KISA
by sayume214
Summary: With no past, a special personality and even more special circumstances that mark her as a possible threat, she still melted his heart's ice. A love will be born and tested as imminent battles approach. Some will be fought within themselves, and some will be fought to have a future. Mystery, action, angst, comedy. ByakuyaOC
1. The Girl with No Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. I wrote this based in my imagination using the characters whose credit for their creation and corresponding profit belong to Tite Kubo and not me with the exception of the original characters.

I use '(…)' to state that character paused a while before resuming his/her thoughts.

**The Girl with No Name**

It was a peaceful day in Seireitei, which was going through a yet young spring. Birds were singing, the weather was getting nicer, and everyone was eagerly waiting for the cherry blossoms to bloom. Most people were happy in such a good day, yet there was someone with deep sadness, alone, living in memories.

Kuchiki Byakuya was on a dark room, absently staring at his late wife's picture and remembering how happy she used to make him when alive. He himself felt alive then as well while he tried every day to make her happy too.

Even though over 50 years had passed, he still could not get over Hisana, and nobody could blame him. As the Kuchiki clan is the most prestigious family in Seireitei, everyone always demanded a lot from him; he hadn't had many happy days when younger, neither as a child nor teenager. Because she was the only one who had ever shown him love and felicity unselfishly, she was the only being he had come to truly care for in his whole life.

It was in a day with such weather over 5 decades before that she had left his side. That time of the year was really not easy for him; he would quietly mourn her with more subtle and inconspicuous sadness than usual for several days.

A few days later, Rukia encouraged him to go to a walk in early in a cool morning. She tried to sound as natural as possibly. During days like those, since she had found out the truth behind her adoption into the clan and her sister, she wanted to go with him and comfort him, but she knew well it was best for him to be alone and for her to not get close to him, for her outward guise would only torture him further. She also knew his pride wouldn't let him show his sadness to her.

Byakuya entered the forest to get some really fresh air, and there he found a river with beautiful sparkles born of the morning sunshine's light reflection, making it look like a constellation at daylight.

He had thought about Hisana all day, so he hadn't realized how far he had taken his little walk until he reached that point. Only then he took notice of his weariness and decided to seat under a tree to rest a little and closed his eyes seemingly calmly to recall deep hurtful memories that he simply could not and did not want to let go of.

Then, out of nowhere, an unexpected something or someone screaming something that sounded like 'Kyaa!' fell right into his lap from above. That was guaranteed to scare anyone, but the Captain refused to show so. He just allowed himself to blink an eye and, with a composed but clearly mad and eerie face, he looked down and noticed it was a girl.

She looked like she was between 15 and 17 years old, measuring in human years. She was tall. Her brown hair was picked up with a jaw clip. She wore jeans, a black and notorious belt with a bunch of things he was unfamiliar with that looked like some metallic key accessories, a black jacket and a pair of those odd shoes with black and white that, he had noted during his last visits to the Human Realm, many youngsters were into wearing at the moment, Kurosaki Ichigo included. She also happened to be rather dirty, much to his annoyance.

-Ouch… - She expressed simply.

-Just what do you think you're doing? – Byakuya asked while trying his best to keep his composure and, at the same time, convey his discomfort and anger to the strange stranger.

-Sorry, I must've reclined to a side while asleep and fell off the tree branch. Silly me… Ha ha. – She offered with her tongue out to the side and an arm raised high so her hand could reach the back of her head and rub it in order to ease her pain there.

Her blush indicated she did feel apologetic, but such an unapologetic-sounding apology was unacceptable to him.

_What's wrong with this girl? _- Byakuya thought irritated further while still trying to remain tranquil.

As much as he might have wanted to ask her what she was doing sleeping in a tree branch, he was a man who always had his priority list in his mind before anything. The girl's clothes were nothing to be expected of an average ryoka; there was no proof that she was one to begin with.

-Just who exactly are you, and what is your business in Seireitei? – He asked her straight to business.

-Seireitei? Is that the name of this place? – She asked normally, blinking while looking noticeably pensive for reasons he did not care to fathom. - I see… I'm afraid I can't recall ever hearing of that place… In which continent is that? – She asked while getting up from his lap at last to wash her face with some water from the river flowing nearby.

While apparently waiting for his answer, she remained silent while observing the surroundings keenly. When she turned around and saw his face, she took better notice of him since her sleepy hooded eyes hadn't let her see the man clearly before. She quietly took in his stately quiet air and his good-looking features.

_What a handsome man he is._ – She thought and blushed as she realized she had been sitting on the lap of someone that looked so important.

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura, losing his patience with her and displeased at being observed so blatantly by her curious brown eyes.

-I'll ask one more time, what is your business here in Seireitei?

-…I don't have any. – She replied after a long moment.

Byakuya didn't understand how that girl could possibly act so unworriedly… Was it possible that maybe she just was so ignorant she wouldn't recognize he was a captain with just looking at his haori? Couldn't she feel his reiatsu? Was she telling the truth, then, when saying she had no idea where she was?

Growing confused and about to question her further, he was just opening his mouth when she beat him at speed and got there first.

-Who are you? – She asked with an awkward look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out; her attitude was suspicious in an odd way. – Might be weird if I ask this, but… Have we met before? I don't know why your face looks somewhat familiar…

-No, we haven't… – He replied curtly and was about to continue.

-This is a beautiful place! – She interrupted again. – The trees in this part of the forest are bigger in this area. – She started as her eyes were finally done opening, looking suspiciously more abnormal. - I'm guessing we're in some unusual forest? I don't remember being in a forest before, so I wouldn't know, but I didn't know the trees could vary so much in different parts of them! Where I come from the weather is never this cold; most of the year, the weather is hot, a desert. You see, I come from the north of Mexico, from Chihuahua, a state whose borderline collides with America, and in winter…

-Shut up! – Byakuya commanded firmly like he had gotten some sort of headache from her talking; he had been louder than he had been in a while.

Byakuya's confusion continued increasing. As the head of a noble clan, most of those who ever got to be in his presence were generally fully respectful and polite, performing all the formalities expected of someone of his status. Then there were those arrogant and disrespectful like the Captain of Division 11 or the brash orange-haired brat that had saved his sister. Lastly, there were those he had opposed, enemies he had to deal with, and they ranged in personality, from the weakest Hollows to those who were a tad more powerful and far stupider, like the Zeroth Espada. That was the first time, however, that he came across one as chatty and strange like her. He didn't know her, but he could tell she was different. The first hint was her admiring the river and the forest trees and talking about her hometown with a complete stranger.

_She must be a fool… Just what is her soul doing here? This part of the forest is inaccessible to ryoka; only shinigami can come here. However, could she talk of places from the Human Realm if she were a common ryoka? How did she get here? (…) Who is she?_ – Byakuya's head was for sure turning 360 degrees at breakneck speed, but what truly had made her most suspicious to him was the fact that he didn't detect anyone's presence around while sitting against the tree's trunk before. Missing a presence wasn't like him, so he concluded that there had to be something about her instead.

-If you won't tell me, I will force you to. – He warned coldly, turning his back on his own confusion, and decided he would make her see what her situation was.

That said, he approached her with an offensive stance using shunpo. He was too fast for her to follow his movements, and, when he was behind her, with the sword threatening to cut her throat, she finally showed a predictable reaction and _looked_ shocked, or at least that's what Byakuya thought. Instead, it just so happened she sneezed, and he was the one surprised. He accidentally made a slight cut on her cheek with the edge of Senbonzakura when she jerked her head forward in the action. She made a small grimace, closing one eye.

Before he could blink, she again beat him in verbal speed.

-A sword! – She exclaimed with an odd tone, certainly different from what she sounded like a minute before. - It's been a while since I last saw someone use one… - She talked while looking at every detail of Senbonzakura in a keen way, and then she smirked.

Byakuya stood shocked after what he saw happening on her cheek as she talked. Her small wound quickly closed; it healed in less than two seconds. Afterwards, there was no trace of the small cut whatsoever.

Byakuya stared at her, shocked and wearily cautious. After she saw the way he stared at her, her eyelids half closed with what appeared to be resignation and confusion.

-Don't ask. – She spoke softly. - I have no idea about this either. It's just something with me; I don't even understand myself. I just know that's something I have, just like a person may know their hair or nails grow faster than other peoples', and that's just about it. – She paused. - You understand? – Her voice hastened as her eyes continued avoiding him.

There was definitely something she was hiding, and that was all Byakuya could think about at that moment… Rather, that was all he wanted to think about. Everything else made was too confusing, and he understood the answers were beyond him at that instant.

Then, out of the blue, he could feel three presences, and, not long after, three men using dark clothes with their faces hidden, showing only their malicious-seeming eyes, showed themselves openly. It didn't take much sense for anyone to realize they were of dangerous nature, though nothing a captain-level shinigami would care much about. He didn't miss how the girl's face darkened, and her hooded eyes turned wide open with notable worry and fear.

Nothing seemed to make sense suddenly.

Suddenly, one of the newcomers talked.

-Here you are, _my dear_! You had us all worried! – He exclaimed while looking straight at her, which visibly increased her discomfort.

The tone with which he called her with words that mistakenly could be interpreted as endearing was actually a mocking one, and the other two laughing at the remark cleared all doubts it was meant as anything but caring.

-You gave us plenty of trouble. – The same man continued, this time his gruff tone was true to his nature. - Now come with us, your destiny awaits you, and you better not run anymore. – He threatened.

That man tried to extend his arm to offer his hand to her, but she pushed it aside reflexively as if that hand had tried to choke her.

-Shut up! – She yelled with frustration. - I refuse to go! Leave me alone already!

Byakuya thought how, despite having come across her for the first time mere minutes before, he had already formed an image of her such that he did not think he'd see her so scared and upset, contrasting so sharply with her previous unworried self. There was no way anybody could think she was with them or that they meant no harm to her after seeing how afraid her eyes were, trembling even.

While Byakuya thought of that, another man surprised the girl behind her and locked his arms underneath her armpits. She screamed as her brown irises cried in horror.

-_Why_? – She cried as she struggled. - Why are you after me? Just what do you want from me? What is it that you want from me so terribly?

-Jeez… - The man holding her without much effort despite her struggling complained. - I know you don't have any memories, but with your head emptied, you really are annoying.

Deciding to interfere, Byakuya took an offensive stance.

-What do you intend to do to her? – He questioned the three masked men.

The man who had originally extended a hand to the girl turned to look at the Captain.

-Why would you care? – He replied brazenly. - Weren't you just holding a blade to her right now? If you were going to kill her anyway, why would you care?

-You are not shinigami. – He responded clearly. - Therefore, you do not have clearance to kill anyone, especially in this place, where you have intruded, and in my presence. Enforcing the law is the duty of a shinigami officer, and only we have the jurisdiction to decide if she either lives or dies.

All three men glared daggers at him, though he didn't mind as his cold stare was much heavier than theirs combined. The girl's brown eyes, however, looked at him with something he couldn't discern, and part of him wanted to know what it was. It looked mostly like confusion mixed with hope.

-I'll just say this once, give the girl back. – He finished.

-And if we refuse? – One man challenged.

Byakuya shunpoed to first offender, easily slaying him and, in a flash, cut the man who was holding her.

She fell to the ground. Blood had spilled on her. She froze as she contemplated her right arm and shoulder bathed in crimson, knowing the warm liquid was dripping from her face and neck too. The shock in her eyes reflecting fear yet caused a sensation of frightfulness to whoever looked at such eyes and felt their torture.

Byakuya easily and unhurriedly killed the last one. While doing so, the one who had been slain first crawled to her. Her frozen body wouldn't respond to her desperate orders to move as he glared at her with anger.

-No matter what… - He talked hoarsely while breathing heavily. - Don't you dare think you're safe! Nobody escapes fate! You won't escape what's coming to you!

Those menacing words were his last ones, and he finished with a final gasp, dying with his eyes open, still glaring at her.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura. None of the trio stood a chance against him, as he had predicted since their appearance. Trespassing into Seireitei grounds without permission and threatening a Captain who also functioned as noble was a one way ticket to a death sentence; he just allowed them to skip a meaningless perfunctory trial.

Turning to the immobile girl, he kneeled to see her frightened face. She was barely moving. Her eyes looked through him instead of seeing him. It looked like she could cry. That was the last thing he needed. Then she fainted. That was also something he didn't need.

It began raining. Byakuya was so focused on her that he hadn't noticed that the sky had gotten cloudy and dark. Far from there, Rukia might have begun worrying about him a while ago.

He carried her in his arms and stood back up. She was heavier than he had imagined. Actually, her weight was the only coherent thing about her; she was taller than most women he knew after all. For some reason, his mind had failed to do logical math in that sense. He had never carried anyone other than Hisana's small frame in such a manner. Rukia's frame was just the same as Hisana's. This girl's, whose name he didn't ask, was far different, yet she looked too fragile that instant to carry like a potato sack. (Even he had more delicacy than the orange-haired brat who simply threw women from the Soukyoku like footballs.)

Byakuya hadn't felt thus confused in some time. He could've killed her just like he killed the other three, but the fact that he chose to save her instead was not only due to the unusual suspicion she arose but also to the curiosity she made him feel. There was something about her that made him feel unfamiliarly too… It was beyond him why he would feel like that about a stranger who was possibly a criminal, and he still didn't know her name.

That time, he thought he was just going to save her to then get some information from her. So, of course, chances of her sticking around to bemuse him even further were seemingly slim.

He made his way to the 4th Division, where he left her to be attended, explaining to Captain Unohana the circumstances. Then he headed to Division 1, where he reported the events of the evening to Captain Commander Yamamoto, and the fate of the girl without a name would be decided.


	2. Mysterious

I do not claim to know Japanese in the least. However, some small words in romaji, as well as other languages occasionally, will be used to emanate an air of the environment where the story is taking place, for all of which a translation with its English equivalent will be provided at the beginning of each chapter. Likewise, information notes with information that is possibly unknown to some readers will be given if mentioned.

Information note:

Seiza: The traditional and formal way of sitting in Japan that sprouted when floors began to be made using tatami (thick straw). It consists of folding one's legs underneath one's thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels. It is difficult for the inexperienced.

Translation note:

Oba-Chan = Granny

**Mysterious**

-You can't escape… - An unrecognizable, unclear-sounding voice whispers.

You hear someone breathing heavily.

Your eyes look downward against your will because you have no control, and you see hands, which apparently belong to that you, stained with blood, fresh blood.

You hear the sound of something hitting the floor. Its distinctive noise makes you suspect what it is, and you confirm it is, effectively, a sword. It lies right by your bare and blood-stained feet. Its hilt is stained with a substance whose identity you simply cannot bring yourself to even question.

Two dead bodies lie in front of you, a woman and a child.

Your body steps back.

Everything that surrounds you looks blurry, unrecognizable.

-You can't escape your destiny… - Says the voice again.

Your throat screams with the voice of a horrified little girl, confused, weeping, filled with pain that is heard.

Then your mind is ambushed by a pack of images that come and go at breakneck speed, like a tape being forwarded incoherently, only allowing less than a second for cognition. All the images show something dreadful and gruesome; they all are composed of destruction, death and fear.

One final image appears. It shows nothing, but you still feel an extremely sharp and painful sadness because of it.

-Come. – Says the voice again.

A shadow is coming near you, but it is too blurry and too distorted for you to understand its shape, and the latter remains standing in darkness while extending a hand to you… You fear that hand greatly.

-Come with me, and accept you fate for once… - The voice whispered one more time.

Then, she woke up.

Yes, it was all a dream, a dream she was not unfamiliar with. She had had that dream twice before; that was the third time in a row.

_What could that dream possibly mean?_ – She thought.

The tall brunette with brown eyes Kuchiki Byakuya met before in the oddest of ways looked around her. She lay in a hospital bed in a white immaculate room; she was in the Fourth Division's hospital quarters.

She felt strange being in a room instead of the vast forest. _It has been a while since I've been indoors. _– She realized.

She lifted her sheets, sat on the bed with her feet on the floor and took a small sip of some glass of water that was on the bedside table.

She stood up and was stretching out a little when someone came into her room, catching her off her guard. She quickly turned around with plenty of questions to make, and her eyes met a woman that at first glance looked like the walking definition of a lady, and she actually was, though her braid in the front looked quirk.

-Good morning. – Unohana Retsu greeted with her usual tender smile.

-Good-Good morning. – The stammered in response, both due to her not being prepared to greet anyone and the effect of the Captain's soothing and stately presence.

-How are you feeling? – She asked sweetly, coming closer.

-I'm fine… - She blinked before continuing. - Where am I? I don't understand how I got here…

-Kuchiki taicho brought you here yesterday. You fainted. It looks like you were in a weak condition already, and the shock you felt yesterday did no good to you. This happened because you have not been eating correctly for some time now; you were lacking a lot of essentials, and we administrated them to you when you arrived. You should be fine now, but you need to eat today… Understood?

The girl nodded slowly. She felt aback by the woman's incredibly motherly air. She hadn't expected to meet someone nice since she had arrived to the place she then new was called 'Seireitei'. Momentarily, she felt a little happy.

_Is 'Kuchiki' the man I met in the forest?_ – She thought as she connected the name with the man she had met before passing out.

-Good. – Unohana nodded and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, it felt like her motherly air faded considerably, and the patient before her blinked.

-As for what will happen to you, I haven't been notified about it. However, I can't let you go. – She let her know with a more serious tone that neither condemned her nor gave her much hope. - We're waiting for the Kuchiki Byakuya to come; he should be arriving any minute now, so I doubt you'll wait for long.

-I see. – The girl nodded and then, unexpectedly, smiled - I understand.

Retsu Unohana had been healing others for a very long time, and, with time, she had learned about more than just physical health; she had become quite skillful at perceiving the kind of people her patients were. She could tell this girl wasn't a bad person just by looking at her, smiling so sincerely. She would've been a bit surprised that Kuchiki taicho hadn't seen that much, but she knew him better than that.

Unohana advised her to eat something as she pointed to a small dish with some soup on a table near the window before quietly leaving the room, leaving the girl alone to eat.

The female Captain had had a good impression of her so far. She severely doubted the girl was attempting to deceive her. Since that instant, she felt more interest as to what the girl's future would be.

Byakuya appeared at the Fourth's just a few minutes later. His mind was set on what he talked about with Yamamoto soutaicho.

X Flashback X

-I see. – Stated Yamamoto with a very serious face like always. – This girl is a stranger, but we cannot tell for sure she's an enemy. We must figure out just _who _exactly she is and those men wanted with her. It is more than likely that somebody sent them. She is being pursued, and she could bring problems to Seireitei; however, we can't throw her outside just yet nor are we allowed to execute her without knowing her identity even though she trespassed because she did not give a direct attack…

The situation was indeed complex. The young Captain knew that instant that the issue would not be fixed easily. At that time, he did not know just how accurate that guess turned out to be.

-Kuchiki taicho, I will ask you to protect her for now; take care of her. I don't tend to ask this to Captains, but, given the particular circumstances of this case, I am still to figure out how I could delegate this duty to someone unfamiliar with the events… Besides, I have a feeling that there is something bigger behind this.

X End of Flashback X

Byakuya entered the girl's room while not particularly excited about his new task; as if he had nothing else to do.

She was looking outside the window with a smile. Seconds later, she turned her head and saw him. Her smile widened unpredictably.

-It's a beautiful day. The sky is so blue today! – She exclaimed cheerfully, something he did not expect of someone in her situation.

-The sky is always blue. - He replied without amusement.

-But today it's even bluer! – She replied.

Byakuya suppressed a sigh and instead kept his aloof and stoic face. He hated his new task more than before. He wasn't in the mood to argue nonsense that day.

-The darker the sky is, the cooler the wind will feel. – She went on. - I really enjoy feeling the wind against my skin. I don't know why, but it makes me feel free. It's as if the wind were showing me a path to look at…

She stopped as she watched Byakuya's face that had the phrase 'you're a nuisance' written all over it and blushed a little.

-Sorry, you must think I'm just a foolish poet wanna-be… - She began, but, again, did not finish.

Byakuya turned 90 degrees to his right, not willing to encourage more talk from her.

-Follow me. – He ordered authoritatively.

He completely turned 180 degrees and simply started to walk, expecting her to comply, and she did. She was not sure what was going to happen, but, as she had replied earlier to Unohana, she understood. She knew she was in an unfavorable situation. She wasn't sure how bad or what would happen next, but she figured complying with his orders was not a bad start and he, maybe, would give her more information later.

Seireitei is a big place, the girl found out as they walked outside. Even though it cannot be compared with Rukongai, its size is bigger than she had thought. She felt a little amazed and expressed that the place looked like a giant maze to her.

-All buildings are just the same! – She expressed with curiosity and fascination akin to a child's. - All walls are white, all roofs are made of clay tiles, and all windows are made of dark wood… How in the world do you not get lost?

-You just get used to it. – Said Byakuya without showing any apparent interest, inwardly disappointed at how insistent she was in talking, though, fortunately, she was too busy admiring the surroundings to talk much after that. (Again, that was something unexpected of someone in her situation.)

One hour and a half passed.

Byakuya was thinking how annoyed he felt, and the curious stares he received from random officers as he walked with a person that stood out like she did in those clothes and her noticeable interest of the surroundings were simply not helping. _To hav__e to babysit someone… I can't believe I have to do this. This is the sort of thing my lieutenant should do._

She felt tired, giddy even, and almost dizzy from going on what felt like circles around the confusing and endless white walls. She sighed heavily and sat on the floor, lying her back against a wall with her legs crossed, manly style. That didn't cause a good impression to anyone who looked at her, but to her it didn't seem to matter. Her justification was that, no matter how nice it looked, her knees would kill her every time she tried to sit in seiza position.

-Could we please take a small brake? – She asked with a little shame. – I know it hasn't been that much distance, but I feel like my head's spinning…

Byakuya remembered Unohana taicho mentioning her weak state. He refused to carry her body again, especially in public, so he reluctantly nodded to agree.

She rested sitting in a step outside an office building, underneath the cool shadow to shield herself a little from the bright sun. Byakuya remained standing quietly with his eyes closed, his arms crossed and his mind meditating at the opposite side of the step from where she sat.

-I know it's a bit late, but… - She commented casually while she crawled closer to his side and sat back with her legs extended to her side and lifted her head so her eyes could meet his face.

Byakuya turned to her brown eyes, finding only mildly interesting she didn't care having to look up to him. He noted they were very different from the shocked look she had showed the day before. She had very expressive eyes.

Nobody had ever been so close to him, except for Hisana. She didn't seem to have a notion of personal space. It was evident their cultural habits were different judging by how her every move would graze his kimono's leg. He didn't find that pleasant, but, oddly, that instant he had a déjà vu of Hisana once staring at him from that angle, in a position very similar to the one the stranger before him had that moment. Involuntarily, he blushed.

She offered him another smile and propped herself up slightly with her hands' fingers supporting some of her weight.

-…Thank you for saving me, Byakuya. – She finished her sentence with a voice full of warm and sincerity.

Kuchiki Byakuya wondered how she knew his name. He figured she'd heard someone uttering his name, and he was actually right. He didn't know the person who told her his name back at the hospital had done so intentionally. He was taken aback more from how familiarly she uttered his given name. He did not know what to make of someone who takes familiarity to others so easily.

While thinking all of this, she changed her position, moving her arms behind her to support her weight while reclining back and turning her head to look at the cloudless sky.

-Sorry, I forget to use family names instead of your given ones; I am not used to it. Would you feel better if I called you 'Kuchiki'? …Or maybe, 'Byakuya' is OK…?

-You are to address me as 'taicho'. – He ordered again.

She blinked twice, taking in the information.

-Very well, then. 'Byakuya taicho' it is. – She grinned without turning to him.

His eyebrow twitched at her calling his given name another time, but resigned himself to say nothing else.

He lowered his crossed arms and turning his frame slightly. He was about to tell her they needed to continue moving, but, yet another time, she talked faster than he did.

-I'm hungry. – She said simply while standing up and looking at him directly in the eyes.

A pause occurred. Unohana taicho had already informed him of her need to eat food in a regular basis, much like a living human, despite her reiatsu being basically unperceivable, such that it was hard to believe, and that raised questions about her existence..

-It seems to be past lunchtime, and I only had some soup today. Do you know any place where there's good food? – She asked casually.

Truth was he had no idea what could be found around that area since he seldom ate out; he used to eat at the Kuchiki manor for the most part.

-I do not. - He replied in a low tone, speaking more to himself than to her.

-Don't you live here? – She looked and sounded surprised.

-Not in this area. – He was running out of patience.

He immediately lowered his crossed arms and set out to walk with her walking right next to him instead of behind him, much to his nerves' frustration.

They stopped at the sight of the first establishment they could find, a ramen place.

The place was humble, but it felt peaceful and agreeable. It was nicely and traditionally decorated. It wasn't located far from downtown, yet the place looked a lonely, abandoned rather. It was strange that a decent premise were empty, especially since it was lunchtime.

-Ramen, huh? – The girl said in wonder. – Thinking about it, I wonder how it tastes; I've never had original ramen, only a few instant microwave soups.

Byakuya stared at her blankly before uninterestedly entering the restaurant.

_Why does she bother talking about such trivial things? _– His thoughts went on again. –_ I can't believe I have to listen to everything she says. Her comments are just not the ones one can ignore easily either with that loudness (…) Why am I doing this again? I have other important things to attend to. I should just make someone fetch a member from Division 6 and…_

-Hello? Is someone around? – Asked the girl loudly, bringing him out of thoughts.

She was not knowledgeable about Seireitei, but she found it strange for the place to be entirely empty during lunch rush hour at such a big place like Seireitei, and the street outside was a heavily transited one, going for the looks. _Something must be wrong here…_ - She understood.

-Coming! - An old woman's voice replied.

An old lady, whose guise looked over 65 years old, appeared from the back through a blue curtain with a white kanji on it that translated to 'kitchen'.

-Oh! – Exclaimed the woman when she noticed Byakuya's haori right away. – A captain! This is such an honor! A captain here in my humble premise! – She was growing excited by the second. – Joy, I am flattered! I can't believe my ramen is this famous already; I just set this place place last week! I had no idea the clients were giving such wonderful recommendations of my ramen! – She sounded happy. - News spread so fast, don't they? Oh, how wonderful! Please, do take a seat! An order of ramen coming right up!

While the old lady talked, a drop appeared behind the Captain's head. Dealing with enthusiastic people was not his forte; he wasn't sure how to address her, and it didn't look like she'd stop that any time soon, and he had no bread loaf to place in her mouth, nothing to make her stop (at least nothing that wasn't expensive).

-Please make that two, Oba-Chan. – The girl behind him requested with a grin.

Only then did the woman turn to notice the girl. She was about to ask if she was accompanying him, but instead the old lady froze. Her small green eyes reflected alarming shock as they shed tears. Out of nowhere, she hugged her tightly, confusing both the girl and her escort.

-Ichiru…! – Her weeping voice whispered. - You're finally back…! Oh, I missed you so much! - She cried deliriously. - I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

-Oba-Chan? – The girl she hugged asked concerned. - Are you OK? What are you talking about?

-Ichiru…! Welcome home…

Not only was the woman not listening, the excitement got the best of her too. She hit the ground as if she had lost control of her own legs. Fainting was what it took to make her hot tears stop.

-Oh my God…! Byakuya! – Cried the girl worriedly while trying to feel the woman's pulse.

She was too worried to remember the 'taicho' suffix… However; Byakuya forgot to mind about that, too, and did not even give thought to it, given the circumstances.

She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse and noted her breathing was regular.

-Thank goodness! She's alive! – The girl looked authentically relieved. - It doesn't seem like there are any problems with her breathing, and her pulse is stable enough. Help me put her on a bed. – It was her turn to give orders.

So, they carried the lady all the way to the back, where they assumed she might have some room or something. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a small room with a bed in which they placed the old woman.

-She has a slight fever. – She stated as-a-matter-of-factly with her hand on the woman's brow. - Find a cloth and bring some water. Hurry! – She urged the Captain.

Byakuya followed her commands, and it was not until after he did that he realized so due to his train of thoughts being occupied by what was happening; it wasn't everyday an old lady fainted in his presence despite how much sense that might make. He wasn't upset about following her orders, however, because, moreover, she really looked like she knew what she was doing. Her possessing first aid knowledge was as unforeseen as the sight of her delicately wiping off the old lady's tears.

_Well, as long as she did it to take care of that woman…_ - He thought.

-So you know a little about first aid. I admit I had no idea. – He gave her that much.

She stared at him blankly a few seconds, like he had triggered a thought within her.

-Now that you mention it… - She finally answered. - Call me crazy, but I don't really remember ever taking care of someone; I just did the first thing that came to my mind… Still, for some reason I feel I am no doubt, like I'm not doing anything wrong. - Her face showed a bit confused and at the same time apologetic.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly in suspicion. He felt curious and weary about many things about that stranger, in fact. She could not have shown that much confidence without been taught what to do.

_She must be hiding something. Does she not understand being mysterious will not help her case? …Could it be Yamamoto soutaicho's feeling about all of this being more than it seems true?_

Since very young, he had been taught to tell when someone is lying, and he had had a fair share of experience as he was raised to be his clan's leader. He knew she the girl before him was not lying, but he also knew there was something she was hiding.

Neither of them exchanged words as several minutes passed. He observed her inconspicuously, however, and she only grew more bemusing as he saw more of her. For example, she was more than evidently worried about that old woman although they had not met until less than half an hour before.

The woman recovered consciousness soon after.

-Oba-Chan! – The girl's voice filled with joy instantaneously. - How are you feeling?

The mature woman looked at young one more closely and realized she wasn't who she thought she was, not Ichiru. Her gaze revealed her sudden disappointment and guilt. The brown-haired girl could tell that much and, for a moment, wished she were Ichiru, whoever that was. A sudden sadness flashed in her, but it was so quick the shinigami Captain could only know something happened but was unable to identify what.

_It would be nice…_

She was about to get lost in thoughts, but a juvenile voice interrupted her.

-I'm back! – The young boy's voice was heard from the entrance, alerting the people in the room.

After the sound of some rushed footfalls, a young boy opened up the door of the small room. He looked about 12 or 14 humane years. He immediately showed worry upon seeing the woman lying in the bed.

-Oba-Chan! Are you OK? – He asked overwhelmed and then noticed the two others present. - Who are you two?

-Please calm down; everything's gonna be alright. I promise. – Said the girl with an apologetic smile, understanding the situation was delicate.

-Are you her grandson? – Byakuya asked him.

-Yes, I am.

-What is your name? – The brunette asked him calmly.

-I-Iharu… - The boy replied uneasily.

-Iharu, huh? – Replied the girl with a smile to calm him down. – Don't worry. She just fainted for a while, but she's OK now. She has a slight fever, but it's not grave enough to worry; it is only because she's exhausted and stressed. Let's just let her rest for the rest of the day.

Iharu nodded, looking a little less worried then.

Meanwhile, Byakuya witnessed the scene and wondered if it was just his imagination or if those smiles of her had something to them; it felt suspicious somehow. They looked fairly real, though…

Once they were outside, she slowly shut behind her the door as quietly as she could.

-How did you two end up here? – Iharu asked.

-We stopped to get some ramen. – She answered.

The boy looked surprised.

-Clients? I see… - He looked consternated suddenly. – I'm very sorry for the troubles my grandma may have caused you.

Rolling down her eyelids a little, her brown hooded eyes showed compassion as she placed a reassuring hand over the boy's shoulder.

-It is no problem at all. Nobody's at fault, neither you nor your grandmother. – She stated firmly, a tone the spectator that did not participate in the conversation hadn't heard from her until then.

The boy's face gained some color as he smiled shyly.

-Have you been attended yet? – He asked.

-Well… No. – She replied after realizing she was starving.

-Well, then, I'll serve you.

-Really? Thanks a lot! – She smiled in anticipation.

When they were done with the ramen, she noticed how unamused Byakuya looked, likely sick and tired; he had remained quiet all the time too.

She took a last sip of her drink and gave Iharu a few suggestions so he could take proper care of his grandmother. She had no clue as to where she got those from, yet they were accurate, and it only increased her mystery to the shinigami.

-Don't worry about money; it'll be on the house.

-Eh? – She blinked confused before glancing around at the empty place. - Are you sure?

-Offering you ramen is the least I can do to return the favor. I do appreciate you taking care of my grandma

-That's very sweet of you, but maybe you need the money…

-It's OK, really… - He smiled.

It wasn't everyday that someone argued for getting a free meal, especially when really hungry, and she was, as her having finished her bowl pretty fast hinted.

Byakuya had initially stated he wasn't hungry, but the boy insisted in serving him a bowl anyhow. He wasn't used to receiving a free meal either, though his circumstances were likely different from hers.

-Then… - She was not going to argue with his polite intentions further. - Thanks for the ramen. Will you be OK? – She asked, still a bit worried.

-Yes, I will. I'm sorry my grandmother caused so much trouble; she has done that all week whenever she sees a woman, which is why we haven't gotten many clients. – Iharu answered apologetically.

-Really? – The girl asked curiously. – I see. That does explain it. She's been confusing everyone with this 'Ichiru'…

Byakuya did not miss how the mention of that name made the boy twitch a little, and he narrowed his eyes.

-…Just who is Ichiru? – The girl continued.

-…How do you know about her? – He asked uneasily.

-So you do know. – Byakuya finally finished his silence round.

-…She was my mother. – Iharu replied with his face down. – She passed away when I was too young to remember her, though.

-Oh! I'm sorry! – The girl's brown eyes immediately widened, and she apologized frantically, feeling bad for having asked.

-I'm fine, but my grandmother is not able to accept her death yet. – Iharu's eyes were filled with concern for his grandma, and they also revealed how hard it was for him as well. He attempted to grin, but the outcome gave off a feeling of sadness.

-Don't say that… - She talked with more conviction, unexpectedly. - Accepting the death of a precious person to you is no easy thing. – She said while also grinning sadly with her head down; it was like Iharu had conveyed to her how much sadness he felt…Or like she could _feel_ it herself.

Byakuya involuntarily thought about Hisana again. He realized he hadn't thought about her as much in the last 2 days, ever since he met the mysterious girl…

Night arrived before they noticed. Their destination was not far. They were supposed to have arrived there before evening, but they spent too much time at the premise and both had lost track of time. He was reluctant, but Unohana had warned him not to force her, and he did not want her fainting again.

-If you don't have a place to stay, you can sleep here. – Iharu offered.

-Are you sure? – She asked, feeling like she was abusing.

-It's no problem, really. We have a guest room. It should be OK.

Iharu and his grandmother lived in the second floor. Upon heading upstairs and entering the guest room, a pair of shocking expressions was born on both of their faces, and they both of them had small drops at the side of their heads…


	3. Memories

Information note: 100 Japanese yen are equivalent to 1.23 U.S. dollars.

**Memories**

Both of their faces looked a little funny.

The guest room was small but comfortable and cheap but tasteful. The wood floors looked good combined with the dark furniture, the lovely bedside tables with the artistic and contemporary lamps, a fan in the ceiling, a small but acceptable closet and a beautiful _one_ king-size _bed_.

_What the…?_ – Kuchiki Byakuya thought while twitching upset and, at the same time, blushing slightly.

The lady and the boy were to be really thankful they ignored about Hisana because, had they known, they wouldn't have survived ten seconds after the moment Byakuya saw the room.

-I'll sleep on the floor. – The girl who was to blame for his circumstances said.

_I wish you did, but I can't. You just got out of fourth division. Unohana taicho would get angry to know I mistreated her patient. This is too troublesome… _- Byakuya said inwardly.

Despite everything happening and him feeling slightly tired more from having to exercise more patience than usual than out of physical strain, she was the one that helped that old woman… Not to mention, though he did regard most people in the Fourth Division as weaklings, Unohana Retsu was one of the Captains he truly felt great respect for. She always did an outstanding job when healing the members of Divisions in the gravest of conditions; she alone was the pillar of the Fourth. That did not make her weak in her other aspects, however. Had healing not been her true vocation, chances are she would have become a Captain regardless. He really _didn't_ want to make her mad. She would always smile and speak ever so patiently, si few people have seen her mad, but those who have will never forget. Once, a man from 6th Division went to the Fourth when he was in a pretty bad mood and scared some nurses by 'mistake'… Things unraveled such that Unohana taicho got mad at him. Nobody knew what exactly happened to the man, but, when he returned to the Sixth, he was mute and all of his hair fell to the floor. His hair never grew back.

-It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor. – He resigned to say after keeping her waiting too long for a response.

-But… - She wanted to retort.

She felt guilty about that. After all, he _had_ saved her life…

Then, out of nowhere, a cockroach appeared!

She screamed for a moment before hurriedly getting on top the bed.

The noble Captain stared at her almost disbelievingly… She almost looked calmer when those three men attacked her in the forest than she did then. She had been clearly shocked then, but Byakuya hadn't thought she'd be the type of woman to be that scared of a cockroach… Meanwhile, the cockroach slipped into the room's closet entirely oblivious.

When she at last realized he was staring at her, her cheeks blushed vividly, knowing he had a good reason to look at her that way. Truth is that she was a bit scared of cockroaches…And a lot more scared of rats… She could not tell then why that was, but it was so.

That had looked kind of cute (and pathetic too). That seemed a bit worrisome in her case. Even Byakuya thought for one second that was really girly. That adjective somehow didn't seem to fit her. That was the first time he ever saw her acting more like a 'normal' woman. Albeit he thought so, he also thought it was pathetic, mostly pathetic.

-Let's flip a coin. – She suggested as she pulled out a 100 yen coin out of her jeans' pocket; she was reluctant to let him have the bed out of pity. – I take the cross. You know the rules, right?

-I understand the rules. – Replied a slightly insulted Byakuya.

And the coin was flipped. Time felt different then. It didn't feel like time was running too slow, but it didn't feel like it was running normally either. Although they both felt like that, both of them ignored it instead of digging the answer all the way down to bring it to the light and clear surface… They would find out the answer eventually, however.

Unexpectedly, it landed on the floor standing, rolling with that thin line separating its faces slowly, and, when it stopped, it remained standing; it was neither cross nor circle.

A most uncomfortable silence fell upon the room for the first time since she was in his presence, though that did not seem like the nature of a chatty girl like her. Byakuya felt a bit astonished while _not _listening to her talking as he stared at the coin doing something it likely wouldn't have done if thrown another 999,999 times.

None of them broke the silence spell. It was Iharu who did the moment he appeared under the door's frame.

-I thought I heard a scream while I was downstairs. Are you OK, Nee-San? – He asked her worriedly.

-Oh! – She exclaimed ashamed while waving her arms in the air rapidly and blushing. - I'm fine! Don't worry! It was nothing, really! It was just…Just a small bug…!

Her hasted voice tone faded before she looked downwards in embarrassment.

-Was it a cockroach? – Iharu had an unsurprised tone.

-How did you know? – Asked back an astonished girl with eyes wide open.

-They do appear here often; in the whole area, actually. Don't worry; I'll do something about it.

Iharu entered the room and went straight to the closet, where he took a spray bottle from the high shelf, and he sprayed its contents over the room's whole floor.

-This is odorless cockroach venom. – He explained amiably. - It should keep them away, but I don't recommend you to sleep in the floor. Good thing the bed is big enough.

Right after he said that last line both of the guests' hearts started to pound stronger.

-Good night then! – He said as he cheerfully left the room, closing the door with an expression that revealed satisfaction, as if he had just done a good deed.

Silence reigned.

-Huh? – She uttered confusion once her mind was back to her senses.

After a few seconds, they both had the drops in their head appearing once more. They turned and faced each other. Another silence spell was casted, but it didn't last long. They were both tired.

She stood up from the bed and said straightforwardly she'd take a bath.

-I just don't want to stink like this when I sleep. – She complemented with an untruthful grin, which was easily detected by Byakuya, who simply remained silent.

His eyes didn't meet hers before she left the room.

She had just lied. She wouldn't have minded to sleep like that. She had slept alright in the forest before even when days passed between one bath and another, and she was very tired. The reason she decided to shower was that she didn't want to impregnate her smell in the same bed such a stately man of important status, a Captain no less, was going to sleep in, actually…

Back to the time she fell from the tree branch right into his lap, she remembered being able to catch his scent since they were so close. The contrast between them was great. His skin was radiant and hers was unclean and oily. While they walked downtown she was also close enough to smell his hair. It was the most pleasant essence she had ever sniffed; it smelled akin to cherries and fine wood. She thought his smell was elegant, though she wasn't sure how to describe that adjective suiting it. She felt somewhat inferior smelling someone so nice and then compare his scent with herself. She hadn't had the chance to clean up for a while by then, though apparently she had been cleaned when she was admitted in the 4th's hospital…

She was pretty glad the bathroom had a shower; that meant she'd finish quicker than she would in a bath, and she would be able to go to bed sooner. Her shower wasn't pleasant, though, and it took longer than it should have anyway because her actions would bug her thoughts, and her thoughts would bug her.

_What's going on with me? _– Her thoughts went on. - _Why do I bother that much about him? He's very serious, but I can tell he doesn't like me much. I guess that is because he's important, and I'm just…Me. Yet, there's something that tells me that, if I stick around with him, some of my questions might be answered… I have plenty of questions about him, though. Geez! What is Iharu trying to do? He's not so young to be that innocent! Does he think I'm like __that__ with him or what…?_

Meanwhile, Byakuya was pensive in the room too. He had taken off his scarf and hanged his haori.

_Why did things have to happen like this? Why do I even care about her? I should just force her to walk the rest of the way to the 12__th__ Division. (…) Why do am I curious about her at all? Is she really that intriguing? (…) Why is she always smiling? _

Byakuya was intending to leave as soon as they finished eating, but an already-narrated series of events brought him to that moment. While she was busy with the lady, he, as part of his natural abilities, despite having lost his sense of time along with her, had looked earlier at the sky and realized it was very likely it would rain that night. Their destination wasn't far, but it wasn't close enough to avoid the rain either; by the time they would have gotten there, they would've been in the rain for at least an hour. That wouldn't have done her any good. If he wouldn't have been sure it was going to rain, he wouldn't have agreed to stay the night there. This is what he referred to in his thoughts by wondering about the reason he cared, and, at the moment, he was regretting that decision.

_She hasn't spoken about herself much. _– His mind kept bugging him as well. - _She hasn't even mentioned her name yet. She's acting as if she didn't have much to tell about herself… _

He paused there as his eyes grew bigger; a thought shocked him. It was just an assumption, but he did have motives to think that, perhaps, she _really_ didn't have much to talk about regarding herself.

Out of the blue, something a teacher taught him back in his days at the Academy flashed back to his mind. It's only natural to introduce oneself, especially if one already knows your name, yet she hadn't introduced herself, not even when she was thanking him for saving her. There are several possible reasons why someone doesn't introduce oneself in such occasions, but two he found especially probable for her case. One, they're embarrassed and try to cover it with another one. She didn't do so. Two, they had no memory of their own name at all.

_But could it really be possible? Does she really have no memories?_

Memories seem meaningless to many people, and that's something one may at first think Byakuya would agree with, but he didn't. The explanation had a name: Hisana. Hisana lived in the memories he still visited after more than 50 years. Saying he agreed with the previous statement would make him a hypocrite.

Memories meant a lot to him. Without them, he might have not survived the world he lived in everyday as a leader of a family where its Elders, an acting legislative group whose power he could not revoke, were so despicably entrenched to their shallow life that only the fools adore, where pride, power is all that matters. Hisana's memory was what let him move on everyday until the day he let Rukia know the whole truth behind her adoption and sister. He was finally able to live without visiting Hisana's altar everyday after he confessed the truth to Rukia, but he still needed to be there quite often, many times a week.

How would it feel to have no memories? He was, at that point, intrigued by the possibility of that girl being memory-less, intrigued to answer the question that emerged within his mind. He decided he was going to test if his belief was true and closed his eyes, trying to gather patience and sleep.

She loved to feel some cool air after showering; her skin felt very soft and non-oily. She was only free to expose her back when she was alone. Before leaving the bathroom, she made sure to cover her back.

She had been offered a nice sleepwear Oba-Chan used to wear, consisting of soft cotton mint green pants and a tank top that revealed her shoulders and exposed half her back. Her back was a bit more exposed than she was comfortable with, so she also wore her black jacket.

The light of the lamp on her bedside table was still on when she went back to the room. When she saw he was asleep, she took off her jacket to sleep more comfortably. She laid in the bed as quietly and moving as slowly as she could after turning off the lamp's light, and she closed her eyes.

-You can't escape… - A voice of someone you cannot recognize whispers, but now the voice is clearer; you can tell it belongs to a male.

You hear someone breathing heavily.

Your eyes look downward against your will because you have no control, and you see hands, which apparently belong to that you, stained with fresh blood.

You hear the sound of something hitting the floor. Its distinctive noise makes you suspect what it is, and you confirm it is, effectively, a sword. It lies right by your bare and blood-stained feet. Its hilt is stained with a substance whose identity you simply cannot bring yourself to even question.

Two dead bodies lie in front of you, a woman and a child.

Your body steps back.

Everything that surrounds you looks blurry but no longer entirely unrecognizable. It appears to be a big and elegant salon with chandeliers lit with candles as the only source of light in an unending and unchanging darkness.

-You can't escape your destiny… - Says the man again.

Your throat screams with the voice of a horrified little girl, confused, weeping, filled with pain that is heard.

Then your mind is ambushed by a pack of images that come and go at breakneck speed, like a tape being forwarded incoherently, only allowing less than a second for cognition. All the images show something dreadful and gruesome; they all are composed of destruction, death and fear.

One final image appears. This time, it shows you something other than nothing. It is a small lonely flower in black and white. You still feel an extremely sharp and painful sadness it caused you before.

-Come. – The man orders you.

A shadow is coming near you. It remains blurry, but it is no longer distorted. It dawns on you that that is the same man that's talking to you, the owner of the authoritative voice. He is standing tall in the darkness, not letting you see him as he's extending a hand to you out of the dark and into the light for you to hold… Yet, you fear it. You fear it greatly.

-Come with me and accept you fate for once… - The unrecognizable man orders firmly. – …Or everything will come to an end. The end will come for you…

She then woke up.

Each time, the dream gave her more details, but it still wasn't enough for her to understand it. She for a while had wondered if that nightmare was hiding something she was unconsciously trying to remember, a key.

It was early in the morning. She could hear the birds chirping happily. She walked to the window and looked outside as she opened it.

She smiled because breeze felt good. Then she recalled she was not wearing her jacket, leaving her back exposed.

Hurriedly, she turned to see if Byakuya was still sleeping but, in fact, he wasn't even in the room. She sighed from relief, but she still wondered where he could be.

Opening the door, she immediately heard the sound of water drops falling together at a high speed and crashing to the floor. The shower was on.

He was there with his hair loose thinking how he didn't like to abuse the kindness of others (especially because he certainly didn't need to) but he didn't want to wake her up, and he had the need to think. They both ended up using the shower as an excuse to figure out something.

_I can't believe I'm doing this just to not wake her up. Why do I care? (…) How should I test if she really lacks memories? _

He again, after three other times, flashed back to the previous night.

It was minutes before 5 am when his thirst woke him up. He sat on the bed and drank some water from a glass in his bedside table. After he finished the glass, he turned to sleep on his right side and his eyes met her sleeping face, and he stared at it for some minutes_._

_For someone as rowdy as her, she looks too peaceful when she sleeps. Why can't she be like this while awake?_ -He thought as he gazed at her.

He noticed her sleeping position was a complete mess. Her side of the bed looked like a tornado had made its way around there, contrasting easily with the neat side where he laid.

He was about to roll down his tired eyelids, but they opened wider when he saw a few tears coming out of her closed eyes. Something about them wouldn't let him sleep again; no matter how hard he would try.

He stood up to moisten a small handkerchief and tenderly cleaned her dried tears off her face with utmost carefulness to not wake her up from her nightmare, which he would have stopped to also stop the flowing waterfall of tears, but it was the only sleep she was getting after staying awake for over 24 hours the day before, and, more importantly, he had no idea what he would do after that, how to deal with such a situation.

He closed the water handle, got out of the shower and dressed in his uniform.

He entered the room while still in his train of thoughts, so he forgot to knock.

When he opened the door, she was just finishing putting on her sleeveless black tank top. He got to see a small trace of her back, in which he sworn he saw something that looked like a mark in just a fraction of a second. He didn't give much importance to that; he though it was probably a tattoo. He didn't really consider her incapable of doing a coarse thing like that. It was inevitable that his status would raise him with this idea, though it isn't necessarily inaccurate. (This might explain his relationship with Renji, at least in his appearance issues…)

The second she heard the door creaking open, she quickly turned with a red-shaded face that soon later wore a madexpression.

Her mouth opened to yell at him before she could have a chance to think.

-Why didn't you knock? You pervert! - She was very red, but mostly angry, afraid that he might have seen _it_.

-…What did you just call me? – Byakuya asked blushing slightly but mostly upset and in disbelief with what he tried to make it sound like a harsh tone; it was the first time anyone insulted him like that.

-We slept in the same bed, but that doesn't give you the right to watch me changing clothes!

Byakuya got so upset and felt so indignant that a vein was almost standing out in his brow.

-I did not…! I'm not such a vulgar…! - He had no idea where to start since he was both trying to explain he had seen nothing and attempting to defend himself.

She didn't care to listen. She was too worried about him having possibly seen her, and she almost felt like crying. Sprinting out of the room, she left him with his mouth open in the middle of his incoherent sentences.

Byakuya became more upset at her attitude. No one had ever lacked so much respect towards him unless they ignored of his identity, and those dealt with unfortunate consequences.

Byakuya didn't miss, however, in a small fraction of a second as she passed by him in the entrance, a tear sliding down her ashamed cheeks. He watched as she hastened downstairs, and he simply looked away. He had no idea what to do with her, and things being awkward when he was around her around was taking a toll on his nerves; he just hadn't dealt with anything or anyone like that before.

He headed inside the room nonchalantly. His black hair was covering part of his eyes while he was diving into his thoughts as deep as the sea. If looking at his eyes, however, they gave him away, clearly revealing he was only pretending not to care. _Why would I care about whatever she thinks of me? There's no reason for me to do. There's no reason why I should…_ He repeated to himself many times, but he couldn't just lie to himself. He cared. Even though there was no reason obliging him to, he did.

He felt as though he were trying to unravel an intricate puzzle when she was around, and it went from awkward to more confusing with each attempt he made at solving it. He felt he was at the top level then, or rather, the highest he could withstand.

He took his haori and scarf from the closet and then noticed her weird belt was lying in the floor.


	4. Wonderful Memory of a Beautiful Smile

Translation note:

Huevos = Eggs

**W****onderful Memory of a Beautiful Smile**

Her belt had many necklace pendants and key accessories. There was one in specific that had caught his attention the first time he saw the girl and he then noticed he couldn't find it anywhere in that belt.

He looked in the floor, under the bed, and in other places. He opened the door and looked in the bathroom while Iharu was showering behind the curtain. Then, with his enviable sight, something was able to catch his attention…

Leaving the room, you enter a hallway. At the left were the stairs to go down. At the right was the bathroom and across the room was another door that was apparently always closed, Iharu's room. He had forgotten to close it when he got left to shower.

Byakuya's eyes found something shining so vastly his eyes had no choice but to let their focus be claimed. It was reflecting the sunrays' light that managed to pass through the window's glass; it was the pendant that was missing. He was sincerely surprised.

_How in the world will I tell her? She's so mad there's no way she'll believe me. Why did she have to be a person who trusts that much the others; whom she barely knows? _– Byakuya thought. - _But what is there about her that would make me worry? Why should I? She just called me a vulgar. Why would I care…?_

He was now in a dilemma. He couldn't believe his situation now. Things seemed to grow worse by the minute.

He took the pendant and was intending to go back to the room, but suddenly turned to his right to go downstairs; where she was.

She was washing the dishes when he found her in the kitchen.

-Why are you washing the dishes?! – Asked a Byakuya who really didn't expect that from her, considering how dirty her clothes were and how ragged the bottom line of her bell bottom jeans was…

-I just found out it helps me to deal with my anger. – She said; trying to sound cold towards him but there was obviously an annoyed tone in her voice.

-I swear I did not look at you. – He started; his voice getting more intense as he went on. - I wasn't thinking when I opened the door; I forgot you could have been changing clothes, so I didn't knock! That's just it! The moment I entered, you were practically done; just rolling down your top to extend it and that was it! At the most, I could have barely looked at a small trace of your back for a fraction of second; so stop acting like this because you're being a pain in the neck! – Byakuya yelled at her.

He was so shocked about what he just did… He'd never in his life ever talked like that. He had never complained about the behavior of someone else or tried so explicitly to clarify something to another person… He felt he sounded somewhat coarse compared to the manners he had to speak… He immediately tried to recover his composure by thinking what to say next but he was so surprised and had such trouble figuring something out. He'd just stay speechless.

-I see. It's OK… I did overreact. – Said a serious girl, serious as he'd never seen her before, who turned her head to see his face while he was talking.

Her eyes revealed she was a bit surprised as well, but also a small sigh of relief. Byakuya knew she was hiding something and he just felt he was getting closer to find it out. But was it really OK? Maybe if he did find out, she would get hurt. After all, she was like an open book about plenty of stuff. Her personal information, every thought that comes to her mind, everything was open for anyone to read it. She would willingly and happily tell you and translate it to any language you asked for… So the thought of her hiding something made him feel it was something of relevance.

-You seem to be a little ashamed about expressing your own mind… There's no need to. – She stated. - You should feel better now, do you not? To land your anger makes your heart feel less pressure. Is this the first time you ever speak up your mind? You know…? Sometimes it's important to see who you trust, but I only share whatever I can deal sharing. There are plenty of things I won't say but yet I say way too much pretty often; I admit it. And I much rather be like I am than a person that barely speaks up their mind, you know? – She then paused. She looked pensive; her eyes, wandering, looked as if she could see through the walls… That's just how lost in thought she was. She then sighed. - Maybe you just don't know the pain and frustration you feel when you see someone going through a harsh time and are able to do nothing about it because that someone would stay quiet. You can tell a lot of things with the body language of someone else but you can't guess everything. There are private things a person sometimes feels the need to tell, but you can't guess what it could be, in fact, you find it a total nuisance… The thing is I know I can't force you to speak up. You will tell whenever you're ready to tell. That's why I speak a lot and give too much information sometimes; which I know isn't smart but it helps me feel better. I can trust anyone, and in return, they, sometimes, trust me back. It feels as if I have someone who will listen to me…

She made a pause, while finishing washing the dishes and turning off the valve and then took off the latex gloves. She then put her hand in her forehead; covering her eyes…

-I'm so sorry. – She then grinned apologetically. - You must be feeling too mad at me to hear me say such things that make no sense at all… Sorry. – Said she, as if she were about to cry.

-It's fine. It did make sense. – Said he, who had just realized he hated to see her cry… - By the way… Here… - He said while showing her the pendant he found.

-What are you doing with it?! – Asked a surprised girl.

-I found it at Iharu's room. I know it belongs to you.

-I know; it was dirty and he noticed. He offered himself to clean it. He insisted so much I let him clean it. And my! He left it shining like a crystal!

Byakuya was so shocked to hear this. His hand was covering his eyes. He scolded his inner self… He couldn't believe he came to such conclusions so fast. That's not like him! _What is going on with me?! Why am I making such mistakes as this? Am I losing my focus here? What will I do? A captain doing these sorts of mistakes… Thinking about what everybody else would say if they were here is a pain…_ He was angry at himself. He couldn't believe anything that he was doing that day… Things seemed so out of this world; so unreal…

The girl kept on staring at him. She quickly understood what he thought was going on. _I can't believe he was being this nice to me… _- Her mind kept on. - _I had just called him a pervert just a few minutes before! I can't believe he knew this was mine… I thought he didn't really see my pendants. I thought he was probably thinking it was tacky; like a lot of people do._ She felt moved and guilty in the inside.

-Do you like this pendant?

Byakuya was educated to only appreciate expensive stuff. His instructors would scold him if he ever pointed out to 'commoner stuff'. So he felt a little embarrassed to admit he liked it a lot.

-It's very agreeable… - That was all he managed to say with his face straight, yet the wish to frown wasn't so far from his expression…

It was a metallic pendant in the shape of a circle with an X in the inside, touching four points of the circumference. One of the X's diagonals was thicker than the other one and was painted black while the other one was thinner but had a cylindrical-like volume, with this fine, sculpted detail of chain links.

-This one is the symbol of one of my favorite bands, they're called CHAINX. – And there she was: The open book girl. - Their guitarist is awesome. I love the guitar. I wish to learn one day. And for some reason; even though I've never even been near one; every time I hear it, I feel as if I knew how to reproduce the sound and imagine how I would do it. Weird, isn't? And the vocalist is just handsome and everyone is so cool! I love their style. Maybe one day you should check them out…

_And there she goes again. But it's OK, I guess I don't mind because she's many things, but boring._ – Said Byakuya to his inner self.

Then, without his own notice, something completely striking took place. Kuchiki Byakuya's expression was now anything but like it used to be! His eyes no longer stern, his cheeks no longer indifferent and firm, his lips no longer neutral… He was actually _smiling_!! He was smiling because he was thinking of her, the stranger girl.

The girl was so astounded to see his smile. It was the first time she ever saw it. In fact, it would've been the first time for most of the people that knew him.

_Wow__…!_ – She thought. - _His smile is so beautiful! Why can't he be like this more often? I wouldn't mind if everyday I could see that smile and appreciate it like it was art._

She was so happy about it she smiled too.

_No matter how many times, I've seen that smile, it never ceases to amaze me how sweet she looks and the fact that the more times I see it, the longer I want them to last__… I thought I didn't like them; I was sure… I can see how real they are… I never disliked it; I was just confused about it; I didn't understand them and I was intrigued… Yes, she smiles a lot and for many things I don't really see as a reason to smile but… But yet, it's truly charming. She looks so lovely when she smiles… Those are the times she looks the best… I now know how her smile is in fact a wonder…_ – Byakuya thought; a little surprised as he took notice of his own smile too. That must've been the first time he smiled in years!

-Here. – She said; breaking the spell of silence. Although that moment could've lasted forever and she wouldn't have minded; for that time, it was a truly beautiful and happy moment. She then extended her arm and showed the pendant for him to take it. – You can have it.

-Me? You don't have to.

-Yes, I do. I want you to have it so I can remember this moment any other time…Like a memory… - After she said this, her eyes looked down. She was happy but her gaze revealed a little trace of sadness in them.

-A memory, huh? – Said Byakuya as he accepted the pendant with his left hand; and as soon as it was placed in the center of his palm, he closed it; dearly. _So you do lack memories, then?_

-Yes. I don't have that many but I wish I did. Mine aren't like this one right now… I want to have this nice memory. It must for sure feel good. Do you have nice memories, Byakuya?

-Yes… - He replied. He was a bit shocked himself he wasn't angry at her for forgetting to call him 'taicho'. Yet he only thought about it a second, and easily let it go… – A memory is full of meaning. I dare say it's worth keeping and worth remembering… - He couldn't believe his own words. His heart seemed happy; he was actually speaking up his mind sincerely!

-Um, I'm gonna go upstairs to get my belt; and I'll get your scarf too…

And up she went… He was left alone in the kitchen and was now pensive… He had no idea she had noticed his scarf…

He needed to sit down. He couldn't believe what had just happened… He in fact couldn't believe what had happened to him ever since he set foot along with her in that ramen local… Was this a strange dream? No, it wasn't. But now he knew something sad; he knew she had no memories, for sure. _Maybe she suffers amnesia, and she's been conscious for just some time… She must have cried last night because her dreams were confusing… Those tears were true; I know they were. Given the circumstances, I shall wait until she tells me her name, whenever she's ready to…_

She then came back downstairs and brought his scarf, her belt and also his kenseikan.

-Your hair is really nice. – She started. - I hadn't really realized you weren't wearing your kenseikan until the moment I saw them in the room… I've been curious for some time now. Why do you always wear them?

-I wonder why. Well, I guess I'll tell whenever I'm ready. – He answered as he smirked discerningly.

-You teaser! – Said she with a wide smile as she nudged him; which he surprisingly dealt with just fine; she looked as if she wanted to laugh.

-I've been curious about something too… Why were you sleeping on a tree branch?

-Because I love to feel the breeze… - That's all she said as her eyes started to wander once more.

-I know there has got be more than just that reason.

-Don't worry. I'll answer you whenever you answer me…

And she finally broke her laughter's cage and let it out of herself. Her laughter was really unique… It was not exactly cute to be honest; it had silent parts where she looked weird because her shoulder movement looked bizarre and then her voice came to life with an overreacted tone and then it would calm itself… (Don't ask…)

It was time for breakfast and she had made some weird food. It was an egg for each one with something that looked like a sausage, tomatoes and onions. Those were Mexican style huevos! And to Byakuya's surprise he liked them. She didn't cook badly at all. The food was good.

Byakuya did his hair with his kenseikan and she did with her jaw clip. It was a pretty weird thing to see. For once in history, a guy would take longer to do his hair than a girl. And it was so obvious… She just gathered her hair at one side and picked it up as if she was gonna do herself a side ponytail. But instead, she gave lots of turns and got her hair to point North West with the tips of her hair pointing up and secured it with a jaw clip. It wasn't effective at all; she would walk and have to redo it over again every 20 minutes. This is why she got a hair band to make her the ponytail and with the jaw clip make the direct the ponytail North West.

They were getting ready to leave. She was saying goodbye to the woman; whose fever was now gone and Iharu; who had been so hospitable with them.

-My! I almost forget! - Said the woman. – Here. I prepared some lunch boxes for you, you might be hungry later.

-Oh! Oba – Chan! You didn't have to!

-It's OK. You took good care of me. I would feel ashamed if I just let you go without something to eat.

-Thanks a lot! – She expressed with glee.

-Thanks for your hospitality and good intentions but now we need to go. – Byakuya said, serious but still; he would deny if asked but, truth was, he was enjoying the while…

-Taicho, did you like the ramen? – The old lady asked with shining hope in her gaze.

-It was good. – He said with a look that described that it was _really_ good, but he wouldn't say so… He was also used to eat higher quality food, and if his instructors would've seen him there they would've fainted…

And finally, after 14 hours at the local, they continued their journey…


	5. Interrupted Happiness

09/04/11: Lacking time to get inspiration for new chapters, I've been working in this fic's corrections for grammar and sense. Of course, I have not modified the events of the chapters since I wouldn't want to make my current readers re-read the whole thing. However, this specific chapter has been dramatically modified despite the happenings being no different than they were. I read this a long time after having written it, and I thought it was horrible at best. The transitions between emotions and thoughts made no sense whatsoever. I regret that I didn't notice before; I apologize for that. Even this new result is still weird to me, but I didn't want to rewrite it entirely, for it wouldn't be fair for those who read it already. I only hope the chapter is easier to understand now.

**Interrupted Happiness**

The day was a cloudy one. Captain Kuchiki and a girl were continuing the journey they paused for 14 hours. This time, she wasn't following from behind like she had the day before; they were walking side by side in the maze-like streets of Seireitei. Their destiny wasn't very far away, yet they lost plenty of time. As much as he wanted to just use his shunpo, Unohana instructed it wouldn't do any good to her if her body went through that kind of shock.

She was smiling, as usual. His face showed no feelings, as usual, but the truth was that he was feeling strangely calm, and it didn't feel like it was due to the early hour of the morning, when there was no one around. It was so peaceful it might have been easy to confuse to happiness.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew against their skin, relaxing them even more.

-I love this day! I love cloudy days with no hot weather and a cool breeze to relax your soul! I just love early spring's mornings. What about you? – She asked without any prior warning, staring at Byakuya with a wide grin.

-It is just fine. - He answered reluctantly and quietly.

Hisana died in a spring morning, so he did not like complimenting mornings like that one. The Captain entered deep thoughts that were visited by him quite frequently, for his mourning had not ceased after so many years yet.

After some minutes of silence, which he had just realized was unexpected with her presence, he turned to look at her and noticed she started seemed a little absentminded.

_I had thought she seldom took time to think like this._ – He admitted to himself; little did he know then she used to ponder privately as much as he did.

Her eyes rolled from her face, which was pointing down, as she looked his way. Even so, he took notice of that. He was without a doubt that she was thinking about him and wondered curiously what she was specifically thinking about. To be in that situation felt foreign to him. He seldom cared what or when others thought of him. As a Division's Captain, he was certainly used to being looked at by several people, many who would bow to him. However, she looked at him specifically without having the obligation to, finding him interesting enough to muse about, and he was not certain how to feel about _that_. Had he been able to read her thoughts, he might have just blushed without realizing.

Effectively, he was right: she was thinking about him.

_Why is it that he still shows himself indifferent? Won't he say a word to me unless necessary, even in this fine day…? I don't expect him to do so, though I could use some conversation to distract myself. I don't mind the silence, but it feels awkward to walk besides somebody without saying a word, especially when, technically, we are strangers. Does he think I would mock him? If he opened up a little and talked with me honestly, I would appreciate and treasure that… Even though we, technically, do not know each other, I still feel it's unfair he would think me the kind of person to do anything that mean. (…) Then again, perhaps he truly just is the silent type, or he simply may not like me…_

Meanwhile, the longer he observed her, the deeper Byakuya swum into the seas of his slightly confused mind. He was facing difficulties figuring out her train of thoughts as her usually expressive face was not only partially hidden but also more cryptic, brimming with too many calm emotions to read.

_Did I make her upset? What could I have done?_ _Is it possible that she'd expect me to talk as much as she does? That is absurd. It is not my duty to. Even if I wanted to, doesn't she know that she is the special one that talks too much with a stranger? Because that is just what we are, even if we did…Share a room… (…) Maybe I should…_

-I do not like mornings like this much. – He finally talked and, as a result, she turned her head and whole attention to his direction. - …But I enjoy autumn mornings with similar weather. - He said, trying to compensate for his few words.

All of it was weird; he did not generally have to bother replying, especially after several minutes of silence. _I can't believe I'm talking senselessly now; how unsightly… Will she even understand the purpose of my previous words? _– He thought as he began feeling frustrated.

She stopped and looked straight to his eyes seeming astounded. _Just now, those words, were they…? How did he know? This is exactly what I was thinking, that it wouldn't hurt him to talk about these small things! It is nothing like being asked about his past… Even though mine is so blurry, I know it's painful for many to talk about the past. I still remember… Even __he__ found it hard to think about; just doing so would erase whatever nice feelings he felt before, and, I know, he would blame his past weak self for having hurt his family… I, however, can tell everyone forgave him long before…He left._ - She shook her head; she didn't want her thoughts to go _there_ at the moment. – _I need to give it a rest; it would be a waste to have gloomy thoughts in a fine day like this. Why is it that my thoughts find it easy to digress this much?_

As she came out of that thoughtfulness, she put on a new smile, deciding it was better to.

-I do too. – She answered, surprising even herself.

She knew that, in order to bury her previous thoughts into her subconscious, she was just following the simple weather conversation. The words that came out then were what surprised her.

_Did I just say I too like autumn mornings? But how would I know… (…) Don't tell me that was…me?_

She smiled very widely. The change in her entire person and the contrast with the aura she emitted seconds before would have thrown off anybody who wasn't following her thoughts. _This is so wonderful! I remembered something! Could this day be any happier?_

Byakuya was just starting to feel puzzled by the radical instant change when she started swooning and almost dancing with both her arms up in the air, her face looking up to the heavens and her smile as wide as it could go. He had determined before that her smile had something about it that interested him, but such a wide expression was so exaggerated, and he had no clue what could've made her that joyful in such an uneventful moment.

While he already had basically confirmed she had lost part of her memories, he did not know the whole story yet. The beginning of her current memories happened to be recent; she only remembered starting from a few months before that very morning, during winter. In her current memory-less state, she hadn't seen autumn nor did she remember how she had spent the previous ones in her life. It definitely had to be _her _who had just replied to him, a fragment of her memories from before that she had retrieved.

She was so happy she could've cried, but she did not because she didn't want him, or anyone for that matter, to see her crying nor did she want to worry others. She couldn't help the latter from happening, though, for Byakuya saw her watery eyes and reached a high level of confusion.

_Is she happy, or is she sad? Will she cry now? For heaven's sake, this girl ought to be insane! That would make more sense considering how nonsensical her actions are; I'm definitely not going to rule out that chance. I should give up in figuring her out; I don't have to, and it is going nowhere. _

Despite his reasoning, however, he was starting to worry as it was just too hard to ignore her…

-Are you alright? – He asked almost reluctantly, though evidently worried as his fixed eyes said.

He was almost embarrassed that asking such a question to someone in a state similar to euphoria was the only thing he could think of doing. He didn't know what to do about her. How was he going to know? It was the first time he was subject of that particular circumstance.

She stopped. He was fighting the urge to raise an eyebrow. She turned her head to him. For an instant she herself looked surprise, but a renewed smile immediately appeared. Her eyes were almost entirely hidden behind her colored cheerful cheeks. At least she lowered her arms and held her hands behind her.

-I am more than alright. – She answered happily.

The smile she wore looked unbreakable; however, when she later noticed the look of worry and dislike he was giving her, her smile left her features.

_What am I doing…? He's looking at me, and he couldn't look more befuddled even if he tried… (…) Of course he's confused… Now, he must think I'm daft, freaky or probably both!_

She blushed in embarrassment as she meditated on how different the two of them are. She perceived him as someone very correct, serene, serious and with an air of elegance always around him and only enhanced with his serious demeanor. On the other hand, she regarded herself as clumsy and average-looking at best. He was more presentable than her in every way. Just his fair straight black hair contrasted noticeably with hers that was disarrayed. His elegant manners, she learned at the ramen restaurant, stood out next to her carefree eating. Even their poise and sleeping appeared to be polar opposites. He was nothing like her, and for a moment wished she could be as sophisticated but soon laughed inwardly at such idea. _Even the way he holds the chopsticks is gracious. _– Her thoughts continued. -_ I couldn't be more foolish. It's more than possible that all this time he's disliked me, and I couldn't have been more oblivious…_

While Byakuya looked at her with growing puzzlement, worry and frustration, she let the tear that remained from her previous happiness trickle down her cheek and fall with an admiring expression. They were looking straight into each other's eyes, but even then they were far from knowing what the other's thoughts were.

_My hair is a mess compared to his pretty black hair. I'd like to comb my fingers on it… _- She almost chuckled sadly to herself. –_ Yeah, that for sure won't make him look at me any more confused and disgusted than he already is. It's not like this is the first time anyone looks at me with such a look of evident lack of understanding; this wouldn't be the time I act oddly based on standards either. I've never cared… Still, though, when he looks at me like that with those eyes, it somehow feels unpleasant. (…) I miss him after all; I miss both of them, actually. Both of them would take the looks with me as we'd play with the snow, and we would shrug them off together. I guess it isn't the same when there is nobody to share the shamelessness with. _- Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt gravity was starting to fail since her body was lifting from the floor.

It was then that she realized he was carrying her in his arms, and, while his face still looked confused and annoyed, it also showed he felt worried, and her own face at last showed she was embarrassed; she was embarrassed not only about crying after all but because she still seemed to have it difficult to remember him without inevitably remembering his death. Moreover, she was imposing on a stranger who didn't even like her. Her cheeks blushed with a vivid tone of pink, a step away from being categorized into the reds. He, for the first time, had noticed how her cheeks looked when they were that rosy; something about that was lovely. After her normal smile, her blushing was what he thought suited her best.

He took her to a quieter and more private place nearby and gently placed her down on the floor with her back against the wall. Afterwards, he kneeled and faced her for their eyes to be at the same level.

-Do you feel pain anywhere? – He asked seriously and gravely, though still looking concerned, more concerned than she thought possible someone who disliked her would normally be about her. Since when had his face stopped radiating indifference? He felt much warmer at that instant than he had been before…

-N-No. I'm-I'm fine. - She stammered, embarrassed and with her cheeks red.

-Are you feeling tired?

-No. No, I'm not tired. I can handle this much; we've only been walking for three hours. I have walked without sitting over 4 hours before.

She tried to be convincing, but it was impossible to sound sincere when a treacherous tear trickled down her face's side rapidly, for her head was lying back against the wall now. Her weight rested at her elbows, trembling as they supported her weight. His eyes didn't miss that detail. Then they relaxed. He extended his right arm behind her back. His right hand was soft, but at that moment had a firm grip on her upper right arm, making the distance between them small. Taking out his handkerchief, he dried the tear.

She saw the beautiful handkerchief, a white cloth patterned with cherry blossom petals in pale pink. It had a few thin black lines with the finest details simulating the tree branches, and could barely believe he'd let her use something that fancy.

-If you dry tears with a handkerchief, their saltiness will ruin it. It's very beautiful too… - She spoke ashamed; her cheeks' red intensifying.

-Better let it damage a piece of cloth than let the salt stay in your face. - He interrupted her. –Having dried tears in the face makes anybody look like a disaster.

His face was partially hidden from the reach of her eyes; however, though she couldn't see his eyes, she could see his lips. Then she knew he was worried and felt guilt.

It was making her anxious to be focus of so much of his attention. Only two people before had shown that much attention to her; nonetheless, the way they had expressed it was very different from the shinigami's manner.

_Why is he so attentive to me all of a sudden? He felt so distant just a few moments ago… He was ordered to accompany me, but…There's no way I am that important, is there? (…) This looks even odder than us walking together. We contrasted a lot as it was already! …I have not known Byakuya long at all, but, somehow, I feel…Warm._

A glow appeared in her eyes while she mused on the above and looked at his serious face, which she had noticed long before was particularly handsome, from below. That glow only appears when one just realizes something astonishing. _This feeling… I've had it before. Could this be…A bond? Could this be something that'll become a bond, like the other time?_

She remembered the lyrics of her favorite song by CHAINX, her favorite metal band, titled 'Bonded Together'. Between the guitar and bass choruses, it talked about the bond between two strangers as they sat alone in a train station to ride the last scheduled train. She especially liked the bass's solo, but what truly reached her was the story it told, for it reminded her of the two bonds she formed with two strangers that eventually became like family. Replacing the train station with a desert zone was enough.

The bonds she had formed in the short time she could recall would remain with her forever. However, the ends of those bonds were far from her at that moment. If a chance for her to have a new one, one with somebody she could talk to there and then, she would take it to bring her out of the loneliness that allowed her current tears to flow.

-Byakuya… Where are we going? – She asked all of a sudden.

-I already told you, the 12th Division's Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

-But what is that place like, and no one has specified me what I will do there.

The case involving her was still within the full jurisdiction of Gotei 13, and it was determined they needed to know more about her mysterious ability to heal at such overwhelming speed, among anything else they could find out regarding her. The chance of her being an enemy was still being overlooked; as much information about her as possible was required. Of course, nobody had told _her_ yet.

-It is the experimental division. They can help us understand your case better.

-What do you mean? – She asked feeling surprised.

-It has already been explained to you at 4th Division how The 13 Protection Divisions work, to some point at least. From any perspective you see it, your unexplained entrance into Seireitei cannot be regarded as anything other than suspicious until more is explained.

-But I myself do not know how I came into this place…

-Which is why you will be investigated more thoroughly at the 12th's SRDI. These are not the usual measures taken, but your case is treated specially because of you lack your memories. Of course, that only makes it harder to not perceive as suspicious.

He only by chance decided to turn to her after saying that, and the sight of her shocked expression caught him off guard. It appeared he had been too insensitive.

His words came out harsher than he had meant them… That was usually not a problem due to his position, but he was not dealing with a subordinate or servant that instant. He hurt her. That was the last thing the awkward situation where they were unsure as to what to say or do needed.

She became dumbfounded at first, but something else slowly made way to be more prominent in her face. Her expression was not like any other surprised look she had shown before. The glow of admiration left her eyes completely when she heard him, and her brown eyes acquired an increasingly darker look.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her as he grew more attentive of her emerging reaction, still composed although a regular person would have found the fast and unexpected change rather worrisome. He was, however, surprised to see such look on_ her_ face; it was not the impression he had formed of her.

-How long have you known? – She asked while her face looked downwards, and her voice was considerably toned down as well; it was nothing like her voice had been until then.

-Unohana-taicho told me before that your memories were unfocused; she was sure that you either had memory loss or they were altered. Earlier I suspected the former, and my observations have confirmed it is the case. - He answered normally despite already understanding she was getting angry.

-I see… - She spoke huskily and slowly as she stood up just as fast. - And what specifically am I going to be investigated about?

-Your unexplained abilities. – He erected himself as well.

-What abilities? – She inquired with the same voice, not making the situation any better.

Byakuya stood silent one moment. He realized that was the same voice he heard back when he forgot to knock before entering the room above the ramen restaurant.

-The ability that heals you at an accelerated rate, as well as the reason you were able to enter Seireitei, or Soul Society for that matter. – Byakuya answered with his voice still cool although he was as wary of her as he was from an actual opponent in battle; he hadn't realized pretending not to notice there was something she was not alright with was like throwing more logs to the bonfire.

-That ability…?

She at last let him see her face. She was evidently upset as her watery and unhappy brown eyes indicated. She shot him the kind of betrayed and disbelieving look one who finds out has been deceived gives. She heard him, and seeing him was enough to know she heard right, but it was as if she begged for the answer to change while her tears flowed freely.

-So the fact that I have that ability and no memories makes it unfavorable! – She exclaimed indignant. – You believe I _chose_ to be this way?

-The case is that… - He made an effort to remain composed; this was the first time someone threw a fit in front of him outside battle, a different type of fight.

-I did not ask for any of this! – She interrupted yelling; her anger overshadowing her tearful look. – I did not come to this place knowingly either! I did _not_ ask for my memories to disappear!

-Enough… - Byakuya's patience ran out; he couldn't take any more.

-All this time you've looked at me this way! – Her tone easily topped his. – Or could you be like _them_? Do you also want to reproduce my ability to get benefits? What the hell did I do to…!

She shut up only because Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura, and its blade was against her throat. Her eyes widened in shock.

-Enough. – He commanded in a cold manner despite still being confused inside; his composure was nearing its limits. – Saying one more word will get you cut. You are going to Division 12. Walk if you're fine already.

Her irises trembled indignant as her anger was somehow greater than the fear the blade might have provoked in her. She kept throwing him works with her eyes.

Switching such that his full blade was before her neck, he walked close behind her the rest of the way. Then, she couldn't see his face, so she did not know it had slowly changed during that time. He himself wasn't sure why he was still worried and something more he couldn't identify, which, he'd realize later, was a sense of injustice, for he felt her earlier remarks unfair. She assumed by herself he shared the opinion of what he explained, which was actually just the general consensus. Truthfully, yes, he had shared that opinion at first, but, though he could not say why, that changed. He more time he spent with her, the stranger she became, but he no longer thought her suspicious or with hostile intentions, albeit he knew well that was incoherent, almost a contradiction.

Byakuya mused about what had just happened in an attempt to clear his confusion. It made sense to feel indignant for being suspected when it was not her fault she had no memories, yet he believed that to be insufficient to become thus mad.

_There ought to be more.__ What happened to her in the past?_ – He wondered while he unknowingly adopted a gloomy air, which was enhanced further by the girl's own complex emotions of anger and sadness; the latter was yet to realize her words were unjust to someone else as she focused in the injustices directed towards her.

When he was ordered to 'babysit' her by Yamamoto-soutaicho, he was ordered to get her to the SRDI. Perhaps if they had not been orders, he wouldn't have taken her there while she was in hysteria… The truth was, however, that he couldn't deny his duty. There were, honestly, plenty of things nobody could ask of Kuchiki Byakuya, but if there were one that were to be considered an absolute no-no, it would be failing in his duty; he would meet it even when it was not in agreement with his own wishes. Moreover, to unreasonably fail only for the sake of that mysterious girl whose name he had yet to ask was unthinkable to absurd levels.

They proceeded the rest of the way towards an uncertain denouement without another word from her, but tears sliding down both her cheeks instead. It was enough to get the message about how frustrated she must have felt if compared to how gleeful she had been before.

Inside, her calm and pacific sea waters were now as tough as a hurricane; the peace of the waters was lost at that hell of a storm.


	6. The Guardian of a Smile

I do not own Bleach. It's been almost a week since I just started this first fan fic this Monday. I'm so inspired! It makes me so happy to just imagine what's next! I look at the clock yelling its 5 minutes past midnight, but I don't care at that moment, even though I know I should go to school and wake up at 6 am the next day… I know I have to get my books ready, but I can't stop looking at the screen, and my fingers won't stop typing. I'm so happy writing! I've got PLENTY of action plans for this fic in the future; be patient, and I promise I'll do my best to give you some good stuff! Enjoy, please!

A link for Japanese sword parts is available near the bottom of my profile, if you wish reference. There is also one for the mentioned sword, though I suggest you do not look at it until you've read chapter 83 at least.

**The Guardian of a Smile**

Half an hour later, they finally reached their destiny: Division Twelve's Shinigami Development and Research Institute.

There were two men guarding the gates. One of them was standing up looking bored, and, when he saw the two approaching, waked up the other one from his nap.

-Kuchiki-taicho! You're finally here! I'll go inform Kurotsuchi taicho! – He said and then ran as if a great emergency were occurring…

-That the girl, Kuchiki-taicho? – Asked the third other guard lazily while eyeing her curiously. - I know we're a bit far from 6th division, but may I ask how come it took you almost 16 hours to come? - He asked with a familiar and casual look.

Byakuya did not appreciate that attitude, for it was beyond what was considered appropriate for an unseated officer to approach him as. He acknowledged, however, that he had a point.

-I was instructed by Unohana-taicho not to use shunpo; she might have fainted again. – He replied coldly.

The guard that left earlier to inform his Captain came back and requested more respectfully than his partner for them to follow him.

When they reached one of the laboratories of the SRDI, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu were both there, waiting for their arrival. He sat beside a big monitor while she stood next to him as usual, closely.

The Twelfth's Captain turned his head and saw the girl in question, whose throat Senbonzakura still threatened to slash. He smirked in an untrustworthy manner, looking pretty excited to see her.

Byakuya wore his usual calm façade, but, as soon as he entered that room, he knew the man was eager to work with what he more than likely considered a new specimen. Other than that, he did not care about her one bit.

-My, I can't believe it took you so long, Kuchiki-taicho! Anyway, you can sheath your zanpakuto; she's now with me.

Byakuya slowly did so, but, going by his looks, he was not intending to leave.

-What is it? Is there anything else? – Mayuri asked looking somewhat displeased that the intruder remained in his laboratory.

-My duty to guard her is not done until Yamamoto-soutaicho tells me so, Kurotsuchi-taicho.

His firm eyes indicated it was impossible to make him change his mind about the matter, so Kurotsuchi Mayuri shrugged it off and decided to leave things like that. After all, why bother with small annoyances when he had such an exciting project ahead of him?

The 'project' had remained silent as she struggled inwardly to contain her emotions, especially her fear, for she was uncertain as to what awaited her. The moment she saw the man whose appearance and dialogue kept making it evident he was not entirely sane or nice, she understood she was in a situation worse than she imagined. She tried to resist, but her struggling was futile against such strong people. It was not long before she was taken by force to a small room where she was made to change into a long white gown that looked similar to the one she wore in the hospital before. Then she was taken into a room adjacent to the laboratory where she met Captain Kurotsuchi; a wall with a window for observation separated them. She was yet to overcome her previous discussion with Byakuya half an hour before, far from it, rather. She was yet to utter another word. The quickly-unfolding events around her were not helping the matter, but she did not show much resistance when she was buckled down to a chair, for she already understood they were too strong for her to take.

Nemu injected into her body a muscle paralyzing substance, obviously without asking permission, and her whole body soon became stiff as a corpse's; she could barely blink with a strong wish to do so.

An entire team of strangers suddenly began poking her here and taking a blood sample from there for analysis and testing purposes. Her own body was being invaded, and she had no chance to defend it. Her mind's chaos kept growing exponentially as she would just sit there, unable to move and half-conscious. She felt little to no pain, but it was as if she were being tortured while her thoughts and reason knew not what to think or do to clear her intricate feelings of despair. Her eyes and brain could still see and process everything that was going on, every touch and poke. She just wanted to scream. Her wide open eyes trembled from how angry yet scared she was.

Byakuya wasn't allowed to enter, but he observed immobile from the other side of the window. The glass was such that nobody in the room could see him, but he could see everything too clearly. His eyes were horrified as they meet hers. Although she wasn't supposed to be able to see him, her gaze was so penetrating and so dauntingly overwhelming that he, for a short instant, believed she was.

He knew not why he was feeling what he was, but he was almost certain he would be like the rest of that team, as uncaring and indifferent, were it not because of everything he had observed about her in the previous hours. He, somehow, could not manage to see her like he saw the rest of the experimental subjects he had noticed the previous times he had come to that place; those had nothing to do with him, nothing at all.

He noticed even how she was trying fighting to move despite the narcotics given to her. He couldn't look away from her eyes. Her soul was slowly and painfully being consumed by what he realized was fear. He had not thought it would be like this before, and he thought to himself in disbelief how distracted he had been.

_What else did I expect? What other treatment did I expect her, an announced possible threat, to receive?_

He wanted to help her but knew he would disobey his orders if he did. He turned, and only then did he notice Mayuri standing on the opposite end of the window as him, though he could have been standing there for minutes already. His hungry yellow eyes could barely contain themselves from the excitement as they were fascinated by the sight. While the window's view was the same, what Mayuri saw was very different from what Byakuya observed; he could not wait for his fun to begin.

As if sensing his glare, the scientist that surpassed the mad turned his head to Byakuya's direction with his face grinning devilishly.

-This is quite surprising. I thought you were too self-centered a man for you to suddenly become like this.

His voice's pitch was gradually becoming higher, and his expression showed he was looking at him as a toy for amusement. His grin was not fading. Byakuya understood then that the other Captain knew what his thoughts were as he watched her; his true feelings of worry had emerged without him noticing, and Captain Kurotsuchi viewed him as a potential 'side dish' for him to play with.

-Look at you! Who could've ever thought that Kuchiki-taicho's heart would be conquered by a simple girl, one that is a potential threat and a great specimen to study, no less! How weak! All this time, I had been judging you erroneously; you must be shrewder than I thought.

Byakuya listened to this and could not act nonchalantly as he intended to. This building up to his already prominent inner frustration due to the developing events, he snapped. Using shunpo to get closer to Captain Kurotsuchi and with Senbonzakura unsheathed, he had every intention to shut him up.

Although it was known information that Kurotsuchi Mayuri's forte was intelligence rather than actual power, he could not be weak enough to be intimidated by another Captain so easily. In fact, Mayuri dodged his attack almost effortlessly due to Byakuya's agitated state of mind, hence taking an ineffective and almost clumsy approach.

-She has really gotten you interested, hasn't she? – Mayuri still continued mocking grinning. - It isn't like you to hit such simple attacks.

Mayuri thought it was about time to check on how things were doing on the other room, but, when he was just closing the door behind him, he turned back to face Captain Kuchiki.

-You should leave. This is too much for you.

In regular circumstances, Byakuya would have cut anyone who dared to hurt his pride this way, but he felt unable to move his body at all because, in truth, he knew he was right. Hence, the main source of his anger was his own inexplicable feelings.

He was aware that it was because of that girl that he had worried, smiled, moved and thought the way he had in the last hours. He was speechless as he thought in retrospective how much she affected him and almost trapped him in her own pace in so little time. How had that happened? How had she done it? _What_ did she do? She was just a part of his duty; nothing more and nothing less. It was becoming evident even to him, however, that he was worrying about her, caring about her.

She had made him talk more. She made him forget he disliked it when others forgot to address him as 'taicho'. She even made him forget he disliked it when others talked too much. When _she_ talked for long, listening to her was frustrating in an entirely different way and even made him forget about everything else. She was originally supposed to have been simply an escorting assignment that would last a couple of hours at most. He did not understand what was going on. All he knew was that he was being a disgrace to his own pride, and he became afflicted at this realization.

At last, she reached the point where she became fully consumed by anger, shame, the urge to cry and frustration any moving organism would have when facing the inability to move. She could do nothing to help herself. She could not bear with that anymore as the dangerous mixture of emotions devoured her very reason from the inside.

Her despair culminated in the release of the most unimaginable effect.

The equipment in the room that measured her brain waves insisted she was unconscious, yet her heart rate was accelerated beyond normal, and her body's temperature rose to hotness no regular body should be able to withstand. Everyone observed shell-shocked. It was unlike anything seen before, and that applied even to Captain Kurotsuchi. Nemu suggested the equipment might have been experiencing systematic errors, but Mayuri was convinced the readings were accurate, and he was enthralled at the prospect of investigating the subject's readings even further.

Byakuya was also shocked as he observed from the window. His worry only increased more, and his expression showed how he was becoming concerned despite his attempt to put on a cold façade.

A strong gust of wind was felt at the enclosed room, and it was anything but nice. The heads of the team members present began to ache, and their bodies felt as if they could be pushed and lifted in it, like a cyclone. This caused Mayuri's thrill to go higher than usual, not able to care at all about the flying and crushed equipment, among which the ceiling lights were included, yet they were not left in complete darkness…

Even the Lieutenant narrowed her eyes as she protected her eyes with her forearm. Everyone other than the latter two evacuated the area, but Captain Kuchiki entered the room.

Stepping into the room, though he did not think it possible, his surprise increased further as he felt the eerie and stunning reiatsu flowing in the room, which made his head hurt. He understood the reason that Captain and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi released their own reiatsu was because they had to in order to stay on the ground, and he followed their example.

Hard as it was to believe, the source of the aforementioned reiatsu came from the girl's unmoving body; there was no other explanation.

Along with the powerful release of reiatsu, the fabric covering her back disintegrated, revealing a clearly defined but unidentified symbol that shone with a bright black light. Despite this, her eyes expressed no emotion, as well as the rest of her face, like a being with no soul, and her eye color changed from dark brown to very bright pink, glowing in the dark room along with her back.

She easily freed herself from her restraints with pure strength and stoop up. Her presence emanated sadness and an overwhelmingly sadistic murdering intent. She was like an entirely different person, or, more accurately, an entirely different creature. Feeling her reiatsu was like feeling the stab of sharp objects; it was frightening, something few would dare to face. The three that witnessed her power, however, were trained like soldiers.

-Nemu! Hurry up and paralyze her! Quickly! – Yelled an excited Mayuri while he unleashed his Shikai, ready to strike her down and _then_ have her all to himself.

-Yes, Mayuri-Sama.

Nemu immediately took out a syringe from her sleeve and shot it her way, but, when it got closer to her, her strong reiatsu disintegrated it before it could touch her.

She extended her right arm to the front, in their direction. A blinding white light from around her feet appeared in the shape of a large circle with a radius of approximately 2 meters. From the mystical-looking ground emerged a sword slowly. She took and unsheathed it naturally, and, at speed that was inconceivable from her part, slew Nemu across her chest without the smallest hesitation and without giving her a chance to defend herself. Average shunpo was not comparable to her speed; only those who could be considered fastest among shunpo-users could hope to match that. Among them, Byakuya was a renowned one. His eyes followed her, but she acted too fast for him to stop her. Her flowing reiatsu made it difficult to move, but that was almost unnecessary considering how the shock alone was freezing him.

_Who is that?_ – Byakuya asked, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Mayuri was still fascinated, but he was starting to feel disgruntled at how troublesome the subject was turning out to be; he disliked troublesome subjects more than anything else. He pulled out his ear and a ligament and attached them to form a scythe-like weapon, his Hidden Kusarigana. He threw it at her, but she dodged it while making it seem easy to do so.

She right afterwards swung her sword in an angle of 75 degrees, and wind compressed into the shape of a crescent moon with sharp edges was born from the tip of the swung sword, racing and piercing through the air and heading towards Mayuri fast, though he somehow dodged it in time, though not completely unscathed. The wind blade made a deep cut on his shoulder as easily as a knife cuts through butter, and it would have amputated his arm entirely if he had not moved. He, shocked with pain, fell to the floor after barely escaping, and blood oozed from his wound. His eyes were wide open and muffled screams came from him. It was a frightening sight to behold.

_Who is that…?_ – Byakuya was as alarmed as he could be while observing her incomprehensible state. –_ That cannot be her… And why can I not move? Why am I afraid of going near her? I have faced more dangerous situations than this before…!_ – Byakuya was afflicted as what he saw of her that moment and what he had seen of her before were contradicting perceptions, which was not helping his state of confusion.

The truth is that he was not scared of her attacking him but of her receiving his attack. The thoughts he had had about her the previous hours still lingered in his memory, and he felt unable to attack _that_ girl. Assuring her safety was part of his duty. However, in that situation where she was a blatant threat, as a Captain of Gotei 13, was it not his duty also to face her?

_That is not __her__… It is not her!_ – He kept on thinking, which served only to increase his confusion as he stood in the middle of a great dilemma.

She stood still, not even shaking, while holding a bloody sword, more specifically, a sword 16 cm wide and 106 cm long with hilt included. The tsuka was enveloped roughly in dark blue cloth. The tsuba was flat and tight around the blade, but, at the bottom, it bulged out from the tsuka's line in a curvy manner. The tsuka was of regular width, yet the blade was 16 cm wide. From the bottom, the back blade section was attached to the inside of the tsuba.

She was calm after slashing two people; her stance was not affected in the slightest form. Some traces of Nemu's splashed blood were on her face, yet it seemed like she considered them no different than water drops. Her inexpressive yet hostile eyes were like lights of doom to whoever they gazed upon.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Byakuya's mind wandered about his memories, thinking about everything he had observed regarding her…

He recalled their first encounter, when she continued rambling casually after having fallen on his lap.

_She is naïve for talking to strangers so easily…_

He recalled their second encounter, when she claimed the sky could look bluer some days than others and randomly talked about how free she felt feeling the breeze of the day.

_It can become aggravating to attempt understanding her nonsensical words and the big deal she makes out of trivial things…_

He realized there were times when she was also apologetic, though, such as that very time when he stared at her after the previous event, and she called herself 'a foolish poet wanna-be'.

_It is not as if she wants to be a nuisance, however. She is simply too sincere…_

He reminisced about her earnest way of wondering how it was possible to not get lost in Seireitei among all the like structures.

_She has too much ease when sharing her thoughts…_

-I know it's a bit late, but… Thank you for saving me, Byakuya.

_The way she speaks makes it difficult to doubt her intentions…_

There was also the care she took towards the ramen restaurant's owner, the heartfelt effort to help her.

_She worries about others and helps them however she can without expecting anything in return, even if she has no relation to them…_

Then, when Iharu arrived and saw his grandmother's state, she was quick to explain the situation and put him at ease.

_She eases the heart and calms the soul…_

"You know? We slept in the same bed, but that doesn't give you the right to watch me changing clothes!" That is what he told him upset when she thought he had seen something he should not have. Drama ensued after that.

_Her sensibility proves she is human, and she can be exasperating when she drags you into her pace, as if her tears were weapons. What is worse, she does not seem to realize this. While she can express other feelings, she is not good when dealing with her own frustration, and…_

He noted she also preferred to vent her anger on dishes than on others who had nothing to do with it…or on him.

…_She tries not to be a burden to anyone else, and she finds it hard to express her anger…_

"You seem to be a little ashamed about expressing your own mind… There's no need to. You should feel better now, do you not? To land your anger makes your heart feel less pressure. Is this the first time you ever speak up your mind? You know…? Sometimes it's important to see who you trust, but I only share whatever I can deal sharing. There are plenty of things I won't say but yet I say way too much pretty often; I admit it. And I much rather be like I am than a person that barely speaks up their mind, you know? […] Maybe you just don't know the pain and frustration you feel when you see someone going through a harsh time and are able to do nothing about it because that someone would stay quiet. You can tell a lot of things with the body language of someone else, but you can't guess everything. There are private things a person sometimes feels the need to tell, but you can't guess what it could be, in fact, you find it a total nuisance… The thing is I know I can't force you to speak up. You will tell whenever you're ready to tell. That's why I speak a lot and give too much information sometimes; which I know isn't smart but it helps me feel better. I can trust anyone, and in return, they, sometimes, trust me back. It feels as if I have someone who will listen to me…"

_The first time I saw her, I thought there was something wrong with her, that she was daft. I now know that is not the case. There is depth to the random ramblings she makes, but I was too frustrated and upset at her to see that. While she may seem absent-minded for feeling happy just for watching the sky, she is not oblivious to everything; she can actually understand those near her, sees their pain…_

He remembered the words she said when she gave him the pendant, how she, perhaps unconsciously, hinted she 'did not have many memories, but wanted to keep that one nice memory she was making with him that moment'.

_She does not remember her own memories and is deeply troubled by that, yet she doesn't frown at life. She is trying hard to keep smiling and, I know, many of those smiles she had upon trivial matters were heartfelt…_

He thought of his uncharacteristic attentiveness towards her.

_She can make one worry…_

One of the thoughts he had had echoed in his mind as they came back to him.

'_No matter how many times, I've seen that smile, it never ceases to amaze me how sweet she looks and the fact that the more times I see it, the longer I want them to last… I thought I didn't like them; I was sure… I can see how real they are… I never disliked it; I was just confused about it; I didn't understand them and I was intrigued… Yes, she smiles a lot and for many things I don't really see as a reason to smile but… But yet, it's truly charming. She looks so lovely when she smiles… Those are the times she looks the best… I now know how her smile is in fact a wonder…_'

All of her smiles he saw during the time they were together were gathered and showed like a slideshow in his mind.

_And yet, I…_

The events before this disaster, when he was indifferent to her when she was only trying to talk with him pleasantly, haunted him. He could not have chosen a better way to ruin it.

_I killed that smile… I unsheathed Senbonzakura and threatened her instead of giving her my protection like I was supposed to. I escorted her to this living nightmare. She had every right to be upset at me. I could have reported to her the situation in a more understanding way…_

He then remembered the face she had while they were arriving at the SDRI, with dried tears on her cheeks, and he held a katana to her throat instead of offering her his handkerchief.

He looked at her, a destructive threat that contrasted loudly with her previous cheerful and sincere self.

_This is my fault… _

It hurt.

_I am the one who did this to you…!_

If there was to be anything more stunning than her flashy powerful release, it was Byakuya;'s quiet tear running down his cheek; it was the first tear he shed in years, more specifically, since the death of his wife.

Byakuya looked at her face. With the destructive presence and lack of expression, it was no longer recognizable as the humane self she showed before. It looked as if her eyes and lips were painted on a lifeless face. The same girl that was afraid of cockroaches spilled blood, and her face remained blank; her eyes showed no blinking, no wincing, not one trace of life. It sent chills through his spine when she stared back at him with those eyes…

It was not her, he concluded, and he had to do something to get her to come back.

Nemu was still alive, but unable to stand yet. Mayuri, on the other hand, after taking some regenerative serum, healed his wound. His hostility made her turn to his direction. He locked eyes with her. She headed towards him with her sword clearly prepared to pierce through him. She held that sword with the confidence an assassin has in her dagger.

While she ran towards Mayuri with the intention to cross his heart, in just a fraction of a second, Byakuya noticed a tiny grimacing gesture in her left eye and felt his own eyes widen in greater surprise.

_For sure, as I am standing here idly, she is fighting to regain control of her body!_

Captain Kurotsuchi was ready to receive her. Without a doubt, he had prepared a special attack for her, perhaps a poison or a unique technique of his own, Byakuya assumed.

She surprised both Byakuya and Mayuri by 'shunpoing' to Mayuri's back, slaying him from behind. She was about to slay him a second time when Byakuya stopped her, holding the wrist that held the sword.

Him having contact with her meant he was close to the deleterious reiatsu she was emitting, so close it was hurting him. He pushed aside the pain even though he felt his skin being burned. The tears he was shedding were unrelated to that pain. Rather, they were caused by his guilt as he knew his actions were a big factor that led to this development. While his guilt even then was tough to bear, he was sincerely happy she was fighting to regain herself, for that meant she was not the one acting, she was not like the other enemies he had faced before, who were willing to shed others' blood for their own reasons.

He looked at her with a small smile and compassionate eyes full of joy, concern and relief which were all detectable despite the tears he himself had in his cheeks.

-I know it's a bit late, but…I will take the salt out of your cheeks now, at least what remains there. – He said with unexpected tranquility, causing it to feel almost overwhelming.

He managed to get his handkerchief and tried to reach her cheeks in spite of the pain, but she, still not in control of herself, reacted by piercing his chest with her sword.

Fortunately, she did not hit his heart.

Byakuya's arm stopped in its motion and suffered a severe nervous shock as if undergoing a seizure before it fell to his side, dropping the handkerchief that silently fell on the floor, only to be stained with 4 wine-colored drops that fell from the side of his mouth.

The blood stain in his chest grew at alarming speed, and eventually dark liquid started to drip from the wound through his clothes. Nevertheless, he, instead of attacking her back or defending himself, put his arms around her, with one hand placed in the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. A tear came out of her blank face, which Byakuya wiped off with his finger softly. He did not even know his own eyes were crying; he forgot how to think of himself in that moment. He only knew he was going to protect her, and he would not mind getting hurt or withstanding pain if it was for her sake.

-Forgive me. – He whispered to her ear, for that was all his blood-filled throat could manage. - I did not protect you. This is my fault. Instead, I brought you here while showing cold indifference you did not deserve. We have treated you unfairly. It was an order, but I could have had a voice in that decision if I had spoken up, and I said nothing in your defense. How can I call myself human now? – He expressed earnestly as one of his tears touched her pale cheek.

Then it happened. Her eyes suddenly changed back to brown. Her reiatsu's evil intent started to change drastically. In her back appeared a circle around the symbol glowing darkly, which was weakened its power; the strong black light it emitted slowly changed to white.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as well. She slowly recovered control of her face's features. An expanding white light appeared around her and suppressed completely the evil reiatsu.

She slowly regained consciousness of her own acts. Her right hand went to her temples to rub them; her head was slowing down its spinning movement and aching badly. She looked around and immediately gawked with eyes wide open as she caught up to the fact that Byakuya had a sword thrust in his chest, which _she_ was holding.

Her tears' rolling pace sped up. She was begging to the whole world that she were only dreaming.

_The last I remember was that I was being tested… How…? How could it possibly have come to this? I… I never wished to do this to him!_

She mindfully and anxiously removed the sword from his chest, muffling her whimpers but unable to stop her tears.

-I do not wish to see you cry. – Byakuya spoke weakly in his moribund condition.

It was a miracle he was still standing, although most of his weight was supported on her, such that her shed tears landed in him. She had seen before that same man was very strong. He was a Captain. What could have possibly hurt him like that? She couldn't understand.

-I know I never told you this, but I like your smile. I like the way your cheeks become rosy and how your eyes look smaller. It could not look any more wholehearted. – He spoke softly with a smile of his own, and she could hardly conceive him doing so. – So, please, don't cry. I wish for you to never stop smiling.

-B…B-Byakuya… - She attempted to talk, but whispered instead; her throat hurt as if she hadn't drunk a single drop of liquid in days.

-Are you hurt? – He asked weakly with his smile still intact, paling.

-What are you talking about? You're the one that's hurt! – She could not believe any of what was happening; nothing was clicking.

-I am glad you're alright.

His eyes slowly closed, and he fell to his knees. She was speechless. She went down with him, still hugging him, until he could no longer stay conscious…

-BYAKUYA! – She yelled with all of her soul's strength.

He lied on the floor. His pale face looked unbelievably peaceful. Her eyes couldn't leave him, and her tears were falling on him.

-Byakuya…! I'm so sorry! – She wept. – This is my fault! How did this happen in the first place? I never wanted to hurt you! Hey! Don't leave me! Please don't ever leave now! – She said as she shook his body more intensely as the seconds ticked by despite knowing it would do him no good.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it more than once. She took the handkerchief lying in the floor to clean the blood that was drying at his mouth's side. She knew not what to do, for she knew not what happened.

On the other side of the room, Nemu stared at them, and she was quite surprised by the scene she was witnessing while healing the wound of Mayuri with a highly effective medicine.

The girl's eyes after some seconds eventually met Nemu's.

-Your name is Nemu, right? – She asked with her watery eyes. - This is a lab; you should have something for emergencies like this one! Do you have anything here to help Byakuya?

_She addresses him personally…_ – Thought Nemu before she reacted to the question she asked her.

She threw at her some of the same medicine she was using to heal Mayuri.

-That should ease his pain and buy him some time until Division 4 gets here.

Nemu soon noticed it was hard for her to apply the medicine on him. She grimaced from pain as well. It made sense after the huge release of power. The strong light from her back seemed to have burnt her too. There were serious-looking marks left behind in her exposed back.

_She must have a strong bond with Kuchiki-taicho. (…) I hope she doesn't die. _- Nemu pondered.

She turned away from the girl and found the third seat standing with a stunned and scared expression directed towards the same girl.

-3rd Seat, has anyone called Division 4 yet?

-Y-Yes. – He replied. – A team's on the way.

Nemu nodded.

-Check the wounded; try giving emergency treatment to whoever needs it.

-Yes, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho.

He parted to execute those orders, and Nemu's attention again centered in the girl who held Captain Kuchiki.

The girl tried hard not to surrender to her pain and keep consciousness until the help arrived, and so she did. Just the moment the team from 4th arrived, she collapsed.


	7. The Inner Battle of Kisa

**The Inner Battle of Kisa**

Help arrived. She collapsed. They were taken to the 4th Division's quarters. It all went blank.

Captain Unohana attended everyone, _her_ included, despite Yamamoto-soutaicho having told her not to at first. She was now to be considered the enemy, for it was confirmed she could be a threat; not to mention she had caused destruction of part of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and injured 12th Division's Captain and Lieutenant, as well as Captain Kuchiki. After he ordered her so, Unohana calmly made a statement in her defense during the meeting of Captains.

-Indeed, the damage she caused cannot be denied. However, even so, it is not a good enough reason to not treat her; her condition happens to be critical too. She may be a stranger, but I have little to no doubt she is a good girl who would hardly hurt anyone on her own will. The psychiatrist of my division concurs with me after having studied her twice. I have concluded her breakdown is meant to be controlled with the seal on her back. I studied it close enough to see it is closely linked to her emotional and mental condition. It is, indeed, unlike any I have seen so far, but I can tell that much. It is also true that the seal is unstable. Her memory loss is the likely cause of that. Nevertheless, I want to emphasize there is the possibility of her recovering her memories, although it will take time, and it will be difficult unless she has contact with the things that are key to her memory. The crux of what I am saying is that I refuse to injure her or to not treat her injuries, especially when it is not her fault she lost her memories, Soutaicho.

-Unohana-taicho, regardless of her 'breakdown' being intentional, I cannot let her be anywhere near another person. You know better than everyone else what happened to Kuchiki-taicho for approaching her. His condition is far more critical than hers!

-Based on the reports made by the members of the SRDI team present as well as Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, it appears that _because_ he was with her and she became familiar with him, she was able to regain control of herself when she recognized him. The outcome is bad as it is, yet it could have been much worse had he not approached her.

-Unohana-taicho, are you suggesting to let her become familiar with us? She is not a shinigami, yet she somehow entered Seireitei without anyone perceiving her. Judging from her ignorance about her own situation and about Soul Society, there is a true probability she might not even be dead! How can you push such suspiciousness aside?

-I will not deny that. She could have been brought here by someone, and there is a chance this is related to her memory loss. I, however, cannot think of a way for her to be meant as a threat to us. Despite the considerable power she showed in 12th Division, nobody could consider her capable of defeating Gotei 13. There can be other explanations for her coming here.

Captain Commander Yamamoto made a pause to ponder. Captain Unohana remained calm although normal people would have found unnerving. It would have been much more unnerving if _she_ had done otherwise. Perhaps she was the one that could talk to the Captain Commander with the greatest confidence because she was the eldest of the 12 Captains.

-Very well, Unohana-taicho, I will give you the opportunity to treat her, but that is all. Regardless of what the true case is, the rules will apply to her one way or another. If she causes further damage, she will have to face punishment in imprisonment. If she is a living person, while she'll be protected, she will still have to deal with consequences of her soul coming to this place. While she remains here, she will be investigated in several ways. Divisions 4 and 12 will take main charge of this case.

-Yes, Soutaicho.

The present Captains felt curious about this matter of this mysterious girl, as did the Lieutenants. The girl had become famous in Seireitei overnight, and the rumors, spreading like fire, talked not only about her not being a shinigami but also about her outrage at 12th's quarters and, more intriguingly, about how she got along with Captain Kuchiki. The latter topic was in vivid fire thanks to the detailed observations of Kurotsuchi Nemu. Although she herself did not add any romantic tones to the narration, there were those that inevitably wondered about Kuchiki Byakuya acting thus a manner towards the mysterious girl.

Both the victims of the rumor were hospitalized after the incident, and both of them had curious visitors.

Byakuya was visited by both his Lieutenant and adopted sister, but he was unconscious and in delicate condition, so they were unable to approach him until after some hours.

-What is his current condition? – Asked a worried Rukia.

-Everything that could be done to help him has been realized. Because these injuries were caused by a reiatsu of unknown nature and properties, he is dealing with more than just one stabbing wound. However, he will be fine. While the damage in part of his right lung is not negligible or light, it is still treatable. The burns in his body were serious, but they will be able to heal slowly without leaving serious marks. He will definitely be in pain for the next few weeks. He's currently being administered strong medicaments. I have reported that he will have to stay off duty for a good while, for he will need about 2 months of recovery. In the worst case scenario, which I judge unlikely, he will need some regular intake of medicament for the rest of his life. Nonetheless, be assured he will be back to his full strength after his recovery period without any drawbacks. – Unohana answered earnestly.

-So, he truly _is_ gonna be OK? – Asked a relieved Renji.

-Yes, Abarai-fukutaicho. – She confirmed soothingly.

Rukia tried to look calm, but, if one glanced a her eyes, guilt was very noticeable in her.

-If I hadn't told him to take that walk, he would not have met her the way he did, and he would have not been in this situation…

-Blaming yourself for what is not your fault will not make his recovery any faster, Kuchiki. – Ukitake, who suddenly appeared behind her, said to her while placing his hand on her shoulder. - He acted the way he did because he chose to. The way things occurred was nothing anybody could predict, and it is nobody's fault.

Rukia, however, was obviously not tranquilized by his words. She hung her head down with pained eyes and an unsmiling face.

-I… I cannot help feeling upset with her. Even if she did not mean it…I still am mad at her.

-You really should be thanking her. – Said Ukitake more seriously, almost frowning.

Rukia lifted her disbelieving face.

-Why should I thank her? – She could barely contain herself to not yell at her Captain.

-Do you not see it, Kuchiki? Look at your own brother's face. – He answered bluntly.

Rukia did as told, and she realized she had been so busy despising the girl that she had missed the fact that he was smiling. Renji's shocked expression showed he had been oblivious as well.

-I don't believe my own eyes…! – Renji expressed, clearly never having believed his Captain would smile.

-Do you see now, Kuchiki? – Ukitake asked patiently with an emerging grin. – He is smiling because he was happy the moment his consciousness shut down. He was with her, protecting her, as it was his duty to. None of us had seen his smile in over 50 years. Then he suddenly met that girl, and, in less than 3 days, she in some way influenced him to smile again. I do not know how she did it, and people can only speculate as to what has happened between them, but I assume she has something to do with this. While she her situation is delicate, I am backing up Unohana-taicho in her favor. I cannot believe she is a threat when these things happen. Kuchiki-taicho opened up to her, and that says something.

-Onii-Sama? – Rukia asked quietly, still processing the surprise.

-Yes. Have you not heard Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho's report of the events in 12th, what she witnessed? They are the hottest gossip in all Seireitei.

-I thought they were just rumors…

-A lot of them are heavy with speculation, but Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho's report was certainly objective and coincides very well with what the other members of her Division stated. Albeit I have to say I can see well why the rumors took the turn they did. Many agree it is unexpected of him to have acted that way.

Both Rukia and Renji went silent, trying to speculate themselves how things had really been among them and what could have led Captain Kuchiki Byakuya to smile.

-Well, if you excuse me, I came to visit both Kuchiki-taicho and the girl. Everyone is curious about her; she has become quite popular in Seireitei already. I myself would like to meet her, and I believe she will turn out to be an unusual person; not anyone would be able to melt a frozen heart so rapidly. – He joked and waved goodbye with a smile.

Ukitake noticed many even among Division representatives wanted and/or was ordered to meet with her, but he did not expect to find almost every one of them waiting outside her room, as well as Shihoin Yoruichi. He noted immediately some looked impatient.

-Why are you all here waiting? What's going on? – Asked a confused Ukitake, amazed to see everyone with their serious and pondering faces.

-She just woke up. Kotetsu-fukutaicho is checking her condition now, and, as soon as she comes out, we can visit her. – Captain Kyoraku explained.

-I see. How long has it been she began her checkup?

-She shouldn't take much longer for her to finish.

Right at that instant, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu came out and reported to all of them she was in fine state though weak.

-That seal in her back consumed a great amount of her body's stored energy, so please don't stress her out too much.

Everyone let her know in their characteristic way that her petition was understood.

-Then, I'll go ahead first. – Yoruichi smiled and quickly entered the room, much to the distress of some.

X Yoruichi's Visit X

-Yo. – Yoruichi greeted with a grin.

-Hello… - The famous girl replied quietly, sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. – Thank you for visiting me, ma'am. - The girl had replied while trying to smile, but the result came out with a sad feeling in it.

She was not a shy person, but when her mind was torturing itself with the repeated memory of her hand sticking a blade in Captain Kuchiki's chest, unable to remember how that had been and loathing how her memories seemed to avoid her, she was hardly able to help the negative aura she emitted.

-Shihoin Yoruichi. Nice to meet you. You can call me Yoruichi; no need to address me as 'ma'am'. – Yoruichi approached her casually, for she was formality's number one enemy. That is not to say, however, that she had failed to notice the dried tears on her cheeks.

Even in her state, she felt some surprise when the beautiful woman with black hair and golden eyes came to sit in her bed, placed her hands behind her hips and laid back a little, crossing her leg and looking at her with an almost-playful smile. She almost allowed herself to smile as she felt glad she was willing to be nice and friendly despite her having red eyes and dry tears on her face. After all, she was aware she was coming out blue, which contrasted greatly with the poise of the lady dressed in black and yellow; despite obviously not being formal, an air of unique elegance was in her. While she might have been unsure as to how to act with someone that great, it felt quite easy to like that woman instantly and immediately feel comfortable around her.

-So, I heard the scene Nemu-Chan witnessed between you and Byakuya… - Yoruichi started widening her grin.

The awe the girl felt about her immediately gave way for her to blush, which Yoruichi considered cute. She liked cute. Cute was easy to tease.

The girl looked down.

-I have hurt Byakuya terribly even though he did nothing to deserve such a thing… I am sorry…

-'Byakuya'? – Yoruichi surprised the girl who was going back to gloomy thoughts with her suspicious voice tone. - Does he let you address him like that? – She asked with a very interested face.

-Well… He did tell me to use the 'taicho' suffix at the end, but the thing is that I keep forgetting… I guess it may be because I'm from a part of the world where suffixes are not used often…

-Is that so?Does he accept you using his given name too?

-Um… Well, I do not know, really. Maybe he just gave up on me since I kept calling him 'Byakuya'… - She blushed redder. - He was very nice to me. – She said trying to retake the sentence she left unfinished. – I cannot believe what happened; I do not even remember or understand how it went. – She said as her gaze looked down, full of guilt.

-Why don't you tell me what you do remember?

Yoruichi did not blame her nor was she upset with her, and she let her know by how she treated her, and it was that which let the girl feel at ease opening up to her.

-I was not conscious of what I was doing; I had no idea my body was moving… - Her voice was pained and husky and her eyes in unwished reminiscence. – I felt I had just entered another dimension… There, there was someone that whispered awful things. Honestly, I could hardly understand what she was saying, but her voice made me feel cold with chills. When she was done talking, I saw that my body was moving against my will. I tried to stop myself, but… I could neither talk nor move. Even then, I could not discern what I was doing. I got a small glimpse of her, of Nemu, when she had just been attacked, a brief moment when was falling to the ground. I was confused and worried. I wanted to ask her what was happening, why she was hurt, but I couldn't. I kept getting increasingly frustrated because I could do nothing. My vision was blurry, but I was able to see something black, and my sense of smell told me it was blood. My body felt as if on fire, yet I could feel everything with great sensitivity. I knew I had cold sweat in my forehead. I also knew there was blood splashed in my skin. I wanted to yell my lungs out, cry, talk, do anything to recover control of myself… I had no possibility to express any emotion I was feeling at all, like a rag doll… Then my sight went completely blind. My eyes hurt, and the blurry glimpses I caught confused me more. Everything was dark yet blinding, as if I had watched the sun for hours and gotten my pupils burnt. Not being able to see made me yet more aware of other things. I felt more blood splash in my skin and felt horrified…

She paused, and Yoruichi gave her some seconds before telling her to continue.

-I am the worst. Even though I was half-aware that I was doing something horrible… I… I wanted to shut down. Just trying to imagine what I was doing was terrifying me, and I almost let myself give up… - She bit her lip in heavy remorse.

-'Almost' is a very important word in that sentence, am I wrong? – Yoruichi expressed.

-…Even though part of me wanted to give up, I couldn't stand being in that blinding darkness anymore either. I wanted to see what was happening no matter what, so I was able to just blink…

She made another pause. Yoruichi did not urge her to continue; she had been listening to her attentively and wished not to force her to deal with the pain. The girl, however, made herself continue.

-If he hadn't stopped me, I would be a murderer now. – She said as she fought a tear in her right eye, but it was not long until it fell and landed in her hand. - Just when a tear touched my skin, a part of me felt some relief as if it had been refreshment. It was not enough to stop the burning yet it was enough to make me regain my eyesight entirely and let me come to my senses. The rest is known, the sight of Byakuya I saw… I cannot forget that glimpse. I was worried about him, I still am even though I know I have no right to say this because I am the one who did that to him…

-And what the voice who was telling you things? – Asked Yoruichi, bothered by that.

-I do not know. It was gone before I realized it. I couldn't tell exactly what about it made me feel cold, though I remember it had a cunning tone about it. Just listening to that voice made my eardrums feel a sharp pain… – She looked up at the ceiling with her eyes blank, remembering with the every detail. – It made me feel pain. I looked for the source of the voice, but didn't find it… - She was about to pause but resumed. - Her voice…It sounded like mine. As I heard her, I could somehow perceive an image in my head like I were watching her, though I knew I wasn't. I have no idea how that happened. I was already alarmed because she sounded like me, but I got even more scared because, in that mental picture, she looked just like me, yet so different… She wore only black clothes, her hair was longer than mine, reached her hips…And her expression and portraying… The air about her was saddening and grim, definitely scary. I thought I was watching my own corpse. Still, I tried to reach for her, but it was as if my body were tied.

-I see. And what did she tell you? – Yoruichi asked without pressuring her, with authentic interest and still showing sympathy.

-She sounded very sad. I could not distinguish clearly what she was saying. She uttered the words 'destiny', 'duty', 'mission', and she also said, quoting her, "I will bury myself". I never understood what she referred to.

Yoruichi dried the girl's sliding tears with her right index finger. She left her no doubt she was scared.

Yoruichi allowed her some time to calm down and asked her if she had thought about what was implied in the reports of the events, that she possessed power.

-I cannot say I haven't, though I admit I've been more worried about Byakuya. I… I still cannot believe it, but I do not see why they'd lie about it.

-The seal on your back is supposed to regulate your power, am I correct?

-That is what Retsu told me.

-You also call Unohana-San 'Retsu'? – Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow amused.

-Well… - She looked embarrassed.

-It's fine. It doesn't matter that much. Anyway, what do you suppose should be done in order for you to remember how to control the seal that suppresses your power?

-I don't know… - She replied quietly.

-For the moment, do not push yourself too hard about it. Now that we are aware of it, you won't be able to catch people off guard if anything were to happen.

Yoruichi paused to give her some time to process that. The thought of such torture happening again was anything but pleasant. The former leader of the Shihoin clan noticed how her hands held her sheets tightly inside fists of anxiety.

-You should know nobody's accusing you now. We are aware of your memory loss after all. Moreover, it is known that Kurotsuchi isn't precisely courteous with the people he examines; he went too far, and you snapped. In your shoes, I would've kicked his ass too.

A drop appeared at the back of the girl's head as she made herself a note to never make that woman her enemy. Yoruichi was secretly hoping her comment would allow her to relax her anxiety, and her pale fists did relax after all.

-I am sure a way will be found for you to remain in control. Division 4 is backing you up; do not underestimate the help of Unohana-taicho. – Yoruichi smiled at her. – You can think about it too later. Right now, you're about to be busy with curious visitors.

_Just now, she really listened, and she did not judge or accuse me despite knowing I __did__ do wrong. Her spirit is warm. Her heart is warm. Her eyes are warm. Her hand is warm. Her warmth is overpowering…_ - She thought as she observed Yoruichi closely.

_This girl is anything but bad. She's quite an open book too. Her heart looks big from where I'm standing. She does not realize this, but the fact that she continued to attempt regaining control until the end says a lot; she would be a formidable opponent in a fight with such spirit. I know this girl is another whole thing. No wonder Bya-boo feels the need to protect her; even I feel like giving her protection now… I know she's gotta be truly special._ – Yoruichi mused.

-By the way, what is your name? – Yoruichi asked determined to know.

-I'm afraid I don't know my real name. My first memory dates back to less than 3 months, and there was nobody who knew me around.

-How would you like me to call you then?

-…Kisa… - She expressed with a soft voice, a small grin on her sad face formed, giving some life to her face immediately.

Yoruichi felt happy to see an honest smile instead of the gloomy face then.

-I'll be seeing you around then, Kisa-Chan. – Yoruichi smiled as she turned to leave.

Kisa nodded smiling, already eager to see such an amazing person again.

X End of Yoruichi's Visit X


	8. Speed Dating with Gotei 13: A New Chance

You know what? I really like to write this story. The visit of Kira Izuru is supposed to be funny… Now, please… Just enjoy… I'm an IchiRuki fan, so here's also some for you all!

09/18/11: Lacking time to get inspiration for new chapters, I've been working in this fic's corrections for grammar and sense. Of course, I have not modified the events of the chapters since I wouldn't want to make my current readers re-read the whole thing. However, this specific chapter has undergone a few dramatic changes despite the happenings hardly differing from before. I read this a long time after having written it, and I thought it lacked explanations of feelings in some parts, making it just a nonsensical bunch of tears and smiles, and in other parts it was easy to misunderstand what the characters felt, perhaps giving the impression they were OOC. I regret that I didn't notice before; I apologize for that. I believe the modifications have improved this significantly, but I didn't rewrite it entirely, for it wouldn't be fair for those who read it already. I hope you like this better.

Information notes:

'-Chan' is a suffix that expresses when one finds a person endearing. Mainly given to girls and young women, though it may also be given to males. It is given to people younger than the speaker.

Translation note:

Urusai = Shut up

**Speed Dating with Gotei 13: A New Chance**

It had been some months since the events at Fake Karakura Town, but the position of Captain of Division 3 was still empty. Lieutenant Kira Izuru at the time was busy fulfilling the duties of both Captain and Lieutenant of an entire Division. Because he had other specific matters to take care of for that very day, he had asked humbly of the others present if they would allow him to be the next one to visit the girl, to which nobody objected.

As soon as she left the room, Yoruichi faced everyone who was outside with a grin, which nobody was sure how to take, though it was almost safe to assume it had gone good.

-Very well, I now know that she's innocent. I can tell when someone lies, and she wasn't. I also know she's confused. At first, she may not look to you like she's missing memories, but you eventually notice it… Her name is Kisa, by the way. Ah, and don't worry too badly. She was depressed when I found her, but I did the job for you all; you'll find her in a better mood now. Don't ruin it, OK?

Izuru gulped. Now it was his turn, meaning he had to be careful of that. He knew better than to defy Shihoin Yoruichi, a former Captain who to date was still considerably stronger than him. He entered the room even though he was still not sure what to ask her.

X Kira Izuru's Visit X

He entered with a mind full of thoughts of everything he had to do and about what the former Captain of Division 2 and the Onmitsukido had mentioned.

-Uh? Hello? – The girl attempted to get him out of his thoughts at last with a sweat drop on her head.

Izuru returned to his senses awkwardly and turned to her. He was a little surprised when he saw her. It was the first time he was seeing her, but, since it was known she was rather special, his mind had not imagined her physical appearance to look so ordinary. While he is not shallow, he found it harder than before to believe the rumors of her possible relationship with Captain Kuchiki.

Her manner of portraying herself was nothing like what he imagined either. Her hair was picked up by a cheap-looking jaw clip in a very careless manner. There was nothing fancy in her expression either. If anything, she looked like an open book type. Her curious eyes were quite expressive, he had to note.

-My name is Kisa. – She introduced herself to induce some talk from him.

-Um, my name is Kira Izuru. I'm the Lieutenant of 3rd Division. – He spoke just as strangely as he had been behaving.

The way she perceived him, while rather strange, she got the feeling the man in front of her was nice in truth. Not to say she looked down on him or thought him weird, but the contrast between him and Yoruichi was so huge she almost laughed.

-Nice to meet you, Izuru. – She offered with a smile.

Her smile caught him off guard. He did not expect her to be in that good a mood despite what Yoruichi had said earlier.

-Izuru…? – He asked confused about the intimate addressing.

She blinked at him in return. Then she looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Her brown eyes were clearly looking elsewhere for it. He realized he had guessed right about her being an expressive open book.

-Izuru…Chan! – She smiled wider. - Izuru-Chan. – She confirmed nodding happy with her conclusion.

_Chan? _- He fought the urge to blink anxiously at his new suffix.

A sweat drop appeared at the back of his head. He was wondering how exactly everything became awkward, and for no apparent reason; he had not said 10 words to her yet…

-Izuru-Chan…? – He could not help asking aloud.

-Izuru-Chan. – She nodded to him again, believing he was asking for another confirmation.

-E-Excuse me, I thought I had heard you were not into the custom of adding suffixes…

-I'm not. – She grinned friendlily, which, while a smile like that, not being a very common sight in a place like Seireitei, was captivating in some ways, made his drop grow in size. – However, I sensed you were confused about me addressing you that way. If you aren't comfortable, of course I should try to give you one, right?

_How is 'Izuru-Chan' something to be comfortable with…?_ – He thought feeling awkward. - _She's very strange… She seems nicer than I thought she'd be, though…_

He shook his head after some seconds, deciding there were more important things to get to.

-I'm curious, Izuru-Chan. – She started suddenly. – So Gotei 13 has 13 Divisions, but how many people are in each Division?

-The number varies… – He replied, taken off guard again.

-Each Division has a Captain and a Lieutenant ideally, though, at the moment, there is a Division without a Lieutenant and 3 Divisions without Captain. Kuchiki-taicho's long recovery period may make things more troublesome…

He stopped when he realized what he was saying. He was sure that Shihoin Yoruichi would have smacked him.

He looked at her carefully. Her complexion indeed did lose brightness at the mention. Unexpectedly, however, she continued trying to smile.

-I'd be lying if I said that, because it is sure he'll be alright, I am not worried or feeling guilty. …I'm sorry, Izuru-Chan.

The earnest look she gave him was even more unexpected. It was not that he wanted an apology. He was starting to feel some guilt himself for what he had carelessly said.

-I… I was not asking for an apology… I… - He was speechless at himself.

He slowly tried to take a new direction for the conversation; he did not want the mood to darken (and then get hunted down by Yoruichi and possibly Captain Soi Fon…).

It had been ordered that those who visited were to analyze her from up close. He had already thought of focusing on her reactions to questions to assess her credibility and if she could be considered a threat. In that specific moment, he had kept finding more difficult to believe Captain Kuchiki Byakuya had gone far for such an odd person; it was not what he thought him likely to. He also wondered how she, someone so different from said Captain, could worry about him as much as he had read in the report Lieutenant Kurotsuchi gave.

-Forgive me for the rude question I'm about to ask, but is the reason you express yourself as close to Kuchiki-taicho because of his fortune or status?

He was ready to see her reaction, knowing well it would matter little if she found him a jerk in th end. Not that he liked how it was turning out in the least.

However, he got no response at all to study. She stared at him blankly in confusion.

-Fortune? Status? – She asked blinking. – Are you saying he's a notable person with a large fortune? Heh, I would like to say I'm surprised, but, now that you mention it, it would make…A lot of sense.

-You did not know? – He asked surprised.

-How could I have known? – She expressed surprised. - He doesn't exactly talk about himself much. That kinda makes us an odd pair…

-A pair…? – Izuru's turn to be surprised arrived.

Kisa blushed.

-I did not mean _that_ kind of pair…! I mean that we are two people that do something together, a duo. We're a pair because we've eaten ramen together, walked together, sat together, stuff like that, you know… - She felt awkward giving what she regarded a weird and possibly lame explanation.

-I see. – He replied with another drop appearing at the back of his head.

It was not everyday one would find someone talking thus innocently in Seireitei.

_She almost reminds me of…__her__…_ - He thought with some sadness.

-He's a quiet person; he hides a lot about himself, but I know he's not as cold as he comes across initially. His smile is rather beautiful and heartfelt, you know? – Kisa kept on talking with a smile herself. - It's a pity he hides it. I may not know him well, but I can tell he doesn't smile often; he's serious most of the time. – She the narrowed her eyes with a sad glister in them. – I do not know his past, though. I am not in the right to judge him. I am quite different from him; I knew that much the minute I met him… I feel obliged to care about him because I am the reason he's hurt… - She paused.

Izuru took notice that what she was saying was difficult for her, but she looked like she wanted, perhaps needed, to say it. He was at a loss as to why she decided to tell him of all people when he had just met her a few minutes before. She was, without the smallest doubt, an open book. He did consider her opening up to him naïve (and he had heard she was so), but he also felt some respect for her because of how hard she was trying to utter something painful, accepting it rather than running away from it. That is not something many can do. Out of that respect, he did not interrupt her and decided to listen carefully.

-You may believe I'm lying, but, you know, I… I _do_ care about him. I've been thinking, and, without realizing it before, I was starting to care about him even before the…Incident. That is why I felt hurt when I thought that the whole time he had thought of me as a nuisance, back when he told me we were heading to 12th Division… The words he used to explain what my real situation was hurt me, but, looking back, he never said that was what _he_ thought, his opinion of me…Yet I vented my frustration on him unfairly… I was very upset, but, in the back of my mind, I nagged myself because I knew that what I did was not alright. Then we arrived at 12th, and…So much happened. I was regretting and feeling lots of things. Among the things hurting me was also the thought that maybe it was too late to apologize to Byakuya then. As my mind wandered, and my body acted on its own biding, I thought I would never have the chance to say 'I'm sorry' to him again… Then he saved me. – She tightened her fists and bit her lip for a moment. – He actually still smiled to me while he hugged me as he could when injured even though I could clearly see my hand holding the hilt of the sword piercing him, even though I had yet to apologize to him. – Her eyes, which had eventually grown watery, shed one tear while she smiled sincerely. - I know we both somehow came to care about each other. That's the main thing that makes us a pair.

Kira Izuru carefully listened to everything; both his experience and heart told him she was not lying. It took him some seconds to process the sight of her looking straight into his eyes with great intention, and he was immediately uneasy about what she might expect from him.

-Nobody has told me yet about Byakuya's condition. Isane told me she had not checked on him since yesterday… Izuru-Chan, I know I am the one with the least rights to ask, but, if you know or have heard anything, could you please tell me?

There was no way he could say no to her when she asked him like that after she had opened up to him.

-Abarai-fukutaicho told me Unohana-taicho informed him it was expected of Kuchiki-taicho to recover without problems, although it will take some time.

Kisa's smile changed radically, and her cheeks blushed vividly too. Izuru had to admit he found the sight heartwarming.

-I'm glad…!

Her tears also changed. They were now due to happiness rather than sadness, and it was noticeable.

-Oh! – She expressed as if surprised by herself and wiped her sweet tears with her finger. – "I do not wish to see you cry". That's what he told me when I came back to my senses.

Izuru could sympathize with her. Most shinigami had been where she was at the moment. He especially had hurt someone he cared about too, so he could understand her feelings all too well…

-He is not here right now. – He told her, making her lift her eyes to him. – That is why you can cry right now.

With her eyes still watery, Kisa smiled even more radiantly and captivatingly.

-Thank you. You're very nice, Izuru…Chan.

_Why can't she drop the 'Chan' already?_ – He thought while feeling the drama of the situation ruined.

-…But I don't want to keep crying. You know? I wish I were stronger… Heck, I don't know how come I've been crying so much lately. I was not this much of a crybaby one week ago…

She looked as if she could laugh at herself. Izuru had a small discreet smile of his own. _She does not realize it yet, but she is strong in some ways._

Kisa changed her position; her knees went to her chest, her chin rested on her knees, and she looked up at the ceiling as if searching for a sky to look at. Her eyes showed she was no longer present in that room as she dived into her own thoughts.

Izuru was finding Kisa quite interesting in more ways than one. For sure, she was not a common sight in a place like Seireitei. He could hardly feel any more doubts she was being sincere, and, for some reason oblivious to his knowledge, could feel like her thankful smile could go straight through his heart. It was easier for him to understand at that point why Kuchiki-taicho had acted the way he had. Had he met her before he met others who had in the past pulled off acts trying to fool him, he would have recognized the falseness of them much quicker than he did in reality.

_No wonder Yoruichi-San said what she did._ – He concluded.

-I believe… - He commented suddenly, pulling her off her daydreams to turn towards him. – I believe Kuchiki-taicho would rather know you cry for happiness than for sadness… Crying is part of being alive, so he has no reason to ask you to stop crying altogether.

There was a silent pause while their gazes were locked in each other. She was processing what he told her carefully. Then she broke eye contact by closing her eyelids and gave a small grin.

-You are right… However, I shall honor his wish to see my smile as much as he can. – Her smile revived fully after she finished that sentence.

Izuru was glad she had somehow cheered up. However, he was also feeling guilty because, while he did not exactly lie to her, when he informed her of Kuchiki-taicho's condition, he had made it sound more positive than he ought to. However, he did not have the hear to give her all the details.

Since he was already sure of what his stand about her was, he left, not wanting his guilt to increase in her presence.

X End of Kira Izuru's visit X

Since everyone outside seemed to be expecting him to say something, he went ahead.

-I now agree with Yoruichi-San. She does not in any light seem to have what it takes to be a real threat to Gotei 13…and she has my respect and support. I believe she did not mean to hurt Kuchiki-taicho. She actually was very glad when I told her he'd recover. It seems to me she did develop some form of bond with him.

-"Did not mean to hurt him"…? – Rukia replied while visibly trying to contain herself.

Izuru had not seen her there before. Had he noticed her earlier, he would have chosen different words…

-Nii-Sama is breathing with an oxygen mask…! Unohana-taicho spent over 7 hours treating him after he arrived…!

-Rukia! Enough! – She was interrupted.

A guy with orange hair held her shoulders from behind while he wore a worried frown.

-Ichigo! – Rukia was surprised to see him there, but her indignation quickly let her get over it. – Nii-Sama will be here for at least a month! You may not care, but I do!

-He won't get any better if you become like this! – Ichigo held on to her shoulders firmly. – This is not doing you any good either…

-Kurosaki-Kun is right, Kuchiki. – Ukitake intervened, looking at Rukia gravely.

Renji, who had been looking for her for several minutes, spotted her in time to observe the previous scene. He figured they were outside _her_ room. All he knew then was that he had to get Rukia away from there. He was glad Ichigo had come; him being there with her would make it smoother.

-Nii-Sama… - Rukia whispered, talking more to herself than to them. - He's been in so much pain that he was forced into a comatose state! Unohana-taicho warned us that there was a non-negligible probability that the narcotics he's receiving backfire and stimulate an infection…! He's like that because of her! - She said while looking down to hide the conflict her eyes revealed.

Nobody had anything to say to her that could make the situation better. Ichigo was the most troubled by that. It was usually _her_ who cooled _him_ down. It was the second time he saw her so troubled and so unlike herself, the first being back when he destroyed the Soukyoku's fire from reaching her.

Without saying a word and with a poker face, he started dragging her by the shoulders.

-What are you doing? – Rukia asked as she felt herself walking backwards.

Since Ichigo wouldn't reply, she struggled, and like that they disappeared around a corner. Some could guess what his intentions were. Others just sweat-dropped and thought no further of it.

Once they were alone, he turned her around and hugged her tightly, which stopped her from struggling. If she was struggling so much to not show the pain, and she did not want others to see that, he'd let her hide her face in his chest. It was his way of telling he was there for her.

They stayed like that with her for a minute until she calmed down and successfully withheld the tears she was fighting.

Renji caught up to them soon enough.

-As usual, you're never useful. – Said Ichigo as he looked at Renji blankly.

-Urusai! – Renji replied with an annoyed face. - I've been with her all day long while you weren't here! How did you find out about us coming here anyway?

-Urusai, I came as fast as Yoruichi told me. –Ichigo replied.

Then he looked down and met Rukia's large violet eyes looking at him with a sorrow that hurt him, though he could not show that. He offered her a humble smile.

-Sorry I didn't come earlier. Feel free to ask me for anything, OK?

-Ichigo…

Meanwhile, Komamura-taicho could not stand the scene's drama; it was not his thing. Hence, he entered the room.

X Komamura Sajin's Visit X

-Good day. – He said politely. – I am the Captain of the 7th Division, Komamura Sajin.

-Good day. – Kisa greeted back, a bit astonished to hear such a pleasantly polite voice. – I'm Kisa.

She was very surprised when she saw Komamura's animalistic appearance. While most of the people were scared the first time they saw him, or would not look at him in a pleasant way, she did neither. She found his appearance interesting as her gaze indicated her admiral. Her look was not that of a judging person; Komamura could not feel any criticizing aura around her. He himself was surprised she was looking at him with her tender eyes and receiving him with a smile.

-What is going on outside? – She said to change the mental subject. – I could hear someone exclaiming indistinctively…

-Nothing important. – He quickly replied; he knew it was not prudent to make her feel guilt at that instant.

While sudden, his tone remained so polite she would feel very comfortable with him. In fact, it was odd for her to find someone she disliked.

-I heard you lack your memories. I'm sorry. – He said.

Her smile loosened.

-It's OK. You can always make new ones.

He noted the way she said that sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

-How long has it been since you found yourself without memories?

-Less than 3 months… - She replied quietly. Then she blinked. - What is this, an interrogation session?

-Well, the truth is that some of us have come here out of curiosity, but the Captains, as well as a couple of Lieutenants, have received the direct order to meet with you. In the next meeting of Captains, whatever will be done with your case will be decided, and we need to know our stance about you.

She took a moment to think about it and, contrary to the expected, she smiled.

-I see now. I'm glad I'm being given a chance!

_So that is why you react this way…_ - He understood.

-Ever since…Well, you know, that incident at 12th Division…I've been wondering how things would end. I thought I would be imprisoned, but I get this chance instead! I am grateful. I also feel guilty for not being able to do something for each of you yet, but I promise I will do something for you. – She finished with an even wider smile.

Komamura knew from that instant that she was a good girl and, likely, he'd join the stand Shihoin Yoruichi and Kira-fukutaicho took.

-Would you like to talk about it? – She once again changed the subject.

He turned to her and found her staring at him with intent sympathy and seriousness, and he wondered what triggered that change.

-Talk about what in specific?

-It's been a few minutes since I noticed the sad look in your eyes. It may sound arrogant of me to claim to know you when I just met you, but, in those eyes of yours I feel loneliness.

He was speechless. Effectively, he was still sad because he was still to fully recover from the conclusion of his final fight with Tousen Kaname. During that whole time, Tetsuzaemon had often told him things that attempted to cheer him indirectly. While he had attempted to be discreet, the Captain realized soon Iba knew of his grief and was trying to help him overcome it. He needed to overcome it to move on.

-You do not need to tell me about it if you don't wish to, though – She continued. – I understand it's a personal issue, and I don't really take pleasure in prying into other's affairs.

Captain Komamura sat down at a chair near her bed. He looked like he was thinking whether or not to tell her, and she allowed him the silence to think about it.

-Within these 3 months you recall, have you had a friend abandon you? – He finally asked.

Kisa closed her eyes in reminiscence with a touch of sadness to it.

-I cannot say he 'abandoned' me. More like…He just left. – She started slowly, opening her eyes halfway. – While he was with me, however, he supported me like no one else would have. I am thankful for the time he was with me; it is my greatest treasure. Even now, although I made plenty of happy memories with him, it also saddens me in the end he left; I would never wish for anyone to feel that. Unfortunately, there are few people that are yet to lose someone they treasure, and, eventually, they will lose them one way or another. It's the saddest part of life.

Komamura listened intently. _The pain is different from mine, but, indeed, nobody is exempt from pain…_

Before he could get deep into his own thoughts, Kisa's straightforward brown eyes kept him in place.

-It might not be much, and I'm not the person you miss, but I am willing to listen to your thoughts and feelings if you wish me to.

Before he could reply, he was surprised to find her hugging him. Were it not because of the heartfelt feeling in her movement, he might have thought she was trying to manipulate him to stand in her favor.

-Our friends have abandoned both of us, but I promise you that I'll take to my grave any secret you tell me if there is nobody else willing to be there for you, Sajin, if I, taking into consideration my circumstances, will do.

She kept making him more speechless with each new action she did. It had been a long time since he had felt anyone embracing him this warmly. Some insensitive rumors and jokes had said 'he could have fleas', yet she hugged him tightly when he was a stranger to her. It all made him feel somehow happy in a way he could not quite grasp. She even stroke one of his ears and thought it was soft. He felt her heart beating naturally unlike a liar's; she was being true and was not doing this out of interest. Touched, he slowly lifted his big arms and hugged her back.

He then proceeded to tell her a little about the complex situation that had lead to Fake Karakura Town's events and focused in what had happened with Kaname.

She listened more than intently. When he got to narrate the part where Kaname betrayed him along with Gotei 13, he saw how she frowned. When he narrated the fight he had had with his former best friend, he almost swore she was fighting back tears. The way she took what he was telling her to heart was in more ways than one heartwarming. He was starting to understand how even a cold man like Kuchiki-taicho had felt the wish to protect such a person.

-I thank you for listening so wholeheartedly. – He said at the end of the narration.

She smiled awkwardly and shook her head.

-I thank you for telling me, for opening up to me. It must have been hard for you to bear this all this time.

He offered her a sad smile himself in appreciation.

-From what you've told me, I now feel I see this place in a different light. People here are much stronger than I had guessed, though I admit I had not thought that much about it before… - She grinned sadly. – It makes me think I might just be a monster if I really caused this much damage to Byakuya; as a Captain, no doubt he must be strong…

-You did it while not being yourself… - He said while thinking about Kaname, namely in his Hollowfied form. – I would not consider you a monster.

She nodded and immediately recovered some cheerfulness, refusing to sink into unhappiness this much in a single day.

-I'm happy that a chance is being offered to me. I also am a lot more relieved now that I know Byakuya will be fine. I hope I get the chance to see him soon. I cannot wait to apologize to him and to thank him too.

Komamura remembered what Izuru mentioned about not having the heart to tell her the truth, and now he understood very well why he could not. He himself did not want to tell her either… Nevertheless, part of him felt it was better to tell her then before more time passed, for that would only make her pain worse.

-By the way, do you happen to know if he's allowed to see visitors now?

-About that… – He sighed. – It hurts me a lot to tell you this, Kisa, but Kuchiki-taicho's condition is a bit delicate now.

Her eyes grew more open, and her breathing pattern changed after she heard him.

-He was turned to a comatose state for him to not have to deal with the pain…Part of lung was damaged, so breathing is difficult for him at the moment. He is being treated, however, there is a risk of the narcotics backfiring, worsening his his wound and causing grave damage to his lung, though this is not a large chance. – He went on carefully.

-…What…? – She was shell-shocked.

-The risk is lower than the probability for him to fully recover. – He said trying to console her poor heart, which from that moment became restless.

Two tears rolled on her cheeks without her even blinking. She was biting her lip and trembling from emotions when she understood that had been hidden from her. Had that been to protect her? She, who least deserved to feel relief since she was the one who hurt him?

-There's no need to cry… - He said to comfort her and uneasy.

-This is my fault! – Her hasty voice began. - I'm the one who did that to him! If only I hadn't been such a weakling! If only I hadn't succumbed to the darkness and fought to see the light!

-You don't know much about that symbol, do you? It's not your fault. Even if you wanted to fight back then, you couldn't have won your inner battle if you ignored the way your defenses work… - He was barely keeping composure as he desperately tried to console her.

-How does that make a difference in the fact that I have done this to him? – She was becoming harder to reason with. - I… I have to see him! I need to see him! Please! – She was yelling and drew the attention of everyone outside the room.

That was particularly alarming, for emotional outbursts could result in another incident like the one that had occurred in the SRDI.

Komamura only knew he could not let her see Kuchiki-taicho; it would only make her guilt worse. He wished to protect her from that.

Lieutenant Kotetsu came as soon as she heard what was happening. She had a needle ready to induce asleep. Both she and Captain Komamura came out; the latter looked pretty down.

-I did not want to tell her, but I had not the heart to keep the truth from her either. I apologize for not having thought it better…

-You can hardly be blamed, Komamura-taicho. – Captain Ukitake said.

-It will be best if those are all the visits she gets for today. – Lieutenant Kotetsu announced.

-Eh, and I was eager for my turn… – Complained a disappointed Matsumoto.

-I think it should be OK if you pass by tomorrow. – Isane replied.

Hence, everyone left.

A few hours later, after Kisa woke up, Captain Unohana entered her room.

-I'm a threat after all. I really am grateful for the chance everyone is giving me, but…I did _that_ to Byakuya! I can hardly feel I deserve it. If only I wasn't such a crybaby, confused because some strangers were doing some tests…!

-You had every right to be mad. – Unohana Retsu interrupted. – It is everyone's fault that it happened. Yamamoto-soutaicho especially; he should have considered your case more sensibly. It was your right to know what was going to happen, and you should not have been treated that way either. Worry not, though. At this point, he knows he should have proceeded differently; that is why every Captain was ordered to take a stand in your case…And I know he'll try his best so you don't get hurt. – She finished soothing.

-Byakuya told me what was going on a little before we reached the 12th's quarters. - Her voice was a bit quieter in that sentence; alarming Unohana a bit… - It's true he was threatening me with Senbonzakura…But I had resigned myself to fight back. Yes, I was in shock and truly mad at him, but I knew those were superior orders…And, deep inside, I could tell it hurt him to do that. I said to myself they were only gonna do a few tests, over and over again in my mind, that everything might turn out OK…Yet, for some reason, I felt scared when all those people were there looking at me so coldly and curiously… Then, some awful images just started to roll in my head. I didn't recognize where they came from, but they were similar to what was really going on. Surgical lights, people on masks, needles and tubes everywhere… It reminded me of pain and death. I freaked out.

She paused, but the Captain patiently waited for her to continue.

-Lately, it feels like I'm slowly coming back to who I was before losing my memories, or so I believe, but, truth be known, I sometimes feel scared of that happening. I cannot express how badly I wish to remember…! I feel glad when a small trace of the old me appears, but, a few moments later, I often get the feeling she's a very different person, and, soon, I will disappear. It scares me… - She fought back tears. - I don't want to remember if my past's memories are only painful.

Unohana Retsu held the girl gently by her shoulders, so she could lift her face to look at her, who was smiling with empathy.

-Give yourself a chance, Kisa-Chan. Let us help you find out if that side is really dangerous, and, if it is, mo matter what, I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect Kisa-Chan as she is right now before my eyes.

Kisa was so moved she let out her tears, but she did that out of happiness.


	9. I Much Rather Kisa than Kisana Too

I'm so happy when I write! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to evilcandy, for being my first reviewer and for MatsuMama for all her support towards me. Melanie, you rock!

**I Much Rather Kisa than Kisana Too**

Kisa was happy. Just for that brief moment, she felt like she had made another beautiful and pleasant memory. In the brief time she had known Captain Unohana, the latter had become like a mother figure to her. Right then, she felt she had let go of a heavy load.

That late night, she secretly sneaked out of her room a while and headed to Byakuya's room, for she was determined to go; she had been the cause of his tragedy.

She passed by some waiting chairs near his room. There were two people sleeping there. She did not know who they were, but paid attention to them with some interest. They sat while reclining their heads on one another. They were the kind of pair for which a glance was enough to tell their relationship's closeness and that, individually, each of them was rather special. They had very distinguished looks and, together, they contrasted like day and night; she liked that.

_I can practically see they're dreaming about each other._ – She thought randomly.

Then, she remembered her purpose for sneaking out her room. Six steps later, she was inside his room.

Although she was as quiet as possible, she still woke up the woman sitting in the chairs, and the latter almost blushed at the realization that she had slept on _his_ shoulder.

Kisa struggled to see in the darkness at first. When her eyes finally got used to it, she found a sight that shocked her.

The Captain of the 6th Division wore an oxygen mask in his face. In addition, several life support equipment surrounded him. There was a plethora of bandages all across his chest and IV in his arm. His overall complexion looked unhealthily pallid, and his hair was disheveled…Yet his face was deceivingly looking like he was resting peacefully.

Some tears rolled down her face. She kneeled facing a side of his bed, took his hand with hers and kissed his weak fist before placing it near her forehead.

-Oh, Byakuya…! I'm so sorry. – She wept. - This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't freaked out like a stupid scaredy cat… And I treated you so awfully! I yelled at you, venting at you for what was not your fault. I hurt many people in the end, especially you! – She cried. - Yet…! Yet you didn't kill me, and I know it would have been easy for you to do that. You saved me instead…! I'm sorry I burdened you this much… I'm also sorry I didn't even tell you my name. I thought that, with just a little more time, I would remember it. I wanted to give you my true name. I believe we take the first impression of someone to our hearts when we first meet someone, and, along with it, the name you hear for the first time. You see, Kisa… 'Kisana' might not be my true name; it's just one I've adopted while remembering… 'Kisana' was written in my chest's skin when I first woke up memory-less, but it disappeared with time. I thought it might have some connection to my past, but I still have not find a way to confirm this, nor have I remembered anything regarding that… The first two people I met then, who are very special to me, told me they preferred to shorten it to 'Kisa'; I don't even understand why they insisted it suited me…

She paused to breathe deeply and shook her head; she was deviating too much. This was supposed to be her apology, not a lecture on her own history, which was limited to some unimpressive few months at the moment.

-Byakuya, truth is that I barely know anything about you. Being with me led you to be here… I'm sorry for everything I dragged you down to.

Kisa shed a tear. She stopped talking; she could not continue. She was well-aware he was unable to hear her while unconscious.

_To be stronger and to stop being a coward, I must gather courage and tell him when he wakes up. No matter how it turns out, I must face it because I am the one who got him this way… If he reproaches me, I'll listen without saying a word. If he yells at me, I'll endure it. If he frowns and tells me to leave his sight forever, I'll take it… Because I have hurt him. I do not know him, and I no longer deserve to know him, a person capable of such compassion._

She looked at him silently for a few more minutes. She had no idea when he was going to wake up. It could be in a week or in only a few more seconds… Time, is just so strict to the eager heart sometimes. It was a punishment not to know _when_ he was going to wake up. Even though it was a fact he would open his eyes, his life would still remain in uncertainty. Nobody could tell how long it would be until he recovered entirely or if he was going to. She would have given her voice and sight only to shake that eerie feeling of uncertainty off her soul. She would have done even more to ensure his full recovery if it had been in her power to. Every second she spent at his side made her heart feel it was shrinking. It was a punishment, but a punishment she considered she earned. If anything, it was quite lenient in comparison to what she did; that is what she felt as she sat watching him with sad brown eyes shedding quiet tears.

She stood up and placed his hand down but wouldn't let go of it at first. When she did, she had already decided to turn around, but her body didn't have enough time to execute what her brain had ordered her to do because she caught a sight that froze her in the spot.

The sound of the heart rate monitor next to him changed noticeably. He stirred. She heard him breathing.

Her knees wobbled, and she sat back down without realizing. She could see him straining to open his eyes. Speechlessness overpowered her.

-I can't believe you're awake! – She expressed huskily, still not over her shock.

The reason for her crying changed, and so did the speed with which she shed the tears.

Coincidentally, Rukia was nearing the room while holding a glass of water. She was about to enter the room when the door was hastily opened from inside, causing Rukia to step back as someone came out running like the wind. Because it was so unexpected, Rukia had only caught a glimpse of a brown head and white clothes. She had also been distracted by the fact that she spilled water in the ground. She could only wonder who that was.

The second Kisa realized she was not seeing an illusion of Byakuya waking up and noticed how he struggled to breathe, she ran like no tomorrow to get Captain Unohana.

Once Unohana Retsu got to the room, she quickly attended to him and removed the oxygen mask, confirming he had regained consciousness.

Kisa felt like a dose of bliss had been injected into her. She was almost immobile from relief and joy.

Isane hurried once she was paged and entered along with Ichigo and Renji.

Rukia smiled from relief with wide open eyes. Her glee could have moved any mountain. It did not allow her to spare attention to the brown-haired girl she did not know.

Rukia's relationship with Byakuya could not be considered affectuous by anyone's standards, not even theirs. She had never feared for him as much as she had that day because he had never been that grave before. That moment, part of her wanted to hug him, but his wounds would not have allowed that. Moreover, she was not sure how he would react at that.

She sat by nearest side of his bed. On the other side was Kisa, who also was yet to notice Rukia or the others. Both were evidently rejoicing inside and expressed it in their own way. The sight made Renji and Ichigo blink in curiosity as to who that girl was, although they already had a fairly educated guess as to who she could be. Knowing how Rukia felt about her, all they could do was wait for the imminent snapping quietly while watching.

Byakuya's grey eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry at first, but soon he saw clearly two teary faces he knew perfectly. He was surprised to see them both like that, to say the least.

Unohana asked everyone to wait outside the room so she could check his wounds and assess his condition.

Rukia knew this was necessary, but she still wanted to remain there and, strangely, felt like being a little selfish.

-Can I not stay a few more minutes besides Nii-Sama? – She asked softly.

'_Nii-Sama'?_ - Kisa thought as she took notice of her. – _Byakuya has a sister?_

-Are you Byakuya's sister? – Kisa asked as she approached her solemnly, not caring about her teary eyes, for she preferred to look a mess than to postpone what she had to do. - I did not know he had a sister. If I had known I would have approached you sooner. I must apologize to you too for the worry I've made you go through.

Rukia was confused, but, before she could ask who she was, Byakuya talked with some difficulty.

-I have told both of you before how much I hate to see your tears, haven't I, Rukia? – He looked at her before turning to Kisa. - Haven't I? – His tone was somewhat different when he spoke to her.

-Sorry, Byakuya… - She spoke serious yet happy. – I know I do not deserve to say this, but I really am so happy I cannot help it. – She let out a small sincere smile unwillingly, for she knew it was not her place to smile considering the circumstances.

Byakuya smiled at her himself, shocking the rest of the people in the room.

Renji gawked. He had considered smiling a biologically impossible task for his Captain to execute until that instant.

Even Ichigo was also with eyes wide.

Rukia immediately fixed her look on Kisa. _Did she just call my brother 'Byakuya'? Could it be…That this girl is Kisa?_

-You're Kisa? – Rukia asked with a low voice, but it was filled with negative feelings that Kisa did not miss.

Rukia frowned as she shot Kisa an indignant look.

-I will not forgive you for what you have done to Nii-Sama. – She gritted her teeth briefly. – How can you even be here after what you did to him? – She fully snapped.

She was about to say something else, about to fully vent for the severe worry that had been consuming her, about to become more aggressive than expected from her, but Ichigo stopped her with a firm grasp on her shoulder and a severe look. Renji, Unohana, even Byakuya seemed about ready to interfere as well, but Ichigo beat them all to it.

-Rukia, we've been through this already! – He frowned more from worry than disapproval. – If you don't want to forgive her, that's one thing, but she has given you no reason to attack her this way! You know she wasn't herself in that moment.

-Let me go, Ichigo! – She turned to him with teary eyes, very upset, almost as upset as she had been when he had come to save her in that time. - Why should that make a difference? She hurt Nii-Sama and other officials of Division Twelve! Why should she be forgiven so easily! Not being able to control herself is pathetic!

Everyone, especially Renji, was shocked to hear her say that. Renji frowned heavily.

-Rukia. – He shot a serious glare her way. – Shut up already.

Rukia looked at Renji confused, as if she had just woken up from a dream. Then she heard his voice. The feeling it gave was almost heart-breaking to her. She did not need to look at him to know his head was pointing downwards.

-Is that really what you think, Rukia? – Ichigo asked softly.

Rukia could not reply. Her trembling eyes, however, were enough to see she understood she had hurt him with her words.

Kisa blinked. She had decided she'd listen to Byakuya's sister's anger without complain, for she felt it was not underserved. She was quite surprised when the orange-haired guy she had seen Rukia with earlier stopped her. She was about to tell him that he needed not to stop her when the aforementioned happened. She did not know why those words she said were hurtful, but she still felt a saddening sensation inside when she looked at him, who was a stranger to her, though one she was finding very interesting. From his hair color to the way he portrayed himself was not usual to her eyes.

Ichigo turned to Kisa, who was thinking the previous then, and he surprised her when he shot her an earnest look that did not accuse her of anything.

-Kisa, right? – He asked her with a small and sad grin.

Kisa nodded slowly, unsure of what words to expect from a person like that who looked at her that way. She was overwhelmed.

- …Not being able to control yourself is really awful. I know what it feels.

She was surprised to hear that at first. Then she recalled she heard Rukia addressing him as 'Ichigo'. Her eyes widened in realization.

_Of course! How did I not think of it when I saw his hair? And she is Rukia Kuchiki! Why did I not see this before?_

-You're Kurosaki Ichigo! – She exclaimed with a wide-eyed face.

-Huh? Yeah, I am. – He replied blinking, surprised for a stranger to recognize him.

He was not the only one surprised in the room.

-I read an article about you in the library downstairs! – Kisa was suddenly feeling excited. – You're the hero who saved her, Rukia, from unfair execution, opposing everyone in Gotei 13! And you also defeated Aizen Sosuke before he destroyed Karakura Town in Tokyo Prefecture!

-W-What article was that…? – It was the first time Ichigo heard of such article about him.

-One published about 2 months ago by the Shinigami Women's Association. – She replied smiling. - I find it very admirable that you went so far to save your friend, Inoue Orihime, was it?

Ichigo was speechless as a sweat drop appeared in the back of his head. He was not used to dealing with fans.

-Might you be saying that you understand me because of your Hollow powers, though? – She asked.

-H-How did you know that? – Ichigo's shock increased along with uneasiness, for that topic was special.

Rukia stared at him with caution from the side.

-It was on the article, too.

-Is that so…? – Ichigo definitely didn't expect that to happen that day.

-But, Ichigo, I don't think our situations are really alike. You are very strong, strong enough to contain your side to some degree. My situation is so not that remarkable. I truly know not how to control that…Monster. – She started rather enthusiastically, and ended with her eyes looking downwards.

Most of the people in the room were at a loss as to how to reply to her.

Rukia, upset as she had been before, was attentively listening to her. Even if she wished not to admit it, she could not say she did not sense the guilt the girl had over her actions, and she almost bit her lip, feeling guilty as well despite not forgiving her yet.

Byakuya was not happy to hear her talk that way either. He was even surprised she was reacting this way since he knew better than the rest how happy that girl had been not 48 hours ago. _What happened in Division 12 must have left a huge impression in her…_ - He understood.

Unohana broke the awkward silence, though she too was feeling the sad emotions going around.

-I need to check Kuchiki-taicho. Everyone, I need you to wait outside.

Everyone but her and Isane left without saying a word.

Once they were outside, Kisa was about to head back to her room.

-Kisa. – Ichigo called out to her.

Kisa turned her head, not expecting him to wish to talk to her after what she had said. Even more surprisingly, he shot her a sincere small smile full of empathy.

-You are not a monster. You're yourself, and that's not something that anyone can change or take away from you. Everyone has ugliness inside, but, if you will, there is no reason why you have to lose to it.

Even though she had claimed their situations were different, she knew then that was not true, for those words hit home, causing her to smile relieved and glad.

Kisa's smile was very heartfelt, so Ichigo returned the gesture.

Rukia had not quite forgiven Kisa, yet, so far, part of her kept getting moved. She was seeing the other side of the one who hurt Byakuya. This side's power was not physical but in the charisma she could exert with her smile. She was starting to understand why there were those among the Division representatives supporting her, the side that had no wish to harm anybody yet was the one tortured by the harmful actions she did. It was, most definitely, a dilemma. Rukia, however, was more hurt than moved at that point, and it was more than fair; someone she cared for had almost disappeared from her life because of someone else.

She stepped forth beside Ichigo; the latter turned to keep an eye on her.

-The fact that you did what you have done will not disappear, and not all the damage caused can be repaired. How… - Rukia was interrupted in the middle of her statement by what her gaze caught a glimpse of.

Ichigo was about to take her somewhere else before she snapped again when she saw the surprise in her eyes. He turned to Kisa again and immediately understood.

That same instant, Isane exited the room, but, before she could give them an update on Byakuya's condition, something else required her attention.

-How much you're bleeding! – Rukia exclaimed.

A wound from her left calf had reopened, and blood oozed from it freely, though she looked as if she were yet to notice.

-Goodness! – Exclaimed Isane as she took Kisa's hand. – I need to close your wound fast!

She hastily took her back inside the room to heal her wound, for that was the nearest place where she could take her, leaving the others to overcome the surprise alone.

At the very least it was unanimous that that girl turned out to be nothing like one would expect of someone dangerous.

-Maybe it is no wonder Taicho smiles because of that girl. – Renji said.

-I think I understand how Byakuya came to wish to protect her. – Ichigo contributed.

Rukia was still thinking about what had happened and what she thought of her, swimming very deeply in her thoughts.

At that moment, Captain Unohana was taking a look at his arms, when they heard Isane and Kisa enter loudly. Isane ordered Kisa to get on the bed that was opposite to Captain Kuchiki's and immediately started healing her. She assured Captain Unohana that she did not need her help just to close that, so Unohana continued with Kuchiki-taicho's revision.

Needless to say he was worried about her suddenly bleeding, but he was much more confused about Kisa's smile; she seemed oblivious to her own wound.

_What happened in the one minute she was outside?_ – He wondered.

Once Isane closed her wound, Isane took Kisa to her room in a wheelchair, although the latter insisted it was very unnecessary, but had to cede in the end when Retsu asked her to comply.

She blushed while she was transported in it, especially in Byakuya's room, where he saw her clearly. That is not to say that she was not eager to get out of his room, though. She was, after all, still feeling awkward when facing him and yet to apologize properly. She remembered what her position as a threat was when the moment she stood up from the bed, where she was healed, its bloody sheets were placed in a thick bag used for hazardous waste. She was not a normal human; she understood that much by herself.

She was ordered to stay in bed and wouldn't be allowed to stand up over 3 times or longer than 15 minutes per day.

One thing did make her feel better, though, and it was Unohana Retsu announcing Kuchiki Byakuya would be fully recovered after some time. She was even more relieved than when he woke up.

_I must become stronger so that something like this never occurs again._ – She promised.

Early in the morning, she was to resume the receiving of visitors from where they stopped the day before. She knew there would be a lot, so she decided to walk a little and get some fresh air at the rooftop.

She much preferred to use the stairs, but, were Isane or Retsu to found out, she was dead for good. Hence, she took the slow elevator, reluctantly. The doors opened, and there she found a most unexpected person. Byakuya using a crutch was a sight that made her feel guilty, yet, she did not miss how his face changed when he saw her. It had lit up a little.

-W-What do you think you're doing? – She asked concerned.

-I was going to see how you were doing. – He replied. – Kotetsu-fukutaicho spent over an hour healing you earlier.

-You're kidding, right? Your condition is far more delicate than mine. You are not allowed to come out of your room like this, are you? Let's go, I'll accompany you.

-Does that mean you're fine?

-Yes, I'm fine. – She said while her cheeks turned completely red. - In the future, though, you should just ask Isane or Retsu if you wanna know, though.

_What am I doing now? How can I be lecturing him when I owe him an apology?_ – She blushed embarrassed.

Byakuya was fixated on her brown eyes that received no attention from others due to their color being common. He thought, nonetheless, that, while brown is common, it did not make her eyes were not any less interesting. Something about her blushing was also very interesting to him; it was clear she was not an expert at hiding her true emotions. It almost made him believe it was ridiculous that she was doubted by other officials of Gotei 13, were it not because of her unprecedented power and incomprehensible healing ability. For one she had shown she could heal her wounds quickly, yet the Lieutenant of Division 4 had to treat her reopened wound before.

Kisa pressed the button to close the doors immediately.

-We need to hurry… If either Isane or Retsu see us, it will be the last time they will give us freedom.

She grinned with her eyes closed, showing her teeth, which were not perfect but were favorably accommodated, for she preferred to act that way; she was still not sure how to apologize to him now that he was awake. She would have to wait for an opportune time.

Then she opened her eyes and saw him grinning himself while staring intently at her and, although she was not sure if her eyes were tricking her, she could have sworn there were inklings of blushing in him. That caused her to flush like a strawberry, not knowing what to make of that. She was confused. So far, he had acted nicely towards her, far from the resentful attitude she expected to receive from his part after waking up. Now he was looking at her with so much attention she did not know what to make of it. Part of her wanted to get away from being someone's object of attention (and them being in an enclosed elevator did not help), but part of her was also feeling something she could not identify that let her feel it would not be so bad to remain like that either. She did, after all, find him a good person, so being around him was not as overbearing as it was in the beginning…

They got out of the elevator at last. She offered to walk with him to his room, to which he agreed. Truth was she was eager to get away so his eyes would not stare at her like they did, but her concern about him was greater. She was worried because using a crutch was supposed to be new for him. She was relieved to see he was doing fairly well by himself, though.

Once they were almost at his room, she waved goodbye and turned to leave when he spoke to her.

-'Kisana' is not a bad name.

She froze in the middle of taking a step. She turned her head awestruck and looked at the man standing (or at least trying to stand with a crutch) in front of her. His smile was still there, but there was more to it than just normal joy; he was telling her something he knew she needed to hear based in their interaction since he woke up.

-Although I think 'Kisa' sounds better. Whoever told you it suit you better was right. I much rather 'Kisa' than 'Kisana' too.

Next to her blushing, her surprised visage was proof of her being fairly expressive of her own feelings, an open book. Her lips were agape and her irises so dilated he could see their color much more clearly. When they had been outside, they looked different than they did indoors. They reminded him of smoky quartz.

It was evident he had been paying attention to her a lot, more than he usually had to spare to others. If he was honest to himself, he was surprised he could even care for her eye color. He attributed it then to having spent a considerable amount of hours in just a few days with her, which had been his duty. Even at that instant, part of him still felt he would protect her as if he were still obliged to, for he believed he had failed to do his duty towards her before.

His room's door was only a few inches from where they were standing, and, from the speechless look she had, he guessed it was not possible to continue the conversation unless he talked by himself.

-Thank you for having accompanied me, Kisa. – He smiled at her, happy to finally be able to refer to her with a proper name.

He was about to enter his room, but he saw she had yet to move as she looked at him flabbergasted with those smoky quartz eyes glued to him. He could tell her mind was more than stimulated.

-You know? – He said before getting in; his smile still existent. - I believe that it is not unlikely that is your true name since it is unique. Even if it were not, if you would like me to, I will still address you as 'Kisa' since it is like you. After all, Kisa is who you were when we met at the forest. – He tried to sound reassuring with his smile.

He had said that with the intention of her not worrying about that detail anymore. Looking at how her eyes shone lovely with emotions he could not quite decipher (though he could tell they were good), however, he was not sure whether that had done the job, albeit he did discover that her eyes were pleasant to watch.

At last, his door was closed behind him.

She felt her heart racing. It wasn't shrinking anymore, now it was going to explode. She was red as a rose and speechless.

-There you are, Kisa-Chan! - Said Isane, who looked like she had done some serious searching. – We've been looking for you! Did you forget you had visitors coming? Come on, Kisa-Chan, let's go!

Isane noticed how lost in thoughts Kisa-Chan was and could only speculate what had happened, not missing the fact that she was in front of Kuchiki-taicho's room.

Kisa was somewhat aware that Isane took her hand and was leading her somewhere, but her mind could hardly focus on that. At the time, she wasn't sure if she could even remember the way to her own room… Her eyes kept fixated on his door, apparently unable to perceive the growing distance between them until they turned at a corner.

_Byakuya…! You heard me…? I am beyond surprised you did. I feel both glad and embarrassed. How come you don't think badly of me for not apologizing to you while I thought you conscious…? (…) Byakuya, I… I love the way you pronounce 'Kisa'… Even if it turned out to not be my real name, I wish to keep it as a memory; it shall be my real name from now on._


	10. Speed Dating With Gotei 13: Test Set

Thanks a lot to Melanie, Laura and Sakura Fuyu, thanks for all your support! You're all so nice to me! Giving me support, thanks for that, and as a thank you, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you, I hope you like it. Things are gonna get exciting; just bear with me.

**Speed Dating with Gotei 13: Test Set**

While Kisa and Byakuya were in the elevator, someone had just discovered something incredible at the SRDI, where there was still some debris lying around in the affected area but clean enough for the Division's officials to continue working.

A shinigami, who had been among the witnesses when Kisa lost control, was studying one of the two blood samples he managed to obtain from her that time. One was taken when she had just been paralyzed and the other when they saw the drastic changes in her body. He had just processed the results and was then comparing both samples. He was intrigued, to say the least.

-Unbelievable…! This can't be…! – He exclaimed while he kept on analyzing.

Back at the hospital of Division 4, Kisa returned to her room to continue receiving visitors. The one she was to receive first was already waiting for her, looking somewhat uneasy. She too felt awkward when she saw him, remembering how it had ended before…

-Sorry to keep you waiting. – She greeted politely. - … Sorry for what happened yesterday too. – She apologized seriously.

-No, Kisa. I'm the one who has to apologize…

-No, Sajin! – Kisa interrupted him hurriedly and earnestly. - Please don't apologize because you certainly have no reason to. – She bowed her head slightly. - I'm grateful to you for having told me the truth. I know I did not make it easy for you. – She raised her face again, revealing an apologetic smile. – For now, though, I am very happy Byakuya is all right.

-I heard he would recover fully.

Kisa's smile lit up with her cheeks blushing from happiness. Captain Komamura did not miss that. Nothing could have convinced him that smile was not honest.

-…Really, I thank you very much. – She told him while looking straight at his eyes with heartfelt emotions in them that were, he believed, much more complex than they looked at first glance.

Komamura smiled himself as if infected.

-I now know, Kisa, just how important you are.

-Me important? – She tilted her head clueless, wondering how he came to that conclusion.

-Yes, you are important, even though it seems you are yet to notice. You need to push aside your own insecurities and realize that. The day you do, you'll see this is a power of yours that you should take advantage to the fullest. That is why your heart remains unchanged from what it is now.

Kisa's befuddlement increased visibly. She had no idea what he meant with that, and he decided to leave it that for the moment. He would have liked to have a nice long talk with her about what he meant, but he was aware her schedule was packed with other visitors who were also waiting outside.

Captain Komamura gave her one last friendly smile to tell her she did not need to think too hard right then and there.

-Now I can officially say my visit is done. I expect you to also recover well from your injuries.

Kisa nodded.

-Thank you. – She said goodbye with a smile, showing a few dimples, for she was glad he had visited her after all.

He nodded before leaving the room.

X End of Komamura Sajin's visit X

The second he left, Soi Fon took her turn.

X Soi Fon's visit X

-My name is Soi Fon. I am the current Captain of Division 2 and of the Onmitsukido.

-Hello, Soi Fon. Pleased to meet you! – She greeted with a wide smile, very much in a good mood.

Soi Fon sat in a chair near her bed and started the questions while looking at her in the eyes. She also uncovered the sheets surrounding her body; she intended to analyze her every reaction of body language and behavior.

-Yoruichi-Sama told me everything about your 'inner battle'. It's pretty hard to believe, but if she says you were telling the truth, I'll believe so too. That, however, does not mean I will not analyze you thoroughly. If you happen to have somehow managed to trick Yoruichi-Sama, I will not let you get away with that.

Kisa's smile changed in air after she heard her. She actually looked happier than before.

-What do you find so amusing? – Soi Fon asked seriously with an almost blank expression, neither amused nor upset but very suspecting.

-That was enough for me to tell you must be very close. – Kisa replied smiling as if she had not heard her before, but Soi Fon was sure she had. – The brief time I've been here, observing others, I have noticed that everyone has an unmentioned trust towards one another, but it seems few say it outright with confidence. I have been wondering if, perhaps, this was a place where people have to see to believe. I'm glad you've proven me wrong, Soi Fon. - She said with her grin.

Soi Fon was admittedly surprised to hear her, though she would not show it. She was already grasping why the others that had met her were adamant about their stand regarding her.

-About what you claim to know of Seireitei, what have been your main sources of information?

-The library downstairs and Byakuya. – She replied right away, still looking cheerful. - He wouldn't talk much, but he did answer some of my questions and, just by observing him, I felt I could understand this place better. The library in this building is small, but it has helped me learn a lot. I know now that this place is composed of spirit particles, for example. I've also gotten some information from Yoruichi, Sajin and Izuru-Chan. So far, I believe everyone has a lot of great things in them, is that not so? – She finished and at last turned to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon sighed and let out a soft grin.

-Aren't you just something? Asking me questions when I am the one who's supposed to make them. You…Are just like Yoruichi-Sama said you were.

Soi Fon paused while Kisa stared at her tilting her head.

-Tell me. What about them do you think is great and how can you be sure you are right after only having met them briefly? – She asked her with a playful grin that was, if Kisa was not wrong, testing her.

-I won't say I feel I have known them for long after having met them shortly, even though I did basic research out of curiosity, nor will I arrogantly presume I cannot be wrong. That said, I believe Shihoin Yoruichi is an amazing woman. The moment I saw her for the first time, I felt overpowered by her warmth and her smile. She's very elegant in a unique way. The way she expressed kind understanding as she patiently listened to me was both like and unlike Retsu's. Retsu has a sweet motherly air to her, but Yoruichi also has that something that made me feel I could tell her anything because she was a fair and supportive person with a bright attitude. The effect some of her attention had in me let me feel better, she let me free from the sphere of negative thoughts I had had until she visited me, and I was thankful. What I read about her supports my belief that she is admirable too.

Soi Fon smiled and blushed as she listened to her. She no longer cared if the girl had perhaps known she was fond of Yoruichi-Sama; she was marveled at her words with which she more than agreed.

-Izuru-Chan finds it hard to express himself entirely, at least to strangers like me. He's also modest, which makes me think not many notice him. I think his dedication has been commendable. After his former Captain betrayed Soul Society and left, he by himself has kept Division 3 running and, from the stats about the overall performances of the divisions, it is clear he has made a great job. – She smiled wider. – I know little to nothing about Captaincy, but I dare say he's done as good a job as any other. The lower seats of his Division expressed very positively about him in an article too, saying they found it an honor to follow him. When he visited me, I admit it was somewhat awkward initially, but soon I saw how he is very kind to those he wishes to. He is very understanding, and perhaps people have yet to notice that. "Crying is part of being alive", he said to me when I was trying not to cry, though I ended up doing just that. – She sighed neither sadly, happily nor bitterly. – I will not condemn him for not having told me the full truth about Byakuya's condition. I would have been no less unreasonable with him than I was wit Sajin, unfairly. I believe he simply couldn't because he cares for others and finds it hard to hurt them even if he knows it might be the better choice.

Soi Fon, effectively, paid little heed to Kira-fukutaicho. Moreover, Soi Fon was sure Kisa would have assumed that much. Listening to Kisa talk about him that way was surprising, for it was not likely she was trying to please her then…

-I think of Sajin as a friend already. I strongly feel he's a good man. As of now, he has been a bit lonely, but I hope one day he can overcome that pain of having been abandoned by a friend and finds someone else to give him even greater encouragement than Kaname. I felt honored he opened up to me at that time, and I understood how much he cherishes his relationships with others. I read in a profile of him that he is not perceived as a very warm being. I can only guess he does not open up to everyone because of how much he comes to cherish each bond he makes. I would be thrilled if he could also consider me a friend, though I know it is too early to think that way, for I am yet to find…A stable situation.

Soi Fon immediately understood what she meant. Kisa was being honest with her about wishing for this chance she was being given to ultimately result in her favor.

-Isane has been somewhat like a sister to me. She's taken care of me as best as she can. I am really happy she sincerely wishes for me to get better. – She smiled. – What can I say about Retsu? She's been beyond great with me. She has supported me every step of the way, even when I have given her no reasons to not suspect me like the rest do. I am aware it is her who voiced in favor of me receiving his opportunity… No matter what I do, I know I'll never be able to repay her everything she's done for me. She's even more beautiful inside than she is outside. And Byakuya… I cannot sincerely say our interactions can be considered normal, but it feels right somehow. He has protected me in a way that has taught me much, leaving a deep impression on me. His heart is beautiful and his smile kind. Initially he was more aloof, but he now listens to me very attentively. Although it is awkward, I admit I am moved he is like this with me even though his duties towards me are over. I cannot help thinking someone like that is wonderful. I wish I knew more about him, for I know little, if anything at all, regarding him, and I've been curious. A long time ago, I noticed in his way of portraying himself a latent feeling of sadness. I know not what in his past left such a mark in him, and I know I have no right to ask, nonetheless, I still wish he overcomes it. I think once he does he'll be able to smile more. It's just a vague hunch, though. At the very least, I do know he deserves to be happy as much as everyone else.

Soi Fon was rather engrossed as she listened to her openly saying her thoughts on others, only mentioning positive sides of people she had worked with for so long yet had failed to regard in that way.

-As for you, Soi Fon, I am yet to know you as well, but I can see you fulfill Yoruichi's previous duties. The articles mentioning you considered you as an excellent Captain. You are commendable. Even though you are different from Yoruichi, I somehow see in you something that she also possessed in her presence…

Kisa trailed off and blinked as if confused by her own words, confusing Soi Fon.

-I hope I have not come across as someone just randomly mentioning good qualities as if to look favorable, or as someone who conceitedly believes she understands everyone easily…

-So I see…

Soi Fon stood up; she did not need to hear any more. She was convinced Yoruichi was right, and her inquisitiveness was partly calmed. Even though she still had questions regarding her situation, she had already decided on her stand regarding her.

X End of Soi Fon's visit X

Soi Fon left the room and found that the other representatives had arrived.

_Her __past __might __be__ a__ threat,__ but __she __isn't. __She __does __not __feel __suspicious__ as __of __now, __though__ she __is __still __intriguing._ – She thought with a grin.

Next was Lieutenant Iba's turn to visit…

X Tetsuzaemon Iba's Visit X

He was visiting for mere curiosity. After reading Kisa's response to Kuchiki-taicho's question as written in his report, when she answered she had come from Chihuhua, he became very interested, for he had lately been feeling interest in trying tacos.

He expected to find someone with an exotic type of beauty, short with her black hair, dark–skinned, maybe a mole by her big dark lips. Instead he found someone with relatively light-colored skin, dark brown hair, only slightly taller than the average female shinigami officer, common-sized eyes and no mole. She was average.

Kisa did not miss his shocked guise that appeared as soon as he entered, causing a drop to appear at the back of her head.

-Hello? – She asked, trying to get his mind back to reality.

-Oh Hello, Average. – He answered looking quite disappointed and uttering words very slowly and monotonously. – Iba Tetsuzaemon, Lieutenant of Division 7.

The drop on Kisa's forehead grew bigger, and a smaller drop joined it. '_Average__'__?_ – She wondered confused.

-May I ask why you look so down? Are you feeling unwell? – She asked sincerely worried

-Eh, no…

-Do you have a fever? Or maybe you're dizzy? – She continued.

She moved to stand on her knees in the bed, and her hand reached forward to his forehead. When she felt his temperature regular, she sat again and began pondering with notorious focus.

-Hm. I'm afraid I can't think of any reason for your funny behavior, Tetsu. If you feel bad, you need to speak up. Else, it will go unnoticed, and your condition might deteriorate if you push it aside while working hard.

The Lieutenant looked increasingly surprised as he heard her. He knew, just like that, that she was not a bad person; it was hard to believe she was a threat. The huge evil aura felt around all of Seireitei the other day was nothing like hers was at that moment. _It __must __have __been __inexplicable,__ but __I __know __that __isn't __the __one __I'm __talking __to __righ t__now._ – He concluded. - _…'__Tetsu__'__?_

For the rest of his visit, he asked her questions about Chihuahua, which she told him she could not answer, for the past and only 3 months she remembered she had not been there. She was able to answer some of his questions about tacos, though. They talked of nothing like what she talked about in her other more serious visits, and she enjoyed that, laughing several times. She realized then she needed that, for she had not laughed so wholeheartedly in a pretty good while. Her laughter was not noisy. In fact, at several intervals it was almost silent. It was her notable shoulder movement that would show how hardly she was enjoying herself. One time she laughed an entire minute, not faking a single second. She found him thus amusing. He liked her even though she was not how he imagined at first. She turned out to be much more pleasant.

He left soon later, for he had nothing else to do now that he had wasted time and found his opinion about her; not to mention there were others waiting outside for their turn.

X End of Tetsuzaemon Iba's visit X

Captain Kyoraku was up next. He wore a very suspicious look on his ever-suspicious eyes.

-What are you up to, Shunsui?

-Why would I be up to anything, Juushiro? Am I not supposed to see the girl and decide my stance about her?

Captain Ukitake Juushiro was pretty certain Shunsui was plotting something. The large number of years he had been with him had let him have the skill to discern that much with just a look into his eyes.

-It's good that you are careful and do your duty of investigating her, but do not make her cry, Shunsui.

-Why, you know I dislike making women cry better than anyone else…

X Shunsui Kyoraku's visit X

The first thing he noticed was her appearance. He found in her an air as lovely as any woman's, though nothing extraordinary. He would have been much happier if she would've been more mature physically, of course.

_Although__…_ - He paused to think more carefully. – _Her__ cup __size __looks __like __C.__That__'__s __promising __for __when __she __gets __older__… __Alright,__ that __will __do __it._

She wore shorts under her gown due to the hotness of the room, so he was able to see a part of her calf's wound. _Hoh, __those __legs __are __not __bad __at __all. __I __see__ then;__ she's __the __legs __type,__then._ – His incomprehensible mind thought vaguely.

-Would you like some sake? – He offered in a strange dreamy mood; to Kisa, it sounded like his attempt of a 'sexy and manly' voice, causing a sweat drop to show in her head's side.

-I cannot say for sure, but I might be underage. I shouldn't drink.

It had been a while since the Captain had last heard that. After all, there were few among the Gotei 13 officials that were not old enough to drink; Captain Hitsugaya aside, even the youngest ones where very close to reaching that age.

He continued smiling and holding the bottle in front of her, as if the blank pause occurring then was unperceived by him. Then, his grin widened.

-This good sake, you know? – His grin widened. – I won't tell on you if you try some.

-Eh… T-Thanks, but…N-No, I'm fine… - She stuttered, surprised to hear a high official saying something like that in such a carefree manner; he was quite different from the other Captains.

-I see; that is a pity, that you follow the rules so strictly…

Kisa's favorite drop would have grown in size were it not because of the sudden look his eyes shot straight at her. Those eyes were more than just serious; it would have been enough to alarm about anyone. Her guard rose. Her brown eyes looked up to his green-gray ones and would not let them out of their sight, or, rather, they were trapped and unable to look anywhere else.

-I should be clear to you about something from the beginning. I didn't come here to know which side I will stand for; I came here simply to reveal a past.

A brief yet prolonged pause happened as she tried to understand.

-A past? – She asked calmly while she fought to not let her befuddlement overpower her.

The Captain of Division 8 sat in the chair in front of her bed to be with her face to face. Due to that, she blinked. A blink is all it took for her to lose track of him. The next time she opened her eyes, they met a man smiling the same way he was when he entered, causing confusion ot appear in every corner of her visage.

Her lips were agape as she stared at the man in the flowery haori in expectation, hoping he would explain what he was doing, to tell her what he was thinking, what was happening.

-Well, I have questions to ask you. First of all, why are you cute?

A much more pregnant pause than before followed.

Kisa's head fell to point downwards entirely and felt a nerve standing out of her forehead. She had to remind herself to calm down. She could not mess up her opportunity by losing her temper, no matter how…Unbelivable that man sitting across with an oblivious smile was.

Said man was actually expecting a punch or any sort of aggression, so he was surprised to see her suppress herself. He also noticed she was blushing slightly.

_Her emotions at that time must have been much stronger since this willpower failed to suppress her._

-I beg of you to be serious… - Kisa replied while grimacing from the irritation caused by his strange behavior and the self-awareness she had about her blushing cheeks; her sweat drop's size increased too.

-I see. Then, what is it that you feel for Kuchiki Byakuya? – Kyoraku asked with an amused smile.

Effectively, he complied with her wish and became serious, even too straightforward. She blushed tomato red, completely caught off guard at the sudden change.

-W-Well, I… I, think of him as a guardian… I appreciate the attentions he has provided to me, and I am truly thankful for everything he has done. I cannot say I am happy about what has happened considering what it cost him, but…But I believe him very kind and an amazing man.

She felt uncomfortable when he looked at her expectantly. There was no way she could go on beyond that, nothing more she wanted to say about it.

She was not oblivious to some rumors claiming she had a very intimate relationship with him. She had heard about them only earlier, however. This triggered in her reflecting about everything that had happened since she met the Captain of Division 6, and, if she was honest with herself, she was confused as to what she felt about it all. She could not understand why he had protected her the way he had.

When she insisted in keeping silent, Kyoraku decided to let her think about it later, and, actually, that was his purpose for asking her such a question.

-How much do you know about Kuchiki-taicho's past?

Her brown irises contracted momentarily. Once again, the Captain who looked like he knew more than he'd say caught her off guard.

-The past is past. – She replied quickly after composing herself. – It is not my place to ask him about it, especially since I can tell him nothing about mine either. I am alright with that. I am not mindful about it. I'm just happy he's who he is.

-I imagined you would not know. As I said before, I came to reveal a past to you, the past of Kuchiki Byakuya.

She almost gasped.

-W-Wait a moment…! Y-You can't do that! He is the one who should tell me, and only if he wants to! I am not the type of person who will dig into someone's personal affairs when I am not wanted there…

-Did you know he is a widower? – He interrupted her.

Her lips and eyes opened wide in shock.

_You__ are __right. __These __are __the __exact__ words __you __should __say,__ but __doing__ what __is __correct __is __at __times__ ignored __for __greater __purposes, __and, __right __now, __you __need __to __hear __this._ – He did not say his thoughts aloud, but that was the logic he followed.

-What…? – She could barely speak from the sudden bomb he threw at her with trembling eyes.

-Their marriage lasted close to 5 years, if I'm not wrong. She was Rukia-Chan's older sister. -

_Wait.__ Rukia __is __Byakuya's __sister __in-law__?_

-Over 50 years ago, his wife died in an early spring morning before the first cherry blossoms bloomed. The anniversary of her death was a not a week ago.

_Just __around __the__ time __I__ met__ him__…_ – She realized.

-As you probably realize already, it is because he mourns for her at this time of the year that he took a walk by the forest, where he met you. He was there for that reason…

_Is __that __the __reason__ why__…__Why __he __would __had __been __so__ serious__ at __the __time __I__ met __him, __and __at __the __time __he __was __escorting __me __to __Division __12__th__'__s __quarters__…__?__ And__ I__ acted __the __way__ I__ did! __I__… __I__ can__'__t __believe__ I__ was __oblivious __to __him __being __sad __all __that __time.__ I __am__ even __more __confused __now.__How __come __he__'__s __forgiven __me __despite __this __all? __(__…__)__ It__'__s __true,__ then. __I __do__ not __know__ Byakuya __at __all__…_

Serious silence enveloped the room for a whole minute, though Kisa could not tell how long that had been due to the nature of her thoughts.

-Her name was Hisana. – He continued after the pause.

-Hi…Hisana? – She asked huskily, still searching for the most of her voice.

-She was from Rukongai originally, in one of the furthest and poorest districts. She was a poor commoner girl who lived through very desperate situations and was unable to care for both herself and her sister, so she abandoned Rukia when she was just a baby. She met Kuchiki-taicho later and married him.

_She __abandoned __her__…__?_ – She was speechless even though she almost wished to shout, but that was impossible because her lungs lacked the air for it, and she was yet to remember to breathe.

Moreover, he looked at her in so shrill a manner she felt he could read her mind, almost giving her skin goosebumps. It was as if he were waiting for her to breathe again, only so he could take her breath away again.

She breathed and immediately found her voice then. She felt relief in her lungs, but her heart felt heavier.

-Guilt haunted Kuchiki Hisana everyday since she abandoned her sister, however. Once she married and was able to spare some energy for something other than mere survival, she would venture into Rukongai every day to search for her. Because her condition was fragile, though, it was not long until she debilitated because of the strain, which ultimately led to her death without having successfully found her younger sister.

_I… I still am having trouble believing this…_

-Rukia-Chan does not remember her sister because she was young when she abandoned her. I cannot say I know for sure, but it seems she does not resent her. Especially because the reason she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan is because Hisana's dying wish to Kuchiki-taicho was for him to find and care for her. He found her some years later when she enrolled at the Shino Academy.

_This __is __all __so__ hard __to__ believe. __Byakuya__…_

-His parents died when he was young, as did his grandfather, who was the predecessor to the position he occupies at 6th today. He had to become head of an influential clan since he was very young, and he found little emotional support among the people in his household. His late wife was the only one to be there for him during those times, though it cost him. She was a commoner from Rukongai with nothing on herself besides her given name and the clothes she wore. He was the head of the Kuchiki clan, one of the most prominent aristocrats. As you would guess, the elders of his clan strongly opposed to his marriage and took stands that made things difficult for him and tried very hard, though to no avail, to impede their union, and he chose the hard path of dealing with it in order to be with her. After she died, they didn't mind to hide their relief and immediately began attempts to fix him with other 'good choices'. Even now, they still demand of him to remarry to have an heir. He struggled with them when it came to Rukia-Chan's adoption as well, for Rukia also grew as a homeless girl from Rukongai.

_I feel so sad just listening to this… Byakuya has had it so difficult; his problems make mine seem insignificant…_

-Recall and thoroughly inspect what you remember of him during the time you've spent together. Was he stoic or cold? Did he act like nothing could impress him, like nothing could see through him?

Her heart did as the Captain told her and remembered, realizing Captain Kyoraku was right about that being his attitude initially.

_I __admit __I__ thought __his __mind __was __inscrutable __then_…

Ignoring her will and orders, her feelings flowed as tears filled her throat. She fought back her weeping and tears, for crying was the last thing she felt she should do.

Once he saw she had gained some ground in that struggle, he continued, to the misfortune of her sad soul, which felt unable to smile.

-Since she died, he has secluded himself, changed significantly too, such that his sorrow wouldn't interfere with his work.

As he kept on speaking, her bewilderment kept growing exponentially as well as the sadness that arose from sympathy and something else. She regarded that as the saddest, most heart-breaking past she'd heard.

-He pushed those feelings aside believing them a weakness, though I've heard he still visits her altar every day for several hours.

Xx Flashback xX

-A memory, huh?

-Yes. I don't have that many, but I wish I did. Mine aren't like this one right now… I want to have this nice memory. It must for sure feel good. Do you have nice memories, Byakuya?

-Yes…

Xx End of flashback xX

Kisa's mind sank into its darkest depths. She was drowning under so much water, yet she did not bother to move a limb; she would do nothing to get out of there. She had been shocked to a very sensitive point. The wish to fight back was not present. Her eyes became lifeless, empty, staring at the obscure nothingness in her front without really seeing anything in it or thinking what it meant for it to surround her.

_Byakuya,__ you__'__ve __been__ through__ so__ much__ pain. __You__ have__ faced __living__ with __this __kind __of__ past __every __day __for __so __long! __I__ might __see __why__ you __did __not __tell __me __about __it__… __What __does __it __mean __that __you __chose __not __to __talk __about __it? __Is__ it __because __it __pains __you __to__ or __because __you __were __protecting __me? __I __can't __believe __how __selfish __I __have __been __all __this __time __when __it __comes__ to __what __I__'__ve __done __to __you,__ how__ far __you__'__ve __suffered__ because__ of __me.__ How __can __you__ be__ nice __to__ me__ if__ I'm__ hurting __you__ this __badly? __Byakuya,__ I__… __I'm__ so__ sorry__…__!_ – She thought as she once shed a tear.

The Captain seemed to be done talking about it since, albeit she had no idea how much time had passed since the last sentence he spoke, she concluded he would have already resumed throwing reality at her mercilessly.

She was mute for an instant before she could retrieve her dead voice. Her frozen agape lips slowly regained motion, her neck turned, and her eyes were steadily fighting to return some shimmer to her look.

-I knew nothing about this life. – She began.

-You do now.

She turned to his eyes and looked straight at them, arousing his curiosity and thanked him with a forced voice that sounded too calm to belong to a living being.

-I do not understand the reasons you had for telling me this.

-I cannot say it outright, but I assure you I have a good reason.

-You want me to learn about his past. Why can't you tell me why?

-I will tell you in time, perhaps after you retrieve your memories. – Having said only that, he stood up and left.

She felt very befuddled, to say the least. She could not read him at all, and she could hardly bother to when there was so much more she could not stop thinking about.

X End of Kyoraku Shunsui's visit X


	11. Dangerous but Beloved

I'd like to thank everyone that's read my fic so far! It's because I know someone out there is enjoying this that I feel motivated to keep going on. I feel satisfied with a good work like this… Yes, I believe this might be long, but I promise I'll give 500% if necessary to make this a story worth reading! A certain question some of you might have will be answered in this chapter… So keep going!

**Dangerous**** but ****Beloved**

As Captain Kyoraku closed the door behind him, Captain Ukitake was able to catch his grin.

-You were not gentle with her, were you? – Asked a somewhat mad Ukitake.

-I did what I had to do.

-Out of the way, Shunsui; I'm coming in.

Kyoraku obstructed the door with a serious face. He refused to let Ukitake get into the room, for he knew he would try to console her heart. He knew he was too nice to understand, no matter how obvious he thought he was acting.

-As usual, Juushiro… Well, I really didn't expect you to understand anyways.

-What would that mean, Shunsui? – Asked a sighing Ukitake.

-After this, we will all know what kind of girl she really is, and all of us will know what exactly to think about her and her true feelings.

-Shunsui. You are testing her.

-Maybe.

-What exactly are you testing about her?

Kyoraku smirked.

-I wonder…

Captain Ukitake was puzzled, but knew Shunsui well enough to know he wouldn't tell him, for the years had thought him that, no matter how hard he tried to get information out of him, it was impossible, so he had to cede for the moment.

It was noon, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. Clouds of rain were freeing their heavy load of raindrops instead.

The Captain of Division 8 knew Kisa would need time to ponder, so he managed to stop her visits for the rest of the day. Some division representatives were starting to find that matter a drag testing their patience, especially Captain Zaraki.

Meanwhile, a man ran down the practically empty streets of Seireitei as fast as he could under the torrent rain. He was beyond agitated. His expression showed great astonishment. He was hugging a paper bag tightly against his chest. He could not risk spilling the bag's contents, so he could not use shunpo if he wanted to be careful. He headed out of the 12th Division's quarters and was heading straight to Fourth's hospital.

When he reached his destiny, the first person he found was the Division's Lieutenant.

-What has happened? – Lieutenant Kotetsu asked concerned as she observed his agitated appearance.

-I'm looking for Unohana-taicho; it's an emergency! – He exclaimed hurriedly and at the same time was panting. – Name's Nirihara Kai, sixth seat of Division Twelve. This is really urgent, so let her know we need to talk immediately!

He showed her a written form that gave him the right to request an immediate audience with another Division's Captain, so Isane had to comply. She was fairly worried and curious as to what the matter could be.

_Moreover,__ why __did __Nirihara-Kun __introduce __himself __to __me?_ – She asked herself but could not ask him considering the circumstances.

Captain Unohana met the 6th seat at her office so they could talk privately.

-Nirihara–San, what could be this important? – She asked him calmly as ever.

-Unohana-taicho, I must be brief. I was part of the team that participated in the test analysis of the very few blood samples we got from the girl brought by Kuchiki-taicho the other day.

-Kisa-Chan? – She rolled her eyelids half the way down, understanding what she might expect out of the conversation.

'_Kisa-Chan__'__?__ Now__ she __gets __a__ name, __and __such __a__ familiar __one __to __that?_ - He frowned at the thought but said nothing.

He placed the sealed bag on her desk.

-I have personally analyzed two blood samples taken from her. One was the first we got when we first started testing her. The second one I got when her body was almost done 'changing'. I ran the tests for her blood, repeated them as many times as possible, confirmed the results myself 5 times and the third seat confirmed them twice; there is no mistake.

-What is so hard to believe? – She continued calmly.

-The first blood sample revealed a mysterious substance that we cannot identify but know that has properties very similar to venoms and is strongly acidic with a pH of almost zero.

-Venom? – She asked cautiously.

-We assume she must be immune to it, but it can cause damage to an average human being. While it is not lethal for them, it is to shinigami, who possess higher spiritual power. It can kill any shinigami.

Captain Unohana fully opened her eyes as she listened.

-In order for us to receive damage, our blood must get in contact with hers; it would be an irreparable situation since that very moment. Our infected blood would be modified. As infected blood flows, in just a little over a minute, our heart and brain explode!

-Are you done talking nonsense, Nirihara-Kun? – Unohana asked while looking at the containers with blood that were inside the bag.

Nirihara Kai placed both his hands at the side edges of her desk and leaned forward to look into her seriously, trying to make her take him more seriously as he reminded himself not to lose his cool in front of her.

-Once it starts running though our bloodstream, the vision gets blurry, breathing becomes difficult, and hallucinations are triggered. One dies suffocated until the brain runs completely out of oxygen. In the moribund state, it orders the heart, liver, kidneys and pancreas a message that overworks them strongly. Because they are weakened by the strong poisonous substance, they start malfunctioning and stop working after a few seconds. A chain reaction occurs, causing a series of hemorrhages in several sections. Some blood oozes from the skin pores. Finally, the brain and heart burst.

-Nirihara-Kun, this Division has also thoroughly analyzed her blood and attempted to obtain information from it. Indeed, it is not knew information that her blood is unique, so we are yet to find out much about it. How have you been able to figure out it can do that? You should also describe the mechanism more specifically.

He frowned and looked regretful, mourning.

-I wasn't the one originally assigned to test her blood… - He turned to look to the side in reminiscence. - The 8th seat died the same day that girl destroyed part of the quarters, and it was not that he was a casualty from her attack that time. – He said as he lifted his face and his look was pained. - He lived long enough to discover something amazing about her, but not long enough to tell what… Another person tripped while he was holding the blood in a test tube. As a result, he accidentally pressed closed his hand strongly enough to break the tube. The glass shreds were sharp enough to cut through his glove and skin. The blood in the tub spilled over his hand and got in contact with his blood… I was there. – His fist clenched. –Before I could help him clean his hand, he fell for no apparent reason to his knees and was panting, finding it hard to breathe. Between gasps, he said he couldn't see. I was about to help him when he started to seize. Then he was simply lying on the floor without breathing. It was too fast for me to keep track of what was happening. Seconds later, a sickening crack was heard inside of him; it was the signal the brain sent that caused severe internal hemorrhages. He was bathed in blood within the minute. I've only seen a scene that gruesome in the battle field before. – His teeth were gritted as he spoke that last sentence. – …Because it is information we acquired by chance, Unohana-taicho, I cannot explain to you the details of how it happened, especially since we were unable to perform an autopsy. At first, due to the risks of entering in contact with his blood, but at this point his body has been done for and unrecognizable because of the corrosiveness of the blood.

Captain Unohana scowled. She was speechless.

-The ability to heal that fast still remains a mystery. – He continued.

The Captain looked at him. She managed to get a hold of herself and continue listening, for she was not liking what she what she heard, not one bit. The results she was skimming that were inside the bag were also not pleasant.

-Go on. – She uttered as nonchalantly as she could; her expression was serious and alarmed.

-The second blood sample is, unbelievably, totally different, almost as if it were someone else's, or rather, another monster's. The venomous part is 10 times more hazardous when she enters that state of power.

-T-Ten times…? – She was that shocked. She really didn't want to imagine it, but she couldn't help it…

-In that state, she could kill any normal human with no power at all; the consequences for shinigami might be even worse. It contained an abnormal amount of hormones and adrenaline, confirming that her feelings and emotions influenced the activation of that state. That's just how dangerous she is.

-If she feels any more confusion or a similarly strong feeling, she could activate that state again; we must be careful… - Mused the captain out loud.

-As you know, Unohana-taicho, she has healing abilities that heal her superficial wounds in a matter of seconds, perhaps less. Have you wondered why she needs medical attention and recovery time for some wounds?

-I don't question everything about my patients; I just attend to them.

-My team has a hypothesis for that. Once the seal on her back's symbol activates, she emits a large amount of reiryoku she cannot control, exhausting her body. We believe her healing ability is related to her energy and power levels, the more she exhausts the slower her wounds heal. However, I'm sure she must have been recovering twice as fast as expected. Is that not right?

-It is. – Unohana had to answer truthfully.

-I've heard she is now without any memories, and, if that is true, her case must be treated as an official threat. Everything indicates she is not stable in personality. No matter how you want to look at it, there is a big discrepancy between those two 'personalities'. One is powerful and able capable of fighting Captain-level shinigami. According to the report Kuchiki-taicho wrote when she first appeared, however, he stated that she was afraid to the point of immobility after she was attacked in the forest by those men who were clearly inferior to Kuchiki-taicho's strength. The only conclusion we can make is that she's not normal. Unohana taicho, as you can see she is an authentic threat to Seireitei, she needs to be isolated and…

-I refuse. – Unohana replied calmly with her hands under her chin.

-Unohana-taicho! – He exclaimed surprised, especially after what he had just revealed.

-I cannot say I do not find that ability to heal of hers interesting, but I am more interested in treating her decently, for she is my patient. You said yourself it would take her time to heal due to her exhaustion of reiatsu at that occasion, so she needs more time to rest.

Her words were uttered in a final tone of voice, indicating to him he would not be able to convince her otherwise.

Unohana put the papers and samples back in the bag and set them aside.

-I assume the Soutaicho has been informed of this, or at least is being informed of it this moment.

-Yes…

-Then, I'll deal with it. Thank you, Nirihara-San.

-May I know why you protect her knowing she's a threat? – He asked almost indignant. – Not only you, but I've heard other Division representatives have also taken stands in her favor!

-You can visit her and see for yourself.

-I… - He was surprised access to visiting was that easy to obtain.

-If you have no more business here, then go back to your Division's quarters. If you do pay her a visit, you may talk about anything, but you must also be cautious not to agitate her emotions seriously, and I forbid you from talk to her about this matter. She's in no condition to accept this in a good way as of now. I will take the responsibility of letting her know whenever I judge the circumstances safe.

Kai Nirihara ended up paying Kisa a visit, led by his curiosity as to how she had managed to obtain the favor of Captains, even Unohana Retsu's.

Kisa looked outside the window to watch the beautiful afternoon sky. She was unsuccessfully trying to come up with a way to not feel sad regarding the past of Kuchiki Byakuya. She was relieved he was in no condition to stop by and see her how she was, which made her feel awful.

_I__ can__'__t__ think__ of __any __words __to __say __to__ him __now. __How __am__ I __ever __going to __explain __to __him __I __know __about __his __past __in __the __first __place? __What __would __he __think __of __me __if __I __told __him?__ He __would __despise __me__… __Oh! __Why __is __it __that __I __feel __like __this __again? __What __is __this __feeling? __And __what __am__ I __supposed __to __think __of __the __Captain __of __Division __Eight? __I __cannot __understand __what__ reasons __he__ had__ to__ tell __me__ Byakuya's __past. __I __have__ a__ feeling __there's __more __to __it __than __I __thought__ before__…_

Suddenly, she felt a presence enter her room, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly turned and felt instant relief it was not the Captain of Division 6, but she thought it strange for a visitor to come, for Isane had earlier told her she would receive no more visits for the day.

This time, the visitor was a very young man who looked like Ichigo in terms of age, though she was by then aware she should know better than to judge the age of people around her by their appearance. He was rather handsome with somewhat spiky black hair, tanned skin, fancily defined features and vivid green eyes like peridot.

What she found most strange was the way he looked at her, though. His eyes were not friendly towards her, though, rather than hostile, they seemed to tell her he had absolutely no idea what he was doing there.

Kai Nirihara was not a shy person, but he did not know what to say to someone he considered a threat and guilty of his comrade's death.

Kisa decided that she might as well try to cause a good impression for obvious reasons. Not to mention she felt embarrassed to be seen with what she knew was a lousy look despite not having seen herself in a mirror. She concluded that, at least, there was little chance he would be any more overbearing than her previous visitor.

-Hi. – She greeted politely and attempted to smile.

_At__ least, __this __will __allow __me__ to __distract __myself__…_ - She reasoned to try to cheer herself up.

He was surprised to see her like that at that instant. That person in front of him, whose guise was clearly trying too hard not to look sad, was very different from the one he remembered. He did, however, even among the entire ruckus she caused amidst her destruction, sense that time a very sad feeling emanating from her along with the dangerous killing intent.

-Why are you absently staring at the sky? – He asked with vague inquisitiveness, not sure what to say.

Her attempts to grin ceased when she heard him. She looked straight at him with eyes he could not read. His guard was rising, believing he might have triggered another bad reaction from her. Unexpectedly, she smiled again, but it was natural that time. Needless to say he was surprised. Not only was that the last thing he expected, he did not think she was able to smile the first time he saw her, for she was very unhappy that past time; circumstances had just been too different, but he did not know that.

Kisa was rather glad he was asking her such leisure questions rather than question her about her motives or narrate depressing pasts to her, so she could not help her smile. While she was still feeling sad, she was making an effort to appear different. She is not the type of person who likes it when others know she is sad; she prefers others to see her smiling, for it is much easier and less complicated that way.

-Because the sky is beautiful at any hour. No matter how many times I look at it; it never looks the same, and it always brings good memories and good moments…

-I thought you didn't have memories. – He interrupted with a suspicious tone.

-I do, but only a few. All of them, I managed to make them in less than 3 months. In fact, most of the memories I like I've made in less than a week.

-How many things can happen in a week?

Although he sounded cold and nonchalant about her smile, he actually felt staggered to see how her face lit up as she spoke; it made it extremely difficult to doubt the sincerity of her words.

-Too little of what happens seems new, but I think everyday is waiting for me to arrive so it can give me one more experience. I guess that's the good side of being without memories.

The more she talked, the less congruent she seemed with the image he had of her, a threat.

-Are you trying to sound like an artist, saying nonsense that only you understand? – He

-That's pretty mean, you know? I have no reason to pretend being someone I'm not… I hardly even know who I truly am. – She uttered the last sentence in an almost-whispering tone.

Her smile vanished, feeling a little tired.

He instantly felt bad for having said something thoughtless and for making that smile go.

They both remained in silence. She was admonishing herself for managing to bring her own spirits down. He was in an inner dilemma. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to apologize even though the fact that she was not such a horrible person did not change the fact that she was so dangerous?

Then it dawned to him that she had managed to reverse the situation, making _him_ feel guilt despite his earlier opinion of her.

He looked at her serious and sorrowful face. No doubt, she was going through a lot, and he could not say it was surprising considering her situation. He did not like that face. He wanted her to smile earnestly again like earlier. Something about that lighthearted smile felt much nicer than that face… Hence, he gave up, choosing to give her just one chance. Maybe, she would surprise him…

_I __am__ starting __to__ understand __why __she__'__s __winning __everyone __over, __Unohana-taicho__…_

He approached her and patted her head while his cheeks blushed, for he was not about to do something he was used to do.

-I'm just kidding! – He told her without looking at her straight.

She looked up. Her brown eyes looking straight at his peridot ones, and he for the first time noticed that even someone who can be a monster can be rather charming in odd ways.

-I did not call you a fake even once, so there's no need to look so down about it. – He retired his hand from her brown head after saying that.

_This person is suddenly being nice? …So even you are trying to cheer me up? _

Her smile emerged again and strongly, for she was not forcing her sadness aside; he had made her feel better. He was amazed seeing such a smile, feeling himself enraptured by the same force that very smile had already exerted upon other shinigami.

He was starting to understand why others did not consider her a threat despite being aware of what she had caused. He realized the girl before him was not a monster but someone who suffered the consequences of the monster within her.

_I __was__ready __to __sentence__ her __to __death __before, __not __knowing __her,__ not __bothering __to __talk__ to __her __like __Unohana-taicho __and __others __have __before __taking __a__ stand__… _- He thought with his eyes fixed on her lively face. – _You __are __the__ one __who __must __be __suffering __the __most __knowing__ what __you __have __done, __what __you __are __capable __of __doing __if __you __are__ careless __for __one __instant__… __Will __this __person__ be __alright__ if __she __finds __out __what __I__ just__ told__ Unohana-taicho?_ – He worried inside.

Regardless, however, he was still a responsible officer. He was told to give something to her, and he had to comply even if that meant making her smile fade again…

Without saying a word, he stepped back and gave her an envelope with her name on it, not daring to look at her eyes. Kisa was confused when she took it.

It did not specify who sent it, but it had the seal from First Division. She was aware of the authority of the Captain Commander of Division 1, and nervousness took over her. She could not even speculate what the envelope would contain or say. She was yet to meet 'Soutaicho', as she had heard Retsu address him, but he would have the final word regarding whether she would be considered a threat or not; he was the one who held her fate in his hands.

-I am giving it to you now, but, if you turn it, you see it specifies for you not to open it until all the Division representatives that have been ordered to visit you come here. – Kai explained.

The letter would later be put away inside a drawer from her bedside table, and the drawer was locked.

-Are you eager to read it? – He asked her as casually as he could.

-Barely. – She replied.

-It's probably nothing nearly as important as you think, you know? – He told her nonchalantly, to which she nodded.

It took some minutes for the tension to leave the air, but once that was over, he spent in her room just some more minutes after that, listening to her talking about the sky and how she wished she could fly and how guilty she felt for what she had done to Byakuya. Kai was hoping he could say goodbye to her while she had a smile in her face, but, once they touched the latter topic, he knew that would not be possible.

He wanted to stay longer, but he had many things to do in the currently understaffed Twelfth Division, so he had no choice but to leave.

He placed his hand over her head again while casually parting.

-Do cheer up already, alright? – Was the last thing he told her right before closing the door and turning half back to give her one last glance.

She grinned at his words.

He walked down the hallway with a sigh, for once feeling some regret for not being a Division representative with the power to help her.

Kisa felt she had needed that visit, for she was feeling much better by then. However, she was still concerned about what awaited her and started worrying about the very things she was worrying about when Kai appeared.

_Byakuya…_


	12. Speed Dating With Gotei 13: Confused

I truly hope I'm not loosing my ideas or my inspiration. I guess, once you start getting used to this, you start to take it a bit slower, but with no less passion. So I hope I can make this worthy of being the last chapter you'll read of Kisa in a while. I apologize if Kenpachi sounds weird… XP Also, I use two consecutive dashes (-) to show interruption.

**Speed Dating with Gotei 13: Confused**

Night had fallen on Seireitei, but Kisa had not closed her eyes; she was thinking too much to sleep.

She lied with her face up and her gaze sideways, absently staring through the window at a small piece of dark sky that had the small stars.

_I know his past. There is now way that is fine. I was supposed to wait. It was not my fault, but why do I feel like this? Not only have I hurt him physically, I've probably also hurt his memories! (…) His past is painful. I'm amazed but happy he's been able to overcome it, at least to some point. It makes sense that I feel sympathy for him. How hard it must be to go through out your life feeling the need to live in memories because there are no other happy times in your existence. How tough it must be to go through more than 50 springs; and look at the cherry blossoms bloom; and remember such pain… To live through that sorrow for so long… How unbearable. Then why do I feel this bad? I was thus ignorant, knew nothing about him. Byakuya Kuchiki. That's all I knew about him: His name. I knew nothing more. Byakuya, why has life been so coldblooded to you? Why has it never showed mercy to your heart? Nobody deserves that life. We all need love, especially you, but is Rukia enough to heal the wounds that Hisana's departure caused you? If only you had more people to give you love in your life! You have no idea how much I wish I could give you that love you lack so badly, be able to do something for you to pay you back for everything… But how could I? I hurt your heart and body. I only deepened the wounds on your soul. How could a monster like me ever show you love?_ – She thought while she finally closed her eyes; it was not that her fatigue caught up with her but that she could bear no longer her own thoughts, and her mind did the favor of shutting down.

She woke up with the chirping of two small blue birds. She almost smiled to this. She enjoyed waking up that way.

The first thing she wanted to know was how the sky looked that day. She looked out the open window and took in some fresh air.

_I'm happy my room is in the 5__th__ floor; it's perfect to see the sky from a higher view without going to the rooftop. _– She began thinking.

She saw the view of the cherry blossoms' pink tops tilting sideways with the early morning wind as in a dance, and her smile deepened with a blush of joy. _The view of cherry blossoms is quite nice too._ - She expressed while inwardly peaceful.

When it came to Kisa, the most effective way to lift her spirits was looking at the sky. Then, she was feeling the refreshing morning breeze while barefoot during a clear morning, before the sunrays' became strong.

Her dream-like sensation would be interrupted in a few minutes by Isane.

-Kisa-Chan, what do you think you're doing? You're gonna catch a cold if you keep doing this every morning! At least put on a jacket.

-Sorry to worry you, Isane. – Kisa blushed while still grinning, almost apologetically. – But, you see, the great thing about this is the freedom your spirit feels! I don't wear sleeves because it feels good; a jacket would ruin it.

Isane sighed and smiled. She set down a tray she carried with a vitamins, water and food on the table next to her. Kisa sat such that the chair faced the window.

-You truly love the sky, Kisa-Chan. I think you would be the happiest person if you had wings. – Isane commented.

-You're probably right. I've wished I could fly over the clouds so many times. – She laughed. – I have even dreamt about that.

-You have? – Isane asked curiously.

-Only once, though. – Kisa nodded.

-Must have been nice. – Isane replied with a smile; she enjoyed talking with Kisa due to oddities she found in her like that.

The Lieutenant left because she had several duties to do, but Kisa was not alone long. An hour later, her visits started again.

Lieutenant Ise was the first one to enter the room that day.

X Ise Nanao's visit X

-I'm coming in. I am Lieutenant Ise from Division 8th. – She started politely but serious.

-Ise! – Kisa exclaimed in realization. – As in Ise Nanao? It's great to meet you! – She greeted with sparkles in her eyes.

The Lieutenant gave her a surprised and puzzled look.

-How do you-?

-You're the main editor for the Shinigami Women's Association Magazine, aren't you? – She replied while taking a magazine from the bedside table and showing it to her.

-Y-Yes. That's correct. – Nanao spoke carefully while adjusting her glasses with a drop in her brow.

-It's been very helpful for me to understand the Gotei 13 a bit better, the interviews with several Division members especially.

-Thank you… I'm glad you like it. – She replied while fixing her glasses. - By the way, have you spoken to my Captain yet?

-Yes, I have. – She said with a slightly changed expression and tone, giving the Lieutenant the hint.

The sigh from the bespectacled woman surprised Kisa.

-…Did he do anything improper? – Nanao asked her.

-…Actually, yes… - Kisa replied while misunderstanding the question.

The shinigami sighed again.

-I came here to apologize for Eight Division's instance… He was probably drunk.

-I don't think so; he seemed pretty sober going by how…Eloquently he talked.

-Oh! He's pretty good at hiding his alcoholic habits… -

Kisa could see she tried to convince her apologetically with a drop beside her anxious brow, leaving her to wonder if the Captain in question did those things to people frequently.

-I'm not mad at him. – Kisa let her know with a serious face.

Her reply visibly shocked the Lieutenant, who blinked.

-Are… Are you sure? – She asked skeptically.

-I don't know if he's a good person, but this alone does not mean he must be evil. I'm thinking that maybe he was worrying about Byakuya.

-Huh?

-I'm not quite sure what his intentions were, though.

A sweat drop appeared behind Nanao Ise's head.

_Is she really __that__ innocent?_ – She thought.

-I wonder if I give the impression of being such a terrible person to Byakuya.

-Why would you think that? – Nanao, who did not expect a sudden 'change of subject', asked.

-Well, the fact that he came here to talk about Byakuya's painful past can only make me believe that he intended to tell me that I was not treating him fairly.

Only then did the Lieutenant understand what Kisa was saying. She felt her body as heavy as if a giant neon sign reading 'Do you get it now?' had fallen on top of her.

-Well… - She began with her mind still catching up to the actual situation and confused while looking for a coherent answer. – …I don't know much, but, for some reason, I'm starting to think you're not exactly an evil being. – She replied based on the previous event.

Kisa just sighed. So did Nanao Ise before she straightened her face and glasses and sat in the bed for their faces to be at the same level.

-Look, I do not know a lot about Kuchiki taicho's past, but it is to be expected that it was not easy just by looking at him today. If my Captain told you, it does not necessarily mean he thought you were being unfair to him. I cannot tell you what his true intentions were. I have been his Lieutenant for a long time, but I can only tell you one thing about him for sure. His intentions are seldom clear. He can make anything remain a mystery, but whatever it is, it always seems to be revealed just when it has to.

Kisa listened and felt confused about what to do or think next. At least, she was then sure of something. That man wanted her to prove something to him.

_But what would that be?_ – She thought and dived deeper, forgetting about her surroundings, such that she did not even notice the Lieutenant leaving the room.

X End of Ise Nanao's visit X

The rest of the division's representatives had arrived and were waiting outside. The whole 'mysterious and dangerous girl' thing was really getting to the nerves of some.

Next was Hisagi Shuuhei.

X Hisagi Shuuhei's visit X

-Good day. – That was all he could say, for he, like other division representatives, was confused about her matter.

-Good day. – She replied after coming back to their real world and showed a smile.

She was still confused, but, at least, she felt a bit better.

-I need to know exactly what happened at the 12th Division. – He started straightforwardly and seriously.

Kisa told what she had told Yoruichi and plenty other people, knowing full well that it was nothing new for those involved in situations to have to repeat themselves. Hisagi looked staggered at the contents of her narration.

-I know that I am considered a threat. I understand that you probably dislike me, but I refuse to let you think a lie that says I hurt Byakuya because I was angry. Yes, I was angry, sad, confused and whatnot, but I can only make sense of what happened because I had others repeat to me what I did. I was not conscious for the most part, a giant blank. – She frowned. - When I woke up, he was already pierced by that sword… I… I was in an inner battle, and I managed to defeat that cunning essence surrounding me, the one who took over, yet I have no idea how I could do it… I can't defend myself and say I didn't hurt him because I know I made him carry me as his burden, but it was not me who pierced him…! It was only my body that did so.

Hisagi was not quite speechless, but he simply could not find the words to reply to that.

-I don't think anybody can just understand that. I mean, how can you explain what happened in that case? The truth is that there is not much in favor of you except for the division representatives' opinion about your person, but that's not too helpful. – He finally said and broke the silence spell casted upon them.

-I don't mind being punished; I deserve it for being weak and causing damage. – She said with a pained expression on her eyes as she clenched her right fist. - You have no idea how much I wish I would've been stronger so that I could have regained control before Byakuya got hurt. You think I'm fine with him being in that state because of me? – She spoke sharply yet without raising her voice at all.

-Nobody has seen you paying visits to him. – He replied while holding onto skepticism.

-Because I can't find the way to refer to him! – She finally exclaimed while still scowling.

-And what is that supposed to mean?

She needed a pause. She took a deep breath. She sighed.

-Captain Kyoraku told me about his past.

Hisagi was puzzled about her answer. He did not know much about Kuchiki Byakuya's past.

-He has gone through great pain and unbearable sadness for almost a lifetime; at least to me, 50 years is too long. I hurt his soul and misunderstood him on so many occasions…! I just made his wounds deeper. – She relaxed her fist. - He's the only one that has been there for me lately… He accepted me without caring about my blank past. We had said that the past was past. He was to tell his to me only if he wanted to and only if he felt ready to. I know his past now, and I cannot even guess how to look at him. I'm afraid of him showing his despise to me… It would hurt a lot after I've seen his smile. – Her eyes were starting to water, and she was doing her very best not to let the tears flow, but she could not avoid Hisagi taking notice of that fact.

Hisagi listened very attentively. When she said she had seen him smile, he just found it hard to assimilate.

-I know it sounds selfish to say that I don't want to get hurt like that after hurting him. – She went on. – You must think I'm despicable. – She then grinned sadly, not humored in the least.

-No… – He couldn't believe he had just said that. – I would never think that caring about what someone you care about thinks of you is a selfish thing.

Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at him.

He sighed.

-Listen, it's impossible to never hurt anyone. When you spend a lot of time with someone, there is a guarantee that you will both experience something together. There is a chance of you making that person laugh and a chance that either or both will be hurt. That doesn't mean that everything has to end there! You can just apologize, you know?

Kisa made a staggered expression. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Apologize? Is it __that__ simple for real? No… No way it is._

-There's no way it is that simple. – She responded slowly after blinking. – What I did isn't the sort of thing you forget with a simple 'sorry'! I forced him to remember something painful!

-If you mean anything to him at all, then he will forgive you. – He said as he stood from the chair and left the room, leaving Kisa with her eyes wide open.

X End of Hisagi Shuuhei's visit X

As soon as he left the room, he realized they digressed entirely from what he intended to talk about initially.

He approached Hitsugaya taicho, who was next.

-I did not do it very thoroughly, but I saw no reason to think she has lied; she's probably too good a girl… I think you should listen to her if she ever shows the need to talk.

After saying that, he simply walked down the hall and disappeared as Toshiro entered the room.

X Hitsugaya Toshiro's visit X

-Hello. – He greeted politely though aloof.

Kisa was very pensive. She could not wait to get time to muse about what she had just learned. What did Kyoraku Shunsui want from her? Did she dare to just apologize like it had just been suggested? If that was the case, how would she apologize? Regardless, she could not ignore the white hair that instantly amazed her.

_How cool. _- She thought.

Somehow, she could feel his freezing reiatsu at the same time. She liked cold weather, so that did not exactly intimidate her, unlike it did with most people; however, as cool and somewhat nice as that felt, she was still pensive about the whole apology issue. She was a talkative girl; talking never took any effort from her. That is why she managed to put herself together and talk.

-Hello. – She began while forming a little smile.

Although she was still thinking that Hisagi might be right but decided to resume her musing later. At that moment, she had to focus on her visitor.

The sudden change of her expression and her mood surprised Hitsugaya Toshiro a bit, and he then felt puzzled, but it did not raise any suspicions on his mind, thanks to Hisagi's small message before he entered the room.

-You look very young. I knew you were the youngest captain in history, but I thought you'd be a bit older.

A nerve was highlighted in his forehead, and he had to wait a few seconds to calm himself down while making an annoyed face.

-Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! – She said in a hurried tone, noticeably feeling bad; her smile was completely gone.

-It's OK. – He replied unhappily while also feeling her guilt.

-I meant to say you must be very strong. – She said, taking him out of his thoughts. – I have an idea of how strong a captain must be. By observing Byakuya, I learned a lot. A captain must be strong, both physically and spiritually. It's incredibly admirable to reach captaincy at your age. It can only mean you're amazing, and I can feel this by just looking at you. You are very different from me, even though I'm likely older…

His turquoise eyes could not look strict as he heard her. He saw her smile; it was rather friendly and even sweet with innocence. He felt dazed because he could find no trace of falseness as she said such flattering words despite being in a situation where that could be thought of as highly suspicious.

-…But you know? I don't think you _have_ to be serious all the time… You can just smile with me now.

-Why would I be smiling? – He replied persistently serious, yet his eyes showed a sparkle of liveliness like they had not had in a long time.

-Let's see… You're young, you're an acknowledged Captain that has the trust of the many people you command, you're strong, and you're a handsome little guy. Why _shouldn't_ you be smiling? – She said with her smile, feeling slightly playful for some reason.

He blushed unexpectedly while looking at her with very open eyes. He was hardly able to believe that girl. He didn't even mind about the 'little guy' comment anymore; he was able to perceive her intentions, so he just changed expression. He sighed and grinned slightly.

-Good question. – That was all he could reply.

Kisa smiled more at her success.

-Can I call you 'Toshiro'?

He looked at her surprised. He careed to ask her why, but he, strangely, did not.

-Whatever. – He said instead.

She smiled to hear that. She looked happy.

_Is this really the same girl that hurt Kuchiki taicho?_

He questioned if that was the same powerful being whose presence was felt so strongly that day, for she did not look or feel like it in any way he looked at her; she did not even look like a fighter does.

_How can that power's owner smile like she can? Is this person even a threat?_ _I find it much easier to believe she made Kuchiki Byakuya smile. However, even while smiling, I cannot shake the feeling that she bears some sadness, though not the same type we carry as shinigami that understand their job's description. Still, how can she smile if she's sad? Is it just a trait of hers? (…) This person is very strange, but I cannot feel suspicious about her.._

-What is the one thing bugging you? – He asked her straightforwardly and earnestly.

-The thing bugging me? Why would I be bugged? – She asked confused as to how he would know, yet unable to deceive him; he knew she was hiding her thoughts.

-Why shouldn't you tell me? – He responded with eyes that were too probing for her to tamper with.

Kisa loved the color of his eyes. She wanted to look at them almost as long as she wanted to gaze up at the dawn break sky, but at the same time it was hard to look at them without answering to them. She ended up talking about what Hisagi said.

-You know? – She asked right after finishing to tell the anecdote. – It's kind of weird for me to hide something, maybe that's why I suck at it. Everything indicates I'm actually an open book. Anybody can read anything about me, but sometimes, I just don't want to talk about it. I'm so confused about this matter, and talking about it only makes me feel more confused. It's practically all I've thought about lately, in fact.

-I'm afraid I can't do anything to change that fact, but as for what will happen next, I can play a part there. – He replied, showing her that, though he looked younger, he was in fact more experienced than her… So it seemed at the moment. – I think Hisagi is right about that. I know little about Kuchiki Byakuya's past, but I am aware the death of his wife took a toll on him. It is more than enough to look at him and how he addresses Kuchiki Rukia to realize this. – He said sitting on the bed.

-Past is important to define who we are… If you don't have one, you'll doubt every step of the way that you give. – She expressed with her eyes gazing at her hands on her lap.

Toshiro didn't miss that. He could see they were confirming just how true what she was saying was to her; those were words based on an experience she had had before, a mark her soul carried.

-Uncertainty always crosses your mind, but it's not nearly as awful as that sort of past. - She said with her gaze hidden.

-I heard you had no memories. – Toshiro responded after several seconds of silence.

-Yes. I woke up blank almost 3 months ago. I have memories many memories I've made since then, though. It has not been a week since I met Byakuya, but I also feel I've made memories with him too… – She paushed and changed her expression to an apologetic one. - You probably don't want to hear me talking about my little amount of memories… I guess I actually can't help but talk too much. – It was too apologetic for his taste. – You must be bored with my nonsense.

-It's not nonsense. – He stated quite firmly, surprising her. – Listening to others when they need someone, that is never a waste of time. If you need to talk, I don't mind being there because my duty as Captain also involves listening so you don't feel like you are talking to a wall. – He was not facing her when he said that, but she knew he was smiling.

-Thank you, Toshiro. - She said while feeling happy inside and as she, who had been sitting with her legs crossed, leaned forward and moved her legs to her left side to get closer to him and hugged him with glassy eyes.

How long had it been since she felt like crying due to happiness?

Toshiro was staggered but hugged her back nonetheless with one of his arms and not tight. He felt a tear falling behind his back even though it only grazed it.

Then she let him go. He stood up with his face flushed and opened the door. He looked back at her, found her smiling and closed the door with him facing her.

X End of Hitsugaya Toshiro's visit X

-How cute, taicho! – Expressed Matsumoto Rangiku, who had been eavesdropping, naturally.

He felt annoyed but was still too flushed to reprimand her.

Lieutenant Matsumoto entered the room.

X Matsumoto Rangiku's visit X

-Hello. – She said as friendly as usual.

She was mostly everyone's friend and you could always feel her energetic and friendly nature right the second you saw her. Kisa wasn't the exception. She instantly liked the feeling she had about Matsumoto.

-Hello. - She said with her smile.

_What a charming smile this girl has._ – That was her first impression as she saw her.

Matsumoto felt a good essence from Kisa, and she knew then that she was no fighter, just like her Captain also noticed.

-I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of Division 10. Hope my captain didn't make you think our squad is full of bitter people. – She asked with sparkles around her.

-He didn't! He was in fact pretty supportive to me. I think he's cool. – Kisa joined in the sparkly atmosphere.

The reason the Lieutenant was not surprised is that she was already aware her Captain acted like he did because he felt responsible for his division and because he had to make sure that his age did not let others think they could respect him any less than they respect the other Captains.

-Good, because, just so you know, our division has plenty of happy people, and the one thing we do best is hold a good party. – She winked.

Kisa laughed a bit without undoing her smile.

-Kisa-Chan, how old are you?

-I can't tell for sure. – Her smile didn't vanish, but it was severely diminished.

-Oh, sorry! I forgot you didn't have memories!

-It's OK, Rangiku. Really, I don't mind.

-You don't?

Her smile revived. Not because of that question, but because of its answer.

-I don't. I don't have plenty of my memories that could answer all this questions that, at first, bombarded my head, but now it hasn't been so bad. I made some memories now. The ones I'll always carry in my heart about so many of you being so kind to me as to give me a chance, as well as some I made before coming here. I know I have been quite blessed since I woke up (despite some shortcomings).

Rangiku immediately hugged her because she noticed her eyes were still fighting some tears.

-Kisa–Chan, there's no need to cry. You can cry if you want to, though.

-I don't deserve this kindness after what I did at the 12th Division.

-It is becoming clear to us that it was not something you did consciously, so you should know this better than us.

Kisa's eyes grew wider as she listened to her. It was like their minds connected; the Lieutenant was understanding her.

Kisa wiped off her tears with her left forearm. She drew a small smile on her face.

-Thank you so much, Rangiku. – She said, with her smiling happy expression.

-It's nothing. – She wore her smile too.

They then began talking more comfortably around each other.

-Your hair is really beautiful, Rangiku.

-Thank you! Would you like to know my perfect hair secrets?

-Sure. – She said happy. She was not that interested in hair, but she was happy because she felt cheered up; it was _her_ turn to listen and not do the talking.

For the rest of her visit, they continued talking about trivial stuff, including coffee, Captain Hitsugaya's eyes and hair, Captain Kuchiki's hair when he wasn't wearing his kenseikaan. At the end, Kisa felt she had made an awesome girlfriend.

X End of Matsumoto Rangiku's visit X

Next was Zaraki Kenpachi accompanied by Kusajishi Yachiru.

X Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru's visit X

-Hello. – Greeted Kisa in a very good mood.

-Hello, Kisa–Chan. – Yachiru greeted while jumping to the bed from Ken-Chan's shoulder.

-You must be Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru from Division 11.

-How do you know? – Asked Yachiru with her plastered gleeful expression.

-I heard from Isane a bit about every other member of the division representatives. – She answered with a wide smile.

-Let's play Kisa–Chan! All 3 of us! Ken-Chan is good at games! Right, Ken–Chan? Ne, Ken-Chan, aren't you happy you'll get to play with her?

Kisa thought the innocent-seeming pink-haired girl and the huge guy with the spikiest hair she had seen yet were a somewhat funny combination.

-People say she wasn't herself when she kicked da hell outta him, but it's for sure somethin' worth checkin' out. – He said, obviously referring to Byakuya, with an obvious grin.

The smile of Kisa vanished completely.

-I'm sorry. – She frowned while clenching her fists, crumpling the bed sheets she held. – I know I did an awful thing… I hurt him so badly, not only physically but also hurt his mind. The fact that I didn't know about his past doesn't mean I can just hurt him; those weren't my intentions, yet I still managed to hurt him. I'm terribly…

-Shut up already! – Ordered a frustrated Kenpachi.

Her voice tone had been very serious as well as her expression, but his interruption made her instead reflect surprise.

-I don't give a damn about him! You're annoying with that trash blabbering! He's alive. So, what da ya do all those apologies for? You not being able to control your strength isn't bad, but bein' so dumb as to apologize for that all the time n' every time ya think about is plain stupid! I came here, but don't ya think I give a damn about that 'fancy' Kuchiki or you. Ya're annoying me. What interests me is that 'symbol' of yours. Activate it! I gotta see it in action!

She felt a bit insulted for being requested such an awful thing, and at the same time a drop appeared in the side of her face. She was starting to understand quickly the nature of a warrior like Kenpachi Zaraki.

-I'm afraid I can't do that. I have no idea how it activated the first time. It's not part of my control… Even if I could control it, though, I refuse. I don't want to hurt anybody else. – She mustered the courage to say, clenching her fists harder. – I refuse to. – She whispered lastly.

-Tch! Boring! – A once-again bored Kenpachi responded, frowning.

-Why would you not play with Ken–Chan, Kisa-Chan? – Yachiru asked curiously, and Kisa then understood what she meant by 'playing', changing her perspective and remembering she only knew them by name and nothing else.

-Yachiru, I could never hurt another person on purpose… Fighting is something one should only do for a reason that's worth it; that is what I believe.

-You got some nerve sayin' I ain't worth it. – Said Kenpachi as he looked at her defiantly.

-I'm not a fighter. – She replied with her gaze lifted up, determined but cautious.

-How'd ya know, if you don't have any memories, that you ain't one?

Kisa's eyes grew wider.

-I have thus far never been able to defend myself. If I were a fighter, I'm sure that I would've remembered something like that when I was in a dangerous situation…

-A dangerous situation? Interestin'! – Stated a grinning Kenpachi.

-I don't want that side to wake up anymore! – Kisa insisted.

-Coward.

-I don't care about what you call me. – Kisa finished while looking away, neither calm nor uneasy. - After all, it seems you refuse to understand… But I never expected anyone to. so I'm happy that some do. – She turned to him again, this time more at peace but with her look still determined. – Besides, I want my life to be about giving and receiving wounds; I want to avoid that as much as necessary.

-Whatever. – He said. – If ya're gonna be that stubborn about freein' it, I shall make ya. However, I can't here. Like I could stand Unohana all creepy again…

Xx Flashback xX

Ikkaku and Kenpachi were at the hospital's rooftop.

Laundry hung to be dried and fluttering by the blowing wind and the sun's heat behind Ikkaku, who had his Bankai released, and Kenpachi with Yachiru behind him.

-Bring it on, Taicho! – Ikkaku yelled at Kenpachi.

-Come if ya think you've gotten any better. – Replied a bored Kenpachi.

Ikkaku hit him with his Bankai, but Kenpachi and his expression were unaffected by the clashing of blades. The Captain swung his zanpakuto, and an attack too fast to be caught by the human eye was created by his reiatsu and technique. Ikkaku lied on the floor before another minute went by… Or rather, he was lying in whatever was left from the floor.

Almost the entire rooftop had been destroyed, leaving the hospital with a serious issue for weeks, not to mention the commotion the patients in the top floor felt when all that dust and rooftop pieces.

-Zaraki Kenpachi… – Hissed a mad Unohana Retsu with a background of fire and some flames coming out of her eyes if one looked closely enough in a plane that only some could look into.

Kenpachi gulped with a shaking eyebrow after feeling her reiatsu rise to the skies.

-Bankai… – She commanded and her zanpakuto, Minazuki, was released straight to Bankai, skipping the Shikai phase, using a tranquility killer tone with patience and a low and deathly-feeling voice.

In the aftermath of that unforgettable day, even though he managed to dodge some attacks, he ended severely attacked, and, what was even scarier, there was hardly any pain as his whole body went number with each attack he received.

To date, Captain Zaraki does not remember well what happened during and after, but something had made his mind ache like a storm of pain rays still falling from above him. That was the only time he spent so long (weeks) at the hospital, and, when he was good to go, it was strictly forbidden for him to return there for years.

Xx End of flashback xX

While he was at memory lane, Yachiru and Kisa got bored of waiting for him to return to reality, so they were talking, and Kisa was playing with Yachiru's hair, whose color she found so unusual, though not necessarily her cup of tea; in truth, she would not have liked to have that color in her own hair. They hugged each other too. She found it hard to believe at first sight Yachiru was a Lieutenant, but, as they talked, she realized that there was likely more to her than what she perceived; she could not point out what, though.

-What is he daydreaming about that is taking him so long? – Kisa asked looking at an absentminded Kenpachi with a drop in the back of her head.

-I don't know. – Yachiru replied, also staring at him without leaving her always-present grin.

-I wonder, by the way he talked to me, if he cares about anyone…

-Ken–Chan cares about plenty of people. He cares about me and the rest of the Division. He knows that they need him to back them up sometimes, and he usually does…Unless he's having too much fun playing with someone else. – She finished her clarification with a wide smile.

Between speculations of the seemingly-young girl's upbringing, Kisa realized based on her statements that there had to be a good thing about him if she was with him all the time, even if she turned out to different from typical little girls.

_Moreover, I cannot believe there is anyone who is entirely bad in all aspects._

They left as soon as the Captain recovered his sense of reality, for he did not feel like talking about it and was so bored he itched for a 'game' with his Division back at their barracks.

X End of Kenpachi and Yachiru's visit X

Zaraki Kenpachi left without saying a thing to anyone waiting outside, and nobody actually expected him to.

Next was Captain Ukitake.

X Ukitake Juushiro's visit X

He was naturally friendly and very nice; that is how Kisa perceived him, so she instantly liked him.

They both had a nice chat that was even more soothing to her than her earlier conversation with the Lieutenant of Division 10.

-Kisa–San, I'm sorry if we've all confused you too much. – He mentioned.

-I'm simply glad I'm being listened to; I need no more. Besides, it has been anything but boring. I think all of you are special.

-Is that so? – He asked gently smiling. – Would you not mean to say weird, by any chance? – He joked.

-I've occasionally been told I'm weird myself, but I tend to take that as a compliment. After all, they're telling me I'm unique and not commonly boring. – She said with a smirk.

-That is true… - Then his look indicated he was about to change topic. - Kisa–San, I've seen everyone coming in and out of your room so far. I got to say I feel a bit astonished to see their faces every time someone comes out. Apparently, you really caused an unbelievable impression to all of them. Just by watching that, I realize that you have been honest with us so far. Whatever the reason is about your power, it is now clear to me you do not intend to be a threat. I need to ask nothing and watch no more to know which stance to support.

-Thank you very much, Taicho. – She replied with her warm smile.

_That is a beautiful smile, the kind that could make one feel peace and bring the deepest of all feelings to the surface of the heart to let one express freely… No wonder she could bring back the smile which I had considered death a long time ago. Kuchiki-taicho might just show changes even more noticeable than what I've seen in others today._

Kisa hugged the white haired Captain unexpectedly, brining him out of his sea of thoughts, and he hugged her back then. Even though her flaws were clear, he sure liked Kisa, as had others come to do too.

-I really feel grateful for all the support I've been receiving from all you; giving me a chance. Even though I cannot know what will happen to me from now on, I feel blessed. I don't know what to say…Except 'thank you'. – She smiled brightly.

-You should rest a bit, Kisa–San. Soon, Kurotsuchi-taicho will be in a good condition to receive visits… Maybe he'll have to see you too in order to decide his stance about you.

Ukitake stood up and closed the door behind him.

His words struck her by surprise; she had completely forgotten about the man she almost killed, the Captain of Division 12. This made her remember the uneasiness, for she knew the correct thing to do was to formerly apologize but could not help sighing at the dreadful thought; she could not even begin to imagine where to start.

X End of Ukitake's visit X

It was noon already, and Isane brought her lunch. She ate and went to sleep. Not only had she stayed awake last night pondering, she was also tired from the many visits, and the news of her visiting Captain Kurotsuchi soon, who she almost assassinated, was not exactly doing wonders for her mood or her self-esteem.

As for the rest, she felt happy and quite cared for. She was able to see a lot of quirk and/or admirable qualities in everyone that had crossed her door.

She rested for a few hours. Then it was time to visit Captain Mayuri of the 12th Division. She was so very nervous as she was still trying to find the right words to say to him.

_What would those words be?_ _What am I supposed to tell someone that I was about to murder? Something tells me he won't receive me with arms wide open…_

However, she eventually entered the room, thinking she would simply have to manage with the amount of mustered courage she had by then.

Xx Omake xX

I observed her. I even talked with her and encouraged her to go in before today, a long time after I published this chapter, and edited it out simply because I'm trying to improve the quality, and the conversation was somehow not interesting to me anymore even though it did add humor. The readers who read this before can tell you about it. All that you need to know is that I can talk with her because I created her.

-I'm thirsty; I wonder where they have some vending machines for soda. – I said.

After I found one I was in a dilemma: Was apple soda from Seireitei good? Or should I just get water? And then I remembered I'm the authoress and if I could say Unohana is more powerful than Kenpachi despite having no manga proof, then I had the power to say that Unohana liked the Human Realm's apple soda I am familiar with when she was in a vacation there years ago, and that ever since then she has been getting that soda for her and had some placed at the vending machines too. There, my dilemma was solved.

I had to keep on writing but I wanted to take a break, so I decided to go autograph hunting. First I had to get Ichigo, so I went searching for him…

Xx End of Omake … Not to be continued. xX


	13. The 'Hearts Conqueror'

I'm so not giving up on this fic. In fact, I've written thousands of ideas down; this story will be the longest Bleach fic! At least, that's my intention. Ambitious for a first-time writer, I know. I've tried to add some humor. Please enjoy and review.

**The Hearts' Conqueror**

Days had passed rather fast for Kisa but not for Byakuya.

It had been 5 days since the last time he saw her. He was lying in his bed without caring too much for the pain. He would have dared to stand up and go see her were not for the fact that Rukia was at his side like a watchman and very worried about him. He did not want her to feel like that because him; he wanted to give Rukia what little sensation of little peace her heart could get. Still, he missed Kisa's smile; he really did. After all, the more times he could see it, the longer he wanted it to last. It gave a truly embracing, warm feeling to his soul that he found relieving.

He convinced Rukia to rest a little. She sounded reluctant to his suggestion, but he somehow managed to convince her, so she said she would go shower and rest for a few hours. She stood up from the chair that now had her name on it and was about to close the door behind her when she glimpsed at her back to stare a few moments at her brother, now submerging himself into his thoughts. She was doubtful about leaving him, but she finally closed the door and left.

_Why is it that Kisa has not come to visit me at least once?_ – Byakuya wondered with restless pensiveness. – _Has her condition gone worse?_ – He worried momentarily. – _No, I do not think so. I am sure she can walk; Kotetsu fukutaicho mentioned the other morning that she finds her in the halls, walking, and said she does not seem depressed at all. Has she been told not to come here? No, there is no reason for anyone here to tell her that… I have been watching Rukia's actions for days, and I know she has not even seen her since I woke up, so it could not have been her. Maybe she is feeling pressured as she is observed and questioned…_

Byakuya suddenly thought that perhaps she had received harsh glares from some Division representatives, the kind of glares he knew he had shown her before as well…

…_Or is it that she is mad at me? Is it because I made her worry? No. She was not like that in the elevator. (…) Kisa… I am so restless with the thoughts of you. Why have you not come when our rooms are in the same floor? What is going through your mind right now?_ – He pondered and, lastly, he just sighed.

Then he came back to reality as he heard a knock on the door.

-Come in. – He said with the hope that it would not be a regretful Rukia.

-Kuchiki taicho. – Greeted the ever-gentle voice of Unohana Retsu.

-What is the matter, Unohana taicho?

-I need to speak with you about a serious matter. - She stated with a drastically serious face. – It's about Kisa.

-Is she alright? – He asked with an altered look, yet his tone and face hardly changed.

-Her health is fine for now. What I'm about to tell you is not about her current condition. This is far different, in fact…

Thus she started to tell Byakuya everything Nirihara Kai told her the past rainy day.

Unohana finished, after plenty of interruptions full of disbelief, doubts and a heartbreaking face from the man she never thought she would ever see like that.

He was speechless. He no longer realized where he was. His mind was in a thunderstorm that originated from his confusion. He felt as if his whole soul were taken to a different dimension, where his pain was nonexistent and 'Kisa' echoed all over his ears.

-D-Does…? – He stammered unexpectedly, nervously. – Does Kisa know about this?

That was all he managed to say. His eyes were covered by some locks of his loose hair.

-She does not. – Unohana replied seriously.

-Is anybody planning on telling her about this?

-Not yet.

-Do you even know how desperate she really is because she doesn't know her past? – He asked with an urged voice tone.

He turned his head, revealing his eyes full of frustration to Unohana Retsu's sight.

-Kuchiki taicho… - She uttered, surprised by his reaction.

-She acts like she does because she's a courageous person, stronger than anyone simply because of her smile… She faces everyday with a blank memory, yet she smiles. She has the strength and will to do so… But… - His voice started to stammer. – But she deep inside is eager to know who she is… She is… How will you tell her this…? How do you plan on telling her that what she has been searching for months is now part of our knowledge yet has been hidden from her?

-Kuchiki taicho, calm down. Haven't you thought that, maybe, I'm actually waiting for the right moment?

-The right moment? – He stared with his widened eyes, doubtfully.

-Yes, the right moment… Kuchiki taicho, I have no doubt that she's a good person. What I've just told you isn't information Kisa knows; it is information about the 'other side' of herself, the one that comes forth when the symbol on her back activates… Kuchiki taicho, she does not want to hear about that, at least not yet. Do you really think I would tell her that she's dangerous after I've seen her reaction several times when she gets depressed and frustrated because she thinks she's a threat to everyone? She isolates her mind every time that happens… It's probably also safer for her to be smiling, and, just like you, I much rather see her that way instead.

Byakuya's brows rose from astonishment after hearing that last sentence.

-She's not ready to hear that yet. I know this isn't easy, but I'm afraid I must ask you to keep this from her until she shows she will not react badly at this. – Unohana said.

Byakuya's heart raced at this statement.

_Keep it from her?_ – He thought astounded. - _How? Lying to Kisa? How am I supposed to do that?_

He felt there was no way he could keep it from her. The moment he would see her smiling, his heart would bring that to the surface of his mind, and he would want to tell her.

-Soutaicho is still trying to figure out about this situation. He considers her a threat, but I have convinced him to give her a chance. – Unohana continued. – Fortunately, plenty of Captains and Lieutenants agreed and supported my request. I admit I was staggered to see just how unexpectedly supportive they all showed themselves. She was able to convince them that she's no threat. It looks as if she caught them by the heart after talking to each of them. It is almost reality-defying what she was done over these days. Each time one of the Division members came out of her room, their expressions were quite different from the ones they wore when they entered. She even caught Zaraki taicho's attention from what I saw. Kisa-Chan really is something; I can see why you are on her side, Kuchiki taicho. – She finished with a soft smile.

-H-Has Kisa really managed to do that? – He asked with much more amazement than he would have liked to show.

-She has, Kuchiki taicho. That is why I don't have a doubt that she's not pretending. Everyone deserves a second chance, and so does she. I will not let her be treated as a traitor because of the danger she might be involved in. – She then stopped a few seconds as she was about to dive deeper into her mind, but somehow reacted on time. – She might even be just what we needed.

He had seldom heard Unohana talk at such pace and with such a firm tone. Perhaps Kisa had truly captivated everyone's hearts like a conqueror.

-Where is she now? Is she resting? – He asked calmly.

One could just tell how eager he was to see her, nevertheless. He wanted to have her close and protect her. He felt his room imprisoned him because it was on his way from doing that.

-She's with Kurotsuchi taicho. – Said Unohana. – She was quite nervous to enter his room… - She added, talking more to herself than to Byakuya.

Byakuya raised his head. He was worried. He was aware of what had happened to Kurotsuchi Mayuri and knew enough about him to guess it was hardly going to go smoothly.

-She had not paid any visits to him before? – He asked.

-No. She would ask for his condition quite often, though.

-I see. He has the right to be angry at her, yet I just hope he does not hurt her.

-He has not wanted to talk at all since he arrived. I can tell he's upset.

At the same time that happened, Kisa was in Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's room. Let us go back a few minutes, right when she entered the room.

X Visit to Kurotsuchi Mayuri X

-Good day. – She greeted politely as she closed the door behind her.

He lied on the bed with most of his body covered in bandages. His back faced the door. His face was unmasked. He did not move at all as she greeted him, which only made her more nervous inside.

Then something caught her attention on the bedside table.

Nemu was silently staring from a chair in the room's corner.

-I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kisa.

She got no response.

-I…I want to apologize, Kurotsuchi taicho. - She said, doing her best to remember to add 'taicho' in his addressing. – I know that I have no excuse for doing that to you, but I still need you to know that it was not me at the time; I swear on my body and soul I would never have managed to do that. I felt like I was in an inner battle with 'the other me'… That is why I'm very sorry I hurt you like that. - She said as she held back the tears she felt like crying.

_Oh, no. I promised I wouldn't cry anymore, but I can't help it! I…_

Still, she shed the tears silently before continuing.

-I didn't mean to hurt you. I do know it was my fault for being unable to control myself, but I did not want to do that to you either… I wish I were stronger than that. I know you meant no real harm on me when you…

-I _did_ mean to harm you. – He finally replied, making Kisa's eyes widen.

-Wha…? – She barely managed to ask.

-I don't care about your condition if I can run tests on you. I've never been bothered by treating subjects any different than lab rats, and I still don't care because that's exactly what they are. The screaming and the torture are annoying and give me headaches, but they are kind of addicting in fact, somehow. – He detailed calmly with a small grin.

-Why do you say…?

-Because I simply mean it. – He replied with uncaring sincerity.

-Kurotsuchi taicho, I said I want to apologize. I didn't come here to fight about your personal beliefs nor to determine if you're a bad or a good person. You're a stranger… But I don't think you're saying the truth now.

-What did you just say? – He asked as he finally turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

-I said you're lying to me. – She repeated firmly, far from feeling intimidated, no longer shedding tears. – I don't know much about you, but I do know you're human because you still have feelings; even if only a small part of you does, you still do. Hence, you have a conscience. I myself don't know how, but I feel I understand how tough it is to carry the mental burden of doing a tough job. Your job is tough. It involves enduring the weight of your conscience and questioning everything you've held high as your principles in life; even if you say you don't care about them, you do care sometime within the day's 24 hours. You may have developed the ability to endure it and deal with it, but you can never erase the guilt you feel or once felt buried deep inside your chest. I never expected you to be the kind of person that acts friendly and politely. It's just part of being the Captain of Division 12, the one who manages the BTD. You must have iron nerves and an iron will… - She then lifted her face with determination filling her eyes. – But that doesn't mean you have to succumb to it, and I am sure you know that.

She managed to get Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri's undivided attention.

She made his look change as if shocked to hear it. Effectively, her words were partially correct. He never expected anyone to realize such an old story; not even Nemu had said it aloud before. Nemu knew Kisa was right as well. The particular stare among the many in her repertoire that were almost alike with which she listened to her indicated so.

-Ah, I changed the subject of my visit… – Kisa realized, feeling uneasy and resuming her prior nervousness again as if the previous speech had not taken place. - Once again, I want to apologize. – She said with a firm look.

She then extended her hand to reach something in the bedside table. She took a pocketknife with her right hand, and pulled the blade out as she got her left forearm closer to the edge.

-What are you doing? – Asked a curious Kurotsuchi Mayuri with his eyes filled with inquisitive excitement.

Kisa slid the knife across her right hand's palm, in the shape of an 'M'.

He knew it would heal quickly but was still amazed to see that her healing pace was way slower than before, than it should. She tightened her grip and extended her arm so her bloody fist would be inches away from his face.

-I oath to you something, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I bow to you, who got hurt because of me, that I will get stronger for the sake of you, the sake of Byakuya and everyone else's. I bow to beat my other side and take full control so you won't ever again find me a threat. I will repay my doubt to those that protect me and those that support me, somehow, I will!

-Tch. Aren't you such a drama queen. – He answered without looking at her eyes, losing interest.

Kisa could have taken offense, but she did not. She understood his response was for the very same reason he said he was addicted to painful screams. His personality and his pride would not let him do anything remotely similar to admitting having adapted while his conscience slowly died by his own acts.

Her silence surprised him a little. He bitterly pondered about her being unlikeable and wondered if, by any chance, she thought she could read him.

Kisa left him intrigued, though not in a pleasant way, and with the wish to know even more about her so that he could find the way to retaliate.

Her look was firm and full of determination, reflecting the great commitment she felt with this bow. Her wound only existed for a few seconds, healing completely in less than a minute; the only trace left was the path that the dried blood had left in her skin.

Captain Kurotsuchi then decided to test her, an instant in which he thought of an idea to do so.

-'For the sake of Byakuya'? – He asked grinning. - Why, aren't you getting too informal with the man you hurt, just like me? And you forgetting to call him 'taicho'… - He grinned untrustworthily.

-I… - She stammered for a moment. – I'm not used to call others with suffixes yet…

-You lie. That's not it. Well, I don't care about the formality of that noble… But…

_A noble?_ – She wondered inwardly in distraction. – _Nah, he ought to be using sarcasm or something…_

-…I do find it curious you address him in such a way, such a casual way, when you hurt him… You must have reminded him of his past.

Then, Kisa showed pure shock and nothing else.

-How did you…?

-Someone told me about it… - He replied as he started to remember at the back of his mind.

Xx Flashback xX

Nemu had just left to check how things were going in the Division 12. She was to return in an hour with an activity report.

-Hello! – Greeted Kyoraku Shunsui when he entered and knocked on the door behind him with a singing tone, holding a sake bottle on his hand.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri refused to talk back then, but with a simple glare he could ask 'What do you want?'

-Oh? Is that the way you greet a visit? Cheer up! – Kyoraku chirped with glee characteristic of when he has the joy of drinking sake.

Division Twelve's Captain then turned his back to his guest while sitting on his bed.

-Not in a good mood? Don't worry! I'm used to this. After all, Jyuushiro isn't always in a good mood when he's in the hospital. - He commented casually and drank some more sake directly from the bottle before he continued. – By the way, I just visited our interesting little friend that almost assassinated you.

Mayuri didn't turn to face Kyoraku, but his ears tuned in to listen, and the latter could.

-She seems to be a good person when she's OK. You know what I mean? – He paused for sake again. – I just told her about Kuchiki Byakuya's past. Apparently he had not confided it to her yet… It really tortured her to listen, you know? Plus she seems to be blank in her memory…

Xx Flashback interrupted by now. To be continued… xX

Kisa knew exactly who he meant despite him not telling her. She then understood that Kyoraku Shunsui's mysterious test was somehow related to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

-So? – She asked with anxious and frustrated.

-So what? – He asked as if he did not understand her question, deliberately frustrating her further.

-What is it that he wants me to prove?

-Like hell I'll know what you even mean.

-Don't you even have a clue?

-He said nothing about you proving anything. You ask as if I'd care. You are not that interesting yet.

Kisa looked down. Her high hopes were let down.

-Then why did you bring up the fact that I know his past?

-You obviously didn't get it. What I feel curious about is how you sure don't care about hurting him. Realize already you aren't a saint.

-Not showing I care does not mean I don't. I'm trying to deal with it… – She defended as she hid her eyes from his judging look.

She did not feel the need to prove herself to him, but she could not bear his look because she feared the Captain of Division 6 would give look at her the same way.

-I may feel slightly intrigued about what mysterious creature you are, but, more than anything, the biggest question is how you manage to make everyone but myself consider you so innocent. It's not too short of being remarkable in a way.

She said nothing in reply as a way to tell him she would not bother trying to change his opinion of her.

Hence, he changed tactics.

-If I were to thank you for anything at all, though, it might be because of the favor you did for me unknowingly. – He grinned maliciously.

-What do you mean…? – She arched an eyebrow.

-I have always disliked his personality and condescending way. Who would have thought about such a perfect way to get revenge for his cocky judging at my own Division's quarters if not the way you executed it, almost flawlessly? And you did it without even noticing! That sure was interesting.

Kisa's eyes widened. She was being horribly stabbed at her soul with every word he said.

That is when Captain Unohana entered the room to 'check on Mayuri', actually checking if things had gotten rough between them. Even she was surprised when she saw Kisa's dried blood and hurriedly took her hand to examine it. Since it had healed already, it only needed to be washed.

-Kisa! What did you do? – Asked Unohana in a way that, compared to her usual manner, could be interpreted as upset.

-Sorry to worry you, Retsu… That wasn't my intention. – Kisa replied quietly while looking evidently sad.

-How long did it take to heal?

-Less than a minute.

-Fine then. You can't stay up too long, so your visit is over. Go rest at your room.

-Yes… - She replied almost absentminded.

Just like that, Kisa left the room without looking at anybody.

X End of the visit to Kurotsuchi Mayuri X

Her voice worried Unohana, who recognized that as the voice tone she adopted when she was depressed.

She looked at Mayuri seriously though still tranquil.

-What did you do, Kurotsuchi taicho? – She asked.

-What could you mean, Unohana taicho? Was I supposed to do anything? – He replied with animosity due to their relationship.

Nemu had witnessed their mutual hostility long enough to not find it strange or worth of attention anymore. Instead, she left the room to catch up with Kisa and, without notice, hugged her from behind with a deadpan expression. Kisa froze in body and thoughts until she confirmed it was Nemu.

-I know this is not the moment, especially after Mayuri-Sama offended you, but I want to thank you.

-Thank me…? – She asked weakly but highly curious given the conclusion her visit had.

-I never saw him react with others as he did with you, intent on displeasing you. That is his way of defense when he feels others look through him in any way…

-I don't understand why or how this is a thank you… – She felt a sweat drop forming behind her head.

-I believe that it is better for him to meet people like you since it makes him motivated, like with Unohana taicho.

-I see… - Kisa's sweat drop multiplied but said nothing since she was aware of what Nemu is.

_Perhaps this is good to show she has feelings for her own, and, in her own way, she attempts to express them…_ - She thought briefly before returning her to her prior low spirits.

Nemu went back into the room, and Kisa kept heading to her room, where she washed her hand.

Looking up to the mirror, she realized the presence of a small tear threatening to come out and washed it away before it did.

She hated to cry. Nevertheless, she disliked it when people just laughed at others and call those who cry 'crybabies'.

_Sometimes I can really be a crybaby… I am aware that what he said is true, which is why I want to cry._

That night, Kisa spent half an hour trying to sleep but failed. She still felt strong guilt towards Byakuya, so she went to his room when she gave up uselessly trying to fall asleep. She knew he would probably be asleep before going, and she turned out to be right when she arrived.

She knelt and carefully placed her arms in the side of his body, close to him. She then started whispering her last message with a quiet and sweet though regretful tone unlike any she had used with him before.

-I'm awful. I don't deserve your protection, Byakuya. You've suffered so much just to keep me alive. You could've killed me easily; I know you could have…Yet, why? Why are you so nice to me? I know that I've caused you pain, insulted you and been a burden to you… I was so stupidly happy! I liked being close to you. Although I thought several times that you were too cold, that you were clueless about what's truly important because you wouldn't smile, that you were a hypocrite for acting as a stoic guy in front of other shinigami, I finally notice it was me who was not seeing well. You are actually a great and wonderful man. Your smile is so nice. Your protection is so comforting. Your concern is so moving… When your eyes are warm, they make me feel like there's no such thing as stoicism and ignore the meaning of indifference. I judged you though I knew nothing about you or just how tough your past has been. Anybody would rather be amnesiac than facing every day of a long life knowing well how sad one will feel. deal with… I knew nothing of Kuchiki Byakuya! Even now, I don't know much about you! Your story makes me see how my situation is not as bad as I've foolishly thought; I feel I've done something unforgivable because I've felt sad about it all this time! It has dawned on me how fortunate I've been. Just recently, I remember when I was by your side, when I tried the ramen, when I saw your smile for the first time, when we were in the elevator, when you accepted my humble pendant, when we were in the forest. All those times you made me feel happy because you listened to me despite everything; you did not leave me alone. You gave me such happiness, yet I tortured you so cruelly and without thinking about your real feelings…! Byakuya, you have no idea how grateful and glad I am to have met you, to have spent all those moments with you, to have seen your smile, to have had your protection, that you patiently listened to me when I needed to talk, to know that someone as amazing as you will remember me, to have given you something that assures me that you'll remember me…! Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, you'll always have a place in my heart. I'll think of you everyday, every time I eat ramen and every time that early spring arrives. Please, if you want to think of me as a coward for not saying goodbye, then you may, but…But please, don't forget that we met.

Starting then, her tears came out freely.

-I'm afraid I can't say 'goodbye'. – She curled her lips upward sadly in the saddest attempt of a smile. – Though I know it is best if I stay away from you and let you live without being your burden to carry, I don't want to say or acknowledge it while your eyes are on me. I'm a very selfish person because, even now, my heart screams how much it disagrees with this decision.

She grabbed his hand, like she had on other occasions, and placed it near her face.

-I don't want to go…! - She wept. – I don't wish to leave your side but, with things as they are, I will keep hurting you. I would do many things to be with you longer, but how else can I be sure I won't kill you?! I'd rather die before letting that happen…! – She sobbed. - I can barely stand seeing you like this…

She paused because her sobbing forced her words to pause. Once she was calm enough to continue, she did.

-Just let me make one last selfish request. Forgive me for everything that I've done to you. I know that is also asking too much, yet I hope that you will understand, somehow, and, one day, grant me your forgiveness. However, it's not necessary if you don't want to. You've given me too much already.

She put down his hand and stroked his hair to one side gently though her tears were yet to stop.

-These will probably be the happiest days of my existence. I doubt someone else will ever show me what you have and make me feel this way… Thank you so much for everything.

She finally smiled well that moment.

-My heart will always be yours to have. If one day you wish to take it from me because of what I've put you through, you're free to do so; I'd rather you hate me than forget about me. Why, you may wonder…? I… The truth is that I think I'm falling for you. I can't say if this is really love; I'm not quite sure what my feelings mean myself, but I'm sure that if I stay one more day, that if I spend more time and more happy memories with you, I will not be able to leave at all… Byakuya, I…!

Kisa felt her heart beating at incredible speed. Her ears heard her heart's crying… All her thoughts were momentarily blocked when she put her lips near his and finally dared to make contact, closing her watery eyes.

She knew Byakuya was not likely to be aware of what was happening, but that kiss transmitted her emotions so clearly and tenderly that it somehow made it into his dream. His mind that very instant was being captivated and overwhelmed by the feelings of that kiss. He could not tell if the heart beats he heard were his or hers. He could feel her lips' warm touch and feelings, but he was trapped in the realm of unconsciousness regardless of how badly he wanted to wake up to find out if the anxiety arising in himself was real.

That was Kisa's first kiss. It lasted exactly 17 seconds. She felt guilty for kissing an unconscious man; she actually thought of herself as despicable even while her lips were next to his.

She shed one more tear, and this one accidentally fell to touch Byakuya's peaceful-looking face.

He could feel that tear in his dream as well, but he could not tell if it was his or someone else's. He could not know who that someone else was for sure, yet he was convinced it was Kisa who was causing that unrest that is provoked when he wants to wake up but cannot.

She closed the door cautiously, oblivious to what he felt as he faintly made out footsteps gradually walking away.


	14. The CSSL Law and the Approved Test

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Renee, for being so friendly and inspiring, and to Melanie, for her review. It is now that I start to mess up a little with the story in a greater scale…

**The CSSL Law and the Approved Test**

Kisa tried to not wake him up as she was closing the door, making sure that there was not much light from the hall coming into his room. Before fully closing it, she stared at him a few seconds; she wanted to get a last glance at that face that made her think for time that was little if measured endless from her perspective but to her.

She headed straight to her room, made the bed and left her hospital robe nicely folded over the bed sheets although it was not like her to be so detailed.

She changed into her jeans, her sleeveless black top, her Converse, her striking belt with pendants, her black leather bracelet in her right wrist, a thin bracelet made of white gold without any apparent engraving on the other, her jaw clip, and, what she loved above all, her black leather jacket with CHAINX's logotype on the upper part of the left sleeve. That jacket had a press button in the neck's right collar end that reached the left side. Kisa seldom closed it in order to not hide the lower part of her face, but at that time she did it for that very reason.

_I can't be here anymore, not when I know what I've done to Byakuya and to Kurotsuchi Mayuri… I was such a fool thinking I could pay back for all of this; this isn't forgivable. I must not interfere in his life and this place anymore…_

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat at the table near the window. She decided to address the letter to Captain Unohana and Isane.

She did not want to be discovered leaving, so she abandoned her room by getting out of the window, carefully climbing down the walls, helping herself with anything she could find to support her feet. It was not too troublesome a feat for a tree-climber like her.

She was aware her actions would make it seem as if she were running away, which was true although not for the reasons others would assume. She disliked thinking about how every representative she met would react when they found out, but she considered it only fair since the fact that she was escaping like a coward remained. Still, she was determined to help Byakuya in the only way she could then think of.

The next morning, Lieutenant Kotetsu entered Kisa's room with a food tray that fell to the floor loudly, spilling everything it had, the moment the she saw it was empty. The bathroom's door was wide open, her robe was folded on the bed, and her clothes were not hanging in the closet. Everything pointed to her absence.

She found a letter on the table beside the window and hastily began reading it. After she finished, she immediately ran to Captain Unohana's office, stumbling and almost tripping several times on the way.

-Unohana taicho! Unohana taicho! – Isane cried.

-What is the matter Isane? – Asked an always placid, but still concerned, Unohana; she was aware it was not like Isane to act in that manner.

-Kisa's gone!

-What…? – She worried with broadening eyes.

-She left this. – Said Isane as she handed Unohana the letter she found and sat down to recover her breath.

As Unohana read it, she could almost hear Kisa's voice speaking to her.

_Dear Retsu and Isane:_

_I'll never thank you enough times in this lifetime. Time here has passed rapidly and slowly, simultaneously. I wish I could do something for you in return, but I'm afraid I won't be able to, for I can't remain like this. I hate damaging others, and the thought of Kuchiki Byakuya's condition isn't bearable any longer. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for doing this; I just can't stay any more time. _

_I realize the consequences my actions will bring, but this is the only thing I can do to help him._

_I know I'm being selfish for asking this of you, but it's the last thing I'll ask you for anything. Please pass my apology to the rest of the Division representatives. I swear I did not intend to betray their trust. If they were to think this a lie, that is fine too. I do not deserve their support when I'm doing this. I'm very sorry I was a burden to everybody. _

_I also know I'm a coward for not facing what I should, so I will accept all your judgments without complain. I am only grateful and happy that all of you gave me a chance. I did not know I would ever receive such treatment and be made to feel that happy. It is most likely ridiculous, but I even felt close to you even if only briefly and even wondered if that was similar to how a family can feel support from each member. I believe I am lucky to have experienced that sensation; it truly is one of the things I've enjoyed the most. The best way I can say it is that when I die I'll remember the memories all of you awarded me. These days will always be the treasure I'll protect in my mind with no memories because I've come to feel some affection for all of you. Even if we just spent some minutes together, I somehow became fond of everybody, even those to whom I did not cause good first impressions… Do not mind my nonsense if I am not coming though clearly, anyhow._

_I'm taking off is so that the peace you all enjoy is not disturbed longer by my presence. I must be no one else's burden anymore._

_I cannot repay what you've given me. All I can give you is a mere promise in return: I will become stronger so that nobody gets hurt because of me again._

_Love,_

_Kisa_

Captain Unohana felt deeply touched by the earnest feelings Kisa conveyed vividly. Isane had nearly cried when she read it.

The Captain then noticed with the three water circles in the paper, which made the ink slightly blurrier in their area.

_These are her tears._ – She understood right away.

Unohana had the feeling Kisa attempted smiling uselessly plenty of times as she wrote that letter.

_It must have been painful for her… __Now what should we do?_

The Captain contacted all the representatives that had visited Kisa through hell butterflies. They gathered and heard of the situation and of the letter's contents. Some of them were speechless, unsure of what to say then.

Fourth Division's Captain expected at least one person to say, "She betrayed our trust after all", yet nobody did. Everybody was only silent and serious.

At that moment, some were worried about what could be happening to her that very instant as she was not considered stable in her special condition while others were angry at her foolishness, especially Zaraki Kenpachi. Most of them indirectly or directly expressed that the best thing to do was to bring her back. The main problem was that they could not understand how she had arrived to such an extreme decision, especially when she was likely aware of how unsafe it was for her to be unguarded.

-Have you contacted Yamamoto soutaicho yet? – Asked Ukitake with a worried expression.

-Yes. – Unohana replied. – We're still waiting for his decision.

-Well, I believe her. – Somebody, who was the most unexpected to say so, expressed.

He gained the attention of everyone present.

-Sure, this was quite foolish of he, but let's be understanding. She's been through some harsh thoughts about herself lately. She's lost and feels she's a threat, but the most curious thing is that she is, in a way, trying to protect _us_… As she let us know in the letter, she has grown fond of us, and she's afraid of hurting others. She did not say it outright, but it seems she thinks she'll be able to return her 'debt' by getting away from us so none of us end up as Kuchiki taicho…Or worse.

His face slowly vanished under his hat during the last part of his grim statement.

-Shunsui… - Expressed a shocked Ukitake. – I thought you…

-It was a test. I never said I didn't support her now, did I? – He asked with a tricky grin.

Meanwhile Kurotsuchi Mayuri was being questioned by someone unexpected.

-Kurotsuchi taicho, answer me. Did you make her feel guilt? Are you the one that told her to run away? – Lieutenant Kotetsu asked while surprisingly upset.

-What if I did? What are _you_ gonna do then? – He asked back with his defying amused look.

-Kurotsuchi taicho, – she said as she took a syringe out of her pocket and playfully threatened to inject it through the drip bag – you can tell me now willfully, or I will make you. – Isane said while hiding her eyes, though her tone was still resolved.

She truly did not _want_ to use it.

-Interesting… – The Captain grinned amused, even sounding slightly excited.

-Kurotsuchi taicho, did you?

-I might have.

Isane frowned and pierced the bag with the needle. The unidentified substance made flowed through the bag into his bloodstream.

Unohana suspected Mayuri knew something, something that could be big and directly related to the situation. She asked Isane to find out more.

-It will take only seconds for the effect to come. – Isane said after injecting.

Mayuri was immune to plenty of substances, from narcotics to venoms. He did not feel threatened by any drug coming from a hospital. He did not consider the possibility that the liquid was no common drug until he could not move his limbs and found himself lacking air.

-Hmm…What did you use? – He frowned, though more out of curiosity than outrage.

-A truly effective drug to make you spell the truth straight and backwards to me; it depends on how I ask you to. – She answered seriously and calmly. – I used genshibai.

Genshibai was an ancient drug named after the researcher who discovered it. It was originally used as an anesthetic, but it was at that point in time banned, for it did not take long for its other uses to be found. It could numb the body and, depending on the dosage, incite hallucinations, or cause the subject to lose control of his own actions, hypnotizing him such that he can react to any question directed to him. Specialists even knew that, with the right additives, the drug could even manipulate memories. Genshibai's existence was only known to a few current shinigami, mainly to those that had worked for many centuries in Seireitei, with outstanding abilities in the medical field. Even fewer knew how to synthesize it. It was believed that it had extinguished from the memory of human history long ago. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been trying to produce it for years but had yet to be successful.

It might have been expected that he would be shocked to find out a Lieutenant who never had anyone's attention had access to what he sought after. Instead, he smiled wide enough to show all his teeth in sheer delight right before he lost control of himself.

-Did you cause her this guilt? – Isane asked.

-Yes. – He replied emotionlessly; his voice barely sounded like it belonged to a living person.

-Did you insinuate that she was causing damage to everyone?

-Yes. – He replied. His eyes seemed to neither dilate nor contract; he was powerless over his every little inch of soul.

-Both Unohana taicho and I knew what your answer would be, but I really had to listen to it myself to believe this. I never thought you were kind hearted, but this is too much, even from your part… There shouldn't be anything you can gain from doing this…! And look at you, now, you're the one who has lost his will… - Isane's voice was unrecognizable, whoever heard it could feel her iron soul; it was too unlike her. - I didn't use a lethal amount, only enough to make you see what it feels like to lose control of yourself. I won't manipulate your memory so that you remember this, Kurotsuchi taicho. Even if you just wanted revenge for what happened to your Division's quarters, it was unnecessary to drive her to this almost hopeless situation. Neither my Captain nor I will back down on our support for her, and we are not afraid of you. - She said as she left the room.

A few seconds later, he gained control again and his grin got wider than ever. His eyes were almost raging, but his inquisitiveness, through the years, had learnt to gain the territory of his showing expressions above any other emotion…

-How very promising… – He said as he grinned.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was being informed about everything by Ukitake.

Byakuya could not believe his ears. He asked to see the letter himself and read it. Like Unohana, he also noticed the tears that spread differently the ink in that paper. He wanted to stand up and go after her, but he was stopped by Rukia and Ukitake.

-It's useless Kuchiki taicho. – Ukitake said gravely. - She must be far from here already. Others are looking for her already. However, even if we find her, we do not know what Soutaicho's decision will be; perhaps finding her will put her in a worse predicament, but it must be done.

-Nii-Sama, please! You're in no condition to stand like that; you need to rest. – Rukia petitioned while trying to sound composed despite her face giving her away.

-Rukia is right, Kuchiki taicho. Besides, Division 2 is taking care of tracking her. Soi Fon herself is active on the search. If she does not find her, I doubt others can.

Byakuya lied back down but was no longer listening, pondering about other things, and neither Rukia nor her Captain dared to interrupt.

The thought of Kisa was torturing him.

_I should have protected her…_ _None of this would have happened if I had not been so obstinate about an order. I could have convinced Soutaicho to reconsider his order with arguments, but I was just so angry at having to spend time near her that I didn't care. She has shown me only positive things while keeping inside everything that bothered her, but I showed her a stoic side and even threatened her with Senbonzakura… How can I even say that I was protecting her? (…) Kisa, I'm the one that should ask for forgiveness, not the other way around. _

Had his heart not grown cold after years of enduring the pain of losing his love, he might have shed a tear on that occasion.

Rukia and Ukitake had left his room long before he realized.

He read the letter once more and kept thinking about her. He felt a life-devouring need to follow her and bring her back to ask for her forgiveness after he realized he yet to do so.

-Kisa… How could you even think I was angry at you? How? Kisa, who convinced you of such thing? – He wondered without realizing it aloud.

-It was Kurotsuchi taicho. – Replied Isane, bringing him back to reality non-gently.

He was very surprised and caught completely off his guard, uncharacteristically. He did his best to appear composed while he inwardly flushed. Then he processed her answer and turned to the Lieutenant.

-Did he? – He tried hiding his anxiety to no avail.

-Yes, though I do not know what he told her exactly. She was likely already feeling bad and insecure. I have strong reasons to think she knew something that further drove her to guilt, and that something is probably related to your past, Kuchiki taicho. – Her last sentence made Byakuya's heart nearly skip a beat.

-What? – He asked without bothering to hide his shock.

-The other day, she asked me about something related to your past. Back then I had no idea what she could be thinking about. I don't know much about you, so I couldn't cease her pensiveness… She suddenly became distracted and she smiled sadly. I think that may be key to understanding her decision.

_Kisa was smiling sadly?_ – He worried. –_ How come…? That's not like her. Was she really that worried?_

-I'm surprised she just left. It was last night. I thought she might have said goodbye to you at least… - Unable to continue that sad conversation, Isane excused herself.

His eyes widened when she left, and then he understood that his expression must have made it harder for her to speak. He was not entirely sure what his face looked like, but he felt his lips trembling and a heavy lump in his throat. The words he so badly wanted to pronounce could not depart from his lips.

The minutes went by as his mind traveled to a whole new memory. He remembered that night's dream. He had woken up with an unexplained smile that morning… He was aware he dreamt of her. He wondered if she perhaps did say goodbye to him, thus explaining his awkward dream with her voice and…her kiss…

His cheeks flushed intensely when he remembered it. Time ceased to exist for that brief yet eternal moment in his life. Everything had happened so fast and so slowly at the same time; time had become a sensation of nothingness. He recalled all his memories that involved Kisa, who was the most [eculiar connection he had ever had in his existence. Everything felt strange, uncommon, mysterious…Also very wonderful.

He finally landed back on reality.

_What am I thinking? What is wrong with me? This… This is similar to the time I met Hisana. Now that I think about it, I had not thought of her in days… When did that happen? Why is it that Kisa mortifies me this much? I've known her for a week; she's a stranger, nobody meaningful to me…_

He was troubled while musing about his feelings for a while.

After some time, whose length he could not guess, he sat in his bed with the look everyone considered typical of him, of the Captain of Division 6. Resolve surrounded him.

Elsewhere, a hell butterfly arrived at Unohana's hand and whispered its message. She was informed about Mayuri's confirmation by Isane. She shunpoed towards First Division immediately.

All captains gathered with the exception of Divisions 6 and 12, who had sent their lieutenants. A meeting started.

-We are all aware of the Kisana having been officially declared a threat to Seireitei. I gave her time to heal her injuries, which was a suspicious need in the first place considering the recovery ability she displayed in the beginning. The fact that she has ran away can only lead me to think she's hiding something important. She might have been working with somebody else from the beginning. – Expressed Yamamoto.

-Soutaicho, there was a letter she left in her room… - Started Unohana.

-I'm aware of the letter already, Unohana taicho, and it cannot be considered relevant evidence compared with the importance of the current situation. She's nowhere to be found. Her reiryoku is always low when the symbol on her back is inactivated; therefore, she cannot be traced by it. The fact that Division 2 is having difficulties tracing her steps is proof that she was not as innocent as initially perceived. If she releases an outburst like the one of the incident at Twelfth Division, she could attack anything on her way. – Replied Yamamoto with his eyes open and the uncomfortably stern voice of his.

Nobody could meet his gaze. Every word he said was true. Only one person answered.

-There is more to this, Soutaicho. – Captain Kyoraku interrupted unexpectedly. - She was in the forest without our knowledge at all for several days, and she didn't even know how she got there in the first place. Everybody who visited her determined she was not lying. Even if she is more skilled than initially perceived, it is very questionable that she could trick almost every Captain and Lieutenant present. Her reiryoku has been surprisingly low, pretty close to zero actually, since the beginning, not just recently. No one has ever been able to perceive her reiatsu while her seal is retaining the symbol's power.

-I have already considered that. – Answered Yamamoto gravely. - However, no matter how the situation is seen, she is unquestionably a threat regardless of what her intentions may have been. Our priority is to protect Soul Society in every case. We must move fast before she leaves Seireitei, or else it will be almost impossible to trace her in Rukongai.

The meeting went on. Captain Unohana's arguments seemed to have no effect on the Captain-Commander.

-All Divisions must guard their assigned areas. The gates must not open for any reason. We must keep her inside. From her actions, it is deduced that she keeps a secret, which may further classify her as a threat but might also be the reason someone is after her. Whoever sees her must capture her. We must get whatever information she's hiding from us. – He ordered.

-She knows nothing… - Interrupted a moribund person, astonishing everybody in the room.

Renji ran towards his Captain shocked, scared and mad at the same time. The latter wore his proper uniform and even his kenseikan, and mustered all his strength to give as steady an appearance as possible.

-Taicho?! What are you doing?!

He placed his shoulder under Byakuya's arm for support despite the Captain's stubborn strong façade. To Renji, he looked like he would fall any minute.

His entrance was a sight everyone beheld surprised.

"Kuchiki taicho, you should not have left the hospital." Unohana was about to reprimand him, fully aware of his condition, but she did not when she realized his presence could be favorable for what she wanted to request of the Captain-Commander.

-How can you be so sure she wasn't lying when she told you she knew nothing, Kuchiki taicho? – Asked Yamamoto, perfectly serious despite knowing the younger Captain was not feeling as well as he acted, getting everyone's keen attention.

-Soutaicho, I witnessed her scared face when those three men attacked her. She asked one of the men why they were pursuing her because she sincerely was confused. I have not seen her expression like that again since then, but I have seen her expressing frustration in other ways. If she had been acting, it would have become evident. – Byakuya replied.

-You had reported that to me already, Kuchiki taicho. – Responded Yamamoto. – That does not change that she is not a simple victim; there has got to be more than just that. Nobody would move around Seireitei hidden like those men did if it was not important, and she would have been found already if she were normal. She is to be captured, alive or dead, it doesn't matter. The only caution to take is to not trigger the activation of her back's symbol.

-Yamamoto soutaicho, with all due respect, I disagree. Those that support Kisa have valid reasons to think her intentions were never to cause harm. I have spent enough time with her to be certain of this myself. I argue that you yourself would agree had you also met with her.

-Kuchiki taicho. – He called sternly, though Byakuya was not intimidated. – Even if her intentions were not harmful, and even if she has gained empathy, she's still a threat! I do not know what you are thinking right now, but neither you nor Unohana taicho can convince me otherwise. Also, I now relieve you of your Captain duties until you recover fully. Meanwhile, someone else will take over the 6th Division's administration.

Several gawked at this order, though Byakuya's only reaction was to frown slightly and bit his lower lip, disgruntled at his powerlessness.

Yamamoto turned his full stare to Renji, who felt a chill down his spine and froze from nervousness.

-Abarai fukutaicho. – He called.

-Y-Yes, Soutaicho?

-I order you to cover for your Captain until he recovers.

-W-W-Wha..Er…Y-Ye..Ye… - He stammered incoherently, torn between knowing he had to obey, not wanting to cause further distress to his Captain and the order being against his own feelings in the matter.

-Soutaicho. - Unohana called again with a firm look. – I agree with Kuchiki taicho. Her actions are hard to understand now, but overall they show no disagreement with our judgment of the authenticity of her feelings and intentions. She has proven that she is not a bad person, to put it plainly. Although it is inevitable for measures to be taken, I disagree with treating her like a criminal, for at least you can agree she is most likely under circumstances against her will. It's also true that she caused severe damage to a Division's quarters, but if we look at her perspective, Kurotsuchi taicho treated her like a lab rat while nothing was being explained to her; anyone would have felt threatened. Her actions show she regrets what occurred. When she visited him, she went as far as asking for forgiveness. If we account for this, do you believe it fair to treat her as someone who can be captured dead or alive? Is there no other alternative to obtain answers from her?

It was truly a rare event for Unohana to fight so hard at a meeting. Most of the Captains present were witnessing that for the first time.

-Are you going to disobey my orders Unohana taicho, Kuchiki taicho?

-Soutaicho… - Byakuya answered resolutely with a firm stance, letting go of his Lieutenant's supporting shoulder. – You read Kisa's letter. She was aware that leaving would bring this upon herself. She has nothing to gain from this. If Kisa were an enemy, she would not have left, but she did because that is her way of protecting others; she does not want to hurt anyone else. She felt guilty about what occurred to me, even for Kurotsuchi taicho, who has not treated her well and has not offered her any support in opinion. You relieve me of my duties because you think I cannot be rational now, but I think it would be more irrational to not believe in her.

He defended her with great passion; it was most unexpected and striking. The people present were able to see him in a different light.

-Soutaicho. – Expressed a smiling Ukitake. – I know that you don't want to trust others so they can betray you, as was the case with Aizen Sosuke, regrettably. We are all aware that the burden you carry is much heavier than ours, so you simply want to prevent that from happening again. Nevertheless, we think it is fine to put some trust in her.

-Soutaicho. – Byakuya continued relentlessly. – According to the Constitution of the Soul Society's Laws, if the majority of the 12 Captains under your command oppose an order of any relevance after offering reasonable arguments, we have the right to ask you to reconsider it after listening in detail to every reason we can provide about the matter before you dictate a new order. It has not been applied in over 5 years, just as the law requires it. I now respectfully ask you to let it be applied for this occasion.

The rest of the Captains were reassured by that suggestion. It dawned upon them that it was their best chance to convince Yamamoto soutaicho.

-Very well, I cannot deny you that right. – Yamamoto said. – However, don't forget I have the final word… Who opposes?

-I oppose. – Said Soi Fon.

-I oppose. – Said Izuru. (He was there representing Division 3, with no current Captain).

-I oppose. – Said Unohana.

-I oppose. – Said Byakuya.

-I oppose. – Said Komamura.

-I oppose. – Said Kyoraku.

-I oppose. – Said Hisagi, who was in the same situation as Izuru.

-I oppose. – Said Hitsugaya.

-Everyone's gonna be a pain in the neck if I say no, so yeah, I oppose, too. – Said Zaraki.

-Mayuri-Sama gave me full authority to make any decision in this meeting in his stead. I choose to oppose as well. – Said Nemu.

-I oppose as well. – Said Ukitake.

-Very well. The CSSL 739th law shall be applied. I will listen to you individually starting now. – Yamamoto proceeded solemnly.

Yamamoto reconsidered his decision just as he had to and listened to every single representative's arguments, which were exposed with more detail and greater confidence than in the meeting as an effect of being moved by the earnestness of Captains Kuchiki and Unohana. Yamamoto could no longer say they had no solid foundations for considering Kisa innocent.

Byakuya collapsed with a smile plastered in his face, which was unexpected for most of the division representatives, and was taken immediately to the 4th Division.

After Yamamoto was done listening to every Captain and even volunteering Lieutenants, he inwardly felt truly astonished to see every one of the representatives so adamant (or relatively adamant) about one point. Although the CSSL's 739th law could be applied every five years, in practice it was seldom used, usually once every several decades. He also was surprised to see the radical change in Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's heart considering he was still stoic some days before.

He surprised everyone by taking time to consider all of their statements instead of persistently issuing the same order as before. He would announce his final decision the next day. Until then, if anyone saw her, she was to be taken immediately to his presence. She was not to be hurt, not only because of the Gotei 13's current process but it was also dangerous if her symbol activated with any emotion.

At the hospital, Byakuya quietly received a sermon from Rukia, who had been beyond concerned when he disappeared without telling anyone. He almost wished Yamamoto killed him at that meeting as he felt part of his pride dying, for he could not deny Rukia was right in reprimanding him for being irresponsible.

Later, Kyoraku paid the semi depressed Captain a visit.

-Hey, you were pretty amazing there! – He complimented.

Byakuya was not exactly fond of him. He disliked his alcoholic habits and unrefined manners. However, he owed him due respect as his senior and because he was unquestionably one of the strongest Captains. He also figured he would not leave until he said whatever he wanted, so he could only listen.

-I brought some sake for you! You deserve it for today! Don't worry about paying me back.

Byakuya kept his poker face uninterested.

-You surprised us all, Kuchiki taicho!– Kyoraku continued. - Who would've thought you'd give it your all for a mysterious girl? I was moved! She might be a commoner but definitely not common since she's captured your support. – He chatted with his never-changing sarcastic/mysterious/drunk tone.

Byakuya blushed discerningly and felt angry but was too ashamed to talk back, very aware that he had been unbecoming in the past meeting.

-I think that's a good thing, you know? – Kyoraku said, already leaving his annoying tone and adapting a less frustrating one, to Byakuya's relief. - There's nothing wrong with loving more than just one person in your life, Kuchiki.

Byakuya turned to him confused, for he had not expected him to say that (and coherently at that). He was at a loss as to how Kyoraku reached the conclusion that he cared about Kisa that way, but before he could think of a way to deny it, a few more Captains and Lieutenants visited him in turns ceaselessly, wearing him further. He briefly wondered if Kisa had felt that tired when she was receiving that many visitors. Kyoraku remained, however, as he continued quietly drinking in a corner and Byakuya remained unable to continue their previous topic because of other presences. Ise Nanao had also remained with her Captain, scolding him in a not-very-discrete manner about him slacking off and not doing his recent paperwork.

He was relieved when Isane told him he needed to rest and could not receive more visitors.

Kyoraku turned to leave.

-Oh! And by the way, Kuchiki taicho, you passed. – He said as he winked and then closed the door behind him.

Byakuya was confused about what he meant and a question mark appeared at his forehead.

Only Lieutenant Ise knew what he meant but had no time to inform him.

She recalled Kisa asking about her Captain's intentions and her telling her she did not know either. "His intentions are never clear. He can make anything remain a mystery but, somehow, they always seem to be revealed just when they have to," she had told her.

It dawned her on her right then. _The test… It was settled for Kuchiki taicho from the beginning, not for Kisa._


	15. Escaping

I'm happy that there are people following this story. It sure feels good to write… It gives me a sensation of inner peace. I'm so glad that I have people that have even added me to their favorites! It is an honor indeed, due to the fact that this is my first fic, and I know it is a bit ambitious for me to write such a long one for a first-time-writer, but I'll keep it up and I'll be nonstop. This deserves an awesome development! I'm so excited!

**Escaping**

While Yamamoto soutaicho was musing and taking into consideration all the points of view, suggestions and arguments he had to listen because of the application of the CSSL law number 739, Kisa was absently staring at the sky while she was resting in a tree branch. She had ran all night long without resting, and by dawn, after plenty of encounters with dead ends in the never-changing appearance of the city walls, she had entered the forest; the same forest in which she met Kuchiki Byakuya.

She felt safe hidden from those white walls, in the top of all those tall trees. It usually gives her a sensation of peace to lye in such beautiful scenery… However; this time, not even that could console her tear dripping being. Her mind was diving deep in her thoughts; making her surroundings slowly dissipate; and she would be as dead as a soul wandering in eternal darkness…

_I ran away… I bet they must all be cursing my existence, and I can't blame them… I've betrayed their trust and their support; the chance they gave me… But I had to do it. I was lucky last time because Byakuya stood in the way between me and my prey._ – She felt like weeping. – _I didn't kill Mayuri but I hurt him; I did that to him…And I could do nothing to stop it. Next time, things are likely to be worse… I can feel it; that impotence to do anything about it. If I can't control my emotions, either if it is due to my state of mind or anything else, I must stay away so nobody else gets hurt. The fact that they're trying to protect me means that, on the run, they also protect that cunning being that lives within me… I can't let that happen. I just hope that they forgive me; especially Byakuya… I feel so lonely now. I miss everybody: Byakuya, Retsu, Komamura, Isane, Matsumoto, Nanao, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Nemu, Soi Fon, Izuru, even Kyoraku, everybody!_ – Her eyes drowned in tears that flew to escape that sad place by rolling down into her salty cheeks…

Meanwhile, Yamamoto called the captains to resume the meeting. All captains and substituting lieutenants were present.

-I've taken my final decision about this matter. – Yamamoto started. – And I did take into consideration every argument I heard from each of you, regarding this.

Everybody was truly anxious and nervously waiting for the final decision. It was unbelievable for Yamamoto to presence such tension between the heads of the Gotei 13's divisions.

-And, as a final order, – He continued. – I ask for Kisana to be traced, and to make sure she doesn't escape to Rukongai; all gates must remain closed; as they are this instant. She is to be brought immediately to me completely unharmed and untouched. Instead of taking her to interrogation, I just want to speak with her myself. I'm still not done about this; however, I won't give any further information until you bring her to me. – He said.

Everybody was confused and gawking, with a huge neon sign with a question mark lighting over their heads.

_What is he planning to do? Did he actually change his mind? Is he really not gonna hurt her? _–That was the thought that crossed most of the present ones' minds.

Renji traveled to the 4th Division's hospital and told Byakuya about it.

_What in the world is he planning?_ – Byakuya thought as he got informed.

Byakuya sure was confused about that matter; and he was also pretty worried about Kisa. Nevertheless, he was relieved he ordered for her to be unharmed. Yet he couldn't help wonder what would he want to talk about with her._ Does he want to confirm by himself if Kisa is really as good as we all claim_? – He pondered. – _I hope it's nothing awful… Kisa, you ran away because you wanted to protect everyone… I'm the one who failed as your protector. Kisa, are you happy about that? Do you not want to come back? Do you not miss anyone…? What am I thinking now? Why in the world would you ever wish to come back? You were here for a bit more than a week, for starts. It's not like you can miss anybody you've known for so little time…And yet; it seems like I miss you… How much more ludicrous can things get?_ – He then looked up sadly. -_ Why would I miss you, Kisa? I barely know you, and yet it feels as if I've known you for so long. Kisa, I want to see you smiling and I'd like to eat ramen with you again. I'd like to see you doing strange things again… For some reason, I wouldn't mind watching you doing weird and different things if I can see you again… Kisa, what are you doing now? Where are you? What are you thinking about?_

Renji, Ichigo and Rukia were outside talking.

-Ichigo, you look pretty tired. – Renji said.

-Really? It's nothing… Don't worry. – Ichigo replied looking away.

-You _are_ tired. You should go home and rest. – Rukia confirmed.

-But… - Ichigo wanted to protest.

The reason Ichigo was tired was because he wasn't on vacation! He still woke up early to go to school and it was becoming tiresome for him to visit every afternoon. The thing was that he didn't want to leave. He was worried about Rukia. He wanted to be there for her. He even took everything he would need to do his homework to the hospital… He wanted to be with her as much as possible. He dreaded to have assignments that required him to use the computer. (Let's just say that finding a web connection so he could take his computer was an authentic challenge considering that he was where people still archived everything on paper files.) …But he wanted to be with Rukia and he wouldn't make her worry about him; it was already too hard for her…

-Ichigo! – Rukia yelled. – Tomorrow is Friday. You still have to go to school tomorrow. The fight in Hueco Mundo made you skip plenty of classes already! Don't you remember that the professor told you that if you fail the next test you will flunk the whole semester?! You can't afford to get behind now! You want to go to med school, right?! You leaving here pretty late makes you feel tired at school. Just leave, damn it! I'll be fine!

Ichigo stared at Rukia surprised and also in disbelief. He knew she was way better with him there but she was starting to worry about him now. He didn't want that. So he asked:

-Are you sure?

-Yes. And please, show my condolences to Tatsuki. I heard she's still down.

-I'll do it tomorrow… - Ichigo said with a serious face. – But Rukia, are you sure you'll be…?

-Are you worrying about me? – Rukia interjected with the scariest of looks and in a tone that was just way too calmed…

-O-OK! S-So! I'll get going! Well… T-Take care! – He said stammering and he flew along with the wind…

Rukia sighed. She didn't really want him to leave, but it was the best for him. She appreciated Ichigo's efforts, but she wouldn't tell him that; she was tired of him thinking it was his duty to babysit her. She could take her of herself.

-You can't escape… - A man's voice that's becoming pretty familiar says.

You're breathing heavily and your heart is thumping at a very at an abnormal rhythm… You look down and see your hands stained with fresh blood, shaking and realize that you dropped a sword, with a stained blade at your feet. Two dead bodies are lying in front of you. Those bodies have thrust marks all over, and a swamp of blood is growing below them. You can see their scared and tormented faces. You don't recognize them and yet they seem so familiar. You step back, everything that surrounds you is on fire and there are blood stains all over the walls. You look around and see that there are more than just two bodies in the same conditions. Every body wears red stained coats, with small traces of their original white. You know it's a big, cold room. And what you had thought it was a chandelier turns the shape of a surgical light. There is a desk with an enormous stack of papers.

-You can't escape your destiny… - He says.

You scream with a weeping voice. Your head hurts. Tears are flowing. You feel pain… All of your body aches. Especially your head and heart ache…

Then the slideshow you dread so much starts and you're already used to its pace. You see destruction, death and fear images. And the final image appears… It makes you feel frustrated and sad to see it, even though it looks blank at simple sight, then the black and white flower appears slowly, starting from the right corner of the huge white 'wall' as you've come to call it. And this time you get to appreciate the flower's full size; filling whole wall… But for some reason, it seems to slowly paint itself red the same way that fire spreads; and then a flame starts and the flower starts to die.

-Come. – He says again. At this point you realize that there's an echo that somehow affects his voice; making it sound way older than it should. Now the shadow you assume belongs to that voice is coming near you. You can see he's tall, but he is standing in the darkness, not letting you see him well, and he extends his hand to you out of the dark and into the light for you to see it… It looks like the one of a young guy. His hand makes you feel a warm feeling, but yet, you fear it… It makes you feel pain and you cry.

-Come with me, and accept the fate that belongs to us now…- He whispers. – Or the end will come to you and us all… Come and fight at my side, my dear little…

And she woke up.

Kisa had fallen asleep in the middle of all her thinking back at the forest. It was past noon already. She was gasping for air and sweating. Each time, the dream became scarier and clearer. No matter how many uncountable times she had dreamt it, she just couldn't get used to it…

-Who is he?! – Kisa asked herself in her frustrated mood. - He must be very important in my past… But there's something about him I don't like… He makes me feel like I'm trembling, and so much pain. My whole back feels on fire…And yet I feel like he knows much about me… Who is he? – She mused. – Is he a good or a bad person?

Then Kisa just scratched her head.

-Oh! Why the hell does it have to be so confusing?! – She yelled as she jumped from the branch all the way to the floor. – When am I ever gonna find out if that diary was really mine or not? – She mused out loud; more quietly…

She found a small stream and took some water. Afterwards, she decided to move on. She had no idea where to go; she was just running away. She found herself rambling in her thought and she stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

Truth was that she really missed everybody. There was nothing she wanted more than turning around and run back to hug everyone and tell them how happy she was because she had met them, but she just refused to put everyone in danger because of her caprice…

_I must be strong! I can't let myself hurt somebody else!_ – She thought decidedly. - _I will do whatever it takes to control myself… I'll just do as many things as possible to remember…But at the same time I don't want to remember… I wish to and don't wish to…But I __must__! If I let things have it their way, I won't ever know how to control that symbol. I can't keep troubling others. I might not know as my past self how to control it but there's a better chance to remember it than to learn without even knowing how I got it! I must not let it control me… There's a war in my insides… Someone wants control and right now I'm vulnerable. I must become strong enough to tame whatever this cunning being inside me is; and I must figure out a way to do it myself._

She then, out of the blue, felt tired and stopped to take a break… She was so into her thoughts she hadn't noticed it was late afternoon already. No wonder she was so exhausted; she had walked for six hours without a break.

She climbed up a tree and sat on a tall branch so she could try to locate herself; it really was a big forest! It was bigger than she thought. She couldn't see the white walls anymore but the problem was that it was hard to see how far she actually was… Wherever her head turned there were only tree tops. Yes, she was practically lost. She fortunately found a waterfall; it was a point where she could be based on her location. She then just laid her back against the tree trunk and swam in her thoughts for a few minutes. She got down of the tree and continued walking. On her way, she found a cliff which she had to climb if she didn't want to surround it and lose sight of the waterfall; which was the only reference point she saw in miles…

Night fell upon her shoulders sooner than she expected because it took her quite some time to climb the huge crag.

She advanced following the river line which had a strong current and fell; turning into a waterfall as it reached the end of the cliff. The sound of water somehow relaxed her.

She found another tree which she climbed and laid on one of its branches. This was a much taller view. And she could see a small trace of the white walls and realize she was much closer than she believed…

-I must have run in circles some times… - She guessed.

And she fell asleep there and woke up until late morning.

She felt really dirty so she decided to bath with the water from the river; the current wasn't as strong as it was on the edge.

It felt really relaxing. She thought about everyone and wondered what they were all doing… She really missed everyone.

After she finished and got dressed again she continued on following the river line.

She thought that she didn't need to be alert about where she was going since she just had to follow the river and walk forward so she swam deep into her mind (again) and started to flash back to all the memories she had since she woke up almost 3 months ago.

She actually started with her memories in Soul Society, after she had met Byakuya; and then remembered how she got there in the first place.

She flashed back to the day she recovered consciousness for the first time since she could remember…


	16. Flashback Part I

I believe you'll find this chapter very interesting. I hope you like it!

**Flashback (Part I)**

X Kisa's Flashback X

She woke up in a cold winter daybreak. The sky was dark. There were neither stars nor moon and her body was stiff.

-What is this? – She thought out loud. – I… - And then her eyes widened. – I can't remember anything! – She said as she placed her hands on the sides of her head and tears formed in her eyes.

She looked around and found herself lying in the ground wearing a black top that didn't cover her belly and hipster shorts that reached halfway to her knees and she was barefoot. She had a mark on her skin, in the right side of her chest above her breast that read what appeared to be 'KISANA' in black letters.

She was in some sort of desert. As it was dark, she felt the incessant cold wind against her bare skin and had nothing to cover herself but she didn't feel bother, for she loved the sensation it gave her. She couldn't really pay attention to it anyways; her head was confused and aching so hard she couldn't stop crying. However, she somehow sensed there was yet something else that had caused those tears.

She saw a small notebook a few inches from her and picked it up.

She got up and saw a distant figure walking further.

-Wait! – She yelled putting up with her pain. – Please!

She walked and tried to run, but the aching in her head, chest and back wouldn't let her run fast, so she sort of jogged to the distant shadow; which had stopped. Apparently it had noticed her and turned to face her. After running for minutes, she was just a meter far from him when she stopped in a huge need for air.

-Please! – She cried. – Tell me what's happening! What is this place? Who am I? Do you know who I am?

The figure just stared at her with an astounded face and stood silently. Kisa was frustrated and wanted to beg him to respond but she was really out of breath. She observed him instead.

He was tall, with brown hair, green eyes, and creamy skin. He had an emotionless look on his eyes and a tattoo in his uncovered right forearm of what seemed like an 'X' with a line in their edge that was perpendicular to it that would point to the right in diagonal with a small cross in the center. He just resigned himself to say:

-I see. So you're blank now.

Then he pointed at her with his finger and a huge energy sphere formed and he launched it at her with just saying:

-Cero.

Receiving that made her move back like 7 meters and lye once again in the ground with wounds and he just turned around and disappeared.

_I'm still alive._ – She thought. – _It hurts. I can't move because I'm afraid and I don't know why it's turned so hard to move… It hurts… Somebody… Please…_ - She started to cry again. – _Please tell me what's going on! Somebody, please… Please help…_

Kisa lost consciousness right there for an unknown amount of time. It was probably just minutes but she felt as she had lied there for days. Her mind was empty and her body hurt…

When she gained her consciousness again, she stood up once more and started walking for hours in the direction where she saw the man depart. She was, somehow, hoping to run into him… She might feel afraid of him but he was her only clue.

She would frequently look at her right side of her chest to paid closer attention to the 'KISANA' tattoo that her top didn't completely cover.

The sun had risen and the heat wave had started to lash the desert-like zone. Though it was not nearly as hot as it could get since it was still winter, her whole body felt on fire for a reason. She couldn't find anything but sand and rocks in her way. There were neither trees nor any trace of civilization. She found nothing since her eyes saw everything blurry.

She stopped after all those hours of mental torment and exhausting walking. She collapsed from her hunger to the floor. But before she closed her eyes, she could see someone in the far distance. She thought she was hallucinating and just shut her eyelids.

She then woke up on a very unfamiliar place. Her eyes widened as she saw her surroundings.

She was in a small bed in a small room with wooden walls. The entrance had no door, so it was the passage for the daylight to illuminate the room. There was a small and worn out table at the side where the notebook she had picked up was lying. It all seemed to be covered in dust. She tried to sit but she had to lie down again because of her pain and couldn't stop a small groan from coming out of her lips. She noticed all of her wounds were covered in bandages.

-So I see you've woken up. – A male voice said as he entered the room. – How are you feeling?

-Fine. – Kisa said after a pause.

She was looking at him. He was tall, his skin had a white tone, his hair was black and his eyes were dark and seemed to have a gray tone. He looked a bit like a tough guy but his smile looked friendly and protective. It was the first sign of friendliness that Kisa had to remember.

-Where am I? – Kisa asked.

-We're in the outskirts of Karakura Town, which is 5 km from here.

-Karakura Town… - Kisa mumbled to herself.

-I was driving when I found you lying on the sandy floor a few meters from the highway road. I barely perceived you… I stopped to see you and noticed all of your awful wounds and saw you were unconscious so I picked you up and placed you in the back seat of my car.

-Really? – Kisa said feeling a bit embarrassed. – I'm sorry.

-It's OK. I'm glad I found you because only a few minutes later, I noticed that you had a hemorrhage. So I stopped the car and found this abandoned small place and put you here to stop the hemorrhage.

-But how…?

-I'm currently a med school student so don't worry, I know how to do that because it is in fact a basic knowledge. I had some bandages in the car and healed your wounds.

-Thank you…

-Arisawa Taro. And what's your name? – He asked friendlily with a smile she couldn't help trusting.

Kisa was quiet for some seconds and said:

-Kisana.

-Well, Kisana, it seems that you collapsed from hunger. When was the last time you ate?

-I… I don't know. – She said with her right hand on her head from the frustrating headache; which was now lighter.

-Do you remember where you live?

-No…

-I see. – He said as he placed his head on her cold shoulder. – You must have been through a lot. It must have been terrible to make you forget everything…

Kisa just looked down and felt bad about it but, then, she almost grinned for the first time as she felt his warm hand's touch.

-I knew you were very cold. I covered you with this sheet and my coat but I figured out it wouldn't be enough. So here you go. – He said as he extended his arms with some folded clothes. – My sister practices karate and I often drive her, so she always has some clothing change in the back of my car. I know you two aren't the same size but I believe you will fit fine, at least until we get you something else.

-O…OK… - She said with a quiet tone but a serene smile which had a certain effect on Taro; just like it did with many others.

-Has anyone told you that your smile fits you nicely?

Kisa blushed and bit and shook her head. Well, as far as she knew, nobody had…

She put on the sleeveless pink top, a denim jacket, jeans and snickers.

-Thank you very much. – She said wearing her smile.

-You're welcome. – Taro told her. – Now, let's get you something to eat because you're in deep need of it. There's a Subway 3 km from here. I'm afraid that's the closest place I know, I hope you don't mind.

-Not at all. But I don't think I have money…

-You silly! Don't worry! – He said as he stroked her head with his cool smile. - It's all on me!

-Thank you… – She said flushing a bit.

-You're welcome, Kisa – Chan.

-Kisa - Chan?

-I know it sounds weird but it just sounds more like you.

-More like me? – Kisa asked with her first curious moment.

-Yeah, it's kind of weird… It does sound sweet like you.

-Sweet? – She asked flushing.

Taro simply stroked her head. They got into the car and he sped up to the highway road.

She liked her Subway very much… She wondered if maybe she had liked them before…But she couldn't even remember having one before.

After they were done eating and were back into his car, he asked her:

-Do you have someplace to go?

-I… No…

-Then you can stay at my house.

-A-Are you sure? – Kisa asked.

-Sure! Don't worry.

They finally arrived to town. The weather was dramatically different.

Kisa would stare out the window and look keenly at everything. She felt concerned because she wasn't familiar with anything. She couldn't feel like she was remembering anything. Taro was able to see that.

-Kisa – Chan, it's OK if you can't remember anything yet. It will all eventually come to you. So don't get so preoccupied about it. And well, maybe you can't remember this town because you might not live here in the first place. It's OK. I'm sure you might be in the missing announcements or something. We will eventually find your family.

Kisa was about to break into tears because of her frustration but Taro's comment really helped her smile instead and she felt his protection as a warm shield.

She arrived at Taro's home and saw the house. It looked like a home. She wondered if she had a home, she wondered how it would look and she wondered how the people that lived with her, her family, were. Did she even have a family?

Things were pretty confusing for her but the more she thought about it, the more her head would ache.

As they entered the house, Taro said:

-I'm home!

Kisa would wonder how it would feel to say that… _It must for sure be nice._

After that, his sister greeted him and said:

-Hi, Taro! How did your shift go?

-It was interesting. – Taro replied.

Then his sister looked behind Taro and saw Kisa and asked:

-Taro? Who is she? And why is she wearing my clothes?!

-This is Kisa – Chan. I found her lying on the sand in the outskirts in the early morning. She needed attention. Fortunately, it was nothing too serious. Her clothing wasn't enough to cover her body in the freezing air of the desert on winter daybreak, so I lent her yours; which was all there was. Does that bother you?

-No… I guess it's OK if that's the case. – She said trying to get over the shock.

-Thanks.

-And why didn't you just give her a ride home?

-She seems to have had a huge shock and now her memory is blank.

-Oh! I see. – She replied. – Oh, well Kisa – Chan, nice to meet you, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Nice to meet you. – She said sheepishly.

-You're pretty cute, Kisa – Chan. – Said Tatsuki with the same friendly aura and protective smile that Taro had. – You remind me of a friend of mine.

-Oh, really? – She asked, starting to gain trust easily.

-Yes. I haven't seen her lately though; it's really seldom to see her. She hasn't been in the mood for visits… I just hope she'll be OK. I'm like her bodyguard sometimes; she's so nice and always tries to be nice to others… It can be a headache sometimes but she's just a good girl… Anyways, our parents are on a business trip and they won't be here in weeks. Since we're not that many people here, you can stay here if you want to. You're welcome in our home.

-Thank you very much. – She said smiling.

Her smile was truly a remarkable thing. It gave a serene, pacific and happy feeling to whoever saw it. Even those with a terrible day could smile the moment they saw hers. Tatsuki could feel it too.

So she stayed in the Arisawa home.

She read the notebook. It was like a diary. It didn't have information on what the writer had done each day, though. Apparently, it focused more on telling plenty of the writer's origin. It looked like it belonged to a Kisana and that she was from some part of Mexico and she would complain about the heat and some other stuff like that.

Only a page had been written, so it didn't have that much information. She couldn't remember anything as she read it so she wasn't sure if it even belonged to her. She didn't know if she was actually Kisana.

She slept in Tatsuki's room. They would chat every night. She would help do some chores. She would do the laundry and iron the clothes, the dishes, throw out the garbage, sweep and mop, vacuum, make the beds, water the plants, do the errands, buy and put away all the groceries and occasionally wash Taro's car.

She never remembered anything about herself while she lived those 5 weeks with the Arisawa, but she was happy. She felt as if she had a family. She looked at Taro and Tatsuki as her siblings.

She learned a lot of things with them. She wasn't sure if her past self liked rock but she came to like it from listening to the radio stations Taro and Tatsuki listened to. She loved the guitar solos. She said she'd like to learn how to play guitar. For some reason, it looked like she might have liked them before. She liked the bands Tatsuki listened to. She started to like CHAINX among many other bands.

With time, she noticed that the mark above her breast was slowly starting to fade into her skin. She wasn't sure what to think but, somehow, she didn't care, or at least tried not to.

One day, Tatsuki was going to participate in a karate tournament and Taro was going to be busy with his shift as a student at the hospital. Tatsuki was going to travel on bus so Kisa decided to accompany Taro to the hospital.

She was just in his desk listening to Taro's iPod. Then suddenly, she felt as something was a bit funny, something was different. But she just ignored that hunch and kept on listening to music.

Then Taro took a break and ate something with Kisa. They enjoyed each other's company while eating.

-Taro, your cooking is always so delicious. – Kisa said.

-Thanks, unlike yours, mine is good. – He grinned while making fun of her cooking; which once almost got the kitchen on fire.

-I'm sorry. – She said as she blushed in her shame.

-It's OK. One of Tatsuki's friends cooks the weirdest things ever and pretty often blows up her kitchen. Trust me, I've seen worse. – He laughed.

Kisa smiled sheepishly. Then she joined in his laughter… It was so nice to have a good time at a lunch break.

_I'm so lucky to have met you, Taro._ – She thought. – _Thank you so much for showing me kindness and hospitability. I think of you as my brother and I love you as a brother, almost like Tatsuki does, and I know it's weird because I haven't known you long but I just can't help feeling happy to meet you. I admit I wish I could be with you and Tatsuki forever and not leave… I wouldn't mind my blank mind if only that came true…_

Then that funny hunch she had felt before somehow grew exponentially. She wasn't feeling a hunch; it was actually the feeling of a spiritual pressure, a hollow's reiatsu. It seemed to have become interested in Kisa for a reason beyond understanding. Her reiatsu was even lower than that of an average human; pretty much 0. Yet she could feel it and sense the hollow. She didn't understand what it was so she didn't think it was important but the thing was that…It was about to change everything for her.

It also became interested of Taro's reiatsu level; which was as high as Tatsuki's. Taro was able to sense it the moment it decided to attack.

It was a snake-shaped hollow. It was pretty scary-looking. It attacked him and he was somehow able to dodge it but not completely; it wounded his left forearm. Taro got under the desk and covered Kisa.

-Are you OK, Kisa – Chan? – He asked with a brotherly attitude; reacting to the pain only by blinking.

-I'm fine; you're the one hurt, Taro! – Kisa yelled scared.

In the process of attacking him, the hollow had tasted part of Taro; his soul's reiatsu. And the hollow liked it.

It attacked once more and killed Taro in front of her eyes.

Kisa was wounded but this time her wounds, for some reason, healed in less than a second. She was so amazed but confused. It didn't feel good at all. Her wounds healed, but she could feel a terrible pain running through her veins like venom. She felt a terrible need to drink something and drank from a water bottle, but that didn't satisfy her.

She was mute for a second. Then finally found her voice, in spite of her shock, and was finally able to scream after stammering for over a minute.

-TAROOOO! – Kisa cried; his name echoing in her head for what it seemed like hours of torture to her.

She was unable to understand what was happening to her… But for some reason, she wasn't confused about the hollow.

-This is your fault, you stupid hollow! – She cried as she looked at it, preparing to attack her again. – Look at the hole in you heart! That happened because you were a greedy human! YOU KILLED TARO!

Suddenly, a big aura around her formed and created a ray concentrated with reiatsu and directed an attack at him with her right hand; with Kisa hardly knowing what had happened…

She had lost herself in that minute and by the time she was back; the hollow was already lying in defeat; disappearing into the air like he was vanishing into particles.

She was scared and lost into that sudden darkness and then saw the hollow vanishing… She didn't know why but her lips, without her permission, mumbled:

-It will rest now in SS. – It was like they had a life of their own…

Kisa had experienced the first 'loss of control' of many others to come later… However, this 'emergence' was pretty weak in comparison.

_How did I know it was called a hollow? How did I know that? How did I do that?! And what in the world is SS?!_ – She was confused and there was huge scandal around her.

Others would go to Taro's office and to see what had just happened and saw him lying in the floor and she was getting this awful need for water and tears would flow out of her look at the same time. It all looked terrible.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell this to Tatsuki?!_ – She cried in thought.

X To be continued… X


	17. Flashback Part II

A translation note:

Kaji = Fire

Taiyo = Sun

I don't know Japanese, so I used a dictionary, but it was a bit confusing, so I apologize if there I didn't use the words correctly. I just hope you sort of understand my idea… And I believe you will find this chapter quite interesting… If you'd like, you can compare it with chapter 1. You might need some memory refreshment…

**Flashback (Part II)**

_How the hell am I supposed to tell this to Tatsuki?! _– She thought with a huge weight of sorrow over her shoulders and unable to stop shedding tears.

Taro Arisawa was officially claimed dead at 8:01 pm of that dreadful evening.

Tatsuki found out and she could tell it was all because of those hollows she had perceived all her life and now she cursed them more than ever. She had always shown herself as a strong woman but, that night, she broke into tears. She cursed those souls all night… But she didn't blame Kisa.

Kisa told her everything about her brother's last moments alive… His words… And she felt so guilty because of her impotence to do anything about it. She cursed herself for being so useless. But Tatsuki would only tell her:

-It's OK, Kisa – Chan. It wasn't your fault… - She would repeat her with the saddest of all voices.

She wouldn't smile again like she did before, with her protective tone and her thumb up. She wouldn't listen to music anymore. She wouldn't eat. She would miss her karate classes. She wouldn't go to school.

Kisa tried to cheer her up by taking her sweeties, by trying to talk to her about things that could distract her for a while, by walking with her at the mall, and even trying to watch a boxing match on TV with her…But not even boxing made Tatsuki feel any better. Kisa was out of ideas.

Her parents arrived after the horrible news reached their ears. They came and cried along with Tatsuki.

Mr. Arisawa said with a sad voice:

-It's good to finally meet you, Kisa – Chan.

Kisa felt that he didn't really mean it. He was so sad he wasn't happy about anything; and she couldn't blame him. It was actually admirable he was still willing to give good impressions after the lost of his firstborn son.

-I'm so sorry for your loss, sir. I know Taro was a great man.

-You sure must consider him a brother to forget his honorifics. – He tried to laugh but he just couldn't. He tried to smile but he just managed to form a small fake grin.

-I've never called anyone with honorifics… I somehow always forget. I guess I still need to get used to it. – She replied.

Mrs. Arisawa would cry all day and Tatsuki would do her best to hide her sadness so her mother would stop crying.

They all missed Taro. They all loved him. It was an unbearable loss for them.

It was the saddest and the most frustrating painting of all. Kisa was so angry at herself for not being able to console their poor hearts. She would cry too. The people that had shown her what it was like to have a family were going through the worst of all pains. And she could do nothing but stand still like she was a drawing in a wall where she didn't belong.

She couldn't help but wonder if Taro would still be alive if it weren't for her…

_Taro, I'm so sorry!_ – She wept in her disturbed mind. – _Please, I beg of you to forgive me… Maybe…Maybe you'd still be with them if it wasn't for me… All of your efforts and hard work were wasted… Your goal was so close and you couldn't reach it because I'm useless… Please return! I don't want them to suffer… Nobody deserves this loss in their lives… Why? Why you, of all others? Why did it have to be you the one who lost everything? Taro… Please don't leave me alone… Don't leave me abandoned in the desert again… Please come back… Come back!_

The funeral was held a few days later.

Some school mates of Tatsuki attended the funeral. They all patted Tatsuki's shoulder. Kisa knew they were only trying to show their condolences in a respectful way… But deep inside, they were making everything worse and more painful for Tatsuki… She was the one that supported everyone, not the one that was supported. She was strong and she hated it when other felt compassion for her… She was so messed up she only kept her rage locked inside her tortured soul. She just wasn't used to receiving help and she didn't like it; even though she knew she needed it. It was just…Just not that way the one she wanted to be helped…

Kisa couldn't stand such pain anymore. She could no longer see Tatsuki's eyes; so full of emptiness and begging Taro to return. She refused to smile again. Her pain was locked and she wouldn't let go of it because she didn't accept his death. It was impossible. So Kisa left.

She wondered town and decided to rest in a park bench. She didn't know where to go now. She had nobody that could help her. She had to think a way of earning money to leave that town and take a bus, wherever it would go, she would go. She wanted to get away from there… Away from the place she that reminded her so badly of Taro everywhere she looked… Even the park bench where she'd sleep would remind her of Taro…

Xx Flashback inside a flashback xX

-Taro, but it's cold… Are you sure it's OK? We might catch a cold.

-Kisa – Chan… Gee, relax. Don't worry about the future or of the past too hard! You ought to live the moment; the present… There's no past for you if you don't live the present and the future will never arrive if you don't let the present come, you know? – Taro said.

The moment he finished talking; making Kisa feel pensive; it started to snow. They both lifted their faces up. Kisa had seen snow once before. It was so beautiful, white and it felt unbelievably good, in spite of being frozen water touching her skin when it was -1° C (17.2° F) outside. Kisa was fascinated with snow. She looked around the already changing scenery around her. She unconsciously smiled as she did so.

-You see, Kisa – Chan? – Asked Taro. – This is an omen for you! Now you won't have any choice but to do it! – He bugged her in such a brotherly way.

-I think I never had a choice in the matter, even if it hadn't snowed. – Kisa said with suspicious eyes glaring at Taro's which were playing innocence and then he grinned.

-You're probably right. – His grin grew wider as he said so.

She nudged him. They kept on walking as they admired their white surroundings. Then they reached an establishment and entered through the wooden door; making a bell ring to announce their entrance.

After a few minutes they exited the place with ice cream cones in their hands and go back to the park across the street and sat on a park bench that faced the frozen stream.

-Come on; do it! – Taro cheered.

-Fine… - She said, and then on a mumbling tone she continued. – I can't believe there is normal people buying ice cream in a day like this…

She then proceeded to lick hers. It was a chocolate-mint flavored and it was ordered by Taro for her… She was surprised to find out she loved it. Her eyes grew open. Taro snickered.

-It's good…And it feels awesome… – Kisa said astonished.

-You see! I told you you'd love this… You didn't really think I'd lie to you, did you?

She blushed and he'd pat her head gently and in such a loving way… She gave another try at her cone.

-Wow, I think its minty flavor makes it even better… - She pronounced her discovery out loud.

-Well, of course. – He said. – Why do you think I'd order it for you if it wasn't because I knew you wouldn't have picked it? I know you find mint ice cream a strange concept; and it actually is; but it's just so good to have while you're freezing… - He giggled.

-I think I won't be too discouraged to try anything now… I mean unusual things; nothing too gross of course. – She said while she smiled.

He had grown very fond of that smile… He smiled as well. They stared at one another for minutes. She loved him like a brother and he loved her like a second sister. They both laughed as they ate their cones under the freezing snow.

Xx End of flashback inside a flashback xX

It was a lovely memory she'd always treasure. It was just so hard to not remember having similar experiences with Taro in so many places. It was frustrating and nostalgic to the point that she didn't want to open her eyes.

Then something unexpected interrupted her thoughtfulness, a hollow.

Everybody else was oblivious to that hollow's presence but Kisa could feel the awful cold aura surrounding her. She was scared. It was the same hollow that had murdered Taro… She was scared but she didn't care. She was filled with rage yet she needed to know something that had been consuming her by means of her own inquisitiveness.

-Just one question. Why…Did you…Kill…Taro? – Her rage hardly allowed her to sound normal. - Were you after him or me?

The hollow somehow seemed to have grinned. A voice that could no longer be recognized as human talked to her.

-I was after you. There's just something about your reiatsu that makes it seem interesting, even though you barely have any. It seems like I've found a jewel… But that guy's reiatsu seemed good, too… So I ate part of it. Too bad you took away my chance to enjoy the whole. Oh! Don't worry if you're missing him! You're about to join him!

He then attacked her. Kisa was barely able to dodge it. She got a wound in her arm with the hollows claws.

But, to her amazement, the wound healed quickly. She just didn't understand how that happened…

_Just how does my body do that?_ – She would question herself over and over again…

She didn't know what to do but instantly wanted to run. Then, a shadow jumped above her.

She turned her head but she couldn't see beyond the figure's dark outline because of the sun behind it.

She then saw that the dark figure and noticed it was a tall guy with dark robes and a sword. He looked like a shinigami. He had a sealed zanpakuto.

Kisa heard him pronounce high and with a battling tone:

-Show us light, Kaji Taiyou!

And then a thick and huge sword with a red blade, white hilt and a flame on the blade's tip appeared in his hand. And he gave his shikai a command:

-Dark Flame Ray!

Then a huge red and black flame spread through the underground like a subterranean ray and exploded at the hollows feet; blowing away the ground.

Kisa was perplexed while watching such thing. But what was actually surprising her is that she wasn't feeling so unfamiliar about that at all.

The words 'zanpakuto', 'shinigami' and 'shikai' had come to the surface of her mind. She didn't understand how she could know that. How did she know about the hollows, about the shinigami, and all those stuff? Did this mean she was somehow related to those spiritual beings? She seemed to feel amazed. She thought she might be remembering, but it didn't quite feel like that. She was gunned down by confusion.

_Who the hell am I?_ – She wondered.

Something strange happened afterwards. The hollow didn't vanish like it should. It instead hit the ground. It screamed with its impossible-to-decrypt-voice; nonetheless, it was obviously suffering. And its life finally ended after what probably seemed like eternal torture for it.

Kisa was a bit relieved but she felt terrible. After all, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that it once used to be a human soul.

Kisa just looked at that mysterious man and was about to ask him who he was but, before her mouth could even start moving, he asked her with a serious and mad tone:

-What the hell were you doing?!

Kisa felt stunned by such question… It really wasn't expected…

-Answer me, dammit! Is this your idea of a show to keep yourself entertained or something?! Even if it was, it's freaking humiliating! How can you still look up after pretending to be so powerless to some weakling hollow?! Has one of your brain sides died or something?! And what the hell are you wearing?! Where the hell is your katana?! Answer me, dammit!

Kisa was speechless and thoughtful…

_What does this man mean? I'm supposed to have a katana?! What is he trying to say? Wait a second! He knows me?!!!!_

-Who are you? Please! Tell me my name! And how do I know you're a shinigami?! Is my name really Kisana? Was that diary mine?! - She begged.

The guy's eyes widened.

-What the hell…? Wait a sec! Don't tell me your mind is blank! That means that he… - He interrupted himself and started a new thought with a new expression, and after what is seemed like forever he looked back at her. – Well, due to this unforeseen circumstances just follow me.

Kisa was confused but she had nowhere to go and she felt convinced she had found the one person that could help her, so she followed obediently without questioning anything.

He led her into an abandoned building almost in the outskirts of Karakura.

They entered the building and walked into the narrow and dusty corridors. It was all dark because of the covered windows yet that didn't make her feel scared… But there was something in the surroundings that made her feel strange and she tried to be alert.

She felt as if they had been on that darkness forever. It was like a maze. She was getting desperate. It was ridiculous the way they were advancing. It was as if they were going upstairs, then downstairs, then to the left, then on circles, then to the right and so…It was just frustrating. She then suspected she was going to have some problems with patience that day. How correct that premonition really was.

They entered by some huge doors into a room which had little lightning but it was enough to make the darkness succumb. The big space was barely appreciable to Kisa's eyes. The walls were dark and she felt unable to see them and the floor was made of grayish tiles. There was a chandelier in the ceiling which had a bunch of small candles lighting the room. In the center, there was a huge dark rectangular table with a lot of chairs.

There were others present but they were covered in capes and so were their faces. One of the group members that were sitting there asked annoyed:

-Just who the fuck do you think you are to be here so late and making us wait for you?!

There was one other man that had his face discovered, a very old-looking man that sat in the edge of the rectangular table. That man seemed like he was annoyed until he was able to see that there was someone behind the one he had just yelled at. His expression changed dramatically.

-I've brought her. – Replied her guide.

Kisa couldn't figure out what was going on. She started to feel nervous about everything.

-Take a seat. - Said the man that sat in the far end of the table and pointed for her to sit at an empty place at his right.

He had the darkest eyes Kisa had ever seen in her life. He looked like he was like 50 years old. He had tanned skin and he was wearing a grin; which seemed fragile enough to break at any moment. She had a bad hunch about that man. His voice terrified her but she tried not to care that much.

Kisa nonchalantly sat. She didn't want them to know she was starting to feel regret for her decision…But a part of her was just too inquisitive to let that chance pass by.

-Now, my girl, tell me: Was our assumption that you had lost your memory true?

Kisa had no idea how they could know that.

-Y-Yes. – She stammered.

-I see. – He said as he made a pensive face. – Well, what do you remember?

-Nothing really… Please, before you ask more, can I please ask who are you?

He chuckled. It made Kisa feel uncomfortable.

-Right, of course. How ugly-mannered I must be to not introduce myself to you for the second time. I am Kumamoto Masashi.

After he said that, he looked at the man that had led Kisa there; as if he was indicating him to introduce himself as well.

-My name is Yahima Matsuharu.

-We are known as the Black Servers. – Continued Kumamoto Masashi.

-Black Servers? – Asked Kisa trying to make those words ring a bell.

Masashi laughed once more.

-Yes, the Black Servers.

-And who do you serve? – Asked Kisa with her serious and alert face.

-That's information we will discuss later, my dear.

-And what is my name? Is my name Kisana?

-You are to be named however you wish, my girl. – Masashi replied wearing a devilish sparkle in his eyes. His entire face seemed fake except for that sharp sparkle.

-What do you mean? – Kisa asked confused.

-Don't you worry; there's no reason for you to be preoccupied. – He resigned to say just that.

Kisa didn't understand what was going on and it was really getting into her nerves. (Apparently she isn't patient…)

-Please! – She shouted as she abruptly stood up. – I have no idea what my name is or anything at all. Please tell me who I am! Stop using such a confusing tone!

-Patience, youngster. – He said. – You will know all of that just when you have to.

-And when will that be? – Kisa asked desperately.

-Sooner than you believe… In the meantime, we need a favor from you.

-A favor from me? - She asked as she almost lifted an eyebrow.

-Yes. – Continued Matsuharu Yahima. – We need your blood, Kisana.

-My blood?! – She shouted completely freaked out.

-Yes. And don't worry, it's not like we're going to kill you. – He replied, trying to be 'funny' (Oh yeah, he definitely cracked her up…)

-And what do you need _my_ blood for?

-We have come up with an idea of how to reproduce it and we need to test it. We are almost certain this time it will be successful.

-Reproduce? Why do you want to reproduce blood? Haven't you heard about blood donors?

Yahima laughed. He thought she was trying to be the humorous one now. (Yes, your guess is correct; Yahima is the kind of guy that pretends to be funny.) But Kisa was serious.

-Oh, seriously? – He asked as he saw she wasn't laughing. - Well, in case you really forgot, we've been trying to reproduce its abilities for years now!

-What abilities?! – Kisa asked on the edge of going mad.

-I'm sure you've already noticed your fast healing abilities. Those abilities are the ones I meant.

-…I refuse. – Kisa said after a pregnant pause.

-I beg your pardon? – Asked Yahima in disbelief.

-I said I refuse to let you do whatever you wish with my blood. I'm not an object you can just use to experiment with my blood!

Yahima cracked up and Masashi laughed blatantly mocking her. Kisa was upset and already at her limit.

-Oh! Give me a break! – Said Yahima with tears in his eye corners. – That's exactly what you are!

-No, I'm not!

-What makes you feel so sure about that, my dear? – Masashi asked her.

-I might not remember anything, but I'm pretty sure I can't simply be an experimental object. I know I ought to be more than just that. Plus, why would I give you my blood to play with if you are refusing to tell me why exactly you want it? What is your purpose with it? And why are you neglecting to give me the answers I want?!

-It is information we plan to grant you later. – Said a stern voice; coming out from the no-longer-grinning Kumamoto. His true face had started to emerge.

-I can't just give you my blood like that! It wouldn't make sense! – Her voice reflected that she was passing her limit. – Now if you excuse me. – She said as she walked away from the table; not bothering to place the chair back into place. – I refuse to waste my time with your unreasonable minds. I don't have to be here.

She walked to the door, but Yahima stood in her way.

-You ain't leaving. – He told her serious. – You act as scared as you wish but you have a destiny to fulfill; and to fulfill it you must give us your blood.

-Why are you insisting? You're the one acting as a retard! I don't understand what you're saying and you people are getting into my nerves. I am so leaving! – Kisa's forehead nerves were starting to highlight.

-You can't escape destiny. – He replied; giving Kisa the illusion he had a sound recorder with that fake voice hidden somewhere near his throat…

-OK, you are officially an idiot. Out of the way! –Kisa was now pretty mad.

She hit him in the ribcage; just like Tatsuki had taught her. Yahima didn't see that coming since she didn't emit any sign that indicated she would fight. He moved covering with his hand the area she had just hit and she ran away from there, back into the darkness, trying to remember how to get to the exit.

The rest of the members would just listen keenly to the previous conversation. They felt startled after listening to Kisa like that. They certainly seemed to have a different kind of memory of her… She had changed.

She was, obviously, having trouble getting out. It was just a hopeless effort. It was merely impossible for anyone who didn't know the area to find the exit. Even those familiar with it could easily get lost if they got were drifting off… That mysterious building was designed to work that way. She felt trapped.

She could hear some distant steps behind her. She was being persecuted like a prey. She was at the edge of reason itself.

Then, she was able to see a distant light passing beneath a far door. She thought she could enter there and, hopefully, it was the exit; though she knew it wasn't likely. That light didn't seem strong enough for the sun rays at the hour she entered the building. She was praying it had become cloudy or maybe she spent more time in that room that she had imagined.

She finally got there and opened the door and entered the practically empty room. The light wasn't that of daylight; as she had feared. However, she wasn't exactly disappointed. The light was being emitted by some sort of portal… It seemed like an opening to another dimension. She was impressed by it; it was unbelievable to see such a thing. It was an opening made in space itself! It was like a cut throughout reality… She wasn't able to distinguish were it led but she certainly had no time to preoccupy about that. It seemed to be her only possibility to escape, so she ventured in.

She didn't enter a minute too early. Just when she entered into the space opening, three men entered the room. Her 3 persecutors followed in but when they entered she was out of their sight. They knew where she had just entered; and they couldn't follow her freely in that place. They wondered if she knew where she had just stepped into.

The moment Kisa entered she found herself falling from the sky, literally, and was about to land violently on the ground of a forest she had never seen before and she didn't really see it in that moment. She was falling! Who would see the scenery when they're falling?!

-What the…?! What is this?!! – She screamed as she fell.

She was afraid she wouldn't make it so she closed her eyes. Then she hit the bottom and it did hurt but she was fine. She didn't have to open her eyes to feel wet; she had fallen into water. She swam into the surface to find herself in a lake. She was glad she was able to land on water!

She then swam to the lake's shore and stepped on firm earth. She was safe for a moment, a very short one. She immediately felt the reiatsu of the three men pursuing her.

She had no idea how in the world she could feel their presence. She had wondered about that energy she could feel emerging from others. She didn't know how come she knew it was called reiatsu. How come she could feel it? What was going on about her? She was normal…Right?

Things were really getting more confusing for Kisa by the minute and there was no time to think and no time to figure anything out; she had to run from those men. She felt menaced by them. She didn't know why but she certainly wasn't curious enough to want to find out about it.

She then realized that she was in some forest. She didn't understand where exactly she was, but, somehow, that place made her feel somewhat stronger. She didn't pay close attention to that, though.

For days, she had been hiding from those men. She didn't know what to do. She felt abandoned, again. She would hide all those days in caves and other places she could find. She'd run when the veil of the night was at her favor and woke up in the afternoon to continue struggling for her own survival. It was spring already so it wasn't too cold… So the weather was not her biggest bane, but those three men.

She missed Tatsuki and Taro but she knew that she couldn't stick with Tatsuki's family…She just couldn't. She hated herself, cursed herself and called herself a coward. She was starting to lose all hope she had; and she never had that much since the beginning.

One day, she felt tired, out of the blue. She was in a tree top. She had discovered she could easily climb trees. She was happy in high places; she felt as if nobody could annoy her there… It was her way to isolate from danger. She was sitting and was then staring at the night sky, so beautiful.

She loved to watch the sky; it helped her muse. She saw it as an inspiration for her to keep smiling.

She dozed off while her back was lying against the trunk, just as she likes, in the middle of the cold wind; which didn't bother her at all.

For once, she woke up when morning came with the touch of the warm sunrays. Then she unconsciously moved and fell from the tree branch. She made her usual 'Kyaa!' sound when she felt surprised.

She was expecting a hard hit to the hard ground but, instead, landed in the soft and warm lap of a handsome man wearing similar robes to the one that the Black Servers wore. However, he had a haori over it and the kimono itself was worn differently; in a more traditional and proper way. She could've suspected he was with them, but there was something about him that made her heart pound fast. Without understanding why, she felt that she could open up a bit with him.

-Ouch… - She said.

-Just what do you think you're doing? – Asked a pretty upset Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Sorry, I must've tilted to a side while asleep and fell off the tree branch. Silly me… – She said with her tongue out to the side and an arm raised high so her hand could reach the back of her head and rub it in order to ease her pain there. Simultaneously, she'd giggle.

-Just who exactly are you and what is your business in Seireitei?

-Seireitei? Is that the name of this place? – She asked casually. - I see… I'm afraid I can't recall ever hearing of that place… In which continent is that? – She asked while washing her face with some water from the river.

A bell rang as soon as Kisa heard him say 'Seireitei'. It sounded familiar but she needed more information about it so her mind could have a better chance to remember it… Unfortunately, she couldn't.

-I'll ask one more time, what is your business here in Seireitei? – Byakuya asked as he had unsheathed Senbonzakura.

Kisa was afraid of telling him she was actually running away.

-I don't have any.

She then looked at his face more closely and thought he was a very handsome man. And, suddenly, she seemed to have been possessed. It was one of those moments in which she said things without thinking; as if her lips were alive and independent from her. She wondered if those were traces of her old self.

Her mind was able to catch an image of a man that looked very alike him… But it was pretty confusing and a bit blurry.

-Who are you? Might be weird if I ask this but…Have we met before? I don't know why your face looks somewhat familiar.

-No, we haven't… - He said and was about to tell her he wasn't obligated to tell her his name, but was interrupted…

-This is a beautiful place! Wow! Look at all those big trees! I had never seen such big trees. I'm guessing we're in some forest? I have never been in one like this before…

She had been days there! But had been busy hiding… She used to sleep in caves and woke up late at midnight or midday… The thing is that she hadn't seen the forest bathed in the morning rays like she was now… It seemed really different and more magical.

She _had_ noticed Byakuya was on thoughts too and she started to feel curious about it, but the fact that his face was so serious and so stoic made her a bit nervous. So to calm herself down, she tried to recite the notebook diary; which she read so many times at the home of the Arisawa, she knew it by heart…

-Where I come from the weather is never this cold, most of the year; the weather is hot, like a desert. You see, I come from the north of Mexico, in a place at the borderline with the US. So, it never gets this cold…

-Shut up!

That only made Kisa far more nervous.

-If you won't tell me I'll force you to.

That threat made Kisa so nervous she almost succumbed to that cunning aura for a moment so slight she didn't even notice it. She just thought it was like the other times she said things that she wasn't planning; the moments in which her old self seemed to come back shortly and her lips gained a will of their own…

-Wow! A real sword! It's been a while since I last saw anyone use a real one… - She was looking at every detail of Senbonzakura in a keen way and then she smirked.

Kisa then came back to her blank self. She barely noticed but she didn't miss it and she didn't understand why she would say such thing. She had no memories at all involving a sword except that of Yahima. She was so worried about what was going on with her involuntary actions that she didn't notice the cut until it was already healing. She then observed Byakuya's face. She had no idea what to do next. She just resigned herself to talk…

-Don't ask. I have no idea about this either. It's just something with me; I don't even understand myself. I just know that's something I have, just like I know my hair grows faster than average, and that's just about it. You understand?

Then, she could feel the reiatsu of her haunters coming closer… She couldn't prevent the worried expression from forming in her face.

Then they showed themselves, three men using dark clothes with their faces partially hidden, and their eyes revealed they were dangerous. She could now compare the way they portrayed their kimono with Byakuya's and clearly saw the difference. And so did Byakuya. That's how he recognized they didn't belong to any division whatsoever.

One of the hunters talked and said with a killing look at Kisa:

-Here you are, my dear! You had us all worried! – He said with a sarcastic tone. - Now come with us. Your destiny awaits you…

-Shut up! I refuse to go! Leave me alone! – Her face was now serious and frustrated, as it always was when she had to deal with those idiots. - Why?! Why are you after me? What is it that you want from me so terribly?!

-Dear… I know you don't have any memories but you as an ignorant and empty mind are really annoying.

Then Byakuya took his defensive/offensive stance with Senbonzakura; and that slightly surprised Kisa.

-What are you planning to do with her? – Byakuya asked.

-Why would you care? Weren't you just pointing a sword edge at her right now? If you were gonna kill her anyways, why would you care?

-You are obviously not shinigami. Therefore, you cannot carry swords nor kill anyone. That is the duty of a shinigami officer and only we can decide if she either lives or dies. I'll just say this once: Give the girl back.

-And if I refuse?

Byakuya had warned him and didn't hesitate to move. He killed him at a fast pace, too fast for Kisa to see clearly, and then the word 'shunpo' came to her mind yet she felt surprised when she saw it. She was shocked when she saw the man die. She dreaded death. It made her feel awful; not to mention she was mourning one herself…

The blood that had taunted her body when the man was slain caused such a shock her body was paralyzed. Her eyes revealed it and also fear. It was all that was happening in her mind that was starting to scare her. She felt a deep pain in her chest. She could barely see the man lying on the floor without screaming; and was able to hear his last words:

-No matter what. Don't you dare think you're safe! Nobody escapes fate!

She still couldn't understand what fate he meant. It was so freaking hard to remember anything about herself it was frustrating!

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and kneeled to see her face; filled with frightfulness. She could barely move her eyes…

She wanted to cry from all the pain and headache this was causing her. She was able to feel the rain falling upon them. She loved rain but was paralyzed and too afraid to be able to enjoy it…

Suddenly she felt his warm arms around her and him lifting her from the ground, carrying her in his arms… Then her vision slowly blurred and the darkness invaded her whole mind…

X End of flashback X

Kisa then woke up. Yes. Those were the memories she had made in the last 2 months and 3 weeks; the only ones she had. She had dreamt with them.

She woke up with tears in her eye corners. She missed everyone so badly! She wanted to go to Subway with Taro again. She wanted to talk in a night before going to sleep with Tatsuki. She wanted to go back to the hospital and hug everybody…But she knew she wasn't supposed to…Not like they would receive her with their arms wide open.

-They must for sure be cursing my name now… - She said and then sighed. – I wonder what is happening in Seireitei right now…

She got down the tree branch. It was still a dark daybreak but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.


	18. The Yearned Comeback

While I was in page three, it restarted without notice…And I had no time to save what I had written up to page 4… I wanted to cry when I saw that no changes were saved at all. So I rewrote a lot of this but it is basically the same… It might not be too much, thankfully, but yet, I liked what I had written… T.T It had never happened to me before… It kind of sucks, but I guess it's the fate of every writer to face at least once and hopefully only once… Please review so my double effort seems worth it…Yet, I am a bit happy it didn't turn out ugly at the end… Actually, I also loved the way it came out the second time… I hope you don't think it's too corny but if you do, I promise it'll be worth later on. '(…)' indicates a pause between thoughts; as if a minute passed before the thoughts went on.

Small translation notes:

Aho = Idiot = Baka

Oi = Hey; a way to call for someone's attention and it's not polite.

**The Yearned Comeback**

Kisa started to walk in a disoriented way; she didn't know where to go; but she had to stay away…

She was starting to get familiar with plenty of things about Seireitei and, right at that moment, she thought that she might get to Rukongai if she crossed the forest and the walls then see where that led her. She realized that had got to be the stupidest plan ever made in her ludicrous mind but it's not like she gave much thought to it in the first place.

She wished she could find an entrance to the portal where she had come from over a week ago but, at the same time, she felt scared… She didn't want to deal with the Black Servers again. (They were creepy and 'funny guy' was annoying…)

Kisa walked for hours; she got hungry. She grabbed a few berries from some bushes. She found it really hard to find food. After all, the forest didn't have that many fruit trees. She ate the berries and then moved on.

She felt familiarized with the area she was in. Then she spotted a rock with a carving of a crooked heart; which was deliberately like that so it wouldn't look so suspicious to her former hunters.

She got distracted by that and then was intending to continue on… However, something truly unexpected happened.

She suddenly felt two reiatsu getting near her. She didn't exactly know who they belonged to, but she could feel their similarity with the ones of the three men that had chased her for almost a week in that forest.

_It's very likely that they're Black Servers, though I can't tell for sure…_ - Kisa thought. – _Well, they might not be Black Servers but I must stay away from the shinigami as well. I better find a place to hide and I better be fast!_

Kisa, fortunately, could find a cave and she knew that cave well. She knew there were 3 tunnels inside, and they were not going to be able to trace her by her reiatsu; so she took advantage of it.

Yet, when she was hidden in one of the 3 tunnels, even though she was careful about her breathing and the sound of her steps, she was able to feel their reiatsu in the cave. She was hoping they wouldn't guess in which tunnel she was. She really felt frustrated and, yet, could think straight as to not forget to mind her breathing.

She was very scared but tried to stay calm. She feared they could sense her frightfulness.

Then out of the blue, for some minutes, the reiatsu she could feel banished. She was truly relieved and was about to sigh but she still wouldn't dare to do a noise. She wanted to wait a few minutes until she couldn't feel their reiatsu. She tried to close her eyes but, since it was so dark, she just forgot about it; she couldn't tell if her eyes were closed or open anymore.

Then she suddenly felt two cold hands on her neck; behind her, nearly choking her but careful enough not to kill her.

She was shunpoed to the outside of the cave and brought to the surface where light and a second person were waiting. Then she could tell they were, effectively, Black Servers. She even recognized the one outside; who was now facing her frontally; from the building persecution. She could now see his face at plain light. She hadn't seen his face before but, just like shinigami, Black Servers also added their own style to their black robes; distinguishing themselves. Then she looked at her back and saw that the one holding her neck without a grip tight enough to strangulate her but tight enough to not let free. He was also a man she saw at the building.

He let her neck go after a few seconds; that seemed like long hours to Kisa; just to secure her from her hands by placing them both together at her back. Instead of using handcuffs, he was using his own strong hands…

-How? – Asked Kisa; frustrated in her inside. – How did you know where I was?

-It was pretty easy. – Said the man in her front with a perfectly serious voice. – Your reiatsu might feel like 0 when you're in this state but that doesn't mean we can't sense you. As you were told before, you have worked with us in the past, so we don't have trouble tracing you…At least, not as much as most others do. We have a very fair idea of how you think, how you choose and how you do things. That's why we could tell you knew that cave was divided before you entered today. You've been here for two weeks already. I would ask you how you managed to survive for two weeks if it weren't for the fact that I know you left the forest for a week. We were sure you were in Seireitei. I am pretty surprised you ventured yourself in the forest again. Oh, don't tell me you seriously thought you could manage to make us lose your track! You're very patience-consuming when you're blank…Or maybe you've remembered anything?

Kisa just ignored his words and stood silent until the guy hit her in her stomach so hard she spit some blood; which fell to the ground; and her mouth's left side was dripping some. That was more than enough to activate her symbol…

One would guess this would've at least worried those men but they were calm. In fact, the guy facing Kisa actually smiled. He was happy to see something of her he could recognize. Albeit this should've alarmed him, he knew her current power was below threatening. While Kisa was turning into that cunning being, he told her:

-Wow! It's really been forever since I ever saw you struggle with your power! Now, that's something I'll never get bored of watching! Now I feel old for watching this… – He said with a wide smirk showing in his face.

Of course Kisa didn't exactly laugh… Her corporal temperature rose so high, she felt like fire itself. The little trace of sparkle her eyes had kept; despite the sadness staying away from Byakuya and the others made her feel; was now completely extinguished, as well as her smile… Her generally-smiling lips were now serious and dry. Her whole soul was now in a completely different body language.

Kisa was almost unconscious. She wouldn't react to anything now that a cunning side had taken over her; she could barely realize what was happening while her mind was trapped in a dark space. She saw nothing. She sensed nothing. She heard nothing. It was like her whole mind and body were frozen, like her inner clock needle had stopped turning on a specific second on time… Still, she could understand that her wasn't in her body while it was at the same time.

_This is just like last time…_ - Kisa thought in the deep dark silence. -_ I can't move. I can't feel. I can't speak. It's all quiet; just like the time I hurt Byakuya. Last time I didn't kno, but I now understand that this is what happens when 'it' takes over… Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen…Not yet! I'm still vulnerable to __'it'__. Why?! Why can't I be strong!_ – Even though Kisa couldn't literally cry when she's like that, she felt like she had cried a whole ocean in her insides. – _Why am I so weak?! I ought to be the most pathetic being breathing in this life! Look at me… Last time, the only reason I could take over was because of Byakuya… Look at me. I'm here waiting to be saved again! Who knows what is that awful being doing with my body now? I bet it's hurting others; like last time; and not even that will bring me back to the 'surface'. Why? Why can't I be strong enough to defeat this?! (…) What am I going to do now?_

While Kisa was trapped, that evil being possessed the control now. An amazing deathly reiatsu was liberated from its presence. It was so amazing that, even though she was in the farthest section of the forest, everyone with the ability to feel reiatsu could quickly sense her presence; including those on the opposite side of Seireitei and even the shinigami that were in Rukongai at that time… (You must be able to tell how happy Kenpachi was right that moment… He ran after it. And take into consideration just how _keen_ his perceptive abilities are…)

Squad 2, which had taken the duty to trace her, was certainly no longer having trouble to do so. Most of the squad representatives immediately were able to take off and follow the reiatsu.

Byakuya could feel it. His eyes widened. He had gotten better but, unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to leave just yet; he was to be laid off in a couple more days… He wouldn't have doubted to leave the room that very moment, _without_ his kenseikan (!), and push aside Renji and Rukia; who were visiting him at that moment. Thankfully, Rukia wasn't as depressed as before. She had slowly recovered along with her brother. He would've left if it weren't for Unohana taicho; who was present too.

Unohana could feel it too. A sudden smile formed in her face; it had become weirder to see her smile after Kisa's disappearance. ('Weirder' not 'weird'…)

Unohana also noticed the radical change in Byakuya's expression. Oh yes, he had for sure been as stoic as he had always been before meeting Kisa; and now, that not-smiling-but-at-least-grinning Byakuya was back… The lost gleam in his look was revived with Kisa's presence; like wood revived fire. But that wasn't exactly happiness. He knew that the fact that they could feel Kisa's reiatsu like that could only mean she had once more succumbed to the evil symbol's power. A sudden worry came to Byakuya's look and everybody in his room could sense so.

He was about to sit and stand, however, just a single warning glare (a pretty creepy one) from Unohana Retsu was all he needed to stay back.

Oh right! I have mentioned before how Kenpachi Zaraki witnessed true horror by the hand of Unohana taicho but I didn't mention that there was another witness… Yes, Byakuya had seen everything. He was certainly shocked to see her like that and also because her power was way superior than he thought… He also knew that she hadn't shown all of her cards yet; she was probably holding back. It was one of the few things he had seen that had broken his stoic expression to let his shock reflect in that face; just like the sort of shock we can only see thanks to Yachiru's few surprises to Byakuya. There are very scant times that we've seen him show astonishment but there is only one time that he had ever shown fear and that was in the battle in Las Noches; when Unohana attacked Aizen's Exequias a single time and was enough to cause severe damage to Aizen's defense… Nothing had ever made shock and frightfulness show on his face like that time; no wonder even Yamamoto soutaicho was careful when with her… Yeah, there actually is a reason why Byakuya acts carefully so he doesn't make Unohana Retsu mad… (Unlike a certain tall captain that started to beg her to fight him but never once succeeded in making her consent.)

Back to the story's current time; Unohana placed her left hand over Byakuya's left shoulder.

-Do not worry, all of them are going, they will be able to face her and bring her back safely. - Her tone was calming as ever.

Byakuya felt the soothing effect of her voice but he was still worried. He was eagerly waiting for Kisa's return and hoping she was OK. He was anxious to see her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and felt like he had so much to tell her; even though he couldn't think of anything to say; and that he had so much to listen from her voice yet…

Back at the forest, at the point where an amazing reiatsu was emerging and constantly growing and the squad representatives were heading to, Kisa's back was discovered and the evil symbol was glowing with darkness that invaded Kisa's mind; which felt like it was under trance.

The Black Servers were amazed to see Kisa at such a stage… They had seen her in a state akin to this but this time it was different; she didn't show any self-control and that finally managed to alarm them.

Kisa looked with the cold glance to her back and looked straight at the tall and strong-looking man; who was depriving her wrists from freedom; and skillfully managed to escape his strong grip. She had made it look effortless so he barely noticed.

She then jumped so her punch could meet his face. The body had so little energy but yet managed to knock him out completely.

Before landing, she, in the air, turned around and kicked the guy that was facing her and had mocked her. Her kick had the same effect that it did in the tall guy; and the other fell to the floor, unconscious.

She landed gracefully in the ground; making it look like it was as easy and natural as breathing; and stood next to the living bodies of the Black Servers, which barely showed any trace of life they looked like corpses. They had been caught off guard because they didn't expect her to be able to use her speed when she was in that condition… (She apparently had some amazing combat skills and was good in air fighting…)

While she was landing, before touching the floor, she could sense the reiatsu of various powerful people. The squad representatives were there. They took quite a considerable amount of time to reach their common destiny, even though they used shunpo. They had arrived almost at the same time; the time range between the arrival of the first and last could be measured in mere seconds.

A part of Kisa's mind felt as if her eyes had widened, even though her real body was still showing itself as emotionless. She was now able to sense what was going on around her easily and that calmed her down a bit but her situation was worrisome.

Some of them got to see her combat skills; they all showed amazement in their faces. They couldn't believe that was Kisa… All of them showed with the way the looked at Kisa how astounded they were, except for Kenpachi (of course); he was in fact feeling the excitement run through his veins like a stimulating dose of adrenaline.

Kisa had sensed their reiatsu and immediately convened her sword like last time. An intricate circle was drawn around her magically, with Kisa in the center, and gave the illusion as if she was standing in a glass lake with a powerful and blinding light radiating from its bottom and a sword with a suspicious sword emerging at Kisa's feet so it was grabbed by her left hand.

She had just shown that she knew they were stronger than those Black Servers and was going to need more than combat skills to battle them; she was showing a degree of consciousness in her acts. Yet none of them doubted that there was no way that was the Kisa they knew, especially because they could see how Kisa was really battling in her inside.

It's easy to understand once you see the way she was walking, the way she was standing, her body language… That wasn't the Kisa they remembered. She was fighting and struggling to gain control and she somehow managed to affect her body's actions but it wasn't nearly enough. She still couldn't make herself stop from hurting the others. She was frustrated and desperate, but motivated to keep on going… She wanted to gain strength.

Still, her body took her defense and offense stances. They were staggered to see that side of Kisa. Anyone who saw her holding a sword would be able to understand something: Her past self was definitely a swordgirl.

You could easily see her as a samurai. Her so varied swordsmanship, the way she held her sword like a true master, how natural it was for her to carry and swing a sword like it was another arm for her, the control and expertise she showed she had with the sword… You instantly could once you saw her holding it. The power she reflected was greater and far more amazing than that of a samurai. The image of the sweet Kisa they all knew was now in conflict with the image they had of such a powerful swordgirl; she now looked like an actual warrior. They were certainly not overreacting nor overestimating her with such thoughts. Kisa truly had a great power whenever she took a sword in her hands, as you will see later… (Authoress grins…) All of this they deduced just by her image; the fight was still to come.

Kisa's body threw itself to battle the first one she sensed near her, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Kisa was getting more desperate with each second that passed. She was worried that she was getting at her limit and wasn't going to be able to keep fighting for long… But now, she didn't want to give up, she was starting to gain some 'territory' back. She could now listen to every word that anyone could say to her clearly.

-Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!

Toshiro was only trying to defend from her attacks but he sure found it a handful to do so.

-Kisa! Hey! Wake up! – He yelled to the inner girl inside his opponent. – You must fight! Don't give up! You're not the one that gives up!

Kisa found herself being able to feel touched and, somehow, she was starting to feel a bit more motivated to give her a bit of strength. She thought she could now last a bit longer.

_They care about me!_ – Kisa thought as she slowly gained back some 'territory' and slowly recovered her eyes to see everybody…

-Kisa – Chan! – Said Matsumoto with a strong yearn to cheer. – Taicho is right! Don't give up! Keep trying! You're sweet Kisa but you're also strong! I know you can win!

_Rangiku…_ - Kisa thought.

-Kisa – San! You need to fight! – Said Nanao firmly. – You can do it! I know that deep inside yourself you have plenty of courage! You need to let your inner fighter emerge to defeat this!

_Nanao...! _

-Kisa! Come on! – Continued Yoruichi. – You _do_ have the strength to make it! You just need to persist more!

_Yoruichi…!_

-Kisa! – Said Soi Fon with her never changing stern tone. – Are you going to give up now?! Come on! Show some guts! Stand straight in battle and don't you back off for anything!

_Soi Fon! You too?!_

-Average! – Continued Iba with his fist up high as a cheering sign. – Come on! Are you really going to lose to such a bitter face?! Where did your smile go? Are you seriously thinking of letting it die?

_Iba… I…_

-Kisa – Chan! – Yelled a sad looking Yachiru that could break your heart. – Please come back with us so we get to play again, together!

_Yachiru…_

-Kisa – Chan! – Izuru continued. – You must be strong! You mustn't lose! You must win so you can smile again! We know you're fighting in there! You _can_ win with a smile that breaks any sad heart you it touches and lets its happiness emerge! You love us all Kisa! And we love you back!

_Izuru - Chan! Yes… I love you all! You're like my family…!_

-Oi, Kisa – Chan! – Hisagi screamed. – You can do it! You've gone throughout plenty of hardships and have turned victorious before! You have a good heart; you're not a bad person!

_Hisagi…! _

-Kisa – San! – Screamed Kyoraku. – You have proved your strength and how far you are willing to go for others and now it's our turn! You're not alone! We came here to protect you! None of us are mad at you! You had us worried! Now don't you dare lower your inner fists! Keep going!

_Kyoraku… I… I __am__ fighting!_

-Kisa! – Komamura said. – You're amazing! You are caring and you're strong! You are unique and there's no one else that had ever achieved what you have! You have touched all of our hearts and we don't want to lose you here! You're our friend!

_Sajin…! I can't believe it._ – She felt like she was crying. – _You think of me as a friend!_

-You foolish n' cloyin' girl! – You already imagine who said that, right? – I don' give a damn about those sickly things, but ya're a worthy enemy and losing ya like this'd be a waste! You must get through this so I get to finish ya off later, so don' ya lose!

_Kenpachi… (…)_

A small drop formed at the side of everybody's heads, while Toshiro mumbled 'Aho' towards him. Suddenly, they all noticed that there was one in Kisa's head as well! She was now influencing strongly on the reactions of her body!

-Kisa – San! – Finally said Ukitake. – You have gotten deep many souls. We've been searching for you everywhere! You had us all worried, now please, come back with us. We are taking you home…

'_Home'? _– Kisa thought in her inside. – _I have a home? _

Then Kisa felt as she slowly gained complete control and the seal was now appearing at her back; emitting light to counteract the darkness and her mind slowly reached the light and the invading cold darkness was eliminated.

_Of course! How did I not see it before?! This people that care for me so deeply are like my family… Therefore…_ - She felt as her face started to grin and tears rolled down her cheeks. - _ Wherever they are, is my home._ – Kisa thought when her face closed her eyes and the longest blink ever took place; and it took her plenty of seconds to open her eyes again to see everyone in the forest with their grinning faces; looking at her, welcoming her back.

Once her eyes opened, they looked revived. That deathly glare of those dead eyes was gone and the lost sparkle that made her smile even more profound took over.

It felt so touching for everyone to see the Kisa that had gotten to them was back.

Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru and told her with his sweetest tone his voice was capable of attaining:

-Welcome home.

Kisa's tears flowed faster after listening to this but they were the happy tears he missed a bit. Toshiro didn't like them but he much preferred to see her happy tears than her frustrated screams while unable to control herself…

And since Toshiro was the closest to Kisa, he was the one that received the first hug she had given at all in over a week. And he hugged her back, this time with both of his arms. He would no longer feel concerned because he hadn't hugged her back from the time back at the hospital.

She then slowly walked to where everyone was standing and said:

-Thank you.

-I don' even understand what ya were thinkin' when ya ran away in da first place. – Said Kenpachi.

Hitsugaya was eager to freeze his mouth but, before he had a chance, Kisa replied:

-Now, you've witnessed what I am capable of doing… I'm dangerous. I was trying to avoid hurting others and I wanted to be strong so I wouldn't bother you again, and look at me. – She said as she grinned guiltily.

-Baka! Look maybe da white-haired-kid couldn't stop ya but it ain't like I'd let you do it! Don' ya worry! If ya ever lose control again, I'll stop ya! N' it'll be interesting! – He said as he grinned slightly with Yachiru nodding while sitting on his shoulder.

While Toshiro mumbled some words under his breath (which wouldn't be appropriate to mention or else I'd have to change the rating) and his forehead's nerves were highlighted with his fist strongly held at his ear level, Kisa smiled…

Then Kisa hugged Kenpachi and leaned her head almost at his chest's level and whispered with some tears in her eye corners:

-Thanks, Zaraki taicho.

Some were expecting for him to punch her or something but he left everyone gawking with popped eyes as they saw him return the hug with one arm around her… (!)

She was sure happy to know she could go back without their hatred.

They were all so into the situation none of them had noticed the passage of time; the day was pretty much over.

The sunset was almost over but they all got to see it for some seconds and they returned to the center of Seireitei with Kisa and Yachiru holding really tight to Kenpachi's shoulders. They all arrived at the white walls when the moon was high into the skies and cool spring breeze blew calmly for the first time in days.

Kisa came down of Kenpachi's shoulder very dizzily. It had been an agitated trip on his back and everybody was worried that might have happened. They didn't agree with her traveling like Yachiru…But when Kenpachi wanted to do something, he was going to do it; and if someone didn't like it, they would fight him… It was pretty late… Everybody was tired…

-Well… - She said while she was defying gravity with her balance; which was the same one of a drunken person… - T-T-Thank-s…

And then she fell to the floor; losing to gravity in the end with this score: Gravity 2 – Kisa 0.

This was the second time she fell to the ground like that; and the first time was when she was sleeping on the tree branch and fell; but that time she didn't regret, for she met someone very special because of that simple fact…

They were worried and, even though it was obvious she was just dizzy, they also noticed the huge sound her stomach made. She was also starving. In the end she ended up in the hospital of the 4th Squad, for the third time in two weeks.

Isane and Unohana both were so happy she was back and immediately treated her.

She was now sleeping peacefully without that obnoxiously confusing nightmare for the first time in days, in the same room; which, whenever she woke up, would be found familiar for her; along with the person sitting in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand…


	19. Assigned Protector

I am more and more excited after every chapter! Information regarding the seasons can be found at Wikipedia.

**Assigned Protector**

Kisa was brought to the 4th Squad. She was attended immediately. Apparently, she really had just fainted from hunger.

-I have no idea how she managed to find food in the forest. – Said Unohana. – After all, the food is very scarce in the region she was in. Fortunately, she was just a bit giddy and hungry, so she'll be fine. _Though I still wonder how come she eats like a human since she's supposed to be a soul._

Those said words truly relieved some of the ones that felt worried about her, especially a certain someone who immediately left his room to be at her side the moment he heard of her comeback; just like Kisa had been at his side when he was unconscious.

It had already been 11 hours since Kisa had been brought in and Byakuya hadn't left her bedside.

He couldn't stop looking at her. He would just watch how she was peacefully sleeping for the first time since he had met her… He had missed her deeply; though he didn't know he had. He had missed every detail of her being; including her physical traits. He liked the way her cheeks would turn pinkish when she felt a bit embarrassed, her sweet, non-judging and understanding eyes, the way some small strands of hair would come to her forehead…But above all; her smile. That calming, sweet, innocent smile she could get her in her expression.

For anyone that would only see a picture of her smile, it wouldn't be a big deal. To feel the amazing sensation her smile caused on others, they had to see her in person. It was so easy to feel that radical change in her being when they saw her cry and then cheered her up and then they'd be amazed to see her unexpected smile…And that smile changed everything about her face; it would lit up dramatically. And witnessing it would release a soothing warmth… That's why that smile_ is_ a big deal…

Then her long awaited awakening happened.

Byakuya's grip on her hand tightened and his eyes would shine with greater strength when he saw her eyelids slowly revealing a pair of sleepy eyes. Then his mind came across the thought that if he didn't release her hand, she'd notice…And he felt like flushing at the thought…So he released it yet his expression didn't react, therefore it didn't change.

When she was awake enough to see that it was Byakuya who was next to her, she instantly sat on her bed and blushing appeared all over her face as her heartbeat rose…

-B-Byakuya! W-Why am I at t-this room a-again? How l-long have I b-been asleep? – She stammered feeling nervous as she looked down; too ashamed to see him at his eyes…

It was him! He was there with her! How long had it been since she saw him? It certainly felt longer than it actually was…

When she got no answer from him, she felt even more nervous and slowly turned to see him. She was afraid he might be mad at her yet something perfectly unexpected for her happened. His eyes were looking at her with joy… Joy like she never imagined would be reflected in his gaze. Also, he was smiling! His oh-so-beautiful smile was present. Kisa felt amazed as she saw it. She loved his smile and, unconsciously, her smile took place as well …

He placed his warm arms around her cold skin and held her tightly.

Kisa was so staggered she just sat there without returning the hug for several seconds… It really was a bit hard for her mind to digest what had just happened. The events that took place in reality and what was supposed to take place according to her mind were pretty contrasting. She was sure he was going to be upset with her… She had even imagined him being stoic with her again and had had nightmares with a freezing glare of his directed towards her. It was pure bliss to know that Byakuya wasn't angry at her.

She then returned the hug with such an intense feeling of joy in her as well! She had never been _that _close to him; so her face turned even redder as she could feel his heart thumping inside his strong chest. She felt his strong arms around her; and that made her feel soothingly safe…

Then he, without any previous warning, started to slowly stroke her hair. Her hair wasn't something she was proud of; especially if compared with his fair hair…

She felt his warm breath on her ear. It sent an electric wave all over her spine. She loved that sensation. She could clearly hear him whispering to her:

-Don't leave again. Please, stay… - His voice was no different than what she remembered it to be like and his tone was the usual, yet his words made it feel so different…

Her eyes grew open as she heard him.

_He missed me? He cares about me this much?_ – She thought as her heartbeat rose even higher. – _Byakuya… He was worried about me as well! Byakuya… I missed you too… And now, I feel this close to your heart… It makes my heart race faster than I had ever thought it could. Byakuya, I'm so happy when you're by my side!_

-Byakuya…Thanks for being with me… I won't leave anymore. I'm sorry I troubled you. - She said with her husky voice and then she lowered her tone to whisper at his ear. - I missed you so much…

As she whispered that, her arms around him tightened as she didn't want to let him go away from her.

Byakuya's smile grew as he heard that and he placed his hand on the back of her head.

Then the door opened; catching them completely off guard… To make things even more 'interesting' to them it just had to turn out to be Matsumoto Rangiku.

Both of them immediately broke apart but it was a bit too late. She had already seen them…

-Oh my! I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt. I can leave you two alone if you want me to… - She said with the most perverted of all grins while blushing with poorly hidden excitement.

Both Byakuya and Kisa flushed and were redder than cherries; though Byakuya was far more discreet…

Kisa was mostly ashamed but she also was thinking how cute Byakuya looked embarrassed; and that only turned her even redder. (Wow! Just how red can anyone turn?!)

Byakuya cleared his throat with his fist on his lips; assuming again his 'other attitude'. Cold Byakuya was back.

-As usual, you always get to the least of all logical assumptions, Matsumoto fukutaicho. – Said Byakuya; aware that it was actually perfectly logical to assume so after what she had seen.

He was flushed yet he was trying to get back his stoic composure.

-Y-Yeah! – Said Kisa as if she was confirming what Byakuya had just said… (Not exactly the one reaction she would like to remember…) _'Y-Yeah!'?! For real? How much lamer can my answers get?_ – She thought as she looked down with her blushing tone easing off though she was embarrassed…

Then it occurred to her quickly talk again since she was making a very long pause…

-Anyways, what is it, Rangiku? – As she talked her gaze lifted again to look at her devilish clear blue eyes.

-Oh, right! – She exclaimed. - Well, I wanted to see if you were already awake… And also check out if you were alone… - She grinned. - Well, Kisa – Chan, let's talk! It's been like forever since we talked! Look! – She said as she held a bottle with sake high in the air. – I even brought something to make things more fun!

A big drop appeared at the back of Kisa's head.

-Um…Rangiku? I don't know if I'm old enough to drink.

-But I thought your memory was blank; how can you be so sure you aren't older than you look?

Kisa just looked down.

-Matsumoto fukutaicho, you are not giving her alcohol. Even if she can't tell you her age, she still hasn't eaten anything else. It will not do her any good to drink that first thing in the morning; I won't let you give her anything. After all, I am still assigned to protect her. – Byakuya said, trying to sound as stoic as ever.

He was thinking of what his duty truly was, even though he himself wasn't sure about how to follow it anymore…

-You are no fun, Kuchiki taicho!

Kisa simply witnessed the scene and was sure she was going to guffaw but she somehow managed to just laugh quietly, discerningly enough for both not to notice.

Then, out of the blue, Unohana just cleared her throat. Apparently, she had been standing at the door for a while, everybody oblivious to her.

-Good day, Kisa – Chan. – She said with a smile and a sweet voice.

-Hi, Retsu! – Said an excited Kisa. – It's so good to see you! – She said as she stood and ran to hug her.

Unohana returned the hug caringly. Then, suddenly, her expression changed radically. She was now in a serious mode; sending a chill to Matsumoto and Byakuya's spines…

-Kuchiki taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho, Soutaicho has given the rest of the order after pondering all of the opinions of Kisa – Chan. The CSSL law has been applied completely.

Both Byakuya and Matsumoto instantly changed into serious mode as well, making Kisa feel a bit uneasy. She didn't understand what they were talking about; but listening to the word 'soutaicho' certainly meant it was very important; and she was anxious to know what they meant with the 'opinions of her'.

-I must speak with Kisa – Chan. – Unohana stated.

Matsumoto and Byakuya nodded and they walked out of the room.

-It must for sure be good to leave that room after 12 hours in it, isn't Kuchiki taicho? – Asked a bored Matsumoto.

Byakuya answered nothing and Matsumoto got pretty mad at him.

-Don't ignore me! – She'd say as she waved her arms in the air.

Byakuya didn't react to her comment. He was obviously and deliberately ignoring her. Matsumoto just sighed.

-Why? – She asked with her previous bored tone.

-Why what?

-You always like this, and then, when you see Kisa, your eyes reflect a completely different sparkle and show life in them; it's like you're a different somebody… Why?

Byakuya turned and discreetly blushed as he didn't answer her question; but became pensive about it…

-Kuchiki taicho, there is no need to feel ashamed. You like her; and there's nothing wrong with it. You're not being unfaithful to Hisana - San… I'm sure she'd be happy to know you've found someone that can love you back! At least in my case, if I were to leave someone I loved behind, I'd wish for him to be happy and still have a chance to love someone else! – She exclaimed with great enthusiasm though her face showed condolence.

Byakuya was stunned as he listened to her and before he could ask how she knew that, Matsumoto answered his question without him needing to talk.

-I did some research… - She simply said as her eyes looked away from his. (That ought to be the shortest sentence she has ever made in her life!)

Back at Kisa's room, Unohana sat down next to Kisa in her bed.

-Kisa – Chan, when you left, you forgot the letter Nirihara Kai gave you from part of Yamamoto soutaicho, didn't you?

-How did you know? – Kisa asked her a bit surprised.

-Well, you see… After you left, two days later, Soutaicho came over and wanted to see you but when we told him about your departure, he was shocked. He immediately asked if you had mentioned reading any letter. Isane didn't understand what he meant. So he explained to her about the content of that letter. He told you that you had to read it once you had been visited by all of the Gotei 13's Squad representatives. He thought that you were done and so he had come to inform you about some details and see if you had doubts… It was pretty shocking, you could say. He'd usually send someone else for such a trivial matter.

-What details? And what was in the letter? I didn't read it, since I still hadn't visited Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Sasakibe, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Omaeda; I thought that I had to wait…

-It's OK, Kisa – Chan. Well, the letter happened to be a request from the soutaicho. He wanted to see you himself. Nirihara – San was going to give you details about it.

-Oh. – Said a nervous Kisa.

She had completely forgotten that she was declared a threat and wasn't really sure how to react after finding out she was solicited by the soutaicho… She was nervous and expressed her thoughts out loud:

-Well, too bad I didn't see him… I guess he no longer cares. – And then she just tried to laugh but it was rather evident she was unnerved.

-Actually, Kisa, he does care. – Corrected Unohana with seriousness. – You see, the law number 739 of the Constitution of Soul Society's Laws (known as the CSSL) was applied. He had to listen to the opinion of every captain so he could ponder about his decision about everything concerning your situation.

-Really?! – Exclaimed an ashamed and shocked Kisa.

-Yes, Kisa – Chan. The lieutenants took the freedom of giving their opinions as well. Thanks to this, your situation has become less delicate. You are not to be treated as a criminal anymore. Your enigmatic power could indeed pose a threat; but we're not going to hurt you for that fact. So don't worry. – She finished with an assuring smile.

Kisa was very touched to hear her. She was very happy everyone would try to help her; but she was also ashamed because it only added up to her debt with them. She had worried everyone and she still felt very guilty about it.

When she was at the forest, she was convinced they were all mad at her; she thought they were cursing her when, in contrast, they were actually helping her. She was so wrong…! She felt bad for thinking like that…

-And so, Kisa – Chan. – Continued Unohana. – He has ordered to us that, once you were located, you were to be brought to his presence. However, due to the fact that you're here, he would give you a chance to rest and waited for you to wake up. Now, it's time for you to see him; but first you'll eat something.

Kisa felt even more nervous when she heard that. She didn't know what to do in that man's presence and mentally panicked.

-Don't worry; he just wants to talk to you. It's only going to be you and him and you won't be judged in front of many shinigami; so it's alright. – Unohana calmed her.

-And what is he like? How should I act? What am I supposed to talk about?

-Do not worry, Kisa – Chan. - Unohana smiled.

Kisa ate like 5 dishes. She had gotten used to the starving feeling of eating too little; just whatever she could find. And my; she had forgotten what a cooked meal tasted like!

Afterwards, she was escorted all the way to the 1st Division; since shunpo wouldn't do her any good on her current state, or else she was going to get dizzy again and probably faint.

She was escorted with Byakuya by her side. She was nervous and Byakuya noticed so. He just gave her some occasional glares that gave her some confidence…

When they got to the main building where Yamamoto was waiting, Byakuya let her know that he now had to wait for her outside and gave her one more look for her to feel a bit less nervous and whispered to her ear:

-It's all going to be OK… I'll make sure of it. – He himself didn't understand how those words actually came out of his mouth but they did.

Kisa's cheeks blushed slightly and she smiled the smile he found delightful.

The big doors opened and she could see in the big throne in the high part but Yamamoto was standing in the lower part; resting some of his weight in his cane; and his eyes were closed.

_Wow! He must be pretty old! …And he also seems so wise!_ – Those are the first words that came into Kisa's mind.

Kisa just gave a few steps forward and stood there as the monumental doors slowly closed behind her. She found herself hesitating if it was appropriate to give another step forward.

-Come closer. – He said with his particular voice tone; which inspired some uneasiness in Kisa.

She walked straight to him with a straight stance and just said:

-Hello, Yamamoto soutaicho; nice to meet you.

She then bowed slightly; trying to show herself respectful. She then straightened up and saw him just as still as a statue. Panic tamed her mind at that instant. _Don't tell me I wasn't supposed to bow yet…! Or maybe I bowed to late? Oh, I hope I didn't bow too slightly! Don't tell me I was supposed to kneel or something?! Gee, this sucks…_

Yamamoto stayed quiet. Kisa was sure she had just done something wrong but, actually, he was just examining her. She was very young-looking. He also saw her clothes. She didn't quite look as he had imagined her but gave little importance to it.

-Follow me. – He said after he stood up from his throne; just as he was walking down the stairs that led to his seat.

She followed him.

They exited using a different door; which was smaller and not easy to notice.

They reached the gardens of the division. She at first wondered why he would take her to the gardens but instantly forgot about it as she felt amazed by their natural beauty. There were small ponds and she could see some cherry blossoms at their best appearance. Right, they were in the middle of the spring already… It seemed just like yesterday when they were yet to bloom; around the time she had met Byakuya…

He suddenly stopped and sat in a small bench facing the pond. He looked at Kisa as if he were telling her to sit as well; so she did.

She was waiting for the moment he'd speak and waited patiently; thanks to the fact that they were outside and she had plenty of things to look at while waiting. Otherwise, it would've been a challenge.

-I've heard a lot about you, Kisana – San. I also came to hear that you like this season.

Kisa was pretty surprised about his comment; she didn't know what to expect but her vague idea was nowhere close to that kind of comment.

-Yes, sir, I do like spring very much. – She said a bit nervous… She actually loved the concepts of all 4 seasons…

X Flashback X

Kisa, Taro and Tatsuki were just arriving home and were hanging their coats in the closet and then proceeded to take the groceries' bags to the kitchen.

-It really is cold today! – Tatsuki said.

-I think it's pretty nice. – Kisa said.

-Yeah, I love winter… - Taro supported.

-You love all seasons, Taro! – Tatsuki bugged as she grinned.

-Yeah, I do… - He admitted smiling. – They all have their charms, you know? Don't you agree, Kisa – Chan?

-I…I don't know. - Kisa said as she looked through space and into the absolute nothingness to get into her pensiveness, a treat both Tatsuki and Taro had gotten used to already.

-Right! – Tatsuki said as she gazed at her with understanding eyes. – You only remember winter, don't you Kisa - Chan?

-I know the concept of all 4…

(Before moving on to her explanation, imagine that she's showing plenty of graphics on her background; a Rukia-style explanation but with decipherable-by-the-capacity-of-an-average-human-mind graphics…)

Spring: It begins on the Vernal Equinox (usually March 20 in the northern hemisphere, and September 21 in the southern hemisphere) and lasts until the summer solstice (usually June 21 in the northern hemisphere and December 21 in the southern hemisphere). It's the season for the blossoming of a range of plant species and the activities of animals or the special smell of soil that has reached the temperature for micro flora to flourish. The axis of the Earth is tilted toward the Sun and the length of daylight rapidly increases for the relevant hemisphere. The hemisphere begins to warm significantly causing new plant growth to spring forth; giving the season its name.

Summer: It marks the warmest time of year with the longest days. In the northern hemisphere, based on astronomy, summer begins on the day of the June solstice and ends on the September equinox. When it is summer in the northern hemisphere it is winter in the southern hemisphere, and vice versa. But, because the seasonal lag is less than 1/10th of a year (except near large bodies of water), the meteorological start of the season; which is based on average temperature patterns; precedes by about three weeks the start of the astronomical season.

Autumn/Fall: It usually starts in late September in the northern hemisphere or late March in the southern hemisphere; when the arrival of night becomes noticeably earlier. Autumn starts on or around 15 September and ends on about 6 November in solar term. In Ireland, autumn begins on 1 August and ends 31 October, due to the Irish calendar.

Winter: Calculated astronomically, it begins on the solstice and ends on the equinox. It is the season with the shortest days and the lowest average temperatures. It has colder weather and, in the higher latitudes or altitudes, snow and ice. The coldest average temperatures of the season are typically experienced in January in the northern hemisphere and in July in the southern hemisphere.

-And that's basically what the seasons are. – She finally finished after a long class.

Tatsuki and Taro's faces were funny; they both had their eyes small and plenty of little drops on their templates. They stared at Kisa in disbelief as they gawked… They just never thought she'd be the 'encyclopedia-type'…

Then Kisa looked at them and her eyes grew open…

-I have no idea where did that came from… - She said as she looked down.

-W-Well! Um, Kisa – Chan… We-We had no idea you were so… Smart… - Tatsuki stammered.

-Y-Yeah… - Taro barely found his voice, so he just managed to whisper.

Both of them had their eyes wide open now but they still had funny expressions.

-However… - Taro said, finally able to talk normally. – You just mentioned well, only scientific facts… You didn't mention the truly relevant! I mean, you sound like a schoolbook! That's boring!

-Huh? - Kisa asked… - Well, maybe… I don't have many memories of what it is like to do what people do in spring and in other seasons than winter… - She said as she looked down. – I have googled some pictures yet…Well…I don't remember doing any of that stuff… I don't recall smelling flowers or feeling the grass while barefoot. I found tons of poems that mentioned that sort of things and they do sound interesting yet…Well…

-Well, Taro. – Tatsuki said. – We can't blame her. – She then turned to Kisa with a smile. – Kisa, there is much more to the seasons than meteorological changes…Much more!

-What else? – Kisa asked a bit intrigued.

-OK. – Taro said with a much more cheered voice. – It's your turn to listen:

Spring: It's the season where the snow melts; giving the flowers a chance to bloom. It's amazing to sniff flowers, you know? Although, you gotta be selective with the ones you sniff 'cause not all of them smell nice. – He then grinned. – And well, on spring we put the coats away and the cherry blossoms have already bloomed but look different than they do on winter. We're very eager to see them. It's nice to walk barefoot on the grass, too. And it's a good season for strawberries.

Summer: It means 'school break'… It's time to hang out with everyone, go to the beach and do the things that school never gives you a chance to do… It's hot all day but the nights are enjoyable and cicadas sing… There are plenty of festivals on summer. It's really a very nice time for fun.

Autumn: The leaves fall from the trees. It's also time to rake the leaves; which is a chore but it has a certain charm… It's great to feel the nice cool breeze in the mornings. And it comes the time to walk by the trees and see the leaves slowly falling to the ground…

Winter: The snow falls and covers in its whiteness everything. It's a nice time for snowball fights! They're the most exciting! And it's so good to see the frozen lakes; they look like glass. It's a time to wear scarves and drink hot coffee in the mornings when you go to the park and sit at a bench to read to freeze and eat ice cream while you're doing so. Though it's also nice to eat warm things, especially bread…

-That's just a really brief small summary of many things to do in each season. – He grinned. – Those, Kisa – Chan, are the things that matter.

-Wow… That all sounds so strange yet, for some reason, also quite fascinating.

-Kisa – Chan, you ought to try all of what Taro said! – Tatsuki cheered.

-Well, seems like I have to make a To-Do list then… - She mused. – Gee, where to start?

-Well, the snow isn't enough anymore for another snowball fight like the one we had outside the mall. – Taro said sounding a bit disappointed. – But well, spring isn't too far now. Let's go see the cherry blossoms. – He proposed with a smile.

-I'd like that. – Kisa giggled. - I'll look forward to it.

She felt very happy that moment as she faced both of them.

X End of flashback X

_Tatsuki, I regret to have left you before I could accompany you to see them… Now, you might have no one to accompany you at all…_ - Her eyes had a very sad sparkle in them as she thought on. - _Tatsuki, I hope you can find someone to be a good company to you… Maybe Takashi could? Yes… He'd be a great company for you._ – She then grinned slightly as she looked at the sky above, bright blue with many clouds… Her eyes were now hopeful.

-Kisana – San. - Yamamoto interrupted her train of thought after staring at her in pensive state for a few instants. - Would you tell me how is it possible that you have been able to reach the profoundness of so many hearts even though plenty of them are like stones?

Kisa didn't know what to answer, and not exactly because she was still catching up to the present. She had no idea what could he mean. She doing such a thing wasn't a conceivable thing for her mind.

-Well, sir, I honestly don't exactly know how, but I can tell you I've seen some beautiful things in everybody here. I have grown fond of everyone because they all possess warmth inside them; it's just that many keep it to themselves. They might at first look like they are cold-hearted but I know that deep inside they aren't like that… I know some are just not willing to open up so easily, but they're all amazing people and they've all given me much more support than I will ever be able to pay back to them. – She smiled as she finished that last sentence.

-Kisana – San, I heard your memory is blank. Do you know how you got into Seireitei in the first place? I want to hear your memories that you've lived up to this point.

-Yes, sir. But, may I please, just ask you one thing first?

Yamamoto opened his eyes and asked:

-And what would that be?

-Could you please, call me Kisa?

Yamamoto stared at her to see her shy smile. He felt like he was starting to understand just how exactly she could touch everyone's heart so easily.

-Very well, Kisa.

-Thank you. – She said with her smile now widened.

It sure was a great and beautiful smile. No pond, flower or tree could compare with the tranquility and the tenderness that her smile could create on anybody who contemplated it.

She proceeded to tell him everything I related to you in the flashback chapters. She told him with great emotions and even thrilling him in plenty of parts, especially the ones of the Black Servers… (Not to mention the '_Cero_' thing…) He was now able to see that she might be a threat but she was definitely someone impossible not to love and hurting Seireitei deliberately seemed beyond her.

He then had no doubt this was the same girl that placed a smile on Kuchiki Byakuya's face.

He listened with patience and calmly to her story. After she finished, he just said:

-Very well, thank you, Kisa. You can now leave.

-Really? – Asked a disbelieving Kisa.

She hadn't even been truly questioned yet, right? But anyway, she just thanked him for the time and slowly walked to go where she had come from.

Yamamoto then summoned a captain meeting. All of the squad representatives that had to go had arrived.

-As I mentioned before, I am going to tell you the final decision now that I have talked to Kisana. And so, just to give you instructions, Kuchiki taicho, you're off you captain duties because of your recovery. However, I am going to ask you to guard her and protect her. You are free to choose anyone whom you believe will be helpful to you in this task I'll assign you. You must keep an eye on her so she must live under the same roof as you. Abarai fukutaicho is the one that shall take temporary command of the 6th Division. Unohana taicho, you will practice some periodical tests on her to monitor any relevant changes on her.

And that's all that's relevant from the meeting.

Everyone was sincerely surprised that everything had turned out alright. Matsumoto and Kyoraku were already planning the celebration party with sake.

Kisa felt relieved that everything turned out OK and so was Byakuya; but now she was going to live in his home and, for a reason she couldn't understand, she felt a bit worried. And she was for sure gonna take a _big_ surprise when she was getting to his home.


	20. Am I Dreaming?

I'd like to dedicate the chapter to Renee, for adding me into your favorites list and giving so much motivation and your support by reading Kisa. I started this one month ago and I'm just getting started! I know this will be a good fic, I promise! I would also love to thank you all who have alerted me, added me to their favorites and reviewed Kisa. It's because of you that I know I must keep on going. Thanks a million for that, guys! And yeah! This chapter is going to be real sweet. Review my descriptions, please.

**Am I Dreaming?**

Yamamoto himself had ordered Byakuya to protect her…And also, she had to live under the same roof as him.

It was the first time Kisa was going to sleep somewhere in Seireitei other than the forest tree's branches or the hospital beds.

Byakuya informed the Kuchiki Elder Council about that. They didn't show any agreement at all. He was talking about letting a stranger into the Kuchiki house! But there was nothing they could do. Not only Byakuya had the last word as the head of the clan, it was also a direct order from the soutaicho.

When Kisa left the hospital along with Byakuya, she asked him something that had been feeding her inquisitiveness for plenty of time…

-Byakuya, is it true that you're rich?

Byakuya stared at her with a big question mark in his face and simply said:

-Yes.

-Really?! Wow! No wonder you always move with elegance!

Byakuya's cheeks blushed a bit and his question mark now became a neon sign that was nearly squashing him.

-The Kuchiki clan is the most important out of the 4 noble families of Seireitei. – He explained.

-WHAT?! You belong to nobility?!!

Kisa didn't just scare him a bit with her shouting; she was also amazed as well. Kurotsuchi Mayuri's words resonated in her mind… All that time she thought he was being sarcastic by calling him a noble because he was rich… She felt embarrassed now.

-Oh Byakuya! Why didn't you tell me before? – She asked.

-You never asked.

A drop formed at the back of Kisa's head.

They finally arrived to the Kuchiki manor. Kisa was practically gawking; it was the biggest she had ever seen.

She was amazed and somewhat delighted when she saw it. It was truly like a huge museum to her rather than an actual home…

-This is like 100 times the size of the Arisawa home! – She exclaimed.

Yamamoto soutaicho had mentioned those important parts of her 3 month long memory at the captains meeting. Byakuya sure was surprised. It was all a mystery to him but, somehow, he didn't quite feel it was so important. All that would matter to him was to make sure Kisa was safe. He knew she had been at the Arisawa home for weeks.

They were greeted by a huge crowd of servants. It looked as if it was a small town's whole population to Kisa.

It sure was a traditional-looking house; quite different from the more modern-looking home of the Arisawa. She was delighted to see the beautiful wooden floors and the sliding doors. But the one thing that fascinated her the most was that everywhere she looked, there was a piece of art to admire! Art was everywhere; even in the smallest details which could easily pass unperceived.

And then she saw the gardens. Those were _the _most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Her eyes gazed at them in total disbelief! They reminded her of the ones of the palace of Versailles; which she loved staring at using a virtual website. It wasn't reality, but her imagination was pretty much enough to see what they were like. But now she could see the Kuchiki gardens with her very own eyes. She was even looking a bit dumbfounded as she gazed at them. She even smiled without noticing. She thought she was dreaming; she never thought she'd have the chance to look at such beauty. She immediately loved the cherry blossoms, the ponds, the green grass, the numerous art works and the beautiful pink and peach rose bushes. It definitely was easy to forget it was the real world.

-Well, for some reason they're known throughout all of Seireitei as the most beautiful gardens in Soul Society, Kisa! – I wanted to remind her but then I could see Byakuya's eyes and the way the stared at her and I decided not to interrupt… (Authoress grins.)

It had been a while since Byakuya had the chance to walk with her in the streets of Seireitei during dawnbreak, sunrise, noon, sunset and midnight… She would look fascinated at the picturesque skies, the clouds that made her pensive, the sun that made her face radiate sunlight, the moon that would make her hair reflect its faint and white light and the stars that would make her dark brown eyes bright as light. She, however, wouldn't see that Byakuya was looking at her instead of the heavens. He would only admire how her smile looked each time she would look at the sky. Those were so wonderful hours… He sure had missed her. And now, he was just realizing he was already smiling while appreciating her smile and her eyes that stared at the green majesty of the gardens… She was lost in her thought. It was then that he understood how happy he felt as he watched her happy and got a bit worried…

_Why…?! Why is it that every time I see her like this I smile for no reason? Why do I feel like this…? Impossible…! There's no way Matsumoto Rangiku was right! I… I don't like her! I'm just_ _making sure she's fine… I… I don't love her… Kisa is just a person to protect; like a sister… Kisa is just… Kisa is just…_ - He thought to himself.

Then he looked over at her face again. She looked happy but so peaceful. She turned to look at him with her so amazing smile.

-I feel like I'm dreaming. – She said.

Byakuya couldn't help smiling again and his cold glare was now the sweetest gaze she'd seen him make with his fair grey eyes…

-Follow me, I'll show you your room. – He said.

She just nodded. (She didn't talk back?! Wow! Kisa actually was in peaceful mode.)

They walked through the gardens and finally entered one of the house buildings using a side door instead of the main entrance. Inside, there was a simple corridor but yet filled with fancy details.

He slid both of the sliding doors in the center of the wall; which had the traditional paper squares but had black wood and the paper had a pink tone, much like cherry blossoms.

She gawked as she saw what was inside. It was anything but what she expected…And actually way better!

It was huge room of about 15X20 meters. The ceiling was about 3 meters above their heads. As you enter, you can see a rug that goes some meters to the front; it had this soft texture and was black.

In the front of the room, at the right, was a bar table with a pair of tall chairs. It was all made of dark wood with a beautiful pink vase on top of the table with a few peach roses and a small chandelier with 3 light bulbs that illuminated beautifully on top of the table.

At the left part were a bar with a stool and some shelves with a few snacks, water and wine, as well as glasses with beautiful carved details.

To get to the bed, you had to follow the rug that led you to 5 small stairs which you stepped to get to a higher floor level. At its sides were two glass fences that reached Kisa's hips and had beautiful details of incrusted diamonds all over it; it reminded Kisa of the stars.

The one thing that catches your attention first as soon as you go up is that there is a big circle hole in the ceiling, covered with glass, and it let the sunlight get in and illuminate everything.

The bed was in the center; right under the circle. It was a huge and tall king size bed with midnight colored bed wear that had small pink details that resembled cherry blossom petals. It had plenty of pink pillows that matched the color of the cherry blossom petal details. It was all soft, just as silk is supposed to be. The headpiece was made of dark wood with some carved details of thin lines that resembled tree branches. On each side of the bed were some nightstands. Each had a beautiful black vase in a contemporary and simple shape, and each had pink 4 roses in them.

On the side walls, there was a design in the paper squares that resembled paintings of petals and if you stepped back enough, you could see that, together, they formed a picture of a giant sakura tree.

The wall in the far back was made of glass. One could see a bit of the garden. She loved her view; it was full of cherry blossoms in the farthest back and, a bit closer, was the pond which reflected the sky like a lake.

Facing the glass wall, were some furniture. There was a cream leather sofa for three with two stands at its sides, made of dark wood and with two candles on top of each. There were also two single couches covered with silk beige tones and in the center was a beautiful coffee table made of glass with some fine details that looked like a sakura trunk with some shiny details of incrusted gemstones in its top to resemble the flowers; which shone beautifully with the light. Its legs where made of white gold with plenty of details, including even more incrusted diamonds. There was also a tea set in the top of the table. All of its pieces were of crystal and incrusted diamonds.

Finally, at the side of all those furniture was a big shelf set filled with books and some paper with ink.

Kisa now found it harder to believe she was awake. It looked like a colossal penthouse rather than a room to her. She looked flabbergasted at the whole room. _No way that this is going to be my room! _– She thought.

-This will be your room; I hope you find it agreeable. I had the bed placed here. I believe you're not used to sleeping in futons, so I hope this is fine. – He said with polite host voice tone…

-I-It's actually pretty awesome. – She said with a smile and a small drop at her face's side.

-Very well then. I'll be in the building across the other side of the garden. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call a servant. There will be two maids at your personal service; they can help you with anything. Your bathroom is in the structure next to this one. Just use the bridge to cross the pond.

As he finished saying so, two maids appeared behind him. They both had the same pink kimono with some black details. It sort of gave Kisa the creeps and her drop got bigger.

-It will be an honor to serve you, Kisa – Sama. – They said in unison as they respectfully bowed.

Those two made Kisa feel a bit uneasy; she wasn't really used to that kind of treating.

-Dinner will be in 4 hours. I will personally escort you to the dining room; so be ready by then. – He concluded.

And then he left.

-Thank you. – She said as he was leaving.

He just nodded and closed shot both of the doors.

-I'm Keiko. – Said the maid with blonde hair and green eyes.

-I'm Kaede. – Said the other maid; who had dark blue hair and sky blue eyes.

-N-Nice to meet you. – Kisa said with a smile though her drop was still there.

-You're very good to us, Kisa – Sama! – Exclaimed Kaede and Keiko with a small tear in their eyes.

And Kisa's drop now had a companion next to it.

-You know girls, you don't have to call me 'Sama'; you can just call me Kisa.

-We could never do such outrageous thing, Kisa – Sama! – Cried Kaede. – You're the guest of Kuchiki – Dono!

-That's correct. – Said Keiko. – And you're not just a guest; you're the one that has touched Kuchiki – Dono's heart! We could never equalize ourselves with such a person; so admirable and worthy of our full respect.

-Don't say that! – Said Kisa. – You two are also human beings! Nobody should ever believe they're underneath anybody else! It's OK to admire others but not to underestimate yourselves; besides I really haven't done anything.

Kisa's voice got to their ears. They saw her fist held to the level of her ears and her decisive look on her face; so firm but yet so full of comprehension and sweet as usual; and a smile, giving them confidence. They were moved.

Kaede and Keiko looked at Kisa before looking at each other and grinned. They had no doubts.

_She is definitely the one for Kuchiki – Dono._ - They expressed with their eyes to one another.

Then they once again looked at Kisa.

-Thanks for such wise words, Kisa – Sama. – Said Kaede.

-Thanks for cheering us up. – Said Keiko.

Kisa smiled at them.

-You're welcome. Now I think I should shower. I haven't showered because the water was temporarily cut off in the hospital and I didn't get the chance to shower.

-Yes, Kisa – Sama! Will you care for our help? – Asked Kaede.

-No… (!) Thanks, but no… - She said with her drop reappearing and one eye twitching.

-Then, please, just leave your clothes in the basket in the entrance. – Said Keiko.

The bathroom was actually _over_ the water of the large pond; which was almost like a small lake. Its base was sustained with pillars and the only way to enter was through that bridge.

Kisa crossed the bridge and felt amazed to see the pond looking so beautiful with the sunlight's reflection. It looked like the reflection of the constellations but in a white sky… It was truly beautiful. She would've loved to jump off the bridge and feel the refreshing water's touch but she was going to feel too ashamed to do so.

As soon as she entered the bathroom she felt astounded. Well, she wasn't thinking about how the bathroom would look like; and if she had she wouldn't have been so amazed at what she saw. It's not like she could expect a simple bathroom for such a guest room, right?

The bathtub was huge and made of gold. It had a few beautiful details, of course.

The floor was made of glass! You could see the water beneath your feet.

There was a huge mirror in the sink; which was made of white gold and the mirror's frame had diamonds incrusted in its white gold.

There was no shower in there, which was something she didn't quite expect. She wasn't really used to baths, but she had no problem with it that time. It had, however, a metallic hose that could use the tub's water and that would be helpful; though not a shower.

She stripped and entered the bathtub; which was already filled with water. She couldn't believe that the water's temperature was perfect. How would they know how exactly she liked it? Was it a mere coincidence? The bathtub suddenly started to bubble and a lot of foam formed. It smelled like roses but felt as refreshing as aloe. It was very relaxing and pretty nice. She also found some nice shampoo. It smelled like apple. How would they know she loved apple? Was it _really_ a coincidence?

She then stood and dried her body with the softest of towels that smelled like jasmines.

That had been the most luxurious bath she had ever taken. It was nice and she didn't even know how long she was there.

She immediately reached to find her clothes but she didn't find them. Had Kaede and Keiko slipped so they could wash them? She got worried for a moment but then heard Keiko's voice.

-Kisa – Sama? Are you done already?

-Yes.

Keiko got in and said:

-I took your clothes so Kaede could wash it. I have something for you to wear to dinner here.

She was holding a beautiful black kimono with pink cherry blossom petals in the bottom of the robe and in the bottom of the long sleeves. It had a thin white line in the edges of the neck, sleeves and bottom. The obi was red with some beautiful white details in its borders.

Kisa had never before worn one, and she never thought she was the kind of person that fitted in such a cute thing, but it wasn't like she was willing to dine naked. She needed Keiko's help; she had not the most remote idea how to put it on.

They got into a big changing room with a big mirror in it that was just at the side of the bathroom.

Keiko also helped her with her hair. She tied it back and got the ends of her hair up and secured them with a beautiful brooch of white gold and gemstones; which gave it plenty of sparkle with the reflection of the light, making it shine like a star; that had the shape of a crescent moon. She also placed a pair of hair sticks made of black wood with a crystal in their tips with the shape of a petal; just to make sure everything stayed in place.

It was the first time in her life she ever felt like she looked like this… It made her feel strange.

She felt naked without her jeans but she tried to look nice if that was what Byakuya expected from his guests. Like she could complain about a small detail when they had given her far more attentions than she'd even had in her craziest dreams…

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought:

_Who is that? Is that really me? She certainly doesn't look like me… I guess I don't mind… Today for sure has been a crazy day… Why not end it in an unusual manner as well?_

They parted to the bridge, where the moon was already up and the stars shone upon her dimly.

She reached the room and Kaede slid the doors for her to exit outside; where Byakuya waited for her.

Kisa got out and there he was; looking good… He was wearing his usual black clothing but had above a white robe with light blue at the borders of the sleeves and neck and at the bottom had a few details of cherry blossom petals instead of his haori. He was still wearing his kenseikaan and his scarf, of course.

He was looking at her with an amazed glare . She blushed and smiled at his gaze.

Byakuya felt as if he was looking at a different girl. _She looks so beautiful…_ - He thought. – _I never thought she would agree to wear a kimono. Yet, she still looks like Kisa…_

Byakuya smiled and offered her his arm for him to escort her, like the handsome gentleman he is.

She placed a hand in front of her lips from the embarrassment at the sudden attention and with the other one, she shyly accepted his arm.

He smiled at her with tenderness and she felt her heart race.

They slowly walked through the gardens. Kisa would be gazing at the breathtaking sky with a full moon and thousands of constellations…And Byakuya would be gazing at Kisa while she did so.

He would smile as he saw her. It had been so long since he felt thus happy… He was still with his inner conflict yet he found it easy to ignore when he was by her side.

They arrived at a big structure. The doors were slid open and a huge dining room was revealed. It had a big table in which all of the Kuchiki elders were waiting for the head of the clan to arrive. Plenty of them were about to drop their jaws as they saw the girl walking beside him. That was so not what they expected to see from a commoner.

They never thought she would look beautiful on silk kimonos nor that she would look good at all. Of course, none would admit it. They all made eye contact with her for less than a second and looked insulted for the fact that her eyes expressed such happiness. They just turned around and acted coldly towards her. But Kisa didn't mind. She didn't even ask who they were. Keiko had already told her that the Kuchiki elders would dine along with her and Byakuya…And she also told her what to expect from them.

She was astounded by how big the dining room was. Everything was very elegant. The table was traditional, and that worried her, because she couldn't yet feel used to sitting on her knees. Somehow, when she tried to sit like that, she felt uneasy and her heart ached.

The tea was served and that marked the start of dinner.

Kisa loved plenty of things and would eat so many different things. She would even have the courage to eat _some _of the things Orihime could cook… But if there was one thing she hated was tea. No matter how many times she drank tea, she never liked it.

She was trying to be polite and grateful; therefore she sat at the table and tried to dissimulate her taste for tea as if she were enjoying it… And hopefully they wouldn't notice; but they did, and yet no one said anything. She was very nervous. She drank the tea, doing her best to hide her gestures and faking a smile. No one noticed it was a fake grin, except Byakuya. He had noted the uneasy air on her as soon as she sat there.

_Kisa… You're really trying hard, aren't you? I'm so sorry. I didn't want the elders to be here but I would've insisted if I only knew they were gonna be like this with you… Forgive me._ – Thought Byakuya as he looked at her.

When the tea was over, they stood up and moved to a yet different dining room that was next room. The elders looked just as surprised as Kisa about the matter.

The other dining room was even bigger. She felt astounded to see how beautiful it was.

The table was large and made of wood with a European style and the chairs were upholstered with white velvet and were made of wood. And this time, the table was high and so were the chairs. She felt truly relieved. It didn't look like the traditional dining room at all!

The ceiling had a beautiful warm texture and the chandelier looked as bright as the sun.

In the middle of the table lied a tall candelabra made of pure gold.

The floors had pink tiles.

It all looked unreal…

The dinner was served. Her eyes met Byakuya's. His eyes would say 'I hope you can forgive me for that' while her eyes would say 'Thank you'.

For some reason no one could ever understand, Kisa knew that was all his doing. He knew how she wasn't having it easy with the tea.

Dinner was finally over after a plate of mushroom soup and a portion of roast beef with rice and some vegetables. The elders left without even looking at Kisa.

When the last elder stepped outside, she felt like she could finally breathe after hours of suffocating tension. She sighed as her smile came back to life.

Both her and Byakuya stood up from their seats after Kisa thanked him for the food.

He walked closer to her and bowed as an apology. She blushed and hurriedly said:

-Please don't bow! I'm the one who should be apologizing for giving such a horrible impression…

He straightened his posture blushing. She thought he looked cute while handsome when he blushed and she timidly smiled. She tried to hide it with her hand but he noticed anyway; so smiled back.

-Would you like to accompany me outside? – He asked as his smile formed.

She nodded.

Her smile was now there and her eyes were shining again as they stepped outside and walked into the gardens.

-Kisa… Please forgive me. I promise I'll never let them dine with you again; I won't let them treat you like that.

-It's OK… I'm sorry I gave such a bad impression. It's just that I'm not used to this… - She then smirked. – Byakuya, I'm so happy… But it's just that it all looks so unreal. I keep pinching myself to check if I'm not dreaming…

-Kisa… - He said as he lifted her face gazing down with his soft hand so it could meet his eyes, sparkling with happiness. - Thank you…

She felt dreamy at his touch. She was just so disoriented by it she didn't ask him why he was thanking her. And she never asked. At least not that night… (Authoress grins.)

They were then standing on a kiosk with beautiful columns and an open ceiling and plenty of flowers around them. The moonlight was above them and the stars made Kisa's hair shine and her eyes glistered with beauty like Byakuya had never seen before.

Kisa's eyes looked up as she found his face lit by the moonlight. His eyes were on her and she flushed as she got lost deeply into his gaze. They looked at each other for a moment. None of them could tell if it was only a second or if it was an hour. It felt like an eternity and at the same time it felt as if it was too little.

Then, Kisa finally spoke:

-Thank you for everything… This has been the most unbelievable day of my life.

He just looked at her and she looked at him.

Suddenly, everything around them was unperceivable. To her, only his eyes were there to stare at. To him, only her beauty was to be contemplated. They hugged and yet they never retired their eyes from one another. Kisa could feel her heart rising to the heavens and Byakuya could feel his skin warmer than summer.

She placed her arms around him and he started to caress her hair and her cheeks.

-Kisa. – He said. – Why is it that I feel under a spell when I see you? I feel so different when I'm around you.

She then flushed even more.

-B-Byakuya… - She felt speechless and was looking for an answer.

-Kisa… - He said blushing and feeling a bit nervous. – I think I love you.

Kisa stopped breathing. _He loves me…?!_ – She was thinking. – _Am I really awake?_

-You're awake, Kisa; believe it. – He said; leaving her wondering how could he read her mind.

-I think I love you too, Byakuya… Whenever you're around, I feel like I could talk to you about everything. I feel like you're my guardian… I used to think of you as just a protector…But before I ran away, I realized I fell for you… I'm so sorry…

-Don't… - He said to her tightening his hug. – Are you not happy about loving me?

-Of course I am… - She then felt her eyes starting to water. She was just so happy she couldn't help crying.

-Kisa… - He said as he pulled out of his chest the oh-so-familiar handkerchief she hadn't seen in a while and dried her tears. – I dreamt of your kiss before. Kisa, before you left…You kissed me, didn't you?

She was redder than ever when she heard so.

-I'm sorry…

-Don't be… - He said to her as he lifted her face once more and he leaned so his lips could meet hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt it and then they slowly closed…

After they kissed for 34 seconds, they finally separated.

-I love you, Byakuya.

-I love you, Kisa.

(And now open a new window and play 'You're beautiful' from James Blunt as you read the next part of the fic. Yeah, every now and then, I'm gonna try to suggest music so this gets far more real for your senses.)

They held hands and they walked into the gardens and he left her in front of her room. She didn't enter until he disappeared from her sight. She felt like she was floating.

Byakuya entered his room and sat down, unable to believe what had just happened. He had thought all day of her. He realized he had fallen in love with her long ago. He just couldn't deny it anymore.

He was smiling without notice whenever he saw her smile. Whenever she was with tears, he had an urge to dry them away. Whenever she was on pain, his insides hurt. Whenever she wasn't with him, he wanted to see her and missed her greatly. Whenever she was angry, he felt guilty… She, without any notice, had touched even the deepest and darkest corners of his whole being. He was now afraid of not being with her.

He changed clothes and went to bed but he couldn't sleep. His whole mind was thinking of her. He had actually done as Matsumoto Rangiku told him. The thought of Hisana hurt considerably less since Kisa appeared in his life… It felt so strange to fall in love again!

He stepped outside to feel the cool breeze and gazed at the stars. There was still something he hadn't seen. His own smile was on his face, and his eyes showed warm feelings. Whenever he thought of her, he was oblivious to his own being. He couldn't help smiling.

His mind wondered in his memories. He was flashing back all the way to the day he met Kisa only 2 weeks ago. Every smile he saw on her, every time he saw her tears, every time he saw her sleeping, every time she gazed at the sky of Seireitei, every time he sat next to her, every time he saw her blushing… He always loved the way she did so. He loved all of that about her. He never minded her being close to him. He was always caring for her. There were plenty of things that indicated how far from agreeable she was to him… Then he realized that, in fact, what makes her different from anyone he met before was exactly what he loved the most from her.

_Kisa… You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen… Kisa, I want to be with you from now on. I want to hear your strange laughter everyday. I want to see you gazing at the sky with me every night. I want to walk with you in the gardens every day. I want to see your smile all the time. I want to be with you whenever you need someone. I want to kiss you again. I want to sit next to you every day to watch the sunset at your side. I want to see your blushing cheeks again so I can feel their smoothness. Kisa, I have no idea how is it that I came to love you, but I'm glad I have; you've made me happy._

Kisa was then finishing taking off all the decorative pillows of her bed. She lied down, wearing her light blue sleepwear robe, and saw the stars throughout the glass. How beautiful it was to see that every night…

She couldn't believe what was happening around her… It seemed like the whole day was a dream. _Am I dreaming? _– She thought. – _Well, it doesn't matter how unreal this is… I love you Byakuya… And nothing else matters…_

That night they both went to bed with a smile and dreamed of one another. There were two dreaming but it was the same dream. It was a nice dream… So nice they smiled all night long during their happy sleep.


	21. Mysterious Once Again

Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for all the supportive reviews you've awarded KISA with. I might have sounded like Mayuri had a thing for Isane. Yes, he does; the kind of thing he had for Ishida and all other people that 'intrigue' him, OK? Nothing else than that; just the kind of inquisitiveness it awakens in his evil inside him that made him desperately wish to experiment with that person and nothing else…

**Mysterious Once Again**

While Kisa was living an experience wilder than her sweetest dreams, all captains and representing lieutenants, but Kuchiki Byakuya, were at a meeting with Yamamoto soutaicho.

-We being here reunited must be kept from some people. – Started Yamamoto. - None other shall know of this meeting. As you know, I let Kisana take shelter in Seireitei from what she has warned us about; the 'Black Servers'.

Then Yamamoto's eyes get fixated on Soi Fon. It was the signal that indicated her it was time for her to speak (as they must have agreed before the meeting). She stepped forward and talked:

-I'm afraid to inform you that the captured men identified as Black Servers; who were found near Kisa in the forest when the symbol activated; have committed suicide this daybreak in an attempt to not let us take any information from them. We don't have another clue to where they lie. Some groups were sent to the real world early and headed to the abandoned building Kisa has told me about; I accompanied them in the search. Unfortunately, they were no longer there. It seems that they knew we were coming and they transferred without leaving any trace of their reiatsu behind. However, a team is still inspecting the building. The structure is quite elaborate; it was specifically designed to hide reiatsu and confuse the senses. We started an investigation on the building's history. We were able to see that the place has existed for over 85 years. It was publicly announced to have the purpose of becoming a factory, yet it never started to work as such. The moment it was finished, it was officially announced that the heads of that factory had hit bankruptcy and therefore had no way to start it running. There were no offers on the building and since then it's been abandoned. Yet it still stands. Mysteriously, it's been protected by the human government from the demolishing petitions. Seen from that perspective it's safe to say that whoever the Black Servers work under has good connections and even power to control the administration in the human world. It is unfathomable how they managed to do so without our notice.

Most of the present at the very least raised an eyebrow as they listened keenly to Soi Fon. Some even gasped for air. It was highly estimated that things weren't going to be easy before. Now it was beyond estimation; it was an obvious fact.

-We're working on a background research on the two names of that were given to Kisa as Kumamoto Masashi and Yahima Matsuharu. - Continued Soi Fon. - It's not a good start at all, but, inopportunely, there's nothing else left for us to search.

Soi Fon stepped back into the line. Her face was looking down and, even though she pretended to be serious, she was completely raged for talking such awfully 'pathetic' news; as she herself would say later. Her fists were clenched so hard they were about to draw blood out of her palms.

-We still don't know why exactly they'd be after Kisana's blood. – Continued Yamamoto. - We know some of its properties but not everything about it. Until we find out more about it, we must make sure the Black Servers don't get near her. She is dangerous but I determine it certain that she isn't planning an attack nor is she willing to. But if we make her feel strong emotions, especially anger, it's likely she will attack again. That's why this must be kept a secret from her own ears; at least until we find out something more solid. Now, Hitsugaya taicho, please talk about what you told me earlier.

Hitsugaya Toshiro stepped forward. His expression cold as ever yet his eyes looked like deep blue fire flames, burning with wrath and pain.

-As I fought Kisa, back at the forest, our swords clashed. Some images then started to show at my mind. It felt strange at first but then I understood. Through Hyorinmaru, I was able to see inside Kisa. Some of her recent memories showed inside my mind and I didn't understand how that was possible. It should only happen with zanpakuto. As she invoked her sword, I could hear some screaming. I didn't quite realize what was going on but, as the fight evolved, I could understand it clearly. She was facing Hyorinmaru with a screaming zanpakuto.

As they all heard it, all eyes widened in total disbelief, except Yamamoto's.

-B-But that's impossible! – Exclaimed Renji, representing Division 6. – She'd have to have shinigami powers to use one, even if it was on sealed form! Kisa's reiatsu is great when her symbol activates but, as the seal counteracts it, her reiatsu is practically 0! Her presence is like none I've ever felt before. She isn't a shinigami. Are you sure of what you're saying, Hitsugaya taicho?!

-Of course I am, Abarai! – He yelled back with an intimidating tone. – Do you seriously think I'd have even brought it up if I wasn't certain?! I heard it, Abarai Renji! Yes, there are plenty of things that point out to me being mistaken but I recognize a zanpakuto when I fight one and Hyorinmaru could see it too.

Then, he retook his serious expression and the calmness of his voice yet his eyes would stay mad, angry, frustrated to his own words. Deep inside, he wanted to agree with Renji. He wanted to have a single reason why he should doubt his own lips…

-I know that there must be something about her. – Hitsugaya continued. - She told Soutaicho about this man called Yahima Matsuharu. Her description of him sounds pretty much like a shinigami; he had a zanpakuto, he had a high reiatsu, his fighting skills were those of a shinigami. If he knew her as he claimed to, then she probably had some connection with him. She let us know that she feels nostalgic here even though she wasn't supposed to be here before. It's very likely for her to be more related to the shinigami than we might understand now.

It was so hard on his throat to just let his voice speak out loud that last sentence; it was more like a faint whisper in the air. Still, the atmosphere was silent and everyone was very attentive to his every word and they reached everybody's ears.

Toshiro could no longer talk and then he simply gazed at the floor and stepped back into the line.

His fist formed at his side and was filled with pressure. It was the only 'proper' way for his anger to release it from his hand, at least while he was at the presence of the soutaicho, causing his haori to wrinkle slightly. How unbelievable it was for anybody who knew how organized and clean Hitsugaya Toshiro was… His uniform was always in the most impeccable state. For them to watch him to do that was like watching Matsumoto say 'Hey taicho! Let me help you with the paperwork'.

Everyone was strived at this. Most were looking down, except for Kenpachi… Oh, no! He was happy, I assure you. Now he could fill even more excited about fighting her one day. He didn't exactly like the news either, though. It was so not what anyone thought about Kisa when they met her. They all thought she probably had never even heard the word 'shinigami' before. It was too unbelievable.

-This is a case unlike any other we've ever had to face before. – Said Yamamoto with his eyes open. - But we must understand how serious it would be to make the wrong decision. We have to protect her from the Black Servers if they're our enemy but we can't tell for sure. And we can't tell for sure if it's a good idea to keep her inside, either. Yet, it's the only thing we could do. It would be far harder if she were freed into Rukongai. So do not give the symbol any reason to activate. Unohana taicho, Kurotsuchi fukutaicho, how is the project going?

They both stepped forward.

-Kurotsuchi fukutaicho, Kotetsu fukutaicho and I have ran several tests with the blood samples I got from Kisa – Chan some time ago. – Started Unohana. - It's already been a week since we started to test her to understand her blood properties a little better. So far, it still remains a mystery; all I can say is that I'm glad she didn't give her blood to the Black Servers. Who knows what they're planning to do but I know it can't be anything good. Her blood is harmful on shinigami and also on hollows and even humans though not as much.

-We've been working on finding a way to control her blood's power so it appeases in its properties to damage. – Continued Nemu with her always calm and shy self. - Just this morning, we've already thought of a way to do it. If it all goes according to what we expect, her blood will be up to 10 times less harmful. Its lethality will not be anymore. All damage it causes can get worse as the reiatsu is higher. It is estimated that a shinigami of captain level could be severely hurt but not to death and with treatable damage and so on. It is likely it won't hurt the average human at all. It is also in our expectations to appease her power. She'll be far calmer and it won't be as easy for the symbol to activate again.

-When will this method be tested? – Asked a slightly intrigued Yamamoto.

-Isane is testing it at this very moment, Soutaicho. – Answered Unohana. – Kurotsuchi taicho is also supervising the procedure; so I can guarantee the result will be accurate. Our expectations are set on this method.

-Is he in a good enough condition?

-Yes. – Replied Unohana. – He's just fine to supervise. He'll be laid off in a couple of days… But don't worry; you know that Isane once worked with Urahara Kisuke. She's pretty skilled in testing. I trust her. – She finished with a smile.

-Very well then. – He said. – I'll be expecting word from the result as soon as it comes to your knowledge.

-Yes, Soutaicho. – Unohana replied.

They both stepped back to their formation.

In that very moment, at the 4th Squad, Isane was testing the new method with Kisa's blood.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, without his mask (!), was standing next to her. He could only look with his serious and anxious face. He wouldn't admit it but that was one of the most exciting projects he'd ever had witnessed.

He was slightly impressed that a 4th Squad lieutenant showed so much skill, but not as impressive if you consider she was once a co-worker with Urahara Kisuke… He was somehow mad, for Unohana wouldn't let his hands be on the project. He had helped with the theoretical part but he couldn't use the skills he missed so much using back at the 12th's quarters… He could only feel his world was shattering if he couldn't do what he wanted just because he was not in an 'appropriate condition for labor'; as Unohana would call it.

He'd be annoyed to see Nemu participate as she would feel awful and would pretend not to notice him. It's not like she had much choice. She'd do anything her 'father' would ask her to but her cooperation to them was requested by the soutaicho himself.

Before the genshibai incident, he would have for sure tried to kill her in that instant so he could test it but he thought twice after that day… Not to mention the consequences with a furious Unohana Retsu… Yes, he had witnessed her power as Kuchiki Byakuya had, and as had many people in fact. He always thought of Isane Kotetsu to be a submissive assistant but then he realized he ignored her too much to realize her 'other side'. He'd find it intriguing and would definitely try to find out more about her skills later. Right then, he had to see a major thing happen.

Isane had added a substance to the blood and, with a special microscope, was observing the sample of her red blood cells. As soon as she applied the substance; which they had all been working on for weeks after 38 failures, no sleep in the whole week, barely any breaks to eat a quick snack from vending machines, without working in the hospital, so many mind-boggling puzzles and so many failures to organize their thoughts and work together; using a needle, it all changed drastically. The color was turning to a less intense red. The cells unusual high speed slowed down to normal. The size was significantly smaller, from 'O' to 'o'.

Isane smiled as she saw the reaction with her left eye. She then raised her head with her eyes closed as she sighed deeply as if she had been freed from the torture and relieved that her work would be fruitful. She then turned to the staring Mayuri Kurotsuchi for him to supervise. She stepped aside to the left. Her face expressed that she was certain all the effort was worth it. He bent to see it with his right eye. As he straightened his posture, he turned left to see Isane smiling. She was convinced he'd say it was a success.

-Well, this has pretty good shot to work. – That was all he could say while sounding upset; not over his envy. – It's the one that has the highest chance of functioning. However, there's still a considerable chance against its effectiveness but it seems like we can use it. This is the best we've all thought about. If it doesn't work, it isn't likely anything else will. Improving this would be truly interesting and challenging yet it would take too much time, more than we might have at our disposal.

-Kurotsuchi taicho, aren't you happy that it has passed the theory test? It has a great chance to work; which is bigger than the one against it, even if only slightly, but yet bigger! I have faith in our work, do you not? – Isane questioned.

He just turned around and smirked out of her eye's reach. He walked away and, as he was about to open the door, he turned with a serious face; which yet revealed how intrigued and deeply worried about it he was:

-Send a hell butterfly to Unohana taicho and Nemu immediately.

And just like that he left. Isane was too excited to mind so she just did as he told her too.

The meeting had been over 30 minutes before the news of success arrived to Unohana's ears. She immediately sent the hell butterfly to Yamamoto. She couldn't help smiling. Not even Nemu could help her small smile from happening as Unohana told her. It was a great thing.

Yamamoto felt better with Kisa staying in Seireitei now that she could be 'controlled' up to some point. But the hard part was coming forth. Who would tell her about her blood?

It was highly likely that she might have known before her memory going blank… But they still were gonna have to tell her. She wasn't the smartest ever (remember when she got away?), but she wasn't an idiot who would accept any shot of which she didn't even know what it contained to be injected through her skin…

Unohana Retsu seemed like the most appropriate choice. She was just hoping that her telling her wouldn't let her symbol activate.


	22. Fond of Reading

Just in case you need the translation:

Onee – San = Sister

I do not own Bleach. The creation of characters and the background is thanks to Tite Kubo, and I do not own Chronicle of a Death Foretold. The credit belongs to the amazing Gabriel Garcia Marquez. He is a Colombian writer who once won the Nobel Prize to Literature. That's just how awesome he is. I do recommend that book. I've read it twice. It's an amazing masterpiece. It is guaranteed that it'll drag you into the story.

**Fond of Reading**

Everyone rested that night.

Morning came and Kisa woke up with the light that passed through the crystal ceiling and the glass wall. She was the kind of person that slept a lot but she wouldn't mind waking up earlier than usual if it was with the chirping of the birds of the garden and the awesome view she had of the sky and the pond; and in that nice room…

She woke up and then, just as she sat on the bed, she heard the main door slide and two familiar maids coming out chanting at unison:

-Good morning, Kisa – Sama!

They scared the hell out of Kisa…

-Kaede! Keiko! Um… Good morning to you, too. – She said as her favorite drop appeared beside her forehead.

-Kisa – Sama is so good to us! – Kaede and Keiko shouted, scaring Kisa a bit.

-Hey, don't cry, Kaede… - Said Kisa in a hurried tone as she noticed Kaede's teary eyes…

-Don't worry about her, Kisa – Sama. Kaede will never stop crying. – Keiko commented.

-You're so mean, Onee – San!

-Onee – San? – Asked an amazed and Kisa.

-Yes, Kisa – Sama, Kaede is my older sister. – Keiko responded.

-O-Older…? (!) – Kisa's drop grew bigger but she had to shrug the amazement off. - Well, anyways, I'd like to get dressed; where are my clothes?

-They're in the closet, Kisa – Sama. – Answered Kaede; who had stopped crying.

Kisa looked around the awesome room and realized that there was no closet! She had finally noticed something that _wasn't_ in that room. Or that's what she thought…

-I can't believe the room doesn't have a closet! Not that I complain about it at all; it's just that I have a library, a dining table, a bar table and so many other things that are like 'extra' and there's no closet. It's amazing you forgot it. I guess that happens when you focus this much on the small details… Not that I don't love them. – She said as she smirked slimly.

-But Kisa – Sama, there _is_ a closet! – Replied Kaede as she pointed out to the right side wall.

As Kisa turned, she noticed Keiko was already there and she slid what it turned out to be a door in the center of the wall. Kisa entered and felt staggered as she saw the closet.

The ceiling was as high as it was in the room! She felt like she was at a two story closet…And she actually was.

There were plenty of shelves with like a million hangers; which, by the way, were made of ebony, with the softest of textures and some pink zirconium stones incrusted in them. She could see plenty of traditional kimonos and many shoes; which she couldn't find different from one another; and some jewels and hair ornaments at the side, being exhibited like they were in a jewelry store in glass showcases over fancy furnishings.

There were plenty of lights that gave a beautiful illumination effect to the whole closet, especially to the huge and expensive-looking diamond necklaces; which would impress her but she wouldn't really feel attracted to them… She liked things a bit less 'extravagant', as she'd say, and preferred the smaller things that had only one outstanding detail; which was the 'simple elegance' as Yumichika would say. Though, they still haven't met so don't focus on that too much.

-Well, I don't think I could look over all day and finish… Actually, I might get lost here. So… Where are my clothes? – Kisa asked Keiko and Kaede.

-I hanged them in the upper level. – Answered Kaede. – But, Kisa – Sama, are you sure you don't care to wear a kimono? You looked beautiful last night.

Kisa blushed slenderly.

-I-I'm so sorry, Kisa – Sama! I-I didn't mean to… - Kaede said nervously.

-It's OK, Kaede. Thank you. But you know? I only did it because Keiko told me about the dinner with the Elders. Right now I'm not going to do that so I just prefer to be comfortable in my usual clothing. – She said with a smile.

She put on her jeans, her curious belt filled with necklace pendants and other accessories, her black Converse, her black sleeveless low-cut tank top, her favorite jacket ever and she got her hair in a half-up, half-down ponytail with her black plastic jaw clip.

Keiko and Kaede would see her dressed like that and wondered how come Kuchiki – Dono didn't mind her wearing such clothing but they weren't judges, just curious sisters. Kisa could see it and didn't let them bother to ask.

-I know this isn't fancy at all but this is _me_. – She said simply. – I just don't feel like myself in a cute kimono.

-We don't judge you, Kisa – Sama! – Said Keiko a bit hurried. – It isn't our place to do such outrageous things!

-It's OK. – She said as cool as ever as she smiled.

The two sisters looked at each other and smiled. She was definitely an amazing person; so not like the guests that they had had before. They were starting to see why Kuchiki Byakuya loved her so much. She was definitely special.

The two then brought Kisa her breakfast and served it to her in the table. It was a traditional one, as it was to be expected. Kisa enjoyed it with her view. She still couldn't believe that she wasn't half bad with chopsticks; was she foreign or not?

After so much time in Seireitei, it was now that she realized it and wondered if the diary was actually hers. She got lost with the visual distraction of the beautiful vase and flowers in the table that helped her feel pensive. She finished her breakfast and the dishes were retired as so were Kaede and Keiko. Then, she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

-Um, come in… - She said shyly.

Her shyness turned to a wide smile and happiness as she saw the one behind the door.

-Good morning. – He told her.

-Good morning. – She answered back with a smile.

-Did you get a good night sleep? – He asked as formal as ever.

-I did. – She said. – I love to wake up to see the sky and go to bed to look at the stars. It's a wonderful feeling, you know?. – She then smirked. - I guess I'll never grow tired of the sky, will I?

-I thought you'd like that. – He answered back. – …And I don't think you should change it. I… - He said still a bit undecided about how to address to her. He sounded like he was trying to just make any comment at a meeting with heads of other clans, so stately. – I think that's a good thing; to appreciate the simple gifts of nature that surround us, which others take as granted…

-Byakuya, why so formal?

-I am formal.

-Well, I don't really mind; it suits you. But, please, Byakuya. – She said as she got closer to him and slightly bent without ever taking her eyes off his. – Don't be afraid to smile when you're with me. Nothing is better to contemplate after a good night sleep. – She said as she smiled and blushed for her own comment.

-Very well. – He said as he formed his smile.

-Thank you. – She said as she hugged him; she felt _that_ moved.

He wasn't used to being hugged…But he loved her; and her hugs would feel great. Yet he was still just unable to push aside his old self's habits and manners. He did his best to return the hug but he just dared to hug her back with one arm.

_Byakuya, I can hear your heart racing. I'm so happy when I'm with you…_ - She thought.

_Kisa, I could barely sleep thinking of you last night. I'm very happy to know that your feelings requite mine…_ - He thought. – _I've never before met anybody like you._

-Yesterday was the best day of my life… - She said out loud. – I love you.

-I can no longer see the sky the same as I used to… - He thought out loud as well. – I love you, Kisana.

-Oh, no, please! Don't call me 'Kisana'. I like 'Kisa' better… - She said as she blushed yet she sounded quite urgent.

Her mind flashed all the way back to the day he woke up from his sleep in the hospital.

-Byakuya, I know you much rather 'Kisa' than 'Kisana'… Ever since that day, I wished for you to call me 'Kisa', always. - She said somewhat sheepishly.

-Please forgive me, Kisa. – He said as he saw her smile come back to life again and his was as well.

Then he could see she was holding a book in her right hand and he felt too flushed to continue in that mood; so he tried changing he subject.

-What are you reading?

-Oh, well, I find eating quite more enjoyable as I read and watch the sky so I grabbed a book. This is 'Chronicle of a Death Foretold' by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. He's one of the most amazing authors. I… I believe that I might have been a fan of him before. Each line I read seems so familiar… I must have read it like thrice before. Have you read it?

-Well, not exactly. I didn't know you'd be such fond of reading novels. Would you like another shelf filled with more books?

-Oh, no; there's no need. I wouldn't want to seem unsatisfied after you've given me such a nice room! I'd never do that. Plus, it's OK. I think I have far more than enough books now. - She then grinned. - And you should read it; it's amazing and it can really arouse your interest in the story.

-I might read it later. – He replied.

He was impressed to see how passionately she'd speak of the book; for someone that had apparently only started it a while ago; perhaps she really had read it already.

He smirked as he looked at her way to express her liking. He was now getting to know more about her.

-You know Kisa? I believe that maybe you've discovered something about yourself.

-I may have. – She said gazing at the far blank nowhere; which opens the door to dive into her thoughts.

Then there was a knock on the door and the door was slid. It was a servant Kisa had never seen before, an old man, bowing respectfully on the floor. It gave her the creeps to see someone almost in her front in such position. She just didn't like that; it made her feel uncomfortable.

-Kuchiki – Dono, there's an important visitor that needs to talk to you. She's waiting for you in the receiver of the main house.

-Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes. – He said as he retook his old cold self tone.

-Yes, sir.

The door was slid closed.

_Byakuya…_ - Kisa thought. - _Why do you only show the beauty of yourself to me? Why do you hide behind a cold and dark mask? Is there a reason? I cannot blame you because I know your past…And I support you. I shall not judge you but I feel so curious about it. I guess I can ask you some other day…_

-I need to receive whoever it is. I'll try not to take too long/

-It's OK. – She said with her smile. – I have plenty of books to entertain myself with. Please don't let me be a bother to you; take as long as you will.

-Thank you, Kisa. – He said as he, a bit hesitant, kissed her cheek and immediately turned and slid the door closed.

She sighed happily all over the place as she continued reading on page 16 of the book she had just started that morning.

Byakuya actually would've loved to kiss her lips yet, for some reason, he just couldn't at that moment. He didn't understand where he had gotten the courage to put aside his formal self the night before from; he sure ought to remember…Or else, Kisa might start to get the wrong idea of his hesitating acts. He _did_ love her, and would rather deal with the elders before letting her think he was regretting that night. He definitely wasn't.

Byakuya headed to the main building to receive his unexpected guest; who turned out to be Unohana Retsu.

-Unohana taicho? – He asked honestly surprised to see her. – What could bring you here?

-Kuchiki taicho, I came here because I need to talk to you about some important matters regarding Kisa.

So far, every new that Unohana broke into his ears that involved Kisa were terrible ones… His breathing became slightly heavier but it was almost impossible to perceive that since he kept his natural poise… Nevertheless, we're talking about Retsu Unohana here; she _did_ notice.

She told him about the discovery they had made back at 4th about Kisa's blood and some information which was discussed in the past captain's meeting, due to the fact that he had to be informed since he was her protector.

Byakuya looked shocked.

-Well, Unohana taicho, this is sincerely astonishing. To think that Kisa's blood can kill has always been a thought I never once conjectured but, yet, I'm not sure it's alright to test anything so new on her… Do you know if there are any secondary effects of those shots? Won't her health get worse?

-Kuchiki taicho, do you honestly believe I'd ever take such a dangerous risk on a 3-times-patient of mine? I wouldn't have even mentioned it if I thought it could harm her. Her blood will be fine. Yes, she might have secondary effects but nothing worrisome. At the most she could feel a light headache; which is a case rarely estimated. So please don't worry… I just hope that telling her won't affect her awfully and for her to not react badly…

-I could be there if that's what you'd like…

Unohana stared at him quietly and smiling as she replied:

-Thank you, taicho.

-Very well then, I'll lead you to her room. Please, follow me.

-Yes.

And so he led her through the inside of the buildings instead of the gardens, taking the longest route. He wanted to earn some time while he could think of a way to tell her.

The first time he had to tell her something was bad enough when they ended up in Division 12th's incident… He definitely _didn't_ want to repeat that experience.


	23. Rescued from Evil by the Prince

Hello you all! The reviews have made me happy. Each I have means so much to me, to all of you who have favorited, alerted, reviewed or enjoyed my story, thanks to you all. You are the cause of my effort, so I do hope you like it. Review if you do.

**Rescued from Evil by the Prince**

Meanwhile, Kisa had gone back to immerging into her book; she was then in page 25; when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

-Come in. – She said in a somehow disoriented manner. (That's just how much she was into that book.)

-Good morning, Kisa – Chan. – Greeted Unohana with her big and sparkling smile filled with warmth and her always present tranquility.

-Retsu! – Kisa shouted as she immediately left the book at the table and got up to hug her. – It hasn't truly been a while but it certainly feels like it has! How is everything going? – She exclaimed with joy.

-Kisa, we're here to talk about an important manner. – Interrupted Byakuya; who was sliding the door closed behind him; looking stoic as usual. – You two can catch up later. This is very important.

-O-OK… - Kisa stammered.

Kisa had never managed to ever get used to that side of Byakuya but she felt a bit bad when he commanded her so. She felt as if he was a professor calling her attention. She tried not to give too much mind to it but it just wasn't an easy thing. When he spoke to her with his icy voice she'd feel as if a cold dagger was being thrust into her chest.

They all walked to the back of the 'penthouse' and sat on the nice furniture that gazed outside the glass wall near the beautiful coffee table.

-Kisa. – He started with his usual serious, frowning face.

As his mouth opened, in slow motion, Kisa could dive superficially in the waters of her mind. She realized that she, strangely, dreaded that face. She remembered that face back from the time he told her about him having to take her to the 12th Division. _These aren't going to be pleasant news, are they? _– She sighed in thought. - _Well, I'll do my best! I must not hurt Byakuya or Retsu…_

-Some weeks ago, a shinigami from 12th brought some relevant news to Unohana taicho. You probably know him already; his name is Nirihara Kai.

-Yes, I do know him. He seemed to be a good guy. For some reason, he acts like a brother might… - She said as she blinked in real time as if she was in slow mo, and smiled.

-Well, then. – He interrupted coldly; making the daggers thrusted into her heart feel even deeper. - There is something that his Division discovered recently… It's about you Kisa.

Then Byakuya tried his best to still sound stoic but he barely could since he finished that sentence.

-Kisa, your blood is harmful to those who possess a certain amount of reiatsu.

Her smile slowly died and her eyes would now reveal a glistening emotion filled with concern about what she was listening. Her whole mind's peace was threatened.

-I know it's hard to believe. – Unohana continued. - But the tests have proven that it can cause a very severe damage on strong reiatsu wielders that somehow get any contact with your blood and this gets to infiltrate their skin. An average human with average reiatsu can hardly be damaged seriously. Small symptoms of common diseases; such as the ones of a cold; could happen to them in the worst case scenario. But to a wielder of great reiatsu; as it is a shinigami; could be damaged beyond that… The greater the reiatsu of the wielder, the severer the damage turns. It can even kill the infected one.

Kisa was openmouthed and her eyes watery. She was in shock. _I turned out to be dangerous after all_… - The inner voice in her head started. She cried to her own entrails in her mind which was now going throughout a rather radical change.

-B-But, how come…?! How can you be so sure it could really kill…? – She said with a voice about to weep. She was doing her best to hold them back as she shook her head; beckoning she couldn't accept what she was listening.

Byakuya feared that question could cross her mind… He didn't want to tell her. But he had to do it and so he did with each word getting harder to pronounce as his throat was almost closing down and choking him.

-The man who was testing the samples gotten from you at 12th died in an accident in which the tube that held your blood shattered and some shards penetrated his hand; getting it infected with the blood drops it had.

-How is he? – Kisa asked impatiently; already thinking she knew the answer. She dreaded that thought and was begging to the whole world for the answer to be a different one…

Byakuya gulped notoriously; which wasn't like him. He couldn't bring himself to say it… Yet, he was somehow used to suffer; and apparently he hadn't had enough. His eyes said those 3 dreaded words with his eyes closed; for he couldn't look at her in the eyes at that time… He couldn't bring himself to see her tormented soul. It was killing him just to imagine it.

-He is dead. – He managed to just whisper.

He could no longer talk. His voice went mute. His own body was begging him to stop; and he did but it was too late already. He couldn't stand talking about that as he saw Kisa simultaneously yet he opened his eyes and slowly and sluggishly met her eyes with the most unbelievable timidity, at least coming from him.

Her reaction was shown as her eyebrows rose to their limit, her eyelids blinked like they were on short circuit, her mouth gawked and trembled, and her throat had imprisoned her voice. Tears fell like a waterfall from her eye corners all the way down her cheeks; dripping at the neck's edge and landed over her immobile and shocked hands; which looked like they were about to shiver. One after another followed the marked path, which wasn't going to get dry anytime soon… The only part of her that wasn't altered was cursing herself for breaking her promise of never crying again…

He was watching her tears and felt moved like only her tears could make him feel. He contemplated them and it took all of his being to keep his posture still. His throat was burning. He was cursing himself for making her cry, just like she promised not to cry from sadness, he had promised to protect her. At that moment, she was hurt and the worst was that the one who hurt her was himself.

Unohana was worried for Kisa and felt sad about this situation. Yet she still noticed the hardship Byakuya was facing. She felt sympathy for him at that moment so she helped the poor lover who was also suffering at his own words.

-Kisa – Chan. – Unohana said as she wished to stand up from her place in front of Kisa so she could sit at her side and hug the despaired girl yet she didn't. – Please don't cry. That wasn't your fault. That was anything but your fault. How were you supposed to know with a blank memory? Cry no more. Nobody blames you.

Kisa's despair then turned into rage.

-Why? – She practically whispered with a low tone with her face gazing down and her hands clenching each other, applying a significant strength…

Byakuya remembered that tone. She was mad; he now knew that. It was the same tone she used when she asked him exactly which abilities were the ones the 12th division was interested in analyzing; the one he heard the day he told her about the true purpose of their small journey in Seireitei. He would never forget how tranquil it sounded yet it was a warning that, next time she would talk, wrath would involve her whole voice and she would explode. That voice, so eerie and almost deathly was the one thing he definitely feared would happen. The worse was about to come…

-WHY?! – She screamed just as Byakuya had predicted, yet he couldn't help slightly breaking his stillness; only that tone could make him do so. – Why didn't you tell me?! – She shouted as she looked up and her gaze filled with anger emerged, looking straight at Byakuya's hurting eyes. - Why have you been hiding it from me? How could you hide it?! – She then turned so her gaze met Unohana's. - Why didn't you tell me before if you've known for so long?!

Her tears were first at a slow motion but now they were dripping faster than blood does on a nosebleed. Her fists were clenched with great force.

-How could you not tell me I killed somebody?!

-You did not kill anybody, Kisa – Chan. – Said Unohana loud and stern but still had a trace of its concern and guilt.

-My blood did!

-Kisa! – Byakuya could finally talk. – Listen! Things were never said to be easy! Do not get all exasperated at Unohana taicho. We're telling you now. We never wanted to keep it from you; we were simply waiting for a good moment and that moment is now. It wasn't easy for her to stay quiet, just so you know! – He said with his stern tone, allowing Kisa's tears to accelerate as well as making her irises contract for a very brief instant.

-Oh right! - She yelled with her angry tone as she stood up and wiped away her tears with her right forearm. – I'm the one who's being unfair for being dramatic about it, am I not?!

Her forearm fell and her gaze met his. His was struggling to not close his eyelids tightly and leave while hers was mad and barely showing tears now, though they were already forming back.

-Kisa… – He said trying to sound stern but couldn't help sounding frustrated.

-I don't want to hear it! – She cried.

Her tears were about to start their journey when Kisa turned her head and her body followed by turning on her heel. She felt the need to get far from them. So she ran away from the room as she tried to that.

She slid the room's door and half-closed it behind her, leaving it ajar as she hurried and slid the first door she saw; which was the one that entered to the building as one crossed through the rest of them without having to go outside to the gardens. That was actually the path the visits were supposed to use.

She didn't pay attention to where she was going and simply slid open and left ajar random doors. She came to find a small room by happenstance. It was small and had some cleaning supplies, such as a mop and sweep, and a bunch of cleaners and drapes. She just closed the door shut completely as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall and her knees against her raging heart. She was crying grief-stricken. Her face against her knees and her weeps suppressed their echo in such a small room, at least a little so it was barely audible. Her reaitsu was undetectable so both Unohana and Byakuya lost her as soon as she left the room.

-Where did she go? – Unohana asked concerned.

-She could've taken only two doors to take different paths either the one of the gardens or the one from the inside structure.

-I think it's more likely she went into the one in the inside. I'll go look there.

Then she was stopped brusquely by Byakuya who held her elbow behind her.

-I'll look there, Unohana taicho. Please look for her in the gardens. It requires little effort to get lost in those halls. This is rather like a maze for those who don't know the area too well. – He said gaining his serious expression again yet he couldn't hide his concern and angst.

-Alright. – She said as she entered the gardens.

Even for Byakuya, it was going to be a challenge to find her. There were plenty of doors ajar he didn't even know which one to start with. So many options… She probably changed her mind about which path to follow, or had she tried to confuse him? The latter certainly didn't sound like her. And, honestly, neither did the first one…

_Kisa, why? Why did things have to get complicated? Why now?! Kisa, why do you make it so hard?!_ – He mentally complained.

9 minutes had passed since Kisa locked herself in that room. She was already starting to feel somewhat claustrophobic in that little room. It felt as if it had a limited amount of oxygen to her. She waited for another 7 minutes before finally coming out and getting some air that had oxygen as a part of it.

She hoped Byakuya wasn't nearby but she wasn't safe at the hall either. She knew that what she had done and said wasn't OK. She was finally calming down a bit but she didn't feel ready to face them again just yet. She was still feeling mad and offended. They hid from her something important about herself. She was questioning herself if she could actually trust anybody now. Those 2 were the ones she trusted the most and became the most affectionate with. What could she expect from others? Why didn't they tell her before? She realized _that _was the one thing bugging her. She was far more upset about that than because she had learned her blood was pure and malicious venom… That didn't exactly do wonders for her remaining little ego. There was barely any from the beginning… _How? How could they hide that from me…?! Does my anxiety and my need to know mean nothing to them? Have my tears and my lack of experience been a joke? _– Her mind bombarded her with questions she really didn't even want to think of… Each hurt even more than the previous one.

She then, out of the blue, heard a loud voice filled with opposition saying, or rather almost screaming:

-That's unacceptable!

It caught her off her guard. She got closer and she was now laying her ear against the thin paper squares of the walls. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she was too curious right there to analyze her own doing.

-We've got no choice. The soutaicho himself has ordered for her to live here. – Another voice said and he sounded painfully resigned.

-Don't get frustrated. – Interrupted another voice, an old female's one. It sounded to Kisa's ears as a shrewd elder woman but so cunning it made Kisa feel like she couldn't move.

-Pretty authoritative, isn't it? Well, no surprise there, she's the Elders head. She's the second most powerful Kuchiki in all Seireitei. – I wanted to clear out for Kisa, and then I wondered why Tite Kubo didn't make me a character! I would've been awesome! Yes, that's right. In that room the Kuchiki elders held their meetings.

-Now, you must remember we cannot do anything to disobey that order. – The elder woman continued. – However, we cannot let her stay. Both our Head and our Clan are at risk if she does! But don't worry; we just have to play our cards well so she gets out of our way, just like last time.

-Last time? – Kisa mouthed, soundlessly. Yet, she unconsciously leaned on the door more weight than she should have. She had forgotten how fragile those sliding doors tend to be… As she did so, the door fell to the ground. It apparently had been loose for a while…

Kisa screamed her usual 'Kyaa!' yet the elders, who set all of their faces and attention to her, didn't quite find it cute.

Kisa felt the most awkward feeling as their stares, so impregnated with anger, shock, inquisitiveness and judging thoughts, looked down at her felt like cigars being pressed against her sensitive skin. She didn't know what to say.

Starting with her appearance; she wasn't wearing any traditional clothing. She was wearing jeans a black top and Converse. She wondered if they had even seen Converse before. Her hair was a mess. She had no fancy props. The dried tears had left an awfully noticeable mark in her cheeks… And then was the way she entered… How could she explain she was so mad and so stupid to realize her own eavesdropping? Oh, she certainly felt ashamed, but that was nothing…

The Kuchiki elders' head was standing up.

-What do you think you're doing, you eavesdropper girl? – Kisa recognized her voice and felt paralyzed. It gave her such an eerie feeling and her skin was about to harvest some nice goosebumps. Her glare was the most intense of all, filled with contempt and so cold, it felt as undiluted poison. – This is just what I feared. I knew you weren't who you pretended to last night at dinner; not that you seemed well mannered in the first place. I cannot know what is going on inside that likely empty brain of yours, but I don't understand how it was not obvious enough for you that you must stop behaving like the stray dog you are in reality and try to act decent. Yet, it's not surprising. What would a wretched street wanderer know about how to behave like someone nearly below the magnitude of this noble family? And just what makes you thing it's OK for you to be dressed as a homeless while in this house?

Now that was the last straw! Kisa was certainly neither gonna allow some old woman who probably never heard about jeans criticize her beloved black Converse nor her calling her a stray _dog_. Yet, she couldn't find a reply for the eavesdropper thing because it was true…

-Hey, ma'am! Hold it up right there! Who do you think you are to judge like that!

-Well, you ignorant girl, seems like you cannot understand it by yourself. - Her glare less cold and far fiercer. - It just so happens I am a…

-Kuchiki Elder. – Kisa finished with her fast pace tone yet warningly mad, making the woman upset. – Exactly; that's what you are, a Kuchiki elder, not a superior being to another human!

-Superior to you anyone could be! You don't even have a family name! Such a disgusting being here is completely…

-Unacceptable. – Interrupted Byakuya, making both females shocked to see him. His voice was far more authoritative but it wasn't eerie nor was it as arrogant as hers. (Now just imagine how arrogant hers was.)

-Y-Yes, unacceptable. – The Elder tried to assent unable to hide her surprise.

That was the most awkward moment for Kisa. Now what would Byakuya think of her? Things were already too bad the way they were. Kisa didn't even have time to think how she should react…

-It was not Kisa whom I was referring to, Ms. Mikado. – He said as she gritted her teeth in anger for hearing him calling her that. – I meant your treatment to our guest is unacceptable. – Kisa's eyes widened as she saw her prince charming on action. – I forbid you, as the Head of the clan, to ever speak to Kisa like that. Ms. Mikado. You are to address her as Kisana – Dono. This unauthorized meeting ends here and you will only be warned this one time if you really want to keep your position. She's here under Soutaicho's orders! It is my duty to be near her. I will not be tolerant to you nor anybody else if this repeats. Apologize immediately to her.

Kisa noticed the Elder woman's fist clench as she turned on her heel, resigned to hear anything else and left the room slamming shut the door behind her so hard it fell to the floor. (I told you doors were loose.)

-I said this meeting was over. – Byakuya announced with his authoritative tone and the rest of the Elders left without taking their glued looks off Kisa.

He looked at her with embarrassed and humbly knelt to ask for forgiveness.

-What are you doing?! – Kisa asked in a hurried voice. – Don't! I hate it when others kneel to me like that. Please… I know it isn't your fault that she was like that; it's OK. – She said as her voice slowed down and she gazed at the floor. – I'm sorry I eavesdropped; it was my fault. I didn't mean to…

-Don't worry. - He said as he straightened up and hugged her tenderly, caressing her hair and then drying her tears with his handkerchief. – I promised I wouldn't let them treat you like that. It's my fault.

-It wasn't… - She said as her smile emerged to reassure him and then his emerged as well because of hers.

He was happy whenever her smile was reborn after those situations. He hugged her tightly around his strong arms as she could hear his joyful heartbeat.

She no longer cared about what had happened earlier.

-I'm sorry for earlier… – She said blushed. – This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my childish reaction.

-Don't apologize. You had every right to be mad. I'm sorry I hid information regarding yourself from your ears again. I hope you can forgive me.

-You're forgiven. – She responded with her voice calm. – And will you forgive me?

-Forgive you? – He asked playfully. – There's nothing to forgive you for. Kisa, the fact that you're unpredictable only makes you a more interesting person and even more amazing than you already are. – As he spoke so bluntly, she blushed deeply and deeper as he started to lean closer to her and whispered with his chill-sending voice tone to her right ear. - It's one of the things I like about you the most.

She couldn't see his face but could immediately sense his smile, wishing she could see it… And her wish came true. He straightened up and showed to her eyes his wonderful smile as he was happy to see such glistening life in the deep brown circles that formed to his opinion the most beautiful, lively and amazing eyes he had ever seen.

He liked the way she looked at that moment, so happy and slightly shy, which was a side she only showed to him in that way.

She liked the way he looked too, chivalrous and tender, which was a side he only let her experience…

She felt her cheeks turning warmer. Immediately, almost as a reflex, her head gazed down. He would almost chuckle as he saw her acting so cute and different from usual. He was in love with everything about Kisa but those cute memories of her were very special.

She, without lifting her gaze from the floor, placed her arms around his neck. He leaned a little to kiss her forehead but, at the same time, she tiptoed and looked up so he could see her smile from above. So he missed his objective and ended up kissing her dry yet beautiful, pink lips. Both had a different plan in mind but they didn't object to the new 'suggestion'.

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, kissing in the middle of the Elders' meeting room, with the light from the ceiling falling over them like a moon ray.

Then Unohana cleared her throat to be noticed by the oblivious lovebirds. They parted immediately and flushed intensely.

-Sorry to interrupt. – She said with a smile. – Oh, but there's no need to feel ashamed. – She said as her eyes saw their red faces. – After all, this really is no surprise. I expected that to happen. – She then giggled; both were still red, though.

After some minutes of awkward silence, they all went back to the room to continue the talk. The loving couple held each other's hands on the way and Unohana's keen eyes sensed it. Yet, she just stayed quiet so they wouldn't turn even redder (if actually possible in Kisa's case).


	24. Love during Sunset

I get slightly involved with the characters as I point out stuff that no other character could say, at least not if it isn't coherent for him/her to be there… I do wish I was a Bleach character, but I'm not that amazing… Yet, thanks for reading this… I am still with my heart put into this after a month and a half… I know I can't give up now… In case you're not too familiar with the high school classmates, Chizuru is the one that always harasses Orihime. Ryo is the tall girl that reads a lot and runs fast. She once pursued Kon. Takashi is an original character of mine. I'd also like to ask you to correct me on my grammar mistakes, especially on my phrasal verbs. I want to thank odt for that. And as a way to thank you for being the first one to correct my grammar, this chapter is dedicated to you, Aude.

**Love during Sunset**

The 3 of them arrived back at her room. She was now calmer and listened to Unohana without getting worked up.

-Kisa – Chan. – Unohana continued. – The reason we hadn't told you this yet was because we wanted to offer you a solution as well.

-A solution? – Kisa asked a bit amazed and finally wore a different expression that was more like herself.

-Yes, Kisa. – Byakuya added. – Unohana taicho, Kurotsuchi taicho, Kiyone fukutaicho and Kurotsuchi fukutaicho have been working on a solution to your blood's effects. Ergo, if we're telling this to you now it's because they have finally found a successful one.

Kisa was amazed and pretty moved.

-Really?! You mean my blood won't damage anyone no more?! – Kisa asked cheerily.

-Well… - Unohana said a gaze looking down. – We couldn't make it completely harmless, Kisa - Chan. – She said with a lower voice tone. She felt a bit sad, especially after seeing Kisa's happy reaction die and her head looking down with her words. - It'll still have deleterious effects; nevertheless, it will be 10 times less harming! – She finished with a glorious and achieving glare and looking at her with her head up and a smile.

-How harmful will it be then? – She asked curious.

-Well, average humans will now be completely immune to it, for starts. And the ones with strong reaitsu, like the average amount a captain tends to have, could still be injured but not lethally. It won't be too serious and it will be treatable… I think that's a very good thing. – She finished with a wider smile and she never pushed aside her soothing voice.

-I see. – Kisa said with her gaze down. – Well… - She then raised her head and her eyes were hopeful. – It sounds amazing, Retsu. It's pretty reasonable. I know you must have worked hard: You, Isane, Nemu and even Mayuri taicho. I have no idea how to thank you for it… - She said humbly.

-It's OK, Kisa – Chan. The fact that it works is our reward.

-I definitely owe you all. – She said as she slightly bowed her neck down. - Thanks a million…

She was definitely learning a few things now…

-You're very welcome, Kisa – Chan. But don't just thank me; thank the others as well.

-I will. – She replied. – And… When do I get to try it?

-I have a syringe here and it could be right now, Kisa – Chan. – She said happily as she suddenly got out a syringe and a cotton ball from the inside of her haori. (Don't ask about that…)

And so, Unohana applied the powerful substance on her left arm. It made Kisa feel a bit giddy and her limbs were going to be numb soon afterwards, but she was going to be fine and it was just a matter for her body to slowly get used to it, explained Unohana.

Unohana left afterwards and the two were alone again. They just stared at each other on an awkward silence spell, which was only casted away because Kisa's legs had suddenly gone completely numb and she would've hit the floor hard were it not because Byakuya caught her on time.

He was on one knee and her head on his chest as she was almost sitting and he pressed her tightly around his arms, causing her to blush cherry red.

-Are you OK, Kisa? – He asked with a worried face.

-Um, yes… - She stuttered.

Then they realized how close their faces were. He was about to kiss her but he used to be such a gentleman that he wouldn't steal a kiss from her when she was in shock after almost falling… What can I say? That's the way his upbringing molded him. (Don't blame it on me!)

He carried her instead, chivalrously, and was about to place her on the bed when she interrupted the course of his actions.

-Byakuya? – She asked to interrupt him and direct his beautiful grey eyes to her. – Please don't put me on the bed. – She asked him flushing deeper and sweetly, which wasn't so like her. – I don't need to lye down. Could you please just take me to the outside corridor to the side of the glass wall?

She expected him to look at her surprised but he didn't at all. Instead, he just smiled and nodded at her tenderly as he turned and took her there. No questions were made. She's the one that was surprised in the end.

-T-Thanks. - She managed to say as he headed outside.

When they arrived, he carefully placed her on the floor. She sat with her back against the glass wall and her legs to her side. Then, turned her head to the side and noticed something about the glass wall. Instead of letting her see the inside of the room, it showed Kisa her own reflection like a mirror. She hadn't noticed that before… _Well, now that I think about it, I had never stood here before… So, that's just how serious privacy is taken here? That's nice… _- She thought briefly and then turned her head and looked at Byakuya who was then sitting on the wooden floors as well.

-Byakuya… - She said moved after she saw he didn't mind getting dirty just to sit with her. - Thank you.

-You're welcome, Kisa. – He responded as he looked at his side to face her with a smile which stole her breath. Still, she could've sighed, always amazed to see it…

She hadn't realized that it was the smile she herself was wearing that had brought his to life to begin with.

He momentarily turned to see the imagery that made Kisa looked so serene while joyous.

The sun wasn't too high as the afternoon was almost over. That evening was indeed beautiful. The sky was getting dark on the farthest of its points while the bottom was still blue. The birds chirped and the pond's water seemed to own as many sparkles as the night sky. It truly was such an enjoyable time in the middle of spring. The wind blew pleasantly, and the pink tops of the cherry blossoms at the far back of their wonderful view were dancing to the right.

_Spring? Cherry blossoms?_ That rang on his head immediately. Oh yes! It was spring… He couldn't believe he had practically forgotten.

-You know Byakuya? – Kisa asked with a grin.

-Yes, Kisa? – He asked back with what she felt was the warmest and most amazing of glares.

-I was reading this morning; I've come to like the book a lot so far… Then I by mere happenstance looked outside the glass wall and saw the cherry blossoms… Call me hopeless but I hadn't noticed them… - Her smile then shone to his eyes. – I remembered the days when I was at the forest, before meeting you… I longed to see them blossoming in winter. I had never before seen them at full blossom, not that I remembered… - She nearly looked down but immediately pushed that anxiety aside and smiled again. - They blossomed so long ago, yet I hadn't had the chance to actually appreciate them until today… So many things have been going on and so that happened… And I wanted to go out to see them but then you arrived at my door with Retsu and I, once again, ignored them… But you know? Now, I'm finally here. And you know what else? – She continued with a sheepish tone after that question. - I wanted to see them with you before. And now I am, just like I wished I did… I feel happy… - She finished with her smile wide and her cheeks lively pink blush.

[Now, if you wish, you can open a new window and play the song 'Hello Beautiful' by Vic Mignogna as you read. I've decided to try some music from now on to help you get into some scenes. I myself happen to find it fun and fascinating.]

Byakuya gazed at her somewhat touched and almost in disbelief to see her acting so…Cute. That was the most girly thing he had heard her say yet.

He immediately forgot that and admired the girl that had touched his heart as the sun's last rays of the day touched her skin softly, enhancing her brown eyes that were glistening with a hazel sparkle. Her lips were smiling. He had really become fond of her slightly thick lips. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and delighted his sense of tact as he brushed it slowly down her warm skin and gently placed it under her chin. Their gaze was fixated on one another.

She didn't know what to say… And from all the things she could've said…

-Seriously, Kisa! - I wanted to tell her but I only sighed and didn't say anything.

I guess people can never change too much in so short a time.

-That must be the corniest thing I've said. – She said unblinking.

-Don't talk… - He ordered in a soft whisper.

-Thank you, Byakuya! – I wanted to say but I sensed that I shouldn't interrupt them… (Authoress grinned)

He slowly brought her face by her chin to himself as much as he could before making her position change completely, making her lean. Her eyes slowly started to close. He leaned a bit more. Finally, after waiting for what it seemed like forever, their lips met. His eyes closed shortly afterwards. They separated after 38 seconds.

He let go of her chin and he backed away. He thought it would be better if he said anything, although he wasn't sure about what to say.

-Well… - He started.

-Don't talk. – She ordered him with a hurried tone, determined and decided…Much like herself.

Kisa, without any second thought, dragged her body closer and placed her arms over his shoulders and around his head, making him lean again, and she stole a kiss from him. And this time, it wasn't a cute kiss. It was more passionate. She had no idea why she had just done that. She immediately felt that it was his wish as well as he corresponded immediately with his eyes closing. She felt a bit relieved after that. She instantly surrendered the moment she felt his lips slowly trying to separate hers. His tongue was at the tip of his lips and then entered. It was the first time she had ever experienced the tongue kiss. It felt strange and she was nervous but immediately placed her worries aside as she was enjoying it. Even though her eyes were closed, she thought she could see him. A slideshow of their moments together was shown inside her mind. Before she realized it, _she_ was the one exploring _his_ mouth. It sure felt as amazing as TV made everybody think…But it was a bit different. She was stroking his silky hair and he was caressing hers with his left hand. His right arm was around her waist, hugging her softly against him. She felt she was slowly running out of air but she didn't mind, unlike she'd mind when drowning. Her mind didn't even come across that. That's just how amazing it was for them and she felt like she never had before.

They couldn't ever tell how long they were like that but it couldn't have been too long. They broke apart because their lungs were empty. They had fought the need as much as they could but, in the end, oxygen always gets victorious. If only they didn't have the vital need for oxygen, they might have kissed eternally…

(Song should end about here…In case you felt like playing it.)

She wasn't sure why but, strangely, she remembered something Tatsuki had told her some time ago.

X Flashback X

-Well, Tatsuki, you look happy… - Said Kisa with mischievous eyes. - Don't tell me you've already kissed him. – She asked grinning for the sake of embarrassing Tatsuki as she got close to the table where the latter was sitting. Tatsuki was drinking a bottle of water, all sweaty after her morning jogging routine. Kisa turned a chair around and sat with her arms rested on the chair's back and her chin on her forearms.

Tatsuki blushed.

-Well… Yeah… - She said with her gaze on her eyes' left corner.

-Kya! How cute! – She said and giggled.

Kisa laughed and placed her fist in front of her mouth but she was excited for her inwardly.

-Wow… And is it really such a big deal as the soap operas want to make us believe?

Tatsuki sighed and grinned, too.

-You're never going to quit making that strange sound, are you? – She said trying to change the subject.

-Don't you change the subject on me! – Kisa demanded with her still mischievous look, embarrassing Tatsuki even more.

-OK, OK… Well, last Monday, Chizuru was being all _loving_ for some novel she was reading. I didn't even want to know what kind of novel it was. She asked Ryo something about why didn't she have someone to kiss, like a boyfriend or… - Then Tatsuki felt something funny traveling on her spine and decided to leave that sentence unfinished… - Anyways, Ryo answered seriously, as usual, with something she said she had read in a book: When you kiss a guy, both of you exchange 250 different types of bacteria, 9 cubic milligrams of water, 0.7 grams of albumin, 0.18 grams of organic substances, 0.71 milligrams of greasy matter y 0.54 milligrams of saliva.

-Wow. – Kisa said. – That sounds pretty gross… And yet you kissed him and without caring about it?

-I love Takashi and I knew from the start I wouldn't regret it. – She replied sheepishly while looking away.

-So it's so gross yet you don't care… Seems quite like a big thing… - Kisa mused.

-Yeah, that's correct Kisa, which is why you must never kiss a guy unless you're certain you won't mind all of the above.

-I'll remember that… - She snickered.

X End of Flashback X

_You're right, Tatsuki; I don't mind. Oh, Tatsuki, I really miss you! I wonder how you're doing. Next time I see Ichigo, I want to ask him. I hope I remember to do it. _- She thought but she was immediately returned to reality as she realized he was staring at her, smiling, and she flushed/

-What is it? – She asked nervously, hoping she hadn't disappointed his lips.

-You're intriguing when you're pensive… - He replied without quitting his smile.

-Oh… Well, thanks? - She said as she blushed at her own thoughts and felt ashamed of her own incapability to think of anything to say.

-…And you're a good kisser. – He said seriously, with his cheeks warm; it was as if he had read her mind, making her almost as red as the bottom of the sky was at that moment…And he liked that blush a lot.

The sky was painted with orange and red as their warm cheeks were blushing. They both looked away to the view in their front. Their gaze didn't meet in a while after that but their hands had found their way to hold one another and her head leaned on his shoulder as he placed his head above hers, all of this happening while they watched the sunset.

Night covered them afterwards and they gazed at the stars together in that same spot.

I know 'Mayuri' is not Mayuri Kurotsuchi's last name but that's the way Kisa calls him… You know she's random at times… (I made her that way intentionally.)


	25. Partying for the Night

This is supposed to be funny. I hope I get to crack you up a bit, since I'm not exactly a comedian… But as you've probably noticed already, I always try to add some humorous touch. I'd like to know your reviews about my humor to know if it's worth to keep it up the same, please, if possible. Just an explanation: I tried to write with Byakuya's POV. I really am a fan of Kenpachi Zaraki. I think he rules. But to make that even clearer, the words that were the ones he used were placed between quotation commas… OK? And in case there are any doubts, I do like Renji. It's just that it's so freaking fun to make him suffer. :D

**Partying for the Night**

The night had fallen, and even though one would think they had no reason to be tired, for they were at the mansion all day and did nothing but watch the sky, they did feel tired. Oh, come on! They kissed too! And I've heard passion consumes your being; that must include energy. Therefore, they both knew they had to go to their respective rooms and rest but it was hard. It must have been almost midnight and what they were doing was a relatively simple activity, yet they felt as if their whole day had been stripped out of its time and the time was thrown right out the window. They wanted to spend the whole night together and, if they could have, they would've waited for sunrise…But they just couldn't.

The Kuchiki elders were like spies for every woman that ever visited their mansion and, that day, Byakuya had given them the more reason to spy on her… They couldn't detect those bored cockroaches, but he knew, deep inside, he was being watched.

Yes, he was changing, and he didn't care, yet… That stoic side of Byakuya was truly persistent. He insisted on being correct, on acting like they had raised him. So he was a true gentleman, for her misfortune, that pushed his own 'selfish' desires aside. So he stood up and said, against his mind's will:

-Well, it's getting late.

Kisa was afraid he'd say that. She didn't want it to end, their perfect day… She just nodded and replied, to her own dismay:

-Right. - Her voice sounded disappointed.

He then, chivalrously as ever, extended his arm to help her up. By that time, she could already move her limbs. She took his hand and, with his help and her using her left knee as a support for her arm to lift her, she stood up and their faces once again were close. Their gazes were glued to each other. They were having a sincerely hard time saying goodbye to their contrasting colors of deep grey and dark brown.

She admired his fair hair looking nice with his smile stealing her heart and reason and also his fine nose. And those eyes were really beautiful; they reminded her of the sea. His attractive features looked as if they were carved on marble and he moonlight above him made her see him even more handsome and charming as a prince.

Meanwhile, he admired her rosy cheeks, the cute pimples on her face as she wore the smile he'd never grow weary of, as well as her small ears and also her pink, thick lips, chapped and dried yet so lively and expressive. The moonlight on her skin gave it a creamy look. Her eyes gained twinkles that would remind him of the stars on almost black eyes. They were dark, yet they never lost their shine or their life.

Their legs were also battling their wish to not move and stay like that forever as their minds were commanding them to do otherwise.

After minutes, their minds took control. She flushed and he looked away, both from their shame on themselves for acting so cheesy… They somehow were starting to feel awkwardly silly, yet their hearts thumped fast from their pressing feelings. Still, the battle was officially over and victory belonged to their minds as they turned and entered to their rooms, slowly walking and never taking their eyes off one another. Both doors slid at the same time and closed at the same instant, slowly, as if they were saying an eternal farewell.

They could barely sleep. They were tired yet too excited to sleep. It was like reality didn't exist and they were dreaming awake. If that really was the case, then they definitely didn't want to wake up…

There she lied, still contemplating the sky above her by the crystal ceiling. She sure loved to go to bed and gaze at the stars and wake up and admire the dawnbreak clearing, opening a path for the morning to come.

She fell asleep. He on the other hand was also happy, but still awake… He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He then yawned as his restlessness caught up with him and his eyes slowly started to close. But his eyelids never made contact with his eyelashes on the opposite edge of his eyes when he immediately jumped out of his futon and grabbed Senbonzakura, which lied on his side, and turned around as he placed his right thumb on the edge of the scabbard, threatening to the man he was now facing to unsheathe it.

-I believe you have done everything you wanted in this life, Abarai fukutaicho, for it seems like you're ready to die. – He expressed icily, yet, eerily menacing…

The poor red-haired guy's expression revealed Byakuya had scared the hell out of him, when it was supposed to be the other way around…

_Damn his keen senses!_ – Renji thought, but he was busy shrieking so he didn't say it out loud.

-Sorry taicho, I really didn't want to do this but I had no choice! I lost on paper-scissors-rock!

Byakuya's stoic expression was back, and yet he slightly raised his right eyebrow in a quick instant, barely perceivable.

-Fukutaicho, I am not going to waste time of my rest to listen to your nonsense. Get out of my room right now. – He said with his now creepy look.

Renji shrieked and secretly started to pray. He then turned and was about to give a step as he heard the last voice he would've ever wanted to hear at that instant.

-How pathetic! – A deep voice started. - Oh, but that wasn't unexpected… It's just as predicted. Abarai, you girly scaredycat!

-Ooh! Doodle face is a girly scaredycat! – A child's voice affirmed mockingly yet sweetly from Renji's former captain's shoulder.

A figure emerged from the shadows. Byakuya didn't even look. He knew from the beginning he was there and had recognized his 'unpleasant' reaitsu.

-You're not welcomed here either, Zaraki taicho. – Byakuya said with his serious, cold tone and his face looking obviously displeased.

-Like I care! – He guffawed, making Byakuya's nerves send massive shocks that released pure wrath, and then turned to Renji. – And you idiot, what are ya doing? You're da one who was supposed to bring 'im outside! You're da loser!

-Doodle face is a loser! – Yachiru said with her cute self, yet with her always mischievous intentions.

_You damn brat!_ – Renji thought (again). Not like he would ever tell her that. Not only was Zaraki Kenpachi there, she alone was pretty aggressive and scary.

-What did you say was your business here, Zaraki taicho? – Byakuya asked trying to recapitulate what he had just heard. He was pretty mad yet was trying to keep his cool, emotionless expression.

-You deaf? – He replied. – He was supposed to kidnap ya. Now I think this's all freakin' stupid, but if there's free alcohol you can always count me in. – He said with his always tough and menacing look and yet ended that very same sentence with his grin.

-Yay! Free shots! – The not-so-young Yachiru exclaimed as she then turned her attention to Byakuya. – Nee, Byaku – Shii, we're not supposed to tell you, it's a surprise, so just get ready so we can drink.

Byakuya was about to look at them blankly like they were aliens (which he particularly didn't consider quite impossible) yet he only resigned to close his eyes and try to still look expressionless as his eyes reopened and turned to Renji with eyes firing flames of an ardent desire to slash his zanpakuto across his whole face, making Renji's skin produce goosebumps all over him.

He sure wanted to ask but he knew he'd just waste energy. It was not like he could expect a coherent answer from them. He wanted to kick them out but who was he kidding, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that his perfect night had been ruined by those 3 'clowns', so he simply did as Yachiru suggested so he could get to the bottom of things.

As he thought the previous, Yachiru threw him a bunch of clothes, and that brought him back to reality, making a nerve on his forehead stand out.

-And also, you have to wear that. Big Boobies picked it out for you. – She 'explained'.

There was a drop on the side of his face and also a secret worry… _Matsumoto fukutaicho is involved? This can't be good_… - He started to think as Yachiru screamed and interrupted him. (Don't ask me how he knew who Yachiru meant…)

-Hurry up, Byaku-Shii! We want to drink already! – Yachiru hurried.

His nerves stood out as he sighed and felt too exhausted to discuss anymore with such an irrational hair-pinked creature. He decided he could just kill Renji or something in the morning or whenever it was that he would get to wake up after being able to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, and at the same time, Kisa's sleep was also interrupted.

She was sleeping soundly, until 3 figures emerged from the dark corners and all gave silent steps to where her bed was.

She then woke up as she felt a palm over her mouth and nose and tried to yell but couldn't. But she immediately quit her struggling after she saw Matsumoto, Nemu and Kotetsu Kiyone standing by her bedside. Matsumoto had her right index finger before her lips, indicating her to not yell.

Kisa sat with her back against the headboard without putting aside her surprised face.

-Rangiku, Nemu, Kiyone?! What are you 3 doing here? – She said while calming down from being caught off her guard and rubbed her eyes.

-Don't worry, Kisa - Chan! – Rangiku told her, sounding pretty excited. - Just get dressed with these.

Matsumoto then threw her some clothes.

-What for? What's going on? – Kisa asked impatiently.

-Just play along, Kisa – Chan! - Kiyone said with glee.

-We're all gonna have a nice time! – Rangiku cheered.

Kisa sighed as she turned on the lights of the lamp on her bedside table and stood up. She headed to the closet and proceeded to get changed into the clothes Rangiku had given her.

Matsumoto gave her a denim mini skirt and a sexy red top with straps that tied at the nape. The cleavage didn't make her feel too comfortable. Her black top was low-cut as well, but this cleavage exposed part of her bra! She decided to put her jacket on to cover it. She was also given some stylish, pointy, high, black boots that went up all the way to her knees and were made of patent leather. That sure was going to call far more attention than the one she wanted. What troubled her the most was that they had high heels, and the very thin kind; to her, almost like needles. (We're talking about a Converse type of girl here…)

She got out of the closet and Rangiku was marveled to see her 'good taste' on Kisa… She thought she looked nice.

-Um… Rangiku? I don't think I can use these boots. I… I don't really know how to use heels.

-Don't worry about it! – Said a carefree, cheery Matsumoto. – All girls can walk with those with pure instinct.

-And may I ask where are we going and what will we do?

-It's a surprise. – Nemu finally spoke, with her timid personality.

Kisa sighed.

Then the two of them were taken by separate to a destination unknown to them.

Byakuya entered along with the other three into the portal that the shinigami could use to enter directly to the human world while Kisa was shunpoed to the front of the gate that non-shinigami used to get into Soul Society.

She was amazed as Kiyone held her hand so she wouldn't fall behind while they all ran.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and the others arrived at an alley on some commercial street of Karakura Town.

The moon was up in the clear skies and the weather was just fine. He could only feel even more curious with each step he gave while being guided by those three people, who he didn't trust at all. Their outfits made him feel even more curious about what exactly they were setting up.

He was wearing a black sports jacket, a midnight shirt with white thin stripes, black pants and black shoes. He wasn't wearing his kenseikan. His hair was just loose but fair. Kenpachi was wearing dark jeans, a plain white shirt, and a cream sports jacket with black camping boots. Renji wore chocolate brown pants and sports jacket, a black shirt, black shoes and sunglasses at the top of his red, loose hair, even though it was night. And Yachiru was wearing brown boots that reached half way to her knees, a white 'long' skirt, a cute brown blouse and a little pink jacket, as well as a hair clip on her right side of her hair.

-Yay! We're finally here! Let's go, Ken – Chan! – She said as cheerful as ever.

Then the others arrived to the human world, in Karakura Town. Kisa was pretty familiar with many places there. But she didn't recognize where she was right away. Nobody could blame her. They were at the 'basement' of Urahara's Candy Shop; not exactly a place she remembered ever being at before.

-Hello, girls. – He said as he closed the portal which they used to enter. – The others arrived some minutes ago. We can still catch up to them at the entrance of the place, since Tessai is driving.

-Thanks a lot, Urahara - San! – Matsumoto said with her always cheerful self.

-You're welcome, Matsumoto fukutaicho. – He said. - It's not everyday that our little stoic captain falls in love… - He then grinned and turned to Kisa, who was looking curiously at the blonde man she had in her front then. – Urahara Kisuke. Nice to finally meet you, Kisa – Chan, I've heard a lot about you. – He said as he leaned to her hand and kissed it, making her cheeks get colorful.

-Nice to meet you… - She said as she smiled, catching his attention.

_So, that's her famous smile… Now I understand. Kuchiki Byakuya, you sure have grown to be a man with an interesting taste…_ - He thought with his never-dying curiosity.

We all know how shrewd Urahara is, right? It's not that surprising he could immediately understand that sort of things.

Kisa's inquisitiveness increased by the minute… Especially after she paid more attention to Urahara's and her kidnapper's outfits, now that she was wide awake.

He was wearing an olive green shirt, which made his eyes stand out. (That's right; she could see his eyes because he wasn't wearing his hat.) (WHAT?!) And he was wearing a white sports jacket and pants with black shoes. Matsumoto was wearing a sky blue blouse with plenty of sparkle in the fabric, like her eye color, with a cleavage that could make any guy get a bad case of nosebleed, a full black mini-skirt that miraculously did seem of a decent length, a black leather jacket and black, short boots that reached half way to her knees. Kiyone wore a knee length, strapless, navy blue dress, with a black jacket with elbow length sleeves over her dress, and classic, black, pointy shoes with a strap on her ankles. Nemu wore a violet blouse with bell shaped sleeves, white mini skirt and black, formal, high heeled sandals.

Byakuya had walked with the others for some minutes on that sidewalk, passing by plenty of restaurants, cafes, and night clubs. The streets had lights everywhere. He was getting impatient… Then he recognized some people at the street's corner. They were Hitsugaya, Izuru, Yoruichi, Unohana, Isane, Iba, Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Nanao, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake and Sentaro. They were all formal, making Byakuya's wondering almost at its limit.

-Finally! We've been waiting for half an hour! Now, let's hurry, it's only one block away. – Exclaimed a very eager Kyoraku, so tempted by all the pretty lights from the pretty establishments…

-Could somebody tell me what is going on?! – Demanded a Byakuya whose patience could no longer continue.

-We're going to a night club. – Replied Nanao, a bit irritated for having to put up with her captain for a while by then.

-It's a surprise. – Unohana said smiling.

Byakuya sighed. He could lose his patience but he could gain some very quickly, too.

They all started walking, no longer tolerating Kyoraku's childish attitude, like that of a child begging to get to the toy store.

They arrived at the entrance of a club where they affirmed they were going to get the drinks.

-Now we just have to wait for the rest. – Yachiru said eagerly, making Byakuya's brow raise.

_There are even more people into this? _– He thought as he started to consider the possibility of suffering a heart attack…If it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead.

-Rangiku better not take too long… - Nanao warned, as if she thought out loud.

Fortunately, they didn't take long. They arrived seconds after that, to everyone's relief, in a silver Audi Q7. The doors were opened as Urahara got off the passenger's seat in the front and one door from the back seats was opened as Kiyone, Nemu and Matsumoto got out and lastly, but most importantly, Kisa.

Her outfit was so different from her usual self, it left everybody staggered. Byakuya even gawked, along with the other guys, except Kenpachi. Byakuya thought it was too 'revealing' and felt thankful she was wearing her jacket. And was that _vibrant _red thing on her lips lipstick? (!)

-This is a party for the successful application of the CSSL Law # 739. – Confirmed Yoruichi as she spoke at Byakuya's ear. – After all, not only did she come back, she was allowed to stay with everyone. - She said as she smiled.

-She's very special, is she not? – Unohana asked smiling and somewhat proud of Kisa.

-She sure is something… - Kenpachi answered, making everyone, at least, raise an eyebrow. – What? She's not boring… - He then grinned. – She's actually a bit interesting… I hope she gets to tame whatever that lays inside her so I get to fight her…

-Kissy – Chan is cute and nice! – Said Yachiru with glee.

_Kissy – Chan?_ – That thought crossed everyone's mind. It echoed on Byakuya's head the most; more than on Kisa's head… But no one said anything out loud. After all, they all knew Yachiru, as well as the fact that her nicknames only make sense to her logic. Probably not even Kenpachi could understand completely.

Kisa blushed.

-Gee, I don't know what to say… - She said with her grin as she smiled with her hands on her jacket's pockets. - Well, thanks a lot guys… I'm moved. - She said as she fought the tears on her eye corners… Everybody noticed to her dismay, but they thought that was cute… Except the ones from Division 11, with the exception of Yumichika. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching her for the first time, which is why they didn't quite understand why they all said she looked 'different'.

And then she saw Byakuya, and her cheeks were even rosier.

-You look nice… - She said with her gaze on her side.

-You look… Different… - He resigned himself to say just that…

Kisa giggled. She agreed.

And so, they all entered and music played all over the place. If you were close to the band playing, your chest would thump along with the music. The lightning effects were beautiful and there was an open bar.

-Um… Rangiku? I'm under age… I think… - Kisa said as she was facing Matsumoto but her head was down.

-Don't worry, Kisa – Chan! Here! – She then gave her a fake ID.

-Um… Thanks… - Kisa replied with her favorite drop accompanying her.

Kisa was with Byakuya, whose expression was then warmer, and everyone noticed, some felt astounded while others weren't…

Yoruichi was with handsome-looking Urahara. They were both immediately dancing with the music's rhythm.

-That's the kid we once met. – Yoruichi said as she glanced at them, who were obviously oblivious to her surveillance.

-They really do make a cute couple… - Urahara grinned. - And Kisa seems to be even more interesting than you described her.

Kyoraku was with Ukitake, sitting on the bar. Kyoraku couldn't resist another minute…

-Well, isn't that the cold-hearted captain? – Kyoraku smirked.

-They are a lovely pair… And by the way the look at each other and are completely oblivious to the rest of us watching them, I can tell they've declared their feelings for one another already… Quite amazing, I admit. I honestly thought they'd never do so. At least not so soon.

-We all now know the other side of Kuchiki Byakuya. – Kyoraku guffawed as he took another sip of his sake.

-I'd like a martini, please. – Nanao ordered desperately. She could no longer bear with her frustration of babysitting her captain and wanted to take advantage he was with Ukitake to drink and get relaxed… And hopefully, it will make her feel better about making poor captain Ukitake take care of four people: Kyoraku, her, Kiyone and Sentaro, who were both bickering, but the very experienced captain had long ago learned how to ignore them…Most of the time…

Matsumoto walked over to Hitsugaya.

-Taicho! Hello, you look good! – She said with the same tone she could say: 'Aww! Aren't you cute?' which was something Hitsugaya knew very well and he felt a bit annoyed about it.

-Yeah, you too. – He resigned himself to reply as if he didn't catch the hint.

-Have you seen the way those two are looking at each other? It's so cute.

-I do admit I never thought I could see his heart melt. – He said seriously. – I guess that leaves me with the title of 'Coldest Captain' – He smirked.

-Yeah right! Taicho, I've seen your 'ice' melt too! Actually, now that we think about it, we're in the real world and in Karakura Town… - She then grinned mischievously at him. – Who knows? Maybe Kurosaki Karin is somewhere around this street? - She then nudged him slightly as he was slowly blushing beat red.

-Matsumoto!! – He shouted.

Hisagi, Renji and Ikkaku were on the smoking corner and were breathing cancer cheerfully while holding their beer bottles.

-I never thought I'd see my taicho like that… - Renji said still astounded. – I don't even recognize him… - He then smiles. – On the other hand, this could mean he might stop being such a cold piece of ice with me! – He then parted to daydream land with his eerie puppy eyes.

X Renji's Daydream X

(It's even more hilarious if you imagine a chibi version of Renji and Byakuya.)

Renji opened the door to Byakuya's office as Byakuya was there happily, placing a seal on the papers with a smile that was too wide…

-Hey taicho! – He said with a smile. – I brought this paperwork that needs to be finished.

-OK! – He responded all cheery; though, in reality, he wouldn't do that even if he was drunk; we all know that… - Put them on the table, I'll finish everything. – He sang that last sentence. (A seizing sensation traveled by the authoress's spine.)

-Yeah, you do that. I think I'm gonna leave early from now on. – He said smiling ridiculously.

-Oh, Renji – San! – Byakuya called suddenly worried with his hands entwined with each other and placed in front of his chest as if he was holding a rosary while he faced Renji. – Poor you! Oh, please do take a seat! – He then smiled and extended his left arm to his chair.

-Yeah, nice! - Renji said as he sat.

Byakuya started to massage his shoulders.

-Oh Renji – San! You're so tense! Well, from now on you're going to leave early.

-All right! – Renji shouted with his arms in the air above his head.

-Well, I know! Why don't you sit here in my office and relax while I take care of the paperwork in your smaller desk? – He said as he picked up all the paperwork and stood at the door.

-Great! You're the best, Byakuya! – Renji says cheerfully while holding a glass of wine in a hand and with the other one he made this 'gun shot' with his thumb up and his index pointing at Byakuya and he pretended to shoot it, winking an eye. Byakuya did the same before stepping out of his office.

X End of Renji's Daydream (Thank goodness! That was creepy!) X

When Renji arrived back to reality, he was now standing in that corner alone as Ikkaku and Hisagi were at the other side, pretending not to know him. That's how bad it is to be seen standing next to Renji Abarai as he daydreams such pitiful things…Which he says out loud, by the way.

Yumichika was on another corner with the rest.

-Oh, Kuchiki taicho sure always looks beautiful. – Said Yumichika, which was astounding if it came from his part; for him as important as giving a Nobel Prize. - He obviously is the second most beautiful man in all Seireitei, after me of course. – He said as he brushed the end of his hair with his hand and at the same time moved his neck to the side.

The rest just stared at the lovely couple and admired how amazing that girl was to be able to melt the ice off Kuchiki Byakuya's heart.

They were oblivious to it all. Now, returning to them…

- … And so Rangiku gave me this outfit… Ha, ha… - She smirked.

-So I see… - Byakuya said… - Well it is…Ravishing… - He said, trying to sound nice, as usual.

- It's OK if you don't like it. – She laughed. – I don't feel comfortable on this either and my feet are killing me. - She blushed tired.

Byakuya smiled. He knew that was something only his Kisa could say and he knew she wasn't the kind to dress like that.

-Then let's sit down. – He offered, becoming, then, her savior.

-I really like that idea. – She said as she blushed and laughed at the same time.

They searched for some seats at the bar and sat there. The bartender immediately came to take their order. She was thirsty. She looked at Byakuya hesitantly.

-What do you think? Should I order a drink?

He sighed. He knew it wasn't correct to use a fake ID, but well, he didn't really care about that…

-Are you intolerant to alcohol? – He asked a bit worried.

-I don't know. - She mused as she looked at her hands, lying on the bar. She then grinned and turned to Byakuya again. – Well, there is only one way to know… Wow… This is a chance to learn something about myself… I don't think a few drinks are _so_ bad… I think I'm going to give it a shot, Byakuya.

-You do have a point there. – Byakuya mused, but was still worried, although he hid that fact.

-OK, where to start? OK. – She said as she looked at the bartender. – I am going to order. I'd like an Appletini.

-I'll just have a Whisky on the Rocks. – Byakuya said, thinking that maybe he should support her. He didn't really found sense in his actions but he was so happy to be at her side, he didn't care…

-ID's, please. – The bartender asked.

Kisa then showed him her fake ID and he showed him his, which was also fake about the age, though. The bartender looked at them both at the same time with a puzzled face. Kisa thought she was in deep trouble and got pretty nervous.

Then after a few seconds of the bartender thinking, which were hours from Kisa's point of view, he finally talked:

-Oh! I get it! – He exclaimed, making them both have heavy sign of a neon question mark above their heads. – Wow. It was so obvious. I'm sorry, I thought you two were relatives but I didn't find any similarities. I can't believe I didn't think about it before! – He laughed. – Right away, Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki. – He said as he handed back their ID's and headed to a corner and prepared the drinks there.

Kisa blushed intensely as she saw her fake ID name.

-Kuchiki Kisa?! – She shouted. – Oh, Rangiku…! I can't believe she placed me your last name… - She said embarrassed and gazing at her hands.

-Sounds interesting… - Byakuya said as he grinned to the never-changing blushful Kisa, whose attention had just gotten caught as she heard him and now glared at him with what Byakuya found the most amazing eyes with such sparkling liveliness. - Doesn't it, Mrs. Kuchiki?

-Byakuya! - She nudged him as she flushed as a plum.

They both smiled and ended up laughing. Their laughing ended up in staring again. And their staring ended up in a long, romantic, passionate kiss. This time, both of their tongues wanted to explore the other mouth first. A fierce battle for first place began…

They obviously forgot where they were… Their kiss lasted almost 40 seconds; 40 long seconds… It would've been a miracle if anyone missed their proof of affection.

They were short on air so they finally broke apart, and the moment they did, their obliviousness died as the big crowd cheered at them. Some whistled, others yelled, others applauded, and others did all of the above.

Never before had they experienced such a moment. It was an actual mix of embarrassment, happiness and love. And of course, what else could we expect from our bashful Kisa other than her cheeks getting black cherry red?


	26. A Breathtaking Happy Hour

I'd like to thank all of the ones that have reviewed, alerted or favorited either me or the story. I'm pretty flattered to know you're all finding the story of your taste! You're all my motivation. To you all, I dedicate this chapter: Diamond and Crystal, MatsuMama, Sakura Fuyu, x-ichirin no hana-x, Ranmataro, I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 and odt. Thank you so much! And no, this isn't the end! There's plenty to come. Thanks for everything and all your support. Sorry if I didn't make too much sense on the alcohol part. I'm underage, so I know too little drinks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't own the music either. The credit for the song belongs to Evanescence. They are all amazing… A really good band, indeed. I'm a great fan of them. I chose them because I wanted her to have a beautiful voice.

**A Breathtaking Happy Hour**

The crowd cheered and they both blushed but still laughed as they looked at each other's embarrassment.

Their drinks arrived with the happy bartender.

-Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki. – He then handed them the Appletini and the Whisky on the Rocks. – All of your drinks tonight are on the house, as a gift for the happy couple. We wish you happiness and great things for your marriage.

-Thank you. – Byakuya said, smiling…

The bartender then left, leaving Kisa blushing as a plum and Byakuya admiring his blushful 'wife'. He sure loved to see her blushed.

-What! You guys got free drinks because you're 'married'! That's not fair! – Matsumoto whined.

-Serves you right for 'marrying' me to Byakuya, Rangiku! – Kisa teased with her wide grin, playfully.

-Good thing it's fake. – Yumichika said as he stood next to Matsumoto. – It would be such a disgrace if Kuchiki taicho married such a simple looking girl… - He said as he played with his hair.

-Now, hold it there! – Kisa said mad.

-Oh, right. How unbeautiful of me to not introduce myself. Ayasegawa Yumichika. – He said with his 'elegant' mode.

-Oh! I see. – Kisa said as she extended her left palm and placed her right fist on it. – You're the shallow 'Feathers' dude I've heard about from Yachiru!

-Who are you calling 'Feathers dude'?! That sounds so ugly! – He replied whining.

-Fine… - She said with a drop on her face's side. - Well anyways, _Yumichika_, I don't think it's OK to judge others by their appearance. It's not fair from your part to say I wouldn't be OK with Byakuya if you don't even know me. – Kisa said seriously. – Hasn't anyone told you that true beauty lies in what the person is like and not simply their appearance? – Then she continued with a smile yet her determined glare never ceased. – I'll tell you just one thing. The one thing that makes somebody attractive to others isn't exactly beauty, but its attributes. – Then she winked. – Anybody could talk to a pretty person, but if he or she treats you with inferiority, nobody will ever want to speak with that person again. But if you talk to someone simply agreeable to the eyesight, and if that person is friendly, supportive, cheering, a good listener, a good advisor, or has just something positive, who wouldn't want to be with that person again? Now, I've heard a lot about you from Yachiru, and I know you're tidy, you have an eye for things, I also know you are supportive to your friend 'Baldy'; you're always there for him, watching him fight, and that makers you a good friend… Those are your attributes. – She said as she smiled.

Yumichika was so into what she said…And so were Byakuya, Matsumoto and Zaraki, who was drinking nearby… Yumichika simply replied:

-W-Well, you do look good when expression your opinion… - He cleared his throat and left as he gave to Kisa a last glance; which was supposed to be discreet, yet she noticed and winked.

He then turned his head and continued walking… He sure had a lot of thinking to do. Kisa had stunned him with words rather than looks.

-Wow! Kisa – Chan, you didn't have to be so nice to him! – Matsumoto said a bit astounded to see that side of Kisa…

-Yeah, ya really didn't. – Zaraki said. – Now he's gonna be a pain in da neck. You shouldn't have raised his self-esteem!

-Sorry… - Kisa said blushing. – I guess I got drifted away… - Then she got her tongue out. – Silly me… – She laughed in such a girly manner; too girly for the Kisa they all met.

-Yeah, well… Not like we can do anything now. – Kenpachi replied.

Then Matsumoto and Kenpachi left the bar and left the couple alone.

-Sorry, Byakuya. - She apologized shyly. (That was so unlike her.)

-I think that was pretty interesting. – He said smiling. – Who would've said you were so passionate about arguing. – He said playfully.

She nudged him and laughed. For some reason he couldn't yet understand, he didn't mind her nudges. Then she drank a sip from her Appletini.

-Wow! This is delicious! – She said.

Afterwards, she drank the whole glass at a time. Byakuya almost raised an eyebrow. _Oh, no… Don't tell me she's a drinker! _- He thought.

-So… You're not intolerant to alcohol… Good to know… - He said as his brows were shaking from the urge to be raised.

Kisa laughed.

-I guess I'm not. – She grinned, not realizing two special glares where on her or that the same two were coming nearer to her…

-So, Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto grinned mischievously as she reached her.

-You seem to have plenty of potential… - Kyoraku said hugging Matsumoto. – Rangiku – San! We've found our new crew member! – He said laughing.

Kisa had like 4 drops on the back of her head. Then Byakuya took her from them.

-It's my duty to protect her and look for her welfare. And I'm certainly not going to let you get her into your vice! – He said coldly…

But his threat didn't exactly work. Not even if they hadn't seen his sweet side would they have taken him seriously. They both grinned.

-Oh common, Kuchiki taicho! – Matsumoto pleaded with her puppy eyes, which made Byakuya's spine get a seizing sensation as well as drops in the back of his head.

His oh-so-hard-to-portray cold self was truly requiring all of his being so he wouldn't lose it.

-No… - He barely managed to say as he fought to keep his posture.

-You're no fun Kuchiki! – Matsumoto cried.

-How about just for tonight? – Kyoraku suggested with a weird sparkle on his look, now directing it at Kisa; that made her unnerved.

-Well… If it's only tonight, I guess I could have a few drinks… But I don't think it would be a good idea to overdo it… - Kisa said hesitantly as she looked at Byakuya with several drops on her head and with a 'give-it-up-because-it's-useless-to-try-to-make-them-give-up-and-they'll-plead-all-night-long-otherwise' smile.

Byakuya sighed.

-Fine, but I'll be with you to keep an eye on what you're doing. - He gave his ice glare to the captain and lieutenant standing in his front.

-Yeah! – Matsumoto and Kyoraku cheered, unaffected by his ice as usual. (Maybe the alcohol took part in that)

So they were on a table and Kisa had drunk 2 more Appletinis, tried from Kyoraku's beer, and separately had 2 Cosmos and a Bloody Mary. She was still fine by then… And after one more 'Bloody Mary', 3 Margaritas, a Piña Colada, 2 Mojitos, a Tequila shot and a Jack and Coke, she was finally starting to act a bit sleepy. (Man, that's a potential drinker!) It wasn't such an easy thing to perceive yet Byakuya had kept constant watch on her reactions and noticed. He could because he had only had 2 drinks.

-Kisa. That's enough. – He said, worrying but stern.

-I'm fine. – She said as she was laughing, but her drowsy eyeballs, her falling eyelids and her trouble maintaining eye contact with him were contradicting her.

-No, you're not. – Then he looked at Matsumoto and Kyoraku. – She has drank enough already. I still don't understand how you managed to convince me but she's done for tonight.

-Don't leave yet… She's fine! – Matsumoto whined. – She can still talk coherently!

-Yeah! – Kyoraku said.

-Well, not all people act like idiots when they're drunk! – He said as his forehead's nerves were highlighted and in a lower tone he whispered to himself. – …Unlike you two.

He grabbed Kisa with his arms, lifted her and then headed to the exit. At the door, he was stopped by Unohana.

-Good thing I found you, Kuchiki taicho. – She said. – The guys from the band had an issue backstage, and the singer can't perform.

Byakuya looked at her almost puzzled, not understanding what it had to do with him..

-And what about it, Unohana taicho?

-Well, the band's singer is Rukia.

Byakuya was shocked to hear that. He was worrying, almost to the point of dropping Kisa to the floor.

-Don't worry; she's fine. It wasn't bad. She just drank spicy powder by accident and can't sing. She isn't hurt. Please follow me… And don't worry. I think Kisa – Chan is fine. She just needs to rest a bit. Tolerant she really seems to be…

_Rukia? Why? It's not like she sings… Does she? And why would she be here? _– Byakuya wondered.

They went backstage and found Ichigo, Chad and Rukia; the latter was sitting and drinking water. Byakuya placed Kisa on a mattress he found. (Don't ask the authoress what a mattress was doing there…)

-Nii – Sama! – Rukia said with her voice husky, surprised to see him, not only on the human world, also with human clothes. Also, surprised after noticing Kisa was on his arms. – What's going on?

-I'd like to ask you the same. – Then he stared at Ichigo. – Is this your doing, Kurosaki? Why is Rukia here in the first place?

-Nii – Sama! Please, let me explain! The thing is that we're a band, and we're trying to make money to help a classmate. She hasn't been feeling well… She's sad. The whole class wants to throw her a party so she cheers up… But we need money so we formed a band… Please don't be mad! – She pleaded.

-I see… I'm not mad, Rukia, but you need to explain further to me later.

-What a relief. – Rukia sighed but then assumed a serious and shy air. – And…May I ask what is going on with you?

-Well, mine is a truly long story. I'll explain later.

-Is Kisa feeling bad? – Ichigo asked a bit concerned.

-She's just sleeping. – Unohana answered.

-But you said she could help us! – Ichigo objected impassioned.

-Sorry, Kurosaki – Kun, seems like she won't be able to. – Unohana replied apologetic

-Help you with what? – Kisa asked with a sleepy voice.

Everybody was astonished to see she was awake. She was never asleep; she was feeling a bit weak.

-Kisa! – Byakuya said with relief. – I'm glad you're fine.

-I told them you could sing, Kisa – Chan. – Unohana said. – I never eavesdropped on you, but, sometimes, Isane or me would enter your room at the hospital while you were showering and we heard you sing sometimes. I think you really have a beautiful voice. I told these guys you might help them but we won't pressure you if you're feeling bad.

-You want me to sing? – Kisa asked as she stood up.

Byakuya was worrying about he, and immediately got to where she was to help her.

-I'm fine. – She said as she smiled for everyone.

-If you do, we will have gathered enough to throw Tatsuki the party. – Ichigo mentioned.

Kisa's eyes grew wide open and stared at Ichigo with great astonishment in them.

-Tatsuki? Is she alright?! – She asked hurriedly.

-She's been pretty down… - Ichigo said amazed she knew Tatsuki, but thought the details could be saved for later. – She hasn't smiled a lot lately… I mean, her brother died, and the thing with Takashi…

-What happened to Takashi?! – Kisa shouted worried, surprising everyone more each time she spoke.

-He's been at the hospital because he had a car accident two weeks ago. He'll be fine, but he was hospitalized. Thankfully, it was nothing serious. But he has to be there for another week. – Ichigo finished.

-Tatsuki must be devastated… – Kisa said holding back tears with her face down.

_Tatsuki… I'm so sorry… Tatsuki, I said I'd never forget the kindness you and Taro gave me… And I will help you this time!_ – She thought with great determination.

She lifted her face and her expression was very different. She was determined and she said perfectly serious:

-I'll sing.

-Are you sure, Kisa – Chan? – Unohana asked a bit concerned.

-Yes. I'll perform. – She said with a smile.

-Kisa! You will not! – Byakuya said sternly. – You can barely stand up! You're too weak.

-Byakuya, I thought you knew about Tatsuki and Taro. They helped me when I needed them the most. This is the least I can do for them! – She said with her fist up.

Byakuya held her tightly against his chest. Ichigo, Chad, and, mostly, Rukia were beyond shocked.

-I don't want you to get damaged again. – He whispered dearly to her ear.

-Byakuya… - She whispered with difficulty, since she was amazed to be so close to him and to hear his voice like that.

-I already failed you when I let them give you that much alcohol. I was the irresponsible one…

-No! – Kisa interrupted. – It wasn't your fault! I'm the one who let them! It's my fault! But please, let me do it. – Her voice got sweeter then. - If I don't do it, I won't be able to forgive myself. I want to help her.

-Kisa… - He said, still not willing to let her do it.

-Byakuya, do you trust me? – She asked unexpectedly.

Byakuya felt surprised by that question. In a mere second, a slideshow of memories passed on his head, and time was slower for him…

_Do I trust you, Kisa?_

X Flashback X

-Just who exactly are you and what is your business in Seireitei?

-Seireitei? Is that the name of this place? – She said normally. - I see… I'm afraid I can't recall ever hearing of that place. In which continent is that?

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura.

-I'll ask one more time, what is your business here in Seireitei?

-I don't have any. – She said after a long silent moment. - Who are you? Might be weird if I ask this, but, have we met before? I don't know why your face looks somewhat familiar…

-No, we haven't…

-This is a beautiful place! Wow! Look at all those big trees! I had never seen such big trees. I'm guessing we're in some forest? I have never been in one before, where I come from the weather is never this cold, most of the year; the weather is hot, like a desert. You see, I come from the north of Mexico. So, it never gets this cold…

-Shut up! If you won't tell me I'll force you to.

He ran to her with an offensive stance… He was fast, there was no way she could've seen him move, and when he was behind her, with the sword threatening to cut her neck, she _looked_ shocked, or at least that's what Byakuya though… Instead it just so happened she sneezed, and surprised Byakuya, who accidentally made a slight cut on her cheek when he moved with the edge of Senbonzakura. She made a small gesture, closing one eye.

-Wow! A real sword! It's been a while since I last saw anyone use a real one…

Byakuya stood shocked after what he saw there. Her small wound quickly closed again. It healed in less than two seconds. And then there was no trace at all of the small cut.

Byakuya stared at her, shocked. And after she saw the way he stared at her, she just said:

-Don't ask. I have no idea about this either. It's just something with me, I don't even understand myself. I just know that's something I have, just like I know my hair grows faster than average, and that's just about it. You understand?

Then, some strange presence appeared, the girl's smirk faded and her eyes opened up more; she was worried.

Three men using dark clothes, with their faces hidden and their eyes revealed showed themselves.

-Here you are! My! Dear! You had us all worried! Now come with us, your destiny awaits you… -One of them said.

He extended his arm to offer his hand to her, but she pushed it aside.

-Shut up! I refuse to go! Leave me alone! – She yelled. -WHY?! Why are you after me? What do you want from me?!

-Dear… I know you don't have any memories, but you as an ignorant and empty mind are really annoying.

_Kisa, when I first met you, I didn't trust you. I even hurt you. Yet, something within me made me care for you instantly. I didn't understand a thing. Everything started to turn fast and I felt confused like I hadn't in a very long while… I felt a sudden urge to protect you. I thought that I was doing it to get information from you… Who would've thought I'd suggest the CSSL law 739 to protect you? Who would've thought the urge would only grow stronger? Who would have guessed I'd come to love you? That I'd smile just for staring at you? That my whole world would rock because of a young girl who apparently had nothing in common with me? For a girl that I considered boring, a fool, a commoner? That all changed. And who would've said it was all going to change in the most unbelievable way?_

Byakuya took an offensive stance.

-What are you planning to do with her?

The man who trapped that girl turned his eyes to him.

-Why would you care? Weren't you just pointing a sword edge at her right now? If you were gonna kill her anyways, why would you care?

-You are obviously not shinigami; therefore, you cannot carry swords nor kill anyone. That is the duty of a shinigami officer, and only we can decide if she either lives or dies. I'll just say this once, give the girl back.

-And if I refuse?

Byakuya ran to him and cut the man who was holding her; and she fell to the ground.

Her captor's blood spilled on her, and she froze from the shock, with eyes that reflected fear, and yet caused you a sensation of frightfulness to whoever looked at such eyes. She was suffering, too.

Byakuya easily killed the other two.

-No matter what. Don't you dare think you're safe! Nobody escapes fate! - Those were the last words of one of them.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and kneeled to see her face, so afraid. And she could barely move. It looked like she could cry. Then she fainted.

It began raining. Byakuya was so into that girl that he hadn't noticed that the sky had gotten cloudy and dark. He carried her in his arms and stood back up.

_So much has happened since that day, Kisa… I've come to love you, to care for you, to smile for you, to do what was considered the unthinkable from me because of you. I still don't know how it happened but it did…And I don't regret it. If it wasn't because of you, I'd still be the same… I wouldn't have smiled… I know plenty of things are ahead. You're still a mystery. You still hold plenty of surprises, and I cannot say if I will be happy for all of them, but I'm willing to go through them all because I know it will all be worth it. Because, if going through them all means I can be by your side, then I know I will never regret it… Kisa… So much has happened since then… Even though it's only been a short time, it feels like it's been years to me. Everything you've done for me has changed me. Now I smile for you, and love you like I never thought I'd ever love. It's the second time I love, but it's strange because it is very different. Kisa, I trust you with my soul. I know you will make everything better for everyone. I know your kind side wishes to be of help. Maybe you still don't realize how important you already are. But I know you will, someday._

X End of flashback X

-Yes, I trust you. – He said as he was unwilling to let go of her yet he did so.

It took a great amount of effort from his part, but he truly wanted her to know he trusted her.

-Thank you. – She whispered to him softly, surprising him…

It was like she was able to read his mind… But what mattered was that she knew it was hard for him. She gave him a kiss on his lips as she was freed from his tight hold and immediately said as she looked at the band:

-OK, so I believe there's no time to learn a song. Which songs do you know how to play?

-Well, we do covers for many. We can play Evanescence the best, but there are some others… - Ichigo suggested.

-Evanescence is fine. – She said.

-Do you think you'll be able to handle the high notes? – He asked skeptical.

-I think I'll be fine.

-Very well. – Ichigo said. – Thanks Kisa.

-Not at all, Ichigo. Tatsuki helped me before. I'll finally be able to do something for her. – She said as she smiled.

-We need to hurry. We only have a minute. – Chad said, calmed.

-We're on, then. – Kisa said as she smiled.

It was amazing just how good she was at pretending not to be feeling weak.

Byakuya and Unohana were both worried about Kisa although they knew she was not weak. Byakuya was finding it really hard to leave backstage. He couldn't help worrying.

-I trust she'll do her best. – Unohana said with her always comforting voice.

-Yes… - He said, without taking his eyes off her, as they walked. – Although I do wonder what her voice is really like when she sings.

-You might be surprised. – Unohana grinned.

Word spread before the minute ended that Kisa was singing. It was unbelievable for everyone. Then they immediately set their eyes on the stage.

And just like that, Kisa appeared at the front, Ichigo was at near her, holding the guitar and Chad was at the back, sitting at the battery set, Rukia was nervous backstage while looking over them and and there were some other guys at the far back with other instruments needed for the song.

[Now, just if you want to, open a new window and play 'Whisper' by Evanescence.]

The music started as everyone admired Ichigo's skills with the guitar. Then an unexpectedly breathtaking voice starts.

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere…  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…

If I will it all away…

Don't turn away!  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide!  
Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close your eyes!  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

Don't turn away.  
Don't try to hide.  
Don't close your eyes.  
Don't turn out the light.

Don't turn away.  
Don't try to hide.  
Don't close your eyes.  
Don't turn out the light.

The music ended and the crowd cheered. Some where still staggered as they heard her singing. They didn't expect her to sing so well. Byakuya wasn't the exception. He sure felt astounded. To think she could perform so well when she was that weak.

That's right. She was rocking the stage, moving around, raising her voice up high, shaking her head, her hair swung as she moved… It was amazing, even for the guys from the band, to know she knew how to hold a microphone. It was as if she had held one before.

The bartender from before was then standing by Byakuya's side as he applauded:

-Wow, sir! You sure married an awesome girl! – He praised.

-I sure did… - Byakuya said as he was smiling and applauding to his love on the tall stage, even forgetting her current state.

Kisa smiled and looked at the ceiling almost blankly.

-I did it, Taro… I did it, Tatsuki… - She whispered as she fainted and fell to the ground.

Everyone made an astonished sound as they saw her hit the ground, fainting.

Chad, Ichigo and Rukia, from backstage, immediately ran to help her. Byakuya jumped on to the stage and immediately lifted her. Unohana ran to check on her.

It was a huge, restless bustle what happened next.

Byakuya frowned deeply and his smile was no longer on his face. He looked at her and blamed himself.

-Don't worry Kuchiki taicho. – Unohana said trying to calm his restlessness. – She just fainted. Maybe that's her reaction to that much alcohol and spending so much energy moving around as she did. She'll be perfectly fine after she rests enough.

-Kisa… I'm sorry. – He whispered tenderly to her ear.

-Nii – Sama… - Rukia said to herself as she saw her brother so worried over someone else; she was moved…

_I had no idea you loved her… _- Rukia thought.

She got closer to Byakuya, whose eyes weren't able to stop looking at Kisa. It was truly touching.

-Nii – Sama, she's going to be fine. – She said soothingly. – You should be proud of her… She did her best. A pretty good job, actually. Aren't you happy for her? She achieved what she wanted…

Byakuya looked at Rukia and then turned back to Kisa.

-I guess you're right there, Rukia.

After some minutes, Kisa was taken to Urahara's in the Audi truck Tessai drovewith Unohana and Byakuya next to her.

As for the rest, the party was obviously over, since Kisa was unconscious. Many were disappointed but they all had a blast for those 4 hours. It was almost daybreak anyways.

-Kuchiki taicho, I'm sure she's thankful for your effort of letting her do it… - Unohana said.

-I wonder if I should have let her at all. – He replied with a low voice filled with guilt.

-Kisa – Chan is very young but she's old enough to know what she does. She understood that performing like that with so little energy can bring this as a consequence but she decided to face it because she knew it would be worth it. She holds that girl Tatsuki very dearly.

-I know you're right, Unohana taicho. It's just that I find it so hard when I see her like this… - He could no longer speak; he had no idea how to actually say it.

-She's strong. She'll be fine. – Unohana assured. – You're a good man, Kuchiki taicho. You made her happy until the end. Look at her face. – He did as told. - She's smiling. – Unohana smiled herself.

Byakuya then smirked and his frown loosed a bit.

-How come you're always so peaceful even when you see others like this, Unohana taicho? – He smirked sadly.

-The years teach you to handle these things… - She answered grinning.

When they arrived, Byakuya carried Kisa to a room where she was going to rest.

He laid her down and asked Urahara to let him stay at her side. Urahara pulled out his fan from his sports jacket and grinned as he told him he was fine with it and then he got out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Byakuya got pretty pensive. He held her left hand in his and kissed her forehead.

-Kisa, – He said. – You were there for me when I needed someone at my side. I know you were… It's my turn now.

That was the only thing he could manage to say.

The window revealed dawnbreak. They had partied all night. But despite everything, he had a good time and knew she had too.


	27. Moment of Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Converse, much to my disgrace.

**Moment of Tension**

The sunrays were filtrating through the window's glass and shone upon her resting body, which was still wearing the same clothes she wore at last night's blast.

Her hair shone with a vibrant reddish glister, her eyes were closed and her eyelashes looked especially beautiful, now that he paid attention to them, for there were no amazing brown orbs to pale them. They weren't curvy; they were in fact fallen, yet they weren't any less graceful because of that. Her lips were lightly open but still irresistible to him. Her cheeks were pinkish and warm. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully but that wasn't enough to calm his overwhelmed heart.

Byakuya was sitting next to her, gazing at the beauty only he could see, and, at the same time, felt a terrible guilt consuming his insides. He constantly stroked her cheeks with his fingertips, slowly and with great carefulness.

He knew how hard last night was for Kisa. He also knew she had had fun… Yet he was questioning himself if it was OK for him to let that happen. Part of him regretted letting her perform. He shouldn't have let her if he knew her condition. He felt as if he had spent the night with a different Kisa, a talented singer and a potential drinker. He wasn't sure how to feel about himself either. He wondered if he should have left with her immediately instead of letting her go through that. He knew Unohana was right. This was Kisa he was talking about. She would've done as she wished anyway; it wasn't as if he had authority over her. She wouldn't want to disappoint everyone nor would she allow him to tell her what to do.

She could be very sweet, that sweet side she only let him see, just like the sweet side of him only she got to witness, but she was different with the others, just like him.

Kisa was extroverted, cheerful, supportive, curious, a bit stubborn, determined, good-hearted, rash, barely shy at all, a good friend, a tomboy, a pensiveness lover, easily distracted and unpredictable… She was defiant sometimes. She wouldn't follow any orders from anyone; not if she didn't find them logical, at least at some point. And, if he was honest to himself, he'd admit that he loved that part of her. He admired her strong will. Ever since she returned from the forest, she had tried really hard not to shed tears of sadness anymore, like she had promised. Only once did she break the promise but somehow, he still blamed it on himself. It's not like she acted premeditatedly either, like the time she ran away… It was just her nature. She was a girl that slept on tree tops and she'd wear her clothes, no matter how much others insisted in her wearing different clothes. He sure didn't agree with her tastes. He couldn't understand how she could wear those old, bell bottom jeans, ragged in many places, her sleeveless black top with an acceptable cleavage was really simple and worn, her belt dragged him nuts and her jacket seemed to him like the kind a mad motorcyclist would wear. And she loved those 'weird' black shoes she called Converse _very_ much. Not to mention, her hair always seemed like a mess with just her hair clip. The 'finest' thing he could find in her apparel was her necklace. It was a white gold circle of a one-inch-diameter. It was pretty simple but elegant. No matter how ravishing she looked that night, he knew she'd never wear a Matsumoto style cleavage. He could see how she stumbled with those boots. He had no idea how in the world did she manage to jump and move around on that stage as she sang her lungs out without tripping. There was no doubt she had no experience with high heels. (She sure sucked so much even guys could tell she had a hard time…) She looked uncomfortable with that skirt, too. And no matter how awestruck she had left him the time he saw her wearing the beautiful kimono the night they had dinner with the elders, he knew she was feeling very awkward wearing it… That was her taste and that was her personality. But that was his Kisa, the Kisa he loved.

-Kisa… You try so hard to be good to others you sometimes forget about yourself… - He said to her, whispering with an intense voice.

Then suddenly, the door slid, and Urahara's shape emerged behind it.

-Kuchiki taicho, you look tired. You should rest a bit, too. – His fan covered his mouth and he walked to sit next to him to stare at Kisa.

-I'm fine. – Urahara seemed to be waiting for more, but that was all Byakuya would say.

-Well, aren't you in love? – He asked with his always eerie look, which Byakuya met with an annoyed face. – You don't need to worry. – Urahara closed his fan and held it closed at his face's side. – Unohana herself said she'll be alright. The worst case scenario would be a hangover… And I might not know Kisa - San that much but I can tell she's a rebel to the traditional stuff… She's different. Her personality is sweet around you, Kuchiki taicho, and, as far as I can tell, she's a very defiant soul… Unlike anyone you met before…

He then unfolded his fan in a quick motion as if with intention to hide his rapidly forming grin, but it wasn't fast enough to escape Byakuya's notice. He blushed slightly as he looked away from him in an attempt to not let him notice…Which didn't happen.

-Yeah right. This is Urahara you're dealing with, Byakuya! – I wanted to remind him but then, again… I'm not a Bleach character - … Why does this always happen! – I yelled and then went back to narrating… (Well, I guess that's something.)

Urahara left the room and slid close the door behind him.

Byakuya stared down at Kisa again… He wasn't sure if things would be fine now… He had tried for 50 years to make everything seem like he was fine, to look indifferent so no one would dare to neither look down on him nor pity him. He was used to it. But now, he knew it was going to change, and he hadn't mused about it before but wasn't repentant for showing Kisa public affection either.

-Kisa… - He started as he held on his hands her left one. – I know that plenty of things are a mystery about you… Last night, you proved me that. I still have so many questions to ask you… Yet, when I'm by your side and you're there, smiling, I seem to forget the doubts that lash me in the nights, stealing away my sleep sometimes, and just smile back. I do not regret to love you. It just feels very strange. It might not be the first time I love someone but it's so different with you. You're different, like Urahara Kisuke said. But you're not different in a bad way, definitely not.

-I'm sorry, Byakuya… - A husky voice said, staggering him.

His hold grew stronger and more intense than before. His face illuminated as the sun light reflected beautifully on his grey eyes, like a pond.

-You're awake… - He said with a normal voice yet with such a joyful expression, and dearly kissed the hand he had imprisoned in his. – You have no idea how worried everyone was. - He spoke with a low voice…

-What happened? – Kisa asked as she slowly gained conscience of her surroundings. – Where are we?

-We're at Urahara's. You fainted because you were weak, and yet you performed. - He paused there for a minute or two and she didn't interrupt him, for some strange reason; she just remained silent. – Forgive me… - He finally continued as his eyes narrowed from anger and showed his frown. – I failed to protect you. I should've stopped you…

-Please don't… - She interrupted him with a husky voice as she freed her hand; she sounded almost irritated… It was hard to know, but it sure had a strong feeling behind it. – I knew this might happen. - She said as she looked down and her hair swung at the side of her face, creating a curtain between his gaze and her expression. Still, he could tell she was looking down while fidgeting her hands. - I'm sorry I worried you, but, please, don't do that… Stop blaming my mistakes on you…! I insisted on doing it because I owe Tatsuki a lot, you know? - She suddenly changed her voice to a very self-authoritative one and she arranged her hair by placing it behind her ear, making her expression of determination visible to his unreadable eyes. –And I admit to you openly, that I would've done it, regardless if you had either let me or not do it… But you know? – Her voice softened a bit. – I'm glad you let me do it. I felt better knowing I wasn't making you mad. - She smirked. - I know I'm rash. This is a consequence for my actions… - She paused shortly and then assumed her former voice tone. – But I do not regret it… I hope I was useful. – She was sitting now and her hands that were previously fidgeting playfully from her nervousness were now creasing her sheets.

She looked down with a frown, but with sincere, pained eyes… Her voice was the thing that was most unlike her; so unusual even Byakuya stared in disbelief, his general expression still unreadable…

Her eyes fixated on her hands; she was then like frozen. She had no idea what to say next… She felt kind of idiotic. She thought she talked too much…And maybe it wasn't necessary to do that. When she gathered enough courage to peek from the corner of her eyes, she noticed an unexpected expression on his face. It was too hard to read but she could tell he wasn't mad at all. He was almost smiling, looking understanding, but it felt as if he could scowl at any moment.

-Kisa… - He grinned and gazed at her hands, remembering Unohana's words. - I know you would have done so anyways. That's you, and I don't mind, but, please… - He lifted his look with penetratingly caring, loving eyes; a faint smile showed on her face as she felt relieved. – Do not underestimate yourself anymore. You give much of yourself trying to be helpful. Kisa, don't you realize how important you already are? You do a lot for everyone and I'm convinced you haven't noticed, but I have; everybody has… So, please, promise me you'll never overpass your limits like you did last night. That is the only thing that makes me upset, but I am not mad. – He said, sounding still a bit icy, yet his voice wasn't hurting her; she felt relieved for that.

Far from being upset, he was worried about her. She was moved. She had never before seen him so worried about her. It made that time truly special.

-I-I… - She stammered and, as she looked at those grey eyes, it became harder to find the correct words… - I'll do my best… - She said and immediately her face reflected disappointment at herself. She felt ridiculous for answering lamely to his pleads. It was just that she was shocked and sincerely had no idea how to act. Never before had she been in such situation…At least, not that she remembered.

The door slid open once more. This time, not only was Urahara standing there, he was accompanied by Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Yoruichi.

-Oh! Kisa – San, I see you're awake. – Urahara spoke with the tone he always used to act _surprised_ that nobody ever bought.

-How are you feeling? - Yoruichi asked with a friendly grin.

-I feel fine… - She said as she stood up from the floor mat.

-That's truly remarkable, considering how much you drank last night, we assumed you would wake up with a memorable hangover. - Urahara said; his expression mildly showed interest. He was definitely starting theories in his always intrigued mind.

-So you just lost energy after drinking that much alcohol? – Chad asked in disbelief. His eyes were wide open; a sign that meant he was impressed.

-That sure is an uncommon reaction to alcohol… - Urahara continued. - I have never seen it before… You must be far more tolerant than average. Your movements on the stage last night didn't reflect any clumsiness. Not even 14 drinks affected your motion; that must be unheard of. – He spoke with one hand on top of his hat.

-Well, at least I now know another thing about myself. – She said with a fake smile, trying to cheer everyone up.

-I guess. – Yoruichi said.

Then they had breakfast at Urahara's and afterwards, Urahara opened the portal to Soul Society. And so they hurried inside.

-Do you think Yamamoto noticed our absence? – Kisa asked. – I mean, maybe he wasn't focusing on us, but most of the squad representatives were missing…

-There is a chance… Yet, I do know _they_ are the ones that kidnapped _us_…

Kisa nearly snorted.

-Seriously? – She asked, unable to believe he had come up with an excuse… That didn't seem like him, but she liked it.

He just grinned. She wasn't exactly expecting an answer back, so she just grinned along.

They arrived to the other end soon. A nice breeze could be felt from there. The sun was just rising in the endless sky, revealing the picturesque morning twilight. Kisa was marveled, as usual, whenever she was staring at the sky. No matter what time of the day it was; she always found it fascinating. He was definitely used to it. Byakuya had even learned how to appreciate the sky as well, yet never the way her eyes did so. He would find it quite amusing to simply stare at her watching the sky. He found it quite a challenge everyday, to figure out what she _really_ saw in the sky. He couldn't think of what it could be but there had to be something that she saw that nobody else did. She sometimes seemed to be watching the whole beautiful scenery and she might as well just be looking at a specific cloud and picturing things. He wondered what her thoughts were as her gaze penetrated the blueness.

Then he quickly remembered that the Elders would notice his absence. He could just tell them he was with Kisa, but he, for some reason, didn't feel quite ready to battle with the Elders' disagreement and complains again, as he had done years ago since Hisana. He couldn't really understand why, but nonetheless, he didn't stop moving his physical body.

He grabbed Kisa and carried her into his arms, making her cheeks to color dark pink. He shunpoed her to the mansion and they appeared at the gardens in the inside, just across their rooms, each on the opposite side.

He was absorbed into why he wanted to avoid the Elders. Didn't he love Kisa? Was it that maybe he wanted to wait until things got a bit more 'defined' in their relationship? After all, they were in love but he still was unsure about how serious she was about it or if she would commit… And what to think about her many mysterious treats?

He was immersed into his inner sea of thoughts, he forgot he hadn't placed the one that would steal away his sleep and cause his endless self-questioning in his arms.

-Umm, you can put me down, now… - Kisa said shyly, bringing him back to reality.

He said nothing. He just felt a bit embarrassed to have forgotten about her as he let her down gently.

Their eyes met once more. Some immeasurable amount of time passed, none of them could tell if it was just a minute or a whole hour, perhaps… Not even the Kuchiki gardens were shiny enough to avoid them getting lost at a new dimension they entered once they stared at each other's glare.

_Kisa… I feel I know so little about you…_ - He thought, helplessly. – _You're still a mystery, but I don't care. I don't know how that could possibly happen, but it has happened. I still love you, for everything you are, and all you are has passed unnoticed to your very own self… You try so hard to help because you don't realize how much you helped each of the people you've met. I hope I get to make you understand that…Someday…Possibly…_

_Byakuya… There's something about you today…_ -She wondered around in her deep mind. - _Could it be that I upset you? I must have worried you even more than I thought. I'm so sorry. I know you just were concerned for my own welfare. Byakuya, it's like you're my guardian; I certainly wished that was a compliment but the truth is that it isn't. I now see that I torture you with my rashness. I wish I could be more thorough about my actions with my life. I hate to see you carrying me as a burden over your shoulders; it's heavier to you than it is to me. That isn't fair for you. It hurts you deeply to carry it, but it hurts me too, you know?_

Their moment wasn't of passion; it was more like a time to be lost in pondering. It was a moment of tension between one another. Both were confused. They were so lost and so dumbfounded that neither of them could come across anything coherent to pronounce, so they simply turned around, slowly, and each headed to their rooms simultaneously.

When they both arrived at their rooms, they turned to slide their doors closed, at the same time. Their confused gazes, appealing to one another, met once more. Neither would slide close their doors. It was awkward for both of them. And so the battle of stares was resumed. But something interrupted their trains of thought; it was their own restlessness.

They both gathered up their willpower to look away, and so they did. The doors slid closed behind their backs.

Kisa wanted to shower but she was tired. Even though she had just rested and woken up two hours ago, she was still tired. Her sore back wasn't helping. She definitely wanted to lie down on her bed. And so did Byakuya. This time he could finally sleep with his curiosity and intrigue defeated by tiredness.

They both went to sleep, not even bothering to change out of their human outfits.

However, this moment of tension in their relationship, so awkward was about to come to an end. They still didn't realize there was 'something' watching over them, or was it a someone?


	28. The Beginning of Revelations

I'd like to dedicate the chapter to I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 for the patient reviews that you gave and to MatsuMama, for her latest reviews. From this point on, expect the best… Enjoy and review!

**The Beginning of Revelations**

Both pairs of eyes were shut during the rest of the morning, letting both of them dream about one another.

Hours later, Kisa's eyes vaguely opened for an instance. She could see above her a pair of familiar heads and then she blinked fast before opening wide her confused eyes. She hastily sat on the bed with her back against the headboard, since those two had freaked her out. (You would've been scared too if the first thing you saw with your sleepy eyes was what she saw…)

-Just what's going on with you two? – She asked nervously.

Kisa looked half-asleep but she wasn't. It would truly be a challenge to go back to sleep with two certain pairs of anxious eyes setting themselves on her that way.

-Kisa – Sama, you were absent all night long… - Kaede whispered shrewdly as she grinned in an overwhelming way; at least overwhelming to Kisa's heart. - …With Kuchiki – Dono…

Kisa flushed in a split second from her white skin tone to an instant cherry tone. Simultaneously, her heart's beat grew faster and stronger. It was pounding so hard it made her whole body tremble for a mere second, almost unperceived.

-Oh, come on… - Keiko said while she grinned like Kaede and this mysterious, uncomfortable glister was burning in her gaze like flames of a passionate being. – You didn't really think we wouldn't notice, did you? Not only were you both missing last night; you've also been asleep all morning… Kuchiki – Dono usually wakes up before the sun does. And the outfit you're wearing, Kisa – Sama, looks pretty _flashy_… Now, isn't that _coincidence_ very… - Keiko paused for a couple of seconds. – Intriguing? - Apparently she was looking for a word that described the situation perfectly; her grin never loosening.

-Please! We wish to know the details. – Kaede pleaded like a girl pleads another one to tell her a secret.

Kaede and Keiko sat at the bed's sides, both with memorable grins, full of determination to get the truth out of her.

She felt a thrust travel down her spine. Kisa was about to lose it and was desperately trying to think of a way out, but there was none. She was surrounded and the only exit seemed to be blocked by their gazes, vigilantly over her and the entrance as well as the side door that led to the bathroom… Kisa simply sighed. Apparently, they were not going to back off there. She was already familiar with their stubbornness and their never-give-up-on-getting-information attitude, and she just wasn't in the mood to deal with that all day long.

-OK. – She resigned herself reluctantly.

The sparkles on their looks grew more consuming with each minute and their faces lit up and changed.

Kisa told them starting from their 'kidnapping' all the way to the part where they arrived at Soul Society after crossing the passageway and getting to the manor before the morning's light did.

They were greatly attentive to her every word. When she told them about the fake ID's name, they yelled. When she mentioned the part where he carried her to leave, they rocked each other's shoulders from the excitement. When she mentioned the singing performance, they held their fists below their chins and shook their heads with their eyes wide shut and screamed their lungs out. It was all a bit funny to Kisa. They reminded her of the girls from Karakura High School, Tatsuki's friends.

She suddenly remembered the night plenty of girls stood over at the Arisawa house for a slumber party.

X Flashback X

-No way! – Chizuru yelled as she waved her arms in the air while she sat in a pillow. – She couldn't have said that!

-Oh, she did… - Mahana affirmed, sitting next to her on another pillow. - And not only that; she also told Mizuiro that she had loved him from the beginning! And! To top things off, she tried to kiss him!

Next was mass screaming from a bunch of girls happening in the room.

-Shh! – Tatsuki urged the rest as she sat on her bed with her legs crossed. – Gee, girls! No need to be so loud! It is unbelievable, though. I mean, that girl from class 2B really surprised everyone; I never thought she'd be the kind of girl to like Mizuiro, since she seemed so interested in intellectual stuff. Has anyone noticed you _never_ see her reading the same book?

-I know! – Mahana confirmed with wide open eyes. – I swear she must read faster than a computer! Last Tuesday, I saw her 5 times the same day. It was a very busy one since we were doing plenty of activities for the festival, and each time I saw her, she was reading as usual, but then I realized they were all different books! Who in the world can read 5 thick books like the ones she does in less than 10 hours?! I mean, each has at least like 500 pages!

-No doubt it was striking to know she liked Mizuiro - San, since he's not such a fond of books. – Orihime stated.

Tatsuki smiled when she was gazing at her friend, happy that she had joined the conversation.

-Totally! – Michiru added. – Remember last partial's book assignments? Those books were really thin; like 30 pages long. Everybody read it in just a lunch break, but it took Mizuiro 3 months and 1 week to finish reading it! I honestly don't understand why she'd have set her eyes on him!

-So right! – They all nodded in agreement.

-Hey, Kisa – Chan! – Chizuru called, setting off the alarm mode on Tatsuki, discreetly. – Why are you so quiet? Need a hug?

Kisa's favorite drop appeared at the side of her temple while sitting next to Tatsuki on her bed.

-No need, Chizuru. – Tatsuki stated as she stopped Chizuru, who had thrown herself at Kisa, scaring the hell out of her.

-T-That's OK, Chizuru… - Kisa stammered. – N-No need, r-really…

-I'll go get some snacks. – Orihime said to try to cheer the room out, but, of course, the effect wasn't quite a cheered up environment. Rather, a bunch of girls with wide open eyes tried to stop Orihime from getting anywhere close to the kitchen, except for Kisa, whose drop had now called a few more companions to join it. Orihime's temple was in the same situation.

-N-No need, Orihime! We'll make them for you! – Mahana said and everybody hurriedly nodded in agreement.

-Y-Yeah! I mean, we're doing this to celebrate your comeback from your long vacations. – Michiru said and everybody once again nodded as they fled throughout the door, ran down the stairs and flashed to the kitchen as if they had suddenly learnt shunpo, leaving Orihime and Kisa alone in the room.

-O…K… - Orihime said with a blank stare.

She turned around and faced Kisa, staring at her with a somewhat apologetic smile.

-So, I'm glad you're back to town, Orihime. – Kisa said with her friendly smile and magically spread the effect of warmth it had on everyone over Orihime's soul; hence, Orihime smiled back.

-Thank you.

-You have no idea how happy Tatsuki is that you're back. She missed you.

Orihime was a bit shocked to hear that coming from her, someone who supposedly had met Tatsuki until recently. Then she smiled for her.

-Well, at least, I'm happy she wasn't alone. – She stared friendlily at Kisa with great trust as she sat beside her. – For you to know her that well, you two must be very close.

-Maybe. – Kisa blushed slightly. – I mean, she and Taro are like a family to me. - She then paused as if she had said the password to enter her thought's seas and her gaze was down.

-I heard you couldn't remember your past… I'm very sorry; Kisa – San. – Orihime interrupted her.

-Don't worry about it. – Kisa lifted her face with a friendly grin; her eyes were closed and her teeth showed.

Orihime smiled. The moment they set up their newly formed friendship was interrupted by Chizuru.

-Hime! – She said. – The snacks are ready!

She then entered with a bowl of nachos topped with melted cheese, followed by Mahana with another bowl with popcorn, then by Michiru who carried plenty of flavored soda cans and finally by Tatsuki with a great deal of cookie packages.

Kisa's forehead showed a small drop… _Interesting cooking… _- She thought sarcastically.

Nevertheless, Orihime seemed happy and ate plenty.

-Oh yeah, the glory of eating junk and not gaining a single gram…At least not in an unfavorable area… - I wanted to scream but I wasn't invited… Not fair…

X End of Flashback X

-Kisa – Sama, it's past noon, but what would you like for breakfast? – Kaede asked, bringing her back to the present.

-O-Oh… - Kisa was caught off guard and immediately searched for something coherent to say. – Some cereal would be cool.

-Cereal? You mean rice…? Rice for breakfast, Kisa - Sama?! – Kaede asked puzzled.

_Right…_ - Kisa thought. Apparently she wasn't quite over her flashback yet.

-I meant an orange and pineapple juice… - Kisa corrected hastily while trying to sound normal.

-Very well. – Keiko replied with calmness. – Kisa – Sama, would you like to take a bath while we work on your breakfast?

-Sure. – Kisa replied, realizing she hadn't showered in over 24 hours.

Although, she had good cleaning habits and used to shower everyday since she remembered, she had also forced herself to get used to go through up to 3 days without even submerging quickly into a river, ever since she was hiding in the forest from the Black Servers that haunted her down a while ago. So she was pretty used to that too.

She took the side door and slowly walked through the bridge that headed to the bathrooms. She enjoyed the view of the thousands of sparkles that were born as the sun's rays touched the pond's water with a warm sensation. Her imagination played with the reflection of those magic sparkles on her skin as she extended her arms to the sides and spun around with uncharacteristic grace, though scarce. She was feeling more innocent than she had ever felt before as the lights danced from her arm to her neck and then to her hand and back to her face. She felt happy.

Then the bridge came to an end. She faced the door and looked sideways as she landed back on reality and, embarrassed, hoped she hadn't been spotted, especially by a certain neighbor of hers.

Much to her surprise, the bathtub had a metallic hose she could use to shower. So, she happily showered and relaxed.

A whole garden of aromas surrounded her and almost made her go back to sleep, but her mind was then possessed by a certain subject she would've rather it hadn't come to her at such a gleeful moment. Her current situation with Byakuya was different. She knew things couldn't be bad, but somehow, she felt that she was confused about them. The night before, their relationship changed, she could feel it. It was no longer a secret matter; it was already a public thing. She didn't mind that, but she wondered if Byakuya would still act cold towards others that weren't her. Moreover, she wondered if maybe he was mad, or perhaps just confused, now that everybody had found out about his 'other side'. She didn't mind if that happened, but was he mad at her? Why was it so awkward out of the blue? She then got out of the tub and tried to forget her worries. She hoped he would talk to her later and, together, they could find the root of the awkwardness.

She got dressed on her normal clothes again, her comfy jeans, her loose, sleeveless top and her oh-so-wonderfully-comfortable Converse. She just made a half-up half-down pony tail with her hair and secured it with her jaw clip.

She stepped out of the bathroom. The sun was still up.

She was walking down the bridge, delighted by the shimmer of the pond, and then she stopped at the middle. Her eyes looked forward in pure shock and her legs were paralyzed. Her face looked beyond surprised; it almost looked scared… The immediate sensation she felt was confusing and not pleasant; it wasn't unfamiliar, though. It felt like it had always been inside of her, waiting for some factor to cause its release and let it run freely through her bloodstream…

Meeting her immobile eyes was this other pair of pure, dream-like onyx eyes, unreadable, yet with an unstable trace of sweetness was in them, fighting some other emotions. She felt she could hear music just by looking at those eyes. Like hers, they were frozen, and, unlike hers, they were fixated on her but not because of fear. This look he gave to her was strange. It looked as if he were studying her. They felt protective, both stern and not stern, but, yet, something about this unique pair of eyes caused pain on Kisa. Although, she could tell that was not the purpose of that glare, they were probing as if they were slowly penetrating her heart like the coldest ice there could possibly exist.

An unusually breathtaking, perfect, calming and strangely sweet smile formed on his fine lips and exposed the most perfect, white teeth, revealing what Kisa thought a flabbergasting smile.

His facial features were mind-boggling. His face looked like it was carved by the most perfectionist of all gifted artists; it was definitely well-favored. His cheekbones were finely detailed, his nose had a perfectly firm bridge, his hair was honey blonde, his eyebrows were defined; at the moment, serious and scowling; and his lips showed an emotion but their smile was not a sign of happiness. Not even that smile would make his eyes grow any less probing The effect his overall serious expression had on whoever's eyes set on him was truly overwhelming… All the features together formed the most handsome man she had never imagined. He felt like an illusion, the most surreal of all illusions.

Kisa was completely perplexed and lost in her thoughts that appreciated his every trait. She lost track of her surroundings. Her heart raced and her head started spinning slowly. Something about his simple presence made her whole being falter, unable to find her voice. Her lips gawked and her eyes were wide open.

_Who is he?_ – Kisa questioned alarmed to her own self while unable to talk. – _Why does he make me feel like this? Do I know him?_

Her anxiousness grew greater as she saw his lips slowly opening. Was he about to talk? His voice slowly emerged from his lip, low as a whisper, but because she was so fixated on him, she didn't miss a single word.

-Kisa… - He spoke as he smiled again, this time, with authentic warmth, much to her surprise. – Kisa… - He then extended his arms. – There you are…

Kisa's shock in her eyes grew bigger as she saw his stopping their probing sharpness, giving room to a very different gaze. His eyes looked watery as if he were about to cry and his whole face would reflect an out-of-this-world disbelief; the kind of disbelief one displays when staring at is considered impossible.

-I finally found you… - He whispered softly.

His leg moved forward, slowly, looking as if he was going to give a step forward.

Kisa, confused, tried to slide her leg and give a step back but, before her body could move an inch, she felt trapped.

Out of the blue, he appeared right in front of her, just a split second afterwards, and he was hugging her tightly. It felt as if he was longing for that hug for more time that the mind could even imagine.

His one footfall turned out to be the only one he needed. He possessed an inhuman speed, for, in that single 'step', he crossed over 3 meters and caged her around his strong, unbelievably cold arms, without her eyes being able to catch a single movement from him.

Despite the shock that inevitably crossed her whole face, Kisa didn't scream. She could immediately felt comfortable, although those odd arms spread their cutting coldness around her naked arms. She was scared, but, rather than trapped, it was such a familiar sensation, she felt safe.

And as if that wasn't enough to puzzle her, the stranger started to gently stroke her hair.

-Kisa… - He spoke again with a resounding voice that sent shivers through her spine. – I've been looking for you everywhere… - Tears ran down his cheeks then, leaving her awestruck.

The stranger man looked beautiful as he cried. His tears shone as pure crystals. But the tears seemed unfitting for him, somehow. She felt weird at his side…

-You have no idea how happy I am that it was you… It is very hard to find you, Kisa… It's been so long… - Then he paused as he then paid attention to her face, grimacing from pain. - Kisa! Are you alright?! – He asked hastily; it amazed her; yet she could definitely not speak now…

She felt the sharpest of pains in her head. As if the coldest of blades was thrust into her forehead. Tears rolled down her face as her mouth was open, trying to scream from pain, but she was still mute. Frustration invaded her.

-Kisa! Please answer me! – He said as he kissed her hand with his ice cold lips.

Her back's symbol shone again, tearing the back of her top. Its light was black, but it wasn't as dark as it was before. The light coming from her symbol looked paler, somehow, with twinkles that looked like they belonged to the stars coming loose from the almost gray light on her back. Moreover, the cunning aura that surrounded her last time was nowhere to be sensed. This wasn't its job. This was caused for a different reason…

Her forehead was burning hot. A warningly red dot in the middle of it was revealed. A drop of blood dripped from it, staining the man's forearm.

This unpleasant sensation on her bloodstream was now stronger and it felt like the gravity force around her was now thrice as stronger as normal. The bridge under their feet was starting to feel the impact as they felt their feet sinking into the wood as if they were standing on quicksand.

-Kisa! Why is this happening?! What's wrong?! Please, I beg of you! You need to get a grip of yourself! Kisa!! – He was screaming with alarming desperation and pain at the same time as his tears were rolling at a faster pace.

Afterwards, her seal finally became visible, this time its light was blinding and, instead of counteracting the symbol, it looked like it had merged with it, forming a new shape on her back, which lasted for only 5 seconds; the longest 5 seconds Kisa ever lived. When they finally unmerged, all trace of light erased from sight.

She couldn't bear it any longer. With her eyes as open as they were, she lost consciousness and her gaze was shut behind her eyelids, which closed with the greatest of difficulties.

However, her expression still was pained and her body seizing. Her face looked agonized by the sharpest commotion.

His arms went tighter around her as he observed her.

Suddenly, he felt a noticeable presence standing one meter behind Kisa. His stoic expression was broken like the most fragile of all glassworks.

Kuchiki Byakuya saw the two of them and had no idea what to think, yet he didn't give much thought to it… The one he loved was agonizing.

He shunpoed to where Kisa and the man lied and looked at them with shock beyond description and with Senbonzakura unsheathed on his right hand.


	29. Protector's Sacrifice

I'll confess I gave Kisa some of my characteristics… Of course, I'm not nearly as amazing as Kisa… XP I'll make one thing clear, maybe I should've mentioned it before… Sorry. OK, in this fic, I tend to use the term 'soul' to refer to the body of the person itself. If there are any questions about the story, comments or constructive criticism, as long as respectful, they are all welcome.

**Protector's Sacrifice**

Byakuya had woken up early that day, even though he needed to sleep just as much as Kisa did. He only got 3 hours and woke up around 9 and it still was found as a truly rare event by the servants in the whole mansion.

He had missed his early morning's tea and the sunrise… He hadn't woken up that 'late' in decades, most of the servants weren't even old enough to remember that happening before.

He wanted to stay asleep in his comfortable silk floor mat, but he forced himself to wake up. He drank his tea by 10. If he ever slept past noon, it wouldn't be long before the Elders called a funeral home, as they would probably believe he was dead.

He had too little to do, but, because he was a dutiful man, he wouldn't let any paperwork stay unread and unanswered on his work pile for over 5 hours before. He was certainly not gonna start to fail at that now. He took every single responsibility seriously and he sure couldn't fall behind. That would only make suspicions grow beyond the Kuchiki manor.

He finished the huge paperwork pile, which his lieutenant sent him with the excuse of having some missions to the real world as well as the other 'captain duties', by noon.

He sure was going to make him pay dearly once he was back on his job… Maybe three whole weeks of paperwork that 'mysteriously' disappeared and then was found but with dates way overdue for him to sign, as well as a time cut on his half an hour job break to just 5 minutes and a significant increase in the amount of hardships he'd make him go through everyday along with a 'reward' for anyone in the division that made his life even more miserable would do for a while as a small payback.

He swore he could hear some faint shouting coming from some part, but he didn't really pay attention to it since he thought they were probably some maids of the Elders… Yeah, it wasn't so weird to catch an Elder making a servant cry, especially the maids. What could he have done to deserve this? For each new servant they had to bring to the manor because the previous ones quit, along came paperwork for the head of the clan to sign.

Byakuya sighed. He sat outside feeling awkward as he sipped some green tea. For some reason, he felt as if there were eyes near to him, studying the surroundings probingly. His guard was on alert. He would keenly sense every single thing surrounding him, keeping an eye on the room across the garden he was observing. His eyes flashed for the briefest of seconds to Senbonzakura, which was lying sheathed at his side; as if he were reassuring himself it was there. He was definitely not ruling out the possibility of an intruder into the manor; an intruder that would require 'strong convincing' to leave the manor, maybe even battle, in case they were exactly what he was expecting.

He hoped if that would turn out to be the case, that Kisa's eyes wouldn't be anywhere close to that event happening…

Then his guard went down as his grey orbs caught a glimpse of a special soul that was moving around on the bridge, heading to guests' bathroom.

His first thoughts were about what he was supposed to think concerning the situation among them that had happened that early morning. It was a bit puzzling to his mind, which had gotten so unfamiliar with love for so many years… Still, he embraced the new love that had been secretly casted upon him the day he met her at the forest, and then grew stronger, bigger and more visible as he spent more time with Kisa.

Yes, she sure had plenty of mysteries, but he was still decided on following his word of protecting her and determined about his feelings for her… He just thought that, with time, things would be cleared up… He might have had trouble with that conclusion, after all, he's never been the kind of man that simply lets time act. Instead, he did his best to act before time could… But, after spending so much time with Kisa, he understood that, in their case, time was the only thing that revealed the truth. He suddenly remembered that the first conclusion he made when he first saw her was that she was just some strange sort of tomboy, not fine-looking, rough at her moves, a clueless dumb and simple minded creature with some peculiar taste far beyond his understanding; that is, leaving aside his agreement that she smiled way too much and for anything. He was certain she was a lost person and a mere interrogation subject that he would only get to see for a few hours. How different things turned out to be!

He smiled unconsciously when he saw her standing outside and his gaze grew wide as he saw something he never even dreamed he would see. Kisa spun around slowly with her arms wide open, so playful and innocent like a child, and she looked filled with glee. Her moves even looked somehow graceful, at least more than usual, and so beautiful… As she was spinning down the bridge, she gave the illusion she was walking above water. It was such a beautiful view, that he could've believed she was doing that in fact. His heart felt an immediate tenderness and warm feelings going through him. He never expected to see such grace in her, though he wasn't quite surprised to know she would spin down the bridge over the pond. After all, it was Kisa he was thinking about. There was something about her. That was the sort of person she was, the sort of things you get to see her doing, just like smiling at the rain and snow or maybe slowly slide a fallen cherry blossom petal she had just caught in a windy day against her cheek just to feel its softness…

His mind briefly flashed back to the day he heard her talk about the things she would like to do as they ate ramen at the local where Iharu and his grandmother lived… Some of those things sounded trivial and, to his opinion, almost ludicrous and pointless, such as making a bubblegum and whistling, but, at the same time, he could hear how fascinating it seemed to her. She did like challenges and that was admirable. However, when she told him so, he was, then, able to understand that she probably just wanted to do it because that's the sort of things she wanted to do and not for the 'challenging' part. She also told him she wanted to dance under the rain, jump out of a plane with a parachute and ride a motorcycle. He really found it as the greatest challenge to _not_ raise an eyebrow as he heard her speak. Yes, he could understand her, but, at that point, he still didn't know he loved her…

_Kisa,_ - He started to immerge in the profound sea of his mind. - _Only after I met you did I understand that I was in need of a miracle to give a smile; in the end, I did need you… I now know that smiling for anything is a true gift, one only you could master the way you do. I also know that the way you move has its own charms. You don't have to find something graceful to find it charming and you don't have to wear anything expensive to make it seem elegant. _- (He was referring to her necklace) – _You taught me that most don't appreciate the simple things in life, like the sky or the wind, and therefore don't find it a reason to smile nor be grateful for, not like you show me every day… As I grew more knowledgeable about you each day, I realized how smart you are, because you see what the rest don't in each person and see the possibilities differently. Your musing is inspiring to others, and yet you call yourself a fool, I know you do… And I also know that you don't have to be striking to be beautiful, no one could compete with your beauty, for it is not based on your appearance. That's what makes you the most fascinating and most wonderful being I've ever seen… Kisa… I love you for all of this and far more! I wish I could tell you this… And I promise you, one day I will._

All of the above was all that was going on in his inner ocean of thoughts, brimming with Kisa, as she was showering.

He even lost his sense of time, temporarily of course. He then turned on his guard as he sensed a strange presence out of the blue… It was strange because he could tell it wasn't the kind that slowly grew stronger and closer; it was the kind that simply seemed to have surged from nowhere and was already perceivable even to someone with the tracking abilities of Zaraki Kenpachi.

He became alarmed and meticulously searched for the source of that presence. He was only certain of one thing about it: It did not belong to a normal being. It wasn't familiar to him in any way, so it was neither a shinigami's, hollow's nor an Arrancar's. It didn't even feel like it belonged to one of the Black Servers, for he thought he must've been able to recognize it because he had already sensed them before. Though, he was slightly doubtful if it really wasn't a Black Server's. After all, the emerging of others had been foreseen; so had he been informed the very same day his guest arrived to the Kuchiki manor…

X Flashback X

While Kisa was in the gardens with Yamamoto soutaicho, Byakuya was outside the main entrance of the 1st Division quarters with a position that showed the inner anxiety he was fighting. His arms were folded over his chest, his right fingers moving with a patterned tic of twitches, which were spelling the word 'impatience' so that no one could miss it. Not even his calm-seeming expression could contradict his body language.

Then, the Lieutenant of Squad 1, Sasakibe Chojiro, appeared in front of him with a slight bow, making Byakuya's stance change radically. His head, wearing his indifferent expression, made a slight nodding movement.

Sasakibe fukutaicho was considered a bit superior to the rest of the lieutenants. He was not as old Yamamoto himself but by far the oldest of lieutenants. His combat abilities were nowhere near respectable but the other lieutenants always showed a bit more respect to him than they did between themselves, for the simple fact that he was a man that helped build Seireitei to be what it is today by always standing at Yamamoto's side.

-Yamamoto taicho asked me to deliver information from his part to you, Kuchiki taicho. – He said respectfully.

Byakuya liked that about him. His amazing ability to stay respectful at all times, never disagreeing with his captain nor disrespecting him, always running his duties diligently, never leaving his respectful stance and always doing things efficiently… Why couldn't he be _his_ lieutenant?

-Do carry on. – Byakuya replied.

-First, you need to read this, taicho. – He said as he bowed his head and extended his arms to offer him a sealed envelope.

Byakuya took it and read it carefully. At the last paragraphs, his hands were practically crumpling the piece of paper and created several cracks in it. His face stayed passive, but his eyes couldn't. His glare was filled with flames, which were so inhumanely placed under control without him showing it outwardly. His frown appeared. Finally, he looked up with an air of duty surrounding his whole soul.

-How probable is it for this to take place? – He asked with a very grave voice.

-There is no way to tell for sure, Kuchiki taicho, but it is considered as quite likely. Chances are good and no one doubts them.

-Very well. I'll take this into full consideration, then. I will not let my guard down.

-That is the response I shall give Yamamoto taicho from your part, Kuchiki taicho. – He said as he respectfully bowed and disappeared using shunpo.

That letter had been written by Yamamoto himself. It revealed to Byakuya all that was discussed in the meeting of captains that was held that very same day when Kisa was living a dream, about what concerned the Black Servers. He was notified about the deaths of the captives. It also mentioned the great chance of Kisa's life being at risk, if the Black Servers were willing to fight to get her…

The Soutaicho asked Byakuya to take every measure he considered necessary and trusted him with Kisa. Even Yamamoto could tell there was something greater on her insides…

X End of Flashback X

Since that day, he took Kisa under his protection and swore to himself he wouldn't let her get hurt. He hoped to be strong enough to do so…

The presence he felt before was growing stronger and a great power was parting from it. It seemed to come mere meters from the back of his room. He turned around and slid the door on the other side of his room open as he peeked outside and keenly studied the surroundings. Then, it became all the more confusing.

He felt baffled at this inhumane power that suppressed him. It seemed like it was impossible to locate its source now, like it was in several places at once. It limited his movements; he had to make a great deal of effort to just remain standing and even to simply make his eyelids stay open.

His alarmed state increased as he heard the door from the guest bathrooms being opened. Kisa was done bathing.

He was in no condition to fight with his reiatsu at a high level, Unohana had warned him. He did everything he could to slowly turn his head and his body a bit so with the corner of his eyes, he could see what was happening at the bridge. It was then that he spotted a stranger, only feet away from a paralyzed Kisa.

The stranger was talking to her. He couldn't hear anything because of the distance, but he knew he was whispering because he couldn't figure out his words from lip reading. He perceived the stranger's slow movement that suggested he was planning to step forward, and, at the same time, the slow movement of Kisa that suggested she wanted to step back. Instead, he saw the stranger disappear, so fast his eyes could not even follow him, only to notice he was now hugging Kisa. (!)

_How could that be? Was that shunpo? No… It couldn't have been… What an unbelievable speed… He must be faster than…__Her__. _– He thought as his tolerance to himself reached the limit; he no longer cared about Unohana's warning. It was his duty to protect her from danger…

His decision making was interrupted when he felt an insane reiatsu coming from Kisa. His eyes appreciated the symbol on her back and they grew open. His whole expression changed from mad to worried and heartbreaking. He didn't even resume his thinking… He didn't think twice before releasing the seal below his shoulder, showing at the left side of his back.

X Flashback X

Byakuya was shirtless while sitting on the border of his bed with his back facing Unohana. Isane stood at Byakuya's side.

-Are you sure you're willing to go on? – Unohana asked, her voice strong and almost stern yet low.

-Yes. – Byakuya replied with great determination.

-Are you ready, Kuchiki taicho? – She asked, calmed but with a remark on her voice.

-Of course I am. – He replied decisively and unhesitant.

Byakuya gulped and then pressed his lips shut as well as his eyes.

-Very well. – She said as she placed her right hand on his back, just under his shoulder, with her fingers widely separated from one another.

Her sleeves were pulled all the way to her elbows, revealing her forearms' white skin. Her face quickly assumed a focused air. Nothing but concentration was reflected on her eyes.

She focused her reiatsu in her hand drawing a thin line that circled her whole and firmly pressed hand appeared on Byakuya's skin. His frown showed and his teeth gritted, but he made no sound at all even though it was supposed to be a very agonizing procedure. Well, it wasn't _supposed_ to be agonizing; it _was_ agonizing, agonizing as hell.

The pain was really atrocious. Too few were brave enough to even consider it. Even though, Unohana's hand was cold, for she had submerged into ice for 30 minutes an hour before the procedure began, the area her hand covered felt like it was on fire and simultaneously feeling like all of those muscles were overstretching in a rupture. His whole bloodstream was now at a high temperature. He felt as if his blood were acid and sweat rolled down his temple.

Unohana's lips moved but emitted no sound as she started the unintelligible incantation. Until the very end, after almost a minute, a minute in which the torturous pain had managed to affect Byakuya's expression greatly, he was holding back the screaming and instead was closing his fists as they were over his legs. They were closing with such pressure his palms started to bleed. His breathing was ragged as if there was barely any oxygen. Still, he didn't tremble or moved at all. That was a very risky thing to do. After all, if he moved, not only would he interrupt her focus, it could also cause the seal to burn his skin, now in a literal sense.

The incantation was the most delicate part. A single mispronunciation and the seal wouldn't just do the previous, it could also cause the veins in that area to actually explode.

Unohana's voice finally came back to life, sounding glorious to Byakuya's ears.

-WITHHOLDING SEAL ACTIVATION! – She yelled with a strong, reverberating voice and a determined pair of eyes as she placed her left hand on top of the other and a white blinding light emerged to fill the room.

At last, she removed her hand and sighed deeply before she swiped away the sweat off her forehead.

The truth is that she had just done a very amazing thing. She was admirable already. And because she could do this, no one would even dream of competing with Unohana's abilities. Her reputation was well earned. No one dared to do the withholding seal activation besides her.

The hand and each finger have to be positioned at a very specific angle between each finger and under specific veins, for starts. The incantation is in Latin and insanely long. If it isn't spoken fast and if heard at normal pace, it would take up to 5 minutes to recite it. She only had one minute at her disposal and it requires quite an amazing time precision. Each word has to be said fast and with the correct tone, at a very specific second right after the procedure starts. To top things off, it is unbelievably easy to make a mistake. That is why it is considered a very tricky tongue twister. Her hand has to be immerged in ice for half an hour before she commenced. Her hand was practically numb and yet she had to focus her reiatsu through it. She could also feel the boiling blood under her hand. The voice has to reach a certain tone in the final yelling.

No other procedure was as meticulously demanding and full of pressure as this one. It was even feared between the medical communities. It is so complex in difficulty it has driven plenty of people insane in the past.

It was forbidden in most places, but Unohana was always the exception. She was known by many as the 'Master of the withholding seal'; she was a legend.

Byakuya breathed in the greatest of all relieves.

He immediately released the pressure on his hands, setting free his fingers and revealing his dark red nails. Then, he practically collapsed on his side without caring that his legs were hanging off the bed. The seal was visible at the back of his left shoulder. Isane immediately attended to him and checked his condition.

Unohana sat, or better said, plopped over the previously place chair, trying to recover from the stressing pressure she had bore. Afterwards, she turned her head to his lying body.

-Is the pain getting softer, taicho? – Isane asked.

-Slightly. – He said after gaining back his breath.

-Kuchiki taicho, don't forget you insisted on it. – Unohana reminded him with her voice still in recovery. – I already gave you the instructions. Keep in mind that even if you can't feel the pain, it doesn't mean it isn't there. You can go home now that I know you will not overexert yourself. As soon as you release it, the pain will be back, but softer. However, you must _not_ release it yet. Wait at least 7 days to do that. Otherwise, not only will the pain come back stronger than before, your condition will also get worse and the damage will be serious and you'll have to come back for another month. – She said with a pretty stern look.

-I'll keep that in mind. – He replied.

Unohana turned her head to the front and her eyes closed while she her head lied against the headrest of the chair.

-Thank you… - Byakuya said as he realized how tired she was and how much he owed her.

Unohana opened right eye to meet his sincere thanking ones and shut it back as a smile formed on her lips.

-Unohana taicho… - Isane said worried, yet with an awestruck look of admiration. – You need to rest. I'll take over. Please go lye down for an hour, at least.

-Yes, Isane. – She finally replied; her calm voice was back. – Thank you.

Once that was done, the seal would take care of Byakuya's reiatsu, holding it back so he could go home and accomplish his recently assigned mission, which had been told to him beforehand, a protection assignment.

X End of Flashback X

Kisa was in the most apparent pain and her body was in the arms of her captor, the stranger.

-Remove seal! – Byakuya shouted while focusing his remaining reiatsu on his right hand that touched the back of his left shoulder.

The circle disintegrated and an astounding wave of reiatsu was unleashed in freedom after imprisonment, letting him move against the reiatsu the suppressed him.

He grabbed and unsheathed Senbonzakura and immediately shunpoed to the bridge.

He appeared at the front of the man who was kneeling, being forced to do so by the gravity field surrounding everything around Kisa, who agonized wither irises dilated.

The sparkle in her eyes was slowly dissipating and her irises were changing color, from dark brown to a dark and bloody red shade.

Byakuya immediately felt the increase of gravity upon him. His body was about to kneel too. He couldn't lift Senbonzakura, as if Wabisuke had crossed blades with his zanpakuto like 4 times.

Kisa's eyes closed. She looked unconscious one second and the next her body began seizing. It was horrifying for him to watch that. His confusion was at its maximum now.

-K-Kisa…! – Byakuya's voice faded while he yelled his lungs out and emitted a powerful reiatsu wave.

His heart was felt shattered and stabbed with each glance he gave at her, who bore such pain.


	30. Trusting the Guardian

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ginny, for being such a great and supportive reviewer, to Melanie, for saving time to read this fic (and I know how stuffed your schedule is), to Foppa87 and harlem syndicate, for favoriting this story, and to Reachin for Stars, for adding me to your favorite authors. To you all, I feel honored. Thanks for being my readers.

**Trusting the Guardian**

-K-Kisa…!

Suddenly and unexpectedly, her eyes opened. They looked as red as if blood inundated her irises. Those were the most frightening eyes he had ever seen. They didn't seem like they belonged to a living creature at all… They had no sparkle, no trace of life in them. Like those of a person who had died with her eyes open. She had those eyes but she wasn't dead…

Her body still seized and the gravity around her was still heavy. It wasn't long before he understood that this massive reiatsu around her was the one that was pressing everything that surrounded her, him included.

Still, Byakuya refused to let that restrain him. He could release his reiatsu and was able to move, not as freely as under normal gravity, though.

-Kisa…! – The blond man holding her whispered huskily, though it seemed as if he wanted to scream but couldn't find the strength to do so. – Why is this happening now? – He asked with notorious pain. – Why are you having so much trouble with your power now…? Kisa… - His eyes were starting to seem watery as he went on. – Please! You ought to control it! I can't lose you…! Not now that I finally found you…!

He shed a tear that slowly rolled down his right cheek. His grip on her grew tighter… Then he felt the cutting edge of a sword at his neck, but yet he looked oblivious to it. He was so into his pleading that he wasn't paying attention to the threatening edge of Senbonzakura; he didn't seem to care either. His eyes stared at the only being that deserved his eyes; they looked utterly pained. Sadness was the pervasive emotion that ruled his eyes, the reflection of his whole soul.

All of a sudden, his head tilted forward. His eyes narrowed but the compassion in them was still highly perceivable. His face was close to Kisa's and it kept getting slowly closer…

It was then that Byakuya brought Senbonzakura closer, as well, between Kisa's unconscious agonizing expression and the still head of the handsome honey blond; his whole body was frozen, but that was the only reaction he showed. He didn't raise his head or even lift his gaze; he just stopped.

-Don't you dare to get any closer to her…! – Byakuya said in an overwhelmingly low voice… Or rather, he whispered.

His eyes were completely enraged, his irises seemed to have contracted, his frown was perfectly notorious and his voice was heard menacing like no one ever thought could be heard…

-Are you the one that caused this to her? – He asked with a far more menacing tone and a killer glare.

The blond man lifted his expressionless face very slowly, without taking his eyes off Kisa.

Just as slowly, his nearly daunting eyes turned to look at Byakuya's with consuming, enigmatic emotions all over them. What his eyes expressed was so complex that his look was unreadable. Byakuya had never before felt as he did at that moment. Those onyx eyes were probing and an authentic mystery; he couldn't decipher what they said. He knew, however, the man wasn't angry.

Despite all of what flooded his look, it almost felt as a _neutral_ glare. Byakuya saw no effort or pressure in those eyes and he wasn't having any trouble breathing despite being so close to Kisa and her heavy gravitational force.

It seemed to be far longer since he could get so much from just one glance at the man's eyes, but, in fact, their eyes were in contact for one mere second.

After the second expired, the honey blond turned his gaze to Kisa again. Her temple was dripping sweat as if she were in a steam room and her eyes were open but unconscious, seeming half-dead.

The mysterious man's eyes immediately changed as he saw her; an immediate trace of compassion appeared in them.

Then, he, along with Kisa, disappeared.

The gravity felt normal again for Byakuya's body, but his heart felt the heaviest and most brutal pressure imaginable as he saw her agonizing figure disappear right in front of his eyes…

The strong presence of the enigmatic man vanished but the force Kisa's body exerted was still intact. They weren't too far away.

Byakuya shunpoed as fast as he could, following her reiatsu, which was slowly vanishing as well. This was worrisome. He could only feel her reiatsu when she was not herself, when she was in a state of struggle within her own body, as he learned since the incident in Division 12 and as he confirmed in the forest.

That man was fast. His speed was beyond conceivable. Byakuya might have been _slower _than him but he was not_ slow_, so he could keep his shunpo fast enough to keep track of them.

Before he even noticed, they were nowhere close to the Kuchiki manor. They had now reached a familiar place, the hill where the Soukyoku used to stand tall before Kurosaki Ichigo destroyed it.

It felt as if those days were far behind in the past when, in fact, it hadn't even been a year.

Byakuya was desperate, for he knew he didn't have all day to play tag. He had to act quickly; their retreating figure was slowly getting further from him as each second passed.

-Way of Binding No. 61: Six Rod Prison of Light! – Byakuya exclaimed with all his might, desperate.

The man that was outrunning him halted when six rods were pressing against his chest, caging his arms from below the shoulders and limiting his freedom of movement. Together, the rods seemed to form a quirk flower shape.

Kisa's reiatsu was still active, making it harder for the mysterious blond to stand. So, he fell on one knee, but he was still holding her close and refused to let go of her.

-I will only ask you one more time. - Byakuya said with his low and deadly voice tone, though the next question he made was anything but low. – Are you the one who caused this to her?!

The stranger froze for a split second. It was as if he didn't care that his movements had been restraint. Then he turned to Kisa's suffering soul. The very moment his glare came in contact with her, he tried to undo the kido spell. He could still move despite the strength of the spell and Kisa's body pulling him down, but precisely because of Kisa's reiatsu, he couldn't break the spell. Byakuya knew that were it not for that, he could've undone his kido spell.

The man lifted his glance to see Byakuya and once again met his gray eyes. This time, his onyx look was probing, analytical; je was trying to see something in him, looking for the answer of an unspoken question.

Byakuya threatened his throat once more with Senbonzakura. There was no patience left in his confused being.

-Does she mean anything to you? – The honey blond asked with a very serious tone.

The stranger's question was anything but expected. Byakuya was confused before, but, after that, he was lost. He just had no idea what to think of that man. His reasoning was blocked and that would normally panic someone whose actions were usually based on logic and logic only. Only Kisa occupied his thoughts for that moment. The image of Kisa in sharp pain was torture for him as well. Deep inside, he was dying to get whatever this was over with and help her.

-Does she mean anything to you? – The stranger repeated with a far more demanding voice. – I can see your pained expression. Tell me: Does it hurt you to see her suffer like this? Do you wish to help her?

Byakuya felt bombarded inside with such questions. There were only 3 and they were Yes/No questions, but his mind couldn't perceive them as such.

-Who are you? – Byakuya asked, no longer sure what to think.

-I'm her guardian. – He answered with a protective air in his voice.

Three words; that was all it took to let Byakuya's confusion become shock.

-…And as such, it hurts me to see her like this. – He continued; his voice urging. – If you want her suffering to stop, you need to set me free.

-And why should I do that? – Byakuya asked, inwardly refusing to believe him.

The blond stranger sighed.

-You don't really know her that well, do you? I, as her guardian, can ease her pain. I can help her control this wild reiatsu, but I need to move in order to do that.

-Why should I believe you? Aren't you the one that caused her this in the first place?

-Of course not!! – He yelled mighty, interrupting anything else Byakuya was thinking of saying.

His hold on her grew even tighter as he looked down at her with teary eyes.

-I would die before doing this to her… - He said before gritting his teeth. – This isn't caused by another being; it is caused by an inner reason… And, right now, you're the one prolonging her torture. You have to release me so I can help her.

-How could I trust you after I saw you run away with her? – He asked, still reluctant to set him free.

-I know that you'll probably find it a challenge to trust me, but, if she means anything to you, you have to set me free. Right now, I'm the only one that can stop this pain she's having. Her body will suffer terrible consequences if this state of her lasts too long. I'll explain later. You have to set me free now, shinigami!

Byakuya was in pain as well, although it wasn't physical. He was hurting just as he saw her in such excruciating pain. His chest ached as if his heart were getting electroshocks.

He tried looking at the stranger's eyes to see if he could catch any sign of earnestness, but they were unreadable to him. Nevertheless, he saw the compassion that man felt; his body language seemed sincere… While there was no conceivable dimension where that would be anywhere close to enough to convince Kuchiki Byakuya, he had, by then, reached his limit. He couldn't bear it another second.

Byakuya, reluctantly, undid the kido spell, setting the man free.

The man held Kisa close to him. He then tilted his head closer to hers, just like he had done before Byakuya interrupted them at the bridge back at the Kuchiki manor. He held her head mindfully as he stared at her with the most moving and breathtaking eyes he would ever put on.

Byakuya had this hunch that a very unpleasant event was about to happen… That premonition was anything but incorrect.

His eyes grew wide and he gawked as he stared immobile at Kisa and her guardian. Her guardian's lips were over hers. It was a delicate kiss, but, to Byakuya, it felt as if his whole body had been slain by a dozen zanpakuto.

He was staggered and speechless. He wanted to scream but found himself mute from the shock. He wanted to clench his fists but his hands were frozen and numb. He felt the sharpest pain imaginable right in his heart, which ached as if it were about to explode.

That dreaded kiss lasted 2 seconds, though to him they were like 2 whole days.

He was still fighting to regain control of his body so he could give hell itself to the blond stranger as the kiss ended.

The stranger slowly moved away from her face; which suddenly started to change. Her seizing stopped immediately, her irises slowly changed back to their original dark brown, her eyelids closed and her temple stopped dripping sweat drops.

Byakuya was stunned. The blond man had actually said the truth… He was still feeling rage towards him for kissing her but he put that aside since, in the end, it ended her heartbreaking pain.

It was only after he wished to sigh from relief that he noticed he was panting. He was short on air. Had she conquered his being so badly that she could literally take his breath away as he saw her in pain?

A sudden breeze of pain rushed through his back and concentrated below his left shoulder. His lungs hurt. He was having difficulties breathing… He had run out of time. The consequences of the early seal removal were now getting to him.

Each breath felt like a stab, but he refused to surrender to the pain.

He walked towards Kisa, but fell on his left knee in the way. He wouldn't have been able to be so close to her if she was still creating the aggressive reiatsu that made gravity heavier…

-Kisa… – He whispered, for that was all he could manage with his feeble voice, uncaring about his own injuries.

He was in thus pain yet he smiled when he saw her resting body, calm and serene as if nothing had ever happened.

Even though her face was sweaty, she had dry tears at the sides of her tear ducts and her hair was an utter mess, she still looked as beautiful to him as she did the moment she rested at Urahara's with the sun shining upon her creamy skin.

He caressed her left cheek with the back of his right hand. His eyes opened wider when he felt her burning skin; she had an overwhelming fever.

At his left cheek, there was a tear that was rolling down and about to reach his neck and, at his right one, there was another one that wasn't yet halfway through the cheek… Her fever reminded him of painful times when the skin of his late wife used to be feverish all the time.

-Kisa… - He whispered tenderly concerned.

He blinked and his eyes turned towards the blond man, who looked at him in the most mysterious manner, studying him and yet surprised. He looked staggered after listening to Byakuya's words.

-You have a lot to explain… – Byakuya said as he started to cough alarmingly and grimaced at the growing intensity of the pain in his body.

Out of the blue, Ukitake, Isane and Nanao shunpoed into the scene. They had all sensed a strange and alarming reiatsu they recognized as Kisa's when in a dangerous state. Because they were near the hill in which they were standing, they noticed their three bodies there. They couldn't understand what was going on and decided to check it out, but they definitely didn't expect to find a moribund Byakuya, an ill-looking Kisa and a handsome blond stranger holding her…

-OH MY GOODNESS! – Isane screamed as she saw them all. – Kuchiki taicho, Kisa – Chan! What happened?! Who is that man?!

-Kisa – Chan! Kuchiki taicho! – Nanao yelled in shock while contemplating the scene.

-What in the world happened here?! – Ukitake exclaimed in utter shock, as well.

Byakuya kept panting and was oblivious to the three people standing next to them and beyond worried.

-…Kisa… - He whispered between coughs, huskily.

He suddenly lost the strength to keep kneeling and fell to lie on his side.

Injured Byakuya's gaze was now on Isane, who was wordless.

-You must aid her immediately… Kisa… - Byakuya coughed violently. – Kisa… She's in need of attention…

That was the last thing he could say before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness, right there and just like that.

His mind drifted away while his body lied on the ground with his black disheveled hair spread loose in it.

A dark swamp of blood was growing beneath him while his hand was still extended over Kisa's burning forehead.


	31. The Request of Diego Santiago

Dedicated to Pink Princess 911 for favoriting. Thanks a lot; because of you, the ones that show me that they liked it, I feel far more committed to give you the fanfic I promised to give you since the beginning.

Translation note:

Nee = Hey

**The Request of Diego Santiago**

Since Byakuya's reiatsu had given a huge 'jump' when he removed the withholding seal, the moment he lost consciousness, his reiatsu changed dramatically again, going way down. Such change was perfectly noticeable to anyone, including Zaraki Kenpachi. The same happened with Kisa's reiatsu; one moment it was as alarming as it had been before, and the other it was all the way down to practically zero. Because of that, right there, in the place where Soukyoku used to stand, many other people appeared, attracted by the radical change in the reiatsu pressure they had felt very strong only minutes ago.

In order or arrival, there appeared Hitsugaya Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kyoraku Shunsui, Komamura Saijin, Soi Fon, Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku, Abarai Renji, Iba Tetsuzaemon and Kira Izuru. They were all stunned as they contemplated the scene before them.

-Kisa… - Toshiro spoke with a weak voice, barely audible, while his blue, wide open and unreadable eyes were very noticeable.

-Taicho! – Renji yelled, scared… Who could possibly be so strong to leave his captain like that? (As far as he was concerned, Ichigo wasn't around…)

-Kuchiki taicho… - That was all talkative Matsumoto said, and very quietly; a quiet voice coming out of her was disturbing.

-What could have possibly happened here? – Komamura asked pretty hastily.

-Kisa - Chan… Kuchiki taicho… What is going on?! – Izuru asked pretty astounded.

-Nee, Jyuushiro. What happened here? – Shunsui asked with intrigue, serious.

-Ooh! Kissy – Chan is in Blondie's arms! – Yachiru exclaimed, completely out of place, as usual… - And Byakushi's hand is on her! Nee, Ken – Chan! – She turned to Kenpachi. - I don't get it. Does Kissy – Chan have two boyfriends?

-Like I'd know! – He replied, showing little interest.

Everybody else said nothing. Some ignored her, with a bit of difficulty, other's just resigned to show their forehead's veins stressed out, which was of course, oblivious to Yachiru's attention. While they were mostly used to her inappropriate comments, this particular situation was found too serious to tolerate her words with patience.

-Seems like you have plenty to explain, outsider. – Said Soi Fon as she pointed out to the honey blond stranger whose eyes remained fixated on Kisa.

He said nothing. He was acting oblivious to them all who surrounded him. His eyes would only look at her. His face seemed as if something was puzzling his mind, like he was trying to understand something (obviously related to Kisa). His scowl showed and his smile had long ago vanished. Still, it was easy to tell he was pained. His eyes were focused on her but her sight was inflicting him.

He refused to respond to Soi Fon, who, then, expressed she was obliged to arrest him since he was a primary suspect for the scene her eyes were witnessing. She along with other squad members pointed the tips of their zanpakuto to him; and he still acted unmindfully.

It was safe to assume he was dangerous if one considered the fact he could outrun Kuchiki Byakuya, but, surprisingly, most of the ones present assumed so because of another reason. The presence of that man had _something_ and that something far beyond describable. It made one's guard rise immediately; it was a piercing sensation. It was too suspicious. Hence, they preferred to be cautious about that man and Soi Fon called for back up from her division.

Most were restless at the thought of how a man like Kuchiki Byakuya ended up in such moribund condition.

Isane and Nanao carried Kisa to the 4th's barracks along with Komamura, who was took Byakuya.

As for the rest, they were to report what had just happened to Yamamoto soutaicho. Oh boy, that sure was anything but pleasant.

At 4th, a big havoc was born when they arrived. The two were immediately attended. They both needed urgent care. Isane took Kisa and started to check her condition, relentlessly revising if she had any other damage than the superficial wounds. She knew how special she was. On the other hand, Byakuya was taken to the OR, where Unohana herself treated him. Unlike Kisa, he was in the very edge of death. The early release of the seal caused his previous state to come back worse than before, just like she had warned him. His hair being disheveled and his skin having some bruises was the least thing to worry about. His lungs were filled with blood. His heart had suffered damage due to the great effort he made. He couldn't breathe on his own, so he was attached to respiratory devices to help him. Unohana was on that OR for 9 hours.

Meanwhile, Isane checked on Kisa, who wasn't as bad as Byakuya, but, nonetheless, was pretty serious as well. She had arrived with a fever of 40.5° C (104.9° F). She was submerged into a bathtub filled with ice and cold water before her brain's proteins were busted for good. Her back seemed to have burning marks that were left by the symbol she had. That was truly worrisome to Isane. She needed to wait until Kisa recovered consciousness to see if any neurological damage had occurred.

The moment she found out, Rukia hasted from the Human Realm to Soul Society; Ichigo and Renji came along with her.

Rukia was devastated to see her brother, once again, connected to those machines with an oxygen mask on and so many bandages. This time there was no smile on his resting face.

In the meantime, at the 2nd Squad, Soi Fon was trying to get some information out of the guardian…

She even resorted to torture methods. Still, it was like nothing could break his silence. He didn't even make gestures to indicate he could feel the pain of her punches at all. She felt wrath as she thought about what he had _apparently_ done to Kisa. She couldn't be sure of anything, and that wasn't like her, but she somehow knew he was the one responsible of Kisa's reaction, and that wasn't like her either. She didn't like that one bit. Still, that stranger had to have been the one that triggered her symbol to activate like that. Never had she seen Kisa end up in thus bad conditions for the activation of that seal… She blamed that on him. She, like the rest, had come to appreciate Kisa, even though she tried not to show it, and became protective of her. She felt worried about the condition in which Kisa was the last time she saw her.

Soi Fon couldn't contain herself and slapped him. Accidentally, as she slapped him, a fingernail of hers, which was sharper than a knife, caused him a cut. Of course she wasn't sorry about having caused that, albeit it was unintentional. Actually, her nail cutting him deeply enough to draw a small drop of blood was exactly what broke his stillness and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief at what she saw next.

The guardian had been gazing at the floor all the time, but, as soon as Soi Fon slapped him, his frozen, unchanging and unexpressive face changed. His tilted head straightened up and looked directly at her. There was something that clicked in his face. His eyes were no longer dead and oblivious; they were finally lit by a new light, a different emotion; they were expressing something. He wore the kind of visage someone wears when a secret of his is discovered. That small change required little effort and energy but it revealed a most amazing alteration in his whole facial structure.

Before the drop of blood that was born at the middle of his right cheek ended its journey to the ground, the mark Soi Fon's nail had left behind was healed. Just like Kisa, her guardian possessed healing abilities. There was no trace left of the mark she had inflicted in him a second before.

-Who are you…? – Soi Fon asked in the middle of her bewilderment, which was defying her recollected and menacing visage.

-Your expression tells me you find this familiar. – The guardian finally spoke, referring to the healing ability he had.

His voice was truly not what she had imagined. It had a barely perceivable Spanish accent to it, making it sound somewhat attractive, but not to Soi Fon; his voice did resound in her ears, though. His accent was pretty well dissimulated, but she could tell the accent of any voice she heard. That was one of the many gifts she had to offer to the 2nd Squad.

-I'm the one that asks the questions here! – She said after getting a hold of herself.

The man at her front, whose gaze never looked away from hers, was now looking at her with probing, analytical eyes. He was musing about something.

Just when she was about to repeat the question thinking he had either forgotten about it or maybe even dared to ignore her like he had during the last hour, he went ahead first:

-I'm Kisana's Guardian, Diego Santiago. – He answered.

There was no doubt he was an astute man.

-Her…Guardian? – Soi Fon asked, still stunned.

-Yes. I'm her Guardian. As such, I am her protector, loyal servant and her companion. Kisana is my Mistress.

-Why should I believe you?! – Soi Fon was still unwilling to believe him but she was anyways; something about that man made her feel like she should believe him and she had no idea why.

-You just saw the proof that I'm her Guardian. If I have this healing ability is because she granted it to me. You have seen it before in her. And that is not a question; I am stating it. Your reaction tells me I'm correct.

Soi Fon was speechless. As if that wasn't shocking enough, she didn't look upset. What he had told her was more than intriguing. She was unsure about what to say or do next…But he once again beat her at speed.

-Listen. I do realize there is plenty for me to explain. I am willing to provide an explanation but I will not give you any information until I first see Kisana. She is the one that needs me to remind her…And only to her shall I explain unless she authorizes me to tell you more about it.

Soi Fon wondered just why he would need Kisa's authorization. Moreover, he was claiming to know information about her, about her past.

-So you _are_ related to her past? – Soi Fon asked, shocked at herself, since she'd expect herself to slap the guy again and instead she asked a question.

-Yes. I now wish to see her.

-I will need Yamamoto soutaicho to find out about this soon… But before that, tell me something. – She demanded with narrowed eyes. – How do you know she is lacking memories and how did you find her?

Soi Fon was sure she was going to get him to admit he was lying… Well, rather, she wanted that to happen. She just couldn't understand what was going on with that man that was actually affecting her…

-As her Guardian, I am deeply connected to her emotions. Sometimes, a Guardian can feel the same emotion of his Mistress if it is very intense. And even when it isn't intense enough to be transmitted to him, he can still see it. It is like reading it on her soul… I've felt a great deal of confusion from her lately. I've been searching for her for a very long time… But even though I could feel her pain, it was not enough to find her location. It wasn't until she sang that I could find her. Karakura Town… That is where her voice came from. I went to Karakura Town and then came here, with the belief there was nowhere else she could be.

-What do you mean with 'until she sang'? How come you followed her here? How long have you been looking for her?

-I will say no more. I need to see Kisana and only if she authorizes me to reveal more will I answer any further questions. – He said firm in voice and face.

He then took up again his previous image, unreadable, unexpressive, frozen and unchanging.

Soi Fon was upset and punched him again, but it was useless. His will was imposed in such that no one could ever doubt he wouldn't break, not even her, the captain of the 2nd Squad. She was an expert in breaking others; she could tell when it was futile to try any further.

While the previous was happening, the rest of the squad representatives were informing Yamamoto soutaicho about the current situation.

Soi Fon headed to the 1st Squad's quarters afterwards. She was to speak with Yamamoto soutaicho about what she had found out with the self-proclaimed 'Guardian' named Diego Santiago and would also try to convince him to allow him to visit Kisa back at the 4th Squad in order for them to get more information from him.

At that moment, Kisa's corporal temperature had finally stabilized. She was resting but that didn't mean she was fine. What _might_ be the worst was still to come. Only after her awakening could Isane find out if any brain damage occurred to her and that was killing Isane on the inside. Isane was being consumed by her anxiousness, as was Unohana, who had come to check on Kisa, her 4-times patient.


	32. Dead and Alive

I dedicate this chapter to ZukoFlame for her review and support to KISA. I hope you are liking the story so far.

**Dead and Alive**

-You can't escape… - This one voice you're not very fond of says.

You're breathing heavily and your heart is thumping at an abnormal rhythm. You look down and see your hands stained with fresh blood, shaking, and realize that you dropped a sword with a stained blade at your feet. Two dead bodies are lying in front of you. Those bodies have thrust marks all over and a swamp of blood is growing below them. You can see their scared tormented faces. You don't recognize the yet they seem so familiar…

You step back. Everything that surrounds you is on fire and there are blood stains all over the walls. You look around and see that there are more than just two bodies in the same conditions. Every body wears red stained coats with small traces of their original white. You know it's a big, cold room, lit by surgical lights coming from the ceiling. There is a desk with an enormous stack of papers, which you somehow know are test results. You don't know how you know it, but you do. You feel this wrath towards this all, but also feel fear, fear from yourself.

-You can't escape your destiny… - He says again.

You scream with a weeping voice. Your head hurts. Tears are flowing. You feel pain. All of your body aches, especially your head and heart ache. Everything whirls. Then the slideshow you dread so much starts. You're already used to its pace. You see destruction, death and fear in images, images of frightened glares, of consuming fires, and of many people suffering.

One of them has caught your attention for a while now; it shows a man was honey blond and has onyx dark eyes. He's wounded yet you can see beyond his injuries and see how beautiful he is. He is lying on the floor and you sense proximity between you and him… Although it started as an image, now it feels very real to your body and mind, more real than a déjà vu. This time, you can hear his voice, faintly speaking.

-Promise me you'll not change… Promise me you'll still be the loving you that you've always been… - He then coughs blood and his faint voice becomes a whisper. – Because you're strong and because you are yourself and refuse to grow cold, you are perfect as you are, Kisa… - Pronouncing that name was what took his last breath away.

-SANTIAGO!! – A voice filled with sorrow screams… You realize it's your own voice.

You look down on his resting corpse and notice two drops that have fallen from your cheeks now crash against his face.

And the final image appears. It makes you feel frustrated and sad to see it. It looks blank at simple sight but then a black and white flower appears slowly, starting from the right corner of the huge white 'wall', that is what you've come to call it. This time you get to appreciate the flower's full size, filling whole wall… Then, for some reason, it seems to slowly paint itself red the same way that fire spreads. A flame appears out of the blue and the flower starts to die in the fire. Nothing is left at the end neither of that flower nor of the wall, only ashes.

-Come. – That voice that has somehow managed to make you feel nostalgic says again.

This time, there is no echo that affects his voice… You can now tell it actually belongs to a young male.

A shadow, which you assume belongs to him, is coming near you. You at first thought he was very tall but now you notice that you yourself have suddenly shrunk in stature. The owner of the voice is standing in the darkness, not letting you see him well, and extends his hand to you into the light for you to see it. Something about his hand makes you sense it warm at first sight. Still, you fear it. All of a sudden the hand makes contact with your forehead in a very abrupt movement, making your eyes widen. That hand feels as cold as ice. It makes you feel pain and you cry.

-Come with me and accept the fate that belongs to us now… - He whispers. – Or the end will come to you. Come and fight at my side. Show no opposition or else you'll perish my dear little…

Whilst Soi Fon was trying to convince Yamamoto to agree to the request of the guardian known as Diego Santiago, Kisa was finally starting to recover consciousness. She was panting and sweating.

She had already lost count of how many times she had had that nightmare… The most frustrating thing was that, despite the repetitive times she had had it, it was still unclear. She had no doubts that it had to be relevant. There was no way it was any dream; it _had_ to be related to her past. _Could it be the key to remember my past?_

Then she finally finished waking up. At least she was awake enough to realize she wasn't at the Kuchiki manor.

She tried to sit down but this abrupt pain hit her. Her head was feeling giddy and her back was killing her. The pain was bad enough to force her eyes to go watery.

She placed her right palm against her forehead as if the pain were to be any less bad by doing that…

She looked around. She didn't need more than 2 seconds to identify where she was. That would've been the last straw, taking into consideration she had been there thrice before.

The previous 3 times that she had been hospitalized, she had always had the same room. Again, she was in room number 739. _Am I doomed to wake up here every time I lose consciousness?_ – She though with sarcasm.

-Kisa – Chan, I'm glad you're awake. – Unohana said as she appeared out of the blue at the doorframe.

-Oh! – She said as she landed back to reality. – Hey, Retsu!

-How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?

-A bit, but I can live with it…

-You've been sweating… - Unohana observed.

-Just the nightmare; nothing to worry about. – She said trying to sound as best as possible.

Unohana was already familiar with her nightmare. Some time ago, Kisa had told her about it. Unohana just cheered her up to try to remember and analyze it to see if anything about it seemed familiar.

She proceeded to check on Kisa to see if there was any brain damage.

She took an MRI of her brain. Yes, Seireitei doesn't have Internet, but they certainly do have refined medical equipment. Thankfully, Kisa was all right. All the areas seemed to be working just fine, except for her memory issues, obviously.

-And why am I here this time? – Kisa asked with an apologetic grin, almost embarrassed to have ended up there yet again.

-What is the last thing you remember? – Unohana asked as she sat next to her.

-I had just taken a shower at the Kuchiki manor and then… - Kisa's expression suddenly changed; her gaze was down and her smile vanished.

-Then? – Unohana asked patiently but with focus on her glare, which at the moment was meeting Kisa's.

-I saw this…Man.

Kisa broke eye contact and looked forward, facing the nothingness only her eyes could see.

-He was unbelievably handsome. – She continued. - There is something about him that made my head feel like it was about to explode. I was frozen. I tried to move but I couldn't. The same with my voice; I was mute. I…I feel I've met him before… I felt this painful nostalgia all over me, and then this crushing pain made me feel as if my blood were boiling and my back on fire…

Kisa lifted her gaze with her eyes wide open in a very sudden movement. Unohana didn't fail to miss her irises contracting either.

-I… - Kisa's voice shook. – I was then absorbed again! That was my last thought. I was trying to fight it back… I knew I was losing myself again. Then it all went blank. I thought I was entering that state again… I thought this time I would fight back harder but, instead of feeling embraced by darkness, it all went blank. It was all different. This time I had no chance at all… No! – She gasped hoarsely as a thought stroke her.

Kisa wrinkled the bed sheets with her fists, which were already pale.

-I…I'm sorry, Retsu! – She was trying to suppress her tears but it was a vain effort. – I did it again didn't I?! - Her voice exploded.

-Kisa – Chan, before you cry, know that you didn't hurt anybody this time. – Unohana tried to soothe her.

-I didn't? – Kisa asked in disbelief as she met her eyes once more.

-No. So please, don't blame yourself. I believe it must have been different. Although the shot I gave you some days ago was never a guarantee, it was supposed to help you. For what I see, you didn't trigger it with anger this time. It was your past what triggered it. Maybe that is the beginning of the explanation? – She suggested calmly.

-This is really confusing for us all, isn't it? – She asked apologetically.

-That is true. Though, it wouldn't be the first time all of us face a really bad misunderstanding. They've happened a lot lately, especially when Kurosaki – Kun is involved. – She smirked. - And who knows? Maybe this man will be helpful to you.

-Maybe…

-Do you remember him? – She asked with curiosity, and now it was her gaze the one contemplating the empty nothing.

Kisa bit her inferior lip and looked at the floor.

-I just dreamt about him… - She confessed, feeling the need to say it aloud.

-Then you _have_ met him in the past. In fact, if you have dreamt about him, it is likely you had a strong connection with him; you must have spent plenty of time with him for you to remember him.

-I wouldn't say 'remember'… - Kisa said with a sad tone.

-Even if it is a vague thing, you remembered his face; that is something. I think you should be glad.

-Retsu, do you remember the part of the nightmare in which I see a slideshow of images? – She asked sheepishly.

-Yes. You told me that they showed faces of people suffering/

-Well, one of those faces has gained a voice now.

-Has it? – She asked with subtle intrigue.

-Yes… It is the penultimate image…And it is no longer an image. It's like I actually feel it… This man is close to me and makes me promise something but I cannot understand why. And then he dies.

-Is that man from your dream the same one as the one we were talking about just a second ago?

Kisa paused. She found it hard to say it out loud, but she managed to, albeit, instead of out loud, it would be far more accurate to say she whispered.

-Yes.

-Well, Kisa, it is a dream. It doesn't mean he has died in the past. After all, he is still alive.

-But I thought this nightmare was the key to my memory…

-It might have a mixture of both your memory and other events of your imagination.

-I think his name is Santiago… That's what I call him in my dream.

_Maybe…_ - Her mind started to think and her gaze suddenly seemed to come back to reality, though she was still looking in the same direction. – _Maybe, I can ask him his name. If it is in truth Santiago, then I can safely assume this is in fact part of my memory…_

-Santiago? – Unohana asked. – That is a very uncommon name… You are very intrigued by this man, aren't you, Kisa - Chan?

-Retsu, back at the Kuchiki manor, I was shocked to see him. I couldn't recognize him at that moment, but I felt a painful and wistful feeling as soon as I set my eyes on him. I now know it was due to the fact that I had recognized him from my dream. Before I lost consciousness, he told me something; I barely managed to hear it.

-What did he say?

-He said he had been looking for me everywhere… But that's not really what bothers me the most. What I find strange is that his voice made me feel weird inside. It sent a chill on my spine as I heard him; it was the one I heard on my dream from the dying man. He had caught my attention among all the images from the slideshow about the last 3 times I had the nightmare. I felt the image as an actual experience since the penultimate time I dreamt of this, but I couldn't hear him then. It was only after I heard his voice in real life that I could hear the man in my dream… Retsu, I hate dreaming of this… - Her tone began weeping.

Kisa was fighting her tears and lied down to stop them from rolling down. She wanted to keep her promise.

Unohana looked at Kisa compassionately. She felt terrible for Kisa. With time, she had developed a bond with her. It hurt her to see her like that.

-Kisa – Chan, you're very strong; don't forget that. And don't worry. I know you'll recover your memories sooner than you think, but it takes time.

-I know… – She tried to grin but failed and Unohana decided to say nothing about that. – I need to get answers to so many questions, though… Where is him? I think I'd like to speak with him… Could I?

-Well, Kisa – Chan, there is one problem. – Said Unohana, who really didn't want to say it; the last thing Kisa needed right at that moment was bad news.

-What is it? – She asked calmed.

-He was arrested…

-What?! – Kisa exclaimed. - Why?!

Unohana sighed and explained to her what Isane had told her. She knew there was no way she was going to take it well, but prayed she wouldn't activate her symbol. She was doing her best to make it sound as less bad as possible, avoiding mentioning a certain someone was found badly wounded next to her and her guardian.

-I'll tell you what. – She said with an idea to cheer her up. - I'll talk to Soi Fon and Yamamoto soutaicho. I'll see what I can do to let the man talk to you…

Kisa lifted her eyes and saw Unohana…

_Retsu… You really are very trying hard to make me feel better…_ - She thought guiltily.

-Retsu… - Kisa said as she did her best to put on her best smile.

-What is it? – She asked, patiently and sweetly.

Kisa moved and hugged her, whose eyes were surprised a moment but smiled afterwards.

-Thank you. I really won't ever be able to pay you back your kindness. – Kisa spoke sincerely; she sounded happier too.

-Kisa – Chan, you shouldn't be moving so much. – Unohana said as she moved her so she sat on the bed, while a discerning smile formed on her face.

-By the way, where is Byakuya?


	33. The Nightmare It Would Be to Lose You

This chapter is dedicated to Ginny, for all of her support throughout her constant interest in the story. It really makes me feel even more committed. Also dedicated to Renee, as my way of cheering you up. I know you will overcome your block; this is just a way to remind you I'm here to support you. ;D

Definition note:

Nagajuban: Kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment. Only the collar edge of the nagajuban shows from beneath the outer kimono. For more information you can find it on Wikipedia.

**The Nightmare It Would Be to Lose You**

There is this place. The place is divided in two. The scenery starts at the right as a desert during a cloudy night without a trace of the moon or the stars. A torturous freezing cold wind lashes it and an ominous tempest is in the sky. The scenery ends at the left as a beautiful forest in plain noon, with the sunshine above it and a nice cool breeze that makes the leaves rustle with its flora in plain efflorescence.

At the desert side, there is nothing but white sand and a man. There is rain pouring down heavily upon him.

Kuchiki Byakuya is lying on his back on the ground. His head is facing his right side. He looks pallid and he's getting pretty wet. He opens his eyes and tries to stand, but he can't move. His whole body is stiff and his skin is ice cold. He tries to move his arm to cover his face from the rain but a sharp harrowing pain was impeding him to do so… But what can I say? You all know how he never lets pain take the best of him. He refused to writhe and he didn't, but he sure could have. His face simply gestures from the pain and that is all he would do.

He starts feeling difficulties to breathe, as if rainwater were filling his lungs. He wanted to see if anyone was around. As much a chagrin as he considers being seen in his woeful condition, he is aware he needed attention and cannot go anywhere by himself. He sluggishly separates his lips and tries to emit sound. His throat feels as dry as sand itself and not a single raindrop would fall on his dry lips. Yet he tries to speak. Tries hard and still fails miserably. He's mute.

_How did I get here?_ – He starts thinking as his mind slowly drifts away from his surroundings. – _This feeling… It somehow seems familiar. Have I been here before? This is a sensation of chaste solitude… Yes. I had forgotten. I had dreamt this before, every night for a whole decade after the death of…Hisana… Hisana… When was the last time I had thought about her? Hisana, is this my demise?_

Then his mind sees a face, a face that didn't belong to Hisana. His eyes widen as he slowly remembers…

There stands a girl whose back he faces. He can see her brown hair at middle-length picked up with a jaw clip. Her belt is filled with accessories that are rustling with the breeze like leaves do. At the back of her jacket there is this symbol that looks so familiar to him. 'CHAINX', that is the word his mind almost instantly recalled as he sees it in her jacket.

In pain and grimacing, he moves his arm and, needing great effort, he finally moves it albeit sluggishly and mindfully. He places it above his chest and with his hand he reaches for underneath his nagajuban, right to where his heart is. He pulls out his hand and reveals he is wearing a necklace chain. It is made of white gold and thin. It has a pendant which his hand imprisons momentarily, but he felt too weak and, then, is perfectly visible. It is the CHAINX pendant she gave him back at the ramen local, back in the days where he didn't even know her name.

His mind slowly drifts and flashes back briefly.

X Flashback X

-Do you like this pendant?

-It's very agreeable.

-This one is the symbol of one of my favorite bands, they're called CHAINX. Their guitarist is awesome. I love the guitar. I wish to learn one day, but for some reason, even though I've never even been near one, every time I hear it, I feel as if I knew how to reproduce the sound and imagine how I would do it. Weird, isn't? And the vocalist is just handsome and I love their style. Maybe one day you should check them out.

_That was the day I smiled and when I also realized how much I liked her smile… '__No matter how many times, I've seen that smile, it never ceases to amaze me how sweet she looks and the fact that the more times I see it, the longer I want them to last…__' I thought that day…And I still think the same._

-Here. – She said as she extended her arm and showed the pendant for him to take it. – You can have it.

-Me? You don't have to… - He said still inexpressive in most of his face, but his eyes… His surprised eyes were widely open.

-Yes, I do. I want you to have it so I can remember this moment any other time…Like a memory. - After she said that, her eyes looked down, she was happy, but her gaze revealed a little trace of sadness in them.

-A memory, huh? – Said Byakuya, accepting the pendant with his left hand, and as soon as it was placed in the center of his palm, he closed it, dearly.

-Yes… I don't have that many, but I wish I did. Mine aren't as wonderful as this one right now. I want to have a beautiful memory. It must for sure feel nice. Do you have nice memories, Byakuya?

-Yes… A memory is full of meaning. I dare say it's worth keeping and worth remembering.

X End of flashback X

Then the image of her comes back. She was still giving him her back, but then she suddenly turns. Her body only turns 90 degrees but her neck does not stop there. He can see her profile side for a short instant and then he can see her face. They make eye contact. He sees her face, smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, her dark quartz eyes slowly melting into his grey ocean orbs.

For half a second, a smile can be seen in his face. The pain was diminishing considerably and he feels as if his trouble breathing, though still present, is no longer as severe.

Then the image disappears. It was a vision of her, but it was never her. That is when his smile fades.

Byakuya lies there, startled, feeling the cold and the obscurity consuming the remnants of his life.

All of a sudden, the storm becomes a much quieter drizzle and the sky above him clears a bit, revealing the faint light of the infinite stars on the black heaven. His mind would attribute that happening only to a single thing: Her appearance. As soon as she appeared in a place where his eyes could set upon her, the clouds cleared from the sky and the raging storm that fell upon him calmed down.

He starts to feel hope as he sees Kisa, gracefully twirling in circles while going all over the dividing line between the forest and the desert, seeming submerged into chaste innocence, just as she had in the bridge of the manor.

Albeit he is looking at nothing else but her, she won't return the look. He wants to call her but his voice is worse than hoarse; he just had to be mute at that moment of all.

The pain is still there but he doesn't care. He uses all energy he can muster and extends his arm to her, weakly. He tries to call out her name, but he still can't. It's becoming beyond frustrating to him.

It is as if he were in utter oblivion to her eyes, which, although she whirls, keep their look fixated at no other direction that isn't ahead of her. Kisa smiles; faintly, but at least her smile is present in her face filled with light that could illuminate the darkest and coldest corners of his being.

Then, in his visual camp enters a completely unexpected one…And also unwelcomed. There is her 'Guardian', as he denominated himself.

She stops to see her guardian and their eyes meet. Compassionate and sincere dark quartz meet unyielding and shrill onyx. Her smile seems to have just surrendered to evanescence.

Then her guardian gives a 'step' forward, not giving her the chance to give a step back, just as it had happened at the Kuchiki manor, but there was something different this time. Kisa returns the hug to him as well.

He lifts her up from the ground and carries her on his arms and kisses her in the lips with passion.

_It hurts._ – Byakuya's mental voice starts.

He then no longer cares for the pain and tries to gather every trace of his vital energy to move and he finally can, though the pain is excruciating and ruthless to his body. Still, he wouldn't stop.

-Kisa… – He tried to yell but he could only whisper with a voice hoarser like no other had ever been heard.

His pain worsens but what is making his pain unbearable is none of the previous, but to see that Kisa now starts to return the passion of her Guardian's kiss.

His heart felt as if it was going to literally explode.

_It hurts._ – His mind haunted him again.

He notices her Guardian changing direction and is now heading to the forest in the sunny side, slowly vanishing from his view along with Kisa.

-Kisa…! – He tries to yell her name again and is still unable to talk loud enough.

They are slowly going deeper and deeper into the forest. With each second, which is for him an eternity of torture, she's each time more and more distant from him.

This feeling of solitude and emptiness is now attacking his chest. Not only is he having more trouble breathing again, he feels as if a hole were being carved out of his chest. He starts to cringe. He grimaces, but doesn't stop.

-KISA! – He finally manages to shout with more might; his voice is heartbreaking for anyone who hears it.

Byakuya's voice, so sure, authoritative, unhesitant and imposed, had just been heard filled with frightfulness, harrowing pain and a wavering tone. The hardest thing to hear in it is that which makes it easy to tell he weeps inside. Even if he won't express it outwardly, it is there, devouring his being, making him go berserk and allowing him to shudder like he hadn't before. It can really crush your soul to hear Kuchiki Byakuya's voice like that. Why would this be happening? Why would Byakuya Kuchiki feel like this, so unlike himself?

-KISA!!!! – He shouted one last time…

And he woke up.

He was panting and soaked. Sweat was spilling from his skin like water…Like raindrops.

It was a nightmare, an unbearably awful nightmare.


	34. Thoughts That Come With Morning Twilight

Thank you for waiting! So many things seem to be going on… Well, I guess I am finally starting to feel the pressure… I mean, I have most of the important events that are supposed to take place in this fic written down, but it's just so hard to make the fic get there the way I want it to… But as I said, I WILL give you a fic to remember! Do you think I use the '…' far too much? I do… But I can't help it. I feel as if I'm adding far more drama to the situation… Giving it more suspense and more realism since in real life nobody thinks fast… We all think slowly and in a language only we can interpret…

**Thoughts That Come With Morning Twilight**

Byakuya woke up with sweat dripping from his skin like raindrops. As soon as he did, the same harrowing pain he had had in his nightmare stalked him, hindering his movement, and, therefore, was forced to stay still.

While laying there immobile, he started to analyze his surroundings. Three seconds later, it was doubtless to him that he was in the hospital… Right! He then remembered he had removed the withholding seal…

-Kuchiki taicho…! – Isane exclaimed as she walked into the room. – You're-You're awake!

Byakuya struggled to find his voice, but finally spoke back, although hoarsely.

-How long…? – He couldn't finish asking due to a very sharp pain and because his throat was as dry as if he had actually been at a desert.

-A week, Kuchiki taicho. You were in a comatose state for a week. – Isane said with a serious expression, having guessed the rest of the question.

Isane immediately started to check his vitals and gave him some water.

-Where is Kisa? Is she alright? – He asked with his always present indifferent expression, though it was no longer as effective since the outer world was already aware he _did_ have a sensitive side capable of loving…

Whenever he referred to Kisa, the effectiveness of his poise was, to describe it more accurately, nonexistent.

As soon as he mentioned Kisa, Isane assumed a solemn air.

-She's fine… - She answered pensively, choosing her words carefully.

-I know Kisa better than that, Kiyone fukutaicho. – He replied gravely, or at least as gravely as he could manage. (He's talking about Kisa, remember?) - After all, this situation has happened before. I find it hard to believe she could handle this so unworriedly. I do not mean it in an egocentric way, but, taking into consideration last time, although she should be able to handle it more easily in theory for this being the second time, I doubt she could have, considering, also, that this time I was in a more serious condition than last time.

Isane remained silent. She looked almost despondent as she gazed down. Her eyes revealed her profound carefulness; she was definitely looking for the right and vague words.

This strange and uncomfortable silence could be felt in the room. Isane was looking a bit down and Byakuya was felt anxious as he didn't hear her voice with an answer yet. This urge to know if his beloved was all right wasn't pleasing at all. There was no clock in those walls, but Byakuya felt as if could hear the ticking sound of every second inside his head, or rather, as if his heart were the one emitting the ticking cadenced sounds. It was eerie. It wasn't peaceful. It was thwarting.

-So where is she? – He asked; now less patient than he was one minute ago.

-She's… - Isane seemed to be hesitating to speak. – Clearing some things.

It would have been ludicrously superfluous for him to arch an eyebrow so she knew how _unsatisfactory_, just to designate a word to it, that was for an answer.

-She needed answers, and she is now trying to find answers, or rather…To remember them. She is talking to the one she believes could help her. - She then looked away to her right and was biting her lower lip softly, barely putting any pressure on it.

-And that would be? – His patience was definitely reaching a different level. Did she really not understand the consuming love that was placing this suffocating anxiety upon him?

-Her guardian.

Byakuya's eyes widened noticeably. His mind flashed back, against his will, to the few and vague memories he had of him, which lacked understanding from his part. They were mysterious. He was as intriguing as Kisa, if not more…

He tried to sit and stand but it was impossible to move.

-Kuchiki taicho! – Isane exclaimed alarmed. – Please, you can't! Do not worry! She's not in danger! – She tried to convince him as she tried to stop him.

-How can you expect me to believe that! – That was more of an exclamation than a question; his voice was altered, mad, nearly berserk, but still feeble.

-Do you seriously think we'd let him anywhere near Kisa if we weren't certain he wouldn't try to hurt her, Kuchiki taicho? – Asked a shrill, eerie, chill-inducing voice.

Unohana stood by the doorframe, staring gravely though not harshly at Byakuya.

-Please, trust us. – She requested with sincere eyes, the eyes only Unohana Retsu can manage to wear with such a peaceful sensation. – He is enigmatic, I know… But then again, so is Kisa – Chan, is she not?

-Unohana taicho… - He intended to talk whilst he looked serious, but Unohana interrupted him with nothing but her glare.

-You are right. She hasn't been so well lately.

X General flashback as Unohana narrates the events to Byakuya X

It had all began one week ago…

-By the way, where is Byakuya? – Kisa asked, wearing her smile, which faded as she saw Unohana's silent and serious reaction.

Her smile was immediately replaced by a worried sick look.

-Retsu? – She asked with a voice that threatened to break at any moment.

-Kisa – Chan… - She was searching for the right words. – Look, you might not be aware of this, but Kuchiki taicho had a withholding seal.

-A seal…? – She asked with a puzzled look.

-Kuchiki taicho had been assigned the duty to be your protector formally during a meeting, but that was just for _procedure_; let's call it that. The truth is that he had been informed long before, while he was still here. It wasn't a mandatory obligation for him to accept, but he took it anyways… - Unohana lifted her gaze up. – He has never rejected missions and requests, especially from the Soutaicho. Even though he knew he still was in no condition to leave this place, he took it. For him to be able to go home, he requested for me to apply on him the withholding seal. The withholding seal's main purpose is to contain reiatsu and it also has healing properties that heal faster with the reiatsu kept inside the body. That way I could also make sure he wouldn't overexert in a fight. However… - Her voice sounded deeper in that last word.

-Yes? – Kisa asked with the deepest voice she had used yet, in serious mode.

Kisa was starting to get a bit impatient and this consuming worry was growing stronger with each word she heard.

-That seal has heavy consequences when removed too soon from the body. He had to wait at the very least one week, but he removed it in order to go after your guardian… It was too soon.

-What happened to him when he removed the seal? – She asked; her voice was turning lifeless slowly. It was disturbing coming from _her_ part.

-The damage it healed returned…And worse.

Kisa went mute and her eyes grew wider whilst her pupils looked like they had contracted.

-You mean that…His previous condition…That's he's again like-like that a-again…? – She finished with a pretty hoarse voice as she stuttered.

Her throat was enclosing such that it wasn't easy to see her question was meant to be a scream. Her mouth gawked and her glare was absent. She was remembering, most probably, about the last time he had been in that state. The frustration, the asphyxiating uncertainty, the plea she cried, the waiting, the long hours of mental distress, the nights with little sleep… It was all running like a film to her eyes.

She immediately tried to move, but Unohana contained her with a pained quiet expression.

-Please Retsu! – Kisa cried with tears already showing on the corners of her eyes. – I need to see him! – She urged. – Please! Let me go! –

Tears trickled down her cheeks. She was officially hysterical. When Kisa was hysterical about Byakuya, you could count with the fact she was going berserk.

Unohana's hand took from the inside of her haori a needle and gently applied on her arm the tranquilizer.

Now, that wasn't any tranquilizer. As she already knew, Kisa is very special. Since the very first time she was hospitalized at 4th Division, she had found out so. Normal painkillers and normal anesthesia didn't work on her. Thankfully, she didn't need them at that time. It was inexplicable why she was immune to drugs; they just had no effect on her. There had been some studies with her blood but they couldn't reach its secret. They couldn't analyze it, so al they knew was it wasn't normal blood.

It was only after Nirihara Kai from 12th Division told her about it that she understood, or at least had a clue about why it was so different. Because at 12th the equipment was far more adequate for that kind of research, they were able to analyze it more thoroughly.

As the Soutaicho had ordered, Kisa now lived under the Kuchiki roof and, as the second condition implied, there were tests applied to her, so they could understand her blood properties better, and they could with the aid of the 12th's equipment.

And so, recently, Unohana had just fixed some drugs so they could affect her, although her blood was still mysterious, she managed to have some in case she would need them the next time she stopped by the hospital, not necessarily to say hello. She had no doubt she would find her way in once more. That tranquilizer was one of them. And although she saw it had effect on her, she couldn't possibly feel proud of herself after seeing Kisa's angst, not even discerningly.

Now Kisa lied back with tears drying on her cheeks and wet eyelashes, but not completely unconscious.

-Kisa – Chan, do not worry. – She whispered to her in a soothing voice only she mastered. – He _will _wake up. I made sure he will, but you really need to calm down.

It was then when she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and Isane was just entering her room with a tray of food.

-I've brought you food, Kisa – Chan. – Isane said knowing she had to be careful with her selection of words. – How are you feeling?

-Thanks Isane. - Kisa answered back sheepishly. – I…I'm sorry. I overreacted again… - She sniggered halfheartedly as an attempt to look better than she actually was, but it ended up making it even easier to tell how bad she was feeling instead of hiding so.

Isane left the tray over the table, then headed to the bed and sat to face Kisa.

-Kisa – Chan… It's fine. – She said as she smiled. – I understand, and so does my captain. We know so…

-Oh my! Retsu! – She said as she remembered what had happened the day before.

_I was anything but considerate to her. _- She thought. – _I know it must have been hard for her. I must see Byakuya, but first I ought to apologize to her._

-You don't seriously think she's mad, right, Kisa – Chan? – Isane asked with a disbelieving grin; her eyes revealed she was sure that was it. – Taicho is very understanding. – She smiled. - When has she ever shown resentment?

-You're right. - Kisa grinned sadly, guiltily.

-She can't be mad at you, Kisa – Chan. – Isane assured.

Kisa just attempted to smile back as a response, but the very subtle smile lasted too little.

-Isane, what are you still doing here? – Unohana asked as she entered the room quietly; her expression showed no ill-intentions with that comment. – Did you forget that the lieutenant meeting takes place today? You'll be late.

-Oh my goodness! I forgot! I'm sorry, Taicho! – Isane apologized with her head down, very respectfully. – I hope you forgive me for putting in shame the 4th Squad.

-Now, don't be too harsh with yourself either. I don't mind and I'm not upset. Just hurry up and get there… And don't forget to mention what I asked you yesterday. – She said with her pacific and calm voice, slow as usual.

-I won't, Taicho! – She said right before she shunpoed out of the room.

-Retsu… - Kisa said with noticeable guilt in her eyes. – I'm so sorry. I'm always causing you so many problems.

-It's OK, Kisa – Chan. – Unohana answered simply as she wore her assuasive expression.

That expression on that face was always found a wonder to Kisa's eyes, and she knew well how many times she had appreciated it already.

Kisa found no words to express her feelings at that moment. She simply hugged her, just like she had the day before.

Unohana returned the hug with her smile on view.

-Retsu, I promise I'll try harder now! – Her voice was going from fragile to strong too quickly. - I refuse to let my ludicrous emotions cause any more problems. – Kisa suddenly assumed a more serious face, not wearing a smile. - Now, I promise I'll contain myself, but I really need to know how he is.

Her voice was deep, her lips pained and her eyes with very apparent anxiety. Even so, besides this, there was a nearly tangible feeling of her strength in her presence. Her unmistakable look of her determination to be strong was visible.

-Very well, Kisa – Chan.

And so, Unohana told her. She went on slowly and stopped whenever she sensed Kisa was having trouble accepting something or finding it hard to keep going and even when her extremely keen senses detected the menace of tears forming in her throat. Kisa was doing her best to take things well, or, at least, tried to make it seem that way.

-I see. - Kisa said with her gaze down, making it hard to tell if she was taking it well since her eyes were shielded by her brown hair, which fell like two side curtains.

Unohana was anxious to see her eyes, only then would she know how bad her inner hell was.

-Kisa – Chan… - She meant to start with her already worried voice.

-It's OK, Retsu…! – She said hurriedly as she lifted her face.

She slowly revealed an attempt to smile that actually resembled an obliged grin, though it was so miserable an attempt that it was worthy of pity. At the same time, she hid her look. Her eyes were covered by a pale pair of eyelids and fallen and humid eyelashes.

-I'm fine Retsu. – She said unhurriedly.

Her eyes opened slightly at slow pace, only revealing the lower part of her eyes, where her irises were gazing down at, reluctant to let her gaze be read by others while aware that her eyes gave her away far too easily to anybody, especially someone as experienced as Retsu Unohana.

-Really… I understand. You did your best, didn't you? I know he will wake up. - She was trying hard to sound as convincing as possible.

_Kisa – Chan… You are trying hard for everyone, aren't you?_ – Unohana thought. – _I know you hate to trouble others but I can just tell you are not fine. Your feelings are always true and so is your face. You cannot smile because you're crying on the inside. There are tears threatening your throat right now; I hear it in your voice and undertone. You must be berating yourself right now. It hurts you when you feel like you've broken your promise, isn't that true? (…) Kisa – Chan, I shall not make it harder for you… I'll let you cry in peace._

-Very well, Kisa – Chan. – She said as she smiled with a motherly air.

Those were the only four words she spoke before leaving the room. Although Kisa didn't completely understand at first, she didn't give too much thought to it and just lied over her right side. Her head turned upside down as her soft white pillow was slowly getting soaked by tears filled with guilt while it let her sobs sink in it, soundlessly.

She didn't eat and cried until she dozed off. She was not tired; it was more like her own soul couldn't take that sadness anymore and shut down the consciousness in a desperate attempt to regain some peace of mind, or at the very least to keep the remnants of Kisa's sanity from abandoning her.

Night started passing by. It was a stormy night with new moon and far too cloudy for the star's light to reach humanity.

Morning twilight was soon to arrive when she woke up. Even though her stomach was as empty as a hole, she wouldn't get up to eat the orange jelly that waited for her on the table that faced the window nor would she simply extend her arm to take the glass with water to quench her relentless thirst. She just would not move. She was again with her face up, a signal to anyone that knew her that it was time to begin worrying about her.

Just as last time, she lied on her bed in a completely dark room whose only source of light came from the reverberating thunder blaring from the black heavens. She was immobile as a marble sculpture, comparable to one because of her paleness. It was as if she were so startled that her whole soul were frozen, oblivious to the passage of time, which is merciless per se.

She was, once more, pensive while her heart was shedding the tears her swollen eyes no longer could shed. She was to shed tears again once her eyes allowed the tears to run down, and she was not going to blink, she wasn't going to react in any way. The liveliness she shows almost all the time seemed like a standoffish concept. A lifeless soul which would breathe and live, but not know or understand it was alive. Words such as 'sad', 'guilty' and 'restless' were written all over her body; in both her eyes, in her lips, in every inch of her skin and even in the air she exhaled.

_Byakuya, I did it again. I made you sacrifice yourself because of my ineptitude to protect my own back… I…I'm so weak…! If only I were stronger! I…I feel awful for wishing this, but…Part of me wishes I could make my 'other side' emerge. She seems to be so strong… Maybe if I were her, then I could do better than this… I feel awful for thinking like that. You…You are here suffering for my fault. You risked everything, even your life, which is worth far more than mine, to save me and yet I'm a big freaking coward! I do not dare to pay you a stupid visit because I'm afraid… I'm afraid to see you like that again! I don't know if I could take it_ _again! Although in theory I should, for this is the second time, I don't see it like that… I have no idea what I would do if I saw you again like that. It would kill me to know I did that to you_ _again. Back to those days, I had promised myself I'd become stronger, that I wouldn't allow this to repeat. I hope one day you can forgive my outrageous fear, but I know that would be asking too much… 'I don't mind if you hate me. As long as you remember me, that is enough.' That is the one thing I will never be able to say… I cannot help thinking your efforts are wasted on me. I am so selfish because I still wish for your forgiveness. That is why I want to be strong! I want to pay this back. I wish with all my heart there was a way for me to save you as you have saved me, but who am I kidding by hoping so? There is nothing __I__ could ever do for __you__… And truth is I am also scared of crying. Breaking my promise makes me want to_ _drown myself. After all, that one promise means much more to me…Far too much to simply break it…Because it's not like I don't give a hoot about it. Yet I still break it. You have no idea how much I've wished before to let the corners of my eyes dry. Byakuya… I… I can't… This time is so much harder, for I know I love you… I love_ _you, and yet I've made you carry me as a burden. That night in the Human Realm, I showed so little consideration to your feelings… I don't believe I deserve your love. And yet…And yet…I still want to keep loving you. I've loved you since the beginning, even though it took me a while to realize it. And I find a complete misconception to think I could look at you as a friend, as nothing more than a protector. I_ _can't. The reminder of your being is directly related by my mind to the most amazing love_ _I've received. You make me feel as if I were far more complete. I know it sounds cliché, but you really do. Whenever you're with me, I don't mind sounding cheesy, I don't mind looking girly, I don't mind showing tears of happiness to you and I don't mind showing a_ _side of me nobody else has dealt with. And whenever I see your smile…! No matter how many times I get to see it, it still feels as amazing, takes my breath away and feels so precious and even rarer than a new moon. To see such smile emerge just because you watch mine makes me feel as if you were sweeping me off my feet… It makes me feel so happy! It makes me_ _wish I could smile even more for you…! Byakuya! You steal my sleep with your pain and conquer my being until an untamable euphoria takes over me whenever you show me you're happy! Is there any more solid proof of my love being real? (…) Well, of course you need something more solid, more solid to your physical eyes. I wish I could materialize my love. Because if I can prove I didn't lie to you when I said I loved you, then you might hate me a bit less. You must be mad at me… I wouldn't judge you if you resented me. Albeit I know my whole life would crumble, that all my happiness would disappear and that my smile will die whenever you throw me a deadly scornful glare at me, in which you directed your hatred and contempt, I just know that, even then, I could not judge, blame or reproach you. Byakuya, I really, really hope your heart finds a small piece of the forgiveness I don't deserve… I… I am so weak… I want… I want to be strong! I want to be there for you too!! I…_

As her mind and thoughts started to go into that direction, she was slowly starting to regain movement of her body. She first blinked and then her loose hands started to crease the bed sheets as they formed into weak, but steady fists. _I __will__ be there for you…!_

Emotion slowly climbed up to her visage and now her eyes showed determination, which wasn't any less fazing because of her heavy eye bags, proof of her restlessness.

She immediately sat up. Her body felt stiff, she definitely had an urge to stretch her body a bit. She felt weak, but this time in a more physical sense. She spotted the jelly on the table and, finally, realized she hadn't eaten for a good while.

She grabbed the glass that was filled with water ever since the early morning of the previous day and emptied it with a single swig.

She dragged the wooden chair back as gracelessly and yet curiously as only she could, but no more curious than the way she liked to sit. She sat with her legs crossed and pointing to a different angle, of about 45° from the left side of the back of the chair.

She enjoyed the jelly as she grinned slightly, all thanks to the always astounding beauty of the result of dawn: A new day, a new chance to make things right, and she definitely knew with good precision what exactly she was to do that day.

X To be continued… X


	35. Facing Grief

Dedicated to jazzmin92 for her review, as well as all the support to this story by favoriting and alerting, and also to inulover42 for adding this story to her favorites.

**Facing Grief**

She was watching the beginning of the day as she finished her food.

She stood up. She wasn't supposed to be moving around that much. The pain in her back was actually not negligible, but since she had hurt her calf the previous time she was in the hospital she discovered that, for some reason, she wasn't so bad dealing with pain. She had somehow dealt with the pain, even though drugs wouldn't do anything to ease it. Yet she'd move around more than Isane was comfortable with. They couldn't believe she didn't complain about the pain and even walked. Some people in the staff, janitors and nurses, said she was a masochist as a joke. (She had been there 3 times by then; it would've been weird if she hadn't dealt with any of them before.) And even though her wounds healed slower than they do other times, for a reason she couldn't understand, she still healed far too fast, fast enough to amaze the medical staff. Last time she was talking to Unohana, she could feel the pain and bear it, but now she barely felt anything. And now that she thought about it, Unohana had given her a sedative! Could it be that she had found drugs that worked with her? Anyhow, that was great; not even because she healed thus fast would the pain be eased before.

She headed to the room where Unohana told her he was. Albeit she mentioned it fast and without giving emphasis at all to that part, Kisa could still catch it and remember it that instant. She wondered if Unohana's intentions with which she mentioned that were to tell her so she could go visit him or if she mentioned it without giving thought to whether she would perceive it or not in that intense conversation they had had.

She reached the room and turned the door handle, slowly and unpleasantly nervous. She pushed the door in, slowly, hesitating every inch.

She hadn't even entered before she gasped as she saw the man she loved in a woeful condition that made her heart skip a beat.

She entered and closed the door behind her, soundlessly.

She gave every step with worry and shock, such that she couldn't even feel the cold floor despite her being barefoot. She felt as if she were sinking into unstable quicksand, instead.

Her heart, instead of racing, slowed down alarmingly, as if it were surrounded by suppressing chains, creating this pressure on her that made her think, for a second, that it was no longer beating.

She immediately noticed the machinery that was keeping him stable. For a reason she never seemed to understand or remember, she wasn't unfamiliar with medical equipment. Right that moment, she could have named each instrument in that room and tell its function if it weren't for the fact that her mind was busy being perturbed by seeing Byakuya in that condition. She never found the medical terms Isane or Retsu used strange or unfamiliar, which was also surprising to them both. She had been wondering for a while if maybe the herself she didn't remember was a person dedicated to medicine or a related field.

Her anxiety and guilt were meant to only get worse with each uncertain step she gave, bringing her closer to his bed. She noticed every wound in his perfect skin, which seemed to be flushing due to excess of warmth. His perfect hair was disheveled. His eye bags showed he wasn't resting peacefully or anything close to that. Over all, she noticed his pained expression. She could tell he was in pain, that he was having difficulties breathing, and also observed how his hands seemed to be as cold as a corpse's and his forehead so hot it wasn't so far from sweating, simultaneously. He was, undeniably, in pain. It showed although it was supposed to be as eased as the corporal limit to the amount of drugs injected in the body permitted. Kisa felt baffled and greatly tormented each second she looked at him. She couldn't get the knowledge of her being the one that caused this to him out of her mind.

Her legs couldn't take it anymore and gave in to gravity. She was going to scream from the shock, since she was so into his appearance that her mind wasn't even paying attention to her own body. She couldn't yell or produce a sound at all; her voice was locked away by her perplexing torture.

She didn't even react to the fall until it was past tense. The sensation of having fallen was a rough call from reality. She lied with her face against the floor and couldn't care less about the fall so as to do as much as standing up; she was frozen, unable to move. The reprehending guilt was crushing her against the ground.

She felt pain and tears running down both sides, passing by her ears and into the solid floor. She finally regained her voice but, instead of words, weeping sounds parted from her contracting throat. When it was a bit easier to speak she could form words very slowly, but it was still too incomprehensible to catch the coherence to them.

-B-Byakuya… - She started with the weeping hindering her voice, encaging it into her throat. – I am so sorry… If only I could ease your pain anyhow, I wish with my whole life I could do that… Byakuya, you keep hurting yourself and sacrificing far too much for me. All because I'm useless! If only I could do anything to help _you_! If only I could suffer that unbearable pain to free you, I would do it! I feel like drowning when I see you like this. I hate myself for doing this to you! Why is it that I end up being carried as a burden to everyone? I try…! I really do try to be stronger, yet I feel worthless for being so helpless. Byakuya… I…

She then slowly moved her arms and lifted the upper part of her body, sat on the floor and placed her arms over the bed, grabbing his cold hand, so cold it surprised her he wasn't shivering.

-I beg of you to forgive me…! – She cried. - I beg of you to stop carrying me as a burden over your shoulders! I…! I wish it was me the one in this bed! You have no idea how gladly I'd do it if I knew that you would be better then… Please…! – She then brought his hand to her forehead, while her head was down. – Please wake up! Please don't leave me… - She wept. – I know I'm in no position to ask anything from you, but I still beg you to forgive me. I am so selfish and I realize I don't deserve your love, but I just really can't live without you! It may sound very cliché, but I swear! If looking at you in pain makes me feel like this, would you be able to believe I can live without you at all? After seeing your smile, do you think I could smile nonchalantly if I knew I wouldn't ever see it again? I might keep breathing without you, but I wouldn't be alive… I wouldn't be alive! - Her tears ran down her cheeks at a faster pace. – This life I've had for a supposedly short time, to me, it's been far longer than a few months. This life I have… I couldn't live like this without your presence. You are in all your rights to hate me…But I know that scorn coming from your part would kill me. I feel so useless, but I want to be strong. I… I want to be here for you! I… - She could only manage to whisper the rest. – I love you… I love you…! I love you! I feel like I have loved you for a really long time! Even though I still don't know much about you, and reason knows you don't know much about me since I barely know much about myself, I know I will love you forever! I know I just wouldn't overcome your loss, your disappearance, your hatred, you getting away from me… I'm so selfish, but if being selfish allows me to be at your side, then I don't care what anyone else says! I want to be there for you! I promise you, I'll try to be helpful to you, even if there's little meaning to the things _I_ could help _you_ with, I know there's got to be something…!

She then stood on her knees and kissed his cheek with tears now shutting down. She remained kneeling for a while with her chin under her folded arms over the bed, staring at him. For an unknown reason, as soon as she stopped crying, his expression softened, as if his pain had lessened. She wondered if her words did anything to his unconscious being. And although she knew it was unlikely, she thought how happy she would've been if she had helped him.

She had seen his face many times before yet she never ceased to be amazed about it. She loved to observe his face at any time of the day. She especially loved his face with moonlight since it would make his grey eyes reflect it like the ocean. How she much she wished she could see his eyes open at that moment.

Later, she arranged his messy hair as best as she could. She must have spent like an hour trying to fix it as best as possible, even though she knew it wasn't necessary, since he was so handsome that there was no chance for the condition of his hair to overshadow his face, not with his perfect features.

She was oblivious to the passage of time. Eventually, she brought a chair closer and sat there by his side, refusing to let go of his hand, now warm.

She didn't know how much time had passed until Isane came into the room looking agitated.

-Kisa – Chan! Here you are! How come I didn't think of coming here myself? – She said with relief and tiredness.

_Taicho must be gifted with some power that allows her to locate people anywhere without tracking reiatsu or an ability to see the obvious far too easily._ - She thought.

-What is the matter, Isane? – Kisa asked as she was drawn back to the reality where something other than Byakuya existed.

-What is that supposed to mean? – Isane asked slightly upset. – I was worried about you! You weren't in your room, or in the bathroom, cafeteria or garden; I even searched in the rooftop!

-Have I been here that long? - She asked with guilt.

Kisa turned her head to the window in the wall behind her and saw how late it actually was; it was already dark outside.

-You've been missing all day! I was even starting to think you might have escaped like last time! – She replied angrily but still getting over her worry.

-I'm very sorry, Isane. - She said looking down.

Great. Another person she was letting down…

Isane quickly noticed her inner scolding and remembered Unohana had needed to use a sedative to calm her down when she heard about Kuchiki taicho's condition. She was already aware of how guilty she already was by looking at him.

-It's fine, Kisa – Chan. – Isane said as she placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her head to look up at her. – It's all right… Just don't do that again, or at least let me know.

-OK. – She replied briefly with her sadness evident in her voice.

-I know he won't judge you, Kisa… Back at Soukyoku Hill, he wasn't in such a good shape, and yet he would only care for you. He looked at me and asked me to attend you. He wouldn't be happy to know that you're not eating or resting well because of him. I'm sure he wants you to recover.

-But, Isane…

-I'm not telling you not to worry; I know this isn't easy for you. But it's already 7:30. You haven't left this room since early morning, have you? You haven't been eating correctly, and your eye bags tell me you're not resting well either. – She listed, almost getting in lecturing mode. - I'm just saying that you should care about yourself too. Kisa – Chan, I promise I'll let you know if anything happens, so please eat something and go rest. You can come back tomorrow. OK?

Kisa felt touched while guilty for worrying Isane this much. She had come to think of her as an older sister. She felt bad for being so selfish as to not even leave a note for her.

Kisa knew Isane was right. Byakuya had already sacrificed himself; it was too late to change that. Retsu said he'd wake up. Kisa trusted her, did she not? So, if he had already been hurt, well, he might as well wake up and see that at least he didn't fail to protect her, that she was all right.

-Yes. – Kisa answered as she stood up and finally let go of his hand. – Thank you very much, Isane.

She smiled. For the first time in days, Kisa smiled. This wasn't an obligated grin, she was smiling. This made Isane smile too.

The weight of Kisa's restlessness climbed up her, without notice. She felt really tired all of a sudden. And so she finally rested that night.

Although she had had some hours of sleep before, she wasn't actually resting. She'd wake up with a stiff body and didn't feel like she had slept at all.

The next day, she also spent it at his room. The difference was that she was eating better and getting enough sleep. She intended to do the same the day after, but she couldn't due to her unexpected visits.

And so, the visiting began…Again.

First was Ukitake.

Xx Ukitake Juushiro's visit xX

-Good morning, Kisa – Chan. How are you feeling? – He asked as friendlily and soothingly as usual.

-I'm getting better quite fast, or so Isane says, Taicho. - She said with a smile.

Mysteriously, even though she didn't even call Byakuya or anyone else 'Taicho', and she knew how much some would have like that, she did call Ukitake that way. (And he was the one who wanted to be called just 'Juushiro'.) Not even she knew why, since she preferred to use the names. She just felt that way around him. Ukitake was someone she liked easily and he was like the perfect company, someone she felt she could trust far too much and, as anyone, felt comfortable with him around.

-That's good. And…Are you OK?

-I'm fine… - She answered knowing exactly what he meant. – Retsu said he'd wake up, and I believe her. They say chances are pretty high that he'll wake up in a matter of days; I'm really eager. – She chuckled.

-I'm glad to hear that… - He smiled. – I admit I feel bad for not being there in case you needed support…

-No, Taicho! – Kisa said hastily, shaking her head. – Please, I'm really grateful you came today. And, to be honest, it was better for me to be alone… I… I had to clear my mind about much. – She said trying not to be too specific.

-That's very good Kisa – Chan. – He said.

Xx End of Ukitake Juushiro's visit xX

X To be continued…X

Don't worry. I'll only mention the most important of each visit this time. (Laughs) And I won't bring everybody this time, so I promise it won't be as long as last time.


	36. The Book of My Memories

The information about William Shakespeare can be found at Wikipedia. I mentioned many books here, but they are NOT all books that fit my taste, but I've read them and I placed them here so I could give an opinion that sounded real about them, with the exceptions of the William Shakespeare's books. I apologize if they are not books that you've read or books you don't like. I hope you don't stop liking this fic because of that. Feel free to correct my Japanese, since my Japanese is sort of nonexistent, but I try to make this as good as possible…

And here are some translation notes:

Itai nee = That hurts

Baka = Idiot

Oi! = Hey!

Tadaima = I'm home

Okaeri = Welcome home

Nee = Hey (As far as my vague understanding of Japanese tells me, nee is supposed to be sweeter than 'oi')

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor the Twilight saga. The credit for Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Viz Media and the credit for the Twilight saga to Stephenie Meyer. I'm honestly not fond of her books. My opinion is they're just average, but, again, it's only an opinion. Memoirs of a Geisha is a really good book whose credit belongs to Arthur Golden, whose book I recognize took much effort in research about the geisha culture, which I happen to have found fascinating. That's what makes him a remarkable author. I personally recommend that book a lot; the movie is pretty nice too. Romeo and Juliet and Julius Caesar are two of the most important plays of William Shakespeare, who takes the credit for the creation. He's a man that actually changed the global literature. May he rest in peace.

**The Book of My Memories**

Second to visit were Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika, the latter two followed just to tag along.

Xx Matsumoto's, Ikkaku's and Yumichika's visit xX

-Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto ran to her like a little girl that missed her older sister. (Even though she was, most likely, far older than her.)

-Oh hi, Rangiku! – She managed to say, albeit she was being accidentally suffocated by Matsumoto.

Drops appeared at the back of both Yumichika and Ikkaku.

-Oh! Oops! Sorry, Kisa – Chan. – Matsumoto apologized.

-It's OK, Rangiku… - Said Kisa, whose drops still were present.

-How are you feeling?

-I'm getting better quickly. I'll stay here for 4 more days at the most.

-That's wonderful! We can go shopping to celebrate!

-I'd like that. – Kisa replied with a smile.

Xx~ Kisa's Flashback ~xX

In a freezing winter evening, they were at a department store in the Karakura Town's Mall; more specifically, at the fitting rooms.

-Kisa - Chan, what do you think? – Tatsuki asked feeling too undecided as she stood in front of a mirror. – Peach or purple? – She then showed her both sweatshirts.

-I think peach suits you really great, Tatsuki. – Kisa replied blinking while looking around, the store in which they were.

-Peach it is then… - She said smiling as she held the sweatshirt in front of her and looked at her reflection; happy about the decision. – Wow, Kisa – Chan, you certainly have a gift to decide between garments.

-Well, thank you? – Kisa replied with a drop at the side of her face. – I wonder if I knew this before… - She mused out loud.

-Maybe.

Tatsuki suddenly gazed at her watch and her expression changed to worried.

-Oh man! It's already 9:40! We were supposed to meet Taro 20 minutes ago! OK! I'll pay and then we must hurry!

They rushed out of the store and caught sight of Taro outside a café, 5 stores away.

-You're 24 minutes late. – Taro expressed, but he wasn't mad.

-Sorry. – Both Kisa and Tatsuki said in unison.

-It's OK. Although you did know that the café closed at 9:30, right, Tatsuki?

-We forgot… - She replied with a tad of guilt due to the fact that it was her uncharacteristic indecisiveness what caused their delay.

-Well, I sensed you'd be late by 9:27, so I went ahead and bought yours, but I had to pick them for you. You better not complain. – He teased with a smile.

-You rock, Taro! – Kisa exclaimed happily. – I'm glad! You guys have been telling me how good these are _all_ week long. It would've sucked if I missed the chance to try them.

-Blame it on Taro! – Tatsuki teased. – He's the one that insisted _all_ week long. I only told you they were good twice.

-Yeah, right! – Taro laughed.

-Yes, that _is_ right! – Tatsuki replied with a smile herself.

She hit him, Taro pushed her and patted her and they both laughed.

Kisa appreciated the siblings' love she had grown so fond of watching. They sure made her wonder if she had siblings. She really wished that she had an older brother. Then she tried her coffee.

-Wow! It's good! You were right. – Kisa praised.

-Was I not? – Taro asked with his playful 'praiseworthy face', which according to him was supposed to be a joke. And it was. It never failed to make everyone laugh.

15 minutes later, they exited through the mall's main entrance and were in the way to the parking lot and they just stood there. They were frozen because of the pleasant surprise that awaited them outside; a white cover that had spread all over the streets.

-Snow! – Taro expressed eagerly, already starting to plan his strategies for a snowball war.

-Well, that's nice. – Tatsuki said, sounding happy. – Is it not, Kisa – Chan? - There was silence as a response. - Kisa – Chan?

Tatsuki was looking at the glorious whiteness but finally turned her head to inquire for Kisa's silence. She found an utterly fascinated Kisa, completely absorbed into it, not catching anything from the real world while trapped in her own world. That was the first time she saw snow in person.

She knew it was frozen water and she had seen it before, just not in person, but she never imagined that was the way it would feel to look at it with her own eyes… It was pure white and it looked soft and magical. There was something about the snow that conquered her heart right away. She wanted to touch it. She had to confirm it was actually water, so she extended her arm and her hand got in contact with a snowflake. It melted because of her corporal temperature before she got a chance to see it from up close. It was perfectly logical, yet she looked disappointed.

Taro patted her at the head to bring her back to reality, gently but not too gently. Kisa thought that was one of his most awesome gifts. She didn't like to be patted too gently, for it left her with anxiety to hit herself; whatever the reason for that was, she didn't know. And well, who likes to be hit too harshly on the head? It was a subtle way to bring her back from her mental world, which Taro didn't doubt had for sure to be interesting.

-It's the first time you see snow since you 'woke up', right? – He asked with a light smile.

She nodded.

-Well, then… - His smile became a malicious grin as he held his fist above her head. – It's about time you feel it! – He finished as he opened his fist and released a small rain of snow over Kisa's head.

-Kyaaaa…! - Kisa hissed and only managed to scream softly, trembling.

As Kisa shivered and shook the snow off her hair, Tatsuki kicked Taro and then hit him in the head hard with her strong fists, wearing a frown in her upset face.

-Itai nee, Tatsuki! – Taro whined with his teasing tone.

-Taro, you big retarded baka! – Kisa proceeded to hit him too.

-Don't tell me it wasn't refreshing. – Taro teased. – After all, it's a _must do_ when you meet someone that hasn't seen snow. And you also look cute when you get mad.

Kisa flushed. She was still upset but she somehow couldn't hit him again after he said that. Tatsuki, however, took it differently and hit him again.

Somehow, events turned and twisted such that they ended up having Kisa's first snowball fight outside that mall.

Xx~ End of Kisa's flashback ~xX

Yeah, shopping would rock… And now that she thought about it she only had a single outfit. There was nothing but kimonos in her gargantuan closet. She actually needed clothes, although shopping wouldn't be the same without those two.

-Kisa – Chan. – Matsumoto called her to get her attention. – Hey, are you alright? Are things OK? Are you feeling well?

-Yes. - Kisa knew what she meant. – Don't worry, Rangiku… I'm handling it better than expected. - She tried to laugh, but failed sadly.

-Oi. – Ikkaku called.

Kisa turned to his direction. He hadn't moved from the corner where he stood along with Yumichika, who was carrying a book, with his zanpakuto carried over a shoulder. He had heard she could cry or get down if they talked about Kuchiki taicho. Now that the taboo subject was brought up, he hoped he could hurry before she began sobbing.

-Kuchiki taicho is stable now. There is also a good chance he'll be better soon. That's all that matters. – He said.

-You're right… - Kisa grinned slightly; because she knew what he had said was true, she wouldn't cry. – By the way, we haven't been introduced.

-Huh?

-Well, at the bar back to the Human Realm, I did notice you, but we didn't really talk…

-Oh right! – Matsumoto exclaimed. – Well, Kisa – Chan, this is Madarame Ikkaku and you already know Yumichika. - She suddenly grinned at the memory she had of her small but very interesting argument. - Ikkaku – San, this is Kisa. – She said as she pointed at her (even though there was no need).

-Yeah, whatever… - He shrugged the formalities off.

-Rangiku – San! – Whined Yumichika. - So we know each other, but it's not like we were introduced either! – He then cleared his throat. – Well, I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika, the most beautiful face in the 11th Division, which is no great accomplishment there since most are ugly both in manners and in appearance, and also kind of like in the whole of Soul Society! I am the one that appreciates beauty. - Then he looked at Matsumoto. – And _that_, Rangiku – San, is how a beautiful introduction is made. – He finished by playing a move with his hair only he considered elegant while others simply called it a sign of his narcissism.

-Already forgotten what Kisa – Chan told you at the bar, Yumichika? – Rangiku giggled.

-Well, of course not! As I said, I appreciate beauty and, well, she looked slightly good when defending a point… And that is a lot coming from _moi_!

-Why, thank you, Yumichika. – Kisa said grinning but obviously acting slightly sarcastically.

Yumichika, of course, did not perceive the sarcasm, so he smiled with the air of someone who estimates himself in high regards…As usual. Matsumoto laughed and even Ikkaku couldn't help chortling.

Yumichika's face was a bit confused, albeit not mad. Kisa couldn't help giggling along with Matsumoto. Ikkaku merely grinned without saying a word.

-Are you mocking me? – Yumichika asked while wearing his 'beautifully offended' face.

-Mock? – Kisa replied. – I don't mock; I play… Well, I sort of thought you would laugh too. You seem to me like you could use some laughter, Yumichika. I'm not too sure why.

Kisa looked at her side and stared at the emptiness as if she were really thinking.

-I can somehow tell when someone could use a laugh. I have no idea how and I don't base my conclusions on anything; I just know. Weird, right? I've only met one other person that could feel the same thing. It's…Kind of hard to describe.

She directed her look at him and realized everyone was staring at her with confusion, but they were focused on her, meditating on the words she was saying.

-Oh, I'm so sorry…! You must think I'm a weirdo. – She grinned sadly.

-No. - Yumichika replied unexpectedly. – It's not that… It's just that…Well…I just realized I could use a laugh. - He admitted.

Kisa smiled, reaching his being. Then, her eyes rolled and, by pure happenstance, landed in Yumichika's arm, or rather, on what his arm was holding.

-Is that "Twilight"? – She asked with a grin.

-You like it? – He asked, returning the facial gesture.

-Sort of! – She said excited as a happy memory enveloped her.

Xx~ Kisa's flashback ~xX

-Tadaima! – Taro shouted after he arrived home as he hanged his coat.

-Okaeri! – Kisa welcomed as she greeted him at the entrance.

-Hey Kisa. Is Tatsuki home yet?

-She called earlier and said she'd stay over at Takashi's.

-OK, then. Is dinner ready?

-Yes. Today's is your favorite sushi.

-You mean the one with finfish? – He asked eagerly but also surprised.

-Yes. I know how much you like it and Takashi thought me how to do it.

-Well, seems like you're working hard at the bar.

-Well of course. Although Takashi says I have a gift for the process, I sort of always forget what each sushi piece should have… Takashi is very patient with me. – She laughed blushing. - I'm grateful his father gave me the job although I knew nothing about sushi.

-Well, it's not like you don't give him any good benefits in exchange! Takashi says that since you started working there part-time, the clientele has risen considerably. He says the people enjoy watching you prepare it.

-Well, that would explain why it's always rush hour there whenever it's my shift… - She grinned and then her eyes got in contact with a gift bag Taro carried. – Hey, what's that?

-Oh! This is for you. – He then handed her the sky blue bag with a stars design.

-For me? – She asked a bit startled but couldn't help smiling.

She opened the bag and took out a book titled "Twilight", with an apple held by a pale hand in the cover's picture.

-Oh, Taro, you didn't have to…!

-Come on, Kisa! You work because you refused to let me give you an allowance for all the chores you do, and you still do them although you work. You even help the house budget with your own money… I've seen some receipts from the market, and I know you sometimes spend more than I give you to buy food…

Kisa stared at him with eyes widened in shock but dared not interrupt him.

-You complete whatever is missing with your own money, even though I tell you to keep your own money… And you still won't even let me buy you a gift?

-Taro… But…It's not that much…! I at the most have had to cooperate with Ұ1400. (Approximately $15.21 dollars) And doing chores is the very least I can do for you two. - She looked at him with a wide gaze. – Taro… You picked me up from the sand and gave me a hand! You, along with Tatsuki, gave me a roof to be under, clothes to wear and a seat at your table wholeheartedly. You accepted me, a complete stranger without a clear past, as part of your family. You introduced me to the music I love so much. You teach me things with disposition. You never get angry at me for messing your kitchen and instead cheer me up to keep doing my best. You don't ask anything from me, not money; you didn't even ask me to do the chores. You always care for me and wish me the best… You always show me the most beautiful things in life and what's important because you want me to smile… - Her tears were welling up in her eyes. – The very least I can do is to try to help! It's my money, and I spend it gladly to buy food so everyone can eat happily… I don't force myself to do it, you know? I want to do it. - She told him firmly despite having a tear running down her cheek.

Taro hugged her while softly patted her head. He was also with watery eyes, moved.

-I'm sorry, Kisa… - He whispered softly. – I immediately assumed that you did it because you felt obliged… I'm sorry.

-It's OK.

-But I want you to know that that gift I didn't do it because I felt obliged either. - Kisa's tears slowed down. – I did it because this morning at breakfast you mentioned you had just finished reading "Memoirs of a Geisha" and were telling Tatsuki how much you loved it. I thought that you would need something new to read; I know how much you enjoy doing so.

Kisa tilted her head up and looked at his smiling face, into his sincere and wonderful dark eyes.

-I've seen plenty of people reading it, it seems to be very popular now.

Taro used his thumb to dry off her tears while he kept on smiling for her. Kisa returned the hug.

-Thank you. - She whispered and a small smile started to form, which Taro noticed. – I'll read it soon and give you a full report.

He chuckled.

-Your smile is more than enough reward to me. – He said resuming a sweet voice he seldom used.

She blushed as a result.

-…And your blushing is also a nice reward. – He teased.

She sniggered before nudging him.

-I heard there's a movie coming out soon, would you like for us to go see it?

-I'd love to. – She then made a far more noticeable smile that Taro loved so much he smiled back.

Xx~ End of Kisa's flashback ~xX

-Oh! I've seen the "Twilight" movie! – Matsumoto said.

-Don't even mention the movie! – Yumichika said with an upset tone. – I hate to remember it… I was so eager to see it and made so many arrangements in my agenda to be able to see it just to be disappointed!

-I have to agree. – Kisa nodded to Yumichika.

-But I liked it! – Matsumoto spoke with a sad tone.

-Maybe because you didn't read the book, did you, Rangiku? – Kisa asked.

-No… - Matsumoto admitted softly.

Nobody found it shocking to know she hadn't. According to 10th Division's captain, it's not like she reads anything but magazines.

-Yeah. - Yumichika commented. - Most of the ones that don't read the book liked it because they didn't know what to expect. We, readers, on the other hand expected a lot. I mean, the movie cannot be compared with the greatness of the book, but it's not like it sucked either. I do give them credit for the soundtrack.

-I agree there, too. – Kisa agreed again. – Although, to be honest, it's nothing new. It tends to happen a lot with most books that are turned into movies. I've realized that whenever you read a book and then watch the movie, you feel disappointed, but it's just impossible for the movies to cover a whole book… Sometimes, however, they totally destroy the book's storyline and twist it to make it unrecognizable…

-Thankfully that wasn't the case for "Twilight" although it could've been better. – Yumichika added with exaggerated relieve (at least Kisa thought so).

-Albeit, there are also movies that are faithful to the book and really do a good job covering it. Like "Memoirs of a Geisha". – Kisa smiled.

-That's true! – Yumichika said.

-Oh! I loved that movie! – Matsumoto added.

-And have you already finished "Twilight"? – Yumichika asked.

-I finished "New Moon" about three weeks before coming here.

-Really? That's really great… Is it good?

-It's just fine. To be honest, I thought the first one was a tad better. I sure wouldn't mind reading "Eclipse".

Xx~ Kisa's flashback ~xX

Tatsuki and Kisa were at the bookstore.

-Oh! Look, here it is Tatsuki; "Julius Caesar" by William Shakespeare.

-Nice eye, Kisa - Chan. – Tatsuki said as she took a look at it. – Yeah, this is it… - She then sighed. – I hate the Literature class. I can't believe the teacher actually thought of making us read English literature! We're in Japan, for crying out loud! Worse, he's made us read Shakespeare all semester. Thank goodness it's nearly over.

-Well, it's culturally very important. Shakespeare is considered the greatest writer in the English language and the world's leading dramatist.

-Well, maybe it's not a pain to you. Even if you were the one that had to take the tests, I know you'd ace them all. You really have a talent reading comprehension. Plus, you speak English! I cannot tell you if that is your mother language or not, but you speak it truly well, unlike me, who's still learning.

-Oh, well… I wouldn't say your English is bad, and I wouldn't say I'm that talented either. – She blushed a bit.

-Are you kidding? You practically translated "Romeo and Juliet" to me; you even made it sound as a children's book. I also really like the novel you're starting…

-I've only written 3 chapters.

-But you told me the idea of the storyline… I kind of feel anxious so I can read it. And I don't usually read _that_ much; I'm not Taro. That must mean it's definitely a hit.

-Well, thanks… - Kisa smiled flushed. – I promise I'll finish it and you'll be the first to read it, then.

-Thanks…

They both giggled afterwards.

Tatsuki mused while they were in line to pay.

-Nee, Kisa – Chan, do you think that maybe you've written anything before? Maybe you were a writer…

-Who knows? - Kisa looked into the distant nothingness while musing too. – But I don't know… And to think I got the wish to start it because I read a fiction work online on Fiction Press…! Seriously, I didn't feel inspired by "Memoirs of a Geisha" nor by "Romeo and Juliet". No! It was because of a fiction work online by an anonymous user! I don't know why, but it felt very familiar as I kept on reading it… Who knows? Maybe I had read it before? Or maybe I knew the author?

-Who ever said that that wasn't possible? – Tatsuki pointed out. – So, there are many people in the overpopulated world, but it is possible. Sometimes the world seems small…

There was no response.

-Kisa – Chan? – Tatsuki asked and turned to see her.

Kisa was staring at a book with a feather that had blood in the cover and was titled "New Moon".

Tatsuki remembered Ryo mentioning that she had just finished reading "New Moon" and that Mahana asked her which book she meant and Ryo answered that it was the second part of "Twilight" and that she had already bought the third part "Eclipse." Then she remembered that about 5 days before Kisa had told her she was just 5 chapters away from finishing "Twilight".

-Would you like that book? – Tatsuki asked with a smile.

-I didn't bring my wallet with me… - Kisa replied immediately with a slight frown. - Gee and to think that I just got my paycheck yesterday.

-Don't worry; I have enough to buy both books.

-Tatsuki! – Kisa said hastily as she turned to her, but Tatsuki interrupted her as she placed her right index finger close to her lips.

-Don't say another word, Kisa - Chan. You helped me tons with my essay about "Romeo and Juliet". I know I wasn't a quick learner and required patience. Really, you had to translate to me every line and you also helped me organize my ideas to write the essay. If it weren't for you, I know I would've failed the class already. Consider it a thank-you gift.

Tatsuki winked at her, grabbed the book, and, since it was their turn to pay, turned to the cashier and paid for both books.

-Tatsuki… - Kisa spoke very softly as she saw Tatsuki paying for her book.

Tatsuki turned to her with a smile.

-Here you go. – She said as she handed her the book.

-Thank you very much, Tatsuki. – Kisa thanked as she gave Tatsuki a small smile sheepishly but happy.

Xx~ End of Kisa's flashback ~xX

-Well, I don't know you, but I already like you, Kisa. – Ikkaku teased Yumichika.

-Well, I like you too, Ikkaku. I think you're awesome. I've read a bit about you, and sounds like fun to watch you fight, and I'm not even such a fan of spars, but I believe I understand why Yumichika always follows you. Oh! And just so you know, I don't think it's wrong from your part to be bald. Actually, you have something that too little people have!

-Huh? - He asked with a small upset vein highlighted in his forehead.

-Do you have any idea how many people look good without hair?! Too few! And you actually look fairly good! In fact, you'd probably look strange _with_ hair! Most people need hair to look OK, me included. That's why you should be proud! – She said with a fist high, encouragingly.

Ikkaku approached her with tiny and mysterious sparks around his face and showing his long, curvy eyelashes.

-Do you really mean it? – He asked.

-Of course I mean it! – She assured.

He stepped back a bit and the background behind him changed and now had a fire effect, making drops appear at the back of Yumichika's and Matsumoto's heads. His fist was high and flames were on his eyes.

-Well, whenever I have a spar I'll tell you! – Ikkaku said coolly while giving her the thumbs up sign. - And whenever you need someone to kick someone's ass, then don't hesitate to call me!

-Thanks! – Kisa smiled her happy smile to her new friend, reaching his and Yumichika's hearts, like everyone else's…

Xx End of Matsumoto's, Ikkaku's and Yumichika's visit xX

_Now that I think about it, I left both "Twilight" and "New Moon" at the Arisawa's, in Tatsuki's bookcase…Next to my 'diary'…_ - Kisa pondered. – _I wonder where in the Human Realm Rangiku plans to go shopping with me. Could it be in Karakura Town? If it is, then I might have a chance to go to the Arisawa's to pick them up… But then…What am I going to tell Tatsuki when she sees me? Byakuya says that it is very important to keep everything about them being shinigami and Soul Society a secret; I don't think she knows since she never once mentioned the word 'shinigami' in front of me… Oh, but I feel awful hiding things from Tatsuki. And I just know she'll ask me. She'll ask what I have been up to, where I have been, if I've remembered anything… Gee, how does Ichigo do it? I think I hadn't given him enough credit for his job as a substitute shinigami. He often has to hide these things from his family too. I bet it can't be as easy as he makes it look… And the worst is that Tatsuki must be angry at me because I didn't say goodbye. What am I going to tell her? I know it's been months, but Taro…Taro is such a person… I haven't been able to forget him and I only spent 5 weeks with them; albeit it certainly feels way longer. I feel as if I spent with him like a whole year, because that's the kind of person he is. He taught me so much in 5 weeks it's hard to believe, even for me. That's the many things one would learn in about a year, I think. If I can't get over his death just yet, then what could be expected of Tatsuki? She spent her whole life with him… I wasn't surprised how it devastated her to lose him… I know it's been long, but I bet she still mourns for him, although a bit more discreetly. I really hope she's handling it well… I'm_ _glad that she at least has Takashi. I bet she must be angry at me… I just left without saying goodbye! What was I thinking? Yes, I was eager to get out of there because the memory of Taro haunted me down…But what was I thinking?! I didn't even leave a note. I should have. I should tell her in a written way at the very least just how grateful I_ _was for her and Taro's hospitality and how much I would miss her and how sorry I was for everything! I took_ _nothing, just the clothes I was wearing that day. I was so selfish… I should've said goodbye._ _I didn't take into consideration her feelings because of my rashness. How in the world would_ _she forgive me? Why would she? Gee… Wait! I think I still have my key! I might get in there in the morning when both Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa are at work and Tatsuki at school…But wouldn't she notice if I_ _took those 3 objects? I wonder if she threw them away already. I hope not, but then, what reason would she have to keep them in the first place? (…) I'm such a coward, but what am I supposed to tell her? Am I supposed to tell her that I felt worried about her and I was afraid of mentioning anything that could vaguely remind her of him? That I had no courage to tell her the reason I wanted to leave was because I felt guilty for his loss? I couldn't tell her I could no longer bear that the house reminded me of him because I knew that it would remind her of him. She really was trying to convince me not to feel guilty for that too. I knew Tatsuki would hate me if I told her the truth, and I wanted to in the past, but I didn't want to hurt her with the_ _truth; I had already done enough by taking the toll on Taro's life. I thought of making up another excuse to leave but I didn't want to lie to her either… I know she'd ask me for an explanation if I saw her that day… I doubt that she's already over Taro, because I am not. I don't think I_ _can tell her the truth yet, and I still don't want to lie to her… Man, this sucks!! But I promise that one day I shall tell her and a day not too far away from the present, or else there would be no difference… There is no difference between telling too late and never telling. In the_ _end, when that person was in need to know, you still let that person hanging._

Kisa took a decision and all that was left was to ask Rangiku if they could go on a busy day in the week instead of the weekend; that way, she would not encounter Tatsuki in the Arisawa home.

With that settled, at least for then, she waited for her next visitor.


	37. The Friendship to Which You've Clanged

Gee, once again delayed… I'm so shameless… This chapter is dedicated to Ginny for her always present support and cheering and to inulover42 for favoriting me as an author. It's an honor to be in anyone's favorite author list. Thanks a million for the support you show me towards such actions. I love Kisa's relationship with Toshiro. Their friendship is just so serious but at the same time you can feel the warmth she gives to it. I would really like your opinion about my battle descriptions, I know I'm no good but I would like to know how I can improve. Please. And forgive me for delaying my updates… Vacations for me are over, so… Information about the yukata can be found at Wikipedia.

And just a definition and translation note:

Yukata = Summer garment; a casual form of kimono.

Shiro = White

**The Friendship to Which You've Clanged**

Third was Toshiro.

Xx Toshiro's visit xX

-Good day, Kisa. – He replied as serious as usual.

-Good day, Toshiro. – She replied a bit uneasy about so much seriousness coming from him.

-How are you feeling? – He asked politely.

-Better with each day…

-That's good. And are you alright?

-Yes… (No need to repeat she knew what he meant, right?)

-Are you sure? – He asked somehow unable to believe her.

-Yes… I'm doing my best handling it as best as I can.

-That's great. – He said with this growing seriousness, much to Kisa's discomfort.

-Toshiro…

-Yes?

-Stop.

-I beg your pardon? – He said, with his gaze still looking down.

-STOP! – She shouted with frustration.

-What is the matter? (!) – He asked pretty astounded from the sudden change in her voice; way too radical.

-I might be in grief for this, but I'm not a mourning widow, for goodness' sake! Stop looking so down, please! – That last sentence was an entreaty, and he could tell she had a lump in her throat that hindered her voice that instant. – I'm… I'm so sorry… - She put her hands in front of her face to cover her shame, and probably her watery eyes too. - Not only do I cause trouble for Byakuya, I also do for others… I'm so sorry for making you worry… But I just can't stand this anymore… I'm the one that caused Byakuya _that_… I can't bear to also make you look like that!

-Kisa…

-Please, I don't want you to look so down because of me! Please…

-Kisa…

-Please, just smile. – She said with two tears that glistened with the light, but they immediately froze, right there on her cheeks, due to the simple fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro was present… They just turned into ice and fell, faster than a snowflake, but just as delicate, it disintegrated right after crashing with the warmth of Kisa's skin.

-I'm sorry… It's just that I happen to find it hard to smile… - He admitted.

-It's OK… I understand… No one smiles all the time, but if you can't smile, at least don't look so down… It kills me to know I would make another person feel so bad…

-Kisa… But you're not the one that's doing anything wrong. – He sighed. – It's just that I haven't had a good day…

He then sat on the chair and kept swimming his thoughts until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw her sincere small smile appear… That was the first good thing about his day…

-I realize I'm not of much help, but I'm all ears if you feel like talking to something other than a lonely white wall. – She grinned.

He sighed… He did indeed feel the need to talk to someone, and he had just realized so that very second… _She must have a gift._ – Was what he thought.

-Well… Today I visited my friend Momo today.

-Oh, I see.

Rangiku had once talked to her and told her about Hinamori Momo. Kisa was already aware of what had happened with her and captain Aizen and her current situation… And was also aware that Toshiro visited her every week…As her true friend… She personally felt a bit of anger towards that girl that was so blinded that she didn't realize she was hurting Toshiro's feelings, for he considers her a friend and yet she calls him a liar and also dares to think _he_ _did _something _to_ Aizen, when it was the other way around… But well, she did know about confusion and doubts of the hearts, so she was in no position to tell her much, yet it did pain her that Toshiro yet decided to suffer that much for her sake… Although, she actually felt rage for Toshiro, Kisa was not a resentful person; she held no grudge against her… Sometimes she wished she could take the blindfolds from her and open her eyes… All because she really wished Toshiro stopped suffering…

-Toshiro…

-What is it?

-Why do you always do so much for that girl named Momo?

-Well… We are really good friends…Childhood friends…

-But she puts your friendship into question so easily… Doesn't it hurt you? I really admire you for being able to put up with that…

-You don't understand… - He said with a frown. - We grew up together… Whenever someone bothered her, I would immediately go and punch their faces. Whenever I was alone, she would go and talk to me, and was the only one that listened to me…

Xx~ Toshiro's Flashback ~xX

_Most of the people would stay away from me because of my weird hair color… They'd say I had some curse that I would spread to anyone I talked to…_

A very little white-haired boy was walking quirkly while barefoot in a very hot summer day with no wind, at the 60th district of Rukongai. He was starving… And then he saw a boy that was giving away some apples, since it was a tradition around those dates to give one to your friends, although they obviously saw them as decorations rather than food. He wondered if he could give him one…

He walked to the boy and was about to open his mouth, but could not speak since the boy was screaming and tried to back away from him, but tripped and fell backwards. The white-haired boy extended a hand to help him, but the boy's fear, reflected in his face, grew.

-Please don't hurt me! I don't want to be cursed… Here. – He said as he showed him high the whole box where he had the apples. – Take them, but please, don't curse me! – He cried.

-But I…

The boy screamed and then he let the box fall and the apples roll on the ground as he ran got up hastily and pretty clumsily got away from the small boy, tripping several times on the way.

There were a few people witnessing, but most of them pretended to be oblivious because they feared to look at him. He could hear many voices whispering:

-That boy is the worse, intimidating other kids is really shameless.

-He took advantage of that boy to steal his apples… What a terrible brat he is.

-He is very frightening…

-How greedy of him to take all those apples from that kid…

-He scared the boy because he wanted apples? Something must be really wrong with him, why didn't he just ask him for one?

The little boy's big, aquamarine eyes got watery while his fists tightened as he heard them…

-Shut up! – The boy exploded. – You are all idiots… You are all superstitious idiots! – He shouted, but no one looked at him… They were all pretending not to notice him, as usual.

Toshiro ran away with tears falling from his eyes and left the apples on the floor…

The people then started to comment as soon as they saw him leave.

-He must have some severe problems.

-What a rude brat he is!

-He is very frightening…

-He didn't take the apples he stole? That kid must really enjoy intimidating others then.

-What's his problem?

Everyone there was mad and judging; everyone but one.

There was this young girl with dark, olive eyes and black hair saw the boy running down the street and then disappeared from her sight as he turned around the corner… She wasn't from around, but she had heard of the 'Cursed White-Haired Boy' before… She felt really bad for the boy… She didn't care for the curse, for she wasn't _that_ superstitious. Not only did that curse made no sense to her, she also thought it wasn't OK to hurt someone like that because of a superstition.

So she, out of curiosity followed his track but he was very fast and she was very slow…

Night was coming closer, and Momo still didn't have a place to stay and was a bit hungry but was a bit short on money. She felt like a dumb for actually traveling to the 60th district. She was no genius, but was smart enough to know how dangerous it was; at least to a girl from the 35th district that wasn't used to being in such an insalubrious and violent place…

Although her situation required some urgent thought from her part; her mind was still fixated on the white-haired boy she saw that noon.

She thought of how the others ignored him… _I would definitely cry too if I were him, probably, I'd even weep… _- She mused. – _I wonder if people at his house care for him… To me, he didn't seem so frightening; I don't think he was trying to intimidate the other kid, was he? I cannot imagine how come he's still sane… If I were treated like that for my whole life, then I'd go nuts…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she, as absentminded as she was, bumped into a man that wasn't looking were he was going either.

-Hey, are you trying to pick a fight? – He shouted menacingly but then he couldn't see anyone until he tilted his head downward. – Huh? But if you're just a little midget… - He said looking a bit puzzled, although he was wearing a big, intimidating grin…

Momo was frozen by a minute there… That man was like 2 meters (approximately 6'6'') tall and she was petite size… And there was a gang with him. He seemed to be their leader. Then she came back to herself; and as soon as she did, she noticed she was now surrounded by those 4 tall men, albeit not as tall as the leader, but what difference did that make? She was still far too small to even reach their elbow's height.

-I-I'm sorry… - Momo apologized sheepishly.

-Look, I don't care you're a girl, if you start a fight, you don't back down. – The man said with an eager voice…So menacing, too.

-But… It was an accident. I didn't mean to… - Momo tried to said with a nervous voice that was too low because she was afraid.

-I said you don't back down! – Shouted the man who threw his fist to her.

With her eyes tightly shut, she placed her arms to protect her face in a very ineffective position and shouted. Whilst she shouted, she had resigned to escape and simply waited…And waited. When it had been like 3 seconds, she still felt no pain; so she ventured to partially open her left eye. Then she saw something that made her drop her arms to her sides and immediately open both eyes widely.

The man in her front had a pained expression, which was scary. Then she looked down and saw the cause. The same white-haired boy she had seen hours ago and had even tried to follow was now there, with his fist against the tall man's stomach.

-You brat! – Yelled the man painfully.

Then the boy, although he was pretty short, he could jump; but he jumped very high… Although he was at his opponent's waist height, he jumped and punched his chin, knocking him out completely.

The other gang members were dumbstruck and in Momo's eyes, you could see her awe.

Afterwards, Toshiro landed gracefully on the ground. He was small, but he sure knew how to put a fight. His sea eyes showed he was feeling over-confident and his lack of fear for them.

Then this other member stepped forward and took out a knife.

-You will pay for punching the boss, kid! – He shouted and then ran to Toshiro with his arm holding the knife high.

He lowered his arm in an abrupt movement to attack Toshiro; and to everyone's surprise, Toshiro disappeared from sight.

The gang member was puzzled; and out of the blue, turned to see that Toshiro was standing at his right side. He was awestruck as he turned his head to the right and before he could react, Toshiro punched his face, knocking him out.

_He's so fast…And his movements are lithe…_ - Momo thought.

-Ha ha ha! Well, seems like ya'r an interestin' fella! – Laughed the third gangster.

From all three, he was the creepiest of all. His hand got inside his robe and took out what seemed to be a simple stick that didn't seem to have any purpose other than being a piece of trash… And just like that, he ran to Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes weren't at all those of a person that thought of that stick as nothing but trash… He was sure there he was up to something; nevertheless, he still looked pretty confident.

So when the attacker was a feet close, he turned the stick like it were lipstick and its ends extended and exposed a blade in its tip; taking the shape of a spear-like weapon.

He tried to go through him several times, however, to his amazement; Toshiro evaded him each time, effortlessly. His speed for sure was impressive to his opponent and Momo.

Once again, Toshiro was missing from his sight. Without anyone's notice, Toshiro was at his back. He jumped high enough to hit his neck with the side of his right palm extended and knock him out.

There was only one more to go. Momo was awestruck. Yet the opponent was acting unexpectedly calm. Instead of waiting for the other gangster to be finished and then step forward; he was already near Toshiro. He had long forgotten about Momo and she was now free to run, yet she didn't because she was into the spar. She wasn't excited, but rather a bit preoccupied; although it was pretty obvious she didn't have to.

Nonetheless, this final opponent seemed different. His face was covered by a black mask that only let light touch his eyes. He took of his jacket to reveal he had no weapons with him… He was intending to fight clean… Why would he have followed those other 3 people that seemed to be just ordinary gangsters will likely stay a mystery; forever kept from mankind's knowledge database.

And so they both ran forward and clashed fists. It was amazing to see such thing. Toshiro's opponent, since she was shirtless, showed his chiseled body perfectly… It was pretty shocking to think that a boy that was less than 1.20 m (about 3'9'') tall and was skinny and starving could match such strength… (Now that was a far more accurate reason to be frightened of him…)

They separated to end that fist clash and so, Toshiro jumped lithely into the air and was about to give his opponent a kick, but it was evaded, so Toshiro, still in the air, turned and gave a second kick which missed his opponent by less than an inch. Toshiro then landed on the ground.

-You've got good reflexes. – He finally spoke for the first time that evening.

-You are pretty dexterous as well… - His opponent admitted. – It's quite impressive for someone so young to be this good. You might as well get a chance to be a shinigami and leave this hell.

Then Toshiro's opponent threw him a punch but Toshiro evaded it, albeit not effortlessly since their speed was pretty similar. As he evaded it, he tried to go for his neck and knock him like he had knocked the previous one, but he stopped his hand by encaging his wrist; catching him off guard and then punched Toshiro's nose. But Toshiro then stopped his hand by catching his wrist and grinned slightly as he kicked him under the chin and knocked him out.

_Did he let the man punch him on purpose?_ – Wondered a bewildered Momo.

Toshiro looked at Momo and saw she was fine. He then turned on his heel with no words said; giving her his back and walked away slowly.

It took Momo a second to get back to herself and recover from that much shock and was finally able to yell:

-Wait!

Toshiro stopped but his head kept facing his forward.

-Thank you… - Momo said a bit nervous after seeing how cold Toshiro was acting.

-I didn't do it for you.

-But you saved me…

-I said I didn't do it for you. – The boy repeated harshly.

And so Toshiro kept on walking. Momo struggled a little to move her legs but then she regained their use and ran to catch up with him and slowed down when she was at his side.

-You're really amazing… How come you can be so skilled at your short age?

Toshiro stopped walking and looked back at her curious eyes with somewhat upset ones. And then he looked back forward and sighed while he blinked in a very prolonged manner.

-You're not from around, are you?

-I just arrived here today… How did you know?

-Aside from the obvious? Because you couldn't take those 4 guys; I'm not saying girls around here can fight that kind, but they sure know how to give a nice kick and a good punch. At the very least, they are able to escape. This is the 60th district, you can be neither weak nor slow, not even if you're a girl, or else, you will not last here. I don't know where you're from, but you should go back and return… A weakling like you could never survive here.

-I can't go back. – She said with a sad voice and a desperate gaze.

-You have to. – He then continued to walk.

Momo felt frozen again. He was a harsh guy… But then again, she knew she couldn't completely blame him… His life was hard. The fact that he was still alive and sane was something to be thankful for… Then she caught on to him and kept on walking at his side.

-Stop following me. – He requested coldly.

-I don't know where to go…

-Go home.

-It's far…

-Then rest.

-I don't have a place to stay the night. – She replied.

Then Toshiro looked back at her with an arched eyebrow.

-A place to stay the night? Seriously; how could someone like you even think of coming to this place?

-I sort of came on an impulse.

-I can tell that, for you to not bring enough money with you, you couldn't have planned this 'visit'.

-Could I please stay with you? I promise I'll pay you somehow…

Toshiro once again looked at her with an arched brow and an upset expression.

-There's no room for you.

-I don't mind. All that matters to me, is to be under a roof; I don't need a tatami mat.

-I do not have a roof for you to be under.

Momo looked at him with shock on both of her dark green eyes.

-You don't have a place to stay either? – She asked utterly disbelieving.

-Too little people here have one. I assume from your shock that you come from a district were everyone has a place to stay. You ought to live even better than people do at the 40th district…

Momo couldn't believe her ears… _Are people in the 40__th__ district supposed to live well?_

-I'm from the 35th.

-No wonder.

-I do not need a roof then… I just have no place to go… All I need is a place to lay my body down…

Toshiro then stopped walking once more and turned 45° to face her. He looked pretty upset…

-'All you need'? Is that really 'all'? Well there's still no place for you. Why don't you just go back? So you ran away; were probably unhappy and all; so? What made you think for a second that you'd be better off in this hell; in such 'inferior' district, who would be better off?!

Momo was stunned. This time, she really was immobile for good. She couldn't even blink. She wanted to tell him to shut up, that he didn't know anything about her, to yell at him for daring to judge her… But she did neither.

-Do not follow me. Just go home. – Toshiro finished cruelly neutral, as if he were saying anything else with little relevance.

Although he seemed younger than he actually was, he was still young… It was hard to decide if he was either to young to understand the weight of the words that parted from his mouth that dusk or if he was young enough to be able to see the things elder can't, such as the fact that each flower is unique, for no other shall have the same color, shape, height, number of petals, number of thorns and number of leaves in the exact same place in the stem… And also things such as how easy it really is to hurt with words, no matter what kind of voice tone you give them… They hurt too deep. And while elder are used to do so, the youngest ones treat it as a new discovery which deserves time for reflections and to be discussed with the world…

_You hate to be judged, but yet you judge me… As if you knew anything… _- Momo thought. -_ I might not know much about you, but I can tell you do not feel empathy for others… You think I'm some ungrateful person or maybe some adventurous that felt life would be better with more excitement and danger, or probably do believe my life might have been bad but do not really believe it was that bad… You don't know me… You're just being cruel… And why am I silent? Why can't I speak? I want to talk…_

Momo wanted to speak up, but she was just unable to… She couldn't move anything at will, not her eyes, not her lips and not her legs… She had no remote idea how come she could breathe…

By the time she realized, he was gone. The boy with white hair and green-blue eyes was gone.

_That night I slept nothing at all… I had no idea why I had immediately felt like protecting that stranger girl… I didn't think badly of her…But I definitely didn't like her either… Based on first impressions, I thought she was a weakling… I thought maybe I felt bad for her… I couldn't sleep, no matter how tired I was. Her eyes were the only image stuck at my mind. She was the first that showed something different from hatred and fear when looking at my eyes… She didn't seem to fear me… That felt somehow strange… I had found a way to live with those glares all my life, but I hardly knew any way to recognize the kind of glare she gave me. At first I believed she was feeling pity for me; then I started to think that, arguably, she might have actually had it tough before, too… The 35__th__ district seemed like paradise to anyone from 60__th__, but I was aware it wasn't that great either… It was safer and there was a significant decrease in poverty, but still…It wasn't so strange for people to starve there too… And as I thought about that…That night, I walked. Forward and forward; unceasingly advancing until I reached the far end of the district; where the 61__st__ started… And it was only then that I came to realize night was no longer…_

-Well if it isn't the walking curse? – Said a tall man whose voice was as arrogant as it gets.

Toshiro looked up and saw an utterly unpleasant horde of men standing in front of him… They all seemed mad; both angry and yet smiling with the overconfidence that their eyes reflected… (I am not exaggerating… Really, they were only missing lighted torches and rakes…)

Toshiro's guard rose up…

-What do you want? – Toshiro asked; noticing how he was being surrounded.

The man that spoke to him before then walked towards Toshiro and stopped a few feet from him; making the discrepancy between their heights unnecessarily obvious… He frowned as he looked down on Toshiro; which was making him upset…

-We are all tired of being under your constant threat. You're nothing but a street urchin who intimidates others! We are tired! And today we'll put an end to you!

As soon as the man finished talking, three men captured Toshiro from behind; one holding his right leg, another one his left leg, and a brawnier one held both his arms from under his armpits and encaged his wrists with his tight hands. Toshiro showed resistance but it was futile.

Afterwards, a man emerged from the surrounding crowd. He was bald and wore a monk robe. His face was not visible since it was facing down and mumbling indistinct words, as if they were prayers. In his left hand he held an incense stick with a strong and visible fragrance smoke emitted from its tip. He moved his entire left arm; starting from his shoulder; waving the incense in the air, forming the symbol of infinity; over and over again. His right arm was completely extended to his side as he held a lighted torch. He slowly advanced towards Toshiro; unceasingly forming the infinity sign.

Toshiro was feeling truly uneasy about that man…Especially because he hates fire a lot…

When the monk cosplayer was just a meter and a half away from Toshiro, he abruptly stopped to wave his left arm and dropped the bar to the ground at his side. Then he continued walking towards Toshiro.

Toshiro was getting nervous by the second. What in the world was that man going to do? (!)

Then the man arrived to his front and with his free hand held still his head with his palm against Toshiro's forehead.

Toshiro struggled and struggled but it was still futile. So he closed his eyes and expected the worse…

-STOP IT! – Yelled a familiar voice.

Everyone; the crowd, the men that held Toshiro captive, the monk cosplayer; turned to see a small girl that wore the same peach-colored yukata he saw her wearing the evening before.

-That's not fair! 4 adults against a boy! How can you be so cruel to him?! He's done nothing to you! You're the ones that felt intimidated of him because of a stupid superstition! He's innocent…! – Momo yelled her lungs out while her tears trickled at a very fast pace…

Toshiro could see her from the corner of his left eye, since the man hadn't released his forehead, and felt so moved and guilty for what he had said the night before…

_Why? _– He thought. – _Why are you defending me after I refused to help you last night? I don't understand…_

-Go away! – Toshiro yelled.

Momo didn't exactly expect a thank-you-note but she sure didn't expect that either.

-I don't need your help! Now go away before you get into deeper trouble! – He knew he was very needed for help, but refused to let the others hurt the one that he went through so much trouble to keep alive last night.

-I will not run away! – Momo cried. – You helped me last night…

-And you thought _you_ could help me now?! – Toshiro replied coldly.

-Say whatever you want! I don't care! I refuse to let this despicable people burn my friend!

Toshiro's eyes grew open after listening to her… His pupils would move, unable to stay still from disbelief.

-Shut up, brat! – The man that had threatened Toshiro before said. – What is a foreigner gonna know about what we've been through because of this living curse!

-There is no curse…! – Momo intended to defend but was interrupted by a slap from the tall man.

-I told you to shut up! – He yelled at her and then she fell to the floor.

Her left cheek was as red as a strawberry. Toshiro's eyes were wider than ever.

-You probably are the kind that needs to learn things the hard way, just like the white-haired brat! – He menaced as he took out a knife.

-Don't! – Toshiro screamed as he struggled harder to free himself.

The tall men turned to look amazed at Toshiro's reaction.

-She a friend of yours? – He asked as he formed a grin. – That's perfect! – He exclaimed whilst putting away the knife. – Then this is the chance to show you what we've felt when you've bullied the people we care for!

Then he kicked Momo in one of her legs.

Momo screamed from the pain and her tears flowed even faster.

Toshiro watched in the most unpleasant bewilderment those dark eyes that refused to blink from the pain and instead kept fixated on his bluish green eyes as the man held her hair and lifted her head by stretching it…And she still wouldn't blink.

Her eyes seemed to show the same pain her screaming did, but there was something different about that pain…It was a pain born from compassion…Compassion for him rather than herself. No one had ever looked at him that way before… Therefore, he could place neither the emotion she was emitting nor the emotion that was born in his insides from receiving hers.

Toshiro's cheeks were quite red from true anger and…Fear…Fear for the one person that ever dared to defend him… The one person that for some reason he ever defended other than himself… The only one whose glare wasn't filled with hatred towards his being… It seemed to be someone who was willing to accept him… She was his friend…His friend!

_In that one moment, my reiatsu awakened._

Then, utterly out of the blue, Toshiro emanates a strong reiatsu, so strong it was visible.

The 3 men that held him back had to step away from him, gawking and dumbfounded, since the pressure that he emitted was asphyxiating for them… They were all frightened like they never were before…

The man that had hit Momo was immobile from his stupor, still holding Momo's hair as if her head was a bag.

-Get your hands off her… - He practically whispered; barely audible…But his voice bared this intimidating tone; menacing, furious and; although it was a whisper; it was reverberating…

As his reiatsu seemed like dark blue fire because of the dark emotions that rushed throughout his veins; his eyes for the first time, expressed the true rage towards others because of someone else…A complete stranger, in fact.

The man's jaw seemed to shiver as he slowly opened his mouth and emitted sound for barely a thousandth of a second, since his voice shut down when Toshiro repeated his sentence; albeit quite differently this time, actually…

-GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FRIEND! – He yelled with all his might and with a deafening and resounding cry.

Momo was thus awestruck that she even forgot she was lying on the ground… She even became oblivious to her own pain and simply kept watching the white-haired boy in true amazement… Her eyes had refused to blink before; and now they had a reason to keep that up.

That man, who was acting all brave and mighty just a minute ago, was now terrified. That cry of anger was head over and over again, very painfully… His legs were noticeably shaking… It was hard to believe he was actually standing… Most probably, he wasn't… Maybe he was simply so frightened his whole mind had locked away his consciousness. He was thus unable to move his muscles that his body had no way to collapse… What was most horrific was to see his eyes shedding tears… I mean, his pupils were erased from fear and yet he shed tears… You couldn't help but wonder if he was actually aware that he was crying…

Toshiro easily beat everything out of the guys that had held him back, effortlessly… The people that surrounded them gasped before they ran away. That included the monk cosplayer. (I told you he was a cosplayer…)

And with his reiatsu now a bit more calmed, he slowly walked closer to the crying unconscious man that still stood.

Toshiro laid his eyes on the relatively fine Momo… And after that, in just an instance, his reiatsu turned pure white as it should and it was no longer rushing like flames. His eyes closed. He kept them close for several moments. Momo had lost her sense of time, so she found herself incapable of counting the seconds his eyes were closed; and she never knew if that amount of time was even short or long…

Then Toshiro turned to the unanimated body and prolonged his blink. One would assume it was so he could calm himself down…But that assumption would be wrong. Instead of dispersing, his reiatsu actually rose high, all the way to the cloud's level; yet it stayed white in its color. This sensation it emanated was not that of ferocity; it was rather a sensation that only a reiatsu directed by a wish of justice could emanate.

And so his eyes opened to reveal avenging turquoise eyes. With all his strength he gave this unanimated being only one punch, but it was far more than enough to knock him out to the floor… The man was now going to need weeks to recover his consciousness… But by the look of his face, he was suffering.

-I'm sorry for you, but you shouldn't have messed with my friend. – Toshiro said with an icy voice that, if that man even heard, it couldn't have had any other effect on him than making his pain greater.

Momo could sense what I sensed in that icy voice too… Although Toshiro was a stranger to her back then; she never thought of Toshiro as a stranger; except that one time she heard him talk so coldly towards her torturer.

And Toshiro closed his eyes once more. And this time his reiatsu dispersed in the air… It was so unbelievable… The little boy still stood up after using that much reiatsu! But you could tell he wasn't OK either… He walked strangely; not only had he spent so much of his vital energy, he also hadn't eaten in days… Yet his face was serene but solemn simultaneously…

He tranquilly walked to the girl that sat on the ground in utter bewilderment… Momo was sure she wasn't awake… What she had witnessed was beyond believable…

-You OK?

Those are the only 2 short words it took to get her mind to land on reality again. She flinched from such forced landing…

-Y-Yeah…

Toshiro offered her his small hand which she accepted, but her face was still expressing astonishment. Her face needed to time to catch up with the speed of her emotions. But it immediately grimaced as she tried to stand. Her whole body was in pain, but her leg was shaking, but at least it was stable so she could walk.

-Good… - He said with a faint smile.

Then he tried to turn on his heel, but instead he collapsed.

-Oi! – Momo yelled worriedly. – Are you OK? – She asked as she kneeled slowly and painfully to check his face from closer… He was unconscious but he was breathing just fine.

_I ought to get some help…_ - She pondered. – _He must be really tired… It could take him days to wake up… (…) _– She then paused for a really long while just after her mind came across something recent in her memory… - _He… He said I'm his friend… (!)_ – Her eyes grew wider at the thought. – _Yes… We are friends, white-haired boy… I know! I'll be Shiro – Chan!_

_The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was that she was fine… And I stayed unconscious for 3 whole days…_

Toshiro frowned with his eyes closed as the moonlight touched his closed eyelids. And then he slowly opened his right eye after placing his left hand to protect them from the sudden glimpse of light, though it was pretty faint. It didn't take two seconds for him to get used to it.

He then sat and found himself in an improvised futon in the ground inside an abandoned, empty one-room hut.

The light that awakened him came from the window of his side wall; which had three fourths of its glass broken. But actually, that wasn't the only source of light. There was also a small lantern with a trace of fire in it, though it was dim.

-You're awake! – A familiar voice shouted from the opposite side of the room.

He turned to see a girl with black hair and olive eyes that wore a peach yukata at the doorframe and then approaching him hastily while holding something covered with both of her arms against her chest.

The girl kneeled.

-How are you feeling?

-I'm fine… - He replied groggily.

-That's good. – She smiled. – You must be starving.

She then placed what she held in the floor and uncovered them.

They were two big watermelons.

-How did you get these?! – He asked rather worried.

-I'm not a newbie at this. – She teased. – I also had to do it at the 35th ever since I can remember. – She said smiling albeit her eyes revealed she wasn't proud of herself…

-They look good. – He tried to say that nonchalantly, but who was he kidding? He was starving and he loved those but it was so hard to steal them since they were heavy… If only they weren't so big…Or if only he was bigger… - Hey wait a minute! You're supposed to be worse than I! – He shouted.

Momo giggled.

-I'm fine. I'm alright now. My wounds are healed already; they weren't bad, just shallow.

-But how? – He asked skeptically.

-I hear you're awake. – An also familiar but far more unexpected voice said.

Toshiro turned to the doorframe and was amazed to see no one stood there; but then this shadow appeared and approached them… It was a tall man whose face was covered, but Toshiro could easily recognize his blue eyes.

-You're…! – He trailed off… His shock was so big he was speechless.

-This is the man that healed our wounds. – Momo said while keeping her smile in place.

-You were in need of energy, so I had to insert my reiatsu into you and into her, too… - The man said casually.

-But… Wait! Did you just say you inserted reiatsu into her?!

-Yes… Believe it or not, you both have the need to eat. You both have reiatsu within you, although it is far more noticeable in you… As I told you before, you might as well try at the Shinigami Academy and get out of this hell.

The man then took out a knife and kneeled to cut a watermelon in 5 slices. Toshiro's eyes glistened…

-You need to eat to recover. – He told Toshiro.

-I don't need you to tell me that. – He said rapidly and immediately grabbed a piece and devoured it in seconds… And Momo grabbed another one two…

-Please bring the glasses. – The man asked while looking at Momo.

-Sure.

Then the man got close to a bunch of logs and lit fire in it… It apparently had been something he had done the nights before as well…

Then the blue eyed young man took his canteen and poured fresh water into the glasses Momo placed. They were actually improvised glasses, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them.

-Thank you, Hatori – San. – Momo politely thanked.

-You're welcome.

-Hatori – San? – Toshiro asked.

-Yes, that's my name.

-Hatori – San, I've been meaning to ask you for a while… Why were you with that gang? You fight fair and square and are far better than any of them…

-Well, I was in a mission… - He said as he drank water while sitting with his back against the wall, next to Toshiro.

-Mission? – Toshiro asked while facing him.

-Yes, a mission that implied me being undercover to discover the ways of Murakawa Toki, the gang leader. It was suspected that he made deals with illegal drugs and I had to gain his trust so he led me to the place where he had the illegal storage place.

-He was a drug dealer?! – He asked in disbelief.

-Some sort of drug dealer, yeah… - He responded quite calmly. – We might live in Soul Society, but some people just don't ever change… - He then put the canteen down and took out a cigarette and lit it. He gave a long exhalation and continued. - They sold a lot in these districts… Poverty and violence can make some people want to give in, you know?

-That is true. – Toshiro admitted.

-The place was found just the day before you and your friend met us there… I was soon to leave Toki, but my instructions were clear… I had to stay with him just one more day so they could catch him in two more hours…

-Who exactly are you? Catch him? Undercover? Who sent you? – Toshiro asked relentlessly with his frown noticeable. He was so into his curiosity that he had even forgotten about the watermelon.

Hatori exhaled again and looked at Toshiro's face for a moment…A long silent moment in which Momo also participated by doing nothing but eating slowly and with keen interest in their conversation.

Then Hatori turned and smirked humorlessly with a long glare emitted from his blue orbs.

-You're too curious kid… I'm telling you, you should go to the Shinigami Academy… You might be from Rukongai and some will for sure mock you about it, but you've got enough guts to shut their mouth. – He laughed.

Toshiro frowned but not with anger… He was musing…

-Look boy, I've told you enough… Trust me; my life isn't something you'd like to know about.

-It's OK, Hatori – San. – Momo said. – Your past doesn't matter; we're happy you've helped us so much. Right, Shiro – Chan?

-Shiro – Chan?! – Toshiro yelled as a vein popped out in his forehead, yet Momo found that cute…

-That's a cute pet name. – Hatori mocked.

-Shut up! – Toshiro said as he grabbed another piece of watermelon and returned to his devouring process.

After hours of peace, Hatori stood up and said:

-Well, it's about time I get going. I'm pretty belated now.

-You're leaving? – Momo asked sadly.

Toshiro said nothing but his ears were pretty attentive…

-I must. But don't worry; as long as you two stay together you'll survive. He can cover your back and she can get you food. That's what you're both good at; since you really suck at getting food and she sucks at watching her step.

-HEY! – They both replied back at unison. Momo said it more teased though, while Toshiro replied with an angry voice.

Hatori smiled.

-Well, gotta go. If you two were planning on telling me your name sometime, I'm afraid you've ran out of time and it's now or never. Your choice; not important, though.

-My name is Hinamori Momo. – Momo said as she bowed politely.

-Nice to meet you Momo.

Hatori then looked at Toshiro with a quick glance and saw Toshiro with his arms folded against his chest and quiet.

So Hatori turned and walked away, and then heard a shy voice saying 'Hitsugaya Toshiro' when he had reached the doorframe. Hatori simply waved his hand lightly while still walking forward.

-Wow! – Momo shouted excited. – So you're name is Toshiro? It fits, Shiro – Chan!

-Don't call me like that!

-But it's so cute!

-I'm not cute!

_And since that night on, we watched each other's back and stomach… Momo… She was the one that showed me friendship, and because of her I had a reason to survive, because I knew she needed me for protection as much as I needed her for food… We were still pretty young to enter the Academy, so we waited… Each day was really hard at 60__th__… We had no reason to stay there, so we went to the 45__th__… It wasn't so great, but it was somehow easier to watch for two backs in a safer district… We grew up together… And albeit we didn't attend the Academy at the same time, we still kept on watching for each other… She's my friend, Kisa. And I refuse to abandon her now, because she did not abandon me. I hurt her terribly and yet she stood up for me, uncaring for the consequences… It's my turn now._

Xx~ End of Toshiro's flashback ~xX

Toshiro looked up from his remembrance state and saw a sobbing Kisa.

-Woo! Kisa, what's wrong?! I'm sorry… - He was unsure of what to say. - I didn't mean to make you cry…

-That's not it. – She wept. – I'm so happy and sad… Why did such a beautiful friendship have to end up like that?!

She then hugged Toshiro, who blushed slightly and felt speechless…

-Toshiro! I know it's not much, but just so you know, I'm here. I know right now is hard for you; it must be! To look at a friend like that… I cannot even imagine the pain you must be going through! But I'm here, for anything… If you ever need a friend, I'm here.

Toshiro's eyes grew open and then Toshiro returned the hug… Yes… It was so lonely for him right now… But it amazed him that she could see that so easily… He worked so hard to disguise so…

She was right… He, as a matter of fact, needed that hug… He placed his head on her shoulder and admitted to himself so…

-Arigato… - He whispered. – …Kisa

Kisa smiled and hugged him tighter.

Then Kisa's tears stopped and her smile; her true and genuine smile; emerged.

Xx End of Toshiro's visit xX

X To be continued… X


	38. A Critic and an Untrustworthy Man

I'd like to dedicate this to Ashley for being so supportive to this fic; it's a true honor for me that anyone believes I could ever write a novel; and also dedicated to dragonmaiden50 because of her reviews and for favoriting the story. Thanks a million. Here are two long paragraphs. I know that the music I suggest isn't from Bleach, but I'm gonna be suggesting music from many sources; as long as I consider it fits. Yes, I will include some of the Bleach OST as well later. It was so hard to come up with a title!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All credit for the creation of the original storyline goes to Tite Kubo. And I do not own the suggested song in this fic either. The credit for 'Kimi wa Dare wo Mamotte Iru' (String Version) goes to Noriyuki Asakura; a talented person indeed. Also, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Credit for it goes to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Translation note:

Jii: I'm pretty sure it is used as a casual diminutive of 'Oji-Sama'; which is uncle.

**A Critic and an Untrustworthy Man**

Next was Komamura.

Xx Komamura's visit xX

-Hello Sajin! – Kisa greeted happily, still happy with her previous visit.

-Hello Kisa. – Komamura greeted politely as usual. -How are you feeling?

-Quite well, actually.

-That's a good thing… Are you alright?

-Yes. – Kisa sighed in her mind. _Is everyone that's visiting me today planning to ask that?_ She sighed again; mentally of course… She could still appreciate their worry. – And how are things doing with you?

-Very good, as well.

-Nee, Sajin. It's me… Isn't it? Why do I always cause you all trouble?

-What do you mean? – He asked after arching an eyebrow.

-Sajin, I'm the one that's making everyone look down or what? I mean… I know I have tended to overreact in the past… A lot… But…I know I can overcome this… I trust Retsu. She said he'd wake up soon, and I believe her.

-I'm glad. – He answered honestly, but quite serious too.

-Sajin, please…Don't worry about me being cruel to you again. I would never forgive myself if I made you feel thus terrible again… So please… Smile… - She then smiled as well…

That magical smile had a charm no other had… It was a smile that showed trueness and love… She would smile only when she was able to… When she was happy… But she wouldn't just smile for herself… She would smile for you.

-Yes, Kisa. – Komamura answered her with a dim smile.

Kisa felt happy that moment… To see everyone else smile, generally, made her happy…

-Sajin… I haven't seen you in a small while… What have you been doing lately, if I may know? – She asked while grinning faintly.

-I…have been musing… - He then paused…

-About what?

Komamura wasn't much of a talker, so pleasing Kisa was a bit challenging for him… He looked up as if he was looking for the right words. Kisa wasn't the most patient of all people, but she waited patiently anyways. She believed it wasn't OK to hurry someone else's tongue, especially when they were preparing to say something and were noticeably trying like he was at that moment.

-Do you believe in justice, Kisa?

He wasn't sure if he was ready for that talk… It had been a while since he had talked about justice out loud… He had that special talk with one person, and only with that one person… He wasn't sure if he was ready to face it with someone else…

Kisa sure didn't expect something so profound… She looked slightly perplexed and thought her answer meticulously… It was the only kind of question she would meditate for… For most things she would answer on pure impulse… So Kisa's face tilted upwards and her gaze was fixated high above; it was as if the ceiling didn't impede her to see the sky beyond it… Her eyes were shining with great passion… And her words began…

-Well… Justice is a concept. It explains, in its most basic form, that the right should always topple the wrong. It does exist…Everywhere… Yet its application to the real life is a completely different thing. Unfortunately, what's right and wrong is something that is decided based upon moral; which is a quality all of us possess, but few of us really listen to it. To decide what is right and wrong is a faculty the human being possesses. We can all decide so. But this faculty is a thing you aren't born with; you develop it… _That_ is its main flaw. As terrible as it is, truth is: not all of us have a good upbringing. Everyone for sure has trouble, but some have truly messed up lives. Messed up lives have as a consequence a messed up reasoning. Generally, we all know what is wrong and what is right. In essence, everyone, absolutely anyone knows that killing is wrong. Independently of your particular circumstances; even if you're messed up; there is always this conscience of yours that guides you; if you listen or not to it is a different issue…But it's there. You may fool everyone else and make them believe you're so messed up you actually think it's not bad to kill…But I do not think that's true… I believe it's a lie… You can trick everyone but yourself… Deep inside you know you know it is wrong… And you'll confess so when your end comes, if you're fortunate enough to have a single second to think before closing your eyes permanently… Unfortunately, nothing ever seems to be simple; nothing is in its essence… There are always circumstances that can make others think it's OK… If a life of many people depend on you killing only one… Then some people do not think twice before turning the tables at their minds, and support a murder… There is 'justice' everywhere. But what the governments; or whatever authority in charge of applying it; considers right varies for every nation, town and even in the same organization… Discrepancies for that matter are as sure to happen as death… There is 'justice' everywhere, Sajin, but what they believe it's right and wrong sometimes is backwards; all because of those confusions…Because things aren't always in its naked essence…

Kisa's eyes finally blinked and her tilted head fixed so her gaze could penetrate with roaring determination could look straight into a speechless man's amazed eyes.

(Now if you'd like, open a window and play: Kimi wa Dare wo Mamotte Iru String Version; it's an OST song from Rurouni Kenshin. Easy to find on YouTube… It will give her continuing speech more strength…)

-Things are always complicated. - Her voice grew more passionate with each word… - Even if they aren't in the beginning, we humans; as imperfect as we are; make them complicated. The reasons we do aren't always right, though… That's why, governors do such a bad job sometimes… They make things far more complicated because they mix it with their personal interests… That's just the sad truth… Justice is actually everywhere, but there are really far too few places in this life in which it is correctly applied… Sometimes, even when it seems at first that it was correctly applied…Then you get confused and wonder if you have done the right things before… That's why we tend to muse about the past mistakes… To be honest…I have no idea what did we expect… Life is never simple; we shouldn't be surprised by that at this point… Love; such a 'basic' emotion; is complicated; relationships are complicated, to rule a country is complicated… Those are all primitive practices yet they are complicated… Then what could we expect of the management of that all? What could we expect of the justice; that oversees them all? For it to be simple? It's so relevant and yet we still cannot solve such a crucial matter… In less than 70 years, a device like a computer was transformed at the most unbelievable speed into a useful device (if used correctly)… In less than 2 centuries, the train transportation was also improved radically… In far less than a millennium, a language is developed enough to be written… Through time and history, mankind has found solutions for many important things at a relatively fast pace, in general… But little of those things are as critical to solve as it is to find a solution so mankind can apply justice justly… To develop an administration in which personal interests are pushed aside… It's been a need of the world to do that almost since the beginning of life… Yet it seems like it's been forgotten by the world… Such crucial matter is solved for all others care… Yet… It is undeniable that 'justice' is everywhere… But also undeniable that we still have a long way to go before we can dare say that we live in a just and peaceful world.

(Music should end about here…)

Komamura listened to her every word in utter bewilderment. Such amazing expression! Such interesting analysis made in a relatively short amount of time… Such a way to relate things… He couldn't help but gawk, though slightly.

-Oh my! I'm so sorry! – Kisa apologized while blushing. – Look at me… Not talking straight to the point… I'm sorry I gave such a speech! I…I… - Kisa said as she bit her lip and looked quite bashful…

-You are quite something else, Kisa… And expression is your right. There is no need at all to apologize; I even say I found it quite intriguing.

-You must be labeling me as 'too opinionated' right now… - She smirked sadly.

-Now, Kisa. Why the long face? Weren't you the one that told me to smile just now? – He teased affectionately.

Kisa's gaze lifted and found his warm smile. Her eyes grew open. And her smile emerged again, unconsciously…

It was so natural for her to smile that she could do so sometimes without being aware of her own lip shape…

Komamura then knew he didn't regret hearing her opinion.

-And what is your opinion, Sajin? About justice…

-Oh, mine is not worthy of being mentioned once yours is heard. It's not nearly as interesting.

-Oh, come on! You should not feel inferior because of such a wandering opinion! I did nothing but wander if you think it through…

-I believe it was very interesting for an opinion you gave so little thought to… You reached that conclusion in less than a minute; and you could express it understandably. I cannot help but feel this way.

-Well, you flatter me too much, Komamura taicho. – Kisa flushed while teasing him.

Then they both chuckled.

Xx End of Komamura's visit xX

The following was Kyoraku.

Xx Kyoraku's visit xX

Captain Kyoraku stuck his head in with a disturbingly odd glare; making a drop appear at the back of Kisa's head.

-Um, hello Kyoraku taicho? (As I've mentioned before, she seldom adds the suffix… It's quite weird but well, I'm not Kisa; so I don't really know how her mind works all the time, OK?)

-Oh, just call me Shunsui – Jii… - He said grinning incoherently while entering the room with his full body, revealing he had a bottle with him…

-Um… I don't think so… - She said while a vein popped in her forehead, visibly, as she noticed his current condition; her drops never disappearing… (If she were Nanao, she would have arranged her glasses with a mad expression). – I can call you Shunsui, though…

-But Kissy – Chan! – He whined with his 'puppy eyes' which made her feel a funny chill at her spine.

_It's adorable when Yachiru says it like that, but quite perturbing coming from his drunken self…And also from his non-drunken self…_ - She though with a slightly scared expression and multitudinous drops…

Last time he visited her, he placed a test that seemed to be for her but was rather for Byakuya… Although she was sure it could have had also been for her as well. But she still couldn't figure that out… That test, so unexpectedly brilliant, gained him her reluctant yet intrigued admiration, for such interesting mind… Kisa loved to be around different people so she could learn a lot… So this time she was kind of worried in how she would handle anything he did or said… She sure expected something like that. Not a drunken and incoherent person… That could have been a relief, but she, for some reason, felt rather disappointed… - _Poor Nanao…_ - She thought… Then she sighed. – _I wonder if I'll ever know that… Maybe that is the one thing no one will ever know…_

Then Kisa's mind came across this other thought and her eyes widened as she comprehended that this was all a deception… Yes, now _that_ was coherent.

-Mind if I ask why you are constantly trying to test me, Kyoraku taicho?

-You said you'd call me Shunsui, Kissy – Chan? – He whined, quite convincingly actually.

-Kyoraku taicho, I really am not good at playing along… I know you're not drunk! You drank more than I did at the bar last time and you were still fine, though incoherent… But it took much more than a few bottles to have that effect on you… How much could you have possibly drunken this early? And I'm not asking because of general culture; I'm asking because Nanao has told me you're not much of an early riser… Even if you've been drinking nonstop since you woke up; you still wouldn't have had enough time to drink thus much; ergo, you're not drunk…Yet. – Kisa was sounding a bit mad but she was actually a bit worried for that man was planning to do…

In fact Kisa was feeling weird… She didn't recall ever talking to anyone that upset… She wasn't resentful; so she had long forgotten about the bar, plus she herself let them get her drunk that time… And she did have a blast anyways… Could it be that she was afraid because she was suspecting he was testing her; that this drunken appearance was a part of another test he had prepared for her? Well, actually, she wasn't just suspecting… She was very sure he was up to something; though she admitted it might be something different than a test or maybe a test of a very different nature… Could it be that she was angry because he thought she wouldn't notice? Could it be that he was just trying to play with her; that he knew she would be asking this to herself? But how could he know her reactions to that point? They hadn't spent much time together… The most was like 4 hours in that bar; and she might have exceeded her alcohol tolerance too much, but she was perfectly conscious; at least enough to remember everything she said that night… And that night, they didn't talk of anything that could let him know her that well… Could she be losing her sanity? Was she becoming a paranoid?

Her mind was really at some thunderstorm… This reminded her that she was already searching for way too many answers already… She certainly didn't need to feel like that at that moment… She felt so terrible about that… Yes, she smiled to life, but it's not like it wasn't painful to not even know your own name…

Then her mind came across this other thought…

Xx~ Kisa's flashback ~xX

_Who is he?_ – Kisa said alarmed to her own self, still unable to talk. – _Why does he make me feel like this? Do I know him?_

-Kisa… - He said as he smiled again, this time, with great warmth, to her surprise. – Kisa… - He then extended his arms. – There you are…

Kisa's shock in her glare grew bigger as she saw his eyes, stop their probing sharpness, and giving room to a very different gaze. His eyes looked watery; as if he was about to cry and his whole face would reflect an out of this world disbelief, as if he was staring at the impossible.

-I finally found you…

_That's the last thing I heard him say before everything went black… It was heard as if he was barely whispering… Yet I could feel his joy and his pain in that voice… A voice I still hear over and over again in my head… Especially since I even dream with it…_

Xx~ End of Kisa's flashback ~xX

_That man…_ - Kisa thought in utter focus. – _That man whose name might be Santiago… He called me Kisa! He knew me before as well…! Could it be?! My name… My name is really Kisa?!_ _Does that mean that the notebook is really mine? Oh! Now I want it even more! But how close were we? (…) And I'm still with the doubt… What if my name is Kisa but not Kisana; the name of the owner of that notebook? What if Kisana is different from Kisa? What if Kisa is just a nickname? What if my real name is different? Gee… This is a handful for my mind…_

Then her mind stopped… She could no longer stand to think of those matters anymore… It was just too much! So her mind begged her to stop and since she was so into diving deeper into her sea of thoughts, her mind just had no choice but to kick a masochist Kisa out of the sea that was doing no good but confuse her more and give her a good headache as a legacy…

-You're quite amusing. Did you know, Kisa – Chan? – Said a much more coherent Kyoraku with a suspicious grin.

Kisa thought his attitude change was strange… _Has that man been on my mind all along or what? Why does it seem like he understands what I've been thinking? Could this captain be any stranger? Will he ever stop being so mysterious? Seriously, not even I could compete with such quirk person… And I'm a mystery to my own mind…_

Xx End of Kyoraku's visit (Or something similar to a visit) xX

It was time for her next visit, but Kisa felt a bit mad now… She hoped it was someone cheerful…

Steps echoed in the hall and Kisa could hear them quite easily since Kyoraku had left her door open.

And then she saw this one person stopping in front of her door and approaching the room's entrance… She smiled since it had been a while since they had talked…

X To be continued... X


	39. The Other Heart She Conquered

Is it wrong for me to have such a dramatic chapter mixed with humor this way? Or is it just fine? I want to dedicate this chapter to Maggie as thanks for not only being so helpful but also adding me to her favorite authors as well… It's always an honor to know you like my work. You're really awesome! Thanks to everyone who likes this! On your reviews, I'd like to know what you think of the guy whose heart also belongs to Kisa; my OC…

Translation notes:

Urusai = Shut up

Ie = No

Definition note (In case you don't know):

Peridot: A vivid, lime green stone; it's the birthstone for August.

**The Other Heart She Conquered**

Xx Nirihara Kai's visit xX

-Kai? – She asked in disbelief while smirking.

-It has been a while, has it not? – A young guy with black hair and vivid green eyes asked her as he came in and closed the door behind him.

-Yeah… - She affirmed with eyes that seemed to look right into the past and stayed fixated on a certain part in the room… - It was in this same room, right over there. – She then pointed with a single finger a space near the window; where he saw her for the first time.

-That's right… Has your memory improved anyhow?

-Well, I've discovered a few things about myself; but if I had questions before, now I have even more…

-Well… - He said as he dragged the chair to her bedside and sat backwards with his chin resting over his folded arms and his chest facing the back of the chair. – Tell me about it… I would like to know… - He smiled in such a brotherly way, it reminded her of Taro a bit…

_Taro… _- She mumbled in her ocean of thoughts. – _It still hurts… But I ought to resist… I cannot go to my own world when there's a visitor… I cannot worry Kai…Though I'm sure I cannot possibly worry him too much… He barely knows anything about me…_

That moment, she was still in the grief for his loss and she was sure she was going to cry to even the slightest memory of him… But she did not cry… Yet, it did pain her.

Oh yeah… He sure had come to like that smile as had everyone else… There was just something about it that made it almost unbelievable. Were it not because he himself had seen it he wouldn't have believed such thing existed for real. He had only seen it once before, but once is enough to appreciate it with amazement and see what exactly made it so different. He was happy he could see it again… And just like everyone else, he may watch it constantly, but he'll never get bored of it. It will never lose its touch…That wouldn't be possible…

-Well… - She started. – I discovered I have an unusual tolerance to alcohol and my reactions to it are pretty odd.

Kai arched an eyebrow as he listened to her… That was a bit of an unexpected thing coming from her.

-I discovered I can sing… - She continued. – That was a shock for everyone; me included.

-Really? I'd like to listen to you someday… - He teased.

-Well, I… - She blushed slightly. – I don't really tend to sing like the rest… I sang that day because there was a greater cause behind it… Any other occasions won't make me feel comfortable while singing. I just feel uneasy while singing in public… So if you want to listen to me sing, you'd have to eavesdrop on me while showering without me noticing. – She chuckled.

His mind needed some time to process it correctly… At first he stayed immobile, as if he hadn't heard her… And 2 seconds later he flushed redder than an apple… And 3 seconds later he laughed with some effort and unable to stop his blushing… He felt like a fool once he saw her look at him a bit confused about his reaction. He immediately tried to cover it by swinging his arms in the air and said with a much exaggerated voice:

-Oh well, um, what else have you discovered?! – He asked nervously.

Kisa gazed to the empty nothing and tried to remember what else… Avoiding the whole guardian thing and anything related to her dangerous 'state'…

-Right now I'm reading a book that seems quite familiar. Every line feels familiar and I don't get so surprised at the sequence of the events; which is quite unique in the book… And I'm almost sure I've read it before I woke up blank… I believe I might have read it before. And therefore, I must have liked to read novels before… I'm a bit fond of novels now and I probably was before…

-A habitual reader, huh? Well, that's a good thing. – He agreed exaggerating as well since he was so happy he succeeded in changing the subject of his thoughts…

-Yes. Do you read often, Kai?

-Well, I don't have much time but I read at least one book every month or so.

-That's OK… I'm lucky to have time right now. – She smiled again; which was of course, mesmerizing to him…Again.

-What else? – He smiled as well.

-I love to watch the cherry blossoms… I've finally had the chance to see them…

-You hadn't seen them before? – He asked quite surprised.

-No… They've been blossoming for a while now, but I hadn't seen them before. – She grinned a bit sadly from the memory of Taro and Tatsuki as she gazes down. – Isn't that a just wrong?

-Not really… - He replied with the wish to liven up her smile again… It was sad to see it die… - I know of many people, Kisa, that don't even realize we're in spring…People that care not for their surroundings and focus on work matters; which is important, but that means to forget something very important: Their humane side. To appreciate the easily unperceivable details is what can bring a smile to a face. Nature might be common, but definitely not small nor insignificant. People, with time, forget to see the stars at night and to they're so dead in their humane emotions; they're oblivious to the cool breeze in summer or the warmth of the sun. To have a life that involves materialist things and work is a life that has no dreams with it, no understanding of the world they live in, no curiosity about what happens, no conscience of what it really takes so we can be here today…

-How sad… - That was all Kisa could say…

To her, such people were in deep need of help… She then realized that maybe, she wouldn't be like this if it weren't because Taro either created this one interest about the world in her like no other could have done or he aroused an already existing interest that was in deep sleep along with her old memories… Either way, she was grateful she had met Taro…

-Indeed. Those people are indeed saddening… Unfortunately, that is the lives most live… Little people appreciate the details that environ us… And even less people can do it like you do. I had never met anyone who could see the sky, at any time of the day and year, like you can, Kisa.

Kisa flushed slightly.

-W-Why…T-Thanks… - She stuttered.

Kai looked at her and smirked as he placed his wide palm over her head and patted it…

Kisa's expression changed beyond his understanding… She was looking at him blankly. Her eyes were somewhere else; a place he could not follow her to…

_His smile is so similar to his… He patted my head like he used to do… But…I thought only he could do it; not too softly, not too roughly… I was sure only Taro could pat my head without making me feel odd! But Kai can as well… Now that I think about it, he looks a bit like Taro… I wish he didn't… Taro… Why does it hurt so much? Why does it still make me feel odd to think of you? Why can't I get over you? Taro… Why did you have to leave? (…) Why did you leave me?!_

Kai's face was beyond puzzled. His eyebrows were arched and his eyes were wide open.

First her mind flew off to who-knows-where, then her smile dispersed and her glare was anything but present where her physical body lied and then, out of the blue, her eyes went watery and two tears trickled down her cheeks… _There is no way she's that upset when someone pats her head…Right?!_ – He thought with endless questions popping in his head.

-Oi, Kisa! What's the matter? – He asked alarmed; bringing her wandering mind back to where it was supposed to be.

-I… - Her throat was filled with emotions that were desperately launched out of her body in the shape of delicate and salty tears. – I'm sorry… I'm just so strange, I know…

-What are you talking about?! – His voice grew in volume and intensity. – Kisa, you're not strange, but why are you crying all of a sudden?

Kisa then stared at him in disturbing blankness, without any apparent reaction… It was as if sound was slower to reach her than it was to reach the rest of the living beings…As if she still hadn't heard him…As if her mind was slow to process the complicated process of decoding words that together formed a message…

Then 3 seconds passed and the only noticeable movement of hers was to tardily raise her right arm and bring it closer to her face. With the tips of her fingers, she softly touched her cheek and felt the wetness her tears left behind.

-I'm crying… - She thought out loud.

-You were not aware of that… – Kai did not ask, he affirmed with a low and slow voice… He was positive once he saw the confusion in her brown irises at the knowledge of her own action…

She tilted her head all the way down until her chin came in contact with her chest. Her hair fell like an ash brown curtain that segregated her eyes from his worried green orbs.

He was absolutely clueless about what to do about this. It was the first time he had ever been through anything like that.

-Kisa. – He spoke up and saw no movement as a reaction from her; making his desperation for hearing a voice that told him what in the world he was supposed to do increase, and since that voice never spoke, he couldn't take it anymore.

Xx~ Kai's flashback ~xX

It was a normal night and Kai sat at an open bar with Madarame Ikkaku. They're both quite a contrasting pair and it shows.

While Ikkaku was practically choking in sake like there was no tomorrow and laughed exaggeratingly loud, Kai was more of a quiet drinker and calmly sipped his sake cup, bit by bit.

Ikkaku is very annoying and highly non-recommendable as company when drunk (far, far louder than when sober…), whilst Kai is very tolerant to alcohol, and could only go down in a competition against Matsumoto Rangiku and/or Kyoraku Shunsui…Not that he was stupid enough to ever try his toughness there…

But, in spite of that, they were still good friends. Kai had learnt to accept his former superior's obnoxiously loud side that was never done with spars and Ikkaku had learnt to accept 11th's former 4th seat's seriousness and brainy side.

When he left the 11th to become the 12th's 7th seat, he stopped talking to Kai for a while, but he slowly accepted his decision, and with time Kai became the 6th seat.

Ever since, they tended to go to the same bar to drink sake every week…

Kai knew Ikkaku well and had seen him drunk numerous times; so he knew his friend was an unusual drunk, not because of his unpleasant loudness but because he went throughout drunkenness by 'stages', as he denominated them.

-First stage: After 5-7 shots, Ikkaku acts louder than usual and far too obnoxious, besides acting exasperatingly incoherent to the point in which he's quite capable and likely to streak and embarrass whoever accompanies him; so it's best to excuse yourself and stay in the bathroom while it lasts. Duration: 25-40 minutes.

-Second stage: It is radically different than first. Ikkaku calms down and acts like a decent human to which you can talk normally, although his pronunciation will be a bit tardy. This was the stage Kai awaited and for which he actually accepts to go drinking with him every now and then. Duration: 50-90 minutes.

-Third stage: Ikkaku throws up and goes down. Duration: Less than 5 minutes.

So Kai had just come back from the bathroom after 37 minutes and was counting the seconds for his friend's second stage to take place… And a minute later, it did. It was the longest minute ever. People used to stare a lot before, but they sort of had gotten used to it too, which was the reason Kai refused to go drinking with him to any other place… But it was still embarrassing because of the few mad and unpleased glares he'd receive, and to those he simply acted as if he was to drunk to see them…

Ikkaku then calmed down to Kai's relief.

-Nee, Kai. – Ikkaku talked, tardily but not in an unrecognizable code only drunk-to-the-bone people understood. – You're an idiot.

-You're the one that talks like a retard and I'm the idiot? – He mocked.

-I heard you rejected the 4th seat's position that was offered to you at 12th.

-Since when do you care to be informed about any other division's issues? Don't you always say that you see the rest of the divisions as nothing but competition?

-Urusai. I won't let you change the subject.

-You should know why. I don't want the 4th seat's job. I'm happier with the 6th's.

-That's makes no sense.

-Not to you… But as you should know, the 12th is a special division. It's battling skills are the lowest of the Gotei 13, but that's not our main purpose. The 12th Division exists for technical issues, to develop technology and to do the heavy research… I prefer that than fighting. I do remember telling you that's the reason I transferred from 11th.

-Yeah, such a waste since your combat abilities ain't bad. But you still haven't answered my question.

-To you, it is nonsensical because in the 11th, the rank is important, but it doesn't change your job in any aspect other than you get more authority. In 12th, the higher your rank is, the more access you have to researches and all the things I love. I specialize in lab work. The 6th seat is the head of the Criminal Forensic Investigation Department, the CFID. That's what I aimed for when I asked to be at 12th. I work closely with the 2nd Squad and sometimes the 4th asks for special tests only our equipment can do. Although, higher seats can also work there in special cases, they don't specialize in that area. The 5th seat and above focus on the technology development, the captain being its head… That's not what I like.

-Tch. You're right. I find no sense in that. Although, I've always wondered how come you were accepted as the 7th seat, considering those brainy weaklings despise 11th so much…

-It was hard to get that transference, you know? – Kai replied and finished his cup. – They tested me and first let me hang around there with a one-week permit. Then I happened to find the key to solve a special case and so they had no choice but to let me in. I remember some said they believed it was unfair for me to be 7th since I had shown a higher skill, but I was just were I wanted. The former 6th thought me a bit; which I found quite useful; and I eventually got promoted to 6th… - He then sighed. – Look Ikkaku, I liked being at 11th, really. But I just am not the man to prefer spars over science. That's just who I am. I know I could be helpful to you know, but you still have Yumichika… I never really understood why he refused to be 4th seat…

-You talk as if you didn't know he's a handful as the rest. I might not be the captain, but I sure am the one that deals with the division member's overall training and issues…

-Which is _exactly_ the reason why I respect you, Madarame Ikkaku. – He admitted teasingly.

They both chuckled loudly. (What? I said Kai had a high tolerance for alcohol, I never said he couldn't get drunk… He sips slowly but he sure drinks a lot of cups when he's with drunken Ikkaku… You would too.)

-Well, I heard your head's been on the clouds a lot lately. Is it true that you've been so distracted you actually made some machine explode from overheating or something?

-I did not make it explode! I only…Well…It did overheat and it's temporarily unavailable… - He justified while looking away.

-What were you so pensive about anyway?

-Um…Well…Um…Nothing really.

-Right! You don't fool me! – Then Ikkaku, albeit drunk, noticed his friend slightly blushing. – Ooh, I get it… - He told him with an embarrassingly dumb voice tone while teasing his right arm with his left elbow as he grinned wide and daftly with narrow eyes with a present sparkle he found disturbing.

-What is that supposed to mean?! – He asked with a chill on his spine.

-It's a girl…

Kai blushed.

-That's not it! – He tried to deny, but failed miserably; and he knew he failed since Ikkaku's creepy pink shiny glare's presence got more noticeable.

-Ooh, I think it is_ it_… To think you let me waste time talking about job seats when there's something of greater importance… So? – His voice got more disturbing by the second. - Who is it?

-I told you, no one!

-You're definitely an idiot if you believe I'll buy that… Oh, well what can be done about it? People in love act like idiots and they can't help it.

-I'm not in love! Now stop bugging the hell out of me 'cause you're freaking me out with your girly acting!

-Are you trying to change the subject, lovebird?

-URUSAI! You freakin' idiot!

-Kai and a girl sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g… - He started singing in a way that disturbed and freaked out whatever clientele there was left that hadn't left from his nightmare-inducing 'Lucky-Lucky-Dance' he performed with happy disposition and for free when he was on stage 1… (Authoress gulps noticeably at her own reminder of that…)

Kai hit him in the bald and shiny head to stop him with more embarrassment than his person could take… More because of the raging glares he was receiving from the owners of the bar rather than what Ikkaku thought.

-Uh? Hey! What was that for? Wanna fight?! – He yelled with flames in his excited eyes and a wide smile. – Yeah! Bring it on!

Kai hit him again.

-Idiot! If you keep doing this every week, we won't be allowed here anymore… Would you just shut up? – Kai hissed and then waved with an apologetic look at the bar staff that was looking at them with rage for scaring their clientele… Had they not been shinigami of important seated positions, they for sure would've kicked them out long ago.

Ikkaku assumed some seriousness and said:

-Well, are you gonna tell me who she is? You know I'm no gossiper… I'm a man, for crying out loud! You know what we think of girly gossiping at 11th.

-She's… Someone I don't think you know.

-Tch. Well, anyways. Why don't you just tell her so it stops affecting you?

-Huh?

-You're not the kind that gets easily distracted at work. She ought to have you nuts about her. – He expressed with his folded arms up.

Kai sighed… Then he thought silently with absentminded green eyes…

_What the hell; he's drunk. I doubt he remembers half the things he does when drunk._

-Well, she's very, very special.

-Yeah?

-Yeah. – He then smiled, though not consciously. – At first, I believed she was a threat…

-A threat? – Ikkaku asked puzzled.

-I won't give you details about that… Let's just say I knew she was dangerous, but I didn't even know who she was.

Ikkaku remained silent, but the arch of his left eyebrow indicated his surprise at hearing his friend say something like that… He knew Kai was no social or comforting person… But he was a bit more considerate than that…

-Anyways…Well, I then met her; as in actually meeting her. You know, talking to her… And she so wasn't what I thought she'd be like.

-What did you think she'd be like?

-I really hadn't thought about it… But then I saw her.

Kai placed his chin over his entwined hands that rested on the bar counter while smiling with distant green eyes that glistened beautifully with the lantern's light while his mind entered reminiscence.

-She was at 12th when I first saw her… - He continued. - Her outer appearance was no big deal… There was nothing impressive about her hair or her eye color… Albeit her lips are thick and her features are kind of cute…

-So she _is_ from your division?

-No… She's not on any division…

-Don't tell me she's a student at the Academy!

-She's not! Now, stop interrupting! – He said sternly and then he reassumed his previous face… - When I first saw her, she was looking pretty sad. Although, I don't exactly blame her…Let's just say her position wasn't such a good one at the moment… Her eyes were blank and her face had dried tears on her cheeks. I was not present at the department she was taken to, but then something happened there… - He then trailed off as his body stiffened from the painful memory.

-Was it that serious? – Ikkaku asked.

-Yes… I won't give you details… I'll only tell you she ended up in the hospital.

-Wow…

-At first I thought she was a threat, and I hadn't even known her… I hadn't even heard her voice… So I paid a visit…

-Yeah?

-Yes…The day I met her… Well, minutes before visiting her, I had just expressed my hatred towards her to someone else…

-Since when are you like that?

-I don't like to judge others… But you might as well realize now how special she must be.

-She must be one hell of a person!

-Oh, she is… When I met her at the hospital, I was clueless about what to say to her…Especially since she seemed really sad. I mean, I just entered her room and I immediately sensed this domineering sorrow… And she was looking outside the window as if she was searching for answers to her confused mind written in the clouds… I was a bit amazed to see her like that… I didn't expect her to be as intriguing as she turned out to be…

-Intriguing, you say? What is so intriguing about a woman staring at the sky?

-Yes, I say… Well, I still don't know how… She's quite mysterious, but it's just that the way she looked at the sky made me feel inquisitive… I don't understand myself, but something made me ask her: "Why are you absently staring at the sky?", and she answered me: "Because… The sky is beautiful, at any hour. No matter how many times I look at it, it never looks the same and it always brings good memories and good moments…"

-So… She's some sort of poet freak?

-No. She's just really profound… You see her and at first she seems like a fool, but you eventually realize she's certainly no fool and certainly no weakling either…

-Do you know that much about her?

-Well… I doubt she knows I do… I…I sort of made a background investigation on everything that happened… I judged her before it was time… I saw the reason she was brought into 12th, I researched for some of her past… I know she used to live with a family called Arisawa…

-Wow, well, whoever that girl is, you're definitely head over heels for her!

Kai smirked.

-I guess that would be a valid observation, Ikkaku… Well… It's about time I guess. I'll get going.

-Why?

-Because, it's almost an hour and a half since you entered stage 2, and I refuse to clean your puke because of the angry owners this time. See you.

He then paid for his drinks and got out of there…

-Huh? – Ikkaku asked right before he proceeded to stage 3.

As Kai walked down the moonlighted streets of Seireitei on his way home, he hoped Ikkaku would forget… He realized he had just confessed it… How true that was… He really was head over heels for Kisa…

Some time after that, he had an errand to run and ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika.

-Oh, hi. – Kai was hopeful Ikkaku had forgotten what he had confessed some nights ago.

-Yeah, hi… - Ikkaku couldn't care less… Kai sighed in relief, but as discreetly as possible.

-Oh, what a wonderful thing! – Yumichika expressed. – To run into Kai right before we go watch the video! What an opportunistic coincidence!

-Um, what video? – Kai asked, clueless about whatever Yumichika meant, as usual; while a drop was at his forehead's side.

-Right… Well, the night before yesterday, some lieutenants and captains headed to the Human Realm.

-What?! But at 12th I haven't heard of anything serious going on lately? Was it a sudden attack? From whom?!

-Ie… - Yumichika corrected. – We didn't go for that kind of issue… We went to a bar.

-You mean the defense's the night before yesterday were weakened because of a trivial issue?! What in the world were you thinking?!

-Urusai. It was a good cause. – Ikkaku defended the blast he had. – Besides, we deserve a vacation every now and then.

-Do you have any idea how irresponsible it was to take those 'vacations' simultaneously?!

-Gee, why do you always nag so much Kai… Really, you've never been fun…

-Says the one that goes drinking with me every Friday night! – Kai affirmed while teasing.

-You picking a fight with me?! – Ikkaku yelled in exhilaration.

-Apparently, I'm always picking a fight with you!

-Oh, please, let's not fight… - Yumichika interrupted. – We three are so close… And right now, everyone must be waiting for us at 11th with the video… So, try to calm down you both by admiring the profoundness of my beauty.

Kai and Ikkaku's heads showed a bunch of drops…

While Yumichika was busy flattering his own beauty, Kai spoke softly enough so he wasn't heard by the ever-self-admiring man; from which they took a few steps apart since they didn't want to be seen with a man that shook his hips 'nastily' as Zaraki taicho would say:

-Gee, I'm sorry I left you alone to deal with that…

-You imagine what is like to try to control the members of the division when he's trying to help by teaching them 'techniques of relaxation' that involve imagining him hugging you… He makes my job anything but easier.

-Yet you know you'll never hate him…

-Yeah… He's my friend… I want to hate him but I can't…Albeit he can easily annoy you… But well, you get used to it…To some point.

-Well, at least he's good as a training supervisor, right?

-I guess…

-Well! – Yumichika said. – They're waiting for us! Kai – Kun, come please! I could use some civilized company, since there's not much at our division.

Kai laughed.

-Right… You really haven't changed, right Yumichika?

-I'll always be beautiful. – He replied; causing a pair of drops to appear at a pair of heads.

-So, this video is about your visit to Human Realm's bar? What is so great about that?

-We'll tell you on the way! – Yumichika added.

So they went to the 11th's living room, to which all lieutenants and captains had natural access, and since Kai is a former member of the division, so did he.

Everyone that had attended the party was present; except for Kisa, Byakuya and Unohana… Those 2 sure weren't having such a nice time, since they were trying not to hurt Kisa by telling her the truth about her blood and how they had found a cure… You know how that turned out…

They had brought this portable DVD player that had Rukia and Renji fascinated at the real world… So they had introduced it at Soul Society.

-Well, that rather foreign artifact sure looks interesting. – Kai mused.

-Forget it. – Ikkaku read his mind. – I know you… You're thinking of seeing how it works by dismantling it. Well, stop thinking about it since this is borrowed!

-You're no fun, Ikkaku. – Kai teased.

So they watched the video that Urahara secretly taped… And he saw her…

When he saw her wearing_ that_ outfit, he actually gawked and his eyes were wide, wide open…

He then followed the video, and although it wasn't the real Kisa, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

He felt uneasy to see her so close to Byakuya.

And when he observed the 40-second passionate kiss they had… He was positive he was paler and about to puke… He also half-observed the rest of what happened at the video… He thought he heard a few giggles and then a loud laughter… No doubt, it was a funny video. But he couldn't focus; he couldn't get over the fact that she loved someone else so intensely…

He wasn't proud of himself for that, but he was aware he'd have a competitor for her heart… But he thought he'd have a chance… After all, up until that day, his head had trouble processing that _she_ liked a man like _him_. Yes, he had heard that opposites attract, but smiling, tomboy and charmingly cute is truly an end of the line and the other end is it's farthest opposite ever, cold, elegant and intimidating… He thought he'd had a chance with that fact, but he then saw this side of Kuchiki Byakuya he never imagined he would (nor would anyone else) and realized that this person he became for her was different… He realized he had no chance at all against him… His hopes were all brought down like heavy walls… The debris his heart had to be buried under made him feel beyond pained…

Xx~ End of Kai's flashback ~xX

He first hated her, then he felt curious about her, liked her, then he became obsessed with her mysterious side… Then he loved her.

Yes, watching her like that was killing him… Ever since he met her, he had seen in her a lot, and he could never see her the same way he used to before paying her a visit for the first time. She was no longer the girl whose deleterious blood killed a man at his division; she was Kisa, the girl that possessed a smile that was, in a sense, emblazing…Powerful enough to melt the ice off the heart of a man; that had lived with a frozen chest for many decades; in a matter of days, not even weeks.

Without another second to suffer more, he stood up abruptly from the chair; causing it to fall backwards, hitting the floor with a silence-tearing noise…A noise that apparently wasn't enough to cause the body; whose mind was isolated from reality while diving deeper and deeper about her memories of the one man that had left a still fresh mark in her world and whom she considered her savior, knight and brother; move a single inch.

He suddenly disappeared from normal sight and appeared again; sitting on her left side over her bed and was hugging her tightly. Time was really causing his inner sea of anxieties to grow by the second. He felt he was drowning and felt far too frustrated to let the time tick by and give it a chance to kill him with the weight of an entire ocean over him…So he decided to hurry and used shunpo.

-Kisa…! – He murmured with his lips close to her left ear with a low-toned and non-hasty voice, yet intensely urging. – Please… - And then his voice became softer… - Why won't you speak to me? Do you not trust me? Why can't you tell me what is happening? How could I help you like this?

So, those questions seemed a bit dramatic, but he was not just worried about what was happening at that very moment… His heart was racing since he was afraid he might have thought she was someone she was not… He was afraid he had fallen in love with an inexistent being… He didn't want to believe that… He wanted, with all his soul, to not believe that…

She showed no response yet. His hold on her tightened and then got unexpectedly loose. He detached his left arm from his embrace and slowly got it closer to her face that was so down it looked as if she couldn't lift her head. With his hand's tips, he touched her chin and lifted it for her and then, mindfully, turned it so he could face her. She presented no resistance; which, albeit it made it easier, got him even more worried.

What he saw literally took his breath away… Her face was paler than it was 5 minutes ago and her cheeks sure looked livelier when flushing… He was not prepared to see those lackluster brown orbs that looked like empty, brown dots. He knew it was not precisely likely for her smile to be present in her face, but…To see her dry lips trembling; ready he was not.

Her voice was battling her own throat that impeded it to let the sound leave her mouth; it was encaged. Her enraged voice expressed its frustration with her shaking lips.

Kai let his other arm detach as well; breaking his embrace; and then he held her cold face with both of his palms delicately touching her cheeks. And it still seemed as lifeless a glare…

Those eyes were not looking at him… He looked straight at her eyes, but her brown irises kept gazing into the void nothingness only her eyes could see… It was as if gravity had even made it hard for her pupils to lift her gaze.

Then this one memory tormented him… It reminded him of the first time he saw her from far. Her face expressed the greatest sadness and disturbing seriousness he had ever seen… He knew little of what was her position, but he knew what awaited her…

_I knew they were going to treat you as a lab rat, Kisa. _– He expressed in thought while looking with watery, bright peridot eyes straight to her absentminded, smoky quartz ones. – _I only watched from a distance, yet I could easily tell you felt a caged wrath… I never suspected it would end up in a literal mess… If I had known you…If I had known you, I might have done something for you then… But all I did was glance at you for 5 seconds and then resume working… As if I had just seen something unimportant… And back then, I was indifferent to you, a stranger… After the incident that caused so much damage to the division, I hated you… I labeled you as a threat without even knowing who you are. Yes, you have a dangerous asset, but it's controlled now… And I really knew nothing about you… Ever since I saw you in this very same room last time, I searched nonstop for the records of everything that happened… I was utterly shocked… I had not the slightest idea of what you had been through or of how painful it actually is for you to remember that day… You even apologized to the captain and tried to run away because of your inner desperation; for which I am partly guilty… I blamed you like everyone else because it was easy… But not anymore, Kisa! Please… Seeing you with this pain in your soul makes me feel terrible… I know you cannot correspond my feelings… I didn't even have to be present at the Human Realm's bar; I just had to watch a video… That video said over a million words of your feelings for Kuchiki Byakuya… And albeit it really hurts to admit it, I know he's the one that can protect you…I know I can't compete against the love he somehow managed to get into you… But as long as he makes you happy, then I can accept the truth and try to be happy for you… And I know he's more adequate… He's far stronger as a person… I… I researched about his past a bit, too… I was staggered at everything that I found… Such sadness for sure is heart-tearing…But to see that he has finally overcome it and has gotten the courage to dare to love someone again… I… I can't compete against that… I can't compete because I know he's willing to accept you wholly… I, on the other hand, wouldn't find it so easy to be with the 'whole package' in which you're included… I know I could never deal with your dangerous state and still have the spirit to fight…Unlike him; who's willing to risk everything. Even though, if something happens and you aren't together, it is likely he won't be able to ever love again and I'm positive he'll turn even colder than before… Even his sanity must be at stake… But he's willing to take his chances, because you're his everything… I can't compete against him… But Kisa…I still am able to protect you! I cannot like he can…But I can help protect you!_

-Kisa… - He finally spoke. – I cannot do much, but I want to protect you! So I beg of you… Please talk to me… Tell me what is going on… Let me protect you… I promise I won't judge you nor will I hurt you…

-Taro… - Her unanimated body finally showed some debris of life by murmuring, but that was little, since her voice was heard with little life, it was lifeless… Had he not been there, he would have never believed it was her voice; so…Automatic… It lacked emotion and humanity… But it was _something._

He immediately knew she meant Arisawa Taro. He knew she thought of him as a brother… He knew that instant that she was feeling a heavy sadness attack at the moment; and that indicated she was definitely not over Taro's loss…

-Taro… - She mumbled with great struggle and pain. – He cannot ever be here again… No one can replace him. No matter how similar others can be to him. Yet, so many things remind me of the way he did things… And those are the times it hurts… I feel so happy to remember him… But no memory is eternal… Why is time so cruel? Why does a memory have to end? When he leaves me alone again and again… I feel stabs around my chest… - Her tears started to trickle faster. – I…I…I miss Taro! Why did he have to go? I killed him… He was doomed because I met him… It's my fault!

Kai listened to every word with a bewildering sensation… His chest ached harder as she kept going… He just remade his embrace to stop her voice from making her pain greater, as well as his.

He placed his chin over her head and felt that her tears were falling into his neck… He could sense the bitter salt on those mourning drops… He blinked and kept his eyes closed. His left eye tried to contain a tear from falling down, but he failed his attempt…And so the tear of the dolefulness she made him feel landed on her disheveled head.

She chuckled between two sobs with anything but happiness.

-My, just how pathetic can I get? I keep crying and crying; breaking my promise… And no matter how so many happy things happen, they fade away so easily when a sad memory arrives and leaves a gargantuan void in my insides…

Kai was perplexed to hear her voice with such a tone… It sounded so sorrowful and so unlike her…

-Oh dear. Look what I've done… I got your robe dirty. I'm sorry.

-Kisa, you fool.

Kisa finally looked up from unexpected surprise… Those 3 words were exactly what her mind needed to completely arrive to the dimension where reality laid.

-Of course no one can replace Taro… He was a very special in your life; that left his permanent essence in your mind, forever to be kept there… You should stop trying to forget him because of the grief his absence leaves behind… I realize the pain it is to lose someone important… To forget him is a task beyond impossible to accomplish. - Kisa's eyes widened from shock… - No one ever asked you to forget him and you don't have to…Actually, you must not forget him. So stop it; 'cause you're only hurting yourself even more… - His hug tightened. – Please, I beg of you to stop it.

_Stop it?_ – Kisa pondered in utter puzzlement. – _Hurting myself? (…) Kai…! How do you know who's Taro? How come you're looking at me as if I were actually making sense to you? (…) Since when did you start hugging me?! How come I did not notice… Your embrace is so warm… Kai…_

-Kisa… You're being a fool for trying to forget something so precious! Don't you lack so many memories already? Why would you try to forget such an important person then? Why would you insist in forgetting what is probably the best memories you treasure so dearly just because you feel pathetic?! – As his words kept on flowing, Kisa's heart raced faster and faster and Kai's voice grew intense… - It's normal to mourn a loss Kisa… I know that as a shinigami that has performed soul burials and seen how the people that cherished that person cry over their dead bodies… - Kisa's eyes regained the lost luster as they gazed in amazement to a person that shockingly seemed to understand her nonsense. – Kisa, it's OK to cry… But please, don't sink in depression.

-But… - She meant to

-Do you think that Taro would have wanted this to happen?

He stared at her with a piercingly intense glare that was fixated on her dark brown eyes as he placed his hands over both of her slim shoulders… She couldn't fight it and so, her voice found no energy to free from Kisa's gulping throat and remained where it couldn't be heard…

Silence was in the room for what seemed like hours for both… Yet the sun's light didn't lie. Truth was it had only been 5 minutes; 5 long, long and awkward minutes.

She remained silent but her teary eyes revealed she knew he was right…

Kai loosed his strong hold on both her shoulders, and tenderly placed his palms against her cheeks like before. With his thumbs he cleared her tears and his gaze softened whilst tears of his own were shed; shocking her. She could only stare back in disbelief… She just never pictured Kai crying; it was striking for her.

-He loved you, Kisa! – He hissed. - He didn't want you to blame his death on yourself! Do you think he protected you with his life so you would suffer? He wanted you to be happy! He spent his time with you trying to make you happy, did he not? – Kisa's irises contracted with each word… - I know he wouldn't be happy to know he's causing you this unhappiness; to know you're trying so hard to not remember him; to know that his memory makes you feel bitterly alone… Kisa… You're a fool! Don't you see that there are so many here that care for you? How can you still feel so alone?! I know you think we can't understand you, that we wouldn't accept you, but that's not so! That's not so! Please! Would you just freaking stop mutilating your own sanity and vent your tears with me?!

Kisa looked at him perplexed.

Kai loosed his hold on her white face and stood up.

-I… - He was now the one speechless after such passionate words… - I'm sorry I yelled…

He then turned to leave, but his hand was caught by Kisa's soft one.

He turned to see a girl with tears that, for the most mysterious reason, was smiling… It was her true, genuine smile, born out of true happiness; such happiness even her cheeks lost their paleness for a rosy color.

Yes… Now more than ever, he felt striking joy to see the emergence of the smile her face required so badly…

-Thank you… - Her voice was barely audible, but it reached his ears.

She stood up and hugged him tightly; finally returning such warm embraces…

-Kai… You're the best friend any nonsensical, dreamy and foolish girl like me could ever hope to meet… Thank you… I have no idea how you know that much about me… I swear I believed you knew little… That ought to be my most inaccurate guess, so far. – She chuckled with a bright, vivid voice that made his smile appear as well… - But I care not for that… Thank you… I promise I won't forget him…Or you! Thanks for being my friend, Kai! I'm so lucky to have you.

Her tears kept falling, but they were no longer withholding bitter saltiness, but joyous shine.

She kissed his cheek with a happy face that made his jade green eyes feel like they were melting…

He felt his heart race… He knew that it was as close as her feelings could get…

_So, I won't get that kind of love from her… But I can still be close to her… As long as you're happy, Kisa… Then I'll be content… I'll always help to protect you… I'll keep watching you from a close distance to make sure you're happy… I know you deserve to be…_

-May I selfishly ask you, to be close so I can have someone to help me stand after I fall? – She asked with her rosy cheeks…

-Of course. – He replied with such love in his eyes that she took for a brotherly kind…

_I'll be close, Kisa… I will… If this is the price to see your smile, then I'm willing to pay it as many times as I must…_

Xx End of Nirihara Kai's visit xX


	40. The Second Blood Oath

To Maggie and Ginny, for their support as reviewers that gives me strength to follow this awfully hard path that is hard because I wanted it to be… Here I give you some more IchiRuki moments. Please, be patient with me, the whole Orihime issue and about Ishida will be explained further later. I'd love to know what you think about Kisa's short question to Rukia. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I'm not making money out of this. I do not own "Chronicle of a Death Foretold" either. Credit goes to Gabriel Garcia Marquez, as I've said before.

**The Second Blood Oath**

Kisa was waiting for her next visitors while sitting on her bed.

Her face revealed her beautiful genuine smile that had no limits as to whose heart it conquers.

A part of her felt a bit guilty for she thought she had just imposed herself a bit on Kai…But she was just too happy to undo the smile.

Next was a very familiar pair.

Xx Keiko and Kaede's visit xX

Her entire face lit up even more when she saw two girls wearing pink kimonos with black cherry blossom petals at the bottom of their wide sleeves and at the bottom of the kimono's body; characteristic of the Kuchiki Maids.

The first one to come running to her side and hug her with teary eyes was the girl with beautiful dark midnight blue hair; that reminded her of Yoruichi's; picked up in a low, rounded bun with two sticks as props.

-There, there, Kaede. – Kisa tried to calm her down as she returned the hug while tapping her shoulder lightly and an inerasable smile.

-I'm so sorry, Kisa – Sama. – Kaede apologized.

-Don't worry about it. – Kisa said reassuringly.

-You look better than we expected, Kisa – Sama. – Said the maid with blonde hair picked up in low twin ponytails and emerald green eyes while stepping forward from the door entrance as she smiled. – I'm glad.

Kisa just smiled wider and nodded as a reply.

-Pardon Kaede's behavior, but… She was really worried. – She said while looking away. – We heard about it from Kotetsu – fukutaicho. We heard about your fever and your back…And this puzzling event that no one understands about this 'guardian'… - Keiko's fists were shaking and pale from the pressure it withheld. – Please, forgive us for not taking better care of you. Had we paid more attention, this could've turned out different… - Keiko's eyes were out of reach of Kisa's concern-filled eyes but she could tell Keiko's lips were forcing a nonchalant grin. – It's just that Kaede doesn't know how to suppress her concern… And she's hugging you because she was worried about you, Kisa – Sama. Please forgive her outraging action… But it's just that she has come to be very fond of you… You're very nice to us…So…

Keiko could no longer continue speaking as her throat had the obstacle of her growing lump from the sobs that fought for their release. Kaede was no longer hugging Kisa. Keiko's head was turned right and was tilted down as Kisa caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down Keiko's left cheek.

Kisa stood up and got close to Keiko and, without any questions, words or even hesitance, she hugged Keiko tightly.

Keiko turned and saw a smiling Kisa with the brown and understanding eyes she liked. There was nothing about Kisa that revealed she was upset… Keiko was sure Kisa would scream at her as her tear was rolling down… But contrary to her belief, Kisa was smiling at her and said:

-Please don't blame yourself. – Kisa spoke with a low voice that was, surprisingly, sweet. – Things turned out the way they meant to. I'm almost certain it would've been the same with you there or not; but wondering about the 'what if's' is futile; much to the dismay of daydreamers like me. – She said with humor.

Keiko raised her glare to stare at the still smiling Kisa who was blinking her right eye to her.

-You want to hug me too, don't you, Keiko? – Her voice was gentle and so unexpectedly soft, it was soothing.

Keiko finally let the victorious sob be freed and returned the hug tightly.

Kaede smiled from the corner as she watched such cute scene… She was moved; since she knew that Kaede was never the girl that said her most inner feelings like that…

It was always believed that they were sisters because they balanced each other. Keiko was the strong, humorous, tough and smart side while Kaede was the sweet, shy, crying and gentle one.

_Only a person like Kisa – Sama could make Keiko ever speak out her inner feelings… Each day she gives us even more reminders of why she is the one for Kuchiki – Dono. _– Kaede thought inwardly without taking off her smile.

-Kisa – Sama, we brought you something.

-What would it be? – Kisa asked with her easy-to-rise curiosity.

-Here.

Kaede respectfully offered with both arms extended a book.

-Kyaa! – Kisa yelled with a new eye-filling emotion: Excitement – It's "Chronicle of a Death Foretold"! Thanks girls! I had been wondering when I would get to continue it!

-Well, we noticed Kisa – Sama seemed very entertained reading that book. So we brought it, since here the library has a lot of information, but little recreational works. – Kaede answered softly as ever.

-Well, thanks. – Kisa thanked them with a lightened up face.

-Not at all, we're glad this will be useful for you, Kisa – Sama. – Keiko affirmed with rosy cheeks and a warm smile.

Kisa sat again at the bed and, though she was quite tempted to read, she was not impolite enough to read in front of visits… (Wow! She has some manners!)

-Would you like us to leave so you can read, Kisa – Sama? – Keiko asked with an understanding smile.

-Of course not. – Kisa answered with non-strict eyes, but her features were a bit serious. – By the way, how long have you been here at the hospital today?

-We've been here a while. – Kaede answered with great seriousness.

-We visited Kuchiki – Dono… - Keiko complemented, hesitant.

-I see… - Kisa made a halfhearted grin in an attempt to discern her sadness, but that did not exactly work… - Is he doing fine?

-Yes. – Keiko asked despondently. – It is assured that Kuchiki – Dono will wake up soon, but… That isn't what has us concerned…

Kisa looked up with questioning eyes…

-What would such thing possibly be? – Kisa asked, maybe deep, deep inside, a bit offended…

-It was Rukia – Sama. – Kaede answered.

-Rukia? – Kisa asked with wider eyes. – Is she here?

-Yes. – Keiko continued. – She… She's not well.

-I can imagine… - Kisa sighed. – Last time she wasn't well either… I bet she must be wanting to kill me right now.

-Ie, Kisa – Sama! – Kaede exclaimed.

-I'm afraid we cannot deny that possibility, but when I said she wasn't well… Well, she's not just unwell. She's…At the edge. – Keiko was at a loss of words as she looked pensive and sad.

-What do you mean Keiko? – Kisa's voice tone demanded.

-Rukia – Sama, when we left to come here because you could receive us, well… She was at an examination room in which she locked herself… - Kaede explained shyly.

-What? – Kisa asked with arched eyebrows. - She locked herself? Why would she do that?

-We can't understand why, Kisa – Sama. – Kaede continued with the same hesitant-to-speak voice. – She seems to be in great desperation… I dare say she's depressed and mad at herself… She won't speak to anyone outside and you can hear some barely audible sobs as you pass by…

-Is that all because of Byakuya's condition? – Shea asked pretty serious, but on the inside she was feeling terrible again… And both Kaede and Keiko could tell.

-We're not sure, Kisa – Sama. – Kaede finished.

Keiko sighed as she looked down.

-Kurosaki Ichigo was outside trying to convince her to get out, as well as Ukitake taicho, Abarai fukutaicho, another 4th's member that I believe has just arrived today from a mission at the real world…And also two other men and a woman that had strange outfits. – Keiko complemented.

-Where are they? – Kisa asked while still looking with her gaze down.

-I believe they're outside Examination Room 5. – Kaede mused.

-Well, girls thanks for the book. – Kisa said as she stood up with her face lifted and decisiveness in her eyes…

-Kisa – Sama, you're not… - Kaede trailed off.

-I must take responsibility for my part here. – That was all Kisa said before leaving the room with a perfectly erect position and firmness in every step; her eyes were enough to convince you that she was unstoppable.

-Kisa – Sama…She's going to Rukia – Sama, is she not? – Kaede said as she kept on staring at the open door entrance in which Kisa disappeared in a turn to the right.

-She is indeed someone we have yet to learn a lot from, do we not? – Kaede smirked.

Kisa herself had no idea where did she get such courage from… But she was for sure gonna make some good use of it.

Xx End of Keiko and Kaede's visit xX

Kisa knew she was not to be standing up and walking for too long… She had to try to hurry things a bit. She was musing about that while getting on that elevator, which was far too familiar already.

She needed no guide. She knew exactly where the examination room was. She had passed it several times in the past. It was only 5 doors and one right turn away from the elevator entrance in the floor that was also quite familiar to her…

She would do this as her routine while at the hospital… But that day was different. She would usually do this while feeling anxious, and she was right then, but not for the same reasons.

She a few steps closer and about to turn right. She immediately heard a standoffish sound that was kind of saddening to the heart; a sobbing filled with frustration and pain and Kisa could even tell the person had lumps at her throat…

She would usually go another 4 doors before making a left turn and there she'd arrive at Byakuya's room… But that moment was different and out of the routine.

She then focused her eyesight field straight ahead to spot with great easy a bright orange-haired guy and a red-headed man too, as well as other people that didn't call the attention with so vividly as those two.

Ichigo was standing less than an inch from the door. His deep scowl and furious eyes would reveal his frustration and how worried he was.

Renji was behind Ichigo. There was also Ukitake, Ishida, Chad, Orihime and Hanataro.

-Kuchiki – San, please come out! – Ishida said while his blue eyes behind his glasses showed how he really meant it…

Ishida's eyes were not looking the way the usually did, so calculating and shrewd… They were showing real compassion.

Chad looked different too. His face showed no indifference like he always does. You could see his eyes were serious and he felt bad for Rukia… He really did.

But Orihime, although she did look worried, she somehow looked too calm and was silent. Kisa felt this awful torment emanating from her soul. Her eyes were empty and had lost the lively sparkle they had before. She looked thinner and rather weak; but she nevertheless was still looking at the door with preoccupation for a friend…

-Rukia, please! – Renji shouted while looking at the door in front of Ichigo with a pained expression. – It was nobody's fault!

-Go away! – Rukia shouted with a pain-filled voice from the other side of the door. – Nii – Sama is not fine! It _is_ her fault! And mine too, for not stopping my brother from falling for her! That's my brother there! He's agonizing and not even morphine is enough to calm his pain! – Rukia sobs. – I can do nothing for him! – Sobs again. – Why…? WHY DO I FEEL AS IF I'M LOOSING HIM? He wasn't even done recovering from last time! Why is this happening to him?

-Rukia… - Renji was shaking his fists from the frustration he had for his loss of words…

-I know he doesn't express it well…But he _does_ care for me, Renji! And now I feel as if I might lose him… So he wakes up for now… How can I know if I'll even have the chance to be here while he's still alive next time? What if next time I don't get here on time? – She wept.

Ichigo looked angry and musing at first, but then it was as if he exploded and knocked again fiercely at the locked door; making some gasp from shock at his sudden rage.

-DAMN IT, RUKIA! – He shouted with an unexpectedly desperate voice. – Would you stop this already? He's going to wake up! It's certain he will! It's neither yours nor Kisa's fault, so stop this… You don't know if he's going to be here another time…!

Ichigo's voice then went mute for a while. No one present dared to break the silence that was born from Ichigo's angst; it was a harrowing silence. Ichigo's fists were shaking hard from desperation while he gritted his teeth.

Kisa just stood there, unnoticed, and felt a stab with Ichigo's words, or rather, with the way his words were said and the terrible sensation it left on her…

_Is Rukia like this because of me?_ – She thought as the valiancy she had gathered to face Rukia eroded. – _Well, of course she blames me… And actually, it __is__ my fault… Rukia and everyone is like this because of me…_

-Rukia… - Ichigo finally spoke, and now softly; creating a rather radical change in the sound of his words. – Byakuya is in critic condition, but he _will _wake up…! And you're not helping him right now. – He paused for 3 seconds there; as if he was sensing how his words were finally sinking in Rukia's mind on the other side of that door; which seemed too thick that moment. - You're just hurting yourself! – Ichigo shouted. – RUKIA! Please… Stop this… Stop this! WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ FREAKING STOP THIS? – He yelled with all his might; causing more havoc than he should in a hospital, but not like he cared that moment about anything else.

His face was looking down while his fists that had hit the door so violently a few moments ago, were still up, pressed against the door.

Ishida, Chad and Ukitake were all behind him and sensed despair and torture in his voice… This was killing him… That's all they saw; but Renji saw more.

Renji was standing behind Ichigo, but at his left angle; so he could partially see Ichigo's tilted face… So he noticed it. He noticed the shiny, crystal sparkle running down Ichigo's cheeks and landing on the cold tile floor. Renji was even more shocked and speechless than the rest.

Silence emanated from the opposite side of the door as well. Rukia was silent now, but somehow, Kisa knew she was in shock and her eyes were wide open…

Ukitake was scowling and worried as well, but not thus intensely as Ichigo. The captain sighed and turned to see a guilty Kisa standing there looking dumbfounded while wearing her cotton wear of a hospital white, short gown and shorts.

-Kisa – Chan? – Ukitake asked with surprise; causing everyone but Ichigo to turn their heads in her direction. – What are you doing here?

Kisa felt her chest thumping harder and was suddenly drained from courage. So she took a single step back, feeling nervous like never before. She felt like she had to get out of there… She felt her presence there was utterly outlandish.

But before she could run away, everyone's heads turned once more to the door just when this sound broke the black silence in the atmosphere. The door lock slowly started to twirl.

Rukia was touched by the hall's light, bit by bit.

Ichigo stepped back, both to let her step out and because he felt pained to see her like that.

Her cheeks had dry tears all over it, and her eyes were still a bit watery. Her eyes… My! That was what really stole your breath away. You could see pain, guilt, sadness, angst, despair, madness, anger and so much more on those purple-blue irises to which words simply cannot do justice. Her lips were shut and her hair was a mess.

She walked out. She walked slowly and feebly as her eyes were wide and now fixated over Kisa. Kisa felt uneasy and fazed with her glare that seemed sheer; as if it was piercing through her with those eyes; which you saw under your own risk. Kisa gulped subtly from the shrill feeling all over her…

-You… You are the one that did this to him, are you not? – Rukia asked with a disturbing voice; so low, empty and lifeless, and spoke so slowly and hoarsely, it barely sounded as a human.

Kisa's skin got goosebumps when listening to that voice. Dear goodness! Was that what her voice had sounded like when she was with Kai? How in the world did he not run away from such scary and disturbing thing?

She opened her mouth in an attempt to talk but found it rather difficult to use her voice.

-Rukia! Please… - Ichigo said, stepping in front of Rukia; between her and Kisa. – I already told you it's nobody's fault! Byakuya chose to have that seal on his own and he decided to remove it on his own, willingly. Isane said Kisa wasn't even aware of that seal's placement. So please… Just stop it. – He finished a bit harshly.

Ichigo was pained to see her like that, but he remembered the way things had been last time… And last time, Kisa had not had a blast either.

He looked down at Rukia's eyes and she looked up with her eyes still furious and yet they were shedding tears. It broke Ichigo's heart to see that.

He hugged her tightly, catching her by surprise and whispered to her ear:

-You foolish midget. – He teased.

-Baka. – She replied with a voice that had a small hint of life, but a hint nonetheless.

-That's more like it. – Ichigo said smirking at her familiar insult.

Kisa looked in amazement… Without notice, her smile formed; she couldn't help it. She just felt how those two fit together and felt happy at the view…

Her smile called the attention of Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Ukitake and also Hanataro.

Hanataro was seeing her for the first time. He had just arrived from a mission on the real world in which he ended up working at a market store. He had heard a lot about Kisa from Isane. He found it just as hard to believe as anyone, at first, that there was someone that could make Kuchiki taicho smile like that… He found it hard to assimilate that anyone's smile was that awesome. Now he understood that Kisa was definitely not _anyone_.

Her smile captivated Hanataro immediately and also made Ukitake smile, as well as Ishida, Renji and Chad, who smiled back. But that wasn't it… It also brought Orihime to smile as well.

As soon as Ishida, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Renji saw it, they all turned in shock to see their friends smile; which was considered long-lost before that very moment… It had been months since they last saw her smile genuinely…

Kisa felt happy to see a friend she hadn't seen in a long time smiling.

This was what made Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad and Renji see why everyone made such a big deal out of that smile; they saw the charm only Kisa could give to it. Ukitake was not surprised; to him it was nothing new… But he still felt happy to see it. That was the most charming thing about Kisa. You can see her smiling 1000 times, and 1000 times it will get to you… You simply cannot get bored of it.

Even Rukia felt soothed by her smile… But she was still mad.

-And you dare to smile! – She looked with anger at Kisa; whose smile faded. – My brother's like this because he met you! He was fine before you came and messed with him!

-That's not true! – Kisa replied.

She seemed to have gathered courage again and all of a sudden. She had no idea how come she had gathered together the shards of her voice again. But she did not care. She was right about what she was saying that moment.

Kisa's eyes filled with emotion and Rukia felt amazed to see such determination. Now both glares were defendant and fierce.

-He was not fine! Did you know he hadn't smiled in ages? – She said loudly. – How can you say he was fine when his everyday life was saddening and painful! Didn't you look at his eyes before? He was ice cold! I feel happy Byakuya's able to smile again. Are you not?

Rukia glared at Kisa with contracted pupils… She knew she couldn't deny that.

-I'm not proud of what's happening. – Kisa continued. – I'm not happy he's here. It kills me! But you don't know me, so please, Rukia. Stop judging me, because it hurts.

-Liar! – Rukia yelled.

-It's the truth. – Kisa said harshly, so unlike her… - I am not going to stop you from blaming me. I blame myself too. Do you think I'm happy to see him like that? – She shouted with her fists shaking from the pressure she was putting into them. – Do you have any idea what it is like to be standing outside the bathroom and out of nowhere see a stranger that makes your head feel like it will explode and this harrowing pain is all over your body for reasons you cannot understand but have to go through and feel so familiar about that stranger and then suddenly everything starts to fade and you end up waking up in the hospital room with no clue as to how you got here or when did you even faint to know that the stranger that might have a clue to who you are and your entire past is captive and you don't even know if you'll get to speak to him while the man you love is in a critical condition you don't even imagine how he got himself into and then have to withstand this horrible grief to know that if only he hadn't met you he'd be fine while you deal with the possibility your past might stay blank forever and that there are others hunting you down like a prey because they literally want to do god-knows-what with your blood and you drag problems to everybody around and want to escape but you realize you cannot because you love the man who's sleeping so sound and whose voice and eyes you miss so badly and at the same time you feel guilty because you're weak and you hate yourself for that and want so badly to get strong but you're under the tormenting fear that anything you do might trigger you to enter a condition in which you lose yourself and can harm others against your will and feel you're not strong enough to fight that either? - Kisa finally finished her short question and stopped to get air because her lungs had depleted it completely.

Everyone stared at her in utter disbelief; most of it was because of what she said, but well they couldn't deny they were intrigued about how anyone could make such a long question…

Rukia didn't know what to say. And she was definitely not the only one who would find it hard to answer that not-so-simple question; it sort of took a while for everyone's brain to catch up…

Ichigo knew things were hard for her, but he couldn't help but feel flabbergasted as he realized just how tough things actually were for her.

Isane had told Hanataro that too, but he still felt in awe to hear Kisa speak… He was amazed by her.

Orihime, Ishida and Chad felt the same.

Ukitake knew things were hard for her at that moment, but he still realized it was a bit more than hard.

Rukia's eyes were wider… She really hadn't stopped to think about her and how things were for her at all. All Rukia thought about Kisa was that Kisa was killing her brother and that her brother loved her, and that she probably was, or rather is, the only one who is able to heal her brother.

Kisa saw how shocked Rukia was… She felt a bit bad now… She had just ranted to the whole world. She hated to do that. She never liked to have other's pity. She wanted to be strong and not complain…

-Rukia. – She managed to say. – I know this is hard for you; it is for me too. I'm sorry Byakuya had to end up like this… But this happened because I'm weak. I promised long ago to myself that I would find a way to be strong so this doesn't happen. I hate myself for every trouble I bring upon others. But I will be strong!

She then stepped forward and past Rukia. Determination was with her in every step and her eyes showed she meant it with great intensity. Everyone turned their heads to her direction. Kisa stopped and turned 90 degrees.

She entered the examination room number 5 and got close to a metallic tray that held basic instruments (which she could name by the way) and grabbed a small scalpel with her left hand.

Ichigo and everyone else got closer to the door entrance and saw what she was doing.

-Woo! What do you think you're doing? – Ichigo shouted with wide eyes.

They all entered the examination room.

Kisa then held the scalpel firmly and started to leave a mark on her right palm in the shape of an 'R'.

-Ee! Ms. Kisa – San, what are you doing? – Hanataro finally spoke and he sounded nervous.

-Are you insane? – Rukia asked with a mad voice.

-That's a bit…Emo. – Chad said with wide open eyes and Ishida and Orihime nodded with equally wide open eyes.

-Kisa – Chan! – Ukitake exclaimed with horrified eyes… He could deal with blood in a battle field but not induced bleeding.

Then they came closer to stop her, but she was done so she didn't mind Ichigo taking the bloody scalpel away from her hand abruptly and looking so angry.

-What are you doing? Don't tell me you do that regularly!

Kisa said nothing, or rather she probably didn't hear him.

She just extended her right arm to her front with her fist closed and blood dripping from it. She then fixed her eyes on Rukia.

-I will get strong! – She said with a voice so determined it was the proof she was actually mentally sane. – Rukia, I will be strong for the sakes of everyone else! Time has not allowed me yet to find a way, but I will keep searching. I promise that soon, I'll find a way to stop being a burden to Byakuya… I will! – Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped from her speechlessness. – I promise I'll stop being weak, I will somehow. – She smiled and blinked. – And this is a promise I oath to you with my blood, so this seals away my weakness and your pain. I really am sorry you're suffering so much because of me. – She then tilted her head a bit while Rukia felt her eyes watery again but Kisa lifted her head again with determined eyes. – I swear I will make up for it. – She said with a soothing voice that comforted Rukia's heart as Kisa raised her left fist to the level of her ears. – I oath that to you, Rukia! – She then smiled.

Kisa had sure staggered everyone in the room… They were speechless. She then put her right arm down.

-Maybe she's not emo… - Ishida mused and the others nodded again.

-Oh that's right… - Ichigo said as he remembered something and landed back to reality. – Now, you need to treat that wound.

He then grabbed her hand and saw her open fist in utter disbelief.

He stared at her palm for a long moment and looked at Kisa in the eyes.

-It has healed already. – He expressed too softly, his voice was barely audible and that was actually because he was staggered. – But how come…?

Kisa smirked sadly as she looked sideways.

-I myself don't know why, but my wounds tend to heal faster than usual, and sometimes they even heal immediately in a matter of seconds and don't even leave a scar. I'm afraid I don't know why and why only sometimes.

Ichigo looked at her and gave her a comprehending smile. Kisa's eyes lit up and she smiled too. She was happy for his comprehension. She always felt bad when they tried to get answers from her forcedly.

-Why are there so many people in this room? – Asked Isane while standing at the other side of the doorframe with wide eyes. – Kisa - Chan? What are you doing here? And why is Kurosaki – Kun holding a bloody scalpel? – She looked at Kisa and noticed her hand. – Kisa – Chan! Again? Are you going to make a blood oath every time you feel you caused others trouble?

The others looked at Isane with questioning faces.

-She's done that again? – Ishida asked while fixing his glasses and wearing a deep frown.

-Is she emo then? – Chad asked.

-I kind of doubt it… - Orihime said.

-Well, come one Kisa. – Isane sighs and grabs Kisa by the arm. – Let's go clean your hand. Please don't do these things…Really. – Then she turned to the rest. – As for you, please move somewhere else, we might need this area later.

So Isane disappeared while holding with her right arm some paperwork sheets and with the left hand above Kisa's right wrist; leaving a big group with a lack of words.

Rukia sure needed time to process what just had happened.

And on a hidden corner, there was Kira Izuru, who had also witnessed what had just happened in Examination Room 5.

Kisa went back to her room and so she waited for her next visit. It turned out to be people she had just seen moments ago, but now that she thought about it, she really didn't say hello…

Xx Ishida, Inoue and Chad's visit xX

-Hello, Kisa – Chan. – Orihime greeted with a much happier face than what she looked when she saw Kisa outside Examination Room 5.

-Hey, Orihime!

-You know each other? – Ishida asked.

-Yes… We met at Tatsuki's house before.

-I see… - He said while fixing his glasses.

-Do any of you know how she's doing? – Kisa asked with a serious and somehow worried face.

-She's handling it well. – Chad answered. – Especially since Takashi was laid off from the hospital.

-I'm glad. – Kisa smiled as her eyes were in reminiscence of such good times and also how guilty she felt for leaving Tatsuki alone. – How did the party go, by the way?

-It went well. – Chad answered. - She was very happy. A lot of pictures were taken.

-Oh, that's right! I have them at home. – Orihime said. – Would you like to come by sometime and see them?

-Sure. – Kisa grinned. – Oh, true. So, what brings you here?

-We just wanted to make sure you're fine. – Chad said.

-I'm fine, Chad.

-Are you sure, Kisa – San? – Ishida asked with earnest eyes.

-Yes, Uryuu, I'm fine.

-Well then. Ichigo and Renji might still want us there with them. We don't know how Kuchiki – San will take this. I hope she's not thinking of locking herself again. And if she does, then they might want our help. – Ishida said.

-I see. Well then, I shall delay you no longer. Get going if you must. – Kisa said with a grin.

So Orihime and Chad got past the doorframe.

-You're not coming, Ishida – San? – Inoue asked

-I'll be there in a moment; I need to use the bathroom. Do go ahead.

-OK, then. – She said and closed the door.

Ishida looked at Kisa with probing eyes that showed he wasn't convinced.

-How many times have you cut yourself like that before? – Ishida asked as he got close to her bedside.

-Only once before… - Kisa answered with a serious face.

-Very well. So, your wounds heal… But still, you can feel pain, can't you? Try not to do that again.

-Thanks, Uryuu. – Kisa smiled. – For always worrying about me… But you know? I am already a burden for many… I don't want you to believe it's your duty to protect me… Look what happened to Byakuya. I don't want you to get hurt.

-Don't say that. – Uryuu said with soft eyes, like he's shown to others very few times in his life. – You're not a burden, Kisa – Chan. And I just want to make sure you're OK… If I'm not mistaken, you're still mourning for Arisawa Taro's loss. Are you not?

-Of course not. – Kisa said. – I'm still sad, but I have learned to look at positive memories… And… - A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. – And someone taught me that I must overcome it and that Taro wouldn't be happy to know I'd mourn over him all my life, you know?

Ishida offered her a tissue with moved eyes.

-Thank you. – She wept and then dried her tears.

-Hey, I know it's hard. I saw you deal with it, Kisa – Chan. You are very strong; stronger than you realize.

-That's what you said to me last time. – Kisa smirked.

-You are strong, but you are human. Yes, I've heard a lot about you from Kotetsu fukutaicho about what's going on here lately, and I still believe you're human. Call me incoherent if you wish, but I believe you're human, and nothing can change my mind about it. And as a human, Kisa – Chan, you need others' help to overcome it.

-Uryuu…

-I'm afraid I can't come here everyday, but for what I can see, you have a lot friends here. You'll be fine with them. Just do not forget to ask them for their shoulder to cry on. It's nothing to be ashamed and it will help you.

Kisa's tears flowed faster and so she stood on her knees and hugged Ishida while he was standing up. He accepted the hug and even returned it with tenderness of a friend who cares for her ever since he saw her for the first time.

-Thank you… - She said once more.

-It's nothing, plus, Chad was worried for you too. This is also from his part. – He talked with a smile.

-Uryuu… I never thanked you for last time…

-Don't worry about it. I'm still glad I got there on time.

-Now you understand why I feel so weak.

-Don't. – He said while looking at her straight into her brown eyes. – You were in no position to be alert about your surroundings. You needed help and I happily helped you. I never resist helping a cute girl anyways. – He teased with a subtle smile

Kisa laughed.

-Well, I still thank you for that; to you and Chad.

-You're welcome, Kisa. – He smiled. – Well, I must get going. If you come down by the Human Realm and need help, don't hesitate to ask. – He said.

-Thanks! You rock, Uryuu! I really feel happy to know you're my friend.

-Me too, Kisa – Chan. Believe it or not, you're better company than the ones I have already.

-Ha ha. To be honest, I find myself unable to find anything you have in common with the others; except for reiatsu, of course.

-You can feel reaitsu now? – He asked with an arched eyebrow and his smile still present.

-Ever since I came here… I think I can feel it stronger than in the Human Realm.

-You sure are intriguing, Kisa – Chan.

-And you're definitely a gentleman, Uryuu.

Xx End of Ishida, Inoue and Chad's visit xX

X To be continued… X


	41. Flowers from the Silent Witness

I just love the relationship between Kisa and Izuru… It's so hilarious! Oh! I enjoyed lots to write his visit. I had been intending to use it since chapter 37!

Translation note:

Hai = Yes

**Flowers from the Silent Witness**

Next was Izuru.

Xx Izuru's visit xX

-Hi, Izuru! (I've got no idea why she suddenly feels like adding the 'Chan' to his name, not only because it's incorrect but also because she never adds suffixes… But as you can see, it's not a rule for her to call him 'Chan' every time…)

-Oh, hello Kisa – Chan… - He said, still hesitant of what to say and sounding nervous. – I brought you flowers…

He hesitantly showed her then the loveliest cluster composed of a dozen golden chrysanthemums, surrounded by a few less, but not less pretty, pink mums and complemented by a few bright blue irises. It was all wrapped in light pink decorative perforated paper. Kisa was speechless as she gaped at it.

-Oh, Izuru! – She gasped and then a smile was born in her face. - They're beautiful! I love them!

-I'm glad you like them. – He said smiling slightly. – I'm kind of surprised that no one has placed flowers here…

Izuru then placed them in the vase at her nightstand and poured water into them. And when he finished, he stood by her bedside, facing her.

-Thank you very much. – She said as she directed the full power of her smile to his defenseless person, conquering his being like the rest of the world.

-Yes, well, I think bedridden people need flowers; getting better gets far easier with some vitality in their rooms; there is a reason why people send flowers all the time to people in hospitals.

She laughed happily.

-To think I'd never given thought to that. – She mused out loud…

Now that she thought about it, she realized no one had ever sent her such a flower arrangement before… Not that she remembered…

-And how are you feeling?

-Isane says I'll be just fine in to leave in two more days, but she doesn't want me to move around so much for at least another week.

-You should listen to her.

-Yeah… I _should_… - She said as her tongue found its way of her lips at her left side. – I just can't help it… I mean, I'm not so active, but I can't just lie on my back all day…

-I'm not really surprised. – He laughed. - And…How are things going…?

-I'm fine… - She knew exactly what he had meant… - I can't tell you it's nothing… But I am taking it slowly and try to be there for him too… I promised Rukia and myself I'd be strong so I wouldn't be helpless and for this not to happen again… It was really tough, but… The damage is done already… And so, I'll try to make it up to him…Somehow… I will be there for him, and I'll find something in which I might be useful to him, anything… I know it's not likely such thing exists, but I must have faith there is something… I am already helpless… I might as well be useful… - She said looking quite passive, but her hands were crumpling the bed sheets at her lap; she was releasing her frustration with her fists… - I'm sorry. – She grinned sadly. – I must be annoying you… I know how frustrating I can be and how much trouble I've already caused… Even though I try not to, I still cause trouble for others… I feel so bad because, yet I want forgiveness… I know I'm selfish for wanting to be at his side and everyone's…But…

-You're wrong. – Izuru interrupted her with a really severe voice; so unlike him; and made her face that was looking at her fists turn to face him in both surprise and disbelief. – You're wrong. Kuchiki taicho… He… He has done things that 2 months ago were unthinkable from his part. You've changed him in such a short time, and for the best… Do you know how shocking it was for most of us to know it was possible for him to really smile? Most people were sure it was biologically impossible for him…! Because you showed, not only his life has changed… Kisa, Komamura taicho smiles a bit more and goes out more often… He no longer feels so much sorrow for Tousen taicho's treason… Yumichika has been reading a lot more lately… He says it's because someone made him realize that he should judge by the intellectual of a person too and not just their guise… Hitsugaya taicho pushes away his ice cold side whenever you smile, just like Kuchiki taicho does, and thinks of you as a friend… Do you have any idea how long it's been since he has felt a friend close to him?! Ever since his friend was affected gravely by Aizen's treason and departure, he has been a bit lonely, you know? You've also affected Ikkaku and Matsumoto and Nirihara Kai, Kuchiki Rukia and everyone else! I've seen the people's faces that enter your room and see them again after they leave… You leave a mark in them, Kisa. They look so different, they look happy. - Her eyes grew wider as she kept on listening. - You've done a lot for many! Me included… And Kuchiki taicho can see that in you, I know… That's why… That's why you shouldn't speak so ill of yourself! You shouldn't say that you only cause trouble… And I honestly don't think you're being 'selfish'… But if you being 'selfish' means Kuchiki taicho will be happy, then… I think you _should_ be 'selfish'… - Izuru said with great passion and very loudly; so unlike him… (Again)

Kisa stared at him in total bewilderment… She was actually speechless… She… She had never seen things like that… She hadn't noticed… She had been utterly clueless about most of the things Izuru said she had done… He was feeling nervous and couldn't believe himself… He never thought he'd ever speak to someone else so intensely…

-Izuru…

-I'm very sorry! – He said as he bowed while still standing next to her bed. – I apologize for my rashness. I promise I'll…

He was interrupted by no words, but by a more tangible sensation.

Kisa had stood up from the bed and was now hugging him; and made him erect his position again. Her head was on his shoulder and a single tear was glistening with the light, he couldn't see it, but he felt it as it fell to land on his robes.

-Thank you…Izuru. – She whispered sweetly. – Thank you for everything.

Now Izuru was speechless… He felt so moved… So he tried to search for anything that wasn't daft to say, but couldn't and resigned himself to just return the hug, trying to be careful with her back's burn marks…

-You shouldn't be up… Please get back in your bed… - He asked sheepishly, unused to being hugged and blushing.

She did so and looked back at him and thought how adorable he was when he blushed.

-So, Izuru… - She was looking for a subject, and found one in less than a second. – How are things going with the girl you said you liked? – She asked grinning.

Izuru turned red and got exalted from all his bashfulness.

-Huh? – That question was the only coherent sound his voice could emit.

-Oh come on! You told me, back when we were at the Human Realm's bar, that there was someone you liked! – She said mischievously.

-I-I must have understood something else…

-Izuru, you were drunk. That's first. Second, no you didn't! You clearly said: "Yeah, there's a really cute girl I loved ever since the Academy days; she's got the cutest face ever."

-W-Well… She-she s-still l-likes s-s-some-someone e-else… - His shame grew with his stuttering.

-I don't get it… They said he was only cheating on her, tricking her, making her believe he was someone he wasn't… How come she still has faith in him? Even when there are countless proofs he was a traitor and a liar. I understand if she finds it hard to accept, but it's really killing her… I really wish her eyes are opened… Izuru, don't give up! – She raised her voice tone in her last sentence as well as raising her fist; making a drop appear in the back of his head. – Fight-O! – And then his drop grew bigger.

-And how do you know that much?! And how come you know that much and not her name?! – He asked with wide eyes but still blushed as an apple.

-I'll finish quoting what you said to me that night: "She's got the cutest face ever. Oh! But she's desperately in love with someone else; a traitor in fact. He used to be the captain of the 5th Squad. He drove her mad. But when he left and made clear how he tricked us all… He wasn't who he pretended to be… He even dared to her as a chess pawn for a dirty trick of his… And the worst is that she still doesn't accept that… He turned her against her best friend and still thinks he's innocent… He hurt her so terribly; I'll never forgive that bastard! One of these days, I swear I'll…" And then you fainted from the alcohol. – Kisa finished with a smile… She said that as if she was telling any tale…

Truth was she had given some thought to it, and she already knew it was Hinamori Momo who he meant, but she also thought that if she let him know then he'd feel shy… And, to her, that just wasn't OK. She firmly believed that he was the one that had to say her name, because he still had to admit it…This time without the intervention of alcohol.

Izuru was gawking and his position was as if he had just received an electroshock therapy… Some of his hairs were standing… There were countless drops in his forehead. _She says that as if she were telling any tale…_ - He thought.

-Hey! Don't copy me! – I wanted to tell him, but then again, I'm not a Bleach character. (Authoress pouts.)

-R-Really? – He asked with tears hanging from his eyes in defeat.

-Yeah… You say a lot when you're drunk, Izuru – Chan, and you snore. – She said with her innocent grin.

-Hai… - He said utterly defeated and went to a corner to feel defeated while there were plenty of black shadows to shadow him while he was ashamed. The drops were still present. He was finally starting to understand how come she got along so well with Kusajishi fukutaicho.

Kisa's drops appeared too as she observed him.

-Oi, Izuru… Are you OK?

Xx End of Izuru's visit xX

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Komamura and Kyoraku were having what it seemed to be a serious conversation…

Their faces were very serious and with deep scowls that reflected the issue they were talking about was relevant…Except for captain Kyoraku, who was serious yet grinning, as expected.

-So he claims to be her 'guardian' and requested to see Kisa so she grants him permission to give us the information or he won't talk otherwise? – Komamura mused out loud.

-That's right. – Soi Fon

-But what does he mean with 'guardian'? Does he mean it in a literal sense or was he speaking in riddle mode? – Toshiro opinioned.

-He wasn't specific about that either. – Soi Fon answered and then crumpled her haori with her closed fists. – I tried to break him, but I know he just won't. He's very determined to remain silent. – Her scowl grew deeper as she finished.

-Seems like the girl is far more interesting than we thought. – Kyoraku grinned.

-Please, do not speak of her like that, Kyoraku taicho. – Komamura requested with a frown. – This is not something to be excited about. Kisa is going through great hardships for her lack of memories.

-But yet it is impossible not to be intrigued, Komamura taicho. – Kyoraku kept on grinning.

-Do you believe there is a possibility that, given the case he comes, Kisa would not let him share the information? – Toshiro asked Soi Fon; ignoring the two captains.

-I cannot know for sure, yet if it's relevant to Soul Society's security, as could be the case if this 'guardian' knew anything about the Black Servers, then it would be her obligation to let him share that information, especially if she cares for protection. However, as for the rest that concerns her personal information, then it is up to her and we cannot make her tell us if she does not want us to know. – Soi Fon answered.

-And what did you say his name was, Soi Fon taicho? – Kyoraku asked with his scheming eyes.

-He claimed his name was Diego Santiago.

-Well, that's an interesting name… If I'm not mistaken that would be a Spanish name. – He affirmed with a wider grin.

-What does that have to do with this? – Komamura asked.

-Well, if I'm not mistaken, I remember what Yama – jii said in a past meeting about she waking up in the middle of the desert, in the outskirts of Karakura Town and seeing this man walking away from her and that he shot her a 'Cero'… We all found that odd and inexplicable, remember?

-What are you getting at, Kyoraku? – Toshiro asked with wider eyes and a deeper frown.

-Well, I'm just saying what I remember. – He grinned innocently.

-That's not the kind of statement you can simply say out loud and expect me to believe you're not insinuating anything with it! – Toshiro shouted.

-Kyoraku, that is a very grave accusation you're making and you have nothing to found it upon. – Soi Fon said with a deep scowl and a harsh voice. - 'Cero' is an Arrancar attack, but it must have a different explanation. The remaining Arrancar are under control. Aizen has been brought down in the Winter War; therefore it is impossible for more to be created. And, in fact, Kisa might have misheard the name of the attack in the first place.

-Then what explanation is there that could change that? – He asked with his disturbing and seldom weird looks.

-Kyoraku taicho! – Toshiro shouted with narrower eyes. – Did you just say that Kisa might have beeb connected to Aizen in her past?!

-I'm merely stating what I know as a muse, Hitsugaya taicho. – He grinned and then turned around and left the 3 captains wondering.

-Kyoraku Shunsui can be a very enigmatic man. – Komamura expressed. – Why does it seem as if he knows more than the rest?

-He's a scheming man by nature; he's already figuring out different case scenarios about this. He's intrigued; but as despicable as that may seem at first, he's never acted to damage others… - Soi Fon mused with pensive eyes, looking at the far nothingness beyond the end of the hall in their front. – For some reason, he seems as if he enjoys it, but at the end, his intentions are never ill. Were he not kind, he could be someone you'd have to be more alert when you're around him; even more alert than you have to be with Urahara Kisuke.

-That we cannot deny, yet we can never be certain… I just cannot figure out what is going on inside his mind. – Komamura agreed.

-Well, he is brilliant…When he wants to be. – Toshiro complemented.

-Seems like Kira fukutaicho is done. I'll go pay her a visit. – Soi Fon said as she stepped forward 5 steps.

-Will you tell her about her guardian's request? – Toshiro asked from behind her; making her stop. – Will you ask her if she'll let you know her past? – His voice was perfectly serious, but it lacked the coldness it had before… He was worried.

Soi Fon just thought about that for 2 seconds while standing and then stepped forward again without saying a word to Toshiro; yet her silence as an answer was everything that Toshiro needed to know she was, effectively, about to do that very thing.

Considering this was no easy task either for Soi Fon or for Kisa, he thought about offering to accompany her to tell Kisa about this request. She might be the captain of Squad 2; therefore, she was used to deal with similar hardships, yet this was nothing ordinary… This is a situation in which she cares for the feelings of the other person…

He thought it would be better, but he did not bother to offer himself. He knew beforehand she'd definitely refuse; not like her pride would allow her to accept anyways.

And last to visit was Soi Fon.

X To be continued… X


	42. Hope and Strength

Dedicated to Chronos Sai for favoriting the story. Thanks to all of you who cheer me up to keep this going.

**Hope and Strength**

Xx Soi Fon's visit xX

-Hey, Soi Fon! Come on in. – Kisa cheered since Soi Fon would stare at her standing under the doorframe.

So Soi Fon stepped forward; closer to Kisa. She then sat down near her bedside.

-Is something wrong? – Kisa asked as she noticed Soi Fon's utterly serious face.

-Kisa… There is a serious issue I need to discuss with you.

_Where to start? Where to start?_ – Soi Fon thought. – _Or rather…How to start?_

-What is it about? – Kisa frowned slightly; suggesting she was rather engrossed in what Soi Fon had to say.

Kisa's glare was probing to Soi Fon. It wasn't scheming or shrewd, but it was still shrill from all the anxiety, curiosity and mortification it reflected… Soi Fon is not the kind of person that reacts too well under that kind of pressure. Sure no problem when her life's at stake, but when it comes to the caring glares, well…

-Kisa, you are already aware of the man that heralds to be your 'guardian'; correct?

Her brown irises seemed to have contracted for a short instance. She could already tell this was not going to be easy.

-Correct. – Was all she replied; her mind was engrossing what her ears had.

-Unohana taicho talked to me about it yesterday. She said you were interested in speaking to this man. This man has requested to speak to you as well. – Kisa's gawked… To be honest, she had not the remotest idea of how she should react.

She felt relief to know she might have a chance to meet him; that maybe, she would not be blank forever… Her greatest fear had been nudging her since she woke up in the desert 5 kilometers from Karakura Town. She had learned to deal with it, yet it was always hunting her. The idea of living under a name she couldn't even avouch belonged to her; the fear of always living under dubitable assumptions; the wish to know her family name; the curiosity she felt as if she had a family and a home awaiting her somewhere… It all haunted her ceaselessly. Sure, she could ignore it momentarily, but she, truthfully, still found it painful and had yet to accept it. But now…Now there was a light that was fighting back all the darkness surrounding her devoid blank. There was a light that; though small and dim; conveyed hope.

An inkling of a grin showed on her lips and her eyes gleamed at the thought of this one chance she'd been given.

-Kisa… Are you certain that this man is a key to your past? – Soi Fon asked with piercing eyes; they prefigured she was quite dubitable about how good of an idea it was for her to talk to him.

-Soi Fon… - Kisa was feeling as if Soi Fon's eyes were stabbing her decision. She didn't want to yield. She was in need to do it… She would not forgo this opportunity.

-Kisa! – Soi Fon interrupted curtly; her voice tone high. – Look. – She then calmed down a bit and her voice softened, as well as her glare; nevertheless, it was still severe. – It would be cumbersome to let the two of you meet, taking into consideration the situation he's in. – Kisa's dim grin faded. – However, I could arrange for you two to speak, as the captain of the 2nd Squad, that's no problem for me… However, I cannot do this without forethought, or else I'd be putting you in jeopardy. – Kisa was attentive. She knew a condition or something akin to that would was advent. – Last time you saw him, you know you entered into a very delicate condition. It was similar to your state, but something was different, and it was obviously even more dangerous… Kisa, you do realize you might have died, right?

Kisa's eyes were grave.

-Yes. – She answered… - I realize I am a threat, but…

-That's not the point! – Soi Fon corrected harshly. – This is not about Seireitei's security. Yes, you are a threat, but we can handle you… Obviously, it would be beyond idiotic to try to find out, since there is still quite likely you have more to show us and we don't know how a battle would turn out; but it would definitely affect you… But that's not the point. What I meant to say is that what we fear for is _your_ wellbeing, not just for the security of Seireitei…

-But Soi Fon… I believe he saved me! And I cannot assure you anything about him, but I just have a strong, strong premonition that he wouldn't hurt me…

-Kisa… - Soi Fon meant to explain how a premonition was by no means close to being an applicable argument, since that would never be sufficient to ease her down…Or Kuchiki taicho.

-I saw his eyes, Soi Fon! – Kisa interrupted. – You should have seen him… I swear I saw his eyes overstocked with so many emotions at the time that I was barely able to distinguish among them… - She then looked up, as her eyes went far beyond the real dimension and searched inside her mind. – At first, his eyes were probing… A bit harsh and they made me shudder, but then, the flow of time felt different… His eyes changed in the most radical way. His glare became soft, watery, the shrill sensation they gave vanished… I saw heartfelt joy; a joy he himself could not conceive as his… He looked at me, and his entire features lit up. He looked as a completely different person… It was as if he thought he was dreaming. Hope showed on his whole body, yet for some reason, I started to feel pain and so I shuddered… But that pain came along with something else, Soi Fon. My heart raced and I felt as if my heart was being squashed between a pair of cold hands… I could feel tears racing from my throat to my eyes. I couldn't understand why I felt harrowing sadness, but I didn't think…I couldn't. He triggered this painful sensation all over my body, but I didn't stop to muse about it. I instinctively tried to step away as he came closer. But before I knew, he was holding tightly… It hurt… I believe he reminded me of pain… But…I still don't blame him. Somehow, I know that he wouldn't hurt me. I have no idea how, but it's like whatever pain he reminds me of, he was not the one that caused it… I guess I have no real words to help my expression be clearer to you, Soi Fon… - She smirked sadly.

-Kisa… - Soi Fon's eyes had gone soft and her voice had no trace left of harshness. – Kisa, and yet you ask me to let you be with him? That is exactly why I shouldn't. You could go out of your control again…

-I'll fight it back. I won't be taken by surprise this time.

-Kisa! This is dangerous, you could die! – Soi Fon urged for her understanding.

-How can you be so sure I'm not dead yet? – She asked with her voice higher.

-From what I heard, you entered here through a portal from the Human Realm in the old base from the Black Servers, did you not?! You had a physical body! And although it could be a gigai and maybe you were dead from the beginning; and until we prove it was a gigai then you are to be considered as alive!

-Supposing I was alive, and then what do you believe happened to my body?! Supposing I entered here and my physical body was left there, then the only explanation is that I'm dead; since when you went to their base you did not found it, did you? Therefore, the Black Servers must have taken it with them! So I probably am dead!

-We cannot assure they killed you! So, supposing they took your body, then why would they kill you?! It wouldn't be coherent with what they want. They want you, so why kill your body and make it harder for you to be where they can catch you; since they must know you're safe here?

They both sighed.

-Kisa. – Soi Fon said while fighting frustration. – Please understand I am doing this for your wellbeing!

-Soi Fon, thank you, really; but I cannot live forever with this doubt!

Soi Fon sighed once more… Looked up and sighed once more.

-Very well; however, I will place conditions. First, he will be chained with high level kido spells that contain his reiatsu. – Kisa nodded in accordance with a dim smile. – And second, there will be a shinigami guarding you inside the room where you two will speak. At the first sign that you might be losing control of yourself, then he is to get you away. Understood? – She asked with a harshly serious glare and a deep frown.

-Thank you, Soi Fon! – She cheered and gave her a hug.

-Yeah… - She replied with a smile and a folding face that indicated she had given up. – And Kisa…

-Yes?

-I have only one request for you.

-What is would it be? – Kisa asked curiously.

-I really don't want you to be hurt; you already have enough to be hurt about. So please, have expectations for tomorrow, but you must take into consideration that maybe, he won't be able to answer all of your questions; it is possible for him to know little about you… I just want you to think about it.

Kisa looked down for an instance, solemnly. And after a moment, she raised her head again with a hint of the sadness it caused her to be hit by reality…

-Thank you, Soi Fon. – She mumbled.

Soi Fon grinned.

-I'll have the paperwork ready soon. Tomorrow is fine for you?

-Tomorrow? – She couldn't believe it. – That would be really awesome…

Soi Fon chuckled in response.

Then Soi Fon stood up and walked to the door, but when she reached the door handle to open it, she turned around her head and said:

-By the way, he mentioned his name was Diego Santiago.

And then she left; leaving behind a baffled Kisa.

Xx End of Soi Fon's visit xX

_Diego Santiago?!_ – She shouted in her meditation. – _So his name really __is__ Santiago! He is part of my memories! I have in fact met him before!! Oh my! I cannot believe it… He for sure must know something about me! At the very least, he should be able to affirm if 'Kisana' is my real name!_

Kisa cried from the excitement. She was smiling and her eyes glistened in a most moving way.

She then knew her visits were over. That was a relief… So, she stood up and saw outside the window to contemplate dusk.

She had been in that room for 6 days now. Almost a week since she recovered consciousness.

She remembered Retsu saying Byakuya was to wake up in a week. The next day, the week would be due… Sure, Unohana had only given an estimate time lapse. He was soon to wake up, but it was not necessarily going to be the next day.

She shed tears as the sun sluggishly disappeared in the horizon. She hoped so dearly to see him soon. She wanted him to wake up already.

She hoped dearly that tomorrow would not disappoint her; that her hopes were not crushed… But she tried to be realistic and so, she decided to see things positively. She could be certain that the next day would bring her answers.

All she asked for was one word from him. The one question she cared the most to answer was a yes/no question. If she was 'Kisana', then she could also be certain that all of the information on the notebook belonged to her.

Night came. She couldn't sleep. She was pensive and eager but mostly, nervous. She felt this anxiety growing inside her.

So, she decided that if she was not going to sleep, she might as well do what she wanted to do in the morning already…

She sneaked into the elevator and into his room, mindful not to be seen.

She closed the door and entered the dark room.

-Hey. – She said.

Then she tilted her head down with a sad smirk.

_What am I doing? It's not like he can hear me, can he?_ – She berated herself in thought and then she chuckled. – _I guess I just won't ever change; since, independently of the fact that he may or may not be listening, I'll always keep talking to his sleeping form. My, I'm helpless._

There he was, still sleeping; almost as she had left him. But there was something different in his expression… Yes, he was recovering consciousness! He could slowly change his expression. Now he seemed far more pacific, yet still bearing pain. Was her voice the one that triggered that reaction?

_Did he listen to me?! Maybe he can hear me! Byakuya… I just know you'll wake up, but now I believe it more than ever…_

Silence was only interrupted by the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

She grinned sadly and kneeled to his bedside. She then grabbed his hand dearly between hers and placed it on her forehead, like she used to. 2 tears ran down her cheeks, slowly.

-Byakuya… I'm sorry for the delay… It's been days since I came here, but I've been thinking about you everyday… I'm here now. – She spoke tenderly to him, with sweetness she never thought she'd manage. – I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for making you go through so much pain; for the damage it has caused Rukia; and for still being a burden. I did not forget I was to become stronger… But things went fast, and there was no time for me to do anything about it and… I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough. I promised Rukia I'd become stronger. For now, all I can do is search for answers. I've already given the first footfall there, you know? – She smirked. – In the morning, I will talk to my 'guardian' and I know I'll get answers… At the very least, I will find out my name… Byakuya, please, let me be selfish again, and ask for your support. - Her grip on his right hand tightened. – Please, give me strength not to be disappointed tomorrow… I really have no idea how to approach him, but… I have to do this. I hope you understand… - She then trailed off in her speech to make a long pause. – Byakuya… I want you to know, that, no matter what I find out tomorrow; no matter whom I turn out to be… I love you… I belong with no one else but you. I wish to love you for eternity and I'll always be, for you, the girl that you met in the forest. – She smiled and her tears stopped.

Then she slowly stood up without letting go of his hand and then, in slow motion, tilted her whole upper body, until her face was only an inch away from his.

She then gaped as she saw an inkling of a smile form in his chapped lips. She stared at it in wonder. Oh, she really needed to see it. She missed it so much after what seemed to be a month without it! After all, they had just gone through a moment of awkwardness during the morning twilight after the huge blast at the Human Realm…

She was in joy and couldn't help it. Just like she used to express her joy with everyone in sudden hugs, she did something akin this time as well…

So her lips reached further until they touched the smiling, chapped lips underneath hers.

She closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly… She knew she wasn't supposed to kiss him while unconscious, but unlike last time she did so, she was OK with it, since she knew he shares her feelings and doubted he'd get angry if he woke up while her lips were on his…

That kiss, although it was not passionate, was exactly what she needed. She smiled with all her smile's true glory after that kiss. She blushed and her cheeks gained the color they meant to have.

So, she whispered to his ear:

-Please, don't take much longer to come back… I really miss you, you know?

Then she kissed his forehead and sat in the chair next to his bedside, and lovingly arranged as best as she could his disheveled hair.

It was on moments like that one she wished she had soft hands he could love and kiss… But she didn't. Although her touch was delicate and her hands were mostly soft, her fingertips were a bit rough. She never understood why. Others said she was being ludicrous, but she felt her left hand's fingertips rougher than her right ones… She wondered if Diego Santiago knew that about her.

For some reason; which she was sure she knew; she was no longer nervous.

Byakuya was someone special to her. He would bring out her sensitive side, the one that doesn't act as the tomboy she is… But he also inspired determination on her. She felt he was her motive to become strong… He was who could also bring out her unyieldingness.

And so she swam deep in her sea of thoughts and remained there. She did not return to reality for she fell asleep… She was so tired, she did not dream.

X To be continued… X


	43. At Last: The Time for the Truth Has Come

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to realityfling18 for her great, great support to this story with her review, and her favoriting and alerting of this fic as well as alerting and favoriting me as an author. It is a great honor, always. Information on oxycodone is found at ; which I don't own.

Translation note:

Gomenasai = I'm sorry.

Yoroshiku = Nice to meet you.

**At Last: The Time for the Truth Has Come**

-Oi, Kisa – Chan! – Isane shouted.

Kisa shuddered and woke up almost jumping.

-What happened?! – She shouted alarmed.

Isane sighed and had her palms extended over the sides of her waist while standing under the doorframe.

-Well, I should have figured earlier you'd be here. How many more times are you planning to not be in your room and come here in the night? Tell me so I can stop worrying and looking for you everywhere whenever I notice you're not on you room.

-Gomenasai, Isane… - Kisa said while looking down.

-You're hopeless, aren't you, Kisa – Chan? – Isane teased while grinning.

Kisa was really glad Isane was good-humored… Were she not, she would have had her tied to her bed ages ago…

Kisa showed a slight smile in response as she had her tongue's tip out on the right side of her lips.

-Fukutaicho! – An aloof scream was heard down the hall outside the room.

Isane turned her head to the direction in which the shout was heard.

-Oh, Yamada – Kun. – She exclaimed. - I found her. She's here.

Then Hanataro appeared next to Isane. He was panting from rushing all over the place in her search.

-Thanks anyways, for helping. – Isane said.

-Hai, Kotetsu fukutaicho. – He said tired and cute as ever.

Then Hanataro turned to see at Kisa and immediately shuddered and jumped out, then he turned red as a cherry.

Kisa arched an eyebrow. She wasn't _that_ ugly when she woke up, was she? A few drops appeared on her forehead's side as she wondered what was with him.

Isane giggled.

-Yamada – Kun, I did tell you they were together. Why so surprised to see them together? – She giggled again. – I suggest you get used to that.

_Huh?_ – Kisa thought. – _What in the world is Isane talking a…?_

She knew what she meant right before finishing that mental assertion.

She had dozed off the night before in his room… _But how in the world did I get like this?!_ – She shouted in thought.

Kisa was lying on the edge of the bed, next to Byakuya, holding his hand and she used his shoulder as a pillow…

She turned redder than Hanataro had a few moments ago when she took notice of this.

And as of in a really, really belated reaction, she jumped away from him and stood up straight, almost falling on her back.

-I'm so sorry! – She shouted.

-About what, Kisa - Chan? – Isane asked with an arched eyebrow.

-Isane, how come you're not yelling at me! – Kisa exclaimed. – He's injured! I could've crushed him with my weight while asleep and make his wounds worse!

-Don't worry about it, Kisa – Chan. – Isane said. – I have been checking on Kuchiki taicho everyday. He's still in pain, but yesterday, it finally became controllable with medication.

-You mean morphine helps him now? – She asked with gleaming eyes.

-As a matter of fact, he's off morphine already. Just last night, oxycodone became sufficient.

-Really?! – Kisa couldn't believe it. – Isn't that too fast? 2 days ago not even morphine was enough…

-He's getting better, Kisa – Chan. – Isane smiled. – And his wounds are way better now; you cannot reopen anything unless you apply great pressure on it. He's stable now. As Unohana taicho said, he will be waking up in soon; two more days tops.

-I'm so glad. – She pressed her hands together against her chest and closed her eyes with a tear rolling down her right cheek.

-Kisa – San… - Hanataro said.

-It's OK. – Kisa said as she opened her eyes. – I'm happy, Hanataro. – She said after noticing he was worried.

She felt bad for making him run the hospital all over in her search along with Isane.

-Thank you, Hanataro. – Kisa said right before hugging him; which left him baffled.

Kisa smiled and her eyes shone with happiness.

Hanataro stared at Kisa in amazement.

Kisa looked at Byakuya with glistening brown eyes and a much more pronounced smile. _I can't wait, Byakuya…_ - She thought with joy. – _Thank you for listening to my request._

-Isane, why were you looking for me? – Kisa remembered.

-Well, Soi Fon has the paperwork ready. You can meet your guardian now. – She said.

Kisa's expression changed. Now here eyes that previously shone with joy were now determined and searching for strength. Her smile vanished and her cheeks stopped flushing.

-Hai. – She said with a solemn voice. No longer sounding happy, but rather serious…

She turned her neck and looked at Byakuya's sleeping form… She noticed his smile was still there; and that gave her courage.

_I'll be back soon. Byakuya, remember last night. Please give me strength, and don't forget I love you._ – She expressed in thought as if he could hear her.

Her face was soft when looking at him, but the moment she turned around to face Isane again, her face was back to serious.

-Follow Hanataro, he'll lead you to the room where you'll meet him.

-Very well.

Kisa slowly walked, for some reason, she felt as if Byakuya was watching her leave although he was not even conscious. She begged for strength and willpower.

-Good luck, Kisa – Chan. – Isane smiled.

-Thank you Isane. – Kisa's eyes were bright with hope and valiancy.

This was not going to be an easy thing. She knew that perfectly. She tried to do as Soi Fon told her; to not have high hopes, yet she couldn't help feeling like she probably did. All she asked for was a yes or a no to her question…

They walked down the halls and reached the elevator; which was slower than going down the stairs…Way slower. Kisa mentioned she was fine with the stairs… At that moment; knowing what waited for her; she was definitely not in a patient mode. Hanataro pressed button for the basement floor.

-I know it's tardy, Kisa – San, but it's a hospital's policy that patients use the elevator. Please bear for a moment.

Kisa sighed and then looked at the bright button that stood out with the light. It had a black 'B' in it. She sure didn't expect that button to be the one.

-The basement? – Kisa asked. – Isn't that where the laundry is done?

-The room is there, Kisa – San. – He replied. – Soi Fon taicho said it was only prudent to do that in a private place.

-I see. – She grinned slightly. – Soi Fon is very preemptive; just what the captain of Squad 2 should be.

-Yes. – He replied.

Kisa smiled to him.

-Come to think of it, we were never formerly introduced, were we, Hanataro? – She grinned.

-Hai! – He yelled; attracting her attention to him with her face surprised as she saw him bent. – Yamada Hanataro, 7th Seat of 4th Squad. Yoroshiku, Kisa - San.

Kisa grinned as she thought he was really cute.

-Nice to meet you, Hanataro.

-I had heard a lot of you, Kisa – San. – He said while scratching his head. - I was a bit eager to meet you.

Kisa grinned sweetly at him, and that was captivating for him.

-Oh Hanataro, you are quite flattering. I don't deserve that much you know?

-But Kisa – San, I believe you are amazing… You are very brave by doing this, you know? Not everyone has the courage to reveal their pasts, especially when having convincing reasons to think that their pasts might be painful… But here you are, Kisa – San! And you're smiling!

-Hanataro… - Kisa said with her voice too soft and pained eyes. – I am scared… A part of me is in true need to find answers. That's what keeps me here… But in the course of this small trip all the way down… Well… - She looked away. - I have tentatively been eyeing those buttons… I have thought about escaping, running away…

-Kisa – San… - Hanataro said noticing she was trembling slightly.

-I am scared… Every clue that could have a connection with my blank past indicates that my past is anything but nice… Yet…I have been tortured by the uncertainty long enough… It's like being caged in a dark space. Not a day passes that you don't cross with the thought that maybe a person is about to come and ask your name and all you'll be able to tell him is what you _believe_ it's your name… It's a constant thought that's like a plague, you do not wish to live through it, but you have to… No matter how hard you think, you cannot remember much… And you are under the constant question: 'Will I ever remember?' – Her right eye shed a tear that moved Hanataro. – It really kills you, that question… It's as if you were in a black hole with no escape… You see the light at the end that indicates a way out… You don't know what is there. You don't know if you'll be safe there… But when you have so little to lose you bet on your chances… I have little to lose, I want answers… Even if they could change me, there is nothing worse than staying like this and do nothing…

-Please, don't say that! – Hanataro shouted with watery eyes. - Don't say that, Kisa – San!

-Hanataro…

-There are so many people that support you! How can you say you have little to lose?! – Her eyes grew open as she heard him. – Everyone appreciates you a lot Kisa – San! If you become sad because of disappointment, then the others will also be sad! Everyone cares for you and accept you just like you are right now, Kisa – San! Do you not see it?! We are all worried about you. And no matter whom you were in the past, it cannot change the fact that we care! – He stopped and looked at her with big eyes. – Gomenasai! – He said as he bent again, nervous, all of his determination and valiancy drained. – I was disrespectful, please forgive me!

_Hanataro…_ - She thought. – _Could it be? Was I really so blind that I needed you to scream it for me…? Retsu, Isane, Sajin, Toshiro, Izuru, Soi Fon, Kai… Byakuya and everyone else… They have all supported me every step of the way! They have given me endless opportunities… I… I am being real selfish by not seeing that; thinking that if I end up crying I'll be the only one affected… I would worry everyone else… I would betray the trust they have given me! I… I cannot disappoint them… I cannot let this cause the loss of them all… I could barely stand it in the forest when I escaped last time… I would die if I lost them again… Oh, give me strength! I must face this! I must be brave! I MUST BE STRONG!_

-Hanataro. – She spoke with a new voice, with greater firmness and looked at him as he erected his position again. – You are right. – She then hugged him, out of the blue, causing him to almost jump to the elevator's roof. – Thank you. – She whispered.

-Kisa – San… It's OK to be scared. I understand. Just remember we're all here for you. – He finished with a slight inkling of a smile.

Kisa gawked slightly… Then her lips were pressed together once more. She smirked and nodded with moved eyes; eyes that touched Hanataro's heart… They were so honest and so sweet, yet they showed her fear and insecurity. It sure was touching for anyone who looked at those two dark orbs straight.

The metallic, sliding doors finally opened and Soi Fon appeared behind them with a look of relief. (Seems like she wasn't in the patient mood either…)

-About time. – Soi Fon mumbled while wearing a deep frown. – Kisa – San, we've been awaiting you. Follow me.

Kisa stepped out of the elevator with courage and looked back to see Hanataro waving goodbye with a smile that wished her the best as the doors slid closed and he disappeared behind them.

She turned around and walked behind Soi Fon.

-You do remember the conditions, I presume? – Soi Fon asked without turning her head back.

-Yes. – Kisa immediately answered.

Then a while passed and they still kept on walking steadily to the room in that wide, wide area called basement.

-Do you have questions in mind already?

-One is specific. As long as I answer that one then I may be a bit more tranquil.

-Good.

A few seconds passed. Kisa was with her gaze fixated on Soi Fon's back.

The illumination was very dim. There was a buzzing silence that was a little bit less annoying because of their footfalls… That was before she heard this resounding screaming… She jerked from the sudden scream; her eyes were as open as they could be.

-What was that?! – She hissed.

-What are you talking about? – Soi Fon asked as she stopped walking and turned her neck so Kisa faced her left profile.

-Did you not hear that?! It was a horrible, painful screaming… - Kisa trailed off… - I could almost swear that I heard my name in that voice…

-Kisa, are you not feeling well? If you're hearing things I didn't then I can only believe you might want to wait until tomorrow for this.

-No! – She urged. – I'm fine, really… - She then looked down with intrigued and pensive eyes that were desperate to understand what that was. – It…It must have been my imagination… - She then fixed her position straight and with a long blink of both eyes, she recovered her poise.

-Are you sure? – Soi Fon asked with a scowl.

-Yes, I am. – Kisa did not hesitate to respond.

-Very well, let's continue then. – She said and the conversation ended for another while.

The echo of their steps was heard, but that wasn't enough to draw Kisa back to where she was… As soon as she continued walking, her mind started to swim deeper into her pondering ocean.

_Was that really just my imagination?_ – She mused in silence as she kept on following Soi Fon. – _For some reason, I feel an oddly strong foreboding… I wonder what could be happening now that is causing this to bug me even when I'm about to do something __this__ important…_

X End of flashback for everybody and at the same time Unohana is supposed to be like narrating as she remembers, though obviously Byakuya hears the story differently… Hope you get what I meant… X

-And that's basically what's been happening this week, Kuchiki taicho. – Unohana said very calmly.

Sure, there are a lot of things Byakuya didn't hear, but well, I decided to give you a very detailed report.

Byakuya was staggered, a bit from the shock to find out he had been unconscious for a week and the rest from hearing about Rukia having a hard time, about Kisa having so many visits… About Kisa being at that instant meeting her 'guardian'… Things just seemed out of place…

_Since when can so many things happen in a week?_ – He thought with his eyes closed. – _Kisa…_ _I wish to see you… Please, don't take too long, I really feel like it's been forever since I've seen your smile… Forgive me, for not being there for you. This week has been heavy for you and all I did was mortify you even more with my condition… Please, come soon… I need to hold you; to make sure you're fine and make sure you're still here… I would die if I went back_ _to that desert, Kisa… I sincerely hope you can find the answers you search for. If, in the worst case, he couldn't give you answers, then I will be awake, and I will be there for you this time… Kisa, you're strong; please don't doubt it for a second. You are strong…_

Soi Fon stopped. Kisa followed. Her heart was racing faster and faster. She could hear her thumps inside her ears.

-Kisa. – Soi Fon turned and faced her. – You do recall my one request to you, right? – She asked with an unexpected worrying face. It was not like her, yet it suited her.

-Soi Fon… I'm sorry I hadn't realized this was going to affect everyone… I… - She then trailed off and walked to closer to Soi Fon and hugged her. – Thank you very much, Soi Fon. – She said in a very low tone. – Soi Fon's eyes widened for an instant and then she returned the hug without words in mind… She wasn't used to this and was clueless about what to say…Or if she had to say anything at all. – Thanks for worrying about me… But I'll be fine now. – Kisa said and then stepped back and faced Soi Fon from a distance. – I know I ought to be strong… It is time for me to keep the promise I made to myself and for all of you; which I've constantly repeated, over and over again. I will be strong Soi Fon. – She finished with a look filled with a new expression: True strength, filled with will' a powerful will.

Soi Fon was speechless and she simply looked as Kisa turned 90 degrees to face the normal sized oak door. The lights on the other side were on.

-Is he there already? – Kisa asked with an unyielding voice, steady and calm.

-Not yet. He's about to enter in a few seconds. The one that will supervise your conversation is already there. He's wearing headphones, so he cannot hear whatever he'll tell you.

Kisa looked to her side to see Soi Fon grinning dimly. She was about to speak, but Soi Fon beat her in speed.

-It's your life, Kisa. I have no right to interfere with your privacy. All I ask you is to tell me of anything that you believe will be relevant for security of Seireitei… Other than that, it's your choice to tell me or not.

Kisa smiled.

-Thank you. – Her voice spoke softly.

_Here I go._ – She pondered.

She breathed deeply and entered the room and Soi Fon closed the door; leaving Kisa inside.

Kisa didn't step forward before glancing at the room. It was fairly OK sized; better than what she'd expect from a room in a laundry floor; where they also handled other similar tasks. There was a light coming from the ceiling, and it was blinding if looked at directly, but it wasn't enough to illuminate the room well. The walls seemed like mint green with the illumination.

There, at the middle was a wooden table similar to the one she used in her room to eat. It was medium sized. There were two simple, wooden chairs; one on each side, facing one another.

On the middle of the left wall, there was a chair and a man sat there. He was wearing his shinigami robe, his zanpakuto and headphones. His gaze was fixated on the nowhere as his mind mused. When Kisa entered, he turned her eyes to her direction and glanced at her for less than 2 seconds before turning his small eyes back to the table. His head didn't move an inch. Kisa didn't feel too awkward about it…Or tried not to.

She noticed there was a door on the wall she was facing, opposite to the entrance she had used.

And the moment she took notice of the door, the handle twirled sluggishly. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Then after what seemed like minutes, the door was opened.

There he stood. Diego Santiago.

She fought to keep her posture, but she was sure her legs would fail her any minute…She had no doubt it would be any second once her eyes met his pure onyx ones. His expression seemed akin to the first she saw him wearing. His eyes were probing, penetrating every inch of her as if he was studying her… It gave Kisa an almost jerking sensation. However, that time, his glare was not stern… His glare was stocked with many emotions at a time, but no part of him felt as austere as he did that instant. It made her wonder if her memory was actually that bad…

Last time, she hadn't really paid attention to his clothes, but she could tell it was the same clothes he wore at that instant.

He was wearing a very formal outfit actually. He wore a black, tight, long sleeved coat made of thin-looking fabric. Its tail in the back was all the way to his knees, but in the front, the coat was shorter and reached only halfway to the knee. The collar of his white shirt could be spotted. He wore it over black slacks and black shoes. His attire had an elegance she thought only Byakuya could have… Nevertheless, although sure moved stately, he simply could not compete with Byakuya's graceful, stately movement.

His blond hair fell beautifully in a natural way. His features were very handsome and his white skin with a sun-kissed touch shone under the ceiling's light.

No doubt it was him. He looked exactly the same… However, she then noticed a slight difference.

He had a chain-shaped reaitsu around him. It belonged to the man behind him, a shinigami using a kido spell to contain him, just as Soi Fon said. Diego Santiago showed no oppression to it; his eyes were fixated on Kisa, and that made her feel uneasy, but she was still with the feeling that he would not hurt her. He couldn't have looked as if he cared less…

Kisa realized it had only been about 3 seconds since he entered, but it felt as half an hour as her mind did the same thing he appeared to be doing: Studying him.

The man behind Diego Santiago closed the door shut and the shinigami that was sitting in the chair at the left wall focused his reaitsu. He was now the one that would control the kido spell.

So they looked at one another from the opposite sides of the room.

She, hesitating at first, gave a step with her right black Converse; which she wore with her hospital robes. He followed and slowly stepped forward.

Without taking their glares off one another, they slowly reached the table in the middle after 5 steps; which they gave with an awkward sync among them; mindfully sat down, simultaneously.

She placed her forearms above the table while he kept his palms extended over his knees.

His hair glowed as if made of gold under the light and her skin earned a radiant glow of yellow.

Both of their eyes kept staring at the pair in their forward. Silence seemed like it was never going to be broken.

She was finally at his presence but now she was finding it hard to speak; so unlikely of her for that to happen, since she never felt intimidated to make small talk with strangers at all… But he just had an effect over her she herself couldn't understand.

Her lips parted, sluggishly in an attempt to talk, but her voice was ensnared inside her throat.

This made her whole insides feel a heavy weight. A nervousness that grew with each second was causing multiple nerves to feel like they were not functioning correctly. She couldn't take it for longer, and so she broke their glaring; which was their conversation without words; by blinking and then looked down as her lips closed once more.

She stared at her hands over the table. The right hand was over the other left one. She sure regretted to have them placed above the table. She wanted to fidget with them from the anxiety, but she felt too coy to do it, since she was sure he'd notice… This great pressure she felt made her so nervous she didn't even dare to fidget… She wanted not to show weakness or anxiety. She wanted to be firm…

She blinked for a long second and took a deep breath. She lived that one second as if it were unaccountable minutes…

_Come on, Kisa!_ – She yelled inwardly. – _What are you doing?! Did you come all this way to be_ _silent? Get a hold of yourself, Kisa! Did you make everyone worry about you for nothing? Did you just say you needed to find answers for being dramatic, or what?! Everyone supports you! You are not the strongest person in the world, but you ought to show some guts! You __can__ do this! You cannot let everyone down at this point! What would the others think? What would Byakuya think when he wakes up and finds out you're a helpless coward! You cannot seriously be thinking of running away and going back to that hell of ignorance of who you are! You know you would freaking hate yourself if you don't do this… You want to do this! You've been longing for answers for months! Are you going to slap this one heaven sent chance in the face and go back to being a comfortable coward?! Freaking talk! You can do it! YOU WILL DO IT! _– Her eyes opened then and time went back to its normal passage for Kisa, and, also, she was able to loosen up a bit; losing fear like she never thought she could before. - _Yes! That's it. _– She mentally sighed. – _Time for the truth._ – Her fists tighten with more pressure. - _Brother, please give me strength!_

That way she mustered some courage and her lips parted once again as her eyes gathered unyieldingness so she could express fortress.

_TARO, GIVE ME STRENGTH!_ – She inwardly shouted to all 4 points directions of the wind.

-Thank you for coming, Diego Santiago. – She said with the most triumphantly firm voice, a brave, determined grin and truthful eyes that clearly stated 'I will not back off!'.


	44. The Conundrum Called Santiago

Dedicated to Ginny for her cheering me up to continue when she lets me know she likes my work. No, the terms of 'Meikurashizu', 'Hinara', 'Sakeira', 'Hikyo', 'Hikyorayuki', 'Shikuregan' do not mean anything in Japanese. 'Hasu' means 'lotus' and 'Mei' means dark… However they were united into one… I realize that's grammatically incorrect in Japanese, but you'll understand later.

**The Conundrum Called Santiago**

She mustered courage to speak up and after she did, she kept her gaze fixated on his eyes that were not reacting. Yet, and completely out of the blue, he finally spoke:

-Your hair is shorter. – He said.

Kisa's face almost lost its composure to arch her thin eyebrows and ask 'Huh?', but she managed not to. Well, he was finally talking; she would encourage that to keep up, right?

-Did it used to be longer? – She asked with perfectly serious face and voice.

He said nothing in reply. It was as if he was provoking silence intentionally… But then why would he request to speak with her if he had nothing to say?

Diego Santiago sure can be intriguing. (Authoress grins.)

-You really don't remember, do you? – He rather affirmed than asked.

-I do not. – She answered.

-It became rather obvious since I saw you couldn't handle Meikurashizu. – He replied.

_Meikurashizu?_ – She asked in thought… That sounded somewhat familiar.

-I can see it in your eyes; you're feeling familiar about it but also confused about it. – He interrupted her waves of thoughts. – I presume you're not completely at loss then. – He narrowed his eyes as he placed his left forearm over the table and with his right fist he covered his lips.

As I said before, Kisa was not in a patient mood. So she, without giving any thought, jerked up from her chair and slammed her expanded palms over the wooden table; proving that she had by then suppressed this hindering sensation she felt that restricted her free movement around him. This caused the vigilant shinigami to open his eyes widely and the grip on his zanpakuto tightened, whilst Diego Santiago didn't seem the least agitated at all; he didn't even blink. He acted as if he hadn't perceived her sudden movement.

-STOP SCREWING WITH ME! – She roared in anger; an anger she never thought she'd be able to feel… Was this man now starting to mess with her emotions even more than before?

His eyes remained unchanging; even his breathing presented no aberrations whatsoever. It's as if he was not surprised; as if his probing eyes could penetrate through her intimate sea of thoughts…

She clenched her fists while still standing up and tilted down her head; her gaze fixed on the floor, away from those disturbingly shrill onyx eyes.

She realized she had just lost her composure but she might still rescue her unyieldingness…

-I just ask you to give me answers… Not to make me answer your questions. – She expressed while still gazing at the poorly painted cement floor, yet her voice was serious and seemed to guise her anger quite well.

She looked up and stared at who was supposed to be the same man. To her gargantuan surprise, his eyes were now filled with pain and were no longer probing; similar to the ones he wore when he held her tight against his chest back at the Kuchiki Manor.

-Now, tell me: - She continued with determination to not be dazed by his eyes; willpower she was certainly not aware she could ever have. – What is my name? - Her heart thumped so fast she could feel it almost coming out of her chest. – Is my name Kisana?

She couldn't take it and sat down; well, actually she practically fell into the chair; and slowly lifted her head to look at her front.

With brown eyes; that were so desperate for answers, so pained from the frustration and uncertainty and in the greatest need to get out of the blank; she stared forward and focused her glare on nothing but his black eyes. She was sure he had reacted to that; maybe he had now understood she was being honest about her need to know… Maybe…

Diego Santiago was so many things; but mostly, he was hard to read; he was not a man that expressed his real self outwardly, she could tell.

-The story is very long, and I am afraid I'll have to make you bear with me. I cannot answer all of your questions because you're still not ready to know everything. However, if this is an order of yours, then I shall answer and explain things further… But this is not something innocent, something that you can just talk about. It will be hard, painful and, most probably, disappointing for you. Are you ready to pass through it, I wonder. I realize that I have to gain your trust, however, as hard as that can be, I need it in order to protect you; for I am doing this all because I want you to be safe and well… To know this, implies to bring you back great suffering and pain you probably cannot imagine in your current state. To know this will change everything as you see it now; you cannot go back… I just wish for your happiness… Even after this, are you sure you want to know more? Are you ready to take this, Kisana? – He wondered with the shrillest voice any person could ever withstand.

His eyes were fixated on Kisa's and made her feel like the world was crushing her with each passing moment. With each word her heart seemed to race until it was about to explode… She gasped at hearing this.

-I beg of you to think it through very well, Kisana. – Diego Santiago stated; his eyes were pained as well, but they were also analyzing her every sweat drop, her every blink, her every breath, her every heartbeat. Her eyes were as wide open as possible. Her breathing became hectic. Her feeble soul held the weight of the entire world.

For one part she wanted answers badly and was really tempted to nod, but on the other side, she was uncertain… This was going to affect her person; that was inevitable by then, she realized. She wanted to believe he was overreacting, but not only would that be somehow unlike him, or rather, it seemed impossible… He was not like that… She had no idea how she knew that, but she just did and couldn't ignore that or even simply label it as a premonition… She was sure it was the truth… What to do? What to say? What to think?

-My name is Kisana! – Those 4 words were all she managed to pronounce, but she did exclaim them loudly. – That means the notebook is really mine…! – She wasn't aware she was thinking out loud. She was so euphoric she was not even conscious of what her voice slipped.

She knew it by heart. She didn't have it but knew it by heart after reading it over 100 times… That meant everything she saw written in that notebook was _her_ information! She could already make out her blood type, her age, her nationality, her family members, her birth date and so much more! She wanted that notebook back, at that instant even more than before… However her hopes were soon crushed.

-I presume you refer to a blue and orange notebook with only one page written there. – He continued as if Kisa hadn't just talked with utter excitement.

She didn't reply but looked at him questioningly… She was actually somehow surprised he knew what notebook she meant…

-I'm afraid to tell you that the notebook's information is not real.

One statement of 12 words, 17 syllables…That was all it took to bring her hopes down… To make her feel like she had just been stabbed… The fear that had dissipated after hearing her name for about 5 seconds was now back; and vengeful for being almost thrown away… This fear that she had had for months that maybe the notebook was not hers was now embracing her.

-B-But… - She stuttered… _NO! That can't be… THAT CAN'T BE!_ – She shouted only in thought, since her voice was ensnared and couldn't emit sound for a long pause. – No… NO! Not possible! Why would I have fake information?! That can't be true!

A part of her was still trying to understand why everything he said sounded as chaste truth to her ears… Why couldn't she doubt him? Why couldn't she believe he was lying?!

-To answer that question, I'd have to be ordered…

-You're not my freaking servant for me to order you around! – She hastily interrupted; no longer bothering to mask her wrath.

-You're My Mistress, Kisana. It is my duty to follow your orders. – He replied so automatically… It was as if he had said that so many times before…

-Is my name Kisana, yes or no?! – She asked whilst shouting and he still sat there not showing the slightest agitation.

-Yes. – He replied.

-Then the notebook is not false!

-Only your given name was real, Kisana. The rest of the information wasn't. – His replies sounded as if he were talking about something as trivial and common as the weather… That was only making Kisa's ire grow as fire grows more powerful and dangerous with fuel.

Kisa slammed her fuming fists against the table again.

The vigilant shinigami was starting to prepare for the worse. As he did that, he made the reiatsu chains around the guardian even more powerful. And that was not enough to break his serious composure… Was he really unbreakable?

But the most surprising thing was that Kisa felt uneasy about it… Although he showed no outer pain, those chains ought to be painful… With that much pressure, as far as she could notice, it wasn't so hard to squeeze someone till dead… No matter how upset she was that she felt he was screwing with her heart and her very life… She couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to ask the shinigami to not squeeze the chains so hard or else it could really cause him permanent damage.

She turned and motioned to the shinigami against the wall to loose the chains a bit but he couldn't understand, so he, a bit hesitant, took off his headphones to listen.

-Excuse me, could you please loose his chains a bit? I believe they may inflict severe damage to his ribs if they're that tight… - She said… Or rather, that's what she heard herself say.

The shinigami looked at her with questioning eyes. He had not understood a single word she said.

-Oh, are you deaf? – She asked with no insulting intentions…

The man looked at her as if she was not making sense to him…

-Don't bother to repeat it; he cannot understand what you're saying. – Diego said without any apparent pain to speak.

-So he is deaf? – She asked.

-No, if he were deaf he wouldn't need to wear headphones. He cannot understand what you're saying because you just spoke to him in another language.

Kisa stared at Diego as if he was the one that just talked a foreign language.

-I did not! – She said. - I spoke to him in Japanese!

-No you did not; you spoke to him in Hinara.

_Hinara?_ – She thought. – _That word seems to ring a bell too… But what is happening? How come I think I understand words I never heard before?_

-I can see you're finding yourself familiar with certain terms… Maybe you're not completely blank. I can tell you can still feel vague sense in some words. – He spoke with such voice that he sure didn't seem to understand he was tied with chains…

-Are you planning on explaining yourself anytime soon? – Again, not in the patient mood.

-I already told you, I can only answer a few questions, and only if you are sure you want me to tell you; you need to think this thoroughly. If you decide that you want to proceed, then you must order it to me, Kisana.

-Will you at least tell me my last name?

-If I told you, I would be giving you a very key clue to find out a lot of answers; however, you can only find those answers once you are sure you are willing to proceed… Kisana, I know you better than you may believe at this instant. I've spent a lot of time with you; more than you imagine. I know you aren't ready…

-THEN WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU SUGGEST ME TO DO?! – She shouted a cry.

-As I said, right now there are a few things I can tell you if you order me to. However, it is not going to be easy. Even then I won't be able to tell you absolutely everything… Kisana, I'm doing this for your sake.

Kisa had her left hand over her beyond frustrated forehead. She shed a tear.

-Why can't you understand that I'm begging you for help? That I'm in the greatest urge of all… Why won't you answer me? Is it that you, in truth, hate me so? – She asked with a low voice as she gazed down into the nothingness.

-Of course not! – His tone changed so dramatically it made Kisa land brusquely on reality and look up to see him with a surprised expression… His voice had just lost composure and now sounded, unbelievably, offended. His tone was harsh and sounded mad. – Kisana, don't you ever say that again! You're My Mistress, and as such I could never hate you! It is biologically and mentally impossible for me to feel such dreadful feelings for you!

-Diego Santiago…

-It's time to make a decision Kisana. You are not ready to know everything, but I can only tell you what is safe for now if you order me to do it.

-Fine! – She gave up. – I order you to tell me then!

A long pause happened afterwards.

To them there was nothing else in the universe but themselves. They had even lost perception of the shinigami that gawked in the left wall without his headphones off… He couldn't make out a single word they spoke.

During this sour silence, Diego Santiago recovered equanimity and his face was neutral again. His eyes however were now sighing in remembrance…

-As I'm sure you've come to notice, there are certain times when you feel like there is this 'creature' that takes control of your actions, correct?

-Yes… - She replied with a low voice because of the surprise… She was not expecting the explanation to start there, or even cover it! – My 'states'…

-Is that what you call them? Very well, these 'states' you enter have an explanation. Have you, as far as you remember, fought and used moves you didn't even know you could use?

-Yes… - She replied exactly like last time.

-Kisana… You can master those movements and you can fight because you are an actual fighter… You are a very unique one in fact.

-A fighter?

-Yes, Kisana. In your past, you were a person that dedicated herself to fight, but not fight any fight with anyone and for any reason. You had a mission.

-A mission? – She repeated, emptily.

-A mission which is something I must not reveal to you yet; a mission you must remember on your own. There are several things you need to remember on your own. The reason is that if I tell you, then it will become a lot harder for you to regain your power.

Kisa was astonished to hear that word.

-Power? – She replied with no empty voice, but a very doubtful one.

-Power.

-What do you mean?!

-You have a very powerful reiatsu, Kisana. I'm pretty sure the Captains of Gotei 13 can tell you that.

-But why would I…?

-Because you use that to fight.

-I'm… A shinigami…? (!) – She asked in pure disbelief.

-No, you're not… - Kisa arched an eyebrow. – You are even more powerful than a shinigami… You're a Dragon.

Kisa stared for a long time.

-OK… Now I'm starting to believe I'm not awake… That makes no sense! I'm human! Not an animal! – She replied understandably insulted.

-I did not mean that kind of dragon, Kisana. – He replied with his undying seriousness.

-Then could you be a bit more explicit?!

-You, Kisana, are the Wind Dragon. – He told her slowly and making sure those words sank.

-Wind…Dragon?

-Yes. Kisa, you are a Dragon; a Hasumei Dragon. I will make sure you understand what that really means later. As I said before, your 'states' have an explanation. Those states are the expression of your reiatsu. Right now, you could express your reiatsu in a normal way, as most shinigami do. However, your reiatsu can become far more powerful as it changes its nature. When it changes to a different nature, it changes its type. If it becomes a different type, then it is no longer a human reiatsu; it becomes a Dragon's reiatsu. A Hasumei Dragon has a powerful reiatsu that shows inclination for a certain element. In your case, yours shows a great inclination towards the wind. That's why you're the Wind Dragon.

Kisa nodded, but from everything he was telling her until that instant, far from giving her answers, he was raising more questions than she though possible in such a short lapse of time.

-Dragons are very skillful for combat. They have greater skills than the average shinigami. A Hasumei Dragon can easily compete with a Captain level shinigami. – Kisa's eyes widened… She couldn't imagine anyone more powerful than a shinigami… Much less believe _she_ could do such action. - However, Dragons go beyond their human abilities; not only do they master martial arts and show themselves skillful for almost any kind of fight, they also express their power in more than one 'level', to call it somehow. Right now, you are in your normal guise, but at this moment, I can assure you that if anyone pointed a sword at you, you could easily defeat them weaponless.

Kisa was now convinced she was dreaming.

-I'm officially delusional. – She said.

-No, Kisana, you are not. – Diego replied with a hint of a frown on his face.

-I cannot even defend myself!

-Yes, you can, Kisana; it's just that in your current blank circumstance, you obviously cannot use your power at its full capacity since you didn't even remember you had power. – Kisa frowned, but remained silent… She was, unwillingly, accepting his answer… - The 'levels' are simple to recognize but quite complex indeed. You're now in your basic form, your human level. The next level of power is 'Sakeira'. Sakeira expresses physically in the eyes, in your case, your eyes turn red. - Kisa was shocked… Now it was finally starting to fit what she remembered… - Sakeira is a level you work to master. When it starts, it feels as if your eyes burn slightly. – Kisa was now gawking, she definitely agreed there. – This level is basic for a Hasumei Dragon. It must be activated by will. If it is activated otherwise, then it means it is controlled by the Hikyo; that being the physical expression of your power as a Dragon. Every Dragon has power; the power itself has its downsides, as everything does. A Hasumei Dragon must learn during the early years to master it, meanwhile, they use their seals to control them; yet those are effective for little time. When the Hikyo is untamed, it expresses itself in the shape of rebelliousness. It makes you lose control of your actions and 'takes over'.

-Yes! – She exclaimed. – I have felt it! – She was intrigued like never before.

-Then it wasn't precisely Sakeira what you showed; it was its opposite 'state' called 'Hikyorayuki'. Hikyorayuki is the opposite of Sakeira because it shows a similar amount of power; the only difference is who has the control. While you are in your whole senses during Sakeira, in Hikyorayuki it is the Hikyo, your power in expressed form, whay controls your actions… It is quite similar to the situations humans face when they let their instinct control them. This is something that can also happen in self defense. You're vulnerable now because you lack the memory of how to use that power. That is why, whenever you've been in menacing situations, your Hikyo acted by itself; because of self defense. Nevertheless, it is dangerous. That is why Dragons train hard, in order to tame their inner Hikyo.

She pondered really hard to assimilate what he was saying; she tried her best to catch up and understand… But it was simply impossible. Not impossible to understand, but to accept that as the truth… She, inexplicably, couldn't put his words into question. Was she really buying his words?

-However, that is not where a Dragon's power stops. – He continued and she couldn't help but widen her eyes as she attentively listened. – The next level that follows Sakeira is 'Shikuregan'. Shikuregan is a Dragon's maximum expression of power, which, as far as you remember, hasn't appeared yet. To reach it, a Dragon must go through a process that prepares the body for such impact; for the reiatsu in Shikuregan is highly dangerous and grants a Dragon unimaginable power. This process is called 'Meikurashizu'. It is the process you started to feel when I first saw you in that manor. – Kisa gasped in remembrance. - However, this great power that Shikuregan grants can only be used by a Dragon once every 6 months. And just like Sakeira, the Hikyo can take over Shikuregan if it's not handled with mindfulness. Shikuregan requires the highest level of concentration little minds in the world can handle.

Kisa felt like he was clearly overestimating her processing capacity… He was going _too_ fast! Her mind barely had time to catch that.

She stared at him and stared for a long time. It felt like hours since the silence was once again.

_Hinara, Hikyo, Sakeira, Hikyorayuki, Meikurashizu, Shikuregan…Those words…_ - Kisa thought as they sluggishly sank into the depths of her mind as if her whole mindset was quicksand. And as they sank, they echoed countless times. – _I think they ring a bell somewhere… I'm sure I've heard those words before…But where? …And when? I feel like I've even spoke them before… Why do I feel so familiar about them? Why don't they sound so foreign to my ears? And why did he say I'm speaking another language? What is the meaning of all this?! This isn't helping…_

After such long pause her face had finally reached its expression again. She listened to him with a neutral face, even more neutral than Diego Santiago's. Not because she was cold or indifferent or because she considered it normal-sounding… She just had no time to react, no time to think…

_Why?_ – She asked herself. – _Why do I trust his words as the mere truth?_

And when she finally spoke towards Diego Santiago, he was still with his unbreakable grievous face.

-This isn't helping…! – She spoke with frustration and confusion in her trembling voice, once she had had a long time to react.

_Does he happen to have some dystrophy that doesn't allow his facial muscles to move or what?! _– She thought in her inner thunderstorm of mind.

Yes, her sanity's inner peace was now at its greatest risk. Her inner sea of thoughts was at a hurricane. And thunder hit its furious waves ruthlessly.

THIS ISN'T HELPING! – She shouted with all her might.

Diego Santiago's face kept its neutral glare… His onyx glare was not judging, but it seemed anything but merciful… Yet, Kisa; as upset, confused and berserk as she was; she couldn't help but notice his glare was cold towards her, yet painful for him as well… Why is Diego Santiago so hard to read? Why did the one person that could help her seem to deliberately push her deeper into the black hole of her missing memory rather than giving her a hand?

-None of what you tell me seems to be anyhow related to me! You're not helping! – She cried. – You say you don't hate me… Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you just making my confusion grow? Why do you show yourself so cold and indifferent towards me? Did I cause you pain? Is that it?

-Kisana… - He was about to interrupt.

-And why do you keep calling me 'Kisana'?! I heard you call me 'Kisa' back at the bridge! Why won't you call me 'Kisa' again?! Why do you insist so hard on being like this?! Why do you neglect so intensely to let me see your human side; your human face, with human emotions? Why do you do it even when the cost of this is the pain I can see in your eyes?! Did I cause you pain? Is that it? IS THAT IT?! – She shouted with tears falling down her cheeks.

Because of her blunt confession, Diego Santiago's cold poise was immediately torn.

His fist against his lips dropped to the table, slowly. His eyes showed great pain and utter disbelief as to what they were witnessing.

Kisa's heartfelt glare was fixated on his; which was not pleasant to him… This was bothering him greatly, making him do what the kido spell couldn't; it made him show something akin to pain; making him look more humane…

He; as proof of the inhumane effort to hide his human side, as Kisa noted; looked away… His cold onyx eyes ran away to hide from the intensity of her watery smoky quartz.

Without looking at her, his voice, so filled with inhumane neutrality resigned itself to simply answer:

-I apologize for causing you pain and disappointing you, My Mistress.

Silence, once again, fell all over the place, black and sour.

They both sat there as frozen in motion. They were still in their own dimension in which nothing but them was. She stared at him, still expecting to hear more and he kept with his face looking down, at his right side; his eyes away from hers.

Finally, after who could possibly know how long… Diego couldn't take this attitude of his; which he denominated as 'cowardly', he looked up but still at his right side. He was starting to assimilate how differently he was to treat this girl from the one he remembered. He was starting to understand she would be waiting forever if necessary for a real answer.

He was tired of running away from her eyes yet didn't dare to look at them… He knew she would break his effort to stay with his coldness on. His mind was currently not in its strongest form… He was not sure he could keep things like that… His inner mind was anything but calm as his guise was…

_I cannot… I must be strong. _– He thought. – _For her sake, I must be strong; no matter how hard it is. I must resist… I must be strong enough to help her without falling. It is my duty to make things better for her; not worse, not more confusing… I am disappointing her as her guardian… I must resist… I must resist this urge…No matter how much I wish to desist; I must be strong for her sake… (…) I must be weak… I cannot believe I need to see him here. His presence always makes it easier and reassuring… I must be weak for me to need him here. But he's not here, and I have to be strong for My Mistress… I need to do it… I must._

-You don't believe me, do you? – He finally spoke.

Kisa looked at him with despair until he spoke… She was not sure what to reply now.

-You don't believe you're the Wind Dragon; a Hasumei Dragon, do you? – He repeated, with a somehow severe voice.

-I do not. – She answered blankly, without emotions in her voice.

-Very well then. – He said as he stood up, even though the chains were supposed to hinder his movement. – I shall prove to you that I am not lying.

Kisa looked at him both skeptically and with intrigue.

Diego Santiago walked around the table without any hurry and stopped when he stood at her left side.

She looked upwards to see him without standing up, amazed to see he wasn't showing any apparent effort to walk with those reiatsu chains, which had enough pressure as to just cut through him as if the chain's links were blades… At the very least it should leave strong marks in him… Yet it didn't hinder his movements.

This was alarming to the shinigami behind Diego Santiago, who was now doubling the strength of his reiatsu, and Diego was still as nonchalant about it as usual… This had the shinigami officer truly worried. First they were acting strangely and couldn't understand what they were saying, and then she started screaming undecipherable things and then his kido spell was not effective with Diego Santiago… What in the world was happening?

Both Kisa and Diego were oblivious to the third presence in the room.

-I can show you that you're strong and that you can fight.

-How do you plan on doing that? – Kisa asked questioningly with her still neutral face, except for her eyes.

-I will take you somewhere I can freely prove you that I'm not lying and where I can do so without causing damage to this structure.

-Oh, you care about this structure? – She smirked gravely while playing along. – Are you saying you could cause damage to the building? How come you'd care in the first place?

-I don't really care, Kisana. – He replied with his stoic face as usual. – All I care for is you, as your guardian. However, I assume you have some kind of relationships with these people that you care for, and don't want to damage. Due to the fact that you care, then I must care as well.

-You're not going to pass further than here; the shinigami officer here would attack you before permitting you to leave this place.

Kisa, for some unknown reason, couldn't help but feel serious about what he was saying… She believed him, but fought to not believe… And so a battle inside her went off.

-I can move faster than you may imagine. – He replied with such grave face yet his voice was not agitated in the least, as if he were talking about something irrelevant.

-Faster than shunpo? – She arched an eyebrow.

-Faster than shunpo. I know you're just playing along with me, but I am serious Kisana. I realize this is not an easy thing I ask for, but I am asking for your trust.

-You are screwing with my sanity and you ask for my trust?

-I would fail as your guardian if I could not have your trust.

_Just who is him? Or rather, what is he? Is he even human?_ – She ruminated tirelessly.

-What exactly is a guardian? – She asked; breaking the long pause that was born from his statement.

-A guardian is a protector, Kisana. My most important mission is to protect you. – Her eyes widened as she gasped. – I realize I'm asking too much of you, and I deserve a punishment for that, but I am doing this because of your sake. And because of that, I'll do my best to live with it. – He said solemnly; which made Kisa realize he was not joking or playing… She was speechless… She couldn't read through him…

_He is a living conundrum. _– She mused.

-Kisana. – He interrupted her train of thoughts. – You may not believe this, but you are in great danger… And unfortunately, for a reason I cannot yet explain to you, I might not be able to be here and protect you; therefore, I need you to believe you can fight so you can defend yourself. Right now, the enemy is no opponent worthy of you, but in your current circumstance I rather make sure you will fight.

-Danger…? – She asked while remembering something. – Does this have anything to do with the Black Servers?! Do you know anything about them?

-The enemy I'm talking about is not them, but you must also be careful with them. – He mused.

-What in the world do you mean?!

-Kisana, it is my mission to ensure your life and wellbeing. – His voice showed little urge; which was amazing coming from him, but given the circumstances, he should show far more urge than that. – I realize I make no sense to you now, but it is of the greatest importance for you to trust me. I swear to you now, just like I've sworn to you before, that my life is yours to have and that I will only live to watch over you.

-Diego Santiago… - She said with a gasping voice. – Why is it that I trust your words as if they were the true against my will?

-It's only natural for that to happen among Mistress and guardian. Our bond, Kisana is far greater than you can recall now.

-I don't understand anything now.

-You don't have to yet. All I ask is for your trust, so you are safe. – He then extended his left hand for her to take.

-I have thousands of questions to you, Diego Santiago. – Kisa said. – But I have just one of which answer I demand at this very instant.

Diego frowned slightly; finally showing a bit of humanity.

-Both of your names are given names in Spanish… Don't ask me how I know that… I don't know your last name; but my actual question is: What way do I call you? Which name do I use when I refer to you: 'Diego' or 'Santiago'?

Diego didn't expect that one… He showed a small hint of a grin… He sure was trying hard to remain neutral.

-I am to have whatever name My Mistress wishes to call me. – Was his answer.

-Then I'd like to call you 'Santiago', if I may. – She showed a slight grin and earnest eyes.

-If that's what you wish, then that's my name, My Mistress. – He said trying to sound indifferent, yet it was somehow obvious he dissented with that, and she noticed… Yet she'd pretend not to notice and bug him a bit with that, maybe that way she could make him show his humane side that was certainly not fine with being called 'Santiago'…

Kisa, hesitant at first, took his hand.

She sighed.

-Fine, let's make things your way, but you must promise me you'll explain things further later.

-I promise you, My Mistress Kisana. – He said with earnest eyes that made Kisa wonder if she was really awake.

Without any effort he broke the kido chains and freed himself. And without losing one second, he took Kisa and carried her in his arms, holding her against his chest.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! – She asked while blushing from the proximity…

She wasn't uncomfortable, but she didn't feel OK like that if it wasn't Byakuya… Yet she felt like this was something that had happened before…

While he carried her and she blushed, the shinigami officer unsheathed his zanpakuto and went towards Diego Santiago to attack him.

Diego gave him a kick that knocked him out with Kisa still on his arms. She was in awe to realize she hadn't felt any movement on his upper body… Such control and balance was certainly awesome…

_He must be dexterous to do that with one kick!_ – She thought. – _Just who is this man?! And this isn't good! Soi Fon won't be happy…_

Diego Santiago walked away from the unconscious body and opened the door with another powerful kick that threw it open.

The hallways were empty.

Over an hour ago, there had been an urgent need for Squad 2 to go to Rukongai, where there had been several explosions in 5 districts. These explosions were the product of attacks made with high reiatsu. Soi Fon left the basement and headed towards the chaotic scenes to investigate and search for the culprit. Ergo, Soi Fon wasn't in the hallways.

It is uncertain how long those two were on that room. Their talk seemed so short and futile since it only raised more questions on Kisa; however, it also gave her the one answer she was looking for… Just not how she expected it.

She was, unquestionably, Kisana. However, the information she read in the notebook was called fake. She was clueless about her age, her family name and such; but she knew she had power… She barely believed and but she was not trying to not believe it…

If something had been killing her was the fact that she was weak and useless for Byakuya. But this was something similar to hope, in a way.

_This is by far the craziest thing that could happen! And I certainly didn't picture things to take this course! Nonetheless, I might be able to be useful after all…_ - She mused. - _I am scared of that power he heralds is great, but I certainly know it is linked to my states… Maybe I can find a way to handle them after all! Yet…I am also aware that this certainly has changed all my expectations about my past… I cannot possibly have a normal past where I am just a student with a family like the Arisawa… But if I can be close to Byakuya without the fear of causing him injuries, then I know it will be worth it… Byakuya… Are you awake yet?_

I know, I know! It's confusing. Don't worry too much; many doubts will soon be answered further. However, this is a key chapter. It's the beginning of the solution to the enigma Kisa is. I'd like to know in your reviews if this is too confusing and if I should redo this chapter. If this chapter is not clear enough, then I'll answer your questions. Just send me a PM or post them in your reviews. ;) Thanks for being my reader.


	45. Just Believe

That's right! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the really late update!!! T.T I really apologize, but I was on tests time, then my muse escaped… But after almost a month, I'm finally back! Thanks for waiting! Please review and let me know if my fighting descriptions need to improve and suggestions about it, for I really ought to get better at them. And for your patience, I shall dedicate this chapter to you all. :) I have promised I would finish this, and I intend to comply!

Information note:

For those as ignorant as me, Dorset is a county in the Southwest of England on the English Channel coast. For more information, go to Wikipedia.

**Just Believe**

And just like that, they seemed to simply vanish; though truth was Diego was running; and just like he told Kisa, he was _way_ faster than shunpo users.

Meanwhile, in Rukongai Districts 4,5,7,9 and 12, there was chaste havoc.

Gargantuan explosions happened all over those districts, simultaneously. Those were reiatsu attacks; but there was something odd about those reiatsu presences, Soi Fon noted. Not only were they powerful enough to cause thus damage and still be unperceivable by her keen senses, these two reiatsu were different from anything she had seen before; their presence felt different from the usual reiatsu she knew.

_Just what is going on here?_ – Soi Fon mused while frowning deeply.

The Squad 2 searched endlessly but found nothing except for the debris the clash of those two unknown reiatsu left behind.

Kisa and Diego Santiago appeared in the forest where everything started after only 8 seconds of leaving 4th Division's quarters. That's how amazing his speed was.

Kisa's grip on Santiago's coat was as tight as her closed eyes. Her head was pressed against his chest and she suppressed her shudders. She had never felt like that before. It was like the air was pressing her body against Santiago's advancing form.

-It's alright. – Diego said with a very neutral voice tone; completely unnerved by those speeds or by her tight grip on his clothes.

-What in the world are you?! – She tried to yell, but since she was still recovering her breath her tone was far lower than she would have wanted it to be.

-Your guardian. – He answered with the same neutral features and the way he said it made it seem as if that answer was automatic, as if he had just been asked how much is two times two.

-Let me down, please. – She said once she realized she was being carried in his arms… She didn't like it; she had just discovered so. It made her feel too vulnerable and the circumstances demanded her to not look vulnerable in front of him if she wanted answers.

He let her down without anything to say about it or oppose her request. He followed orders without questioning them.

Kisa looked around and immediately knew where he had taken her. She honestly didn't quite understand what she was supposed to do or how he would prove what he said was the truth by abducting her.

-Why the forest? – She asked with an arching brow.

-Before actually fighting you need to believe that you can do it; if not you will only react on self defense, in your fighting instinct.

-See that's the first thing that doesn't make sense. – She pointed out with a confused face that scowled slightly. – How come I could just use fighting moves when I don't even remember knowing them?

-You know them, and your skills were that great Kisana. – He answered. – You developed an instinct of a fighter in which you can do even if you weren't conscious. You used to be able to do them asleep.

-That's ridiculous! – She exclaimed with a somewhat mad tone. – I'm no fighter! I cannot even defend myself!

-I know that you don't believe it, which is not good Kisana, for it only weakens you; giving like that a chance to your own power to rebel because of using your pure instinct. That's why your Hikyo is untamed and therefore takes over you so easily.

She gawked but no sound was emitted from her throat… Was it just her or did she just hear two puzzle pieces fit in together?

-As I said. – He continued. – You don't believe me, but you have to believe me for you to understand, Kisana. If you refuse to listen and believe, you won't get anywhere close to understanding this all; and you're delaying the comeback of your memory. – She looked at him with confused and sad eyes. - That is why I will now let you see for yourself the images of you fighting.

-B-But how do you plan on doing such thing…? – She asked with a very low voice tone and a lost glare.

-As your guardian, Kisana, I can show you what I see and what I know without the need to actually talk.

-But… - She meant to interrupt…

Her speaking came to a sudden halt with the touch of Diego Santiago's extended left hand over her forehead.

He closed her eyes and she, although she tried to resist, also closed her eyes shut.

Her mind suddenly started to receive these strange images she was sure she hadn't seen while blank…

She was seeing something akin to a movie, yet it felt more realistic than that. She could feel the breeze that her eyes saw on the film and the tall grass brushing against her calves, like the grass from the scene she watched.

She saw someone who looked unbelievably similar to herself… But she was staring at herself as if she were another different entity… She was seeing her as Diego Santiago did.

There was this girl, whom she believed it was her, standing in an unfamiliar background that resembled a field; her hair reached past her hips and loose. She couldn't believe her eyes…Or Diego Santiago's eyes.

This Kisa she saw wore a black leather outfit; a really short skirt and a sleeveless blouse with a deep, square cleavage. She had long black flat, buckle adorned boots that reached her knees. She had so many accessories! She had two crossed belts with exaggeratingly notorious metallic loops that held her skirt, a pair of long elbow-reach, fingerless gloves; chains hanging from her tight blouse; which had laces in the middle, similar to a corset. But the most noticeable add-on was a thick leather necklace that had a metallic buckle in the front and was tight to her neck, from it hanged a single necklace pendant; it was diamond shaped and had a height of about 4 cm (2.5 in), and it consisted of a black onyx stone with flat surface, surrounded by a white gold frame that accentuated its diamond outline, and in the stone there was a white kanji that read "six" in the middle. It was a style similar to gothic… Which our bashing Kisa considered quite uncharacteristic of her; ergo it was hard to believe that was actually her… (Sure, she liked black, but…)

Anyhow, the reason she really, really couldn't believe that was her was not because of the conspicuous outfit, it was because of her face. If she thought Santiago's face was cold, well, she had just seen an ice frozen face that resembled hers with disturbing exactitude. Those eyes that were supposed to belong to her were emotionless, scheming, pondering, yet truly saddening.

The observing Kisa noticed the figures that surrounded her gothic-adorned image. There were about 10 men that were covered in black.

_Why are they surrounding the other me there?_ – Kisa thought as she looked closely with concentration she didn't know she could reach.

That was the last thought she had before watching in amazement the rest of the flashback Santiago was showing her.

The observed girl with long ash brown hair actually fought!

The first man came to attack her frontally and Kisa, too fast for normal eyes' rhythm, suddenly appeared 5 steps forward, the man now behind her back fell on his face. Only when he lied on the floor did Kisa notice the bleeding that came from his stomach. She had defeated him by punching through his stomach in less than a second. Her face was neutral and her glare scheming and showing no emotion at all for just having hurt a man.

Then another 2 men came to attack her with their raised fists. The girl turned around slowly and unworriedly as the two men approached her. She then raised her right leg and without moving from her spot, she kneed one of them in the lower torso and at the same time she extended her left palm and with the side of it, she hit the neck side of her other attacker. The two fell unconscious to the floor. Not a sweat drop over her forehead as she nonchalantly lowered her leg and her arm without breaking her perfectly upright position. She had knocked both out with two simultaneous movements that took one second. She didn't seem to have hit them that hard, yet she applied enough strength to those hits without showing it outwardly.

5 other men stepped forward to attack. All 5 unsheathed their swords and raised their blades high to bring them down upon her. The first man that tried to bring his cutting blade upon the serious-looking girl, missed. She moved too rapidly for his eyes. She had ducked and was now at the level of his chest as she elbowed him in the chest and immediately bent down a bit more until her left hand found support on the ground as her extended right leg made a circular movement and knocked to the floor 2 men with that single clockwise kick. She then straightened up using her left hand on the floor to impulse her up. She was halfway to reaching her upright position as she skillfully jumped into the air and kicked the other two men; that were about to attack her from both sides; using both of her legs and in a quick movement she hit both of their necks in less than half a second and landed on the floor, quickly reassuming her upright stance. No signs of effort on her steady breathing as she was surrounded by those 8 bodies.

Two more men were there staring at her gravely and she seemed as if she didn't care about their glares at all.

One man stepped up front and shot her a reiatsu attack using kido and a great blasting energy sphere was headed towards her. She slowly extended her right arm to the front and without any effort stopped it in its course.

She then closed her hand into a fist sluggishly and managed to null the kido attack completely.

She then seemed to vanish; just like Kisa and Santiago had vanished from the 4th Squad…Or maybe even faster. Then the girl appeared in front of the attacker and in a sudden movement hit his neck's side and then her arm returned to her side in less than half a second.

One more man was standing. He shunpoed behind her and she reacted quickly by moving out of his zanpakuto's way. The man shot a kido blast to her direction and she avoided it without problem as she shoot a kido blast of hers to his direction. He blocked it with his zanpakuto, that was his shield. When he moved the zanpakuto that covered him out of his eyesight he noticed the girl had shunpoed to his front and she immediately headed a punch to his face which he almost avoided and got hurt on the head. She narrowed her expressionless eyes. Apparently, it wasn't like her to not hit accurately. He used his zanpakuto to attack her but she shunpoed and appeared at his back and kicked him in the back but he stood up again even though blood spilled from his mouth and was trickling down to his chin. She gave a step forward and he jumped into the air and was about to head an attack of his zanpakuto to her, but she reacted faster than that and appeared behind him, suspended in the air and kicked his shoulder. He landed badly on the floor with a dislocated shoulder that didn't allow him to use his zanpakuto. As he was noticing so, she threw one fist to him lying on the ground straight to his stomach. And that time, she showed a slight movement in her arm as she raised it a bit before punching the man's stomach. She got impulse and, therefore, the impact was so great it killed him.

Blood spilled from 10 bodies on that ground as she walked closer to where Diego Santiago was standing from. So Kisa got a good look at her other self.

She was in awe. Such lithe movements require more effort than that girl she saw had shown, and after that, not even a trace of sweat was on her body… Was that really her?

And before she knew anything else, she snapped back into reality.

Diego Santiago had removed his palm from her brow. Kisa felt sweat dripping by the side of her forehead.

Without giving her time to think through what she had just seen, he talked:

-A Hasumei Dragon can move effortlessly even at 10 times the speed of sound. A Dragon is able to apply great strength in their attacks without using any impulse to increase the impact force on the opponent; for they possess a natural inhumane strength. You are dexterous in combat; and can fight any kind of weapons without any yourself. Many times, you don't need them to fight back. You are apt to fight almost any kind of fight, using a great diversity of attacking options. You can fight kido easily as well. You don't always have to use it back to attack. You can use kido yourself and excel at it, as well as many other fighting styles you have. Your reflexes react fast. A Hasumei Dragon is a warrior, Kisana; a warrior with power beyond what you may consider powerful at this moment. What you just witnessed is what I have seen many times in different occasions and does not represent a percentage anywhere close to what your true power can do. – Kisa was in such awe and breathless that she couldn't gasp, but she felt a great urge to do so. - You are a fighter, Kisana. A fighter that is not to be underestimated by anyone; which means you don't underestimate yourself either. Are you starting to believe this? – He asked with serious eyes.

-But what in the world?! – She jerked as she screamed frenetically after 5 seconds of silence; her hands were on both sides of her head and she gazed down, unable to blink. – Who were all those people?! Why were they attacking me?! Was that even me?! – She asked nonstop and in one breath.

-Kisana. – Diego frowned slightly yet his eyes were still emotionless. – Those were men that persecute you in behalf of superior orders.

-Who? – She asked impatiently.

-Before I advance any further and give you information you're not able to understand, answer me. Are you starting to believe it, Kisana? Do you believe now that you're a fighter?

She looked down and got pensive.

-That couldn't possibly have been me. – Those were the only 6 words that parted from her mouth…

-Yes, it was you, Kisana. – Santiago frowned deeply yet he showed the same neutrality. – And you need not to doubt that or else you won't believe.

-But I do not understand! – She shouted. - Why did you show me that?!

-You needed to believe it and this seemed like the only way to make you see it. – He answered with his emotionless voice.

-But why do you want me to admit I'm a fighter?! What purpose would it serve if I did admit I'm an assassin?!

-That because now, you are again, what you saw in those images.

She arched an eyebrow and stared at him blankly; her glare saying 'Huh?' yet she still scowled.

-What you just saw, is what you have always been able to do, but up until now, you have only done it under the influence of your Hikyo. But now you are able to do it yourself, now that you have recognized you can do it, you will have less problems by defending yourself. – He explained…Needless to say he was inhumanely emotionless.

-I can now do those strange movements and all that I saw I could do there because you showed it to me? – She asked skeptically.

-You cannot do absolutely everything that you saw there yet. You're still to regain a lot of power, but although what you saw is nowhere close to your full power or any significant amount of the power you mastered, you still lack a bit more power to do that all, especially for the kido parts. However, you can do most of what you saw. Combat movements, you won't lack anymore. And you are not only going to be able to do that because you saw it and because you believe it, Kisana. I have appeared in your life. When I stopped the uncontrolled Meikurashizu you were going through, I had contact with you. And therefore, I awakened your senses a bit more. That's why you no longer need the Hikyo to do it for you in its uncontrolled rebelliousness. It should be helpful to control it while you remember how to tame it…

-By contact do you mean the hug? – She asked. – Now that I think about it, your behavior last time I only saw it for brief seconds, yet I can tell it dissents a lot from the personality you manifest right now… Why? And why is it that in my dream you also seemed to act like you did on the bridge that day? Your voice was different and you talked to me more openly… What is it that it is restricting you now?

He remained silent.

-Why won't you answer me? – She asked with a menacingly serious tone.

Diego Santiago was now in an inner turmoil about how he could answer those questions without affecting his mission… He came up with an answer, and he knew his Mistress wouldn't like it, but his mission to protect her was far more important than his wish to be liked by her.

-I meant the kiss. – He answered after hesitating 3 seconds.

She gasped. Her irises contracted. Her mouth gawked. She brought her hands to her face and covered half of it, including her blushing cheeks. She gave a step back, just like she had at the bridge back at the Kuchiki manor.

-What did you just say? – She asked while fighting back the tears accumulating in her eye corners.

-I meant the kiss. – He obediently answered whilst his face showed no remorse in repeating them. – I had to do it in order for the Meikurashizu to stop; that's the way a guardian stops it.

She felt as if she had just been flailed. She felt awful. Her lips belonged to Byakuya and Byakuya only…! It was something she had buried deep within her heart ever since she knew her love for him was not unrequited; since that unforgettable night under the kiosk at the Kuchiki gardens… And listening to her guardian's sentence had just crushed it all like glass; and as if there was now broken glass, she felt her heart shedding blood tears.

-How could you…? – She sobbed but inwardly felt the most chaotic of all wraths.

-Not only were you in pain, if I didn't stop it, something dangerous was threatening to surface and then something that would have changed your definition of 'mayhem'! – He answered with a severe voice. – I am aware you don't like it, but I am here to protect you, not to be liked by you and I am not to allow such event to happen, or else you'd be greatly affected and not only would I fail to protect you as your guardian, your life itself would be at risk! – He finished harshly.

She fell on her knees and her hand left hand suppressed her sobbing as tears trickled down her cheeks; making her feel awfully vulnerable and terrible for not being strong enough to withhold them.

He was not unscathed by her tears… He could never be. And he wished he could just fall to his knees too when he recalled what he was to tell her yet, but knew that was a luxury he couldn't afford… Inside, he was high-strung. Outside, he knew he had to look firm. But it was the cause of her tears what tortured him the most…

But he was compassionate to her tears. He never showed compassion to anyone but her tears. So he decided to patiently wait until she could calm down a bit…

_I'll wait for her to feel calmer, only to bring her back to her knees…In the best of all cases._ – He mused with heavy duty over him; but after all the time he's had to deal with it, he had grown accustomed to it; nonetheless, there were times like this one he felt as if it was a new thing he couldn't handle… - _It hurts deeply to know that my kiss can cause you this pain, Kisana, but if it is your wish for that not to happen, I shall do whatever it takes so it doesn't happen again…_

What he didn't know was that the cause was actually different to what he thought it was…

_Byakuya…_ - She thought with guilt and tears that were finally slowing down. – _I'm so sorry… I was told you were there when this all happened… You had to watch that kiss, did you not? Please forgive my stupid hyperbole! Because I took things to a dangerous level after seeing Santiago, not only did I end up causing more trouble yet to everyone, but I also put him in a situation in which he kissed me and you had to watch… Even if I didn't mean to, I ended up hurting you… Oh Byakuya! I have to hurry and apologize! But have you even woken up yet? And what if you hate me when you wake up?! Please… Please forgive me for putting you through so many difficult situations… I know you were not in the best shape before I met you, but you were dealing with it… And I came only to make things worse for you… _– She grinned sadly._ – And here I am; saying the same old words; when I know that I still want to be with you… I'm such a selfish person… Byakuya, I am so confused like never before. Each statement he gives me as an answer only raises ten more questions. Byakuya, I cannot imagine the excruciating pain I'd feel if I'd watch you being kissed by someone else… So I'm hugely sorry, but I promise I'll make it up for you somehow… I'll do anything… Byakuya… Please, hurry and come back to me… I've never felt the urge to be in your arms this strong before… I've never felt you missing like I am right now… I've never needed you more than this… Please, I beg for you to let me see you again, soon… Please, I selfishly ask of you to give me some of your amazing strength to face this all… Would you accept me even as an assassin? I need to know, Byakuya… I NEED TO KNOW!_

And as if it was magic, her tears came to a cease.

With her right arm, she tried to clean her dry tears; needless to say it failed miserably. However, after her arm was removed from her face, the sudden change was extraordinary.

Her face was firm once again. Her eyes were determined to be strong; it was as if she hadn't been crying. And like that, she rose from her knees, sluggishly.

This was something that actually surprised Diego Santiago! He had never seen this determined side of her in the whole time he had known her. It was so surprising that his eyes were wider and his lips parted; and that was the closest he'd ever be to gawking.

_Could it be…?_ – He thought between amazement and disbelief. – _I was aware you had changed, but… You have never before, as I recall, been able to just wipe away your tears in such a short amount of time… That's why you sealed away your ability to cry. You hadn't cried in a long time, but now you cry easily… However, you also get a hold of yourself faster than you used to… And instead of weak, you look, for a reason I cannot comprehend, stronger than you did when I first saw you at the basement… What could be in your mind that motivated you to stand again so quickly? Kisana, could it be that you have grown while you were here?_

-If that is the case… – She started. – Then I thank you for doing it. – She said with earnest eyes that looked straight at his, and even beyond.

This was astounding to hear… He couldn't help the widening of his eyes, yet he reacted in time to control it again after a short instance… _You've changed._ – He expressed inwardly. – _Have I really been away from your life for so long that I can no longer predict your thoughts like I could before?_

-Do not thank me. As your guardian, it was my duty to do it. – He said with a light frown and then he inwardly sighed as to get ready for what he sure didn't want to say next but knew he had to. - There is yet another reason you have to believe this. Kisana, you have to fight again.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she gawked. Even her mind was in shock… She couldn't order her thoughts; so they made no sense… As soon as she heard him, she inwardly gasped out of horror and thousands of opposing thoughts bombarded her simultaneously. Did he just say she was to do _that_?! (…) Wait! Did he just say '_again_'?!

-WHAT?!! – She shouted to the 4 cardinal points. – What did you just say?! I am not! I refuse!

-Kisana… - He was losing his short patience as the conversation went on; ergo his voice was, although emotionless, becoming harsher.

-Did you see those eyes?!! Santiago, I cannot seriously accept that I would kill and not even blink!

She could have stomped from her great anger; but she instead remained in shock. Nevertheless, her eyes were filled to the top with frustration and confusion and she was once again fighting her urge to cry; and this time she allowed just a single tear to flow; the rest were imprisoned. Diego Santiago felt anything but comfortable or indifferent towards her inner pain…

The Kisana he remembered the most seldom cried in front of him… He had no idea what to do to make the anxiety growing inside him, as he saw her pain, stop.

_I ought to be the worst guardian…_ - He pondered realizing he couldn't show himself apathetic towards her touching tears. – _I'm very sorry for being of little help to your real pain, Kisana… I'm sorry for failing you as your guardian; for I have never been able to console your heart or help you with what you really need me for… I know that deep inside you thought this. Even now I wish he was here… I would be the one to stick to the duty and help you in your outer battles and after I was done, I would walk away and he would step in to stop the tears you seldom shed… And if you did not shed them, I know many times they were just at the corner of your eyes as you fought them with your might… I am a failure as your guardian, Kisana… I hope you forgive me, My Mistress._

-Am I really a murderer? Am I that cold emotionless soldier? – She practically whispered as tears ran down her cheeks sluggishly.

"Kisana…" was what Diego wanted to say, but he didn't. He was clueless about what to say… He wasn't good at expressing himself…

-I cannot and I refuse to believe that I hurt those men like that! – She yelled upset.

-You did it in your own defense, Kisana. – He answered with his frown still present, as well as his voice; expressionless in its surface. – You have never been the kind to hurt others unless it is necessary.

-Why do you make it sound as if I was so cold that I saw them as mere things that require the spending of my energy?! Am I that freaking heartless?! I certainly do not believe this! – Another tear trickled down her right cheek. – Am I really a murderer, Santiago? – She said with a more normal voice tone, although it showed pain behind it, it sounded somehow lackadaisical… It lacked the cheerfulness, preoccupation or even the strong wrath it normally had other times… It was a voice that belonged to a tormented mind that was facing an unforeseen thunderstorm, so strong it didn't give her time to add emotion to her words…

Two tears escaped, but the rest were ensnared, but were still present in her eyes' surface. They added a dreary glint to them, and yet the effect they had felt as if they were rather faster than slower; more, instead of less… That pain she felt was noticeable for anyone who stared into her dark brown eyes. The fact that the paths those two tears that refused to back down left behind were still there only made it more heartbreaking; for the sluggishness with which they rolled down was somehow evocative of her former expectations about her past…

She had longed for a normal past. A family was what she yearned for. She had often wondered if her father would be the overprotective kind and if her mother was sweet or strong and firm, if she had had a pet; if it was a fish or maybe a dog; if she had any siblings; if they were younger or older than her; if she had a sister that shared her age that was really amazing like Tatsuki; or maybe an older brother like Taro, so wonderful and loving… She had yearned for a family and a home to return to…

And because those two tears were on her face more time than the other tears she had shed, it was redolent of the pain it caused her to know she'd have to let go of those former expectations and hopes; just like those tears didn't want to let go of Kisa's heartbreaking eyes that showed a heart-piercing stare.

He was not apathetic to her tears… He couldn't. He was cold, but he was her Guardian and she was His Mistress…

A guardian could never be cold towards his Mistress; he couldn't even want to be like that towards her. And that is no written rule; it's greater than any mandate. It's a part of who they are and what their mission is. A bond between a guardian and a mistress is very special and goes beyond most other bonds there could ever exist. A guardian makes it his mission to protect his mistress by his own will; it is not imposed on him. It becomes the reason of their existence. They live for their Mistress and for nothing else; that's how deep it really is.

Hence, Diego Santiago could not be indifferent to His Mistress's tears. The real problem was he couldn't come up with the right words to say but knew he was supposed to talk. And as pressing as the situation with His Mistress's pressingly expecting glare was, his thoughts drifted away to remote memories…

X Diego Santiago's Flashback X

There are two people sitting on the sand of Dorset's beach at sunset as the waves reached closed to their feet. However, the atmosphere around them was anything but romantic… It was even dreary…

-You were never a words person, were you ever, Santiago? – A girl with hair that reached the middle of her back asked smiling with understanding brown eyes.

Diego Santiago sat beside her on the sand as his eyes wandered into the horizon sky; painted red because of the setting sun… It was quite a picturesque scene to watch, yet the delight his eyes could have had wasn't tempting enough to break his pensive state… His mind had a grip on his thoughts vehemently, since this was a very serious matter.

He didn't raise an eyebrow at such assertion, yet he could have done it if his mind hadn't had been in a more relevant havoc.

-Why do you ask me that, Kisana?

-And again you do it… - She rolled her eyes. – Will you ever just call me 'Kisa'? – She questioned with a slightly playful tone and a brittle grin, yet she understood it wasn't the time to act playful at all.

Diego simply scowled and answered nothing as his eyes stared in the far horizon. She just sighed.

-You have never been a words person around me, but yet I know you well enough to know a part of what you're thinking, Diego Santiago. – She replied seriously; and she was very serious. She would only call him by both his given names under the effect of seriousness. – And right now, I know you wish you were one, so you could support Edward… I know you don't support my decision to leave either. – She looked at him and he looked back. Her gaze was firm but trying to be gentle with her spoken words at the same time.

-I am your…

-Guardian. – She finished his annoyingly familiar sentence as she rolled her eyes and kept them rolling. – And therefore you are to support me through every decision I make whether you agree or not… Yes, I know that, Santiago. You've said that endless times already; but that doesn't mean that you wish to support it. – She said gravely while she looked at the white sand around her feet as she was sitting, hugging her knees. – I am not asking you to support it, but I know you, and either way you'll end up supporting me, and Edward will as well… Yet, I want you not to be harsh on him because of his 'rebelliousness', as you call it. I understand him not wanting me to leave. And I even appreciate his honesty towards me, I'm not mad at him, you know? – She then looked up to his eyes, straightforwardly again. – And he is doing this out of despair… Deep inside he knows he won't change my mind. I'm going in two weeks; and I shall order him not to stop me… And I wonder if I'll have to give the same order to you as well.

He listened and his scowl only grew deeper and more expressive of the inner dilemma he was facing.

-I shall not stop you, since it is your wish to go.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and grinned; manifesting she definitely didn't think that was the end of his statement.

-Is that so?

-I cannot lie to you and you know it. – He answered and then looked into the infinite ocean with unaccountable red sparkles, so tiny but multitudinous. – I know you can take care of yourself… - She couldn't believe her ears… - However, I only wish to ask you one thing: - He then looked beside him at the attentive girl. - Why are you doing this?

She looked down for a moment and gazed at the waves that came back and forth; a bit hesitant to answer.

-I just feel like doing something to make everything up… - Then she mused for a minute and continued since Santiago kept his look expectant of her answer, but in a creepy manner, since he did it as he didn't know the concept of frustration. – I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I think like that, but I just can't help but feel as if I were the one that caused the death of some people in the past… I want to help others to make up for it.

-Kisana… - He meant to interrupt with a harsh voice that expressed his anger.

-But that's not the only reason… - She quickly continued. – I think I owe it to the man who taught me the most basic things in nursing. He gave me a gift… I just feel this urge to use it… I myself can't quite explain myself why.

They then stared at each other's orbs silently for an immeasurable amount of time.

-Very well. – Santiago said, breaking the casted spell of silence; that was not unbearable because of the sound of waves.

-Will you really not try to stop me? – She asked with narrow eyes and uncertainty inside those deep dark irises.

-Only if you want me to.

She laughed with no vivacity and no cheerfulness whatsoever.

-I'll be back in 3 months… Please do tell that to Santiago every time you think he's about to burst like he did today… - She asked with a grin and then her irises changed to imperial topaz as she looked into the sun; which was about to finish diving deep into the other side of the world and gave the illusion to be submerging down the sea's water.

-Of course, Kisana. – He replied formally as he nodded slightly.

-I'll read if I get the chance to do so, at sunset, like this. – She said smiling wider. – I'm taking it with me.

-Haven't you already read it twice? – He asked with his expressionless face.

-What can I say? – She giggled. – I like it… Plus, whenever I'll read it, I'll think of you.

-I appreciate the thought, but I would prefer if you could use that time to rest… I need you not to forget you must take care. I shall never let you go anywhere else alone if you come back with a severe lack of nutrition or sleep. – He warned with his harsh tone, but she was already used to it, and she heard the worry underneath it.

She smiled her genuine, wholehearted smile. The moment she did, the sun hid completely and the sky was dark above.

-I will. Thank you. – She whispered as she got up and he followed. – By the way, I want you to know I don't mind that you aren't very skilled with speeches. So please don't feel bad because you can't express yourself to the 4 directions of the wind as Edward can… You're Santiago and Edward is himself. I care for you both equally. – She said smiling feebly without lively eyes.

She then walked away and he fell behind from diving deeper into his pensiveness, but only for a short instance. It hadn't been a minute when he started to walk to the direction to which the sand path her footprints left behind.

Deeply, he didn't like her last sentence, but he had slowly embraced the situation… And if he could make her happy in ways he couldn't, then he was to accept him and help him as well.

X End of Diego Santiago's Flashback X

She was right that evening… He was no man with the gift of speech. He was a man of actions. When it came to finding words that could ease her tears; he was just no good… Nevertheless, for His Mistress, he'd try it again. For His Mistress, there was nothing he wouldn't repeat a thousand times, even if he had little faith in that working.

-Is being a guardian this imposing? – She asked him with eyes that showed sincere interest and compassion for these chains that he called 'his duty as a guardian.'

-Of course it is not like that! – He answered harshly; Kisa felt his offended tone underneath.

-Then what is being a guardian like? What does it mean to be one?

He sighed.

-That answer is very long and we are against the clock, Kisana. I don't know if they've already realized we're missing in the hospital. I seriously need you to understand and accept what I have been telling you. – He said uncharacteristically hastily. - I beg of you to believe so you can understand. – He pleaded.

Kisa couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't his words what had captivated her… It was the way he talked… It sounded so…Humane! He gave real emotion to his words! He showed was worried! Maybe he did so subtly, but he showed emotion, nonetheless!

As cold as he was by mere nature, he was now _showing_ his worry about her.

Kisa felt so confused but she sensed his words were heartfelt… That was _truly_ something… Yet she was now more yet more garbled than she was moments ago!

Ever since Diego's assertions started, they threatened to cause a conflict between her hopes and the reality she had ordered him to tell her; a reality she no longer wanted to know and was now realizing he was not hyperbolizing when he said it would bring her pain and suffering and that it wasn't going to be easy… Not that she thought he was bluffing in the first place, but still, she wasn't ready for this.

_I have to let go of that…_ - She lectured herself inwardly. -_ I have to accept this all. If I want to know my real past, then I must let go of those lies and childish hopes about what my past could be… This fear of having a dark past had never been so immobilizing. It hurts, but I must be strong. I swore myself and the others I'd be strong and face this. I cannot be strong or useful if I just cry because things are not what I wish them to be. It hurts… But I must remember I'm doing this for Byakuya and the others. If I want to be with him, I must not menace his wellbeing. I'd rather go through this pain than the pain I just know I'd have if he ever stared at me with fear or precaution for his safety… Kisa! Be strong, for the love of peace! You must be! Don't you dare back off now like a bloody coward! (…) I wonder if this was what Santiago meant when he said I wasn't ready. Why do I feel like he meant something else? In what kind of merciless world could anything be harder to take than this? If I was supposedly ready to know this, then what is the bloody thing I'm not ready for?!_

-How in the world could you expect me to understand something this complicated? – She asked with frustration beneath her voice.

-It won't be complicated anymore if you believe it. – Was his answer.

She looked up to the sky and got pensive… It was afternoon already. The clouds were moving with the nice breeze. The sun was warm but its heat was not intense… Not long ago, it was the middle of spring. She didn't know why, but she just loved staring at the endless blue cloak.

Now, that was something Diego did recognize… Even the one he remembered, as different as she was from the girl he was now observing, she loved staring at the sky, anytime, always.

She then, after a brief moment, looked at her guardian. His dark blonde hair looked breathtaking with the sunrays and although it was short, the wind could still play with it and moved it; just like it moves the grass. He was such a frustrating mystery… But he was not a bad person… She could tell that, and for the moment, that was enough for her to trust him.

-I find it hard to believe it… - She started with a serious and firm voice. - But I cannot deny that it felt somehow familiar, either…

Diego Santiago looked at her with his usual, grave face, but his eyes showed a snatch of relief. Hope was getting to him; there was hope that His Mistress and he could get to an understanding after all…

-But I just can't believe it… Was I really that heartless?

-That's what you had to be like, but in reality, you were not a bad person, Kisana. – He said with earnestness she perceived.

She smiled weakly.

-Then, would you please, show me a memory of yours in which I acted the way I really am? – She requested.

Diego said nothing. He simply stepped forward and then reached her with that single step, as if he had used shunpo… Definitely like that time in the bridge. He gently laid his extended right hand over her forehead and closed his eyes, and she followed without resisting.

He at first wasn't sure which memory to use, but his mind could only think of one… So they saw as if it were a virtual flick the flashback Diego Santiago's mind had drifted to minutes ago.

And when it was over, he removed his hand and she opened her eyes sluggishly and then looked at him straight in the eyes. Tears well up in her eyes and threatened to roll, but her gaze wasn't sad… She was even smiling.

-I believe you, Santiago… - She cried with joy. – If you say that I'm a fighter, then I am a fighter… But I am assuming that there's more to the reason I used a sword in my past, right?

He just nodded in response.

-Very well. Then would you tell me about it… - Santiago frowned deeper… The original purpose was more than just make her believe it… There was something he was still to do… She noticed that. – Whenever we have time? – She finished the question.

He looked at her with eyes that showed he didn't expect that correction.

-I realize we didn't come here for just that… You were going to show me I can do that now, right? But I honestly don't want to hurt anyone… And I really don't know if I want others to know just yet…

-No one else has to know yet. – He assured. – You can simply do it here, with me.

-You're asking me to fight with you? I somehow doubt that's realistic… – She chuckled with little humor.

-I am serious about this, Kisana. That's why I brought you here, to this open area; so we didn't cause damage to the hospital.

Kisa gazed down a bit and grinned slightly.

-That makes sense… - She simply said. – By the way… For the last time, just call me 'Kisa'. – She requested, already tired of being called Kisana that many times…

He frowned but was also tired of being told that over and over… So Diego sighed.

-Very well, if that is your wish, My Mistress, then I shall try my best…Kisa. – He finished with some effort…

-Don't get too worked up there. – She teased with a smile. – It'll get easier with time.


	46. Guardian and Sensei

Dedicated to cnaadirah for favoriting this story, as well as me as an author; always an honor! I love to write about Soi Fon because I love giving orders militia style! XD

**Guardian and Sensei**

-Nii – Sama! – Rukia cried; making Byakuya turn his attention to her in an abrupt manner…For the third time since she had started talking… She was tired of that already.

-Yes, Rukia? – He asked as if she hadn't just spoken at him with an unnecessarily high tone, rather than glaring at his adopted sister for the lack of respect… That was uncharacteristic of him…

Rukia sighed.

-You were looking out the window again. – She answered. – What is that is keeping your mind so worried?

He glared at her and fought the urge to raise a brow.

-What makes you say I am worried about someone?

-I'm sorry. – She said as her head pointed down. – It's just that I was very happy you're finally awake… But that doesn't mean you have to listen to me, Nii – Sama. I won't force you to if you don't want to.

Byakuya felt somehow guilty now…

Rukia had a way of saying things when she looked down that really got into anybody. It made you feel guilty or just plain bad… Not even Byakuya was immune to that mysterious and even annoying effect she had…

Byakuya was now aware of what she went through during the previous week, so he blinked slowly and looked at her.

-I apologize for having caused you so much mortification, Rukia. – He said with his usual tone; somewhat icy… (I guess Kisa needs to come back to melt the ice that formed during her absence in one life of his life…) – I am glad you are here. Please, continue with what you were telling me. – His voice then showed slight guilt.

Rukia looked at him and smiled gravely.

-It's fine, Nii – Sama. I was just saying I'm glad you're awake.

-Thank you, Rukia. – He answered.

Without another second passing, he turned his gaze once again to the spring sky behind his window. It was bright and sunny outside and the afternoon was about to arrive. The clouds' movement indicated him that the breeze outside was nice.

Rukia sighed; this time inwardly.

_You really miss her; do you not, Nii – Sama?_ – She mused. – _I'm sure you'd prefer to have her standing right here, rather than me… (Sighs) Nii – Sama, I am trying to understand your feelings for her…_

X Rukia's Flashback X

-He was not fine! Did you know he hadn't smiled in ages? – She said loudly. – How can you say he was fine when his everyday life was saddening and painful! Didn't you look at his eyes before?! He was ice cold! I feel happy Byakuya's able to smile again. Are you not?! (…) I'm not proud of what's happening. – Kisa continued. – I'm not happy he's here. It kills me! But you don't know me, so please, Rukia. Stop judging me, because it hurts.

-Liar!

-It's the truth. – She said with an uncharacteristically severe voice. - I am not going to stop you from blaming me. I blame myself too. Do you think I'm happy to see him like that?! – She shouted with her fists shaking from the pressure she was putting into them. – Do you have any idea what it is like to be standing outside the bathroom and out of nowhere see a stranger that makes your head feel like it will explode and this harrowing pain is all over your body for reasons you cannot understand but have to go through and feel so familiar about that stranger and then suddenly everything starts to fade and you end up waking up in the hospital room with no clue as to how you got here or when did you even faint to know that the stranger that might have a clue to who you are and your entire past is captive and you don't even know if you'll get to speak to him while the man you love is in a critical condition you don't even imagine how he got himself into and then have to withstand this horrible grief to know that if only he hadn't met you he'd be fine while you deal with the possibility your past might stay blank forever and that there are others hunting you down like a prey because they literally want to do god-knows-what with your blood and you drag problems to everybody around and want to escape but you realize you cannot because you love the man who's sleeping so sound and whose voice and eyes you miss so badly and at the same time you feel guilty because you're weak and you hate yourself for that and want so badly to get strong but you're under the tormenting fear that anything you do might trigger you to enter a condition in which you lose yourself and can harm others against your will and feel you're not strong enough to fight that either?!

_Her eyes were shining with tears that were about to be shed… That one time, she said she loved you, and she said she blamed herself… Nii – Sama, I admit I judged her wrong…_

X End of Rukia's Flashback X

Rukia had her fists formed and her nails were digging deeper into her palms.

_I was sure she was just going to end up hurting you… After I saw you at the Human Realm's bar, so worried about her fainting… I was speechless. I never thought anybody could make such an expression surface into your face. I was afraid you could be falling for her… But it was too late by then, wasn't it? (Sighs) I thought everyone was foolish to believe she was doing any good to you. She has hurt you, Nii – Sama… But I now see it clearly. This is the cost you've paid for something even more wonderful in return… Because this happened to you for protecting someone whom you love! You're in love, Nii – Sama! And after that time… After I saw her pain, I could see she loves you too… She loves you dearly… I was surprised to see how sincere her eyes and smile can be. I had never met anyone like that before. I now know why everyone is so marveled about her. _– Rukia grinned. – _She's not a bad person… She's very strange, though… I am still surprised, Nii – Sama._ – Laughs. – _I knew it annoyed you to be with women like the ones the Elders constantly try to pair you up with… I knew you belonged to someone more special than that… But she's actually pretty…Peculiar. The way she acts, the way she talks and the way she laughs… It's just not refined. _- Laughs again. – _I didn't know you'd belong with someone that special, but I do admit she seems like a good person… She's the one that taught you to watch the sky the way you are doing it now, wasn't she? If only you could see how different you are from who you used to be only months ago… She might not be such a bad thing for you after all… She's not having this easy either. However, I'll keep an eye on her. I'll make sure she loves you, because I'm your sister… I know you care for me that way too, or else you wouldn't be so overprotective with me. I sincerely hope she makes you happy._ – She finished her thoughts with a smile.

Albeit she was looking at him with such a cute smile, Byakuya was actually oblivious to it, still staring at the sky; thinking of his Kisa. So Rukia sighed out loud once more and left the room.

She closed the door, and just outside there was a tall guy waiting for her; with his back casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

-Is everything in order? – He asked her.

-I think he's fine. – She said with a sad smile.

-Are you sure? You look a bit down. – He said as he left his casual stance and straightened up to get closer to Rukia.

-I'm OK, really… It's just that… - She took a minute to choose her words. – He's so changed! He now looks at the sky and… She has changed him a lot… And I know she loves him, I no longer doubt it, but I don't know why I feel him this different. I just never thought he'd fall for someone so quirk as her… And she's so into him! I just don't feel like I know him anymore. – She spoke hastily and then trailed off.

She turned slightly and saw the closed olive green door for a second and turned back forward. When she did, her eyes found themselves inches apart from a pair of amber brown ones. She then noticed both of his hands were on her shoulders.

-Hey, look at me. – He said with a soft voice. – I, as unbelievable as I ever thought it would be, have witnessed his smile, and so have you. You know he loves her and she loves him too. I honestly believe that she's like heaven sent for him… She might save him from the pain you constantly tell me he has to withstand… - He then smiled lightly. – I know you worry about your brother. I know he worries equally with you. – He looked away for a second to get rid of the bitter thoughts as Rukia giggled. – So, he's fine. Stop worrying please… I know; you must be hungry. Come on, let's grab something to eat.

-S-Sure… - Rukia said slightly flushed from the proximity.

He then noticed the proximity too and blushed as well, so he hurriedly let go of her and straightened once more to put distance between them with his tall stature as relief to the closeness… All in a desperate attempt to hide his blushing; an attempt that sadly failed against her not-_so_-easy-to-trick senses.

In any other occasion she'd just kick his gut ruthlessly, but this time, albeit she wanted to be mad about it, she couldn't say anything but:

-Thank you, Ichigo.

-N-No need to thank me… - He said without turning to face her, though his neck did turn 90 degrees. – Hey, I'm getting hungry, midget. Hurry!

Okay… That was the last straw, she was not about to let him keep calling her a midget!

-Shut the hell up! I'm faster than you, Strawberry! – And she shunpoed.

-Yeah?! – Ichigo grinned widely. – We'll see about that, midget! You asked for it! – He said before he joined her in shunpo.

While those two were having a talk with the oddest of outcomes (which wasn't so odd considering it was them whom we are talking about), Byakuya was musing as he watched the sky; a technique he learned from the best sky-gazer in the world… Or at least she was to him.

_Kisa… _- His mind went on. – _I don't know just where exactly you are, but yet, I can somehow feel you struggling not too far from here. I feel as if you were feeling weak, asking for strength… Kisa…You are stronger than you realize. I do not mean it when you lose control of your own self… I mean it when you face the fact that you can lose the control without that being your wish. I cannot say I fully understand you, for I have never had the misfortune of having to go through the hardships you face so unwillingly…Yet with a smile. Because you can smile under circumstances no one else could, you are strong and much more… Those are words I wish reached your ears… I hope you realize that strength from others is not something you need. It hurts to see you try so hard to gain strength you already possess. You just have to stop moving in its quest, and just keep steady in order to finally find it. I don't know why, but I have this strong premonition that you're feeling like you lack strength, as if you were asking for it. But what could I possibly give you? My strength is nothing compared to yours. I know that, although your past is blank and it's painful for you to always remain in that uncertainty, you are not as me. You don't hide behind a mask of duty. You face it with a smile and a will to keep going, uncaring if it will hurt or not, you just want answers and refuse to live like a coward. Kisa, for that only, I'm not the one to grant you strength. What I will always provide you with, is support. Don't hesitate anymore. I love you. That, I decided already. And independently of what you find out, no matter how dark that past might be, I'll accept it. I'll always see you like I do now. Nothing will make me change my mind… I believe that is the only thing I can bet my life on._

He kept on staring outside the window. His water colored eyes seemed filled with concern and anxiety… It would make anyone who hadn't seen the way he looks at Kisa gape and think deeply about what kind of horrible disaster was about to fall over Seireitei for Kuchiki Byakuya to actually let expressions come to the surface of his face.

And while he was musing deep into his ocean of thoughts, Soi Fon sighed while sitting at her desk.

Her left fingers were locked with her right ones and against her thin mouth while finding support on her elbows. Her gaze was fixated on the huge pile of paperwork in front of her.

It kept on growing all day, but she hadn't started it. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was constantly thinking reviewing her unusual day over and over: First, Kisa talking to her guardian… She couldn't understand why she felt this quirk foreboding about it all. He was with kido chains that barely allowed him to move and there was someone else in the room with them, making sure everything was in order… And then there were the still inexplicable explosions that had taken place in Rukongai. Those presences she felt were anything but normal. She couldn't quite understand them, but she was doubtless they were powerful. It was quite a worrisome day for the captain of the 2nd Squad.

But what she was the most upset about was that she had no choice but to report what was happening in Rukongai to the soutaicho. She knew he wouldn't be pleased to read her lousy report simply saying that the explosions were caused by unidentified presences that differed from reiatsu and were yet in need to investigate further. In other words, she had no freaking idea what it was…

Soi Fon had always been demanding to others but mostly to herself. She found it an utter chagrin to deliver such a mediocre report. And that angered her greatly… It was definitely _not _the best moment to give her bad news…

Then there was a knock on her office's door. She groaned.

-Come in. – She said in an intimidating tone.

The bespectacled man that had knocked opened the door hesitantly as he trembled. He was aware of what I affirmed about not being a good time…

-Um… Ta-Ta-Taicho… - He stuttered jittery.

-What is it? – She almost yelled from impatience and the sudden wish to punch him for looking like a pitiful wimp in front of her.

The man almost jerked, scared.

-T-Taicho, t-there are n-news t-that I-I m-m-must pass-pass on to-to you. – He sweated hard as he saw the impatient scowl on his captain's face; which was a sure threat to use him as practice target if he kept wasting her time with his incoherent speech.

-Yes?! - She was about to hit him if he kept on stuttering like an idiot.

The guy mustered some courage and straightened himself up. He then spoke with a really loud tone and with his eyes closed so he could talk without looking at his captain's fist coming at his face…

-TAICHO! THE SUSPECT, TO WHICH THE GIRL IN THE HOSPITAL WAS SPEAKING TO, HAS DISAPPEARED ALONG WITH HER. THE ONE WE LEFT ON WATCH WAS FOUND UNCOUNSCIOUS AND THEIR WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN YET! – He yelled with his entire might and then immediately raised his arms to the front of his face in a feeble and miserable attempt to lessen the imminent pain.

After 3 seconds passed and he saw the pain hadn't arrived he wondered if he had already been killed (again)… So he ventured to open his eyes and saw a stilled Soi Fon. Her eyes were open wider than ever and her mouth was half gawking; like she had gasped and then stopped breathing and kept the air inside, instead.

She then recovered after 4 seconds and blinked. Her frown was back and her teeth were gritted while her fists were formed.

She; without exchanging another word; hurriedly went outside her office and without calling for everyone's attention first she simply started commanding loudly; contiguously catching the attention of everyone. Some jerked from the surprise but eventually everybody stood firm like soldiers.

-Listen up! Leave whatever you're doing now. We've got an escape from a highly dangerous suspect along with a disappearance; which must strictly be related! Action must be taken immediately! All teams prepare and get ready to part and search! We're leaving in ten. All paperwork shall be taken care of later. Send hell butterflies to notify the gatekeepers to not let them out to Rukongai and warn the soutaicho! We're to search all of Seireitei! Start moving! THIS IS TOP PRIORITY MISSION!

Immediate turmoil was born not a second after she finished talking. People mobilized everywhere in the 2nd Squad.

Soi Fon exhaled but didn't calm down. This was really bad; and not necessarily for her. She bit her lip hoping they hadn't thought of crossing to Rukongai yet. She felt irresponsible for not giving enough security to that room. Now Kisa could be in great danger… Just perfect to ease her day a bit!

While a ruckus was starting at downtown Seireitei, Kisa and her guardian, Diego Santiago, were somewhere deep inside the forest that surrounded the endless white walls…

Kisa barely had time to react before she could evade an invisible punch from her guardian. She couldn't even believe she had evaded him. It was inexplicable how she did it.

All she knew was that her guardian was using his speed ability and she couldn't sense him, but somehow, she knew she had to move right and so she did… And then she noticed her guardian within her eyes' rhythm. He was at her left and his arm extended with a fist at its end; less than an inch away from her face. The pressure applied to it was so great that the wind at the fist's side was cutting, literally.

Kisa jumped farther to her right and while she landed, her left hand went to her left cheek and felt the cut and the fresh blood on her fingertips.

She looked at her guardian who was standing in the same spot with disbelieving eyes.

-How in the world did I do that?! – She asked with her voice one octave higher.

-As I told you, since we had contact, your fighting instincts have awoken. You're a natural fighter. – He immediately corrected himself.

-But I couldn't even see you! – Kisa exclaimed. – I mean, not a second passed since I stopped talking for you to just vanish, using that really fast technique you say it's faster than shunpo! I couldn't see your movement, then how could I have just known where to move to evade your punch?!

Diego Santiago sighed.

-As I said, your instincts…Kisa. However, they are still in need of work. You need to regain a lot of skill you possessed before. I am not even using half my speed yet.

Kisa sighed.

-This is just really hard to believe even though I'm feeling it… - She admitted.

-Don't you dare forgo just yet. – He said with his always neutral face, yet his voice was harsh. – You've still have a long way to go! You used to be better than me, so you better get used to the idea of this all.

Kisa was kind of astonished to see him this severe; but that only lasted two seconds. Right after he talked he once again vanished using his speed.

Kisa immediately raised her alert state and, somehow, a part of her felt strange… Her whole body felt like a strange sensation flowing inside of it. She closed her eyes and slowly reopened them. And then she could see her guardian's movements! He was fast but her eyes could catch up to him. Her dark brown irises followed his movements keenly.

Then Diego came at her frontally and had his fist ready for another attack. Kisa could see him but she wasn't sure if she was fast enough evade them. And then, it was like her body moved on its own… But this was different than the times she entered her states and her mind was left in the obscurity. This time, she felt a certain control on her body movements. This was instinct, but it wasn't domineering above her reason.

She leaned back and saw the fist above her face. She suddenly thought of attacking back.

She leaned back a bit more and her right hand was extended upon the ground for support as she raised her left leg up and tried to kick him, but Diego reacted fast enough to avoid it by backing down. She noticed he evaded her attack effortlessly… Was she really able to defeat him in the past like he said?

She straightened her position upright and saw him coming at her not a second later.

Diego then punched her in the stomach and she couldn't avoid it.

Before she noticed, she was flying back because of his strength and landed roughly on her back. She was on the ground while her hands were at her stomach. She grimaced a bit from the pain. Her teeth were gritted together trying to hold back a scream.

She looked up at the sun and felt its heat rays for a brief second, interrupted by the contrasting sensation a refreshing shadow brought to her skin; which was dripping with sweat.

-Get up. – Said the shadow's owner with little intention of giving hurt Kisa a break.

Albeit it was a bit painful to move, she stood up again, clumsily, unceremoniously and with noticeable struggling.

-Why did you slow down? – She asked slowly getting used to the pain as she fought to stand.

-I didn't. I was at the same speed that I used in the last attack. – He answered.

She stared at him with wide eyes and gaped a bit…

-But… How…?!

-Reiatsu. – That was the one word that composed his answer to her question; which she barely could find the words to formulate in reality.

-Reiatsu?! – She couldn't believe her ears. – You mean like the kind of reiatsu shinigami use?!

-Yes, Kisan…Kisa. You just awoke your reiatsu. It had been inactivated for some time now, but it's still there. However, it's gotten a weaker. You need to get used to it and practice to master it fully… It won't be easy, but easier than you believe. After all, it will be the second time in your life that you do it.

-You are really serious about this, aren't you? – She said with neutral features in her face; forgetting about the pain just as soon as she saw into his deep onyx orbs while showing great seriousness; and her eyes slightly narrowed while fixated on Diego Santiago.

-I am not serious just yet, but of course I will not play with you! This is a very serious matter!

-May I know why are you now acting as if you were training me for something, Santiago? – She asked with no anger in her voice. – Why is it so important for you that I act as a fighter? And why did you say I was to fight again? – She paused a moment as she saw his eyes; they were unexpectedly non-judging… He knew it was logical from her to ask him that. – I know this might take a bit, but I really don't see much of a point in this all if I don't know why… - She clenched her fists a bit. – I just can't be blind about this all, Santiago! I need to know why I must do this all. If you want me to take it seriously, then I need to know first.

Diego Santiago closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before he sighed heavily.

-Very well. – He said. – Truth is, I came for you to become a fighter. That is my main priority, rather than giving you information…Kisa. – Again, it required his effort to call her Kisa; and that made her wonder why. – I'm afraid that there are many things you wish to know, I cannot tell them to you. Now that you believe you can fight, and that you possess power, it will cost you little trouble to understand you need to regain it. But to regain it, you must remember it yourself; if I tell you, then it will cost you more to regain it… 'Why?', you asked. Well, all I can tell you is that there is danger threatening you right now. You are in danger, Kisa. – He spoke solemnly.

-In danger? – She asked without disbelief, but rather seriousness. She believed him now.

-Yes. And, I'm afraid, that I will not be able to be around long, Kisa. So, it is very important for you to not be dependent on others to remain alive. That is why, you must become the fighter you were in the past… You must master your reiatsu at a much greater scale than this.

-And who is this 'enemy' that's after me and why? Could it be the Black Servers? – She asked with narrowed eyes.

Diego also narrowed his as she asked him about the Black Servers.

-So you do know who they are, right? – She concluded.

-Have they already showed up? – He asked unexpectedly concerned, though subtly.

-Yes… They have appeared after me before, but I know little of them. All I know is a pair of names and that they want my blood, and though I don't know why, I can tell they really want it, badly. But what can you tell me about them?

-Little, in fact. I know little else other than what you've told me. – He said and she looked down in disappointment; which he tried to bear but it wasn't easy. – However, the enemy I'm talking to you about is not them… I really wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid I can't, you must remember that as well… Please try to understand, Kisana…Kisa. – It was noticeably frustrating for him to correct his habit. – But I can tell you, the ones after you are very powerful. You must never underestimate them. Not even if Gotei 13 were to support you would you be safe. You are the only one who can defeat this enemy. However, if the Black Servers are after you as well, then I know it won't be good. It is of the greatest importance for you to become as strong as you used to be. – Kisa was staggered, she couldn't believe that Gotei 13 couldn't fight against this enemies. – Kisana, I mean Kisa…This battles you will have to face are not the fights you chose to have; the battles picked you because of your power. I greatly apologize for not being able to be here to defend you, but I am doing this all for your sake, don't forget that. – His voice became somehow pleading and the harshness was long gone by then. – My Mistress, all I can do for you now, is to train you; train you so you can be safe and live… Would you please allow me to do it?

He stared at her with an undecipherable mix of emotions flowing through his beautiful black eyes. Kisa didn't know what to do, what to say or what to even think… All she knew was that she trusted her guardian. She was sure he was no bad person in the inside. She was aware this wasn't easy for him either…

-OK… - Two syllables was all she could answer back, but it was enough.

His face immediately accepted the answer and an inkling of a smile almost emerged on his face.

-Let's continue then. – His voice immediately changed once more and it recovered all of its former harshness.

This was a very radical change. And yet, Kisa smiled. She knew he cared for her, somehow, and she was not about to give up in her search for answers yet; she would make sure he'd answer, though she'd have to ask at a rhythm he could manage…

So, their fight was resumed.

He waited not for her to be ready and on alert again. He immediately seemed to vanish for a moment, but her eyes were again able to distinguish his every move. She was feeling her reiatsu flow inside her bloodstream.

She had the feeling she was becoming faster, somehow. She was again evading his attacks with some effort but not as much as she first thought.

He came to her by the back and was about to kick her when she moved to the side and then she directed her left fist towards him, but he evaded it… Albeit she was now faster, he had also accelerated his rhythm, and the difference between speeds was easy to catch.

Nonetheless, she was now serious about him and was prepared for pain. That wouldn't be able to stop her. She was doing this all, not only to be able to remain alive, but she was also trying to get stronger. That way, she might no longer be on everyone's way and might get helpful. She was tired of being helpless and dependent on Byakuya and others to defend her. She was not about to let Byakuya end up in the hospital because of her incompetence again.

She was so into her thoughts she was no longer thinking what she was doing physically until a knee landed on her torso's left side and she was knocked down to the ground.

She lied on her side, holding her side and grimacing while struggling a bit to breathe and suppressed her scream but she did moan from the pain.

-Focus! – Her sensei yelled harshly, indifferent to her pain as he frowned.

-Yes… Sorry… - She whispered from the lack of air and because of the pain.

_I won't give up…!_ – She thought loudly but then her train of thoughts was interrupted when a fist was coming right to her face and she rolled to the side to evade it and she brusquely sat up, trying to deal with the pain.

-Being sorry is useless! You have to take immediate action when you realize you lack something. And I am not to be waiting for you to stand up again. Your pain resistance is not bad now, but you used to be better when dealing with it. From now on, I won't wait for you to recover your breath. If you fall, you have to stand up again. Leave the grimacing for later. – He said strictly.

She was about to try to nod or something to let him know she got the message, but he gave her no time. He immediately came to her again. She stood up hastily, trying her best not to care for the pain but couldn't help moaning.

But it's not like she had plenty of time to mind about the pain. Diego was coming to her again by her right profile. She avoided his kick by jumping into the air. But then he directed a punch at her while she was in the air, and yet she was able to flip and could avoid it. And she decided to attack him.

She moved lithely in the air, unexpectedly, and directed her knee towards his chest but he moved. Then he raised his leg and was about to kick her but she moved to the side and her hand found support on his extended leg for a brief instance so she could lye on her side while still in the air and then she extended her left leg and with a circular movement was about to hit his arm when he grabbed it and roughly stopped it with his strong, unbreakable hold. He then clenched his free hand into a fist to head it to her stomach as she was falling due to gravity. She was about to avoid it, but she received it on the right side of her torso. But before she left the pain start, she counterattacked with her right knee; she aimed for his stomach while his fist was still on her torso. He couldn't react fast enough to avoid it completely, so her knee landed on the right side of his torso…

Then she fell to the ground unceremoniously, but it wasn't too bad. She was rather more occupied while holding her right side… She had no doubts this would leave plenty of bruises.

She sat immediately and looked at Diego, although he had received her knee kick, he seemed unaffected…

-Your reaction is fast, and your speed is better than I thought it would be, but you lack power into your kicks and punches. Your reiatsu allows you to follow my movements when I'm at half my speed, and even helps you increase yours noticeably, but you still don't figure out how to apply its power into your attacks. We'll have to work on that. And since you're on the hospital, I guess I shouldn't prolong this too much. That will be all for now.

She heard those words and wished to ask out loud 'So you call _that_ going easy on me?!', but she couldn't. First was the pain and then she was exhausted. So, she heard those words and she lied on her back and gasped for air.

She rested for two minutes and then sat. She saw Diego standing a few meters from her and looking up at the distant sun… Now that she noticed, it was already late in the afternoon. Time sure had slipped away.

-So… - She started while having a hard time getting her thoughts in order. – Let me see if I got things straight… Whenever I talk to you, I speak without realizing it in a language called Hinara, right? Does that mean we're talking in Hinara right now?

She turned to him and saw him nod in confirmation.

-OK… - She said. – And you say that I'm a Hasumei Dragon?

-The Wind Dragon. – He complemented.

-So, you're saying my reiatsu has inclination towards the wind?

-Yes.

-And you also said my power can take control and then it is called Hikyo, right?

-It is called Hikyo when it represents a threat to you, it's like an inner being independent from you, but its survival depends on you remaining alive. If your power takes over you, then you need to become stronger to tame it. I cannot help you there. Only you know how to do that. The symbol you have on your back is a seal which is placed to not let it take control, but it is only effective for some years. After then, it helps but its power weakens. So you must be able to control it.

She hummed in pondering.

-And as for the states… How was it again?

-This is only your human stage. You can be, in a way, like a shinigami, since you master your reiatsu, but when you use greater strength, then you advance into what you call states. The first one is Sakeira. In Sakeira, your irises change to bright red. When the Hikyo takes over Sakeira, your eyes change to hot pink and the symbol you have on your back emits a black light; indicating that the Hikyo is struggling to take control against you. That is when it is called Hikyorayuki. And the other stage is the most powerful: Shikuregan. In this stage, your power is so great it materializes out of your body so you can remain stable. It does in the form of wings.

-Wings?!

-Yes, wings. This level grants you great power indeed. However, it requires the highest level of concentration and special mindfulness to have the Hikyo under control. It must be handled with care and the amount of time you can use it is limited. Also, once you use, you must wait 6 months at the least in order to use it again. In order to reach Shikuregan, you have to go through a process called Meikurashizu. It is not easy…Kisa.

-Wow, that's quite a handful of things… It sounds quite complex. – She said with a pensive tone, barely in touch with reality. - And what is it called when the Hikyo takes over the Shikuregan?

-The only name it could receive is 'doom'. – He answered with a serious expression in his face, and even his eyes reflected he meant it. - Those are words of your own, Kisana; you said that a long time ago.

She said nothing else and got really pensive.

-They've realized we're missing. – He said with no emotion on his tone, interrupting her brainstorming.

She looked up with wide eyes… She had forgotten about Soi Fon and everything else!

-How will you keep training me after this? – She asked and he looked her way. – I know Soi Fon won't be happy about this… They might not let me see you again. – She was worried about this; after all, she had a lot of things to ask just yet.

-There will be a way we can find to do it.

-I'll try to speak to her. – Kisa said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

-They'll be here soon; it's a matter of less than 5 minutes. I suppose you'd like to make the most of that lapse to ask things, correct?

She nodded with disbelieving eyes.

-I thought you were trying to avoid them.

-If you are to become strong and train, your mind must not be too doubtful. So ask, so you can advance.

-Well… I wanted to ask you for a while now. What exactly was happening in the second flashback you showed me; in which we were at the beach, that is? – Her eyes were expectant and glistering with curiosity. – As far as I understood, I was supposed to be leaving somewhere where you couldn't accompany me, correct?

Diego sighed.

-Yes. You were going to go to leave to the Great War as we called it back then to offer your service as a nurse.

Kisa gawked and struggled to blink.

-WHAT?!!! – Her voice was about 4 octaves higher. – The Great War?! Isn't that World War I?! I was a nurse?! Wait! HOW OLD AM I?!!

Diego blinked and tried not to be scared at His Mistress… He sighed heavily and looked at her expectant eyes.

-Well, Kisana…Kisa, you're older than you appear to be. And yes, you know a great deal of medicine. You started as a nurse since very young. And if you scream that loud, you're just cutting the lapse of time we have shorter.

-Wait! – She came with an even more important idea of question.

-Did you even listen to what I just said? – He asked almost annoyed; which wasn't like him…To show anger that is; for annoyed he could be as much as he wanted.

-That means I'm dead right?! It means I died a long time ago and now actually belong here in Soul Society… But then, how did I have a body in the Human Realm? I recall getting a gigai when I went to the Human Realm last time, but before that, I had been there for about 5 weeks since I woke up blank and I don't recall having a gigai there, or did I?

This was killing Diego… He wasn't used to dealing with this side of His Mistress…

-Well, I'm afraid it's a complex answer, but I'll answer as simply as possible… You were born here but you also have a body which you own in the Human Realm. Whenever you step in the Human Realm, your body materializes in front of you as these strings you have that attach you to it appear visible and you're united with your body. And whenever you step into Soul Society or some other place other than the Human Realm, you separate from it and when you're on the other side, your body disappears and seems like it disintegrates and it will only appear once you return. However, since you're telling me you used a gigai last time, I'm guessing you were placed there before you stepped into the Human Realm, correct?

She didn't answer. She was flabbergasted at such thought… She had a body that materialized and faded as she left?! That was just plain hard to believe. Effectively, she had been placed in the gigai before crossing to the Human Realm, while they were on the portal…

-So…Am I dead or alive? – Was all she could wonder and so she whispered.

-You're different… - That was all he could say. – I told you it was complex… I can only tell you that it's like you are both. You can be human or just a soul, as you wish… You'll understand better when you remember…

She swam deep in thoughts… This she didn't expect. All of the answers she got seemed vague…

Diego didn't feel better. _I am not doing my duty as I should._ – He thought. – _I can be strict to her with no problem, but I can't help ease here anxiety… Now, I really wish he was here, but he's busy…_

-So we've met each other for a long time? – Now she was the one interrupting his thoughts.

-Yes.

-How long have you known me?

-Ever since you were a newborn.

-Wow! How old are you, Diego Santiago?

-I don't really keep track… - He mused. – Around 105.

-Wow… Well, you're not as old as Byakuya. – She giggled.

-Is that man, Byakuya, important to you, My Mistress?

She looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to have questions too… Though it really made sense he had some as well.

-More than anything. – She answered as she blushed and then looked at the late evening sky. – By the way… Have we trained before, Santiago? - He looked at her with wide eyes. – It's just that while fighting, it felt really familiar you know? It was as if I could somehow know what kind of attacks you'd direct to me…

-Yes, we have trained before… - He answered with vagueness.

Their conversation stopped there as they felt several reiatsu coming closer.

-Can you feel other's reiatsu, Kisa…? – Diego asked slightly surprised, though obviously not showing it outwardly.

-Yes… Ever since I was in the Human Realm, but here, I can detect them better…

-I see. – Was all he said back.

And from the trees emerged Soi Fon.


	47. Roles Reverse

Dedicated to moonlitdagger for favoriting this story. Thanks always for showing me you like my work! It always encourages me to keep it up.

**Roles Reverse**

Suddenly, it came to Kisa's notice that it was darker than a few minutes ago… She then saw the sky filled with gray clouds to no end.

Soi Fon's expression showed she was quite displeased. She scanned Kisa with her probing eyes. It wasn't comfortable. She shunpoed and took Kisa with her and reappeared meters away from Santiago.

Kisa was behind Soi Fon and a bit dazed for the speed, but she was surprisingly not finding speed as bad as she did before… She was now familiar with it.

-Are you alright, Kisa? – Soi Fon asked without turning to see her.

-I-I'm alright Soi Fon.

-You look worked out. He hurt you, didn't he? – She said with a mad voice as her narrowed eyes were fixated on Diego Santiago.

-No… Well… Um… - Kisa stuttered incoherently in response.

Soi Fon misunderstood her unintelligible talking by fear or some pos-traumatic effect of something he had done to her. And so, she didn't wait for Kisa to make sense and immediately turned to face her guardian with a deadly glower whilst she stepped forward.

-Stay here, Kisa; safe. – She ordered, without looking at her, wearing a very alarming voice; the wrath beneath it was perceivable.

It was then that Kisa realized Soi Fon wasn't wearing her captain haori… She had come prepared to fight; to fight Diego Santiago.

She was too stunned at the idea of a clash between those two people happening that she couldn't react in time to tell Soi Fon that he didn't hurt her… Well, he had left a few bruises and like a dozen scratches in her, but he had asked for her permission… Now that she thought about it, actually, her bruises, scratches and the cut Diego had inflicted on her left cheek as they started training were now gone! Right, she had actually forgotten about her healing ability for a moment…

Kisa was mortified. She had never seen Soi Fon fighting before, but she didn't have to see her to know how ghastly dangerous and deadly strong she was… Not only had she read about it in the Women's Society Magazines she read the first time she was hospitalized; it was the sort of thing one didn't doubt. Just like no one doubted Ukitake was a good person, even if they had never spoken with him, it was enough to just see him… And she also knew Diego could put up a real fight with her; be a hard opponent…

She cared for Soi Fon and she cared for Diego Santiago. Both in a not very strong way, but it was significant. She cared for others far more intensely, like Byakuya and Unohana, but that didn't mean she didn't care for Soi Fon. They had spent little time together, but the few times she saw her, she thought of her, somehow, like someone close to a friend. Santiago mattered to her too. Sure, she did because there was still a lot she had to ask him and he was her 'sensei'; but for the most incomprehensible reason, she already thought of him as a close being to her. Yes, it was killing her to deal with his unemotional attitude and he's never-deceasing enigma as well as his dazing harshness, especially as sensei…But she just felt something she believed indescribable about him, a mysterious bond unlike anything she could remember in her few months of memory. But she was certain it was real and that it was there. The second flick she saw inside her head thanks to him, felt oddly real and familiar… She could feel the connection she had with him as person. She didn't know how it was possible she cared, but she did. That was all.

Unlike Kisa, Diego Santiago looked unaffected. He seemed unnerved by Soi Fon's presence.

Kisa looked at him and saw he was calm… It was then that she knew he was not planning to fight back… And just as soon as she finished thinking so, he raised both of his arms in the air, slowly, as a sign of surrender.

She didn't understand why, but felt relieved no fight would take place.

Unfortunately, Soi Fon had been trained not to take risks and fall for tricks she'd seen thousands of times, so she attacked anyways, convinced he was pulling off a trick. Hence, she came to him and punched him. Kisa's eyes grew wide in shock and horror. And the worst was that he didn't even defend herself.

-Soi Fon, please stop it! – Kisa yelled her lungs out with a fear-stricken voice.

Soi Fon was surprised to see the guardian defending himself. She was aware that man had outrun Kuchiki Byakuya's shunpo. She knew he was tough since she tried to get information out of him but refused to fold, much to her ire. And from just one glare at him, it was easy to tell he could represent one handful as an opponent. So it was hard to believe he didn't even protect his gut from her punch. And then Kisa was trying to protect him…

Soi Fon stopped after hearing Kisa and slowly turned to see her with a questioning and severe glare.

-Kisa, why do you defend him? – She asked with a tone that revealed she wasn't in the mood to be patient. – He abducted and hurt you. What exactly am I missing that motivates you to defend him?

Although they were about 2 meters from one another, Kisa could still feel her glower piercing.

She had to be straightforward. She couldn't stutter this time. But what was she going to say? She hadn't thought about what to tell the others who would without a doubt ask her what she had found out… She didn't want everyone to know she was a murderer until she herself had things clear. She was in an authentic inner dilemma.

-Because he's my guardian. – She answered.

Soi Fon arched an eyebrow, suggesting her response was obviously not even close to satisfying.

-He didn't abduct me, exactly… He brought me here for a reason… He… He asked for my permission and I gave it to him. So, he technically didn't abduct me… And he didn't really hurt me… I… I know I ought to explain my appearance, but I can't yet, Soi Fon… But please, don't hurt him. He's not a bad person and he means no harm for me…

-Kisa, he hurt the shinigami officer that was in the room with you both. – Soi Fon reminded her with an angry tone.

-I got him unconscious, but I certainly did not hurt him. – Diego corrected, unexpectedly.

-Still, it is taken as an offense against Gotei 13. – Soi Fon turned to him and spoke to him harshly and the turned to Kisa with slightly softer eyes, but not a change too easy to perceive. – Kisa…

-Please, Soi Fon, isn't there anything I can do to make this work?

-What do you mean? – She asked back with narrowed eyes.

-I need to keep meeting Diego Santiago. – She responded. – I still have a lot to ask him and there are lots of things we need to do…

-Kisa, do you not realize the trouble he's already in? He's considered a threat to Seireitei. If I let you keep seeing him, you'll be in even worse troubles. Have you forgotten that you're with Kuchiki taicho for him to protect you but also to keep you under surveillance?!

-But Soi Fon… - She begged. – He shouldn't be a threat! He's hasn't hurt anybody like I have! – Her eyes were now watery.

-Kisa… - Her patience was now reaching its maximum. – I understand that you depend on him to find answers, but you need to understand that this is all for your own good and I am to act as the law commands me to! And there is nothing anybody can do about it!

As she said that it started raining. It was no quite drizzle; it was a heavy rain that fell upon them. It was as if the sky was trying to hide that Kisa was shedding tears.

Not 2 seconds passed before the rest of the teams of the 2nd Squad appeared; finally catching up to their captain.

Soi Fon didn't look at Kisa for another instant and turned her back on her to face the teams.

She then turned to look at the still reluctant-to-fight-back guardian. She slowly moved her arms to use a kido spell that tied him up. Still, he could've tried to avoid it, but he didn't.

-Take him away. – Soi Fon commanded to the teams and they executed her orders.

Kisa took a few steps forward to his direction and extended her right arm, as if trying to reach him. Needless to say it was futile.

She gaped as she saw her guardian being taken away. Then she met his non-judging eyes. His face was unemotional as ever, but he showed no grudge against her. After a minute, they shunpoed away with him; vanishing abruptly from sight.

Her arm fell to her side and she kept standing there under the heavy rain.

Soi Fon wasn't happy about how this had all turned… She would've felt better if Kisa had really been abducted. That way, she wouldn't be the bad one now. But what to do? She couldn't go against the law.

The worst was about to come yet, and Soi Fon wondered if Kisa was aware of that. Soon, Yamamoto soutaicho would give orders about what to do with the guardian. She knew it wasn't likely to end well.

Soi Fon walked to Kisa, who stood there, immerged in thoughts. Looking defeated, unanimated.

-We need to get you out of the rain. – Soi Fon talked with no harshness in her voice, but it wasn't her nature to sound soothing either.

Kisa said nothing in return. She just kept gazing at the grass in which she stood.

Soi Fon carried her in her arms and Kisa didn't fight back. It was as if she didn't feel what was happening around her any longer. She was thinking hard. They seemed to vanish as Soi Fon shunpoed her to 4th Division. And sometime during that short trip, Kisa gave in to unconsciousness. She hadn't eaten, so she was lacking energy and she was tired from training.

She arrived to 4th and was immediately attended.

An hour later, Byakuya's eyes were shocked. He fought hard the urge to express it outwardly and made it hard to perceive just how worried he was to hear that. But Unohana was too perceptive to be tricked that easily. She grinned discerningly as she noted he, for a brief instant, was biting his lower lip. And then she saw he was crumpling his bed sheets with his closed fists.

-How could such thing even happen? – He asked while failing miserably to hide the anger and worry in his voice.

-Don't worry taicho, she has been attended and she's fine. – Unohana tried to calm his nerves with her soothing and tranquil voice. - She was in no bad condition. No broken bones, no wounds, no bruises, not even a scratch. She fainted because she was tired and because she hadn't eaten, she was lacking energy; nothing serious enough for you to worry this much, Kuchiki taicho.

-Where is that guardian? – He asked with a grave tone.

-Held in the 2nd Squad. Soi Fon taicho said she'd try to get information from him about what happened, but she highly doubted he'd say anything.

-I need to see her. Is she at her room? – He asked with his eyes indicating how this was all killing him.

-But she's resting, taicho…

-Please, Unohana taicho. – He unbelievably urged, almost begged. – Is she at her room?

-Yes… - She'd say with understanding eyes. – But you're in no condition to…

-Unohana taicho… - He was about to argue.

-Just promise me you'll let her rest and not stress yourself. – She interrupted his intentions, but he just nodded.

So, he took off to her room. He was now well enough to walk… He didn't care that he needed to use a crutch. He was proud, but he was in love and he needed really _badly_ to see his Kisa.

He opened the door and entered the lit room. The only sound made was the one the raindrops made as they splashed against the glass of Kisa's window. It wasn't raining heavily anymore, but a drizzle continued. He got closer to her bedside. He went at slow pace because of the crutch; which made him feel desperation. He wanted to get close to her faster! It was frustrating for him. He felt like a turtle; which was chagrin for him. Time seemed to move slowly to crush him. Time is the most ruthless factor there can be.

There she lied in the bed. His eyes immediately went soft as soon as they landed on her resting shape. In her right arm was a buried IV needle in the middle of her right arm. She rested with her head tilted to her left. Her expression was restless. There were reddish rings under her eyes, not dark yet, but noticeable. Her smile wasn't present. Her forehead was sweaty. Her hair was disheveled. There weren't scratches or bruises in her skin; yet he somehow sensed as if she did have some all over her hands and arms… He was aware of her healing ability, but he just couldn't bare the thought that his foreboding could be true. There was, however, an inkling of tears in her left cheek.

He felt his heart beating faster. He felt his fist tighter as he saw the one he loved bedridden like that.

Her skin wasn't the most perfect he'd seen and it wasn't the whitest either, but it was soft enough for him and it was…Caring.

Her touch was warm with her authentic care. It wasn't hollow; for her touch did transmit her sincere intentions; and it wasn't superficial; for her touch wasn't limited to the skin; it could go deeper into your emotions and mind. Her touch was soothing and caring. That's why he didn't want to think that bruises were inflicted on her skin.

His fists relaxed. He lifted his hand, in slow motion, and with his fingertips, he traced the tear paths on her cheek.

As soon as he touched her, he felt something similar to electrostatic. But he knew it was impossible, that would've woken Kisa up, and she was lying still asleep.

He touched her again and tenderly caressed her face. Touching her woke him up. It felt as if he hadn't had any contact with her in a truly long time. Her skin was soft and beautiful to him.

He fixed her hair a bit. He knew she wasn't self-conscious about her hair's guise. But he still tried to fix it. He couldn't recall seeing her ash brown hair loose. He saw and it thought it was beautiful, but it couldn't be easily appreciated with her unusual hairdo.

He stroked her hair and then her forehead… He closed his eyes, delighted with his sense of touch. His fingertips wondered in her face. He then opened his eyes as he felt her dry lips.

Her lips were always chapped, but their outline was beautiful to his eyes. Her lips were attractive if he focused in them. Their thickness was perfect and their size was just right.

He grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and a cotton ball from the package next to it. The cotton absorbed water and then he passed it over her dry lips.

The only time he'd ever seen her wear anything on her lips was the time they were at the Human Realm's bar. He remembered how his eyes couldn't get enough of those lips in such a flashy red lipstick she told him Matsumoto Rangiku made her put on while they were being driven to the bar.

He almost grinned at the memory. He then looked at her. Even though her current guise wouldn't be found appealing to anyone, he found Kisa beautiful at that moment. He loved her natural appearance and didn't care if he never again got the chance to look at her wearing an outfit like that…

He stared at her for an undefined amount of time; it could've been just minutes or maybe hours. He was immerging in the beauty only he could see in her.

Most men found her simply agreeable, but not pretty, they thought of her as a slovenly tomboy… Maybe she was slovenly. But in a way, he loved her hair falling naturally at the sides of her face. She loved her blushing cheeks. Make-up seemed graceless and cheap against her natural blush. It was unnecessary for her. He loved her appearance anytime, no matter what she wore. Her eyelashes weren't curvy, but their brown color matched her eyes… He missed to see her dark brown eyes changing with the light. Maybe the color wasn't the most rare of all, but what made them irresistible to him was the warmth they gave off when he looked at them straight.

But he did admit that her greatest charm wasn't just her guise, but her magical, out-of-this-world smile. It reached the heart of anyone and transmitted her emotions better than words could. Oh, he sure missed that smile…

He would wait until she woke up. He wanted to see her dark brown orbs again and see her smile… He wanted to hear her voice, which wasn't pure music, but it would remind him of her…

He dearly got a grip of her right hand and kissed it lightly. He kept his hold on it tightly with both of his hands.

-Kisa… - He finally spoke; unsure of why he did so since she wouldn't hear, but he somehow didn't care… - It feels as if it has been an eternal wait… You have no idea how much I've missed you! Please, do your best to wake up soon… Kisa, I've come to depend on your smile more than I feel comfortable admitting… Days seem as gray as the sky is at this moment when you're not with me. I just can't let you go now that I know what it is like to have the privilege of you affection… I love everything about you and I can't help it… I've never felt so vulnerable to anything as I feel towards you. And I usually try not to let that happen and yet it feels so right to be vulnerable about you. I do not care if others think this is a weakness, because I know this only makes me stronger, for now I have a reason to look forward to another day, a reason to cling to life… I want you in my life, no matter how selfish that may sound; I want to be next to you. I wish I could stare at you while you gaze at the sky. Never before, had I felt such delight in the simple things as I do when you're there. I feel ridiculous for worrying about you now when I know that you're not in any critical condition, but I cannot help it… I cannot imagine how I'd feel if I saw you as you've seen me… I'm so sorry for causing you that pain… Kisa, I wish to see you happy. When you're happy, I am as well… Wake up soon please… I need you. – He admitted openly.

Only Kisa could motivate Byakuya enough to express himself so openly and only she could make him feel as he did at that moment. So many intense emotions ran through his veins. He had never felt like this before… Not even with Hisana had emotions assailed him this way. It was such a different love the one Kisa made him experience!

He stared at her with tender eyes and his cheeks were blushing lightly. His eyes had this sparkle; which they only shown when they looked at her.

He had unconsciously gotten inches closer. Who knows how long he had been musing about her, but drizzle was no longer and the sky was dark with the shining moon up.

The moonlight over her sleeping form accentuated her beauty to his eyes. He wished she was awake to see the moon with him. He knew she'd smile… From all the things she loved to see in the sky, the moon was what captivated her the most.

-Kisa… - He whispered. – I love you even when you sleep… I feel so defenseless against the spell your sight casts upon me… Kisa, I just know I love you…

He suddenly noticed he was leaning so close to her, her face was only an inch apart from his. His eyes widened as he noted this, but he didn't straighten up… He remained like that.

His heartbeat was berserk. He felt it pounding strongly and with fierce intensity. His cheeks turned redder and his skin was warmer.

Then, she moved her head slightly in her sleep and was now with her face up… That was kind of worrisome, since she didn't tend to sleep with her face up, but he instead kept on contemplating her face.

Because she had moved, they were just half an inch apart…

He closed his eyes and leaned even more until his lips touched hers.

They were like that for so many seconds… The kiss wasn't intense, it was tender, but he just couldn't help it…

He didn't feel bad about stealing a kiss from her; and well, she had done it too…

Now he could understand how she felt when she did it…

She didn't respond it, but it was still beautiful… He loved those lips and he needed to kiss her… It was a long wait, as he felt it…

She dreamt of that kiss.

And then he stared at her for some more time until Isane came to check on Kisa.

Isane was used to seeing Kisa glued to _his_ form…But not backwards… It was an odd view. She almost laughed at the thought of how both of them seemed to trade roles and they both played them exactly like the other one had…

She grinned and told Kuchiki taicho that it was late and that he should go rest soon.

He didn't want to leave her side, but he was sure he had to, or else Unohana herself would come to take him to his room… So, he decided to avoid the embarrassment.

He stared at her a bit more and finally let go of her hand, reluctantly. He kissed her cheek goodbye and whispered to her ear:

-I love you.

Then he got up and slowly closed the door, but not without getting a last glance first. A smile was formed in his lips as he saw her and then finished closing the olive green door.


	48. His Fear

Dedicated to crimson-bell, for being so kind as to favorite this story as well as this story. I also appreciate her author alert. It is always such an honor to know others like my work! T.T Thanks a lot to all of you who have expressed so to me. You all make my days. No, CHAINX isn't real.

Translation note:

Yare = Oh dear

**His Fear**

Early morning arrived and Kuchiki Byakuya woke up. He watched outside the window and learnt that the day was cloudy. And the first thing to strike his thoughts was her.

He knew he wasn't allowed to sleep on her room since his condition demanded from him to rest well… But he wished that she was the first thing he saw when he woke up… So he could learn she still hadn't disappeared with her guardian like she did on his nightmare…

He was about to get out of bed and go see her, but then the door opened. His heart almost skipped a beat. His eyes expected a tall girl with ash brown hair to be on the other side, but his hopes where crushed when he saw that the one who opened it was certainly the _last_ person he wanted to see…

-Yare, yare. Is that the way you greet a dear old friend, Bya-boo? – She asked sarcastically while grinning wide as he gritted his teeth at his most dreaded nickname. – You haven't changed much, not even because of Kisa – Chan, have you, Bya-boo?

-You have not changed at all yourself, you old woman. – He replied with his voice as icy as he managed; but it was quite obvious that he was raged because of her presence. He scowled both at her presence and at the reminded that he still couldn't quite managed to keep his composure whenever Shihoin Yoruichi talked to him.

-Call me old woman as much as you please; at least I'm not a pedophile like you, now am I? – She chuckled loudly enough to make his icy tone break to let his raging one take over; like it always happened whenever they saw each other.

-What did you just call me…? – He asked with his veins popping all over his forehead.

-Pe-do-phile… - She separated the word in syllables teasingly; her grin widening.

-I am no such thing! – He answered while glowering at her with eyes that could make anyone else back off and plead for his life; but she kept one grinning.

-Ha ha! You're still easy to annoy, Bya-boo! And it's still fun!

-URUSAI!

-Now, now, no need to get mad. It's not like you can deny it. – She contradicted her sentence with her mocking voice; which was anything but calming.

-You do not know that! Her age is still unknown! And as far as I can tell, she can't be as young as she looks since she can certainly tolerate alcohol.

-How do you know that she has _earned_ that tolerance, Bya-boo? Who says that she's not tolerant by mere nature? Besides, I don't think there's anything wrong with pedophiles. I think it's great that you found love! Finally! Because, just so you know, I'm counting on Kisa – Chan a lot so she cools you up. I sort of miss the Bya-boo that got annoyed by me even more easily! – She stated playfully.

-Did you come here for the sole purpose of becoming a nuisance or did you have a reason that might make tolerating your presence here worth it? – He fought hard not to twitch his eyebrows with anger as he tried to calm his own self down.

-Yare, yare. You're still also the straight-to-the-point guy… That's boring!

-Do you or do you not? – He spoke rather softly but deadly…

-Fine, fine. Since I see you're dying to see Kisa – Chan… - She trailed off there as she grinned widely when she saw her former student's crazy blushing…

-I… I never said anything about going to visit her… - He actually tried to tell her she was wrong… Yoruichi actually thought that was cute.

_I certainly know I can rely on Kisa – Chan… After all, look at you… A man that can be so cute! She's doing one good job, Bya-boo._ – She thought.

Byakuya looked at her golden eyes with expectant grey ones.

-I don't have any. – She answered with a cute face that looked like a facsimile of an angelic and saint expression

He threw her knives with his glower; one would think he was imagining ways in his head to kill her.

-You… - He meant to threaten; his voice dangerous…But was cut off by Yoruichi patting him in the head. His forehead's veins were popping again.

-Byakuya… - Yoruichi told him with a serious voice; which made his eyes widen and his veins relax. – You do realize that her past is not normal, correct?

She looked at him with straightforward and probing golden eyes.

-I have considered it. – He said with a very grave expression.

-Byakuya, a captains meeting was held soon after she arrived to the hospital. Her guardian was taken to a cell on Division 2. You are aware of that.

-What happened there? – He asked with solemn eyes.

-We know just as much as you do. He escaped the basement along with her. That fact was discovered nearly an hour after it took place. They were searched for and found in the forest an hour later. They spent two hours together. God knows what happened…But when Soi Fon found them, Kisa defended her guardian, Diego Santiago. No one knows what he told her, but it was nothing like we can imagine or consider normal; that much I can tell. Soi Fon tried to get information out of him, but couldn't. So, we are to wait until she tells us.

-What was decided at the meeting? – He asked while his eyes showed he was musing thoroughly.

-He did knock out the officer that was in the basement room with them, but he's unharmed. No one was hurt, including Kisa… According to Unohana, she simply fainted from exhaustion and lack of nutrients since she hadn't eaten. So, we cannot exactly do much to Diego Santiago. It will depend on what Kisa says happened…

-She won't be pleased to hear this. – He stated.

-And what is even more surprising is that she actually asked Soi Fon to let him keep seeing her… Whatever he told her had a great impact on her.

-I had heard that… I am still to understand…

-What do you think about this all, Byakuya? – She asked with an untypical grave look plastered on her face. – Are you OK with him seeing her?

-Of course not. – He answered with a higher tone than the one he had used previously.

-Why not? It's not like he hurt her… He in fact was the one that stopped Kisa entering her 'state', was he not?

-It wouldn't have happened, were it not because he showed up.

-How can you be certain of that?

He didn't respond.

-Byakuya… You are afraid of what he might have meant for her in the past. – That wasn't a question.

He remained silent again.

-Do you doubt her current feelings for you?

-I do not. – He replied after an entire minute of roaring silence.

-Then why are you afraid that she might stop loving you if she gets close to Diego Santiago?

-I am not. – He said while not looking at her eyes.

She stared at him with scheming eyes for a moment. She was studying his every breath and blink.

-You know? This is the second time I pay you a visit here. I did visit when you were still unconscious. – She stopped and retook her statement after a long minute of mutual glaring. – I know that you spent the week in a nightmare… It was about Kisa.

His eyes widened in shock as he heard her words…

-That's not true. – He lied.

-That wasn't a question, Byakuya.

-Where are you trying to get to, Yoruichi? – He demanded with an uncharacteristic loud voice.

-You need to talk about it. That's why I'm here; to listen.

He was about to protest but she interrupted him.

-It's not a request, Bya-boo. I said I came here to listen, and that's what I'll do. Now… - She then got into view a small syringe that was hidden who-knows-where. – You can tell me by choice or by force. Which one do you prefer, Bya-boo? – She grinned wickedly.

-To place a captain under the influence of narcotics for non-medical purposes is a right you don't possess, Shihoin Yoruichi. – His tone menacing.

-You say it as if I'm afraid of the consequences Byakuya. Besides, you are already under the influence of narcotics… I could easily persuade anyone that you imagined whatever you think of saying against me. And this little thing here is not detectable. – Her eyes were glowing in triumph.

He mentally cursed. (He did what?!)

-So? – She said as she dragged a chair and sat to make herself comfortable.

He sighed in defeat. He told her about his nightmare, reluctantly and obviously letting out a detail of two that he considered would be too humiliating to let her know… Not that she didn't perceive them and inwardly grinned at her adorable former student…

-Byakuya. – She said as he finished narrating. – Don't you see?

-See what? – He asked in a bad mood; courtesy of her.

-You do know Kisa visited you several times, right?

-I've heard of that… - He said while looking away; making her grin.

-Well, it makes perfect sense… Truth is your dream was somehow feebly connected to reality.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

-Think about it. – She answered. – When she was visiting you, and knowing her, probably talking to your sleeping form. – He blushed as she spoke. – It makes sense you dreamt of her… Then she was gone. Then it makes sense you dreamt she was leaving… And you dreamt she was going with her guardian. That caused you pain. – He had no idea how she knew that since he hadn't mention it… Damn her keen perception. – And she really was going to be with her guardian. She was with him when you woke up… Byakuya, I've never believed that dreams are mystic and all that crap. – But I do believe that it is the key to the subconscious, to what you really yearn and fear. Psychology, that is. Maybe the whole backgrounds don't make sense. But I do know you fear that she might pick him over you… Didn't you say you trust her feelings?

He pondered about what his former teacher said.

-Byakuya, are you so blind that you can't see that she loves you and cares for you more than she cares for life?

He turned to her with contracted grey pupils, and he was gawking. (!)

-I have seen her blush as anyone mentions your name, and then she immediately smiles… She loves you. I cannot say that she didn't have a meaningful past with Diego Santiago… I'm only telling you what I see of the Kisa we know. Whatever happens, you need to consider she has a past with him. No doubt about it. So, the big question is, Byakuya: Do you trust her love towards you to be greater than whatever she might feel for Diego Santiago?

He stayed pensive.

-Hey, I'm not really demanding an answer from you, you know? – She grinned as she stood up. – Hope you get well soon, Bya-boo. – She said and then left.

He stayed a few minutes in his room, looking outside the window. The sun was now in view but it was partly cloudy… His eyes were at the sky, but his mind on his sea of thoughts.

_Kisa… I love you. And I still don't know how strong your feelings towards him are… But I refuse to let you go. I know you requite my feelings, which is why I'll fight for your love… Kisa, I love you. No matter whom you turn out to be or what you past is like. I love who you are now, and your person is not something I'll give up to anyone who threatens to take you away._

He went to her room with his crutches. Then he finally reached her room and saw her sleeping. Suddenly, it was as if the conversation he had just had with Yoruichi hadn't happened… His mind and mood could only focus towards her sleeping form.

The early sun's rays were adding a magical sparkle to her. Her hair shone with gold glitter. Her skin glowed beautifully. He could see her fallen eyelashes flashing. However, none of that mattered. None of that was enough to place a smile in his face for one reason. Her expression wasn't peaceful… She didn't seem to be in pain, but something about her face told him she wasn't dreaming of flower fields…

He sat and held her hand dearly between both his to wait for the moment when his ocean gray orbs could finally meet her smoky quartz ones.

He looked around and his view suddenly diverted to the bright chrysanthemums displaying in the vase on her bedside table. He wondered who would've given them to her. He wondered if she liked them. He wished he could know which flowers she liked best…

And then he, out of the blue, felt this chill on his spine. He turned again to Kisa and noticed her expression was not only restless, but also agitated, pained. And she was slightly shivering. He started to worry right away when he noticed her forehead glistened with sweat. He was about to leave and call for Isane, but then saw a tear trickling down… It was then that he knew the real problem was her dream…

He took a tissue from a box on her bedside table and mindfully dried away her sweat drops and tears. His face wasn't smiling. His eyes were looking tenderly at hers.

He wanted to wake her up, but he didn't know if that was best for her… He didn't want to interrupt her sleep since he wanted her to fully recover… So he painfully resigned to just hold her hands and caress her cheeks.

She dreamt of his kiss most of the night. It felt wonderful and at the same time it was saddening; for it made her yearn for his true lips to be there… And then the dream stopped. She didn't wake up, it just stopped. And so the night went on… And suddenly, her dreaming mode reactivated, but this time, it was so not the desirable dream she had had before… Instead, it was her most dreaded nightmare; yet the one most of her mind relied on. Plus, it gave her hope; hope that this nightmare was the key to find out whom she really is; question that was still in the table. Never had she felt relief; an utterly illogical reaction; when dreaming this nightmare.

-You can't escape… - This male voice you've come to dread says.

You can hear it clearly now, it belongs to a young man. His intentions easily perceivable, though that fact makes you anything but happy… You can feel his contempt, his unkind nature and the presence of venomous intentions underneath his stately tone.

You're breathing heavily and your heart is thumping at a very at an abnormal rhythm… You look down and see your hands stained with fresh blood, shaking and realize that you dropped a sword, with a stained blade at your feet. Two dead bodies lie in your front and show thrust marks all over and a swamp of blood is growing below them… You realize they were cruelly slain by the sword you held… You can see their scared and tormented faces. You don't recognize them by name but their faces are familiar, you know you saw them before, and many times… You step back, everything that surrounds you is on fire and there are blood stains all over the walls. You look around and see that there are more than just two bodies in the same conditions. Every body wears red stained coats, with small traces of their original white. The room is big, cold; despite the fire; and lit by surgical lights coming from the ceiling. There is a desk with an enormous stack of test results and other papers… You don't know how you know that, but you do… You feel this wrath towards this all, but also feel fear…Fear from yourself…

-You can't escape your destiny… - He says again.

You scream and weep as your head hurts and shed tears uncontrollably. You feel pain… All of your body aches. Especially your head and heart ache… Everything whirls…

Then the film you would rather not see so much starts. So you watch without being able to help it… You see destruction, death and fear in a sequence, as if it was an edited movie… Its pace used to be too fast for you to distinguish them all, but now, there is a difference. You know it goes at the very same speed as it always has… But your mind is now able to perceive things in faster motion normally… It's as if everything else slows, but you don't. Images of frightened glares, of consuming fires, and many people suffering keep being shown… You can see them all perfectly and for more time than you wish… Your harrowing torture becomes slower for the fact that you've become used to this pace. A second feels like an hour.

You see so many people being mercilessly slain…By you. You see your own self as if you were a different person… And see yourself dressed in an outfit you don't understand how you ever had the nerve to wear; but that is the least of your worries… You contemplate in horror how you show no emotion at all when slaying innocent looking people; women and children included… You wonder why this monster you watch doesn't even blink when the blood splashes on her face… You're stunned to see this all.

You now distinguish one of the many slaying films of you… This is the one Santiago showed you. The 10 men against you… They look so feeble when you fight them effortlessly; yet show no compassion. The fear in their eyes is nothing to you. Nothing affects you. Not the children that beg you to pardon their lives, not the women that cry and tell you they're pregnant so you let them live, not the old men that look at you with straightforward eyes; so expressive and disapproving… Even though they were aware you were going to kill them, they tried to get to you and tell you to wake up… They all knew that you weren't conscious of what you were doing; that you had locked your humanity to do this and were crying for you to let it out… They knew; you know that because of their penetrating glowers. It made sense… You are sure that you can't do all of that assassinating with your humanity intact… But why do you kill? Why does this clone of you kill…? Why?

Then the last flick comes… The one that makes you tremble the most… And there you see him. He seems so real, you could swear you could touch him right then. He's wounded and it pains you for a reason you know you're yet to understand. His eyes look at you straightly and you shiver. Now that you are familiar with him, you can find it shocking to see such expression on his face… He is actually smiling! His eyes have never seemed judging to you, but they always seem so cold and shielded for you not to see beyond. This time, you could see through his soul, his real wishes, desires and truths…The real Diego Santiago who always refuses to let you see through him.

-Promise me you'll not change… - Santiago pleads; with astonishing kindness and although he could sound urged, he talks ever so calmly and with no hurry. - Promise me you'll still be the loving you that you've always been… - He then coughs blood and his faint voice became a whisper. – Because you're strong; because you are yourself and refuse to grow cold, you are perfect as you are… - His eyes close. - I've never doubted for one day that you are indeed perfect, Kisa… - Pronouncing that name was what took his last breath away.

-SANTIAGO!! – You scream filled with sorrow.

You look down on his resting corpse and notice two drops that have fallen from your cheeks now crash against his face…

And then comes the usual finale; an image. It makes you feel frustrated and sad to see it, even though it looks blank at simple sight, then the black and white flower appears slowly, starting from the right corner of the huge white 'wall' as you've come to call it. And this time you get to appreciate the flower's full size; filling whole wall… You recognize it's a lily. But for some reason, it seems to slowly paint itself red the same way that fire spreads; and then a flame starts and the flower starts to die. Nothing is left at the end neither of that flower nor of the wall; only ashes.

-Come. – His voice calls again.

Then, a shadow; which you assume belongs to him; slowly approaches you. You feel so weak to turn your head to get a good glance at him. You feel so small. You're cold. You cannot even open your eyes entirely… He is standing in a dark place, and now you know that his intention is not to hide from your sight… But rather, your sight is not able to see all the way to where he stands… You are going blind and the limited sight you still possess is blurry. He extends his hand to you out of the dark and into the light for you to see it… Something about this hand that seems warm at first sight doesn't allow you to trust it… You are so sure it's actually cold… And you fear it. You don't fear the hand itself, nor the person to whom it belongs. You fear what the hand is capable of doing. You sense it is nothing any less than horrible. All of a sudden the hand makes contact with your forehead in a very abrupt movement, making your eyes widen… That hand feels as cold as ice; just like you thought… It makes you feel pain; not physical, but rather, its touch makes your heart worry. You feel just like you do when the film of destruction is played… He can make you remember things that worry your heart. That's what causes the pain. You cry and you scream.

-Come with me, and accept the fate that belongs to us now…- He whispers. – You are aware I am the one to become ruler and you will become my servant. – You cannot see his face, but you are certain the speaker is grinning with enjoyment. - Or the end will come to you and everyone else… Either way it is, you will fall and I will win. Come and fight at my side. Choose the option that will let others live. – You hear his quiet but fairly malignant laughter. – I'll enjoy every second of you killing in my name. You will do as I command against your will. You will suffer until I am satisfied; which is not going to happen anytime soon. – He laughs again. - Show no opposition or else you and that annoying but useful tool will perish, dear and precious little Kisana… - Your name is pronounced with eerie despise that makes you shudder; each syllable sounds even deadlier than the previous… – Your Highness! – He says with easily detected sarcasm and mockery.

And she woke up.

She tardily rolled open her eyelids and her vision slowly adjusted until she had a clear view of her room's ceiling.

_That nightmare again…_ - She thought. – _Will I ever figure it out? And what in the world did that man mean by calling me 'Your Highness'? That ought to be part of the illogical part of the dream…_

It was then that she finishes waking up and finally senses the foreign warmth on her right hand.

She sluggishly turns her head with slimly sleepy eyes. And as soon as she recognized his face her eyes immediately grew as wide as they could get and she hastily sat on the bed.

-B-Byakuya? – She said barely audibly, like a whisper.

Her eyes were in utter disbelief. Her mouth was gaping and then covered by her left hand in shock. What can I say about her eyes? They were the very definition of stupor.

He smiled at her with excitement and tremendous joy.

-This is a dream. – She whispered. – This can't be real. – She expressed with the most heartbreaking tears of joy filling her watery dark brown eyes… Oh! He missed those!

-Good morning. – He said with the smile that could sweep her off her feet.

Her left mouth separated from her lips and extended towards him. She slowly reached his cheek and when her skin had contact with him, contact was dazing.

A tear rolled down her right cheek. And she let out a gasp.

-It's really you… - Her voice exclaimed between sobs.

-I can finally see you after what felt as long as a lifetime. – He said as his right hand dearly rose and tightly enveloped the hand that caressed his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss it. – So please, let me see your smile, Kisa.

She lightly chuckled and grinned with tears shedding from the glee of seeing he was indeed there. She then hurriedly hugged him tightly, not caring for his wounded condition…

She then quickly remembered and separated from his body, much to his dismay.

-I'm sorry…

-Don't…

She gasped again from happiness and slowly formed the smile that had conquered his being. He saw the dimples below her eyes. He found them adorable each time she smiled. Even with her disheveled hair, she looked beautiful to him.

-Thank you. – He said as he cupped her face with his hands to admire the beauty he found in her warm dark eyes. – I'm so sorry to have caused you pain, Kisa.

-I hold no grudge about it… - She answered wholeheartedly.

He then used his thumbs to clear her tears.

-I missed you.

-I missed you more.

He chuckled lightly and then stared at her and she returned the glare for a long instance. He had unconsciously slipped his right hand to below her chin and slowly brought her face closer to him and when she was only half an inch away from his face, he closed the distance himself until their lips met.

It was a tender kiss. It was moving. And then she placed her arms behind his neck to bring herself even closer to him. He returned the hug by cupping her face a bit more before stroking her hair with one hand and the other was placed on the center of her back. As the seconds passed it became a more passionate kiss. She felt his hesitant and subtle tongue asking for permission to change the kiss type… She inwardly giggled at his cute chivalrous ways… So she parted her lips; giving him permission to proceed. And she felt him exploring her mouth… My, how long had it been since they had kissed like this? Or rather since they had kissed at all (without the other one being unconscious)? This sensation felt so foreign, as if it had been forever since his lips had contact with hers. But it felt just so right… He felt the same way, and before he realized, now her tongue was the one in his mouth… Her kisses were not like anything else… Never had anyone else kissed him and made him feel like she simply belonged with him… Now that this reminded him of how much she really transmits through her touch, he was now doubtless… He loved her. She loved him. Nothing else could beat that.

After half a minute like that, they finally parted in desperate need for oxygen… They wished they could breathe by other means to make it last longer, but in the end, they parted.

-Byakuya… It feels as if forever has passed without you at my side… It was the longest and most torturous wait I've ever gone through… - She spoke softly.

-Kisa… - He whispered softly to her ear. - I know… Forgive me… But I missed you greatly as well, too… Kisa, you have no idea how glad I feel that you are here and that you are fine…

-Forgive me…For causing you so much worry, Byakuya. It has been difficult without you…

-I was afraid of losing you. – They both said in unison.

Both blushed when they heard the other…

And then he smiled lightly and kissed her lips again for just one second. They stared at one another for what could have been the whole day. They missed each other's eyes greatly.

-I love you. – He said softly and uncharacteristically openly.

She smiled again and leaned against his chest.

-I love you too. – She responded almost whispering… And then her eyes stayed fixated on a special necklace pendant.

It was in a white gold, thin chain that didn't stood out at all. It was quite simple, but nice. What really called her attention was the pendant. It was a metallic circle with an 'X' inside of it. It was the same CHAINX pendant she had given him back to that time when he didn't know her name, at the ramen local's kitchen. How long ago had that been already? Time is so ruthless and demands of you to stay alert, or else it will pass you by before you know it.

-I can't believe you still have it! – She exclaimed.

-Of course I do. – He answered. – After all, it was a gift from you.

She blushed as an apple at his words. He missed that too. He loved to see her warm cheeks all flustered.

-I'm glad you liked it… - She coyly said.

-Did you find out anything? – He asked with a non-judging expression.

She bit her lower lip for an instance.

-Well… My name is Kisana after all. – She said trying to grin.

-That's a good thing. – He then scowled slimly. – But that doesn't make you happy…

She looked at her side for an instance and kept on biting her lower lip…

-Kisa. – He asked with worried grey orbs. – What in the world could make you this sad? Did your past disappoint you?

She tried to swallow her tears… She didn't like to cry ever, but when she did in front of Byakuya, she felt worse. She hated to break her promise… She wanted so badly to be strong!

-Byakuya… - She spoke sadly. – I'm an awful person…

-That's not true. – He immediately replied with a somewhat mad tone.

-But… Byakuya… I'm not sure if I'm the person you think I am…

-You are Kisa, the one I know. And that's who I think you are. That's whom I love.

-Byakuya… - She was about to break into sobs but somehow held it back.

-The past is not something that I care about. I care for whom you are now, Kisa!

-But Byakuya… I've murdered people! – She shed a tear with a desperate voice…

-So have I! – He replied. – I'm not pure either, Kisa!

-But you're a shinigami! It's your duty! It's different!

-Are you saying that you murdered those people out of pleasure? – He asked frowning with sparkling eyes.

-Well… I don't know exactly why I killed them but…

-Then you cannot say that you had a bad reason for doing it… Kisa, I know you now! I can tell you would never hurt others unless the situation demands it from you greatly! You are not a bad person!

-How can you be so sure?!

-Because I'm a shinigami! I've met a lot of people. I know what a murderer is like! You're not one, Kisa! Believe me when I tell you you're not like them!

She wept…

-I'm scared…

He then hugged her caringly.

-I'm here with you; you don't have to be scared alone. Kisa, I said I don't care for your past… Whoever you turn out to have been, I only care for who you are now! I will not judge your past. I'm not one to judge the past; the least appropriate for such job. Kisa, even if you were an assassin, I know you've changed… I know you are capable of changing.

-How can you sound so certain about it?

-You changed me.

She looked at his eyes and saw the earnestness in them.

-Kisa, my whole world change since I met you… It is the one thing I'm the most grateful for. I don't care of anything else, or what changes happen or whatever the others think as long as I'm with you… Kisa, you are kind and caring… That's one of the things I love the most about you… Don't be afraid, because whatever your past unveils, you will not face it alone. I promise you I'll be by your side…

-Byakuya… - She felt speechless for a moment…

-I have no doubt that I love you and I know you requite that love. For that I'll always be thankful. That is the least I can do to soothe your worry… You right now are the Kisa I know and love, my Kisa. And I'll always see you this way. You'll always have my heart. No matter what, it will always belong to you.

-Byakuya. – She shed a tear… But now it was joyous. – My heart will always be yours to have… You have no idea how much I'd give just to be with you and for a smile to not die again… Thank you… - She then hugged him tighter.

He placed his chin over her head and stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

_I trust you with my heart and sanity, Kisa. _– He thought inwardly. – _I'll never doubt your love again, Kisa._

They stayed like that for a long time. They didn't want that moment to end ever.


	49. First Fight

Dedicated to IcyDragon001 for favoriting this story! Thank you very much you all for reading my fic! It's a true delight to know you support me!

**First Fight**

Byakuya never thought he'd ever say this much to her… This was the most he had ever spoken in decades! It was just so different when expressing to her… As soon as his eyes met her dark brown ones, he could feel a rush of feelings freely flowing inside his bloodstream. All of him would feel different when she touched him.

-Byakuya… - She started. – Well, there is a lot I know I am still to tell, but I am not ready to share my past just yet… Please don't misunderstand me, I do want to tell you about it, but I myself feel confused about it…

-Was he not helpful then? – He asked with a serious face…As serious as it could get when his eyes were set on Kisa. – Did your guardian not answer your questions?

-So you know about it, huh? – She sighed and looked down. – He did answer some of my questions, but his answers made little sense to me… All I know for sure exactly is that my name is Kisana, and I'm supposed to be a fighter; someone good in combat. - He was about to twitch his eyebrows, but then she interrupted him. – I know it's hard to believe, but he himself showed me images of me fighting! I couldn't believe it either, Byakuya… But you know? I trust him. I don't know why, but I feel like I could actually trust Santiago with my life.

-Santiago? – He asked trying to sound casually, but he was not exactly fine with what he heard.

-Well, his name is Diego Santiago, but I decided to call him Santiago. He has a hard time calling me Kisa; I think he only called me Kisana before…

-Did he not harm you? – He asked with the same icy voice…Again, as icy as it could get with Kisa.

She looked up and saw him looking away, but knew he wasn't taking this well…

-He didn't. I know it may sound odd, but he and I trained… You wouldn't believe how stern he can be, but he's not a bad person. He barely gave me time to recover. And his really fast, but after we were done for the day, I was already used to speed and could even avoid his attacks! But he did go easy on me, you know? After all, he's so fast that he can make the air around his punches as sharp as knives. He did got a cut on my cheek…

She stopped when she saw the look on his eyes. They were not content at all… He was actually upset.

_So it was true…_ - He thought. – _He really did harm her. He __did__ inflict wounds on her…_

-Byakuya…?

-Kisa. – He stated with a mad voice… He had never used that tone with her before. – It is dangerous for you to train like that. You're not a shinigami like me or anyone else here! What were you thinking?

-Byakuya…

-I will not allow you to see that man for your safety.

-What?! – She started to get angry herself. – And who gave you the right to decide that?!

-Since I was assigned as your protector, I was given that right, Kisana!

It hurt her when he called her 'Kisana'. It hurt her like her heart had just been stabbed ten times.

-You say you're doing this for my wellbeing, but you should know I'd never be OK without answers! You know I can't be well if you do that! – She yelled without control anymore. – I _cannot_ live blank all my life, Byakuya!

-I never said you'll be blank. There are other ways to find answers about you!

-HOW?! Just freaking tell me how, Byakuya! And no matter what you say, I need to keep training and he's the only one that seems to have a clue about what to do with me! I'm not going to drop it all now!

-I said you'll do no such thing! You can't do things like that, Kisana! – He yelled too, uncharacteristically.

There, he said it again…

-DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO! Byakuya! How can you not understand?! – Her eyes were watery again. – I'm freaking tired of being a burden to everyone! Santiago is offering me a chance to be able to protect my own back! I'm not turning it down. I refuse to! I said I'd be strong enough not to be a burden again, and I will freaking keep my word!

-You're doing this for a promise?! Don't you see that you're only going to get hurt?!

-Didn't you listen when I told you I've done this before?! It's a matter of remembering I can do it! And Santiago would never hurt me badly!

-How can you be so bloody certain of that?!

-He would not hurt me! – She yelled emphasizing each word.

-How do you know he's not trying to kill you?! Have you even stopped to think that maybe he's not the good and noble person you thought he was without even knowing him?!

-If he wanted to kill me, he would have done so already! He had a thousand opportunities when I talked to him! And I told you, I trust him. I will not take that back!

-Too bad, since you're not seeing him again. – He wasn't going to take that back either… His voice was angry and firm; he was not about to back off.

-Whether you approve of it or not, I will keep seeing him. I_ will_ figure out a way, Byakuya!

-I said I would not allow that, Kisana!

-DAMN IT, BYAKUYA! STOP CALLING ME 'KISANA'!! – She finally broke in tears.

It hurt him to see those tears. Never had her tears caused his chest to ache like that… The reason was that he knew he was the one that brought those tears to her eyes.

Byakuya didn't know what to do… He was wordless about what could he say without hurting her even deeper. He wanted to dry away her tears with a tissue, but he couldn't. He felt awful for making her cry, but he was not going to take his words back. He was firm on the belief he was right. He was sure he was doing the best for her. So, even if it meant she actually hated him, he was going to comply with his duty; he was going to protect her.

He was sure she would hate him for the next thing he was about to do, but he couldn't take another tear. So he was already standing up. And he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. He didn't care that if Isane or Unohana saw him without his crutch they'd execute him, nor did he care about the pain he felt for walking; he didn't even grimace. His pride was important at the moment… He didn't look back and walked off with his back to her.

His eyes were the coldest, most unemotional expression he had ever worn… The last time anyone saw him with it was on the days that followed Hisana's death.

Somehow, it was a good thing Kisa didn't suffer more by seeing his eyes. They were a dead sea. No life was emitted from him. Had he not been moving, it wouldn't have seemed to be a human.

His fists were clenched so hard that they were more pallid than ever. He wasn't far from making his palms bleed from the pressure he dug his fingernails with.

She saw his retreating form and her right hand went to her chest. She needed to touch it to tell her mind that she wasn't wounded since her brain kept on thinking she was bleeding. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw him leaving her alone with tears… She just never thought he'd do that.

She thought of him as her protector, sure she didn't mind him being a bit overprotective, but this was so much more than just that! And she might smile more than most do, but that doesn't mean she cannot feel wrath; that she is submissive. She was not the type that let others rule her and take her decisions. For Byakuya, she would've let him order her a lot of things… (So not like her…) But she was not going to let him tell her to live with the angst of blankness. Who else was there to help her regain her memories?

Diego Santiago had given her hope. Sure, he was stern and he confused her, but he did know things. She was aware he was not willing to tell her the answers she wanted yet, but she had a feeling that, possibly, with time, he'd tell her more. That with him telling her where to look, she would remember…

A part of her was still scared of the one she used to be. And now that she knew she was an assassin with little emotions if any at all; she was more scared than ever. But she didn't want to be a burden… And she didn't want to ever see someone bedridden and wounded badly with their lives in the edge of death because of her weakness… How could Byakuya not think about that…?

And so, the first fight took place. She knew that to solve things, she had to tell more about what she found out, but she wasn't ready to share that she was some sort of warrior called Wind Dragon… She needed to have that clear herself first. And how could she ever have the confidence to tell him that some dangerous enemy that he would not be able to handle was soon to come after her? He was so overprotective about Diego Santiago, then how could she possibly find a way to tell him?

And she knew Diego Santiago couldn't possibly be having a good time at that moment. She assumed he was taken to the cell he was in before their singular rendezvous took place… She knew that the captains and Yamamoto soutaicho would demand an explanation, but what was she supposed to tell them? And what was going to happen to Santiago, her guardian?

-Kyaa! This is too bloody much for my head!! – Kisa yelled.

She simply lied on her bed, her face down and sinking against the pillow; which was absorbing her tears and muffling her sobs.

Her whole back was shaking from the intensity of her weeping. Suddenly, it was as if her room had gotten cold; but there was no way it could be as cold as the voice he used to call her 'Kisana'.

Even though she was no longer wearing her mint green shirt and shorts and was now wearing a white robe like the one everyone else did, she still felt cold.

Why did the moment they were together and tight had to blur away and give way to _this_?

Byakuya was sluggishly returning to his room, doing his best not to grimace from the pain of every footstep, but his teeth were clenched together very hard.

His eyes were hollow, but he was inwardly shedding tears; and he knew that.

Then, he was spotted… Why couldn't he be alone when he wanted to? Why in a bad moment like this?

-Nii – Sama! – The big-eyed, black-haired girl exclaimed. – What are you doing walking without a crutch?! – Her voice was really worried, but not even that could bring emotion to his empty glare.

He didn't respond.

She got closer to him and her midnight blue irises contracted as she saw his eyes… Never since she first met him had she ever saw his eyes in such a bad condition… They weren't just empty and lifeless… As soon as you made eye contact with him, you shuddered from the cold you instantly felt.

-Nii – Sama… - She spoke softly from shock. – What happened…?!

No reply again.

-Is…Kisa – San all right? – She looked away when she asked… And then she looked at him again. There was no response in him at all… - Let me help you. – She said as she placed herself under his arm for him to use her as support.

They went into his room with little cooperation from Byakuya. Rukia had a hard time moving him, but she managed.

Never, in the many decades she had been his sister, had she ever imagined herself in a situation remotely similar to that one. She was absolutely clueless about what to say or how to even look at him, so she left him in his room and hastily ran and closed the door behind her.

Rukia's back leaned against the olive green door with her face looking at the floor in front of her small feet.

She got really pensive… She was certain it was somehow related to Kisa; it had to be. But why would Kisa hurt to her brother? It made no sense to her, since she was now aware Kisa _did_ love him… And she learnt that in a not-so-pleasant way… _What in the world happened between those two?_ – She repeated inside her thoughts, ceaselessly.

And then her train of thoughts was interrupted…

-Rukia? What's wrong? – He didn't need to ask _if_ there was anything wrong; he knew her better than that.

-Nii – Sama…

-Isn't he at Kisa – Chan's room?

-He's at his room… And he's…

-Hey…! Is he all right? Has Unohana been informed already…?

-Ichigo! – She stopped his questions. – It's not like that… - Her voice revealed she was truly worried; she was practically hissing. – He's not hurt in that sense. He's…Cold…!

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

-What do you mean 'cold'? He's never been 'warm' to start with.

-You don't understand, Ichigo! – Her voice was now higher. – I had never seen him so hurt before! I don't know what happened, but I can bet it has something to do with Kisa! She must have hurt him! – She finished angrily.

-Calm down, Rukia. Before you go and punch her, try to think about it… Now, are you saying those two had a fight?

-Well, it must have been something akin to that for my brother to be this badly hurt! I'll make her swallow whatever deleterious words she told him and force her to apologize!

-You can't do that… - He said with a drop at the back of his head while holding her shoulders. – Rukia, not only would that be force her to give a false apology and would still solve nothing; this is _their_ issue, so it is _theirs_ to solve; not yours. Don't be nosy about other people's problems! Besides, it is normal for two people that care for one another to fight every now and then; it's even healthy. So cool down a bit, midget!

-Who did you call a midget, Strawberry?!

-You see? – Ichigo said, doing his best to ignore her calling him 'Strawberry'. – We fight all the time, so it's normal. – He stated.

She chuckled.

-Why is it that lately it's like you're always the one that's right? It's so annoying!

-Maybe because I don't overreact as easily as you do… - He grinned teasingly as he leaned forward.

-Yeah right! – She guffawed. - Who was the one that went against all of Seireitei without even being here before with the purpose of saving a person he had barely known for months; risking not only his, but his friends' lives as well?

-Shut up, midget! You should be thanking me for that, not reproach me!

-I never said I wasn't thankful. – She told him as her big midnight blue eyes were set on his wide light brown ones and then smiled. – You see, it is not a bad thing to overreact. – She grinned teasingly and stood on her tiptoes because of her shortness.

-R-Right. – He stammered as he blushed.

It was then that Rukia realized their faces were 2 inches away from touching… And she followed Ichigo's blush with her own.

Their eyes were fixated on each other for a long time, and then Ichigo couldn't bear it and straightened up his posture whilst his left hand was on his nape and his eyes looked away. Rukia also stood with her feet well placed on the ground and her gaze was down.

-I guess I am glad I overreacted that time… - Ichigo said without looking at her.

-R-Right… - Rukia answered without looking at him either.

Rukia didn't know what to do, and then her mind came across the thought of her brother. (Right…!) She thought about twirling the door's handle but she came to a sudden halt when a strong hand held her left wrist, firmly but not too roughly.

She turned and looked at a completely different expression in his face; his ever-present frown was back and his eyes were grave, as usual… Yet it felt somehow odd to look at him that one time; which was something she couldn't bring herself to understand.

-I might not know much about Byakuya, but I believe I know him well enough to know he would rather be alone than letting you see him like that… - He answered without sounding stern, but quite serious. – Anybody would need to think after a fight… So let him. I doubt he'd want to talk about it anyways.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes but then she slowly yet rapidly was able to transform her expression as well. She nodded with a serious face present as well.

-Come on, Rukia. – He smiled softly. – Let's go somewhere else.

-But what if Nii – Sama…?

-Isane said he'll be fine and that he is just recovering now. – He said patiently and then extended a hand towards her. – Now, what do you say we go and grab something to eat? How about we get you a strawberry ice cream? You said it was your favorite, right?

She said stared at him while her blush was coming back to life and said nothing but nodded in return with a light smile on her face too.

He felt glad she could smile… It had been days since he last saw an expression different than worry or anxiety plastered on her pale face. Being there worried about Byakuya was doing her no good.

She took his hand; which seemed tanned compared to her creamy white one. And they left, without realizing they were still holding hands as they went past the reception in the first floor by the main entrance and exit.

They sure attracted a grin at them or two…

While the first fight between two had finished taking place in Kisa's room, a man was entering into the hospital's reception.

He got plenty of glares since he was wearing no shinigami uniform… However, none of those glares were judging and most of them belonged to gasping women.

He approached a girl in the front desk while receiving countless amazed stares.

His steps were unusually quiet. His movements were graceful. His pose was straight and bewitching.

-Excuse me, miss. – An unbelievably tender, soft and melodic voice said with the politeness of a gentleman.

The black-haired girl looked up and her eyes immediately were wide open and her gaping mouth gasped in wonder of the man in her front.

-Would you be so kind to tell me where can I find Miss Kisa?

The girl only kept staring at his form rather than answering. Her light brown eyes revealed she was in an absentminded state.

The man sighed and then his eyes diverted to the side of the tall desk and saw an open book that seemed to be disposable for consulting.

-Oh, madam, is it available for visitors to check the room numbers in that book? – He asked ever so patient to the gawking girl.

She simply nodded lightly, unable to speak; still admiring his features.

The man leaned to his right and with an unrealistically fast glance; it took him no more than 2 seconds to spot the name he was looking for on the list.

-Room 739. – He muttered very low, but still it sounded musical to the girl's ears. He then looked at the girl and lightly bowed his head for a brief instant. – Thank you, miss. Have a good day.

He turned slowly and then walked away with the very same grace he entered.

The girl couldn't take her eyes off him, and neither could any of the women he passed by. A thousand sighs were heard on the hallways as the man headed to room 739.


	50. The Reunion With Edward James

Dedicated to MeRiByKu; for favoriting this story as well as alerting it; to Ginny; for her always motivating support and cheering; and to Tachi for showing appreciated interest in this fic. I am thankful to you all; my readers. J I can't believe it's been 50 chapters already!

**The Reunion With Edward James**

While Rukia and Ichigo were showing concern about the situation in a quirk manner, Kisa was in her room, alone.

She had cuddled herself into a ball while lying sideways on her unmade bed. Had she been lying face up, she could've asphyxiated… Her nose was stuffed and she couldn't breathe right; so she was breathing unstably with her mouth. Her eyes were stinging from the tears' salt; they weren't lifeless, though. Her cheeks had tear inklings all over them and they wouldn't get dry since her tears wouldn't stop shedding. Her lips were unable to remain neutral, they were trembling, chapped and almost in an upside down 'u' shape. Her skin looked terribly pale. Her skin felt numb; she couldn't feel a thing anymore; nothing but cold on her entire body and a panging, immaterial wound in her chest. She was so cold she hardly believed she was on her bed rather than submerged in a tub filled with ice. Her right hand was over that unreal injury; just above her heart; unconvinced that there was nothing there. The cold was barely bearable…She wanted to cover herself with the sheets half mindedly, but she was frozen from movement in almost all of her body, except for her face. Her attempts to move were feeble and vain. She wasn't shaking from the ceaseless sobbing anymore, only her lips did. She couldn't speak since her voice felt enclosed and unable to help itself free. And even if she was able to talk, the words wouldn't come out in a coherent order… Thousands of disarranged thoughts rained on her mind simultaneously; so many images were shown to her eyes… There were ten thousand things she wanted to scream, but she couldn't… Her throat was too weak and her mind couldn't arrange all those myriads of words into audible phrases… It was too much; so confusing and painful each.

_Just what am I doing…? I'm crying more than a baby and I can't stop… How pathetic. I should be doing something to solve this situation… But what other thing would you accept other than me following your orders? This is useless…But what else can I do to calm myself down…? It's humiliating to be nothing but a burden… I do not want to do what you want me to do, Byakuya… (…) Why can't my hand feel my heart beating? Am I dead? Am I frozen…? I can't move… Why do I feel like this…? (…) Why? Why can't I find the strength to tell him what I already know?_ – She inwardly pondered as she did her best to understand the typhoon of thoughts that was lashing her entire mind. – _So, I cannot understand it myself, but maybe if he heard them he would understand…_ - She felt like sighing but was lacking the energy to do it. – _No… He wouldn't. That's like him. Even if he could see my point, he would still be stubborn about not approving it… I do not like the fact that he is imposing on me the need for his approval; I even dread and curse it; but I do not want to feel like this… I know right now he's hurt too, and that worries me; which is not something I am OK with…! Why do I worry about it when he tried to make me subjugate to his will?! I do not remember everything, but who I am now is not a submissive person. I might be stubborn about this, but I refuse to let him encage me! I'd rather do it without his approval and have him hate me than seeing him bedridden again; about to die; for __my__ fault…! So he thinks he's doing it for my own good, but that is not so…! I'm doing this all for everyone, but for him the most! No matter how much that would hurt me… Truth is I love him so that I cannot bring myself to watch him like that again… But do I really love him if I am not willing to give to his demand of needing his approval…? That can't be… I know I'd die if what I feel for him isn't actually love…! I know it is love, I know it! _– Her sobbing intensified even more. –_Byakuya… I am certain I love you! Do you seriously not see that my whole being lives, breathes and moves because the motivation of being loved by you?! Were it not because of you; for the motivation you were to keep living; I wouldn't be alive right now. I would've killed myself after I caused a mess in Division 12. I wouldn't have been able to take it… But then I realized I loved you… A part of me felt awful because I knew I was being selfish by wanting to live on, but I am now actually thankful for being selfish that time… When I ran into the forest, I thought about a million things, but even though I tried not to think of you; because of the shame of what I had done to you; I couldn't help it… I thought about the words you said to me with no judging eyes back to the time I stabbed you while in Hikyorayuki. (I think that's how it is called…) Your words were earnest and I fount your voice; for the first time; to sound tender…_

X Flashback X

-I hate to see you cry. –Said a dying Byakuya, and miraculously still standing although most of his weight was supported on the girl that shed tears for him. The sky wasn't the limit to just how scared she felt when she saw him all moribund. - I know I never told you this but I like your smile. I like the way your cheeks become rosy and how your eyes look smaller – He said as his smile emerged once more. – So please, don't cry… I beg of you to never stop smiling, amazingly mysterious girl…

-B… B-Byakuya…

-Are you hurt? – He said as he simply blinked as pain gestures with his smile still intact.

-What are you talking about?! You're the one that's hurt!

-I'm glad you're OK. – He said as his eyes slowly closed.

He finally fell into his knees; and she went down with him, still hugging him, until he could no longer stay conscious…

-BYAKUYA!!!!!!!

X End of Flashback X

_I was by then very aware that you had trapped my heart and mind; that I had fallen for you and was never to undo it… It was torturous because I was certain you would never requite such feelings… I was certain that you found me as nothing but a nuisance; and a very weak, helpless one… I tried to resist; I knew it would be painful and I tried to avoid it; cowardly; but I just couldn't in the end… But when you slowly started to show me the kindness only you can emanate, I felt enormously blessed, but it also made my inner wound caused by your striking appearance in my blank existence grow. It made me feel sadder to know how much I would never have from you… I selfishly desired for you to requite my feelings with more intensity as I knew you more… I constantly tried to be nonchalant about it; I tried to convince myself very hard that I didn't care, that I didn't really love you since we were not too different from strangers; though close ones, but still strangers… And I was happy I could smile and still be happy when gazing above at the sky, but I each time I saw you I could feel my heart beating faster and with more strength… _- Her tears started to shed faster… -_ You still don't know what I felt that night, when you took away that pain from me and replaced it for the most undeserved happiness so big that my body felt like it would not bear it without exploding… That is the one memory I will never; not for the whole universe; erase. My mind carved it in marble and locked it in the profoundness of my mind's ocean in order to keep it forever; never to let go of it…_

X Flashback X

He just looked at her and she looked at him. Suddenly, everything around them was unperceivable. And to her, only his eyes were there to stare at, and to him, only her beauty was to be contemplated. They hugged and yet they never retired their eyes from one another… Kisa could feel her heart rising to the heavens and Byakuya could feel his skin warmer than summer.

She placed her arms around him and he started to caress her hair and her cheeks.

-Kisa. – He said. – Why is it that I feel under a spell when I see you? I feel so different when I'm around you…

She then flushed even more…

-B-Byakuya… - She felt speechless and was looking for an answer.

-Kisa… - He said blushing and feeling a bit nervous. – I think I love you.

_4 words… That's all it took to heal the injury of the love I felt towards you; which so many times I despised, yet never wished it wasn't there…_

-You're awake, Kisa, believe it.

-I think I love you too, Byakuya… Whenever you're around, I feel like I could talk to you about everything. I feel like you're my guardian… I used to think of you as just a protector… But before I ran away… I realized I fell for you… I'm so sorry…

-Don't… - He said to her tightening his hug. - I'm happy I love you, are you not?

-Of course I am… - She then felt her eyes starting to water…

-Kisa… - He said as he pulled out of his chest the oh-so-familiar handkerchief she hadn't seen in a while and dried her tears. – I dreamt of your kiss before… Kisa, before you left… You kissed me, didn't you?

She was redder than ever when she heard so.

-I'm sorry…

-Don't be… - He said to her as he lifted her face once more, and he leaned so his lips could meet hers.

Her eyes widened as she felt it, and then they slowly closed…

After they kissed for 34 seconds, they finally separated…

-I love you, Byakuya.

-I love you, Kisa.

_And those other 4 words were enough to make me the happiest I've ever been… I remember thinking my legs would give up any minute… The deep wound I felt before had not only healed, it had left a sensation of warmth in my soul. I must've cried endlessly and created a river of tears inside my body that night…_

X End of Flashback X

At this thought, the shivering stopped and she was finally able to move. She was still cold but no longer freezing. She didn't realize that the lacking liveliness on her face slowly returned… Her expression was no longer lost in inward musing; seeming lackadaisical; now it showed that her mind was now in the same space as her body… But the most stunning change was her expression. It showed an indescribable flow of simultaneous emotions; lament, love, determination and sadness were the domineering ones.

_Byakuya… Please forgive me. You deserve better than me, you really do… I'm doing this for you and everyone, but truth is, that is important for me to also know more about this seemingly obscure past of mine and I want to be able to be with you; that means I have to be strong… So I will! Byakuya, I'm sorry for making you suffer like this… I love you, I __do__! But I will follow through the path I chose to follow so little time ago; but it just feels like what I must do… Albeit it doesn't feel so right; I'll follow through. Please forgive me for not being the kind of woman you wish… Call me stubborn if you wish, I'll keep this up. Forgive me… Please forgive me for loving you like I love and not being able to love you otherwise… Byakuya, I love you too much to ever let you die because of me… It hurts to know that either way; I'll end up hurting you… But I will not let you die; I shall choose the option that hurts you the least… I'm sorry for not being whom you deserve… Byakuya, I cannot ask you not to despise me… But all I'll ever ask of you, is that you remember that the reason I'm going against your will; that I'm going to ignore your wish to protect me; that I'm going to hurt you; that is inevitable… I'll do it all for just one reason… I care for my past, but not as much as I care for you… I'll do it all because I love you._

And in that instant, her tears finally ceased.

She sat up and then took notice she was wearing a white nagajuban robe. The sleeves were wide and the length reached half of her calves.

The room seemed dark all of a sudden. It wasn't night yet, was it?

She looked out the window and realized that a sun was being clouded by a passing giant cloud; hence the sunrays didn't reach out enough to illuminate the room.

She absentmindedly gazed into the darkness of her room without really thinking anything and unmoving as a statue for a few moments.

-Byakuya… - She feebly whispered into the darkness… - What to do now? I can't apologize but I want to… I don't want you to be mad at me; it hurts too much; but I cannot take my words back nor can I let you get almost killed again… I never really _wanted_ to be strong, but I _need_ to be; for your sake, I need to be. – Her fists tightened as her face was scowling.

And then she heard a knock on her door. Her relaxed back straightened up as her almost black irises contracted for a third of a second and gasped.

In any other moment she would have wondered if it was Isane or maybe Unohana, but at the moment she couldn't think of any other name than his.

_Could it be?_ – She thought in panic. – _Oh, no! I still don't know what to say to him…Or even how to act in his presence! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

-C-Come in… - She felt sorry for her own voice tone; it was obnoxiously weak and she sounded too anxious.

While she berated herself, her gaze was fixated on the green door that was being opened so slowly that it was squeaking. That was frustrating for Kisa's accelerated heart. In real time, the door was opened in seconds; in her time, it was an entire day. She felt she was going to hyperventilate.

And so, the olive door finally opened.

As the figure behind it came into her eyesight, the gigantic passing cloud that shaded the sun finished hindering the sun's light and continued its course. The light slowly came back into Kisa's room and revealed perfectly to reveal that the man behind the door wasn't Byakuya.

She felt slightly disappointed. Had it been anyone else she would've sighed and cried at her own naivety, but as soon as she saw him, she gasped in surprise and felt her heart skip a beat… What she felt was akin to what she felt the day she saw Diego Santiago for the first time (since she could remember).

His face was even more beautiful than Diego Santiago's! His hair was black; but somehow darker than anyone else's black hair… It was the color of absolute darkness. His nose had a perfectly firm bridge; his cheekbones looked rosy and soft; his lips were just perfect, fine but not too full; his face seemed like it was carved in marble by an inhumane power since it was the most beautiful face she had ever seen in any man… His features were delicate but manly, it was rather hard to believe he was a living person rather than a sculpture. But what truly was breathtaking was his expression. His lips were smiling, showing perfect white teeth. That smile was so sweet, tender and somehow familiar. His eyes were absolutely dazing and beautiful; they were blue as the sky; it was the most beautiful color to her… And his eyes were really expressive, unlike Santiago's. She saw a tremendous joy in them, exactly like the one Santiago expressed when their eyes met at the bridge.

His beauty surpassed Santiago's, though not by too much. The main difference was that his skin was white but not in an exaggerated tone (like Ulquiorra's), and Diego's skin was sun-kissed… And he also seemed younger than Diego in appearance.

His beauty was, doubtlessly, breathtaking…Was he actually real?

Kisa was in utter shock. She was struggling to move her frozen lips and ask who he was; but not because of his beauty, she couldn't because of the sensation on her body. She felt a pain almost as big as the one she felt when she saw Diego Santiago at the bridge… Had she been standing, her legs would've given up on her. This pounding feeling she had was really familiar. Suddenly, she felt as in epiphany. Music played on her head, and she knew it was only in her head. Was she delusional now? But the strangest thing was that she couldn't really understand what she heard, it was as if she knew music was being played, but she was too deaf for it to reach her.

_What is going on…?!_ – She thought over and over again.

She tried to move but it was futile. She had no idea how to react until she looked closer to his sky eyes. Tears were being shed down his pale cheeks. This confused her.

And then she finally succeeded in moving her hand an inch. That seemed to have triggered his motion as well. Once she moved, not a second later, she found herself locked in his embrace… That speed was the same as Diego's.

She didn't really try to free herself, and if she had, it would've been useless. His hug was firm as metal.

-Oh, Kisa! – He exclaimed. His voice was so melodic! And it was so tender, sweet and gentle… Now she found it harder to believe she wasn't dreaming. – It's really you! – He sobbed joyously. – You don't know how much I've waited for this day… I really missed you! I'm so happy that you're here, safe and sound.

He then undid the embrace and stared at her directly. His eyes found rejoice in what he saw and then noticed her pounding confusion all over her eyes.

-I know you… – She barely managed to whisper. Her voice was struggling.

_So I see…_ - He thought with sadness. – _Diego was right; she doesn't remember us._

His smile never left his face and it was mesmerizing to her eyes; it was too familiar.

-Let me refresh your memory. – He said ever so chivalrously. – I am Edward James, your Guardian, as well.


	51. The Suite that Revived the Smile

Dedicated to Ashley as a way to thank her for her reviews. I need to make something clear: James is Edward's middle name, not his last name. For information on cellos, go to Wikipedia.

Translation note:

Eto = An expression said when the person is thinking between options; it can be applied when someone is unsure about what to say.

**The Suite that Revived the Smile**

-I am Edward James, your Guardian, as well.

She inwardly gasped. Outwardly, she couldn't.

If she felt frozen before, now she was utterly unanimated; that plus wordless…

She simply stared at him in frozen motion with eyes whose confusion had just topped the height of the skies… His smile never faded; he was lost in the thought of joy of seeing his Mistress again… And after a few minutes she finally regained her speech. Unfortunately, her brain was still not able to form smart questions:

-I HAVE _TWO_ GUARDIANS?! Wait, you're just two, right?! – She exclaimed in panic.

That seemed to have woken Edward James from his daydreaming and his smile was replaced by a look of confusion in his deep blue eyes. However, they kept being soft… It seemed as if he was unable to glare sternly at her (unlike another guardian she could think of).

And then he chuckled… This really astounded her a bit… _Why is he laughing…?!_ – She thought with a drop on the back of her head.

Even his laughter was melodic… That voice could have made anyone else melt, but her heart was taken already.

When he stopped, he noticed her confused expression. He smiled as he understood why.

-It's just that you reminded me of yourself many years ago… - He 'explained'.

_THAT'S RIGHT!_ – A switch was finally on inside her head as she thought of something. – _All the doubts Diego left me with… I could clear them with Edward James! He's known me for a long time right?!_

-Edward James… You say? – She asked with bewilderment still plastered on her eyes. – You are my guardian? Like Santiago?

Edward James's eyes seemed to widen in surprise as he heard her. _Santiago?_ – He mused. – _Well, her calling him that must have been hard for Diego… I'm sure he felt the same joy I felt when I saw our Mistress, but I am also certain this has been painful for him…_ - He thought sadly.

-Yes. – He answered. – Though, I am different than Diego in many ways… - He grinned at the thought.

-Do you know I've met him then? – She looked at him and questioned him with a voice too slow for her anxious soul, but her voice was too hoarse to handle any better.

He nodded.

-He told me everything, about the training too. – He answered.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

-How…?! Does that mean he's free? I thought he was at a cell at the 2nd…

-He is.

She gazed at him with ever-growing disarray.

-Then how…?

-That's because we, as your guardians, can send a message with our minds to one another… And he is still in that cell, but don't you worry. – His voice was soothing and soft. – He's fine and he'll be alright. Diego is a really strong person; you know that already, right? He'd never let anyone kill him, or else he wouldn't be able to protect you. – He smiled. – Our Mistress Kisana, you'll always be our priority and the reason we're with you is to protect you, no matter what. – His voice was determined and passionate, but his expression remained soothing.

-Please don't call me Kisana! – She exclaimed. – Why is it that Santiago keeps calling me Kisana?

-That's because you told us to before, Kisa. But don't worry; I have no problem calling you Kisa again, if that is your new order. I ask you to be patient with Diego… - He grinned sadly.

_He finds it harder because of the past…_ - Edward James finished inwardly, but the words never really reached Kisa's ears.

-So then… How am I to call you? – She asked, finding herself a bit surprised she could communicate so easily with Edward James; utter opposite to Diego Santiago. – Edward or James?

-However you wish to, Kisa. – He answered with warm kindness.

-Well then…Edward. – That was the first name that came to her mind.

'_Edward'…It's been a while since I was called that._ – He thought in reminiscence.

-Can I ask you things…? – She asked, unsure of how to ask him, so she sounded timid; but she was actually very eager.

-The doubts that Diego left you with, I assume? – Her eyes grew open as she heard him. He just chuckled. – Well, of course, my Mistress. – He said in a way that would make any other girl faint. – Anything for you. I am here for you only. – His smile grew and Kisa felt mesmerized by it. – However… - He then looked aside. – I apologize with anticipation; for there are many of your questions I won't be able to answer… - He then looked at her eyes straightly and felt awful when he noted her crushing hope. – Diego did mean it when he said that it was not in your best interest for you that we make you remember some things, or else you'll have a harder time regaining your power.

-My power?

-Yes. You are already aware of your power. Diego showed you a mental image of a time when you used it. What he showed you was nowhere close to the real power you possess, but you need to regain it… - His voice was filled with lament. – I'm sorry, my Mistress, for not being able to soothe your pounding pain for not knowing your past quite well… I know it makes little difference; if any; but please know that it is hard for me and Diego not to help you there; even if we don't show it outwardly. There is nothing we wished to do more, but we are only doing it for your sake.

-I don't understand… - She said as she looked down. – But if that is the case, then I am not going to make it harder for you…

-Thank you so very much, Kisa… - He said as he smiled for her and dearly took her left hand and kissed it.

She blushed profoundly.

-W-What are you doing…?! – She hissed while blushing as she removed her hand from his; maybe a bit too abruptly…

A sudden pain flashed through his expressive eyes.

-I'm sorry but… I'm just not used to that… - She said shyly.

-I understand… I'm sorry. I haven't let you ask anything yet. Please go ahead, Kisa. – He said softly.

-Why are you so kind to me? – She asked in wonder.

-Easy. – He said. – Because I'm your guardian. – That was obvious.

-Right… - She felt daft for asking such an obvious question…Or rather, maybe it wasn't so obvious, but she did have a fair idea about what his answer would be.

-Who exactly is after me? Diego said he meant someone different from the Black Servers…

Edward sighed with a sad look. But he also felt surprised she knew about the Black Servers.

-That is one of the things you must remember yourself… I'm sorry… Excuse me but, how do you know about the Black Servers?

-I've met some of them.

-Did they hurt you?! – He asked with earnest worried eyes. His voice was suddenly protective.

-Well, they didn't… But they did say it was something about my blood. Do you happen to know what they meant? What do you know about the Black Servers? – Her look was suddenly firm and her voice no longer coy.

-Well, I know really little about them, I'm afraid…

_However, I think I have an idea of what they meant with your blood…_ - He gritted his teeth at the thought.

-Why do you look upset then? – She keenly observed him.

-Kisa… You are aware of the properties of your blood, correct? – She nodded with narrowed eyes. – Well, they probably meant that they wanted to use its deleterious properties for their purposes, which I assume are not up to any good.

-So I see… - She said as she looked down.

-Is there anything else you want to know, Kisa?

-Eto… How old am I?

-You're 105 years old, Kisa. – He answered.

She froze for a moment…

-WHAT?! Wait! You mean am as old as Santiago?!

-Not exactly… - He said with a drop at the side of his forehead.

-What do you mean? – She asked with curiosity that only seemed to expand.

-Well, Santiago isn't really 105 years old… But he counts his years starting from the day he became your guardian.

-Does that mean he became mine ever since I was born?

-You were only a few days old when he became your guardian, Kisa.

-And how does one become a guardian?

-It's complicated… - He grinned. – Well you see, the process involves your blood.

-My blood? – She asked as her eyes grew open.

-Basically, a dagger with your blood pierces the person's chest, right where the heart is.

-WHAT?! – She exclaimed in horror. – That's awful! And that would kill him! My blood is dangerous!

-Every time your blood enters in contact with someone else's, that person suffers damage; that is true. However, it is very different when your feelings towards that person are different.

-Different?

-When you want him to become your guardian and that person wants that as well, the result is that the person transforms into a guardian.

-But how could I have wanted him to be my guardian when I was just a baby?

-Well, in reality you didn't. But you see; when a newborn, your blood's properties hadn't quite developed yet. It takes about a month for the blood to reach high lethality, so it was still not able to kill him. So he became your guardian.

-You talk about it as if this was a _normal_ process… Don't tell me there is someone else besides me whose blood can do that!

-Well, your family, my Mistress… Your family's blood has that effect…

-My family…? And who are my family?

-I am afraid I've told you as much as I can already, I apologize…

-This makes little sense.

-I'm sorry for not being useful, Kisa… Please forgive me…

-I am making you feel awful, am I not? – She grinned sadly.

-Please don't say that.

-Ie… I know I am.

-I am failing as a guardian for making you feel bad, my Mistress.

She gazed at his sad form and felt compassion… She knew he was being entirely sincere…

-Why is it that both you and Santiago take your 'duty as guardians' so heavily? Is it really a burden that terrible?

-Say no more, please. – He looked at her with wide eyes that were showing his pain and his offense. – Being your guardians is our reason to live, Kisa. It is not a burden, but our happiness to comply with that duty we ourselves picked… As I said, to become guardians, we must be willing to take this. And we knew what it came along with having the honor of protecting you; and nothing means more to us than your wellbeing and happiness. So please… Don't think that we would ever regret being your guardians, Kisa. Diego would be mad if he had heard you.

She felt speechless…

'_Your reason to live'?_ – She thought in astonishment. -_But I'm not that great… I am not worth_ _such words… Why do I keep troubling everyone else…? Is it that I unwillingly place a curse the ones around me?_

She hadn't realized she was shedding two tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks.

He looked at those tears baffled. It had been really long since he ever saw them.

-I'm sorry. – She said as she noted her own watery eyes and wiped them off with the sleeve of her robe. – I really hate the fact that I cry so easily… I hate my tears…

-Please don't. – He said with a genuine smile. – If crying is what you wish, then please do so for as long as you want to my Mistress… I believe those tears have been intending to be shed for a long time; longer than you may believe. – He then took out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

-Thank you. – She accepted it as she blushed.

He then seemed to have an idea and stood up… Now that she noticed, he was really close to her because he had been sitting on her side… And she realized she hadn't even paid the slightest attention to his outfit… She was only fixated on his face… It was just as it had been with Diego Santiago.

Edward wore black slacks, black shoes, a white long sleeved shirt beneath a black jacket… It was simple but very elegant; elegant enough for a gala.

And then she noticed he was crouching next to the bedside… He was opening a case… _A case?_ – She thought with a raised eyebrow. – _Could it be that he placed it there when he stepped to hug me? I can't believe I hadn't even noticed it… That speed is as fast as Santiago's…_

Not a second later she saw what the case held. It was a cello; with very elegant and simple details carved in its ebony to embellish it. The f holes gave it a very sophisticated design; although she knew they were placed in every cello to let the air move in and out of the instrument; she still felt amazed by them. She stared at him in wonder.

And without any words said, he placed the end of the neck at the side of his neck, supporting it with his shoulder's side and gracefully placed the bow above and the strings and simply started to play it.

(If you'd like, you can listen to the Bach Suite 1 Prelude while reading the following.)

For him to play cello out of the blue was certainly not something she could have foreseen, but none of that mattered. Not half a second after he started, she slightly gaped fascinated.

As soon as he started, she immediately felt this warmth in his music… It was so amazing; it immediately captivated her… It was perfectly beautiful; a truly marvelous suite…

His eyes were closed; making his long black eyelashes more noticeable. But even though she couldn't see his eyes, she just knew he was very concentrated. A smile played on his features. His left hand's fingers gave the illusion to just brush gently on the strings. His right arm held the bow and moved stately. He made it seem so easy! He had doubtlessly played it several times in the past.

This song seemed so familiar to her! And now her ocean of thoughts was calmer than ever… The former storm now emanated a feeling of peace.

_I am rather sure I've heard it before…Many times before._ – She stated while pondering. – _I don't know why, but I suddenly feel this soothing sensation all over my body… It feels as if I've experienced this before… Is this what Edward is playing for; to calm me down? Have I been overreacting a bit…? Of course I have… Edward, you are worried, aren't you? It's been a long time since you saw me. You must have questions of your own and yet I bombard you with my own this hard… I am so sorry…_

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes… And then she opened them to stare at a diligently playing musician… The way he had looked at her before showed he had no grudge against her for that… He didn't seem to give importance to it. He only continued on playing with intensity and with the purest of intentions…

His music made her heart feel rejoice and beat with intensity… She was just sure she had loved it before.

_Edward… Thank you so very much for this._ – She expressed in her mind. - _I'll always appreciate the effort you make to push your own worries aside and try to smile just for me… It is almost cruel… I am supposed to have met you minutes ago, and I already know that I really needed your company… I'll always be thankful for it._

And just like that, her smile emerged. Her true, genuine smile played on her face as her cheeks had gained their color and her eyes stared in wonder at the man that she already considered valuable as a friend.

She considered it the most beautiful melody she had ever heard… It was perfect.

He finished his small, but utterly delightful, concerto in the most elegant way she had never imagined. Not a single mistake had he made… It was simply perfect.

(Music should end about here.)

He opened his eyes and met her smile. He almost gasped as he saw it. It was an actual smile; the one he had missed for so long… He had no idea she could smile again; it had been so long since he saw one he was sure she couldn't anymore. He felt his breath deplete as he stayed immobile while in a spellbinding trance only her smile could give off.

She clapped her hands lightly in astonishment. Her expression far more lively than the one she had greeted him with.

It was as if the conversation they had had before he started playing had never taken place; no sadness could be sensed in that room.

She then hugged Edward, catching him in surprise.

-Thank you. – She said with a sincere voice.

He returned the hand with his right hand; which held the bow.

And when she broke the embrace, she showed him her smile closer… He immediately felt happy that he hadn't failed as her guardian.

-You're welcome, Kisa. For you, I'd play as many times as you want me to.

He then noticed her tears, but immediately recognized them as happy tears. Her smile never left her face. His smile was also still plastered.

-Nee, Edward?

-Yes, Kisa?

-Then…How old is Santiago?

He laughed and she grinned.

-He's 125 years old. – He replied with a wide smile.

-I knew he couldn't be the same age as me… - She smirked. – And how old are you then?

-121. – He answered.

-So… Santiago is 20 years older than me, and you are 16… - She mused out loud.

He nodded.

-I've heard you play that cello countless times before, am I not right?

-That is correct. – His expression seemed too calm it was almost unreal.

She diverted her glare towards the cello for an instant.

-Santiago said that I could chose if I was dead or alive; that my body materializes in the Human Realm every time I step in it and when I step out, it disintegrates. But am I considered dead or alive?

-To me you are alive, Kisa. – He answered with his always kind eyes; so radically different from Diego's.

She sighed and looked outside the window into the never ending sky.

-I've got so many questions that they're all over the place and I ask them making little sense…

-That's alright. – He said politely. – I'll just do what I can to answer them. – He grinned.

-How long has it been since we last saw each other?

-A while… - He answered vaguely.

-Then I bet you've got questions of your own… - His eyes widened at her words. – So ask, too. – She offered with a smile.

-I…I couldn't do that when you have so many questions of your own…

-Oh, come on. Or should I order you to? – She playfully asked.

-Well… How long have you been awake already…That you remember?

-For almost 4 months actually…

-And how did you get here?

And so she narrated the whole story of how she got here because of her meeting with the Black Servers…Funny thing it was her enemy who led her to the people she became close to.

-You've been through a lot, I can see. – He said.

-I guess you could say that. – She admitted.

-And so, this Byakuya Kuchiki is very important to you, isn't he?

-The most important. – She stated with iron firmness.

-I see. – He, for a truly brief instant, seemed sad about it.

-I was thinking of a way to apologize to him without having to do what he asks of me… Call me selfish if you think I am being that… I think I am.

-I could never insult you like that, my Mistress! – He exclaimed with understanding eyes. – Especially since you're not selfish. You're doing this for everyone's sake, are you not? I think that this is what you should do as well, Kisa.

She sighed deeply.

-Don't worry. I'm sure he'll realize this. And, from my point of view, you are not the one that is to apologize… It is my duty to protect you, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Kisa. That is why if he does not apologize, then I shall not accept him as worthy of you.

-That's harsh… - She said…

Sure, she did agree at some point with him, but she saw things backwards… She didn't think _she_ was worthy of Byakuya…

-You are more worthy than you imagine, Kisa. – He said with a smile and truthful eyes.

-Do you read minds or something? – She asked.

He laughed. His laughter was very quiet and subtle… And for some reason, she wouldn't mind listening to it all day.

-Not really. – He said.

Then the door opened.

-Kisa – Chan, I've come to check on you… - Isane trailed off as soon as she saw her visitor. – W-W-Who is that, Kisa – Chan? – She asked with wide eyes; amazed at the handsome man.

-This is Edward, my other guardian… - She answered with her hand on the back of her head.

-HUUH?! – Her yelling could be heard all over the building.


	52. Culprit

Just a quick translation note:

Desu = Polite copula added as a suffix at the end of the sentences.

**Culprit**

As an unforgettable melody was being remembered by Kisa in her room, Soi Fon and Unohana were talking at her office. The atmosphere around them was densely grave.

-… So you are saying you felt those two unidentified reiatsu strange? As if something you've never sensed before, Soi Fon taicho? – Asked Unohana with her serious expression.

-Yes. – Soi Fon affirmed. – I came to ask you if you could send someone that could help identify the abnormalities where the explosions took place.

-Isn't it too late for that? It took place days ago after all. And I do not mean to say I refuse to offer help, but isn't that a task for which the 12th Squad would be more suitable?

-Ie. They already sent someone, but the only thing that the sent one found out was that it wasn't like anything heard of before, and therefore they're studying those presences for the first time; which cannot give us accurate information. So, it was suggested that you partook in the case as well. Maybe if you find out biological properties, you could help us find out the culprits. I wouldn't have waited this long if I knew I had to come to you rather than 12th, Unohana taicho. – Soi Fon stated.

Soi Fon clearly was not happy about needing to ask help but she wasn't showing it outwardly. She felt a great respect for Unohana taicho.

Then they heard a scream.

-Was that…? – Soi Fon asked with her narrowed eyes.

-Isane… - She sighed. – But what could've happened now? – She sighed. – Well, I'll have to end things here. Sure, I'll help, Soi Fon taicho.

-Maybe I should accompany you to see what is going on?

-Please don't bother. When it comes to Isane, you'd be surprised at the type of things she screams that loud for… And I do believe I have a fair idea whom that scream was caused for… - She sighed.

-How is she doing? – Soi Fon asked with a radical change in her voice.

-She woke up already. I went to check on her earlier, but she was busy with Kuchiki taicho, so I thought I'd give them some time… After all, they've waited long enough to see one another. – She grinned. – So I sent Isane to check on her later…

-That must be true… It is hard to believe such different people belong together, isn't it? – Soi Fon grinned halfheartedly.

-I did find it like that at first, but one gets used to it. Will you pay her a visit later, Soi Fon?

-Maybe.

-You know that sooner or later she'll have to know; the sooner the better.

-I realize that, Unohana taicho. I'm not trying to avoid telling her.

-Nobody would blame you if you are avoiding so.

Soi Fon sighed.

-Very well… But for now, I'll do the same as you. I'll let the two of them talk for now; they've been missing one another for just a week, but I realize it's been a long week for them.

-That is true… Well now, excuse me, Soi Fon taicho. – Unohana said as she left the office; leaving Soi Fon standing there in pensiveness.

Shortly after Isane screamed, Unohana and Hanataro appeared right behind her.

-Kotetsu - fukutaicho, what happened?! – Asked a panicked Hanataro.

-Isane, what in the world?! – Asked a concerned Unohana with eyes more open than usual.

Isane was mute. She could only point towards Kisa's visitor. Both Unohana and Hanataro followed the finger and saw the handsome man sitting on the side of Kisa's bed.

-Kisa – Chan, who is this gentleman? – Unohana asked Kisa with her always calmed expression.

-Eto…Well, he's Edward James, my second guardian. – She answered; unsure of how to say it.

-Another guardian?! – Hanataro looked at him alarmingly.

-Hana – Chan, please don't worry… - Kisa said a bit concerned for him. – He's done nothing wrong, you know?

-So I see… - Unohana then turned towards Isane. – Isane, there was no need to cause such havoc by screaming because of this.

-G-Gomenasai, taicho… - Isane said while looking down; slightly embarrassed.

Unohana just smiled at Isane and then walked to where Edward was standing.

-Unohana Retsu, yoroshiku. – She introduced herself with her trademark calm look.

-So you're the one that has taken care of my Mistress, I'm to be forever in your debt, Unohana – Dono. Edward James, Kisa's guardian, yoroshiku desu. – He introduced himself with breathtaking blue eyes, chivalrous voice and a charming smile as he took and kissed Unohana's right hand.

Both Isane and Hanataro squeaked as they saw their captain's hand being kissed by him. Kisa's forehead side has multitudinous drops as she tried to suppress her odd grimacing from the surprise.

-My, aren't you a charming young man! And no need to thank me, Kisa – Chan is very dear to many of us. Besides, it is my duty to take care of my patients. – Smiling Unohana said as she blushed and brought her left hand to her cheek.

Isane and Hanataro looked as if they were going to faint at her response. Kisa's eyes widened and her drops multiplied and grinned a bit while letting out a small giggle.

-Oh, that's right… Eto… Kisa – Chan, I need to check you up and see how your back's doing. – Isane changed the subject. – Guardian – San, I'm afraid I'll ask you to wait outside. You can come back in after I'm done.

-Anything for my Mistress's health, I'll gladly comply with your requests, Isane – San. – Edward answered politely and with his always-present charm.

While they had stepped out of room 739 and waited, Soi Fon was finally recovered from pensiveness and getting out of Unohana's office.

As soon as she stepped out, she immediately felt this presence that made her eyes widen as open as possible. She needed no time to analyze it, she knew that presence was not mistaken, this was it; so she shunpoed abruptly, guided by the sensation of that unusual reiatsu.

When she reached the seventh floor, she stopped using shunpo. She could clearly feel it as you can feel the heat of a fire that is right in your front. She, unsteadily, gave quick footfalls to where the one who emanated the same presence as the one she felt back at the Rukongai districts.

_How can this be possible?! _– She berated herself in thought. – _How could I have not been able to detect a reiatsu __this__ strong before? I should've been able to sense it within miles! Just what __is__ happening?_

She followed her reiatsu detecting senses as a path and then finally reached the end. She stood right in front of him. She couldn't believe her eyes. For a moment, her voice seemed to shut down from the beauty of the culprit. But who could blame her? She's a woman after all.

-Soi Fon taicho? What is the matter? – Asked Unohana surprised to see the one she had just talked to minutes ago looking so stiff and with a certain look on her eyes.

She knew Soi Fon well enough to know when her eyes said she was seeing someone as an opponent; more specifically, as a _fighting_ opponent. This worried her.

Soi Fon ignored Unohana's voice as if hadn't talked to her in the first place. She was too focused on her thoughts. She simply locked stares with the man Unohana was talking with. One could tell by the intensity of her stare she was fuming, while the handsome man simply stared back, yet without emanating any of the emotions Soi Fon was… His expression was…Neutral; or at least so it seemed; yet it was captivating and deep.

In that moment, Isane opened the door from the other side.

-I'm done. I told you it would be quick, you can come back in, Guard… - She trailed off as soon as she noticed how Soi Fon and the guardian were locked in a stare, which no sane person would want to be involved with.

She, as Unohana, knew what that special stare in the 2nd Squad's captain meant.

-Taicho, what is going on? – Isane asked with a low tone, almost stuttering and without turning to Unohana; her focus was trapped in those two's staring battle.

Kisa was not oblivious to it either, she was staring at it all from the moment Isane opened the door. She immediately knew this was no good thing. She stood up and tried to ask about it; but just like Isane, she too couldn't find her focus to formulate coherent questions. So she stared as a witness.

-You were one of the culprits for the explosions in Rukongai districts. – Soi Fon stated; stated, she did not ask.

Edward narrowed his eyes but didn't really show any change of emotions in his glare; they were still the same blue eyes they were seconds ago… Now that was a similarity with Diego Santiago… And also, he did not deny her statement.

Kisa's eyes widened at what her ears listened.

-You are without a doubt. – Soi Fon continued. – How did you get into Seireitei? Are you here to cause more chaos? – Her voice menacing and intimidating.

-I just came to visit my Mistress, miss. – Edward politely replied with an educated voice.

Soi Fon's eyes grew even more open… _His Mistress?_ – She thought with uneasiness. – _That was the way he called Kisa… Impossible! Could he really be…?_

-Are you also Kisa's guardian? – Soi Fon asked with her voice less intimidating than she meant it. She couldn't help that, she was too baffled.

-That is correct. I'm Edward James. – He introduced himself with unexpected formality… Any other girl would've squeaked, but Soi Fon was too proud about her duty to allow such thing from herself.

Soi Fon, instead of replying, just placed him under a kido spell that tied him with chains.

-SOI FON! – Kisa yelled with shocked brown eyes. – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

-He's not even a suspect, Kisa. – Soi Fon told her with a harsh voice and the same eyes she wore back on that rainy day when she took her new sensei back into the cell. – I must take him for interrogation.

-But I still have so many things I need to know…! – She cried. – Please… Don't take him, too. – She begged.

-Kisa… - Soi Fon said with pain. – I'm sorry, but there is nothing that will stop me from complying with duty.

Kisa felt her heart crushing, but then it magically healed as she heard Edward's melodic voice, so sweet to her as if he wasn't in a bad situation.

-It's going to be alright. – He then smiled to her. – Please, don't worry about me, Kisa.

And just like that, both her guardian and Soi Fon disappeared… He was shunpoed away. This was the second time Soi Fon shunpoed a guardian of hers away from her; to a place she couldn't see them and where they couldn't help her…

The small hope that Edward's visit had brought her was now gone… And although it was a new sensation, she had easily made room in her body for it and was already used to it…So now it ached.

_SOI FON! ARE YOU GOING TO LOCK UP EVERY VISITOR OF MINE THAT CAN ACTUALLY HELP ME?!_ – Kisa questioned in thought, but inwardly, she only shed one tear.


	53. Two in Pain

Dedicated to –Bleach-And-Yaoi-Bitch- for favoriting and to kongsi222 for alerting this story! Thanks always!

**Two in Pain**

They were gone.

She felt this eerily familiar sensation of abandonment again, just like she did the day she shunpoed away with Santiago.

"It's going to be alright. Please don't worry about me Kisa." He had told her so, but that wasn't possible… How could she not worry when he and Santiago were the only ones that could help her understand her blurry past? Her past seemed to be the key to understand what was coming; because she was certain that there was _something_ coming in the not distant future, and she was aware it would take everything she had in order not to create a memorable mess…A mess that would involve not only her, but also the ones she had grown to love.

She couldn't help but shed a tear that slowly trickled down her left cheek.

She didn't want to be seen shedding it so she locked herself in her room.

She refused to open the door that was knocked by Hanataro and Isane for several minutes. At first she was deliberately ignoring the noise; but at some point, she lost herself in her dark pensiveness and could no longer listen or sense anything from the world outside her mind.

-Let her be for the moment. – Unohana said seeming unaffected; but deeply, she was sad to see Kisa like that.

-But taicho! – Isane cried.

-She won't open the door, Isane. – Unohana's voice seemed to go a pitch higher.

-But she hasn't eaten anything yet, Unohana taicho! – Hanataro said with noticeable angst. – She cannot skip meals again; it wouldn't do her any good!

-Then she will eat later. – Instead of going higher, her voice seemed to go lower this time.

-Taicho… - Isane mumbled.

Isane was able to sense the angst her captain felt as well then. She knew that Unohana was the one that could understand Kisa the best from them all. She could read everybody in fact; even the coldest people. That is a reason she admires her so greatly.

-I'm rather sure that there's something else besides this that has Kisa this pained. – Unohana mused out loud. – Have any of you both seen Kuchiki taicho? I thought he was with her.

-I was surprised too when I saw that man with her instead of Kuchiki taicho. – Expressed Isane.

-I'll go check on him then; he might know something. Meanwhile, I ask you to return to your duties. We need to let her alone for the time being.

-Hai, taicho. – They both nodded.

Unohana headed towards Byakuya's room and thought it was strange that she got no answer after she knocked.

Kuchiki Byakuya could be called many things, but he was always polite enough to the very least answer back. It was rare for him to say he was not to receive anyone. As a noble, he was used to place formality and impression before his mood.

She knocked again and again got no reply.

-Kuchiki taicho? – She called. – Are you there?

Nothing.

Her ear touched the wooden door as she heard past it. Her senses were keen, so she could easily hear his breathing; which was stable but uneasy somehow.

_How strange… _- She pondered.

-Unohana taicho? – Asked a surprised female voice. – What are you doing?

Unohana turned and saw a couple of surprised faces she was familiar with.

-Kuchiki – San, I know Kuchiki taicho is in his room, yet he won't answer me. Do you know what could be wrong?

Rukia looked to the side and slightly bit her inferior lip.

-He and Kisa had a fight. – Ichigo answered for her when he knew she couldn't.

Unohana felt mildly surprised to hear that. After such a long time without seeing each other and after everything; for them to just fight… It was weird and she sure didn't see that coming, but then, since when has love ever been predictable; especially in _their_ case? She might be single, but she sure has loved before; ergo she knew that sometimes arguments just emerged out of nowhere and pretty much always caught you off guard.

-That explains it. – She pondered with the recent memory of Kisa locking herself with sadness domineering her guise and energy she emitted in mind.

-Is Kisa alright? – Ichigo asked.

-Not precisely, Kurosaki – Kun. – She answered.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Unohana sighed and told them about Edward James.

After hearing the story, Ichigo's eyes were wide open and Rukia seemed absolutely baffled.

-I can't believe she has another guardian?! – Rukia exclaimed.

-I see. That and the fight she just had with Byakuya drove her to that. – Ichigo understood.

Unohana nodded.

Inside, Rukia felt guilty for what she had said about Kisa earlier. Ichigo could tell.

-This is a very delicate situation. – Ichigo stated with grim, uncharacteristic seriousness. – And as much as we'd like to help, we cannot interfere. Only they can help themselves.

-You are right, Kurosaki – Kun. I was thinking the same.

So they let both of them be. Kisa would drown in mortification and worry, but Byakuya too was having a mental distress.

_It hurts…_ - He pondered while on his dark room. – _It hurts to know she hates me, but I'm doing this for her sake… (!) So I must endure this… I __must__ protect her. No matter the pain…I ought to keep my duty first… Am I really doing this only out of duty? Did I not think for all this time that I love her? Then why do I say I'm doing it out of duty? (…) Is it that I cannot admit that my duty barely influenced my decision? I… I am too weak to admit that duty hasn't even crossed my mind since I came here… I've only been thinking of her… Why did it end up this way? How could I have let anything more valuable than duty yet another time? Am I really going to survive this time? So I wonder… Kisa… You've turned my world upside down and kept shaking it until it was confusing, and yet I felt relieve as that came. I, for once, felt a change. I've come to care about the sky so I know if each day I'll get a chance to see you gazing at it and smile to yourself. I feel the wind again. It had been decades since I had last seen the moon like I do when I am with you… Time didn't seem to matter to me before; I was unaffected by it; and now it is constantly torturing me more mercilessly than it does with living humans… It is all because of you; because you changed my world… Kisa, I have opened up to you. I had never done so before; not like this… That's why…It hurts. Your despise hurts. It hurts to know I hurt you. It hurts to imagine you injured. It hurts to make you cry… It's as if the wounds I inflicted on you, I can feel them and I cannot breathe right… Kisa, I don't think I'll survive long if that is the case. But even if it hurts, I shall do my best to live on, so I can protect you; even if it costs me your love, hence the only thing that keeps me alive now… Kisa… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I screamed at you… You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I felt as if I was the one being yelled at… I'm sorry to have called you 'Kisana'… Deeply, I was aware that I was hurting you, and yet I kept attacking you, causing you pain… _- His fists were now too tight and pale that his nails weren't far from drawing blood out of his palms. –_ I'm a monster. I don't deserve your love; it's too beautiful for someone as despicable as I. I'm sorry, Kisa… _- He finally released the pressure from his fists, but it was late. His fingertips were dark red and the essence of blood he had smelled countless times was present.

And that's how his thoughts went on and on; constantly playing the same words over and over again; for the rest of the day and for some time of the day that followed as well.

It was already late morning and Byakuya hadn't opened the door nor had she eaten well, let alone getting enough sleep…Neither had Kisa.

She would've kept on thinking like she always did on depressing days were it not because someone knocked her door; interrupting her. It was Hanataro.

-Kisa – San, may I please come in? – He asked politely and unsurely. – I brought you food…

Silence was his response.

-Please, Kisa – San…! You need to eat or else you won't get better.

Silence once again.

-If you do not want to eat then at least do it for the taicho and Isane – San… They've been pretty worried since yesterday… Please?

No verbal reply was given to him, but the door was opened. He felt relieved until he saw Kisa.

Her eye bags were notorious and deep. Her skin tone seemed pallid. Needless to point out how disheveled her hair looked. All her angst was reflected there as a result of her moving while lying down in search of a position that allowed her to sleep without feeling uncomfortable; even though she could foretell it was going to be futile since the discomfort was not caused by external agents but by her emotions and feelings, she still kept searching for a way to sleep without her chest searing as she remembered with precise detail a cold voice calling her 'Kisana'.

Hanataro felt terrible at such sight.

-Sorry. – Kisa said. – I'm rather unsightly now… - She expressed while forcing herself to sound embarrassed without success.

Honestly, her guise hadn't crossed her mind until that very moment.

_Am I that obvious to read?_ – Hanataro thought feeling guilty for making her feel that way.

-Ie! - He tried to fix his mistake. – It's not that at all. – He said nervously. – You actually look nice, Kisa – San!

Kisa laughed halfheartedly at his cute attempt to cover himself.

-It's OK, Hana – Chan. I know I look awful, no need to worry about telling me otherwise. – She grinned, though it wasn't convincing at all that she meant that grin. – Well, that apple seems delicious!

-Hai! Please eat, Kisa – San. – He then left the tray on the table. – You should try to rest too, Kisa – San. – He expressed sincere concern in his eyes.

-I can try… - She said with no real intention on her voice.

-Maybe if you relax a bit it will be easier. Why don't you take a walk by the gardens after eating? I'm sure it will help

-I'll pass by… I promise… - She then looked at Hanataro's smile and relief in his look.

_I'm really causing a lot of concern, am I not?_ – She pondered. – _I sure am the worst… How can I be so selfish with the people that care this much about me? I need to apologize to Isane and Retsu later…_

-Thank you, Hana – Chan. – She then looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen plastered on her face.

-You're welcome, Kisa – San. – He replied with perceptible sadness in his voice and then left her to eat in the room.

Kisa had started the day with a severe lack of sleep and her thoughts as the sun rose up high were filled with him. His day started no different than hers. He was thinking of her, of what to do… Then he was interrupted out of his train of thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

His eyes widened for an instant. _Could it be?_ - He thought to himself as he felt his hear accelerating.

However, his eyes went back to normal as soon as he heard a voice from outside; in fact, it can be said he even narrowed those grey orbs.

-Oi, taicho! Is it OK if I come in?

Not only was that a male voice and not the one he wanted to believe it was; he also knew that annoying voice anywhere.

-Yes, fukutaicho. – He reluctantly said.

He was so not in the mood for anyone (_especially_ his lieutenant); but that just proves how serious he is about duty…Whenever Kisa isn't involved.

Renji did his best to hide his great shock to see his captain in such condition. This wasn't the first time he visited him while he was at the hospital, but he had never looked that bad.

His eyes had deep bags underneath. His hair was messier than he thought possible for someone as tidy as him. His movements were somehow weak and slow. It didn't take a genius to figure out he hadn't slept well, if he slept at all nor that he hadn't been eating appropriately.

-Taicho, how are you feeling? – Asked Renji meaning no harm at all and doing his best to ignore his unkempt appearance.

-I'm fine, fukutaicho. – He replied with coldness he hadn't shown in a while. – Is your visit related with work?

-Eto… No, taicho… I… I only wanted to see how you were doing, that's all…

-I see. Well, even if you are not here for work, I believe this is a good occasion for you to report to me. Anything relevant?

Renji gulped.

-W-Well…Not exactly… Our division is doing great. The paperwork is doing well.

-What have been the topics for the captain meetings and what have been the agreements?

Renji felt disappointed to know that the prayers he was inwardly doing for the last 30 seconds hadn't worked… He had asked that one question… He couldn't lie to his captain. It's not precisely a matter of values, but more of his captain's unwanted ability to detect lies, especially the lies _he_ came up with.

-Well… It-It was decided that… - He felt his captain's piercing narrowed eyes over his entire soul and it became harder and harder to say each word without his throat enclosing. - The man that…Heralds himself as the…Guardian of…Kisana is…To be…Executed.

Byakuya's eyes revealed shock. And when Renji saw the shock in his captain's eyes, shown just like that and without him trying to dissimulate them, Renji wasn't sure but he almost felt the shock was mirrored in his own face as well…

What was he to think? Byakuya didn't know. He probably should be worried about Kisa and for him being the answer to her torture… Yet, he felt…Relieved? _Was Yoruichi right, then?_ – He thought. - _Do I really think of Diego Santiago as a rival?_

-Anything else, Abarai fukutaicho? – He asked once he regained his composure. - A meeting just ended, correct? What was discussed in that last one?

Now that was the other thing Renji didn't want to answer… Man, why did he have to be so sharp?

-It was about the other guardian, Edward James, taicho. – Renji answered vaguely.

Byakuya's suppressed emotions of anger and angst from the week before that moment were then released in a huge, ground-and-heaven-shaking wave of reiatsu; as powerful yet fast as an explosive and visible wave. It was so intense and powerful; even Kenpachi Zaraki could sense it from 11th Division's quarters. It is hardly describable how that wave literally shook the entire hospital; the feeling was uncommon even though the reiatsu that caused it all was familiar.

Renji was abruptly and unceremoniously brought down to the floor and felt how he was crushed by the reiatsu he could recognize from miles of distance since he had witnessed it in action endless occasions. It was only for a mere second; short for so many, but definitely not for Renji Abarai. Once the second expired, it was calmer; calm enough for Renji to at least be on his knees, he gasped as he could feel the air enter his empty lungs and his throat no longer suffocating him; and gradually, the room returned to normal in a matter of less than a minute.

When Renji ventured a quick glance at his captain, he noticed how his body seemed like an empty gigai; an empty shell with no habitant. (You could say it was akin to the way Kisa seemed to be sometimes.) His grey irises showed no movement whatsoever; no proof that he was conscious except for the fact that they remained open.

_She has another guardian…_ - Byakuya's inner voice repeated ceaselessly. – _There is yet another person that was close to her and has a meaningful past with her… Yet someone else that can make her hate me… Yet someone else that can occupy a place in her heart in which I have no right to intrude; a space that's divided from the one I occupy, a place that has nothing to do with me… (…) Why am I acting like this? (…) She was right… I fear so. I fear she will no longer look at where I stand and will rather glance at her guardians and her past… I fear so…_

-OI! TAICHO! – Renji uselessly (and rather gracelessly) shook the absentminded body of his captain while yelling from concern. – Are you alright?! Taicho! Come back to consciousness! Taicho!

-Abarai – San, please quit shaking my patient. – Unohana said with a drop to the back of her head.

While Byakuya's head was in the middle of a storm, his room was stocked with people who immediately came after they felt his distinct reiatsu in the wave: Rukia, Ichigo, Unohana, Isane and Hanataro.

Unohana had done a quick check up and determined that she didn't comprehend what could've caused such impact on his reiatsu since his health was no different than it was during the last check up she had done.

Although unceremonious, Renji's method turned out effective.

Just as one wakes up from a déjà vu, Byakuya seemed to regain sense of time and reality to notice his full room. This did surprise him but he didn't show it outwardly. He just brought his hand to his forehead for an instant.

Exactly the moment he did that, the door was opened abruptly by yet another visitor; a most unexpected one indeed.

One of her hands was extended over one side of the doorframe while the other found support above her right knee for all the weight of her upper body as she gasped for air.

Everyone immediately turned to her and some felt surprised while others weren't really. But Byakuya was undoubtedly astounded, and he actually reflected that in his outer guise; though subtly. He did his best to suppress his need to gasp. But he couldn't help his eyes growing more open and his irises contracting; even if for the briefest of instances.

-I felt that wave and…! – She kept on fighting her unstable breathing. - What was that? What happened?

It was unclear if Kisa was attacking the room in general with those questions or just him. Albeit her eyes were fixated on him, some wondered if she could talk to him with such a normal voice, as if nothing had happened between them in the last days, as if they were really _that_ cool between one another.

She recovered some air in her empty lungs and was able to move straight towards his bed and asked while looking directly into his eyes:

-Are you alright? What in the world caused that? You're not hurt, right?

No doubts anymore, the questions were directed at him.

Her face showed true concern; actual emotions that differ from depression, even if not by much. One would think that such would cause relief to Isane and Unohana that were worried by her locking herself, but it actually increased their worry. Could anyone really push aside that kind of unresolved feelings, even if for a brief moment? And they weren't the only ones skeptical about it; Byakuya was included there. He wondered if he was dreaming.

He remained mute and the questions unanswered.

It was a miracle his jaw wasn't dropped. His eyes were immobile as he felt her piercing dark brown irises over them. He could tell she was not really showing false worry yet they were indisputably dissimilar to the glare they directed towards him in past times. Maybe the fight they had could explain why she looked at him with literally different eyes, but he himself didn't feel convinced by his own explanation.

He was absolutely clueless about what to say, how to act and even about what to think. So the answer his body would give was, therefore, none. It was as if he hadn't heard her; as if he didn't react to her actions.

His silence in fact increased her anguish and so she extended her left palm over his forehead while her right one was over her own.

It was only then that he seemed to catch up with time and motion. He blinked and his eyes moved, but the object of his sight was always her.

He involuntarily showed a slight blush on his pale face. Even though they were already on the kissing stage, he would still blush at her unexpected contact.

-But you have a fever! – Kisa exclaimed.

Everyone else in the room had only been keenly staring with great interest/worry what was going on between those two; as if they were watching a movie. And it wasn't until she mentioned the fever that they were out of their trance.

-A fever? – Rukia asked confused. – But Unohana taicho said he was fine!

Unohana then placed her hand over Byakuya's forehead. She trusted her hand more than any other thermometer. Her calm guise seemed to be shocked for a small instant.

-You're right… - Unohana said with clear disbelief plastered both on her tone and face.

She couldn't believe she had missed it… Isane and Hanataro joined her there.

Byakuya was no longer aware of what was happening since Kisa removed her hand from his forehead.

_It was so soft and cool… _- That was the last thought he had that morning; afterwards, everything went black.

He had fainted… (!) It was utterly unbelievable that Byakuya Kuchiki could faint other than from blood loss or after a battle… It was an inconceivable idea until that time… Then again, in the past, so was the idea of him smiling.


	54. Against the Wind

Dedicated to Gintoki for favoriting this story! It is always an honor! Thank you so very much! I find it so weird when I start another chapter on the very day that I finish the previous one now… But I recall that when I was just starting, this was normal. And so I wonder if I'm losing the love for this or if I'm slowly losing pace and I get worried and slightly anxious… What happened to the amusement and enthusiasm I showed before? Is it really gone? Is that a bad thing? (…) I can't believe it's already been half a year since I discovered this wonderful hobby and since I started this fic! Thanks you for sticking up with me for so long…T.T (No, this is not a farewell at all… The end of this fic is anything but close! Patience, please. I'm doing my best.)

**Against the Wind**

The day was a sunny one. Most of spring had already passed. _How did time fly by that fast?_ – Kisa thought as she strolled down the gardens of Division 4.

They were little compared to the great Kuchiki gardens, but the gardens outside the hospital were fairly big and actually charming. It didn't have so many art pieces everywhere or such fine roses, but it had several water fountains that could easily get you relaxed in no time; that was the gardens' greatest attribute.

She felt strange with the glares she'd get from the few people she had come across in the gardens as well as the people in hallways. She didn't blame them though; many weren't used to seeing her 'quirk' Converse shoes, especially with her nagajuban white robe. But at least the staff members that knew her were already used to them. (She spent a considerable amount of time in that hospital, so it _does_ make sense the janitors and nurses know her.)

_Man, this situation is anything but desirable… Why is it so complicated to wait for an apology…? Why am I still not convinced I am not the one that needs to apologize? Edward is right. He is! (…) _– Sighs. –_ It would be so much easier if I was the one that had to apologize… Waiting is hard…_

She then stopped and, from where she stood, just looked upwards to the blue sky with dreamy eyes. How long had it been since she had gazed at the sky? Since the fight took place, she hadn't… For her, that was a great deal. Since the very first day she woke up blank, she'd look at the sky every single day.

The sky held countless precious memories to Kisa. She had seen it from so many different places, at different times and with very different people. But it was as if by looking up, her mind would take a picture of those moments and immortalize them in her memories; which she would remember each time she looked up. Whenever she stared at anything in the endless above, she could easily picture the people she hadn't seen in a while; especially Taro and Tatsuki; she saw them with such perfect details it was hard to believe they weren't right there next to her…

This beautiful musing was interrupted by the oddest of sensations. The ground beneath her shook. Her entire body seemed to freeze. Her dreamy eyes immediately contracted and changed the emotions they emanated as they grew wide open. Such feeling arrived in the most unusual gust of wind, it felt intense yet too quick; like a sound wave. She shuddered. She had never felt anything like it before, yet she knew exactly where it came from… The reiatsu that was the cause had saved her before, and even though she hadn't felt it too often, she was very familiar with that presence.

_What should I do…?_ – She asked herself in panic with a shocked expression that could easily be misunderstood as horrified.

A sudden uneasiness seemed to take over her body. She was frozen. She could feel this great pain that the wave had left behind; and although the pain was another's she could feel it deeply as if it was hers.

She didn't think twice before turning and starting to run and head towards that room, but she had not given 5 steps before she came to a brusque halt as the 'on second thought' reached her… She again was immobile.

_What should I do…?! If I go now, I might make this pain of his worse… But…I want to go… But how am I supposed to look at him in the eyes? How am I really going to help…?_ – Inside, she knew she was crying; regardless of her dry cheeks. – _How?_ – She felt panic in this confusion assault. She didn't quite understand why, but this urged her greatly; so much she could almost swear her heart had stopped beating for that minute in which she was 'thinking twice'. – _Kisa…How can you be this selfish?! Byakuya has pushed aside his feelings and needs for you in the past for you! _– She briefly recalls this image in which a handsome man standing in front of her with his closed hand around her wrist, stopping the sword she intended to stab another one with. He was crying and those tears moved her deeply and made her heart feel as if it was searing. Other than the tears, he was actually too tranquil and seemed as if he was oblivious to the damage that his being too close to her was causing him. And then he smiles at her and feebly tries to dry the tears she herself was shedding. But instead of thanking such gesture, she, as out of control as she was, stabbed him. A terrifying sight of a bleeding injury appears, yet he acts somehow oblivious to it and only looks at her with non-judging and non-resentful eyes and hugs her without caring for the painful consequences and then strokes her hair with sweet delicacy. Only then did she get a grip of herself. He's the one hurt the most severely and yet he asks her if she's alright; drawing then tears out of her. And only after she assured him she was fine, he then falls to his knees and surrenders to unconsciousness. –_ He has done it for me before… _- She then weeps. This amazes her; it didn't make sense to just weep out of the blue… She had to touch her own cheek to take notice of the tears she was shedding at that moment. –_ Byakuya… Then why can't I do the same for him?! How can I be this awfully selfish and resentful? Why can't I do something nice for him…? Kisa! Get a grip of yourself! Come on! You're gonna go there and show the world what you're made of! You will prove that you care, no matter how hard… Yes… I will! I'll be there and see if he's alright… To not break right there, I shall do an effort… Maybe not saying his name would be of help… ALL RIGHT!_

-It took me a while to decide, but I'll be there with you soon… - She said out loud as she looked at a certain window that was actually the one of his room. Then she came back to her senses. – I must hurry.

And so she parted towards his room at full pace…Or so she intended…

However, it was a very agitated trip towards his room, filled with more obstacles than an official race in which at the least you get a medal. In fact, 'agitated' isn't intense enough to cover the entire deal of this odyssey… It wasn't possible to just run…

To leave the gardens, there were only two exits. She first tried to take the one closest to the stairs, but it was blocked by huge piles of wood that was part of a construction project taking place there. So she hastily turned around and ran to the other exit on the opposite side of the garden; which seemed too small compared with the ones of the Kuchiki mansion, yet they now seemed huge. And the pathways weren't straight; they were pretty much in zigzag. She couldn't take shortcuts if she didn't want to destroy plants or swim across the main fountain that was deep and huge as a pool. So she ran and finally exited the gardens of 4th Squad.

But that was only the beginning. The other exit was closer to the back and she might've easily entered there and gone up the stairs, but with this exit she had no other choice but to go through the main entrance and then go across the entire structure until reaching the back and use the stairs then.

So she tried to enter through the main entrance, but it was crazier than happy hour at a bar! Wherever she stood or moved, she was on the way. At plain sight, it even seemed as if people were running everywhere in chaos, though she knew better after spending pretty much most of spring in this place.

Ergo, she'd have to round the building and enter through the back entrance of the west wing of the structure, but then there were another stairs she could use in that side…Great! Or at least at that moment she thought it was great… So she had no choice but round the building, though for an odd reason, apparently she wasn't the only one trying to round the building, so she almost ran over 5 people and was about to trip several times in the way as she tried to avoid running over many people. To top that, she received creepy glares from them…

_Man!_ – She thought in frustration. – _Where the heck did the speed I gained while training with Santiago go now that I need it?!!!_

She finally rounded the building…Or so she thought. She was going to use the west back entrance, but unfortunately, it was stuck and there was no way she could open it. She thought about kicking it to bring it down, but then Retsu would be mad…And it would get scary if she got mad… So now she had to round the building a bit more until she got to the back of the main section of the structure and from there she'd go all the way to the east wing and there she'd find the stairs to go up and from there it would be a matter of a minute to reach his room.

She entered by the main section's back, which for her dismay and frustration; at least for that day; was close to the maternity section… Was that Baby Boom Day or what?! She nearly killed and/or crushed 6 flower guys, 3 guys that carried some packages, 9 nurses, 2 janitors and 10 moms in wheelchairs; who returned her hastiness with creepy killer glares. She couldn't blame them and she knew that; I mean, she almost killed their babies. What angry and protective mom isn't scary to the bone? But then, she had to make a significant diversion in her route in order to escape the scariest of all those wheelchairs moms; which by the way was a new mom of two; since she had ridiculous strength in her arms, enough to hunt down Kisa with murderous eyes…

Kisa ran away from her with a scared face she hadn't made before and with tears venturing at the borders of her eye corners. She felt like a prey running away from a wild predator… It was pretty close to that analogy, actually. She was close to being discovered several times… That woman had amazing speed in those wheels!

After she finally lost her, Kisa realized she was now close to the main entrance but inside, so there was still danger everywhere she could look from where she stood. She hastily made it to the east wing and found the stairs. With triumph on her eyes, she went up but only 10 steps ahead she saw, to her dismay, that there was a group of people bringing down a piece furniture so big that it didn't fit on the elevator and that piece occupied the entire width of the stairs, so she couldn't go past them… She had no choice but to either use the slower-than-death elevator or go to the west wing of the structure and use those stairs.

She ran to the west wing again as her heart was pounding at dangerous rates from the angst of being trapped in the first story of the structure when she needed to go all the way to the seventh… How she was really regretting coming all the way down to the gardens; especially since her room was in the same story as his!

She was then able to find the stairs of the west wing and hurriedly went up, this time she got further up than she did on the ones of the east wing; to the second floor. She had no other choice but to stop there since there had been an accident there…A very messy and bloody one. The rest of stairs that led her to the third floor were slippery, hence unusable.

She wanted to pull her hair from this much opposition from life towards her! She then thought that the ones that carried the piece of furniture down were already at the stairs to level one, so they would be clear for her use from that point up. So she entered the second story and crossed all the way to the east side; needless to say she was close to running over yet more staff members and a few patients. And there, up ahead, she saw the door that would let her into the stairs… And she with a glorious grin; after not even grinning wholeheartedly since her fight with him; tried to push the door… But it didn't open. She thought of pulling it… It was then that she realized that, indeed, she had to pull it to open it… But the handle to pull was missing… What the…?!

-OH, COME ON! – She yelled in the deepest of desperations.

This urgent need she had to go and see if he was alright after feeling such pain from him was now aching all over her soul. It was a need she had, almost as bad as a person drowning needed air.

She only had one option left in order to advance from story two…The elevator. (!) (Plays dramatic and creepy music.)

She hated that box more than anything! It was so unbelievably and asphyxiatingly slow! It would take minutes to climb up one single story… From the story in which her feet were set, it would take about…Her whole life. She gulped at the thought of using it… But she was left with no other options. So she pushed the request button with narrowed eyes and waited until the doors slid open. She sighed in relief as she saw it was empty… It had to be a miracle. Finally! Something to ease her nerves after being so opposed by fate! She hastily entered and pressed the 'close' button so the doors didn't allow anyone else that could make her journey even more painfully sluggish; that and it was also due that she hated to feel like canned tuna inside that metallic snail. She had once been there for the longest 10 minutes of her life since it was full with another 12 people… It was hot and suffocating. She didn't have claustrophobia before that day… But then she realized how easy it was to become claustrophobic in that evil elevator! Some might have thought she was being a drama queen; but all she cared for that day was that she had safely arrived to her room alive… How much she wanted to destroy that thing! She felt contempt towards it! Were it not because Retsu is creepier when she gets mad at her for using the stairs, she would use the stairs and kiss the elevator goodbye while destroying it with an axe… Or at least, that's what she daydreamed once… Oddly enough, she daydreamed that in the elevator.

It had been 4 minutes already since Kisa had gotten on that cunning box… And then that freaking thing stopped! It had to be that of all days that it could've chosen to fail!

-GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK!! – She screamed with all her might. (Thank goodness there wasn't anyone else with her inside.)

The technical error, fortunately was fixed soon after Kisa reported it from the inside with the phone.

She waited yet another 2 minutes. They were for sure long… One would assume that not running and pacing all over the 4th Squad would allow her accelerated rhythm to slow down… But the opposite was what took place. This was only making her anxiety grow… That is a bad thing.

She couldn't take it anymore… She was about to go insane (more than she already was) when the doors slid open for a request from the third floor. She didn't think twice before literally jumping out and landing in the middle of the hallway with her knees and palms extended over the floor as she let the fresh air fill her anxious lungs.

So, she was finally on the third story… There were still four to go.

She should be able to use the stair from that point! So she hurried to the east wing and was certainly about to pull open the door with an urging glitter in her brown eyes… But then she noticed this one thing she sure wished she hadn't… She didn't get a full image; and for that she was thankful; but she saw enough to get a fair idea of what things a certain couple was doing there while they considered themselves alone… (Authoress shudders)

Blushing vividly, she turned and clumsily ran to the west side; tripping twice in the way. There the stairs were available and so she hoped for the sake of her sanity that she could reach the seventh floor… Her prayers were answered positively. She almost cried of joy when she set floor on the seventh story; the most familiar of all. In this one, she would hardly trip or run anyone over since she knew her way around.

She was sure she had turned out victorious as she ran at full speed towards his room… However, in the way she almost ran over yet another person… I said she'd _hardly_ do that, not that it wasn't possible for it to happen…

Fortunately, she avoided killing that staff member, but in the process, she got soaked since that member was carrying a vase with water for flowers… And the moment it slipped from his hands, it flew into the air and almost crashed over Kisa, but she avoided it, however, she couldn't help getting her back soaked or a piece of the ceramic of the now broken vase that had crashed with the floor from bouncing and cutting her cheek in its dangerous and sharp route. She cared not about nor did she pay attention, she just got up and ran at full speed to the close finish line. She didn't even notice the astonished face of the staff member she had almost killed as he saw her cut heal almost as fast as it was inflicted. It wasn't there long enough for a drop of blood to emerge from the cut… And Kisa had shown no sign of interest there; she had only grimaced at her right side.

And finally, after several minutes had already passed, she arrived in the most striking way possible; guaranteeing herself immediate attention from all the people in the room… Not that she had thought of that…

And that would be the reason why so much time had passed until her arrival.

Many looked at her gasping form with concern and others were actually worried as well, but were already used to her rashness and the fact that she never fails to surprise you… That was just like Kisa.

She did know she wasn't alone in the room with him, but she didn't really pay attention to their presence… And neither to her appearance… You cannot seriously thing she looked well after such a trip, right? Is it really necessary to say how unkempt she was? I'll only tell you her hair seemed to have been teased by a tornado… Kisa didn't mean to ignore the others or to look that awful. (She cared little about her looks, but she did care…At least to some point…) But the case was that her thoughts could only think of the one person that was the reason for her odyssey in the first place.

She herself didn't understand how she could possibly still be standing. She hadn't eaten well lately; she was suddenly thankful for the breakfast Hanataro left her; and she hadn't slept either… She had not the most remote idea of how she got such energy and still walk towards him without seeming tired, but she was glad she could pretend so…

It was as if just looking at him gave her vitality she didn't possess. Looking into his deep grey eyes seemed to mesmerize her senses, but also to prevent them from stop functioning at any moment as she was sure she could easily faint right then and there.

It was hard; she knew it would be, but she still looked at him and showed him her true concern without caring for the fight that much anymore… She wasn't going to let him off the hook; after all it was important; but she could push those things aside for an instant and focus on her present worries. She finally mustered courage to talk:

-I felt that wave and…! – She kept on fighting her unstable breathing. - What was that? What happened?

She was far more exhausted and feeble than she appeared… And that was something that made her smile inwardly. But his silence made her feel anguished, so she'd ask him again and this time more straightforwardly:

-Are you alright? What in the world caused that? You're not hurt, right?

Silence from his part again… But she didn't mind. She now felt sure that he was alright… And that relieved her heart a bit and she could at last feel her heartbeat stabilizing and alive.

She didn't understand how she could possibly avoid thinking of his name so easily, but she was somewhat glad she was managing so. However, confusion was present in her entire person… She was obviously not in the condition to look at him like she did before; when she had energy and no reason to resent him… She wasn't feeling resentful at the moment, but she wasn't going to let him believe she had accepted his demand…For his sake, she couldn't.

Hence, she couldn't help her glare from being different than usual. She knew she was looking at everything differently, but mostly him… She wondered if he had even noticed such a thing… Was she being too self-conscious?

Suddenly, she felt this urge to touch him and something told her that he seemed…Warmer… _Warmer?_ – She thought. – _How can one __see__ temperature? Could I be __any__ more illogical? Could this day be __any__ harder?_

As strange and illogical as it was, she still touched his forehead and then hers.

-But you have a fever! – She exclaimed with energy she didn't know she had.

-A fever? – Rukia asked confused. – But Unohana taicho said he was fine!

Unohana then placed her hand over Byakuya's forehead. Her calm guise seemed to be shocked for a small instant. Kisa, discerningly, found so amusing. It wasn't common to see her calm exterior bewildered.

-You're right… - Unohana said with clear disbelief plastered both on her tone and face.

Byakuya was no longer aware of what was happening since Kisa removed her hand from his forehead… He had fainted.

-TAICHO! – Renji called with an alarmed voice.

-It'll be alright…Renji…Yeah…Don't worry… - Kisa said suddenly drowsy; as she should have seemed from the very beginning, truthfully to her actual condition.

-Kisa – San? – Hanataro said with a worried voice as he heard such a radical change in her exhausted guise.

-Oi, Kisa! – Ichigo calls out alarmed as well. – Why is your back soaked?!

Kisa then understood why she was feeling a bit cold from a while ago… Wow, she had definitely not paid any attention on her long way up… She was aware and already dreading having to apologize to at least 50 people… She hoped that the scary mom in the wheelchair had already gone home…

-Kisa – Chan? – Asked Unohana with a motherly tone. – You seem pale…

Unohana then placed a hand over Kisa's forehead.

-Kisa – Chan! You also have a fever! And it's even higher than the one of Kuchiki taicho! How can you be standing so oblivious to that? And would you please explain how did you end up this exhausted? What have you been doing?! – Her concern was easier to perceive in her voice as she interrogated deeper.

-Kisa – Chan, are you alright? – Isane asked worried as well.

-I-I'm fin… - That was all she mustered to answer until it all went black for her as well.

She had just joined Byakuya in faint world…

-Kisa – San! – Expressed an over alarmed Hanataro with wide eyes.

-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH THOSE TWO!? – Rukia asks both angry and concerned for both of the unconscious forms.

Well, this was a crack episode. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm no comedian but I did my best. ;)


	55. Lost in Remembrance

I'm sorry for the delay! I've gone back to school, so I have less time available. And just now is that my muse resigns itself to pay me a visit when I begged it all vacations! Dedicated to Sakurafair and scarlet; for their encouraging reviews; to fuzzibunniez; for alerting and favoriting; and to sessys girl forever for favoriting this story. Thanks a lot you all! I feel really happy to know this story is of your liking! Thanks a lot, everyone! Information about Japan's prefectures and the ward of Shibuya is on Wikipedia (…which I don't own). I know the time passage seems unrelated in the Human Realm and in Soul Society. That's because I worked, basing myself in the belief that time flows faster in Soul Society.

Translation note:

Onee – San = Sister

Reminder: As mentioned in chapter 44, Kisa entered Meikurashizu when she saw Diego Santiago at the bridge in the Kuchiki manor. And as better explained in chapter 46, Meikurashizu is the process that precedes Shikuregan; however, the Hikyo (power's form) can force itself over the person if it is not tamed. Therefore, Kisa's Hikyo was the one that induced Meikurashizu.

**Lost in Remembrance**

-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH THOSE TWO!? – Rukia asked both angry and concerned for both of the unconscious forms.

Those two sure knew how to raise concern in many; Kisa especially.

Byakuya; aside from his fever; was just fine. Hanataro took measures with him. Kisa was carried to her room by Ichigo and then Isane took care of her. She, just like Byakuya, was alright as well.

Something odd was there about Kisa… Her gloomy expression was no longer… All trails of the depression and angst were gone from her face. As a matter of fact, and most astoundingly, she was smiling while lacking consciousness… She was smiling genuinely for the first time in days. Maybe 'days' seems like a short amount of time, but it can be surprisingly eternal when the only thoughts that cross your mind are torturous.

They rested for the whole day and Kisa woke up next noon.

She had guessed she'd have to apologize to 50 people and her guess wasn't that inaccurate; they turned out to be 49. And that was due to the angry wheelchair mom of two having been discharged the day before; for which Kisa was immensely grateful.

She herself felt surprised about her own acts. She wasn't OK with what she had done; but what was most strange was that she wasn't herself… Her mind was only set on reaching the goal and, hence, gave little thought to how she reached it. She thought herself selfish for injuring others without even noticing. If she did that, then what made her any different than the corrupt people that hurt others for their own benefit to reach power? How was she capable of causing such ruckus and such trouble for Retsu and Isane?

At first, after she woke up, that was all she thought about… Then she came to an answer; which changed the whole subject in her mind: She did it because she loved him. It was a selfish reason; that was undeniable… And that's how her mind's subject switched to _him_. Not even gazing outside her window would allow her to forget him; not even momentarily.

He woke up around the same time as Kisa, just with a few minutes of advantage. He soon afterwards learned of Kisa fainting and about the entire havoc she had caused. It was rather unbelievable and the kind that was unlikely to happen in reality, but he knew that Kisa had a knack for invoking that kind of events.

It was already late afternoon and the two hadn't crossed one word, or even a glance, with one another. Both were too unsure of what to say or how to act in front of the other one; yet they both did the same: Ask Unohana how the other one was doing without the other knowing. Unohana grinned mischievously at the thought of those two.

Although, as amusing as the situation was, she knew she couldn't grin for long. _The_ date was approaching fast and she knew, sadly, some tears were yet to be shed.

Soi Fon feared Edward James wouldn't cooperate; and that's exactly what happened. She had slender hope of him telling her a little valuable information considering he was quite dissimilar from Diego Santiago. She hadn't heard him play cello or even seen him that long, but she could tell he wasn't nearly as unemotional as Diego. She might be the captain of Squad 2, but she needed not to be in order to notice such a detail; anyone could see that.

Just like she had with Diego, she cared not for his remarkably handsome features and just hit him and tortured him; all was futile in the end. He wouldn't talk. He'd respond the same thing as the other guardian:

-Do you not realize what you've gotten yourself into already?! – She shouted at him. - You've deliberately committed an act that can easily be referred to as terrorism and you're undoubtedly related to a felon who's sentenced to death! What do you think waits for you if you do not cooperate with information?! – She pressured.

-Without my Mistress's permission, I am not to tell you anything about her. – His face was not cold, but it was indeed firm, as well as his voice; which still sounded, oddly, quite melodic. He was calm and neutral; it was as if he didn't know the concept of pain. - I already stated that what I did is not terrorism, but mere self defense.

-Self defense from whom?! Who does that other presence belongs to?! All you've given me is a name! That _given_ name is useless! I need information about him!

-Koji. That's the owner of the other presence you detected. As for him, I cannot specify more information about him. – He said without hesitating but also, without any anger or frustration even though his situation could easily justify it.

-What is _Koji's_ last name? – She said after inflicting more pain on her victim; who didn't return her glares with the contempt she directed towards him.

-He has no last name.

-And do you really expect me to take this information seriously? I can't find that reliable at all!

She punched him more and hit him hard, but she got nothing useful of him. Finally, she gave up. She could recognize a lost cause when she saw one… So far, she had never given up on anyone but those guardians. She held a deep grudge against them for that fact.

She locked him back in the cell and saw how, although he didn't smile, he showed joy inside; she knew he was happy. She found that quite defying; she tried to erase that look from his blue eyes.

-Do not expect any mercy on your sentence. – She said without being able to hide the fact that she was taking out her angst with her words.

He didn't reply and his inner happiness was still perceivable to her dark eyes. She didn't know he was thinking of his reunion with his Mistress… The event for which he waited so long had finally happened! Nothing could ruin his mood; not her interrogating methods, not her cold words, not even knowing his sentence would be death…He knew it would; he saw it in her eyes. Though this was odd to him, he noticed that the woman wasn't feeling glad about it, despite Soi Fon's efforts to discern so. That could only mean that Soi Fon cared for Kisa; which made Edward happy… Not that he would tell her he had noticed all of the above.

Mad, she left to report the situation to the soutaicho.

Edward's expression remained calm, but his eyes rejoiced at the image of Kisa's face.

_She looks great with shorter hair…_ - He thought as he smiled for himself.

Then his eyes changed for a second. He was no longer thinking of his Mistress. As mentioned before, both guardians could communicate from distant places with their minds.

-You did not comply with my instructions, James. – Diego's voice was heard in Edward's mind.

-Sorry, brother. But then, you said you wouldn't make her cry and something tells me you did. – Edward said while his eyes looked up into the distant nothingness only his eyes could fixate on. – I know I did, but I do not regret it. – He said while smiling. – You felt this joy when you saw her too, right? Isn't it just wonderful? Oh! And she looks so beautiful! How long had it been since we last saw her smile that vividly or her gaze sparkling with such beauty?!

-I did mention to you she looked fine. – His voice wasn't shaking or showing any reaction to Edward's words other than indifference.

-Exactly! Your words were far from making our Mistress any justice, Diego!

-Do you have any idea if Koji has retreated for good or if he's still out there? – He asked sounding the same.

-I have no idea what _her_ orders were, Diego. – His voice was suddenly solemn… It was not something easy to accomplish; very few subjects could make his face that serious.

A pause took place for a brief instant.

-Diego, we need to speak to Kisa. It is rather likely that they sentence me to death as well. There are a lot of things we need to clear out for her before leaving her on her own… - His tone revealed he was sad…

After a minute, he finally replied:

-You're right… This isn't going to be nice, James. So you better be ready.

-Of course…! This is for my Mistress's sake! I wouldn't mess it up! – After an instant of silence from Diego; who knew that there was still more to be heard; Edward continued. – It will hurt, I know… I know… I tremble just at the thought of seeing the face she currently has; so bright and cheerful; shedding tears and in such pain… Oh, Diego… Where in the world do you ever get the strength to stay cool…?! I know it hurts you too, don't even deny it.

It took Diego three seconds to just reply:

-We'll meet again with her. Soon. Be ready by then. – His voice said fading with each syllable he pronounced; indicating he was ending the mental conversation.

Edward sighed. He didn't really expect him to answer his question. He knew the man he called 'brother' out of respect and admiration better than that. He'd never admit it; he wasn't the kind to let other know what he felt like.

X Edward James's Flashback X

Somewhere in Europe, a handsome young dark haired man was walking down the empty cobbled streets carrying a huge cello case. It wasn't that heavy, but it wasn't anything normal people could run with; not as fast as he could. The night was beautiful and the moon shone so fittingly over his form it was unbelievable.

Edward and Diego had separated to search hours ago; just like they did everyday since the search had begun. Although this search had started so long ago, he could still feel his heart pounding painfully at his angst for her.

-Anything yet? – He asked while looking at the far ahead that goes beyond reality. That look meant he was talking to him.

-No. – Answered a voice that was hundreds of miles distant from where his feet stood. - I'm moving north now. Keep searching. – That was all he replied.

Edward grinned sadly. _I've got to have the highest respect for brother's nerves. He's always so tolerant with that constant question I cannot help but ask every few hours… I'm being selfish. This is hard for him too… I have no remote idea of how he puts up with me._ – He chuckled at his own thoughts. – _Maybe he can precisely because he's a guardian; like me, he feels the same… Not that brother will ever show it._

He felt rather disappointed at his weakness. That was the question he'd ask every few hours; and the repetition of the constant disappointing reply wasn't enough to ease the intensity of each time he asked it; it would always come out in a tone of high hopes, and it would always hurt to hear Diego's response.

Diego was, undoubtedly, a cold and distant being who seldom showed any emotion to anyone's eyes, even to his Mistress. However, he was a little bit more open to Edward James. He didn't show his emotions to him, but they spent most of the time together, along with their Mistress. When she was around, he'd be cooler than when just with Edward. Edward was the one that could read Diego Santiago the best; he knew him that well.

He had just given up on the area he was searching and decided to move east when he suddenly felt it… His entire body froze… It was the briefest of instants, but that was all it took.

_That reiatsu…!_ – He pondered in shock as his heart rate had far surpassed madness. – _Could it be…?! Yes…! I know I can't be mistaken… It's __her__…! Oh…Dear Kisana! _– He thought while his tears were being shed at fast pace. –_ It's you… It's really you! KISANA!_

For the first time in a long while, Edward smiled. Finally, after months of endless, painful search, they had finally perceived her presence; a proof that she was alive…

He didn't think twice before changing his course to the south; were her reiatsu had come from; to him, it was simply the most wonderful of all. So he gave one step forward and suddenly disappeared as he used his inhuman speed that could actually compete with Shihoin Yoruichi's flash steps. His eyes were bright as hope rushed within his entire soul. How long had it been since he had last felt in such way? (!)

-Brother! – He exclaimed while refusing with his soul to stop; he wouldn't for anything!

-Yes… No doubt about it; that was definitely her reiatsu. – He answered as he changed course to head towards the same point as Edward.

-Oh, brother! You could sound more excited, you know? – He joked as he was brimming with rejoice and his eyes regaining the determination that constant disappointment had weakened with time. Though he was aware that, inwardly, Diego was probably even happier than him, but he wouldn't show it. – It was her! I felt it! She's alive! Our Mistress is alive!

-Yes, I understand… However, I find it hard to see how come she'd just out of nowhere release this much reiatsu after being unperceivable; even for us; after such a long time…

-I don't care! – Edward said. – I only care about finding our Mistress; it's all I've ever cared about for the last months! We'll come around the answer later. – He stated as he restlessly advanced.

-James. – Diego stated with a tone that made apparent how little Edward's response had affected him.

-Yes, brother? – Edward asked, unable to sound serious due to his gargantuan joy.

-You were closer than me when her reiatsu exploited. It was too brief of an instant for me to determine her exact location. I could only determine it was in Japan; some place in the Tokyo prefecture. Do you have a more specific idea of her location?

Edward slowed a bit as he gazed down; his joy abandoning him at the realization that he did not.

-I'm sorry, brother… I could only determine somewhere in Tokyo, as well… But you know? – He said after a second whilst he was resuming his pace and his face lit up again. – This proves she's still alive, and she's somewhere… Finding her will be easier now. And I don't care where it is, wherever she is, I'll go and I won't stop until I find her…

-At least the searching range has become significantly smaller because of this. – That's all he replied and the conversation ended.

They caught up to each other in Shibuya.

They expected to sense their Mistress's reiatsu once more; even if for a second, it would be enough for them to know her exact point since they would be close enough to it.

As guardians, their senses were very sensitive to their Mistress's reiatsu; the smallest amount of reiatsu she leaked, they could sense it even if they were on the opposite side of Earth. They could also hear her singing voice from hundreds of miles away; though her singing isn't as good as her reiatsu to find her location, unless her guardians are relatively close to her. (That would be in the same country…) That's how good they were at perceiving her. However, it had been a long time since her reiatsu had been precisely 0. They had had no inkling as where to search for her.

However, her presence was once again undetectable; even to her own guardians. Therefore, they had no choice but to look in the entire Tokyo prefecture.

About a month had passed and nothing had come out yet. They both kept in mind the probability of her moving from Tokyo to another prefecture. They did not have forever to find Kisana.

Edward tried to discern his anguish and fear of never again sensing his Mistress; it was just killing him. He could only hope she was alright; but that wasn't anywhere close to enough for him; a guardian. A guardian's nature is certainly cruel most of the time.

It was a cool late evening in the big city of Tokyo. Edward was standing high atop a tall building as the sun was almost set. His thoughts were still the same.

-Brother, I don't get it… Kisana is alive, yet she hasn't contacted us… Why? She's even better at tracking than us; she should've found us already… - He pondered out loud while talking to his search partner.

Diego Santiago was running at great speed on the outskirts, at the opposite side of the city with a case, but smaller. He didn't answer. Edward gave up on him doing so.

-Anything yet? – He asked while looking up at the cloudless navy blue sky whilst hating the question that was now his vice.

-No. – Replied Diego. – I'm moving south now. Keep searching.

Edward sighed. How much longer would he have to wait until he could see his Mistress again? Would years really pass before that happened? He sighed once more.

Some hours passed and he kept on searching; before he noticed, it was already early in the morning; daybreak wasn't too far from then.

He called it a day and headed to meet with Diego when he, unexpectedly, heard it… _That voice…!_ – He thought as his eyes were as open as they could be. His heartbeat went insane and he couldn't move his soul. – _No doubt about it!_

He stood still as he listened to the song that voice sang and was unable to come back to his senses until the voice was interrupted by an instant due to the guitar solo part.

-It's her! – He exclaimed as he looked at the dark heavens. – Brother! It's her!

-Yes… (!) – He replied in an uncharacteristically haste tone. – It's her…

-I've got it! – Edward shouted in mirth… - I know where she is! She's in…

-Karakura Town! – They both said at the same time.

Not another word was said after that. Both of them headed as fast as they could towards Karakura Town; where the voice was now finishing the song.

The sound of her voice was the most beautiful sound to Edward; he found himself mesmerized by it. A part of him felt a bit sad when her voice's melody came to an end, but nothing could take away his merriment now. He couldn't wait more to see his Mistress. He was thrilled and already embracing the thought of playing cello for her once more…

Although they were going as fast as they could, Karakura Town was on the opposite end of Tokyo prefecture; they had to cross through to reach it. And although we're talking about men who could easily run 5000 miles in a matter of hours, they passed throughout populated areas so they had to be careful. They realized they weren't going to be able to make it to Karakura that very dark early morning; they estimated they'd be there 3 hours after dawn.

By the time they arrived to Karakura, her reiatsu was, unfortunately still 0; ergo, it was impossible to locate her just yet, but they were very close. Karakura Town was no competitor against Tokyo's size. They would find her in a matter of little time… Still, Edward couldn't help feeling a bit down about it, but his hopes were higher than ever.

The passage of time didn't bring any sense to things. Even if her reiatsu was in 0; they, as guardians, should've still been perfectly able to sense her; but there was no trace of her.

It was only noon of the same day, but it was as if she was no longer in Karakura Town…

As if things weren't hard enough already, Karakura Town happens to be the world's place with the most reiatsu concentrated in it! It was impossible to detect someone whose reiatsu was practically nonexistent in a place where such unbelievable reiatsu were fixed! Diego immediately recognized the cause: Shinigami. There had been more shinigami in that area than any other area on the planet.

Neither Diego nor Edward was unfamiliar with the whole 'Soul Society' concept; for the time being, I'll only tell you they have been there before.

-I do not understand… Where could she possibly be? (!) – Edward asked Diego (in a normal, face to face conversation).

-I do not quite comprehend the situation, either. The only explanation I've come up with so far is that she was indeed here, but then went to Soul Society…

Edward's usually tranquil expression was obliterated. His eyes were shocked and his lips slimly apart.

-But that would be…!

-Bad. – Diego interrupted. – In many ways, it would be troublesome. However, it is unlikely that _she_ knows about Kisana being there. Ergo; though pretty problematic; it would still be to our advantage if she really is there… This is just a speculation, nevertheless.

-Are we going to Soul Society then, brother?

-We cannot be certain she's there, James. There is a slim chance she's still here; one of us has to stay and keep searching for her.

-Very well. – Edward nodded. – I assume you'll ask me to go, correct?

-No, I am thinking of going myself.

Edward was mute for an instance. He couldn't believe his ears…

-Brother? – He asked baffled.

-James, remember what you asked me earlier in Tokyo?

That was even an even less expected thing for him to say. James couldn't help arching an eyebrow.

-Yes…

-You did have a point. It is unlikely for our Mistress not to communicate with us. Even if she doesn't want us to follow her, she'd still make contact.

-And what is the answer you've come up with?

-Although I have little to back it up, I believe it is quite possible for her to not remember us.

A dark glister was plastered on Edward's perplexed glare.

-W-What? – He managed to ask after feeling his throat encaging his voice. His shock was easy to see.

-Remember when we sensed her fighting in Shikuregan months ago?

-How could I ever forget? I had never been thus scared before! It is a miracle she survived!

-Exactly. And that 'miracle' had a price. Such damage must have caused her great shock. Do you recall me mentioning the possibility of her losing her memories?

-Yes…

-Well, if she did not contact us, it could be more than just possible for that to be exactly what happened.

-We did discuss that case… I am not joyous about it, but I'm glad that's all that happened. It was the best case scenario we discussed… But what does any of that have to do with you going?

-As we discussed, if she lost her memories, then chances were she might remember too little, if anything at all, about herself; about her powers and family… She'd have to regain the lost power. You and I cannot play dumb and pretend she'll be fine in such state. Just like you, I wish we could leave her like that, but is she does, she could die.

-Don't say it!! – He shouted with a tone 4 pitches higher… - Don't say such things! She's our Mistress, Diego, for crying out loud!

-Anyhow, if she is to regain her power, then it might be troublesome if you go. She'd ask you plenty of questions, James. And if you tell her too much, then it will be even more difficult for her to recuperate her lost power. – Edward looked down; realizing Diego was absolutely right, as he mostly tended to be. – I apologize if I'm offending you by trusting you too little, but you are incapable of seeing her long face without hesitating; I'm only doing what I think is best.

-It's alright… What you're saying is true. I would find it hard to be tough on her. – He said with a sad grin. – God, Diego… How do you do it? I envy you now. – He tried to chuckle.

-Good. Well then, I'll leave this with you. – He said as he handed him the case he carried.

-I'll take good care of it. – Edward said reassuringly; to which Diego nodded.

-I'll be back in 4 days in case I do not find her. Were I to find her or a strong reason to think she's there, I'll stay. If I am not back in 4 days, then you can follow me.

-Yes brother… - Edward's eyes were glistening.

Diego turned to the side, extended his left arm, closed his eyes and invoked the sliding doors that were the entrance to the tunnel that would lead him to Soul Society. It was the same kind used by noble families. He gave steps forward and then Edward's voice stopped him:

-Brother… - Diego turned and met intense sky blue eyes that were almost heartbreaking; though not to him. (He's Diego Santiago, remember?) And he also met Edward's smile- …Please protect her.

Diego Santiago nodded. He then entered the passageway and Edward James saw the sliding doors closing behind him and the passageway disappeared.

Edward's face turned up and his sky blue eyes got fixated on the blue sky above.

-Come to think about it. It is spring already, isn't it? (…) Dearest Kisa…Please, let me see you soon. – He whispered almost inaudibly; and those very words were carried away by the cool breeze that played with his black hair.

Several hours passed and Edward James felt not only lonely, but also as if his anxiety was eating him inside out. It wasn't easy to wait. Waiting is one of the most dreadful things in life. It's a test of faith. But when the results are positive, there is no greater relief than to be free from waiting.

He was searching for her, but not as thoroughly as he used to. Most of him was convinced she'd be there, but waiting was torture enough; he was positive that waiting while doing nothing would drive him insane.

He was walking past the very bar in which Kisa's voice had sang hours earlier. He doubted not that she had been in that area. Then, out of the blue, this sensation struck him. Even his thoughts were immobile for a few instants. He wasn't breathing. He only came back to himself when he, out of instinct, took a huge amount of air in a gasp. _Kisana…!_ – His eyes had bewilderment plastered all over them. – _But this is…! No! It can't…_ - Fear assaulted his nerves. – _No doubt about it; this is the Hikyo's presence! But how could it have possibly taken such control as to force Meikurashizu on her?! She couldn't have allowed it to…!_ – His fear grew in his trembling blue irises. – _Oh, my Mistress… Don't tell me…_ - He gasped once more. – _Brother was right! She really has lost her memory, and with that her power; hence, she doesn't remember how to keep her Hikyo under control! (…) Brother, I'm going! This is definitely proof that she is in Soul Society…_

Without giving more thought to it, Edward extended his arm and in front of his palm, appeared the entrance to Soul Society. He hurried inside the tunnel and ran as fast as he could.

He could still feel the Hikyo for a few more minutes… That, he feared, might have been too dangerously long. Not only did he feel this pain on his insides and huge concern for being aware of the kind of pain she was going through, but he hoped that _they_ hadn't noticed it… He knew perfectly that his Mistress was not only being searched by his brother and him, she was the target of others as well; many, in fact. But the ones that worried him the most were the ones that were the most threatening to her. _I must hurry._ – He thought as he sped up.

Meanwhile, in a secret location truly far from Edward or Diego, a girl smiled cunningly.

-Well, well. So the rumors were true; she _is_ alive.

She was standing at the top of a two circular stair steps of little height, in the center. There was a light that illuminated her from the ceiling and the rest of the room was dark. On her left shoulder, she supported a beautiful fine violin on which her chin rested a few seconds ago. Her right arm held the bow so it lied to her right side of her leg.

She was wearing a V-neck lavender purple silk dress with long, bell sleeves that showed her sculptural upper figure and then fell freely from below the waist; it wasn't puffy; all the way to the floor. She wore a noticeable white gold necklace from which hanged a 100 karat diamond, a sapphire ring on her right ring finger and a pink rose on her hair, above her right ear. Her unrealistically straight hair cascaded all the way to the back of her knees. Her appearance was very elegant and each movement she made was full of grace.

At first glance, her guise seemed exactly like Kisa's. (!) The great majority of her features were pretty much the same to Kisa's. However, when looked at closely, one could see some very slight discrepancies.

Aside from the hair being so manageable and long, it was a bit darker, compared to Kisa's ash brown, it would look close to black. Her eyes were a shade lighter, almost hazel. The difference between shades was barely perceivable. That aside, the rest of her features were the same as Kisa's; nonetheless, the way she portrayed herself made them seem more refined and delicate. However, the greatest dissimilarity among them was their face's expressions: This girl's eyes didn't radiate anything close to warmth; they weren't ice cold, but they were unmerciful and unforgiving. Her cheeks' blush couldn't compare to the cuteness of Kisa's; it rather made her look like a doll. She could smile but her smile didn't inspire others to do the same, it made you raise your own guard since it was suspicious and untrustworthy.

-Koji. – She commanded with great authority in her voice.

From the shadows that surrounded her, a kneeled form emerged. It was a light blond man. His eyes weren't readable, but one could see this glister in his brown eyes as they were set on the girl that called for him.

-Yes, my Mistress. – He answered servile.

-You must have felt it as well. – Her grin never leaving her face.

-I did, my lady.

-It was _her_, without doubt. And she's in Soul Society. However, it is strange that this strong presence is the one of a Hikyo; it's out of control. This can only means she's forgotten how to tame it. The only explanation I can attribute it to would be memory loss. – She smiled shrewdly. – This is a good chance. Go to Soul Society immediately and bring her to me.

-What are your restrictions, my lady?

-She can be in the border of death for all I care, however, make sure she is still alive when you bring her. Oh, and make sure that you don't get detected by the authorities of Seireitei. It would be troublesome later; and I am not about to deal with troublesome situations, Koji.

-Yes, my Mistress. – Her guardian said and then stood up and vanished using his speed.

The girl chuckled creepily with a voice that couldn't be clearer about its evil intentions.

-Oh, he's going to be very upset about this. – She giggled. - Seems like we finally get to play together again, Onee - San… - She expressed as a dark glister flashed through her eyes.

Back to Edward, he finally arrived at Soul Society, somewhere in Rukongai.

He couldn't quite locate Kisa because of her low reiatsu; though he did admit it was easier to perceive in Soul Society; it wasn't in a total 0, but it was still too low. However, Edward; based on where he felt Diego; knew they were in Seireitei. He felt surprised about it. He immediately understood that the situation was delicate; it had to be if shinigami were involved…

He found a spot where he could have some privacy and then talked to Diego, who was then on a cell.

-Brother…! – He called out.

-I sensed you arriving. It hasn't been a day in the Human Realm yet.

-I know, brother, but I felt it… I got worried and came here to help. Besides, I saw no point in waiting if I know she's here… Diego, - That's how he'd call him when uncharacteristically serious. - I know her Hikyo forced her into Meikurashizu… Your hypothesis turned out to be true, didn't it? – He asked gravely but Diego did not answer. – How is she doing? She was in that condition for a few minutes, Diego.

-She's alright now, I guess.

-You _guess_? – Edward felt mad at that response. – Wait… You're not with her?!

-I'm in a cell at Squad 2's headquarters and she was taken to the hospital.

-Do you know if she's alright? – He was hasty and concerned.

-I'm positive she is; this isn't the first time it's happened.

-I know… It's just that I… - He couldn't say it and sighed in surrender to his refusing voice. – She's at Squad 4 then? I'll pay her a visit. What have you told her so far?

-Nothing yet.

-What do you mean with 'nothing'? You must have told her _something_ already…

-James, the moment she saw me, she immediately entered Meikurashizu and by the time I stopped it, she had fainted. – Edward sighed. – Anyhow, she is sure I'm the key to finding out her past, so she managed to arrange a meeting between us sometime soon for her to ask me questions… - Edward frowned. (Kisa could alter radically her guardian's personalities.) – James… Do you know if _they _realized?

-I'm afraid they most probably did. That reiatsu was immense, Diego! I'd find it strange if they didn't notice.

-True… If they did notice, then it is quite likely they won't take long to send someone; I have a fairly good idea of whom they'd send.

-Me too.

-James, I need to ask you to wait before visiting her just yet.

-Why? – He asked with an arched eyebrow.

-I haven't even explained her I'm her guardian… Though, I did tell the woman who interrogated me; it is possible she'll tell her.

-Is she _that_ good? I can't believe someone got you to talk one sentence! Even if of little relevance, you don't say a single word to anyone who's hit you before.

-You'll see when your turn to bare with her arrives, James.

-I wonder about that… But are you sure, brother? You do know you're no good at explaining, right?

-I have to try, James. Besides, I need you to be alert in case they send him… James, her memory is worse than I imagined…

-She doesn't remember us then? – He asked with sadness underneath his melodic voice.

-She does not even remember she has power or even her name…

-And yet you ask me not to visit her? Brother, I know you fear me saying too much; decreasing her chance to regain her power, but I promise I won't blow it. I'll try my hardest.

-That's not the reason I'm asking you, James. We may not know if he'll be sent, but if he is, then you'll put her at risk if someone with your reiatsu is so close to her; he'd find her. As I was trying to say, she's in no condition to defend herself. There's also a chance her Hikyo might try to take control again; she cannot deal with it well yet… If he finds you and you're with her he'll get her.

Edward didn't reply. He was looking down as he knew Diego was right, as always. He tried to chuckle.

-How do you do it, brother? How can you think so clearly when you've just seen her? (…) Just so you know, I know you're planning on training with her.

-She needs to be able to fight to survive, James. We won't be able to stay with her long enough to protect her.

-Why…? Why do you say that we can't?!

-What do you mean with that question? Of course we cannot stay. It is imminent that she's to eventually face _them_; she has to become strong enough to do so. There's only one way, and that way must be remembering _by herself_; if we told her, she would remember, but she wouldn't regain her control.

-I am the one who knows you the best yet I am nowhere close to understanding you. How can it be so easy for you to say it, Diego? (…) By the way, how is she?

-Her hair is shorter.

-Seriously? Wow. Now that I think about it, it had been a while since she last cut it, hadn't it? – He grinned at the memory.

-Yeah.

-There's something else, isn't it? Please tell me?

-She's…Different. – He replied after two minutes.

-Is she? Different how?

-She acts more like she used to before…

To that answer, Edward's eyes were as open as they could. He had entered reminiscence without any warning… Tens of different memories played on his mind. He smiled.

-Oh brother… It is not fair… It hurts not to be able to see her…

-Sorry, James… But remember, your duty to protect her comes first.

-I'm her guardian; even though I've wished hundreds of times to forget duty, I can't. – He sighed. – Brother, just one last question… Please be honest and tell me: Are you doing this because you feel guilty for her confusion and pain and want to clear your own doings?

No answer. Edward James sighed.

-Don't make her cry, Diego.

-You know I do not like to do so. – That was all he resigned to say before ending the conversation.

Days came and went and Edward had been searching tirelessly for _his_ reiatsu. He was by then at the closest districts to Seireitei. And he finally showed… Diego had speculated correctly. He had been searching for Diego and Edward's reiatsu; suspecting Kisana would be with them.

-We knew they'd send you. – Edward said with his face unfriendly and dangerous; it was beyond what was expected of him. But he's a guardian, after all; anything for his Mistress.

-Where is she? – He asked straightforwardly. – It is impossible for her reiatsu to be low enough for me not to detect it.

-As if I'd tell you.

-My Mistress has wishes with which I will comply as her Guardian.

-And for _my_ Mistress's protection, I would do anything even if she didn't order me to.

They were at a public place, but regardless, they fought. Edward didn't like to cause damage to innocent people, so he shunpoed (in his own, guardian-like way) up and appeared about 60 meters from the floor. Koji followed and attacked him.

Their speed was dazing; it could definitely rival shunpo.

Koji attacked him with strong punches and kicks, but Edward managed to evade them all; however, he couldn't land any fists on his opponent, either. Throwing a punch at such speed created pressure around them so great that it could cut through anything. The pace was fast. Eventually, Edward evaded the attacks, but he couldn't manage to avoid getting several cuts by the pressure of the reiatsu around Koji's fists.

Edward James and Koji were not on equal battle terms; Edward was conscious of that. He knew Koji was better than him as a fighter… Edward was the type that tried to avoid fighting at all costs. It can be said that that area falls under Diego Santiago. However, when protecting his Mistress demanded him to fight, he fought; and didn't think twice before doing it. That is the sort of bond a guardian develops for his Mistress.

Edward increased his reiatsu noticeably. Afterwards, he was finally able to land some fists on Koji.

Then, in a lithe movement, he threw himself at Koji with his arm bent in order to hit him. Koji evaded his fist; making Edward miss; and then grabbed his arm, but before he could hit him, Edward's knee hit his torso. And before he had a chance to recover from the surprise, Edward freed his arm and twirled in midair and with his fist, he hit the center of his back. Koji lost balance and fell from the air into the ground; creating a huge hole in the earth.

Koji was still alright and then stood up. He didn't pay any attention to the shocked glances he and Edward would get from the ryoka…

Besides Edward's efforts, their movements and the clash of their reiatsu caused great damage in a considerable amount of Rukongai's grounds as explosions. There were ryoka running in all directions in panic.

Koji didn't care about any of that, so he was about to return him the favor when he felt a strong reiatsu approaching. He remembered the restrictions of his Mistress about getting caught by the authorities. Edward noticed a moment later.

Without saying a word to him; Koji used his speed to get out of there quickly. Edward knew Diego was already in jail… His Mistress didn't need another imprisoned guardian. So he followed Koji's example.

That was the end of their battle. He was not sure if Koji had retreated for good or just run for the time being. He was so eager to be able to see Kisa after such a long time! But, as much as he wished he could ignore his guardian senses, he listened to them. They told him that if he went that moment to his Mistress; it would be himself who would lead Koji to her… He could never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of him. And then, he remembered that at that very instant, Diego was with her. He envied Diego.

He searched a while for Koji, but it was to no avail. No traces of his presence were left. He wondered about his retreat for a bit and concluded that it was most likely due to _her_ orders.

Suddenly, he sensed a most familiar reiatsu. He hadn't in a long time, but he immediately smiled at feeling it. _That reiatsu…_ - He pondered smiling. – _It is hers, but it does feel different… I can tell she's a very different person than she was last time I saw her… This warm feeling I get is just like the kind of warmth she used to emanate a very long time ago… Brother, you're training her, aren't you? Please, don't be too harsh on her… Just for once, be gentler to her… You said she was defenseless, right? Then, please, I hope you're more considerate… Brother, I honestly don't imagine how you can handle yourself so well when being strict to her; I cannot… It is dearly painful to you, isn't it? Yet, you act nonchalant about it. That's why I admire you, brother. And that's how I know that I'll never beat you… _- His fist closed for a second at that last thought.

A few hours later, a new conversation inside the two guardians' minds took place.

-How did things go, brother?

Diego Santiago sighed (!) and proceeded to tell him about his eventful rendezvous, though pretty summarized and keeping to himself more than one detail.

-Brother… I told you before and I still stand by it: You are the worst option to give explanations.

-So I noticed.

-But it's OK, you know? You did your best, I'm sure. It was something you had to do, right?

-Koji has shown, hasn't he?

-So despite being busy as her sensei, you still sensed us, huh?

-Did the authorities see you?

-No, I managed to escape on time.

-Good.

-Brother, I'll only wait a few more days to see if Koji will appear again; I'm not sure if he has retreated yet. But I won't wait much longer; I cannot bear with this anxiety anymore, brother. Please try to understand; you're a guardian too.

-Make sure he won't follow you if you do visit her, James.

-I'd never allow myself to permit that to happen, brother. By the way, what's going to happen to you?

-The captains are currently discussing it; though it is fairly obvious what their decision will be.

-I knew this would be troublesome from the beginning. – Edward replied while gazing up.

-So did I. – He ended the talk.

And so, Edward waited as patiently as he could manage. He was certain he'd go nuts if he waited for too long. He tried to keep himself busy looking for trails of Koji, but it was to no end.

And finally, one day he went ahead to visit his Mistress. He ventured himself and did her best to hide his anxiety that had already churned his interior and put on his calm guise; the one he usually wore.

And then he saw her. Oh, the mirth! It was as if his heart had just been freed from chains that weighted a ton. He could feel his heartbeat stopping for one second. He didn't notice his tears.

He didn't think. He only went to her hastily and locked her in an embrace that reflected his need to touch her, so he knew she was there.

-Oh, Kisa! – He exclaimed with a melodic, tender, sweet and gentle voice; it was captivating. He hadn't spoken like that in quite a while; for only his Mistress had the privilege of such voice. – It's really you! – He sobbed joyously. – You don't know how much I've waited for this day… I really missed you! I'm so happy that you're here, safe and sound.

He then undid the embrace and stared at her directly. His eyes found rejoice in what he saw and then noticed her pounding confusion all over her eyes.

-I know you… – She barely managed to whisper.

_So I see…_ - He thought with sadness. – _Diego was right; she doesn't remember us._

His smile never left his face as he started to pay closer attention to his Mistress; her short hair, the different gaze her eyes emitted…

-Let me refresh your memory. – He said ever so chivalrously. – I am Edward James, your Guardian, as well…

_Dear Kisa, at that moment; I felt captivated by your beauty again, as if it were the first time I contemplated it… Oh, Kisa… I've felt your pain; you've been through a lot and that makes me feel sad. It's impossible for me to smile when I see you thus confused and hurt and I know that I wasn't there for you. But that image; which you herald was a bad moment and say that you looked like hell; it was a proof that you were alive. I had the hints of your presence and singing before that moment, but believe it or not, a part of me was not sure yet if you were really there… To me, it wasn't certain that you were alive, somewhere; a reassurance of your existence. But the hope I had was great and that allowed me to stay sane and only that… You have no idea how happy Diego and I were when we knew you were still with us in this world! Diego is terrible at expressing himself but I know he inwardly cried of rejoice… And I am almost certain that he cried when he first saw you while I stayed in the Human Realm… Dearest Kisa, you looked beautiful; you've lost your memories, but you gained something instead. You've recuperated that lost sparkle in your eyes and that shine on your face which you had lost since a very long time ago… To see you again with it was a blessing. And when I saw you smiling, I thought I'd die of happiness; that my heart wouldn't take it… It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I dare say it's even more captivating than before..._

X End of Edward James's Flashback X

Edward was drowning in remembrance when he was abruptly shaken back to reality by Soi Fon's voice.

-As I said, you couldn't expect compassion. – Her glare on him was piercing as it was whenever she dealt with prisoners that pissed her off.

Edward didn't respond to that. He didn't take off his calm expression nor did he return the ice of her glare.

Soi Fon said nothing else and turned on her heel to leave.

_Dearest Kisa…_ - He resumed his pondering. – _I feel glad to know you're happy… And from today on, I'll pray so you never again lose yourself or that smile. I promise you, my Mistress._


	56. Yoruichi's Part in the Play

Dedicated to fuzzibunniez and Ginny for their reviews. Thanks for the encouragement, always. I'm sure the next chapters will be of your liking, just bear with me a bit more.

**Yoruichi's Part in the Play**

-Come in. – Kisa said to encourage whoever had knocked on her room's door to come in.

Soi Fon entered and closed the door behind her. Kisa smiled lightly when she saw her.

-Hello Soi Fon! – She greeted with a peaceful but animated tone.

This surprised Soi Fon. She didn't expect such a lively and welcoming greeting after having arrested both of her guardians… _I guess she's just not resentful…_ - She thought for a second. However, this was only going to make harder to say what she had to.

-Good afternoon, Kisa. – She replied gravely.

-Is something the matter?

-Well… I came to tell you something important; though it is not going to be nice.

Kisa seemed to ponder about it and then said:

-Go on and tell me, please. – She had assumed a serious face.

-A captain meeting has been held to decide the fate of your guardians. – She commenced. She stopped a brief and almost unperceivable second to note Kisa's immediate reaction; her eyes had grown open and her eyes' light seemed to change. – I'm afraid that there were too many factors against them, and since they both refused to give information in their own behalf, nothing could be said in their favor… - She then sighed inwardly for a moment; knowing the next sentence was it… - Their determined penalty, as decided by Yamamoto-Genryusai soutaicho (in behalf of the deceased Central 46), is death.

As she said each word, she noticed the growing anxiousness in Kisa's eyes; it was as if the warmth they emanated was being put out like fire. And when finished, Soi Fon looked at her eyes and saw an indescribable flow of sentiments; shock, torture, pain and confusion being the domineering ones and the only which Soi Fon could recognize among many others in those dark brown oceans; but that actually mattered little. In the end the result was clear: She was hurt. A painfully slow tear trickled down her right cheek.

Up to that moment, Soi Fon had always thought of her straightforwardness as a useful characteristic, but it was then that she understood why a certain someone once told her: 'Indeed, it is a virtue. But remember: Every virtue can be easily turned into a fault; and unfortunately, we are all condemned to acknowledge so. Your day will arrive, you better believe it; and it will surprise you when you do not expect it. It will be like a slap in the face whether you are aware of it or not; but if you believe this, then that day you'll know what slapped you.' How bluntly true… It was a nice slap; that much Soi Fon admitted.

-Why…? – Kisa questioned with a barely audible voice.

She wasn't looking at Soi Fon anymore. Her eyes had gained a black color. Soi Fon inwardly shrugged her shoulders and gave her no apparent response.

-Why? – She whispered.

Albeit she did not yell, Soi Fon would've much rather preferred it if she had shouted her lungs out than whispering to her the way she did. Her voice sounded in agony; rather than a whisper, it felt more like a dead scream; a message that intended to be shouted, but the speaker's voice was too pain and feeble, drowning in the torture her own mind emitted with thoughts.

-It is the most unfair action. – Kisa spoke after stabilizing her voice so it was understandable. – Soi Fon… - She then turned and looked at Soi Fon's midnight eyes directly. – They've done nothing to deserve death!

-Kisa, Diego Santiago abducted you when he was supposed to be under special surveillance. Edward James didn't just disturb the peace in Rukongai, but he also caused severe damages; that is a very grave crime. Both of them haven't just broken into Seireitei inexplicably, but they've also proven to be dangerous and to push things, they neglected to give any explanations about their actions with the excuse of being your guardians and 'not having asked for your permission to speak'! They're a threat, Kisa!

-SO AM I! – She finally screamed. – I've caused damage too! I've broken into Soul Society without any clue of how I did it! I've proven to be able to kill! I'm even more threatening than them, Soi Fon! Do I deserve to die too because of that?!

-Kisa… - She didn't know what to say… Kisa's case was just special.

-They had a reason not to say anything! They did it to protect me, I know they did!

-Kisa…

-If what they lack are points in favor, then I might be able to help…

-Kisa! – Soi Fon said without showing how much it hurt her. – The date has been settled. I'm afraid that even if their reasons were noble, they cannot deny to have committed those serious crimes. Besides, you have nothing to fundament your statement of their motive being your protection.

-They're not bad people! Soi Fon, I've _seen_ Diego fighting; I know what he's capable of doing. And I assure you that if he wanted to; he could've escaped that cell _long_ ago! His speed can rival shunpo and he's very strong. If I remember well, even Kuchiki taicho told me he hadn't sensed anything even when he was so close to him. He actually sneaked into the Kuchiki manor and Seireitei without even being noticed! I'm sure Edward must be capable of doing something akin to that… Do you still doubt that they could simply sneak out without being equally unnoticed? But they haven't! That's because they know that the people from this place mean a lot to me, and they don't want to mess that up! That's the reason they're still here! And he didn't abduct me! Santiago asked me if I gave him permission, so I consented. And I do not regret it! He didn't hurt me, Soi Fon! And Edward isn't the kind to hold grudges against others or someone cruel enough to kill innocent people from Rukongai! Maybe I didn't know and I know little of Edward, but I heard him play cello, Soi Fon! – Soi Fon fought the urge to arch an eyebrow… - And it was so pure and sweet; I cannot imagine a cunning person producing such music! They both care about me more than they'd tell you! They both cried the first time they saw the blank me! Please, Soi Fon!

-Kisa… - Soi Fon could think of nothing to say…

During her whole argument, Soi Fon felt amazed at different points… Also wondered about the reason why she had just called Byakuya 'Kuchiki taicho'; no one was no longer surprised about her calling him by his given name…

Kisa, precisely in sync with Soi Fon's thoughts, was pondering a second about her still applying the technique she thought of when she was at the 4th's gardens; right before her crazy odyssey… She couldn't call him 'Byakuya'; his name would ache in her chest… They hadn't still made out, after all… But not even by avoiding to say his name could she feel better; though it did ease the pain it caused her.

After a long silence; each in her thoughts; Soi Fon resigned herself to play indifferent… She saw how her virtue of straightforwardness was a fault; she simply couldn't sugarcoat the words that needed to be sugarcoated… Though in the end, that never matters.

-The execution will take place in 3 days.

'_Execution'… What an awful word…_ - Kisa dwelled.

-Only 3 days? – Kisa said as the tears she was holding down so she could look at Soi Fon's eyes were now trickling quickly down her cheeks.

-I realize there are many things that you need to ask them yet…

-Soi Fon, – Kisa interrupted with firmness in her voice that was hard to believe when her eyes were so watery. – I do not wish for them to live because of that! Never mind that! We're talking about their lives, here! I trust them with mine; I wouldn't know how to explain that, but I do. And they are not bad people! Santiago can be unemotional, but underneath, I've seen a very loving and sweet person. Edward seems too calm, but he does it so he does not bother others with his own conflicts! He's expressive but not that extroverted, that's just how he is! Inside, he is so affectionate and so sweet! His gentleman-like manners are not a façade! I know it isn't! They're both two admirable men! THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO DIE! And even if they were to never tell me anything of what I ask them, I'd still ask for their forgiveness! Please!

Soi Fon was mute. Nothing she could think of saying would be either useful or smart.

-Kisa, how are you feeling? When will you be discharged?

Kisa was shocked at such a sudden change of topic. It was like a slap…

-Soi Fon… - She was about to protest about the change.

-I cannot arrange for them to be brought to you again; they've been relocated to another cell… However, if you're well enough, I could arrange for you to meet them there… - She said unable to believe her words as she gazed sideways…

She then looked at the brunette's face and saw she could no longer take that sentence back; not after seeing her eyes no longer shedding tears, just a bit watery.

-Really?

-Of course…

-But Soi Fon… I do not just want to talk to them… I'm telling you they shouldn't die!

-I'm afraid that's all I can do, Kisa.

Kisa looked down and realized that she was discussing the last conversation she'd have with two strangers that somehow turned into people dear to her.

-Thank you for your efforts, Soi Fon… - Kisa couldn't think of anything else to say…

-Very well, then I'll talk to Unohana. However, before that, do you understand that they'll be chained with more powerful kido chains and the security will be more numerous?

-Yes… - She replied emptily.

-See you in two days then.

And so she left a pondering Kisa; who was wondering if the happiness she had managed to live for a short period of time was meant to be thus destroyed since the very beginning.

Soi Fon closed the door and then laid her back against it as she released a painful and heavy sigh while gazing at the floor.

-I told you that the day would arrive. It hurt, didn't it?

Soi Fon looked up with her eyes wide open and suppressed a gasp.

-Aren't you just happy that you aren't ignorant of what slapped you?

-Yoruichi – Sama…! But I thought you had gone back to the Human Realm already…

-I did. But then a little hell butterfly told me about two certain lovebirds fighting and making a big deal out of it… Though I don't blame them, no couple knows how to deal with their fights since the beginning.

-And have you been able to find out about the reason?

-I have…With a little help of a syringe… - She then laughs with creepy eyes with a dark glister in them…

-Yoruichi – Sama? – Soi Fon asks with a drop on the back of her head.

Nonetheless, it didn't escape Soi Fon's notice that Yoruichi was different. She didn't seem to be like her usual self… Something had happened.

-Is something wrong, Yoruichi – Sama? – She asked concerned.

-Not really… - She seemed to prefer to reserve something for herself, and Soi Fon respected that…

As for Byakuya, he was in his room, mad about what had just happened.

-That shameless woman… - He hissed to himself. – I should really make sure she has no admittance to anywhere in a mile radius from this room…

X Byakuya's Flashback X

-Byakuya, I heard about your little fight. Nee, why are you making such a big deal about it? Was it that bad? – Yoruichi asked as if she were talking about the weather. She was simply not one to sugarcoat things; especially to someone that made her have such a fun time while bugging, like Byakuya.

She didn't dissipate her wide smile as she noted Byakuya's highlighted nerves in his forehead.

-That is a private matter of mine and I refuse to tell you anything, Yoruichi.

-I knew you'd say that. – Yoruichi said as she placed into sight a syringe; Byakuya's eyes widened. – It never fails!

_Damn… _- He thought.

-You already know what your options are. – Yoruichi said while flashing a wide smile.

Byakuya really felt cornered. For one, he didn't want to sound that blunt to such woman, but he just couldn't speak of such matters; especially to her! He couldn't face either…

-So slow, Bya - boo! – Yoruichi exclaimed.

By the time he realized, she had already injected the syringe's content on his right arm.

He mentally cursed again…

After that, it all went blank. Everything he told her, he didn't know what exactly was or how he said it… It was a few minutes later that he went back to his senses. Whatever happened in that blank lapse of time, it wasn't part of his memory.

When he was himself again, Yoruichi was no longer there. He felt uneasy about it and cursed once more. If he had at least seen her expression, he would have a remote idea of what he his own lips had said…

X End of Byakuya's Flashback X

It was then that this thought struck him: _I wonder if this is how Kisa feels… No, this isn't it; in her case, it must be infinitely worse… It makes me uneasy not to know what I did or what I said in the last minutes; even though I know whom I was talking to; Kisa doesn't even have a clue of that and she's lacking her entire life of memories… I want to know what I did in those counted minutes; she wants to know about her whole lifetime… Kisa, I was so ignorant… I didn't understand your feelings at all. I even tried to stop you from finding answers, please forgive me…_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock in the door.

He was, briefly, anxious. Could it be Yoruichi? However, his hope to know what had happened vanished when he heard the polite voice.

-Can I come in, Kuchiki taicho? – Asked Isane from the other side of the door.

-Yes. – He replied with his expression indifferent.

-I've come to check on you… Um, Kuchiki taicho, you still haven't eaten your food?

-I'm not hungry… - Byakuya tried not to sound as if he hadn't noticed there was even food there… How long had it been there? He hadn't thought about food all day…

-Oh, not you too, Kuchiki taicho! You need to eat well, please. Kisa is already a handful for us to make her eat too…

She then noted the sudden change in Byakuya's face when he heard her…

-She's not eating well? – He asked no longer sounding indifferent.

-Um, you didn't know…? Well, she's been skipping too many meals, but lately, she's starting to eat a bit more…

-So I see… - He pondered out loud. – I only ask you to pay attention to that issue. – He said without looking at her.

-S-Sure… - Isane said in amazement.

She was already used to seeing Kisa like that about him, but certainly not to see Kuchiki Byakuya show that much worry for anyone…

She did her usual check up and reminded him about his food.

-And Kuchiki taicho, Abarai fukutaicho has been very busy lately with the management of Division 6, so he asked me to give you a message of what was agreed in the last captain meeting and also asked me to apologize for not being able to deliver the message in person.

_Well, actually, he couldn't because he was scared of what could happen if he told you; last time he felt crushed by your reiatsu, after all…_ - Isane said inwardly… She would never be able to tell that to the captain's face…

-Do tell me the message. – Byakuya authorized.

-The second guardian of Kisa, Edward James, is also to be executed, along with Diego Santiago. The execution will be in three days.

Byakuya wasn't looking at her, so she didn't notice his eyes widening in shock. It took him a minute to regain countenance…

-Is that all?

-Yes.

-Thank you, Kotetsu fukutaicho.

-Yes.

And she then left.

Byakuya remembered when Renji told him about the execution of Diego Santiago.

_I really am a terrible person… I was worrying about rivalry after he told me he was going to be executed… I didn't stop to think about Kisa's feelings… Does she even know yet? Kisa, I really don't deserve you… I don't blame you for looking at me with a different pair of eyes; how could you even manage to look at me or show concern yesterday? _

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was paying a visit to Kisa.

-Nee, Kisa, you haven't been eating well, I hear?

-Well… - She looked guilty.

-Is it because of the visit to your guardians or because of the fight you had with Byakuya?

Kisa looked amazed… But then remembered it was Yoruichi she was talking to… Of course she'd know.

-Both, I guess. – She blushed.

-As for the visit, I can only advise you to take advantage and ask as much as you really need… I'm sorry about this all. – She said empathically.

-It's not fair, Yoruichi…

-This government isn't fair, Kisa. No one will tell you or say it out loud, but we all know it is… That's the cruel reality.

-I wonder if there really such a thing as a fair government…

-I doubt there is. Even when leaders have good intentions, there are many traps in their system which they can't change… But well, we do what we can to make it as best as possible. Trust me, this wasn't something anyone was glad to agree to, but the circumstances were all against them.

-I don't blame you, Yoruichi.

-Ha ha, that's good… As for Byakuya…

-Oh, Yoruichi, I'd try to explain but it's just so complicated and…

-No need. I got the truth out of Byakuya.

Kisa glared at Yoruichi.

-He did? – She just couldn't picture Byakuya being blunt to others… That much she already knew him.

-With the help of a syringe…

-YOU DRUGGED HIM?!

-Yes. – She replied plainly without taking her grin off her face.

Kisa felt her favorite drops appear at the side of her face and a chill traveling through her spine.

_Note to self: Be careful not to get Yoruichi against yourself…Ever…_ - Kisa wrote inwardly.

-And by the way… Kisa, I do believe that it is him who should apologize, really. But I can't tell you if he will or not. Please excuse him; he's just very overprotective… You should've seen how he was with Hisana. He was even adorable. – She chuckled.

Kisa pondered deeply about it and made no reply.

-Oh, does it bother you if I mention Hisana?

-No. – She quickly answered. – Not really… Though I guess I don't think happily about it because I know the consequences her death brought to Byakuya; but I certainly have nothing against her. I didn't even know her. And I'm glad someone made Byakuya happy before, it would be awful if he had never loved before in his long lifetime…

Yoruichi laughed.

-I'm glad. But you know? It is actually obvious that he cares more about you than you may think. I can tell he barely thinks of Hisana now. You should've met him before; he was always living in the past. That's why we're all happy he met you, you know? - Kisa blushed. – And well, I'm glad you put him in his place in that fight.

-Huh? – Kisa didn't understand what she meant.

-Well, he did need to know that he is someone who can protect you, but only that. He has no right to take such decisions for you. It's your life; the take of those decisions is only yours. However, he did it because he cares…

-I know… But you know? Even so, I still love him… And I wouldn't make such a big deal out of it if it weren't something so relevant as to leave me blank… This might sound selfish after all he's done to me; and I feel awful about it; but I just can't live like that, Yoruichi. I can't be blank all my life. It's frustrating… I try to put it aside, but I feel haunted by the thought…

-I don't think it's a selfish thing. And well, the only advice I can give you is that you two need to learn to communicate after a fight. Because if you're to be together, it's guaranteed more arguments will emerge and assault you when you least expect it. But it is also guaranteed that once they're overcome, it will be worth it.

-Thank you, Yoruichi. – Kisa made an attempt to smile, but failed.

-He really loves you; you know that, right?

-I do…

-Good. – Yoruichi smiled. – Anyways, you'll be discharged soon right?

-Just a couple of days more.

-Rangiku told me you'd go shopping as soon as that happened, is it true?

-Um…Yes.

_Man! I had totally forgotten about that!_ – She screamed in thought.

-Good thing. I can't believe you've lived two seasons with the same clothes and hospital clothing!

-Ha ha… - Kisa felt herself blushing as she placed her left hand on her nape.

-Well, I'll get going. If you do go shopping, stop by Urahara's.

-Sure. – She smiled; this time she got it right.

-Oh, and Kisuke sends his regards.

-Tell him 'Thanks' for me, please.

-Sure thing.

She then left. However, Kisa was still sure there was something about Yoruichi… _I wonder if it has to do with what Byakuya told her…_

As she returned to the Human Realm, Yoruichi remembered what Byakuya had told her.

She left his room immediately after it. She was perplexed. She never thought she'd see Byakuya like that. He bluntly; by the drug effects; told her he did indeed feel threatened by whatever Diego Santiago represented to Kisa in the past. He told her he was sad to know Kisa was mad at him, but he didn't regret it because he knew the reason he was being overprotective was because he loved her… 'I love her; maybe more than I loved Hisana. She means everything to me, and if her life depends on her contempt towards me, then I shall embrace that contempt.' Those were his exact words…

_Bya – boo, you idiot!_ – Yoruichi thought while holding down a tear. – _Kisa loves you! Whatever Diego could've been in the past can't overshadow what she feels for you… If only you weren't so freaking proud and told her your feelings… Byakuya… I'm happy you've finally embraced love into your life… Really, you're fortunate enough to have found someone whose filled with love as that girl; you better not blow it or I swear I'm going to kick your ass!_


	57. Instinctive Trust

Dedicated to Bella for adding me to her favorite authors as well as her encouragement! It's a big honor, indeed! I'd like to know your opinions of Kisa's guardians and of the flashbacks, please. No, Hinara isn't a real language…

Translation note:

Gouchisosama = Thanks for the food; it is said after eating; just like 'itadakimasu' is said before eating.

**Instinctive Trust**

Two days passed uneventfully.

The two of them still hadn't made peaces with each other.

Byakuya had already set his mind on apologizing, but he just couldn't find a way to say it! It was far harder than he imagined. Considering he had never really had to apologize to the love of his life, the fact that he was somewhat prideful and that he didn't want to let her train or risk her life… It wasn't so easy to formulate a decent apology in his mind…

Meanwhile, Kisa had changed into her much abused set of clothes… _To think I've been using this for half winter and most spring…_ - She laughed at the thought. Yet, she felt great wearing her clothes. _Jeans ought to be mankind's best idea! _She liked her sleeveless black top a lot. Tatsuki had picked it for her. And she also remembered about the oddity her belt is. Actually, it all started as a joke of Tatsuki's. She had playfully put some in her belt, but then Kisa sort of liked it… And that's how she stuffed it with holes and necklace pendants and some key rings with band logos… It was nuts, but very unique and that made Kisa feel cool… Her Converse would always be the best. But she mostly loved her jacket. She'd _never_ throw it away!

X Flashback X

It was a nice morning and everyone was having breakfast at the Arisawa home.

-Kisa – Chan, how's work doing? – Taro asked with his amazing smile.

-It's doing great! – Kisa answered cheerful. – It's only been a week, though. And I was so happy yesterday when I got my first paycheck! It's exciting!

-Keep it going, Kisa – Chan. – Tatsuki cheered.

-Hai! – Kisa answered enthusiastically.

-Nee, Tatsuki, Kisa – Chan, guess what. – Taro said after a brief silence while flashing his trademark smile.

-What is it? – Kisa asked curious while happy.

-Remember the CHAINX concert that is going to take place tonight?

-ARGH! Why did you have to remind me?! – Tatsuki growled mad. – Are you mocking the fact that I couldn't get the tickets 3 weeks ago?! It's not fair, Taro! I was there in line for an eternity and those idiots were sold out! What did you want me to do?!

-Tatsuki, calm down… - Kisa said with a drop on her forehead's side. She feared Tatsuki would throw herself at Taro and punch him…

-No, Tatsuki, how could I make fun of you? – Taro asked with an innocent façade. – I know you did what you could then; which is why you'll be happy now!

-Huh? – Tatsuki replied.

-When I was in the market earlier, I happened to participate in a small raffle. And I got as a prize four tickets to the concert! Now, don't push among yourselves, just get in line to bow at me and give me hugs. – He played.

However, Tatsuki and Kisa were to busy celebrating…

-Hey! At least thank me! – Taro said.

-You rock, Taro! – Kisa exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

-Yeah. I'll give you points for this. – Tatsuki said.

-Now the question is: Who else can we invite? – Taro mused.

-Nee, Tatsuki. Why don't you invite Takashi? – Kisa said with an uncharacteristic scheming grin.

-W-What? – Tatsuki stuttered as she blushed.

-Good idea, Kisa – Chan! – Taro followed with the grinning. – That way Tatsuki will finally get a date from her crush! – He bugged.

-URUSAI! – Tatsuki yelled. – I do_ not_ have a crush on Takashi!

-Why don't you just accept it? – Taro asked.

-Tatsuki, I think he likes you, you know? When you came to work to cheer for me on my first day, I'm certain he couldn't take his eyes off you. Takashi is a nice guy; he's very polite and works pretty hard. He even asked his dad to let me take the job at his sushi bar. Sometimes I wonder if he would've helped me out if it weren't because I know you… - Kisa mused.

Tatsuki was blushing madly!

-Kisa – Chan, that's ridiculous! – Tatsuki exclaimed. – And just so you know, you're actually helping out in his father's business a lot. I bet his clientele will increase in no time!

-I think you two would be a cute couple, Tatsuki. – Kisa said, refusing to let Tatsuki change the subject…

Tatsuki sighed.

-Gouchisosama. – She said upset and then left the dining room; leaving two the annoying pair of grinners by themselves.

-We're inviting Takashi, right? – Kisa asked Taro.

-Oh, we definitely are. – He said as he continued grinning

Then at late evening, they left to the concert. It was so rare for a good artist to visit Karakura Town! Though CHAINX was a relatively recent group… And when they arrived, they were outside in the cold weather while waiting.

Tatsuki was a bit quiet while she tried not to let anyone notice she was blushing; especially Takashi.

-Wow, there are a lot of people. – Taro noted.

-CHAINX is awesome, you can't expect less people. – Kisa stated.

Taro laughed and then patted her head the way he always did. Then they glanced at Tatsuki and Takashi.

They were standing half a meter from each other. It was awkward and hilarious… He was trying subtly to talk to her, but she would just nod or say something like 'Yeah'; killing his efforts…

Takashi then made small talk to Kisa, trying to mention some subjects he thought Tatsuki would find appealing enough to join, but it was to no avail. He then sighed as a forgo sign.

-Well then, I don't know about you, but it's a bit cold here. I'll go get us some hot drinks. Nee, Kisa – Chan, please come and help me.

-Sure. – Kisa said; grinning as she caught the subtle signal.

It took Tatsuki a minute to comprehend that they were leaving her _alone_ with Takashi…

She was about to call out and tell them she'd go too, but those two had ran away from there so she couldn't get a chance to escape. _Those two!_ – She growled inwardly.

-Tatsuki, are you alright? – Takashi asked gentlemanly. – You're red and you can't be hot with this cold weather. – He the placed his hand on her forehead; causing her temperature to rise higher. – Do you have a fever or something? – He was concerned.

-IE! – She said nervously. – I'm alright, really.

-Are you sure?

-Of course! – She said as she frantically waved her arms…

An uncomfortable long pause was born and brought what felt like embarrassing silence. It was only interrupted by the snow that started to fall from the clear dark sky.

-Snow… - Tatsuki smiled to herself. She'd always be happy when it snowed. Takashi noted that little smile and thought it was cute.

-Snow is quite something, isn't it? – Takashi said; getting Tatsuki's attention. – I think it resembles people, somehow. A single flake is the most fragile thing that can easily melt with the slightest contact with heat; and each is unique in its kind. But a whole bunch together forms that pure white. And when in group, you cannot even differ one from the other. It's like that single flake vanished into that white 'society', but it doesn't seem as something too sad, because it was meant to be in group; that's why, when together, they seem to just fit with one another and always give as a result the snow. And, when people are in groups, they can live and form a life… I don't think that any flake is ever meant to be alone…

Tatsuki could only stare in wonder. Takashi had such a beautiful and peaceful expression when he mused out loud. She then felt her heartbeat rushing…

-I'm sorry… I'm not making sense now, am I? – He said apologetically as he looked at Tatsuki's eyes.

-I think they made perfect sense at all… It would sad if a flake was never to form part of that uniform whiteness, wouldn't it? But what if the snow flake isn't sure where to fall? What if it is unsure if it will be happy with the other flakes?

-Then the flake should be told that there's no need to be afraid. It's easy to know where to fall; all it has to do is look for one other flake that it likes to be with. If it finds it, then no matter what other flakes surround it, it will be happy. – He smiled.

-And what if the snow flake isn't sure about that one other flake?

-Well, snow resembles people, but it is not exactly like us, Tatsuki. – He chuckled lightly. – Unlike snow flakes, we can change our minds. However, if we do not try, then there is no way we'll ever know, is there?

Without them realizing, them chatting had brought them closer and they were now standing mere inches from each other.

Tatsuki blushed when she noted the proximity of their faces. And then she looked into Takashi's dark blue eyes and felt lost in them. Takashi stared at her in trance and succumbed to his instinct by getting closer and kissing her.

-Yes! They finally did it! – Kisa exclaimed from afar, standing next to Taro; who was smiling. – By the way, was it me, or where they really talking about snow flakes? It seemed to me like their lips kept repeating that word…

Taro laughed.

-Love isn't supposed to be intelligent, Kisa – Chan.

-I guess.

After the concert, Taro and Kisa were passing by the several stands selling concert souvenirs while Tatsuki and Takashi went to buy some snacks together.

-WOW! THAT WAS SO AMAZING! IT WAS SO AWESOME! – Kisa couldn't seem to stop saying that.

Taro laughed.

-You don't have memories of ever going to a concert before; do you, Kisa – Chan? – Taro asked.

-Not really… - Kisa got pensive. – This would be like my first concert.

-Then it must be carved into your memory! – Taro exclaimed.

Kisa didn't quite get it and was about to ask when he didn't let her:

-THERE! – He said as he pointed to a stand ahead and dragged her there hastily.

Before she had time to speak, Taro had grabbed a cool leather jacket and was estimating inside his head if it fit.

-It fits. – He said triumphantly. – How much is it? – He turned to the stallholder.

-It's Ұ7280 (approximately 75 dollars).

-Sounds reasonable. – He said as he took out his wallet.

-Kyaa! – Kisa exclaimed as she caught up to the situation. - Taro, don't! You don't have to!

-I don't have to but I want to… Here. – He handed the money.

Then he gave her the jacket.

-This should do it. – He said smiling. – Put it on!

-Taro… - Kisa felt speechless as she put it on. She actually loved the jacket.

-Wow! – He exclaimed. – It's as if it was made for you! It suits you great!

Kisa blushed at his compliments…

–I'll pay you back when we get to the house; I left my wallet there.

-As if I'd let you. – Taro said with brotherly affection.

-But Taro…!

-Denied! – Taro said and then looked at her. - I want you to remember this time. One must always remember their first concert. – He said firmly and then chuckled. – Also, a man should feel bad if he lets a cute girl reject a gift he gives to her.

Kisa blushed even more intensely. He patted her head.

-Let's go. We can't pass this opportunity to bother those lovebirds; I bet Tatsuki will blush. Ha, ha.

Kisa smiled at him.

-Yeah. – She said as she followed him.

X End of Flashback X

Kisa was just reentering reality when she heard a knock on her door. Soi Fon came in.

-Are you ready to leave?

-Yes. – She said as she immediately assumed determination in her expression.

-Then let's go.

And so they left room 739 available at last.

Unohana had agreed to her discharge already, but told Soi Fon she preferred it if Kisa would walk instead of being shunpoed. She had to take things a bit easy… And with her plans to talk to her guardians, she especially had to take the rest of the matters slowly; so they walked.

Kisa was behind Soi Fon. Kisa looked at her back and remembered the way she had talked to Soi Fon yesterday. She bit her lip as guiltiness assaulted her.

-Soi Fon? – Kisa said while looking at her guiltily.

-Yes? – Soi Fon said without turning to look at her.

-I'm sorry… - Kisa spoke lowly; and it was then that Soi Fon turned to look at her.

Kisa wasn't advancing forward and was face down.

-What I said to you yesterday wasn't fair from me. It wasn't your fault. It is perfectly logical for you to find them at fault under such circumstances… And it wasn't up to you to decide their sentence… It was despicable of me to throw at your face the help you all gave me back then. – She then lifted her face and showed her trembling irises. - How ungrateful I was! I'M REALLY SORRY! – She then bent forward for an instant and then straightened up. – You have no idea how grateful I am I received so much of your support; you, especially, were very helpful! It's because of that that I'm still here now! I'm really sorry!

-Kisa. – Soi Fon said without letting herself seem touched. – It's fine. I know you didn't mean everything you said. Now, we need to hurry up or you'll be late.

And that's how they resumed the walking. Kisa discerningly grinned at Soi Fon. _Thank you, Soi Fon. I know that you'd never allow yourself to show that much emotion; that's why I appreciate every time you have for me. I treasure that a lot, really. This is just like you and I wouldn't have it any other way._

After half an hour, they reached the 2nd Squad's barracks. After rounding the area a bit, they got to the cells.

-They've been placed together in one cell. They will be with kido chains around them and there will be 4 vigilantes; like last time, they won't be able to hear a thing.

-Thank you, Soi Fon. – Kisa gave her a small smile.

-Sure. – Soi Fon limited herself to reply just that.

6 minutes later; after passing by many barred cells that made Kisa uneasy, since she knew her guardians would be in one; Kisa had reached a door.

-Inside that room, there is only one cell. – Soi Fon informed.

-Thank you for guiding me. – Kisa said as she had assumed a serious face full of determination and tried to dissimulate her shaking and her contracting stomach.

-You'll have a few hours.

Kisa nodded and then pulled open the door.

Inside, there was a room with one cell at the bottom facing the entrance. At the sides there were walls that had thin barred windows at their top. Two guards completely covered in black were in each of those two walls. The other two were inside the cell, holding the kido chains. They all seemed to glance at Kisa out of curiosity about who could possibly be thus special as to receive their captain's favor. They didn't expect someone as odd with such clothes and her reiatsu was unbelievably low… But orders are orders.

However, this all escaped her notice. (Who could blame her for that?) She only saw, at the bottom, two handsome men that were tied with kido chains, sitting in old wooden chairs behind a table and an empty chair at the opposite side. A part of her hurt when she saw them like that; it made her nervous; the reason she did not understand. They actually were pretty much strangers, but when she was with them, she felt as if she had known them forever.

Both looked unnerved by them being tied and held down under such surveillance. Diego Santiago didn't change his reaction at all when Kisa came in; he kept his calm countenance; one could say he was bored and indifferent to his own situation. Edward James was tranquil as well, but he wasn't showing coldness like Diego's. He was even smiling lightly. He looked quite peaceful. When he saw her coming in and slowly walking closer to them, his smile grew wider and even more mesmerizing.

-Good morning, Kisa. – Edward said ever so politely and happy.

Kisa only nodded in return and gave him half-a-smile. She was not to be polite at that moment, she needed answers. This was her last chance. She then entered the cell and took a seat.

She made eye contact with both of them and began:

-Why haven't you escaped yet? I'm sure you could if you got inside Seireitei unnoticed.

-Because they already know we're related to you, if we escaped, you might be in a bad situation. We'd never do anything that unforgivable to you, our Mistress. – Edward explained with a smile. – Besides, you seem to be getting great with everyone. We would never allow ourselves to ruin you relationships.

-Thank you. – Kisa said. – By the way, we're speaking in Hinara right now, correct?

-Yes, Kisa. – Edward answered.

-How is it possible that I'm speaking a different language and I'm not even aware of it?

-Hinara isn't any language. – Edward replied. – It's special because it bases itself on perception. To anyone else, we're speaking a completely different language; however, to the ones like us, we're speaking the same. That's because Hinara isn't a language you learn by experience. You were literally born knowing it. There is this perceptive ability your brain has because of your family traits. No one else is born with that sense. That's why you hear it as the language you're used to hearing.

-So Hinara cannot be learned?

-It is possible to learn it. – He affirmed. – Even without that sense; just like the other languages, Hinara has distinctive sounds that compose it. If starting by that, they can figure it out and eventually master it. Nevertheless, Hinara isn't an easy language. It derives from Japanese, so it has the trait to use a great number of similarities and sounds and many words are even the same, but the order in which sentences are formed is quite different. If compared to the West Germanic languages, it is almost as saying a sentence order backwards to it. Besides, is also has a unique way to form words and give meaning to it. It is estimated that Hinara is twice as hard to learn as Mandarin and it takes at least a decade to master.

-You're kidding! – Kisa exclaimed in amazement.

-I'd never joke about something as important as your past, Kisa. – Edward said with a sweet look in his eyes.

-May I know about my family, please? – Kisa asked.

-We cannot tell you anything of that kind, I'm afraid. – Said Edward apologetically.

-I'm not asking for names or locations… - Kisa said. – I'm asking to know if I have siblings, both of my parents, or maybe a pet…

-I'm sorry, my Mistress. – Edward said with the same look. – I fear that they're closely related and it would be hard not to touch the points we cannot mention to you…

-So I see… - Kisa said as she looked disappointed.

-I'm terribly sorry. – Edward apologized.

-I understand… - Kisa said… - So, how did you find me?

Edward went ahead and told her the entire story (as narrated in chapter 55) with great liveliness.

Kisa gasped at many parts. She felt as if she really ignored too much of her guardians… She had no idea they had struggled that much… She felt bad for being so inconsiderate to Santiago for refusing to believe him at first…

-Who is this Koji? Who sent him?

-Koji is a guardian. – Edward said. – And I'm afraid we can't quite tell you who sent him…

-A GUARDIAN?! – She nearly shouted. – So it is someone who has the same blood as me… But who could it be? – She was pondering into it really hard…

-Sorry, my Mistress. I hope one day you forgive me for this. – Edward asked; she just sighed.

-And how exactly did you get into Seireitei? – She asked after Edward was done; still curious.

-The barrier above the walls is designed to repel reiatsu. – Started Diego; at last talking. His voice was objective as usual. – However, our reiatsu is of a very different nature than the usual; that along with our speed create the perfect penetration without being noticed. Our reiatsu aren't easily detected unless they're in a considerable intensity. However, we can make them seem unperceivable by lowering them almost to the point of zero. This is difficult to handle for long, yet you've been keeping yours thus low for a long while. I cannot be completely certain of it, but I think it likely that the reason for your reiatsu to be this low is that, since you've lost control of your power, it has, as self-protection, gone low and you cannot get it higher unless you remember how to manage your reiatsu.

-Is my reiatsu, then, of a different nature; like yours?

-Your reiatsu has both natures in it; that's why it requires a great training to be able to manage it masterfully. – Santiago answered.

-And what am I going to do now about that? You'll no longer be around! How am I supposed to keep training?

-Kisa, – Edward explained. – I'm almost certain you had with you a certain notebook, right? Even if you had nothing with you, you'd never let go of it. It's all black in the cover and there is no trace as to who the manufacturer is.

-Yes…I know which you mean. – Kisa spoke slowly and with her eyes wide open.

-Great. Well, that notebook is special, Kisa. – Edward said.

-But when I looked at it, it had nothing but some information in the first page which turned out to be false!

-Well… - Edward seemed unsure. – I have no idea about that. In there, you wrote many things that mattered little, just like a normal notebook. We never looked at that. And right after you were done with it, you'd just tore out the pages and throw them away. – Kisa felt puzzled. - However, there is one page you always took special care of; the very last one that is.

-What's so special about it?

-Your body is already capable of doing what you've always been able to do in combat. – Diego started to explain with his never changing face. – The reason you cannot do it right now is because your mind doesn't remember what to do. To remember, you'll train with your mind.

-How? – Kisa asked utterly mixed up.

-With the notebook's last page. – Was Diego's simple reply.

Kisa felt more puzzled than ever and tried to recall that last page…

-But there wasn't anything in the last page!

-To train your mind you'll use that page, but you won't find the way to train it written there. To train your mind you'll actually have a real training in which you won't be by yourself. – Diego continued despite Kisa's obvious confusion. – To do it, you just have to write there 'Begin Session' and automatically, your mind will be in a training session with me like the one we had before; to you, it will be like the time I showed you a memory by touching your forehead.

-Oh… So I see… - Kisa pondered out loud as she understood better.

-After the session is finished, your mind will be sent back to where your physical body is. And your body will be able to perform what your mind could in training. Nonetheless, it is important for you to train your body every once in a while. Also, your handwriting that initiated the session will fade and no trace of it will be there.

-That's awesome! – Kisa exclaimed.

-And it only reacts to your handwriting, Kisa. – Edward added. – Also, you have to write it in Hinara.

-How?! – She said. – I might understand it, but I don't know how to write it… Do I?

-You'll remember when you get to it. – Edward said reassuringly.

-But then… - Kisa frowned. – How is that supposed to happen if you both won't be here? – She asked sadly.

-We can be miles apart, and it would still work. Your minds need to meet. Your bodies can be somewhere else. – Edward cleared.

-But your sentence is… - Kisa wanted to say, but Santiago interrupted.

-Then we just have to find a way to avoid death. – He said as if it was the simplest thing to do.

Kisa was shocked and amazement was written all over her face.

-But how…? – Kisa could barely manage to speak coherently.

-Please, don't worry about those details, Kisa. – Said Edward gentlemanly. – We don't need you to worry about us. We'll figure it out, alright? – His smile was hard to contradict or oppose…

-O-OK… - She stuttered, not really convinced.

Meanwhile, Byakuya knocks on a room's door and gets no reply. He entered and he saw that it was no longer occupied.

He had healed a good deal in the past week and would no longer need a crutch to walk, but it was still painful to move and he needed painkillers.

-Kuchiki taicho! – Isane exclaimed. - What are you doing out of your room? You can't walk all the way here just yet.

-Where is Kisa? – He asked without turning to look at her.

-She's been discharged earlier in the morning. – Isane answered surprised to know he wasn't aware of that.

-Where was she taken to?

-She's currently at 2nd speaking to her guardians, as a last visit before their execution… - Isane said the last part of that sentence in a lower voice, feeling bad for Kisa.

-I see. – That was all Byakuya replied before he returned to his room.

_Kisa… _- He thought. – _I don't blame you for not telling me about it… Kisa, I finally understand you; or at least, I'm closer to do that… I need to apologize to you quick… I cannot bear this pain anymore… I know we can get to some agreement. I promise I'll let you train, but I just want to know that you won't overdo yourself again… It worries me to know you could end up here again… Kisa, I need to find you…_

-What else can you tell me about myself? – Kisa asked her guardians.

-Well… You hate raspberry pink. – Mused Edward.

-Really? – Kisa pondered. – You know what? You're right… Now that I think about it, I don't like it…

Edward smiled with affection towards her. It was almost amusing to see his Mistress like that; it felt like forever since the last time he had seen her like that.

-What else?

-You don't like reggae ton's lyrics and rap.

-That does sound like me. – Kisa said. – I kind of like rock now… Did I like rock before?

-I believe you never told us, Kisa, but I do find it easy to believe. – He chuckled.

-Santiago, what can you tell me? – Kisa said to silent Santiago.

-You can throw a dagger at a moving target the size of a bug while standing sideways within a 50 meter radius without missing.

Drops appeared at Kisa's and Edward's foreheads.

-Is there something wrong? – Asked Santiago with his unchanging seriousness. Santiago wasn't the subtle kind…

-Ie… - Kisa said, unable to find words to describe the reason she was fighting the urge to arch a brow.

-Seriously, brother… - Edward mumbled to himself.

-Santiago, whenever we meet in mental training, will you still answer some questions of mine? – Kisa asked with hope shining in her dark brown eyes; however, Santiago seemed unaffected by it.

-As long as it me answering doesn't affect you regaining your power, then I hold no objection to them. – He replied.

-Thank you. – She said relieved to know she could still know more…

She then looked at them both and smiled. She had already gained trust in them; inexplicable, but she knew it was real.

-Guys, are you sure you'll make it tomorrow? – She asked with actual concern.

-Do not mind the details. – Diego said.

-It is easier for us than you may imagine. – Edward tried to cheer her up. – You'll see tomorrow. – He then gave his soothing smile.

Edward's smile was amazing; almost like Kisa's; but it had a different nature; it was soothing rather than encouraging.

Then, the entrance behind them opened and Soi Fon appeared behind it.

-It's time, Kisa. – She stated.

Kisa looked sad; although she knew their intentions, she still wasn't sure if they'd make it. She spared her guardians a goodbye gaze.

Edward received it with a happy expression and Diego only nodded in response.

-See you soon. – She mouthed soundlessly to them before exiting.

The kido chains were not yet to be released. They were to hold them until the next morning, when the execution was to take place. Of course, sentinels took turns to do it.

-Come in. – Byakuya said to allow someone into his room.

-You called for me, taicho? – Asked Renji; careful and on guard as an effect of his last visit. – Woo! Taicho! Why are you fully dressed? They're not discharging you yet, are they?

-Fukutaicho, I'll need your discretion for the assignment I'm about to give you.

-Taicho? – Renji asked confused.

-Will you accept even knowing your actions would be against the rules? – Byakuya said as he looked straight at Renji with earnest eyes.

Renji was perplexed and immobile… He had _never_ been looked at the eyes by his captain; not that way. And he never in his really long lifetime thought he'd see the day in which Kuchiki Byakuya would ask him to go _against_ the rules. All of his life; as far as he knew; he had devoted it to _follow _them… Despite everything, Renji did have an answer to his captain's request.

-Of course, taicho. I'd follow you anywhere. – He said solemnly.

Byakuya then turned to look outside the window and mumbled something ineligible, but Renji was almost certain he had heard 'Thank you'… Renji inwardly smiled to himself victoriously.

-What do you want me to do, taicho?

As soon as Kisa exited, Soi Fon closed the door to her guardian's cell.

-Thank you, Soi Fon. – Kisa said as best as she could manage.

-Kisa, before you leave, there is something I'll show you.

-What is it? – She said as she felt her wonder rising.

-Come with me. – She said.

She subsequently followed the 2nd Squad captain to a gargantuan vault filled with endless wide file cabinets with a 3-meter-height.

-This is where we store evidence and belongings. – Soi Fon explained.

She moved across the vault quickly. Kisa thought of the room as a maze. She was rather amazed Soi Fon seemed to know her way…

Finally, after countless turns, Soi Fon stopped to open a vault identified with the number 473892.

Kisa's intrigue was rising by the second and she felt it.

-This was what your guardian, Edward James, carried with him. – Soi Fon then pointed to two cases.

Kisa took a close look at them. She recognized one of the big cases immediately.

-We cannot open them, so we do not know for sure what is inside; though we suspect them to be music instruments. Anyhow, this gave us no useful information; therefore, it is useless for us. If you wish to keep them, then you may.

Kisa was only half hearing to Soi Fon's voice. She was in a trance of amazement as her eyes keenly noted every detail of those cases. One was smaller than the other. They were both made of some steel alloy and had a beautiful design.

The small case had Hiscox shape, it was black, and had a gothic touch with beautiful silver lines across the whole shape. Kisa rather loved it.

The big case was similar to the small one as for the Hiscox Liteflite design, however, the color was all silver and the details were in black, arranged in circular gothic shapes; they looked like painted crystals. It was very impressive.

-They're really beautiful. – Kisa said, more to herself than to Soi Fon, as she lightly passed her fingertips to feel the details in them. She was smiling.

Then Kisa felt this need to open it; 50% curiosity, the other 50% she didn't know what to attribute it to…

She then placed her hands on both hinges of the big case.

-It's useless, Kisa. – Soi Fon said. – They won't open.

Kisa didn't reply, or even have time to listen… She just fold open the hinges. She felt something on her fingertips; a funny, ticklish sensation that. And before she could attend to Soi Fon's words, she had opened it.

Soi Fon was nearly baffled when she saw how easily Kisa had opened them! Teams of her squad had even tried to do so with kido and it was still futile!

Kisa was oblivious to Soi Fon's reaction as she stared at the cello she had already seen Edward James play and grinned at the pleasant memory of his music… It was beautiful.

Then she proceeded to open the small case. Opening it gave her the same sensation on her fingertips. She was marveled at what she saw inside.

It was a beautiful violin made of dark wood; its f holes were sophisticated and it had a few carved details at the bottom in the shape of lines. It looked like a delicate and fragile thing. She wondered if Edward James was actually such a genius that he could play two instruments. She wished she could hear him play it.

She had dared not to touch either of the instruments; she didn't want to spoil such fine looking things.

-Thank you, Soi Fon. – She said sincerely.

-Sure. – Soi Fon said, still awestruck.

Kisa proceeded to close the cases. She had no idea where the exit for the maze was, so she asked Soi Fon to show her the way; and once they exited the vault, Kisa politely thanked her and said she could take her own way from there.

Soi Fon never ceased to be amazed at that girl.

Nearby, appeared a couple of men by shunpo:

-We're here, taicho. – Renji indicated his captain, who was using his shoulder as support.

-Thank you. I can take it from here by myself. – Byakuya said trying to make his voice sound as firm as possible…

-Taicho…

Renji looked at his captain and pondered about what was happening for a minute. He then had a thought that made him grin. _I guess it's too late to try to make you change your mind… That girl, Kisa, has really changed you, taicho. I'm glad… Kisa, I don't know you very well and we've never really spoken, but I entrust this man's smile to you; don't ever leave him or, I can tell, he'll die… Take care of yourself, taicho. I don't want to see Rukia crying because of you later._

Byakuya turned to Renji after he heard him call after him.

-Take care, please. – He asked with a sincere smile.

-Yes. – Was Byakuya's brief reply as he turned his head forward again and kept on doing his best to walk.

Renji shunpoed away from there.

After a few instants, Byakuya managed to find a couple of reiatsu that were handling a high level kido technique. It had to be the sentinels of her guardians.

He shunpoed, despite his weak state, and entered the room where the guardians were still in the same cell.

Byakuya entered the room and immediately got the 4 sentinels' attention.

-Kuchiki taicho! – Said one of them. – You're not allowed to be here.

-I need to speak with those two.

-We cannot permit you to. – He replied. – With all due respect, but we do not answer to your orders.

Byakuya kept advancing forward; he wasn't listening.

The two men outside the cell tried to stop him by force, but before he had a chance, Byakuya revealed a small glass bottle he held in his hand. The liquid inside was mysterious purple. And suddenly, Byakuya let go of it and let it break in front of his feet.

The purplish substance immediately evaporated and dispersed into the air at unconceivable speed. Immediately, both sentinels fell unconscious to the floor.

The other two sentinels were using kido chains to restrain the guardians' movements and were reinforcing it with their reiatsu, but they could be by themselves; only a bit weaker. They thought they'd knock the captain out quickly and then continue. However, they were eventually unconscious as well; they had breathed the tainted air.

Byakuya advanced forward; now finding it easier to ignore the pain. The entrance to the cell had already been closed; so he stood in front of the iron bars and stared at them two.

-What was that purplish substance? – Asked Edward without looking nerved by it at all.

-Genshibai; if modified correctly; it can become soporific, once they regain consciousness they won't remember a thing. – Byakuya answered.

-Yet you're still standing. – Noted a grinning Edward with an unusual mysterious air.

-It would be idiotic to do it without first protecting oneself. – Byakuya returned coldly. – Squad 2 has always used special drugs with those who are to be executed. Those drugs have an effect that makes you immune to a few kinds of substances; soporifics included.

-Why have you come here? – Diego asked curtly.

-I've come to talk to you. – Byakuya replied.

They both had defiant gazes with a certain amount of coldness that could be found intimidating by any others. However, this was about Kisa; hence Byakuya's eyes couldn't be as icy as they could, but they could put up a battle with Diego's glare.


	58. The Entrust of Her Guardians

Dedicated to Bella for her encouragement and appreciation towards this story. I'm flattered you all like my work! All of you are the ones who make it worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; give credit to Tite Kubo and Viz Media for it. I don't have any rights over Sugarcult's songs, either. I'm merely a fan.

**The Entrust of Her Guardians**

-I will not take much of your time. – Affirmed Byakuya firmly without letting his physical pain be obvious. – I just need to know one thing.

-Why should we answer? – Asked Edward who was suddenly taking a playful mood.

-Because it is important for me and therefore, indirectly, to Kisa as well. – Byakuya stated.

-We are not to tell anything about her past. – Diego said firmly. – We are not allowed to tell and we do not have her permission yet.

-I just need to know what exactly your relationship with her was.

-We _are_ her guardians. – Edward answered, emphasizing the present tense.

-What does being a guardian mean?

-A guardian protects a mistress. – Diego stated simply. - A guardian will devote his life to his mistress's needs in every possible way and both of them form a bond that is merely instinct to possess; to protect that bond, the guardian shall be willing to give his very life.

-Sounds like a duty for which you must have the wish to comply with; or else it would be too demanding. Ergo, you chose to be her guardians.

-It could be said that guardians are chosen. – Edward answered. – But in our case, she didn't choose either of us.

-Would you be willing to explain that case?

-No. – Both of them said with a solemn air; so rare in Edward.

-Why did you emerge into her life again?

-To protect her, obviously. – Edward pointed out.

-Protect her from whom? – He asked with narrowed eyes.

-We cannot tell. – Both of them stated.

-Why do you have such restrictions?

-Because if we told you, it is likely you'd tell her; telling her that would affect her terribly. –Diego answered; still refusing to show a change in his unemotional face. - She needs to remember by herself in order to regain her lost power.

-You won't even tell her what she needs to know? – His fist was shaking with the anxiety accumulated by his anger.

-We do it to protect her. – Edward defended with a higher tone of voice. – She needs to regain her power in order to defend herself.

-Why is someone after her?

-We cannot tell. – They both said in unison.

-I am the one who's in charge of her protection.

-This isn't an enemy like any you've seen before! – Diego said with a harsher tone. - The reiatsu they handle is of a nature which you aren't familiar with. Only her power can save her.

-What is Kisa's power?

-A power greater than your imagination can conceive. – Diego stated with solid, piercing eyes. – A power unlike anything you've seen before; and therefore, you cannot understand it.

-What _can_ I do to help her?

That question certainly took them by surprise…

-Do not obstruct her training. – Diego said.

-How will she train?

-She already knows what to do. – Diego affirmed.

-Will it put her life at risk?

-Her life is already at risk; a very considerable one. – In Diego's voice, emotions were starting to surface subtly. - She's vulnerable without her power.

-Is there more than one person against her?

-Yes. – Edward replied.

(Now, if you feel like it, play 'She's the Blade' by Sugarcult when reading the following.)

_Kisa… Why does it have to be you who suffer? Why is it? You're so kind and of sincere feelings. You care for others more than you care for yourself. You're a wonderful creature who has the gift of expressing what your heart says. Your every movement is goodhearted and full of innocence. Your eyes are magical; for they reflect your soul and hesitate not to show that reflection to others. You can touch people's hearts with one smile or one tear. You're true to your feelings. You have the courage to cry and fall to stand up again and you even manage to do it with a face filled with determination no one else has. When I see you smiling, I feel as if my body had no injuries anymore, but when you cry without console, my chest contracts more painfully than a spasm. We haven't met each other for long; but when I'm talk to you and you're with me, I feel as if I had known you all along. You've taken a heavy load off my body and allowed me to see the small pleasures in life; which in the end, are what make it worth living… Before I met you, I had never been able to think of the sky as anything more than our atmosphere, but now I can think of you when I gaze up and I can see a meaning in each time of the day. Kisa, you're the most beautiful, amazing, liveliest, caring, affectionate and expressive being I've ever had the delight to contemplate… So why…? Why would anyone want to hurt you…? Who could possibly wish to do such a thing to you?_

-Kisa has done nothing to deserve that, has she?

-If you seriously need to ask such question, then you aren't worthy of her. – Edward stated with shrill eyes that he only used for those who insulted his Mistress.

-Is there anything else I can do to protect her?

-Seems like you are too blind to notice yet; what a clueless man you turned out to be, Kuchiki Byakuya. – Diego Santiago said with anger. – You are far more important to her than you give her credit for; and that is an insult. The reason she's fighting so hard to become strong is unrelated to her very own survival; I can tell it in her eyes, she was only thinking of you during our training session!

-Brother… - Edward felt astounded and wordless at Diego's reaction… He had never heard him say something with that much intensity and emotion!

Byakuya barely knew Diego Santiago at all, but he could tell what Edward could; that such expression wasn't typical of him and felt all the shock he should've felt for witnessing him in an outburst. Also, his words were mind dazing! Had he really been so blind as to not be able to see that and need a man like him to spell it for him?

-I realize that I am not worthy of her in many senses… - Byakuya said pensively while gazing at the floor. – However, for her, I'd give my life without thinking twice, I'd change so I could become worthy of her affection, I'd do anything to be able to love her! – He lifted his face and revealed a fierce and passionate face, to the guardians' amazement. - Because…Because I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else. She means everything to me… That's why I'm here, because I want to be able to know how to support her so I can apologize to her like a man who has a right to! I want to be able to protect her! I want to be able to protect the person that means the world to me! Because, I am her protector! I do not care if she needs it or not. To protect her from pain; to grant her memories that don't sadden her; to defend her smile; to give her a reason to keep smiling; to protect the happiness she rightfully deserves… That is what has become my priority and mission! I refuse to let her fight on her own! I refuse to let her alone to suffer by herself! I'll be there for her; even if it means to receive the wounds for her; if that's what it takes to protect her, then so be it! I'll embrace that duty! Because protecting what's precious to me is my duty! My Kisa is my duty!! – He proclaimed to the heavens with a reverberating echo.

He himself felt stunned at his outburst… Both guardians weren't immune to the shock; they hadn't talked to him before, but they knew a lot about him because of their Mistress's words about him and the way she looked when thinking of him… They knew this wasn't expected from him.

Byakuya felt as if the world, for a moment, had stopped turning… He suppressed a gasp when he understood that he had wanted to say that for a very long time. The one who spoke was his heart… He had expressed what his heart said! Was this the effect of Kisa in his soul?

(Music should end around here.)

-Very good… - Edward grinned to Byakuya; now in a more friendly way. – You see? You can express your love towards her. _That_ is what she needs, Byakuya Kuchiki. If you want to help her, love her like she loves you. She, as much as it hurts us to acknowledge, has become dependable of you. What she needs is not your authoritative protection; she needs you to protect her feelings for you. Her feelings for you are what give her strength and motivation. So love her to return those feelings. – He then smiled.

Byakuya looked at Edward in utter disbelief at what had just happened and then turned to Diego; who stared at him back, but no negative things were conveyed on his glare. It was as if Diego was telling him they entrusted her protection to him with his eyes.

-Now. – Continued Edward. – Unfortunately, we'll be away for a while; we have no choice but to do it for her sake, even if it kills us. While she regains her power, we entrust her care to you, Byakuya Kuchiki. You're the one she chose as her protector. - Byakuya's eyes widened a bit at Edward James's words. – But I warn you. – He then assumed a very serious air and his eyes; which were usually semi-closed were now wide open. – Were you to fail at protecting her, we will assassinate you a thousand times.

-No need. – Byakuya said unaffected by Edward's threat. – Were I to fail to protect the reason I live, I'd kill myself.

Edward was about to smile, but his eyes remained open and both his and Diego's heads turned northeast. Edward seemed scared all of a sudden and Diego's eyes had a fierce sparkle.

-Brother…! – Edward gasped.

-Yes… - He said with anger noticeable in his tone.

-What is it? – Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes.

-Koji… - Edward growled in the border of wrath.

-Koji? – Byakuya asked.

-He's a guardian of one of Kisa's enemies. – Edward answered with a creepy tone that was half upset, half fighting to keep his unnerved face.

Diego and Edward were struggling against the kido chains; which would be easy to break without the sentinels' reinforcing reiatsu; but the drugs had numbed a great part of his body and strength. Unlike Kisa; whose blood properties make her immune to common drugs; her guardians' blood was still the same with which they were born even after entering in contact with hers. Hence, her guardians aren't immune to the drugs.

Byakuya's eyes widened at his words.

-Is he after her?! - He asked with concern rising. – Where is she?

-Your condition is deplorable; you cannot fight in that state.

-I DON'T CARE. – Byakuya shouted in desperation. – I have to go! Where is she?!

Once more, he entered in an eye battle with Diego.

-She's 2 miles northeast from here. Be careful, his fighting abilities are not like a shinigami's. – Edward told him.

Byakuya only nodded and shunpoed out of there hastily.

-Brother… Do you think he'll make it in that state?

-We are yet to know, James. But he's already been warned of the consequences of his failure.

To resign themselves to entrust her safety to him was painful and difficult, but they had no choice. And so, they waited as their minds were set on the place where Kisa was; where her life was at stake.


	59. Not Strong Enough Just Yet

Dedicated to Tiffany and Ashley for their encouraging reviews and to marimbagirl1993 for alerting. You have no idea how happy I am you like this story; my first work. It really means a lot.

Definition note:

Ulna: The inner and longer of the two bones of the human forearm.

Reminder note:

As defined in chapter 56, when I mention a dead scream, I refer to a message that intended to be shouted, but the speaker's voice was too pain and feeble, drowning in the torture her own mind emitted with thoughts.

**Not Strong Enough Just Yet**

Kisa was calmly strolling down after exiting the 2nd's barracks with two cases. She wasn't headed anywhere; she was just wandering while she placed her thoughts in order.

-How much longer will I have to wait before he apologizes already? – She sighed.

She looked around and realized she had been wandering absentmindedly; she had no idea where she was… There were many trees around and they danced sideways with the breeze; which was too cool for springtime.

-Here you are. – Said a voice that had caught Kisa off guard.

She turned around and looked at a man whose expression reminded her a bit of Santiago's, but his dark brown eyes had a cunning feeling to them. He was tall, too. His hair was short and light brown. Unlike Diego Santiago or Edward James, he showed oriental features in his face; however, that by no means meant he wasn't handsome… His face was quite attractive, yet it inspired distrust and his expression was rather unfriendly. His clothing was very akin to Santiago's but seemed very different for being white.

-Who are you…? – Kisa asked with alarmed eyes.

The man made her feel nerved. Her voice had come out low and somewhat afraid. She couldn't understand why his mere presence made her guard rise. Then she noticed her closed fist was trembling. Was it for anger or fear? She couldn't tell.

He seemed to narrow his eyes at her question. _So my Mistress was right. Things are exactly as they were with Mayah_. – He inwardly reflected.

-I'm Koji. – He introduced. – I came here on my Mistress's orders to bring you to her.

_Mistress…_ - Kisa meditated. – _So it is a woman who is after me… A woman sent her guardian to bring me to her? Why?_

-Why does she want to see me? – She asked with her eyes alert and fixated on his movements.

-That doesn't matter. If she wants to see you; I'll make sure she does.

-Why would I follow you? – Kisa asked with narrowed eyes. – What if I refused?

-If you do, then I shall force you to come. My Mistress said she didn't care about the state in which I bring you to her as long as I leave you alive.

Kisa felt her fists hardening with energy that shouted to be released.

-Is there seriously anyone who has followed you after such words? – She asked as she felt her voice going fierce.

Not another word did Koji speak. He just sped and attempted to knock her unconscious.

Kisa, by mere instinct, barely evaded his attack with weak speed. She had gotten a scratch from the pressure of the air that surrounded his fist. It was just like the one Diego's punch had inflicted on her during training.

She jumped back a few meters as her cheek healed as soon as it had been inflicted.

_Shoot…_ - She thought. – _I didn't eat any breakfast and I barely touched my dinner last night… I'm feeling too weak, so I cannot reach my best speed… But the speed which Santiago used at training; though amazing to my eyes; I'm sure it was intentionally slowed… What should I do…?!_

Koji's eyes narrowed and gave Kisa a probing look up and down.

-How unusual of you to not being able to avoid such a slow attack… - Koji noted with shrill eyes. - Your memory is blank; therefore, you don't recall how to tame your Hikyo; ergo, you cannot control your power and your reiatsu, as self-defense, went low; hence, you are defenseless this very moment. – He had deducted it; making her stomach contract with each hint that drove him closer to know she was unable to defend herself. – I never thought I'd see you thus vulnerable. To think my Mistress thinks of you as strong makes me want to kill you for being so pathetic!

Kisa gritted her teeth.

-Oh, _I'm_ pathetic? – She got back to him. – You're the one who's attacking me when you know you have the advantage and think so high and mighty of yourself, and _you_ call _me_ pathetic? – She mocked offended.

His dark brown eyes; darker than hers; got fixated on hers. To look at them sent a chill down her spine. She had never been the object of any glare remotely close to murderous before; his murderous glare made her shudder but she tried to dissimulate it.

She knew it was inevitable to fight at that point, so she placed the cases on the ground, took off her jacket and placed it on top of the cello case. Afterwards, she positioned herself in a defensive stance.

Koji threw another punch at her; this time, she avoided it completely by jumping to the side, and at the same time, she tried to knee him, but she he evaded it by increasing his speed. He then appeared behind her and hit her in the middle of her lower back. The impact was such that her body moved in the air about 2 meters. She fell to her knees and not a second later sensed him coming again from behind, so she endured the pain and stopped the upper part of her body from falling by extending her hands above the ground; she then waited until he was close enough to rapidly extend her left leg and gave him a kick in the stomach. It wasn't powerful, but stopped him from moving any further a few instants.

She didn't want to waste the chance, so, ignoring the pain, she quickly stood back up and used her speed to direct a fast punch at his chest. Again, she could've put more power into it if she hadn't been lacking calories to give her energy.

She then glanced at Koji keenly and her eyes widened as she saw he seemed unaffected; he didn't show the slightest sign of anything close to pain at all… That couldn't be good.

He didn't give her much time to think. His speed seemed to have doubled to Kisa's feeble self.

She didn't see it coming and didn't see what he did or how he did it… She only felt his fists on her chest and stomach. After only 5 seconds he then stepped aside and she fell to her knees and spit blood before falling with the left side of her face against the grass.

As soon as she was down, the pain started… It was as if several metallic pieces had been thrown at her chest and stomach…

She was utterly defenseless and she, unwillingly but painfully, acknowledged so in her thoughts. _I ought to do something, and I ought to think of something quick… But what can I do? He's too fast for me and I'm too weak to move… _- As she was pondering, Koji was tardily approaching her… - _WHY?! Why do I feel as if I'm always forced to play the damsel in distress?! I hate having to bother others… It is precisely because of me being this weak that Byakuya has had to sacrifice himself before… I don't want that to happen and I refuse to! Come on! MOVE! _

For once, her body obeyed her mind; starting with her right hand. It dug into the dirt and then closed into a fist powered by stubbornness.

She slowly got to her knees and used her hands for support as she grimaced from the pain; she noticed she had a wound that was over a minute old and it still didn't fully heal…

Whenever a cut or something of hers healed, the pain would still linger, but she was alright and with some mental willpower, she could ignore it… But this pain that was still on her body was due to the fact that her wounds were still present; they were taking too long to heal. Maybe a minute would seem as an illogical lapse for a wound to heal; yet hers took less than that. A shallow cut would heal almost the very second it was inflicted. As the wound's gravity grows, the more it takes to heal. However, by 'more', I mean more seconds; not even minutes.

_Why is it that some times I heal and others I need it to be treated by Isane or Retsu?_ – Kisa meditated. – _Could it be that the amount of energy my body has direct influence on them healing?_

-This is really precarious. – Koji said as he stood right next to her. – To think you'd end up in such a sadly pathetic way. How glad I am that my Mistress isn't here to watch this offensive weakness of yours.

He then grabbed her head and pulled her up to her knees.

Kisa wasn't oblivious to his words yet she did not reply; however, she did grit her teeth at them and her cranium was killing her from her pulled hair.

He looked at her with pitying eyes; which made her growl inside. Her inner sea of thoughts was then at a storm's climax.

Her left fist was so tightly closed that her fingernails were dug inside her palms and blood was oozing from them. She used that very fist to punch the forearm that was pulling her hair; she punched it right in the middle.

He let go of her and her head fell while her palms were supporting her upper body; her arms were shaking and feeble. She finally stood up, trembling and unstable while struggling to remain standing.

She looked at Koji… His eyes were looking at her like a prey; she couldn't quite successfully suppress a shudder. There was no of his arm aching and this made her almost panic… _How can his expression still be neutral…?! That punch should've fractured his ulna! His eyes show no reaction to the worst kind of pain… Can he even feel pain?_

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind… Her eyes couldn't help growing open at its rashness and about how it didn't guarantee any effectiveness whatsoever… But she wasn't precisely in a position in which she could be picky, was she? She'd have to take her chances…

She then runs towards Koji once more, at full speed. Her left palm extended; it was clear she intended to use its side to hit his neck's side and knock him out. Koji stopped it with his right hand effortlessly. But to his surprise, that wasn't the end of it. Kisa's fist was now directed straight towards his face; he caught her fist with his left hand just on time. But once again, that wasn't the whole thing. He immediately felt her knee on his stomach and instantly sensed the abrupt intensity of her knee-kick and let go of her arms. That was her chance… It was now or never…

She closed her eyes and focused all of her remaining reiatsu in her left arm. Santiago's training had allowed her to know how to manage small amounts of reiatsu, but she wasn't good at it yet.

Afterwards, came the risky part. At training she had observed the way Santiago manipulated his reiatsu more minutely than she expressed. She knew he made it flow in a certain way around his fists; uniformly. With his reiatsu flowing that way and to that adding his speed, the result was the pressure that it created around the punch; giving it the sharpness of a sword. She understood the concept. She could focus her reiatsu and she could manipulate it to a very basic degree… She had never done it, but there was nothing else she could do. This was it.

Once her reiatsu was all on her arm, she manipulated its flow; lousily, but managed to do it. Then she extended her palm. She opened her eyes and went as fast as she found possible to where Koji stood. It was then that she slew Koji's chest; close to his heart. She started at some point near his heart and slew with her reiatsu in a diagonal form. However, to her surprise, something unexpected happened from her trial.

It didn't fail in the cutting part; she had only cut superficially, though… It wasn't nearly as bad as she needed it to be… And yet; something else; besides the slaying part; had been released from her reaitsu's contact with him.

His eyes grew open and screamed their shock as he noted his own body's state. There was a diagonal cut traced across his chest; but what had made him spit blood was the injury in the middle of that line. It was a thin slot; which had pierced him through his back… Rather than slain, he had been pierced; and it looked as if he had been pierced by a blade… And in a way, it was; but it was no ordinary blade; it was the wind…

The moment Kisa's reiatsu touched the very point in which he was penetrated, the wind reacted with the unstable manipulation of the flow of her reiatsu; causing the air that was in the space between them to be manipulated by Kisa as if it was her reiatsu. She was manipulating her reiatsu to cut; so the wind reacted to cut and gave the illusion to solidify into a sword's blade; which pierced him; propelled by the pressure in the air caused by her reiatsu's flow. Neither of them could've seen it coming.

Kisa herself was in chaste daze.

But something was wrong… In spite of his wound; Koji was still unfazed. _Impossible…_ – Kisa gasped in thought.

She had injured him but it wasn't enough. He was still alright while she had just used all of her remaining strength. She was done for…

Koji's eyes were fierce and she sensed all of his contempt was directed towards her soul.

She was too feeble and fell to her knees and finally ended up sitting. _Is this my end?_ – She was thinking; she was rather calm, which was strange but soothing. – _Is this really it? Byakuya… I wish I had seen you at least once more; I wish I had kissed you one more time; I wish I had appreciated your smile one last time…_

-You can't even manipulate wind right. – Koji said with the scariest of unnerved tones. He didn't seem to be real anymore. – Your technique is incorrect. _This_ is how you slay someone… - He said right before running towards her.

Out of the blue, Kisa sensed what she hadn't in a relatively short amount of time; yet to her it had been so long, she had, momentarily, forgotten about it. Nonetheless, that feeling was unforgettable; last time's sensations still lingered vaguely. She was still familiar with that darkness trying to consume her mind to leave her in darkness… She could see _her_… Before, she only knew that this meant she would lose control of her actions; but now; thanks to Santiago; she knew the reason: Her Hikyo was trying to take over; she was entering Hikyorayuki… It was only now that she understood who _she_ was. That girl who looked just like her, whose hair reached her hips and was covered in black clothes (as described in chapter 7): It was her past self; the self Santiago showed her in one of his memories… That fighter whom she was now wishing to be under these kinds of circumstances…

-N-No… - She whispered forceless as her brown eyes entered frightfulness; she was scared. She started to cry tears that rolled down her cheeks so tardily it would seem it was painful to let go of Kisa. – No… - She repeated with her husky voice… - Don't! Please, don't! – She intended to scream with a voice so hoarse that the effect was a dead scream.

_I don't want to turn into a mindless monster that assassinates again…_ - She inwardly sobbed as her head was down; lost and feeling helpless.

-KISA! – Shouted an agonizing voice.

A clash of blades echoed in the air.

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She tried to gasp but her body wouldn't obey her command; she could hardly breathe. Nevertheless, she managed to slowly lift her head and could finally gasp when her eyes confirmed what her ears didn't doubt.

It was him. (!) He was standing right in front of her sitting form. He tried his best to hide his pain, and not quite succeeding. His back faced her but she could clearly understand what was going on; despite her Hikyo trying to push her reason out of its way. His right arm on the handle and his left hand extended over the blade back of his trembling katana. Right in front of him was Koji; his extended arm with his reiatsu flowing around it in the way as Santiago's was against the sheathed zanpakuto. His eyes were wide open at the interference between him and his prey.

Byakuya cared not about those fierce eyes; his mind was only occupied by a single person and that person only.

He slowly turned his neck and tilted his head down to find her sitting there with tears on her face; but he tried to ignore them and just did his best to focus his grey orbs on her staggered dark ones and tried giving her a smile, though he couldn't quite succeed in his attempt…

_That smile…_ - Kisa thought while still struggling for inner control. – _That's not the smile I wanted to see… That's not his smile…What is somehow different about it? Him smiling like that makes him look sad… That's his sad smile… But why is he giving me such a sad smile?_

She didn't know that for him it was impossible to smile at that instant. She hadn't noticed something quite important to reveal his sadness; the mental struggle with her Hikyo had an effect that numbed her thinking a bit as she fought the darkness.

-Don't worry anymore. – He said as he gave her the same sad smile that could move anybody; despite having a physical struggle of his own. – It's alright, Kisa. – His tone was tender and determined than she had ever heard him before. –You don't need to be afraid anymore; I would never let you enter that state again. I'm here now and I'll protect you with my life, Kisa.

Only then did she finally see it; that tear that trickled down his right cheek ever so slowly; the proof of his sadness…

Her heart felt moved by him… She could feel the darkness surrendering to evanescence; finally giving her peace and victory. And the inner storm in her mind was starting to appease at last. She had kept control.


	60. His Heart in the Fight

Dedicated to Ginny, Bella and Ashley. You three are who have supported me the most and given me such encouragement; for which I'll always be grateful. Special cheers to you all who read this 7-month-old story! Man, I always have such a hard time when writing fighting scenes! Yet I want to, if not, I couldn't say this has some action! Information on Utsusemi can be found on the Bleach Wiki page (which I don't own).

Translation note:

Chire = Scatter (For those who watched Bleach in English dub…)

**His Heart in the Fight**

The pain was tolerable to his mind because of the painkillers; yet it still was beyond excruciating…

He couldn't shunpo quite well in his condition; and even if he was at his best, it still wouldn't be fast enough to ease his pain; the pain caused by him knowing she was in danger and only he could save her… He was still dumbfounded at his own words; said so passionately and wholeheartedly towards the men he was sure he didn't trust… But he realized he meant every one of them.

He knew he had to save some energy, so he only shunpoed up to some point. He still wasn't quite sure where to head to. If only he could sense her or her opponent's reiatsu! Why was it that theirs or her guardians' reiatsu was so hard to feel? Was its nature so different? He could only feel her reiatsu when it was on gargantuan amounts; when she was without control…

Then he heard a loud noise; a sickening one which could only be product of a combat… His worry overcame his pain, so he hurried to the direction the noise had come from.

As he was arriving, he was soon able to hear the movements of a fight clearly nearby; he guided himself relying on his hearing. Not too long afterwards did he hear a faint voice… Finally, after a few minutes; which seemed more than just a few to his concerned nerves; he was able to see them. He was just behind the first trees that surrounded the field in which the combat was taking place when he fell to the ground. His legs had given up on him; he was, after all, still supposed to be in bed and shouldn't be walking (never mind using shunpo) too much…

Nonetheless, he watched. He witnessed how his duty, love and reason was being tortured in a fight… He saw her opponent was a man; though he couldn't quite distinguish him. But that certainly didn't matter. He knew what he was doing to her. He was actually pulling her hair to lift her up to her knees! His eyes were more open than they had been in his lifetime; his grey irises dilated until reaching their limit. His throat had encaged his voice; leaving him utterly mute. His body was agonizing, yet frozen.

He saw how she fought back feebly but firmly. She should've managed to fracture that man's forearm, yet he didn't show it…Had she not made it? He couldn't even blink from fear of missing something even worse… He wanted to move but couldn't…

This was exactly what he feared from the beginning. This is what he had pictured when she told him she was to fight… He feared losing her; he couldn't afford to… But then, he recalled Isane Kotetsu's words:

X Flashback X

-…Kisa is already a handful for us to make her eat too…

-She's not eating well? – He asked.

-Um, you didn't know…? Well, she's been skipping too many meals…

X End of Flashback X

And then he saw it… Kisa had just slain the man with her arm! Shock grew in his unblinking eyes. But that was nothing compared to her wind blade! She had pierced him! His mind was wordless…

_Maybe she really was a fighter…_ - Byakuya pondered. – _Is that whom she really was? But then, I don't really care about her past as much as I care about what happens to her now… Kisa… You really are determined to be strong, aren't you?_

Were it not because he couldn't emit sound, he could've gasped when he saw that Koji was unharmed. And to make things worse, it was evident she had no energy left; she was defenseless… It pained him greatly to see her head down; as if she no longer held any hope in herself.

-Kisa…! – He tried to scream but he failed and only an inaudible whisper came out.

He tried to move; he couldn't care any less about himself anymore.

-You can't even manipulate wind right. – Koji said unnerved. - Your technique is incorrect. _This_ is how you slay someone…

-No…! – He whispered louder.

Byakuya's eyes were tortured by the thought of her being slain. _KISA!_ – He cried inwardly. – _NO! You cannot die… Please… Kisa, you cannot die! _– His whole body was in agony and his senses dulled, but he was finally gathering strength to move his limbs and slowly trying to pull himself up. – _Kisa… You're the reason I feel alive…You're who moves my smile, thoughts and everything… If you die, my sanity and world will die with you… Kisa… _- As he was trembling while standing up, his eyes became watery. – _You cannot die! Not now… Not now that I need you this much… Kisa, I love you…_ - A tear slowly trickled down his pale cheek. – _Kisa… I will __not__ let you die! I am your protector! I refuse to let you… Kisa, my love… KISA, YOU CANNOT DIE!_

-KISA! – He shouted his lungs out as he finally got on his feet and shunpoed to her front; just in time to stop Koji; no time to unsheathe his sword.

Although he was lacking strength before, he had now gotten the best out of himself and was able to stop the man's attack; though he hadn't honestly been eating well either… Ergo, he was lacking energy too; and it showed on his shaking defense.

He just glanced at his opponent for a second and immediately turns back to see her sitting on the grass with her head slowly lifting. Her eyes were killing him even more than the pain. All the joy, vivacity, intensity, determination and hope had abandoned those dark eyes; and it was all replaced by fear and a certain gloomy air he knew well; it was the very air her gaze would gain when she was resisting to keep control…

Yet, he tried to smile for her, but he only half made it; that half was possible thanks to the enormous relief he felt for making it in time to stop her from forever leaving him…

-Don't worry anymore. It's alright, Kisa. You don't need to be afraid anymore; I would never let you enter that state again. I'm here now and I'll protect you with my life, Kisa. – He sounded determined; giving the tear that rolled down his right cheek too little impact.

Kisa felt as the darkness that clouded her mind slowly dispersed and the thirst that had climbed to her throat was fading. She felt so happy to be able to see him again; that was, most probably, the reason she could remain herself… So she smiled. It had been a long time since she had smiled as wholeheartedly as she was that precise instant.

Life was instantly returning to her brown eyes. Byakuya's rain-colored irises dilated bemused. He felt such happiness to see her smile, it was enough to overshadow his pain; making him feel, for an instant, perfectly well. His smile gained life as well with hers. Her eyes were glad to see it; it felt like it had been ages without seeing each other smiling like that. And it felt great to be object of the gaze he missed so much; the gaze with which she always looked at him. She hadn't looked at him like that ever since their fight. Her other glare, so different, made him feel empty inside…

And then, it all went black for Kisa. She fainted right then and there. Byakuya's smile dissolved into his worrying expression.

He hadn't given a single step back from Koji's attack and right then Byakuya turned to him with a flaming look and applied his full force with energy he didn't quite understand where it was coming from. Koji stepped back a few yards.

Byakuya didn't pay another second of his attention to the man wearing white and turned to Kisa; his eyes changing dramatically when she was the object of their observation.

He was tolerating the pain, but it was very present in him; so he grimaced as he bent to see her up close. She was lying with her eyes closed… Despite being a memorable mess, she just could never look ugly to his eyes. His right hand touched her left cheek. His eyes were no longer watery. He slid his arms under her and lifted her; trembling but refusing to fall when such a treasured being was on his arms; and mindfully carried her with sweet tenderness to a tree; where he placed her carefully against its trunk.

He looked at her with eyes of which she was the only owner. The wounds he had noticed from afar had already healed; he smiled when he was certain she was alright. It was only then that he noticed she was in her usual clothes… He had actually missed her wearing anything other than hospital robes… Then, he got closer to her ear and dearly whispered to her "I love you". He closed his eyes and kissed her right that instant. It wasn't the same when only he was awake; but he was sure she was somehow dreaming about it, for he himself knew of every kiss she had given to his unconscious form. To return such love that moment was the least he believed he could do.

Byakuya returns to where Koji stands. He was watching and doing nothing but that. His eyes were narrowed.

-Seems like Kisana has gotten herself yet another lover besides those two; she really is a strumpet. – He said shamelessly.

Byakuya's eyes widened in fury and hesitated not to throw him a kido spell:

-Hadou 54: Waste flame! – He almost shouted and threw it towards him.

Koji avoided it; though barely. Byakuya's glare growled fiercely.

-Call her that again and I _will_ place your body on fire… - He nearly hissed with contempt in every word.

Koji's face said how he didn't care about Byakuya's threat. He would only show emotions when he mentioned his Mistress and for no other occasion. He then ran towards Byakuya with speed that he found obfuscating.

Byakuya was sure that he wasn't as fast Diego Santiago, but in his current state, he did seem to be faster. He did, however, manage to avoid the attack. The pain was hindering a great deal of his speed.

Koji threw himself to attack Byakuya and gave him a fist after another, but Byakuya evaded them all. After all, Byakuya's speed was fairly acknowledged within Seireitei. The only one he had ever lost to in speed was to 'the goddess of flash'.

Although Byakuya wasn't one that tended to fight at close range, he had been trained by Shihoin Yoruichi herself; he was good at hand to hand combat. Besides, that man had just called his love a slut; like hell he didn't want to punch his face… Not that Byakuya, being a noble and having to act as such, would ever admit that out loud…

He tried to throw him fists and but Koji could evade them all as well… Byakuya was good at tolerating pain; to the point of almost seeming unfazed by them; but they were there and they did affect him.

After a couple of minutes of close range fighting; with no success on either side; Byakuya had figured out the pattern of his attacks.

Koji came at him one more time with his arm extended to slay. His speed doubled. Byakuya barely managed to avoid it. He got a cut at the side of his right eye. However, that didn't stop him from returning a fist headed directly to his face…And it landed.

Koji didn't even grimace. Now it was Byakuya's turn to wonder if that guy could feel anything at all.

Koji then threw a punch; which Byakuya evaded almost effortlessly. Koji gave him another fist; which he also eluded. But he didn't count with Koji knowing where he'd move in order to elude that fist, and there, Koji could knee him in the stomach. Byakuya had been caught off guard… He could've eluded it had he not been lacking calories for energy, hurt or even as sleep deprived as he was.

Nights were torturous; he'd dream of their argument and it played in replayed in his mind endlessly… He had to watch her disappointed eyes and her crying face… Hence, he was sleep deprived.

Koji took advantage of that single second to hit Byakuya in his chest and then in his right shoulder. Afterwards he kneed his stomach once more and hit all the points where his injuries were still healing. He hit with amazing speed… He knew exactly where to hit; he had intentionally made his injuries worse.

Byakuya felt the pain rush through him. He refused to do more than a barely perceivable grimace with his eyes… The painkillers were wearing out… Thus he fell to the ground.

Koji didn't spare him another second of his attention as he turned and gave footfalls towards the tree against which Kisa lied.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he noted this and he immediately pulled himself up; ignoring the throbbing pain.

-Bakudo 61: Six Rod Prison of Light! – He invoked.

He managed to trap Koji and seal his movements. However, Byakuya knew he might not be able to hold it for long since it requires a good deal of reiatsu… Nonetheless, even in his condition, he was still a man of a vast amount of reiatsu. His eyes were reminiscent of water, but at that instant, they were clearly flaming.

-Why do you try so hard to protect her? – Koji asked him with his back facing him. – You cannot possibly even know her… You are clueless about her past and about who she is.

-You're wrong. – Byakuya answered with a firm tone. – I do know who she is. Her past doesn't concern me; whatever it turns out to be, I promised myself I'd accept it; just as she doesn't ask me about my past herself and has accepted it. And I _do_ know her. I know who she is now; and it is that person whom I protect.

-I can tell you're a proud man. Are you proud of protecting such woman?

-I protect her because I wish to. She's not related to pride; she's far more valuable; she's that who owns my soul's heart. That is why I shall protect it as my most treasured being.

-Love? – Koji asked with skepticism. – You think you love her when you haven't met her that long? – Koji frowned. – So typical of humans. You humans take love so lightly; you easily think you love someone when you don't even know what love is… Humans cannot love.

-Are you proclaiming yourself not human?

-I quit my humanity a long time ago when I became a guardian. – His eyes' fire grew.

Byakuya only narrowed his eyes as Koji struggled to free himself and was threatening to be able to do it.

Byakuya had to do something fast before his body gave up on him. He unsheathed his zanpakuto.

-Chire, Senbonzakura. – He commanded.

And just with those two words, his zanpakuto's entire blade left the handle alone in his hand to disperse in the surroundings as tiny blades. The sky was filled with dark clouds that carried rain that was yet to fall; ergo, there was no sunlight for the blades to reflect; making them invisible to Koji.

Byakuya manipulated the blades' movements with his mind as they pierced through imprisoned Koji from several angles.

Koji; who wasn't familiar with Senbonzakura's ability; was actually taken by surprise. And yet, he seemed unfazed about his wounds. He was bleeding from several cuts and he wasn't even blinking. Had Byakuya found an opponent who could rival his ability to ignore wounds? Koji's movements were unaffected as he resumed his struggle to get free and actually managed to dissolve the spell. Byakuya's irises contracted in bewilderment as Koji used his speed to attack Byakuya; who recovered from the shock just on time to evade his punch, but the pressure it created around his fist cut his cheek.

-I can see the blades. – Koji stated with a void voice; sounded pretty mechanical whenever he didn't mention his Mistress or Kisana. – You will not be able to take me by surprise again.

Kisa groaned almost quietly as her eyelids slowly rolled up… Tears were accumulating at the edge of her eyes… She had fainted briefly due to her weariness, but she wasn't completely oblivious to the exterior world… She knew they were fighting and she had heard him tell her those 3 words and it felt as if her world was turning… The statement he declared towards her before she closed her eyes still reverberated inside her thoughts.

_Byakuya…!_ - She thought with her tears trickling. – _You'll never know how happy I am to see you and for your words, really, but this is just not alright… Yet another time I am saved by you; I'm making you risk yourself this much again because of my weakness…_ - She would've closed her fist if she had the energy to. – _Byakuya… I wanted to be strong for you! Why can't I, then? Why is it that you have to risk your life for mine? Do you really think I'm worth more than you?! Byakuya… I love you, too. You're the reason I can still smile and the reason I look forward to each day; to be with you… Byakuya, I beg of you not to get yourself killed… I'd have nothing without you. Please, I don't want you to be on the edge of death yet once more because of me… BYAKUYA, PLEASE LIVE!_

She tried her best to move but failed; she was too weak to even speak out; she could only watch silently the fight that was taking place right in front of her eyes.

Byakuya was forced to use his flash steps to keep eluding Koji's attacks. He kept attempting to attack Koji with Senbonzakura's blades, but failed… Koji was not only able to see them, but also was succeeding in getting at close range to Byakuya to make it harder for him to find offensive angles.

It is then that Byakuya shunpoed to a distance to surround him with the sharp blades, but Koji appeared behind Byakuya; whose speed was finally being caught by his body's state; and with his extended arm, he slew him from behind.

Byakuya remained standing only for a few moments before falling to his knees and with a single arm straightening his back, refusing to collapse completely.

-If love is your motive to protect her, then this is the only end you can have. – Koji stated. – What you think is love is certainly not intense enough to protect her; no human knows what it means to love.

-Shut up. – Byakuya said with his eyes in chaste wrath and his voice beyond furious. Though he tried to keep his countenance, there was no part of his eyes that didn't show emotion. – What are _you_ going to know about love when you obviously cannot see it when it's right in front of your eyes? What do you know about either me or Kisa?!

-I know little of you, but I know more of Kisana than you could. – He pronounced his name as if hissing it; as if it was disgusting…

Byakuya's fists were oozing blood from the fury with which he dug his fingernails and his whole arms were trembling with unstable rage. To insult in such a way the name of whom had given his life a meaning that didn't turn around duty or sadness!

-That's a disgusting lie! – Byakuya exclaimed as he stood up. – You cannot possibly know her at all! If you knew her, you couldn't dare to treat her the way you do! So you know her past. That's irrelevant already! I bet you don't know that she likes to watch the sky or that she likes to read novels or that she can actually sleep on a tree branch or that she was eager on early spring to watch the cherry trees blossom! You certainly didn't know she likes chrysanthemums, ramen or the cool breeze! I'm sure you've never seen her crying, laughing, discussing or smiling! You can't possibly have even had a decent conversation with her! You don't even know that she dislikes being called 'Kisana'! If you had known or witnessed any of those, you'd know the reason I protect her; you'd know the Kisa I know!

Kisa was attentive to each word; her heart pounding with greater strength as he kept talking… _Byakuya…_ - That was all her mind could say; she was just wordless as she felt tears climbing up from her throat.

Byakuya; entirely oblivious to the fact that his speech had a discerning spectator; was only thinking of a strategy… His opponent was able to see the blades and had a good idea of their speed and was confident he could overpass their speed… However, Byakuya still had an ace up his shinigami uniform's sleeve.

To make his plan work he'd have to use that… He inwardly growled at the idea, but this situation in which he was against the time that brought him closer to reaching his limit, he couldn't oppose when it was the best idea he could think of.

For once, Byakuya took the offensive and shunpoed towards Koji. It wasn't characteristic of him to attack at close range; that much Koji knew already; he was certain he was up to something. He eluded the fist that Byakuya had thrown him by tilting to the side and then he saw him throw him a kick; which to avoid, he jumped back. And abruptly, he felt a strong fist hitting his back; just like he had hit him a few instants ago…

_Impossible!_ – He thought as he kept his eyes on the man he saw in his front.

He turned to see it was the very same man who had surprised him from behind. And then he saw as the one in the front disappeared…

-Utsusemi. – Byakuya explained. – What you saw was a tangible afterimage created due to speed; allowing me to distract your attention with it. I do not like using this technique…_For it is hers… _- He mentally complemented…

He then punched him in the same spot once more with great strength only he could manage to have after being thus beaten up.

Byakuya shunpoed away a few yards as he, using his hands, instructed the blades; which had been above them the whole time, to get his opponent. Their speed doubled when he used his hands to direct them; not giving Koji any opportunity as they came towards him from above, left, right, front and back; surrounding and encaging him to cut him.

Koji screamed as the blades danced around him for merely 5 seconds. He, who had shown appraisable endurance to pain, couldn't help but grimace. He was cut in every inch of his self, his white clothes were torn and bloody and he was on the ground with his dark brown eyes shouting his shock for his mute self.

-I-Impossible… - His voice was so husky; it only allowed him to whisper. – Someone with your cause couldn't have… - He couldn't finish his sentence when he started to cough blood.

-You're the one without a good cause. – Byakuya stated as he remained standing and then turned towards him. – I might have let you die quickly without any pain, had you not insulted and hurt my heart the way you did. I told you I protect her, and as her protector, I won't allow anyone to ever place that glare that had given up hope and joy in her eyes. I shall not hesitate to prove it or have mercy towards those who threaten her existence; thus suffer the pain you placed her through. – And after saying that, he gave a few steps away from him.

Kisa was mute, too. She was in awe as she watched their fight, unable to blink both from amazement and concern. _Byakuya… He's so strong! What remarkable pain endurance… He wasn't healed from his previous injuries yet and still, he doesn't even grimace! Man, now I don't only feel plain when at his side, I'm so pathetically weak compared to him… No, I cannot even compare… I'm not even close! Byakuya, you make me want to stand up and run and pretend I am perfectly fine… To think you're capable of doing that and more when you're far worse than me… Byakuya, I cannot keep relying on you and making you risk yourself this way… Forgive me for not being strong._ – Her eyes saddened at this thought.

It wasn't a minute later that Byakuya himself was in one knee, holding his side. The painkillers effect had long worn already.

-B-Byakuya… - Kisa gasped when she saw him fall.

She could finally move and tried standing up. After a struggle there, she jogged towards him (in an attempt to run) and managed to get to where he was and sat next to him. He was staggered to see her awake and blushed at the thought of how long had she been conscious…

-Byakuya… - She said with tears. – I'm so sorry. – She then hugged him, mindful about his wounds. – It is my fault you always end up like this. I am trying my best to be strong, but I'm just too helpless… - She stopped when she sensed him returning the hug with one arm (the one on his less injured side).

-I'm glad you're OK. – He said as he smiled.

Koji, however, was still alive, barely enduring the pain. He watched from afar and gritted his teeth at the sight. Part of him was thinking about how little sense it made for Kisana to be acting like that… It had been long since she had been that way… But mostly, he glared at her with contempt. He'd always do so for his Mistress. He couldn't process how he ended up in such chagrin. His fist dug deep in the grass's dirt as he thought how he could not face his Mistress after failing.

-Rather pathetic, Koji. – He heard a voice from afar call. He inwardly cursed.

That voice, however, had gotten the attention of Kisa and Byakuya as well.

From the trees emerged a woman. Kisa, at first glance, thought she was beautiful; and she was; but her taste was too revealing for hers and her expression was intimidating.

She was a dark tall woman with long dark red hair that reached her lower back, hazel eyes with noticeable curvy eyelashes, a fine sharp nose and full lips painted with burgundy lipstick. Her attire was certainly guaranteed to lift some heads in her direction. She wore a long low-back crimson dress with a profound V-neck cleavage that reached up to just 3 inches above her navel and with a pair of slits at both sides that narrowed as they went up; all the way to her hips, a neckband that matched the dress's color, pointy black stilettos with a thick strap across her ankles with the thinnest heels she'd ever seen and they were almost 4 inches tall (!), a round golden bracelet above her left hand and a thick gold armband; 5 inches thick; on her upper right arm. And it didn't escape to Kisa's bemused attention that her black nails were like an inch long (!).

Her expression however, was also very distinctive. Her features were neutral, but her lips seemed as if they had never formed a smile, her countenance was that of a scheming and arrogant person and her eyes were so intimidating it could almost make you afraid to look; they were ice cold and at the same time emitting eternal displeasure and harshness.

-To have been thus defeated; what a chagrin. – Her voice could send shivers to your skin.

-If you're here it means he sent you; he knows… - Koji replied with narrowed eyes.

-Of course he knows! She told him everything after sending you. He's not pleased about this issue. He doesn't trust you and sent me here to see if you had had any success; and I'm glad he doesn't trust you. How pitiable. – She insulted as if she was talking normally.

-Shut up…- Koji growled.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she placed her high heel over the wound on his back.

Koji just blinked; refusing to grimace; but then she lifted her foot and then stomped on him. He couldn't help but groan.

-How dare a pitiful fool talk to me like that; especially in your deplorable condition; after being defeated in such humiliation?

He didn't have anything to say in his defense; so he just kept gritting his teeth.

Kisa watched in horror. Even though that man had almost killed her, she couldn't but feel bad for him. And they seemed to be on the same side; then why would she hurt him thus cruelly?

The woman was about to stomp on him again when her eyes revealed she had sensed something; an approaching reiatsu.

-He ordered me to just report to him about your 'progress'; were I to find you had failed, I was to bring you back; making sure no authorities got either of us. However, don't you dare think you'll get away with this; you'll pay for your incompetence. I'll make sure of that.

She then stomped on him and kicked his side. Afterwards, she turned to where she felt the reiatsu; far behind the injured pair. And it was then that the woman and Kisa crossed looks.

Her eyes were terrifying themselves, but when she looked at Kisa, her glare was fierce and raging. Kisa could tell she was wishing her death with all her contempt and tried to suppress the shudder it gave her. Had they met in the past? They must have for her to possess such hatred towards her person.

-Are you his Mistress? – Kisa asked blankly; unable to blink with her eyes locked in hers.

-Mistress? – She asked and then her eyes showed she had understood. – So it is true; you're blank.

Kisa's eyes grew open in surprise. How could she know? She had heard about it? Who had told her? Those and another dozen assaulted Kisa's mind. Her sea of thoughts was going through the worst of hurricanes from all that happened.

-As if I'd show my face with this useless guardian! – She mocked with arrogance and her chin high.

She then turned her back to them and walked towards Koji. She carried his body over her shoulder, carelessly. She certainly owned impressive strength… And just like that, she used her speed to shunpo away.

The rain the clouds had been containing was then released and fell from above, washing away the spilled blood.

Not a second later, appeared the reiatsu they were avoiding.

-Kisa? Kuchiki taicho? (!) – Soi Fon asked, not expecting to find them there.

-Soi Fon… - Kisa said; unable to find a way to explain the situation.

-Yes, I am aware.

Kisa's eyes broadened in surprise.

-But how…? – She didn't comprehend how it could be possible for her to be aware…

-Kuchiki taicho, - Soi Fon said turning towards the injured captain and noted his state. – I know you were at the guardians' cell. - Kisa nearly gasped as she heard Soi Fon. – Not many people know about genshibai; let alone modifying it. They notified me of your whereabouts and situation; though hard to believe, I couldn't ignore such grave words… - She closed her eyes and sighed. – I've sent a hell butterfly to the 4th. A relief squad should be arriving soon. But first tell me, where is the man called Koji?

-An unidentified woman appeared and took his injured body away with her in that direction. – He said serious.

-I need to follow their trace. You'll have to wait here.

Without saying anything else, she left to go after those two mysterious people.

And then they resumed staring at each other. So much was happening… Then Byakuya's pain throbbed with more intensity; making him kneel with both knees on the ground.

-Byakuya! – Kisa exclaimed with concern evident in her tone.

She knew he needed to lie down, so she gently grabbed his head and slowly brought it closer to her until she placed it on her lap. Her cheeks colored at her own doing and although she tried hiding it from him, it was to no avail.

-Hang on. – She said while looking away. – The relief squad won't take too long.

-Right… - Was his smart reply.

He was blushing mad from the view he had, and felt helpless his coloring.

-Byakuya… - Kisa said with her tone revealing her throat was restraining yet more tears. – I'm so sorry… I'm just some helpless girl who cannot defend herself. The reason I want to be strong so badly is so this kind of things that are supposed to hurt only me no longer affect you! I'm so sorry I leave you no choice and need to be saved… - She then let out one single tear.

-You've got nothing to apologize for. I am your protector, after all.

She tried to chuckle between sobs, trying to make her tears leave her alone already.

-Right… Is there an existent way to ever make you forget duty, even if for a second, and for you to think about yourself?

He frowned slightly.

-There's nothing today that I've done for duty. I did it all because I wished to protect you myself.

Her irises contracted at his words and then her dark brown orbs stared down to his rain grey orbs to be locked in them. She saw he was being earnest and almost gasped.

-Kisa, you mean too much for me to not wish to fervently protect you. – She felt speechless as he continued. – Kisa, I came here to apologize. - She couldn't help gasping there as her tears trickled down faster; and though mixing with the raindrops, he found it easy to distinguish them. – You were right. It is your past and I have no right to tell you not to search for it. Please forgive me, I didn't understand one bit of your constant mortification, but I do now. I have spoken to your guardians, and I, inexplicably, feel as if I can trust them. If you wish to become strong, it is not in my power to stop you. All I ask of you is to think of yourself. It is not easy to see how you wear yourself out to such extremes. It pains me to know you don't take care of yourself; so do have in mind that your wounds heal fast, but you're human.

Her head had tilted down and closer to him as he spoke; his eyes were spellbinding. Two locks of her hair that framed her face were cascading above him. Her last pair of tears landed on his unblinking face.

-I promise… - Was all she could reply.

-Thank you.

He reached his hand out to her face and caressed her cheek slowly until reaching its side and subtly tucking her cascading locks behind her ears; very tenderly.

The sound of rain was soothing as their eyes were still fixated on each others'. They slowly closed their eyelids simultaneously and she closed the distance between them with her lips. It was a very odd kiss indeed. His lips were on one direction and hers backwards; yet it was still amazing. They transmitted each other's true feelings with their lips almost as well as they did with their eyes. And after almost a minute, they even ventured for some tongue despite their awkward position. Nevertheless, they always felt wonderful and as if they belonged whenever they kissed. Her hands were dearly cupping the sides of his face.

They parted for the usual reason; deprivation of oxygen.

Albeit strange and unusual; just like them being together was; they could never think of a kiss from the other as less than perfect.

When they did, they opened their eyes at the same time. Their faces were so close that their eyelashes brushed as they rolled open their eyelids.

He placed his hand at the back of her head and stroked her hair as he always did; it made her feel amazing.

-Do you then forgive me? – He asked smiling and, oddly, playful.

-Oh, well I'll need some time to think about it. – She teased grinning. – How about six days? That's how long it took you to speak to me again.

He chuckled and she laughed. Oh! He missed her laughter! And she missed his touch and his odd ways of chuckling, so quietly and uncommonly stately…

They kissed again but for a short instance.

-I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya. – She said playful but sincerely as she smiled.

-I love you, Kisa. – He said; making her blush. He had missed her cute blushing, too.

And again they were lost in each other's eyes until the relief squad arrived. Neither of them ever knew just how long it had taken them to arrive since their minds were immune to time that very moment.


	61. A Night with You

The conversation of what Kisa has learnt has double finality; it is part of the story so Byakuya understands, but this will hopefully help you understand better.

**A Night with You**

They were both taken to the 4th Squad.

Byakuya's condition was very serious. Kisa's wounds had healed long before being dragged there; yet she was weak and, again, was placed IVs with nutrients…

Unohana had told her to eat better and she knew she'd be a bit weak, but how was she to know she'd end up in a fight?!

-I'm so sorry, Retsu, Isane. – Kisa apologized. – I only cause you trouble. It is absurd for me to come back here yet again the very same day I was discharged…

-It certainly is. – Unohana said and then sighed. – Kisa, what are we going to do about you?

-You might as well move to this room already; you've practically been living here ever since you first came. – Isane commented.

Kisa laughed quietly

-You're right… - She said as she glanced around room 739 and then chuckled.

-That reminds me, Kisa – Chan… Here. – Isane said as she extended her arm to show on her palm a black plastic jaw clip. – You forgot it here.

-Oh my! You're right… - She said with eyes wide open. – I was so distracted thinking of visiting them that I forgot it here…

Isane and Unohana smiled at their forgetful Kisa.

-Kisa – Chan, – Isane said as her tone changed to an apologetic one. – I'm sorry about your guardians…

Kisa gazed down with her grin still present though less noticeable.

-Yeah…

-Will you really go tomorrow to their execution? – Unohana asked her concerned.

-Yeah… - She said as she turned her head to look outside.

It was already night. It hadn't stopped raining that day.

-By the way… - Kisa said as she turned to them again. – How's he doing?

-What he did was certainly imprudent and reckless; which surprises me greatly coming from him. – Unohana said. – Many of his wounds reopened and he lost a good deal of blood. – As she talked on, Kisa felt worse and yet amazed as she remembered his nonchalant face… - However, his organs were alright, so it wasn't too serious. Nevertheless, he'll need to use the crutch to walk again. We cannot discharge him in six days now; he'll have to stay for another two to three weeks.

-I see… - Kisa said as she gazed down feeling utterly guilty.

-It wasn't your fault, Kisa – Chan. – Isane said as she placed her hand on Kisa's shoulder. – It was his decision to do what he did; besides, it won't be so bad… The painkillers are effective for his pain, so don't worry too much.

-Thank you Isane… - Kisa said with a halfhearted attempt to smile.

-And Kisa – Chan. – Unohana added. – Please eat better. Unlike us; who only need to eat when using great amounts of reiatsu; you, for some reason, get hungry just like living humans do.

-I will, Retsu. – She said. – And I'll make sure Byakuya eats better as well. He might be a soul, but he's sick and his body needs energy to fasten his healing. – She grinned.

-Thank you, Kisa – Chan. – Unohana said smiling.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was in his room. He certainly _wasn't_ having a good time. It just so happened that his luck was against him to the point in which the very day he sneaked off the hospital to save Kisa, an Elder had come to talk to him about an 'important matter'. He bet it was about another woman interested in marrying not him, but the noble and rich captain of the 6th division; it was always the same with those women. They were all self-interested and shallow… They only made sure they were rich and noble and they cared not for anything else or what he even thought of them… And so, since he wasn't there when the Elder came, what he did was found out…

That very moment, there were 6 elders scolding his sitting, injured self; the Elder Head included. Oh, he wanted to shoot himself! His injuries were punishment enough, but having to listen to them made his wounds seem as painless as a a papercut.

-Oh! The chagrin to the clan! – The female Elder Head expressed with annoyingly obvious magnification.

Byakuya knew those words very well; he'd hear them from her mouth at least once a month. It would always start with his rejection to another 'suitable' spouse option. Then she would remind him of his duty to provide the clan with an heir. Then he'd tell her that if he didn't then he would cede the right to Rukia. And then she'd start her 15-minute-speech; it would always be the same. And every time Byakuya would also do the same: Look solemn with his eyes closed and pretend to listen, only nodding when he sensed he had to. He always procured to find something to distract his bored mind whenever he'd have to stand still those 15 minutes as he half heard whatever that old hag said.

-And then when he heard you were found with that wanderer!

Byakuya's eyes opened partially to reveal intimidating orbs as she got his ear's attention.

-I knew that girl was no good at all! Because of her you have lost good judgment! To do such rash things for her!

-That is enough! – Byakuya commanded with his harsh tone; he hadn't used it in a while. – Ms. Mikado, I do remember forbidding you to speak of Kisa that way. She did not willingly influence my decisions yesterday. I'm the one at fault, not her.

She gritted her teeth every time he called her that. Albeit she knew it was only correct to call her by her maiden name since she was a widow, he subtly used it as a reminder that she wasn't a Kuchiki by birth; that she had married for power to get where she was.

-I am merely stating what I've observed. – She said with an offended look; so bothersome. – I speak for the entire Elder Council when I tell you we believe she's clouding your good sense, Byakuya - Dono. We want you to formally ask the soutaicho to move her somewhere else where she won't interfere with your duty.

-I refuse. – He said; making all the Elders nearly gape. – Kisa is not interfering with my duty; she _is_ my duty; I'm who protects her. And the Gotei 13 affairs have nothing to do with you; any decisions concerning Kisa fall under my jurisdiction.

He really did it… They all gawked with the shock expressed in their wrinkled faces. The Elder Head was totally indignant.

-Now, what was the important affair you had come here for yesterday? – He asked an elder man that stood next to the outraged Yoko Mikado to change the subject.

-W-Well… - He needed to regain his composure. – I had come to bring you the papers of more suitable candidates…

Knew it… - Byakuya thought as he sighed inwardly; knowing the ritual that was about to happen next.

-I am not interested in them.

-Byakuya – Dono, you need to start taking the candidates seriously! – Mikado yelled. – If you keep rejecting them then you will be left without options! How are you planning to provide us with an heir?

-If I am not to give you one, then the leadership of the clan shall be succeeded by my most immediate relative.

-You do not have any!

-I have a sister. – He defended Rukia.

-An _adopted_ sister! – Mikado emphasized that word as if it was a synonym of 'dirty'; it always took the best of Byakuya not to slay her each time she did that.

-My most immediate relative, nonetheless.

And after that, he knew what was supposed to happen next; the long speech would restart. However, that rainy night, for once, the routine was broken.

-Byakuya – Dono, - Called the second in charge of the Elder Council. – I'll have to ask: Does that girl, Kisana, have anything to do with you rejecting our offered spouse options? – His voice was piercing and his eyes serious as death.

Byakuya's eyes opened completely and his eyes and; although intending to look as ice cold as they could; they just could not be as freezing as he intended when Kisa was involved; and the question itself was very suggestive, indeed.

Mikado's eyes were broadly open and flaming with her frown at its best. The rest of the elders were shocked as well and just speechless.

Boy, what he would have done for that not to be his question… But he figured that sooner or later, they'd find out…

-Indeed, she and I have are in a relationship. – He said terminally.

Some gasping could be heard in his room.

-You cannot be serious!! – Mikado's eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out of her head. – That girl is a nobody! She doesn't even have a family name. You don't know anything about her family or her past! She's not suitable for a noble like you! You haven't met her for 4 months!

_And I haven't met any of the women you want me to marry for a single second…_ - He thought.

And so, hours passed as they kept ranting about the same and he'd have no choice but to deal with his headache. He inwardly sighed and only thought of Kisa. He was happy to have saved her and nothing; not even this cruel punishment would ever be enough to make him regret so.

What he didn't know was that Kisa insisted on visiting him, but then she knew he was with the Elders, so she was waiting outside his room. She wasn't eavesdropping, but she would have to be deaf to not have heard Mikado's yelling… Her words made Kisa pensive and so she decided to return to her room.

She had never thought about it in great detail… _He is a __noble__ and I'm __nobody__. Byakuya… I'm sorry you're having such a hard time with the Elders… I guess I'm just too selfish with you, because although I know I hardly fit for someone of your status, I still refuse to let go of you… _

It was already midnight. The day had arrived… Kisa's inner countdown marked 12 hours left and kept beeping while counting backwards.

She looked outside her window; it was still pouring rain and it had even gotten heavier, as if it was crying for her… The sky was covered in black clouds and the moonlight couldn't reach out to Kisa. Kisa did everything possible to withhold her tears. She refused to cry that night for her guardians; doing so would be proof of her lack of faith. She believed in them and were they to fail, it would be only then; after they were gone for sure; that she'd spill bitter tears for them. Until them, she'd withhold them.

She had researched in the hospital's small library; which had been greatly useful for her in the past; about Soukyoku, the way they'd die according to their sentence. She had actually gasped and dropped the book to the floor when she found out what it was. She thought it was the most horrible thing: To burn a soul until it evaporates with the power of a million zanpakutos… It seemed especially cruel when she knew that her guardians did not deserve that. She had heard of Ichigo destroying the stand where the victim was placed; but, apparently, they had repaired it… How they could do such thing, she wondered.

She thought it was about time that the Elders had left Byakuya's room, but she thought he probably wasn't in the mood to see her… But then, when they had just arrived to the 4th she'd told him she'd pay him a visit as soon as she could… So she strolled to her room; hoping to find him asleep. But it didn't happen like that; he was perfectly awake. She bit her lip lightly before knocking and coming in.

Byakuya turned to her entering direction. His seriousness immediately dissolved to give way to a small smile and a completely different gaze; it went from grave and freezing cold to warm and tender. To see such change in his features when he just saw her made her feel better; for it meant that although he had to withstand the elders, he wasn't mad at her. She sighed relieved in her inside.

-Hey, you. – Kisa said with a somewhat excusatory grin; which didn't escape his notice; and sat next to him.

-Is something the matter, Kisa? – He asked a bit worried.

-Well… I wanted to know something… - She bit her inferior lip and looked away. – What did my guardians tell you?

His face turned to the window and stared at the rain.

-They asked me to protect you while they were away…

Kisa immediately understood. She was aware they didn't mean that they'd die; they rather meant what Diego had told her some time ago; her mind hadn't forgotten a single word her guardians told her…

X Flashback X

-May I know why are you now acting as if you were training me for something, Santiago? Why is it so important for you that I act as a fighter? And why did you say I was to fight again? I know this might take a bit, but I really don't see much of a point in this all if I don't know why… I just can't be blind about this all, Santiago! I need to know why I must do this all. If you want me to take it seriously, then I need to know first.

-Very well. Truth is, I came for you to become a fighter. That is my main priority, rather than giving you information…Kisa. I'm afraid that there are many things you wish to know, I cannot tell them to you. Now that you believe you can fight, and that you possess power, it will cost you little trouble to understand you need to regain it. But to regain it, you must remember it yourself; if I tell you, then it will cost you more to regain it… "Why?" you asked. Well, all I can tell you is that there is danger threatening you right now. You are in danger, Kisa.

-In danger?

-Yes. And, I'm afraid, that I will not be able to be around long, Kisa. So, it is very important for you to not be dependent on others to remain alive. That is why, you must become the fighter you were in the past… You must master your reiatsu at a much greater scale than this.

X End of Flashback X

-They asked me not to get in the way of your training; that they'd told you of a way to do it.

Kisa suppressed a chuckle.

-That's totally like Santiago. – She said. – Please forgive him; that's just the way he is. He's even kind of harsh on me, too.

Listening to the last part of her statement made Byakuya secretly feel better to know that their relationship was, then, probably not romantic in the past. Feeling like that made him call himself selfish. _Kisa is going through a difficult time here. Those two do mean something to her; I can tell she no longer cares about them just because they're linked to her past… And yet all I do is sighing… How come? I love her and I know she does as well, so I shouldn't feel this way about them anymore… Kisa, I sometimes wonder if I'm really worthy of you; yet I refuse to let go of you…_

-Byakuya, - Kisa called. – I don't want to keep holding secrets from you. I'll tell you what I've learnt so far from my guardians. However, tons of things don't make sense. Please don't ask questions, for I myself don't quite comprehend. Mostly, I'll repeat what Santiago told me… But I want to tell you because I want you to know that I trust you…

-Kisa, - Byakuya turned to her and looked at her with the most undemanding eyes. – It is not necessary. You don't ask me about my past; so there's no reason for you to tell me about yours.

-I _want_ to tell you, Byakuya. – She replied firmly and with sincere eyes. – I don't ask for yours because I know it isn't easy for you. What I know isn't really about my past, but about myself.

-Very well. – He said, willing to listen. – I'm listening and I won't ask.

-Well… It is not clear if I'm either alive or dead. Santiago told me I'm both. – Byakuya fought the urge to arch an eyebrow. – He said that I do have a body in the Human Realm; a real body. But every time I step into Soul Society, it disintegrates. He said it will appear if my soul is to step there again. When we all went there, it didn't appear because I had been placed in a gigai before arriving. He says I'm both; I say I'm neither… Does that make sense?

-I am to accept you as you are, Kisa. – Byakuya affirmed. – And although that is quite hard to believe, then I believe you.

-OK, then… Eto… Well, they told me that their reiatsu's nature is quite different to that of a shinigami's; which is why you cannot sense them unless they use a very considerable intensity. They actually can manipulate it so it gets almost as low as 0. I asked them if my reiatsu was like theirs and they said that I possess both natures of reiatsu. Santiago is still to explain a lot about it, but as far as I've understood, those 'states' of mine are related to this power I supposedly own; which is defined as the power of a Dragon, as Santiago calls it. I myself don't quite understand what that is supposed to be. (You'd be surprised to know how hard it is to take information out of Santiago!) All I know is that a Dragon is supposed to be skillful at battle. However, what I can tell you is that power of mine is part of me, yet it can become a different entity with its own will for control; it is called 'Hikyo'. Whenever I lost control, like I did back at the 12th Division, and attacked to assassinate mindlessly; it was all the Hikyo's doing. – Byakuya's eyes revealed he was indeed astounded. – Santiago said I'm one of those Dragons. (I have no idea how many there are actually.) You've seen the symbol on my back, right? – Byakuya nodded; mute from what he was hearing. – Well, this is actually a seal which was placed on me when I was very little. This seal helps every Dragon control their Hikyo as they grow and become strong enough to tame it themselves. However, since I'm blank, I forgot how to tame it and so, it finds it easy to take over; all it needs are strong emotions from my part. I dare say I'm impressed at Retsu, Isane and Mayuri's work with the shots they've been giving me. It now takes far more for the Hikyo to threaten to take control… Byakuya… - Her eyes radically changed. – I never thanked you for coming for me yesterday…

-You need not to, Kisa.

-Yes, I do! After all…I felt it. I now understand that it was the Hikyo trying to take over. Had you not stepped in when you did, I know I would've lost to her… – Her eyes went from solemn to earnest as her fists closed; wrinkling her white robe from the pressure she applied as a result of anxiousness. - So thank you.

Byakuya hastily took her left hand and instantly soothed it; allowing it to release her own robe. She looked at his eyes; they weren't judging, but soothing. No words exchanged. She knew there was more for her to explain, so she went on in an attempt not to fall under the spell of those rain eyes; which conveniently counted with the sound of the pouring rain outside.

-I can use the reiatsu type of a shinigami, according to Santiago; but I when I use the other type, I can use it in two different 'levels', as he calls them: 'Sakeira' and 'Shikuregan'; the last one being very dangerous. To enter that state, there is a process called 'Meikurashizu'. The 'state' in which you've seen me before is a condition induced by the Hikyo called 'Hikyorayuki'; the opposite of Sakeira. The other day, when I first saw Santiago, seeing him caused a strong reaction in my deep subconscious. My Hikyo assaulted me out of nowhere and skipped Hikyorayuki; inducing Meikurashizu. It is pretty hard to resist the Hikyo, but that time, I didn't have one chance of resisting… Byakuya, - She certainly didn't like what she was about to say… - Santiago explained to me why he kissed me. – Byakuya felt his muscles harden at the memory. – He said that it was the only way to stop the Hikyo… So please, don't be blame him. Blame _me_ for being weak.

-Kisa… - He couldn't find words…

-Do you now understand part of why it is important for me to be strong…? – She trailed off as she felt the hand above her left one grabbing hers and squeezing it.

-I see… - That was all he could find coherent to say while gazing down.

-I want you to know that I told him I wasn't happy about it. – She said as she gently placed her right hand under his chin and made him turn his gaze towards her serious but intense face that showed that it hurt her to know he had kissed her, too. – This I promise you: I will keep training and become strong enough to tame it so it never again surges the need for that to happen. My lips belong to you and only you.

Her head tilted down as her hand left his chin, but before it could go back to her lap, he grabbed it with his free hand and held it close to him, dearly.

-Thank you… - He nearly whispered.

Kisa smiled and nodded.

-My guardians have the power to communicate among themselves with their minds; no matter the distance. And they can show me their memories by placing their hands on my forehead… I saw the past me… I saw myself using fighting moves I didn't know I could do. And it just so happens I can do a lot this very moment; because the day I first saw Santiago, some sense in me awoke. I don't quite understand it, but I am capable of fighting, yet I need to work so I can do it just like I could before. – She tried not to think of her past self too much, but she couldn't help remembering her previous eyes… They frightened her. - The reason my reiatsu is so low is, apparently, something I did on unconsciously since I cannot control my power; as a self-protection mechanism. It should be hard to keep it thus low all the time as I do; according to Santiago, but I just cannot get it high again since I don't remember how to manage my reiatsu. Both Santiago and Edward said an enemy was coming after me; someone other than the Black Servers. I don't know if Koji and that woman were who they meant. However, the nature of their reiatsu is not something you're familiar with… Byakuya, Santiago clearly showed me that only I could fight them; that I had to in order to survive. I cannot rely on you this time; not even if I wanted. That is why I need to train…

-I understand, Kisa. And I told you it isn't my place to stop you. However, I will not let you risk your life by yourself; nothing you ever say to me will make me step aside and not do everything in my power to protect you. – His eyes were determined; which hurt Kisa as she bit her lip.

-Fine, then it isn't in my place to stop you either. Just…Don't get hurt like this again. I'll do my best so this never again has to happen; I mean it! – Her eyes gained determination as well…

After a long pause, Byakuya talked to her with unexpected words:

, there is something I can't quite grasp. What is a guardian supposed to be?

Kisa looked down.

-I myself don't either. However, Edward told me about how they become guardians… - She then hesitated but continued as she noted his expecting eyes. – Their hearts are pierced with a sharp object that has my blood in it. – Byakuya suppressed a gasp.

-But wouldn't your blood; with its properties; have killed them?

-Apparently, if I wish for them to be my guardians and they want as well, it won't kill them… That's how Edward became my guardian. I find it creepy to believe I did such thing… However, it was different with Santiago. Santiago became my guardian when I was just a few days old. Edward explained to me that it takes about a month for the blood to develop such awful properties… He also told me that it was a trait in the blood that all of my family had.

-So he told you who your family is? – He asked with his eyes more open.

-I'm afraid not. Both he and Santiago said that in order for me to regain my power, I have to remember those things by myself… They said that I had a mission; which I must remember… - She sighed. – It's more frustrating than you may think… - He smiled at her.

-Thank you for telling me this all, Kisa. It really had been bothering me a lot not to understand what was going on. Albeit I still don't quite comprehend, I have a fair idea now… - She smiled.

-I can also tell you some less horrifying things! For example, I hate raspberry pink.

He almost laughed. To change the subject that radically was just like her.

-Good to know. – His smile kept plastered on his expression.

-And guess how old I am!

-How old are you?

-105!

He felt a huge stone crashing above him… Damn, she really was too young for him (though 105 is far better than just 17). Now he couldn't shut up Yoruichi if she ever called him a pedophile again…

-Something the matter? – Kisa asked sensing his troubled thoughts.

-Ie… - He replied.

She chuckled and her smile was still present. Boy, he loved it every time. It just never got old.

-But how will you train if they won't be there with you? – He asked.

-There's a notebook that was with me when I woke up blank in the desert at the outskirts of Karakura Town. It was a normal one with blue and orange in the cover but it doesn't say anything about its manufacturer; and it has a black leather cover in it. If I write 'Begin Session' in the last page, they affirmed my mind would meet Santiago's even if he's far away from where I am.

-But Diego Santiago will be dead… - He frowned.

-They said they would find a way for me to train with Santiago, and I believe them. – She said firmly.

Byakuya sighed inwardly.

-And where is that notebook?

-I left it at the Arisawa home… - She admitted. - I need to get it back. I hope Tatsuki hasn't thrown it away…

-Then I hope you find it… - Was all he could reply.

-Thank you. – She said wholeheartedly as she smiled. - Well, if you wish time to think alone, I can leave; I've told you everything I had to.

She then stood up to leave, but he grasped her hand rather hurriedly. She turned towards him with expectant eyes. He wasn't looking straight at her.

-You don't have to leave if you don't want to… - His voice was somewhat lower than usual. – You can stay; I don't mind.

Byakuya grinned inwardly at his approach. It was totally obvious, yet he was sure he was being subtle. She could've chuckled as she noticed he was looking away because he was trying to hide his blushing face… That was odd; that was something _she_ would do…

-Fine, then I'll stay a bit more but only a bit. I'll only stay here for the night, but you won't be discharged in another 2-3 weeks, so get some sleep to make the time shorter…

He almost arched an eyebrow at himself. Since when was Kisa the prudent one?

She then was about to sit back in the chair when he pulled the hand he still held towards him; indicating for her to sit in the bed. She wanted to raise a brow. Since when was Byakuya so…Bold?

The rain outside had, sometime while she explained what she knew so far, become a drizzle. It was soothing.

So she sat in the bed and then stared at his eyes. Their color was mesmerizing; it reminded her of the rain. She loved rain; despite some bad memories she had of it, she still loved it.

Without realizing, she had drawn closer to him while her gaze was fixated in his; she never kept track of her actions when those eyes were dancing with hers.

Not long afterwards, they were making out and, of course, oxygen won against their resistance to separate.

His hands were cupping her face as she stroked his fair hair. She closed her eyes and as her sense of tact could feel his hands against her cheeks. Although Byakuya's skin looks perfect all the time, his hands were the proof of his hard work and training; a bit rough, certainly. Yet they were warm. Her right hand touched his while still on her cheek. She looked dark-skinned against his creamy white hand; though hers actually was actually white as well; just not as pale as his.

He then caressed her hair and his eyes seemed to be fixated on it for an instance.

-I'll never be able to excuse Koji; to pull your hair like that is just unforgivable.

Kisa frowned as a skeptical grin appeared on her face.

-You can't be serious…

-I am. – He answered firmly.

-Byakuya, you have the fairest hair I've seen; even disheveled, it looks amazingly kept; it's soft and smells nice. Mine is rough compared to yours, fluffy and smells like the medicinal shampoo which is all you can get in this place.

-But I do mean it, Kisa. – He spoke as if it was serious matter. – I like your hair! It's not soft enough for me; it looks red with the sunlight. – She blushed. - And I don't mind if it's a bit fluffy…

_Oh my goodness!_ – Kisa thought without interrupting Byakuya. – _Byakuya said 'fluffy'!!_

-…And there's no such thing as a person whose hair always smells good. It's all about the things they use for their hair. - He continued; oblivious to her thought's deviation.

-Are you telling me that you get to use a good shampoo? Not fair!

He chuckled at her cute envy.

-Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. – He continued. – Your hair smells good.

She blushed darker than a strawberry. That never got old either.

-Liar…

-I'm not. – He said.

The mood was rather playful with those two. Not even Byakuya understood how he could follow so easily; he just could.

After that, she suddenly yawned. Even the sound of her yawning was found cute by him.

-I think I should get going. – She told him.

She had assumed that telling him would make him finally release her hand; but he didn't. She tried pulling from it, but he refused to let it go.

-Byakuya? – She asked him; she didn't understand he wanted her to stay more.

He sure was in a daring mood that night.

-Byakuya, you're wounded…

She just couldn't bring herself to say the whole sentence: "Byakuya, you're wounded, so I cannot sleep with you…" She'd blush even more at the thought. She sighed inwardly and was about to give up. Then the idea hit her… Did he know she would sigh in defeat just to avoid saying that sentence? She tried finding out…

He was looking down so she observed closer and she quickly regretted it. He turned his spellbinding gray orbs towards her unarmed self… It was far harder saying 'no' to those eyes than it is to say 'No, I won't play with you' to the cutest of puppies with happy tails… She gave in…

Kisa didn't say one word to Byakuya. She only lied next to him; mindfully, of course.

He still held her hand; which had been his prisoner for about half an hour and it still wouldn't sweat and that surprised her. It was like even her own hand was telling her it belonged to his.

She grinned at her musing.

She ventured to place her head over his shoulder; she didn't want to hurt his chest. But even his shoulder was comfortable.

She then looked at his face and saw his eyelids closed. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. She felt tempted to kiss him and succumbed to her wish. She didn't know he was only musing with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes in surprise to find her kissing him; though he couldn't complain. He immediately closed his eyes and with both his arms, he hugged her and trapped her body. She was baffled for a moment but didn't really mind. Yet she broke the kiss to speak:

-Byakuya! You're injured! If my weight is over you, I could reopen your wounds! – She said to his right ear since she couldn't look at his eyes in her position.

-Is it so wrong for me to prefer to have you close? – He asked.

-Is it so wrong for me to prefer you being discharged sooner rather than later so I don't feel lonely while you're still here and so I can spend more time with your healed you; whom I can just hug without worries? – She returned.

She couldn't see the reaction in his eyes, but she felt him tightening his arms around her. He made her feel so happy sometimes, but she really wanted to think for his wellbeing.

She then, in a swift movement, moved so her lips encountered his once more to give him a quick peck and then sat and stood up; taking advantage of the fact that he released her hand to hug her.

She smiled at a disappointed Byakuya.

-I need to get some sleep before…noon.

-Sorry I won't be able to be there for you.

-You just worry about getting better. – She winked an eye at him and left the room.

_Kisa…_ - Byakuya thought. – _I myself feel surprised at my own actions, but I just feel closer to you than before… I do not have the slightest doubt that I love you and I greatly appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me what you told me. I just wanted to be with you so you wouldn't feel my absence this noon. I know that this isn't easy for you…_

Outside his room, Kisa lied her back against the olive door as she looked down.

_I cannot cry; I know they will make it… Byakuya, thank you so much for trying to show me your support, but I don't need it right now. I know they won't die tomorrow; yet I still feel anxious about it… Santiago, Edward… You two are the closest thing I have to a family… Please, don't leave me alone…_


	62. Execution of Fire

Translation note:

Quemalos con tu luz = Burn them with your light.

Fuego Negro = Black Fire

**Execution of Fire**

Day arrived.

Something had been bugging Yamamoto soutaicho for some time now. Today would be the day he'd clear his doubts…

It was 11 o' clock. Kisa had just been discharged after eating a good breakfast. She was good to go. She was feeling rather nervous.

She had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door.

-Come in.

She didn't expect to see Byakuya at the other side; with a crutch…

-Byakuya?! You shouldn't be walking this far!

-Kisa, I appreciate your concern, but please, don't worry that much about me. I'm a captain; I can take this. - She could've rolled her eyes at this… - Please, don't think about me now. Right now I came here because I am aware this isn't easy for you. – He said gravely. – They mean a lot to you, right?

She gazed down with a sad grin.

-They do… - She admitted.

He placed his free arm's hand over her shoulder. She looked up to his eyes; they were authentically apologetic. She gave him a grin; which was the best she could do like that.

-Thank you, Byakuya.

She gave him a kiss before parting. And she was sure he whispered 'I love you' to the air.

She went to Soukyoku Hill accompanied by Unohana and Isane. Unohana told her that this was what she liked the least about being a captain. She guessed she said to show empathy…Not that it wasn't true what she said.

She was to stay at Isane's home after witnessing the execution. Kisa was carrying the cases with the cello and violin inside. No one knew yet what they contained but her. Isane said that they'd be late if they stopped by her home to drop them. Kisa didn't mind carrying them; they weren't really as heavy as they seemed. So she placed them on the ground as they arrived.

It was the highest part of Seireitei. Kisa could see the walls surrounding them completely. The forest; in which she had been for weeks; seemed rather small from there. All the white walls beneath merged and formed a single white ground.

The stand was enormous… The Soukyoku spear was even taller. She hated it from the first second she noted it. She, in truth, didn't hate just because of what she knew was about to take place. She wondered if there had been anyone murdered by it that really deserved to die that way.

Many of the captains and lieutenants were already there. Komamura was first to greet and offer his anticipated condolences to Kisa; who had gotten special permission to be there. She only nodded. Ukitake followed. Yachiru, while on top of Kenpachi's shoulder, just greeted her.

-We're sorry things turned out this way, Kisa – Chan. – Rangiku said.

-Thanks, Rangiku…

Truthfully, she dreaded as people came closer to her to offer condolences. They were only testing her faith and her nerves with their words; but she knew they meant them heartily so she tried her best to thank them for it with acceptable grace.

-Have you been able to find anything about yourself yet? – Toshiro asked her.

-I'm 105 years old. – She answered with her serious guise.

-I see. – He replied. – You're still pretty young.

-Yet she's taller and looks older than you, taicho. – Rangiku commented.

-Matsumoto! – He shouted to his lieutenant.

Kisa chuckled halfheartedly.

Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao passed by her. Nanao offered her condolences politely. Kyoraku was grinning. Kisa felt her eyes widening at the sight of his grin. She was still clueless about what she was supposed to think about him. She didn't know how to trust him; she didn't understand why she couldn't. She didn't hate him, though.

-Now, why the long face? – Asked Kyoraku with a mysterious glister in his look.

As he kept walking behind his lieutenant, she could hear him discerningly whisper to her ear:

-Is your faith in them so little, Kissy – Chan?

She nearly gaped. He didn't stop walking nor did he turn to her; yet it was as if he knew she was staring at him in disbelief…

-I heard of what happened… - Renji commented casually.

-Yeah. – Was all Kisa could respond.

-You do know taicho is mad about you, right? - She blushed pink. – I know this isn't the moment, but I need to ask you just one thing: Don't ever leave him. Please, let him protect you. I just know that if you die, the man will not make it… And he doesn't show it, but he gets mortified more easily than you may have realized just yet; he needs to do things himself to feel assured… So, do let him protect you every now and then…

-Thank you for your advice, Renji. I'll take it into consideration.

-Great…

And it was then that the soutaicho made his presence. Behind him were her guardians. They wore white nagajuban. No necklaces around their necks unlike what she had read. It made sense though; their reiatsu wasn't like the others, so it would be useless if they had them wearing them. The execution was about to start. 'Execution'… What a horrible word. Kisa couldn't get it in her head.

Her heart pounded with fierce speed. She had no idea how they were planning to escape.

Their expressions were just as she expected: Edward had his carefree smile; which broadened at the sight of his Mistress. He even said hello to her in plain view of everyone… This was supposed to be a serious event and she had been told that she was not to interact with them; so she restrained herself to just give him an attempt to smile and a nod. Diego was indifferent as usual and the sight of her made him change little and unnoticeably.

They were both with the familiar binding kido chains around them.

-Taicho! – Rangiku expressed to her captain. – Those are Kisa – Chan's guardians?! They're so hot! Oh! Why taicho?! Men like that aren't abundant! It's not fair!

-Matsumoto, – He answered with a drop at the side of his face; accompanied by his highlighted nerves. – Urusai!

They both stood at just 2 meters apart from each other, under the gigantic stand. Yamamoto soutaicho was just a few footfalls from them.

-It is time for the two of you. – Yamamoto proclaimed. – Any last words?

They both remained silent. Kisa understood that as a signal that they were not to say their last words that very day…

Unexpectedly for everyone, the soutaicho stepped closer to Diego Santiago and seemed to speak. Many captains showed their surprise and intrigue at what he could be telling him. Whatever it was, no one else could hear it. Kisa wasn't any less baffled.

-I've heard about guardians before. – Yamamoto whispered to Diego's right ear; whose eyes hardened. – I shall ask you what I've been suspecting for a while now: Is she a… - He then got even closer and whispered in a lower voice. – Hasumei?

Diego's eyes actually showed surprise, even if for the briefest of instances. Edward's eyes were wide open as well, and his smile vanished completely. Albeit he hadn't heard the whispered part too well, he had read his lips and immediately figured out what he asked.

Kisa, oblivious to that all but the fact that they seemed rather shocked; felt worried about what was happening.

-I have no obligation to answer that question. – Diego stated firmly with a cold look in his eyes.

-You already have with your reaction. – Yamamoto informs him. Diego narrowed his eyes at the old man. - Fear not. I will not tell her. – He affirmed before stepping back.

Diego stared at the man untrustingly. Edward stared at him solemnly, as well. His blue eyes said he was pleading him not to tell her.

The kido chains around Diego were undone.

The very moment Edward James was released from the kido chains that hindered his arm movement, the stones from the ground started to rise. His limbs were hindered. He didn't feel them tethered; it was more as if his arms were deprived from motion, as if they were never meant to move. His body was lifted all the way up at medium speed. His face had a small grin and his eyes weren't those of a doomed one. He was certain he wasn't going to die there and it showed.

The Soukyoku was surrounded by a fire spiral that rose from underneath to the top. Kisa's definition of 'elephantine' changed as she saw the obelisk-sized fire phoenix! The sky suddenly turned grey.

Her faith was draining at fast pace as she saw it; the only thing that made her hesitate to spill tears was Edward's carefree expression. She kept her eyes on his face; albeit truly far from hers, she could see his face in detail. And then Edward; who seemed to be appreciating the majestic phoenix; turned towards his Mistress and smiled as if everything was alright.

Afterwards, the kido chains around Diego were also released, since it was nearly his turn. However, Diego, in a fleet move, extended his right arm to his front. A drawn circle appeared around him; he stood in the center. A blinding light radiated from beneath the ground around the circle. Bewilderment was in every one of the captains' faces as he grabbed the sword materialized in his right hand. This wasn't the first time they had seen that; it was so very akin to what they witnessed Kisa doing under the influence of her Hikyo back to the day she returned from the forest. (!)

Kisa was perplexed and gawking. Her irises contracted to their maximum. She wasn't aware of her performed actions when under the Hikyo's control, but it was exactly as it had been described to her. She didn't know what to think.

The release of his sword simultaneously liberated a great crushing reiatsu so strong it brought all lieutenants to the ground as the captains were struggling to remain standing. That reiatsu was utterly different from what was known to them. A second ago, their reiatsu wasn't perceivable at all; but now it was the opposite. Even Byakuya; while at his room; felt it and his body immediately hardened.

Albeit they could feel it perfectly, they were still not able to understand what was it about it that felt so mysterious and made them feel closer to fear. What was it about that reiatsu that could make a common person shiver? And where had he been keeping that much energy? No one could comprehend.

Nanao compared it to the time she felt the crushing reiatsu of Yamamoto soutaicho. She was astounded when she realized this time it was even harder to breathe.

Renji was struggling with his face against the ground. Were it not because he couldn't breathe well, he would've gasped when he saw Kisa standing there normally as if nothing was going on.

Kisa was in a trance. She was baffled to see the lieutenants and captains notoriously struggling to stay standing.

_Why is it that I feel normal, then?_ – She repeated in her mind thrice.

Without paying attention to all of the above, Diego Santiago shunpoed (in his way) up towards Edward; who seemed unimpressed about it. One could tell he had seen that numerous times.

Diego stood in the air right in front of Edward. He unsheathed his katana and shouted:

-¡Quémalos con tu luz, Fuego Negro!

Everyone's eyes were wide open… The guardian had just called out his zanpakuto's shikai!

His zanpakuto showed its true appearance. The blade was completely white. At its tip, there was a black flame burning. The handle's tsuka meki was black with white menuki (the diamond shaped squares in the handle). Kisa was absorbed in it; it was simply beautiful.

-Crushing space of light! – He commanded.

The little black flame at the tip of the blade separated from it and headed towards the fire creature. It seemed absurd. There was no way a little flame could overpower such elephantine fire monster! But at a moment, the flame expanded as darkness and enclosed the Soukyoku phoenix. It was entirely covered. Its light had been overshadowed completely. Kisa couldn't help but whisper 'Wow'.

Then, the giant dark sphere that encaged the fire monster, rapidly contracted, crushing the bird. And finally, it exploded. A blinding light filled the sky. Kisa felt as if she was just a few meters away from the sun. She then understood why the attack was named 'Crushing space of light'…

Edward didn't seem thrilled; making it obvious it was nothing new. Kisa wondered if she really had seen something that amazing before and didn't remember it.

Diego turned and with his zanpakuto, he destroyed the blocks that hindered Edward; allowing gravity to reclaim him.

Kisa was horrified at the sight of Edward falling; and then saw his carefree smile directed towards her. And just when he was about 10 meters from the ground, he straightened himself in midair and landed on his feet. He was like a cat; he didn't even need to bend his knees; he just landed erect.

Yamamoto came towards him with Ryujin-Jakka, but Edward managed to avoid him effortlessly.

Yamamoto tried to get him once again. He couldn't move freely; the release of Diego's reiatsu had affected him, yet he managed to move. However, before he could get to Edward, his zanpakuto clashed with Diego Santiago's.

Edward was just as unaffected by Diego's reiatsu as Kisa. He shunpoed towards her frozen soul and flashed a wider smile to her eyes; which screamed she was amazed and confused.

-We told you we'd find a way. – He told her with his smile as soothing as if the situation was normal. - He then grabbed the nearby cases. – Thank you very much for taking care of them, my Mistress. – He then leaned a bit so his face was just in front of hers. (He was a bit taller than her.) – I'm afraid this is goodbye for a while. It'll be painful since we haven't been able to spend much time together; but this is all for your best. And don't worry; I'll see you at training sometimes. You have my word that we'll meet again. – He then kissed her forehead chivalrously.

Kisa was mute and said nothing to him; but Edward was happy with just seeing her eyes seeing him off.

Meanwhile, it was a literally hot battle between Yamamoto and the guardian.

Although Yamamoto threw fire at him, Diego could easily evade it or even counterattack it with his black flames.

-Explosive flames! – Diego commanded.

Suddenly black fire was coming towards Yamamoto. And although he could elude them, it was to no avail. The attack's purpose was not to just hurt by damaging the opponent; there was a sudden explosion after 10 seconds of the attack's release. It was so big, it was deafening. It was the perfect distraction.

Yamamoto had no choice but to step back. As he did, Edward had extended his arm to his front and a portal akin to the Senkai Mon shinigami use to leave Soul Society appeared and entered after flashing another smile towards her. His destination was unknown to Kisa.

Kisa looked at Santiago and he looked back at her for a brief moment. His unemotional eyes seemed to her to have softened; even if for a second only. It was so odd. She didn't know what his expression really said; for it was too complex and she had too little time to decipher it before he entered and the doors slid close behind him.

The spiritual pressure disappeared as Diego entered the Senkai Mon. There was silence other than them trying to catch their breath. Kisa didn't know what to think.

The Gotei 13 representatives passed by her unmoving person to go down the Hill. She wasn't able to muster enough courage to look at them since she didn't know how to.

As Kyoraku passed by her, she heard another whisper:

-Your guardians are very intriguing, Kissy – Chan. If they're supposed to be beneath you, then I can only wonder at what _you_ are capable of doing. – He grinned as he didn't turn to her bemused soul.

Meanwhile, Byakuya was trying to sense from his room what was happening in the Soukyoku Hill. It concerned him to feel that reiatsu; so numbing; and wondered if Kisa was alright… Then the thought struck him… Kisa had seemed a bit strange last night. It was as if she was trying to believe in something. Could it be possible that she knew they'd escape?

Byakuya was undecided about what to think if that was the case… And before he could think further, a hell butterfly arrived to his window. He was off duty, so it made little sense for someone to send him a message. Nevertheless, he accepted it by giving his finger to the black butterfly.

A black butterfly whispered a message only meant for that person to hear. What he heard made him open his eyes widely. He wasn't sure how he'd tell her; but he didn't think twice before agreeing to do as the message told him…Despite everything he knew about her blood…


	63. Shopping Spree

Dedicated to Bella. I cheer for you to keep writing your story and I hope you don't forget what I told you: One's story is worth a lot and it's your effort, so don't undervalue it! Have confidence in it! ;D

**Shopping Spree**

A captain meeting was called that day's evening. The only subject was what happened during the execution.

There was little they could do about it. They couldn't detect their reiatsu and their whereabouts were unknown. All that Yamamoto asked was for the search of the shinigami registry. If Diego Santiago possessed a zanpakuto; it was rather likely he was a shinigami in the past.

Yamamoto mused by himself after the meeting.

_If Kisana is a Hasumei, then she does behold great power. Little is known of the Hasumei family. Even I didn't have access to their information However; it has always been notorious that they were different. Their reiatsu was believed to be of a different nature. I had heard that some members possessed the so renowned 'guardians' before. But I just couldn't come to any conclusions before today that I felt that guardian's reiatsu. There is no doubt, were that the case, that Kisana cannot remain here; or else her enemies will fall over Seireitei. Sending her to the Human Realm would be putting human lives in jeopardy; however, since her reiatsu is unperceivable even to those that share the same reiatsu as her; then we may have a chance…_

Whilst a lot was happening in Soul Society, in an unrevealed location, a lot was happening too.

The echo of lashes reverberated in the huge stone walls of a structure.

Koji gritted his teeth with force and growled at the pain, refusing to scream. His back received another lash, and another time he refused to succumb to the pain. By the time, there wasn't a trace of the uncountable cuts caused by the blades of Senbonzakura, it was as if they were never there.

The girl lashing him mercilessly was the very girl that sent him to Soul Society; his Mistress.

-To have lost to a shinigami captain! – She shouted mad as she gave him another lash. – How could you have embarrassed me so, Koji?!!

-I apologize, my Mistress. – He said with no pain in his voice; he was good at hiding it.

-Your apology matters little! – She shouted as she gave him one final lash; a punishment Koji was sure he deserved, if not worse.

She dropped the whip to the floor as she turned her back to her guardian. Her face disappointed and her eyes watery.

Koji immediately forgot about the pain she herself inflicted on him, and held her dearly in his arms. He was berating himself for causing such pain to his Mistress by failing her.

-He's requested for your presence, Jisume – Dono, Koji. - The woman said without entering the room; which was designated for punishment in specific. Her voice was uninterested as it always was.

It was the same woman Kisa and Byakuya saw at Soul Society.

Jisume and her guardian headed immediately towards the biggest room in the palace.

The walls were all the same in it, all made of stone. There was a tall entrance that almost reached the ceiling; which was about 10 meters above their heads. At the bottom, there was a tall platform. There were two levels of height in it. At the lowest level, was a throne made of white gold. It had beautiful diamonds incrusted in it. At the tallest level was an even more notorious throne made mostly of gold and had thousands of gemstones incrusted in it. At the tallest throne, a good-looking man was sitting.

He wore a modern white sports jacket, a white shirt, black pants and black dressing shoes. His guise was that of a 20-year-old. His hair was blond and fair. His eyes were light brown and had a permanent cunning air in their glare. His expression was eerie; his lips were doing the opposite of smiling. His always present frown was slightly deeper than usual. His face conveyed arrogance, a sense of superiority and a scheming personality. He was, however, calm to some point; Jisume could tell at first glance; but he had been quite upset not too long ago.

Next to him stood a pretty, silent woman with her posture showing she was non-confident. She wore black slacks, a baby pink blouse with bell sleeves, glasses. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail and had bangs at her delicate face's side that framed it. Her eyes were olive green. Her expression revealed she was coy and submissive.

To the man, the woman who had informed them of his request bowed. Her attitude was completely different. Whenever she was at his presence; and only under those circumstances; she'd refer to him as her Master.

-They're here, my Master. – Her voice's respectful tone was frivolous.

She bowed lightly towards him and then stepped aside. Jisume bowed like a lady with her guardian on one knee behind her.

-You've called for me, brother? – Jisume asked with a noticeably respectful tone.

-Jisume. – The blond man sitting at the high throne spoke up. – I've been pending about the situation in Soul Society concerning _her_ and her guardians. They have managed to escape their execution, as expected.

Whenever he mentioned her, his scowl would get worse and his cold voice would reflect the fact that his being was filled with hatred towards that person.

-It is indubitable at this point that Kisana has indeed survived. – Mentioning her name made him feel sick to the bone. – We can never underestimate that plague. I want you to keep an eye on her; gather information to find out if her strength has changed.

-I will, brother. – She said solemnly.

-Koji failed to bring her here because of a shinigami captain.

-And I have already punished him severely, brother. – Jisume said with the same tone.

-I do not care about that. It is safe to assume that Seireitei has taken her under their annoying protection. We cannot bring them down yet, so we need to take care of Kisana without them interfering. They must not know about us. However, it has been confirmed that Kisa went through the same process as Mayah; she's blank. Hence, Seireitei cannot be aware of her being a Hasumei just yet. And they cannot possibly know she's a Dragon. I need you to find out how her memory is doing. _If_ she is the same as Mayah, then she will eventually recover them.

-The fact that she's lost her memories is what gives us the advantage since she's lost control of her powers. She couldn't even defeat Koji. – Jisume added.

-…Which is exactly why we must take the lead before she remembers everything. She's all alone. Despite her guardians being with her and supposing she's training with them to regain her combat abilities, her guardians can only teach her to keep her Hikyo under control. They cannot teach her to master Sakeira and Shikuregan.

-Brother, but what about Hatori? What if he finds her?

-That irritating bug shall not get in my way if he knows what's best for him. – His voice surfaced some anger. – All you have to do, is give her Hikyo an opportunity to rise with enough power so it permanently keeps her mind under its control. – He grinned. – When you've gathered enough data on her lifestyle, what she remembers and what she's capable of doing, find a chance to strike. When the Hikyo takes over her, it will be a matter of time before she becomes a mindless assassin. Her only fate then will be her destruction.

-I shall do as you order, brother.

She said as she and her guardian left the giant throne room.

-Master. – The woman called respectfully. – How could she have possibly survived? When a Dragon is killed while in Shikuregan, it shouldn't be capable of reviving.

-Whatever that might have happened with her and her predecessor is beyond my understanding. – He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her. - However, Mayah was under completely different circumstances. My sister has every odd against her. Whatever she did, I'm certain she won't be capable of doing it again, but I cannot risk having her regaining her power when the day is so close to the date. – He then turned towards her. – Do keep an eye on Jisume. We cannot blow this chance, Isadora.

-I am your guardian, my Master. I shall do as you say.

After Kisa arrived to the Kotetsu home, she was very welcomed by Kiyone and Isane's family.

-This isn't as big or impressive as the Kuchiki manor, but we hope you're comfortable here, Kisa – Chan. – Isane said; so sisterly.

-Are you kidding? Your home is quite nice, Isane. Besides, I wasn't that comfortable with so much space in that manor. – She chuckled.

-Will you go visit Kuchiki taicho later?

-Tomorrow. – Kisa said. – Right now, I have no idea how to tell him…

-With _that _amount of reiatsu released, I'm rather sure he already knows… - Isane said as she recalled.

-I apologize for him. He did overdo it a bit…

-It's OK… I personally believed they didn't deserve to die.

-Thank you, Isane. – Kisa half-smiled.

She needed time to absorb what she had seen that noon. So she went to her room and stayed pensive.

Matsumoto called on the Kotetsu home later that evening to set the time for them to go shopping the next day.

-Oh, and Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto exclaimed. – Why didn't you tell me your guardians were so hot?!

Kisa blushed.

-Rangiku…

-And is Kuchiki taicho really OK with you being with them?! As soon as I saw them I was rather curious about that!

-Well, I wouldn't say they were on good terms, but we got to an agreement. Besides, he knows that I don't feel like that about them.

-But do they feel like that about you?

Kisa felt struck by that question.

-I-I…I'm not sure…

-I think they do. Wow, Kisa - Chan! You've got a knack with good looking guys! Edward James was especially cute and prince-like! But then there was something about Diego Santiago that made him mysterious and intriguing! And then is Kuchiki taicho; he's serious but no one can say he doesn't have good looks! You're so lucky!

-D-Do you really think so? – Kisa asked grinning with a drop at her forehead's side.

-Yeah! Oh, and by the way. Are you alive or a soul?

-Both… - Kisa answered.

-Both?! – Matsumoto arched an eyebrow.

-Well…

And Kisa went ahead to explain about her body disintegrating and reappearing as she comes and goes from the Human Realm. She had several interruptions…

Night arrived.

Kisa wondered about what would happen the next day. She was a bit nervous about her whole body thing…

Meanwhile, Byakuya had heard about what happened in Soukyoku Hill. He was also inwardly amazed to know Diego Santiago had a zanpakuto. The Edward kissing Kisa's forehead made him pensive… He wondered in what way that kiss was meant; if in a brotherly way or if it was of a different nature… _I do not know if Kisa knew or not that would occur. _– He pondered. – _But what really worries me is that I do not understand them; I cannot figure out what their intentions and feelings towards her are… Yet I trust them…_

Albeit he was waiting of Kisa's visit, he was glad she hadn't come yet. He needed to place a lot of his thoughts in order and with her around, he could never think about anything but her… It wasn't just about her guardian, it was also about the message he had received from the hell butterfly:

"We leave her in your care for now. You've been told of the consequences were you to fail. If you are to protect her, then you must be able to sense her. You cannot do it like you sense the common nature of reiatsu. It is a sense only people who share her reiatsu nature can possess. What you must do is…"

There was too much to think…

The next morning, Rangiku met with Kisa. To Kisa's surprise, Toshiro was there.

-Toshiro? You're going shopping with us? – Kisa asked with a polite smile; indicating she meant no offense nor was she disappointed at him accompanying them.

-I was dragged here. – Toshiro answered with an upset voice as he tried to suppress his nerves from highlighting in his forehead. – Matsumoto, you said that we were going to do paperwork!

-We are, taicho.

-Then why did Kisa just ask me if I'm going 'shopping' with you?!

-Now, now. – She said carefree as always. – No need to get all worked up on the details. Who said we can't do both?

Without allowing him to say anything, she grabbed his arm and literally ran with her captain hanging in the air (while mad) through the Dangai.

Kisa almost laughed as she had several drops on the back of her head. She decided to just follow them…

-MATSUMOTO! – Toshiro shouted as his lieutenant was reluctant to stop.

They crossed through the Dangai. It had been a while since Kisa had been there. It reminded her of the time she had been dragged to the bar… And she ended up discovering she was tolerant to alcohol and she sang…

They appeared at the 'basement' of Urahara Shop. Urahara and Yoruichi; who were already aware of Kisa's situation and up to date about Soukyoku Hill; were eagerly waiting.

Kisa was hesitant at first to step out of the Dangai, but if she was to become strong, she had to confront her fears; starting with the smallest things. So she stepped out with all of her muscles hardened.

As soon as she stepped out, these chains appeared around her body. One of the chains was linked to her chest; where her heart was. Suddenly, a body started to materialize in her front, particle by particle at fast pace. It was redolent of what happened when a hollow banished; it was like the opposite process. The second the body finished taking a form exactly like Kisa's image; the chains pulled her soul into it before she could even blink.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro and Matsumoto were watching closely; the first two grinning while the last one was in awe and the third one speechless…

Kisa opened her eyes in her human body. She didn't really feel different… Then she looked down and gasped.

Her body was wearing the same black top that didn't cover her belly and the hipster shorts that nearly reached her knees and she was barefoot… It was just like when she first woke up blank in the outskirts of Karakura.

-Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto exclaimed. – Why did your clothes appear on the ground at your side?!

Kisa looked at her right and found her clothes piled up on the ground.

-This is exactly what I was wearing when I first woke up blank! – She couldn't speak quite loud from the shock.

-Interesting, indeed. – Urahara said as he looked at her closely. – Then it is safe to assume that every time your body materializes it wears those predetermined clothes.

-I guess…

-What did just happen here? – Toshiro asked with eyes wide open as he stared at Kisa.

-Didn't Rangiku tell you? – Kisa felt her drops reappearing…

-Tell me what?

-Oh, I didn't tell you? Taicho, you see. Kisa – Chan has a real body of hers that disintegrates and rematerializes as she steps in and out of the Human Realm. – She explained as if it was simple… Well, it was simple to understand in concept but not as to why it happened…

Kisa was a bit astounded at the change in Urahara Kisuke. Of course she'd be. She had only seen him wearing his formal attire at the club; and now she saw his usual outfit with his hat and messy hair. She knew from the beginning he was one to act suspiciously, but something about his mannerisms always made it so she was surprised at him…

-You can change upstairs, Kisa – Chan. – Yoruichi said.

-Yes… - Kisa only nodded.

As she changed back into her clothes, she realized it no longer said 'KISANA' above her breast; it really had faded for good…Or so she concluded.

Rangiku got a gigai and then told her captain that he, too, should get into one.

-Why should I?! You brought me here against my will. I'm returning to the barracks. – He then turned to leave.

-But I already sent out your request to take the day off and it was already approved!

-YOU DID WHAT?! You asked for a day off pretending to be me?!

-And since it's already approved, then you cannot take it back.

-I never asked for it in the first place!!

-Don't sweat the details, taicho! Now get into a gigai already! I want to go shopping!!!

Toshiro sighed. Why couldn't he ever be rational with her? Seriously, and Kuchiki Byakuya complains about _his_ lieutenant!

-Are they always like that? – Kisa asked smiling at the sight of those two. She found them hilarious but could easily see they got along well.

-Yeap. – Yoruichi answered.

They afterwards parted to the shopping district.

-Rangiku, what time are you planning to do paperwork? – Kisa asked with no berating intentions.

-Today is a day for shopping, Kisa – Chan! – She assumed a serious face. – _Not_ a day for work!

-Then why did you bring Toshiro along?

-Someone's got to carry our bags.

Kisa felt her drops multiplying…

Kisa had had her wallet with her all along. The very day before she left the Arisawa home without telling anyone, she had charged her paycheck at work. Her money was as good as useless in Soul Society, yet she never threw it away.

-Ne, Rangiku, what day is today? – Kisa asked as she realized she had long ago stopped keeping track of dates and days of the week…

-It's Sunday May 3rd, why?

-Could we stop by someplace later?

-Sure…

-Thanks. – She smiled.

Rangiku always forced her shopping partners to use all their strength to endure an entire day of shopping. It's quite tiresome, especially when you carry at least 15 bags… But she really was pleasant company. Kisa felt comfortable with her. Sure, many things she said made her drops appear and reappear, but Rangiku never asked her anything about her person. And if she did, it was quite friendly. Kisa couldn't deny she was having a nice time.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi paid a visit to Byakuya.

-I heard about what happened at Soukyoku Hill. – She told him straightforwardly.

-So did I. – He returned.

-Are you honestly disappointed at the fact that they escaped? – Her eyes had a dark shine in her golden orbs as she grinned wickedly.

-Of course not! – He immediately answered serious. – If this is what makes her happy; then I do not oppose.

-My, my, Bya – boo! That was an unexpected answer! She's really getting to you, isn't she?

-Urusai. – He said as he tried to stop his own flushing and failed noticeably.

-Did you know? Today she and Matsumoto went shopping. It will be a challenge, but if that lieutenant gets something on her mind; she gets determined about it and achieves it. Who knows? Maybe she can convince Kisa to wear a mini skirt! – She grinned widely at the blushing Byakuya. He couldn't help but get all red.

-Do you or do you not have a purpose for visiting?! – He asked with while totally embarrassed; though he tried to hide it with anger… (As if Yoruichi wouldn't notice.)

-Yare, yare. Do I really need a reason to visit you, Bya – boo? Isn't the fact that I care about your health enough for you? – She asked playful.

Byakuya tried ignoring her and pretended to. But Yoruichi knew him too well not to know he could never ignore her even when he was determined to…

-But how do you know she had nothing to do with their escape? – Yoruichi said with a probing glisten in her golden eyes. - I heard she even carried their cases to the hill and they took them. Doesn't it sound like much of a coincidence?

-Shut up! Kisa wouldn't have done such thing!

-You cannot prove that, Bya – boo. And what if she did help them? Why would it be so bad for her to be against the rules? You've already sneaked off the hospital, modified genshibai, knock out members of the Patrol Unit to speak with her guardians without permission… Why would it matter? - Byakuya's eyes widened. – Hey, it's not like I'm reproaching you. – She grinned flashing her white teeth. – Actually, I'm rather impressed and proud, Bya – boo! It's good that your life no longer turns around law and rules. You've become a more humane person because you broke the rules; broke the flow; to do what you believed right. – She smiled to him. – I'm happy for you, Byakuya. Kisa has gained my respect for being able to pull you out of your small world to the wide space.

Byakuya was perplexed… Had he actually changed that much for Kisa? He really did feel different, but not different in what he thought…

-You're wrong. – He said. – I still believe in the importance of law. I would never become someone who lives under licentiousness the way you do. – His tone was unyielding.

Yoruichi's grin was replaced by a sigh.

-Byakuya, why can't you realize that she draws out, not someone else, but who you really are! – Byakuya turned to look at her perfectly serious eyes. – Just because one makes a promise, it doesn't mean that your whole life will turn around it! You said you'd live by the rules. That's what many do, in fact. But what you're actually doing is living_ for_ the rules! Why can't you live your life the way you actually want to? If you want to laugh, you should just frigging laugh and screw whatever other shallow and judging nobles think; their opinion won't affect your life at all!

-You speak as if you knew what you're talking about! – He replied mad.

-I _do_ know what I'm talking about! – She shouted. – And you know what? I'm damn happy I sent all noble issues to hell! Yeah, I was selfish and I recognize it! But if by being selfish I finally get to live a life that doesn't ask of me to pretend being someone I'm not and the life I chose, then I can be so happy as to even get a tattoo that says 'selfish' and show it around!

-Unlike you, I am not selfish! I cannot be! I am doing what I do because that is what I was born to do and that's the end of it!

-Byakuya, – Yoruichi's voice got normal again and she assumed a serious face. Her tone was somewhat sad underneath… – Things shouldn't be about what your clan wants or what your parents wanted for you! It should be about what _you_ want! What is the life that you want to live, Byakuya?! Who is it that you really are and is that you whom you want to be? Gee, Bya – boo! You're too old to not have realized that just yet!

Byakuya felt the weight of those words falling over him; threatening to crush the piece of his mind… He was awestruck at those words, but refused to let her see that…

When he came back to his senses, she was already gone…Or so he thought. The closed door opened again. He turned towards the entrance to see a grinning Yoruichi. She was as if the conversation they had had seconds ago had already been history…

-Oh, I would've left already but I couldn't leave without leaving a mental image stuck on your head… KISA IN A MINI SKIRT! – She shouted as she closed the door; just in time to elude the thrown pillow.

Byakuya was fuming. _THAT__ WOMAN!!!_ – He thought with ire as his forehead's nerves jumped out. Why was it that she always got the best out of his composure?

He tried to go back to what he was musing; which was quite serious; before she arrived… But he failed. He blushed as his mind wouldn't let go of the fantasy of Kisa wearing a mini… He growled, frustrated, as he shook his head in an absurd effort to shake his thoughts off that image.

-Yeah, Byakuya, real smart! – I wanted to tell him with sarcasm but I'm not a Bleach character… Kyaa!!! Not again!! (Authoress shakes her head.)

Yoruichi laid her back against his room's door from outside. She half attempted to chuckle.

_You think you've grown up, but no matter what you think; I am still your sensei. And there are plenty of obvious things I still need to spell out for you…_ - She grinned without cheerful eyes as she kept thinking. – _Bya – boo, you idiot… Why is it that you restrain the you that Kisa is bringing out to the surface? Why is it that you prefer to live sad the rest of your life? Kisa – Chan, you've got some challenge here. I know that with your help, he can erase the fear of being himself… If you ever manage to show him the happy things in life and allow him to be the great person he's always been inside, then on my word that I'll always respect you…_

It hadn't been 3 hours and Matsumoto Rangiku had already gotten 14 different bags; and Toshiro was carrying 10 of them; (!) while Kisa had only bought a new plastic jaw clip; black, too.

-Now, Kisa – Chan, what do you say we take a break? How about coffee? – Matsumoto asked.

-Sounds great. – A smiling Kisa answered. – In fact, I know of one place that sells awesome coffee at the mall.

Toshiro felt shuddered as he heard the last two words of her sentence and gulped as he saw his future hours of doom…

-What a fantastic idea, Kisa – Chan! – Rangiku expressed with a dubitable sparkle on her clear blue eyes. – There are a lot of cute stores there!

As Matsumoto drifted off to her daydreaming about all the things she'd buy, Kisa noticed the doomed expression on Toshiro's face.

-Something wrong, Toshiro?

-I'm doomed. – He said with his eyes empty and his voice mechanical… It was creepy. – She's going to buy about 50 bags…And I'll end up carrying them… - Kisa listened with her drops present.

-Sorry… - She apologized as she gazed down.

When they got to the café, Toshiro was left in charge of all of Matsumoto's bags and Kisa, apologetically, asked him if he could look after her small bag. Toshiro nodded with his doomed expression.

When they returned, Toshiro hadn't moved an inch and his face looked the same, doomed.

-Here, Toshiro. – Kisa handed him a take-out coffee.

His expression finally changed…

-Thank you…

-It's delicious, Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto exclaimed. – Had you come here before?

-I have… - Kisa smiled at the memory… How could she forget? It was also the same day she saw snow for the first time and she, along with Taro and Tatsuki, had a snowball fight outside that very mall…

They found a table to sit and chat about. Toshiro excused himself a moment and Kisa talked to Matsumoto alone.

-Rangiku, can I ask you something?

-Sure!

-Who is it that you love?

Rangiku felt astounded at the question…

-I'm sorry. – Kisa apologized. – You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just that I was thinking about how lucky the man you love must be.

Matsumoto's cheerful expression changed radically. Kisa felt guilty as she heard her grin sadly in reminiscence.

-Indeed… - Matsumoto expressed. – There used to be someone, but he never really returned those feelings for me.

-I'm sorry, Rangiku.

-It's OK. I did get over him. After all, though I met him since we were just children, I never really knew what he was thinking.

-Well, I don't know him. But I dare say he's a fool for not being able to love someone as great as you. Because, there are a lot of people in this world, but not everyone is easy to love. I don't find one thing in you that doesn't make you likeable.

Matsumoto stared at her for a moment…

-That was so cute, Kisa – Chan! – She said with watery eyes as she glomped her. – Thank you!

-I can't breathe…Rangiku… - She replied while being asphyxiated with Matsumoto's attributes.

-Ooh, sorry.

-It's OK… - Kisa said between gasps to grab air… And when she got normal she continued. – And I'm sure there's one guy who likes you. – She winked at her.

-Arigato, Kisa – Chan!

-No problem.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was exiting the restrooms when he bumped into someone.

-Toshiro?

He looked up and his teal eyes immediately were completely open.

-Kurosaki Karin?

-It's been a while! Hey! Care for an ice cream? My treat! I never thanked you for saving me and my team on the soccer game months ago!

-Eto…

-Oh, are you busy?

He thought about it a second, this was actually a good opportunity to free himself from his doom as the bag-carrier…

-No, not really. I'll accept.

-Cool.

Back at the café, Matsumoto pointed out that her captain was taking too long. Kisa was a bit relieved. _Good thing you managed to break free from that horrible fate, Toshiro…_

So they continued shopping at the mall…

-Ne, Kisa – Chan! How about we get you something sexier?

Kisa felt her drops multiplying exponentially.

-I-I don't think so…

-Oh come on! At least something cuter! For Kuchiki - taicho?

Kisa blushed…

-How about this mini skirt?!

-NO WAY! – She exclaimed. – I hate skirts… They're not comfortable. I really prefer jeans…

-Oh come on! Oh, I know! Then how about some Capri-style jeans to show some leg? It's sexy too!

She then, as if by magic, showed her some that were perfect… Kisa did like them… She even tried them on and they fit. But what amazed her the most was that they were comfortable…

-Ne, Kisa – Chan, they'd look good with new shoes.

-OH NO! I'm not getting rid of my Converse! They're the _best _thing!

-I do think they're cool, too. But seriously, they're very worn-out and dirty already. I'm not telling you to get rid of them, but how about you get another pair of shoes?

-Well, I'm not sure… - Kisa looked pensive.

This made Kisa drift off to a nice memory…

X Flashback X

-What is this place? – Kisa asked.

-Well, Kisa – Chan, you cannot live off Tatsuki's clothes forever. So, we brought you to the mall and get you some clothes. You _need_ a jacket. – Taro replied smiling.

Albeit he had only found her two days ago, he could already feel familiar to the girl he found in the desert at the outskirts.

-First things, first. – Tatsuki said. – You need shoes. Taro's Converse are too big for you and my shoes are too small; since you're tall. So, let's get you some shoes.

After arriving to the store, Kisa placed her eyes on shoes that were exactly like the ones she wore.

-Try these, Kisa – Chan. – Tatsuki asked her as she brought her 10 different boxes…

None of them felt good to her feet. It was since that very day that she found out she was no good with high-heels.

Kisa glanced at the black Converse once more, just a second, yet it didn't escape Taro's notice.

-How about these, Kisa – Chan? – Tatsuki asked her as she brought her another 6 boxes.

Kisa found this pretty frustrating. She discovered she didn't like shoe shopping.

-Ne, Kisa – Chan. – Called a smiling voice. – Try these on. – He then handed her a single box.

As she opened them her eyes immediately shone; inside were the Converse that had caught her eye since the beginning.

-You liked them, didn't you? – Taro grinned.

Kisa nodded smiling. And they were perfect! Just like the ones she wore, but in her size 8 rather than guy's 10.

-Because you like them, it's proof that you're cool. – Taro joked.

Kisa just laughed.

X End of Flashback X

-Ne, Kisa – Chan, why don't you try these? – Matsumoto said; and made Kisa wonder if she was spying on her memories…

She saw the shoes. They were black, casual flat ballerina-type. She usually saw that type of shoes as too cute for her; but these in specific were actually nice. They were simple, they didn't have any girly details… And they were unbelievably comfortable…

-Know what? I think I actually like them… - Kisa said absentmindedly; Matsumoto grinned at her cute expression.

To finish Kisa's new outfit, she bought a new tank top. It was exactly like the one she already had, but instead of black, it was white.

-I'm going to get a human haircut. – Rangiku said. – I want my hair layered, but no one is Soul Society knows what I'm talking about… So, I'll get it there. Care to cut your hair, Kisa – Chan?

-Well, actually, I had it cut less than 4 months ago. I think mine is okay now.

-Well then, you can shop some more while I get the cut. Meet you in an hour?

-Sure. – Kisa smiled.

She smiled as she roamed around the mall while remembering yet another memory.

X Flashback X

-Kisa – Chan! – Exclaimed Tatsuki as she saw the just showered Kisa. – Your hair is terribly uneven! I didn't notice when I met you last night, but really… You need a haircut to even it out…

-Oh… - Was all Kisa said, clueless really.

-Kisa – Chan… - Tatsuki said with a sad look. – But what could've happened to you in the outskirts?

-I don't remember… - She answered a bit down.

-Don't strain yourself; I'm sure you'll remember. – She smiled to her.

-Tadaima! – Taro called.

-Oi Taro! – Tatsuki called back. – Kisa's hair is terribly uneven! How about you cut it later?

-Sure!

-A-Arigato… - Kisa said coyly.

Taro cut her hair after dinner.

-You know how to cut hair? – Kisa asked him.

-Yeah, my roommate back at med school taught me to do it myself so I could save some money… But he ended up teaching me to cut it in many forms which I didn't need, but you'd he wouldn't listen… So, I ended up learning against my will. – He chuckled.

-Oh…

-Mmm. – He looked pensive as he observed her ash brown hair. – It really is uneven… I'd have to cut it too short… I know! I'll do some layers in the sides; they can even frame your face!

-O-Ok…

X End of Flashback X

_Taro… You really were amazing and what I call dexterous… It seemed to me like there wasn't anything you couldn't do…_ - Kisa mused. – _This isn't good. I think some memories of you are resurfacing because of the memories we three made in this mall…_ - Kisa sighed.


	64. Taro's Funeral

Dedicated to Ash for her excitement; which makes me real happy; and to Bella as a way to cheer for her and her writing!

Warning: Contains a tiny bit of bad language.

**Taro's Funeral**

Kisa was roaming free by the mall with just 3 bags, so it wasn't as tiresome.

Then she passed by this accessory store and there was something that caught her eye: A pendant. It was pale pink. It was supposed to be an irregular shape, but, to her, it looked like a cherry blossom petal… There was only one person she could think of when she thought of sakura trees: The one who watched them with her in late spring. She bought it along with a cool metallic half bangle chain that she liked. She placed them together and then looked down feeling foolish. _How silly of me to think of Byakuya by staring at this. Byakuya is a noble for crying out loud! He can't wear something as cheap as this…_ - She meditated while sitting at a bench.

After a few minutes of rest, she continued strolling around the place. For a weekend day, there were little people around the area she was in; it wasn't really public. She blamed it on the sales at the stores she had just passed by.

She saw her wallet falling from her pocket and bent to grab it. As she was standing up, someone bumped into her.

-Hey!! Watch where you're going you idiot! – Shouted rudely the guy she bumped into.

Kisa suppressed a growl; it hadn't been her fault! She then looked to the guy with the intention to speak her mind about who the real idiot was… But she kept silent as her eyes broadened…

As the guy recognized her he grinned crookedly.

-Well, well… Isn't this just a nice coincidence?

-You… - Kisa could only whisper with wide eyes at the horrible memory that she, blank as she was, preferred to forget.

-So you remember me. – His crooked grin was still present. – That's great. Then what do you say we go ahead and continue where we were interrupted last time?

-Stay away from me. – Kisa tried stepping back, but he grabbed her arm rather indelicately. – Let me go! – Kisa's eyes showed she really despised that person; as strange as such thing was coming from her.

-Oh, come on! You already did it with that ugly dead dude for money; I can give you some too!

Kisa had dropped her bags to the floor and tried to slap him but he evaded it and grabbed her other hand.

-Yeah! As if I'd fall for that twice!

-Stay away!! – Kisa yelled as he got her against the closest wall. – DON'T TOUCH ME!

-Shut up already and let's just have fun, babe! – He said rather wickedly.

It was then that a fist landed on his face and knocked him out to the floor. He looked up dazzled. And his eyes went broad as they saw a familiar face.

-Just how many times will I have to punch your stupid face before you learn?! – Shouted a mad bespectacled young man.

The guy in the floor knew better than to fight him this time, so he ran away; like the true coward he was.

The bespectacled young man pushed up his glasses and then changed his eyes dramatically as he turned towards a mute and immobile Kisa.

-Are you alright, Kisa?

Kisa only nodded as she felt her head tilting down from disappointment at herself for being both afraid and weak… It's just that she wasn't prepared to use her fighting skills with humans…

Kisa then came back to her senses as she tried not to spill tears, but it was to no avail. It was then that she realized that the young man was hugging her protectively in his arms.

-I'm glad I made it in time… - He said earnest.

-I'm a lost cause, Uryuu. Yet again, you've saved me… I feel so useless and pathetic… It's just like it was that day…

-Don't say that. – Ishida replied with a scowl. – That jerk is really the worst. And it's not your fault. You're not the only one who cannot use her powers against simple beings like him; no matter how much they deserve it. It's not that you're weak, Kisa.

-Thank you, Uryuu. – Kisa expressed as yet some more tears trickled down her cheeks.

X Flashback X

It was a rainy day. The drops fell heavily from above. There was a great black tempest in the dark heavens.

Kisa and many others dressed in black were at the funeral's chapel. However, most of his relatives were absent. Those judging and detestable ignoramus would just be so narrow-minded that they refused to forgive him for what he had done in the past; even though his own parents and sister had managed to forgive him and accept him. But the rest of his relatives would no longer consider him as family. The ones present there were obviously bored and couldn't care less about Taro; they only did it for the sake of his parents… Yet those shameless idiots would still dare to talk ill of him the moment his parents were out of hearing range; right there and then; at his very funeral. The ones that stood in that wooden stand to give a few words were big hypocrites. They didn't know Taro. What they said was incoherent with whom Taro really was.

Kisa just couldn't take it. It was too much anger to bear. She already had to deal with the crushing sadness of losing the one that had shown her kindness ever since her memories began and also, with the guilt of knowing that he could still live were it not because she was present in his life…

She had been crying everyday since that dreadful night. She would cry herself to sleep. The dark rings under her eyes were proof of her restlessness. Her lips were dry from all the salt of her bitter tears. It was killing her. However, she refused to cry that day. She couldn't bring herself to shamelessly cry in front of his parents and Tatsuki… How could she be so despicable as to cry for his loss in their front when she was guilty of his demise?

Kisa couldn't bring herself to sit in that chair; which she had chosen at the very back; until the end… It was eating her inside out. She wanted to punch everyone in the face and shout to the skies they were hypocrites who didn't deserve to be at such a wonderful person's memorial! So she took off; all for the sake of Tatsuki and his parents. She preferred to cause a bad impression than more trouble to them. Rage was consuming her. So she just stood up and left the room as soon as she noticed that Tatsuki's classmates had arrived and saw them sitting next to her in the front. She recognized Orihime among some others. Kisa couldn't see them trying to console Tatsuki; it hurt her too much to tolerate it without screaming. As soon as two other people arrived she left. She didn't even stop to see their faces. She noticed the tall guy's orange hair and the short girl's big and deep midnight eyes; but she really didn't look at their expressions or even analyzed their eyes' sincere glares… She just left.

That was all just plain wrong! That should've never happened! Seeing Tatsuki so lifeless made Kisa want to stab herself. Tatsuki's cheerful and motivated face and grin had been vanquished by her brother's death. She would skip training, she'd no longer exercise, she'd skip dinner, she'd no longer smile, she wouldn't return Takashi's phone calls… She was always the supportive one; not the one that was supported. She wasn't used to receiving a pampering on her shoulder or being hugged and then offered condolences with delicacy. She was polite in the outside, but inside, it made her want to deplete her lungs screaming. Kisa knew that; though she wished she didn't notice…

Kisa waited for their memorial to finish from outside the chapel's room and for the burial to start. It wasn't easy to withstand, but at least, she could mourn by herself there without feeling enraged by whatever lies those hypocrites told so shamelessly. It just made her mad that they never gave Taro a second chance. He, more than anyone else she could think of, deserved it. He certainly deserved it more than herself; whom was blessed with that gift by Taro himself. They were ignorant; they didn't even have a conversation with the Taro she met and respected so dearly.

The rain hadn't stopped pouring as they carried the coffin.

As they all kept walking; most with umbrellas; she could, unfortunately, hear perfectly that people was mumbling and she had no doubt it wasn't anything good about Taro.

The ones that irritated her especially were the two young women that walked behind her; so naïve as to think Kisa was deaf or that she couldn't hear them when they were so obnoxiously close.

-I can't believe that she still has the nerve to be here! – Expressed one; convinced her whispering was discreet.

-How come Hatsushiro and Mao just let her be here?! – A second one followed; her tone was just the same.

-Did you notice how she was even bold enough to leave in the middle of the memorial speech?

-An outrageous, shameless girl, indeed.

-I knew the boy was foolish for what he did in the past; but this proves he's just as shameless as she is.

-How insolent of his part to live under the same roof as her! What a disgrace to his home! I certainly pity Hatsushiro and Mao.

-I wonder what trick she could've used to make him lay his eyes on her… Ugh! Just look at her! I know the boy wasn't handsome at all, but she's completely plain and ugly! Not to mention she's graceless and dresses like a homeless.

-She _is_ a homeless. I heard he found her begging for money; she's a stray dog! Just like the sort of people you could expect such boy to know. Though more importantly, why would she bother with _him_? – She pronounced that pronoun as if it reeked. – It's not like he had money or anything of value she could get from him.

-Maybe he gave her drugs. It would totally suit him.

-And how would a miserable girl such as her pay him for them?

-I heard she paid him in bed… How absurd; what sane person could want to do it with such a not skinny (fat) and ugly woman like her? Seriously, what a worthless whore…

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kisa shouted with all her might for pretty much a whole minute; making the other two jump off their feet.

Kisa just couldn't ignore them anymore! Each word she heard made her fists get tighter; to the point in which they were spilling the blood that her dug nails drew. So she shouted at them as she turned to face them with her wrath at its maximum point.

-You're wrong! You really are the worst kind of trash there is! You call me whatever names you freaking wish, I don't give a damn about your opinion of me whatsoever. But I shall _not _allow you to keep insulting Taro like that! You call him and I worthless, but those are you! You're the shameless ones for speaking ill of an amazing true man you didn't even know during his very funeral! You never gave him a second chance; you ignore everything about him! He did change; you despicable, ignorant, idle women! Taro is a respectable and admirable person to whom I owe my life! You're nothing but bored trash who judge him as inferior to you when you didn't even know him that well! You do not deserve to even pronounce his name! – Determination was on her face for that statement; she astounded everyone present.

-You've got some nerve to speak to us that way!

-How dare you say that to us?!

They both replied offended and mad. Nevertheless, they got even madder as they noticed Kisa didn't even listen to their voices that; albeit were guilty of every accusation Kisa spoke up, yet complained and got offended by her. Kisa had just run away from there as soon as she finished talking; leaving behind a dazed crowd.

Kisa ran as fast as she could under the pouring rain; already wet, so she didn't care. She was crying from anger; both towards those bitches and to herself for not being able to contain her ire. She remained silent as much as her nerves and sanity allowed her to; all for the sake of not causing a scene in his burial. But she simply felt that every insult to him was like a stab and she couldn't help exploding. She felt awful to just picture facing Tatsuki and Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa after that.

-Such an insolent girl! She should be arrested for causing thus uproar in a place like this! – Said one of the girls that walked behind Kisa.

-Arisu, Haruka, is that true? – Spoke madly Arisawa Hatsushiro.

-What? – Asked returned an offended Arisu.

-Is what Kisa said about you insulting my son right here true? – He repeated harshly.

-Me and my sister did _not_… - Started Haruka.

-Yes, they did. – Interrupted Orihime; who was greatly appreciated in the Arisawa home. – I was behind them and I heard them speaking ill of Taro and of Kisa – Chan. – Her expression was determined.

-That's a lie! – Defended Arisu.

-Arisu, Haruka, _leave immediately_. – Hatsushiro emphasized those words with notorious anger.

-You believe in a stray dog rather than in your own family?! – Yelled Haruka.

-Leave now. – Said an equally upset mother; Arisawa Mao. – We don't want to see you here after you've insulted my son in his own funeral. I don't want you to talk to us anymore. And don't you ever show up in our home or to us.

-We don't want to have anything to do with you now. – Complemented Hatsushiro. - Just like you stopped acknowledging Taro as your relative, we no longer acknowledge you as family.

-You're making a mistake! – Yelled Arisu outraged.

-The only reason we've ever put up with you two is because we respect your late father; but you're dishonoring him right now. – Hatsushiro yelled at them strictly. – That girl whom you also spoke ill of was actually there for our son and daughter. We owe her! My son is someone you are to respect. He did something with his life; unlike you two; and we are proud of him! – His fists were tight.

-Darling, don't. – Said Mao as she took her husband's fist in her hands. – They're not worth it; Kisa said so herself. – Then she turned towards the sisters. – Now, you two, leave immediately. I forbid you to get anywhere near his grace.

-Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa, with all due respect, the men carrying the coffin said we must continue. If you wish, I can escort them out of here myself. – Said Chad politely.

-Thank you, young man. Please do. – Mao authorized.

Meanwhile, Kisa ran under the rain even farther away… When she thought she was far enough, she stopped; at the entrance to the cemetery. She was drenching and continued getting soaked in the middle of the stone walkway. She tries to put up with her guilt…

Suddenly, this guy with black hair stands next to her and gives her money.

-What are you doing? – Kisa asks with her sad voice indicating she didn't want to speak to anybody.

-Well, I don't really know how much you charge exactly… Oh! But I can't help it anymore. You angry like this are such a turn on! – He said as he tried to grope her.

-Don't touch me! – Kisa shouted as she threw him the money. – I'm not like that!

-Oh! Come on, babe! Loosen up!

-Don't call me 'babe'!

He then covered her mouth and threw her to the floor harshly as he started to kiss her neck. She struggled but couldn't fight him back in her position… Then, her back suddenly felt numb, in the area where she had that odd symbol which she didn't know what it was back then; and the next moment, it burnt… She felt as if she was loosing consciousness in a strange way. And for a brief moment, she unleashed her reiatsu; which for being of a different nature, wasn't felt by anyone in the area… She didn't know it was reiatsu; nor did she know that her two guardians who were searching for her restlessly felt her while being somewhere in Europe and got proof, for the first time in weeks, that she was alive…

But before it could grow any greater, the perverted guy's face was punched; and that got him off her. She felt bizarre about that; though still relieved.

Kisa sat up and noticed a tall, bespectacled young guy with dark hair and blue eyes punching the hell out of the perverted guy; finally knocking him out. He then turned towards her and crouched at her side.

-Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you? – His voice was surprisingly polite and chivalrous.

-I-I'm…Well… Not really…

-That's good. – He sighed. – I'm relieved I got here on time. – He said as he stood up and then helped her up.

-You're one of Tatsuki's classmates… - Kisa mused out loud. – Why are you here? Were you after me?

-Yes, I wanted to ask if you were OK. Inoue and Chad were worried. And don't worry about it. – He gave her a reassuring smile. – Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa sent away those two. They believed you.

Kisa didn't reply, she just started to cry… She had only cried once before since she woke up blank. It wasn't easy for her to do it and she really didn't have that many reasons… But ever since that day, it became annoyingly easy to shed tears. Ishida couldn't confuse her tears with raindrops. And they had on him the same effect they had on many; they touched him.

-Woo! What's the matter? – He asked a bit nervous.

-I ruined the burial… - She sobbed. – I tried to contain myself; really; for Taro's sake and for the sake of his family. – She sobbed again. – But I couldn't.

-No one blames you. Actually, Inoue, Chad and I could hear them as well. I'm rather impressed you took that many hits. It took our very best not to punch their faces. I didn't even care that they were women. What they were saying was really despicable. I'm kind of glad you stopped them. – His eyes were honest as he smiled towards her. – They won't buzz anymore, so I'm sure no one would say anything of you if you go back. The burial hasn't started yet.

-I couldn't… - Kisa replies as she looks down. – I cannot look at Tatsuki or Taro's parents now…

-They're not mad at you. And Tatsuki wasn't even there… She got there a bit late; a few seconds after Chad went to escort those two out of here… - He then placed a hand on her shoulder. – Even if she knew by now, she'd get mad at those two as well.

-She hadn't been there yet? Is she OK? – She asked him; surprising him about how she cared about Tatsuki over herself.

-She's fine. – He replied. - She couldn't bring herself to be at her brother's burial, but then her boyfriend stayed with her and convinced her to come along…

-Takashi did? – Kisa asked with her eyes a bit wide.

-Yeah…

Kisa, for the first time in days, grinned… And then her smile emerged. Its dazzling effect wasn't ineffective against Ishida… He felt amazed by it instantly. He then came back to his senses and cleared his throat.

-By the way, I'm Ishida Uryuu.

-Thank you, Uryuu. – Kisa smiled towards him; he still couldn't quite get over it. – I'm Kisa.

Then came Arisu and Haruka close to them. They gasped as they saw the unconscious man in the floor.

-What have you done to our brother, you whore?! – Yelled Haruka.

-You did this to Fumio! I'll make sure you pay for it! Is that boy your next catch?! And you dare to yell at us when you're selling yourself in his funeral! – Arisu accused.

-Did you pay him with your body so he did that to Fumio?! You're the murderer! I bet you're the one who killed Taro!

-I DID NOT! – Kisa cried. – I'M NOT A MURDERER!

-As if we'd believe you! – Haruka shouted.

-You two… - Ishida said angry and fearsomely. – GET OUT OF HERE!

The two seemed scared of him, so they took their brother and ran from there (as fast as girls with high-heels could).

Kisa's tears returned. Ishida felt awful.

-Don't listen to them, Kisa…

-I don't even know if I'm human… - Kisa whispered. – If it wasn't because I was with him, that hollow might have not attacked him… He could still be alive. – She sobbed.

Ishida was perplexed about what he heard… He realized that she was spiritually aware, like him and many…

-You're human. – He told her as he hugged her out of compassion.

So they went ahead to the burial after she could calm down.

Though she Tatsuki with Takashi; she still looked lifeless. Kisa couldn't get close to her in fear of hurting her more. She still felt guilty about Taro…

The next day was far too bizarre; Tatsuki still seemed tortured in her inner mind…

Takashi told Kisa that, although he was with her, she acted as if she couldn't even recognize him at first… She couldn't recognize her friends either… Kisa realized that Tatsuki was still haunted about Taro; and so was she… Living in his home made Kisa feel like she could not get over him… She knew her presence could be an obstacle for Tatsuki to get better…

And so, the next early morning, she ran away…

X End of Flashback X

When Kisa came back to the present, she realized Uryuu was hugging her. And two seconds later, she knew why… She was crying.

-Uryuu… - Kisa said.

-Yes. - He replied.

-I still don't know if I'm really human. With each day, I come to doubt it even more.

-And I still believe the same. You're human.

-Thank you, Uryuu. – Kisa said as she broke free from his hug. – You always end up saving me and concerning this much about me.

-It's nothing…

-I have to meet Rangiku in a few minutes.

-Will you be alright? – He asked genuinely concerned.

-Yeah. – She replied as she tried to grin. – I need to muse a lot… I'll pay you back someday. – She said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and succeeded in adding determination in her eyes. – I'll be strong one day, and I'll pay you back.

Uryuu smiled back at her and sighed as he watched her walk away.

-Why? – He replied as if she were still listening. – That's what friends are for.


	65. Under the Rain

**Under the Rain**

After shopping for 6 hours and a half, they finally returned to Soul Society; where it was already near midnight. Matsumoto scolded Toshiro for leaving her and Kisa alone to carry their bags and because he wouldn't tell her where he had been…

It was too late, so she saw no opportunity to go to the Arisawa's home and get her notebook… It was impossible to go when Matsumoto had her carrying half of her 27 bags…

The next morning, Kisa put on her new Capri jeans, black shoes; which were more girly than what she ever thought she'd wear; her old belt and jacket above her new sleeveless white tank top.

She went on her way to the hospital as she passed by the flower shop. She remembered the lovely chrysanthemums that Izuru had brought her… _That's right!_ – Kisa thought. – _Izuru told me about it:_

'I think bedridden people need flowers; getting better gets far easier with some vitality in their rooms; there is a reason why people send flowers all the time to people in hospitals.'

Kisa smiled at the nice memory of his visit. She had some money Isane had given her for food; though she gave her too much for just one day. Guess she really doesn't know how often humans get hungry; maybe she estimated 20 times? So, Kisa stepped in to buy some flowers for Byakuya. She wanted him to get better soon. Though she really had no idea which kind to get him…

She gave a quick glance around all the pretty flowers; but some got her special attention. They were the most awesome blue tone she had seen; it reminded her of the sky whenever it was in the process of darkening… So she bought him 5 lovely Chinese bellflowers. She wasn't sure if he would like them, but on second thought, what wasn't there to like about them? They were a good color and she loved how it seemed as if a second flower was blooming in its center.

"We leave her in your care for now. You've been told of the consequences were you to fail. If you are to protect her, then you must be able to sense her. You cannot do it like you sense the common nature of reiatsu. It is a sense only people who share her reiatsu nature can possess. What you must do is drink just one drop of her blood diluted in water. It will allow you to sense; though the effect is temporary. She must be willing to give it you; so keep it not a secret from her. And remember that the more water you dilute the drop in, the weaker your perception of her will be; the less water, the higher it is the risk for you to die after drinking it. Diego Santiago."

Byakuya woke up sweating. It was already 9 and the sunrays' light hit his face directly since the window was open. It had already been 2 nights in a row that he dreamt of the message that stolen hell butterfly had given him…

_Kisa…_ - He thought. – _How am I supposed to tell her?_

He stops his thinking as he hears a knock on the door and hears it opening.

Kisa stuck half her body out for him not to notice the surprise she had for him.

-Hey you. – She said as she smiled. – Sorry I didn't visit yesterday. You know how the timing issues are; it was too late since Rangiku was hungry for shopping. – She chuckled.

He smiled towards her; trying to hide his troubled thoughts. He grinned as he noticed she was wearing denim bottoms; definitely not a mini. He could now tell Yoruichi to leave him alone…

-It's alright, Kisa. – He said as he kept grinning.

Kisa smiled as she showed her entire self.

-I brought you flowers! – She exclaimed happily.

Byakuya noticed one thing before the flowers. He flushed. And then he saw the Chinese bellflowers and grinned while trying to hide his flushing…

-Thank you… - He said.

-I'm glad you like them! – She said relieved. – I'll go get some water. Be right back.

She left and he let out the air he couldn't exhale… _She is wearing Capri jeans!_ - He flushed just at the image of her calves… And for another thing, why was he not going to like the flowers? - _She doesn't know they're my favorites, right? _– He mused. – _I cannot blame her. I never told her and I never placed any in the gardens. If only the Elders wouldn't have whined that much about how expensive it was going to be to keep them and whatnot… As if we actually couldn't afford them… (!)_

Then Kisa came in again, and again, he couldn't quite focus as he could only think of her Capri-jeans!

Kisa seemed rather happy, so he couldn't bring himself to tell her he needed to drink her blood. He knew her smile would disappear if he did…Especially since he had no idea how much water to use. After all, it only took a small sample of her blood to kill a man in a horrendous manner… But he knew he had to do it; he was more scared of who else could be after her and what they could do to her…

Byakuya ignored that Kisa was actually doing her best not to seem troubled… She wasn't strong enough yet… It wasn't that she was greedy about power; but that she apparently needed a good deal of it to be able to defend herself without hurting Byakuya. And also, she couldn't bring herself to attack a normal person. No matter how much Kisa really wanted to break his nose, she couldn't do it. She needed Uryuu to. She was trying to seem as best as possible…

-Here. – Kisa said as she, hesitating a tiny bit, opened her hand and showed him the chain and pendant she had gotten him the day before. – I thought of you when I saw it. – She grinned with not too cheerful eyes and a grin. – I know it's not very fine but…I think it would look good in you. – She blushed.

Byakuya loved her blushing. And he, honestly, did like the chain and pendant.

-Arigato, Kisa. – He said with a small smile; which made her blush grow.

He put it on and it fit him greatly. He turned and looked at her; happily watching as he wore the bracelet. He wondered if she was aware she was smiling.

He did what made her melt inside. He brought her face closer to him with his hand on her chin and he closed the resting distance with his lips… And they again ended up venturing for some tongue.

-I don't care about price at all, Kisa. If it's something you give to me, it's priceless. – He told her as she flushed redder than an apple…

-Arigato, Byakuya… - She said as she looked at his amazing eyes and fell engrossed in them.

The rest of the visit went on without either of them telling each other what troubled them.

-Did anything interesting happen yesterday? – He asked her.

She felt her heart pounding faster at the question… She refused to tell him about that perverted guy and Ishida… He needed not to know bitter things of her past which won't do him any good and for which there is no necessity for him knowing…

-Rangiku and I went shopping to a place where I went a bit frequently with Tatsuki and Taro… So I remembered a lot of fun things from my oldest memories. – She told him earnestly.

Byakuya certainly knew better than anyone else what it was to live in memory lane…

-Kisa… You've never told me much about the days you lived in the Human Realm. I know little of them. – He then spoke in a lower tone. – Could you please tell me more about them only if you wish, of course?

Kisa smiled at him and nodded.

She proceeded to tell him since Taro found her in the outskirts of the desert…

-That was, by the way, _the_ best subway ever! – She interrupted with that comment. – Really, one day, I wish you tried it: Meatballs, black olives and parmesan cheese… Taro sure was brilliant for thinking of it. – She chuckled.

-Taro must have been a very generous man. – He inferred as he listened closely to her story.

He was worried about why she was found like that in the desert… She sure was intriguing from the very beginning, wasn't she? He was also intrigued about the clothes she wore when her body materialized in the Human Realm (and inwardly flushed about it). He was then amazed about her hair being so uneven.

-That must mean that someone cut it before you woke up…

-Maybe I just got a bad hair stylist…

-For your hair to be that uneven… I can only wonder. – He said no more as he noticed her slightly sad, pensive gaze.

He now knew whom to thank for the girl he loved being so attached to her odd, dirty shoes and her unique jacket…Though he didn't hate that about her.

-I also love rock! – She continued. – Taro and Tatsuki had the world's coolest rock CD collection! They're the ones who introduced me to CHAINX… - She smiled at that. - It was so nice to hear the music at full volume while washing the dishes! And I found out that washing the dishes is also quite relaxing; it's like an exercise routine. It seems like a drag, but it really releases your stress.

He actually already knew she washed the dishes for that reason. He inwardly recalled the day he learnt that. She had just gotten mad at him and called him a perverted and ended up giving him the necklace pendant he still wore. He grinned as he remembered that he didn't even know her name those days; now he could never forget it… Those days seemed as really far away from the present; though it had been less than 4 months actually. For a soul who lives for hundreds of decades, that should be too little time… But so much had happened in those few weeks!

He kept listening about Taro teaching her to love snow and many simple things in life… He realized that Kisa could not be who she is in the present was it not because a kind person found her…

Byakuya had always believed firmly that trusting people easily is of fools… He was certain that humans were mostly selfish… He understood she was the opposite. He had learned she trusted people too easily a long time ago… And by what he heard of her visits and how well she seemed to get along with the squad representatives; he deducted she could see the good things in people. It seemed as she could only speak ill of someone who was entirely evil and despicable…

-And what did you use to work as?

-Oh, I…

-Kuchiki taicho… - Isane knocked as she entered. - I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to see if I should start giving you less strong narcotics. I need to do a check up before finishing my shift.

-It's alright, Isane. – Kisa smiled as she stood up. – I'll step aside and get something to eat in the meanwhile.

And so she did. Byakuya felt slightly annoyed by that, but he did want to get out of that room already…

After Isane was done, Kisa returned and continued to narrate, ignoring his previous question since she had already forgotten about it…

She told him about how she met Orihime and how she was sure she was still sad about something…

-Taro was eaten by a hollow? – He asked as he scowled.

-Well, that was its intention, but before it could eat him…

She then proceeded to tell him she had done. Byakuya felt his eyes widening as he heard of the ray she released.

-I think I now understand. – Kisa mused. – It probably was my reiatsu… Though I haven't done it since…

-It sounds to me like one kido spell I know of… - His voice revealed he was serious.

-KIDO?! – She yelled; beating him in astonishment. – No way!

-With all that's happened Kisa, I would honestly not be surprised. – Byakuya replied without his seriousness backing off. She sighed.

-You're probably right… But still…I find it hard to believe…

-And you didn't see Taro's soul emerging from his body? – Byakuya asked.

Kisa's eyes widened…

-Yes… - She said with her irises contracted. – Yes, I did… But I hadn't thought about it… I thought I had fainted and was dreaming…

-Did he tell you anything? – He asked with soft eyes and an apologetic glare.

-He said… - She tried to recall. – That I shouldn't worry. That he'd be fine and that he didn't want me to blame myself… He said he was glad I was alive… - She said as she sobbed. – And asked me to watch over Tatsuki and excuse him with his parents.

Byakuya hugged her as she unsuccessfully tried to stop her tears.

-I failed to his request… The one request he asked of me after saving my life… No, the only request he ever asked of me… - She sobbed again.

-Kisa… It's alright. It was a request you couldn't do because you yourself were in pain. I'm sure that if he saw you, he'd tell you that he holds no grudge against you…

She calmed down and continued to tell him about his funeral; eluding part of it, but mentioning how unfair of his family not to give him a second chance…

-And what was it that he did in the past?

Kisa gazed down.

X Flashback X

It was late at night and it was raining. Taro's car had problems, so he had taken it to the mechanic. Thence, he had to take the bus to go to the hospital and it would have been troublesome to pick her up. So she insisted she'd walk home since it was only 10 blocks. He insisted on walking her home, but she told him it wasn't necessary. However, she didn't know that it would rain nor that Mr. Minagawa was sick and Takashi needed Kisa's extra help without his father around… So she was now running late under the rain without an umbrella. She considered taking a shortcut and entered an alleyway.

-Well, well, what is a young girl doing around here this late? – Asked a man in the dark alley; taking Kisa by surprise.

As he emerged, so did the rest of his gang. She tried running but she was stopped by the others. They blocked her exits… The leader came at her with evil intentions noticeable in his black eyes; his grin intimidating and malicious. He tried to grope her but instead, an unpredicted punch; which wasn't hers;l landed on the apparent leader's face. Kisa turned and exhaled staggered air as she saw it was Taro's.

The rest of the gang came at him simultaneously.

Taro eluded the first one's punch as he kicked a second one. Then quickly turned to the first one again and hit him while facing his back. He received a punch from the third one and then from the fourth, but he then ducked and punched the third's guts and then straightened up to kick the fourth's chest. His movements were swift and breathtaking. The way he fought was dexterous, but she could tell that he had fought before… And it wasn't like Tatsuki's martial arts… There was something strange about the way he fought… And then the leader returned to Taro with a metal stick and swung it at him. Taro evaded him every time. He let him swing it one last time before punching his face the moment he had swung the stick; making him drop it. He then kicked his gut; so strongly he knocked him out.

Kisa was mute. Taro fought like…Like them… Taro turned towards her and yelled at her:

-BAKA MITAI! – Taro was mad… - How can it ever occur to you to go through the alleywasy at this time of the night!

She made no response. She was shocked… He grabbed her by the arms a bit harshly; she only grimaced with one eye.

-Your shift should've ended hours ago! Whatever the reason was for you to come so late, you should've called me! How can you be so reckless as to be in the street so late?!

Kisa's lips trembled… He noticed her wide eyes and then, hastily, let go of her and turned so she saw his profile side…

That was the first and last time Kisa ever saw Taro upset… He didn't scare her, but worried her…

-I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to be so harsh… - He said.

-Taro… - Kisa finally spoke; getting over her shock. – How come you fought like them? – She asked and his eyes widened. – You seemed to know how they'd move…

Taro gazed down.

-I knew because I used to be like them. - Her eyes gasped. – I used to be a gang member, Kisa. – He said as his fists tightened. – I was 14 years old. I was a selfish person. I was bored and didn't have any friends. So I wanted to do something great in my life; something exciting… So I was foolish enough to enter a gang. I got into fights, I smoked, I drank… I even did drugs for 3 months… I made my family suffer; I was a terrible brother to Tatsuki and an ungrateful son… I even dropped out of school for that year and stole money to get cigarettes and cocaine… I was completely lost and a big fool. It took me an near-to-death experience caused by an overdose for me to question what I was doing with my life… I felt ashamed of myself. And yet, my family supported me… I needed to attend rehab, to get therapy sessions… But it was worth it. It wasn't easy but painful. It was humiliating to see how dependable I grew on stupid chemicals… But at the end, I changed. I had lost the school year, but I changed… My family forgave me and I promised myself I'd never fall for any of that. I promised I'd be a good son and brother and that I would become a person my family would never regret trusting or feel ashamed of… Do you hate me for being so selfish and despicable, Kisa – Chan? – He asked as he turned towards a Kisa that looked at him with almost watery eyes; but obviously held them back with her admiring smile.

She shook her head.

-Taro is Taro… I'm sure that the Taro I know is whom you really are. That wasn't the real one… I know because Taro has a beautiful heart and is kind… He smiles to life and works hard; he's an amazing brother I wish was mine. Taro is someone I admire and I care for; and I just know it will always be like that. – Her smile grew. – And I believe that we all deserve a second chance… I got it. I got it from you, Taro. Why would you not, then?

He was moved. He was crying. She came and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug.

-Let's go home already. – Taro said.

She nodded.

He went to the end of the alleyway where he had appeared from and grabbed the umbrella that lied on the floor. It was dropped there as he ran to save her.

-We're already soaking wet, you know? – She teased.

-Urusai. – He said as he nudged her.

She laughed and then he patted her head.

X End of Flashback X

Byakuya was impressed by that… He did look upset about the part in which the gangsters were bugging her… Yeah, she was definitely not going to mention the whole Arisu-Haruka-Fumio issue as she told him about the funeral.

And when she finished narrating, it was raining again.

-It sure has been raining this spring. – Byakuya mused out loud.

-Do you not like the rain, Byakuya? – Kisa asked with a smile.

-I actually find it soothing and good to relieve pain. It's as if it takes away from you a heavy weight and then lets it fall in raindrops to the entire world… - She smiled at his thought. – Do _you_ hate rain, Kisa?

-I do not. – She answered smiling.

-Even when you've had so many painful memories, such as Taro's funeral or what you just told me about, all happening under the pouring rain?

-They aren't wonderful, but I could just never hate it. I find it refreshing. And in the end, I earned a friend called Uryuu and I felt closer to Taro under the rain as well… The rain is great so nobody knows you're crying and is very soothing. It feels as if it washes away part of your worries. It's even great for the plant life… Besides, rain can also be present as snow. And I've got some great memories with snow. – She grinned. Rain has brought me pain, but has always washed it away when it finishes and left me something to remember…

-Do you have any good memories under the rain, Byakuya?

-I do.

-Like what? – She asked a bit curious as she smiled.

-How about the kiss we had under the rain four days ago? – He said flashing a smile.

He caught her off guard and she flushed deeply; making him almost laugh at her cuteness.

Then, time froze. Time and space ceased to exist. All there was were each other's eyes. Dark chocolate engrossed in rain grey's mystifying color and rain grey in love with dark chocolate soothing warmth.

Their eyes got closer and closer to each other, and when they were just inches apart, they both closed as their lips touched in their behalf.

There's little to tell about the rest of the visit. Only that none of them told the other what was troubling their inside thoughts.


	66. Sushi and Fireworks

Translation note:

Omoshiroi = Interesting

**Sushi and Fireworks**

Kisa faced Tatsuki's back.

-Tatsuki, why is it that you refuse to cry? – Kisa asks with a distorted voice.

No answer.

-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… Taro meant a lot to you and I took him away because he wanted to protect me. – She continued. – It's like I have a curse that hurts the ones who try to protect me…

No answer again.

-Tatsuki. – Kisa's distorted voice wept. – I want you to feel better; please, cry.

-I refuse. – Tatsuki quickly replied with another distorted voice and without turning to Kisa. – Taro would never mock other's tears; you're lucky you only showed them to him. But in this world, people consider crying a weakness. I refuse to be weak. I refuse to cry. – She then started to walk forward.

-Tatsuki! – Kisa called as she went after her but couldn't catch up to her.

-Don't follow me! – She turned and looked straight at her with teary eyes.

-Tatsuki… - Kisa felt speechless and immobile.

-YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! – Kisa wanted to deny it but couldn't even shake her head. – YOU KILLED HIM! HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE WERE IT NOT FOR YOU!

-Tatsuki… - Kisa's tears were shedding. – Please don't say that… I cannot deny that, but I didn't kill him…!

-MURDERER! I don't want to see you! Stay away from me! – She then disappeared.

-I did not kill him… I did not kill him… I did not kill him… I did not kill him…! – She repeated to herself as she felt herself asphyxiating in her own tears.

And she woke up.

Kisa was gasping and then she realized her eyes were in reality watery…

It was the first time she didn't have a nightmare that involved her other dream… Though that was also partly true; Tatsuki did tell her she was lucky she hadn't cried in front of others. Kisa had asked Tatsuki why she was always so strong and that was her answer…

_Tatsuki, how am I supposed to see you to ask you for the notebook?_ – Kisa pondered. – _I'm too scared… I'm scared you will tell me what I dreamt…_

Kisa felt herself in a dilemma. And because of that, she found it a handful to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, far away from there, Jisume was reporting to her brother:

-So far, I've been able to detect her reiatsu levels at practically 0 for far longer than she should be able to. Her powers are sealed until she remembers how to use them… Brother, this could be our chance already. I could eliminate her already and get her out of our way…!

-Not just yet, Jisume. – Her blond brother said with his calculating voice. – Remember that she's a Dragon, after all. Killing her would be futile; needless to explain why. However; do attack her. It's not important if you kill her or not, she'll survive either way. I want you to gather more data about her skills this way. Let's see how down she's fallen. – He grinned.

-Yes, Hajime – Nii.

She then left to her mission.

A week passed uneventfully. Kisa visited Byakuya everyday and brought him a single Chinese bellflower each time and added it to his vase. By the end of the week he had 12 Chinese bellflowers and needed a bigger vase.

Kisa was glad Byakuya was starting to get better real quick. Unohana said he would only need to stay for another week and a half. She smiled at how closer she felt with him each day.

Byakuya hadn't found the time to bring up the whole blood issue…

In the meantime, Soi Fon was in her own dilemma. She was musing hard about it as she strolled at fast pace in the 4th's hallways. She was utterly distracted, so she bumped into an equally distracted Kisa.

-Gomen, Soi Fon. – Kisa apologized.

-It's alright. – Her face showed she didn't think it was a big deal.

-Is something wrong? – Kisa sensed.

-Well, yeah… I'm completely stressed out with the whole planning of this year's anniversary party…

-Anniversary party?

-Oh, you don't know, right? Every year, when spring is almost over, we celebrate the anniversary of the founding of Gotei 13. This year, it's the 2nd Squad's turn to organize the event. And all the planning was dropped above me! I hate having to do this every 13 years! And just to top things off, the chef is sick! That's why I'm here; idiot got himself a bad flu, so he can't cook! – She growls.

-Maybe I can help? – Kisa offered with a bright smile.

Soi Fon arched an eyebrow.

-You're offering to cook? – She asked in disbelief.

-Well, I honestly cook horribly most of the things, _but_ I'm really great with sushi! I worked at a sushi bar for a few weeks, so I got some experience.

Soi Fon sighed undecided.

-I'm not sure, Kisa.

-Please, Soi Fon! I owe you so much! I'll never be able to repay you, but let me try to return your favor, please!

-Well…Fine. If they dare to throw all of those organizing issues to me, then they will need some nerve to complain.

-I will not disappoint you, Soi Fon! – Kisa said as her eyes shone determinedly.

Soi Fon felt her drops appearing at the back of her head.

-So…What are your cooking methods?

Kisa grinned with scheming eyes.

From that day on, Kisa would spend most of her time with Soi Fon, organizing many things and helping her out. She also practiced sushi-making. It had been a while since she had made any and she wanted to do it right. Soi Fon almost gaped as she saw her skill and her methods…

Since Kisa was so busy, her visits to Byakuya lasted less than before and wouldn't be everyday.

Byakuya did feel curious about it and asked her. All she said was she was helping out Soi Fon and that she'd cook. Byakuya wanted to raise an eyebrow. If his memory wasn't starting to fail already, he did heard her say she once made a big mess in the Arisawa kitchen and discovered she was pretty bad for anything that wasn't sushi… But before he could try to convince her otherwise, she had left…

Also, he couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to just blurt out what he had to tell her! If only her smile wasn't so addicting…

The day of the anniversary party arrived. Byakuya was discharged that very day; Unohana would've preferred if he stayed for another 3 days, but his presence at the party was mandatory since he was a captain. During his stay, he gathered a total of 17 Chinese bellflowers.

-Kuchiki taicho. – Unohana said. – All that is left for me to tell you is that you need to take care of yourself. – He nodded. – And also, I understand Kisa – Chan is a magnet for danger, but don't overstress yourself, please. After all, all captains will be present. She'll be pretty safe, I dare say.

Byakuya didn't reply with more than just another nod.

The party started 3 hours later. It was 7 in the evening. The moon was already up in the semi-dark sky. It was very much like a festival but actually formal. Nobody wore their black shinigami uniforms; they were all in traditional clothing. Captains, however, kept their haori on.

Byakuya wore dark blue clothing underneath his haori. He searched for Kisa, but it was to no avail.

After half an hour of having the event started, all squad representatives gathered for the banquet.

Byakuya arrived to the dinning room; which was quite simple but elegant. It was quite singular. There was a sushi bar in the middle and round tables surrounding it. He understood that the sushi would be prepared in front of them.

He took his place next to his lieutenant.

-Taicho, I'm glad you've been discharged already! – Renji said.

-Yes, thank you. – Byakuya replied indifferent.

-Ne, Kuchiki taicho! – Matsumoto called in a whiny tone. – You haven't thanked me yet!

-I don't know what you mean. – Byakuya didn't turn to her.

-What do you mean by that?! I'm the one who got Kisa to wear her Capri-jeans! Or is it that you resent me for not getting her to get a mini skirt?

Byakuya flushed. Renji went mute at his captain flushing.

-MATSUMOTO! – Toshiro called, embarrassed at his lieutenant. Why did she always have to say things like that? Seriously, and Kuchiki Byakuya complains about his lieutenant. (!)

Toshiro dragged her away from Byakuya as he got her to sit where she had to as she shouted 'But taicho! He hasn't thanked me yet'.

Hisagi, as the representative of Squad 9, sat next to Matsumoto. He couldn't take his eyes off her pink kimono with white and red flowers; which, of course, had a revealing cleavage opening… And it looked great with her picked up hair and her curly framing locks at her face's sides…

-You look… - Hisagi said a bit too loud and obviously nervous towards Matsumoto; who turned to him. – Good, Rangiku – San… - He finished; feeling rather disappointed at himself.

-T-Thanks. You look good too, Hisagi. – Was all Matsumoto told him in return as she once again turned to her captain.

_Beautiful, lovely, amazing, breathtaking…Even nice… _- Hisagi pondered. – _And I come up with 'good'?!_

Before long, Kisa came into the room. As soon as she did, all eyes turned towards her. Byakuya's eyes gawked as he saw her.

Soi Fon had made clear to her the event was formal; she couldn't wear her casual clothes. So she gave her a kimono to wear. She wasn't quite comfortable but it was tolerable enough to cook.

Her kimono was dark red with white and silver flowers at the bottom. Her obi was black with a white cord that tied it. Oddly, she wore her casual black shoes… And her hair was in a half-up-half-down ponytail, secured with her new jaw clip; the locks that were many times tucked behind her ears were now framing her face; which was the way she was supposed to wear her hair but she got frustrated with her hair like that and ended up tucking the locks behind her ears… Byakuya's grey orbs were dancing in delight as he saw her. He couldn't help but smile.

Nobody was used to see her that way either. In fact, this was the first time the rest saw Kisa in a kimono. She did her best not to blush about the unrequested attention; which was unrequested according to her but totally the opposite for the others… They were all staggered.

She walked to the sushi bar. Her mind was fixated on preparing sushi.

She reached the bar and immediately alerted everyone as she grabbed a sword. More than one gasp could be heard. Some had already reached the handle of their zanpakuto…

To everyone's surprise, Kisa threw to the air a handful of several kinds of finfish, and quickly took distance to use the sword on her left hand to cut it all in mid-air with it. It all landed in the plate on the bar.

Everyone immediately understood. She prepared sushi with a sword as if it were a knife! It was unbelievable; it almost seemed like a thing only movie chefs could do.

Next she took out yet another sword; which she took with her right one. With the tip of the blade she threw yet more finfish to the air and at amazing speed, cut it all in mid-air without missing one piece.

Next she threw shellfish and again cut it all perfectly. She had a gift for calculating distance, timing and even the way it would all fall as if neatly organized!

Next were roe, surimi and vegetables; all in as many kinds as you can imagine! It was a rather unusual yet breathtaking show to watch!

Then she proceeded to cut the seaweed and as she did that with one blade, she took the already prepared rice with the other and skillfully wrapped it. Her speed was mind-blowing. Not one minute later, she threw it all to the air again and stuffed the sushi with the ingredients.

Everybody observed in awe. Even the Yamamoto's eyes were open. He was thinking of her and what was yet to happen not too far from the present…

She was dexterous and she was proving it. All the food landed perfectly in the dishes as she then she placed the sword's blades beneath one of the big dishes and from beneath lifted it as she stepped forward and delivered the dish to the main table, Squad 1's.

Then, in each of her blades, she lined 6 dishes with perfect balance. (!) As she delivered one at each of the other 12 tables, the others went at the tip with their weight, yet she managed to do it with the utmost of care; and she didn't seem troubled at all by it.

Once all the dishes were on the 13 tables, she placed the swords on the bar in an 'X' form and bowed lightly.

She received applauses and even whistling. She smiled as she exited the room. Everyone was amazed, to say the least.

Byakuya himself felt wordless.

As the representatives finished their dinner, Byakuya intended to head to find Kisa; who was cleaning up a bit and finishing other stuff in the kitchen at the back of the room, but Yamamoto – soutaicho got his attention to tell him that starting that night, he was to reassume the part of his duties he had before being so grave at the hospital. He was not yet to assume his post, but he was to do the paperwork. Byakuya only nodded. Afterwards, he finally got into the kitchen.

-Hey! – Kisa smiled as she saw him coming.

-I hadn't seen you all day. – Byakuya said half-smiling to her.

-Sorry about that. I was truly busy; but as you probably understand, I owe a lot to Soi Fon. This is one of the little things I can do to repay her.

-You sure gave everyone a surprise.

-I know; don't think that your big wide eyes escaped my notice. – She teased.

-Kisa, that's how you used to prepare sushi at your former job?

Kisa stopped a while and got pensive…

-Oh my! You're right! – She said sounding concerned… - I cannot possibly say I work there anymore…So it really is a _former_ job… - She looked down.

Byakuya felt his drops appearing…

-That seemed kind of dangerous… - Byakuya started and she looked up.

-No need to worry. I have experience with them. – She winked. – I appreciate your concern, though. – She teased as she went to him and kissed his lips for an instant. – I'm almost done for tonight. Go back to the event. You're supposed to be there chit-chatting.

-And would there be something wrong if I preferred to be here? – He played before kissing her.

-Nah, it should be fine. – She replied playful.

After she was done, they went together to the main room. As soon as they entered, most turned to Kisa and greeted her.

-Kisa – Chan! That was quite amazing. – Isane said.

-Thank you. – Kisa blushed at the unasked attention.

-Kisa – Chan, you did a wonderful job. The sushi was actually pretty good. – Unohana's smooth voice told her.

-Thank you, Retsu.

-Kisa – San, you were quite breathtaking tonight. – Ukitake said.

-Thanks, taicho! – Kisa was cheerful.

-Kisa – San, that was really good sushi! – Hisagi said with his thumb up.

-Hey, Hisagi! Thanks! It's been a while, since we've talked. – She said with her tomboyish smile.

-I guess. – He returned the smile.

-Kisa – Chan! – Matsumoto talked cheerful. – That was so cool! And you look really nice!

-Why, thanks, Rangiku. You look beautiful, too.

-Thanks; wasn't she great, taicho? – She said as she showed the captain whose face revealed she had dragged him there.

-Yeah…

-Thanks, Toshiro. – Kisa said as she tried not to laugh.

And finally, they got to get out of there. Byakuya noted how attention made Kisa a bit uncomfortable.

-You're not fond of attention, are you, Kisa? – He asked with a smile.

-Not really. – She replied.

-TAICHO! – Renji interrupted; making Byakuya want to blink and hit him. – There has arrived a package of documents of high-importance. It is necessary for you to sign them immediately!

Byakuya knew that that kind of documents were of relevance for his lieutenant to have the guts to interrupt him. He inwardly sighed and turned to Kisa.

-I'll be back soon. – He told her. – It won't take more than 5 minutes if I shunpo.

-Don't. – Kisa replied serious. – I don't want you to overstress yourself when you left the hospital too early. Take your time, please.

-Kisa… - He wanted to tell her he was a captain so he was strong; that he'd be alright… But it didn't happen.

Kisa hastily put her lips on his for some seconds.

-I mean it. – She said as she narrowed her eyes rather comically.

-Very well, if I worry you that much… - Byakuya gave up and strolled out of the room.

And as soon as he was out of her view he shunpoed; though slower than usual…

Kisa was a bit pensive and ended up bumping into Nemu.

-Gomenasai, Kisana – San. – Nemu apologized.

-Ie… It was my fault, Nemu… By the way, it's been a while since we last spoke. How have things been going for you?

Nemu seemed rather confused somebody asked her that question… Nobody had ever asked her that (because everybody knows her life is tough).

-I guess they're the same. – Nemu answered.

-NEMU! – Mayuri yelled at her as unceremoniously as usual. – How dare you go chatting?! – He said as he hit her.

Kisa stared terrified at the scene.

-Mayuri taicho, - Kisa said with her voice getting over her terror. – I'm the one at fault. I'm who bumped into her… There's no need to treat Nemu that way…!

It wasn't as if the rest of the squads were oblivious to how Mayuri treated Nemu, but they had learnt to ignore them or just grit their teeth… They couldn't do anything about it. And now someone had the guts to tell that to Mayuri… That sure caused some looks to divert their way.

-What did you say? – Mayuri growled. – I created her so I can treat her however I please.

-But how can you say that?! – Kisa was getting mad. – Nemu has feelings! She feels pain like the rest of us! She's _not_ an object; she can have emotions, can't she?

-Well, unlike you, it just so happens that I created Nemu not to be a crybaby.

-Who are you calling a crybaby?!!! – She shouted at him.

-As if there was anyone else! – He replied. – You always cry because you're weak and whatnot. You're so irritating with your smile that shows off you're a fool who thinks she's happy! - Kisa felt her fists closing.

-What did you just say?! You're wrong! I don't smile unless I actually am happy! And it just so happens that some people can be happy without hurting others! Yes, that's right! Some people can just look at the sky and smile!

-Being happy about such trivial things is for fools, not to mention primitive! Besides, why would I care to listen to a girl who cannot even tell me with confidence who she is because she lacks memories! How pathetic!

Kisa gritted her teeth.

-SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about! What are you going to know about being without memory! And I can tell you the very same thing! You don't know who you are either! You make everyone think you don't care about anything because that's who you are. But that's a lie! I know that you care for others; even if little, even if you have to look deeply. I know!

-And there you go again with your self-righteous hypocrisy!

-I am not a hypocrite!

-Oh, yes you are. As if anyone who has so many issues could possibly just smile to life like that! As if anyone as intriguing as you was actually that good-hearted! You were obviously powerful; ergo, you ought to have been what most people with power are like! Who you are pretending to be now cannot be you! You're a lie; a fake! The real you must have been more impressive than you guardians! You're a hypocrite!

-I am not! – She shouted in frustration but with firmness. – The person I was and who I am now may or may not be different. But that's irrelevant! This moment I am who I am and that's all that matters! I know I am because Taro showed me I can smile to life!

-Oh! And again with your past! Could you contradict yourself any more?! I've heard about your past indeed. What other proof do you need to know you're a hypocrite other than knowing that you're basing your thoughts on a situation such as that of the renowned Arisawa Taro?! To die because of a hollow and still pretend to smile to you; he was obviously being a hypocrite! Why would anyone smile to the one who's guilty for their own death? How pathetic!

That was all Mayuri replied before a loud noise made everyone in the room; who were pretending not to notice/doing their best not to hit Mayuri for insulting Kisa; go silent.

Kisa's left hand was still extended as she looked down and then lifted her utterly uncharacteristic frightening glare and looked straight at Mayuri's right eye; his face still facing his left as the slap sensation lingered on his cheek.

-You insult me as much as you wish, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. – Kisa's voice was the kind that made anyone need to gulp. - But don't you ever dare to insult Taro again; especially in my face. You didn't even know him and yet you judge him. He was an admirable man; 10 times as you. You can only hope you become half the man he was someday in your long lifespan.

She then walked out of the quiet room. Everyone astonished; yet most were secretly grinning at such a girl with admirable guts. The soutaicho wasn't oblivious to that. He almost arched an eyebrow since no one ever dared to place thus a scene in his presence… And he was rather sure they ignored him completely.

Byakuya had told Kisa it would only take him 5 minutes; it took him 4… He returned just 10 seconds before the slap. His eyes widened at seeing Kisa act like that… Then again, he did understand it was about Taro and he knew very well how Kisa thought highly of him. And she did have a motive; not only was he kind to her, he showed her to be who she was in the present…

-To think she has enough strength on her hand to move my face which is harder than anyone else's… - Mayuri said out loud; more to himself than for others to hear. – Omoshiroi… - He said as he grinned.

Byakuya didn't tell anything to anybody. He went after Kisa, but he had lost her… If only he could sense her…

Kisa had run outside and even used her high speed.

She was hundreds of meters away and then saw a tree she felt like climbing… She needed to climb it; being on tall tree branches was a sensation she missed and when her heart ached, it made her feel slightly better. It was as if she couldn't breathe, but as she got higher, it was easier to inhale… But then, she couldn't ruin the kimono; it wasn't hers… Albeit she could jump to the tallest branch from one time and get there, she would still ruin it in the process… She inwardly growled.

Byakuya managed to read her mind and get where she was… He surprised her and caught her crying.

-Kisa… - He said as he held her in his arms.

-I'm scared… - She said as her voice was already calmed, but it was redolent of a lifeless being. – That voice, those eyes I gave… I've always said I fear such eyes, yet I myself have them… I am a hypocrite.

-That's not true. – His voice was as soothing as he managed; it pained him to see her like that. – Kisa, we can all have moments like that. He did insult someone dear to you; it's only natural for you to get aggressive. But you are still you. And what you told him was true; the you of the past and the you now may not be the same, but that's irrelevant. The you today is real; were you not real, I know I wouldn't love you.

She looked up to meet his sincere eyes. He cupped her face and then took out his handkerchief to clear her tears. She hadn't seen it in what felt as a decade.

-Kisa, did you stop because you sensed me or was there another reason?

-I wanted to climb a tree, but I cannot ruin the kimono.

He almost chuckled. Kisa was Kisa. No way could he ever doubt that. She was herself, no matter what her appearance was.

He then scooped her up into his arms and jumped to the tall branch with her in his arms and sat with her on his lap.

-Thank you… - She said.

-No need to thank me. – He said as she stroked her hair. – I'd do anything to make your tears stop, Kisa.

Kisa blushed pink.

-Just so you know, you being able to jump this high doesn't impress me; I can do that too.

He chuckled. Yeah, Kisa was Kisa.

-Why did you have to crush my attempt to impress you? – He asked playful.

-Well, you do impress me in many other ways, you know?

-It's alright. I do acknowledge I'm not nearly as interesting as you.

-Oh, please! You're far more amazing.

-I could never top you, that much I know about you. I couldn't ever cook sushi like you did tonight, even if you gave me a hundred years.

-100 years aren't too long for you.

-They'd be if you weren't with me. – He said; making her flush strawberry red.

She then stared at the moon above. It was full.

-Huh… I hadn't even noticed it was a full moon tonight. – Kisa said. – How unlike me…

Byakuya smiled. She turned towards him.

-Is it really OK for you to be this high? – She asked him concerned for his health.

-Kisa, for the last time, I'm a captain. I can take this. I might be an old man for you but I'm still young, you know?

She laughed.

-Right. – Kisa agreed. – Sorry, I must be so annoying with my nerves.

-Not really; your concern is even adorable. – He said bluntly.

-Did you just call me adorable?! – She asked with wide eyes that showed she didn't like that word applied on her…

Right… Kisa was not the kind of girl to be called 'adorable'… Or so Byakuya recalled.

-Sorry, my bad. – He admitted.

-Forgiven. – She was now rather playful. – Then, does this mean you don't mind me sitting on tree branches like I love to do more often than I have done it lately? I was sure you believed it was weird…

-How could I ever mind? Because you're weird and even sleep on tree branches, I got to meet you. Had it not been for that, I might have not been able to stop those Black Servers from killing you. It's the one walk I took I'm the most grateful for, Kisa. – He said as she blushed now darker than an apple.

Their eyes were fixated on each other in that mood for another 10 seconds… Then they closed their eyes and communicated through their kiss.

Then, fireworks filled the night sky. Kisa turned to the sky and her eyes expanded in awe. She even gaped.

-I'm guessing you like fireworks, Kisa? – Byakuya asked as he noticed her amazed glare; it was beautiful.

-Fireworks… - Kisa said. – I… I think I do… I definitely do! They're so amazing!!!

-You act quite surprised. You haven't seen them in many occasions, I presume?

-This is the first time I see them. – She replied; making his eyes widen. – It's so pretty! It makes me happy just to see the lights… I can feel my heart pounding with joy…

Byakuya felt joyous! For once, he was with her when something great happened to her. That was just one thing he envied of Arisawa Taro. He introduced her to the joy of rain and snow, but he was there for fireworks… It made his smile emerge.

It made him feel greatly happy to see her admiring the sky with those eyes; it was the first time he ever so such admiral. He wished that moment lasted forever.

But, unfortunately, the fireworks had to end sometime. Byakuya wouldn't say it out loud since she didn't like being called 'cute' or 'adorable' so straightforwardly, but her sadness when the lights ended was just cute…

-By the way, you look quite nice tonight. – Kisa said. – It's good to see you wearing something different than your shinigami uniform.

-And you look breathtaking tonight as well. – He returned. – It suits you better than hospital clothing.

She nudged him.

-Soi Fon said red suited me… - She sighed as she gazed down. – I wish I was blonde… That way, blue would look better on me… I like Chinese bellflower blue far better than blood red.

-I don't agree there, Kisa. – He said. – I don't think you should change for the colors at all. Blue and any other would look far more astonishing than it really is if you wear it.

Her blushing was staring to annoy her; she felt so vulnerable against it.

-How come you always know where to hit so I blush?! – He grinned. – You enjoy it, don't you? – She playfully fixed her narrated eyes on him as he smiled.

-Guilty for that I certainly am. – He admitted, also playful. – I even dare to admit I love you blushing.

They stared at one another yet another time.

She felt her insides melting for his moonlit self. Byakuya was, undeniably, a very handsome man. She didn't feel she deserved any beauty compliments from him… His skin looked amazing under such light.

He loved her under the moonlight. It would make her dark eyes gain a lovely glister and her lips would look irresistible.

He couldn't resist and yet again he kissed her. The kiss grew passionate with time. His tongue again, 'politely' asked for permission. And she still felt like laughing at his cute chivalrous love; which contrasted greatly with what happened next as his tongue explored her mouth. Would he always ask for permission, she wondered. And again, their depleted lungs convinced them to breathe.

-Thanks for sitting in this tree branch with this weird girl. – She told him softly.

-Not at all. I thank you for being with someone who could never equal your level of interesting. – His voice was soft and tender towards her too.

-You're interesting enough for me. – She cleared.

-I wouldn't have you any other way; 'normal' is boring. – He cleared as well.


	67. Dead

Dedicated to Hikaru Sankuro and Lisel-nee–chan for favoriting and to l1k1n-p4rk-4-3v3r for alerting this story! Always a delight!

**Dead**

Byakuya and Kisa finally got down of the tree. He was especially careful with her in his arms. As she got off his arms, Kisa noted Byakuya's left wrist.

-You're wearing it! – She exclaimed as her eyes stayed fixated on his half bangle chain. – I thought you'd take it off for the formal event…

-I'd never take it off, Kisa. – Byakuya replied with perfect seriousness. – It is something you gave to me.

Kisa blushed deeply yet again… Byakuya, discreetly, grinned at her. As much as she hated to be called adorable, how could he help thinking of her as such when she actually was like that; at least when she blushed?

Kisa noted a man in shinigami robes approaching them; his face ever so strange and even creepy.

-How strange for a man to wear his uniform now… - Kisa mused out loud.

Byakuya turned towards the man and his eyes narrowed; there was something about that man that he didn't like.

Then, the man fell abruptly face down. It was an odd fall. He didn't trip; he just fell as if his legs suddenly gave up on him… Kisa ran towards the man, concerned. Byakuya followed her.

-Are you alright? – Kisa asked hastily as she kneeled down and turned the man upside down.

Next, Kisa let out a horrified gasp. The man's face was pale and lifeless. She searched for his pulse and found no beat whatsoever…

-This is fishy. – Kisa expressed with narrowed, yet mortified eyes.

-Is he dead? – Byakuya asked as he keenly looked at the man's body.

-I don't feel any pulse; not even a weak one fading… Not only is he dead, this man has been dead for at least a day, Byakuya. – Kisa's face was solemn all of a sudden.

-But he was just walking a minute ago, Kisa. – His eyes narrowed as well.

-That's exactly why this is fishy. – She replied.

-And how can you tell how long he's been dead?

Kisa's eyes broadened in confusion and turned towards him.

-I don't know… - She replied with the same eyes she had the time they had been at the ramen local and she had been able to attend the old lady…

She looked at the man's corpse and closed his eyes.

-Do you think someone was moving his corpse? – Kisa's voice was perfectly serious.

-It would be unheard of… - Byakuya replied. – However, I wouldn't find it hard to believe.

-He was a shinigami, Byakuya. – Kisa told him. – This could be more serious than we may speculate… You should report this…

-I will. – Byakuya said. – The soutaicho is inside, I'll be right back. Would you watch his body for me?

-Sure thing. – She nodded as he left.

Byakuya disappeared using shunpo.

The second he did, something in Kisa sensed a somewhat familiar sensation… She was sensing reiatsu…

Her head turned in several directions, and then froze at her right. A man she recognized emerged. She couldn't even gasp…

-Koji… - Her voice came out as a whisper.

-Glad you two know each other already. – A female voice called for Kisa's attention. It was a very feminine voice; and even melodic, but she sensed something underneath; a stronger emotion it hid.

Kisa looked behind Koji.

A girl wearing a long dress of purple silk and a pink rose in above her ear appeared. Her face made Kisa freeze. She looked too much like her… It was as if she was staring at her reflection, except that her hair was barely darker and her eyes seemed almost hazel; that and Kisa would never wear what the girl was.

_Why does she look like me?_ – Kisa repeated inwardly over and over.

-Yare, yare. What's with the look in your eyes? I know it's been a while since we last saw each other but it is not that big a deal, One – San. – She said smiling a scheming smile in which it was impossible to trust.

Kisa felt her heart nearly stopping… _She's my sister? (!)_

-Y-You're…You're my sister? – Kisa asked with a low and void tone.

The girl's eyes narrowed and her smile remained.

-Do you remember anything at all, Kisana? – She asked her. – For you to have forgotten your twin sister. – She made a fake disapproving face; her grin permanent. – Not good at all.

-Twin…Sister? – She whispered as her eyes were wide open and her dark irises incapable of staying still.

-Hai… - The girl replied. – I am your twin sister, Jisume. – She then gave a few steps forward. – Sorry to disappoint you, but; as much as I'd like to chat and catch up; it is about time I finish you off.

Kisa's eyes grew even more open; they were at their maximum. Kisa's lips were gawking. Her inner world crushing… She had a twin sister…And she was trying to kill her (?)

She then came at Kisa at blinding speed; yet Kisa's eyes somehow managed to keep up in most of her movements, though not all of them. She saw Jisume taking out a silver dagger. Kisa tried moving to elude it, but she still got a cut on her left side of her face, below the eye. And as fast as it was inflicted on her, it healed not a second later.

-But if you're so slow! You were right, Koji. – Jisume then turned towards Koji. – She's unbelievably slow! – She turned back to Kisa. – Don't tell me you couldn't even see all my movements; I didn't even use half my speed…! KOJI! – She again turned towards him, mad. – Did she seriously get to hurt you?! Were you really that low on blood? How reckless of you not to have drank before coming here to Seireitei! It's no wonder a captain got the best of you!

-My greatest apologies, my Mistress Jisume. – Koji said as he bowed.

Kisa had heard it all in disbelief.

-You're his Mistress? – Kisa asked with shock obvious in her person.

-Well, yes. – Jisume replied. – And I am telling you; don't dare to think you're at his level, alright? He was low on blood; it's not that you could ever inflict a wound in him at your current level. – Arrogance and pride easily detectable in her.

-Why are you attacking me? (!) Aren't we family?

Jisume arched an eyebrow.

-You really are grave, aren't you? I could almost pity you. To think you'd end up in such weakness; it's humiliating to just look at you. As for your question, that hasn't mattered ever. Family means nothing. All that is valuable is strength and power. And right here, I, the Wind Dragon, shall prove to you what power means…

She then came back at Kisa, who eluded her attack completely that time…

_The Wind Dragon?_ – Kisa asked inwardly… - _Isn't that what Santiago called me before? So it's some sort of shared title or what?_

-What does it mean to be a 'Dragon'? – Kisa asked Jisume.

Jisume's expression turned upset.

-Apparently, you've also forgotten how it annoys me to talk in battle! I refuse to answer your meaningless questions anymore! Seriously, you're so frustrating!

She then came at her again. As she ran towards her, she jumped into the air and approached her to give her a kick; which Kisa barely avoided. Jisume landed on her hands and then straightened up.

-I don't want to fight… - Kisa said bluntly. – You're my family!

-And again with the same. – Jisume was annoyed. – That's irrelevant here. And as I told you already, I do not talk in a fight. You want answers, then taking them from me!

Jisume's speed doubled. Kisa needed to use hers as well to elude her; and she barely made it.

-This is boring, sister. – Jisume said irritated. – I cannot seriously believe that you can only evade! Or should I put pressure on you to take me seriously?

Jisume then, grinning, took out again her 12-inch-long silver blade. She raised her right arm and to her left as her reiatsu was visible around it, and then swung it fast in a diagonal. From that diagonal in the air, a reiatsu wave in a crescent shape that twirled was created. Its light was blinding and the speed it had was too fast for Kisa to fully escape of its attack. Albeit she had managed to elude the dancing wave itself, the impact it had actually pushed her some yards. She landed badly on the floor.

_What was that?_ – Kisa thought as she was in the floor… - _Was that crescent made of reiatsu…?_

Jisume approached her as she stood up. Kisa's eyes were sad and confused.

-How can power mean more?! – She shouted in frustration as she realized Jisume's conniving face; uncaring about possibly hurting her… She was serious. Kisa learnt she did intend to hurt her for real… - Power shouldn't matter! Power only makes you greedy if you prefer it over all things!

-And again, I don't care! – She said as she came at her and caused another cut on her left cheek with the blade; which healed immediately. – Power is everything! The price is what doesn't matter! Why would family as you be worth more?! All one should care about is excelling; being powerful is everything! – She was grinning almost crookedly as she spoke; her eyes passionate about the word 'power'.

Jisume then yet again threw her another sharp crescent. Kisa was standing too close to the former shinigami's corpse. Kisa hurriedly took it out of the way, but received some damage on her arm. Her kimono's sleeve was torn.

-Why are you even bothering to save a corpse? – Jisume asked as she arched an eyebrow at her sister's incomprehensible action.

-He was a man! A living person! His body deserves some respect! – Kisa defended.

-He was a tool. He served his purpose of observing you for today. I let him fall because he's now useless; he's trash.

Kisa's eyes went broad. Her inner sea of thoughts had been threatened by an upcoming storm for a while now. And that moment, a thunder finally announced its start.

-How can you say that?! – She whispered with ghastly air. – You killed him and used him? And once he's no longer useful, he turns into 'trash'? (!) Are you really such a shrewd and cruel person, Jisu? – Kisa asked her with wide eyes; her voice was as low as it got.

Jisume's eyes widened as she heard her calling her 'Jisu'… _No way; she couldn't be remembering already!_ – She pondered as her eyes darkened.

-Don't you ever call me that again! – She shouted to her with contempt as she, again, created a dancing crescent to attack her sister.

Kisa evaded it; safely this time. Kisa's eyes changed as well. She understood that she had no option left but to fight back. Her look filled with determination but also with sadness.

-Are you finally serious? – Jisume asked with her grin reflecting she was feeling glad.

As she asked her so, Kisa started to rip the sides of her kimono and made two slits that went up to her knees, so she could have more freedom of movement; her mind never ceased to think 'Sorry, Soi Fon'.

Jisume threw her another crescent; this time, Kisa made it seem almost effortless when she avoided it. Jisume grinned at that.

-About time. – Her voice revealed she was finding the situation amusing.

Jisume again, proceeded to attack her. She went directly to her at great speed; but Kisa seemed to be able to match it.

Each kick and punch she threw at her, Kisa eluded it and then proceeded to get in offensive mode herself.

She tried kneeing her stomach, but missed. Jisume evaded it and threw her a kick; which Kisa avoided by jumping into the air. And from mid-air, Kisa tried giving her a kick, but Jisume's hand stopped it without much effort. She grabbed her ankle and threw her. Kisa landed on the palms of her hands and, with a somersault, landed on her feet.

Kisa thought of an idea. She wasn't certain she'd make it, but she ventured; considering she really wasn't at her twin sister's level. She wasn't at anyone's level… She needed to improve greatly, that much she could tell.

Manipulating her reiatsu was still a challenge; which she couldn't meet every time she wished, but she decided to take a shot and tried applying it to her fists and legs to add power to her punches and kicks.

This time, she attacked Jisume first. And albeit she was sure she was adding more force to her attacks, her speed was an issue since she could hardly keep up with Jisume. The worst part was Kisa was sure her sister wasn't using a third of her real speed.

Jisume's eyes narrowed; disappointment and a sense of superiority rather obvious in her hazel orbs.

-I'm rather surprised at how low you've fallen, dear sister. – Jisume expressed with clear superiority. – For you to no longer be able to stabilize your reiatsu… I am greatly disappointed.

Jisume was no longer grinning… She was serious; her face showed anger plastered in it.

Kisa wished she could be deaf to her twin's words… Kisa realized she was in utter disadvantage.

Kisa could only think of one more thing she could try. She could only hope it worked; though she herself doubted it would at first, but she spoke herself into believing. Kisa had thought some time ago, since she had trained with Santiago, that it was useless to attack if she didn't believe it would have a chance of working.

She extended her left arm and focused her whole soul's reiatsu in it. She then proceeded to manipulate its flow. She still wasn't stable when using it. It annoyed her how that last sentence would reverberate in her mind albeit she was trying not to think too much about it.

She ran towards Jisume; whom already knew what she was intending to do. Kisa stopped when she was close enough and gave a step forward with her right foot and twisted the upper part of her body about 30 degrees to the left.

-So predictable… - Jisume said with a low tone as she moved to Kisa's right, in anticipation of her attack.

What she didn't know was that Kisa had planned for that to happen. Kisa turned around another 290 degrees to her left and caught Jisume off guard with her eyes growing open. She had attacked her in the opposite direction of the one Jisume had predicted.

Kisa refused to cede to her compassion… She couldn't back off now. _She killed a man to use him as an observation tool… She's heartless. She's scheming. She's cruel and obsessed with power… My twin sister… I cannot hesitate now. I have to do this…_

Kisa traced a diagonal line with her extended palm across Jisume's chest; which caused her to give several steps back. Jisume's head was tilted down.

Koji; who had been observing everything; as unemotional as he was supposed to be, actually widened his eyes; he was mortified for his Mistress.

-Jisume! – He called.

-Don't interfere, Koji! – Jisume ordered loudly.

Kisa's eyes grew broad in disbelief. Had her attack been that weak?

-That was pretty pathetic, Kisana. – Jisume said as she slowly lifted her head; her eyes raging. Kisa felt a shudder at such eyes; they were filled with nothing but negative emotion. – And not only was that pathetic; you dared to ruin my dress!

Jisume comes at her with her fist surrounded with pressure and impeccably manipulated reiatsu. The pressure it created was just like the one Kisa had seen in Santiago as they were training. Jisume used half her speed; which surpassed what Kisa could perceive…And before she noticed, Jisume had slain her in the front and marked a similar diagonal to the one she had done to her, but deeper. The front of her kimono and nagajuban was ripped. Blood emerged from her wound, but it healed just 5 seconds after she received it. It had taken longer to heal than the cuts she had gotten on herself before; the wound was graver.

Kisa fell to one knee as she battled not to fall on her face.

Her falling didn't stop Jisume from attacking. She then appeared at Kisa's back and Kisa only felt yet another wound; exactly like the one she just had in her front.

Kisa fell to both her knees and then landed on her right cheek. Albeit her wounds kept healing, it still hurt; the pain didn't disappear. It never had disappeared on any cut or wound she had had before. It took at least a minute for her to fully recover.

Jisume didn't like the look Kisa's eye transmitted and frowned. She turned her eyes to the right and immediately grinned as she had a malicious thought.

Meanwhile, Byakuya had reported what he and Kisa noted about the dead shinigami to Yamamoto soutaicho. The rest of the captains and lieutenants heard as well.

-Kuchiki taicho, but how could Kisa tell how long the officer has been dead? – Unohana asked.

-She herself doesn't know. – He answered without turning towards her.

-This could mean something grave. – Yamamoto mentioned and then turned to Unohana. – Unohana taicho, do check on the officer's body.

-Hai, soutaicho. – Unohana practically shunpoed out of the room.

Byakuya intended to follow her, but was stopped by Yamamoto's calling:

-Kuchiki taicho, has Kisana told you anything that she's remembered or anything about her guardians?

-Yes, soutaicho. – Byakuya answered serious. – She has mentioned me some things she's learned, though her guardians didn't really give her much information; they were even reluctant to answer many of her questions; Kisa herself is unsure and doesn't quite understand what they meant.

-Has she mentioned anything about the ones that were pursuing her; anything about the Black Servers?

-No, she hasn't. Her guardians did, however, warn her to become stronger if she wanted to survive. They implied that the Black Servers aren't the only ones after her. The Black Server's reiatsu is detectable. The reiatsu of the man called Koji and of that woman who took him away were perfectly hidden; and even when expressed it was difficult for us to sense it; unless it is in considerable amounts.

-So I see. – Yamamoto mused. – Thank you, Kuchiki taicho.

Byakuya nodded as walked away to follow Unohana and Isane. It would take him a while to go back to where Kisa was without shunpo, but he was smart enough not to use it with Unohana Retsu nearby.

Jisume headed towards the corpse of the former shinigami; intentionally showing her blade so Kisa knew she was intending to attack it. Kisa's dark irises contracted and she refused to let the pain keep her from stopping her sister. _How can someone be so cruel? Are we sisters, really? (…) Was I like her, then?_

She stood up hastily and placed herself in front of the corpse; her speed beating Jisume's and her reiatsu augmenting. The moment she was between the dead shinigami and her twin sister, she released a sword made of wind; though as bad and unstable as last time. Kisa wanted to be able to do that, yet a part of her hesitated. Nevertheless, the sword made of air with pressure around it was directed to Jisume's chest.

To Kisa's astonishment, Jisume stopped it barehanded, with just her right hand; her expression not unfazed by her sister's attack. However, she wasn't staggered at the attack being powerful; in the contrary, she was amazed it was thus weak. The surprise in her eyes made clear it was the first time she had seen Kisa fight thus badly.

-I feel ashamed of ever considering you a rival; Kisana – nee. – Her voice was low and full or ire. – This is even sad… That was supposed to be a wind technique? – Her anger arising. – And you dared to call yourself the Wind Dragon! I was eager to see if I could kill you; it's been a while since I last saw you die, Kisana… But now, I just know that you're not worth killing anymore. You shall not see any great technique from my part if all I get from you is this shameful sight… Kisana, I will only kill you for the sake of taking out my anger on the right person; the one who has caused it! – Her fists were shaking from angriness. - But I won't forgive you for being this weak! To think I've trained to be able to defeat you… It's embarrassing! – She shouted.

Jisume gave one step forward with her fists still trembling. And as she seemed to give another footfall, she actually activated speed Kisa couldn't match, not even with her eyes.

Jisume took into sight, once more, her silver dagger. She then tightened her closed palm against the blade and blood oozed from her hand and trickled down the warm silver. Afterwards, she once again raised her arm and swung it down as a diagonal. However, the crescent wasn't the same as the previous one. This time, the crescent whirled at greater speed, it was far more powerful and its impact was far stronger. A reiatsu explosion happened since Kisa was unable to even see it, so she found it impossible to dodge.

The explosion was immense. Kisa's body fell to the ground. Kisa hadn't had time to feel much, but for a brief instant, she felt as if she was burning and being electrocuted simultaneously and then her body was numb for a few instants… But the moment she fell to the floor, it was as if the pain hit her again.

Kisa was writhing and doing her best to keep her lungs empty for the first seconds so when she screamed, it wouldn't be so strong as to hurt her aching throat.

Her breathing was uneasy and painful in every exhale and inhale. Yet, as she lied down, she noticed Unohana and Isane were about 10 meters from her, but they acted nonchalant.

-Don't even bother calling out for them. – Jisume's voice told her coldly. – The moment I appeared, a barrier was set up around us. They can't see or hear you from outside; they cannot sense your dying reiatsu either. To them, there's no one in this area. And that attack should've hurt your vital organs. As your body entered in contact with my blood-enhanced reiatsu, you died, Kisana – nee. You have but seconds left. – Her eyes lacked any mercy; her expression showed this was a frivolous situation to her.

And right after she finished talking, Kisa gave a last painful groan and her teary eyes closed; giving her a sensation of having crushed glass in her irises as she finally exhaled and her heart stopped.

Byakuya at last reached the part where he had left Kisa to take care of the officer's corpse. He had been feeling inexplicably uneasy for a while. He didn't understand why she wasn't there. He thought for a second of the possibility of Unohana having found her and taken the body somewhere else…Until he saw Unohana and Isane standing close, in search for Kisa. They looked confused and a bit concerned.

-Kuchiki taicho, - Unohana called. – We can't find Kisa – Chan anywhere. Where did you say she was supposed to be?

-She was supposed to be down there… – His reply confused-sounding as well.

He then went a few meters ahead and then felt the barrier repelling him. His concern multiplied.

-A barrier? – Isane asked. – But what kind is it? – She tried feeling it but it repelled her. – It's not like any I've seen before…

-I don't quite find this known either. – Unohana confirmed.

Unohana proceeded to perform kido to break the barrier, but it was all futile. Her kido was greatly praised; that could only make Byakuya's heart rush yet more.

-Something tells me we won't be able to break it… - Unohana said uncharacteristically grave.

-Maybe Soi Fon taicho can help us. Her kido is among the best in Gotei 13… - Isane suggested.

Byakuya himself had tried as well and failed… So they all went to get Soi Fon.

Jisume looked down at her twin's corpse and then up at the moon; as she looks up she smiled.

-The night is still young. – She said to Koji. – This has been unexpectedly boring and depressing. Why not have some fun just before reporting back to brother? I don't think he'll be happy with the data I've gathered. Albeit it is fully on our favor, I know he'll be upset.

She then stripped off her dress; which Koji took and held as if it were worth more than any diamond; and then stripped Kisa off her kimono clothing to put it on herself. Her smile wouldn't disappear. This seemed to be just too much fun for her to contain it.

The party of three came rushing and asked for Soi Fon. Soi Fon listened attentive and agreed to try; but before anyone left the room, a girl wearing the torn red kimono came in. All looks immediately turned to her. Everyone froze.

-Kisa – San? – Hisagi was the only one who could muster enough coherence to speak as he saw her. – What happened…?!

'_Kisa'?_ – The girl in red thought. – _I see… They really call her that… It's been a while since I heard that._

-Kisa – Chan?! – Matsumoto expressed with visible shock. – What happened to your kimono?! Why is it all torn?!

-Kisa – Chan? – Unohana asked with wider eyes than she usually had. – Are you alright? Where is the corpse of the officer?

The girl just grinned; her grin was visibly agreeable, but something about it seemed crooked and cunning.

-Yare, yare. – The girl finally talked without erasing her smile. – Did I worry this many people? Seems like I really have been up to more than I pretended; this is interesting, indeed.

Thus a reply; needless to say; caused everybody to synch thoughts. Only one word fit to describe the situation: _Huh?_

Byakuya is the first to unfreeze and gave a step forward; his eyes at their iciest point; one they hadn't touched in months. He was scowling.

-Where is she? – He asked in a low tone, but a quite macabre one.

-Where is who? – The smiling girl asked back without blinking.

-DON'T FOOL WITH US! – He shouted.

To see Kuchiki Byakuya lose his countenance in thus a manner was not something the representatives of the squads got to presence everyday. To many, it was baffling.

-Where is Kisa?! Who are you and what have you done to her? Are you the one who placed the barrier? – His voice was harsh and grim.

The girl laughed in response. Most wanted to arch a brow at such sight; and most did.

-My! – She exclaimed while looking at Byakuya with a wide smile that flashed her teeth. – You…Are hot! I love that mad expression and that icy glare; it's spellbinding! And how can you tell I'm not Kisana? – Her eyes fixated on his.

-Besides the way you act; which is utterly inconsistent with hers; and your dissimilar voice? Your appearance is noticeably different! Your eyes are nearly hazel and your hair is almost black; Kisa's hair is ash brown and her eyes are dark brown. Your skin is paler than hers. Your hair is not well hidden inside your nagajuban; I can tell yours is too long. How could I not distinguish you when your expression is the opposite of what hers is?! To dare think you can usurp a smile like hers with that wicked one of yours and those cunning eyes of yours! You may look quite too much like her, but the difference is clearly noticeable! And Kisa hates to be called 'Kisana'! – That last sentence he emphasized as he growled inside.

The girl laughed again. Her laughter was wicked and creepy; it was filled with tons of things but real cheerfulness.

-Well, believe it or not, you're the first one to be able to distinguish between me and my twin right away!

Everyone gasped. Did she just say 'twin'?!

And what turned the situation even more unbelievable was when a man seemed to appear behind that girl; it seemed as if he had shunpoed; and it was especially breathtaking for those who recognized Koji.

-You… - Byakuya's voice got aggressive. – Is this your Mistress?! – He asked him.

-Urusai, shinigami! – Koji returned equally upset. – Don't you dare to mention my Mistress Jisume with such tone! – He defended angrily.

-WHERE IS KISA?! What have you done to her?! – He yelled with contracted orbs.

-My, my, aren't you in love with her! – Jisume exclaimed.

Jisume used her speed; which required effort from some lieutenants to follow. She reappeared half a meter away from Byakuya. She looked at him with delighted eyes.

-For such a handsome face to waste his time around my plain sister, that sure is a pity. – She said with a carefree tone. – Ne, if you're ever available again, I can always have seat for another guardian. – She then winked at him flirtingly (according to her…) – Such skin and eyes!

She then reached out to touch his cheek, but he stopped her as he took his sheathed katana and placed it between her hand and his face. He was in pure wrath. His fists were tight on Senbonzakura's handle.

At the same time, Renji, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Komamura, Hisagi and Matsumoto unsheathed their zanpakuto and pointed at her. And yet she seemed carefree, unaffected.

Koji had placed himself behind Jisume in an attempt to protect her. He growled like a furious animal towards them. He was clearly offended.

-No time, Koji. – Jisume said as she turned towards him while the blades were still pointed in her direction. – Let's go already.

-Yes, my Mistress. – He then contained himself with notorious difficulty; but it was amazing as one noticed the different tone he used towards her.

Koji and Jisume seemed to shunpo again; their speed baffling many lieutenants. Koji extended his right arm forward and a sliding door revealed.

Many captains tried stopping them, but Jisume released her reiatsu… The feeling wasn't nearly as choking as the one caused by Diego Santiago, but it made it hard enough for them to move.

-WHERE IS KISA?! – Byakuya asked with wide open eyes.

-You'll find her where you left her. – Jisume answered the question she believed trifle as she turned the lower part of her body. - See you later, handsome. – Jisume said as she winked towards Byakuya once again and turned completely; him facing her back.

Before any other words could be shared, they entered the portal to an unknown location and vanished away from their reach.

Byakuya didn't care if Unohana was there or not; he, for some reason, couldn't tell who was in that room anymore; he just shunpoed where he had last seen Kisa. The others following after him shortly afterwards.

The sky had gotten a bit cloudy while the sisters fought; but now, it wasn't just impossible to see the moon. It was raining cats and dogs; a thunderstorm had arrived.

His heartbeat was twice as fast as it should. His mind replayed her name over and over again and thought of nothing else. _Kisa…Kisa…Kisa…!_ – He prayed she wasn't as bad as his premonition told him she was.

Byakuya's rushing heart stopped abruptly when he found the barrier was gone and saw perfectly her lying body. His breath was stolen. His closed fists didn't have the energy to even remain closed anymore…

He gave slow steps towards her. He found her naked body and her closed eyes. Not six seconds after he saw her, he surrendered to his knees; his eyes turned watery and were filled with melancholy. A roaring thunder could be heard in the far distance; though Byakuya couldn't really know. He wasn't sure if it was thunder or his heart ripping apart with rage and sadness.

The other captains and lieutenants appeared and found themselves in chaste horror to the scene.

Kisa; who had turned into a beloved one among most of them; lied exposed with an expression they were all familiar with and knew well enough to see it in their nightmares, the expression of the ones that die… Not only that, Byakuya Kuchiki was on his knees gawking with a terrifying expression plastered; filled with melancholy, wrath, confusion and denial. His hope was extinguishing. It hurt to just watch.

Unohana shunpoed towards Kisa's body and tried feeling her pulse. She was there far more time than the one she would try searching for it. She had the gift of touching someone and already being able to tell whether the pulse was there or not… But her expression revealed she was having trouble processing and accepting reality. Her lips gaped and trembled. Her soothing face was vanquished.

When she finally dropped her hand she gazed down and looked up to all the expectant faces.

-She's dead. – She simply expressed with a voice that was being encaged… And then it went mute.

'Dead'… Such awful and macabre word had always left a bitter taste in Unohana's mouth, but it had never felt as intolerable as it did that instant.


	68. Five Hours

Dedicated to MeRiByKu for favoriting me as an author. I want to give special thanks to Sam, Ginny, Bella, Ash and Victor for their support towards me. You five are great people, I just know you are. And albeit I know none of you in person, I wish I did… Not that I don't feel happy when talking to you online. It's nice, indeed. As a side note, I created a Paint image for the symbol I describe in this chapter; the link is posted at the very end of my profile page. Check it out if you'd like to picture it. ;)

Disclaimer: All credit for Bleach goes to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. The Bleach OST song's credit should be attributed to Shiro Sagisu; a talented person indeed. 'Sadness and Sorrow' is a Naruto OST song to praise Toshiro Masuda for. 'Chronicle of A Death Foretold' was written by Gabriel Garcia Marquez and I'm unrelated to it.

**Five Hours**

Kisa was wearing nothing but her underwear; Jisume didn't even let her keep the nagajuban on.

-She's dead. – Unohana announced terminally. She then glanced at her watch. – 8:58 pm. – She said solemnly.

Byakuya, while on his knees, felt the world crushing; to the say the least… And then, he just surrendered to darkness. He was no longer conscious about his surroundings. His state of shock was such that separated his mind from reality; he couldn't feel the downpour above him and the wind blowing with force, see the lightning's blinding light or hear the roaring thunder.

(If you wish, you can play the Bleach OST 'Will of the Heart' as you read the following.)

Iba was pensive; though it didn't quite show since he had his sunglasses on. Although 'Average' wasn't as attractive as he expected, he liked her because of whom the person she turned out to be. They didn't really speak much; but he liked her from the start… It made him feel sad to think she was gone. It even hurt.

Kenpachi's face showed he was surprised; he was neither smiling nor frowning. He just had no idea about what to think. The thought of him never having a chance to fight with her never even crossed his mind. He was hardly disrespectful towards the dead. Though he didn't really know that much about her, there was something about her. She wasn't like the rest. She wasn't afraid of him; and though he never told her, it made him feel great.

Against general belief, albeit he enjoys fighting, he doesn't like the fear in his opponent's eyes. It got him in a bad mood to receive the frightful glares he came to get used to up to a certain point. He liked that about Ikkaku, Yachiru and even Yumichika. To know more than 3 people could look at him defiantly was nice…

Even Yachiru, who was always smiling and commenting inappropriately about everything, was serious. Her eyes were wide open and unblinking. Her lips barely split up, but they undoubtedly did.

Nanao was immobile. She wished she didn't have her glasses on; that way she could've avoided witnessing such scene and Kuchiki taicho's expression. It pained her to know her eyesight wasn't failing her; she really was dead. Maybe they didn't talk much, but she knew she was special. And she liked how Kisa didn't seem to be the kind that backs off with her captain's grin…

Matsumoto put with pressure her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to weep. Her tears came at fast pace; so fast they couldn't be discerned with the raindrops that trickled down her face.

Hisagi was mute. It did pain him to hear that; he hadn't talked that much to her but she had caused one unforgettable first impression… She had been the open book she really is; he knew from the beginning that she wasn't the kind to easily hide things. However, it also hurt him to see Rangiku in tears, again trying to be strong.

He knew she'd probably just allow herself to let them see her tears and nothing more; she was not to let them hear her weep or lose control of her shoulders as she sobbed. She'd pretend to be strong; just like she tried to do back to the day she saw Ichimaru Gin fall. She didn't cry because she regretted defeating him; she certainly didn't; but it hurt her nonetheless.

Komamura's yellow eyes grew bigger. He was frozen and his thoughts couldn't come out in words. He had opened up to her although he knew so little of her, and he did it with great ease. She had become his friend; maybe with time, a close one… Now, he felt empty again. It was akin to the time he found out his friend Tousen Kaname had betrayed his trust and friendship; but this time, it was accompanied by the grief of her death.

Ukitake felt as if his soul ached; he knew he couldn't attribute that to his disease. His face was already solemn; past all shock, he was in grief about her. He never liked it when anybody died, but she was special and her smile really made him happy inside… Also, he was concerned about what the effect of this would be.

Kyoraku's grin wasn't present in his face; something which little things could cause. He could tell her heart wasn't beating just by looking at her face; her expression indicating she had breathed in pain and then got one final painful gasp out of her. He found it hard to believe. He didn't know what he was supposed to think. A part of him told him she'd be alright, even with his eyes still set on her…

Isane placed both of her hands against her mouth. Her irises contracted and her eyes got watery… And then she closed her eyelids, but that didn't stop her tears from welling up.

Izuru's visible eye expressed perfectly he was absolutely taken aback… He had actually talked to her like he never could before. She was the only one that had ever made him blurt out words so effortlessly. His mind drifted to the memories he had with her; though scarce, meaningful… He the realized he was grieving already.

Toshiro was staggered. His eyes as open as they could; all iciness lost; and his aquamarine orbs were shaking. His lips were slightly separated. The scowl he always seems to have wasn't there. His countenance was no longer… She was never selfish towards him and her heart had managed to touch his… The thought of her being gone ached too much.

Soi Fon couldn't care any less about the kimono… She felt her heart almost stopping. She couldn't contain her surprised emotions inside; so she let her real expression surface, not caring if the others got to see it. Her eyes were wide, she was gawking; her lips trembling; and she wasn't breathing. A gasp came out of her; a gasp which was, more accurately, a dead scream. She was wordless both in body and in thoughts. What took her aback the most was that she was starting to feel a funny sensation in her throat… Was she going to cry? She refused. She did her best to suppress the teardrops. There is nothing better than tears to betray your strong façade.

Renji was stunned. He did in fact not know her, yet he knew she wasn't one that deserved to die… However, her death; though it did affect him; didn't worry him as much as its consequence… His own unspoken words hit him: '_Kisa, I don't know you very well and we've never really spoken, but I entrust this man's smile to you; don't ever leave him or, I can tell, he'll die…_'

Suddenly, everyone's thoughts drifted to the same concern… Kuchiki Byakuya.

(Music should end around here.)

They looked at him on the ground; sitting on his knees. His eyes were wide and empty, his orbs were lifeless. His face looked paler than usual. However, nothing could be told of his eyes; he was not saying anything, but it could almost make one think he wasn't thinking either… Had the impact on him been that great? Nobody would be surprised if that were so.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri said nothing and showed no apparent reaction. He only turned his back to the scene.

-Nemu! Let's get going. There's nothing for us to do here; so let's not waste time.

Many looked towards Mayuri with disbelief. To say such insensitive was just like him; yet this one situation was hard for all, so it seemed crueler than it really was. Nemu herself sensed that. As unemotional as she was, her eyes broadened for the briefest of instants, but she quickly regained composure. She turned towards the captains and lieutenants that looked their way and apologetically bowed towards them as if asking for forgiveness for her father before turning and following him.

Not many noticed, but some could see that Mayuri was walking faster than usual and didn't know whether to attribute it to the rain or to the wish to get away from her corpse. Could that have been guilt?

Soon, they turned towards Byakuya, wondering what his reaction would be to such words… Yet he was still immobile as a statue. Nothing in his guise pointed to a reaction. Had his mind been taken by blackness to the point in which he was disconnected to what happened around him?

Unohana was pained indeed. She tried not showing it, but her face was down. She felt so impotent for not helping her… She then turned towards Byakuya with a compassionate gaze.

She registered nothing from him, but knew that sooner or later he'd come back to reality and his soul would roar louder than thunder. She realized they had to give him some space for the sake of his pride; which was at the moment, all he had left.

She simply stood up.

-Let's go. There is nothing we can do here and the rain is heavy. – That was all she said since she knew her voice hadn't mustered as much firmness as to speak thus normally for long.

They all nodded inwardly and left, little by little; leaving Byakuya Kuchiki alone next to her.

Byakuya's mind was asleep for an instant due to the shock; so great he needed to escape reality. But that instant had to end sometime. His eyes changed from empty to melancholic.

He finally exhaled the air that had been inside him for minutes already; it came out as a ghastly sigh. Along with his sigh, his mind returned.

His eyes remained widely open. He felt terror rushing through his body. He was having blank thoughts…

Albeit he couldn't quite think from the shock, his hand touched her pallid face… Her wounds were there. He couldn't understand why they hadn't healed…But that didn't really matter anymore. He could tell it had been painful to close her eyes. Her lips were parted and chapped. All the blush in her cheeks was gone. His fingertips slowly caressed her features. He found it painful; for the first time; to touch her but he insisted on doing it.

His other hand was tightly tangled in her tousled muddy hair; no disgust at all for the mud. Her oldest jaw clip had gotten loose at some point and slipped off her hair; and now it lied at the side of her head. He freed his hand from her brown hairs and grabbed the jaw clip to dearly enclose it within his fist but mindedly as to not crush it even though it was already broken beyond repair.

He brought that fist closer to his face, and that's when the tears trickled down. One would have to be blind to confuse the tears he shed with the raindrops on his drenched face. With the tears, came his sobbing and the shaking of his lips and shoulders. The sobs hurt his freezing chest. It was as if his body had lost all warmth.

And to see her thus exposed would've made him blush if she had been alive, but instead, it made him shiver. He took off his haori and placed it over her to cover her soppy corpse.

His mind continued without any actual thoughts; it had yet to wake up and see that what his eyes saw was really happening…

He gently scooped her up into his arms as he stood up. He carried her to the 4th's morgue; he preferred not to use shunpo.

At 4th, people saw him entering with Kisa's body; a body that was fairly known at the hospital by the staff… Bewilderment was in every pair of eyes that turned towards their direction. But Byakuya noticed none. His head was tilted down as he looked at her.

He placed her in one of the metal tables in a room. It looked uncomfortable, but that was irrelevant… He glanced at her. He wished he could say she looked like she was peacefully sleeping, but truth was, she didn't. He was aware her last instant was painful; and then it was as if he himself could feel the pain she felt. His skin stung as if it was burnt like hers. He started at her for an unknown lapse of time. He was never quite sure how long it was exactly, but he knew it was less than five hours…

Unohana knew he'd be there. She came in and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He acted as if she wasn't there, but she didn't feel offended at all. Unohana noticed the tear marks on his cheeks… He had been crying. His eyes were empty and unblinking. She understood that he wasn't completely there; he was in the middle point of consciousness. She wondered if he was aware he had cried. She dared not to interrupt him. She stood quietly at his side.

After a few minutes of her coming into the room, he simply turned and left the room without sparing Unohana a pained glare. Did he even know she was there? Did he even feel the hand she placed on his shoulder?

Byakuya didn't return to the Anniversary party celebrated in all of Seireitei… He went straight home. Because he was soaking wet the servants at the Kuchiki manor turned towards him in awe, but he, again, didn't notice.

As he arrived to his room, he turned to his back and noticed the room that was across his with only plants, a pond and a bridge between them. That room hadn't been used in weeks, but he still remembered how happy Kisa seemed in it… Before she occupied it, it was just an empty guest room for really important visitors; it was rarely used and although it wasn't dull in appearance, it didn't have anything charming about it; its atmosphere was dull. When he found out she was to live with him, he ordered the servants to place a tall bed instead of a futon. He was sure that the change wasn't that noticeable. A part of him, however, wondered if she would make the room change much with just her presence… How true that premonition turned out to be.

The first morning he came into that room after her spending a night there, she was reading while having breakfast. Something about the room changed; and he noticed as soon as he entered… Her smile…That was all it took for the entire feeling of the room to change. It was suddenly a nice place. Her presence really changed everything about it…

Byakuya then turned his head to the front and locked himself in his room. He sat in the floor, next to the window. He looked out for a moment and then hugged his knees and his face went down. The moon was still up and full and illuminated his form beautifully, but it also showed the sadness in his face. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Absolutely everything reminded him of her. The moon would cause him to remember the way she looked under its light, the way she saw it above and the first kiss he gave to her in the kiosk, the gardens; the way her face looked the first time she saw them; the sakura trees behind; the time he saw them with her when it was already mid-spring and their first tongue kiss. And that last memory reminded him of the way her eyes looked with the sunlight; almost hazel and with hundreds of tiny golden sparkles…

But what pained him the most was to remember her smile… _I had seen it from the very beginning, but it took me a while to notice its true charm. _

X Flashback X

-Do you like this pendant?

-It's very agreeable…

-This one is the symbol of one of my favorite bands, they're called CHAINX. Their guitarist is awesome. I love the guitar. I wish to learn one day, but for some reason, even though I've never even been near one, every time I hear it, I feel as if I knew how to reproduce the sound and imagine how I would do it. Weird, isn't? And the vocalist is just handsome and I love their style. Maybe one day you should check them out.

_And there she goes again. But it's OK, I guess I don't mind because she's many things, but boring._ – Said Byakuya to his inner self. And then, without his own notice, something completely striking took place: Kuchiki Byakuya's expression was now anything but like it used to be! His eyes no longer stern, his cheeks no longer indifferent and firm, his lips no longer neutral… He was actually smiling! He was smiling because he was thinking of her, the stranger girl.

She was so happy about it she smiled too.

That must've been the first time he smiled in years! He realized so as he thought of something.

-Here. – She said and then she extends her arm and shows the pendant for him to take it. – You can have it.

-Me? You don't have to…

-Yes, I do. I want you to have it so I can remember this moment any other time… Like a memory…

-A memory, huh?

-Yes, I don't have that many, but I wish I did. Mine aren't as wonderful as this one right now… I want to have a beautiful memory. It must for sure feel nice. Do you have nice memories, Byakuya?

-Yes… A memory is full of meaning. I dare say it's worth keeping and worth remembering…

_I'll never forget the words I thought that day: 'No matter how many times, I've seen that smile, it never ceases to amaze me how sweet she looks and the fact that the more times I see it, the longer I want them to last… I thought I didn't like them, I was sure… I can see how real they are… And they're even more… Yes, she smiles a lot and for many things I don't really see as a reason to smile, but… But yet, it's truly charming. She looks so lovely when she smiles… Those are the times she looks the best… I now know how her smile is in fact wonderful…' I could never forget them; since those are the very words I think every time I saw that smile, starting from that day; which now seems distant._

X End of Flashback X

Byakuya wept again…

_From the beginning, she had been mysterious; but the most that was unveiled about her, the more mysteries appeared. She was a stranger in the beginning, but I learned to be satisfied with simply watching her happy… Such sight made me forget everything else. Now that I muse about it, she is still a mystery and a stranger, somehow. I don't know her last name and I don't know her past… But none of that ever mattered to me when I was with her… At first I thought her stupid, but then realized she is pretty much smarter than me in many ways. I was emotionally retarded. I couldn't even smile sincerely until after I met her… She could read people's hearts with unbelievable ease. She always seems to know exactly what to tell others. She never failed to bring out a smile from others… Kisa… You are more valuable than you'll ever know…Than you ever knew…_

Right… Past tense… When referring to her, he now had to use past tense… But he couldn't…

-She's gone… - He finally said something out loud. – She's gone… - His tears' pace quickened. – She really is gone…

X Flashback X

-Ouch… - She said.

-Just what do you think you're doing? – Asked a pretty upset Byakuya.

-Sorry, I must've reclined to a side while asleep and fell off the tree branch. Silly me… Ha ha. – She said with her tongue out to the side and an arm raised high so her hand could reach the back of her head and rub it in order to ease her pain there.

_Our introduction was indeed unique… That's why I shouldn't have been surprised about you being unique as well…_

-Just who exactly are you and what is your business in Seireitei?

-Seireitei? Is that the name of this place? – She said normally. - I see… I'm afraid I can't recall ever hearing of that place… In which continent is that? – She asked while getting up from his amazing lap to wash her face with some water from the river flowing nearby.

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura and said:

-I'll ask one more time, what is your business here in Seireitei?

-I don't have any. – She said after a long silent moment. - Who are you? – Asked her with an awkward look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. –Might be weird if I ask this, but, have we met before? I don't know why your face looks somewhat familiar…

-No, we haven't…

-This is a beautiful place! Wow! Look at all those big trees! – She exclaimed as her eyes were finally done opening. - I had never seen such big trees. I'm guessing we're in some forest? I have never been in one before, where I come from the weather is never this cold, most of the year; the weather is hot, like a desert. You see, I come from the north of Mexico, in a city in the borderline with the US. So, it never gets this cold…

-Shut up! – Byakuya yelled, like he had gotten some sort of headache. - If you won't tell me I'll force you to.

_Not even in the beginning did I ever show support towards you or empathy towards what your blank past meant to you. All I cared for; everything that moved my world; was shinigami and noble duties. But you gave my world and life a different meaning and became its center._

X End of flashback X

And another time, he sobbed… This was the first time he was literally crying in decades… He had shed a tear or two, but he had never come to sob uncontrollably as he was that instant.

_If only I… _(Sob)_ If only I hadn't been quiet! If only I had told you I needed your blood! _(Sob)_ You would've given it to me; that well I know you… _(Sob)_ If only I would've done it, then I would've been able to sense your dying reiatsu! I would've known you were in danger! And I could've come in time to unsheathe Senbonzakura and avoid this! YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE! _ (Sob) _It's my fault… __I__ couldn't tell you about the message. __I__ am the one who left you by yourself outside Division 2! IT WAS __ME__ WHO KILLED YOU, KISA! _ (Sob)_ Please forgive me… _(Sob) _I wasn't the right one for that entrust. Maybe your guardians should've asked someone else… I wasn't able to fully protect you before, but now, you're gone… I can only look forward for the day I see them again and they kill me a thousand times for not failing the trust they had in me; a stranger to them… I hope the day isn't too far from tonight. You were all I had left… I cannot go back, Kisa. I cannot go back to the day previous to the morning I met you. I cannot go back to who I was before. I can no longer live without the joy of your company and smile. I wouldn't be able to tolerate this ghastly freezing air that envelops my body… I can't. Kisa, I can't…_

Byakuya felt as his sanity was slipping away… He couldn't bear it. It was then that he lost balance and his body went sideways and fell to the floor unceremoniously. He did nothing to stop that. He just lied there, like a corpse. His tears went sideways as well.

It was as if life was being sucked out of him… He was too feeble to move. And even if he weren't, he didn't care.

He lied there for some time. Breathing was hard, but he still kept on shedding tears; he was now unable to stop them.

-Byakuya! – He heard a too familiar voice call.

He gasped, his heart stopped and then rushed and his eyes widened while his irises contracted. It was as if hearing it gave him the energy to move. He hastily stood up and ran to open the door.

-Byakuya! – He heard the voice again.

He turned towards where the voice came from. He was stunned as he recognized its origin.

-Byakuya! – Again it called.

He was hesitating to head there, but the voice's call was enough to make him get over it.

He crossed the bridge over the pond running. His tears ceasing momentarily, but his eyes remained watery.

-Over here! – He heard it calling from the back, where the glass wall was.

He practically jogged as he rounded the outside of the isolated room.

-Here you are! – The voice greeted.

He turned and his heart ceased to beat for a brief instant that seemed like eternity as he panted.

There she was, sitting with her back against the glass wall, illuminated by the moon. It was her! She was wearing her old outfit she wore most of spring; Converse, jeans, black top, jacket and her old jaw clip. This last made no sense… He had it… Then he searched inside his nagajuban for it, and there it was, broken and useless…

-Look! – She said as she pointed above. – The moon is full! Isn't it just beautiful?

The world stopped turning, all he saw was her expression. That very expression he adored to see when she stared at the sky… She didn't seem to notice his watery eyes; she seemed to be feeling at peace and happy.

-Oh, I'm sorry. – She said turning towards him with her dark brown orbs; which he had already missed. – Were you asleep? I didn't intend to wake you up… - She looked apologetic. – I guess I got carried away. – She then pulled out the tip of her tongue to the side as her hand was on her nape. – How inconsiderate of me to do that when you just got discharged from the hospital…

-It's alright. – He answered with an unstable tone but with the same tenderness it had when speaking to her. – I know you think of me as an old man, but you should know I'm still pretty young; and I'm a captain, too. – He then grinned.

-Right… Wow, your nerves are admirable for bearing with me, aren't they, Byakuya? – She then chuckled… That sound seemed as pure music now.

-You were here just staring at the moon?

-Well, I originally intended to read. – She then showed him the book she had. He knew that book: Chronicle of a Death Foretold; the one she had spoken to him about so long ago… - Look. - She then showed him where the page was marked. – I'm about to finish it already! But then, instead of reading, my attention got trapped by the moon. – She laughed.

-That sounds more like you than you may believe. – He answered.

She blushed a bit in return… _That blush! She looks so beautiful!_ And then she looked up and stared at his eyes with her mesmerizing dark ones and, with the passage of seconds, smiled. _Her smile…! It's so amazing; it still feels so unreal… Her lips' outline seems rather enhanced when moonlit… And the moonlight only makes it more tempting…_

-I love you… - He said smiling towards her.

-I love you too. – She replied.

He couldn't take it anymore. He nearly felt like just throwing himself at her. He wanted to cup her face, kiss her passionately, stroke her hair, hold her close to him, caress her cheeks and never let her go… It was so intense a feeling that he could've kissed every inch of her body. He wanted to do that so badly… But the moment he tried cupping her face, his hands went through her… Now that scared him… And then his broken heart became too heavy to withstand, so he fell to his knees.

-You're not really here, are you? – He asked with his hope dying and his gaze down; utterly sad.

The Kisa he viewed grinned apologetically towards him and then kneeled in front of him.

-Not physically, but the reason you see me, is because you wanted to. And I'm not just an illusion, Byakuya. – She then placed her hand on his cheek. He felt nothing. There was no sensation of contact in his skin. Yet he lifted his face. – I'm here because I am still alive in your memories and feelings; which truly makes me happy. – She said smiling.

Byakuya was wordless… Not even Hisana had made this kind of appearances to him… Could that mean that Kisa had gotten even deeper into him than he had acknowledged?

-I'm sorry. – He said as his tears rolled down his cheeks. – It's my fault you're not here! – He almost shouted. – I couldn't protect you!

-Oh, Byakuya… - She said as she herself got watery eyes. – What are you saying?! You did so much to protect me in the past! And you did protect me. Because of your protection, I wasn't alone. – She cupped his face. – It is because of you that I had the joy of knowing what it was to be in love. Because of you, I was able to have the friends I have now. I would've never been able to befriend either of them were it not because you saved me from the death I would've had the very day I met you… You enlightened my days, and you made me really happy… It pains me to see you cry, Byakuya… Someone like you doesn't deserve another reason to shed teardrops.

She then took off her jaw clip and her hair fell to her shoulders. It was puffy in the back and straight at its sides. The first locks of hair that parted from the middle of her forehead went to her sides and framed her face nicely… But it just took his breath away from him when he saw her hair down… She placed the jaw clip in the hand in which he held the real one.

-You're the only one who will ever have my heart and true love. I thought that some time ago, and I still hold that thought tightly against my chest. – She then kissed his lips…

Albeit he felt nothing, he could feel different after she kissed his lips tenderly.

He glanced down at the jaw clip and then up to her… But she was gone…

He turned his head at both sides. No one was there. He looked down at the jaw clip again. He wrapped it around his handkerchief and put it back inside his nagajuban, close to his heart.

He then remembered that in the morgue, her true body lied… And they'd pick it up to take it somewhere to be cremated that very morning… He didn't think twice before he shunpoed back to the 4th's morgue…

Byakuya arrived and saw her body was not lying there anymore. Even the table was gone. He panicked briefly; interrupted only by an external voice.

-Kuchiki – taicho? – Unohana asked with a soothing voice as she stood under the doorframe.

-Where is Kisa? – He asked hastily without caring about his rushed sound or her opinion about him.

-Well, she meant a lot to us all; so we decided we wanted to have her buried rather than cremated. There are some of the representatives outside. This is something we all want to do. She's been moved for that reason.

-Moved where?

-The room by the morgue's exit; left door.

Byakuya didn't even nod; he just hurriedly abandoned the morgue and nearly shunpoed towards the indicated room.

Unohana didn't go after him, but she looked at him while he was leaving. She wasn't oblivious to the marks in his cheeks that his teardrops left behind as proof of them having been shed. Even someone as composed as Unohana felt flabbergasted as she noted Byakuya Kuchiki had cried… So she decided to stay; she sensed he was about to need to be alone…

He entered rather unceremoniously and his glance was immediately attracted by her. He suddenly calmed. He only stood there, still and unblinking. She looked the same as she did when he left her. There were now some sheets covering her from the shoulders downwards. His haori was placed above the sheet… Right, he had actually forgotten his haori. (!)

He, out of the blue, felt heartbroken at her sight… He felt…Disappointed… Why? Was he actually expecting to find her awake? (…) Yes he did.

(If you'd like, you can listen to 'Sadness and Sorrow' by Toshiro Masuda. This is actually a song from the Naruto OST.)

-Kisa… - His voice was fighting his inner turmoil but it was still evident; it hurt to hear him. – Please wake up… - He said as he grabbed her hand tightly. _What am I saying she's not going to wake up; I know…Yet why do I want to say it so badly?_ – Please… - He wept as his tears came once more. – Kisa… You're all I have left… I need you here with me… (Sob) I cannot accept your death… I'm losing my sanity, Kisa… Please, return… - This was rather hard for him to do; harder than it was to talk to her unconscious form like she did with his… - Please, Kisa… I know this past few hours have been unbearable; I cannot live a day without you; I would never survive a long lifetime without you in it… Please… (Sob)

He then fell to his knees in front of the table without letting go of her hand, and then held it with both of his hands and placed it close to his forehead as his eyes were closed while still shedding tears; just like Kisa used to do… This was painful; it hurt too much. He felt spasms in his chest as his heart was being enclosed mercilessly.

-I know that I was overprotective sometimes; when it was unneeded; I seldom had the courage to tell you what I felt openly; unlike you, who could do it with ease; I made you shed endless tears, I required too much courage to be able to tell you that I loved you and made you deal with my insecurity… But you know?

X Flashback X

-WHY?! Why are you after me? What do you want from me? What is it that you want from me so terribly?!

-Dear… I know you don't have any memories, but you as an ignorant and empty mind are really annoying.

-What are you planning to do with her?

-Why would you care? Weren't you just pointing a sword edge at her right now? If you were gonna kill her anyways, why would you care?

-You are obviously not shinigami; therefore, you cannot carry swords nor kill anyone. That is the duty of a shinigami officer, and only we can decide if she either lives or dies… I'll just say this once, give the girl back.

-And if I refuse?

Byakuya ran to him and cut the man who was holding her; and she fell to the ground. His blood spilled on her, and she froze from the shock, with eyes that reflected fear, and yet caused a sensation of frightfulness to whoever looked at such eyes. She was suffering, too.

Byakuya easily killed the other two. One of them was near her, and said:

-No matter what. Don't you dare think you're safe! Nobody escapes fate! - Those were his last words.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and kneeled to see her face, so afraid. She could barely move. It looked like she could cry. Then she fainted.

X End of Flashback X

-Despite the fact that I hardly trust someone and that you were a stranger, I immediately wanted to protect you. It's always been like that occasion. I can protect you physically, but I've proven to be inept to protect your feelings and prevent the tears you shed so often to come at you… Despite being resolved to be cold as it was expected of me, you managed to melt that ice off me in a matter of days… The center of my life was duty; or better said, that was all there was…But you changed that! – His voice was elevating with true passion and feelings wonderfully plastered in his voice; he was being sincere and open… Only she could make _that _happen. – Kisa, I didn't save you… You saved me! – All trails of his sadness gone. - You're who allowed me to smile again and showed me what it was live for someone! Yes, it isn't an easy thing; it demands sacrifices and your entire person…But I would never think it wasn't great! It felt good to know someone could make me feel like you make me feel everyday! It was a reason to look forward to each second… And it was pure bliss to know someone as me; someone who had never been able to do anything that made others smile, but, in fact, was looked as someone to be apart from; could make someone like you smile! I love making you blush; it makes me feel happy each time I see my words having a different effect than fear in others! Kisa… I know I hardly deserve the happiness of being with you…But still, I am so selfish that I don't care! I want to be with you! No one else can make me feel this way! Kisa… Please…Come back…! COME BACK!

(Music should end around here.)

Oblivious he certainly was that there were witnesses to these words. Outside, the squad representatives were gathered. They heard a good part of all Byakuya had just bluntly said. They were utterly speechless, to say the least.

Silence reigned in that hallway. One could even hear the clock's ticking time as it changed from 1:56 to 1:57 am.

Back in that room, Byakuya stood up; not yet resigned, but his hope was dying alarmingly fast. He stared at her. He wanted at least another glance at her real self… She looked beautiful, but death didn't suit her face at all. Her expression broke his heart and crushed his sight… He slowly took his haori but didn't put it back on. He looked at her and slowly bent closer and closer to her pale corpse. His hand caressed her forehead and tucked one of her loose locks behind her ear. She was ice cold; it nearly hurt to touch her, but he refused to take his hand away from her as if she were harmful… His lips met hers. He shed one last tear as that kiss lasted for several seconds. Even his lips were sad at having contact with such cold ones. And just as he slowly straightened back up, time became 1:58 am; exactly five hours after her demise.

Suddenly and most unbelievably, a light eruption took place in that dark room.

Around her body, a circle appeared. Byakuya stepped back as he narrowed his eyes because of the light that blinded his darkness-adapted eyesight. The circle twirled with her body in the middle.

Almost like magic, her wounds started to heal at even more dazing speed than the usual. The circular seal on her back shone. In the high part of her right arm, a symbol turned visible; it consisted in two simple lines that had curves at one end and curled inside; they alluded to a gust of wind; it could hardly be dubitable it was a wind symbol. It looked like a tattoo… Then, her eyes opened. (!) Her irises were bright red. A gust of wind was unleashed from that circled.

Byakuya barely had time to gasp. As her eyes opened, a huge light explosion occurred inside the room; it was as blinding as if a bolt of lightning had just touched the earth right in front of his speed.

Byakuya almost lost balance from the disorientation the light explosion caused him.

After a few instants, he opened again his eyes. It took them half a minute to regain sight.

He wondered if he had just passed away as well when he saw her.

She was healed; not a scratch lied on her. But that was trifle compared to what he heard next. It was a groan; her groan. (!) His brain sent electrocution to his entire body as he saw her move. He was frozen and gawking widely.

Kisa groaned and then twitched her close eyes before rolling open her eyelids; as if she were waking up… Her eyes were back to dark brown, the seal on her back stopped emitting light and the symbol that appeared on her right arm vanished into her skin… She then scrubbed her eyes and looked around to see Byakuya. The word 'dumbstruck' wouldn't do justice to his astonishment…

-What happened? – Kisa asked a bit disoriented as she looked around. – Is this 4th? Wow, I must be bound to spend my life here; though it's odd they gave me a different room. – She teased and turned towards an unanimated Byakuya. – Byakuya? What's wrong? And where is Jisume? – She then widened her eyes. – Did you two face off?! Is she alive? Are you alright?! – A long pause happened. – Byakuya? Is something wrong?

Byakuya looked at her and his expression gradually changed, but slightly. He was mute, but his irises trembled from excitement, confusion and joyous tears.

Kisa felt concerned about him and then pushed aside the sheets and was about to stand up to see if he was alright…And then she noted she wasn't wearing a nagajuban… Byakuya, who was already gaining some control, blushed madly and his eyes grew as big as they could.

After the award-winning awkward situation, she showed a belated reaction.

-Kyaa!! – She shouted as she grabbed the sheets and covered herself as she blushed…

Her blush reactivated his voice…

-K-Kisa… - He whispered with a shaking voice.

Pronouncing her name to her unleashed his suppressed tears.

As embarrassing as her situation was, she could only gawk as she saw him cry.

-B-Byakuya…?

Byakuya threw himself at her. He hugged her tightly as his shoulders were out of his control and his sobbing could be heard. Kisa was stunned, but nonetheless, she returned the hug.

-What happened? – She asked him.

-I lost you… - He replied.

Her eyes widened.

Then the door was abruptly opened.

-Kuchiki taicho! – Unohana exclaimed; uncharacteristically. – I felt something under my feet as I was working on the upper floors! What in the world happened…? – She trailed off and lost her countenance as she noticed the scene.

He was hugging her… Her arms were around him too… She was returning the hug… She was conscious… She was alive… SHE WAS ALIVE?!

Behind Unohana were Toshiro, Isane, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ukitake, Nanao, Renji, Iba, Rukia, Izuru, Komamura, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Kyoraku; all of them, with no exception, gawking.

-Could someone tell me what is going on? – Kisa insisted. – First Byakuya is like this out of the blue and now all of you are staring at me strangely… Is it that I was grave and you didn't know if I'd wake up? – She speculated with a softer voice.

-You died. – Kenpachi answered.

She stared and stared at him for a long moment.

-I beg your pardon? – Kisa narrowed her eyes.

-You died. – Isane repeated.

-…And now you've resuscitated. – Unohana added; her serious expression not yet regained.

Kisa gaped.

-HEEEH?!!!! – She shouted with her eyes now wider than the rest's.


	69. Adoptive Brother and Adopted Sister

Dedicated to Itachislayer31 for alerting and favoriting the story and me as an author; and for your review! I really feel honored. :D Also, to kakashis-girl90 and Yoru-Soi-Hina-Trio for favoriting so long ago! (Sorry for the delay… Distracted I didn't notice you… Sorry…) It's wonderful to know so many of you are finding the story of your liking! C:

**Adoptive Brother and Adopted Sister**

A handsome dark-haired man opened his closed eyes while he knelt with one knee in front of a grave. He didn't turn his stare away from the grave to speak to the man that stood next to him.

-Did you sense that, brother? – Edward asked.

-Yes. – Diego replied. – That useless noble better be prepared for the consequences of letting her die…

-I'm certainly not happy she died either, but she thankfully revived, as she should; so it should be alright… - Edward said solemnly.

-But he didn't know she could revive after being killed; he failed.

-But brother, you cannot kill him. If you do, then our Mistress will hate you.

-That has never stopped me from doing what is my duty, James. – Diego replied with a probing voice and cold eyes. – Besides, she is no condition yet to be resuscitating; it gets her body tired… I had been wondering why her reiatsu felt suddenly too low for me to perceive 5 hours ago.

-Me too… Ever since we left Soul Society, we were still able to feel her low reiatsu since you awakened some of her fighting senses; hence her reiatsu became closer to us. I did have a bad feeling too… This must mean she was killed 5 hours ago.

-It should have taken her only 30 minutes, James. If it took her this long to resuscitate it means she's still too far from reaching her original power.

-Brother, you yourself said she was at acceptable progress in training. She's already capable of doing a lot; she just needs to remember how to do it. Her learning speed was fast the first time you taught her all of what you'll teach her again. So, this being the second time, I bet she'll amaze you.

-I can only hope she does. She doesn't have this much time. Someone already struck. – He gritted his teeth.

-Do you think it was Jisume? – Edward asked after a pause.

-I'm certain it was her. – He gritted his teeth with greater strength.

-I can only imagine the joy it caused her to defeat her sister at last… - Edward separated his palms as one of his arms fell to his side with his hand made into a fist.

-I don't think she was happy to defeat someone thus weak. I am certain she didn't struggle at all to kill her in her current level… Jisume has always looked up to her as a fighter; it was her goal in life to overshadow her sister; and now that she looked at her, she must be raging. I doubt she would have had pleasure in killing her.

-You're right… - Edward assented. – I wonder if Hajime will also be infuriated or if he'll be happy to know she's not a threat to him.

-Were the second option the case, he will search for a way to kill her definitely before she remembers… Probably, he already thought of that before and then ordered Jisume to strike. I can only think he was testing if she was capable of reviving with such low power… And now, he knows she can; albeit it takes her too long to do it.

-No matter what the case is, this doesn't look good from any angle. – Edward then undid his fist as he tried to calm down. – She ought to contact you with the notebook soon, Diego. She needs to realize she's against the clock…

-I know that, James.

Edward sighed and blinked. When he reopened his eyes; they were changed. He focused them on the grave again and reread the engraving:

ARISAWA TARO

(1986 - 2008)

Beloved son and brother

"Mistakes of the past can be overshadowed by good actions and love"

Rest in peace

-Thank you for protecting our Mistress while she was here, Taro Arisawa. – Edward smiled. – You really don't know how indebted we are towards you. We couldn't be more thankful it was you whom she ran into. I appreciate you bringing her real self out; you allowed her to smile for the first time in years. You made her happy; for that we owe you.

He then stood up; leaving the bouquet of white roses in front of the grave.

Edward looked at Diego; whose eyes remained on the grave. Edward smiled. He knew Diego was also giving his thank-you message inwardly; for he wouldn't let others hear him… That was just like him.

-Let's go. – Diego said as he noted Edward, without turning to look at him, and instead turning on his heel.

-Yes, brother. – Edward smiled to Diego's back as he followed him back to the place they had come from.

-HEEEH?!! – Kisa shouted with wide, _wide_ open eyes. - What do you mean I died?!!

-We mean exactly what we said. – Kenpachi answered.

Kisa recapitulated everything in her mind… Now that she thought about it, it made perfect sense that she had died… But even her thoughts were wordless as to why she was alive… She wondered if her guardians knew about this ability of hers…

When she came back to her senses, she noticed Byakuya was no longer hugging her… Maybe he had a belated reaction to reassume his countenance in front of others. (Though it was pointless now that everyone had seen him…)

Before she could say anything else, Matsumoto jumped to glomp her.

-KISA – CHAN!!! WAA! – Matsumoto shouted with tears of joy.

Kisa waved her arms as she was being asphyxiated.

-Rangiku…I…Can't…Breathe… - A muffled sound came from her chest.

-Oh, sorry. – Rangiku said as she let her breathe again.

While still locked with Rangiku, yet someone else glomped her.

-KISSY – CHAN!! – Yachiru had thrown herself with such strength that Kisa almost falls off the bed.

-Yachiru… - Kisa was actually in a lack of words to say to everybody there.

-Kissy – Chan is alive! Yay! – She was happy. – We can still play with her, Ken – Chan! – She turned to Kenpachi and then again to a gaping Kisa with a smile.

-This is so strange, yet the feeling of it is so beautiful. – Said Yumichika… Not that he'd admit it but he was glad she was alive; so Ikkaku noted.

-Average! – Iba exclaimed happy; making a lot of people get drops on the back of their heads.

-Kissy – Chan! – Kyoraku said dreamily as he was about to join the glomping club… But Nanao pulled his ear to stop him as her forehead's vein was highlighted…

Rukia merely ignored everything but her brother. She was startled to see him hugging someone and with tear marks on his cheeks… She knew his tears had stopped just the moment the door to the room was opened by them.

Once Kisa was free from the hugs of both lieutenants, she could only say:

-I don't know what to think…

-We certainly need to stop expecting ordinary things from you, don't we, Kisa – Chan? – Unohana said with notorious joy.

Kisa wasn't sure what to say. Maybe they really did…

-Ne, Kisa – San. – Ukitake asked. – Was that girl wearing your kimono really your twin sister?

Everyone reassumed their correspondent faces to the subject… It was quite unexpected for Ukitake to be the one to break the ice… Kisa also assumed seriousness.

-Yes. – She answered solemnly and with her narrowed eyes gazing down. – She is Koji's Mistress and my sister, Jisume.

The response of the people wasn't verbal, but in gestures. Nobody could think of something to say…

-Was she the one who killed you? – An unexpected someone asked her.

Kisa turned her head sideways with alarmed eyes… Every one of her senses knew he was resentful and even more… Albeit he still had tear marks on his cheeks, his voice was inconsistent with it.

Kisa then gazed down; pensive.

-I…I think she did. – Kisa decided.

She then turned towards him. She knew nothing good could be in him that instant; whatever his mind was saying couldn't be anything good.

The rest were at a loss for words.

-I myself don't fully understand why she did it… - Kisa commenced after an awkward silence; which wasn't really for her, for she was rather worried about what he was thinking… - She mentioned she did it for power. I didn't really understand her motives, but she was the one controlling the corpse of that officer. - A new silence was born in the atmosphere; not the awkward kind, but a more serious kind. – She herself let me know she killed him and used him to observe me… - Kisa finished; gravely.

-Did she say anything about how she did it? – Unohana asked her.

Kisa shook her head tardily; and with her head tilted down she observed Byakuya with the corner of her eyes. The situation didn't look good.

-I'll go bring you some clothes. – Unohana said no more.

She then turned and looked at everyone with a hint as to leave the two alone; which everybody caught; and so, they left them alone in the room.

In the meantime, Hajime was listening to Jisume's report as he sat on his golden throne.

Everything said in that place was always said in Hinara; but translated the following is heard:

-YOU FOOL! – Hajime yelled at a shrugging Jisume; whose personality was quite different to his presence.

-Gomenasai, Hajime – Nii! – She exclaimed notoriously desperate. - But I swear I did try to make her Hikyo take over her! It made no sense that the Hikyo wasn't fighting to come out…!

-Silence! – His voice was frighteningly upset.

Jisume immediately felt a chill on her spine with his tone; and she just tilted her head down in submission and scared as her eyelids were tightly closed…

Hajime sighed inwardly and immediately corrected himself…

-Sorry, Jisume. – He used a tone that revealed he had put on a mask; a gentler façade.

-It's alright, brother. – Jisume said; her voice shivering a bit.

-Now, your data are hard to believe, Jisume. For our sister to be thus easily killed is unacceptable without proof. – As he said that, he rose from the throne. – I assume Koji was witnessing the situation. – Jisume understood and immediately nodded a bit too frantically. – Then, - He then turned towards Koji; who was kneeling behind his Mistress's right side. – Koji, come forth.

The ground started to tremble from beneath as the floor in front of his throne started to rise. And gradually, those platforms that rose started to take the shape of stairs in front of Hajime's feet.

There were no stairs on the side of the tall platform that held his throne; that was the way he'd always descend those 3 meters; so it didn't affect Jisume, Koji, his female guardian; whom was watching from a distance; nor the bespectacled silent woman that stood next to his throne.

As Hajime calmly came down; with elegance in the air around him; Koji looked at his Mistress with the corner of his eyes while his head still gazed down. Jisume mouthed soundlessly a syllable in Hinara; which was translated as 'Do go'; she was granting him permission. So, Koji straightened up and walked to the foot of the newly formed stairs. His eyes showed, for a brief moment, deep dislike towards the blond man.

Hajime reached the last step and closed his eyes. His expression serious and hard to read; nothing could be interpreted from it. Koji placed his hand over his forehead as he showed him what he had witnessed; just like Diego had done with Kisa.

After a short instance; which was longer for Hajime's mind; Koji removed his hand from his forehead and turned to walk to his place behind his Mistress and reassumed his position.

Hajime narrowed his eyes at what he saw; it really was something he never thought he'd see of Kisana. He had always held her in a high rank in his mind; he never thought he'd witness such a weak performance. It was almost an insult to the image he had of her; which was already pretty bad…

-Jisume. – His semi-stern voice made her use all her will to suppress the need to jump from the fear it made her feel. – I do accept your data; however, I am disappointed at your rashness to show yourself in front of every captain of Gotei 13.

-But they don't know anything about me, brother… - She hesitated to speak; but did so feebly.

-That's irrelevant. – He made her lower her head in fear and then sighed. – Very well, it doesn't seem like it will gravely affect our plans. This better not be repeated, Jisume.

-Hai, Hajime – Nii! – Jisume said with brilliant hazel eyes that sparkled with the happy relief his forgiveness gave her as she looked up to him.

Hajime made a barely perceivable effort to soften his eyes. His softer look seemed so natural; yet it was absolutely fake for Koji.

Despite all the years he had watched this sort of scenes between the two siblings, he had never been able to accept them.

Koji, like Diego Santiago, had become a guardian since his Mistress was a newborn. And from the very beginning, he disliked Hajime. He, inexplicably; sensed the falseness in his affections towards his Mistress. He lacked solid foundation for those feelings about his Mistress's brother, but he didn't doubt it was all true after numerous decades of observing their relationship; guess you could call that the Guardian's sixth sense…

Nonetheless, it wasn't simple jealousy what generated contempt towards the man; it was because it killed him, as her guardian, to see his Mistress with such attitude towards an always suspicious man like him; a man who, on top of everything else, dared to treat her like that; yell at her and make her act as submissive. It was an eternal insult towards him; for he refused to treat her as any less than a queen. She was the reason he lived; his everything. It was outrageously unforgivable…

He'd always be mad at this, but mostly towards himself. He was to fail in every attempt to make his Mistress understand the previous… She _adored_ her older brother. She lived to serve him. He could never make her change her mind; it was as if her mind was set upon it…

The worst was that there was nothing he could do about it. He had no choice but to deal with the fact that he'd never be as important to her as her brother; a brother whom was utterly worthless of her dedication and love according to Koji. True, his guardian nature made him always think the highest of her; yet, even someone who wasn't Jisume's guardian would agree nobody deserves that kind of life… So, he could do nothing but resign himself and growl inwardly each time she acted degradingly in front of him…

Hajime, oblivious; or rather uncaring; about Koji, patted his younger sister's hair and accommodated the rose on her nearly black long hair.

-Do go ahead to your rooms and rest, Jisume. – His voice was quite different in sound from what it was a few seconds ago.

-Yes, brother. – She said with happy eyes and left with Koji behind her.

The gigantic wooden doors of the entrance closed and Hajime closed his eyes; which reopened cold and hatred-filled.

-Are you truly fine with her actions, my Master? – Asked his guardian, Isadora Dulcinea, as she stepped into the lit part of the room; it looked as if she was emerging from obscurity. Her voice respectful and different from what it really sounded when directed to others.

-I was not lying when I declared her actions as inoffensive towards our plans; nevertheless, we must be careful so this goes into their oblivion.

-You're a very good brother, my Master. – She said as she massaged his shoulders with a notorious attempt to look as feminine as possible. – To be able to forgive her for such actions, you indeed are…

-I do it for the sake of my purpose, Isadora. – His voice was uncaring for her; neutral; unaffected by her attentions. – She's still useful. – His eyes reflected no change as he acknowledged he manipulated her.

Back at the 4th's room near the morgue, the atmosphere was somewhat tense.

-Byakuya… - Kisa noted his tear marks; they were very dry already…

It was then that she realized he had been crying more than she had thought… _Byakuya… I myself don't know what happened (maybe I'll ask Santiago later), but I caused you pain didn't I? To think my 'death' affected you this much… I'm so sorry…_

-Will I ever cause anything other than pain to you, Byakuya? – She asked solemnly with guilty eyes.

His restless thoughts were interrupted by her voice. They locked gazes. Not a word was coming from his mouth.

She then got down of the metallic table in which her corpse had lied; with improvised clothing made out of the white sheets around her pretty much naked body.

Her eyes were penetrating with the tears that were yet to arrive from her throat.

_Kisa…_ - He wanted to say that; he wanted to say something, anything… But he couldn't. To see her like that made him sad; the fact that she was wrapping herself with her bed sheets didn't help either…

-Here… - He said as his arm offered her his haori. – It won't be enough to cover yourself properly, but it should be better than bed sheets.

He wasn't looking straight at her eyes when she took it without even grinning; she looked equally down.

He turned around so she could put it on. After a minute, he felt her pulling on his sleeve to call for his attention. As his gaze met her person, they saw the proximity and he found himself slightly surprised as he noted her eyes were but inches away from his face.

-I'm so sorry… - Her eyes became watery.

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he pulled out his always gentle handkerchief and dried her tears. After some moments of silence; eternal moments for Kisa; he held her abruptly against his chest and locked his arms tightly around her. She was cool and he was warm; so the contact felt rather strange, yet soothing. She didn't see that coming nor him speaking afterwards:

-Don't say that… - His voice was earnest but gentler than it was moments ago; with the others present. – You don't know how I felt after I lost you… - He started to caress her hair as his chin found support on her head. – I thought I'd end up killing myself in my madness.

-You think you were going crazy? – She asked feeling the warmth of his embrace.

-I don't think; I _know_ I was, Kisa… - He said without breaking the hug.

-Byakuya… - She was clueless about what to say.

She detected the seriousness in his words… Had someone like her gotten that deeply towards him? It made her a bit happy, yet she wished he hadn't said that… If anything really did happen to her again and she didn't revive the next time, then what would be of him? It worried her too much, but that didn't stop her from blushing mad at his words… Why couldn't she ever resist that bodily reaction when he caused it?

-I'm sorry. – He said; making her feel confused about why. – I should've protected you better… I'm who left you alone, Kisa… If only I hadn't acted as I did, this would've never happened…

Something strange was felt in her insides with his words…

-Hadn't you already said those words? – She asked. His heart sped up drastically as his eyes grew more open. – You had already said you were sorry… And I told you I already owed you my life too many times before… Or am I having some déjà vu about it? – She said as she closed her eyes to muse… - Odd…

She felt his embrace weakening and looked up to see his astounded face. That was uncharacteristic of him…

-Sorry! – She said as she waved her arms frantically. – It ought to be a déjà vu or something like that! I guess I'm kind of strange right…? Eto… - She said as she blushed; embarrassed at her incoherence and stupid reaction. – Sorry… - She said with a lower voice…

He was just amazed she actually remembered the conversation he had had with her illusion… But then this reaction of hers… It was totally what he'd expect of her. He chuckled lightly; only he could actually make chuckling sound so gracious and look good as he did it; it was always spellbinding to her eyes… She felt confused about his reaction, but then; in a situation like that one; what could possibly make sense?

She smiled at him; and the effect was for his smile to emerge. Each other's smile never got old to them… He loved her smile; it was pure bliss after he had just seen her open her eyes when he considered them forever sealed… He couldn't take it anymore… The feelings that had overridden him as he talked to her memory hours ago had assaulted him again.

He lifted her chin as he closed the distance with his lips. She was stunned but happy, so she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He caressed her hair and face and kissed her passionately, as he had felt the huge need to with just her memory. But to feel her with his sense of touch was wonderful; it was what he couldn't do with an illusion…

After they parted, his forehead was against hers. Their probing gazes entwined.

It was then that he noticed how his haori really wasn't enough to cover her as it was starting open into a revealing cleavage… He blushed.

A knock was heard from outside. They both turned hastily as the door opened to reveal Rukia. She held a folded nagajuban.

-Unohana taicho got busy. – She said with her head gazing down as she blushed. – So I came instead to bring you the nagajuban… - She handed it to Kisa.

-Thanks. – Kisa was blushing but smiled thankfully to Rukia.

Rukia just nodded and closed the door behind her. Kisa then turned towards Byakuya; who was staring at the closed door; still thinking of Rukia… He hadn't quite realized she had come from the Human World… Who notified her of the situation?

Kisa cleared her throat and his attention turned towards her.

-Byakuya… - She was blushing and couldn't bring herself to say it quite right… So she just pointed at the nagajuban she held…

He blushed as he understood and then left the room for her to change…

Outside, Rukia was with her back against the wall.

She looked hesitant at first, but suddenly, her eyes gained determination he had seldom seen in her. Then he processed that such gaze was directed towards himself…

-Nii – Sama… - Rukia started with respect but firm. – What has happened? How did she manage to come back to life? – She needed a second to decide if she'd keep asking. – What is she?

Byakuya himself was ignorant of the answers… He had no idea what to say to Rukia.

-Not even Kisa herself knows… - Was all he managed to reply.

Rukia accepted his answer without feeling happy about it or anywhere close to satisfied.

-When did you arrive here? – He asked her.

-3 hours ago. – She answered with her face attempting to be as cold as possible; yet he noted something bugged her…

-Who let you know of this?

-Renji.

Byakuya nodded. For some reason, his eyes were not as unemotional towards her as they usually were…

-Is something wrong, Rukia? – He asked her as he stared straight at her.

She bit her lip.

-Why would you think there is, Nii – Sama?

Byakuya was unsure of what to respond. He thought he might walk and take some fresh air since he wasn't sure of anything he had done or said that early morning; except that he was glad she was again alive… But as he turned to head outside, Rukia's voice; louder than intended; spoke up. She just couldn't take it another second.

-Is that really all?! – She took her angst out on that one outcry.

He stopped and turned to meet a pair of frustrated midnight eyes.

-Will you really not ask me anything else?! Do you care so little of my worry?! – She shouted and then gazed down with shaking closed fists. – I know I am not very important, Nii – Sama, but do you really feel thus indifferent at my concern? – Her voice tone was lower, but still hurting. - I've been concerned about you for over three months now! – Her eyes were sincere big and watery; their similarity to Hisana's didn't help… Those eyes actually got to him…

Byakuya was speechless. His mind drifted off to the times he had seen her in those months…

When he was first admitted in the hospital after Kisa's Hikyo stabbed him, at the Human World's bar, he heard about the blood oath Kisa made to her, the time Diego Santiago took Kisa from the hospital to train her, then after he fought with Kisa, and this time…

X Flashbacks X

-But! I can finally see Nii – Sama, and I don't want to leave his side! – Cried Rukia.

-Wow! You are Rukia! Nice to finally meet, you! – Kisa said with a smile.

-I think I've told both of you before how much I hate to see your tears, haven't I, Rukia? Kisa, haven't I? – His tone when referring to Kisa was a bit more remarked.

-Sorry, Byakuya, but these are tears of happiness, so please, don't worry about me. I'm just so happy! – Kisa said.

-You're Kisa?! – Yelled Rukia. - Well, I hope you're happy about all that you did to my brother!

She almost tried to punch Kisa in the face, but Ichigo, Renji and Unohana taicho stop her. Even her brother wanted to stand and stop Rukia, but his wounds didn't allow him to.

-Rukia, we've been through this already! – Said Ichigo. - I know it's not easy, but don't kill her! You know she wasn't herself in that moment.

-Kuchiki Rukia, I'm not gonna allow you to hurt my patient! – Said Unohana taicho with a calm yet slightly stern tone.

-Let me go, Ichigo! That's no excuse to hurt others! Not being able to control herself is pathetic!

_Rukia… You did that because you were trying to defend me, didn't you? You ignored that I love her, and it is understandable, I myself ignored so back then…_

-Nii – Sama, she's going to be fine. – Rukia said soothingly. – You should be proud of her… She did her best… A pretty good job, actually. Aren't you happy for her? She achieved what she wanted…

Byakuya looked at Rukia and then turned back to Kisa; who was lying unconscious in the stage of the bar…

-I guess you're right there, Rukia.

_All that ever crossed my mind that night was her… I didn't even ask you if your throat was better; that was the reason why you couldn't sing in the first place… I didn't even know you could sing… You were sincerely worried and I just spared you a glance…_

-Nii – Sama! – Rukia cried; making Byakuya turn his attention to her in an abrupt manner…For the third time since she had started talking… She was tired of that already.

-Yes, Rukia? – He asked as if she hadn't just spoken at him with an unnecessarily high tone, rather than glaring at his adopted sister for the lack of respect…

-You were looking out the window again. – She answered. – What is that is keeping your mind so worried?

-What makes you say I am worried about someone?

-I'm sorry. – She said as her head pointed down. – It's just that I was very happy you're finally awake… But that doesn't mean you have to listen to me, Nii – Sama. I won't force you to if you don't want to.

-I apologize for having caused you so much mortification, Rukia. – He said with his usual tone; somewhat icy… – I am glad you are here. Please, continue with what you were telling me. – His voice then showed slight guilt.

-It's fine, Nii – Sama. I was just saying I'm glad you're awake. – She said as she looked at him with a grave smile.

-Thank you, Rukia. – He answered.

Without another second passing, he turned his gaze once again to the spring sky behind his window.

_That day, I was the one who disrespected you, Rukia… You were there, worried and trying to talk to me, yet I didn't listen and turned to the window; for I was thinking of her… You knew I was, didn't you? To think I never knew when exactly you left the room… Rukia…_

Nii – Sama! – Rukia exclaimed. – What are you doing walking without a crutch?! – Her voice was really worried, but not even that could bring emotion to his empty glare.

He didn't respond.

-Nii – Sama… - She spoke softly from shock. – What happened…?!

No reply again.

-Is…Kisa – San all right? – She looked away when she asked… And then she looked at him again. There was no response in him at all… - Let me help you. – She said as she placed herself under his arm for him to use her as support.

They went into his room with little cooperation from Byakuya. Rukia had a hard time moving him, but she managed…

_I was too cruel and inconsiderate to you that time; it was when I was the worst towards you… I spoke no words to you… Rukia, despite my attitude, you've still kept on coming whenever you heard I was admitted here and asked for no attention forcefully… Rukia…_

X End of Flashbacks X

-Rukia… - He finally spoke out loud.

She lifted her watery blue eyes, but before she could meet his eyes, her own grew wide as she noted his embrace.

-N-Nii – S-Sama? (!) – She stuttered confused and shocked.

-I'm sorry, Rukia… - He said.

She felt even more bemused about how to react than the time he had just fought with Kisa… This was anything but like him!

-You've changed… - Rukia whispered as her eyes started to soften.

-I don't deny that I have. – He replied.

-Do you love her that much, Nii – Sama? Nii – Sama… I just don't want you to end up hurt…

-Arigato, Rukia… For your concern, I really am thankful. It must have been hard for you. – His voice was so different than what she was used to, too…

Rukia nearly shivered at this tenderness… He had never shown this affection towards her before. (Not while she was conscious, at least…) She remained immobile.

-I've been so pensive of Kisa that I actually forgot about everything else; she's been the only thing occupying my thought this few months… Rukia, I apologize for making you worry and feel like this.

He then showed her one of his smiles… Rukia was fazed about it; it was the first time he ever smiled towards her. This was almost as hard to believe as the times she saw him smiling to Kisa… He had changed…A lot.

Rukia, still bewildered, returned the hug, and after a few instants. They parted.

-I no longer doubt Kisana is good-hearted, but will she make you happy Nii – Sama?

-She already does.

-Even though she has made you end up here considerable times in such a short lapse of time?

-And even though I might again. – He confirmed and was not going to change his mind about it.

-So I see… - She said as she gazed down for a brief instant, but still smiling. - I believe things are alright here for now… - Rukia expressed; though she tried to be formal, she couldn't quite hide her inevitable smiling. – I'll get going then. Ichigo is not going to believe this… I'll come back later if needed, Nii - Sama.

Byakuya just nodded. She turned and started to walk, but then stopped and turned the upper half of her body to meet his expectant eyes as he noted her.

-By the way, I'm pretty sure Hisana – Nee would want you to be happy. – Byakuya's eyes broadened as she kept grinning. – So please be happy, Nii – Sama.

She then disappeared as she turned to the left hall and left him behind; nearly dumbfounded.

Sorry for the delay on this update; right now, I just finished partials, now finals are next… So I'm afraid you may have to wait for the next update as well… Bear with me; I'll have some time the following week and I promise I'll try to update more often. :) Please review, since I'm not fully convinced about this chapter…


	70. The Black Servers' Complot

Dedicated to Justin for favoriting me as an author; it makes me really happy; Andre71 for favoriting this story; always an honour and something I thank; and also, to Sora for your review. I want you all to know I never intended Rukia to be left out, it just happened… I only figured out what I had done in scarlet's review. So, I thought it was about time to fix it. I love Rukia, you know? But oh, well… I gave her some Ichigo love, so it wasn't so bad right? ;D

**The Black Servers' Complot**

The very moment Rukia disappeared from his eyesight, a door opened and Kisa emerged wearing a nagajuban. There were still flushing traces in her cheeks, but what was far more notable was the smile she directed towards Byakuya; it was happy about something. But independently of that, he just couldn't help smiling his light smile for just seeing her; alive.

-I'm glad you made out with Rukia. – She expressed sincerely.

-You had noticed? – He asked; his smile being replaced by subtle bewilderment.

-Thought about mentioning it to you before…But well, your relationship is none of my business. – She said bluntly; to which he frowned.

-You don't have to feel that way. It would've been good if you had told me before…

-Is that resentment? – She played while grinning and then looked at him a bit more seriously though still grinning lightly. – Sometimes, we need to notice certain things ourselves, else we don't learn from those mistakes. – She then smiled somewhat apologetically.

Before he could reply, they were both surprised by the sudden appearance of a breathless Soi Fon.

-Soi Fon? – Kisa asked her concerned for the panting captain.

Despite being out of breath, her eyes were fixated on Kisa. Her irises were contracted for longer than surprise should allow.

Kisa didn't comprehend…But she could relate that glare to the ones she had received shortly before from everyone as they saw her alive… Kisa's eyes broadened as she recalled not seeing Soi Fon there…

-Soi Fon… - Kisa felt guilty for worrying Soi Fon thus much.

That was all she could say before she was locked in Soi Fon's embrace. Kisa nearly gaped… Since when did Soi Fon allow herself to project this much affection towards others? Nevertheless, she returned the hug; moved. Kisa's own irises contracted as she felt a teardrop on her shoulder.

Kisa's throat was conducting tears of her own.

-I'm sorry…

X Soi Fon's Flashback X

Kisa had been pronounced dead an hour ago by Unohana.

Soi Fon arrived at the main quarters of her division. She locked herself in the main living room and did not turn on the lights. She refused to externalize her inner self in public. She was glad the structure was empty for the celebration taking place outside… As if she could celebrate at all with what had just happened… To cry, she preferred remaining in the dark.

Soi Fon was a harsh person but she did have tear conducts. She felt guilty for Kisa's demise and needed to get those searing tears out; so she cried, for the first time in a while, as the moon rays seeped through the window to fall over her subtly; making her shaking shoulders notable.

From the beginning she knew she had to be something else to have Yoruichi's favor earned so quickly, but as time passed, she felt closer to her…

They had spent a lot of time together, especially in the last days as they prepared tonight's event. In those days, Soi Fon realized how her smiling felt as if she made up for her not being able to smile in front of her division officers.

That girl had become special among everyone in Gotei 13 rapidly. Soi Fon had recently learned why even Kuchiki Byakuya was inevitable; at least part of his reason… He must have seen in her what everybody there did too: Her innocence. That trait she possessed they all lacked.

Many there had dark or semi-dark pasts, and they all had their own problems… But none of them had the ability to face them like she could; smiling. Kisa was innocent in heart. She trusted people a bit too easily and was an open book about most things. She spoke up when no one else had the courage to. She was somewhat carefree about etiquette and guise and yet managed to be charming. She could talk to everyone and crack the shell in which they secluded themselves effortlessly.

They all lacked the ability to smile with ease. With time, a shinigami grows colder; which is only natural. Being too sensitive is a lethal trait in shinigami officers, for it doesn't allow objectiveness or being cold when needed to. They had all come to need something very great to take place in order to smile. Most had lost the ease to smile at the daily things; like the stars. Albeit they are present in their daily routines, they are certainly no simple things; they're gigantic spheres of burning gas; many are far greater than the sun. Yet, since they're common, we eventually forget this and note them as uninteresting; hence, they're hardly seen as a reason to smile. Kisa was so special that she managed to change their minds otherwise in a short lapse of time. None of them could afford such attitude when they had the responsibility of entire squads in their hands, so it was good to have her around to fill that one thing they couldn't.

Soi Fon had learned to care for her as a younger sister; as many others did… It hurt to lose her. It hurt her to know that she had done a lot of things to her that drew tears out of her eyes.

Nobody else had ever made her detest her duty before her. The memory of taking both of her guardians away from her; the ones who could help her regain her memory; and letting them be sentenced to death was now heavy above Soi Fon. On top of that, Kisa had helped her with the festival and dinner. It didn't feel right… She wanted to make it up to her, and now she had been deprived from that wish.

As this all crossed her mind, she was lying on her side in the living room's couch and had even gotten to sobbing. She wanted to be alone and lie in the dark forever…

An abrupt and utterly unwanted knock on the door was heard followed by the one voice she really didn't have the mood to hear.

-Taicho! – Shouted from the other side of the door the voice as he kept banging on the door. – Is something wrong?! Why did you lock yourself up? And the lights are off, too! I think I heard you there, are you hurt?!

With each word Omaeda shouted, her forehead's nerves were more remarkably highlighted… She found it annoying. _Seriously, and Kuchiki complains about his lieutenant!_

Soi Fon was also good for being able to sweep aside her true emotions momentarily, even when intense. She forced her tears to a halt as she unlocked the door to hit her lieutenant as she glared daggers at him.

Omaeda was used to being battered by his captain but she only hit him that hard when she wasn't OK.

With the pass of time, he had learned to tell when his captain was doing her best to appear tough; and for her sake, he never failed to pretend he was clueless about it; she knew her well enough to understand the levels of her pride.

-You are too late. The dinner event was over long ago. – She said emptily as she didn't make eye contact with him.

-I just arrived from the mission 10 minutes ago, taicho.

-Report.

-Left it written in your desk just now.

-Good. – She was not going to talk much; he didn't expect that to happen.

-I apologize for not making it here in time; I really did want to meet this Kisana of whom everyone talks about. To think she's been here months and I had been away so I couldn't have met her…

-You can leave already. – Her tone was always stern, but he had learnt to distinguish between 'angry-stern' and 'I'm-begging-you-to-leave-me-alone-stern'.

-Well, then. I'll see her around later then.

-You won't see her around. – She said; still sounding void. – She's dead.

Omaeda almost froze at her words and looked bemused.

-But that can't be! – He exclaimed. – Kotetsu fukutaicho sent a hell butterfly to you but couldn't get to you since you were locked here; that's why I'm here. It said that Kisana was fine and alive. - Soi Fon's heart stopped momentarily. – I don't quite get it though, did something happen to her? Was it grave?

Soi Fon didn't answer. She simply shunpoed away at full speed to 4th Division…

It made no sense for her to be alive! She herself had seen her corpse at the morgue shortly after Kuchiki taicho left it there… She wasn't the kind of woman to rush with such vague sentences. She knew it was more likely for Omaeda to have misunderstood; and it wouldn't be the first time he did; but yet, she rushed out with all her might; jeopardizing her heart; for just that one thing because she; deeply; wanted to believe that she had never died in the first place…

X End of Soi Fon's Flashback X

And here she was; crying, though shedding tears at slow speed and without weeping assaulting her voice.

-Kisa… - She said huskily. – How can you be here?

Kisa shrugged shoulders.

-I'm afraid I myself don't understand Soi Fon… Gomenasai… I'm sorry I worried you, and I promise I'll find a way to pay you for the kimono.

-Baka! I don't care about the kimono! – She shouted trying to sound stern, though it was to no avail.

-Gomen… - Kisa said once more as she let Soi Fon hug her harder and refused to complain about her depleted lungs until Soi Fon felt better…

Meanwhile, somewhere far from there, a man and his companion entered into a dark fortress calmly with long dark cloaks covering their bodies and heads.

The place was like a maze, but this really wasn't the first time they visited it.

The man knocked on a wooden door and waited a few seconds until a voice from the other side authorized their entrance.

The other side of the door was a wide 50X50 meter room. The floor and walls were made of stone. The ceiling was 7 meters above their heads. There were no windows. Against the walls were numerous sentinels with a several meters distancing one another. They all wore shinigami robes but portrayed them differently than the shinigami from Soul Society; their sleeves weren't as wide and their sashes were dark red. The styles to tie them varied; giving each something that distinguished them; but not one had it tied like a shinigami.

The hidden forms crossed the gigantic area unfazed. Their footsteps echoed in the empty place.

At the opposite side of the room was a tall door-less entrance. It was dark inside and impossible to see anything inside.

As they entered, the sound of their footfalls' echo was different; one could tell they had entered a far narrower hallway.

Several miles ahead, was a metal door which opened from inside to reveal dim light; which sensible eyes would have found it almost blinding after walking so long in the immense obscurity but both cloaked forms were unaffected.

The revealed room was 5X5 meters only. It was an office. There was a big desk in the center. However, there weren't any windows. There was only one chair in one side of the desk and no others; visitors weren't frequent… There was nothing but ink and paper in the desk. No pictures there or in the plain white walls. The only source of light was a single candle in one of the desk's corners.

-So you've arrived. – Said the voice of a man; he sounded around middle age.

He sat at the desk as he spoke towards his visitors and did not lift his look from the papers he worked on.

-What do you want? – He asked without stopping writing.

-A favor. – The male visitor spoke with familiarity towards him.

-Obviously. – The older man replied without looking at him; making the visitor's slight grin erase as he narrowed his eyes towards that man he certainly wasn't fond of. – I would ask you what that 'favor' consists of, but it would only be a waste of our time. I am a busy man, after all. I cannot understand or even imagine what would have you believe for a mere second we'd do _you_ a favor, Hajime.

Once he said that, Hajime removed his cloak's hood; his face with that characteristic air that made him hard to trust to anyone with developed senses.

-My, that's very rude coming from you. – Hajime said with his scheming light brown eyes and his untrustworthy voice. – It's pretty uncharacteristic of you, Brigadier Commander Kumamoto.

Kumamoto Masashi lifted his probing glare towards Hajime.

-You are uncommonly certain I'll comply. – He then stopped writing as he then used his hands to prop his chin while fixating his attention on his visitor. – This better be worthwhile.

-I believe you are already aware of my beloved sister's situation? – As he said that, Kumamoto's eyes narrowed though his irises were fighting back the reflex of contracting.

-Kisana?

-Yes, Kisana. – Hajime could never pronounce her name without adding his rage to it.

-Yes, we are. You yourself killed her 'for good', yet she revived; being the same as Mayah, apparently. She disappeared for a short lapse of time, was found by Yahima in the very Karakura Town and brought to our base there. Apparently, resuscitating after dying in Shikuregan has its price. – His tone was sarcastic though its anger was notable. – She was acting as a completely different person, escaped using an open Garganta into Soul Society out of all places… I sent some men from my unit after her; and the three died by the zanpakuto of a shinigami captain. Afterwards, I sent my very colonel and 3rd seat to abduct her in the first chance; given the circumstances that she was supposed to be defenseless. To think her Hikyo would have gone out of control to that point…

Hajime wasn't the type that frowned, but at this he did feel a desire to… Yet, instead, his grin spread wider.

-Well, Brigadier Commander, I believe that seems at odds with the information Jisume gathered.

Kumamoto's gaze reflected Hajime had gotten his attention.

-Jisume fought her? Well, in her current state, it is needless to ask what the result was. I don't presume her to have enjoyed her victory?

-Of course not. Who could enjoy a victory with thus a weak opposition? I will admit the data and images I received were no doubt breathtaking. I am certain you'd find them no different considering how low she's fallen. The reason she's at odds is that, apparently, those shinigami managed to find a way to tame her Hikyo, for Jisume didn't manage to make it emerge in their fight; despite putting her in the brisk of death. – His grin showed he enjoyed such thought.

-Jisume managed to kill Kisana? – Kumamoto nearly raised a brow in disbelief.

-She did.

Kumamoto turned his gaze down to his desk; though he was actually pondering rather than looking at what his eyesight could perceive.

-That has something to do with what you wanted to ask, doesn't it? – He spoke after a few seconds of silence that unfazed Hajime's façade.

-Why, of course it does, Brigadier Commander.

Kumamoto really did _not _like the way he pronounced his title; with such fake and irritating formality…

-Tell me what you want already, Hasumei Hajime.

-As you know very well already, she is in my way.

-Ah, of course; that brilliant plan of yours to take over the world. – Interrupted an unexpected voice.

The three people in the room turned to the entrance the visitors had used. The door they had closed had been opened out of their notice. Under the doorframe stood someone; to whom Hajime glared daggers, albeit he knew it was to no avail. Nothing would ever faze that man.

His guise was that of a 20-year-old. He had wavy light ash brown hair; neither long nor short. He wore glasses with a black frame. At the left temple of his glasses was a white kanji that read 'seven'. His features were very young but gave him an analytical air; which was very suiting for him in fact. He had a permanent grin in his face; though his looked natural and far gentler than that of Gin Ichimaru's; and it was rare to see his eyes open when calm. He was rather handsome.

At odds with his appearance, his remarks and comments were, plenty of times, filled with innuendos and sarcasm.

-Yare, yare. What's with that unfriendly glare, Hajime? It's been a while since you've seen me after all, hasn't it? – To top the self-contradiction he was, his voice was very melodic and low; it was his words what made him hard to trust.

Were Hajime a man with no self control, he could've growled like a defied fierce animal.

-Oh my! – He expressed with a pleased expression as he turned towards the other visitor whose head remained covered. - Is that you, Dulcinea? – He asked as he unveiled her glowering face. – I'd say you haven't changed at all, but that would be a pretty idiotic thing to say; for you obviously cannot change… And I find that as good news. Your beauty is perfect the way it is; it would be too sad if it withered…

As he spoke, the back of his fingers slowly caressed her cheek. Her face remained the same; cold and unnerved; as her eyes stayed fixated dangerously on him. Her glare didn't affect the man either.

-Commander Amagiwa, I do not recall a notification of you visiting my wing today. – Kumamoto interrupted unsurprised by the man's behavior.

-My apologies, Brigadier Kumamoto. Nevertheless, I hadn't been notified about our distinguished visitors coming here today. I believe that a rather cold gesture when you're aware we haven't seen each other in months. – His grin was still present in his face.

With the corner of her eyes, Isadora Dulcinea gazed at Hajime. His eyes fixated on the man before her with great dislike, but she knew how their relationship had always been; how he never liked Amagiwa Eiji since the beginning. She knew his glower towards him was absolutely unrelated to him being insinuating towards his very guardian; it wasn't new and certainly was to be expected from him. What else did she expect? Besides, she really didn't get jealous about him either. She inwardly grinned pleased about that.

-I ask you to make her Hikyo emerge. – Hajime resumed what he was saying; his brash air was somehow still intact. - In her current state, she won't be able to fight back. She'll be no threat as a mindless creature.

-You consider her a threat in her current state? – Amagiwa asked; much to Hajime's desire to ignore him.

-Not yet, and I don't want to risk giving her time to gain her power. – He answered nonchalant.

-And why would I comply with your request? – Kumamoto asked.

-You wanted to kill her anyways, isn't that right, Brigadier Commander? When you called her to your base in Karakura Town, you were never intending to keep playing with her blood as she had allowed you in the past; your orders are to kill her. _He_ ordered the Black Servers to kill her.

-That was before we were aware of her current state. We cannot kill her while thus weak. And that is why I will refuse your request, Hajime. It would be against orders; since we must wait for her to become stronger. The orders we, Black Servers, follow aren't yours, Hajime, but…

-Sounds interesting, Hajime… - Amagiwa interrupted.

-Commander Amagiwa! – Kumamoto said sternly. – That would be going against orders!

-Actually, it wouldn't, Brigadier Kumamoto. – Amagiwa said that pretty calmly and unnerved.

-How wouldn't it be going against them?!

Amagiwa's grin dampened slightly as he allowed a narrow opening of his eyelids; wide enough to show his uncommon cornflower blue eyes. Kumamoto's eyes changed as he exchanged glares with him for a short instant.

-Because, the orders don't necessarily involve her being…in her senses. What we need is her blood, not her mind. Besides, Brigadier, this could be good. Kisana is; as I've heard and hardly believe; powerless. I do think this will enhance her power to the way it used to be before, or at least closer to what it once was. It would be far better than the way she is currently. – He closed his eyes then and his smile returned to normal.

Masashi Kumamoto seemed deeply focused in his pondering before Amagiwa finished talking… He then lifted his gaze and glanced for a fourth of second at Amagiwa with serious eyes. Then his attention headed to Hajime.

-Very well. We shall consult before taking action, but I believe we've found a way to convince him. Of course, this will have a cost Hasumei Hajime. – Kumamoto affirmed.

Hajime was aware they were up to something and was unable to grin anymore at this.

-You didn't think we'd do it for free, did you? – He said as he pushed up the bridge of his glasses and wore his serene smiling face. Hajime couldn't trust that face ever.

-Of course not. – He responded simply.

-Oh, I know! – Amagiwa said with archness as he sat in one corner of his superior's desk; the Brigadier's brief and hardly perceivable eye gestures suggesting it was a habit of his to do that. – How about Dulcinea? – He kept smiling as Isadora glared daggers at him. – I doubt anything you have to offer would interest me more.

Hajime was indifferent towards his words, yet he was insulted. However, he was not for Isadora, but for him saying he had nothing to offer.

-Commander Amagiwa, I believe it really has been long since we've seen each other. – Hajime replied with a confident face that wasn't grinning. – It must have been for you to have already forgotten I'm a Hasumei Dragon. Of course I can give you something much better than a woman; that being drops of my blood.

Both Kumamoto and Amagiwa's eyes became piercing as they were headed straight towards Hajime.

-Hasumei Hajime, what you are suggesting is not a play matter. – Kumamoto's sharp voice reminded.

-I am conscious of what I've said, Brigadier Commander. – Hajime replied unblinking.

-Not interested. – Amagiwa said tranquilly; making Hajime's skeptical yet offended glare head his way. – We can sense your reiatsu nature just fine, or have you forgotten that we've managed to get our hands into Kisana's blood before? We didn't just test with it; we actually made some accomplishments. All BS commanders can sense your reiatsu nature. Besides, the so called 'immortality' it gives isn't the real deal; our very leader's situation is proof of that fact. Then why would we be interested in your blood?

Hajime gritted his teeth as Amagiwa spoke, yet his outer guise showed no reaction to his words. Still, he managed to maintain his composure and after a brief second could talk normally.

-You're not taking into consideration another advantage it provides, Commander Amagiwa. It will grant you immunity to the effects of the Hasumei blood; moreover, to the blood of all Dragons.

-And what makes you so sure we haven't already taken advantage of Kisana's blood to acquire that ability?

-You couldn't have. He'd never allow others to have that 'immortality' he got a grip on. – His face firm and triumphant.

-Why would that ability be useful to us? We are capable of keeping Kisana under control, even under her Hikyo. – Amagiwa persisted with a peaceful expression plastered; utterly discordant with the words he spoke.

-That might not be as simple as you believe. The gathered data as she fought Jisume's guardian showed her Hikyo; though under inexplicable control by action of the shinigami; is capable of reaching power beyond Hikyorayuki. - Kumamoto's eyes narrowed and Amagiwa's were already closed, but his gestures were an equivalent to Kumamoto's reaction. – Albeit it was stopped for the intromission of a shinigami captain; she was, undoubtedly entering directly into Hikyorayuki's end; towards a forced Meikurashizu.

-And can you explain how a captain could possibly stop that?

-I cannot comprehend it myself; if it were that simple, I wouldn't be asking you anything now.

With the corner of his eyes, grinning Amagiwa gazed at Kumamoto's attentive face. He was acknowledging it was really his call. It was his way of showing he thought of him as his boss…And the only way he'd ever prove he's aware of that fact.

After a whole minute of untouched silence, Brigadier Commander Kumamoto Masashi directed his attention openly towards Isadora Dulcinea; who had been silent all the while as she closely listened.

-So that is the reason you brought your guardian here. – He deducted out loud.

Hajime grinned at his success.

-Indeed, Commander Brigadier. You are correct. – He then turned to Isadora and motioned her to do her thing.

Her unchanging expression remained static as she stepped towards Kumamoto; who stood up. She walked and positioned herself in front of him, then placed her hand in his forehead; conveying the images she had received from Koji earlier. All images came from Koji's memory. They showed the moment Kisa was at the brisk of death by his hand; how her eyes were starting to change directly from brown to bright pink; skipping the characteristic red of the Hikyorayuki stage. The lighter the shade of red, the more advanced that stage gets, and eventually, she gets closer to enter Meikurashizu when her eyes are bright pink. Isadora also transmitted the images of the fight she had had with her twin sister.

Isadora wasn't completely neutral. She just couldn't stand Kisa's sight whatsoever; her hatred towards her being the only thing she had in common with her Master.

When she removed her hand from his brow, he was already familiar with all the data about Kisa. Kumamoto was already aware of her vulnerability and powerlessness; but that wasn't enough to ease the shock he couldn't hide in his face… He never thought he'd ever see her thus weak.

-We accept. – He finally spoke out loud.

-We'll ask you to leave the twelve blood drops on your way out. – Amagiwa said, unsurprised about the Brigadier's decision. He then turned to Isadora. – What a pity; it would've been interesting to have such candent beauty around here. As you may already know, this isn't exactly a modeling agent. Having one good-looking woman around for a change would be nice.

Isadora ignored him and looked away; that not affecting the way he looked at her; which was, actually, very gentleman-like; contrasting with his straightforward and indelicate words. Hajime couldn't care less.

The pair of visitors proceeded to cover their heads with the hoods and part; the door closed behind them.

-He'll never stop amusing me. – Amagiwa smiled as his eyes momentarily opened; showing malice in them. – I thought he'd be more skeptical; who would've thought he'd buy that?

-You're forgetting he ignores you can transmit thoughts with your eyes. – Kumamoto said without really caring as he continued his paperwork.

-Still…Too easy. And he does know we're up to something. Will he trust us anyways?

-He has no choice.

I wanna know your opinion about Eiji Amagiwa! Sorry for the late update by the way.


	71. Rival

Dedicated to XAmandaluvsyaX, for favoriting, and to Amai Kuroi for alerting and favoriting this story. Special thanks to my favorite penpal, luckycharms92, for being so supportive and great to talk to. You're the very best Shennel!

**Rival**

Several hospital staff members were literally swept off their feet as a fast gust of wind was left as trace of him running almost madly. He then noticed someone who could tell him where she was.

-Kotetsu fukutaicho! – He called out as he fought his panting.

Isane turned to see the exasperated young man with what at first was curiosity and instantly resulted in her blushing insanely; that's the way things were each time she saw him.

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand; yet a few black locks remained in it; and then looked at her in the eyes with his beautiful green ones.

-Nirihara – San… - She shyly greeted.

-Is it true?! – He almost shouted with wide eyes; tortured.

-W-What is? – She stuttered astounded and nervous.

-Is Kisa dead?! – He asked with great energy despite his uneasy breathing. His eyes demanded an answer for dear life.

-S-She… - Isane herself still had a hard time believing what her own eyes had seen a short while ago. – She was…

-_Was_? – His tone was more upset than bemused.

She took a deep breath and explained she had, somehow and inexplicably, returned to life.

He was still. His eyes were broad and confused as to how to process that much information… Not 30 minutes ago had he found out she had died…

X Kai's Flashback X

-6th seat Nirihara – San, please test this sample. – Nemu said politely as always as she handed him a tube.

-Yes, fukutaicho… - Kai replied; bugged by something. – Fukutaicho… - He called for her and she turned back to him attentively. – The captain seems…Well…Affected; somehow… Did something happen at the representative's dinner? It is quite unusual for him to externalize his thoughts; in his own way…

Nemu nodded sadly.

-Yes… I believe Mayuri – Sama is very upset about Kisana – San's death.

Kai felt the as if a block of ice had been thrown above his heart. He stopped breathing without noticing as he felt a lingering pain all over his soul; as if his blood was ice cold.

He shunpoed away hastily; disobeying Nemu's request about the sample… And albeit she never looks surprised, she can feel shocked. And as he shunpoed with all his might; she stunned her.

_Why? Why didn't the captain tell us anything?!_ – He thought frustrated in his way to 4th division.

X End of Kai's Flashback X

He had felt hardly tolerable pain as he heard of her death 30 minutes ago… And now she was telling him she was, effectively, dead but she revived? Had the ruthless fear he had felt in that long half an hour been for nothing?

-And where is she now? – He asked Isane. – Is she alright?

-She herself is confused about this all; more than us. This must be scary for her; to have no memories is hard enough, but to find out you're not normal; literally; must be frustrating. I admire Kisa – Chan. She puts up with it fairly well… That must be what they call an indestructible spirit.

Kai listened to her attentively. In his head, he nodded.

Isane then blushed as he stared at her so pensively.

-Oh! Sorry, I haven't answered your question… Eto… I believe she and Kuchiki taicho went to the gardens for a walk…

Two words were enough to crush him: 'Kuchiki' and 'taicho'… Had he still not been able to get over his feelings for Kisa…? He himself didn't believe he had.

-Arigato, Kotetsu fukutaicho. – He said as he headed to the gardens at a much slower pace than the one he had arrived with.

Isane nodded but he didn't see her. She watched him walk away. This was the first time she had seen him so rushed…Not that she saw him that often, though.

It was already past 4 am; or so Kisa could tell as she gazed at the clearing sky.

Byakuya observed her and couldn't help smiling… He was so sure hours ago he'd never be able to see her like this anymore; it was pure joy.

Kisa smiled at Byakuya and he grinned back. She then gazed down.

-I'm really sorry… - She apologized.

-Don't. – He told her as he frowned. – Don't apologize; that's correspondent to me.

-But I made you worry and I…

-Ie, I am the one who failed to protect you. I failed your guardians' entrust…They said they would kill me if I let anything happen to you…

Kisa turned hurriedly to him with disbelief.

-I'm so sorry!! I'll make sure they don't kill you…! They did tell me they were to follow my orders; and that is kind of frustrating, but it happens to be useful for these situations…

He chuckled slightly at her practically waving her arms in the air with panic. It was a rather adorable trait to be able to worry her that easily…Sometimes.

She then stopped and stared at a tree. She needed not to talk; he already knew what she was thinking of. Interrupting her train of thoughts abruptly, he lifted pensive Kisa and carried her in his arms as he jumped and sat in the tree's branch; just like he had done hours before. She blushed darker than a strawberry as she noted him not taking his eyes off her.

-I-I could've done that myself… - Apparently she refused to ever act like a damsel…

He grinned at her nervous comment; he didn't expect anything different from that.

-You really love to be in tree branches. Why is that?

She grinned at him while she still flushed.

-You want to know, right?

-Very much; since the very beginning.

She smiled at the memory of her falling on his lap; it was the roughest yet best way she had ever woken up.

-That long? The answer might actually disappoint you, you know?

-I still want to know.

She closed her eyes to order her thoughts.

-There are many reasons why it's great. I can get a better view of the sky. The breeze is stronger and more liberating. The height makes me feel closer to heaven; albeit I realize it's a relatively insignificant advantage. And when there is something pressing my chest; for any reason; I feel as if it's easier to breathe when this high and regain my cool.

She opened her eyes and immediately saw his attentive face and afterwards grinned.

-So…I happen to be curious too. I have answered your question; now it's your turn, if you know what I mean.

-Of course, I haven't forgotten.

X Flashback X

-Your hair is really nice. I hadn't really realized you weren't wearing your kenseikan until the moment I saw them in the room… I've been curious for some time now. Why do you always wear them?

-I wonder why. Well, I guess I'll tell whenever I'm ready. – He answered as he smirked discerningly.

-You teaser! – Said she with a wide smile as she nudged him; which he surprisingly dealt with just fine; she looked as if she wanted to laugh.

-I've been curious about something too… Why were you sleeping on a tree branch?

-Because I love to feel the breeze… - That's all she said as her eyes started to wander once more.

-I know there has got be more than just that reason.

-Don't worry. I'll answer you whenever you answer me…

X End of Flashback X

-I wear kenseikan because it is a tradition for the leader of the Kuchiki family to use them as a symbol of nobility.

Kisa nearly twitched an eyebrow.

-Now that ought to be the least creative answer ever; I feel deceived.

-Sorry about that. – He played; and the result was her nudging him.

Their gazes locked in one another. Her eyelids felt suddenly heavy. Their faces got close to each other's. He caressed her left cheek with his fingers slowly. As she looked at his hand, her gaze somehow diverted to the man standing from below; looking at them as if in trance.

-Kai? – She asked too softly for Kai to hear, but loud for Byakuya to listen.

His name made him almost twitch as he had just leaned his face closer to hers; only 2 centimeters apart from her lips…

Somewhat reluctantly, he looked down and saw Nirihara Kai standing there as he stared at them absentmindedly… He recognized him… He had seen him around in the hospital when he visited Kisa and his face was blurry from the time he took Kisa to the 12th squad; he noticed him thanks to his captain senses. This was beyond awkward…

Kisa blushed and turned to Byakuya.

-Be right back. – Was all she told him before she jumped down the tree and walked closer to Kai; whose gaze was fixated on her.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes; though I cannot assure you if he did it consciously or not.

-Hey, Kai. – Kisa greeted him with a smile that became tomboyish. – Didn't anyone told you it's rude to stare at two other people?

-S-Sorry… - He couldn't manage to say anything else.

-You look worn out. Did something happen?

-I heard you died. – He answered after a long pause.

Kisa's face went gloomy and nodded.

-I guess I really am dangerous after all, am I not, Kai?

He didn't answer.

-I don't blame you if you cannot think of me as human. – She continued. – My blood, me constantly doing things I don't remember ever learning, me coming back to life… And as if that wasn't enough I happen to be a weirdo. – She tried to chuckle. – I myself feel confused about it. Seriously, could I get any…?

She trailed off as he hugged tightly, out of the blue.

-I'm so glad you're alive. – His voice struggled to talk.

Kisa's eyes widened. She didn't know what to reply, so she just resigned to make an assenting sound and nod while still in his embrace. She later hugged him back.

Byakuya watched from the tree's branch. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal. He understood the situation, just like he understood it with Soi Fon; he was happy she was alive; that feeling he shared it too; yet there was something about the way he hugged her that he didn't like. The way he held the ends of her loose hair with his hands made him feel strange. When a realization hit him, his irises trembled.

_Is this…? _– He wondered sourly._ – Is this jealousy…? No…! Why? Why again? Is it that I am so insecure that I wish to isolate Kisa from every other male in the world? Am I thusly selfish? She has showed me constantly that she loves me. I have no doubt she does and no doubt I love her back; then why? Hadn't I already overcome this? I just lost her and miraculously got her back and I already feel this way…?_ – He sighed in dislike towards himself. – _Kisa… What would she think if she could read my thoughts? She's not my possession…! I am fortunate for having her at my side… If she could read my thoughts she'd be upset._

-I'm really sorry for making you worried, Kai. – Kisa said as she tried to break the hug unsuccessfully.

-I'd never think of you as anything more than human. – He replied quite belatedly; whispering to her ear. – You are more humane than most of the shinigami here, Kisa. Despite everything, you possess that which we all lack: An unbreakable smile.

-I wouldn't call it unbreakable. – She half-closed her eyes as she attempted to grin. – And I wonder if such a smile would be humane.

-You really shouldn't underestimate it. – He replied.

His arms around her loosened and she could break the hug. She showed him a sincere smile.

-Thanks, Kai.

He just assented with his head in response.

She later glanced at Byakuya with the corner of her eyes; she noticed he was looking at them and seemed rather pensive. She wondered if he even knew who the guy she had just hugged was.

-Then. – She turned to Kai again; and rapidly noted he was also glaring at her with pensive peridot eyes…Odd… - I'll see you later. I believe Byakuya is eager for me to finish here… - She then gazed down sadly. – I really did affect him too; and even worse than the rest…

-Right. – Was all he could respond. – I'll see if I can pay you a visit later.

-Sure.

She said as her eyes regained their happy sparkle in them.

He watched her turn on her heel and saunter to the tree's foot. Before she reached it, he exchanged glares with Byakuya's grey orbs. It was but a mere instant that didn't extend to 3 seconds, but that mutual glower was clearly stated rivalry; rain grey versus peridot green.

Byakuya could see great vivacity in those green eyes; which was a trait of the persistent ones. He needed no more to raise his guard against him. As much as he felt discerningly bad for his jealousy, that didn't mean he'd lower his guard… No, he definitely refused to lose her at this point.

Kai turned immediately to part. _What am I doing?_ – He mused. – _He's the one she chose; the one she's shed tears for… She's just a friend. We're just friends… We could never be anything more… Those grey eyes I saw so bitter and sad countless times in the past, they are different; fierce and alive. She really did affect him more than the rest… Those changed eyes prove he's all in for her; he won't let her go for dear life. I cannot compete against such a motivation…_

Kisa; oblivious to the glowering show; reached the tree's foot and jumped high to sit next to him; whose diverted attention was reclaimed.

He turned to her and before he could even blink, her lips crashed against his. This surprised him to the point in which his eyes remained open. She ended the kiss before giving him a chance to close his eyelids.

His water-colored eyes couldn't change as he stared at her amazed. She found that expression on him fascinating and smiled to him playfully.

-What? You're the one who left me with the temptation of getting a kiss before the interruption; and I just couldn't muster enough patience to resume it from where we left and just went for it.

Her rosy cheeks revealed her great felicity. It took him a while to note his own flushing and smile. When she showed herself thus happy he felt rejoiced in each part of his soul and his heart would release peace into his bloodstream.

-Look! – She exclaimed with resounding wonder.

He turned to where her gaze pointed with amazement; to the rising sun.

-I had never gotten up so early as to watch the sunrise! – She exclaimed excited. – It's so awesome!

He glanced at her excited lit up face with the corner of his eyes. He smiled… This was really evocative of the night before. Her brown eyes' shine was reminiscent of the one they had as they contemplated fireworks for the very first time… To think she had died before watching a sunrise would make him feel wordless.

So they watched for a minute the sun rising at what seemed increased speed; and it quickly rose up high.

-Are you tired? – He asked her.

She shook her head.

-I should be the one asking you that question. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you? – Her eyes diverted sideways for a second; as if that helped her guide away remorse. – You were laid off from this place just yesterday. I'm sorry I'm making it hard for you to take things easy…

-I'm not tired. – He replied. – _How was I supposed to sleep? I swear I believed I'd die from sleep deprivation… How could I sleep after losing you? It would be venturing into a nightmare where your corpse's image would hunt my mind relentlessly…_ – He complemented inwardly; saying that out loud would draw tears out of her eye corners; he wouldn't forgive himself. – I prefer being with you… - His voice went down at that last sentence.

Her blush intensified.

An hour later, she had already been placed in the room whose door pretty much had her name engraved there.

Unohana told her she was going to make a full body scan of her the next day and preferred for her to remain in the hospital. Kisa was back in that bed that had her scent impregnated in it as Byakuya sat in the room's chair; quite familiar to his body by then.

-By the way, Kisa – Chan, you forgot this book at my house. – Isane; still in the process of accepting Kisa's situation; handed her 'Chronicle of a Death Foretold'.

-Oh, true! – She said relieved. – Thanks, Isane.

-No problem. - She told her as she closed the door behind her.

-Look. – Kisa said as she opened the book in the marked page. – I'm about to finish it. – She sounded excited.

Byakuya seemed ashen as he noticed where she had folded one page's corner… It was where her illusion had showed him she was…Creepy indeed.

-You alright? – Kisa almost raised an eyebrow at his pallid self.

-Y-Yes… - He said half absentminded.

Kisa sighed.

-Just when _you_ were laid off. – He thought her face looked adorable as she complained. – And why do I always end up in this room? Is it some sort of spell? People already think this is my address…Though, now that I think about it I really don't have one… Honestly, this ought to be a sign, Byakuya. So, I'll live for 739 years, read 739 books, watch 739 movies, eat at 739 restaurants, meet 739 people, use 739 pens, get hospitalized 739 times, get drunk 739 times, gaze at 739 full moons and wear 739 pairs of Converse.

He chuckled. She could make him forget his concerns easily.

-Well, seems like a good number to me. Only thing is that you cannot get drunk, you just fall asleep.

She smirked.

-Oh, is it? Then I suppose it is also a good number for me to ask you to wear Converse like mine! I have been wondering about how you'd look with them. I bet you'll give in at least once.

He narrowed his eyes as he smirked back defiantly.

-Dream on.

-Please?

-No. That only leaves you with 738 more attempts. I believe I myself will try to convince you 739 times to wear a kimono.

-You're seen me wearing one twice!

-So? I might want to see you in one again.

-Not a chance. Please?

-737.

-You're not gonna keep track of them forever. Please?

-736.

-Oh come on! I'll let you kiss me for 739 times in the future.

-Why, that is some lousy deal.

-How come? – She said as she tilted her smirking face sideways.

-739 sounds like a very small number in that context.

-Does it? Then how many do you want; 739 million?

-Not enough yet.

-'Not enough yet'?! Why, aren't you demanding… 739 billion then?

-That sounds more reasonable. – He smirked back. She snickered.

-Boy, that'll take a while to finish.

-Indeed, it will keep me busy.

He then brought her face closer to him by the chin, as he tended to do, and kissed her. Hastily enough to half surprise her; but, unlike him, she reacted soon enough to close her eyelids. It was sweet at first but it wasn't long before he made it more passionate; still asking for her consent.

Apparently, they seriously were incapable of stopping by themselves, so their depleted lungs always had to remind them of the vital need to breathe.


	72. End of Our Inner Battle

Dedicated to AnimeAngel66 and Angel-chan1992 for alerting, MeRiByKu and Ash for your reviews and my best online friend, Shennel, simply because she's the best.

**End of Our Inner Battle**

Shortly after Kisa was installed in her room (again), Isane entered with a serious expression that picked Kisa's interest.

-Kisa – Chan. – Unohana said as she entered after Isane. – Yamamoto soutaicho has been informed of everything. He has requested to meet you immediately.

Kisa felt jittery at these words. She traded gazes with a serious Byakuya.

-You must go. – He told her before she had the chance to say anything.

She assented with her head. Isane brought the clothes she had left at her home for Kisa to change; as well as her dirty old Converse; though she cared not about that detail. (Jisume had parted with the kimono and her shoes…) The rest sighed in resignation; even those were more presentable than her going barefoot.

She was escorted by the 1st Squad's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. Kisa had felt curious about him for a while since he never really paid her a visit. He seemed to be too serious, so she didn't ponder about it too much.

Byakuya followed her to the 1st Division's barracks. Just like last time, he waited for her outside.

When she entered, she didn't feel any less nervous than she did last time. She headed slowly to the front of his seat. She was silent and respectful.

-I have heard you've returned to life, Kisana.

She merely nodded in reply. She didn't even emit an assenting sound.

-Much has been happening since your arrival to Seireitei nearly 4 months ago. I believe you have also found out more about yourself, is that not right?

-It is. – She responded briefly.

-Also, Squad 2 has been incapable of discovering your guardians' current location. – Her muscles hardened. That was the one subject she feared most he'd touch. – Your guardians are fugitives.

-They're not bad people! – She rashly interjected. She regretted it instantly as his eyes opened slightly.

-Bad or not, they are regarded as criminals.

-But there's no fair reason to consider them as such! – She felt awestruck by her own nerve.

-That's irrelevant. – He said curtly; the frightening effect of his voice resounded through her body.

After a moment of irksome silence, he continued:

-I've summoned you here to tell me what you have found out. I don't care if you know it because you remembered it or because of your guardians.

She bit her lower lip as she mustered some courage and proceeded to narrate what she had told Byakuya not many nights ago.

Not even Yamamoto could be exempt from the inevitable bewilderment the girl in his front left with her words.

After she finished she took a deep breath and looked at him with earnest eyes; she wasn't lying. She had made nothing up; as impossible to believe as it was…

A full minute of awkward silence took place. Her head was about to explode with questions. What had he thought of what she had told him? Did he even believe her? She hated to feel like this.

-And where is that notebook? – He asked after musing.

She was surprised to see he had seriously not made any questions that could help him confirm she wasn't lying; he had believed her…

-The Arisawa home.

-Then you shall pick it up as soon as possible.

She gazed down as she bit her lip again.

Why was she procrastinating about that important duty so much? It was of great relevance, after all. She was determined to be strong and face Tatsuki's judgment. She was determined to be strong and face whatever she had to. It wouldn't be easy, but she would for the sake of everyone.

She nodded belatedly; albeit silent, she showed great determination in her gaze that left no room for doubt for the authenticity of her intentions.

-Thank you, Kisana. That will be all. You're dismissed. – He said finally as he stood up and left.

She was perplexed at first but didn't protest to his order.

Outside, she was met by Byakuya. She smiled towards him; beckoning that things had gone good. He then shunpoed her back to fourth while she told him about the meeting and her going to the Human Realm soon to pick up the notebook; and maybe buying a pair of shoes.

-Are you tired? – He asked her.

-Actually, yes… I don't get it. You said I was dead for 5 hours. Doesn't death count as rest?

Were it not because those 5 hours had been his bane, he could've laughed.

As they returned to her room and she was forced back into her nagajuban, she looked pensive.

-I don't know how, but I feel as if something important is about to take place… - She said.

-Maybe something _will_ happen. – He replied.

She felt quite happy that he was with her; but this foreboding she had was more intense than a premonition should be.

She held his hand out of nowhere. He felt slightly surprised, but didn't bother at all. He let hold it tightly as she sank so deeply in her thoughts that she dozed off. It was already early in the morning, but she had gotten no sleep whatsoever in over 24 hours; if death didn't count as rest… He himself was tired, but something told him he should remain awake; and even while she was asleep, he kept holding her hand. For some odd reason, he felt that she would need it…

Something about your height feels different. You are wandering aimlessly by wide and elegant halls. There is a crystal chandelier in the ceiling every 1.5 meters. The red carpet seems endless and there are countless white doors with fancy details. It's like a labyrinth.

Distracted as you take in all details of your surroundings, you bump into a tall person; perhaps only seemingly tall because your height is quite small.

You look up to the man. His guise simulates that of someone in his mid-thirties. He wears a black kimono; very like the shinigami uniform. His features are handsome; his skin is creamy white, his nose sharp, his hair is fair and blond and his eyes are a beautiful shade of green, halfway between olive and light brown. Before you have a chance of speaking, his nearly contemptuous and quite frigid glower freezes you. He then looks away with a haughty countenance.

-What a cumbersome girl. – A young man that stands next to the man you just bumped into says.

That voice is utterly unpleasant and familiar… And you inquire as to where you've heard it before.

His guise is that of a 20-year-old. He wears an old fashioned suit. He is rather good-looking; he seems like a younger version of the older man. His eyes are hazel brown. His expression is also quite contemptuous and filled with disdain as he looks towards you; and he is certainly not less frightening than the other man. While the elder one saw you with frivolity, you can tell this one can hardly refrain himself from losing his 'superior' countenance; he cannot bear your presence in the slightest. And just like the other, he turns his eyes from yours with a brash air.

-It's irrelevant. – The older blond man says.

You turn towards him once again but cannot make eye contact, for his eyes are now closed.

You watch him walk away and turn out of your sight; the younger one following him. Something about the older man scares you yet you stew at the thought of him. It takes you a couple of minutes to sense the teardrop slowly running down your right cheek. You hadn't even blinked… This sensation that is now dominant in your body feels somehow normal, as if you were used to it; to some point.

Then, a girl appears right in front of you. She seems to be of your height. Her hair was almost black and her eyes were almost hazel brown. Her smirk wasn't trustworthy and her eyes were clearly looking at her with derision.

She then presses her index finger against your right cheek indecorously; her finger follows the mark left behind by the salt of your tear.

-You are the weak one. – Her otherwise cute voice expressed judgingly. – You are not the Wind Dragon. You are the weak one; not I. – Her tone was nearly mocking and mischievous. – You are weak and ugly. I'll kill you. – She grinned as she pronounced the last sentence. – I'll kill you. I don't like you. You should die. I'll kill you.

The scenario suddenly changes.

You're in an ample and courtly room. In the center, at your front, lies a coffin. You flounder towards it tardily. There's this need you have to see the one inside it. You're too short to reach it.

Before you notice, someone grabs you from the waist and elevates you so you can have a better view.

You turn to see the person carrying you and find a handsome young man looking 20 years old. He wears an outdated suit too but his vest shows perfectly since he doesn't have a jacket on. His blond hair reaches his shoulders and is loose beautifully. His expression is amazingly gentle and sweet towards you; you can't but feel awestruck. He looks exactly the same as the young blond one you just saw in the previous scene… But you cannot believe it's the same person, for his eyes are quite the opposite; a completely different soul.

He smiles towards you. That smile amazes you; so placid and amiable. You just cannot think of him as the same person…

You finally turn to see the body inside the coffin. It's a woman's. She looks as if she were asleep; her expression isn't peaceful, it actually seems mortified about something, but her complexion is still very sweet; you can tell she was a loving person.

She has very short ash brown hair and her skin appeared sun-kissed compared to the creamy white of the blond young man lifting her. Her nose is neither snub nor sharp. She has long eyelashes. Her lips are full and sultry. There is a small lunar beneath her left eye's corner. Her beauty is not out of this world or striking, but there is something about it; something mysterious and charming in an uncommon way; that makes her undeniably lovely.

Her hands look also very soft and rough at the same time. You feel this urge to grab one of her hands. You then touch one of her hands. It is surprisingly not cold though it certainly lacks warmth.

The moment you're in it, the doors at the room's side open abruptly; surprising you.

There stands the man you bumped into at the hallway. His cold expression has turned of deep hatred and its glint feels almost murderous. You're glared at with great repulse and hatred; more than your soul can contain. You're afraid.

-What is the meaning of this?! – He bellows enraged as he turns to the man that carries you. – Kenshin, how dare you bring that _thing_ in here?! – When referring to you, his voice showed even more noticeable dislike.

-She has a right to say goodbye to her too; just like we all have done, Father. – He defends bravely and with a fixed glare directed at the man.

-You do not defy your father! – His tone was truly hard to defy. – I forbade for her to come anywhere close to this room and you've blatantly brought her _murderer_ here; moreover, you let her touch her corpse! This is unforgivable, Kenshin! - As he speaks, Kenshin puts you down in the floor and looks at his father with unyielding determination that baffles you.

-Kisa is not a murderer, Father! She's just a child; it is not fair of you to blame Mother's death on her.

-Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!

-Yes, I do, father! Neither Mother nor I ever thought of Kisa as a walking curse; only you have come to believe so because you loved mother so much you became blind! Oh, Father, I beg of you!

-Shut up, Kenshin! That thing over there is the killer!

-She's just a little girl, Father! She couldn't possibly even know what it is to murder! Why do you refuse so vehemently to call her by her name? Why do you insist in avoiding calling her by the name Mother gave her?

-Your mother and unborn sibling died the moment that despising curse saw her; it was her! Your mother was too kind to accept the fact that she's a curse! I'll never call that thing by a human name!

-She was just being curious, father. All her life she's been forbidden around Mother; even though Mother also longed to see her! Every time I spent with her, she asked for Kisa. Father, please, if not even Mother held any grudge for her then why do you? I'm begging you, I'm pleading you. If you cannot forgive her existence because she's your daughter, then do it for the sake of Mother's last wish!

-NEVER! – He shouted.

You're frightfulness grows with each word. The passion with which the young man called Kenshin defends you shocks you…

The scenario changes again, unexpectedly and in a bad moment.

-You can't escape… - This familiar young male voice you've come to dread says… You immediately realize that voice belongs to the young blond man that looked at you with contempt.

His non-good intentions are easily perceivable; and it makes you unhappy to hear it… You feel his scorn, his unkind nature and the presence of various other venomous traits underlying his stately tone. It is this second that you realize you despise the sound of his speaking.

You're breathing heavily and your heart is thumping at a very at an abnormal rhythm… You look down and see your fresh blood splattered all over your body and your hands completely coated in it; shaking; and realize that you dropped a sword, with a stained blade at your feet.

Two dead bodies lie in your front and show thrust marks all over and a swamp of blood is growing below them. You realize they were cruelly slain by the sword you held. You see their scared and tormented faces. You don't recognize them by name but their faces are familiar; you know you saw them before, and many times… There's a growing puddle of dark red liquid beneath those corpses. You gaze at your reflection in it. The image of a 5-year-old girl appears; her hair is tousled and damp, her irises glow a vivid red light for a short instance, and then the light extinguishes and her eyes turn a normal color; which you cannot recognize, for the reflection in blood leaves much room for doubt as for colors. More importantly, her expression catches your attention; she's scared and confused.

You step back; everything that surrounds you is on fire and there are blood stains all over the walls. You look around and see that there are more than just two bodies in the same conditions. Every body wears red stained coats, with small traces of their original white.

You take a better look at the room and note it's big, cold; despite the fire; and lit by surgical lights coming from the ceiling. There is a desk with an enormous stack of test results and other papers… You don't know how you know that, but you do… You feel this wrath towards this all, but also feel fear…Fear from yourself…

-You caused this. – A female voice so eerie blames.

You look around but see no one alive that could be emitting any sound…

-You're the one who killed them. – The voice reminds you of yours, but it almost petrifies you to hear it; you sense its conniving and unemotional tone. – You're an assassin. You're a monster.

No matter how much you are yearning to tell that voice to leave you alone; you're too baffled to speak…

-You can't escape your destiny… - The male voice says again.

You scream and weep as your head hurts and shed tears uncontrollably. You feel pain… All of your body aches, especially your head and heart. Everything whirls…

The hideous flick you detest to the core starts. You cannot blink or turn; you're forced to watch it. You feel appalled as you see endless shots of destruction, death and fear in a sequence, as if it was an edited movie…

Your mind is capable of perceiving each of the images without any trouble; though that's certainly not what you wish. Frightened glares, consuming fires and all kinds of people; men, children, women and elders; suffering and mercilessly slain. It's all being shown ceaselessly… It's a torture.

-That was all caused by you. – The female voice speaks up. – You're the one who has slain each and every one of those faces and burned them afterwards to erase their existence. You're an assassin. You're a murderous monster.

-S-Shut up… - All you manage to do is whisper with a husky voice.

An image of yourself is shown. Your black leather outfit, however, is more extravagant than you thought yourself capable of wearing: A really short skirt, a sleeveless blouse with a cleavage and laces in the middle, knee long black flat buckle-adorned boots, criss-cross belts, a pair of long elbow-reach fingerless gloves, chains hanging from her tight blouse and a thick leather necklace that had a metallic buckle from which a necklace pendant with a the kanji for 'six' droops.

You see your own self as if you were a different person… You contemplate in horror how this you shows herself unfazed while slaying innocent looking people; not even a tenuous grimace… You're simply stunned.

Next is the scene in which you slay 10 men; as Diego Santiago showed you. Despite remembering they were persecuting you, you can't help feeling stifling guiltiness.

Everybody looks so feeble when you fight them effortlessly; showing no compassion… The fear in their eyes is nothing to you. Nothing impacts you; not the children that beg you to pardon their lives, not the women that cry and tell you they're pregnant so you let them live, not the old men that look at you with straightforward eyes; so expressive and disapproving… And yet…Even though they were aware you were going to kill them, they tried to get to you and tell you to wake up… They all knew that you weren't conscious of what you were doing; that you had locked your humanity to do this and were crying for you to let it out… They knew; you know that because of their penetrating gazes. It made sense… You are sure that you can't do all of that assassinating with your humanity intact… But why do you kill? Why does this clone of you kill…? Why?

Then the last flick comes… The one that makes you tremble the most… And there you see him. He seems so real, you could swear you could touch him right then. He's wounded and it pains you for a reason you know you're yet to fully understand.

His eyes look at you straightly and you shiver. You find it shocking to see such expression on his face… He is actually smiling! His eyes have never seemed judging to you, but they always seem so cold and shielded for you not to see beyond. This time, you can see through his soul, his real wishes, desires and truths…The real Diego Santiago who always refuses to let you see through him. What you see is indescribable; words cannot make justice to it.

-Promise me you'll not change… - Santiago pleads; with astonishing kindness and although it would be more logical for him to be urged, he talks ever so calmly and with no hurry. - Promise me you'll still be the loving you that you've always been… - He then coughs blood and his faint voice becomes a whisper. – Because you're strong; because you are yourself and refuse to grow cold, you are perfect as you are… - His eyes close. - I've never doubted for one day that you are indeed perfect, Kisa… - Pronouncing that name was what took his last breath away.

-SANTIAGO!!! – You scream filled with sorrow until your lungs give out.

You look down on his resting corpse and notice two drops that have fallen from your cheeks now crash against his face…

Then, to your surprise, that wasn't the last part of the flick. Unfortunately, there was still more.

You can see an older version of the same girl you saw previously; telling you she would kill you. She's again accusing you with her index finger pointed towards your soul; her gaze stewing against you.

-You're a fake! – She shouts with a tortured voice. – I'm the Wind Dragon! I'm the Wind Dragon! You're a false, repulsive fake! I hate you! I swear I'll kill you! – Her shout was tinted with pungent feelings.

Next comes the frustrating and saddening image. It looks blank at simple sight but then the black and white flower appears slowly; starting from the right corner of the huge white wall. And this time you get to appreciate the lily's full size; filling whole wall… For some reason, it seems to slowly paint itself red the same way that fire spreads; and then a flame starts and the lily starts to wither. Nothing is left at the end neither of that lily nor of the wall; only ashes.

-Come. – The wry voice calls again.

Then he approaches you. He's no longer a shadow; you clearly see his blond hair, hazel eyes and scornful glower. You feel so weak, small and are cold. You realize you're immobile. He extends his hand to you but you don't trust it; its warmth feels false and you also fear; you fear what that hand is capable of doing. All of a sudden the hand makes contact with your forehead in a very abrupt movement; making your eyes widen… That hand feels as cold as ice; just like you thought… There's pain born from your forehead; not physical, but rather, its touch makes it deeper into your soul. You feel just like you do when the film of destruction is played… He can make you remember things that worry your heart. That's what causes the pain. You cry and you scream.

-Come with me, and accept the fate that belongs to us now…- He whispers frivolously. – You are aware I am the one to become ruler and you will become my servant. – You can see him grinning with enjoyment. - Or the end will come to you and everyone else… Either way it is, you will fall and I will win. Come and fight at my side. Choose the option that will let others live. – You hear his blatant derision. – I'll enjoy every second of you killing in my name. You will do as I command against your will. You will suffer until I am satisfied; which is not going to happen anytime soon. – He laughs again with excitement in his hardly humane eyes. - Show no remonstrance or else you and that annoying but useful tool will perish, dear and precious little Kisana… - Your name is pronounced with eerie despise that makes you shudder; each syllable sounds even deadlier than the previous… – Your Highness! – He says with easily detected sarcasm and mockery.

You shake your head but it is stopped by that pair of cold hands; now around your neck. His murderous eyes are the bane of you. You cannot scream; so you shed tears.

_Why?! Why do those three hate me so much?! Why? Why?_ – You cannot help but wonder as you cry without console.

-'Why', you ask? – The female void voice says; her unemotional monotone is irritating.

Suddenly, the scenario changes yet again. This time, you're completely surrounded by the dark nothingness, yet you can see your hand if you place it in front of your eyes. Your body irradiates light. However, your height and weight are unperceivable…

In your front, materializes a girl looking exactly like you; the owner of the voice. She is wearing the black leather outfit and a katana at her hip.

-Who are you? – You can finally speak for once.

-I'm the real you. – She answers without an expression showing on her neutral face.

-That's a lie! – You cry.

-It is not. – Her face remains the same.

-I'm not a murderer!

-Yes, you are.

-I didn't cause all that suffering!

-Yes, you did.

-That's not true!!

-Yes, it is.

You yell to release frustration. It takes you a minute to calm down.

-If you are really me, then why are torturing me?

-Because you need to wake up.

-Wake up?

-Wake up. You're only fooling yourself with this 'new' you. You're not kind, you're not clumsy, you're not cheerful, you're not a crybaby, you're not innocent, you never smile, you never laugh, you are not happy.

-Shut up!

-You're none of that – She continues as if she hadn't heard you. – You're ruthless, you're serious, you're lithe, you're mature, you always have your eyes narrowed, you always cry silently and inwardly only, you refrain from grinning, you're unhappy. That's who you are and that's who you plan to continue living as.

-SHUT UP!!! – You bellow.

She complies with her silence. You fall on your knees as your hands cover your ears and tears trickle at fast pace.

-You're pathetic. – She says.

This time you're the one who remains silent.

-How dare you believe you can take charge of this body?

Her entire right arm simultaneously points towards a direction. Your sight follows it. A light suddenly falls from above and illuminates the image of your body; wearing a hospital nagajuban. Your eyes broaden.

-This image used to be respectable and feared. – The still reticent clone of yours continues. – Do you realize what you've done? Do you have a remote idea of how deep you've made that image fall? Do you understand the damage you've inflicted upon it? – Her questioning makes you dizzy because of her dull, unchanging tone. You can feel yourself scowling… - You are not apt to be in charge of it. You were never real to begin with. All of you is just a mere effect of the blank mind. In reality, you never lived. This is my body, my mind, my power. Those are my tormenting memories, my pain. You don't have to take any of that. You don't have to deal with that confusion. – She says as she tries to reach for you with her untrustworthy hand.

You jerk back.

-You have just been proven to be undeserving of this body; and yet you're still showing resistance? Are you that stubborn?

-Look who's talking! – You strike back.

Your clone merely raises an eyebrow.

-You're the one who's stubborn here! – You retaliate. – You're the one that from the beginning has been so depraved and starved for power that you did everything you could to take over by impersonating my past self. You're the one who was taking every opportunity to strike. You're the one that was never real; you've lived in this thick darkness for months. You're confused, too!

Your clone blinks and as her eyes reopen; a radical change is noticeable. She laughs maniacally. You grimace since that seriously is a morbid way to laugh; and you secretly hope you aren't capable of actually laughing that way…

-Well, didn't I underestimate you! I believed you to be more stupid! – She laughs even louder.

-Not being a genius doesn't make me stupid. – You seethe while frowning.

-How did you know?

-I might not know the past me very well, but from what Santiago showed me, I am rather sure that I was never the way you portrayed me. I was serious and seemed like the kind of person to possess a boring and unemotional tone, but he clarified me that I was not a bad person; that I didn't fight for power but because of a greater need, some mission.

-Not bad. – She grins wickedly.

-The fact that you portrayed her wrongly is evidence that you are, effectively, part of me; my Hikyo. Because we're linked together by this unwanted chain, you're also lacking memories of the past; hence you didn't know at full certainty what I used to be like.

She then starts clapping; the sounds of her palms together reverberate and indicate the area is ample.

-Good, good. I'll give you an A+; though the 'unwanted chain' part really hurts my feelings.

-I had the feeling you were sarcastic.

-I am because you can be too.

-Figures. – You reply.

-See? We can already get along well.

-Not a chance. We're not to get along; not this way. Albeit I depend on your power, you also rely on me. As much as I wish that we could get along well, we cannot. It is my duty to tame you. There's no way around it. But you also don't have a choice. You have a double personality. You are greedy for power albeit you are perfectly aware that if you take over not only will my logic be destroyed and the instinct of a monster will domineer, but also you will fall into a well of oblivion and will never survive… You're the one who's weak because you cannot control yourself. You need me to tame you.

-You sound too certain for someone who's unsure of her past. – She grins at you.

-I guess this nightmare's revelations are affecting me somehow. – You rub your temples. – We don't have to fight for control… Taming you doesn't mean I'll lock you; you'll always resurface when I use my power and you won't need to worry about crossing the limit and becoming an unreasonable creature.

-You realize that not everything I said was a lie, right?

-I know I assassinated, I know I showed myself merciless, I know my life was a constant defy but I had to keep going because there was something only I could do… I also know that I was unemotional because that was the less painful way to cross that path… Whether I was only trying to be or really was incapable of expressing emotions, I do not know. But I am sure that the reason I did it all was important. I'll remember, I know.

She then relaxes her position and places on hand on her left hip as she grins.

-So, what are you waiting for? Tame me already.

You nod as you step forward without hesitation.

Once you're an inch apart from her, your arm goes around her; as if half-hugging her. You lift the leather blouse from the back a little and place your extended hand on the center of her back; right in the middle of the intricate symbol she also has in her back.

-I want to tame you. – You speak up seriously. – But this cannot work without you acknowledging that you also want to be tamed. So, acknowledge it.

She then does the same thing to you. She lifts up your jacket and top. Until that very moment, you really hadn't been paying attention to what you were wearing. She places her palm on your back, too.

You both close your eyes slowly in meditation.

-We shall no longer be two separate identities. – Your voice rises. – From this moment, we're one and the same.

Suddenly, the thick obscurity that surrounded you shattered and the white light took over. The Hikyo's image vanished, but you know she's not gone but just reunited to your soul.

Unexpectedly, the scenario changes once more.

You're at a dimly lit bedroom. It's decorated royally. In the bed lies the same woman whose corpse was in a coffin; albeit she's not dead, her appearance looks sick. As you walk closer to her, you notice your height is short again.

The woman turns towards you and smiles immediately a wide smile. You're in awe at it. That smile is the most amazing you've ever witnessed; it's sweet, showing authentic happiness and adds a graceful, charming air to her otherwise preoccupying guise and plain pale face. Her dimples show her sheer and honest mirth. Her guise changed radically from sickly to joyous.

-Kisana? – Her slightly hoarse voice calls. It's certainly not melodic, but something about it is inexplicably nice to hear.

You walk closer and closer until you're close enough to make eye contact. Her eye color is now revealed to be common brown, yet they were very loving and undemanding.

She offers you her hand and you encase it with both of your small ones. Her smile seems far livelier than her sallow aspect would let you guess.

-Yes, you are Kisana. – She says grinning. – God, aren't you cute! – She expresses with joy improper of her look as she caresses your right cheek. – It's been so long…Almost 4 years! – Her warm eyes turn watery. – I know you probably don't quite understand much yet, but I want you to know that I love you, and I'm glad I finally get to see you. – She then eyes your whole body. – You are so big already! Ne, do you like your name?

You tilt your head to the left side. She chortles with little elegance.

-It's just that I've been wondering about that ever since I told your father to name you that. – She says as she looks far in reminiscence and then back at you with her grin reinforced. – Do you know why I picked it?

You shake your head in negative reply.

-It's the combination of my two best friends. You see, your mom here grew up in Rukongai. Do you know what that is?

You nod slowly. Her grin turns wider.

-Really? Wow, at your age? Why, aren't you smart! – She expresses with something akin to pride. – Just in case you wonder about it in the future, you definitely got the brains from me, not your clueless dad. – She giggles. – You see, my best friends names were Kisa and Ana. Ana must have been foreign while alive or something. She was so beautiful and sweet! She had this cute curly blonde hair and lime green eyes that sometimes seemed ocean blue. She was the epitome of cute! And Kisa was quite hotheaded. – She giggles again. – She was so very much like a tomboy; quite rash, strong, brave… She was very protective of us two. She could go against the largest of men and she wouldn't tremble. Both Ana and I admired her strength. We three looked out for each other and stuck together all the time. With time, we grew up. Ana was fragile so she couldn't get into the Shinigami Academy, but she married into one of the lower noble families. We were glad she was happy. Kisa and I got in. We trained together every day. Eventually, Kisa became the third seat of a division; but I chose a different path. I wanted to be able to help people in Rukongai, but as a seated officer I wouldn't have that chance. Hence, I became a member of the Covert Ops and had frequent missions in various districts. I don't lament it. – She smiles. – Because I was part of the Covert Ops, I met your father. – She looks happy in her memories… She then turns to you again and sticks her tongue out. – Sorry, I must be boring you. Ha ha. My, I feel like an old lady talking of her past. – Her twitching eyebrow shows she doesn't like that thought.

You remain silent after all.

-Oh, yeah. Do you like your name? – She asks her.

You nod tardily. She smiles wholeheartedly.

-I'm glad! – She says and then looks at your eyes directly. – You're kind of quiet… But don't count on you being quiet forever. I used to be very quiet too and look at me. I bet you're going to be some smooth talker; and you'll talk too much sometimes. – She assents with her head as she grins and then looks at you straightly again and makes some musing noises. – Well, you may appear to be cute, like Ana, but I actually, somehow, see more of Kisa in you; I just know you're a fighter… Yes, I don't doubt you're very strong. – She nods. – Just like your mom. – She grins proudly.

Suddenly, laughter is heard; that of a little girl's.

The grinning mother looks at you with a mesmerized face.

-Kyaa! – She exclaims as she glomps you. – Your laughter! I love that sound! Kyaa! – She shouts excited as she glomps you tighter. Her strength makes you wonder if your guess that she was sick was inaccurate. And she finally releases you. – Well, it's not adorable or melodic, but it's so full hearted! I just know it was sheer! – She then grabs both of your small hands with hers. – You must never forget that sensation, Kisa. You must remember how to laugh because laughing does wonders with the wounds on the soul. I apologize in your father's instance. I wish you had seen him before; when he was more jovial. My, he was something else. He made me feel as if it was possible to die of happiness. I can only hope that you'll see his gentler side in the future and that you get to marry someone that can make you just as happy! Don't ever believe you don't deserve that, Kisa – Chan! – She says as she smiles with her dreamy eyes closed to the real world but they were actually seeing beyond what human eyesight can perceive.

And she woke up. As her eyes opened, she noticed Byakuya was there by her side; his expression was beyond concerned and, oddly, amazed, at the same time…

She glanced outside the window; it was past dusk. Next she noted she was sapping; drenched as if she had just gotten out of the shower without a towel.

She smiled to him as she tightened her grip on the hand that never let her go.

-I did it… - She said with her eyelids drooping.

He looked slightly bemused at her answer and felt shocked as she once again closed her eyes and went back to sleep after sleeping over 13 hours… But he didn't give much thought to it and nodded as she once again drifted off.

However, he let go of her hand. His eyelids were suddenly heavier than the rest of his body. Right there, in that chair, he fell asleep with his head on his arms; finding support on a part of her bed.


	73. The Passion of Her Words

Dedicated to Ash for alerting and reviewing; thanks a lot Ash; and also to taylorxtourniquet for favoriting! It means a lot, thank you very much! I want all of the Momo fans reading this story to know that albeit I am not fond of her, this story will not have a sad ending for her. Kay?

**The Passion of Her Words**

While Kisa was inside the nightmare that led her to finally tame her Hikyo, Byakuya had stayed beside her.

At first, she seemed as if she was sleeping normally, but something made him feel inexplicably uneasy.

A single, slow tear made its way down her right cheek. He scowled as he understood this was _the_ nightmare. He hated that nightmare. He felt utterly impotent against it. There was nothing he could do to soften the pain it brought her… Ever since he first witnessed her having it in the second story of the ramen local; since the beginning; he felt the urge to do something about it. He wished it could just stop, but he knew Kisa, albeit it made her feel awful, wanted to have it; it was her clue to her past, the only thing she had in her subconscious that could help her remember anything at all.

Numerous times he had enquired her as to what she saw in that dream and she always told him that she herself didn't quite understand it but she was certain that her past was…a bloody one; proof that what Diego Santiago had told her was true. 'But don't worry about it. I'll let you know later when I finally understand its meaning. Leave those things to me, okay?' That would be her reply every time… Maybe she thought he didn't need to worry about that. She was trying not to be selfish…But he wanted her to be selfish. He wanted to worry with her but he'd never muster enough courage to tell her. He was afraid of sticking his nose too much into her past for her to later inquire as for _his_ past…

He was aware that their relationship had got to be by far the oddest of all. They weren't married, engaged or even called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend, but he had his entire being at the feet of that girl already. He loved her to the point of risking his life; which he had proved already. They were, in a way, already showing so much love to each other that it could be found strange to many that they hadn't yet committed to a more solid relationship as a couple. But yet nobody in that knew them well was surprised about.

Society had already made an analysis; whose existence they both ignored completely. They knew that Kuchiki taicho's past made it harder for him to give those steps and that he probably was still to insecure about her loving him; especially with the guardians factor. Kisa, however, was harder to read. Most understood that the mystery of her past, her lack of memories and the incomprehension of her own mysterious and likely threatening powers was enough to fill her mortified and confused mind. As for love, she undoubtedly loved him and she had proven so as she had gone berserk and depressed at the moments his life seemed to droop in uncertainty; they knew it wasn't mere guilt. But then that led everyone to wonder as to why it seemed as if she wasn't assuring enough to him… Unohana and Isane presumed it was likely that she was sure she loved him but not about her being the best for him. It wasn't about his status and fortune, but of her being afraid to be a threat to him. That, added up to her being slightly tomboyish rather than the sweet kind gave as result…Eto… Exactly what their relationship was like.

She was, after several hours, stirring. His grip on her hand tightened as her head shook a bit too markedly. This was object of his worry since she would yet remain asleep.

It was hard to watch and yet he couldn't dare to leave the room.

Suddenly, she calmed; stopped moving. Were it not because of the sweat drops on her shining forehead, it would be as if she had been placid all along.

Only minutes later, her breathing seemed as if she was gasping for air for only a second, and then it was silent. He brought his ear closer to her face to be able to hear her breathing.

When a single minute passed she was nearly frowning while still asleep. That scowl was pretty sad from his point of view. He had a bad feeling about it… And he could but wonder what in the world could make her frown like that. It didn't fit her face…

After an hour, she again was panting for air; her plastered expression seemed as if she was in pain. He tried to loosen his grip on her hand to see if that would faintly help at all… He hadn't noticed he himself was frowning. His free hand was closed against his lips and his teeth were gritted together.

Then she actually talked. It sounded as if her hoarse voice intended for it to be a scream. As she tried to yell, there were several teardrops rolling at fast pace from her eye corners. He froze as he heard her yell 'Santiago'. His grasp on her hand was almost lost since he couldn't send strength to his hand at all to hold it. He felt a stab in his chest. The authentic pain he could hear in her voice made him feel pain himself; though of an obviously different nature.

He had long ago decided to accept whatever her past with them could have been but it wasn't such an easy thing for him. _Why?_ – He asked himself. – _Why do I feel like this every time I see her with other men or hear her pronounce their names full heartedly? Am I thus possessive? Why? Why can't I be strong enough to feel secure? Kisa… I really don't deserve you, do I? Yet I refuse with all of my body to leave you. I cannot live without you… When I lost you, my sanity was quickly going down the drain. Despite having the joy of being at your side again; feel your warmth, kiss your lips, see your blush, get lost in your eyes and smiles; I am still like this… Kisa, you shouldn't be the one honored to be at my side; it's the opposite… Kisa, I have my flaws, but I will do my best to conceal them; not by hiding them, but with my support. I'll accept anything that comes along with you being in my life. I'll embrace anything to have your love…Anything._ – It was then that his hold on her sweating hand strengthened.

Her tears stopped momentarily.

She then shook her head lightly, just once and her stream of tears restarted; but these tears were due to a different cause. She didn't speak as her lips mouthed what he thought was 'Why'.

Her tears stopped after minutes. She seemed confused all of a sudden. This was too much for him.

He, without forgetting his clasp on her hand, stood up quite hastily and, for the first time, stole a kiss from her.

He could but hope that somehow, that would give her strength… _Wait…_ - He mused as he frowned. – _Give her strength with a kiss?! What in the world am I thinking? That's so…absurd; almost cliché… Well, I know that if Kisa was conscious she would be laughing… Why did I do that? Maybe I should get some sleep…But then, I feel as if I cannot. Now more than before…_

The moment his lips parted from hers, something about her expression changed. He wondered if he was starting to imagine things, for what he saw resembled determination too much… That is a very high speed to change moods; even for a dream…

He then took out his handkerchief and dried away the rest of her tears.

And after about half a day, she, for the first time in that dream, smiled. He was astounded. He never thought that her nightmare could cause her to smile. Had something changed? What could it have been? Even though she was asleep and all sweaty and her hair all messy, her smile overpowered his being completely. He couldn't help but smile too.

Albeit it had been about 13 hours, he hadn't felt the while as long. He was so into her sleeping form that time hadn't affected him at all. It felt great after seeing her suffering so much to see her smile for a change. It was unexpected, though.

And then she woke up. His heart raced like nuts; he thought it could really explode its way out of his chest. His clasp on her hand tightened until his hand was white.

He looked at her with anxiety and concern.

She smiled towards him gently; a smile that her face only made for him; as she tightened the grip on his hand too. He was speechless. He felt…Happy. Only Kisa could make him feel so good after having worried for so long.

-I did it… - She said sleepily as she went back to sleep.

He could feel a drop at the back of his head and at the same time, he chuckled lightly. _That was totally like her…_ - He pondered.

-I'm glad you could. – He replied to her unconscious form before feeling groggy himself.

He would ask her for an explanation later… That was what he mused about before surrendering finally to his weariness.

They remained like that; oblivious to the fact that Unohana, Isane, Hanataro and a few other visitors had stopped by and witnessed them together like that. And they all smiled at the cute couple…

When the sun was still rising, Kisa's eyelids opened to reveal her brown eyes. She sat in the bed and remembered she had probably slept for about a day.

She then noticed Byakuya's sleeping form; his face down and above his arms. She blushed at his sight. She smelled awful and he was there next to her? (!)… She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't in his position…

_He looks really handsome even when asleep…_ - She mused dreamily. – _This…This is the first time I see him asleep under normal circumstances; or something akin to normal… All this time, I have only seen him asleep when he was admitted in this place… _- She smiled and blushed as she brushed a strand of hair from his face. – _His skin tone is so white it makes my skin look dark._

Then, the first hints of sunrays crossed the window's glass and fell gently over his sleeping form; she felt mesmerized at his good looks. She couldn't deny she loved his appearance, but that wasn't the main reason why she loved him… Truth was, she herself didn't quite understand how she fell for him.

_Byakuya, my first impression of you was that you were a much closed person; and I do believe I was right; but then you showed me this side of you… You cared for a stranger like me! Maybe you yourself ignored it, but I know you cared. At first, I thought you were like my guardian…That word has a completely different meaning to me now…And I've realized that I must be strong and cannot depend on you at the expense of your own life. But then, something happened. I realized that despite my situation as I was visited by the squad representatives, I was still thinking about how you were doing… And then, when we were in that __slow__ elevator, when I saw how you could be very sweet and gentleman-like and weren't just rigid and cold…Something happened. My heart raced. I looked at you with the corner of my eyes and blushed at the sight of your smiling lips… Your smile has always made me feel strange yet happy inside… I noted how you looked so handsome despite being in a nagajuban and your guise not quite groomed…I suddenly imagined kissing you… I was relieved when we arrived at your room. I thought I was having some sort of side effect for the modified drugs I was receiving… And then you called me 'Kisa'. My heart froze that instant. Your voice pronouncing my name made me feel special… I knew that instant that I loved you. Until the day I left, I tried to convince myself to no avail that I was exaggerating; that I couldn't possibly love someone I had just met… Then, before escaping into the forest, I stole a kiss from you. I thought I was the worse and wondered if I'd ever be forgiven… I was certain you only saw me as a sister to look out for and it hurt… But then, at the Kuchiki gardens, under that kiosk, you told me what my heart had been desperate to hear… I knew that moment, that I wanted to be with you forever… Byakuya, so much has happened since that instant, and I have yet not regretted loving you, but what my love could do towards you… Yet I just know that I cannot live without you. I know I'd never smile again…That much I know…_

She could see but a small glimpse of his lips as she moved his head, still asleep, to the side. He could see one of his closed eyes, his nose and a trace of the lips she wanted badly to kiss that instant… Strangely, she had felt an urge to kiss him even while she was dreaming; starting since before she tamed her Hikyo and not even the memory of her mother could allow her to forget about him completely…

-Byakuya? – A voice is heard in his half asleep mind. – Oi! Byakuya! – Then his body is shaken.

He woke up and nearly groaned. The first thing he saw was a wide awake Kisa. He immediately straightened his posture in the chair; and his back felt the consequences of sleeping in that position. He, however, acted nonchalant about it.

-Good… - He then peeked out the window and noticed it was already the morning of the next day. - Morning, Kisa. – He said too formally for her taste.

She thought he looked too good for someone that had just woken up and felt a bit jealous. She then laughed.

-Sorry to wake you up, but I need to shower and I couldn't stand up without waking you up, so I figured I'd wake you anyways to do this…

She then leaned towards him too fast for his half closed eyes to notice and met his lips. This was the second time she stole a kiss from him… Could it be that she knew he kissed her when she was asleep?

She then parted from him; much to his disappointment; and smiled towards him as she stood up and then headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

He blushed as he heard the shower and immediately turned as if she were actually taking off her clothes in front of him. Had Kisa seen him she would've snickered.

In the meantime, Toshiro sat in a waiting chair two floors below Kisa and Byakuya.

He spots Izuru with the corner of his eyes.

Izuru easily notes Toshiro with his flashy white hair.

-Good morning, Hitsugaya taicho. – Izuru said politely.

-Your visits for Momo have reduced, Kira fukutaicho. – He said with a direct voice.

Izuru bit his lips and nearly shrugged his shoulders, but Toshiro's glare was too shrill for him to just ignore.

He merely nodded in response; and that made Toshiro's expression graver.

-Well? – He demanded with his imposing voice.

-I'm just not as strong as you, Hitsugaya taicho. – He replied with a very low tone.

-You think it's easy for me? – He asked mad.

-Perhaps not easy, but easier. – He replied while looking down.

-Well, it is not! – He corrected sternly. – It hurts me too, you know?! She is my best friend! She used to be cheerful all the time and I certainly found that as frustrating, but now she's completely torn! – He then took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself a bit. It was too easy for him to loose his characteristic cool when it came to Momo Hinamori. – It is impossible to tell if she'll ever return to being the same… - His voice was radically lower this time.

Izuru thought about Toshiro's words. How true they were… It had been a long time since anybody had seen Momo smile. He missed hanging out with her and watching her happy…

Looking at her current self hurt him. Ever since their Academy days, he had felt jealous of Aizen Sosuke for being her world. Even now, he still was her world. The difference lied in the fact that now he hated him; even though he had already been defeated and his name was to be forgotten and be left as the darkest stain in Soul Society's history. And the pain he felt in the Academy days could not compare at all with what he felt when she pretended to have gotten over him and go as far as to call him enemy when they were fighting in the fake Karakura Town. He had believed her and she betrayed everyone once more…

He and Toshiro had done everything in their power for her punishment to be as less severe as possible, but not much could be accomplished by their efforts.

-I just am not as strong as you, Hitsugaya taicho… - He repeated with the same low tone.

It didn't take a genius to know the prodigy wasn't at all satisfied with that answer; it was the contrary in fact.

-Look. It's painful and hurts a lot, but it's something I'm willing to do to show her that her friendship is worth a lot to me. – He said with a sharp look that made Izuru's lips part a bit. – Momo means a lot to me. And I was convinced she meant a lot to you, too. – Izuru blushed slightly. – So, prove it and stop avoiding visiting her. Every time I go, she also asks for you when she's not talking about…_him_… - The 'him' part was emphasized with permanent hatred that could never be forgiven; not even by death itself.

-I try… - He said sincerely sad.

-Well, try harder… That, of course, if you care enough for her as to tolerate the pain…

Izuru knew he couldn't say anything to his defense. He was right. He was running away from pain…

Not another word was said when they saw a couple of shinigami guards at both sides of a short girl with black hair and dark brown eyes.

-Well, at least you've come today. – Toshiro said as she looked at Izuru just with the corner of his eyes. – I'm sure she'll appreciate it. But since you've come today, you better visit her more often from now on.

-H-Hai… - He said as his eyes couldn't divert from the sight of Momo.

She looked more slender each time he saw her and that worried him greatly. She wore a nagajuban and her trademark baby pink cloth that tied her hair into a bun.

-Izuru! – She greeted quite gleeful at his sight.

He merely waved hello back.

-It's been some time since we've seen each other! – She said excited.

-I-It has. – He replied politely and stuttering.

-Have you been too busy lately or something? – She wore a smile that made him blush.

-U-Um, yes…

-Figures. You're practically running Squad 3! And I've heard you've been doing a great job. I do wish you the best there!

-T-Thanks, Hinamori…

-'Hinamori'! God, Izuru! How long have we met each other and yet I still have to ask you to call me by my given name! Is 'Momo' that hard to pronounce? – She was rather playful.

-G-Gomen, M-Momo… - He was jittery.

-I always believed you could be captain.

-Oh, t-that's too much, really… - He said as she placed his hand on his nape.

-Not at all! I'm sure you'll be a better captain than Ichimaru Gin!

_Here we go…_ - He sighed inwardly and sad as he prepared mentally for the following.

-M-Momo… - He tried to speak but it was too late.

-That man! – Her expression was changing frighteningly. – He's the one that led poor Aizen taicho to his tragic end! – She exclaimed in pain with watery eyes. – He was a good man! Why?! – She then took Izuru by his kimono forcefully and with anger. – WHY?! Why couldn't you stop it?! He was _your_ bloody captain! Aizen taicho! Aizen taicho…! – She trailed off there and lost consciousness.

Izuru quickly caught her. Unohana appeared behind Momo with a needle she threw away to a near trashcan.

-This always happens when she comes for her health check. – She stated with a sad gaze when she looked at Momo's form on Izuru's arms.

-I-I-I'm very sorry, Unohana taicho! – He apologized, unable to disguise his blush from the proximity of his and Momo's bodies.

Unohana gave him a soothing smile to let him know she didn't blame him.

This was the never ending story that repeated every time he talked to her. And the repetition didn't make it any less painful. It hurt him every time.

He'd feel for an instant that she was really improving, and then she'd prove otherwise and all his hope would crush him. It hurt too much. He could but wonder how Toshiro did it, but then, maybe it hurt him too, but his icy demeanor wouldn't show it outwardly…

Izuru sighed as he watched her body being carried with little delicacy towards the examination room. If he had enough courage, he'd tell those guards to be more careful with such a delicate form… His eyes couldn't leave her until the door of the examining room was closed by the exiting guards.

-So? – He heard Toshiro and turned towards him confused; which Toshiro could tell and decided to repeat it. – So, are you willing to go through this pain more often or not?

Izuru looked down an instant with deplorable eyes, but then his eyes closed tightly as well as his fists and then he lifted his head to look straight into the Ice Prince's expecting eyes with unexpected firmness.

-Of course. – Was his reply.

That was a reply that did satisfy Toshiro.

-Good. – Was all Toshiro responded back.

Byakuya heard the shower being turned off and hastily turned his head as the bathroom's door opened. Kisa emerged from the other side with her hair wet. Her wet hair looked so dark it looked black, and it was also straight from the weight of the water. When dry, it reached her shoulders, and when wet, it reached her chest.

His cheeks, unconsciously, blushed at her sight. She noted it and smiled towards him.

Before any words could be said, Isane entered the room.

-I see you're awake, Kisa – Chan. – She said with a smile; which Kisa returned. – Unohana taicho will be waiting for you at Examination Room 5 in 15 minutes.

_Oh, true!_ – She shouted in thought. – _She did say she wanted to do a full check up to see if I was alright after…coming back to life…_

-Oh, OK… Thanks Isane. – She told her after coming back to the real world.

Isane nodded and closed the door. Afterwards, Kisa sighed. Byakuya understood why. He knew that her revival had taken everybody aback; her included.

-I believe reviving takes a lot of your energy. You slept for over a day. – He said trying to pull her out of that sad train of thoughts.

-Yeah. – She nodded as she attempted to grin halfheartedly.

His mind quickly searched for a new subject.

-Did… Did your nightmare show anything about you? – He asked unsure if that was a better subject.

Her eyes looked pensive for a minute.

-Well… I think I will no longer need the shots to keep my Hikyo under control.

His eyes widened as he noted her perfectly serious expression.

-How come?

-I believe I tamed her…

He was sure bewildered to hear that. He inquired for an explanation. She then proceeded to describe her dream.

-I have the feeling that it wasn't just a dream. – She stated serious. – I… I think that woman really was my mother…

It had taken a lot from him to remain calm and neutral as she narrated. It was…too much. He felt awful pain as she narrated how she was treated… He had never imagined her past to be thus painful… But then she told him how she tamed her power… He was, in fact, in awe at her. He actually felt admiration for her. He wondered if he would've showed half the strength she showed in that situation… And then she concluded with that memory of her mother. He understood that what her mother had meant was that she hadn't seen her in years; and by what that 'Kenshin' said, she hadn't been allowed to see her…

_Kisa, life really hasn't been merciful towards you, has it? _– He mused with his fists closed tightly.

-Byakuya? – Kisa wondered what could have gotten him so absentminded.

She expected his reaction to just be blinking or a look from him, not a hug; as it turned out to be.

He hugged her as if his life depended on it.

-Byakuya…? – Kisa was blushing mad.

-Your mother sounds very much like you. – He told her. – I consider it a pity I did not have the delight of meeting her. – His tone was awkwardly formal.

She knew he was not the best at expressing condolences, so she smiled; happy for the effort he was doing; and hugged him back.

-Thank you.

After a moment she spoke again.

-I think it's about time for me to leave. I don't want to make Retsu wait.

-Of course. – Was his reply.

Outside the room, Hanataro waited for her to come out and escorted her through the stairs after Kisa pleaded him not to make her use the elevator.

As they walked, Kisa's mind mused discerningly. _I feel stronger than before, somehow… I feel more at ease now that my Hikyo has been tamed! Byakuya, I'm so happy to know that I am less dangerous for you now! I promised you I'd be strong, and I'm really trying my best… Somehow, at some point in my dream, I felt you. It was as if you were besides me, and that gave me more willpower. Byakuya, I want to be at your side and I'm giving it my best for that to happen. I won't give up now… I, however, wonder about what the others are thinking about me. Will they reject me now? But as long as you accept me, I'll manage._

When they reached the hall of examination rooms, she noted Izuru and Toshiro; the latter sitting; and both had their eyes fixated on a specific door; which had two men at its sides, guarding.

-Hey, there… - She greeted a bit shyly.

She felt awkward when talking to them. She knew they were probably still trying to understand how come her soul hadn't died the night before the previous.

-Hello… - Izuru greeted feeling equally awkward. – How… How have you been feeling?

-Normally…Or as normal as I can handle.

Izuru grinned. He knew that moment that she was still the girl he remembered.

-That's a good thing. – Interjected Toshiro coolly.

As she nodded, she couldn't help but smile. That was totally like him.

Both Gotei 13 representatives were graveled at it; though Toshiro was more discreet about it. Her smile is definitely not something one can just get used to and grow indifferent about.

Whenever Kisa heard about how fond everyone was of her smile she'd blush and say it wasn't such a big deal as everyone said. Maybe it wasn't, but among the Gotei 13 it certainly was; for it had what everyone there wished they hadn't lost as they accepted their posts: Innocence, carefree feelings, ease of expression and sincerity.

That very instant the door of an examination room opened. Izuru's body stiffened and Toshiro stood up almost mechanically.

Kisa was curious about what could cause that kind of reactions in them; so she curiously turned and observed a young woman of short height and black hair. She looked fragile and weak. Although Kisa could tell she had been drugged, she knew the sedatives were not to blame fully for her slightly unhealthy aspect. She was very thin; for malnutrition; and pale; for being isolated from the sunrays for a good while. Behind Momo, was Unohana.

The woman suddenly looked straight into Kisa's eyes with hers; which were in fact almost of the same color. Perhaps they were the exact same color, but the lack of warmth in Momo Hinamori's eyes contrasted too much with Kisa's vibrant heat in hers. There was something about her eyes that made Kisa feel deep sadness, sorrow and denial.

Out of the blue, Momo's eyes changed at the sight of Kisa; which confused the latter.

Momo walked towards Kisa with more energy than her guise would allow anyone to know she possessed. She stopped in front of a baffled Kisa and looked at her straightforwardly.

-There is something about you. – She stated with a grave voice.

Kisa had never seen or heard this girl before, but she had a feeling about the way she talked towards her that let her know that wasn't her characteristic tone.

Byakuya had stayed behind in her room for the sake of the moment. He knew she felt awkward and he didn't feel so comfortable either, so she let her take her check up as an excuse to part from him. But he almost instantly regretted it. Unohana wasn't the only one who wanted to make sure she was alright; he was anxious about it too. And the events of the day before; when she had that dream; prodded him even more to make sure she was fine. So he proceeded to head towards where she was. He'd feel better even by just waiting outside the examination room.

The very moment Momo directed all of her attention to Kisa, Byakuya arrived at the corner of the hall and remained there; frozen for what he saw and heard.

-You… - Momo whispered with wide eyes. – You've met him! – She stated with a nearly morbid undertone. – I can sense his presence anywhere! He's been close to you. He's touched you! – Her voice was unstable as she bellowed with a face that appeared to be in epiphany.

Byakuya, Izuru, Toshiro and Unohana were all stupefied at what she was saying. They all knew exactly whom she referred to.

-W-What do you mean? – Kisa's voice was low from surprise. – Who is 'he'?

Kisa could have felt appalled or even raised an eyebrow, but she instead sensed the profound pain emanating from Momo's eyes. Nevertheless, she had a premonition about being too close to her. She was planning to step back, but as if Momo had read her mind, she gracelessly and abruptly placed her hands on Kisa's shoulders; balking her to escape.

-CAPTAIN AIZEN! – She shouted with watery red eyes; it was evident she had been crying more than her eyes could take for a very long time. – You were with Captain Aizen! He's still alive! He's still alive!! – She exclaimed in sheer mirth while her eyes looked up; as if she was thanking heaven. She then turned towards Kisa's immobile self and shook her tenuously but eagerly. – When did you last see him?! Where?! Is he alright?! Is he hurt?! – Kisa had no idea what to answer or what to think. Momo shook her more vigorously. – Tell me!! You know he's a good man, right?! You do believe me, right?!! – Kisa's eyes only revealed she was stunned; her shock reached the sky. – TELL ME! CAPTAIN AIZEN!!! – Her screaming was deafening and violent as tears trickled down her face at disturbing speed.

Before she could scream at her anymore, Unohana sedated her from behind. This time, however, Momo remained conscious. Unohana didn't think it prudent to use strong narcotics on her twice a day.

Izuru caught her feeble body that kept crying. Izuru was secretly thankful to Unohana; each word Momo spoke hurt him more than the previous. _Why?_ – He thought. _– Why does it always have to end like this, Hinamori?_

Kisa's eyes broadened the moment Momo mentioned the name 'Aizen'. She had heard plenty about it, the fight Ichigo started at Las Noches, the battle above a fake Karakura Town, the way Aizen used everybody, the way Ichigo along with everybody else managed to defeat him…

Kisa was still and pale as a corpse. Not a word did she pronounce, not a single reaction did her irises show.

_No…_ - She thought as she inwardly cried. – _Please, tell me this is not true… No! NO! I wasn't familiar with the greatest enemy of Soul Society, was I?! Please… Please, let that not be true! Please tell me I am not Gotei 13's enemy… Please tell me I'm not his enemy… WHY?! No! This has to be a misunderstanding… Who is this girl?! What does she want from me?!_

-Unohana taicho…Why? – A fragile-looking Momo asked with a voice far weaker than the one she had just screamed at Kisa with.

-That's enough, Momo. – Toshiro; who wasn't any less pained than Izuru; said sternly. – Aizen is not alive. Please, stop it.

Kisa finally recollected a bit of herself and let out the air she had been holding for a minute the very instant Toshiro indirectly let her know who that girl was. _Momo? Could that be Momo Hinamori?! She's Izuru's crush?! So she's the girl that was so obsessed with Aizen that she betrayed the trust of everyone. She's the one that has pained Izuru's heart and made Toshiro suffer…_

-SHUT UP! – Momo shouted Toshiro's pained self; showing more energy than the drugs should allow her to have. – He's alive! I know he is! Not that you'd understand! I know you wanted him dead from the beginning! You always did! Why?! Why did you do that Toshiro?! - She expressed with tears.

Toshiro remained silent despite Momo's loud accusations. He hated to be called 'Shiro - Chan', but when she called him Toshiro, it hurt deeply as if he was being stabbed with her scorn and pain.

-Why did you allow Aizen taicho to be murdered?! – She cried persistently. - It's your fault he's dead! You could've done something for him. You could've spoken up in his favor! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I…!

Out of nowhere, came a hand and a loud noise echoed in the examination hall.

Toshiro's expression went from pained and solemn to wide-eyed and gawking. He wasn't the only one perplexed. Izuru gasped in shock. Byakuya's worried and pale face was speechless. Even Unohana's unfazed demeanor was shattered.

Momo's eyes were wide and confused as she stared at the girl; whose name she didn't even know despite having shaken her so threateningly; directly in her front. Her dark brown eyes were serious, firm and disgruntled. She pushed her thoughts aside the moment she saw Toshiro in such undeserved pain.

Momo looked at her with a hurt face plastered. She was obtuse.

-Why? – She asked hesitatingly. She was almost wordless to see such face; as were the others as well.

-Because you should be ashamed. – Kisa replied with an admonishing glare and stern voice; improper of her person. This vexed the others even more.

Kisa's mind replayed what had just happened. She saw Toshiro's pained expression and this had a great impact in her; and was only driven farther as she noted the hurt appearances of Unohana and Izuru and how Momo was only making things worse with each sentence she said. She couldn't take it. She swerved rapidly and with her left hand slapped her to finally bring silence and stop her from disgracing herself even more; it was just too painful to hear. After having replayed it mentally, she still did not regret it even though she knew it had been an impulsive thing to do.

-Hinamori Momo, I am technically a stranger for you. Yet, I just cannot play fool and pretend I'm not listening what I indeed am from your part and allow you to keep hurting these people; because they mean too much for me not to care. – Her tone was severe but not contemptuous and it bore no grudge. – Much to your frustration, I happen to have a blank memory and can only remember up to 4 months ago; whether I actually met Aizen or not, I do not know for sure. But what I do know is that Toshiro does not deserve to be put through the torture you put him through so mercilessly. He's your friend! You blamed him of a murder he did not commit, you chose to believe the words of a man that used and hurt you badly rather than in him; who was been there for you ever since you two were children. And despite that all, he has forgiven you and shown remarkable empathy towards you. He's kept on visiting you and caring for your wellbeing. How many people in the world have a friend that great? And not only are you blind about that because of your obsession to believe Aizen loved you back, that he did not deceive you, but you also keep accusing him with a rather hideous attitude and hurt him even more than he already is! You should be ashamed of yourself, Momo Hinamori!

Momo was mute as she heard her.

-Why are you so stubborn, Momo? – Kisa's voice seemed to suddenly soften. – Because of that stubbornness, you have missed the support you receive from everyone, especially these three people here. They care for you! Why haven't you realized that if Aizen loved you, he wouldn't have turned you against your friends, he wouldn't have caused this pain of yours! If he gave a damn about you, he would've found a way not to involve you in his plans so you didn't agonize like you have for months! You're losing your sanity because of him and yet you say he's a good man?! What proof do you have he's a good man? His kindness towards others was a façade. His kindness towards you was to use you; as much as it hurts to acknowledge it; that's the truth! It hurts like hell and I certainly don't envy you, but you need to get over it already or else you'll never survive, Momo! Do you seriously prefer to die over a vindication with no other foundation than blind one-sided love or are you willing to listen to the evidence that has been gathered to prove otherwise; to reveal the truth; and finally get a chance to be happy for once in your life?!

Momo was even more bewildered than the others. She was speechless. There was something about her eyes; unyielding, yet honest, that grew immediately on Momo's heart; which was racing faster than it ever had for Aizen.

-If you're smart, you'll want to live your life again. – Kisa continued terminally. – Whether my words have earned your contempt or not, I can only hope that you listen to them; if not for the sake of your own life, then for the sake of ending the pain you have caused the ones closest to you. I offer my condolences, for I know this isn't easy for you and you'll probably never be able to fully forget it, but you'll hopefully find a way to move on.

Right after she was done, she joined the others in feeling astounded at her own actions; she tried not to reflect that in her expression, though. She sighed and bowed slightly at the stupefied girl; whose eyes couldn't divert from Kisa's form.

-By the way, I'm Kisa. Nice to meet you. – She then turned and entered Examination Room 5.

Everyone, included the unnoticed Byakuya, were dumbfounded, to say the least. Then her last sentence made them get drops at the back of their heads… That last part was like her, the rest was unthinkable from her part.

Toshiro and Izuru bit their inferior lips; they were certain Kisa couldn't but have caused the worst reaction possible in Momo. They waited for a tantrum or her fainting…But they instead got a silent Momo; they couldn't believe it! Whenever anyone else tried to reason with her, she'd refuse to listen; she'd defend her vindication vehemently until her hoarse voice gradually went mute… Had Kisa actually managed to get to her? They knew that they shouldn't expect anything less than extraordinary when it came to her, but this was beyond what they thought possible. Unohana was surprised as well as she saw the two sentinels; that were equally awestruck as the squad representatives; escorting her taking her away without her protesting in the least.

Without another word said or a sound produced, she simply entered to the room where Kisa awaited her.

She found her diving deep into her sea of thoughts; she hadn't noticed her coming in. She didn't think it possible that she was feeling bad for what she had just done. If she knew anything for sure about her was that when her eyes are firm as she acts, she means it. Something else was bothering her and as much as she wished to know, she decided it was best to wait.

Byakuya proceeded to seat in one of the waiting chairs close by; shocking both Toshiro and Izuru. They were so concentrated on Kisa that they hadn't sensed Byakuya's reiatsu nearby. Not one of the doubted he had witnessed what they had.

The silence was too irksome for a normal soul to manage without feeling anxiety. Fortunately, they could now say they had nothing to do in that place and walked off; leaving him alone in his thinking.

Not one of the 4 observed witnesses said a word about it to anybody; yet it was mere hours later that this was juicy gossip running around Seireitei. Whether the shinigami that escorted Momo Hinamori made it public or was someone else that happened to eavesdrop by pure happenstance, it is unknown.

Nobody has reviewed the previous chapter! XD Kisa is sad because of you and now she's getting hard to work with! So, would you please cheer her up with reviews for this one? Thanks in the name of everybody in the KISA staff. C:


	74. Meanwhile

Dedicated to Ginny, Sara, Ash and Angel-Chan1996 for their reviews and to ShadowKoragg for favoriting. Thanks a lot you all! Yes, I do know Ichiru is a male name; I gave it to a female on purpose.

Information notes:

*Tesetür is a headscarf and light cover-all topcoat Turkish Muslim women wear when going out in public. This satisfies the Islamic admonition to modest dress without infringing Turkish law which **prohibits religious dress in public places****.**

*****Science Park Amsterdam is an internationally renowned centre for scientific research, education and know­ledge-related business activities. A large number of top-level knowledge institutes are located here, mutu­ally benefitting from each other's knowledge and presence.

Warning: Some swearing is written in some parts of this chapter.

**Meanwhile**

A helicopter landed on the rooftop of an old closed building in Moscow.

A 27-year-old looking tall man with really short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a thick dark coat was already waiting for its arrival. The wind was already freezing, and the propeller wasn't making it any warmer; though that actually didn't bother him.

Around his neck was a black scarf. In one of the scarf's ends, a black tie pin with a white kanji that read 'thirteen' written over it could be spotted.

From inside emerged a younger-looking blond man. His hazel eyes were of the same tone as the other's. He wore an equally thick coat. He was tall as well, but missed the other for 2 cm.

The very minute the man was on the ground, the blond man gave an order to the pilot in Russian. Not a second later, the helicopter ascended into the air and flew away; leaving the two men alone in a much quieter rooftop.

-Commander Hohenheim! – The newcomer's eyes were wide. – Have you been waiting for me for long? – He asked in Japanese with his fists closed tightly, discerningly. – Please accept my apologies, sir.

-I've only been up here for 15 minutes, Colonel Thomas. – Vaughn Hohenheim replied simply; also in Japanese.

His serious face always had present in it a calm and unfazed yet grave expression plastered; such countenance could compete with Unohana's.

-Anything to report from Saint Petersburg? – Hohenheim asked before the other could ask anything else or apologize again; as he in fact intended to.

-Everything is fine, commander. – Alan Thomas answered. – Are things going well here, sir?

-Things are as they should be. – His commander replied. – Very well, let's go.

Hohenheim extended his arm and a garganta started to open. The inside was dark grey and it was impossible to distinguish the destination was Hueco Mundo from outside.

-Commander, - Thomas called as he walked closer to him. – Is it true? Is the assignment we are going to be called for related to Commander…her?

Thomas couldn't look at his commander as he asked him that question; just like he couldn't bring himself to say her name out loud. He didn't like to displease his commander and he knew he didn't like it whenever _she_ was mentioned. No BS did; especially the BS commanders…

Hohenheim gazed at the sky above for a second. He himself wasn't sure what it could possibly be about and how it would involve her. He never really talked to her, but was certain she was someone to be careful around and had no doubt sadness ruled her insides; not that he had ever told her he had noticed… She had always been mysterious, but it was clear she was strong and a true fighter.

-Indeed it is. – He finally responded after a long pause.

…_But what could be the meaning of that?_ – He complemented mentally.

That was all the talk they had as they both stepped into the garganta; dragging their faux bodies along. Thomas didn't try to say anything else either.

Their souls headed towards their destination while wearing black robes; much like the shinigami but with less ample sleeves and red sashes; tied in different styles according to preference. However, Hohenheim's sash was a darker shade of red than Thomas's.

While the lower seats' sashes were an orange red tone, the colonels wore the middle tone of red for theirs' and the commanders' were crimson red.

The sea in Byakuya's thoughts was experiencing the worst of tempests. Kisa's words towards Momo Hinamori were something else; truthful, unfeigned, dead on target; and they were definitely baffling, but it wasn't something that he thought her _completely_ incapable of doing. He knew she had a knack to choose the right words and she had shown guts and defiance countless times before. What was truly threatening his mind's peace was the other issue that had born from that very statement Kisa gave: 'Much to your frustration, I happen to have a blank memory and can only remember up to 4 months ago; whether I actually met Aizen or not, I do not know for sure.'

_Kisa,_ - He was nearly praying inwardly. – _I am begging for that not to be the case… I'd plead you to tell me that is not the truth but that would be pleading for you to lie to me, for I know you meant it when you said you couldn't know for sure; there is no way you could know… I'd be pleading you to have pity on my weak soul and force you to do an unpleasant thing; and I know you would lie because you'd feel guilty for worrying me and would sense it unfair for you to refuse to do something you dislike when you'd consider yourself responsible. Hence, you'd lie… But I could never bring myself to torture you so, nor would I dare to appear weak. Showing you weakness on my part can only bring you to think it is your fault and therefore your duty to protect me; just like you've assumed in the past many times; and it would also make it harder for you to trust me… You would never again believe me when I tell you that I can protect you… Kisa, this is torture. What should I do? I have been trying to convince myself Hinamori Momo is just an insane person and had no rational foundation to say you were related to Aizen for the past minutes and I just, for some reason, cannot get over it. It would be measly if that happened to be the truth. Even if that woman spent a considerable amount with him when he was the captain of the 5__th__ squad, not only was that not his real self, but that's not enough to know all of his relationships either. She obviously didn't know anything about his relationships with the Arrancar. She didn't even suspect he was related with Tosen or Ichimaru…Yet why? Why is it that I am taking it so seriously? Besides, so what if you knew him? Many knew him and that doesn't necessarily mean they were involved with his true plans at all… Kisa… This is torture. But I am rather certain your mind is experiencing a far worse storm than mine… Kisa, I…_

Byakuya Kuchiki was not the only one whose mind was going around that matter meticulously. Unohana quickly understood what Kisa's mind was going about after a few minutes of starting the examination and replaying Kisa's words mentally; she happened to possess a great auditory memory. Izuru was also suspicious about it. Momo did know Aizen's reiatsu. Back to their Academy days, she would always cheer immediately and turn towards a certain direction from which she could feel her reiatsu. She knew whenever he was planning on visiting even before the principal did… Toshiro's mind suddenly recalled a conversation he had had with Shunsui Kyoraku not too long ago.

X Toshiro's Flashback X

-Seems like the girl is far more interesting than we thought. – Kyoraku grinned.

-Please, do not speak of her like that, Kyoraku taicho. – Komamura requested. – This is not something to be excited about. Kisa is going through great hardships for her lack of memories.

-But yet it is impossible not to be intrigued, Komamura taicho. – Kyoraku kept on grinning.

-Do you believe there is a possibility that, given the case he comes, Kisa would not let him share the information? – Toshiro asked Soi Fon.

-I cannot know for sure, yet if it's relevant to Soul Society's security, as could be the case if this 'guardian' knew anything about the Black Servers, then it would be her obligation to let him share that information, especially if she cares for protection. However, as for the rest that concerns her personal information, then it is up to her and we cannot make her tell us if she does not want us to know. – Soi Fon answered.

-And what did you say his name was, Soi Fon taicho? – Kyoraku asked with scheming eyes.

-He claimed his name was Diego Santiago.

-Well, that's an interesting name… If I'm not mistaken that would be a Spanish name. – He affirmed with a wider grin.

-What does that have to do with this? – Komamura asked.

-Well, if I'm not mistaken, I remember what Yama – jii said in a past meeting about her waking up in the middle of the desert, in the outskirts of Karakura Town and seeing this man walking away from her and that he shot her a 'Cero'… We all found that odd and inexplicable, remember?

-What are you getting at, Kyoraku? – Toshiro asked with wider eyes and a deeper frown.

-Well, I'm just saying what I remember. – He grinned innocently.

-That's not the kind of statement you can simply say out loud and expect others to believe you're not insinuating anything with it! – Toshiro shouted.

-Kyoraku, that is a very grave accusation you're making and you have nothing to found it upon. – Soi Fon said with a deep scowl and a harsh voice. - 'Cero' is an Arrancar attack, but it must have a different explanation. The remaining Arrancar are under control. Aizen has been brought down in the war; therefore it is impossible for more to be created. And, in fact, Kisa might have misheard the name of the attack in the first place.

-Then what explanation is there that could change that? – He asked with his disturbing and seldom weird looks.

-Kyoraku taicho! – Toshiro shouted with narrower eyes. – Did you just say that Kisa might have been connected to Aizen in her past?!

-I'm merely stating what I know as a muse, Hitsugaya taicho. – He grinned and then turned around and left the 3 captains wondering.

-Kyoraku Shunsui can be a very enigmatic man. – Komamura expressed. – Why does it seem as if he knows more than the rest?

X End of Toshiro's Flashback X

_I am starting to wonder the very same thing, Komamura taicho._ – Toshiro mused as he kept walking towards his division's quarters.

A woman with black eyes and black hair tied tightly in a ponytail inside a dark abandoned warehouse somewhere in Shanghai that looked to be around 21 years old wearing tight black pants and a leather jacket with black high-heeled boots lowered her arm with the gun still in her hand's grip.

On top her hair tie, was a black metallic piece with a white kanji that read 'eight' in it.

In her front lied a corpse wearing a suit with a growing puddle of blood beneath him. The expression on his face was appalled.

Her face remained serious, intimidating and creepily bored as she spared the quickest of glances towards him and only because she had to in order to turn around and face the witness that stood at the door; having arrived the very second she had shot the gun.

His features were rather handsome. He was like the living epitome of the classic prince charming; curly blond hair, fair white skin, royal blue eyes. He looked the same age as the woman with Asian features. He wore a completely white suit; only his shoes gave a black piece to counteract his white outfit.

His expression was unfazed by the assassination he had just seen; it was pretty common already. A murder was absolutely nothing new to him. It had regained some of his interest some years ago when the novelty of doing it with guns was a new thing for him; but it wore quickly. He actually considered it more interesting to do it in their 'traditional' way.

-Will you not even spare the man a real glance, Li Mei? – He asked with his unbelievably sweet expression always plastered.

It would always seem as if he was smiling slightly. His eyes had a permanent air of comprehension and soothing calmness. They never failed to tattletale he was a relaxed man that rarely showed commotion and that viewed life in a somewhat simplistic way. And when he looked at her, only then would something change about those blue eyes. They'd emit a sense of passion and possessed extra sugar.

Her recollected face always gave up on her whenever it came to that man in particular. She twitched an eyebrow.

-For the last time, it's Commander Song. – She spoke as the very last of her energies to correct him on that matter wore out; she wanted to give up since long ago, but yet she could never quite quit that habit that formed on her after years of the same repetition; much to her annoyance.

Li Mei Song's tone was threatening and harsh but also low; it could make many shiver from its cold deadliness, yet he didn't flinch. She could never make him flinch; no matter how she spoke to him. That's just how relaxed of a man he was. She had forgone for good on _that_ issue long before.

-Why should I? – She continued as she raised her forearm and looked down at the shooting gun on her grasp. – The only importance it could have is that it represents the great weakness humans possess. A simple bullet can end their lives with the greatest of ease. So great is that ease it's pathetic. – She then put it away by her hip. – I hate having to use it.

-Well, my commander, you know perfectly well we're not allowed to shoot reiatsu attacks while in the Human Realm; and you also know that that will never change.

-Of course I do. – She replied sternly. – What other reason would motivate me or even tempt me to touch one of these disgusting humane inventions? Or is it that you believe me capable of degrading myself by resorting to mere fire arms, Colonel Ethelstan? – Her eyes were straight towards his direction.

-Gomen ne. I didn't mean it like that; my bad, Li Mei. – He said as he placed his hand on his nape without his smile vanishing; unnerved. In fact, it almost looked as if he were about to laugh.

She glared at him; and that wasn't something any man could take and remain sane.

-It's Commander Song! – She expressed with her tone reaching a dangerous level of anger and she wasn't a very patient person.

-You know Li Mei, if it bothers you thus much, you can just call me Tristan. That way it won't be awkward for you anymore.

Oh yeah, and Tristan Ethelstan never addressed her with her proper suffixes of respect; he even talked to her in second person. She blamed his carefree personality rather than his French lineage.

She had no choice but to growl inwardly. She hated him. She wanted another colonel, but no one else would want to be under her direct command. (That's because they all fear for their lives and sanity.) According to Brigadier Kumamoto, only he could be her colonel. She would've gotten rid of him long ago were it not because he was in fact worth it when the time for him to be serious and do his duty arrived. He was regarded as the second most efficient colonel among the Black Servers. After inwardly growling, she inwardly sighed and recollected herself.

She already knew the reason he was there. Without saying anything more, she extended her arm and a garganta opened.

As they entered, Tristan offered to carry both faux bodies with a suspicious glister in his look. This wasn't the first time, so she immediately could tell his true intentions were perverted. Yeah, there was also the issue of his blatant boldness in form of shameless insinuations…

-You shall not. – Song stated simply as the nerve highlighted on her brow grew more notable.

-Why not, Li Mei? I'd be greatly pleased to carry your body. – His tone was in fact quite gentleman-like; but only his tone, for his shamelessness never allowed him to even stutter whenever he made advances to her.

-Shut up. – She told him with her most severe tone and harshest of glowers.

At the very least he'd stop whenever she reached that point, but she could tell he found it amusing whenever he got to shatter her composure; provoking the augment of her frustration.

-Kisa – Chan, we're almost done. All that is left is for me to take a blood sample and analyze it. The results will be ready for tomorrow. If I cannot find anything wrong with it; since you are physically normal; I believe it possible for you to be discharged tomorrow evening. – Unohana informed her.

Kisa just nodded as a response.

She had been pondering since the examination had begun. Unohana already understood her past was once again hunting her. She tried to soothe her while drawing blood at the same time. She didn't need to concentrate or even look for the vein; she had too much experience there she could draw blood while asleep.

-Kisa – Chan, Hinamori – San is…not exactly well… She was very fond of Aizen. Please, worry not about what she said. It is not likely that you met him for real.

-But what if I did meet him, Retsu? – Kisa spoke at last, hurriedly. – I have no evidence that can deny her statement or even the certainty that what she said was just a mere delusion… Because she was fond of him, she has a great sensibility when it comes to Aizen's presence…There is a chance that I really met Seireitei's enemy.

-Kisa – Chan… - Unohana whispered softly as she looked away; unable to console her.

She knew that no matter what she said, she knew it was torturing her. She knew her that well. She could but hope that Kuchiki taicho would be helpful about it…

In Ankara, a man with oriental features, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes was working in office at a tall building.

Suddenly, a garganta portal opened in front of his desk. From the garganta emerged a young woman that also showed oriental features that looked around 22 years old. She had long straight black hair covered by a tesetur. The garganta closed the instant she stepped out. Her uncommonly blue eyes proceeded to fix on the man.

The working man hastily stood up with wide eyes, nervous.

-Commander Kazegawa! – He exclaimed nervy. – I-I didn't know you'd come!

-Your cell phone was off. – She exclaimed calmly; not finding his attitude unusual.

He hastily took his cell phone from his pocket the second she finished talking and almost dropped it because of his edgy shaking hands. The battery had worn out and he hadn't charged it.

He bowed forward exaggeratingly low as an apology.

-My greatest apologies, Commander Kazegawa! – His eyes were wide as he apologized high-strung.

-Because we cannot perform any non-humane actions, other than my assignments, we are only allowed to use garganta. I came here to tell you we have an urging assignment. There will be a meeting right away. – She replied with her indifference towards his actions of nervousness.

-I am really sorry you took the trouble, Commander Kazegawa! I should have been the one to travel to Istanbul! It is not your obligation as a commander to come to your colonel, but the other way around!

-Since only commanders can use garganta, it was going to be necessary for us to arrive together at the meeting anyways; so let that matter be, Colonel Madatari. – She looked at him with unsurprised and placid eyes that neither cared nor judged.

-Yes, Commander Kazegawa! – Daisuke Madatari exclaimed solemnly and with an overdone straight pose.

-It is not necessary for you to call me 'Commander Kazegawa' each time you refer to me; 'commander' is just fine. – She said as she looked another way; her expression seemed frozen in place.

-Yes, my commander! – He exclaimed too loudly for her taste again with exaggerated effort.

The way she blinked for a long pause indicated she was inwardly sighing. The way he said it was too much.

She then opened a new garganta towards a different destination.

As they both entered and let it close shut behind them, they got out of their faux bodies.

Kazegawa's soul body didn't wear the tesetur. Her hair was now loose and it reached all the way to her elbows. Her thick and plain red headband whose tone matched her sash's. At its left side, was shown a diamond shaped black stone with a written white kanji that read 'four'.

As they carried their faux bodies, Madatari almost tripped.

His commander turned and saw he was struggling.

Without telling him anything or looking at him in any particular manner, she took his faux body from him and put it over her free shoulder. She could move with both just fine.

It took Madatari a moment to know what she was doing.

-Commander Kazegawa, what are you doing?! – He exclaimed with broad eyes. – No, please let me carry my faux body! I can even carry yours!

-I refuse. – She told him simply.

He wanted to raise an eyebrow.

-B-But commander…! – He felt embarrassed and a disgrace as a colonel as he tried to retrieve his faux body from her shoulder and she stopped him effortlessly. – I cannot let you! - He then placed a single hand on his own faux body.

-Colonel, - Her tone rose in an intimidating way that could make a normal person nearly flinch; and it certainly managed to get Madatari Daisuke to do so as he felt his spine sending a chill all over his back. – You have had too much work in Ankara. You've been overworking yourself too much. I do recall asking you if you could use any help and you kept on denying it. This has now affected you.

Madatari could have sworn he, for the briefest of instants, perceived a scowl in her always composed dark face.

-My greatest apologies for worrying you, Commander Kazegawa! But…But I couldn't ask you to do my work! You are also running your own assignments in Istanbul by yourself…

-I also recall telling you that Istanbul was not in any problems and that it allowed me to handle more assignments; which is why I offered to lighten your workload.

-But commander… I must be able to comply with my own duties or else I wouldn't be fit to be your colonel!

-Madatari, - She said as she looked at his eyes straightforwardly; causing him to blush; and her voice was also dead on target, but not intentionally harsh. – It is a custom to divide work in two areas and the commander and colonel work in their respective ones. However; to run a unit, it is fundamental for the colonel to work without obstructing the commander's work. You are, in the long run, going to cause troubles for my work in the future because of your stubbornness. Colonel, if you cannot trust your commander, then you cannot run a division with me. So you shall pick if you either prefer being demoted or allow me to do my job. That is an order.

Madatari was mute from nervousness. He was about to kneel to apologize when she interrupted his action.

-You shall not apologize, colonel. – She said directly. – What I need aren't apologies, but results. If you make a mistake, you make it and you cannot do anything about it. Do not apologize over it, fix it instead… - She then paused a moment and stared at him as he felt his heart was about to explode. – Well, what will it be, Madatari Daisuke?

Her using his given name made him feel as if his mind was dreaming and felt an indescribable sensation running though his veins.

He looked at her unmovable eyes for a second and immediately looked away. Those teal orbs were too intense for him to take. He slowly let go of the part his hand was touching of his faux body.

-I know you asked for results rather than apologies, my commander. But please allow me to give you both. – He then bowed lightly and with a more dignified manner. – Forgive me, commander…And thank you.

Kazegawa only nodded lightly and kept walking forward as she carried both bodies. Madatari was right behind her. He felt embarrassed, and yet he was smiling.

_What am I doing? Why am I happy about her using my name? I am only drooping in hope that I know will betray me. She's in a wholly different level… My commander is amazing and admirable and so strong and recollected… I wish I was half as talented as she is. Why would she have chosen a weakling like me to be her colonel? Whatever her reason was, I must not disappoint her! I will follow her, because she's the one I'll always admire the most for the person she is. I will always view her as far greater than the others and think her the most praiseworthy commander; more than Commander Williams, more than Commander Hohenheim, more than Commander Hirohara, more than the Brigadier himself…Even more than…__her__! _- He discerningly kept his eyes on the woman in his front. – _I am deeply honored to have the privilege of following you and working close to you, Commander Kazegawa Ichiru._

Byakuya didn't know exactly how long Kisa had been in Examination Room 5 with Unohana, but he was anxious the moment the door opened. He hastily and nearly jittery stood up from his seat at her sight.

Kisa's eyes grew more open as she noticed him immediately.

-How long have you been waiting here? – She asked him as she walked in his direction.

-N-Not long. – He answered; still unsure of what to say to her. – What did Unohana taicho tell you?

-She said the results will be ready tomorrow, but that I look just fine in her point of view. If the blood tests come out alright; I'll be discharged that very day.

-That's a good thing. – He replied stiff.

After a long and somewhat awkward silent pause took place, he realized she really didn't have the intention of shattering the silence. He tried to find anything to break it; to make her somewhat aloof expression change.

-I find it praiseworthy for Unohana taicho to be able to analyze your blood; already familiar with its properties. – His voice sounded too formal and he couldn't help it.

-She doesn't exactly know its properties, but she's found a way to work with it to see basic things in it.

-Of course. – He replied feeling discerningly embarrassed for sounding so…not smart.

-Are _you_ alright? – Kisa's face didn't look as worried as it had looked in the past, but her eyes were focusing more on him at the moment.

-Of course. – He replied stiff again; resigned to the shame of not being able to think of another two words.

She nodded and then walked to her room. She wasn't in the mood to talk. Her voice sounded somewhat absentminded; as if she really wasn't paying that much attention to things; and yet she managed to note he tenuously stammered at first and how his body was too rigid.

In a yacht anchored in Juneau, a room's door is opened from inside by a tall man with Indian traits that appeared to be in his twenties and was almost dark-skinned.

Albeit it wasn't winter, the weather was still cold and he wore no shirt.

He headed to the front of the yacht to find a short girl seeming no older than 11, wearing a baby blue swimsuit as she lied in a chair that faced the cold ocean. At the left side of her face, a barrette with a black flat flower-shaped figure held loosely her long sky blue hair; the kanji for 'eleven' in white was over the flower figure.

He came to her side and bent way down to reach her ear.

-Commander, an assignment has been issued for all unit representatives. The Brigadier has asked for our presence. – His voice showed he was a man of few words that seldom spoke.

-An assignment for all units? – She repeated with a girly voice that was very akin to Kusajishi Yachiru's. – Sounds like fun! This could really be a nice opponent! Aren't you happy Harish?! – She was very excited with her arms waving in the air, unable to contain her joy.

-Very. – He said so quietly he could've challenged the exterior calmness of Yasutora Sado's.

-YAY! – She exclaimed as she stood up. – And did it mention what it was about?

-Not much, really… Though rumor has had it lately that she is alive… - He said without showing any excitement in his plain but very grave voice.

-Eh,_ that_ sounds fun! – Her lime green eyes gaining a hopeful shine in their look. – Wouldn't that be nice, Harish? – She asked with an almost innocent-looking grin.

-It would be nice, Commander Ichizawa.

-To fight her… That would give me such a nice time! – Ichizawa Nori's face couldn't contain her mirth.

The colonel nodded without blinking his forest green eyes and without emitting any noise.

-Well, what are we waiting for?! – She exclaimed like a child does before going to the amusement park. – Let's go, Colonel Jayaraman!

He couldn't even nod before she turned to immediately open a garganta; which quickly closed after they both entered.

After Byakuya had arrived with Kisa to her room there was just a minute of silence before he excused himself and exited. The silence was suffocating. The thought that Momo Hinamori had triggered was bad enough, and her silent mood that was also suffering was making the silence feel as if he was immobile while hundreds of needles were stuck to his skin and breathing became difficult.

He decided after regaining his cool for a minute outside, to go to Unohana and ask for more details about Kisa's examination results.

Kisa was not entirely oblivious to Byakuya's discomfort with the environment, but she could hardly process any actions in her brain that she could do to fix that, for she herself was in an inner dilemma. The air felt stifling. She needed to distract herself with something, anything.

The very moment she started to search for distraction, her eye was caught by a white sheet of paper on top of the table in front of the window. One should never underestimate the usefulness of a piece of paper. Endless things can be done with it; even if one doesn't count with a pencil, merely folding it in shapes is something that can relax the mind like nothing else.

She stood up and grabbed the piece. To her surprise, there was also a pencil on the table; and it was sharpened already. Maybe life is capable of showing some mercy after all… She sat down in the wooden chair and started to draw without really having anything on mind; the outcome would most likely be a bunch of doodles only her mind could decipher.

The cell phone of a man in Rio de Janeiro, just in front of the colossal stature of Christ the Redeemer, started to vibrate; he had a new text message. He had a piercing in his left eyebrow with a small black circle in one of its ends and over it was the white kanji for 'nine'.

A tall man with short white hair wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that showed his worked out torso and arms took it out of his pocket and read the message that happened to be a notification for his presence.

He turned the phone off after reading and placed it back in the pocket of his beige dress pants.

His dark brown eyes looked up at the gloriously huge statue; and as they did, they assumed a very different look in them than their usual serious and permanently intimidating one; it turned earnest but gained a sparkle only reminiscence could leave and conveyed openness to what his mysterious nature never allowed others to see through and his scowl would vanish.

His lips talked voicelessly a message as he turned to find a less public spot to open a garganta.

Unohana had been very reassuring with Byakuya about Kisa's condition being fine.

He mentioned if it was normal for her to have slept as much as she had the previous day. She answered it may have taken a lot of her spirit energy to revive, though she could not be sure of that; however, nothing in her examination seemed wrong or indicated anything related to over-sleeping.

As he was leaving Unohana to her work, she told him to be patient and that she would hurry with Kisa's blood tests…

Blood… Right, he had forgotten about it with his new worry!

_I still have no idea about how I should tell her about what her guardians told me; and I have no clue as to how I'll ask for her blood yet…_

Despite having mused about it, he just couldn't muster courage to ask for her blood. Great, now he had a new dilemma to deal with; as if his current problems weren't threatening enough to his saneness. He wondered if life was avenging Kisa's death on him. Were that the case, he did deserve it…

_Why can't I?! Is it really that hard…? If she has been honest with me and told me so much more than she had the obligation to, then why can't I speak with her? Were she to find out by other means, she'd be mad at me… God, why? Why can't I tell Kisa I need to drink her blood? Is it that I'm scared? Even if I were just trying to save her distress, then I am still putting her safety at risk. What if she gets attacked again; for I am evidently incompetent as her protector? What if next time she remains a corpse…?_ – He gulped inwardly at the memory of her corpse. He had seen plenty of corpses as captain, but only two had affected him badly enough to lose himself in the dark… Kisa's was one of them.

Truthfully to himself, he couldn't deny he was afraid… It was tremendous pressure to estimate just how much he should drink. Every drop would increase the risk of him dying; but it wasn't just dying what hindered him from asking for that blood. If he died like that, he would die with the heavy burden of knowing he'd cause pain for Kisa. He doubted not she loved him enough to cry his demise, but for him to die because of her blood… Would she even be able to stay sane? When he lost her to death because he left her, he knew it was his fault; and that was what pained him the most, to the point of madness. Maybe if she had come to life one day later or 5 more hours later, it would've already been too late to recuperate his sense.

_Kisa… What should I do? _– He asked himself ceaselessly as he lied against the wall outside Examination Room 5; feeling too cowardly to face Kisa.

Outside Science Park Amsterdam, a handsome man seemingly of 19 with semi long black hair, creamy white skin, sharp nose, fine lips, big and deep dark blue eyes and wearing a black coat over his dress black slacks and black shoes stood. Around his neck, he wore a white gentleman neckerchief with a brooch that had an onyx stone incrusted in it with the white kanji reading 'twelve' on it.

He needed not to wait two seconds before a taxi pulled over and a passenger came out of it.

The expression in her dark face was serious as that of a soldier. It was as if her gray eyes were sealed so nobody could read her through them; they showed nothing but coldness. Her look could rival with Diego Santiago's. Her hair was a shade of brown so light it was almost dark blonde. She wore it tightly tied back in a bun. One could tell she had done it with the greatest of meticulousness; not a single loose hair was on her face. Her thin lips would be suitable in a frowning face. She was wearing a cream large coat that was tight around her waist; showing her perfect figure; over her black slacks, a red dressing blouse and black high heels.

The woman's timing was the most minute of all; hardly believable in the beginning.

-Anything to report from Rotterdam, Colonel Montiel? – He asked without looking at her; his voice in the perfect balance between indifference and commandment.

-Nothing, Commander Williams. – Her tone was respectful and obedient; yet robotic and hardly human; just like a soldier's. – What has been revealed concerning the assignment?

-Nothing relevant. – His voice showed no interest in anything outside his current thoughts.

He then started to walk to a more discreet place and she followed beside him. With the corner of her eyes, she turned to look at his deeply pensive and immediately recognized the object of his thinking.

-Probability does show it likely for her to be the target of the mission. – She told him without looking at him. – Whatever the reason is for Brigadier Commander to take interest in her at this point, however, I cannot determine nor can I predict accurately how the mission will affect her.

She was aware she hadn't told him anything he didn't know; and albeit that was against her customs, she decided to talk anyways. She knew he was brainstorming too hard about her. She had always had that effect on him; which was something he himself didn't realize.

As the genius he was, it didn't take much out of him to realize her reasons for speaking out. She was a keen observant that could read anyone; even him, though not with ease. That was the one thing he disliked about her; but he would deal with it simply because she was the most capable and efficient of colonels. He knew from the beginning that her intelligence would be found useful by him, but that intelligence itself would make it easier for him to be seen through. Nevertheless, that was a detail he treated with the most minuteness and because of that, not even her had been able to completely decipher his thoughts and actions. This was viewed by her as a challenge; which was something she rarely had to face because of her skills.

All he knew was that she was considered his rival. However, it had already been months since that very fact had made his seldom discomposed self grit his teeth; a detail that hadn't been missed by Helena Montiel's keen eyesight.

Once they reached the empty parking lot, he opened a garganta.

Kisa could hear footsteps approaching. She quickly hid the drawing in one of the bedside table's drawers along with the pencil as she returned to her bed.

Byakuya entered her room after taking several deep breathes in his mind. Something about her looked strange and unusual; though, at the very least, she didn't seem to be as quiet as she was before he left.

He at first wanted to wait a few moments before telling her the dreadful thing he had got to tell her… But he realized that would just be even more procrastination from his part. He had to do it. It was decided he'd never feel like he had mustered enough courage, so he might as well do it already…

-Kisa, I need to drink your blood. – He told her directly while firm.

Kisa's head turned towards him at the speed of sound with a completely different expression than the one she wore half a second before. This gave a whole new meaning to the word 'straightforward'.

Downtown Paris, a short woman of oriental features appearing to be 24 with lime green eyes and long dyed blonde hair was in a building's floor; that was for no one but herself; looking at her own reflection in a room full or mirrors. She wore a red and black baby doll dress; that exposed her already notorious bosom unnecessarily and had the same length as a blouse and looked more like an undergarment than real clothing, fishnets, dark red high-heels, long black gloves with red lace and a dark red garter with white lace borders; a black stone with the white kanji for 'five' was attached to it. Her make-up gave a new understanding of the word 'exaggerate'. Her eyelashes could hardly not be thought to be fake, her eyelids and cheeks used more make-up than gloomy gothic women dared to wear and her thick lips were completely painted in red; contrasting against her white face to the point of being redolent of a traditional geisha's face.

Suddenly a knock is heard; interrupting her vain occupation. She turned with a light scowl and narrowed eyes to towards the opening door; which was also a mirror in one of its sides.

-Pardon my intrusion, my Lady Runa, but we've been call to an urgent meeting for an assignment given to all unit representatives; strange, no? – Called an older looking man with a marked Italian accent.

He possessed very manly and rather good-looking features; quite typical of Italian men; sun-kissed skin, curly and slightly long black hair; tied back in a short ponytail with short bangs that reached his ears framing the sides of his face; and honey eyes; so full of delight at the sight of his commander. His expression was full of archness and he looked passionate about something. He wore dark jeans, a black shirt, a nice black belt, a white sports jacket, white shoes and cologne; all very, _very_ expensive.

-May I say, you look divine, mia bella diva! As radiant as always! – His coddling comments were a daily event.

-An assignment for all of us, huh? – Commander Runa Tsukimoto said as she smirked with an iniquitous and mischievous air around her unholy expression. – Well, well, strange indeed. This could turn out to be amusing. – Her voice was very womanly; more than her apparent age would allow imagination to guess.

-Can you imagine why Brigadier Kumamoto would order that, my Lady? As far as I remember, nothing like this has happened before.

-I wonder if your memory is really that good, Marco. – She replied bored.

-Oh, mia comandante, perhaps your beauty astounds my memory the most, but I am offended. I can assure you my memory is decent. – Colonel Marco Baglioni said in a non-persuasive way; assuring, instead, that he could adulate tirelessly with his playful comments; that somehow managed to sound so serious it could make any naïve woman gasp dreamily.

He then got behind her at awe-inspiring speed to get a hold of his commander's small waist with both of his strong hands and sniffed her hair and neck. She, however, looked uninterested about it; as if she was oblivious to that.

-I wonder if it is related to _her_… - She hissed with sheer scorn attached to her words.

Marco's eyes seemed to gain a distressful air to them. He knew exactly whom she meant.

A morbid and somewhat witchy laughter resounded in the room full of mirrors reflecting a dozen women laughing hysterically while amused.

-That would be so nice indeed… - There were poisonous thoughts underlying her voice. – That bitch being alive would be something dreadful, but a very good thing. I will not let death allow her to escape from my ire yet again. That whore of Isadora dared to batter her more than me; she dared to take that right away from me! She'll pay later for that…But of course, what awaits that ugly bitch will be far worse… She'll regret having said that about Zane. - She had said all of that with joy that looked forward for the future; and when she pronounced Zane's name, a yearning sigh that left her breathless parted from her lips.

Not another word was said as she extended her arm to open a garganta.

As they entered and Marco carried both his and her faux bodies, she walked in front of him.

Two minutes later, she turned around and faced him. He stopped and was about to bend to get his ear closer to her when she raised her arm and touched his right cheek with the pink fake nail of her index finger.

-Take me. – She said without any particular emotion akin to regard.

He nodded as he placed her skinny body over one of his shoulders in which she sat. He locked her ankles with his arm with the excuse of making sure she wouldn't fall but, not long afterwards, he slipped his hand underneath her black kimono's pant leg and caress her ankle, shin and calf. She, again, couldn't care any less and projected it.

'What did you just say?!', 'I beg your pardon?', 'Have you been reading vampire novels lately?', 'Are you on crack?'… All of those would have been expected questions for Byakuya, but, instead, Kisa remained silent. He, however, could read in her eyes the ardent desire to ask one of the questions from above, but her muteness was holding her. He understood that she wanted to know if he was for real…

-Your guardian, Diego Santiago, stole a hell butterfly before escaping from Soukyoku Hill. His message told me that if I drank a part of your blood mixed with water, I would be able to sense your reiatsu and know where you are; just like I can with any other person with normal reiatsu… - He didn't dare to look at her eyes as he went on. His closed fists were wrinkling his haori because of his anxiousness. – If only I could've sensed it before, I would've known you were in danger with Jisume and I could have saved you! – He whispered. His voice didn't allow him to speak loud because it was ensnared inside his anger and guilt. – It's my fault that you died in the first place…! – He was fighting back tears inside his throat. – If I hadn't been so foolish a coward and asked you for it before, I could've helped you before… Please, forgive me… - He then raised his face with trembling irises so full of despair but also motivated and decided. – Kisa, I beg of you to give me some of your blood and let me drink it so you no longer die because of me!

His words were not helping her muteness. Her thoughts were at loss; a complete and bemusing mix.

A long pause began. His heart raced with more intensity each time and it started to ache in his chest after 15 seconds; which felt as a complete hour for his heart. Patience was something he didn't lack, but he couldn't ever use it when it came to his feelings.

-I refuse. – She finally said as her eyes were hidden from his.

The sound of her voice relieved his heart for a quarter of a second; and then it froze the instant his brain caught the meaning of her two words. He grew pallid.

His lips parted as he was about to talk but just before he could emit a sound, she interrupted with all of her voice's volume.

-I REFUSE! – She was not about to let him protest and turned her entire body to completely face him, decided. – I will _not_ give you my blood and kill you, Byakuya. – He noted her eyes were watery.

-I will not die if I drink it dissolved in water and in a small dose. – He replied serious and trying to look unfazed, successfully.

-How small is that dose supposed to be? – She followed along in seriousness.

-He didn't specify.

-You're asking me to give you something that may seriously end your life without even being informed on what to do properly?

-It can be a very small dosage; so small I won't die if I drink it.

-Do you have any idea how little of my blood it took to kill the 8th seat of the 12th squad? What's at stake is you, Byakuya.

-I realize that. As I said, I cannot allow you to die because of my incompetence again. If it is for protecting you, then I will take the risk.

-It's not yours, but my incompetence and inexperience what caused my death, Byakuya. – Saying that felt so weird in her insides and left a bitter taste in her mouth. – And I believe I have told you before that I do not wish to be protected at your expense.

-Kisa, I do acknowledge you're no weakling. But Jisume and her guardian were at another level. I am sure you may eventually get there, but at the moment you're vulnerable. Whether you like it or not, you need protection.

Those words hurt deep inside. She felt as if he had punched her stomach but dissimulated her urge to grimace.

He had said precisely what had been her bane for months. Ever since the first time she had hurt Byakuya under the control of her Hikyo, she had wished not to need protection, to be strong and stop threatening the wellbeing of others.

After training with Santiago, she felt way stronger and more capable of defending herself. She wasn't conceited enough to think herself anywhere close to the level of the shinigami that surrounded her, but she thought she had progressed… To be told that she was at the exact same position hurt too much.

-Even so, it's still a risk for you. And you cannot revive after dying, can you, Byakuya? - She continued still not allowing him to read through her as she used every grain of determination her broke soul could find within herself.

-And what precisely makes you think you'll be lucky enough to revive a second time?! – He finally let out his emotions out; he couldn't hold them any longer. The game of cold graveness was over.

-Why are you so certain that there will be a second time for my soul to die? – She, however, stuck to her solemn expression.

-How can you be so certain there will not be?! – He said as he stood up so fast the chair fell backwards and both of his hands grabbed her shoulders roughly from frustration.

-Even if there were, I'd prefer to die than killing you with my own blood! – She exclaimed loudly; finally releasing her anguish with her tears flowing like waterfalls; and despite of that, her expression seemed oblivious about them. She stood up as well, but she could do nothing about his 1.80 meter (5'9'') frame surpassing her 1.71 meters (5'6'') of height without difficulty. – I refuse to keep hurting you because of I'm helpless! I am not acting for mere pride, Byakuya! I don't give a bloody damn about pride anymore; I just freaking care about you! I hate that you treat your own life and body like as if they were worthless!! Is it that you don't realize how important you are for so many people?! I don't just say it because you're a captain, you know?!

-I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO! WHY ELSE WOULD I DO IT?! For what other reason would I do it if not because I don't want to lose you again?!!

-AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT BECAUSE OF ME AGAIN EITHER!!! – She bellowed.

-DAMN IT, KISANA! – He yelled without any restraints either.

Not two seconds after he had shouted, he immediately lamented it.

Her tears stopped flowing; contrary to what he believed they would do. Her expression was weighty as the weight of her brown eyes fell upon him without any mercy; and it made sense. Why would they have mercy upon him after what he had just done? His life and vitality were sucked as he contemplated how the warmth in her dark orbs was slowly freezing into an ice cold glower that had resented his words deeply. The sight of her tears was less heartbreaking than the glare that replaced them. Her face looked paler; it had withered greatly and turned taciturn.

His torture was momentarily lifted as those eyes stopped looking at him; ceased shouting at him how he had hurt her. He hadn't started the argument to hurt her and yet that's exactly what he ended up doing. He hated himself with venomous intensity. Nonetheless, that same instant she turned away, his relief became a mingle regret, guiltiness, anxiety and self-despise.

Her figure was facing a different direction as she walked forward without turning to where he stood.

He heard something. It was softer than a mumble and harsher than a hiss. He couldn't be certain if he had heard right, perhaps he head what his mind knew his ears didn't want to hear:

-You just had to say it, didn't you?

The open window let in a gust of wind with the most inconvenient of timings and it was as if the wind had stolen those words to carry them with itself to the entire world.

He knew he had crossed the line and those words stabbed him right in that very knowledge. He knew perfectly that it hurt her when he called her 'Kisana'. Last time she had told him so they had fought so horribly that they didn't talk to each other for the longest of times. Had he not apologized when he did, had he waited more, he would've lost her to the uninvited death and the last thing he would've heard her voice direct towards his being would have been exactly: 'DAMN IT, BYAKUYA! STOP CALLING ME KISANA!!'…And not even because of that reason did he refrain himself from calling her that yet one more time.

_Kisa… Why is it that I can't help screwing up? Why is it that I always end up hurting you? I don't deserve your tears. Your glower is a torture; nonetheless, a torture I have fairly earned._

Leisurely walking with a cell phone next to his ear by the docks of Auckland, a man seeming around 26 with spiky brown hair, dark green eyes wearing casual jeans, black shoes, a white shirt hanging out with an undone tie around his nape and hanging at his shirt. At his left wrist he wore a half bangle bracelet with a black spherical bead that had written a white kanji reading 'three'.

He suddenly spotted a short dark-skinned woman with Indian features, light hazel eyes behind red-framed glasses, thick lips painted in dark red and wavy dark brown hair with red highlights wore in a high ponytail. Her appearance looked older than the man's. She was wearing stylish pointy red high heels, a red blouse and a beige skirt that reached her knees. Her arms were crossed in front of her buxom. Her expression showed she was no woman of great patience when it came to waiting for her commander.

-Ah Lavali, - The man exclaimed after hanging up the phone. – Glad you made it.

-I should be the one telling you that, Commander Yahima. And I shall again remind that I don't like to be called by my given name. I insist on 'Colonel Mevcha'.

-Oh come one, cheer up already Lavali! You've been my hot colonel for a year already; shouldn't I already have rights, like using your given name or dream about you?

She twitched an eyebrow as she pushed up the bridge of her glasses annoyed and trying to hide her annoyance. Matsuharu Yahima laughed at his own 'joke'. His tendency to think himself funny and act like an idiot was the bane of everyone in the Black Servers, but Colonel Lavali Mevcha was the one who carried that burden more than anyone else. Time had given patience to her impatient person that could only do to deal with her commander.

-Commander, we have an assignment; we need to hurry. – Her tone showed she had not much patience stored inside.

-Relax, Mevcha! Gee! – He exclaimed exaggerating his obnoxious acting.

-Commander! – She shouted fuming. - If we arrive late at another meeting we'll be in trouble! – She hissed fiercely and then grabbed him by his half unbuttoned shirt and pulled him down to her level with remarkable strength. – Like hell I'm going to risk my rank because you want to fool around the dock again!

-But it's nice to swim, Mevcha! – He whined with an annoying tone; boldly defiant and completely unafraid of his ire-filled colonel. She had never managed to scare him or make him assume a serious expression.

-YOU WILL NOT SWIM NAKED HERE AGAIN! – She bellowed at close distance to his ears; making him grimace. - If you want to do that then fine, but freaking open a garganta already and I _will_ let you drown this time.

-Are you on PMS or something? It usually takes another 3 comments on my part to make you shout at my poor eardrums; who knows what they must have done to you in a previous life for you to always batter them. – His fake suffering expression only added more wooden logs to the dangerous fire he had alarmingly increased with that last comment.

She shouted with all her might; making Yahima feel as if his ears were bleeding. She then used the speed she was acclaimed for; the heels not stopping her in the least; and appeared behind her commander with his arm captured behind his back as she twisted it.

He gritted his teeth and shouted in pain. She did have strength that should be feared, but it made her even more upset because she knew he was acting; and blatantly poorly.

-We aren't supposed to use shunpo in the Human Realm. – He reminded her with a wicked grin.

She twisted his arm behind him even more as a response. Her cold eyes were mercilessly on him.

-OK, OK! Gee, woman! – He exclaimed as he opened a garganta.

The minute it opened, she let go of his arm; which he pawed with fake watery eyes; and didn't spare him a last glance before entering it.

-Oi, wait! – He exclaimed hurriedly as he entered the garganta as well and got out of his faux body. – Hey! I'm the commander! You should be behind me, not in the front! – He yelled as she didn't listen and kept going ahead of him.

Because of her temper, one wouldn't believe she's one of the smartest colonels in the BS…

Her temper didn't enjoy his jokes, but he knew that already. Teasing her always ended up in pain but it was always worth it. He grinned and he ran to surpass her as he mocked her for being short.

On the rooftop one could feel the summer was just around the corner, Kisa noted.

_Great, Kisa… Just awesome! You just had to be a drama queen once more, right?_ – She berated herself. – _He's trying to protect me, dammit… He didn't have bad intentions; it was for my own sake that he was willing to risk himself and yet I got angry at him for that… Just how come Byakuya puts up with me? Why can't I admit that; although I __do__ care about his wellbeing; I'm scared? I hardly managed to live sane when he was injured because of my cursed weakness… To take the chance of killing him without doing anything to help it, moreover, helping him get killed… How can he expect me to live with that staining my conscience? Heck, I haven't been awake one year of the one hundred and five I've lived and it's already stained badly. Byakuya, you seriously overestimate my willpower…But you didn't have to call me 'Kisana' either, you know? Even if it doesn't exactly kill you, Retsu affirmed that it can cause different damage according to the reiatsu the…the victim possesses._ – 'Victim' sounded awful, but that was the right word… -_ In your case, I can hardly believe it will just cause you a cold… I don't want to see you again like I have before… _- She then shed a single tear while staring at the sky as if the answer to her dilemma were written up there.

Byakuya, too, was reprehending himself mentally. _Kisa, there ought to be a way for this to work… I cannot say that I trust your guardian but I am certain he wouldn't have told me to commit suicide; not after he along with Edward James entrusted me with your care… I've done such a horrendous job… I wonder if they felt your demise and resuscitation. I bet both, or at least Diego Santiago, want to kill me. If I cannot protect you, then how am I to say an entire clan and division are under my care? They both seem so insignificant compared to the wish I have to protect you… I'm very sorry I called you 'Kisana'. It really was despicable of me… How can you put up with me, anyway? Or even better, why do you? I always manage to hurt you… You must be the person that has the most amount of love to spare I've ever met…_

He suddenly stopped thinking as he got up and went in search for Kisa.

Somewhere in Chihuahua, a very young man that looked no older than 18 and had oriental features and black hair that covered his right eye; wearing a dirty shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, boots, a hat to protect his face from the infernal sunrays and had a drop-hook earring hanging from his left ear from which a black pendant with a white kanji for 'ten' hanged; simply stood in some part of the desert far away from civilization musing bitterly.

_Why the hell do I have to be the one to take over this godforsaken infernal zone?_ – He complained. – _Frigging woman! It's your fault! You always acted as if you were too cool to talk to anyone and then you get killed by your damn brother! And frigging old man! I hate you. I freaking want to punch your face! 'You are in need to acquire more responsibilities' my ass! We both know you hate me and that's why you assigned this area to me. Well, I fucking hate you too. You seriously think I can manage two countries? You actually are so bitchy you thought South Africa wasn't enough to screw me. And you shameless hag dare to pretend you don't hate me. Your third-class acting is lame. Hell, it's so obvious I don't know why you even bother, you hypocrite. Maybe that's the reason you assigned me this area, because only her received an even worse hypocrite treatment than me. You always acted so stupid with her, calling her 'dear' and whatnot when you in fact hated her too, just like everyone else. It took no genius to figure that out… I freaking hate you, old geezer._

He turned towards the direction where his name was being called.

-Commander Hitokiri! – The voice called again; though not loudly, but calmly.

Not long afterwards, he could see a dark figure approaching, running fast. Not being able to use shunpo sure was an annoyance.

Finally, a dark man with built up muscles, short black hair and olive green eyes wearing a formal business suit that seemed out of place arrived and stood next to him. His face was always neutral; that of an eternal observer that had grown immune to expression. He was unreadable. His great physique was not about to let him arrive there breathless, but he was sweating greatly.

Hitokiri Shido just didn't get why he insisted on wearing that suit when the weather was at 45 degrees (113° F) out there. Heck, he didn't understand anything about him at all.

-What is it, Dumisa? – He asked his colonel.

-We've received notification of a meeting for a new mission. We need to get there as soon as possible. – Dumisa Edusei replied always serious. Such countenance was not always neutral, but it was most of the time.

-Tch. That damn geezer can't be any more annoying.

-I've also checked on Johannesburg. Everything is in order.

-I. Don't. Care!

-Commander Hitokiri, it is your duty so it can't be helped. – He reprimanded and Hitokiri rolled his eyes.

-Tch. I've got a deal for you, how about you become commander then? I'm sure your masochistic self would enjoy it greatly. – His sarcasm floated in the air with a bitter smell.

He hated it when that tall guy did that. He was the hang-the-rules dude that sought opportunities to just go kick a can and was doomed to have the stick-to-the-code guy; so very annoyingly akin to a rulebook; as a colonel. That damn man thought it was his holy mission in life to be his conscience. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? God, he hated his job, his colonel and his superior, the Brigadier, more than anything.

-I just want to comply with my duty, commander. – Edusei replied not seeming offended. – If that is a heavy load for you, then you are not suiting to be in your post.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know, if you're bored that badly you can do other stuff besides work. – He said rudely and uninterested.

-There is nothing more important than work and I shall not overlook it because of distractions.

-You're so boring, Dumisa! That makes you so obnoxiously boring it's really getting to my nerves. Hell knows I want to give this job to anyone else 'cause it causes everyone to bitch to me about duty and other stuff I couldn't care any less about. But I'm trapped and doomed to continue as a fucking Black Server commander until I'm finished off. Cheers to that! Oh, dammit, we don't have beer. Go get beer.

-If that were the truth, then you wouldn't have picked me as your colonel, commander. And there is not a liquor store in another 50 kilometers. It's noon, commander, and I will not give you alcohol right before we part for a meeting. – He replied without caring at all for Hitokiri's attitude; it was nothing new.

-I hate you.

-I know you do. Now, we need to go, commander.

-Commander, commander, commander! It's always me! Why the heck is it so hard for you to pronounce a two-syllable name like 'Shido'! You enjoy reminding me of my fucking curse job all the time, don't you, you bastard?!

-It is not my duty to be informal with you.

-It is your duty to comply with my orders!

-It is my duty to comply as long as it is work-related. For relationships, I am the one who decides to make them either formal or casual.

-Ha! Don't make me laugh; as if you actually had any other relationships! You said it yourself; it interferes with your so sacred work!

-We have to get to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible. We cannot be late all the time and you arrived at the last meeting two minutes late.

Hitokiri could never faze him or make him show any emotion in that face. He could only recognize it with his voice; and his voice was soft and tranquil all along…So annoying.

-Two stupid minutes?! Dude, what's with you, seriously? Late all the time? Who do you think I am? Yahima?! Why is it that the meeting is so important, anyways? Old man probably just wants to screw me even more.

-Brigadier Kumamoto has requested every unit representative to go; it's a mission that involves everyone.

Hitokiri narrowed his eyes. For him to take something seriously…It was a weird sight, no doubt. To add more awkwardness to the context, he smirked as his eyes shone with rare interest.

-It ought to be her! Yes… That girl must be the reason! Yes! Why didn't you mention that before, Dumisa?! What the hell do we need beer for?! I can't wait to fight that bitch! She'll pay for making me guard this burning hot place and I'll show her what I'm capable of!

He then extended his arm to open a garganta and hastily got in. Edusei followed without complain or anything to express at all.

Kisa had cooled down a bit and went into her room after sticking her head from outside to make sure the room was empty. She was still not cool enough to deal with Byakuya and she knew it. She needed something to distract herself again to cool down a bit more; enough to talk to Byakuya decently.

She then remembered the sheet of paper that had drawn in it what was still a very complex blob. She was yet to develop it…

He looked everywhere he could think of: The bathroom, the common living rooms downstairs, Unohana's office, the gardens, the cafeteria, the common restrooms, around the building, with the working staff; and last, at the rooftop. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that place first. Did he know Kisa or what? However, she was already gone when he went to the rooftop. He searched all over the hospital twice more, in every corner except for her room; just where she happened to be.

The idea of her going back to her room hadn't struck his mind until Isane suggested it. He felt embarrassed for not thinking well; but well, he never could when it was down to Kisa.

He found her sitting by the window, staring down at the table with her face propped up by both her palms around her cheeks.

He felt like running at first. He had looked for her head over heels, and yet he hadn't given thought to what exactly he'd say to her. But then he remembered how long it took him to apologize in their first serious fight. He wanted things to be different this time; so he just resigned to take a deep breath.

He quietly approached her and discovered the object that had captivated her attention to the point of her not noticing his entrance was a sheet of paper; this sheet becoming the object of his attention as well. He actually forgot everything as he let his mind wonder in that paper. That was the magic of art; a gift it gives to everyone. Art is one amazing cure for the stressed mind; a wonderful way to escape reality momentarily and then return with a different mentality. Art is one of the finest things men are capable of; and those are so rare. Hence the importance and the big deal society makes about art.

When he was right behind her oblivious self, he took a better look at the drawing in that paper. He couldn't help lifting both eyebrows in amazement. The details were beautiful and it looked quite real!

It was a woman lying down. Her eyes were closed, and that showed her eyelashes longitude and accentuated the lunar near her left one. Her short shaded hair was groomed, but it somehow looked uncharacteristic in her. Her lips were not smiling, but he thought they would've looked breathtaking if they were formed in a smile; a smile seemed to suit her face naturally. She looked as a natural beauty. She wasn't like the goddesses the artists seek to create; she was more like a woman that one could find in the real world, yet she was still a jewel that would not be easy to spot. Her face didn't show peace but something different. It conveyed a loving and attractive air, but what could also be shown was that she was a woman with a remarkable spirit; someone unlike the majority… Then he took a wide glance at the entire picture and stopped focusing on each detail; the woman he saw, reminded him faintly of the artist.

-In my dream, this is what my mother looked like when she was in the coffin. – Kisa spoke out loud with her gaze still fixated on the paper.

Byakuya wondered when she could have noticed about his presence, for she had apparently done so silently; that was truly unlike her. He only glanced at her an instant and his sight returned to the sheet.

-I didn't know you were this talented. – He complimented.

-It cannot be compared with the real image. – She replied.

-Perhaps, but you captured the essence of what you saw in your dream and were able to plaster it. Maybe a lot more could be deducted from the real image, but this does not fail to convey an important part of it, I am sure.

-I wish I could've plastered what I saw in the part where she was alive. – Her tone sounded painfully discouraged and unfeeling; even more uncharacteristic of her.

-You thought you couldn't and then decided to draw the other image?

-I wasn't thinking. I was just drawing absentmindedly and, before I knew it, it had taken the shape of a human face and I just decided to give it a shot, but I only thought it matched the image of her dead self rather than her alive self… - Her eyes looked sad.

-I still say it is very impressive. – He pretended not to notice the sadness in her eyes; despite that not being a possible event. – Most artists only wish to plaster perfect human faces and forget that because they're human, they're supposed to have their faults.

-I can hardly be considered an artist. An artist pictures the person in his head; they either create a face from scratch or imagine a familiar face with an expression they have never seen in it and wish to know what it would look like; I only copied what I saw.

-That does not make it unsuitable to be called talent.

Her eyes finally looked away from the no-longer-white paper to look at his awed grey orbs probingly and without any attempt to conceal her inner self; allowing him to use her eyes as windows to her inside. And what he saw was beautiful to his eyes and he found it a delight to know only his eyes had the laurels of being allowed to see that; for nobody else could see and appreciate what they saw like he could. The time he had spent looking into those eyes had given him the gift of looking beyond what others could; it was an honor and pleasure for him.

-It was a very brief memory but it made me so happy, Byakuya, to finally know that I had a mother that loved me… It felt as if a huge question mark that weighted a ton was lifted from upon me… - She then unconsciously shed a tear.

He reached for the handkerchief that now belonged to her tears only, and dried her left cheek slowly. Then he tenderly cupped the face that was tilted up in his direction with both of his hands and bent so his face reached all the way downwards until his face was so close to his that he could almost feel electricity from the proximity. His eyes showed tenderheartedness he hardly showed, even to her; but when he did, she felt her heart going crazy.

-I would find it hard to believe that a mother that didn't feel love could have given life to someone with so much love to give as you have, Kisa. Perhaps I'll never be able to see a picture of her, but the portrait you drew of her is enough to convince me she was a unique woman worthy of admiration and appraisal.

His words touched her. His eyes were looking even more beautiful than usual that instant, they mesmerized her senses. She couldn't resist smiling.

He had seen her smile being reborn over and over so many times, and yet he was still not immune to the effect it had. He knew that moment he'd never be; and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

To see her smile giving light to her pale face and warming up her shivering eyes after seeing her so down and pained was sheer happiness to him.

The sun was soon to set and the sunrays where at the point in which their light reached inside her window with the most radiance. The way their light made her eyes look almost hazel; as if that was what was causing their warmth to return to her person; was so charming it was almost sultry.

She felt so blessed to see his loving side. She had just been so irrational with him because of her insecurity and fear about her very own blood; about herself; and yet he could show her this side of him she adored.

The sunlight changing the color in his eyes to look nearly blue wasn't helping her temptation to just hug him tight and kiss him. She only resisted because she knew a kiss would be incoherent under their current circumstances.

-I'm sorry. – He said all of a sudden; shocking her. – It was a terrible thing for me to call you 'Kisana'. I know it hurts you when I do so, and yet I did it.

-I'm sorry I wasn't considerate of the fact that your intentions were for my sake… It's just that I want to be strong for that very reason; so it isn't necessary for you to risk yourself for me…

One more tear rolled down and he dried it. His hand with the handkerchief remained over her cheek.

-You did have a good point for not wanting me to drink it… But I still want to drink it, Kisa.

She enveloped his hand with hers while still holding the handkerchief to her cheek, dearly. The warmth her touch emanated into his skin was pleasant and soothing.

She nodded at his statement.

-I chose to believe in my guardians. They know perfectly well you mean a lot to me. This is when I'll prove them I trust them… - Her words impacted him to the point in which he rose his eyebrows as his lips gawked. – However, I will not allow you to drink a lethal amount… We're only going to try it. It's alright if it doesn't work; I will not let you drink more. – He nodded in perfect empathy and she grinned lightly. – Thank you.

-There's nothing to thank me for. I thank you, Kisa. I really know it's not easy; and, unlike me, you aren't being foolishly stubborn as I was last time. – He grinned at the memory; though bitter, memories, with time, become something we end up laughing about. That's a law of life that always happens.

-Byakuya, you are risking yourself far more than you should and for my sake; of course I shall thank you. Remember when you made me promise you I'd take better care of myself? Well, I now ask you to make me the same promise. I want you to cherish yourself; you're worth far more important than I am so take care.

-Being a noble and captain don't make me more important. Even if some people depend on me, in both roles I am replaceable… But you aren't.

She blushed. He loved that. She hated it.

-I meant you as a person as well! Rukia and Renji cherish you greatly and rely on you. Don't let them down.

-I won't.

Her smile once again shone and Byakuya just couldn't hold himself anymore. For the sake of their serious conversation, he had contained himself, but things seemed well enough already.

So he closed the distance between them with his lips. To Kisa's surprise, it hadn't been five seconds after that that he was already asking her to allow him to turn the kiss into a passionate one. There would usually be a longer lapse between the start and the tongue… The time was special, though. She hugged him without letting their lips detach from each other.

Like always, oxygen won the battle they gave to it. Their lungs were already sick and tired of them forgetting their needs every time their lips touched…Though that's love's effect on most; to overlook everything for it.

Elsewhere in a port of Manila, a man that appeared to be 36 with pale skin, sharp nose, slightly long blond hair and his eyes are a beautiful shade of green, halfway between olive and light brown, and so full of sadness that wore a business suit looked at his pocket watch; which had incrusted a black onyx stone with a white kanji for 'two' written above it.

-Commander Hirohara. – A much younger-looking man with a brown business suit called as he walked closer to him. – I have arrived. Is it true that this mission will involve every BS unit representative?

-Yes. – Hirohara Tatsuya replied immediately as he looked at the water in the far horizon; he never showed anyone much about himself and didn't talk often either. However, it was noticeable for his colonel to tell the past had hit him hard. – I trust that everything in Quezon City is in order?

-Yes, commander… Commander Hirohara, is it true that _she_ might be alive? – The colonel asked a bit unsure if it was a good idea to bring the subject.

-It's not that she might be alive; she _is_, Colonel Yomigana – Hirohara replied simply.

Yomigana Horio's face was shock-stricken and needed to recover a bit to talk again.

-Commander, how is it that you can be sure of that?

He didn't reply as he opened the garganta. Yomigana followed. He had been working with his commander for a long time; more than most other colonels had served under their commanders. Still, he just couldn't understand him. A long time ago, he had formulated a theory about Commander Hirohara being colder towards…Her…Than to the rest of the captains.

Finally, somewhere in Hueco Mundo, at a gigantic circular room with thirteen arch entrances, no windows and a roof of crystal tainted in black. It was in the middle of thirteen ramifications was a man with the guise of a dark-skinned 50-year-old and had a dreadful air in him. He had grayish-brown hair and mustache and almond black eyes. His sash was in no shade of red; it was black. He wore on his right ring finger what was precisely a hugely notable ring made of gold with an onyx stone on top and the white kanji for 'one' written in it. He stood in one point of the circular room, just in front of one entrance.

Six arches at his right, stood a man with light brown hair, sky blue eyes and glasses that had in its frame the kanji for 'seven'. His expression was smiling naturally; amused for some reason.

At his side was a younger-looking petite woman. She had shoulder-length brown hair with grey eyes and also wore glasses with a thinner frame. Her eyes were on the floor in front of her feet. Her position immediately gave away she was a shy one.

-Excited, Azumi? – Amagiwa Eiji asked his colonel with his characteristic grin on.

She blushed and looked away. She stuttered lamely as she tried to search for words; each second, her nerves got worse.

-Y-Yes, Commander Amagiwa… - She replied embarrassed for struggling so much for three words.

-Huh? Are you nervous? – He asked with his grin getting wider as he turned to face her profile and placed his hand under her chin to raise her flushing face that could but gape in wonder at him. – Don't feel like that, Azumi – Chan. A very pretty girl like you looks cuter when she smiles. You are pretty much the only cute girl here, so cheer me up with a smile.

Azumi Suzuhiro's cheeks colored madly as she nodded and tried her best to flash him a smile. She had apparently satisfied him as he thanked her. She nodded once more with her smile even wider.

Then, several garganta started to pop open around and the missing spots were slowly filled.

Right at Kumamoto's left placed himself Commander Hohenheim with Colonel Thomas; the first to arrive. From that moment on, only seconds passed between arrivals. Next to arrive were Commander Song with Colonel Ethelstan; placing themselves 5 places from Hohenheim's left. Then were Commander Kazegawa with Colonel Madatari, at 3 places from Amagiwa's left. Next were Commander Ichizawa and Colonel Jayaraman; who had one place between them and Hohenheim. Afterwards was Commander Stragger, right at Song's left. Following were Commander Williams and Colonel Montiel. Those two always arrived along with a cold breeze that could be felt by everyone's spines. They stood between Hohenheim and Ichizawa. Then arrived the 'Seductress', Commander Tsukimoto and Colonel Baglioni; walking to stand at Kazegawa's right after she winked at Commander Williams; who probably ignored her. Following them were Commander Yahima and Colonel Mevcha. It was a miracle they weren't last to arrive. A few glares were thrown at Mevcha; perhaps some were sarcastic; an air that congratulated her flowed in her presence. They stood at Kazegawa's left. Almost last were Commander Hitokiri and Colonel Edusei. The latter one seemed to be berating his commander for almost being late and the first one was cursing under his breath. They took the place between Ichizawa and Stragger. And last; to everyone's surprise; were Commander Hirohara and Colonel Yomigana. They were pretty much the ones that were always there first… They proceeded to take the place between Kumamoto and Yahima.

Everyone was there. All unit representatives of the Black Servers were gathered there in a circle in numerical order if counted counterclockwise.

It had been some time since they had had a meeting in this room. For the first time, the circle was not complete. Spot for unit 6 was empty; there were none for those momentarily.

A long meeting was about to take place. The details of a mission everyone gasped inwardly about were given. Several mental goals were set in the twenty-three minds present.

God, this was hard to write. This is the longest chapter so far! Sorry if I confused you with so many new characters. Please review; I'd like to read your opinions about them.


	75. Vampire

Dedicated to Dermon for all of your interest in this story and also to Ginny, Sara and Ash. Hurray for this 9-month-old fanfic! XD Don't forget to review.

**Vampire**

Byakuya parted to talk to Unohana and ask how much would it take for the dose to be lethal for him.

Unohana at first was astounded. She warned Byakuya that no matter how small, it would still be venturesome for him to consume it. He nodded and let her know he was aware of that. At the end, Unohana estimated that a single drop would be rather harmful; precisely the amount he had to drink; even if he diluted it in water.

-Kuchiki taicho, - She called him before he exited. – Is that all Diego – San told you in that message? Did he not mention any risk at all; about it possibly causing you death? – Her voice was more serious; it had lost its soothing nature and it was beyond strange.

He paused facing the entrance and replied without turning towards her:

-Yes, he did. – His voice was far graver than it had been seconds ago. He didn't quite understand why she would ask after already giving him the information he wanted.

-Does Kisa know about it? – Oh, that was the reason…

-Not yet.

-Will you not tell her?

-I don't know yet.

He exited immediately after answering. She sighed.

'…That the more water you dilute the drop in, the weaker your perception of her will be; the less water, the higher it is the risk for you to die after drinking it…' That was the warning Diego Santiago had given him at the end of the message.

Byakuya knew he should tell her, but that could make her change her mind…

He entered her room and once again found her sitting at the table in front of her window.

He walked to her side and stared at two more drawings she had done. He thought the quality was just as good as the one of her mother. However, there was something about those drawings that made him feel alarmed and scowled.

The first drawing was of a man in his mid-thirties and fair features that wore a shinigami uniform; this characteristic alarming Byakuya; and had the countenance Byakuya could see often in nobles. But there was something about that man's eyes that made him shudder.

Those shaded eyes' coldness was greater than the one his ever accomplished. It wasn't just insentient and harsh; it was also fueled up with chaste hatred and mourning bitterness.

_Did my eyes ever look like this?_ – He ruminated. – _Those eyes seem familiar… I know what it is like to mourn with nothing but your eyes. This man suffered a great loss; which took so much of him along… But there's something more to it. That's the way a mourning man glares at the one he considers guilty. That much contempt is hardly unperceivable…_

Truth was Byakuya had found similarities between the man in the drawing and himself. He wasn't much different from him months before; and how different he seemed now from that… He half smiled. Kisa had saved him from turning into that image; that was what he felt.

His focus shifted to the drawing she was staring at intently with a light frown on her serious expression; that face was a rare sight, no doubt.

The previous drawing was like a ghost, but the second one was even creepier and very vile. Its great details couldn't possibly be taken into account by the mind since they were utterly overshadowed by the eerie feeling it conveyed.

Never before had he seen a drawing like that one. The artist was drawing with a neutral feeling a picture that contained the kind of hatred he had only witnessed in people that starved for power to the point in which they had threatened the safety of an entire world.

-That's how I dreamt my father. – She said out of the blue; once again making him wonder when she had noted his presence. – And that…I think it likely he's my brother.

Byakuya scowled without taking his eyes off the drawing. He didn't see resemblance among Kisa and those two drawings; unlike the one of her mother. Kisa looked so very much like a young version of her, but with these two, he could but raise an eyebrow in doubt.

-Are you sure about that?

She nodded without turning towards him.

-The man named Kenshin called him 'Father'. And Kenshin looks so much like this drawing I can but imagine they could be twins… Though, Kenshin's expression is so different one wouldn't think they're even related… Kenshin also called the woman in the coffin 'Mother'. If she was also my mother, then Kenshin is my brother and these two are my father and brother.

Indeed, Byakuya had pictured Kenshin quite differently than what his eyes saw that moment.

His focus then turned to the drawing of the young man. He was sure by what Kisa had told him that she was dreaming as if she was a small girl… He could've shuddered at the thought of a girl so young receiving such a glare.

Byakuya felt worse each time something new about her past was unveiled. He could no longer doubt it had been filled with pain; perhaps she had suffered more and for longer than he himself had…

He finally turned towards her.

She was hugging her knees while sitting in that chair. Her eyes were glued to the sheets of paper in the table and her gaze looked so sad. It was as if she was inwardly crying and silently suffering. He found it heartbreaking.

_But how can I expect her to be cheerful when there seems to be so much crushing her against the floor? Kisa, I'm so sorry. You yourself must be suffering because of the comment former lieutenant Hinamori made about you being related to Aizen. To not have the certainty as to deny something can't possibly be easy. Then it is this past of yours that remains blank for its most part, and yet the little parts you've discovered suggest pain. You have no idea how much I admire the fact that, despite the previous, you're still willing to find out more and keep going… It takes great valiancy, but that doesn't mean it's not sore to hesitate for each step you give. You wanted a normal past. I know you did. I know you wished you had an older brother like Arisawa Taro or a sister like Arisawa Tatsuki… You wanted a normal life and those hopes are brought down as you discover you're not like the others. Kisa, you aren't a common person. Truth is your wounds heal at fast rate sometimes, you have guardians that follow you through something greater than loyalty or blood, your blood is injurious to others, your reiatsu is of an unknown nature and you can revive after dying… (…) I can tell you again and again that I don't care about that all, but it's not as if that will make you accept it, is it? Kisa, you have shown you don't accept your blood and you don't accept your past. I don't blame you. I'd be beyond terrified in your place… As if that wasn't enough, I am now making you face that fact for you to give me your blood to drink… Kisa, protecting you is the least I could do, and yet you tell me you don't want me to because you worry about me; if only I could dare tell you how weak that makes me feel. I wish I could do something to carry that burden with you; to let you know that I'll be right beside you, no matter what. So many times I've been tempted to tell you you're not alone, but then I'd just be speaking words without any actions to back them up… If only you knew how strong you are; how I and everyone else see your strength, then maybe you could feel happier. I wish you weren't modest. I wish you were more conceited and selfish; but then, that wouldn't be you. There's a lot about you that could intimidate others. I cannot deny I was absolutely stunned and even afraid when I first heard of your blood properties by Unohana taicho. But all of that, believe it or not, seems meaningless when it comes to comparing it with the things that make you yourself. To see you smiling while gazing up at the skies, to see you laughing carefree, to avoid you from shedding pained teardrops, to never have to see a tortured and suffering expression plastered on your face, to talk with you and learn from your words, to witness the ease you have to see through the hearts of others, to see you holding a book and turning each page with sparkles of eagerness in your eyes, to see amazement in your face when you see fireworks, to observe your concentration as you skillfully prepare sushi, to see you so playful with the others, to look at your lovely blushing, to hear your singing voice in the shower, to look at your smile emerging in your depressed expressions, to feel your lips next to mine, to feel your hands entertained with my hair, to watch your innocence and maturity, to walk next to you while talking about nothing important and yet feel satisfaction about it, to expect each second of your company, to look forward to many new days at your side… For that all; which is worth it; I am willing to drink your blood and protect you with everything I have, because, Kisa, you are everything I want in my life. _

While he was immersed into his thoughts, she suddenly veered her focus towards his eyes; which weren't looking at her as it seemed, but rather at an empty nothingness that opened the door towards his mind.

She stared at him and felt amazed as so many different emotions flashed in those lively gray eyes. It was the most beautiful show, and something she knew not even the finest artist would ever be able to plaster.

When he came back to the real world, his gaze clashed with hers unexpectedly. Since he wasn't prepared, the irises she contemplated couldn't help but contract momentarily.

She almost snickered at the sudden surprise in his handsome face before a pause took place and she resumed seriousness in her facial features.

He was thinking of a way to tell her what Unohana had told him, but she went ahead of him.

-I knew it. – She said simply without breaking eye contact.

-You knew what? – His forehead loured at her statement.

-She said it was going to be dangerous, didn't she? – Her expression remained the same; her brown eyes were cornering him.

He had no escape; he couldn't lie with her eyes looking unblinking into his yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her she was right either. However, his silence was enough of an answer for her.

Kisa nodded tardily in understanding.

-Even if it's just one drop, it can hurt you. – She finally released him from the pressure of her glare as she looked away. - Perhaps it won't kill you, but I don't want your body to suffer because of this cursed blood I have either. – She sounded quite down; this was affecting her badly. – You were just laid off this place, Byakuya… Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Byakuya's gaze lowered a bit. He knew his intentions weren't selfish; for he was doing it for her sake; but, at the same time, they were; for he knew this didn't make her feel all that great and he knew this was also to relieve his guilt for her demise. He still considered that his fault and couldn't convince himself otherwise.

He then gave it his best to form a smile for her. He knelt on one knee as his fingers gently turned her chin to look at his direction. His head was only a couple of inches below the level of hers. Albeit he would've liked it better if they were at the same level, this was better. She had been earnest with him while sitting and tilting her head way upwards; even if she had stood, she still would've had to look up because of the advantage he had on height; yet she didn't let that taint the purity of her intentions. Now, it was his turn to look up to her.

Then he cupped her face with both of his hands. His eyes were decided and serious, but not demanding or cold in the least. They had an agonizing air in them; the kind of agony the mortification of losing the only thing we have left in life can cause us to convey.

-Kisa, - Her eyes turned to his as they were about to get watery. – I'm not happy about placing you in this situation, but… You're just everything I have. As spoiled as I may sound for saying this, my rank, nobility and fortune aren't enough to make me happy. You're the only one that actually lets me feel like I'm anything more than just someone important in rich society for being a Kuchiki, or in Gotei 13 for being a captain… To you, neither of those things matter. You're the only one that sees me as a man worth loving because of who I am. You accept me the way I am and have no interest in my position or money. Nobody else would. No one else can see anything inside me other than that. In truth, I myself believed I had nothing but that for others to see… Then you came and told me otherwise. It was unbelievable and I at first wasn't sure if it was true, but it made me glad nonetheless… That's why I will protect you with everything I've got. It's not about duty; I've passed beyond that point too long ago; it's truly my wish. I realize it's not entirely fair for you but there's nothing else I can do. So please, I beg you to let me be selfish this one time. I swear I'll never again ask you to do anything that causes you pain. I'll give you anything in return, anything you want.

Her moved eyes closed for an instant. She placed both of her hands on top of his; which were still at the sides of her face.

His hands were a bit rough; the proof that he worked hard to get where he was; but still softer than hers. At first it would seem as if it should be the other way around, but it made perfect sense. In the end, Byakuya good took care of himself and she was careless. Even their hands showed how different they seemed to be in personality. The fact that he loved her was something she still had trouble believing. And now, he was telling her he felt the same way abut her. She could've laughed at the irony were it not because the situation didn't allow playfulness.

She opened her eyes and met his expectant ones. Her hands enveloped his and slowly detached them from her cheeks. This reaction could've made him gulp if he had had no willpower. But then she leaned to her side even lower and her face was just an inch from his.

-But what kind of person do you think I am, Byakuya? – Her throat battled a lump. – What kind of person should I have to be in order to see you throughout so many dangerous situations by his pure will to protect me and yet ask him something else? You're giving me yourself and risking yourself. I cannot imagine anything on Earth more precious than that. – His smile became more profound and heartfelt with her words. – Byakuya Kuchiki, _I_ am the lucky one for having you. Trust me, you _do_ have plenty to offer and it can be noticeable. I'm just the first one to point it out. If the others don't see something that beautiful, then the entire world must be blind. – A single tear stuck its head out of the corner of her eye.

He could tell she was fighting that one teardrop and he was not about to let it trickle down her cheek. He leaned so his face was just half an inch apart from hers. She could smell his nice scent far more pleasant than any cologne and he could her breath and heat from the proximity. Albeit it should feel disgusting to have someone breathing so close to you that you can feel the air they exhale; it felt tingling and sultry if it was her breath. It was beyond tempting to have her slightly thick lips so close to his; it was almost punishing to have space between them. It made him want to place his hands at the sides of her head, caress her hair and kiss her with all his might. But he knew he had to say something first.

He tucked a loose strand of hair in her forehead behind her ear; tenderly.

-It is one thing that the world is blind and a very different thing that you're more perceptive. – He grinned at her reassuringly. – And even if someone else noted anything else in this man you see who considered himself empty, that someone else wouldn't have managed to convince me. Besides, I wouldn't have anyone else if it isn't you; I just know that I could not. And I would not have you any other way.

-Even if that girl were gorgeous and skinny? – She teased; already letting the playful mood start now that all grave talk was starting to vanish.

-I have no idea what you could mean. – He said looking perfectly serious. – You're pretty good-looking if you ask me and please don't tell me you're like the rest of the women that say they're fat when they're not.

She sniggered at the last part of his statement.

-God no! Those women frustrate me. Ha. – She then smirked strangely. – Though, what if I was? Would you not love me anymore if I was like that? – She teased.

-Yeah, as if it were that easy to forget you, or even possible. But Kisa, seriously, you're not fat.

-Fat, maybe not, but I'm not skinny. I mean, though with exceptions, the vast majority of women here are like size 5 and I'm size 8.

-Well, though with exceptions, the vast majority of women here are 1.60 (5'3'') and you're 1.71 (5'6''). – He retaliated back. – I believe there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body. I like it the way it is.

He blushed at his own words immediately and turned to her hastily once more.

-I did not, of course, mean that in a bad way… - His voice was almost agitated; he only failed to wave his arms in the air dramatically.

He felt almost embarrassed and then she suddenly guffawed.

-And I wouldn't have you any other way either, Byakuya. – She said still half-chuckling.

She loved that he was sweet; whether he was conscious of that or not. One wouldn't think he could be cute, but Kisa knew otherwise.

Their eyes locked in a probing gaze exchange before they both closed the distance between their lips.

After they parted she once more looked deep into his gray-blue eyes and placed her hand on his cheek.

-Aren't you scared?

He knew exactly what she had meant. He knew she didn't need a spoken answer. All of the answers to whatever question about his soul she could have were written inside his eyes. For once in his life, he had granted someone the permission to see absolutely everything there was to see about him. There was nothing he could hide from her. She had only asked him to see how his eyes reacted. Yes, he was scared. Who wouldn't after knowing what had happened to the one who had entered in contact with it? That was simply a horrifying way to die. Despite knowing this, he still answered her.

-Yes. – He couldn't lie to her with her dark brown eyes looking at his so intently. – Truth is, that even Diego said there was a risk. But I just know this is something I have to do; and not just for my sanity or for your sake. How could I not give my everything for you after you've given _your_ everything for me? Each bruise you got in fights and training, each tear you've shed and all the time you've spent polishing your determination to become strong; it's all been for my sake, so that I no longer need to risk myself to protect you, hasn't it, Kisa? - His words made her eyes react. It was his turn to look deeply into hers. He brought his hand to envelope hers against his cheek and held it tightly with his. – Then please, let me, too, give something to you. If you've given yourself for me, then I shall give myself for you. I cannot say I'm not scared, but it is nothing I won't be able to defeat if it is for you. After all, you were scared too, were you not? You were scared when you were told what you used to be like and you were scared when you slowly realized you weren't just a human with a normal body; and yet you could keep going ahead without hesitating because you were determined, despite this all, to be strong for my sake. You risked your life, your past, your sanity and what little you possessed. I am doing nothing great or noteworthy enough to be compared to _your _sacrifices, Kisa.

Kisa's irises contracted an instant. He had seen deeper into her than anyone else before. But it was so strange because it made so much sense! She was always on the lookout for him and could see a lot more inside of him than anyone else. She couldn't help it since she loved him. It was perfectly rational for him to also be on the lookout for her too, but the realization had never struck her head until that moment.

She grinned at herself for not noticing before.

-We have both been watching over each other's back, haven't we?

She didn't really expect him to understand how in the world she had come out to such an answer. The way her head worked was just not easy to figure out. And yet he nodded.

-I guess we really have, but it shouldn't be an unexpected thing of each other. That's just what love does and we cannot help it.

His words made her eyes open widely and stared at him stunned. Had he seriously understood what her twisted and digressing mind had meant? (…) For some reason, that sort of made him look more irresistible and she wanted to kiss him again and stroke his soft black hair.

He wondered why she looked at him so surprised. Was her surprise a good or a bad thing?

She immediately saw his confusion. It was weird to be stared at the way she was staring at him. Yeah, well, no mind connection is perfect. She would've guffawed at herself but then Byakuya would've only looked at her even more bemused and would've probably asked her if she had been given any strange medication. So she simply did what she wanted to do ten seconds before.

He felt a bit bewildered as she suddenly gave him a peck and she wouldn't let go of his lips. His head was imprisoned between her arms. Though, he didn't complain so he simply closed her eyes and returned the embrace. One of his hands played with her hair and the other was in the middle of her back.

Half an hour later, the atmosphere at her room was no longer romantic, but grave.

At the top of the table stood a wineglass filled with water that shone like a prism with the sunrays that percolated from outside the window.

Isane and Unohana were present in case their interference was required. Kisa really didn't want that to be the case.

She and Byakuya stood on opposite sides of the table.

Kisa held up a small scalpel. Her left index finger was extended above the glass.

She looked up at Byakuya who nodded at her in reassurance that he was going to go through this. She inwardly sighed. Were it not because she had her fingers busy, she would've crossed a pair.

She swiftly cut her fingerprint and a single blood drop fell into the water; the sound was softer than a drizzle raindrop's.

His eye twitched at the sight of her cutting herself. A small cut was enough to unnerve him. He wouldn't want to imagine what it would've been like to witness her cutting an 'M' or an 'R' in her palms. He was aware of the blood oaths she had made to Mayuri and Rukia; and strongly disagreed about the first one deserving anything like that from her part.

The very same half of a second in which the blood drop landed on the water and turned it completely red; more than a single drop should be capable of coloring; her cut had healed.

Byakuya would never feel unfazed about her property to heal. One would think the blood pertaining to such person might even have medicinal properties… Kisa, in every possible way, seemed to be designed to be unpredictable.

He took the wineglass and drank it all in one gulp. Not even Shunsui Kyoraku appeared that anxious about sake.

Kisa was not breathing.

He placed the glass on the table hurriedly and quite inelegantly and then wiped with the side of his hand his wet lips and then placed both of his extended hands over the table. That didn't look like something characteristic of him. You'd guess he would've taken a napkin or something like that.

-Byakuya? – Kisa asked, obviously afraid, with her voice three pitches lower. – Are you…Feeling alright?

He looked up and did his best attempt to smile but it didn't turn out convincing in the least.

He straightened his posture and nodded at her reassuringly.

-Yes, Kisa. I'm fine.

Relief didn't reach her. That very second he said that, he fainted.

-BYAKUYA! – Kisa bellowed with watery eyes.

Unohana and Isane didn't waste time in checking his pulse; which fortunately still existed.

Unohana wished she could say he was fine to the troubled brunette but she couldn't.

Well, at least he was not going through what Nirihara Kai had described to her had happened to the late 8th seat of 12th division. His brain and heart hadn't exploded, he was still breathing and without apparent difficulty and he certainly wasn't bleeding from irreparable hemorrhages… That was something.


	76. I'm at Your Side

Dedicated to whispers at twilight for alerting and Remiav for favoriting the story.

Information notes:

Awamori: Alcoholic beverage indigenous to and unique to Okinawa.

Gyokusendo: An extensive limestone cave in the southern part of Okinawa's main island. It is a popular tourist attraction and it played an important role in the Battle of Okinawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own any material of Bleach nor do I own any rights over Bon Jovi's songs.

**I'm at Your Side**

Unohana had asked Kisa as sweetly as she could to wait outside the room to which they had brought Byakuya's unconscious body while she and Isane checked everything about his condition.

Kisa nodded; understanding she was just in the way; and left to sit outside in the hallway. The single tear she had been holding back was shed.

Her inner torture as to it all being her fault ended when Unohana exited the room. Kisa stood up so quick it looked like a strange movement. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes shook unstably.

She wanted to step, or rather run, towards Unohana but she could not. Unohana walked towards her instead; able to see she couldn't move.

-Kisa – Chan, we have just examined Kuchiki taicho. – She was smiling; and as Kisa noted that her heart skipped a beat. – Rest easy. He's just fine; he just fainted.

Kisa slumped on the chair she had just risen from. The word 'relief' had just gained a new meaning to her body. It was so soothing and wonderful she couldn't believe it wasn't a drug… No. No drug could possibly be half as amazing or make others feel the inner peace relief could.

-I-Is he really going to be alright? – Kisa asked with a wide smile she couldn't hold back; still finding it hard to believe.

-Yes, Kisa. Your blood did not affect him; apparently, we added just enough water to dissolve it into.

-Then how come he fainted?

-That we couldn't find out, Kisa – Chan… - Unohana's eyes darkened for a millisecond. – But we checked everything minutely and there was absolutely nothing wrong or different about him that we could sense. Anyhow, these are good news. Trust me, if anything had gone wrong with him, it would've been very noticeable.

Kisa's eyes were the next to go darker as she understood. She then nodded displaying a light grin.

-May I go see him?

-He's still unconscious, but sure.

Kisa was about to enter the room but then swerved and looked at Unohana.

-Thank you so much for everything, Retsu. I owe you tons.

Unohana looked slightly surprised and then nodded with a smile as well.

Kisa entered; leaving Unohana with the effect her smile had on people. She was happy she had seen it again. So many things were happening and it had been a while since she had seen Kisa's smile; it was something that caused great happiness; it was even better than relief. She then knew how lucky Kuchiki Byakuya really was.

Inside the room, Byakuya lied in a hospital bed. Oddly enough, despite having drunk a questionable liquid like her blood, he looked as if he were peacefully sleeping.

Isane turned to Kisa; who gave hesitant steps. She smiled towards her and exited the room to leave her alone with him.

Kisa only stared at him for all the while; never letting go of his hand.

After a couple of hours, he finally recovered conscience.

He stirred as he took a deep breathe and his eyes flashed open. The first thing they saw was an eager Kisa. He was clueless about what was going on. He looked up at the lights in the ceiling and blinked trying to recapitulate.

-Did I faint? – He asked.

Kisa nodded.

-You did a very foolish thing, you know? – She said without allowing him to see her eyes.

-Perhaps I am a fool but I am fine with being one if that allows me to protect you. – He answered straightforwardly.

He sat up and then placed his hand over her cheek. Her eyes looked back at his; hers were holding back tears. He understood that all the while he had been unconscious; how long he didn't know, though; she had been feeling heavy guilt and her mental peace had been dealing with a harsh storm. He would've also felt the same if it was his blood and she was the one who got affected.

-I'm sorry. – He said sincerely as he cupped her face.

-Don't be. I'm sorry I am so weak you had to turn to this… - A tear betrayed her efforts to hold it back.

He smiled and with his thumb wiped the aching teardrop away.

-Retsu and Isane said you were fine. Nothing bad was detected.

-That must be a good thing… - He then hugged her against his chest.

She felt as if all her distress were suddenly being washed away by the warmth of his embrace and returned the hug.

-Thank you…

-Don't thank me. – He told her tightening his hold on her. – I cannot lie to you and say I didn't want to protect you. If there had been another method that caused you less pain, I would've turned to it. I apologize for worrying you thus much; I know it was unfair and selfish from my part. - Her hold on him tightened more as well. – Hey, you're strong, you know? It's not like it was you fault for being weak. I…I think you're doing just great in training. I sincerely believed you were a good fighter when I saw you fighting Koji.

-I lost that fight.

-Even so… You showed admirable strength there for someone who has so little experience. Maybe you can even take some seated officers yourself… Koji was a level too high for yours, but I am certain you'll catch up in no time. Please, don't think you're weak; you're not. Maybe some day you'll be able to beat me.

-Yeah right… I don't think so. – She laughed and the looked up to him with a smile that instantly warmed his whole soul.

-Well, if you consider the strength of your guardians, then it is likely your strength is akin to theirs.

-I wonder about that…

It was night already.

Kisa's glare diverted outside the window and noted the moon shining up waning gibbous and without stars surrounding it.

She had been so consumed inside her angst that she hadn't noticed the time had flowed so fast and then she was so into his sleeping form that not once she had glanced outside…

-You should sleep more. You haven't rested well lately. – She told him.

-I'm fine. In fact, you look even more tired.

-Do I really? – She said as she touched her own cheek.

He nodded.

She was just about to say she was fine as well but then she yawned out of the blue.

He smirked towards her and she blushed angry. He hadn't understood that she wanted to stay with him longer.

-Fine. – She hissed annoyed. – I'll rest in my room.

He actually found her annoyance quite amusing.

She stood up and headed towards her room's sink. She looked at her reflection. She was a mess.

Byakuya had not once ever shown himself bothered by her unsightly guise. She smiled. He definitely was a gentleman for never mocking her appearance. She would certainly mock his bed hair if she could, but she couldn't. How could she when his hair was always perfect even if he just woke up? How unfair was that?

Though she immediately dozed off in her bed, Byakuya was still awake. His eyes gazed outside at the nocturnal sky. He couldn't help but think about just how much had certainly happened that day.

As he lied down, he raised arm and gazed up at his hand in deep thought. It didn't feel different. No part of his body felt different. Had her blood really done nothing to him?

And then he also mused about the drawings he had seen earlier, too. Kisa's father and brother seemed to be really cold people. Her father's eyes screamed of his bitterness due to mourning and her brother's showed so much malice that his soul could not contain and hence emanated it with his eyes.

_Kisa… _- He pondered. - _Your past seems far more painful than mine. It's as if life has but wounded you. I cannot help but wonder who you used to be or what you were like. Even though that won't change what I feel for you, I still feel this inexplicable urge to know. And then you are also burdened by the thought of you having been related to Gotei 13's enemy; therefore, my enemy as well… I just don't think it likely for you to have ever been part of his doings. You are just what Aizen could never be and would never associate with. But then, what if you were a very different kind of person before? What could you have done to be the object of so much hatred? __No… __Even if you were different, I just know that this one Kisa I met must be real. You are real. Maybe you were not in the past, but you are now. And if that past of yours ever strikes, you are so determined that you will defeat it. This part of you can no longer disappear…_

His thought was exhausting but he had not realized him falling asleep and never did until the next morning when he woke up.

Kisa's blood test results arrived from 12th division.

Unohana couldn't see anything abnormal in the abnormal blood. Kisa was laid off satisfactorily and Byakuya felt relieved as he too was released.

Three hours later, they were standing in front of the entrance to the Dangai.

-It is not necessary for you to come with me, you know, Byakuya? – Kisa told him. – I mean, maybe you should take things easy…

-Kisa, for the umpteenth time, I am fine. I'm a captain; I have taken worse. Besides, I could say the same to you. Resuscitating clearly left you exhausted.

-But won't this get you behind on your paperwork? Don't think I missed the huge pile stacked at the table in your room.

-Even so, I refuse to leave you alone.

Kisa sighed in defeat.

Right that instant they heard shouting from somewhere not too far from where they stood.

They both turned to the back to notice a struggling woman against a man with a 69 tattooed on his left cheek. She waved her hand at them as if asking for help.

Kisa had several drops at the back of her head. Byakuya too and he couldn't help twitching his eyebrows either.

-KISA – CHAN! – She yelled but then the shorter man covered her mouth annoyed as he tried to pull her back…

He cursed inwardly. If only she wasn't so strong physically…

-Rangiku? – Kisa asked as she raised one eyebrow and then turned towards the lieutenant pulling her. – Shuuhei, what is going on?

Before he could answer, Matsumoto bit his hand and had no choice but to remove it from her face.

-MATSUMOTO!!!! – Toshiro shouted louder than ever as he appeared in front of them by shunpo.

As Hisagi grimaced about his hand, Matsumoto shouted; ignoring her captain.

-I'll go shopping with you, Kisa – Chan!!

-Rangiku, give it a break, please! – Hisagi said as she still struggled and tried nudging him. – You're going to get demoted if you don't finish all that paperwork for tomorrow! Moreover, if your division fails to do it, then mine will have to take it and I'd end up doing it all!

-Quit it already! – Toshiro shouted back, helping Hisagi against her resistance. – You've got 20 piles of paperwork on your desk! You're not taking the day off!!

-WA! Kisa – Chan! My captain is mean!! – Matsumoto cried.

Byakuya just had to say something… He struggled to keep his countenance as he told her with as much patience as his impatient self could muster:

-Matsumoto fukutaicho, I have no idea what you're talking about. Kisa and I are going to retrieve a notebook under orders of the soutaicho.

-But what about her shoes?! – Matsumoto whined; causing Byakuya's nerves to highlight. – If her evil twin sister stole her shoes, then she needs new ones!

Kisa looked down at her feet wearing her worn black Converse. She personally didn't mind wearing them…

She looked at Byakuya and decided best to tell Rangiku herself before Byakuya killed her…

-Rangiku, - Kisa smiled apologetically. – I'm afraid you cannot come with us. Sorry. I promise we can go shopping some other time. Last time it was really fun. Please help poor Toshiro with the paperwork. (?) I think Shuuhei's got his hands tied already and cannot handle more paperwork, can he?

Rangiku Matsumoto stared at Kisa as if feeling betrayed and suddenly stopped struggling. Shuuhei Hisagi took advantage of that fact and immediately mustered enough strength as to scoop her in his arm and shunpo away from there. However, she started to struggle as soon as he did that and he was finding it real hard to keep his balance.

In the distance, her resisting and his pain could be heard; instigating Kisa's drops to grow in size.

She then turned towards a staring Toshiro.

-You're going to retrieve a notebook? – He asked her.

-I need it to train… - Was Kisa's vague reply.

Toshiro nodded and turned to leave, but before doing so he told her one last thing.

-Be careful. Your reiatsu…It's no longer zero. I have been feeling it emanating weakly from you ever since I saw you yesterday.

Kisa felt speechless and could not say goodbye to him before he shunpoed away.

Byakuya didn't say anything and wondered if such thing was true… Now that he thought about it, he had been with her so it was likely he hadn't noticed. It was likely to be too faint for him to pay any special attention to it, but he was to look into that; Hitsugaya taicho had no reason to lie, after all.

They both crossed the Dangai side by side.

At the Human Realm, the exit was open with Urahara and Yoruichi waiting on the other side.

Just like last time, she hesitated a bit before stepping out of the Dangai. Byakuya crossed before her and stared at her immobile frame. He at first wondered about what could be holding her back… Then, as if a switch inside his brain was turned, he remembered.

He tried looking at her reassuringly. He had told himself many times that he'd accept everything about her.

Kisa floundered out and not two seconds later a body materialized at high speed and she was dragged into it by chains that attached her to the body.

Not even Byakuya could keep his inexpressive demeanor when he saw Kisa literally being dragged into her body; even if for just a second, it was something else not even he had ever seen before.

Kisa inside her body touched the ground and her clothes appeared at her side while she wore her black hipster shorts and her black top.

Byakuya blushed at her attire. It had a noticeable cleavage; her belly and half her back were exposed as well as her entire arms and most of her legs. He had never seen that much of her and couldn't help his flushing face turning tomato red. Actually, it bothered him that not only him but others present could see her.

His blushing didn't escape Yoruichi's sharp eyes and she grinned widely.

-Yo, Kisa – Chan. – Yoruichi greeted grinning and welcoming.

-Even though I've seen this before, it still feels as something interesting to watch, Kisa – Chan. – Urahara said with his hand on top of the striped hat that shaded his eyes.

-Oh, hi! It's been a while, Yoruichi, Urahara! – She said with a smile.

She didn't feel any different and so she looked as if what had just happened was nothing weird at all. Byakuya couldn't believe it…

-As usual, you can change upstairs. – Yoruichi's thumb beckoned for the ladder at the back of the basement.

Kisa nodded before taking her clothes and running barefoot towards the latter. On her way there she greeted Tessai who was just standing there as he returned the greeting politely.

Byakuya hadn't taken his eyes off her as she climbed upstairs. He hadn't noticed neither that or Urahara and Yoruichi observing how he followed her with his eyes; both grinning with the usual air that hardly let anyone trust them.

-Bya – boo! Aren't you sweet! – Yoruichi said as she nudged him; much to his eternal dislike towards her.

-Zip it. – He said while narrowing his eyes.

-So Kisa hasn't shaken that cold attitude off you completely? Well, it's not like I expected her to in so short a while…

Byakuya inwardly growled.

-Kuchiki taicho, - Urahara said as he pulled out his fan to cover his face suspiciously. – Your gigai is ready. However, I am rather surprised you decided to come with her. After all, she really doesn't need your help for what she's to do. In fact, she might actually prefer to do it alone.

-If I didn't come here, she'd be vulnerable. – He defended with his still narrow look.

Byakuya just couldn't ever trust Urahara or lower his guard around him. He didn't despise him like Yoruichi Shihoin, but he knew he was even worse than her because he was a genius.

-Why, that's very chivalrous! – He exclaimed with his suspicious voice; it was as if he knew something others didn't.

-And so cute, Bya - boo! – Yoruichi complemented the sentence frustrating Byakuya's nerves.

Byakuya refused to take those comments any longer, so he proceeded to climb upstairs as well.

-He was blushing…! – Yoruichi stated wickedly.

-He's finally getting around in life. – Urahara said.

-Yeah, he was starting to worry me, Kisuke. For one moment I was actually about to give up. We owe this to that girl upstairs.

-And yet we cannot repay her like we wish. – He said assuming sudden graveness.

-True. – Yoruichi followed getting a serious expression; a rare sight in her face. – When will you be able to train her?

-That I cannot tell just yet. It depends a lot on her. I can tell it's not going to be too soon, but I shall do it as I promised Riku I would.

-Riku… - Yoruichi gazed down in remembrance with a faint grin. – He always knew what to say.

-You kidding? He knew more phrases than the books with quotes. He was like the talking quote of the day.

-He was, right? – She said as she chuckled lightly. – Do you know about Hatori's whereabouts?

-He's not too far away; he's close to town.

-That close? Do you think he'll encounter her?

-I cannot tell for sure, but he knows that he's not to influence her life just yet.

-Hatori would give his life in order to succeed his mission.

-Of course he would; he promised Riku he'd do it.

-He sure admired him.

-Can you blame him? Even you admired him. – He told her grinning.

-Yeah, as if you didn't either. – She retaliated.

Afterwards, they went upstairs; much to Byakuya's dismay; with Tessai following shortly. There was no inkling of the rare seriousness they had in their previous conversation; it was as if it had never taken place.

Byakuya had gotten inside his gigai; which was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve dark blue button-up shirt. His hair lacked his kenseikan and was instead worn down and loose. He had never really dressed this casually…

Then Kisa emerged from a room and saw him. Her eyes almost popped out of her face. She didn't see that one coming.

She had always seen him so formally dressed or in his shinigami uniform…Though also in nagajuban when in the hospital, but that didn't really count as casual.

_Oh my!_ – She thought as she flushed strawberry red. – _He looks so handsome in casual outfits! He looks so nice! But this is so strange, yet I feel my heart racing and feel kind of happy…_

-You look really great… - Kisa said with her voice utterly affected by her inner feelings about his appearance and her blush; it almost made her look too cute…

Byakuya only nodded since he really didn't want to say 'thank you'; after all, he felt awkward. And then her eyes on him felt ticklish. He thought she was making too big a deal with that look, but then he recalled the first night he saw her on a kimono; the very same night he told her what he felt. Back to that time, he was still not too sure of his feelings and was certain he had been too rash, but now, of him being madly in love for her was the one thing he could be most certain about… True, he had looked at her with amazement written all over his face. He wondered if that was the way his eyes felt on her when he gave her that look… You get what you give. Now he knew that saying was even truer than death being the only thing we can be certain of.

Their staring was interrupted when a buxom woman with long teal hair and sea green eyes entered the shop.

-Tadaima! – She announced with such happiness that it almost looked as if she had magnified it purposely, though it was entirely heartfelt.

-Okaeri, Nel – Chan! – Urahara and Yoruichi said in unison displaying wide smiles.

Both Byakuya and Kisa couldn't help noticing her.

Byakuya recalled reading in a report that the former Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, had been forgiven by her past as an Arrancar under Aizen's command due to her help during the battle in Las Noches.

In the aftermath, Kisuke Urahara offered to take her into his shop to help Soul Society at his side.

Neliel was currently in a gigai without the stains under her eyes or her hollow mask remnants over her head. She was wearing a tight white top with straps and an also white summer skirt that reached past her knees. She carried on her shoulder a large bag.

Neliel immediately took off her shoes and ran to give her semi-lethal hugs to them both; who were thankful she didn't possess half her true strength in a gigai, but it was still enough for them to feel their spines had been dislocated.

-Did you learn anything, Nel – Chan? – Urahara said with his hand on his back; his voice forced in order for it not to express the pain his back was suffering.

-Oh, yes! – She said with a surprisingly childish-sounding voice that felt kind of mismatched with her appearance. – I learned so much! It was fun! But I missed you tons! Oh, I brought souvenirs!

She then opened her huge luggage bag and took out a huge pottery item that defied logic for having fit in her bag.

-An awamori pot for Urahara – Dono and Yoruichi - Dono! – She exclaimed eagerly.

-Ah! – Urahara exclaimed equally happy. – Just what I wanted! In fact, it's exactly like the one I told you I liked when I once visited an old shrine!

-That's because it's the same one. – Nel said cheerful.

Her comment caused Kisa's drops to appear even though she was yet to talk to that stranger lady. Strange enough; though it was the first time she was seeing her; she felt strange about her… It was a familiar feeling she received from her… Had they met before? (!)

-Heh, you mean you stole it, Nel – Chan? – Yoruichi asked; though instead of reprehending her, she was smiling amused.

-Nel – Chan, that's not a good thing to do. – Urahara said while he was placing the pot in a corner for later usage…Contradicting indeed.

-I didn't steal it! – She exclaimed with her arms waving in the air. – I left money there; I paid for it!

Kisa's drops grew bigger.

-Oh well, if that's the case then…Good job! – He said as he gave her the thumbs up grinning.

Kisa's big drops multiplied and Byakuya's nerves on his forehead highlighted.

Neliel then took out a limestone of the size of a fist.

-For Tessai – Kun! – She said eagerly handing it to him; whose eyes were gleaming behind those glasses.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Neliel Tu – Dono. – Tessai said as he politely bowed with the limestone on his palms.

-I also brought two more for Jinta – Chan and Ururu – Chan. I already gave them to them at the entrance while Ururu - Chan was sweeping and Jinta – Kun was using his broom as a bat. – She finished happily.

-And where did you buy those stones? – Yoruichi asked curious.

-I got them at Gyokusendo.

-They sell them at Gyokusendo? I though they were preserved there…

-They don't sell them; they were at plain view and at easy reach, so I just took three. – She said with a triumphant smile.

-You stole them? – Yoruichi asked amused once more.

-That's not a good thing Nel – Chan. – Urahara said as he examined the limestone from up close with perky interest…Again, not convincing.

-But they had plenty! I asked if they did anything with them and they told me they didn't; that they just left them in the cave. Since they had no use to them, then I decided they wouldn't miss three. – She finished with a wide grin; so innocent it was wistful of her younger guise.

-Well then, if that's the case…Good job. – Urahara again gave her the thumbs up.

Kisa's drops had never multiplied thus exponentially and Byakuya's veins were practically blinking like neon signs.

Byakuya turned to Kisa to suggest them parting immediately, but he noticed the unusual expression she displayed. She was nearly frowning as she stared minutely at Neliel. Why would she do that? Was there something about Neliel that bothered her? Now, she certainly bothered him, but Kisa was not like him. There had to be something about it…

Kisa then gave footfalls towards the Urahara Shop group; ignoring Byakuya's worried eyes.

Neliel's attention finally turned towards the visitors.

-Oh right! – Urahara exclaimed and looked at Kisa. – Kisa – Chan, this is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. She has been working here for several months already. You two hadn't met because she was in a convention at Okinawa. – He then turned towards Neliel. – Nel – Chan, this is Kisa - Chan.

-Eh! Really?! She's Byakuya's girlfriend?! – She exclaimed bouncy and turned towards Kisa before glomping her and nearly asphyxiating her.

Meanwhile Byakuya stared and twitched his eyebrows for three reasons: Concern for Kisa dying, Neliel calling him by his given name and Neliel calling Kisa his…Girlfriend… At the latter, he gulped and flushed discerningly; or tried to hide it. Right, as if he could actually evade Yoruichi's keen eyesight.

-IT'S SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! – Neliel bellowed.

Kisa's hand was begging for help.

-Nel – Chan, let Kisa – Chan breathe before you asphyxiate her. – Yoruichi said casually.

Kisa gasped for air as she was released.

She then gazed at Neliel's smile. She was definitely a nice person and Kisa knew it.

-Nice to meet you, Nel… Excuse me, but have we met before?

This one question made everyone's ears catch sudden interest in their conversation. Byakuya finally understood Kisa's attitude. This however, was alarming…

If Kisa knew Neliel…Then it was likely she had been somehow connected with Shosuke Aizen. Momo Hinamori's words suddenly haunted Byakuya's mind as they were ceaselessly replayed.

Neliel took a better peek at Kisa. Her irises contracted for an instant as she suppressed a gasp. It was too brief for Kisa to tell, but she could almost be certain Neliel had looked at her as if she were a ghost.

-No, I don't think we've met before, Kisa – Chan. – Neliel answered belatedly with a light smile plastered on her friendly face.

-I see… - Kisa gazed down.

Within herself, Kisa felt a bit of disappointment but, somehow, it wasn't as big as it was supposed to be… She was not convinced. A stubborn part of her mind insisted she had seen her somewhere, but perhaps Neliel just hadn't noted her…

Neliel herself was having an inner trouble at the sight of Kisa. She had heard so much about her via phone calls she had received from Urahara while in Okinawa. And now she could see her; just like Urahara had described her. And because she was like Urahara said she was, Neliel felt confused.

Kisa suddenly looked up at Neliel's troubled face and mistook her confusion about being for her actions.

-Sorry, Nel. – She told her. – You might already know I lack memories. That's the reason I asked. – Her smile then emerged; amazing Neliel. – I hope we can become friends sometime in the future. You're quite a cheerful person and you're quite cute.

-Thanks… - Neliel didn't really know what to say.

She was a bit lost in Kisa's smile; defenseless against it, like everyone else.

_Impossible… _- She pondered unstably and uneasy. – _This girl… She's nice, she's a good person for what I've heard…And she smiles… She may look like her but they cannot be the same. Their personalities, aura and reiatsu differ too much from one another… It must be my imagination or something…_

Kisa said goodbye to everyone in the store and left at Byakuya's side; smiling.

Neliel saw them leave. She saw the way she looked at Byakuya and felt amazed at the sheer joy Byakuya's face reflected.

She didn't really know him that well, but she had seen enough of him from the time he went to Las Noches as to know he was a man with a heart harder than a Hollow's. The difference was as easy to see in his face as it was in night and day.

_It was my imagination…Definitely…_ - She thought.

Kisa said goodbye to Ururu and Jinta as they left the store after telling Jinta he had no reason to hit Ururu.

-So… - Kisa started talking. – Tatsuki's house is a bit far from here, though we can walk.

-No need for that. – Byakuya said as he reached into his jeans' pocket and took out a set of keys.

-You know how to drive?! – Kisa asked in bewilderment.

-Of course. – He answered casually; grinning at her plastered face.

Right outside was a black Audi S5 was parked.

Kisa's eyes broadened.

-Sweet… - She said as her tomboyish side got the best of her.

As they both got in the car, Kisa smiled widely. She was fascinated about the car… And also, this was the first time she ever saw Byakuya driving.

She had imagined herself doing so many things at his side; eating ramen, watching the sunrises and sunsets in the sky, reading before going to sleep in the same bed, making him sushi with her swords, walking down the gardens at his manor, drinking Appletinis while sitting with him, convince him of wearing Converse; but she had just never pictured herself doing anything as trivial as sitting at his side while driving a car…

It felt as something a couple would do… This made her mind drift to what had happened minutes ago. Neliel called her his 'girlfriend'… She flushed at the thought as a really belated reaction.

_Am I his girlfriend?_ – She mused. – _Just what am I exactly to Byakuya? What is he to me? My…My __boyfriend__? Wow, it feels weird to just think it; let alone saying it out loud… Now that I think about it, in concept, we really are boyfriend and girlfriend… Yet, why is it that I feel he's more than just that? True, he's not my fiancé or…Or husband…_ - Her blushing deepened. – _But I just don't think 'boyfriend' is the word…_

She then turned to Byakuya; who was focused on the road. She wondered if he had heard Neliel when she said that. How had he reacted?

A car accident hardly worried him since they were both souls (though she was practically also alive…) and the nice car was actually not seen as anything special in his eyes. However, if she was with him, he refused to bear the guilt of ever causing a single scratch on her. He was not about to kill her human body, so he was being extra careful.

His eyes suddenly veered to his left; the passenger side. She was staring at him while redder than a cherry. He couldn't help wondering what could be in her mind. Nonetheless, he enjoyed watching her like that, so he grinned.

Kisa needed something to shake her head off those embarrassing thoughts, so she went ahead and turned on the radio.

She grinned as she heard the song playing was 'Bonded together' by CHAINX; one of her favorites.

He suddenly glanced at the radio and saw the station it was on was 73.9… Perhaps Kisa was right about that number haunting her; though, maybe it wasn't a curse, but a number that beckoned good things…

Byakuya didn't mind the rock; though he didn't have any preference for it. Yet he seemed as if he was enjoying it according to Kisa. That scored points for him in her mind. What she didn't know was that what he liked wasn't the music but watching her moving her head in excitement as she listened to the song.

Then the song changed to 'Living on a prayer' by Bon Jovi. Now, what true rock fan does _not_ enjoy that song?!

-Only a poser… - I answered my own question… Man, it really isn't fair I'm not a Bleach character… Oh boy, here we go again…

He could've raised an eyebrow as she sang along the chorus like an authentic rock lover… Yet he found it amusing. And her voice…! For a moment he had forgotten it was _her_ voice he was thinking about! He could still remember the first night he heard it. It was amazing! Her voice, he had heard from Unohana, seemed to adapt easily to sing in any tone; so she noted while she heard her in the shower several times. He really loved that voice.

He wouldn't mind listening to mere static if it was accompanied by her voice; he'd still like it.

Byakuya put up with several more songs in the way to the Arisawa home; from alternative rock to heavy metal. Still, he didn't even show dislike. He felt good seeing her so happy.


	77. Confronting the Reencounter

Translation note:

Irashai = Welcome

Konichiwa = Good afternoon

Information notes:

*Wakizashi: Traditional Japanese sword with a blade between 30 and 60 cm, with an average of 50 cm. It is similar to but shorter than a katana.

*The gravity of a sprain is classified in degrees 1-5; 5 being the worst case that tends to require amputation. A second degree sprain is a tear of a ligament, which is usually followed by pain or swelling.

*Education in Japanese high schools is divided in 3 years.

**Confronting the Reencounter**

The car came to a stop; it was meant to sometime.

Kisa had stopped looking energetic a few streets ago; when they were getting close to their destination.

The memory of the nightmare she had had not too many nights before was haunting her mind ruthlessly.

'YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME.' 'MURDERER! I don't want to see you! Stay away from me!' Those sentences she had heard in Tatsuki's voice were repeating and would not stop.

Kisa's breathing became kind of erratic. Her entire soul felt lost and scared.

Byakuya took her hand; softly as to not to scare her. She turned to him as she felt him squeezing it; and somehow giving her his strength via his touch.

-Byakuya… - She told him trying to sound as composed as she could; even though she knew it was futile, for Byakuya was no fool as to not notice she was suppressing her physical urge to shiver. – Thank you for bringing me here… But I must do this alone. Would you mind waiting here?

Byakuya raised both of his eyebrows. It wasn't for mere disbelief or because he wished to refuse. Au contraire. He was perplex she was willing to do it on her own. He knew she had a good deal of anguish about this matter inside herself, and it had been there for quite a while; before she even met him. He had really believed she'd ask for him to stand beside her… Kisa never ceased to remind him neither life or people are supposed to predictable. She was a strong person; and very brave, too.

He nodded at her. He would've wished to be at her side, but he was not about to discourage such valiancy on her person by making it harder to wish to do things the difficult way.

She gave him her best attempt of a smile but her jittery state would not allow it to be convincing in the least. He knew it was her way of saying 'thanks'.

She got out of the car and slowly floundered towards the main door; crossing the empty spot next to the garden. That spot was missing a red car of a neither old nor new model; Taro's car. Had the Arisawa family sold it? She felt sad at the thought but she couldn't blame them for wanting to get rid of something that carried so strong an essence of someone they loved so much and was no longer with them.

Just walking over that empty space felt odd and it also brought a memory back to her.

X Flashback X

Kisa had just finished drying the dishes used for breakfast when Taro entered the kitchen with a bucket in his hand; inside of which were a sponge and a cloth.

-Kisa – Chan, did you like the waffles? – Taro asked her.

-Yeah, they were good. I love waffles! – Kisa replied happy; courtesy of the waffles.

-Why thanks. I am quite skilled with waffles. – He played proud almost goofily. - So you like them better than pancakes? – He asked her with a smirk.

Kisa looked as if she had just been asked to perform differential calculus mentally.

-That's a hard one. – She nearly frowned as she mused.

Taro guffawed.

-I know right? It took me a week to answer that question!

-And what was your conclusion?

-Pancakes. – He said triumphant.

Kisa chuckled. He said it as if he had just answered a controversial math dilemma.

-Nice. – She said.

-Hey, the day's quite nice today. It's not cold. Wanna help me wash my car?

-Sure.

-Cool. Well, it's cool, but you're gonna have to change to a t-shirt because you're going to get wet.

-You mean you're going to _make sure_ I get wet. – She narrowed her eyes.

-Exactly. I'll wait for you outside. – He said with his annoying but also soothing grin.

-If I get sick you'll be to blame! – She told him as he was exiting.

-I'll live with it! – He said right before a thud announced the door was closed.

She nearly growled and went ahead to change to a t-shirt and jeans. Unfortunately, she didn't have any of her own since she had only bought winter clothes, so she asked Tatsuki for one of hers to borrow.

It wasn't too tight but it was too short for her; though she didn't complain. It wasn't cold anyways.

She joined Taro outside.

He had already hosed the car down and was scrubbing with the cloth the front.

She went ahead and took the sponge to help him scrub.

-You're not doing it half badly. – He 'complimented'. – Would you take the rooftop?

-Sure. – She said as she took the hose to water the top and then leaned to submerge the sponge into the bucket before starting to rub it on the car.

-Are you cold?

-No, I'm fine. – She said smiling as the cool breeze blew. – I actually find this nice.

-Great, then let's make it nicer. – He smirked mischievously.

Kisa turned to him confused, but instead of his face found pressured water soaking her.

She quickly closed her eyes and placed her hands in her front in a less than ineffective position as if that was enough to stop the hose's water.

Taro laughed devilishly and with glee.

-TARO!!!! – A drenched Kisa bellowed; leaving Taro hearing-impaired.

He still laughed despite her attempt to make his eardrums bleed. Outraged, she took the bucket and threw it at him when he least expected it; though most of it spilled over the car.

As he was still too bemused to catch up with what had happened, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He took the hose once more. But this time, she ran around the car and managed to get a hold of another hose; which she used to strike back.

Their hosing down one another and the soapy water spread on the car without scrubbing caused the car to look worse than it was before they began. Also, both of them looked as drenched as they would've been if they had had a hurricane pursuing them.

The Water War 1 (WWI) was stopped when a senile woman in her mid-sixties. Her eyes were bitter and arrogant while they managed to get both Kisa and Taro into a trance that made them stop.

-You're causing too much noise, Arisawa. – Her voice was practically hissing as her glower turned hideous.

-Sorry to have disturbed you, Ms. Yamato. – Taro assumed an uncharacteristic serious air when directed towards that woman. In his case, it was a sign of him not being fond of her.

-The water you're wasting as you played with it crossed the fence and was drowning the plants I just watered. – Her glower towards Taro was as perceivable flames; she didn't like him in the least.

-Sorry for the trouble. – He again spoke gravely, not even grinning.

-'Sorry for the trouble'? Is that what your parents taught you to be an apology?

-I ask you not to involve my parents into this. – Taro's eyes seemed to have fired up; Kisa was smitten at that rare sight.

-Why? Because you owe them a lot for having been foolish enough as to waste effort on a junkie like you?!

-Please shut up! – Kisa shouted; causing all of the poisonous contempt on Ms. Yamato's eyes to be directed towards her.

-What did you just say, you disrespectful brat?!

-I told you to shut up! – Kisa shook with anger inside. - You don't even know what you're talking about! You don't even know what either Taro or his family went through in reality! You obviously know nothing about Taro! So shut up!

-How dare you?! – Ms. Yamato exclaimed indignant.

-I dare because you are hurting someone I care from. Though, I doubt you understand. Someone who has someone to care for would never be able to be thusly bitter! You just don't know that he's changed and yet you dare judge him! I'm the one who should ask how is it that you dare even show your scurrilous face to someone who has shown more virtues than you could ever dream of?! – Her tone let out that she was holding back tears; enclosing them in her throat.

-Oh, did I make you cry?! – Ms. Yamato asked sarcastically. – You're so weak and so disgusting yet you're bold enough to insult my face! What is a homeless vulgar girl like you going to know about this junkie and his ruined family anyway?! You have not met them for 2 months! You have just crashed into their place!

-Ms. Yamato, leave this instant! – Taro actually lost his composure the moment she insulted Kisa.

-I beg your pardon? You dare treat me as if I were undesirable while you're in fact an indecent fool who is as shameless as to show this vulgar girl around this once-nice neighborhood! What other proof is needed to see you're still a junkie if you're with a disgraceful girl like this that does not even feel shame of being at plain public view with her shirt soaked; showing her chest and the tattoo at her back like a harlot!

Taro's eyes darkened a quarter of a second as he hastily ran forward towards Ms. Yamato; so fast it looked like he had reached her front in a blink; and with his fist hit the fence at his side with such brute strength it left the elder woman pale as a wall.

Taro lifted his eyes slowly and menacingly; almost giving the woman a heart attack.

-Ms. Yamato, I couldn't care any less if you insult me; I know you're an idle old woman with absolutely nothing better to do; but you do not have the right to insult Kisa and I certainly won't let you call her a whore again. – His voice was so low it was beyond creepy; and truly unlike him. – You just talk ill of her again and I will not forgive your face; I no longer care you're senile. If what I need to do in order for you to leave her alone is to punch you, I will do it, Ms. Yamato.

Kisa felt so many chills up her spine she shivered; which could be misunderstood as her simply being cold in her wet top.

She knew Taro was fighting to contain himself and she didn't blame him, but she just didn't want to see him like that again; like she had when he beat the guys who tried to grope her in the alleyway. That side of him made the Taro she had come to love like a brother she had met all of her lifetime seem dangerous. She knew he was not.

-Ms. Yamato, - Taro's voice sounded more like himself gradually as his eyes slowly recovered from the intense heat they emanated. – I will ask you to leave immediately and not to ever disturb my family; Kisa included; and especially, I forbid you to ever mention my parents again. Understood?

The lady's legs needed a minute to react from the shock and run the heck out of there.

Taro stood there; looking down.

Kisa hugged him from behind and whispered to his ear soothingly:

-Hey. Don't. Don't feel bad and don't look down. It does not suit you to look so grave.

-Kisa… - He whispered; he couldn't speak louder. – Do I scare you? Do you fear this side of me?

-It appears a bit threatening, but I don't really fear it because of that. What I fear is that it will cause others to think of you as something other than who you really are. I already told you. Taro is Taro. You're Taro; not that façade you just used. And I also fear it because I know it does this to you; it makes you feel bad.

-How do you know that _that_ is the façade? – He said without turning towards her yet.

-Because if it were not, it would mean this is the real deception face. And that is impossible. No falseness could ever make me feel like you do; like I have a brother I can get a hug from and whom I can cheer up when he needs to.

He smiled as he took one of her wrists that still hugged him from aback.

-Thank you…

-Why do you thank me? – She asked him straightforwardly.

-For believing in me.

-Fool. – She said seriously. - I'm not blind or stupid enough as to think I have a reason to doubt you. I do not care who you were in the past. Past hardly matters.

-That's a bit shocking to hear coming from you.

-I know… And I should've known better than to let people see my horrendous back… I cannot deny that I myself am scared of what it could possibly mean, but I just don't want to care because, in the end, it's just my appearance… I am scared but I try not to be and yet I show it in public…

He turned around and returned the hug; interrupting her.

-Kisa…

-Yeah?

-I want you to be my sister.

-Me too.

-I mean it. When my parents come, I'll ask them to adopt you. You look around 17, so it should be fine…

-Taro… - Kisa said with wide eyes. – You don't have to… I'd be even more trouble.

-Don't say that. You're already part of the family anyways; it would just make it formal.

Kisa smiled and he smiled back.

-I don't know what to say…

-You don't have to say anything except 'yes'.

-I'll think about it… I still need to find out if I have a…Another…Family out there.

-Of course.

-You still look serious. Cheer up already.

-Cheer me up then.

-OK. – She said as she smirked uncharacteristically; impishly.

The next thing he knew was that she was holding a hose above his head and watering him like a plant as she chuckled.

He didn't move or even try to avoid it. He only showed her he also had his 'weapon' in his hand. She ran and he pursued. The Water War was reassumed.

X End of flashback X

Indeed it made sense to have a memory of him. She had had everywhere else; of course she'd have memories of him when she was right in his home…

She was suddenly standing right in the front door. She took a deep breath.

She still had her key, but she decided it was not for her to use anymore, so she knocked with her shy fist; which yet made a firm sound as it knocked. This was it.

The door was opened by none other than Arisawa Tatsuki. Neither of the girls was breathing.

Kisa felt as if the door that had opened in front of her separated time rather than space. It felt as if forever had passed since the last time she had seen Tatsuki…

Her hair looked longer; much to her gargantuan surprise; reaching already half way to her shoulders. Her eyes were so different than the ones she remembered… She didn't know how to describe them. She mostly recalled the eyes she used to have before Taro's death bathed them in mourning. Her eyes right now were not as happy as they had once been but they weren't as doomed and gloomy as the last time they had seen them; not even close.

Tatsuki Arisawa's eyes broadened and her nearly black irises shrank.

They stared at one another in the deepest of silences. One could hear their every breath, the wind, the grass moving and even the clouds moving from above. They were so into each other's eyes they couldn't blink once.

Several minutes passed and not one word was being said.

Kisa was ready to hear a sermon, to feel Tatsuki's grudge and even ready for a good beat up in which she would do nothing in her defense. Her heart and mind told her she deserved it.

-Tatsuki… - Kisa finally spoke.

Her voice's nature could not be described. Her tone could not be well-identified with that single word she managed to say before she was locked in the tightest embrace by a girl whom she considered far stronger, more tomboyish than and not nearly as emotional as herself. To widen her shock, she heard her weep.

-Tatsuki… - Kisa whispered wordless as she feebly returned the hug.

-YOU IDIOT! – She shouted; sending her the chills; without letting her go.

-Tatsuki…

-Do you have the slightest idea how worried I was about you?!! - Her words sunk into Kisa painfully.

-I-I'm sorry…

-YOU'RE SORRY?!! – Her tone getting more berating each time she spoke up; contradicting what her body was doing. – You just left!! You just ran away! – She wept again; breaking Kisa's heart. – You didn't leave a note. You didn't take your stuff. You didn't say anything! YOU JUST LEFT!

Kisa tightened her arms around Tatsuki's frame.

-You're right… I'm sorry I caused you so much pain… Please forgive me, Tatsuki… I…I just couldn't stand it any longer.

-What couldn't you stand?!

-As selfish as it sounds, truth is that I just couldn't bear seeing you suffer like that, Tatsuki. It killed me to see you so lifeless… - Kisa herself shed one tear. – You have no idea how blessed I feel for seeing you so lively!

-So it was my fault then?

-NO! That's not it!! – Kisa found the strength to break Tatsuki's hold; surprising her; and placed her hands on both of Tatsuki's shoulders to look straight at her eyes. – It was the fact that I knew I was the cause that I couldn't stand it…

Tatsuki took both of Kisa's wrists and placed them down harshly to then grab her jacket's neck and lift her slightly from the ground with anger giving her strength.

-Don't tell me you ran away because you blamed Taro's death on yourself!!! DON'T YOU FRIGGING TELL ME THAT! – Tatsuki bellowed.

Kisa replied with a shocked face and muteness.

-Kisa, you knew Taro! You knew him well! How could you think for one instant he blamed it on you?!

-But it _was_ my fault, Tatsuki! – Kisa cried while still being lifted. – If he hadn't saved me, he could've lived!

-He gave his life for you and you repay him by blaming yourself?!! Kisa, I am seriously disappointed!!

Kisa once again faced speechlessness.

Tatsuki breathed very deeply and released her grip from Kisa to place her on the ground. She sighed.

-Look, I didn't blame you for Taro's death and neither did my parents. I'm not upset about Taro in the least; I miss him like hell, though. What I am upset about is you leaving! How do you think I felt when not only Taro, but you too were gone?! And even worse, I didn't even know if you were alive or dead!!

-Tatsuki… You're right. I was wrong to leave. Please forgive me for being so selfish… It's just that everything reminded me of Taro… I just had to get away from everything… I used to blame myself and not forgive me… I still believe I am responsible for his death, partly, but I have finally moved on and accepted it. I no longer remember him with pain and grief but the joy I felt when he really was at my side… I missed you tons, too. You really have no idea! I needed someone to guide me.

-I see we're both a lost case, aren't we, Kisa – Chan? – She said as she grinned with her hand covering her eyes.

-We're both lost, Tatsuki. – Kisa grinned too while two more tears trickled down her cheeks. – Though, it seems like we have found our way again. Even if it takes time to regain my pace, I know I'll ride back on it and I won't get out of the road this time. – She said with determination that ceased her tear conducts to cause her any more bother.

Tatsuki wiped her tears with the back of her hand as well.

-That's right, Kisa – Chan. You know? You also look pretty good yourself… I can tell you haven't had it easy, but; correct me if I'm mistaken; there's been someone at your side to help you through it all, hasn't it? – She grinned lightly as she faintly pointed to the parked car in the front.

Kisa chuckled and nodded. It was embarrasingly obvious she had come in that car. Why didn't she tell Byakuya to drive a few meters away or something? Though, Byakuya's form was not clear enough inside the car for his face to stand out.

-Well, I had Takashi to help me, too… Does that mean you've remembered? – Tatsuki asked somewhat excited.

-Not precisely… - Kisa said vaguely but continued; knowing the girl she had in her front had given her too much support and definitely had the right to know more. – I just happened to have found him in my way… - She blushed; giving Tatsuki a hint of who the man was. – So much has happened Tatsuki…! Please forgive me. I'm afraid I cannot spare you the details. All I can say is that he's very special and I love him… And he's been with me all along. He's supported me and showed me the way to happiness I never even dreamed of grasping!

Tatsuki touched Kisa's arm with her fist and winked at her.

-I'm happy for you! You deserve someone to love, Kisa. I always knew you'd be a helpless romantic.

-What?! – Kisa said half laughing.

-You heard me. I heard you reading Shakespeare out loud, Kisa – Chan! Don't deny it! You loved to read romance coming from a man's writing! You might be a tomboy with the rest of the world, but I can just tell that with that special one there you're not!

Kisa flushed deeper until reaching a tomato shade. Tatsuki found that adorable! She had missed her cuteness a bit.

-So, have you really not remembered yet?

-Not really. I have a few flashbacks from a dream… And I feel I can trust they're real… But… - She looked down. – Somehow, the more I remember, the more I wish I didn't. I've realized my life ain't normal, Tatsuki…

Tatsuki placed a hand on her front to indicate her to stop.

-Hey, if it's too hard, I really don't have to know. Your past doesn't matter that much to me. I only care about the you of now.

-But there are strong reasons to believe I might have been an awful person, Tatsuki!

-I trust Taro's sixth sense he had; which allowed him to sense the evil and good in others. I just know you are not a bad person, Kisa. If you were, I am certain Taro wouldn't have ever protected you; both in life and afterwards. Even if you were a bad person before, you no longer are. – Tatsuki's tone was so reassuring it soother her like music in her inside.

Kisa's eyes got watery again but manage to withhold the teardrops. She had heard those words from Byakuya before, but she needed to hear them from Tatsuki too, in order to finally let them sink and believe them.

Kisa's relief was so great it was inevitable for her smile to emerge.

Tatsuki smiled and felt joyous to see that smile she had missed the most for the first time in around 4 months.

-So, are there details you can share?

-One or two…

-Come in. Your man can come too.

-Tatsuki!

Kisa blushed and Tatsuki laughed.

_My man?_ – Kisa smiled wider at the thought. It definitely sounded just like the term for Byakuya. 'Boyfriend' sounded too far from real accurate in her mind. He was in her heart carved forever and she was in his. He was her everything and she was his. She was his and he was hers; the man of her life, her man.

Kisa walked quickly down to the car and knocked on his window to get his attention. He seemed to be musing quite deeply.

As a matter of fact, he was. He had seen everything and it had taken everything from him not to get out of the car… He wanted to be beside her, defend her. But it was clear she would not accept that. She said she wanted to do it alone and he respected her decision; just like she had respected his to drink her blood as if he were a vampire. He personally didn't like that idea and didn't find the flavor particularly gratifying either.

Byakuya turned to see her and his heart skipped a beat. He had grown distracted from what was going on outside and had no idea when it had been over.

He rolled down the window and let her speak:

-Byakuya, things are going fine so far. I'm still to give her the only details I can and pick up stuff, but she wants to see you first.

-You told her? – He asked surprised.

-Byakuya, you're parked in front of her house. I didn't need to say a word myself.

He soon was hit by the realization that he should've moved the car. It was_ too_ late…

-I'm sorry. – He said.

-No need. It's cool, really. – She replied with a light smile.

He felt great seeing her capable of smiling again after being so tense; it was a sign that things were definitely taking a good course.

-Well, get going! – She said right before leaning inside and giving him a quick peck.

He had kissed her far more passionately before, but even just a peck was enough to make him feel great inside. He loved her lips' touch like nothing else.

Byakuya joined Kisa inside.

The house was not really bad; it was actually quite nice for a family of their status. It was strange. Despite being so small in size, he felt slightly impressed because it had a good taste flowing inside and showing in the contemporary furniture. Nothing glorious, but it was not half bad.

Kisa smiled as she entered.

-It feels like years have passed since I last saw Tatsuki but as if only hours had passed since I last walked inside this house I once considered home!

Byakuya looked at her happy face in remembrance of every single memory she had of every corner.

They walked inside the entrance hallway and into the living room. Again, not half bad. Tatsuki entered the kitchen connected to the living room to prepare tea.

-Wish for my help? – Kisa offered.

-I got it, thanks. You're now a guest here, Kisa – Chan.

Kisa shrugged shoulders.

-I suppose I am… Are your parents home, Tatsuki? – Kisa asked curious.

-They're outside. – Tatsuki looked down. – Remember we told you they travel often and most of the time it was just the two of us?

Kisa nodded and gazed down guiltily.

-I'm sorry you're so lonely, Tatsuki.

-It's alright. Takashi stops by often.

-That's good to hear. – Kisa smiled wholeheartedly; she really was happy for her and Takashi. – So, how are things among you two?

-A fight here and a fight there, but well you'd know how common it is to fight. It's not really so bad since we always find a way to figure things out in order for them to work. And it's worth it. – She smiled to herself.

-Yeah, I do know what it is like. It's not easy but when the good moments arrive, you easily forget about everything else. – Kisa replied smiling; the corner of her eyes looking at Byakuya's frame sitting silent.

Tatsuki then emerged with a tray of tea cups in it.

After everyone got one cup, Tatsuki started to observe Byakuya with the corner of her eyes; authentically curious and quite amazed. Kisa had gotten herself a handsome one, without a doubt. That was good. Kisa deserved it. But was he worthy? She needed to find out to kick him around in case he wasn't…

-Sorry for the late introduction. – She started, looking at Byakuya. – I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. Nice to meet you.

-Kuchiki Byakuya. I've heard of you before.

-Kuchiki? Don't tell me you're a relative of Kuchiki Rukia!

Byakuya and Kisa were nearly caught off guard with that question. Right! Tatsuki and Rukia were classmates… And Tatsuki even knew a bit about Soul Society since the time Urahara gave her information; back to the time Ichigo and the others had just parted to Hueco Mundo.

-That's true. I'm her adoptive brother. – He replied.

-Adoptive? You're not blood-related? Because, now that I look closer, you do have a few similarities.

-No, we're not blood-related.

-So I see… - Tatsuki frowned. – Kisa – Chan. – She turned to her. – I know you're a guest, but would you mind bringing some cookies? You remember where they are, right? In the jar at the far bottom of the kitchen?

-Of course, Tatsuki. – Kisa smiled. – I'll be happy to help.

She then stood up and left them temporarily alone.

Tatsuki had done that on purpose; and he could tell so. She looked at him seriously.

-You're a shinigami, too? – She asked him; whispering with her eyes unyielding.

Byakuya hesitated an instant but he had no reason to lie to someone who already knew the truth.

-Yes, I am… And Kisa _does_ know. This secrecy was unnecessary.

-Just taking precautions… However, this means that Kisa; being involved; is at risk? And does this mean Kisa is a shinigami as well?!

Byakuya assumed perfect seriousness; which was not something he'd do for any human, but he talked to her as if she were someone he answered to.

-I do everything in my power to protect her. No, she's not a shinigami but she's been at Soul Society pretty much since she left this place. She wasn't lying when she said there were too many things she herself doesn't know.

-I hope she's been fine these months?

-She has not had it easy, but she's pulling through everything. You know her well, right? You know she's no weakling.

-True enough. – Tatsuki felt impressed by the passion this man emitted when it came to Kisa; more scored points at his favor.

-Sorry for the wait. – Kisa came in with a plate that had different cookies; mostly chocolate chip and oatmeal.

Her smiled seemed to have lifted the tense atmosphere in the room instantly. She, however, noted that Tatsuki seemed slightly uneasy.

-Is something the matter, Tatsuki? – She asked her earnestly.

-She knows. – Byakuya answered her.

It took Kisa a minute to understand what he meant.

-It's OK, Kisa – Chan. – Tatsuki interrupted. – You can tell me. Urahara told me about Soul Society and shinigami some time ago… - Kisa's eyes grew wider. – So please…Tell me everything you can…

Kisa fought not to bite her lip. It wasn't just about Soul Society that she didn't want to tell her, but rather about her blood… She felt bad because she decided to hide that from Tatsuki, but perhaps that was the best.

-Well… It's hard to explain. I myself don't know everything about it but I can tell you I have guardians… - She told Tatsuki hesitating.

-Guardians?

Kisa sighed deeply as she proceeded to tell her what she could about them; saving for herself several details: Her blood, her being an assassin in the past and her Hikyo, especially. She told her about her guardians appearing from out of nowhere, that they couldn't tell her about her past because it was vital for her to remember her mission herself and that she had a different reiatsu nature. She also talked to her about her guardians themselves.

Tatsuki nearly gawked despite not having been told half the entire story.

-Well, that is unbelievable indeed… I knew you were strong, but not as strong as to actually be a fighter.

-I found it hard to believe myself. Poor Santiago had a hard time to make me believe him.

-Kisa – Chan, don't feel offended but it seriously doesn't sound as if Diego Santiago is trustworthy. He sounds as if he's hiding a lot about himself and certainly doesn't sound like a nice trainer. – Kisa felt glad Tatsuki had not even seen Diego Santiago; for then those two could definitely enter in conflict.

-Well, he's not exactly soft. – Kisa grinned. – But his method seems effective enough.

-Perhaps… So, he said you needed that notebook you had to train?

-Yes. I don't really know the mechanics about how that works, but I know what to do.

-Fair enough. I did not throw any of your stuff away, so worry not.

-Thank goodness. – Kisa felt some relief.

-Does this mean the information it came there was fake?

-Apparently. – Kisa replied gazing down sadly.

-Well, that sucks.

-Tell me about it. – She chuckled slightly.

-But you know, Kisa – Chan? Perhaps I'm wrong, but it kinda sounds like Edward James has feelings for you. Again, I might be wrong.

Kisa tilted her head down in silence. She knew Tatsuki was not the first one to tell her that. Rangiku had also told her that it seemed as if her guardians felt that way about her…

With the corner of her left eye and without lifting her head, she looked at Byakuya. A sensitive point had been touched.

So far he had looked serious and still as a wall. He still seemed still, but perhaps slightly aggravated at the mention of that one thing.

Kisa closed her eyes tightly; as if that would make reality vanish as a mere dream, or rather nightmare.

Tatsuki immediately regretted saying what she had. The tension among those two was practically tangible.

-Anyways, - Tatsuki interrupted the uncomfortable silence jittery. – How did you two meet?

Tatsuki again felt the atmosphere strain. Now what had she done wrong? Well, the change of subject was too radical. She cursed inwardly for not having a knack for being subtle.

-I… - Kisa finally talked; blushing. – I was sleeping on a tree branch… And then I…Fell sideways and…Landed on his lap.

The second she finished, the environment was soundless once more. But this time the mute button was turned off by Tatsuki laughing.

Kisa blushed even redder and Byakuya was still wordless.

-That's just like you, isn't it, Kisa? Well, how nice. – Tatsuki stated with tears of laughter on her eye corners. – I should've expected that from you.

Kisa grinned too. This triggered a flashback.

X Flashback X

-Taro, have you seen Kisa – Chan? – Tatsuki asked her brother; who was studying for a test at his room.

-No, I haven't since lunch. – He replied without looking up from his textbook.

-OK, I'll look outside then.

Tatsuki grabbed her coat and went to the backyard; which was covered in white.

During lunch, Kisa had told her she was going to water the bushes at the back… But now she was nowhere to be seen.

_Well, of course she didn't water them._ – Tatsuki mused. – _It snowed minutes after she said that; watering them is unnecessary…_

She looked around and didn't trace her. She squinted, believing her white jacket was providing Kisa with camouflage somehow. She had to be there. The errands had been run after breakfast and she had searched inside the house twice…

She sighed and the looked up as if that would give her the answer. Miraculously, the answer _was_ given to her from above.

On the black tree branch, there was a lump dressed in white. It was too big for it to be just snow.

-KISA – CHAN?! – Tatsuki shouted as she took notice of the lump's ash brown hair. – How did you get up there?! Hold on! I'm coming right up!

Tatsuki climbed upwards the tree as if a Doberman were chasing after her.

When she got to the tree branch she looked at Kisa's form lying her back against the trunk.

-What in the world happened to you?!

No response.

After a second or two, Tatsuki realized Kisa was asleep.

_What the heck?! She's sleeping in a tree branch?! _

Tatsuki shook her shoulder to wake her up.

Kisa groaned and yawned notably as she opened her eyes.

-What's the matter, Tatsuki? – She replied half asleep while rubbing her eyes.

-'What's the matter?'! You were sleeping in a tree branch!

Kisa raised an eyebrow as if she seriously didn't believe her and then looked around and her eyes opened completely.

-Oh…It's true. – She said calmly as if this wasn't unusual.

_This girl is unbelievable… Just like Taro… Perhaps that's why they get along so smoothly._

When she once again turned to Kisa, she found she had dozed off again.

Tatsuki felt a drop at the back of her head.

_Seriously; I don't believe this girl…_

She then recalled that the night before the slumber party had taken place. All of them had stayed up until really late, but Kisa woke up earlier than the rest to buy Taro the ingredients for breakfast.

Tatsuki smiled at her and got down of the tree to let her rest.

X End of flashback X

After catching up to a few more details, Tatsuki felt happy and allowed Kisa to grab her stuff.

Byakuya offered to help her but she told him it was unnecessary; she didn't have that many stuff really.

Kisa went to Tatsuki's room. It felt nice to step inside it after so long.

She didn't need help. Tatsuki gave her one box; and there a white jacket, a couple of jeans, a sweater, a few undergarments and three shirts fit well. That was all she had besides her leather jacket, her other jeans, her tank top and her Converse.

-Don't forget these either. – Tatsuki handed her the notebook along with her two Twilight books that Taro and Tatsuki had bought her.

-Thanks. – Kisa smiled at the memory of those books.

She sincerely didn't like the story much, but she liked them because of those two memories she treasured; so much that she wouldn't have minded if the books were computer manuals instead.

-So, has Mr. Minagawa found a replacement yet? – Kisa asked with reminiscence in her eyes along with a sad grin.

True… She had been gone too long to still be considered an employee there.

-Not really… You know, Kisa, you should've told Takashi too. He was pretty worried about you too. I'm sure he'll be relieved to know you're alright.

-Please send him my apologies along with regards.

-Sure. And no; neither Takashi nor his father felt like hiring a replacement for you. Their clientele did diminish but it wasn't so bad, really. After all, the sushi Mr. Minagawa makes is delicious. Nobody else had your skill there with the wakizashi. Heck, you could even do it with a katana if you wished.

Kisa could've laughed. She had indeed done her sushi-making with blades the size of a katana at the anniversary of the foundation of Gotei 13; although she was better with the wakizashi.

-I believe I can do that. – She replied. – It is _the_ best sushi in the world! I'll never top him.

-I still remember the day you got that job.

-Me too. I bet you remember _very_ well, Tatsuki.

Tatsuki blushed at Kisa's remark.

X Tatsuki's flashback X

Kisa and Tatsuki walked down the street carrying bags.

-Ne Kisa – Chan, feel like sushi?

-I thought you had said at the store you had just gotten broke, Tatsuki…

-Don't worry! It's going to be for free!

-Free?

-There's this new guy at the dojo, Minagawa Takashi. He and his father just moved to town a couple of months ago. His father opened a sushi bar. Yesterday, I beat Takashi. – She said that with a winning smile. – He's not half bad. I admit I was surprised to find someone skilled at last. But then I managed to defeat him. He looked a bit surprised but he's not a sore loser. He's quite nice actually. I don't know him that well, though. Anyways, as a prize for defeating him he told he that if I'd visit his father's sushi place, it'd be on the house. So, why not go now? You're hungry, right?

-Actually I am. Sounds like a nice guy. But I wish Taro could join us.

-Me too, but he took the night shift yesterday. He's worn out. I think he'd prefer to rest. Though, maybe we can take him some sushi for dinner.

-Sounds like a plan.

The local was not far from where they were walking. They got there in 12 minutes.

-Irashai! – A voice welcomed them as they stepped in and closed the sliding door behind them.

The place was actually pretty nice. There were lanterns at the corners of the space, with lights incrusted all over the ceiling. There was a bar and there were both normal and tall tables.

There weren't many clients, though. It was expected of a new restaurant.

-Konichiwa. Ah, I see you came, Arisawa – San! I'm glad you did. Would you like a table or the bar? – The man that owned the voice that welcomed them greeted them politely.

He was a tall bespectacled young man around 19. He had light brown hair and black eyes that contrasted with his pale white skin. He had a gentleman-like air in him and his smile showed he was a sweet man.

He wore contacts at the dojo, so this was the first time Tatsuki saw him like that; as well as his entire face without the equipment…

-Bar. – Tatsuki said.

After both girls were seated they could order right away.

-Tatsuki, he's older than I thought he'd be. – Kisa told her.

-And I still beat him. – She grinned.

Takashi proceeded to make the sushi in front of them. He showed awesome speed with the knife. It left Tatsuki awestruck.

-That was quite cool, I'll give you that. – Tatsuki complimented as she got her dish.

-Thank you, Arisawa – San. May I also say that I was quite surprised about your level? I hadn't lost a single fight in years!

-Well, now you've got me to defeat you as many times as you wish. – Tatsuki grinned.

Takashi laughed.

-Very well. It's quite fun to have someone to challenge. It will take me some time to rival your strength though. You give pretty hard punches and receiving a kick from you must be lethal.

-Not lethal; at the most you'll be knocked down in a comma for the rest of your life. – Tatsuki teased.

They both laughed.

Kisa discerningly smiled at the way those two got along so smoothly. She was didn't like the idea of encouraging love ideas where there is just friendship and she believed matchmakers needed to get a life of their own, but she couldn't help it.

The change she could sense in Takashi's eyes when he saw Tatsuki and when he saw her was quite detectable.

She concluded that he had felt interest in Tatsuki since before and might have invited her for free in order to be able to meet her. She wondered if she was in the way…

Just the second that thought came to her head, Takashi smiled her way. She once again saw a change of light in his face when it looked towards her.

-It is quite delicious indeed! – Kisa exclaimed happy; trying to sound ignorant of what was really going on.

-Oh yeah. – Tatsuki said. - Takashi, this is Kisa.

-I'm glad you like it too, Kisa – San. – Takashi said with a smile.

Kisa smiled towards him too. Takashi immediately got his interest picked with that charming smile. He wondered what kind of person a friend of Tatsuki would be like.

Suddenly, a family of four arrived.

-Irashai! – Takashi said as he ran to greet the newcomers and seat them.

-Takashi is a really nice guy, Tatsuki. – Kisa told her.

-I suppose he is but maybe it's just his job to be nice with clients, you know?

-Tatsuki, we're here for free. Remember?

-Good point…

His smile faded as a sudden noise came from the kitchen along with a pained groan.

Takashi's face anguished as he ran to the kitchen at the back.

Kisa felt pretty worried about it and unconsciously stood up to go to the back with Tatsuki tagging along.

They found Takashi squatting to help his father up. He had fallen.

As his father tried to get up, he tried to use his hand to support himself, but he fell back on his face and grimaced.

Kisa entered freely and squatted next to Takashi. His face was so concerned he hadn't noticed them coming in.

-Oh, please don't mind… - Takashi told Kisa

But she didn't listen. She gingerly took his father's forearm and then examined his hand from up close.

She frowned and then carefully touched slightly his wrist. That was enough for Takashi's father to need to groan.

-The wrist is sprained. – Kisa stated. – I'd say second degree.

Both Takashi and Tatsuki felt impressed that she could tell to what extent the sprain had gotten.

-You seem knowledgeable enough. – Takashi started. – Do you think it will be fine if he just rests or should we take him to the hospital?

-It is recommended for him to keep it elevated and press ice against it but, since it looks worse than first degree, I believe it more prudent to ask for professional attention. – Kisa stated.

Both herself and Tatsuki were amazed and wordless.

-No… We have clients to attend… - Mr. Minagawa said feebly.

-Dad, please. Your wrist is more important. – Takashi worried.

-That won't do good for the reputation of the place, Takashi. We need to encourage the clients to keep coming or else the business won't succeed…

-Mr. Minagawa, - Tatsuki interfered. – You seriously should let a doctor take a look at it. It doesn't look too good and I doubt you can cook with your hand like that.

-I got another hand for that reason. – Mr. Minagawa replied stubbornly.

-Dad, I'm begging you!

-Minagawa, why don't you stay to make the sushi and we'll take your father to the ER? – Tatsuki suggested.

-The closest hospital is a bit far from here, Arisawa – San. – Takashi replied. – You don't have a driver's license, do you?

Tatsuki looked down. He was right.

-Do you not have anyone else here that can substitute him? – She asked him.

-I'm afraid not. We are yet to hire… - Takashi told her looking upset.

-Then I'll do it. – Kisa offered out of the blue without thinking.

Mr. Minagawa, Takashi and Tatsuki stared at her.

-Kisa – Chan, what are you saying?! – Tatsuki exclaimed with wide eyes.

-Do you have any experience? – Mr. Minagawa asked her.

Both Tatsuki and Takashi felt some hope. He was finally willing to cooperate… But still, the situation didn't look favorable.

-None at all. – Kisa replied honestly. – But I saw Takashi making it, I think I could pull it off and that way I could attend the family over there. I saw some rice prepared over there, so it shouldn't be that hard…

-Girl, you sure you know what you're doing? – Mr. Minagawa replied unconvinced.

-I realize it's no easy thing but if that's what it takes for you to be willing to treat you injury, then I'll do it. – She replied determined.

Mr. Minagawa could see the strong wish to be helpful burning in her dark brown eyes and nodded.

-Very well… Takashi, leave her a quick list of the process to follow the preparation.

-Yes, dad. – Takashi replied eager and immediately went ahead to write it down quickly.

Tatsuki helped Mr. Minagawa up and then talked to Kisa in private.

-Kisa – Chan, what are you getting yourself into?! You burn everything or use too much seasoning for it!

-I know Tatsuki… But at least Mr. Minagawa agreed…

-Are you sure about this?

-Yeah. You should go with Takashi. He looks pretty worried, you know? He seems like he could use the company of someone while waiting and all…

-You're serious about doing this, aren't you?

-I am.

-Fine… Do it slowly and don't make anything explode. – She grinned.

-I'll try. – Kisa replied slightly nervous.

The three left to the ER and Kisa took the family's order.

It seemed like she could pull it off after all. The process seemed easy and she knew the name of every ingredient there, so maybe things would work…

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and Takashi were in the waiting room along with Mr. Minagawa. There was no word exchanged among the three all the while. Mr. Minagawa was focused on not grimacing, Takashi was too worried inside his thoughts to talk and Tatsuki had no idea what to say in this kind of situation.

She barely knew the two men she was sitting with and yet here she was… She did, however, notice that they had very different personalities although they looked alike. Takashi was just like a younger version of his father.

-Takashi, do you have any change? – Mr. Minagawa asked. – There seems to be a vending machine at the corner and I'm a bit thirsty.

Takashi searched inside his pockets frantically, as if there was someone pointing at him with a gun. He searched inside his coat and everywhere he could think off and could only find a candy wrapping and air.

-I've got some change… - Tatsuki offered.

-Thank you! – Takashi told her; stopping to look for change in him.

-Not at all. The sushi was delicious; this is the least I can do.

They both stood up and got Mr. Minagawa a bottle of water.

After around hour and a half, Mr. Minagawa was finally attended.

-Takashi, wait for me somewhere else. – Mr. Minagawa told his son.

Takashi's eyes widened.

-But dad… - He meant to reply.

-There cannot be many people in the examination room. Tatsuki – San would have to wait outside. Didn't I teach you it was rude to make girls wait around? – Was his father's reply.

Takashi couldn't speak about it any further and waited outside next to Tatsuki.

-There's an empty chair over there. – Takashi pointed. – Do you wish to sit down?

-Nah. I've been sitting for almost two hours; I prefer to stand.

-Of course… - Takashi told her.

His eyes were half absentminded.

-You're really attached to your old man, right? – Tatsuki tried distracting him.

-Well, my mother died when I was born; so all my life I've only counted with him.

-Sorry to hear that. – Tatsuki felt bad.

-No need. He's a great man. He's very stubborn but other than that quite noble. I've admired him as a hard worker since I know him. – Takashi showed an attempt of a light smile in his face.

-Good to know.

-What about your parents, Arisawa – San?

-They're hard-working too. They both travel a lot on business for most of the year.

-You must feel quite lonely.

-Not really. I have an older brother; Taro. He's always at my side and pretty admirable, too. He's the most amazing guy I know of. – She grinned proudly.

-Sounds like a great brother.

-He is. And lately, Kisa – Chan has been around as well.

-Oh, she's a relative of yours? I thought she was just a friend since I saw no similarities in you two.

-We're not blood-related. Taro sort of just found her in the outskirts with no memories about three weeks ago.

-Oh, I had no idea. – Takashi was authentically shocked. – And yet she looked pretty happy back at the bar. Her smile would not let one think she's facing thus a situation…

-Yeah; she's a pretty strong girl, I can tell. She looks a bit fragile and common at first but when you slowly get to know her, you see she's anything but ordinary. She smiles to life and works hard on every chore she does. She's something else and she doesn't know it.

-I knew she was special since I saw her smiling but not that great a person.

-She's a great person. – Tatsuki smiled proud of her too, like a sister.

-I wonder how she's doing in the bar.

-Knowing her skills at cooking; not too well. But taking into consideration she's determined like few are, she might actually be managing just fine. – Tatsuki chuckled.

-I wouldn't care if she does badly. I'm just thankful to her for getting my father to come here. She seemed like she knew what she was talking about when she saw his wrist. Did she take a first aid course or something?

-Not that either I or she knows of… Perhaps she did before losing her memory. I often wonder what her life used to be like.

-I'm glad she tagged along with you, Arisawa – San.

-Sure. And I'm sorry you had to wait outside because I tagged along with you two… - She said sheepishly; quite unlike her…

-Not at all. I appreciate you being here when it wasn't your obligation, Arisawa – San.

-You can call me 'Tatsuki'. – She offered still sheepish.

-Thank you, Tatsuki. You can also call me 'Takashi'. – He offered with a smile.

-You got it.

-Would you mind telling me more about yourself?

Tatsuki looked at him. He looked confident but she could tell he just didn't want the conversation to stop, or else he'd drown in concern again.

-Besides doing martial arts, I am also a student at Karakura High School and I do soccer, baseball, tracking, swimming, basketball, running and football.

-You're quite the athletic tomboy, aren't you? – He asked grinning.

-Did you just call me a tomboy?!

-Well, I couldn't help but notice you don't hang out much with the other girls at the dojo and your clothes tell me you don't like to bother over stylish clothes that much. Also, women with short girl tend to prefer it that way for convenience rather than just appearance.

-What are you, a shrink?

-I am taking a psychology course at college but that's not really my major career. – He smiled.

-What is your major then?

-Law.

-You want to be a lawyer? – Tatsuki asked half in disbelief.

-Yes. I just like the challenge each case can bring for me. You don't like it?

-Not fond of it.

-You're in high school, right? What do you plan to study?

-Next spring I start my second year. I'm thinking of forensic criminology.

-So you're 16? That's a very interesting choice and not so far off from law actually.

-Maybe not, but it's a whole different thing. I'm turning 16 in a few months.

-And what else can you tell me?

-I also like rock and spicy food. Why would you be interested in such a boring subject?

-You consider yourself boring?

-Don't you dare use your shrink tricks on me! – She caused him to laugh.

-I'm not really using any tricks. The coarse I'm taking is not that advanced.

-Well then, tell me about yourself.

-I like spicy food as well. I like rock, jazz and classical music; I have a soft spot for piano and rock n' roll especially. I don't hang around much in the racing tracks but I jog every morning. I also practice tennis. And I don't mind tomboys in the least.

-So you really are certain I'm a tomboy, aren't you?

-You haven't denied it. – He smirked.

-That sounded like something my brother would say.

-And since you have a good opinion of your brother, I shall take it as a high compliment. – He smirked even more.

Tatsuki laughed.

Takashi looked at her sincerely.

-Thank you for accompanying me, Tatsuki.

-You're very welcome.

After a while of more talking, his father got out of the room.

The doctor affirmed it was fine and that it wasn't grave, but they had done well in coming.

Mr. Minagawa was too pensive about how the girl whose name he didn't even know was doing at the place to notice the familiarity in the atmosphere between his son and Tatsuki.

They entered the place with an anxious Mr. Minagawa. To their utter surprise, the place was filled!

-Irashai!! – They heard a busy female voice call.

None of the three could believe how full the place was. Moreover, the clients looked quite happy…

Suddenly, they gawked as they saw Kisa doing what seemed impossible with two knives. She wrapped the rice she cut the ingredients in midair… It was beyond amazing! The people clapped hands at what they considered entertainment. The three understood that instant how she had managed to attract so many clients.

-But she said she had no experience! – Takashi exclaimed.

-I'm sure she wasn't lying, Takashi. – Tatsuki told him.

-Son, that is what one calls 'naturally gifted'.

Kisa then left the bar to attend the newcomers and smiled at the sight of them three.

She took a glance at Mr. Minagawa's wrist.

-How did things go?

-I'm fine. – He answered briefly. – More importantly, you're hired.

Kisa along with Tatsuki and Takashi got drops at the side of their faces.

-What? – Kisa repeated dumbfounded.

-I said that you're hired. You can start tomorrow. We'll discuss your salary then. You can take the weekends off. You'll get a discount for your family and you can take leftovers home.

Their drops increased in size.

Kisa smiled. This was her chance to be useful to Taro and Tatsuki and pay them back for everything they had done for her.

-Thank you for the opportunity. – Kisa respectfully bowed.

-Not at all… Erm…Name?

His question made Takashi feel embarrassed…

-Kisa…

Kisa felt bad for not having a family name to give.

-I'll see you tomorrow at 4, Kisa – Chan.

Apparently, he didn't care about her last name…

-Kisa – Chan that was awesome! How did you do that?! – Tatsuki felt in awe.

-I followed the paper Takashi gave me.

-But the whole knives thing was awesome!

-I don't know how it happened. I sort of was in a hurry and then started to run around with the knives and not letting go of them, and before I knew it, I was using them instead of my hands and things were so hectic I tried to rush it. Somehow, throwing things in the air and cut them just like that seemed like a good way to do things faster…

Tatsuki felt a drop growing behind her head…

X End of Tatsuki's flashback X

-Well, Kisa – Chan. Seems like one box was enough. – Tatsuki said after she finished remembering.

-Yeah, thanks Tatsuki. This is all I had. By the way, how have you and Takashi been, besides worried about me? Anything new with you two?

-Well, we broke up about 3 months after you left but got back together two weeks later…

-What happened? – Kisa asked concerned.

-It was just an argument. Takashi got jealous of a new guy at the dojo that was hitting on me nonstop but I talked to him great anyways because I didn't get any of his innuendos since I paid little attention to him, but Takashi said that guy was anything but subtle… Then the guy kissed me without permission and I realized his true intentions, but by then it had been three weeks since Takashi had been telling me not to trust that guy and I thought he was being too possessive… Takashi said I did not ever listen to him and I didn't believe him, so he broke up with me… I did manage to get his forgiveness, though. And I realized that he's not really possessive when I talk to other men; that guy was just a special case…

-I'm glad you worked it out. – Kisa smiled.

-And what about you? Tell me about Byakuya! He looks so serious and sort of aloof, Kisa. I admit I am surprised.

-He's like that with most, but with me he's different. He can be surprisingly sweet and can play along with me… He'd give his life for me and he's proven it, Tatsuki.

-Wow, that definitely scores points for him. So, is he strong?

-He's a captain.

-Wow… That's remarkable. Good. You deserve no less. And what about his faults?

Kisa blushed and laughed.

-Faults? – Kisa frowned. She hadn't given thought to his faults that much… - Well, I suppose he can be overprotective and hardly agreed to let me train to gain strength… He feared too much I'd get hurt. But I just hate depending on him to save myself. You understand me, right?

-Of course I do. Is that really it?

-Tatsuki, Byakuya is so kind! He agreed to accept everything about me, even my unveiled past. He's a noble, you know?

-A noble?!

-Shh.. Don't shout! – Kisa whispered; embarrassed to think Byakuya knew they were talking about him.

Tatsuki chuckled.

-Yes, a noble. – Kisa continued. – And while he's nobility, I don't even have a family name. Yet he accepts me. And let me tell you it's not easy for him to deal with the Elder council of his family. They're awful and creepy people that judge nonstop. They pressure him badly and he still deals with it to be with me. I owe him so much, Tatsuki! He's saved me many times and he's shown me a side he has never dared to show anyone else but his late wife.

-He's a widower?!

-Shhh!! Yes, he is. – Kisa whispered too softly. – That mourning left him so bitter and so cold! He has changed a lot since I met him. He's done that effort for me and I couldn't ask for more…

-You seem to have found someone amazing, Kisa – Chan. But you two look kinda funny together. You appear to be too different from him.

-We _are_ _very_ different. But we accept each other. I mean, he deals with my dreamy and absentminded behavior all the time. I can accept it that he's not that fond of rock music or that hardly reads novel books…

-And have you had arguments?

-We've disagreed sometimes in different issues and argued about it. But there was this big fight we had that made us stop talking to each other for days. Now that seems little compared to 2 weeks but it was so intense and I swear I was about to apologize when it wasn't my place because of the desperation! But then he apologized, right after getting hurt because of me… Oh, Tatsuki! There have been times in which he has ended up in the hospital because he wanted to protect me! I've gone throughout so much despair and fear for his life! And I swear it drove me nuts and emo; I thought I was losing my sanity. And we've spent most of these months in the hospital. I swear, it's like I live there!

-I can imagine. – Tatsuki smiled. – You two seem different but he hasn't taken his eyes off you all evening. I saw his eye corners glued on you! I'm telling you, I don't think he can live without you… I'm so glad you found him! However, if he ever breaks your heart, don't hesitate to call me and I'll give him a piece of my mind. – She winked at a madly blushing Kisa.

-Tatsuki! That's not a nice thing to say! …But thank you.

Tatsuki guffawed.

You will review because you loved it, right? You want more right? XD JK. I wonder if you all like the flashbacks. I love to do them because I find them quite fun!


	78. Date One

Sorry for updating so late! I admit I've been kinda neglecting this because I'm addicted to One Piece… But here it is! I promised I'd finish this and I'll freaking comply! Besides, it's not like I don't love doing this or as if I've given up hope of ever finishing it! …Please share that hope with me… Dedicted to Reiya Sumeragi for showing interest in this story, Rambling Reader for favoriting and to Bella for helping me out!

A few translations:

Onigiri = Rice balls

Hisashiburi = It's been a while

Ji – Chan = Gramps

**Date One**

Byakuya insisted in carrying that box to the car. Kisa realized he really wished to do something for her, so she let him.

While he carried it, she proceeded to say goodbye to Tatsuki. She didn't want to, though. It felt like another forever would pass before they talked again.

-Don't worry; I've got Takashi so I won't be lonely. – Tatsuki tried to comfort Kisa. – And I'll tell my parents about you coming here.

-Tell them I'm sorry for the trouble and that I say 'hello'. – She grinned sadly. – I wish you the best with Takashi.

-Sure. And I wish you happiness with Byakuya. He still hasn't convinced me but if you say he makes you happy, I shall not object. You got yourself a handsome one, though. – She smirked at Kisa's blushing.

-I just know he's the one, Tatsuki. No one else has made this other side of me emerge… It might be a bit hard to believe, but I am a total crybaby when it comes to him. I worry thus much about him. I'm too different at his side; just like you are with Takashi. Heck, 80% of what he's said to me has managed to make me blush like nuts.

-Kisa – Chan, that's just something else. – Tatsuki laughed.

They hugged each other goodbye tightly and Kisa left in the car with Byakuya driving…

-Thank you for helping me with the box… - Kisa stated.

-You're welcome. – Byakuya replied quietly. He didn't want to be thanked; it was not as if he had actually done anything to support her.

Kisa fidgeted with the notebook on her hands. It had a black leather jacket; which she took off and saw the notebook's blue and orange covers. It didn't look as anything extraordinary, but she knew very well the last page was what truly mattered.

She opened it and saw the fake information on the first page. It was information for a fake identity. _Why in the world did I pretend to be someone else?_ – Kisa couldn't stop going over that thought.

She observed there were paper inklings of ripped sheets in the spiral bound and the corners of the covers were battered. It didn't look remotely special nor had it been taken special care of. Yet it was this very notebook that would be her training tool. It seemed slightly hard to believe, but then the whole ordeal her life had been since she arrived at Soul Society was unbelievable.

Her thoughts had drifted from reality and only returned with the help of Byakuya's ringing cell phone.

-Yes? – He answered.

Kisa was curious as to what he had suddenly heard that made him frown.

-At what time? – He replied to the caller.

He waited for an answer and then hung up without saying any farewell line. He didn't look happy about the news.

-Something the matter? – Kisa replied inquisitive.

-There was a mistake and now the Dangai is being 'cleaned'. We cannot cross it until late in the evening.

-Maybe we don't have to. (?) I can run fast.

-Kisa, no; it's too unsafe.

Kisa argued no further. She was not about to let him worry over her for something so insignificant. She didn't feel it urgent to return anyways.

-So… What shall we do in the meantime? – Kisa asked.

-Is there anything else you need? – He asked back.

Kisa mused a minute.

-Perhaps I might take advantage of the occasion and stop by the mall to buy a replacement pair for the shoes Jisume took… - As she reached the end of the sentence, her tone grew quieter.

The memory was still too recent to refer to without feeling a lump in her throat. She had a twin sister and she hated her to the point in which she had literally _killed_ her.

Out of the blue, she recalled the words Jisume had told her the evening she murdered her and made emphasis on the key part…

'I feel ashamed of ever considering you a rival; Kisana – nee. This is even sad… That was supposed to be a wind technique? And you dared to call yourself the Wind Dragon!I was eager to see if I could kill you; it's been a while since I last saw you die, Kisana… But now, I just know that you're not worth killing anymore. You shall not see any great technique from my part if all I get from you is this shameful sight… Kisana, I will only kill you for the sake of taking out my anger on the right person; the one who has caused it! But I won't forgive you for being this weak! To think I've trained to be able to defeat you… It's embarrassing!'

_Jisume knew that I would return to life… I had died before?! How many times have I died and revived then?!_ – Her mind had abruptly turned into hell.

Byakuya was not oblivious to her pain. After she stopped talking, he glanced towards her and immediately picked up her changing face; turning more frigid and more instable with each passing second.

He knew how to read those eyes by then; though not perfectly. He didn't doubt she was going over painful thoughts.

He couldn't imagine what it could possibly be like to remember your own murder… He was dead but he had no memory of what his past life had been whatsoever; he couldn't know about his own death. However, because he had been born into Soul Society as a baby; starting a new life from scratch; he knew he had died as an old mortal with a natural death. He had not been murdered. She had. And she knew who her murderer was; it was her very own sister.

He didn't know how to deal with things whenever Kisa got like this. It hurt him as if it was his soul the one suffering.

-Is there anything I can do? – Byakuya asked with his eyes half closed and barely focusing on the road ahead of the vehicle he was driving.

His voice sounded grave but failed to hide his guilt; so Kisa noted.

Effectively, he could not feel he wasn't guilty of her death. Not just yet.

-Then… - She started; making Byakuya's ears tense. – May I borrow a few yen for the shoes?

Byakuya could've glowered at her for such a response but he didn't; he was well aware of her true intentions with her reply.

_I cannot trouble him with my confusion; he's got his own problems too…_ - Kisa pondered quietly. – _It's like I always place my issues as if they were his own as well. I'm sorry, Byakuya; I realize I'm selfish for imposing my burden on you. On top of that, you want to help me overcome it. You're really kind to me; I hardly deserve you, Byakuya… But I'm just not ready yet. It's too confusing even for me…_

_Kisa, it's OK. _– Byakuya mused meanwhile. - _If you don't wish to talk about it out loud; admitting to the world that you have died; then it's fine. I cannot force you to… Kisa, why is it so hard for you to just let me carry you and your burden if it's too heavy for you alone? You're being unfair towards your own soul for not asking help. But I understand you. I do. It's not easy to do that…_

-Of course. – He finally decided to play along.

Kisa's features displayed a tiny grin of gratefulness for his understanding.

Ten minutes later they had reached the mall of Karakura Town.

Kisa smiled widely when she spotted a pair that looked exactly like the one she had bought before. The shoes were even her size.

Byakuya felt discreetly happy as he watched her. He would never cease to feel admiration for her._ Despite everything, she still smiles._ - He pondered. – _You really don't give enough credit to yourself, Kisa._

He hadn't realized he was no longer displaying his serious demeanor. Kisa grinned at him teasingly for that.

She put her new shoes on. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt his cheeks warmer as he noted how nice she looked to his eyes despite her outfit being quite casual.

-What are you thinking? – She asked him as they left the shoe store.

He didn't want to answer that question. He could play along and sound teasing with her sometimes, but he was yet to gain confidence to be so open as to tell her he was thinking of her. He didn't want her to feel he was infatuated with her; though truth is that he was.

-Are you certain you don't wish for another pair?

-Why? I like these.

-The price was too suspicious.

-For Ұ1700 (approximately 17.93 US dollars)? – She asked with a raised brow. – Well, I guess I just don't have a costly taste. – She snickered.

-I'm sorry. – He immediately apologized feeling bad. – I didn't mean to say you have a poor taste…

-It's alright. – She answered seriously and wholeheartedly. – I understand you're a noble and are probably not used to prices like that one. But I personally think it's wrong to just buy expensive stuff. There are many things of good quality at reasonable prices. No matter what brand it is, it's simply not correct to ask one hundred thousand yen (one thousand dollars) for a purse. – She then turned towards his attentive self. Strangely enough, she was showing an understanding smile and her eyes seeming bigger than usual. – Am I bothering you with this statement?

He shook his head.

-Not at all. You are right… I guess it's a way that was inserted in me since young.

-What do you mean?

-When I was a kid, my instructors and even maids would frown at me if I did as much as pointing to something they denominated as 'commoner properties'. They told me that as the future head of the main clan of the 4 noble families, I should act with propriety and my head always high. One time, when I was just 36, I got lost in Rukongai. Even though I was too young, I remember most of what happened clearly.

X Flashback X

There was a little boy in district three; seeming to be barely four in guise. He had walked too far from his family without noticing as he roamed about with curiosity.

Children are not aware of what adults are but they are aware of what we, adults, are not. They easily see the simple things we easily miss because the very fact that they're simple. It's like we inevitably pay attention to the complexities of our surroundings as we grow, and our focus strands away from the things we consider trivial; labeling them as uninteresting. Children, on the other hand, find bewilderment in what appears to be most common. They can be easily fascinated by the sparkles on the dew created by the sunlight and amused by observing a bug simply walk the path it must in order to keep living. Because of this, they are aware of their surroundings but not like grown-ups. Because of the way they see things, they can sometimes take in more details about the environment they live in.

Up to that moment, Byakuya's life had developed inside a mansion; though that mansion could arguably be considered a small town for its size. Now, he was experiencing, for the first time in his lifetime, the sensation of being in an unfamiliar place. Everything looked different, smelt different and felt different; everything was new. How could his curiosity; a humane trait we'll never be independent of; not have triggered when we add the innate curiosity a child has?

He gave small steps at the place. It felt even bigger than his house. Everything seemed fascinating and tempting. His eyes shone with fascination; greater than the one a child could feel at a playground. It was the first of the few times he'd ever feel this amazing sensation called freedom.

As he kept on walking, he soon stopped at the sight of a plate in a table. At that table, two men in shinigami robes sat. They were, most likely, friends drinking as they spent a nice time.

In the plate lied the object of his attention: Onigiri.

He felt the desire to try them. His eyes glistened as he eyed them and could not do anything but that. He had never before seen onigiri before in my life. He eventually became disconnected to reality. All there was in his eyes was the reflection of those three onigiri in that plastic plate.

Suddenly, a hand patted the little noble's head.

Byakuya's eyes immediately turned towards the man. It was an officer. He had stood up from the table as he took note of Byakuya's lost gaze.

The shinigami smiled at the boy. Byakuya's expression remained unchanged and neutral. He was, however, surprised. He was not used to being touched. Nobody had ever patted his head before. He didn't know what to feel. A part of him was terrified at first, but something about the warmth of the man's intention must have reached him. Byakuya looked up at him. He didn't feel terrified anymore. The man's hand was no longer on top of him, but the unfamiliar sensation still lingered in his head.

Out of the blue, one of the onigiri he had been contemplating for minutes was right in front of his eyes; being offered by the man's hand.

-Are you hungry, little guy? – He asked welcoming.

Byakuya remained silent. He hardly talked at all; never mind talking to an utter stranger. He had no idea what he was asking. He didn't know what 'hungry' meant. He only glared at the onigiri in his front.

The shinigami brought the onigiri even closer to the boy. The boy took a step back. He was confused.

-It's alright. – The man kept on smiling. – You're quite amazing, little guy. For you to show signs of having powers at your age is rather impressive. I wonder if you'll grow to occupy an important role in the protection squads. Do take it. Eating is good for you.

The boy's hand slowly reached and touched the onigiri and quickly pulled back his hand. Its texture was completely foreign to him. His hand reached again after a few seconds and grabbed it completely.

After exploring it with his sense of touch, he slowly brought to his small mouth and took a small bite. His face immediately lit up. It was a simple taste but he had liked it a lot.

Both of the shinigami smiled at the child as they observed his way of slowly getting familiar with new things. They soon parted and left him; not knowing he was lost.

Byakuya put the rest of the onigiri away; saving it for later; and proceeded to continue his voyage. Still not grasping he had walked too far away from his family; who had a lower noble family's manor in district one.

It was only hour and a half after that that he was found. His mother was of course hysteric; his grandfather mad and his father also hugged the clueless little child. It was then that he found the onigiri.

-What in the world is this, Byakuya? – He asked the boy as he grabbed the onigiri and threw it away.

It fell into a pond. The boy's eyes grew bigger as he saw it land in the water. He felt sad instantly.

-Byakuya! – His mother exclaimed overdramatically. – You shouldn't touch stuff like that! Never eat one of those cheap and poisonous things again!

The boy couldn't understand why he had done wrong. It was a delicious onigiri. Its flavor may be simple, but he had liked it; it had been enough to make him feel happy. Losing it in the water brought his head down.

X End of Flashback X

-That's just awful! – Kisa exclaimed loudly. – A child shouldn't be deprived from something as innocent as an onigiri! Onigiri are good!

Kisa couldn't help remembering her memory of onigiri.

X Flashback X

It was the very night she had arrived at the Arisawa residence for the first time with Taro.

-So, Kisa – Chan, you must be tired. I bet you've had some day. – Tatsuki expressed.

-I…I myself don't understand it. – She said looking a bit down.

-It's alright! – Tatsuki immediately waved her arms alarmed. – You'll understand soon enough! For now, just worry about getting better. Your wounds shouldn't just be shrugged off. Your body must be weak. I'll go get the bathtub ready for you.

-Thank you…

-You're welcome. – Tatsuki smiled as she proceeded to the bathroom.

Kisa looked around. She thought it was a nice home.

-Feel like snacking? – Taro offered her.

-Snacking?

-Yeah, snacking. Your wounds are a bit strange. I'd expect them to be worse. I can tell you're a fast healer. That's a good thing, you know? But you must eat in order for your body to recover fully. So, snack. There's some onigiri here.

-Onigiri?

-Don't you like them?

-I don't know… - She replied after a whole minute of musing.

-Oh, sorry. Well, taste them. I always stop by to buy them at a stall in the park. They're delicious. Something tells me you'll like them.

He then gave her one.

She observed it minutely and then ate it. Her eyes grew more open.

-I know that look. – He grinned. – You liked it. And _a lot_!

Kisa smiled and nodded. Taro found that smile fascinating. He was yet to get used to it. He'd never be fully capable of that, but time made him grow to love that smile like his.

X End of Flashback X

-I hardly remember the flavor now. It's been centuries. – Byakuya chuckled halfheartedly.

-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! – Kisa shouted alarmed. – Are you telling me you haven't eaten one since that day?!

Byakuya felt uneasy at how loudly she was being in the public place. It's not that he felt ashamed of her, but the attention and poorly dissimulated laughter from the people walking nearby was never welcomed by him. He was not fond of watchfulness from strangers, though he wasn't either from acquaintances. He preferred silent notices much more.

The laughter of a couple of staring middle-aged women near them especially caught his special attention. He was almost certain as he read their lips they were saying he and Kisa were an adorable and unusual couple that contrasted too much. He blushed at the thought as he tried to ignore the unwanted attention.

-I actually have but they've all been made by the cooks at the manor. Their cooking is excellent but not one of them has ever made the onigiri at all like the one I tasted. They were all too seasoned for my taste. It's as if they refuse to let me try anything simple in fear I'll have them fired. – He sighed after the last part.

Kisa rushed to step right in front of him. Both of her hands were at her waist. He halted alarmed. Her eyes had questionable fire in their gaze.

-I believe we have plenty of time. So let's take advantage of us being here. This isn't right. It wasn't from the beginning. And I believe today is just the day in which the story ends.

-What do you mean? – Byakuya was authentically confused about what she was saying.

-We're going to the park. – She stated simply.

Byakuya felt a big sweat drop appearing at the back of his head.

-The park? – He asked blankly.

-Yes. Let's not waste time. Come on. Hurry! – She exclaimed as she grabbed his unsuspecting hand and pulled him from it all the way to the car.

He walked behind her. It was unbelievable how much strength this girl had. He just knew she had a heavy hand. She ought to in order to be able to make Kurotsuchi Mayuri's face point sideways after a slap; his face was not easy to move.

He also flushed at the contact of her hand. Despite being pulled from it, his hand felt comfortable with hers around it. Nobody had ever pulled him like that before, but he couldn't stop smiling since he had yet to realize he was doing so.

It was awkward but he was happy nonetheless. Being with her like that made him happy.

As they reached the car, he immediately started driving to the park obediently. For one, her eyes were pensive of something without the fire in them ceasing. She was up to something. He could but wonder if it was anything good. And the other reason to do as she said was also that his inquisitiveness was fired up as well. He couldn't ever read Kisa.

The park was but 5 minutes from the mall.

The instant Byakuya got out of the car, she was there waiting for him at the other side of the door to pull him from his arm once more. No words were said. No explanations were given.

Not one minute afterwards, she halted without any previous warning. His inquisitiveness was taking the best of him.

She turned towards a stall with old bald man behind it. Her dark brown eyes were determined.

-Kisa – Chan? – He asked squinting. – Is that you?

-Hisashiburi, Ji – Chan. – Kisa greeted with glee.

-Well, it certainly has been a while! Tatsuki – Chan told me you had gone out of town for a while. I've missed you.

-Why, isn't that sweet Ji – Chan? – Kisa smiled happily.

-How could I not? You and Taro – Kun were my favorite clients.

Kisa gazed down in remembrance of all the times she and taro came by to buy at this stall.

-He loved this park very much and enjoyed a snack here too. – She continued to smile as she shrugged the sadness off.

-I'm sorry, Kisa – Chan. I must have made you sad by mentioning him.

-Not really. – She answered sincerely. – I'm sure he'd be sad if I just forgot about him. I prefer having to deal with the few sad memories and keep the good ones rather than forgetting them all just to avoid pain.

-How very admirable, Kisa – Chan, really. – He smiled at her.

-Thank you Ji – Chan.

-Indeed, he wouldn't be happy if you just forgot about him. After all, I'm sure he loved you.

Kisa blushed all of a sudden at alarming speed. Byakuya had been keenly listening to their conversation. The first mention of Taro made his ears even more attentive. The last sentence the old man said made his insides feel strange and he felt a sensation he had yet to identify. Nonetheless, he was sure it was close to jealousy; as much as he wished he could deny that and lie to himself he couldn't.

_Arisawa Taro._ – He said inwardly. – _Why is that that name feels like an image I'll never exceed? Why do I feel as if I'm inside the shadow of this man whom I've never even met? He was there for her from the beginning. He never made her cry like I have. He never made her frown. He never let her die. He even taught her so many things that influenced on her to become who she is today. At my side, I know she's unfairly gone through hardships and even cruel events. She was not a person who cried easily before but I've incited a great amount of tears to be shed; most of which I don't even deserve. Moreover, both she and I are positive that things will only get rougher as her past keeps coming to her and I know I can protect her life, but can I protect her from shedding more tears? Can I save her from the pain she's to bear? Will I let down her smile? (…) Despite knowing this all, I want to be beside her. She thinks she's selfish for wishing to be with me while jeopardizing my safety, but I am selfish as well for wanting to be with her knowing I am of no help to her. Kisa, my motives are far more selfish than yours. If only I could be there for you and help you like Arisawa Taro did! If only I could be a light for your frustration so you can stop suffering and smile…! He taught her countless pleasures in life and I've taught her none; she's the one that has taught me. Kisa, if only I could teach you anything at all like Arisawa Taro, then…Then I could say that I am capable of making you happy! (…) Arisawa Taro. Will I ever surpass you? Will I ever make her happy? Are you my guideline or rival?_

Kisa had not forgotten who was standing beside her and immediately tried to change the subject.

-Well, Ji – Chan, please hand me an order of two of the usual.

-Ha. You say it as if it you had come by here yesterday, Kisa – Chan. – The old man laughed.

-You've forgotten which are the usual?

-Not really. An order of two of the usual, coming out. – He then went ahead and started to prepare food with his back turned towards them, but that wouldn't be enough to cease the chit-chat. – So, how's your memory?

Kisa tried to dissimulate her distaste for the subject. There was still much she didn't know, but the few things she did know weren't pleasant. She had taken a disliking towards that matter. She was still in the process of accepting the fact her past was not what she dreamt or hoped for. She wanted a normal family like the Arisawa; but she knew that was just not a possibility anymore.

-I've remembered a few things, but I am yet to know a lot.

The old man then set a paper bag in front of them.

-Oh, who is the young man accompanying you today, Kisa - Chan? I must be getting old for not noticing him until now.

-Oh, this is Kuchiki Byakuya. – Kisa replied blushing.

-Is he part of your past? – The old man asked smiling.

-Not really, I met him soon after leaving town.

-Nice to meet you, young man. – He greeted.

Byakuya merely nodded politely. He was yet to find his voice. For some reason, he went mute.

-Is he your boyfriend then, Kisa – Chan? – The old man asked casually.

Both Kisa and Byakuya flushed.

-JI – CHAN! What are you asking?! – Kisa bellowed embarrassed and red to the core.

That old man had hit the jackpot. Both had been musing about what their relationship was. Kisa wondered if she really was just his girlfriend and he had yet to define if he thought of himself as just her boyfriend. A part of him didn't really think the word made justice to their relationship. He wanted to be more to her than just that.

The old man guffawed.

-Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not right then?

Kisa and Byakuya both turned to look at each other without thinking the other would look back at them. They both flushed.

-Well… You were. – Kisa finally replied.

The old man guffawed once again.

Kisa couldn't take the embarrassment any longer.

-OKAY! Thanks Ji – Chan! Take care! – She said as she placed some money on his front, took the bag with one hand and with the other took pulled Byakuya from his hand like before to run away; leaving the laughing man behind.

After a couple of minutes of running nonstop, she finally halted and looked back as if to make sure they were far enough.

She then looked at him. He hadn't noticed he hadn't stopped staring at her until she looked back at him.

-I'm sorry for that. – She apologized blushing as she gave him a light grin. – Ji – Chan is bold. I wonder how he just asked that out of nowhere!

-Maybe he did because you were holding my hand. – He answered more bluntly than he ever had.

He himself felt shocked the second he finished talking. Kisa flushed.

Now that he mentioned it, when they ran from the stall, she only had to pull the hand hers was already holding. Had she really not realized she was holding it? As a matter of fact, she still was.

Her face was strawberry red and, in the most belated reaction ever, she let go of his hands without a care for subtleness. Her movement to let go was so blatant she might as well have just removed her hand from a steaming iron.

He had not presumed she'd take away her hand from his with his statement and he hadn't meant to, yet that's what happened. The way she did it hurt unexpectedly. His hand had grown comfortable as it was enveloped by hers in that short amount of time. Now, it felt like a bird without its wings; it was already missing her hand.

She turned her head to hide her still-increasing blushing; needless to say it was futile.

-S-Sorry. – She mumbled.

-Don't be. – He told her as he, in his most impulsive moment of the day, placed one hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

Kisa didn't understand immediately the change in his voice, so she turned her head. That very second, a pair of lips met hers without any previous notice. Her eyes were wide open; yet to catch up to the reality and blink in response. Simultaneously, he placed his other hand on the low of her back and brought her closer to his body.

She was frozen. Her hand was just about to drop the paper bag.

Finally, after 5 seconds, she closed her eyes and placed her arms around his head to correspond the kiss. She was a bit slow today, but her kiss made up for it.

This was a bit wistful of their first kiss (while conscious) at the gardens of his mansion.

After fourteen seconds, they parted; both displaying smiles on their faces.

-You almost made me drop the bag. – Was the most coherent thing to say she could come up with.

-What's in that bag anyways? – He could no longer hold the question.

She chuckled and looked at her side. There was a bench. She sat down and he followed.

She then opened the bag and took out a big onigiri that was twice the size of her fist; which she offered to Byakuya.

Only then did he understand Kisa's actions.

_You have been acting thus eager and determined just to give me an onigiri for me to try?_

He couldn't help being astounded. Nobody had done anything like this for him before! As far as he could remember, the few people who knew the story he had told Kisa had acted as if it was insignificant or thought it was just onigiri in the end. Not one had gone so far as to make him try them All thoughts and worries concerning Taro ceased to threaten his ocean of thoughts and peace was restored as he was living this precise moment. . A part of him was moved but unsure of how to react; however, he knew he was feeling wonderfully, unfamiliarly and unexpectedly happy.

-I don't know what to say. – He told her with a small grin but also uncertain eyes; which she noted without fail.

-You don't have to say anything; you just have to eat. – She chortled.

He felt silly for his previous comment. Indeed, it is obvious that when someone offers food, you accept and that's it. Yet this situation was not thus simple and he was positive she knew that.

He liked how she could be so uncomplicated. It was soothing to know she demanded nothing from him. For once, he was not being asked to portray himself according to his status. He was not being asked to be shrewd in battle. He was not being asked to be smart and stately to run a division. He was not being asked to be polite, think or impress anyone. All she was asking of him was to eat an onigiri.

Perhaps she'd never understand his current train of thoughts if he told her. She's most likely say he's reading too much into things if she could miraculously comprehend. But he didn't care.

His grin became a heartfelt smile as he grabbed the onigiri. She then went ahead and took out the other onigiri from the bag and gave it a big bite with nearly-tangible eagerness.

She smiled widely with the yummy snack on her hand. Her cheeks looked adorably rosy with the delight eating that big onigiri gave her.

He hadn't noticed his smile going so wide. He just loved the sight he was witnessing. The calmness of the park was relaxing as he saw her feeling such felicity over something anyone would consider trivial; it was just like her.

And for that precise moment, he thought the following: _I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life like this, with you, forever._

-Byakuya, - Kisa called him out of his ocean of thoughts. – Why haven't you given it a bite yet?! It's good, you know? – She gave her onigiri another big bite right after saying that.

He turned towards the onigiri he was holding in his hand; which was twice the current size of Kisa's.

He gave it a bite and his eyes opened more as he did. It was simply delectable. He liked it instantly.

He turned towards Kisa with a bit of unhidden surprise in his gray eyes.

-This tastes just like I remember… The one I had when I was a boy. I had forgotten how good it was…

She chuckled.

-Told you. – She teased.

They both continued eating their onigiri. She had finished hers after another minute while he was yet to be halfway through.

-You're a slow eater, Byakuya. – She observed out loud.

-I know I am. – He replied. – Just so you know, that's the way eating should be; calm.

-Like I could help myself when eating something this delicious. – She grinned. – I used to stop by everyday for one of these. Ji – Chan makes the best onigiri ever!

He turned to look at her with a smile. That moment he noticed a rice grain glued to the side of her lips as proof of her having devoured rather than eaten her onigiri.

That happening to one was the bane of any noble. The unbearable shame would turn deeper with the poorly dissimulated ill talk and harsh judgment. But Kisa, she looked cute in his eyes like that.

He could've laughed as he leaned closer and closer to her oblivious self and forced her out of her thinking sea in the most unforeseeable way possible by licking the rice off her face.

In a millisecond, she went redder than a cherry. That was rather bold from his part and clearly unexpected.

Her head turned towards him in slow motion with the most befuddled of expressions and it would be one hell of a challenge to decrypt her face in order to read her emotions.

He himself was shell-shocked at his own doing. And, incoherently to his confusion, his smile kept on place; just like it was before leaning and licking her face.

He doing that was certainly unpredictable. His brain told him nothing could top his bold action in spontaneity but, adverse to the laws of his logic, he was wrong.

She started to laugh, out of the blue.

Her previously shown bafflement was overshadowed by the expression he was currently wearing.

He waited anxious for her to finish her snickering gig.

-May I ask what could you possibly have found thus hilarious, Kisa? – His expression had remained the same all along.

-It-It's just that… - She replied while fighting back another round of laughing and with teary eyes. – It's just that I was certain you'd consider someone with food traces on their face gross and unmannered.

-Was that all? – He sighed while fighting back laughter himself.

She was actually right. He thought the same as her just a minute ago. He couldn't explain why he had not found it gross.

-Well, it _is_ a display of lack of manners. – He tried to tease her in order to forget what had just happened.

-And licking food from my face wasn't a display of lack of manners, Byakuya? – She grinned.

He wanted to frown but he couldn't. He was too damn happy to do it. She had just ruined his attempt to change the subject and had even turned the tables for him to be the one teased.

-You know? You shouldn't give importance to that anyways. – Kisa commented. – Sure, manners are important to some point but, in truth, I don't mind others thinking ill of me for that reason. As a matter of fact, I'll gladly sacrifice the good opinion some superficial and void people could ever have of me if that allows me to have fun. – She smiled after finishing; her eyes were being sincere and open but also showed steadiness.

She was right. People who can easily come to talk ill of someone for such a reason are hardly worth being well-mannered for.

He finished his onigiri while musing on her words.

He turned to where she sat and found his side empty. He looked around and spotted her 10 meters from him; throwing the paper bag in a trash can.

When she returned she took off her jacket before sitting.

-Weather's kinda hot today. – She commented.

-Come to think of it, today's the last day of spring. – He replied.

Kisa looked at him with wide eyes.

-Oh my! You're right! Summer begins tomorrow!

-You've been through a lot this spring. – He said apologetically.

-We both have. – She replied.

-True. Seasons tend to go by rather fast when you live as long as us souls do, but I got to say this has been a long spring. – His eyes looked at the descending sun.

-We spent most of it at the hospital. – She laughed.

-I've spent more time in the 4th's hospital this spring than I have in my lifetime.

-I am at fault for that. – She replied apologetic.

-You are not. Not once did you ask me to protect you or get myself hurt. I did it all on my account; so please don't feel like that anymore, Kisa. – He looked at her solemnly.

She didn't say anything in response; she instead took his hand.

The warmth of his hand was just perfect; it wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold. If only the others could touch his hand, then they would all know immediately his ice is a barrier he uses as a mask only.

He turned towards the sky again.

-Kisa…

-Yes? – She was looking at the sky; entering a mysterious trance that somehow helps you say the truth.

-All this time, have you been happy?

Only a statement of that much gravity could manage to make Kisa take her eyes off the sky. Her brown orbs faced his rain gray ones.

-I know you've been throughout pain and you've suffered more than others have in a lifetime. You've learnt things that have made your hopes feel heavy while brittle upon you. You've discovered a past that has hurt you. You were forced to take decisions any coward would tremble at the thought of just making. And I am aware being at my side has been unfairly difficult and demanding. But Kisa, I still am asking you if you've been happy. Have any of your other experiences been nearly enough to make up for half of the bad things you've lived? Have the any of your new experiences made you feel good? Has smiling made you feel better every time? Has just being at my side paid off for all you've had to take so far…? Am I really enough to make you happy, Kisa?

This was too sudden. He had just bombarded her with the most demanding questions. What was she to say? How could she say it?

-Byakuya, what are you saying? – She asked nervous.

He then took her shoulders with his hands without applying force in them, but they were enough to make her eyes widen.

-Can I really make you happy, Kisa?

She closed her eyes for three seconds and recollected herself; she needed seriousness to answer. She stared at his expecting face.

What he had said was true. It shocked her the way he put things, but they were facts nonetheless.

Perhaps he was right. Perhaps her life would've been easier if she hadn't ended up in Soul Society; that way she wouldn't have encountered Jisume and be killed by her. She might have led a completely different life and her memories might have not been in her dreams and she could still have innocent hopes of having a wonderful family. And she wouldn't have met him; that way he wouldn't have pulled the rug under her feet and shaken her world like no other human being or motivated her to do what she considered unthinkable before.

Perhaps living like that would be more convenient, less painful, less hard and more normal. But would that make her happy? Maybe. But then she'd be destined to fight that uncertainty of the past she used to feel; that need to know more that tortured her daily. In truth, she still wanted to know that past of hers. She needed to have her answers or else she would go insane. Dealing with the uncertainty of not even knowing if the name everyone calls you for is your true one was not fun or easy. Putting even that aside, the joy the sensation of normality living as an ignorant would bring her just couldn't compare with everything she felt when with _him_.

Because of him, she knew what it was to be in depression, in fear, in anguish and in shared pain with someone else. Was it worth to be throughout those trials? Yes it was. The happiness she had felt, the determination she had gained, the sincerity she had shared with another person, the feeling of being loved, the honor of knowing someone would protect her with all he had, the joy to know someone accepted her faults and still loved her; and even would go as far as putting his life on the line to be of any help to her… How could that all not be worth going throughout anything, especially while counting with him every step of the way?

-Yes. – She finally answered; perfectly serious. – You've already made me happier than anyone else in this world. – She smiled to him sweetly. - Yes, you are the man that gives me happiness. – Her smile spread. - Yes, you can make me happy and you have given me enough for a lifetime. – She placed both of her hands at the sides of his face. – I ask of you as a favor: Please, let me be at your side to be happy, Byakuya Kuchiki. – Right then, she kissed him.

Was she taking revenge on him for having surprised her with a kiss earlier? Whether she was or not, he would never mind, especially with her lips against his.

He closed his eyes only to feel her tongue pressing him immediately to let her deepen the kiss. As unusual as it was for her to go first on the tongue, he allowed her to while caressing her head and his other hand touching her lower back and pressing her closer to his body. That which she couldn't really say well on words was perfectly cleared with her every kiss.

His kisses weren't different on that aspect. As his turn arrived, she started to play with his hair like she loved to.

Unlike the other times, this kiss wasn't interrupted by their lack of breath but because of an external sneeze.

They both stopped while frowning and slowly turned to the source of the noise. There they found the smiling old man from the onigiri stall.

-Oh, sorry. – He said as he wiped his nose. – Oh, don't mind me. Do continue if you wish. I knew there was something among you two.

-J-J-JI – CHAN!!! – Kisa bellowed embarrassed to the core. – What the hell are you doing here?!

-Ha ha ha! Sorry, Kisa – Chan. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just passing by and I couldn't have missed you two lovebirds eating each other even if I wanted to; and I have eyesight problems.

-JI – CHAN! – Kisa whined while so red she was almost sweating.

-Oh, don't worry, Kisa – Chan! I'll just have to continue my way. But don't feel embarrassed enough as to not come to my stall anymore. After all, what you two were doing is nothing foreign to me. When I was younger, I assure you I could do that to two babes at once.

-OKAY, JI – CHAN! I think we've heard enough. – She tried to calm herself as she begged him not to finish his story.

The old man only guffawed as he kept on walking.

-Geesh, that man! – Kisa was a bit upset; which was reasonable after knowing he had seen her doing what she herself couldn't admit doing out loud.

She then turned and found him staring at her with amused eyes.

-I better not be amusing you! I'm dead serious!

-Of course you are. – He replied with the same expression; making his words zero convincing.

-I can't believe you're amused by this!

-I cannot help it. You getting all mad about this is just cute; as much as you hate it when I call you that, it's the truth.

-IT'S NOT!

-Why would it hurt you to admit you're cute?

-Because I'm not!!

-Fine, lie to yourself. – His grin remained in place.

She stuck her tongue at him; which he found oddly adorable. Of course, calling her 'cute' was one thing, but he was not going to risk himself by calling her 'adorable'.

Their definitely-not-dead-serious conversation ended with the sound of his cell phone. She noted it didn't have a special ringtone; just a ring sound like any telephone.

-Understood. – He said as he hanged up and then turned towards her. – The Dangai's cleaner is done. We can cross it.

She just nodded.

-Hand me your phone. – She commanded.

-My phone?

-Hand it. – She urged.

He gave it to her and she quickly flipped it open and pressed buttons at inconceivable speed. Five seconds later she closed it and handed it to him.

-What was that about? – He asked her.

-Your ringtone was dull.

-You changed it?

-And you'll bear with it because it's cool. – She grinned with shining eyes.

-I prefer the normal one.

-Like I said, it's dull.

-Its purpose is the same.

They headed to the car and he began driving.

Then his phone began ringing again. A heavy metal tune was played; it was far too heavy for his taste. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

-Yes? – He answered.

-Ah, Kuchiki taicho! I just call to let you know the portal is just being opened. You have 10 minutes. – Urahara explained.

-That's about enough time.

-Ah! Before you hang up, Yoruichi wants to speak with Kisa – Chan.

Byakuya frowned a quarter of a second before handing the phone to Kisa. He couldn't help being curious about whatever that woman he'd never trust wish to talk about with Kisa.

-Hello? – She answered.

-Kisa – Chan, Yoruichi here.

-Oh, hi. What is it, Yoruichi?

-What do you mean 'What is it?'?! I went through the trouble of making the cleaner activate to give you guys an excuse for a nice date here, I totally deserve details!

Kisa gaped. Yoruichi had been the 'mistake'…? Did she just say she and Byakuya were on a date?!

She suddenly took notice of Byakuya's keen watching over her and tried to dissimulate her surprise. She was not about to tell him Yoruichi had manipulated things for them to be together that evening.

_But how in the world did she pull that off?_ – Kisa pondered. – _Note to self: Never; really, NEVER; make Yoruichi your enemy…EVER…_

-So?! I'm still waiting! How did it go? – Yoruichi asked on the line.

-Erm… Well, it was pretty much like it always goes when together. – Kisa did her best not to sound too obvious.

-What?! How lame! You guys had a whole evening together and you didn't even do it?

-Y-YORUICHI!! – Kisa yelled without thinking while flaring up the red in her cheeks.

Byakuya's curiosity was reaching its best.

-What got you so worked up?

-Well…! – She couldn't say it…

-Are you blushing?

-No, I'm not…- She lied.

-You are! You're so cute, Kisa – Chan!

Why? Oh why? Why were people attacking her with the C word that day? What had she done to deserve that?

-I really will never understand how on Earth a cute girl like you ended up with grumpy Bya-boo. Oh well, you guys together were a miracle to begin with. Ne, at least tell me you guys kissed as passionately as you did the day we saw you at the bar?

Kisa was starting to feel the heat on her cheeks.

-We did. – She finally replied.

-Good. Well then, continue at that rate. I really don't want your flames to put out like the other couples do after months, Kisa – Chan. I've faith in you. Bye, then.

Only a beep could be heard from the other line but Kisa mused with the phone glued to her ear for another minute before thinking of flipping it closed.

Byakuya was about to open his mouth and ask but she went ahead of him.

-Please don't ask… - She said quietly and flushing.

He found her secrecy strange, but judging from how red she was he could guess what Yoruichi made her talk about. _That woman…_

-If anyone hears that ringtone, they'll think I set it like that. – He kindly tried to change the subject for her sake.

-Trust me, that'll improve their impression of you. Plus, you cannot change it.

-Why not?

-Because it's your punishment for calling me 'cute'.

-But you are.

-I'M NOT!

-Fine, lie to yourself as you please.

-I will.

That second, he reached Urahara Shop and pulled over to park some meters from the front of the store.

He turned to her with the intention of saying anything but said nothing instead as he met her gaze.

As silence began, they both stared at each other and nothing else. Not one minute afterwards, they were kissing again and with even more intensity than before the old bald man sneezed.

The sun was setting and they didn't have much time left before the portal Urahara opened closed.

This time they did part for air recovery.

-Sad. – She said. – This is where the date ends.

His mind was immediately struck.

-Date? – He asked blankly.

-I know… Well, I don't really know. Was this a date? That's what Yoruichi called it… - She widened her eyes and trailed off there. – Oops…

-I knew it. She made you talk about us.

-Sorry, I felt cornered and I couldn't say no to her. I guess there's just something about Yoruichi that's really convincing.

-I know that feeling… – He said semi-bitterly.

Kisa had yet to know a lot of details about their relationship but it wasn't necessary to know them to know he didn't have the best opinion of her; she wondered why though.

-Was this what they call a date? – He asked blankly.

-You tell me. – She replied equally blank. – Now that I think about it, we never really had a date, did we?

-So, this was the first.

-That whole 'first date' concept makes me uneasy. Don't call it that…

-Why does it make you uneasy?

-It reminds me of how dizzy I got when Tatsuki gave me the details of hers and Takashi's. Seriously! She said it's all about thinking if the other holding your hand has true meaning or if it wasn't really on purpose or thought-through and it gets you nervous and… I really don't know how anyone goes through that without going nuts.

Byakuya nodded as if saying 'Fair enough'.

-Date one, then. – He suggested.

Kisa frowned in thought.

-That actually works. – She said surprised.

-Great. By the way, we have one minute to get to the basement.

Not another word was said as they both left the nice car.

-Wait, your stuff! – He recalled.

-We don't have the time! – Kisa exclaimed. – I got the notebook; which is all that matters. I can get them later. We need to get there or Urahara won't be able to open the portal until tomorrow!

-Very well. – He said as they both took off to the entrance of the store.

They ran quickly downstairs and managed to make it in twenty seconds as they limited their goodbyes to Urahara and the others to a simple 'Bye!' and entered quickly; leaving behind Byakuya's gigai and Kisa's disintegrating material body.

They were crossing the Dangai running. He was again wearing his black uniform.

-The exit is still distant! – Kisa exclaimed while running beside him. – We're not gonna make it!! I'm still not fast enough to get there before it closes

-Climb on my back! – He told her.

She looked at him a bit hesitant.

-We don't have time, Kisa! – He urged.

She nodded and climbed on his back. Without wasting a second, Byakuya shunpoed to the exit.

They barely made it. Losing another second would've gotten them imprisoned in that space between dimensions.

Kisa was holding on to him tightly.

-You're fast. – She said as she was trying to recover from the speed trauma.

-Got the notebook?

-Yeah. – She responded as she climbed down to the floor.

She looked at him with a smile. It was night already in Seireitei. The moon shone up full and outlined Byakuya's form beautifully to her eyes.

-Thank you for accompanying me.

-No need to thank me. – He replied with kind eyes.

-I'll do it anyways. – She said as she leaned closer to him and gave his lips a peck. – Well, what do you say, we ended date one traditionally.

He chuckled and she continued to smile.

In her hands she had the notebook that was the key to train.

She looked at the one that had inspired her to become strong and thought: _For him, I am going to do this. I shall not fail to become strong, Byakuya; not if you're the one at stake._


	79. Bad Reputation

Yet again, I'm taking my time to update… I'm sorry for making you wait, my readers. Dedicated to Ginny and Ash because they're cool and nice and also to Arihana for favoriting. I want you guys to know that I did start publishing another story called 'Not just a prisoner' (if you'd like to check it out), but this one is the one that has my main focus and I don't plan on slowing down with it. Thanks for being my readers for over 10 months already!

Reminder notes:

*Iharu and his grandmother are characters mentioned on chapters 2-4. I know it's been a while since you read that, so I'm just refreshing it for you. ^^

*In chapter 4, Kisa cooked eggs for Byakuya; proving that she could cook more than sushi (though that's the only thing other than sushi she can cook…)

Information note: Shojo manga is oriented towards female population. It usually narrates love stories. Shonen is the opposite; it's oriented for male population and it's very common for it to feat action stories; which are often humorous.

Disclaimer: Bleach's rights belong to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. I don't own Froot Loops either… Though I wish I did. Chronicle of Death Foretold's rights are to its author, Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

**Bad Reputation**

They walked to the Kuchiki manor to rest there. It felt like ages since they had slept there after such a long stay in the hospital.

Entering to her room felt foreign. Had she actually been there for the time that room has been considered hers, she would already be used to it. But it had been weeks since she had been there; weeks in which too many things happened.

They both reached their respective rooms; that had view of the other one; and they slowly slid shut their doors. They didn't want to say goodnight and admit the great day was over.

Kisa laid in her bed; which felt unfamiliar to her body. Had she gotten used to her hospital bed?

While lying there, she smiled at the view of the stars shining on the last night of spring.

The next day woke her up with the sunrays of the morning that marked the beginning of summer. Her smile was still put on her features.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes to then look up at the clouds.

-Hello, summer. – She mumbled half asleep while smiling.

-Good morning, Kisa – Sama! – Two eager voices greeted in perfect unison; sending chills of surprise in Kisa's spine.

She opened her eyes completely and saw two faces she hadn't seen in a while.

-Good morning, Kaede and Keiko.

-We've missed you so much, Kisa – Sama! – Kaede started crying.

Keiko hit her older sister's head with a recollected face.

-Itai ne, Keiko! – Kaede cried.

-Yare, yare. Hadn't we said we wouldn't cry, Onee – San?

-I'm sorry…

Kisa chuckled and attracted their attention.

-I'm so glad you two missed me. Thanks a lot you two. – She smiled. – I feel guilty, though.

-Please don't. – Keiko shook her head. – Now, what would you like for breakfast, Kisa – Sama?

Kisa sighed inwardly. She still wasn't used to being addressed as 'Sama'.

-Some cereal would be cool.

-Cereal? – Kaede asked confused. – You mean rice? Rice for breakfast, Kisa – Sama?!

-Erm…! Eto…I meant fruit! – Kisa quickly corrected.

-Very well. Please wait a couple of minutes. – Keiko smiled as she dragged her confused sister with herself.

Kisa sighed; outwardly this time. This had happened before, hadn't it? It felt much like a déjà vu.

-I really wish I could eat Froot Loops… - Kisa muttered in desire.

Kisa was served fresh strawberries, peaches, melon, watermelon, grapes and pineapple with orange juice. She had to give the Kuchiki credit. The fruit was truly delicious. (Though a part of her still wanted Froot Loops.) She was yet to get used to eating in such expensive looking china in a really nice table with freshly put flowers.

_Byakuya was probably right. I might just not be the kind of person with costly tastes…_

As she was eating, she was continuing her book of 'Chronicle of a Death Foretold'. She was only 50 pages away from finishing it.

When she was about to finish breakfast, Byakuya came in.

Her eyes detached from the book with great ease and focused on her visitor. A smile appeared on her face like a reflex to his presence.

-Good morning. – She offered a greeting.

-Good morning. – He corresponded as he noted she was reading _the_ book. – There is nothing can make you take your hands off that book, is there?

She laughed.

-I can't help it. I like reading it. Though, I'm now certain I've read it before.

-So that book means a lot to you?

-I think it does. I mean, if I had a bad memory with it, I wouldn't like reading it. I just wish I could remember whatever I did when I was reading this book for the first time. – She gazed at the empty space in deep musing.

-I must return to office today.

-Yeah. You've been procrastinating your work, haven't you, Kuchiki Byakuya? – She grinned, teasing him.

-I wouldn't be behind if my lieutenant did his paperwork correctly instead of fooling around in the Human Realm. – He replied seriously.

He then looked straight at her. Her eyelids rolled down and her eyes were half-closed as she was instantly ready. She knew he was going to tell her something serious and there was only one serious matter that came to her mind.

-I assume you'll meet your guardians today via the notebook?

She nodded silently.

-Will you be alright?

She nodded again.

-Please be careful. I do not want you to overwork yourself.

She looked at him with her brown eyes open again.

-I will.

He nodded and turned to leave.

Kisa wasn't certain, but she could've sworn she heard him whisper 'Thank you'.

A few minutes after she finished breakfast, Kisa went ahead and took a bath; to which she also wasn't used due to it being just too good.

_I must have a commoner heart._ – She joked to herself. – _My, but I gotta take some time to think about how I'll ask things to Santiago; knowing him, it'll be impossible for him to answer all my questions at once…_

After being done and getting dressed, she opened the door to leave and in the process pushed Kaede; who had so many towels piled up in her arms that she couldn't see where she was going; to the floor.

All of the towels were falling to the ground while Kaede yelled and met the floor before them.

-Kaede?! – Kisa didn't expect that. – Are you alright?!

Kisa immediately tried to help her up, but Kaede winced and got tearful eyes as she pulled her arm.

Kisa squinted and took a look at her wrist.

-You got a sprain. – Kisa said immediately.

-I do…?! – Kaede exclaimed.

-Yeah. Don't worry, though. It's not bad. This isn't grave enough to need special attention; it's a level one sprain. You just have to put ice on it and take things easy for the day.

-H-Hai…

Kaede was coy so she wouldn't outwardly express just how amazed she was at Kisa. There was just something by the way she saw her wrist that let her knew she wasn't just guessing if the damage was bad; she really did know and sounded convincing enough.

-Onee - San? – Keiko came running from the other end of the bridge that connected the bathroom to Kisa's room. – What happened? – She asked Kisa when she got there.

-I accidentally pushed her when I opened the door and she fell and hit her wrist. – Kisa answered bluntly.

Keiko looked at Kaede with narrowed and disapproving eyes.

-Onee – San! You couldn't see where you were going, could you? That's why I told you not to take so many towels at once! God, you're a lost cause.

-Gomen, Keiko… - She said as she gazed down sadly.

-Now, now, Keiko. – Kisa intervened. – Don't be too harsh on her. She's got a sprain and needs to put ice on it immediately.

Kaede turned towards Kisa's smiling face.

-Kisa – Sama… - She said.

-This will be troublesome. – Keiko frowned. – Onee – San, you were supposed to go to the shopping district and buy a melon for tonight's dessert. I got to clean up a warehouse so my hands are tied.

-Gomen…

-I'll go. – Kisa offered.

-Kisa – Sama? – Kaede asked surprised.

-Are you sure, Kisa – Sama? – Keiko asked concerned. – I'm not sure if that's a good idea to trouble you so. Maybe we can find someone else to do the errand…

-I insist, Keiko. – Kisa said. - I'm the one who caused Kaede's fall; so I should be the one to do it.

-I'm sorry for troubling you so much, Kisa – Sama… - Kaede said with a low tone.

-Worry not. I was thinking that I needed to put my thoughts in order. Maybe a walk outside will do me good…

-A-Arigato… - Kaede said.

Kisa smiled and headed to the market place with the help of the map Keiko drew for her.

It had actually been a long time since she had walked by the streets of Seireitei. She had forgotten how much her casual clothing stood out from the rest.

She didn't mind the curious staring from people as she passed; though she wasn't fond of attention either. Nevertheless, something about those glares felt odd today.

She realized some avoided walking close to her and people suddenly whispered at each other's ears while still looking at her.

She understood her outfit could attract attention but she felt the people were overdoing it. Anyhow, she managed to shrug that unpleasant sensation off, somehow.

Once she arrived, 15 minutes passed before she could spot the melon stall. Along with the stall, she also noted two familiar individuals.

She walked to the stall and when the other two noticed her standing beside them, they flashed her smiles.

-It's been a while, hasn't it, Oba – San, Iharu? – She smiled widely as well.

-It's been, Onee – San! – Iharu exclaimed gleeful.

-My, what a wonderful thing to see you, young lady. – Iharu's grandmother said. – I wish to thank you once more for taking good care of me.

-Why, that was months ago, Oba – San! – Kisa replied. – There's no need to do that. Have you been feeling well lately?

-I have. I realized I must stop confusing clients with Ichiru. – She gazed down momentarily. - I cannot tell if she'll return or not, but I must not give up my hopes that she will… Thank you for worrying.

-That's good. – Kisa smiled for her apologetically.

-You look happier than the last time we saw you, Onee – San. – Iharu told her.

-D-Do I? – Kisa asked with broadened eyes.

Iharu nodded with a smile.

-Before you looked kinda confused to me. You seem better now. – Iharu explained.

-R-Really? – Kisa asked nervously.

-That means you've been doing fine. I'm glad for you. – The happy old lady said. – How is the young captain that was with you?

-Byakuya? – Kisa felt that question as a dramatic change of subject. – He's been OK…

How could she possibly tell them they had both been at the 4th's hospital all this time? How was she to tell them she was unhappy about the few answers she had gotten about herself? How could she even think of telling them her blood could easily kill others with contact? Kisa just couldn't. Even though lying is not an approvable act, she much preferred it before causing pain on people who had no reason to feel it.

-So you two _do_ spend much time together? Why, I knew something was up among you two!

Kisa flushed. Just the day before another old man had said the same… Wait, were they too obvious about their feelings, then?

-Onee – San looks cute when she blushes. – Iharu grinned.

-Are you two deliberately trying to embarrass me?! – Kisa exclaimed while red as a cherry.

Both the old woman and her grandson laughed.

Kisa smiled inwardly. She was happy to know they were both well.

-Well, I'm afraid we must get going. Perhaps you'd like to accompany us for a cup of tea? – The old lady offered.

-Sorry, but I gotta get a melon to the manor; I promised.

Kisa had two reasons not to go. The one she didn't mention was that she was just not fond of tea; and she had tried to be but she simply couldn't.

-So I see. That's a pity. But please, feel free to come to our place anytime.

-Thanks.

-Say hi to Taicho Nii – San for us. – Iharu asked.

-Sure. – Kisa smiled.

Once she finished saying farewell, she bought the melon and proceeded to walk back to the Kuchiki's.

While Kisa was greeting old acquaintances, a conversation of a very different nature was happening on a special zone of Squad 4; which was actually close to the marketplace.

Toshiro had said goodbye to Momo and ended his visit as he ran into Izuru who was yet to enter Momo's room.

Toshiro looked at Izuru with his usual eyes and the usual glare he sent towards Izuru; who didn't quite understand why it was only him that received that glare.

-Good afternoon, Hitsugaya taicho. – He greeted politely nonetheless.

-Good afternoon, Kira fukutaicho. – Toshiro responded serious. – Momo told me you've been visiting her more often. I'm glad.

-I try to visit her whenever I can… She…She's been talking about me? – He blushed slightly while jittery.

-She does often. She hasn't said it out loud, but I'm certain she still feels regret for having charged against you.

-And she must feel bad for having misjudged you as well… - Izuru replied serious, as well.

-I believe she's been musing about that a lot lately. More specifically, since she met Kisa.

Izuru gazed down. He knew that was true. Kisa's words had come at Momo like lightning; she had not seen them coming and the effect they had over her was overwhelming.

-I know. – He replied stiff. – Though I must admit Hinamori has been taking it better than thought.

Toshiro gazed down. His eyes momentarily showed the brotherly concern he had for her, despite him being younger than her. Indeed, he was as protective of Momo Hinamori like an brother. He was, in a way, more mature than her; more mature than most people, actually; and it had been a role he had assumed ever since he met her in Rukongai.

-That is true. – He finally said while softly sighing.

-I know Kisa meant well with her words but I still think she was too tough on her.

Toshiro then looked straight at Izuru with even his serious air even more present.

-Truthfully, she probably was. However, perhaps that's the way we should've said things to her from the beginning.

-Hi-Hitsugaya taicho? – Izuru stammered confused with his eyebrows raised.

-Kira, do you have the guts to tell her she has been hurting others knowing her current condition? – He asked him gravely.

-O-Of course not…

-I don't either. I believe none of us had the courage to tell her she was hurting others. But Kisa does. And she told her without restraint.

Toshiro looked away into the sky as if to muse deeply while the words he had said were slowly sinking into his mind. The wind blew nicely and made his white hair wave but not even then did he even blink, for he was perfectly concentrated.

Izuru only watched. He knew he was right. All this time, what Momo Hinamori needed was for someone to bellow at her the pure truth. Not one of them; her friends; could do it. They needed a perfect stranger to do it for them.

Just while he was thinking about that stranger, she came into his sight. It was as if he had summoned her with thought alone.

She was walking down the street by the entrance to that area.

-Kisa – Chan! – He called her with a smile.

A clueless Kisa turned to his direction and stopped walking. She immediately spotted Toshiro's white hair and could then see Izuru standing next to him. She returned the greeting from a distance and smiled for them.

Only then, Toshiro lowered the gaze he aimed at the skies to see Kisa's hand waving hello.

Right as he did that, he saw Izuru shunpoing to get closer to her and greet her properly.

-Oh, that wasn't necessary, Izuru. – Kisa said. – You were busy, weren't you?

-I wasn't. – He answered smiling. – Have you been well?

-I have. And you?

-Me too. – He then glanced at the fruit she carried. - Why are you carrying a melon there?

-Oh, this? – She seemed to have forgotten she was carrying it. – It's an errand for the Kuchiki manor. This is needed for tonight's dessert.

-You're running errands for the Kuchiki? – Izuru looked astonished.

-Well, I accidentally made the maid fall and she sprained her wrist and I insisted to get this melon for her. – Kisa explained with a smile; inciting Izuru's drop to appear at the back of his head.

-You're a nice person, aren't you, Kisa - Chan? – Izuru made her blush.

-What are you doing in 4th anyways? – She asked curiously as she changed the topic.

-Eto… - He hesitated. - I was visiting Hinamori… - He wasn't sure how to say her name in her presence.

-Hinamori…Momo? – Kisa made a musing face. – Has she been well?

-Y-Yeah.

-That's a good thing. – Kisa grinned.

Truth be told, Kisa did feel strange when talking about her. She had _slapped_ her… But she secretly wished for the stranger woman named Momo Hinamori to get better and she'd hopefully not hold a grudge against her; though if she did, that was fine too.

That instant, a couple of shinigami passed by and made shocked faces to see Kira fukutaicho talking to _that _girl so casually and even whispered stuff to one another.

Kisa could note them from a distance. It was a bit hard to ignore them when they looked at her that way; the same way the people had looked at her earlier.

-Gee, people here sure can't forgive me for preferring to wear jeans. – Kisa commented.

Izuru almost gasped at her comment.

_She thinks it's about her clothes? (…) She doesn't know, does she?_ – He thought.

He was about to panic. Would he lie to her and say 'Yeah, that's weird' or would he tell her the true reason for which she received that kind of attention?

Right that instant, Toshiro appeared using shunpo and stood next to Izuru.

-Hi, Toshiro. What's up? – Kisa's smile reemerged.

-Good afternoon, Kisa. – His tone sounded less harsh when speaking to her. His expression was grave, though.

-Did you come here to visit Hinamori Momo, as well? – She tried to ask as casually as possible.

Toshiro felt slightly surprised to see her just fine at the mentioning of that person. He, however, saw through her the effort she made. He knew she felt awkward about what had happened; perhaps even more than himself.

-Yeah. – He replied briefly.

Kisa tried to smile but she couldn't hide her apologetic feelings. She gazed down and then looked at both the captain and lieutenant.

-I'm sorry. I've probably made things awkward for you two. I mean, you visit her often and yet I…

-Don't apologize. – Toshiro sounded authoritative. – There was not one word you told her that day that was false. We don't blame you; we thank you.

-You thank me? – Kisa stared at Toshiro while gaping.

-None of us had the guts to tell her what you told her… That's why I thank you. – He answered.

-Your words were rough on her, but that's probably what she needed to hear – Izuru complemented unexpectedly.

Kisa's lips were gaping as she stared at the two men in front of her. She was wordless for several seconds.

-I can only hope I didn't cause her more harm. – Was the only coherent thing she mustered in her mind.

-We do not know for sure if she'll be fine. – Toshiro said firmly. – True, she could end up even worse but it was worth the shot. It's better to try and do something than to let her be like that forever.

Kisa smiled.

-You might actually be right, Toshiro. – She said. – I've heard so many great things about Momo Hinamori from Rangiku. I wish to meet that girl I've heard about some day.

She meant what she was saying; both Toshiro and Izuru knew that.

In the middle of her remembrance about everything she had heard Hinamori Momo used to be, she remembered she was carrying a melon.

-Oh, sorry! – Kisa snapped her fingers with her eyes wide open as she recalled she was on an errand. – I must really get going! Nice talking to you two!

She then sprinted out of there. She had talked so fast that by the time both had processed what she said she was long gone.

-She's full of energy. – Izuru smiled. – It's been a while since we've seen her so cheerful.

-I'm impressed that she even goes out to the streets due to her current reputation. – Toshiro said as he still gazed towards the direction she had disappeared to. – Though I suppose I should've expected that from her.

Izuru gulped.

-Actually, Hitsugaya taicho… - He started jittery.

-What is it? – He turned towards Izuru.

-Well… - He felt bad as he talked; and the glare he received from the captain was not helping him. – Truth is that she attributes the strange attention she gets from others to her clothes… She's yet to realize the true reason. I…I didn't have the heart to tell her that. Not after I saw her so happy…

Toshiro sighed heavily and tilted his head downwards.

-So I see. That sounds like her… - He sighed again; though more subtly this time.

_She's been having it hard since the very day she arrived to Soul Society. Perhaps she's meant to struggle? Kisa may be strong but she has her limits…_ - He mused oblivious to Izuru's gaze upon him. – _Just what will happen to her? Why do I have this foreboding telling me things will only get harder for her? (…) Just who is Kisa? Her background is an utter mystery. Has she really not remembered anything yet? Kisana, why do I feel as if you're hiding something from others? Is it something painful?_

Izuru himself got pensive as well. However, his thoughts were about what Kisa had said regarding Momo.

_Kisa – Chan, you're not the only one who wants to see her smile again…_

Toshiro proceeded to walk out of the 4th's quarters but stopped after 5 footfalls to turn to Izuru Kira; who was wearing a surprised expression as he expected to hear the captain's voice.

-Did you notice, too?

Izuru frowned lightly and nodded solemnly.

-I used to feel this void sensation when I was next to her. – Izuru stated. – But that feeling isn't there anymore. She possesses reiatsu now; though too low for anyone to use it as reference to her location.

-I had noticed that exact thing before; just yesterday, actually. It is starting to worry me.

-Wasn't it more preoccupying before when she didn't even show an inkling of reiatsu? After all, every living being is supposed to have some; even if it's an insignificant amount.

-Yesterday morning, it was even lower than just now. It has increased abnormally; though as a total the amount is still insignificant.

-Are you sure? – Izuru's eyes broadened and his voice sounded more forced.

-I can't say it's relevant…yet. It might be wise to keep an eye on her.

-I see. – Izuru's scowl deepened. – I'll be on the lookout for any strange feeling I get from her presence.

-It won't be easy, though. She emanates too little reiatsu. It's impossible to sense her from a distance. I'll talk to Unohana about this.

-I'll go with you, if I may. – Izuru offered.

-You may not. – Toshiro replied curtly.

-W-Why not? – Izuru could barely keep his countenance at the brusqueness of the captain.

-You came here to visit her, didn't you? – Toshiro asked with narrowed eyes.

Izuru gasped and felt the glower of Hitsugaya Toshiro all over his defenseless soul.

-I understand. – His voice could but whisper and even that took a lot of effort from his part.

With no more words to say to each other, Toshiro shunpoed to a place nearby: Unohana's office.

Meanwhile, Byakuya sighed tenuously as he signed the last piece of pending paperwork. Because he gave 75% of the papers to the lieutenant he thought incompetent for having been at the Human Realm too long and for having delayed the revision of important documents, Byakuya could finish in a matter of hours rather than days; which would've been perhaps weeks if he had done it all by himself.

Byakuya exited his office; passing by the smaller desk of Renji in the way.

Renji's funny tears couldn't be spotted nor could his whole face either with the piles that reached the roof surrounding him completely while he slowly and robotically signed sheet by sheet.

_This was not what I had daydreamed would happen if taicho got a girlfriend…_

It was as if the chibi daydream drawings he had made mentally (as seen in chapter 25) were torn and burnt…

After Byakuya exited the main division quarters, he unintentionally overheard a part of a conversation that immediately caught his full attention while he was near a corner. All he needed to hear two oblivious officers say was one word: 'Kisa'.

While hiding behind the wall, he could eavesdrop on the two officers that talked casually.

-If I've heard about Kisa…? – Asked one of them. – Ah, that's the name of taicho's girlfriend, right? – He then laughed. – Wow, I feel weird saying something like that. Who would've thought Kuchiki taicho would actually have a love life. I mean, he's not bad-looking at all but his cold ice just gets the best of everyone. That girl must be icy as hell!

-What are you saying? – The other one replied. – So you really haven't heard!

-Heard what?

-That girl's the hottest topic in Seireitei, man! She actually died in the night of the Foundation's Anniversary celebration and then, by daybreak, she resuscitated!

Byakuya's serious expression was soon in oblivion as he kept listening. He could not believe his ears. People knew about that? (!)

-Dude, you're yanking my chain! – The other said skeptical.

-I'm not! I'm serious! This guy from 4th overheard the situation happening and he told one of my friends; who told me!

-No way! Does Kuchiki taicho know about it?!

-_All_ captains know about it! I heard he was present; right in front of her corpse when that happened!

-Man, just _what_ is that girl? She can't be human!

-Rumor has it she's got some strange power in her blood!

Byakuya stopped breathing. Oh, God… People even knew about that?

-No kidding?

-I'm talking to you seriously, man!

-Well, that girl's starting to scare me! Dude, I've seen her before. She wore clothes from the Human Realm and seemed strangely happy. I thought she was too common-looking for the captain and was impressed he even set her eyes on her. I thought she might be a normal person, but she must be even creepier than our taicho.

-I have seen her before too. As far as I know she's not a noble, but who knows where she might be from… Do you think she's from the Human Realm?

-I don't really know… Wow, I got hungry with all this talk.

-Yeah, me too. We just gossiped like women here!

They both laughed loudly and annoyingly to Byakuya's discreet ears.

He no longer felt any interest in that conversation and immediately shunpoed to the manor after writing a mental note to cut those two officers' paychecks and make them suffer afterwards…

He couldn't help feeling uneasy and worried about Kisa.

_If that's really the main gossip subject in Seireitei, then I'm certain the servants of the manor have heard what I just did… Kisa… She's not safe… She must not go out or else she could be victim of everyone's attention. What if she's already heard what I have? Kisa…This is not fair for you…_

Kisa arrived at the manor while musing about all the strange looks she got on the street. She was, nonetheless, happy to have greeted the people she had talked to.

She had to ask for directions to get to the kitchen several times. She was a bit used to her big room, but she was yet to grow accustomed to the enormous mansion. To her, it was like a maze and getting easy took no effort.

She sighed heavily with relief as she finally got to the kitchen. Her sigh soon turned into a gawk.

Why was it that she had actually expected to find a normal kitchen in such a place? Had she not learned her lesson yet?

The kitchen was huge and spectacular. She had thought the kitchen would be traditional but that was certainly not the word to describe it.

The space itself was circular.

The walls were light orange and gave an energy boost to anyone in the room.

The floor tiles were black squares that alternated in pattern with white ones that had pink flowers in them.

The ceiling had endless lights radiating and aligned in circular rows until it reached the center.

In the center was a wooden counter with a top of black stone. On one side of the counter was the large sink and on the other were some stools. On top of the counter was a huge pile of fresh fruits and vegetables. The pile seemed so perfect that it looked like it had been arranged for a picture.

Just above the counter, a series of lamps hanged in a curvy line.

At the far back was another counter that extended like a bar. It was much like the other one, but larger since it covered a good deal of the back wall. In the middle, its continuity was interrupted by the stove and an oven. On that counter, Kisa saw a large microwave, more fruits and vegetables, baskets with a variety of baguettes, shakers with salt and pepper, candleholders, a few sticks of incense and a set of knives worthy of a 5-star chef.

On top of that counter, were several crème-colored cabinets aligned that had thousands of spices in little containers; most of them she was sure she wouldn't even be able to name.

The stove looked nice but the ovens were too unusual to her eyes. They were bigger than the ones usually placed below a stove. They looked more like the kind a restaurant would need rather than a home… Then again, she was at a _huge_ manor with _many_ people to feed…

There were 5 entrances including the one she had just used. They were all closed by a pair of black doors each. The handles were of white gold and had fine details engraved that resembled flower petals.

On one side of the entrance Kisa had used, was a large metallic refrigerator. It was mind-blowing to even think about the amount of food its capacity could store. It was thrice the size of the fridge at the Arisawa home.

On the opposite side of the doors, stood a tall dish case of ebony that displayed beautiful and expensive-seeming sets of china; many which she noticed were made of gold; in eight shelves behind a wall of glass that had gemstones besetting the bottom and borders.

At her far left; between two entrances; a tall clock could be spotted. It was about 1.5 meters tall. It was made of dark oak wood. Judging from looks alone, it wasn't contemporary; it was actually antique in style. The swinging pendulum was visible and hypnotizing.

Curiously enough, it was when she was glancing at that clock that it chimed and got her out of her trance.

With a kitchen like that, even _she_ felt like cooking; though all she could do right was sushi and eggs… _Come to think of it, how come I knew how to cook Mexican style eggs? I mean, everything else I do simply gets burnt or too seasoned or…uneatable. Even though I don't want to remember my past for other reasons, that's the kind of thing I would __like__ to know._

She had actually been staring at that room for five whole minutes; five whole minutes in which she was not alone. She had gotten more than a couple of odd glares from the many running servants and cooks…

She blushed as she noticed she had been obstructing the entrance.

She started to wonder about the few glares she was no longer oblivious to. They were the same as the ones she had gotten from people on the streets. Why was she receiving such attention? Were her clothes really that outstanding? Sure, most people wore traditional clothing but it's not like they had never seen denim before…

She sighed inwardly and quietly placed the melon on the nearest counter; which was the only nameable fruit that wasn't in that room. The pile was so neat that she was too afraid to ruin it, so she simply placed the melon at its side.

Just like that, she proceeded to return to her room with no less difficulty to get out of that place than the one she had to get in there in the first place.

While roaming around trying to find the exit, half of her thoughts were not paying attention to what she was doing; only getting more lost than she was originally.

_Perhaps I'm one of those hopeless people that have no sense of orientation?_

She felt obliged to do that errand for what she had done to Kaede but she was also expecting to find a way to ask things to Santiago and she had failed to even clear her mind and concentrate about it. She was not satisfied. But then, it wasn't as if that planning was going to work anyways.

Diego Santiago was someone she couldn't understand; she wasn't anywhere near to understanding him. She wondered if she would ever do. It was then that a specific thought crossed her mind; a thought that perhaps should've been in her thoughts long ago.

_I don't really know anything about him, do I? Though, I have it confusing enough trying to remember about myself… Hell, why not ask him about himself? I just know there are many questions about myself that he cannot answer me, but will he oppose to answer if I ask about __him__?_

Anxiety assaulted her without any warning. It felt like a truly long time had passed since she last saw her guardians. Truth be told, she was still having trouble believing most of what they had said to her or that she had them at her disposal.

_Come to think of it, how did I even end up with such men as my guardians? Santiago doesn't even look like the kind of man I'd talk with nor does he appear like someone interested in being close to someone as noisy as me… Then how could he have ever agreed to be my guardian? And Edward is too nice a guy. I'd imagine him having a huge wall of fangirls making it impossible for anyone outside their circle to talk to their 'Edward - Sama'…_ - She snickered at her own thoughts. (It would've been embarrassing if anyone had seen her laugh by herself, though.) – _I must have read too much shojo manga… Tatsuki, Taro and Orihime lent me all of their collection. While Tatsuki and Taro had every known shonen in the world, Orihime had nothing but shojo… Shojo, huh?_

X Flashback X

It had been 3 days since Kisa had met Tatsuki's classmates at the sleepover; including Orihime Inoue. Now, it was Tatsuki and Kisa that paid a visit at the Inoue residence.

When they greeted her, Kisa saw Orihime's expression. It emitted a somewhat gloomy air but it gradually changed as the visit went on.

By the time they were in the living room drinking offered lemonade, Orihime seemed better but Kisa couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something she was mourning. She, however, thought it better not to ask about it.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a manga tankobon on the coffee table.

-Do you like shojo manga, Kisa – San? – Orihime asked her as she noticed her eyes over it.

-Huh? Well… I don't know. – Kisa mused out loud.

-Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot you had no memories. Please forgive me, Kisa – San! – Orihime said nervously.

-It's OK, Orihime. I don't mind that much. Though, I really can't remember reading any shojo manga before…

-Then I can lend you some tankobon. – She offered.

-Really?

-Sure. – She then took the one on the table and gave it to her. – This is one of my favorites. Why don't you read it while Tatsuki and I work over the homework assignment?

-Are you sure you want me to read it before you?

-Oh, I've read it many times before. That's how I know it's my favorite. – She grinned slightly.

Tatsuki smiled at the sight of her grin. Kisa wasn't the only one who thought Orihime was somewhat sad. She also spaced out more than usual. Seeing her happy made her feel better.

After they had finished working on their school project, they were ready to leave. Kisa had just finished reading the entire series of that story; consisting of just 3 volumes.

-Did you like the story, Kisa – San? – Orihime asked.

-It was nothing like the manga Tatsuki and Taro read!

-Of course not, Kisa – Chan! – Tatsuki exclaimed. – Shonen and shojo are as different as sun and moon.

-They are. I think I prefer shonen, but shojo has a unique sense of humor that shonen doesn't and I can't say I didn't like it. I have nothing against sweet romance but it's just that sometimes it's strange reading something like that. Shojo is nothing like reality, if you ask me. In real life, guys aren't that sweet all the time and things don't have such perfect timing for certain events to happen.

-Don't say that! – Orihime cried pouting. – Shojo is cute and I love it! I wish to believe such beautiful things can happen in love…

Tatsuki and Kisa laughed at her cute pout.

-OK, OK, I get it. Well, I actually liked it too, Orihime. I would like to read another one later.

-Sure, you can ask me for a tankobon anytime. – Orihime offered.

-Thanks.

It was only a matter of time before she finished reading all of Orihime's collection…

X End of Flashback X

_Not in real life, huh? Does this mean my life is a shojo story? Is that a good or a bad thing? (…) And here I am wasting my time thinking of that rather than in what I should be thinking…_

That instant she, absentminded as she was about what she was doing, bumped into someone.

-Oh, sorry! – Kisa exclaimed before looking at the person she had bumped into.

The moment she looked closer she nearly gasped. From all the people to bump into…It just had to be an elder. And not just a member of the Kuchiki Council, but the very Elder head herself: Mikado Yoko.

She hadn't heard of her since the visit they had paid to Byakuya prior to the night to her guardians' execution. She and the elders had made it clear they didn't support her relationship with Byakuya. But it had been months since she had actually _seen_ that woman. She had just heard the dreadful truth about her blood with Retsu and Byakuya. She had gotten angry at them, unfairly, and ran away; getting lost in that very place and ended up eavesdropping on a meeting of the Elders.

-Careless and unsightly as expected of a street dog. – Mikado said haughtily while furious at the girl.

Kisa gritted her teeth. No matter what she told her, she was the head of the Elder Council. Even if Byakuya could defend her with his superior position, she didn't want to be an even heavier burden to him than she already was. She tried her best to contain her anger.

Kisa was not one to hate people. She didn't hate that woman but she definitely disliked her…A lot.

-You keep causing trouble to Byakuya – Dono; you're certainly shameless. If you actually cared in the least for the head of our clan, you would leave this place back to where you belong.

Well, that statement was the last straw for Kisa.

-I will not let you be the one to tell if I care about Byakuya or not. – Kisa retaliated mad with narrowed, angered eyes.

Mikado's fury increased visibly. She acted as if it she wanted to strangle Kisa; and she most likely wanted to for real. How could a commoner like her dare to address her clan's head so informally? That was simply inconceivable for her.

Kisa wasn't searching for a fight but…But what she had said had hurt her deeply. That woman didn't and would never know just what Kisa had gone through both mentally and physically that spring. She had no idea how ardent was her desire to be at his side; so far as to not wish to get him hurt for her sake and trying to become strong… She had stepped in a mine field.

-You are not worthy of addressing him so disrespectfully! – She hissed inelegantly. – You say you care for Byakuya – Dono? Don't make me laugh! Everyone in Seireitei knows you're a monster! You're staining Byakuya – Dono's reputation with your bloody one! The noble circles that respected our clan now dare to question Byakuya – Dono because of him being next to an uncouth tramp like you!

Kisa was mute. Oh, she really wanted to reply to that witch but she couldn't; her words caught her off guard. _Monster? My 'bloody' reputation? What in the world is this woman talking about…?_

-What do you mean with my 'bloody reputation'?

-So you'll just pretend not to know? – Mikado replied snidely. – Truly bold from your part but it's not like I can expect decency from you. You're a monster and everyone knows that. Only an unnatural creature could possibly defy death! Ah, how peaceful and calm things would be if you had just remained dead! – She exclaimed.

Kisa gawked. She knew about her reviving?! How?! Who had told her?!

-You listen to me, meager slob; and listen well! I will not let the head of our prestigious clan get involved with you any longer! Your presence here is no longer acceptable! No matter what he says to you know, Byakuya – Dono will have to subjugate to the unanimous verdict of the Elder Council in the end. I'll make sure you end up in Rukongai; where you belong! You'll pay for your iniquitous actions and hideous attempt of staining the purity of this family! Mark those words!

With a brusque and utterly brash jerk of her head, she continued to walk through the confusing hallways she knew like the back of her haggard hand.

Kisa was left behind; mute plus frozen.

Her mental peace was in a gruesome thunderstorm that roared so loudly she could hear it echoing in the halls.

She was affecting Byakuya's reputation? But how did everyone know that? She gasped as a realization struck her rampantly.

_Is that the reason why I've been receiving those glares all day? Everyone knows that I died and revived? But how…?! (…) I'm a burden… I'm a heavy burden to him… Byakuya…Even though I didn't intend to… It's like I'm destined to cause you trouble…_

Her eyes slowly turned watery. She fought the hurting tears back with her eyelids. She shut them closed with so much force that it hurt. Still, one single tear managed to find its way out. _Shoot._ – She cursed inwardly.

One single tear was enough to discourage her fighting the tears any longer; so she let them all saunter in her cheeks as they pleased.

Her guise turned ashen and she fell to her knees with her hand pressed tightly against her sobbing lips. _I __am__ a monster…_

She really didn't want to take the words of that woman so seriously. She hated to know she was deeply hurt for someone worthless as her, but that woman; who was the witch in her shojo story; was right… She wished she could just shrug that feeling off and say she was exaggerating as usual but she couldn't. Truthfully, most of what she had said was true.

Byakuya had arrived some minutes before. He had headed straight to her room and felt his uneasiness grow as he didn't find her there. He, however, met with Kaede outside Kisa's room.

-K-Kuchiki – Dono! – Kaede exclaimed loudly and unnerved as she bowed.

Because she bowed, the cold ice package she had for her wrist fell to the floor. She immediately sweated and apologized to Byakuya.

She nervously pressed it against her wrist and mumbled to herself:

-Kisa – Sama said I should keep the area cool…

-Kisa? – Byakuya had heard her and felt interested since he was looking for her.

Kaede almost tripped. This was the first time the head of the clan ever spoke directly to her. Byakuya was used to that nervousness many young servants had for his presence but he was fighting back anxiety and couldn't feel empathy at the moment and his patience supplies were low.

-What was that about Kisa? – He asked curtly.

-I-I-I t-tripped this-this mo-morning and K-Kisa – Sa-Sama…

-Yes? - He asked impatiently; pressing the scared shy maid.

-She saw my wrist and told me rest and keep it cold and she said she'd do an errand for me since she said it was her fault that I fell even though I told her that wasn't necessary and so she went anyways to get a melon at the marketplace…! – She answered too fast this time; without pausing between words; but Byakuya managed to understand her anyways and immediately frowned worried and closed his eyes.

_She's gone out… No doubt about it, she must have noticed the curious glares on the streets… Has she heard everything already, then? Am I too late?_

He then turned again to the maid that still stood in front of him jittery.

-Has she returned yet?

-I saw her enter the manor and head towards the kitchen… - She answered. – Though she seemed lost and confused in her way… - She then added more quietly.

Byakuya shunpoed away from there; letting the young girl behind. She fell to her knees in relief that her situation was over.

He headed to the kitchen but she wasn't there anymore… Finding her in the maze his house was would turn to be a challenge for him. Even though he knew his way around, Kisa didn't emit a perceivable reiatsu that could tell him her location. He asked one after another servant for any sight of her.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of a certain old woman. Her eyes were raging like no flame can. She apparently failed to see him. However, that wasn't necessary. There was only one girl he knew of that could make Mikado Yoko show so much rage outwardly…

He walked down the hallways she had emerged from and soon heard the sound of someone falling on the knees against the ground.

He followed that noise and just around the corner, he found her. He was shell-shocked at her ashen appearance.

-Kisa? – He urged worried as he knelt in front of her.

She gave him no response.

He could barely recollect himself.

-Kisa? – He asked once again as he lifted her face by the chin with his gentle hand.

Her chin was wet and a couple of tears landed on his palm.

Her eyes were not responding. She had, effectively, shut herself inside her mind and was probably torturing herself. He _hated _to see her like this; it was too painful.

This was not the way today was supposed to be. He had pictured arriving at the manor by nightfall after doing more paperwork than there turned out to be in reality. He was going to head to her room and find her after she had used the notebook and thought she'd either be a bit sad trying to deal with whatever Diego would tell her and then he'd comfort her or that she'd be happy, in case some miracle happened and her past happened to be a bit better than she had thought, and he'd smile with her and be at her side to listen to everything…

That was a better way for the day's events to happen. Why did it have to be this way? Had Yoko Mikado said something to her that got her this way? Anyhow, he'd take care of that later. He had to focus on calming her.

He tried to lower the hand she pressed against her mouth to muffle her sobbing. He felt as if the same amount of strength in that hand was being applied against his enclosed heart.

After managing to get her arm down, her panting and cries were louder. Still, he hugged her tightly close to him. He couldn't have cared any less about her loud weeping. Anyone else would've rather stayed away to not hear them. Not only were they anything but pleasant, they could easily make any heart ache. He hoped the warmth of his arms would soothe her shaking body somehow although he was aware she wasn't trembling because she was cold.

He then shifted her so he could carry her in his arms. Her head was facing his chest and just below his chin. Her tears landed in his neck. Still, he placed his right hand at the back of her head and slowly caressed it tenderly.

After a few minutes passed and she seemed calmer, he stood up and walked to her room while carrying her. He paid no attention or care to the glares they got from the passing maids. He just wanted to get her to her room and keep her close to his body.

After they reached her room, he placed her on the bed. Before he could straighten his posture and walk away, she grasped his clothes tightly with her hands. She finally started to understand what was happening around her. Her frozen sad face turned apologetic as she looked at his rain eyes with her brown ones. Whenever her eyes were pained were the only times he ever found her straight gaze unpleasant.

There were still a couple more tears rolling at the sides of her face that looked up at his but she probably hadn't realized that yet. She wanted to tell him something.

He proceeded to mindfully lay beside her on the bed and held her tightly against his chest with his unbreakable arms.

-I'm sorry… - Her voice would've been a whisper if it had been a pitch lower.

He wanted to tell her she had no reason to be sorry for. He wanted to ask her why she was saying that and what had happened to get her like that but he had no chance of doing that. Just after she finished that sentence, she fell asleep in his embrace. It was as if saying those two words out loud sprayed some kind of tranquilizer on her body. Her expression, however, remained excusatory and with signs of guilt.

He stayed on the bed with her and kept hugging her. He stared at her sleeping form. Watching her like that had a bitter taste when he knew she had cried herself to sleep.

He wished he could do something to make her feel better. For the moment, all he could do was dry her tears with his handkerchief.

Some minutes later, he shifted her into a more comfortable position so she could rest well.

He continued to stare at her and felt powerless. He could neither lessen her pain nor resist kissing her lips.

He himself didn't quite understand the reason he kissed her but this impulse he had to do it felt like an urgent need to his body. He could only think of one reason for him to do that:

_I love her…_

Man, I wish my kitchen looked like that… Review, please. I want to know if you'd like your kitchen to look like that too. XP


	80. Selfish While Nonselfish

Dedicated to Ash! Congratulations, Ash; you're my 100th reviewer!! (Plays music) Wow, 100 reviews! T.T I never thought this day would come! You're all the best! That's why I'm hereby thanking these people: Diamond and Crystal, Sakura Fuyu, MatsuMama, x-ichirin-no-hana-x, Ranmataro, I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, odt, ZukoFlame, jazzmin92, Yoru-Soi-Hina-Trio, dragonmaiden50, realityfling18, inulover42, SakuraFair, scarlet, fuzzibunniez, sessys girl forever, samreihan, Itachislayer31, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r, Sora, luckycharms92, MeRiByKu, Angel-chan1992, Reiya Sumeragi, -Bleach-and-Yaoi-Bitch-, -harlem syndicate-, Andre71, Ariahana, cnaadirah, crimson bell, Doremon, Foppa87, Hikaru Sankuro, Kakashis-girl90, Lisel-nee-chan, My class, Pink Princess 911, Rambling Reader, Remiav, ShadowKoragg, IcyDragon001, kongsi222, marimbagirl1993, whispers at twilight and Reaching for Stars. To you all, thanks for following this story for 11 months!

Disclaimer: Bleach's rights belong to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. Chronicle of Death Foretold's rights are to its author, Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

**Selfish While Non-selfish**

An hour after she had fallen asleep, he stood up, half reluctantly, and left her room and headed towards the meeting room for the Elder Council.

Not knowing how Kisa had gotten in such state was still bothering him.

The Elders had just concluded their meeting when Byakuya reached their head.

-I have no idea what you are talking about, Byakuya – Dono. – Mikado Yoko replied nonchalantly.

-I will not tolerate you lying to me, Ms. Mikado. – Byakuya stated icy and harsh.

She gritted her teeth. She _really _hated to be called that.

-I saw you coming from her direction. – He continued with the same tone. – I demand to know exactly what you told her.

-You have absolutely no proof for your statements! – She retaliated hyperbolizing her offense. – It is not like you to say outrageous things like that without proof, Byakuya – Dono. Let me just remind you that, as head of our clan, you must not fall for such disapproving acts and should show more dignity than you have been lately; I don't think it necessary to ask the reason, for we all know there is none other than that girl. That girl has made your image along with ours fall low among the society! Besides, why would I even look in the same direction as that pitiable _freeloader_!

Byakuya gritted his teeth next. Had that woman been anything less than the Head of Elders, he would've positively made her swallow every word by forcing Senbonzakura's blades into her throat right then and there. Nonetheless, he kept his cool.

-I have told you several times before to address her as 'Kisa – Sama', Ms. Mikado. You know absolutely nothing about her and yet you insist on treating her so. Let me just remind you that, as the head of the council, you cannot show such hostility towards a _guest_ or you'll give an even worse impression of our clan than you already do with your highlighted discrimination towards people of lower classes. Besides, I couldn't care any less for other's opinions for such frivolous matters. Kisa has no relation to those affairs! This clan will still hold its status. Whatever rumors say and whether the other families approve of that is none of my concern. My relationship with Kisa is nobody's business but ours alone! – His voice suddenly got lower and gained an air that could certainly scare a weak soul; his composed face wasn't enough to hide his ire. – That includes you as well. You have no voice in my private affairs. Next time you try to get between us, I promise you, I'll take more than just your position from you.

Mikado froze. Rage was building up in her insides alarmingly but not even that was enough to give her enough courage as to defy Kuchiki Byakuya's eerie seriousness. There were times in which being older gave her enough confidence to push him towards the direction the Elders thought favorable for the family and themselves, but there were also times when his wish to do his duty correctly as the head wasn't enough to give him enough tolerance as to just take everything she could tell him. This time was just like that.

So she let him leave after saying the last word and she could but get even more enraged and snap.

Byakuya exited the room where their dangerous talk had taken place fuming. Despite having said that and having shut her mouth, he still was angry. If only he could defend Kisa better… Truth was, he understood why the Elders opposed Kisa so fervently. It was pretty much the story with Hisana repeating itself again. To the council's eyes, status was everything. He couldn't expect them to accept a stranger that was not inside their social range. They hadn't even accepted Hisana; who was more tolerant and graceful than Kisa; and the latter one was certainly _special_ in many ways.

Right outside the room, he found one of the maids bowing her head to him. She was the only blonde maid in the house; so he could recognize her as one of the two assigned to take care of Kisa's necessities. Since she was in his front, she beckoned she had something to tell him.

-Yes? – He asked sounding harsher than he intended to, but he couldn't help it. A face like the one he had worn before Mikado was not the kind that could easily be taken off.

Even with his voice tone, however, she didn't do as much as flinch. She was definitely not like the other maid he had encountered earlier. She simply kept bowing his head as she lifted her arms to offer him an envelope over her hands.

As soon as he took it she straightened up her posture. He only gave the envelope a one-second glance before turning back to the maid. He didn't expect to see in her eyes what he saw.

-Gomenasai. – She told him unexpectedly.

She wasn't bowing before him. She was standing and even looking straightforwardly at his grey eyes with her green ones; which were unnerving with her determination.

-Why do you apologize? – Byakuya's voice finally softened. Perhaps it was her eyes that helped him.

-You were right. – She replied. – It was Mikado – Dono that got Kisa – Sama down… I heard them.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he stepped closer towards her; though he was not necessarily conscious of that. _I knew it…_

-What did she say to her? – He asked again serious.

Keiko broke eye contact for a moment in hesitation but she didn't think twice before reestablishing the staring. Her face revealed it was a serious matter.

-I believe you must have heard rumors concerning Kisa – Sama while in the barracks? – Her informal addressing showed him she didn't feel indifferent towards the situation.

Byakuya knew he shouldn't feel surprised even the servants knew but it was rather strange that she heard the rumors and yet treated Kisa like she had always done; judging on what he had observed that morning.

He nodded in reply; deeply interested and engrossed in her words.

-Kisa – Sama ignored those rumors. When she returned to the manor she still did. It was Mikado – Dono that told her about them. – His fists tightened. – And, as you may imagine, she didn't tell her in the most sensitive of manners.

_Indeed, I certainly can…_ - He answered mentally.

It wasn't surprising for her to speak in a way that insinuated an ill-opinion of Mikado. Mikado seemed to keep a perfect record that stated clearly to the entire world she discriminated people she considered inferior to herself; not even the servants at her own clan's house were spared.

-She told Kisa – Sama that everyone knew she had somehow been brought back to life from death… She wasn't lying about that being very commented in these very moments. I find it a miracle Kisa – Sama didn't hear anything while outside… She also said that because of the rumors referring to her and the well-known fact that she and Kuchiki – Dono share a relationship, Kuchiki – Dono's reputation has fallen down among the other noble families. I believe that's what affected Kisa – Sama the most… - The flames in her eyes seemed to liven up. – Kisa – Sama is undoubtedly a mysterious person. Both me and my sister that have attended her since she arrived here know she's no bad person and has no ill feelings. Still, we know close to nothing about her. We know she doesn't know much about herself due to her amnesia, yet we are certain that what little she has found out mustn't have been pleasant. – Byakuya suppressed a gasp as Keiko smiled. – Kisa – Sama is a person who smiles naturally but we are aware she's not a machine. She has many more emotions than just joy. We have seen her in times when we deeply inside know she's depressed, sad, mortified…And yet, she's always tried for our sake to spare us a grin at the very least. She has a warm heart, no doubt. Even though I should say I hardly know her, I do not feel that way. I feel as if I've known her for years. Things feel right when she's around; it's as if she was meant to be here all along… - Her smile slowly vanished and she looked down sadly. - I might be saying this all, but the damage to Kisa – Sama's smile is already done. This situation might have been avoided if I had stopped her from running that errand…That is why I apologize.

Her fists got closed tightly and she lifted her eyes again to look at him with uncommon confidence. In that moment, they weren't master and maid; they were two people. He knew it took guts to talk to him like that. It was rare to find a servant that could talk so frankly with him. All the others were like the sister of the maid that was now in his front; the rest took great importance to the fact that they were supposed to be below him and none other had the courage to speak to him as an equal since none knew how to speak to him while he wore his cold expression. Indeed, this occasion was that extraordinary.

-Kuchiki – Dono, both my sister and me heard the rumors just two days ago, but we have faith in Kisa – Sama. We just know she's worth fighting for and also strong! We will not let those rumors; even if they are true; to taint that opinion we share of her. Kuchiki – Dono, we know you try hard for her. We know you try your best for her smile… That is why both my sister and I want you to know that we support her. Because you're not perfect, we want you to know that we will also try our best to protect Kisa – Sama's smile! – Her eyes suddenly turned watery but her voice was not husky and the flames in her eyes were not soothed by the tears.

He didn't know how he managed to suddenly smile but he did. No one but Kisa and Hisana had managed to bring forth his smile before. It was a most transcendent thing to happen even though it may seem simple. Keiko was startled. He really wore a sincere and small smile for her!

-Thank you.

He himself was startled at himself, too but he simply couldn't help it. She had told him just what his body needed to hear. With time, he had taken upon his shoulders the wish to protect Kisa and let her be as happy as possible. Soon, the wish turned into a part of his duty and the duty became part of the heavy weight he carried with himself. Moments with Kisa like the one he had just experienced made him doubt if he could meet that wish and his burden steadily grew heavier. Each time it seemed even more impossible to meet it. And then a maid comes forth and tells him he can share the weight. What else but relief could be poured into his body with those words? Even his muscles seemed to relax after listening to the young woman. For a while now, his soul had stiffened tightly and had not sensed relief… He finally felt a bit better.

He didn't tell the girl 15 words but inwardly he was thanking her over a dozen times. How could a smile not appear in his features given those circumstances?

He then turned on his heel to walk out. He felt blessed for having chosen those two as Kisa's maids. At last, life was showing her some support and not just hardships.

Oddly enough, at the same time as Keiko spoke to Byakuya, Kisa had had a similar talk with Kaede.

She stirred as she woke up not long after he left.

_How did I get to my bed? When did I fall asleep? (…) Why is it that it feels warm? Was Byakuya here? Did he bring me here? (…) Kisa, you really know how to mess things up, don't you? You just turned into a yet heavier burden for him…_

-Kisa – Sama, you're awake! – A joyful Kaede expressed as she walked closer to Kisa's bed and seemed to have suppressed the wish to hug her.

_Kaede? She's been standing close the whole time I've been here…?_

-I'm glad you're alright, Kisa – Sama. – Kaede bowed formally instead of hugging her like she wanted to.

-No need to be so formal, Kaede. I've told you and Keiko before that there's no need to add the 'Sama' suffix. – Kisa tried smiling to make her words more convincing but her smile wasn't the same whenever she wasn't actually feeling happy. – You must think I'm just no good…

-Kisa – Sama… - Kaede interrupted urgently while fighting back her coy nature.

She glanced away for a second. She took a deep breath. Something about doing that gave a willful air to her face that was quite unusual in the timid maid; and she surprised Kisa.

When Kaede looked at Kisa again, Kisa didn't doubt anymore. Kaede had something important to tell her and was trying her best against her shyness to do it.

-Kisa – Sama, - She started. – Both my sister and I know.

Kisa arched an eyebrow.

-What do you two know? – Kisa asked while getting serious.

- Keiko heard Mikado – Dono and everything she told you… – Kisa almost gulped. – Two days ago, an errand servant heard a rumor while walking down the streets and he told us. That's what we know.

Kisa looked away. The world was falling upon her and she was slowly turning to instable mode.

-Kisa – Sama! – Kaede cried. - I beg of you not to stop smiling! I swear that neither Keiko nor I agree with Mikado – Dono!

-But she was right. – Kisa's barely audible voice replied quietly without looking at Kaede. – I have become a burden… I thought that, with time, I would stop being a burden to him. I thought that if I became strong, I'd no longer bind him in any way; but even if I train my life out, I'd still be a burden… - She sighed grinning. – I feel so stupid. How did I not think about it?! He belongs to the uppermost nobility for crying out loud! Of course it's a golden rule that nobles don't get involved with people like me! Of course being involved with me was going to bring him trouble…!

-Kisa – Sama. – Kaede called uncharacteristically loud and firm.

Kisa turned to her slightly surprised at the tone she was obtaining; not that she was offended, it was just unlike her.

-Please don't say such things. If Kuchiki – Dono hears you, he won't feel alright. Kuchiki – Dono has already set an undeclared fight with the Elders and he's gone farther than any of us that have served him for many decades could've ever imagined. It's all because he loves you. Some in this very house avoid you because of the rumors and even fear you, but after having witnessed Kuchiki – Dono since last spring, not one person here doubts he loves you, Kisa – Sama. Although some don't really think you love him back, both Keiko and I know you do. Both of us are willing to support you, Kisa – Sama.

-But Kaede, you don't believe the rumors then…? – Kisa asked with her voice pretty low as it was getting close to finishing that question. – Kaede…They're true. - The way she said it made Kaede imagine tears trickling down her cheeks. - The rumors are true. I _am_ a freak that has defied death…

-Kisa – Sama, - Kaede once again impeded her to finish her statement. – Whether they are true or not, it doesn't matter. – She revealed a smile.

Kisa thought Kaede's smile was really beautiful; it somehow brought more focus to her big dark blue eyes and midnight hair that contrasted so charmingly with her white skin. Kaede was a lovely girl indeed. Her smile soothed Kisa's overwhelmed sea of thoughts for a second but she knew it was only temporary. Soon afterwards, the hurricane would return to stumble every corner of her mind.

-They don't matter…?

-No, they don't, Kisa – Sama. You know? The same night of the time you arrived, Keiko told me something. She said that I should prepare myself to see unusual events around. She said you were special and that it was certain you'd change a lot of things. – Her smile widened. – I believe that too. I've seen with my own eyes how truly much Kuchiki – Dono has changed. I still can't help getting nervous at his presence, but I know he's no longer the same man I've served along with my sister before. Because of that, even if you were an Arrancar, both Keiko and I will still look up to you and do anything we can for you. That's why it's a pleasure to call you 'Kisa - Sama'.

Kisa was beyond moved by the young maid's words. Afterwards, a second effect came to her body: Relief.

-Thanks, Kaede. - Kisa smiled sincerely with happiness. – It means a lot to me that you and Keiko are so nice to me…

-You're very welcome since you are kind to us, Kisa – Sama. – Kaede replied smiling widely. – Just don't stop smiling.

Kisa's smile grew and she nodded.

-Now, Kisa – Sama, it's time for dinner. Shall I bring it to you in the room?

-I'm not actually hungry, so save your effort.

-But Kisa – Sama, you must eat well! Everyone in this house has small amounts of reiatsu; some barely have any; because we are around Kuchiki – Dono. Even I need to eat at least once every three days. But you and Kuchiki – Dono need to eat more and better.

-I don't have that much reiatsu. – Kisa smiled. – And I promise I'll eat well tomorrow at breakfast. I'm just suddenly really tired.

-Very well… Then fine. But please, Kisa – Sama, you must take good care of yourself. Kuchiki – Dono would get worried if you didn't.

-I'll take that in mind. – Kisa replied satisfied.

Right after, Byakuya entered the room.

Both Kaede and Kisa turned to his direction.

-Excuse me now, Kisa - Sama. – Kaede bowed and left; leaving them alone.

Kisa exchanged looks with Byakuya. He was rather serious-looking at the moment but then something clicked in his eyes that turned them softer; it was actually because of her very sight.

-I thought you'd sleep longer. – Was the only coherent thing Byakuya could think of saying.

-I didn't… - Kisa replied after an awkward pause while serious as well.

She had no more idea than he did about what to say out loud but she knew she would eventually have to get there. Her just sobbing hysterically out of the blue for him was not something she could just pretend didn't happen in order to avoid feeling uncomfortable.

-About a while ago… - She wanted to start.

-I know what happened. – He told her as he walked closer and sat next to her on the bed.

-Y-You do? – She stuttered surprised.

-I know what the head of the Elders told you. I apologize for her treatment towards you; I know it's outrageous but I'm afraid she's stubborn and refuses to accept you; more than the rest of the Elders…

_I cause nothing but trouble for him… _- Kisa lamented.

-Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I… I understand Mikado. I understand the reason she doesn't accept me. It's not surprising considering the difference between our statuses. I don't even have a family name and she's the second most important person in a noble clan. You shouldn't be surprised either.

-Even so, status is not everything. That's what nobody seems to understand. All nobles have an unwritten rule of only getting involved with people of high status and they tend to be quite materialistic…

-Byakuya… - Kisa looked down. – I can no longer say to myself that becoming strong is all I must do to stop being a burden… I am a burden to you simply because of who I am. I am interfering with your position now… - She trailed off as he placed his index finger in front of her lips.

She looked up to see his earnest eyes directly.

-Please don't tell me you're the one interfering. I do not see things that way, Kisa. And I do not care about other's opinions. None of the nobles or Elders has a voice in what only concerns you and me. Please, don't think you're being selfish. You are more important to me than them and your smile is far more gratifying than the half-hearted good opinion of people I don't care about.

-How can you say I'm not being selfish? Look at all the things you've done for me… I just know I'm forever in your debt.

-Debt? – He asked gravely as he lifted her chin with his fingers so she could look at him more closely. – Kisa, I love you. You owe me nothing. You've also done things for me. Being in disagreement with the Elders is nothing unusual for me. It's been going on for decades. They couldn't accept Hisana and since then they have tried to grasp me into their control to manage the clan as they want me to. I've done everything they've asked me to do as head, but my love is not something in their possession; they have not the right to think they can promise it to other noble women for me and expect me to correspond… I chose Hisana in the past and nothing they ever did to make me change my mind about it succeeded. – Speaking to Kisa about Hisana so openly felt strange and he himself was surprised he wasn't even stammering as he talked about her. - In the end, it's a small price to pay if you can be at my side. I promise you, they'll never make me regret loving you.

A tear rolled down her left cheek. It was, however, a tear of happiness for his words. They were really reassuring…

She grinned lightly and then cupped his face with her hands without taking her eyes off him.

-No matter how you put it, I really am imposing a lot on you just to be at my side. But I guess I'm just selfish since I just know that being with you puts your life at risk, brings you trouble and a bad reputation and it's just not easy to deal with me; and still, I could say I'll leave your side but I just know I'd be lying. I cannot leave you. I can no longer return to those lonely days of the past. I need you. That's why, if I must be selfish, then so be it. It's a small price to pay if I get to accompany you. – She finally smiled.

Her smile activated his. He took one of her hands from his cheeks with his and kissed it; causing her cheeks to gain a vivid pink shade.

-I believe I am selfish as well. I know that dealing with me can be boring for someone like you. I know that I have imposed my protection over you and have made you uneasy. I know that being with me means to get involved with things you're not used to. I'm afraid that while you're with me, you won't be able to avoid noble issues completely. I realize it also means to expose you to the people in this manor and the looks of others and they; I won't lie to you; are as pleasant as the ones you received on the streets today. I am selfish too…

-I wouldn't say you're selfish. – Kisa said with a pensive look and a finger on her lips as if it could emphasize her thinking power. – I'd even say you're wonderful… - She blushed at what she was saying herself. – I'll tell you there have been times when I've realized I hardly am worthy of you.

-Nonsense. It's actually the opposite. – He retaliated.

They locked stares. Both rain and dark chocolate refused to take their words back.

-So who is selfish and who is unselfish, in the end? – She asked without blinking.

-We both are both. – He answered while leaning closer and giving her a peck on the lips.

-Sounds like we're ideal for each other, then. – Kisa laughed and then kissed him.

She then frowned a moment as she looked around. They were both lying in the bed… When had they leaned to lay there? She only recalled sitting in his front… Had he leaned them both down some time while they eyed one another? His eyes really gave a whole new concept to 'hypnotizing'.

Her eyes stopped wondering half-confused when they met the glass ceiling and could see the sky through it. The skies were getting dark and the moon was up.

She loved the full moon heavens displayed that night. It was clear and shining while surrounded by dark clouds that made its light seem even more radiant and almost shaped the rays around it to look like a white sun with far less powerful light. It was beautiful. Even when there were no visible stars around it, the moon could totally stand by itself.

Byakuya discreetly observed her from beside while lying down. The focused moon rays fell upon her like a stage light. His eyes were enjoying a feast.

Few things would take her eyes off the sky once it had captivated her attention. But she then, unexpectedly, glanced in his way. He was caught with his eyes on the cookie jar and she smiled while almost chuckling.

Catching him off guard again, she got closer and kissed him. It took him some seconds to close his eyes and let the kiss flow.

After minutes they were gasping while looking at each other. Moonlight suited him like it suited marble. She would never cease to be delighted at his features. In moments like these, she would feel as if everything was a dream. Her being with such a handsome man would only be logical in a dream dimension. Perhaps she was dreaming, but if she was, she only hoped never to wake up.

He was still processing that he could speak about Hisana without difficulty. Months ago, he could barely say her name out loud albeit it was present in his thoughts every moment of every single day. And he wasn't just speaking of her, he was speaking of her to Kisa. Shouldn't that be awkward? Kisa didn't seem uncomfortable or offended at her mention; not even close. She was looking at him as if encouraging him to keep talking; she knew it was a miracle and she would not be the one to stop it.

Byakuya smiled at his thoughts. This was truly transcendental. He had finally ceased his mourning. Thinking of Hisana didn't bring a smile on his face but it was no longer painful. His heart no longer ached for it was no longer empty. Although the space Kisa occupied was different from the one Hisana used, he now had someone to attach to and loneliness would no longer be his companion.

Life truly was unpredictable. Because of Hisana, it used to be accurate to say his type was graceful, quiet, elegant and of uncommon beauty. But what could be said his type was now? Kisa was loud and chatty, casual and unceremonious, somewhat rough and tomboyish and of uncommon personality. He himself was yet to determine what exactly about her attracted him. Were Kisa and Hisana opposites, then? Most probably, yes…

X Flashback X

-I believe things are alright here for now… - Rukia expressed; though she tried to be formal, she couldn't quite hide her inevitable smiling. – I'll get going then. Ichigo is not going to believe this… I'll come back later if needed, Nii - Sama.

Byakuya just nodded. She turned and started to walk, but then stopped and turned the upper half of her body to meet his expectant eyes as he noted her.

-By the way, I'm pretty sure Hisana – Nee would want you to be happy. – Byakuya's eyes broadened as she kept grinning. – So please be happy, Nii – Sama.

She then disappeared as she turned to the left hall and left him behind; nearly dumbfounded.

X End of Flashback X

Rukia's words had just gained greater sense that instant as they replayed in his mind.

By the time he came back from his mental world, he found Kisa sleeping on her side while facing him.

She looked much better sleeping now than she did earlier with tear marks on her cheeks. Because of that, he again kissed her. As a consequence, she dreamt of his kiss. It felt much nicer to kiss her this time.

He then stood up and left the room.

When he reached his, he changed into sleepwear and then took the envelope Keiko had given him earlier.

He had noted in the only glance he had spared for it before that the envelope carried a noble seal in it.

He now recognized the seal as that of the Kasumioji Clan. He didn't need to open it to know what it contained. He instantly recalled that it was around the start of summer that the Kasumioji celebrated the anniversary of their clan's foundation and integration to the nobility of Seireitei. It was one of the most important events of the season. All noble families were invited.

He opened the envelope and read the invitation's details. The event would take place that same week. Nonetheless, he didn't expect to find an extra letter inside.

He scowled. It had been written by Princess Rurichiyo herself and, in brief, it requested the presence of the very renowned Kisana since she had heard a lot about her and had the desire to meet her in person.

Byakuya sighed. He knew the young head of the clan probably had no ill intentions and was being sincere, but he wasn't sure if he should expose Kisa to that society; just like he had told her a while ago. He knew the vast majority would never approve her presence there. Moreover, it was past likely they would give her a bad time.

He really didn't want to take her. He himself assisted out of social obligations and to keep in good terms with the Kasumioji. This was one of the reasons the Elders didn't ever support him and Kisa. Kisa had said that she would be interfering with his position and so had the Elders implied. This was tricky. If Kisa went, she'd be entering the lion's cage; and the lion was not domesticated; but if she didn't go, then the relations with the Kasumioji family would be affected. To keep peace between clans was the heads' job. To protect Kisa from harm was his duty for having been entrusted to him by her guardians.

_No matter what, I must keep my word. I must protect her as much as possible…_ - He decided resolutely.

He needed a couple of minutes to fall asleep later.

When morning arrived, Kisa woke up for breakfast and, as promised, she ate well and got charged up with energy as she continued reading 'Chronicle of a Death Foretold'. She was getting warmly close to the end.

-Nothing takes your eyes off that book. – Byakuya remarked as he entered.

She smiled.

-You already told me that before. Feel the déjà-vu?

He grinned.

-I suppose I did. Today I'm also to work in office. I believe today you'll train with the notebook?

Kisa flushed.

-Yeah… I am sorry. I actually am shameless for falling asleep without using it after all the trouble we went through to get it… - She sounded apologetic.

-It's not like I had a bad time. – He tried to console her.

-I didn't either. – She smiled.

With no more words but one kiss, he parted to work at the 6th's quarters and Kisa finished her breakfast.

She proceeded to take the orange and blue notebook with black jacket and opened it at its last page. She placed the notebook on top of the coffee table in front of the furniture in the back. The light from the glass wall was pretty suited for studying; though she was not going to be reading anything…

Effectively, nothing was written there. Something about it felt different from the other sheets; now that she paid more attention to it.

She grabbed a pencil and mused heavily while frowning. Diego Santiago told her she had to write 'Begin session' on Hinara… What the hell is Hinara supposed to look like? She felt too nervous to do it. She needed to take a deep breath.

_OK, it's not like the world will end if I don't get it right at first. I'll go with my gut. If it's wrong then I can just erase and try again… Gee, Santiago should've been more helpful here._

She then started an attempt to write in Hinara. It looked like a weird doodle that would've easily been confused by kanji for anyone who didn't really know Japanese. Much to her surprise, that one attempt was all she needed. She had actually got it right.

Instantly, in the blink of an eye, her mind was transported.

Suddenly, she was standing in the middle of a field and the sky beckoned more to noon than morning.

Just five meters in front of her stood her guardian, Diego Santiago. He wore the same formal black coat she saw him wearing when he was at Seireitei. She wasn't sure if his black pants and shoes were the same ones, though. They had nothing distinguishable about them. His expression was like she remembered: Aloof, cold, focused, probing, strict.

-I've been waiting, my Mistress. – He told her with his same old voice that lacked feelings.

She had always felt strange when called 'Mistress'. Now it felt just like it did at the beginning; she was clearly yet to get used to it.

-Sorry for the delay. – Kisa told him as she assumed the seriousness she knew she must have to train with him.

-No need to apologize. – He replied with his static face. – Let's begin.

So I feel like telling you the reason for which I sometimes place Japanese words such as 'Gomenasai' in the text even though I clearly don't know Japanese… It's a matter of how I imagine the scenes I write. Since I'm a hardcore otaku that's watched _a lot_ of anime subbed, I've picked up a bit and some words simply stick in my head and they are played in the scene in my mind. That's just the way I place it in words. Does that make sense? Oh, and don't forget to review.


	81. Will of a Soldier, Will of a Fighter

Dedicated to SeSsYlOvEr2956 for favoriting! In case you don't quite remember Shikuregan and Meikurashizu, you can consult chapter 46. This turned out shorter than expected because half of it seemed more appropriate as a different chapter.

Information note:

Humerus: Bone belonging to the upper arm.

**Will of a Soldier, Will of a Fighter**

-Let's begin. – Diego Santiago said.

The second he finished talking, he immediately charged at her. Her alert was not yet on but she expected it from his part; she had learnt her lesson last time they trained. It was just like him. He would not go easy on her when she was still wearing hospital clothing so it wasn't likely he would at this moment.

She evaded him by jumping sideways. He followed by doing the same and with noticeable expertise. She knew he'd do that and inwardly grinned. She then bent her knees and propelled herself by jumping up and tried hitting him with her heel while above him in midair.

He avoided it and threw his fist to her stomach. The impact on her caused her to have a rough landing.

Without giving her time to stand up, he again came at her and while standing next to her lying body, he bent down and directed his extended hand towards her head. She rolled to her left and eluded it and she was certainly glad she had. She glanced at his hand and inwardly gasped. The force on his hand was so sharp that half of his whole hand had buried itself within the ground (!); like a knife's blade.

He really was serious. If she hadn't eluded that hit and taken it into her head, it would've pierced her skull! Maybe he was relatively going easy on her before.

She then took notice of the cut in her right cheek caused by the pressured air around his hand.

Running out of time before her guardian attacked again with his other hand, she rolled again and when on her stomach, she pushed herself up and jumped back to gain distance.

He ran to her front and she prepared herself as she raised her knee to the lever of her hips. He saw it quite predictable and simply changed his approaching direction to avoid the obvious kick. She raised her knee even higher but unexpectedly lowered it and gave a side step that she used as center to turn around 270 degrees and then, with the same leg she had raised before, she kicked towards him but unfortunately missed him by half a centimeter.

She had no time to growl as he took her leg prisoner and pulled it for her to lose balance. As she was falling his punch came straight at the middle of her chest.

She was falling but didn't touch the ground just below her current position. He kneed her stomach and threw her in the air to land roughly 10 meters from where he stood.

She grimaced and growled but couldn't scream. She curled into a ball while lying on her side for three seconds and then exhaled heavily painful carbon dioxide.

She held her stomach as she sat up. While she was about to stand up, his fist was dangerously close to her face and so she let herself fall on her back to dodge his fist.

With effort but still lithely, she raised one leg and threw him a kick he easily avoided. She knew he would but her main purpose was for him to back off to dodge it so he created distance between them.

Distance gave her more time; enough to stand up.

But the time she had earned only allowed her to do so much. The second she was standing, he was already a meter away from her. She quickly rose her arms in a defensive position but he increased his speed to appear behind her and with his extended cutting hand, he pierced her just below the nape.

Kisa's irises contracted and she screamed both from pain and shock.

Half his fingers were covered in blood he was greatly familiar with.

She fell on her knees and with her palms against the ground. She was gasping as she was squeezing one of her eyes shot and the other one was only half open. She dug her nails into the dirt as she tried to get her breathing steady.

His fingers were like knives and, moreover, her wound felt as if it were on fire. The speed with which he attacked her was too fast for her skin.

He mercilessly threw a punch at her right shoulder from behind.

She growled.

-An enemy doesn't wait until you recover your breath. – He spoke to her normally; obviously unaffected even though he had injured her. – When you fall on your knees, the opponent takes advantage of that moment and strikes again. Don't fall on your knees again. Now, get up. – He commanded.

This was what she had signed up for long ago. Not once did she think it was going to be easy and she was glad about it. Truth was he had done her a favor by punching her shoulder instead of her injury… She realized he was still holding a lot of power back. He had told her before her past self could beat him. That seemed harder to believe with each attack she got.

She got up again and faced him. Her eyes narrowed and focused on him. She was into the fight and nothing else in the world occupied her thoughts that moment.

He came straight towards her. She moved as if she were about to dodge but she then again placed herself in her original pose as she took his punch with her shielding forearms in front of her face. The impact was painful but she could take it and she had managed to hold her arms up. She took advantage of what he didn't expect to surprise him.

She jerked her head frontward as if she was about to butt it against his. He jerked back as reflex. While he had evaded her head-butt, he didn't foresee that she wanted him to step back so her knee could hit his gut.

She had finally landed a hit on him.

She then closed her eyes a third of a second to focus her reiatsu in her planned attack.

She jumped right above him and did a somersault while still in midair and directed her knee at full force.

He shielded himself with his right hand extended. As her knee crashed with it, he felt more than just the pain of the impact. She had actually managed to apply reiatsu to her knee-kick! He _almost_ closed his left eyelid in response to the pain; it was hardly perceivable.

When Kisa removed her knee, he brought his other hand to lock his wrist and press it a minute.

Sincerely, he was a bit surprised. He wondered if it was perhaps in her battle with Koji that she had learnt to focus her reiatsu so quickly.

She then took advantage of him being momentarily in shock because of the pain and punched his right shoulder just a second before landing perfectly on the ground crouching.

She straightened up her posture as she rose and looked at him.

Deep inside she didn't want to punch him; she felt bad enough for having hurt his hand. Despite him having done something just as ruthless mere minutes ago, she still felt that way. She didn't like the way he told her how merciless an opponent is in battle because she knew he wasn't telling her so she would be more alert in a fight and defend herself; he also meant it as for her to do the same.

She only wanted to protect herself so as to not trouble anyone else. She never thought of training as a way to become a strong fighter who'd be dedicated in her life to be a soldier. She wasn't like Byakuya or the others. She never thought of herself like them; she thought she still had a long way to go before she could match their willpower and never really thought of walking down the same path as them.

To be a shinigami is to be a soldier. Not all of them were born without mercy; most of them were the opposite. The truth was that most officers became who they are because they have the real desire to protect others however they can. But to protect others is not just a noble cause, it's also a privilege. Just how many people in the world have as part of their life regrets not having had the chance to save those they care for? How many actually do receive the chance to do it? And from that selected group, how many are capable of succeeding in that purpose? Since it is a privilege, it certainly has its toll. That is, their mercy.

To defeat an enemy, one does not necessarily has to cause a great amount of damage to them; it's always procured to inflict as less as possible, in fact. But there are repetitive occasions in which the enemy requires different measures. In order to protect what one treasures, one must bring the enemy down. Sometimes, the only way is to be merciless when inflicting damage; that has developed into murder countless times. Aizen Sosuke being the perfect case in which there was no other way around it.

When those times came, it would test just how much pain certain people can take. Few are the officers that can't feel what Kisa was feeling when she hurt her guardian; and that is only because time has helped them to deliberately turn blind as to avoid the grief.

Kisa believed there was no way for her to ever match so strong a will as to hurt others in the name of a belief and sense of justice alone like a shinigami.

But then, as Diego Santiago talked to her, she came to remember her fight with Koji.

Koji was just like Santiago had told her an enemy was. Back then, she was very aware that Koji was serious about hurting her and not even then did she really want to hurt him. She had mused about that fight for a long while. She had now understood that she had fought him in mere self-defense. While with him, the thought of injuring him seriously was not pleasant; she didn't really want to. The thought of killing him right then never crossed her mind. That thought of ending a life herself freaked her out… That attitude had made her fighting weaker.

To win a fight, one must not hold back too much. One must be willing and prepared to seriously damage the opponent without a thought for their pain. One must learn to view pain as a way to gain advantage over the enemy and then strike. Though she was not planning to fight all her life, she knew a battle was approaching. Somehow, the urging faces she could still recall in both of her guardians' faces hinted her that this was no game.

In a way, even if she hadn't possessed the resolution to become strong, she'd still be at this place at this instant. She was not just going to defend herself; she was going to fight for her very life. If she were to remain vulnerable, she would meet her end right then.

The moment she punched Santiago's shoulder, she took a decision. From then on, she was not to fear inflicting pain on others and she was to try her best to be ruthless and cold. She'd definitely avoid causing more damage than necessary, nonetheless; it would all depend on her future circumstances.

Diego Santiago could see that strong determination in her eyes. He hadn't expected her to attack at her full potential… All this time, despite the damage he caused her, he felt as if part of her was holding back in fear of hurting him. That had now changed; her fighting style had just evolved. The determination in her eyes was remarkable. Not many agree to pay such a high price as their humane mercy in order to fight. He'd never let her know, but inwardly he was grinning at her with pride.

He exchanged looks with her a moment and then blinked. The fight would be resumed that instant. He said no words to her before charging. His speed seemed way faster than before. She could catch up with her eyes but her body was too slow.

He didn't hesitate to hit the shoulder he had attacked before with the side of his extended hand.

The impact was on the top of her humerus. She gritted her teeth as she almost lost her balance but managed to stay standing. Her efforts, however, were futile in the end.

He then kicked with great force at the side of her knee, more specifically in the lateral tibiofemoral joint. The impact also hit her tibia.

She fell on her left side and cringed holding her knee while screaming behind her tight teeth that were at plain view. She held her knee as she swallowed the pain though there was still a tear that leaked through one of her squeezed shut eyelids. No one could blame her there; even if her bone wasn't broken, bone pain is just the worst there can be and that's a fact. It was remarkable enough that she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs.

She opened one of her eyes and saw him standing right next to where she lied. She sat up and tried to move her leg but the pain wave froze her as she suppressed her yelling. He had his hand extended again and was ready to go at her. She wouldn't be able to dodge it. She had lost.

He then proceeded to charge his hand with her neck as its target. She simply closed her eyes; admitting defeat to herself and hinting it towards him. His hand stopped at one inch from her neck.

Kisa opened both of her eyes wondering why the pain didn't come and there she found him kneeling in front of her with a light frown playing on his features.

-I lost. – She said out loud.

-You lost because you wanted to. – He told her while looking at her coldly as usual.

His voice showed no compassion with its strict tone but it wasn't unemotional this time; she was certain he sounded disappointed. Oddly enough that sensation felt like a déjà-vu. Had she heard that tone before? It was as if this was the millionth time he was talking to her like that and it was strange.

-I couldn't dodge it even if I tried to.

-Not completely but if you had tried, you might have made it so my hand only gave you a cut on your neck's side. You gave up.

She gazed down. She would've complained any other time but this was different. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be strong and she shouldn't count with her guardian to make it easier for her. She knew he was right. Deeply, she also felt disappointed herself.

-Why did you stop? – She asked him all of a sudden.

-Because you had already admitted defeat. It would've been unnecessary to attack you anyways.

-Unnecessary, huh? – She really wasn't used to his coldness entirely just yet. She chortled halfheartedly. – But then it would've been normal for any opponent to just kill me right then and there. It's not like I'll stay dead forever, right? – She said as she lifted her gaze to meet his; she was serious and solemn and her eyes were dangerously resenting.

He closed his eyes as if that was his way to sigh.

-I know you said you couldn't tell me anything since that would ruin my chances of regaining my old strength and all of that…But you even threatened Byakuya to kill him if he let me die… And all this time, I doubt you didn't know I could revive. I know it's not the first time I came back to life, was it? Jisume left it clear that it was something I was capable of doing and knew it from long back… Don't think that this changes the fact that I should be mad at both you and Edward for that.

-Kisana…

-Kisa. - She corrected a bit too harshly for her taste but since it was him she was talking to, she doubted he'd mind.

-Kisa… - He apparently hadn't practiced since he still struggled to call her that. – You yourself said it, I could not tell you too much. And I've told you, I am not here to be liked by you but to watch over your wellbeing. As guardians, both James and I entrusted you to him and we had to make sure he took it seriously. Despite that, he failed and let you…

-Don't! – She interjected mad. – Don't you dare finish that sentence! – She said angry. – He didn't let me die and he did not fail! There was nothing he could do! Jisume and I are the ones to blame; she for having killed me and myself for allowing her to. Byakuya…You know, don't you? You've been watching over me all this time since you two left. I just know you have. You know I encountered Koji and lost. You should also be perfectly aware that he protected me from Koji and saved me despite his condition. I owe him more than you give him credit for, Santiago. I won't let you say that kind of words directed towards him again. That's an order. – She finished firmly.

-If that is your wish, then so be it; I shall comply. – He told her obediently.

It was rather unpredictable how she was the one that acquired harshness in her voice at the end. She didn't feel good for ordering him; her conscience was so annoying it was already nagging, but how could she help it? She couldn't let anyone speak like that of Byakuya. Albeit they were in a place where he could never hear them, she instantly feared he would. She knew very well how he blamed himself for her demise and knew he had suffered a lot because of her. It was just too unfair from her point of view for others to say things like that; even if that meant being firm with the one that she needed so many answers from.

-Santiago, you haven't answered my question. Why did you not kill me? Is it that I won't revive another time, perhaps?

He sighed and then looked at her in the eyes.

-It's not because of that. You can die, but you'll always come back to life again as long as you don't die while in Shikuregan.

-In Shikuregan? You mean the 'supreme' reach of my power?

-Yes. While you're in any other condition, no matter what, you'll revive. The time, however, varies. Last time, as I sensed, took you five hours. This indicates just how weak your power is currently. In the past, it would only take you thirty minutes.

-30 minutes?!

-Yes, Kisan…Kisa. – He affirmed without any sign of him running out of patience; unlike last time. Most likely, last time he had shown less patience due to the circumstances in which their time was limited.

-And why does it happen?

-It's a family trait.

-So Jisume can revive too if she doesn't die in Shikuregan?

He frowned and stared at her for a minute.

-She can revive as well. However, she does not possess the power of Shikuregan.

-You're saying it's a power only I possess, then?

-It's a power that belongs to the Dragons.

-The Hasumei Dragons, you had mentioned, have reiatsu inclined towards an element and supposedly possess unbelievable power, right?

-Correct. You possess that power because you're the Wind Dragon.

-Is the 'Wind Dragon' a shared title?

His frown deepened.

-No, Kisa… There is only one Dragon per element.

-So there's a limited number of Dragons?

-There is one per element: Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Thunder. That title is given only to those whose reiatsu is the closest to the respective properties of each element.

-Now this is starting to sound like some shonen manga story…

-Kisana, I'm perfectly serious. You are the only Wind Dragon that currently exists.

-But Jisume said she was the 'Wind Dragon'…

He sighed again.

-I cannot tell you much about Jisume…

-She really is my twin sister; I know that much.

-That is true. She wasn't lying when she told you she was your twin. However, she is _not_ the Wind Dragon.

-Why would she lie?

-In reality, she has always said she is the Wind Dragon; since a very early age.

-You've known her since she was little?

-I've known both you and her since you were newborns.

Kisa immediately recalled what Edward had told her. Santiago had become her guardian when she was just a newborn. It made perfect sense for him to also know her twin since then.

-And do you know why she says that lie even now?

-I know why, but that I cannot tell you.

She sighed. The old frustration of asking questions that had to be left unanswered was back.

-Then, what _can_ you tell me about her?

-You used to be much stronger than her. For a long time, you've been her target to surpass. The relationship among you two has never been normal or stable. You've never been alike her in attitude. Her appearance is supposedly the same as yours but there are some differences that a guardian cannot help notice. Among the family and else, she's always been considered more beautiful and graceful.

Kisa snickered.

-I do not find that as a laughing matter, my Mistress. – He told her seriously.

-I can't help it. It's actually the very first thing you tell me that I can easily believe. The only thing I seem to have in common with my past self is the uncouthness and my golden rule of never spending more than 5 minutes grooming. It's actually hilarious from that point of view.

He didn't laugh. He inwardly sighed heavily.

-And what about Koji? How long has he been her guardian?

-He's been her guardian since she was also a newborn.

-Wow, so there's something you two have in common. – She looked up. – But you know? He made me feel curious about guardians. Can guardians ever oppose their Mistress?

-That is not defined. It takes a good amount of willpower for a Guardian to disagree; hence it has never been known of such case happening in reality. We follow our Mistress until the end.

-So even if you knew my actions were wrongdoings, you'd still not oppose me?

-When we become Guardians, we swear to follow our Master or Mistress without opposition. The way we see things is usually the same point of view as our Mistress's. If she does wrong, our nature does not allow us to see it wrong unless it's quite clear. Even if we don't agree, it's within our nature to follow.

-The more I hear of guardians, the more I feel convinced it's the most horrible thing to do to another person. To make others lose their individual will doesn't sound right in the least.

-Do not say that, my Mistress. It's not like we lose our will completely. Besides, when one agrees to become a Guardian, he must not mind that fact. There is no guardian that can. Were a man to try to become a guardian while he has not accepted the consequences that it'll bring, he'd die in the process and become a failed attempt. While it may sound cruel to outsiders, to be a guardian is a privilege and a sacred duty in which one must not hesitate in order to protect. I could never see it in any other way.

Kisa gazed down. His words were not necessarily making her feel better; in fact, they were growing worse as he kept talking. Was being a guardian as noble as he tried to make it sound?

She placed her hand on her nape and then slid it down. She noticed that the sensation of pain still lingered faintly but she could no longer feel the perforations of his fingers. Had she healed already? She then touched her knee gently. The pain was still in her muscles; though at a much more tolerable rate; but her knee was no longer injured and she could tell.

-I don't understand. How come there are times when my wounds heal slowly and other times too quickly and there are times when they don't even heal at fast rate? I remember months ago that my back burned with my symbol because I had entered forced Meikurashizu and it took it days to heal.

-Back then, you were far weaker than you are now. Your healing abilities depend on how much energy you really have. It is not surprising that your wounds didn't heal at fast rate. If you can spare some energy, then your body will use it for your wounds but if you don't have any, it cannot heal at fast rate. When your energy is normal, a cut doesn't take half a second to heal, a bruise takes one entire second and so your type of injuries progressively take longer time to heal depending on their gravity. Your bones, when dislocated, can place themselves in place again after 30 seconds. When fractured, it takes a whole minute for them to reunite. However, as I told you before, your reiatsu used to be almost at 0. It indicated you could not control your power at its full and hence it stayed permanently low until you'd reach a level in which you could manage to raise it at will; and it also indicated that your energy was not sufficient. A cut currently takes almost you two seconds to heal.

-That's still pretty fast if you ask me. And what do you mean with '_used to_ be 0'? You're telling me it's no longer zero?!

-As a matter of fact, it's been over a week since I've felt it stronger. Something must have happened for your body allowing your reiatsu to rise again. Has your Hikyo shown any appearances?

-My Hikyo… - Kisa said slowly. – I believe I tamed her…

He stared at her with what seemed to be inkling of shock for the first time in that session.

-You tamed her? – Now he was the one with trouble believing her. - How?

-In a dream. Byakuya says I slept for over a day.

-Would you tell me that dream in detail?

Kisa still had so many more things she wanted to know but she knew he also did. So she proceeded to tell him _almost_ her whole dream. No matter how unemotional he appeared to be, she couldn't muster enough courage to tell him he was dying; despite it just being a dream. She had been wondering because of that particular part if all of her dream was made of real memories or if it was mixed with non-real parts. Was his demise a memory or actually just a dream?

She didn't miss that there were several parts in which he seemed to react to what she said. She knew that he was recognizing what she was describing. Oh, the urge to ask him was overbearing! But it was pointless. She knew what his reply would be and if she was to hear those same words again, she'd explode. Nonetheless, this was a big deal. She came up with a way to get the information out of him; even if what she learned was not that significant, it was something.

-Santiago, I know you're limited to what you can reveal to me, but would you please tell me which of the parts are not based on my true past? Was it all a complete dream that was just too frighteningly realistic?

-All of what I heard…It was all much like reality. It is safe for you to assume the dream was based on your past.

-Wow, so she really was my mother… - Kisa smiled lightly. – She was really a lovely woman, wasn't she?

-She was a unique person. You could say she was unpredictable in many ways. But she was a highly respectable lady nonetheless. – He replied sincerely.

Kisa looked at him for a second. She didn't see that coming. The way he spoke of her beckoned that he had spent time with her mother; or at least had observed her from up close. He definitely though highly of her judging by his tone. _She must have been truly amazing if she earned such fond respect from someone like Santiago…_ - She mused dreamily. – _I wish I could remember more about her…_

-Did you talk often with her?

-Not often, but I had the opportunity to do so in counted occasions.

Kisa then gazed down. Even Diego couldn't fail to notice how Kisa's face suddenly darkened. Even though her light smile was kept in place, it now conveyed a different feeling to it; a feeling of sadness and angst.

-Did I kill her?

Diego Santiago turned to her. It was as if he was wearing a mask and then the mask had fallen; revealing a more humane face behind it. His eyes widened before glaring at her. It was ninety percent certain to say he was worried.

-The man that said I had killed her was hysterical. Either he was a terrific actor or he really believed that wholeheartedly and felt great repulse towards me. The young man that held me up to see her called him 'Father' and called her 'Mother'. The man he called 'Father' called him 'Kenshin'… If she was my mother, then Kenshin is my brother? That man is my father, then? I must have really done something awful to gain such a look from him. He truly believes I murdered her. Did I really do it, then? – She then paused for ten seconds. – I know I'm asking too much. I know you cannot give me an answer, but please… - She then covered her eyes with her left hand in an effort to force the tears that were on their way out to stop advancing. – Please don't say those words out loud. I won't ask you to tell me since I know you can't and I also know I'm not powerful enough to force them out of you. Just…Don't say them out loud… Don't repeat them to me again. - She could feel her throat creating tears and tried to gulp them down without success.

He didn't know how exactly things had come to the point in which she was in the one state in which he was useless. Because he knew she'd have questions, he had asked James not to be present so he wouldn't feel tempted to answer. James had painfully agreed; said it was for the best of their Mistress. Now, Diego Santiago was regretting asking him that. If there was anything he knew he could never beat him at was when at consoling Kisana's heart.

In all the years he had been with her, only once had he managed to bring forth a smile to her face. Ever since the beginning, he had caused her pain in many ways but he could live with it since he knew it was all for her greater wellbeing. Still, he couldn't help feeling discreetly jealous each of the countless times he witnessed Edward James making Kisa smile with such ease it made him feel helpless. He would never say that out loud, though. And he wasn't surprised about that either. After all, he himself had made things so that they worked in that way. From the very start, he was ready to be her cold and aloof instructor.

-You didn't kill her. – He told her belatedly.

She lowered her hand to look at him with watery brown eyes. Her eyes were trembling.

-Don't screw with me like this… Are you playing with me?

-Why would I lie to you, Kisana…Kisa? – He then turned his head and looked away. – True, I cannot answer anything of the other things you asked, but I can assure you that you didn't kill your mother.

-I didn't?

-You did not.

OK! People, I just started my life as a college freshman so now I have even less time to write. T.T I had to squeeze time off my precious sleep to write this because I love it. I don't mind if it's not read by many since in the end it will be worth it both for me and for the sake of fulfilling the promise of finishing it to those reading it. However, if you are reading this, then please review. This doesn't just go for this story; review all of what you really like reading. Writers type pages and pages. All you have to type is to your heart's content; even a single line is meaningful. So, review what you read if you did like it as a sign of appreciation to your favorite authors!


	82. Inside Her Mind

X ~X~ X

-Oh, Byakuya! – Kisa expressed as a realization hit her.

-What is it, Kisa? – Byakuya asked with a raised eyebrow; half curious and half amused.

-It's already been a year since our thing started! Let's celebrate!

-A year? Kisa, what are you talking about? It hasn't even been 4 months.

-To us, it's only been a season, but to the authoress it's been a year since she started this in September 30, 2008.

-Who is this authoress you muse so much about? And we're only in late May.

_Right, I had forgotten only original characters can see the authoress…_ - Kisa recalled.

-Eto…How about I explain later and for now we just thank the readers?

-What readers?

-Thank them and I'll fix my hair real nice for you later. – Kisa attempted to show puppy eyes; whose only plausible victim could be him.

-Alright… - He was speechless as he got lost in delight because of those puppy eyes that he admired for the first time.

Kisa grinned. She had caught him.

She thought of taking advantage of the moment to ask him to wear Converse, but knew she had something just slightly more important than that to do.

-Well, sayume214, Byakuya and I sincerely thank you, readers, for having followed KISA for a year already! It really makes her happy to know you're still with her and hopes you'll be alongside her for another while. She also promised both you and me that she'd finish this story and is still willing to keep her word. She knows this will be a great challenge for her and is still willing to take it. So, just remember to review every now and then to cheer her up and allow her to improve. She wants to write a novel in the future, after all. Comments, opinions and criticism have always been welcome… Hey, Byakuya, say something too!

-She really is touched and feels grateful for every review and message you've sent her. That has given her more energy to keep this up; so you all have been a small help to her. She thanks you and so do we. – He said almost robotically since he could barely think about anything other than what his eye contemplated.

-Byakuya, if you are only staring at me, your words don't sound too heartfelt. – Kisa scolded.

Byakuya blushed and looked away feeling utterly embarrassed for being so obvious. He cleared his throat and assumed a more serious face. (That is, as serious as it can get with Kisa right next to him.)

-Also, sayume214 does not own Bleach; which I knew already. It's Tite Kubo who shall receive credit for the creation of canon characters.

-Just like the authoress, I wish I could be a canon character. – Kisa pondered out loud.

Byakuya turned to her and, with his hand, slowly turned her chin so she faced him directly.

-I still consider you important, Kisa.

Kisa blushed to her maximum; and you already know just how preoccupying that shade of red is.

-I love you. – She wasn't thinking before saying that bluntly. How could she? He was just all she loved.

He gave her a small smile and that was enough to bring hers to her face as well.

It was joyous to know he could make her smile; it was and would always be what he loves the most about her.

-I love you as well, Kisa. – He said tenderly.

She couldn't stop smiling. She was just as vulnerable to him as he was to her.

She closed her eyes and had to get on her tip-toes to give him a peck in his lips since they were still not close enough.

Though she caught him off guard, he smiled and leaned down a bit to return the kiss again.

-OK… - I began. - Since those two just got busy and you know how they refuse to separate until they're oxygen-less, I guess I should continue. I really feel excited about this even though it's already been a year! Can you believe it? In one year I reached over 300,000 words in 82 chapters. I guess it's not half bad, right? I'll hopefully provide you with many more by September 30th, 2010. I'm so sorry school and other stuff don't allow me to update sooner but I still hope you have enjoyed this story so far. And you know? It's still got a long way to go before being anywhere close to its finale! A lot more romance, comedy, surprises, character developments and attempts of action are yet to come; so stick with KISA! I promise you once more I'll give it my all for this story. Even though it's only my first, it is quite likely it'll be my masterpiece. I know this introduction is way too long but this is my way of celebrating. It's both KISA's and my writing anniversary for the first time! But, I won't distract you any longer and get on with the story. If possible, please tell me if you have liked the story so far, which OC's have you liked better and what aspects I can improve at. As usual, please read and enjoy. Hope to hear from you guys for another 2 or maybe 5 years. :D

X ~End of X~ X

**Inside Her Mind**

She looked at him. The tears that she was about to shed from angst became tears of relief. For a moment there, she saw something in those black eyes she hadn't sensed the last time she had seen him. She didn't know exactly what it was but he seemed to feel uncomfortable with as her eyes bored into the depths of his; so he turned away.

He turning his head forced her to land on the real world rather harshly. She then wiped the couple of teardrops off with the back of her hand. _Perhaps it's weird to be looked at by someone crying…_

-How pathetic of me to still be a crybaby. – She chuckled.

-If you need to cry, then you should just do so. I won't say anything about it. – He said.

-Why, I didn't see such a reply coming. With your tough sensei attitude, I would've thought you'd beat me if I shed a single tear.

He frowned again.

-I am only strict on you because I must be as your instructor. Even though that is an important role I must fulfill, I still am your guardian, Kisana. And that will always take priority over being your instructor.

He wasn't even looking at her while saying that so it might hardly seem heartfelt to anyone's eyes, but she was not 'anyone'.

Kisa's heartbeat was fast. It was as if he was looking at her with his voice and piercing right through her.

Then she just smiled.

Smiling; such an ordinary thing that was a quite characteristic trait in her… He just happened to glance at her with the corner of his left eye as the curve on her lips formed.

He immediately turned all of his head rather brusquely to see her better. His eyes hardly believed what they saw for that quarter of a second.

Yes, it only lasted a quarter of a second. His abrupt movement surprised her and she immediately asked:

-Is something the matter?

The rupture of her smile for that worried expression made his chest feel stabbed. It had lasted too little…

This was just the second time he had actually inflicted a smile on her face but far more meaningful than the first since, back then, Kisa was just a newborn baby. But that laughter was just expected of a baby; despite it meaning a lot to him… That's why that time couldn't compare with the feeling he was getting now.

The smile she wore moments ago, though brief, got deep within him. He just knew he would never be able of forgetting it now; which was both a good and a bad thing.

He wasn't answering her. She looked closely at him.

Her heart skipped a beat she saw him more closely. For a brief instant, something about him was different. She knew that look in his eyes; he was remembering something. For that brief instant, he looked like a human with feelings. Now that his face was not unemotional, she could appreciate him with different eyes. She finally processed that he was a very handsome man. Sure, she knew he was good-looking before but because she never looked at him from up close due to the uneasiness his inhumane mask would bring her, this was the first time she dared to see him differently. Now she finally noticed he was actually human too, like her.

_But what cause could you possibly have to work so hard as to act unemotional, Santiago? Just why is it important for you to be cold towards me? I do not understand… Santiago, does being my guardian really make you happy? Are you sad right now? Santiago… Who are you? Other than my guardian, just who are you?_

-We must continue. – He said as he stood up.

Kisa nodded and tried to stand as well. Miraculously, her leg was already better and though it was still a little sore, it was fine.

-How come it heals fast but I still feel pain?

-Accelerated healing means that the injury will no longer make it impossible for your body to move. However, the pain does linger for a considerably longer amount of time; sometimes it takes an entire day for the pain to fully subside. Indeed, there will be times when it will still hurt to move an injured area even though it will be healed. That is why you must learn to shrug the feeling off yourself. It is not a physical, but a psychological hindrance.

Kisa looked down at her knee again. Indeed, not even an amazing ability as fast-rate healing was perfect; nothing could be.

-One last thing I need to know before continuing. – Kisa petitioned.

Diego Santiago glared at her with little patience. He was telling her that their main objective was not to answer her questions but to make her strong.

-Please. – Kisa asked.

He closed his eyes for several seconds and then opened them again; as if that were his way of sighing. She knew he only was going to answer one more doubt at the moment.

-Now that my Hikyo is tamed, it's not possible for it to go berserk again, right?

-In theory, it shouldn't. Nonetheless, taming the Hikyo doesn't mean it won't take advantage of you anymore. A Hikyo's nature is to possess more and more control and the Hikyo itself cannot help it. When using Sakeira and Shikuregan, that part of you is active and increases your power, but you must stay alert. You cannot show weakness to it or else it will try to emerge again. That is why you must use its power with the right frequency. If you do not use it for too long, its instinct will become desperate and it will be tempted to take over again; if you use it too often, however, will give it too much freedom and power to overrule you. Kisana, you must be wise and conscious of what you're doing each time you use your Hikyo's power. There will be times when you may struggle as you 'power up', but that's not something I can teach you; learn it for yourself.

-What do I do if it tries to control me? – She asked serious and nervous.

He closed his eyes again. This time it wasn't a sign of him running out of patience, but of him hesitating to answer her. Had she asked something she wasn't allowed to?

-Kisan…Kisa, do you remember feeling thirsty when your Hikyo has fought you back?

Her eyes widened. She indeed remembered it very well. The more she struggled, the thirstier she felt. Water would not quench that thirst; she had learned back from the time Taro was killed in front of her eyes by that hollow. He knew even that about her? She was _supposed_ to feel thirst? Just how much did he know about her that he could not tell her?

She nodded, intrigued by what his explanation could be.

-That thirst is a reaction that calls for you to quench it, for what can satisfy you is what can stop your Hikyo from taking control; it's a measure of your own body, similar to a reflex.

-But water can't quench it…

He looked at her. She knew even then he was still hesitating to continue.

-It's not water what you need; it's a guardian's kiss.

She froze.

-A g-g-guardian's k-k-k-kiss…?! – She stuttered in disbelief. – You mean…On the lips?

-A kiss from a guardian can help control the Hikyo at severe times and it also awakens the senses. That is the reason why, since I kissed you, you've been more aware; it's one of the contributing causes for your reaitsu's recent development from 0. From that moment on, you were ready to train and your body's reflexes became sharper. That is why your body can do what you remember being capable of doing now.

Kisa was shell-shocked; to say the least. That had been the reason he had kissed her all along… She had previously mused that, perhaps, that was a proof that he had feelings after all; although she certainly didn't like it, to the point in which she had asked him not to kiss her again. Why hadn't he told her this before? Kisa then realized that, to Diego Santiago, everything was about duty and duty was above everything. She no longer knew what to feel towards him. She had always felt confused as to what she should think of him or what kind of person he was. Now, her confusion was stronger than ever.

-My Mistress, - He called for her to come back to reality…If wherever they were could be called that. – We must continue. – He repeated.

Just like at the beginning, he gave her no further notice before charging at her direction.

She was too confused now to fight but she managed to dodge him anyways, although barely. Had she been more concentrated, she would've eluded it completely and with ease. Diego knew that too.

He stopped himself 2.5 meters from where she stood and looked at her with strict eyes. He was regretting having told her what he had.

-My Mistress, you _have_ mused about what's at stake here, correct? – His tone was colder than it was before; and it was harsher as well. – This training's purpose is for you to regain the combat skills you have. Like I've told you before, you used to be better than me. Realize that you are against the clock. Your main enemy is gaining more strength every day; you cannot afford to waste time anymore. I need you to prove that you're serious about becoming strong. Neither of us is here to answer your questions; I have already explained to you many times before the reason why. We are here for you to be able to put up a fight to them. Right now, you could not defeat them, or even get them to be serious. I recall telling you that you cannot just rely on other shinigami to protect you from your enemies. I sense something coming in your way and right now you're vulnerable. I am realistic and know that you won't be able to fight at their level in your first encounter with them. At the very least, I need you to be able to defend yourself until you receive help from _him_. – Her eyes broadened as she understood he meant Byakuya. – Because both James and I have entrusted you into his care, you may rely on him but not entirely. This enemies that will approach you soon are too numerous for him to handle well while protecting you. You must be able to give him time to come to you. That is my main purpose here, in this training session. Kisana, prove to me that you want to survive. Don't tell me you're doing this out of love for that man or for anything else. What I want you to worry about is yourself. Whether you believe it's selfish or not, it's the only way to ensure your own life. – He then assumed a defensive stance. – I've been fighting at a most basic level all this while. I want you to prove your strength to me, like you've done in the past, My Mistress. Convince me you want to live. Now, come and attack me. Defeat me while I fight at this level, Kisana.

Kisa was breathless. She knew he had to assume this tone with her because she had asked for it. She knew he was absolutely right. What were her priorities? She was not going to grow any stronger if she only feared. She had to adopt a new mentality. She had long ago decided to go through with this. It was about time to prove to both her guardian and herself that she was serious.

Kisa breathed deeply and exhaled slowly with her eyes closed. Yes, she was still worried about many of the things he had told her but she just had to shrug it off. She could _not _fight him halfheartedly if she really had to defeat him. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes had a radically different look.

Without any further questions, she closed her eyes again; this time with a different purpose. Suddenly, her reiatsu's presence intensified. So far, it had been close to nonexistent, but now it was finally emerging to the level of a seated officer; breaking free from its imprisonment within her. Because her Hikyo was tamed, this was possible. Diego knew this was a significant progress but, unfortunately, he could not be satisfied by just that, not under their circumstances.

She opened her dark brown eyes. Her expression was very unlike her; serious, analytic, silent and…Intimidating, to some point. Those were not her usual eyes; those were the eyes of a strong opponent. Diego did not show it but he was amazed as he felt relieved to know she was serious.

She immediately charged towards him; leaving marks in the ground as she used a faster speed than the one she had been using before and it was no longer just a sprint… She didn't know this, but she had just used shunpo. Diego's keen perception noticed this and he knew her body was now remembering faster. Still, this all was simply nothing compared to how much power she was missing.

Her shunpo didn't last 2 seconds before she applied all of that concentrated reiatsu in her right hand.

_I will fight to survive… But to fight to protect myself and for nothing more…? Why do I want to live?_

It all happened so fast.

_I want to live to be with Byakuya… But I swear, Santiago, I am doing this for myself as well… I want to prepare sushi for Byakuya again. I want to be greeted another morning by Keiko and Kaede. I want to do something to pay Retsu and Isane for everything they've done for me. I want to drink another Appletini…And another Margarita. I want to hear Ichigo play guitar again. I want to hear Rukia's singing voice at least once. I want to contemplate the sky for longer. I want to touch another Chinese bellflower. I want to go shopping with Rangiku and Toshiro again. I want another coffee from Karakura Mall. I want to wear my Converse again. I want to do more things with Tatsuki. I want to remember Taro another time and smile. I want to see snow again this following winter. I want to finish my novel, as I promised Tatsuki. I want to talk casually with Izuru again. I want to do something for Soi Fon because I owe her a lot. I want to go to another CHAINX concert. I want to greet Uryuu under normal circumstances. I want to pay a visit to Mr. Minagawa and Takashi to see how they're doing at the bar. I still want to eat Froot Loops another time. I want to read another tanokobon of Orihime's shoujo collection. I want to watch fireworks again with Byakuya… I want to kiss him many more times. I want to feel him close to me. I want to play with his beautiful hair again. I want to get lost in his rain eyes again… I want to prove him I'll be at his side and can face adversities if he's got my back. I want to show him I can be strong if I want to… I want to love him forever. I want to learn more about myself too…But that's not as important as the above. That is why…I WANT TO LIVE!_

Kisa unexpectedly jumped above him and landed to attack his back with her arm; trying to slay him. He, however, reacted in time to turn around and meet her with her cutting arm with his. He had easily focused enough reiatsu to counteract her attack in less than a second. Moreover, he had more strength in his than she did. She had no choice but to jump back after six seconds. His arm fell and graced her front as she did.

She hadn't gained herself one second, since Diego charged at her the instant she landed in the ground. But she didn't even try to jump aside or dodge him anyhow. She encountered him with her crossed arms raised to protect her front. His punch met her forearms. Nonetheless, she resisted from breaking her own defense. His fist thrice again hit her defense but she neither lowered her arms nor backed off.

She gritted her teeth at first and squeezed shut her eyes tightly from the pain. But then, something changed in her. Her clenched jaw and tightly closed eyelids relaxed noticeably. Her expression, actually, turned unbelievably serene.

He decided to change angle of offense and shunpoed to attack her left profile.

She gave one footfall forward and quickly turned to face him. With her right arm, she nearly slew him. Her arm overbearing fixed reiatsu grazed him and managed to cut a couple of his hairs. She had done that without opening her eyes yet.

He jerked back but she immediately took off to his direction.

He defensively placed his arms in front of his chest. All of the reiatsu she had concentrated in her arm, she passed it all to the punch she threw him. His arms were steel firm and she knew it. Yet, she had managed to make them tremble from the impact.

The strength she was showing was much greater now that it was when their training began. It was a radically different level of power.

Diego Santiago couldn't help being inwardly surprised at her being able to increase speed, power and focus in such a short time; but he knew this was what he was expecting from her from the beginning. This was, after all, not the first time he witnessed in body and soul the true potential of a Hasumei Dragon.

She opened her dark eyes again and exchanged looks with his even darker ones. Her facial expression was now complete with her open eyes. While his were the same as always; intricate and undecipherable, hers were certainly _not_ the usual. If they had been the same, they would've showed she was feeling pressured and her irises would tremble as her mind searched quickly for a solution to avoid damage. But now, along with her current face, she seemed unrealistically different from who she was mere minutes ago. Her appearance was analytic, imperturbable… And the eyes she showed him revealed she was _certain_ she'd be victorious. At that instant, she resembled the image of her past self her guardian had showed her several weeks ago; it was easy to believe they were the same person. Her fighting side had emerged for good at last.

She threw him another punch and this one was leaking even more reiatsu than the previous one. He landed on the ground and stopped it with his own palm. His hand was hurt but he still mustered enough will as to speak without reflecting pain.

-You're learning to focus your reiatsu faster now, but you're not controlling it well. You're wasting too much in every attack. – He told her instructionally.

She didn't nod or do anything to let him know she had heard him.

She turned and directed a side kick to him but he avoided it. She shunpoed and threw him a rain of attacks, consisting of punches and kicks. He was more mindful about her arms that had reiatsu in them than about her legs.

She apparently read his mind. Soon afterwards, her legs had visible reiatsu flames enveloping them. Not only was the speed of her attacks increasing to the point in which he had to shunpo like her to keep up his dodging, she had actually listened to his teaching. She wasn't wasting half as much reiatsu as she was moments ago. She was practicing her control. He would've broken her pattern and interrupt her, but because he knew she needed to control her attacks better, she let her keep with her series of attacks and kept evading for more minutes for longer. She was slowly increasing in her accuracy. Her hits were now gracing him and it cost him more effort and concentration to evade. This speed could never be achieved by a first-timer. This was the most solid proof that she had fought before and she was not even re-learning to do anything. She was just remembering she could do them.

Diego believed this was making his effort as sensei worth it. But although this was beyond impressive, it still wasn't enough. Her enemies were no joke. She was, indeed, still far from being a true match for any of them.

As soon as he noted she was gaining domain on that aspect, he quickly found her blind spot and attacked her shoulder in a precise second in which she left it unguarded.

She jerked back and landed on her feet while holding her shoulder with one hand. Her entire grimacing consisted of nothing more than closing one eyelid shut, and not even tightly.

-Your pattern of attacks comes in a very predictable sequence. You need to alternate between kicks and punches. Also, it took me just one minute to spot seven different areas you were not guarding every certain amount of seconds because you were focused on your attacks. You cannot stray you attention from either defense or offense, even when you're attacking.

The instant, he finished speaking, he shunpoed towards her. She stopped af fist with her bare hand and her jaw tensed when the pain assaulted her. His fist was burning with his bright white reiatsu. However, she didn't step back. Her hand enveloped his fist and squeezed it painfully while at the same time taking some pain out on his hand.

Their glares were exchanged at one another. Not one blinked. Her eyes were not reflecting her body's pain. She still believed she could win and she was not about to give up, he could tell.

The really drastic change in air of her eyes was overbearing, even for emotionless Diego Santiago.

She gritted her teeth and frowned as she fought to push him back with nothing but her extended arm. Suddenly, her entire body shone with resplendent white reiatsu as she pushed her arm forward. His firm feet were feeling the pressure she exerted upon his body because of the mere grip she had on his imprisoned hand. Her steady hold on him was unbreakable.

His mask shattered and true shock was reflected in his black eyes as it was costing him more and more to keep himself standing where he was.

The wind started to blow from behind her and against his resistance. It was as if it was reflecting her will to make him succumb to her and finally beat him. His honey blond hair was being pushed back by the strong wind and his eyes were half closed to protect themselves against it. But he refused to break eye contact with the dark brown eyes that glared back at him without minding how her ash-colored hair was also moving to where the wind blew, blocking her peripheral vision entirely.

She let out a yell as the winds reached hurricane speeds and white reiatsu with crimson red edges was around the hand that held his immobile fist. The reiatsu's intensity was hurting him and he almost closed one eye as proof of him being capable of feeling pain. That added to the strong gusts of wind hindering his movements to the front, he couldn't fight it back as she pushed him back.

He was on his back in midair but lithely somersaulted and landed crouching on the ground.

Without moving from where she was standing originally, she erected her right arm and raised it high above her head's level. She then heavily brought it down diagonally. From it originated a cutting crescent-shaped blade that measured at least 1 meter of height and width. It shone her reiatsu's white light as if it was painted with red. This was the attack she had mastered before, but now she had her reiatsu added to it.

He couldn't move sideways easily because of the still blowing cyclonic gusts. He could only dodge it with it grazing his side. That was yet the most powerful attack she had remembered. Still, her eyes remained focused on him. She wanted to bring him down.

She charged towards him once again, unblinking and grave.

He used his shunpo and so did she. It became a speed dance to see who could land a hit on the other first and a series of defensive dodging.

She was yet to know their shunpo speed was already reaching captain-level speed. He augmented his speed as she augmented hers unconsciously.

He counteracted her cutting arm with his. While his reiatsu was pure white, hers had red edges around it. This was a sign that she wasn't just fighting like an average shinigami. She was using her attributes as the Wind Hasumei Dragon. Proof of that was the crazy wind that surrounded them; coincidence it certainly was not.

They were at a stalemate point in which they were showing opposition to make the other back off. Both of them had their feet planted on the field.

-Kisana, you're improving, however, you are still far from bringing me down to the ground. – He told her as he elevated his strength to a superior level. She had made him resource to that.

She was about to be pushed back when she also increased the intensity of her reiatsu and looked at him earnestly.

-I'm not going to let you make me fall down again, Santiago. – She was serious too.

After the impasse's climax was on, the red in her reiatsu's edges was so great it was reaching a height superior to that of the trees. Even then, Diego's resistance was not fading.

-You're still to gain more strength in order to push me back, Kisana.

Kisa knew he was right. This stalemate was going to be eternal at this point. She painfully resigned herself and drew back jumping.

Nevertheless, she landed crouching and propelled herself to jump far up and in midair threw a kick above him. From her leg was born a new attack. But this was no cutting crescent. She had shot a 'X' shaped pair of waves that made his eyes go broad in shock. This was no new attack. His eyes clearly stated he was familiar with that attack.

Diego raised his right arm all the way up with his hand open and his fingers expanded as much as possible. A transparent black barrier was formed around him in the shape of half a sphere, touching the field's grass to and surrounding him.

Kisa's attack collided with the barrier and a loud collision noise was heard and resonated throughout the field. A blinding light was born.

Kisa closed her eyes and covered herself with her arms, though that defense was not effective against light. She could hear the sound of breaking glass but could not open her eyes to see anything.

Five seconds passed and she opened her eyes. The barrier Diego Santiago had created was now shattered to pieces in the ground and disappearing as its composing molecules vanished in the air.

-What was that? – She asked with her serious demeanor.

-Your attack destroyed the barrier. This barrier is very strong, so it is only natural that their collision would cause such a reaction.

-How did I do that? I wasn't thinking of doing anything like that, so how could I?

-Your memory and instinct took over you for a second. That attack was something you had done before, many times.

-And what was that barrier? It looked like kido…

-It's very much like kido but not quite. It's part of your family's secret art spells. They are not part of the official list of kido spells shinigami use because they're techniques created by your ancestors and only used within your family. That is about all I can share with you, My Mistress.

Kisa's serious expression was almost broken apart. This was a hint that, indeed, her family was not normal. But now he mentioned her ancestors? Her family had registered history, then? It sounded much like a clan in the way he said it. Was that it? She was a member of a rather powerful clan…? She didn't believe it.

_Santiago, just who in the world is my family? What kind of people are they? I swear I hardly know what to believe anymore…_

They were not on a break. He didn't give her another second to keep musing in frustration. She resumed her serious persona as she stopped his arm with hers. She shunpoed back and their speed rondo was reestablished.

This was yet another impasse. He needed to speed things up. Although they had more time than last time, they didn't have forever.

-My Mistress, why do you want to live? – He asked her.

She gawked.

-Why do I live? – She repeated, surprised by the question.

-Are you doing this to protect that shinigami captain?

Kisa gazed down but immediately raised her eyes again as she was weakening her defense and she needed to remain firm.

-Are you? - He pressed.

After a pause of silence, he shunpoed to her back and she also shunpoed to attack his right profile.

-Yes. – She said firmly. – I am.

-Kisana… - He meant to say something about that.

-I'm doing this for Byakuya. – She didn't let him interrupt. – I don't want to see him die because of me. I refuse to! I refuse to be protected by him forever. I must be able to protect myself or else I'll always depend on him getting hurt in my instead. – She then applied more strength to her defense and he felt it. - I'd never let anyone suffer my share! He's got his own share of pain and I cannot be unfair and ask him to pay mine too. I'm doing this to prove him I am strong! I'm doing this so I can be with him! I want to be with Byakuya and I want to do a lot of things at his and my friends' side. That's why I want to live, Diego Santiago!

She then shot yet another cutting crescent towards him. He shunpoed to evade it, but she appeared behind him, predicting he'd appear there, and hit his back with her reiatsu-enforced fist.

He shunpoed away before she imprisoned him but, yet again, she appeared before him and kneed his stomach with enough strength to pierce through the thickest tree's trunk. Her knee was just at the same point where the wound she had just inflicted in his back was. She was already remembering how to read movements and predict the opponent. But how could she read him? Albeit she was good at it, he wasn't the easily readable type of opponent… Was her mind unconsciously remembering how to read him after having fought him in the past?

He was about to fall forward but before he could give a step to support himself, she took his right shoulder while standing at his left. That instant, he shuddered. Her contact felt foreign to him. It was natural for a guardian to wish that kind of touch from his mistress…But he had never had it. He had never tried to reach for it. This would probably be the kind of feeling James would refer to when speaking to him dreamily about her. (Not that he liked listening to him say those things, but he had managed to get used to it…To some degree.)

-I cannot say I don't want to find out my past and figure out who I am, but my present comes first. That's why…I don't mind ignoring most of who I used to be before for now. I want to fight to survive, so I can be with the people I care for. I am aware I could never pay Byakuya back by protecting him ever… What I want to defend is not merely him, but this present; that's what I shall protect, Santiago. – She whispered to his ear.

He slowly lifted his head to see her face. She was no longer serious. She was showing the same kind of determination she had shown at the beginning.

He then stood up by himself and looked at her.

-You've made me use greater strength than I planned at first and you had me at your mercy as you held me. That is the kind of moment you should take advantage of to strike the final blow…

-I'll do that when I face an enemy, Santiago. I won't do it now because you're not my enemy; you're my guardian.

She was at first serious but she finished with a smile. She smiled yet a second time and he was witnessing it this time.

He almost gasped. His eyes were wide open and his lips separated. This time, that smile lasted more than quarter of a second… She was smiling…For him… He could barely believe it.

He was one of the few who wouldn't react by smiling back at her smile.

She then looked at him directly.

-You always seem to be thinking many things while nothing at all at the same time, Santiago. Just what is it that crosses your mind?

His cheeks colored. (!)

_Oh…My…God… DIEGO SANTIAGO IS BLUSHING?!_ – Kisa's eyes were wide and her hand covered her lips. She was moved.

-Nothing much, really…Kisana…Kisan…Kisa… – He was frustrated at himself for having so much difficulty about pronouncing her nickname.

Kisa sighed heavily and groaned.

-FINE! You win! You can call me 'Kisana' if you really are not capable of doing otherwise… But an effort would be very appreciated, Santiago. – Kisa berated.

-I apologize, My Mistress. – He looked away, blushing more vividly.

She couldn't get over his cheeks. He looked unbelievably handsome now, so human and even sweet.

_Diego Santiago… Who in Earth are you? I don't understand you…But I trust you…_

Suddenly, a realization seemed to have struck her face.

-Don't think I've forgiven you, though! – She turned around and looked away. – I'm still mad at you and Edward for telling Byakuya to become a vampire!

Diego suddenly stiffened.

-Vampire? – He asked while almost shocked.

Kisa raised an eyebrow.

-You know what I mean! Telling him to drink my blood and all! It's almost like a vampire, except he didn't suck it directly from my neck… - She blushed a bit at the last clause of her statement as her mind daydreamed of Byakuya sticking long fangs into her neck…

That would be creepy yet strangely hot… _Wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ – Kisa shook her head vigorously as if that could really shake off the though off her brain. Maybe she had done wrong by reading vampire themed manga she had borrowed from Orihime and plenty of vampire novels from Taro's bookcase… Boy did Arisawa Taro like that kind of novels. His room had a tall bookcase of nearly 2 meters of height filled to the core with them… _Taro… I still miss you tons and I bet Tatsuki does even more… Will I ever see you again?_

While Kisa daydreamed of a mythical creature and recalled Taro, Diego mused heavily too. For one moment, he thought she had remembered quite a lot. Of course she hadn't. Of course the word 'vampire' only had a mythical and impossible meaning for her, just like it does for everyone else…

Kisa blushed as she realized she had left her guardian to daydream and cleared her throat.

-Anyways… - She continued, trying to sound nonchalant. - It wasn't funny, you know? I'm still worried about why in the world he fainted. I know Retsu said he was fine but I can't help it. I mean, my blood killed a man, for crying out loud! What were you two thinking, 'entrusting' me to him?! Because of you, he got hurt!

-I apologize, My Mistress. – He repeated again.

Kisa sighed and looked up at the orange sky with a setting sun and raised an eyebrow.

-How strange. The sky was bright blue and clear minutes ago, I could swear.

-This is your mind's field, Kisana. – He responded. – This reflects your condition. You were with energy before but now you're getting tired. Although this training is mental, your body will feel, in fact, more strained that it would after a physical training. The sun sets completely when your body is in need to rest. I would normally let you off after this, but I still need to show you one more thing.

-Not that I'm complaining, but can't you do that tomorrow?

-I cannot, Kisana. You cannot train mentally two days in a row.

-Why not? – She asked curious and intrigued.

-This kind of training requires you to rest well afterwards. This is forcing your body to learn what your mind did. It's not the same as when learning and remembering physically. That is why, I cannot see you tomorrow.

-Then, how about the day after tomorrow?

-Kisana, you need to understand you're against the clock. The enemy will approach you soon. I cannot tell if it'll do it in a week or maybe even tomorrow. That is why, I need to take advantage of this session as much as possible.

-Very well. – Kisa nodded solemnly, understanding and accepting his request to train longer.


	83. Swordsmanship

I dedicate this chapter as well as a glomp rain to my awesome friend Emilly! You really are the best! You made me so happy with your PM's! It's a great honor that you consider me a good author and to be your friend. Just so any doubts are cleared… NO! Kisa is _not_ a vampire. I'll spoil telling you I'll use that word as a term here but it does not have the common meaning we give to it in this story's context. You'll understand what I implied last chapter further…Someday and place within the next 100 chapters. (XD) Sorry for updating late again. Btw, I describe swords and their parts basing myself on an image I found in Google (I could only wish I owned Google) and I'm posting its link at the end of my profile if you're interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, please give credit and support to Tite Kubo for creating it. Also, I have no rights over the soundrack of The DiamondDust Rebellion either. I give sincere congrats to Shiro Sagisu, a very talented musician that is responsible for the wonderful music in Bleach.

**Swordsmanship**

-What else will you teach me…Eto…Help me remember? – Kisa asked her guardian.

-My Mistress, are you aware you possess a sword? – Diego Santiago asked serious.

Kisa's eyes went broad. She instantly recalled what they had happened back when she fought with Captain Hitsugaya. She had used a sword. Albeit she didn't really know for sure, she had heard it had been discussed in a meeting that the mentioned sword could be a zanpakuto. Captain Hitsugaya expressed that possibility, stating Hyorinmaru had heard a cry coming from that sword, something that should only happen when crossing blades with another zanpakuto wielder.

She also recollected what the Black Server, Yahima Matsuharu, had shouted at her the first time (that she remembered) she saw him. His exact words were: 'Where the hell is your katana?!'

Kisa returned to present serious and nodded towards her expecting guardian.

-It is something that I supposedly used while in…Hikyorayuki. – Using that word as part of her vocabulary felt weird.

-It is not necessary for you to be in Hikyorayuki to use a sword, my Mistress; just like you do not need to be in Hikyorayuki to show strength. We will now proceed with swordsmanship.

-R-Really? – Kisa stuttered. _Oh, man. Not only do I have to re-learn martial arts, kendo too?!_

-Anyhow, before we proceed to convene your own sword, I want you to focus your attention on your opponent's attacks rather than on your own movements. That is why, for the time being, I want you to try fighting my sword without yours.

He extended his right arm forward and a radiant circle appeared mystically around him with him the center. A sword slowly materialized in his right hand. It was just as he had done the day of his and Edward's execution and that sword was his zanpakuto, Fuego Negro. Because its appearance was in sealed form, it wasn't the one she recalled from that day. Albeit it was sealed, it still was longer than the average. He certainly wasn't average.

Kisa stared at him, almost in disbelief. But she knew he was capable of doing it. She sighed. He did have a point. She would definitely focus on her own sword rather than on his if she had one as well… Still, that seemed unbalanced. Kisa did not think for one second his swordsmanship would not be outstanding way above the average. _I'm not even a match for his serious fighting without him having a weapon… Can I really do this?_

-Do not space out, Kisana. – Diego commanded gravely as he ran towards her.

It all happened too fast. Kisa hardly saw him coming, but the sharp blade of Fuego Negro somehow missed her when she bent back. A few of her hairs were cut from her right framing lock.

She didn't care about her hair enough as to make a big fuss about it, but one would guess her guardian would. Diego was standing firm and perfectly composed while looking back at her. He didn't care one inch about her hair either. This was her guardian. He cared for her life and wellbeing, not her happiness and aesthetics. She wouldn't have expected anything different from the one that had been her instructor and taught her to assassinate.

Diego charged at her again. His movements were dazing and swift yet dexterous and accurate. Scratch the 'way above the average' part; this man was skilled and had obviously been swinging a sword for a while. _Can I seriously defeat him?!_

Kisa evaded, hedged, dodged and eluded his attacks with more difficulty than when he was weaponless.

His pace felt faster than before; she needed to concentrate to follow. The pressure of what a slight distraction would cost her turned her breathing ragged.

_How? How do I defend from a sword while I hold no weapon? _– She thought ceaselessly with despair she was trying her best to keep under control, or else it would show in a mistake in her movements. She couldn't afford that.

She purposely waited for an opportunity to present when she thought of one option.

Diego swung and missed again, but this time, she didn't evade by jumping back. She crouched and then erected her position with her right fist surrounded by reiatsu heading straight to his face from underneath. She did not count with him being able to fudge it.

He twirled in circular motion while going around Kisa in a fraction of a second, and when the fraction was over, he swung down Fuego Negro and slew her back.

Her eyes went wide and the pain contracted her brown irises. Although her breathing was ragged, she could still scream as loud as a husky throat would let her while falling on her stomach and her face touched the ground. She couldn't catch up to his moves, not even with her mere sight. By the time she realized she had been slain, she was centimeters away from the ground.

She clenched her teeth to muffle her pained sounds. Slowly, she tried to at least get on her knees by pushing herself up with her arms but the cutting pain on her back increased. She gasped painfully, trying to recover stability on her breathing, while holding back her groaning. Her fingernails dug up in the dirt between the grass while she was on all fours.

-I knew you had something in mind; I could see it in your eyes. – Diego spoke out. – I missed you on purpose to see what was it that you planned to show me. That was disappointing, Kisana.

-Well, not only are you armed, you're also freaking skilled! – Kisana tried to respond but her state only allowed her to whisper while grimacing slightly. – I am not trying to be negative, but, at my current level, I cannot defeat your zanpakuto, Santiago!

-I never said you were to defeat me, my Mistress. – He replied back harshly and serious, not seeming to care in the least for her injuries. – I never expected you to do that. What I asked of you was to fight me.

-How am I supposed to do that?

-How is it that you usually fight?! – He yelled too loud, losing his patience and hurried, just like the first time they trained.

_Why is he on a hurry?_

He sighed and sounded exhausted, much to her surprise. She concluded he was calming himself down.

Before she could think anything else, he offered her a hand to help her up. She hesitated for a second but then took it without even doubting it.

He was not gentle. He pulled her up rather abruptly. She placed her hand mindfully on her back to feel the wounds. She had speculated, it was an oblique diagonal line. Much to her surprise, her back's surface was as usual. Her injury had healed seconds ago, but the pain still lingered, though not as strongly as it was at first.

-My Mistress, when you are in disadvantage at a fight, what must you attend to first?

-What…I must attend to…First? – She repeated blankly in thought.

-The point of this exercise is to focus on the opponent's attacks, not to attack the opponent.

-But how can I defend myself when your attacks are never-ending?

-A way to protect your defense is exactly what you must come up with, my Mistress. – He replied grave. – As for your back, the wound is healed.

-But I still feel the pain, as if it were still there, though not as a fresh wound, but an old wound.

-You must shrug the pain off and continue. – He almost sounded uncaring, which he probably was about that matter.

-Was that something I was able to do before?

-Yes and you still can, just like I can do it as well.

-Koji also seemed to be present this trait.

-Guardians and masters can do that as long as your family's blood runs through our veins, even if only partially, it is enough to grant Guardians healing properties. In order to fight and protect successfully, pain cannot be spared, my Mistress.

She closed her eyes in deep musing of those words and then remembered Byakuya's fight with Koji.

_Byakuya… The pain he went through… This cannot be compared to it. He refused to fall down even though his body was giving up on him. Byakuya… I will not lose. I will not lose! Never. I will never lose if what is at stake is you!!_

She suddenly jumped back from where she stood to get some distance between her and Santiago. Landing on the ground caused her back to hurt but it was tolerable. She stood firmly on the ground with both of her fists at each of her sides and a fierce determined look.

-Come. – She whispered.

A whisper was enough to bring forth the guardian's impressive speed out towards her.

She crossed her arms with flowing red reiatsu through them. The sharpness of its flow was enough to counteract the blade of a zanpakuto, but only for a couple of seconds.

She removed her arms and jumped back when she felt the cutting edge on her skin. The cuts were superficial, like long paper cuts in closely horizontal lines.

Another four minutes passed without progress for her. She could not find any blind spots in his defense and offense alternation pattern.

-Think, my Mistress! – Diego urged as he kept swinging down and sideways and Kisa was listening as she eluded attacks. – How can you defend yourself in this situation?!

_There is no possible way to defend in this ceaseless rain of attacks! …But…Could it be?! Is the answer so simple?_ – Kisa squinted in thought; an error that cost her right shoulder to be graced.

-I told you not to space out, my Mistress. – Diego said.

Blood trickled down her shoulder's skin. She was feeling exhausted from so much evading. Her only choice was to make her final move that instant.

_It's worth trying it._ – She decided.

Diego Santiago shunpoed to her front. Her eyes moved in surprise. The blade was coming right at her from above to cut her in half. Whether she would revive after that or not was not something she wanted to know. She didn't expect him to use such speed at that moment, but she didn't let that be a factor to her defeat.

Her arms swiftly rose and both her palms stuck together as if applauding with a sword in the middle.

Blood trickled down her palms but she didn't blink while still exchanging looks with her guardian.

Her lips parted to speak and a serious voice that matched her guardian's eyes came out.

-When attacks are relentless, I must find a way to stop them. When the attacks hold no blind spots I can attack on my enemy, I must focus on a way to stop the weapon instead. Once the weapon is stopped, I am no longer at disadvantage. – She answered her instructor's question.

He nodded silently, acknowledging she had got the answer right, and lowered his zanpakuto.

-And at that moment, the advantage will come to you if you make the right move.

Kisa nodded in understanding.

-Your hands are bleeding because you focused more strength on the lowest part of your palms, which got in contact with the edge. You must be able to speculate the precise instant in which you stop the sword and focus your strength on the center of your palms so that they do not get cut.

-What difference would it make if they will heal at fast rate? – She asked.

-You were not shown unfavorable circumstances in this occasion, my Mistress, but stopping a sword and messing up the technique can lead to more than just a couple of cuts. – He stated serious. – If your hands do not catch the sword, it will be your end in that fight.

-I understand. – Kisa nodded.

-Good. The sun is about to set soon; that means your reaching your limits in exhaustion, Kisana. Now, call forth your sword.

Kisa gaped and stared blankly at him for a whole minute.

-Kisana, I need you to invoke your sword. – He repeated.

She stared another 5 seconds.

-…How? – She emphasized the word's sound.

He closed his eyes in resignation to say anything about her weird expression and his body turned right without a word from his part.

-Just as I convened mine, my Mistress. – He said after turning his eyes to her.

-I don't really know how to do that… - Kisa frowned. – What is that whole bright circle thing in the first place?

-Yes, you can do it, Kisana. – He nagged, refusing to let her make excuses and get herself to truly believe she couldn't do it; that would only hinder her progress. – This is one of the secret kido techniques of your family that I explained to you before.

Kisa was amazed to hear that.

-And how am I supposed to do that? I don't think I know kido… - She trailed off when a flashback assaulted her.

X Flashback X

-Taro was eaten by a Hollow? – Byakuya asked scowling.

-Well, that was its intention, but before it could eat him… - Kisa answered before proceeding to tell him the events on the evening of Arisawa Taro's demise.

Byakuya felt his eyes widening as he heard the part of the ray she released.

-I think I now understand. – Kisa mused. – It probably was my reiatsu… Though I haven't done it since…

-It sounds similar to a kido spell I know of… - His voice revealed he was serious.

-KIDO?! – She yelled. – No way!

-With all that's happened Kisa, I would honestly not be surprised. – Byakuya replied serious.

-You might right… But still, I find it hard to believe.

X End of Flashback X

-Though there was one time… - Kisa started.

-I know. That time, you effectively used a kido technique.

Kisa turned to him bewildered.

-How do you know what I mean? How do you know of that time…? – Kisa asked astonished.

-Some time before looking for you in Asia and Europe, James and I were searching for you in the American continent. There was a time in which I was not sure but felt something similar to your presence but it was too brief and too far from where I was that I couldn't tell if that had been real, despite being your guardian. Perhaps I needed to feel your Hikyo's presence to be sure… - He admitted without breaking eye contact. – But I know now it really was your subconscious but too faint for your Hikyo to have taken control. What it felt like was just like the first secret kido technique you learned.

Kisa realized he had no idea she meant to ask how come he knew about the moment of Taro's death. Truth happened to be that he didn't know she was referring to that event. She didn't know whether to feel thankful or not. But he was talking about the ending that dreadful night had as she had not managed to hurt that Hollow badly enough so it wouldn't follow her any longer. (So she had learnt the day she met Matsuharu Yahima not for the first time.)

-So I can even perform kido? – She tried to shrug her previous musings off her head.

-Yes you can. It was not your strongest point but you excelled at it. Your family's secret techniques are not different in procedure than they are for the spells shinigami use. However, these techniques are used with your second nature of reiatsu.

-You mean the kind that supposedly only my family has?

-Yes, my Mistress. – He said with probing eyes.

Kisa didn't feel convinced as for her being capable of doing that and he could tell.

-First, stand firm in the ground. Your stance must be unfaltering.

Kisa closed her eyes and extended her right hand to the front. She tried to concentrate so hard she squeezed her eyelids shot and frowned. Five minutes later, she gave up and lowered her arm and then turned to her guardian, who was standing at a distance from her and didn't look exhausted or bored at all.

-Santiago, this isn't working. Could you be more specific about what am I supposed to do?

-I didn't expect it to work either, my Mistress. – He said bluntly without showing any signs of regret for saying that.

Kisa glared at him and fought the urge to shout at him that he was being a jerk.

-Why? – She asked too softly and her stare warned him that depending on his answer, she would or would not shout so loud she'd make his eardrums explode.

-My Mistress, are you right or left-handed?

She was taken aback by that answer, to the point in which she forgot instantly all ire she felt towards him seconds ago.

-I… I'm not sure. – Kisa concluded with wide surprised eyes.

She lifted her right arm and glanced at it. She then glanced at her left arm and scowled before turning to Diego.

-Do you know? – She asked him.

He frowned slightly.

-My Mistress, that is something you should be able to figure out yourself. You can remember 4 months of your life to this point. I really wish you would try to remember what you are yourself, Kisana. You know very well why I'm saying this to you.

Kisa's head was down.

She bit her lip as she tried to recollect everything she had done that could indicate if she was either left or right-handed.

She had slapped both Momo Hinamori and Mayuri Kurotsuchi with her right hand, but then, it didn't work with her right arm… _Which hand did I use to write in the notebook this morning?_ - She suddenly thought.

She focused and she could even picture everything that had happened.

_OK, so I placed the notebook on the coffee table at her room, opened it in the last page, grabbed a pencil and wrote in Hinara with my…My…Left hand?!_

As she was struck by that realization, she again stared at her left arm. But then, why had she used her right hand to slap Mayuri and Momo?

She extended both her arms to her front. She couldn't tell which her domineering side was. Only then did she understand. Her irises contracted and she lowered her arms to her sides. Once again, she turned to Diego, but, this time, the look on her face was different; she looked more confident.

-OK then, don't tell me which my domineering side is. Rather, tell me which is the hand I used to wield a sword with. I cannot say it's my domineering one because I'm ambidextrous.

-Your left hand, my Mistress. – He replied unblinking; he expected her to come to that conclusion since the beginning.

Kisa nodded and again closed her eyes without squeezing her eyelids. She calmly extended her left arm to her front and concentrated on nothing but the circle she had seen appearing underneath Santiago.

This was it. A blinding white circle formed beneath her feet. At the same time, she felt a somewhat familiar sensation on her back, more specifically, a tingling sensation right where her tattooed symbol is.

-Try to remember the words that make your sword materialize, Kisana. – Diego instructed.

_Remember what words? What does he mean?_

-Don't you remember them? – A voice that sounded exactly like hers whispered.

Kisa nearly gasped. She knew that voice very well. She didn't even open her eyes, she knew that voice could only come from her head and was not someone her guardian himself could see.

_You're awake?_ – Kisa asked in thought. – _How come?_

-Why, isn't that a cold greeting, boss. – Her Hikyo answered sarcastically. – Or whatever I'm supposed to call you.

_Are you trying to take control again?_

-That's not the way to refer to someone who can help you. – She replied inside her thoughts.

_Are you telling me you know which words Santiago means?_

-You know? I sort of prefer to call him Diego. Don't you wonder why?

_We are one together but we're different parts of me. That is why we are not really the same when separated. There is nothing I should wonder about._

-Heh, so you're smart now?

_What are the words, Hikyo?_

-We barely have the chance to talk and you want to be straightforward? You're a cold fish, boss. – Her Hikyo replied playful.

_The words. _– Kisa was growing impatient.

-You need to learn to listen to what others say more thoroughly, boss. I never said I would tell them to you, did I?

_Then how is it that you can help me?_

-By returning to you some of the memories you never lived as I took over other times.

_I don't want them._ – Kisa hissed in thought.

-Yare, yare. How come, boss? Don't you realize it's the only way for you to get your sword to appear on your hand?

_I don't want to remember you stabbing Byakuya or fighting with Toshiro._ – Kisa spoke quietly from pain.

-Fine, then. Just let me ask you something: Do you remember what our sword looks like?

_I do not. _ – Kisa replied after a minute of silence.

-In order to make the sword appear, you need to imagine it materializing slowly. How do you plan to do that without knowing what it looks like, boss?

_I… _- Kisa was speechless.

-Do you not want to be strong then?

_I do…!_ – Kisa defended pained.

-Do you want to be able to defend yourself, Kisana?

_Of course!_

-Do you plan to do that without a sword?

_It's not like I can't do anything without a sword. I don't even know what it's supposed to look like!_

-Then, you seriously believe you stand a chance against the opponents even your guardian, whom you know can stand up to captain-level shinigami, is so worked up and concerned about with your current power?

No reply was given on Kisa's part.

-I'll take that as a 'I know I don't; I'm just being stubborn.' – Her Hikyo said after some seconds.

There was silence for another few seconds.

-Whether you want to blame me or not, what's done is done, Kisana. You can argue it wasn't you who stabbed into your lover's chest the very sword you're trying to invoke but it was your body that did it. Face it and get over it.

_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!_ – She bellowed. – _It was you who did it and you want __me__ to face it?! What the hell is wrong with you?! It wasn't me! It really wasn't me!!_ – She cried.

-Sorry if you find it painful, but you should've let that go a while ago. Being resentful to me will not erase what I've done nor will it mean you don't need me. You said it yourself. We are different sides of the same person: Kisana. The existence of Kisana relies on both you and me. Even if you are the one in control, I am still part of you. I'll be present in every battle. I'd recommend you getting over any grudge you have if you want things to be easier as you deal with me each and every time, boss.

_Very well… _– Kisa finally spoke after a pause. – _Do it._

-That's a smart decision, boss. – Her Hikyo replied satisfied.

Kisa's brain felt like it had the time Diego let her see his memories. It was like seeing a movie in which she was an omnipresent character with no function other than that of a spectator.

Her breathing was ragged as she re-lived the experiences of the laboratory at the 12th Division and forest of Seireitei.

X Flashback X

Byakuya was in front of her. He seemed to be struggling against pain. He was, indeed, fighting off the pain of being close to her. Her reiatsu was like venom running through his veins.

-I know it's a bit late but…I will take the salt out of your cheeks now, at least whatever remains there. – Byakuya said those unexpected words in such an unexpected tranquility, it was actually overwhelming.

His face was forming a true smile. His eyes glistened with pain, tears and also a small amount of relief and yet he showed this much concern.

He managed to extend his hand to his handkerchief and tried to reach her cheeks in spite of the pain but she; unable to control herself; reacted by crossing his chest with her sword…

She didn't hit the side of the heart. Byakuya's arm stopped and seemed to suffer a severe nervous shock as it moved in a traumatizing way, practically seizing and then it paralyzed and fell to his side as it dropped the handkerchief. It gracefully fell on the floor only to be stained with 4 blood drops that fell from the side of his mouth that was covered in blood, gaining a red wine tone in his lips. His chest was stained at an alarming speed and the dark liquid started to drip from the wound, yet, instead of attacking her back or at least defend himself, he put his arms around her and his other hand was placed in the back of her head and started to stroke her hair gently.

Kisa felt a tear coming out of her face, which she knew was expressionless, and Byakuya dried it off with his fingertip. Even though he was shedding tears too, he had forgotten his own eyes were watery; he wasn't thinking about himself in that moment.

-Please forgive me… - To her ear he whispered; whispering was all his blood-filled throat would handle. - I couldn't protect you; this is my entire fault. I wanted to protect you, but I dragged you here, into this hell, and made you suffer unfairly… Although it was an order, I could've had a voice in that decision, still, I said nothing. How can I call myself an actual man now?

His tears began to flow a bit faster as one of his tears could touch her pale cheek… Then it happened… Her eyes suddenly changed, and so did the reiatsu around her. The evil aura, so alarming, started to change drastically. The moment that tear touched her skin, in her back appeared a circle around the symbol, which was now weakening the power of the symbol and the strong black light it emitted was slowly changing to white. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as well. She slowly recovered control of her face and, with effort, she made a change in herself. The big white light appeared around her and suppressed completely the evil reiatsu; she had gained full control of her body again. It was then that she had retaken control and remembered the rest of that scene.

She then saw what had happened with the two Black Servers that had found her in the forest and how she finished them off in that place.

Then, several captains and lieutenants were before her. Kisa was in Hikyorayuki as she sensed their reiatsu. She immediately convened her sword. The intricate circle was drawn around her again.

She had just shown that she knew they were stronger than those Black Servers she had just defeated and acknowledged she would need more than combat skills to battle them; she was showing a degree of consciousness in her acts, yet none of them doubted that there was no way that was the Kisa they met, especially because they could see how she was really battling in her inside. She still couldn't make herself stop from hurting the others.

The Kisa of that moment was frustrated and desperate. And so was the Kisa that was watching this as she witnessed her own struggle and remembered that she wanted to gain strength as she fought for control that time.

Her body took her defense and offense stances. The squad representatives were staggered to see that side of Kisa.

One could easily see her as a samurai.

Kisa watched in amazement

Her so varied swordsmanship, the way she held her sword like a true master, how natural it was for her to carry and swing a sword like it was another arm for her, the control and expertise she showed she had with the sword… She reflected power on her sword; she definitely looked like the warrior Diego Santiago was trying to turn her into.

Kisa's body threw itself towards Toshiro Hitsugaya.

It was from then on that Kisa had a faint sensation of having seen the oncoming footage before. From that point on, she had been fighting her Hikyo so more intensely she had awareness of what was going on outside her body. That is why, Kisa felt this familiar but had never gotten the details of that fight until this moment.

-Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!

Toshiro was only trying to defend from her attacks but he sure found it a handful to do so.

-Kisa! Hey! Wake up! – Toshiro yelled to the inner girl inside his opponent. – You must fight! Don't give up! You're not the one that gives up!

-Kisa – Chan! – Said Matsumoto with a strong yearn to cheer. – Taicho is right! Don't give up! Keep trying! You're sincere and sweet, Kisa – Chan, but you're also strong! I know you can win!

-Kisa – San! You need to fight! – Said Nanao firmly. – You can do it! I know that deep inside yourself you have plenty of courage! You need to let your inner fighter emerge to defeat this!

-Kisa! Come on! – Continued Yoruichi. – You _do_ have the strength to make it! You just need to persist more!

-Kisa! – Said Soi Fon with her never changing stern tone. – Are you going to give up now?! Come on! Show some guts! Stand straight in battle and don't you back off for anything!

-Average! – Continued Iba with his fist up high as a cheering sign. – Come on! Are you really going to lose to such a bitter face?! Where did your smile go? Are you seriously thinking of letting it die?

-Kissy – Chan! – Yelled a sad looking Yachiru that could break your heart. – Please come back with us so we get to play again, together!

-Kisa – Chan! – Izuru continued. – You must be strong! You mustn't lose! You must win so you can smile again! We know you're fighting in there! You _can_ win with your smile that breaks a sad heart you it touches and lets its happiness emerge. You love us all and we love you back, Kisa - Chan!

-Oi, Kisa – Chan! – Hisagi screamed. – You can do it! You've gone throughout plenty of hardships and have turned victorious before. You have a good heart; you're not a bad person!

-Kisa – Chan! – Screamed Kyoraku. – You have proved your strength and how far you are willing to go for others and now it's our turn! You're not alone! We came here to protect you! None of us are mad at you! You had us worried! Now don't you dare lower your inner fists! Keep going!

-Kisa! – Komamura said. – You're amazing! You are caring and you're strong! You are unique and there's no one else that has achieved what you have! You have touched all of us; we don't want to lose you here! You're our friend!

-You foolish n' cloyin' girl! – You already imagine who said that, right? – I don' give a damn about those sickly things, but ya're a worthy enemy and losing ya like this'd be a waste! You must get through this so I get to finish ya off later, so don' ya lose!

A small drop formed at the side of everybody's heads, while Toshiro mumbled 'Aho' towards Kenpachi. Suddenly, they all noticed that there was one in Kisa's head as well! She was now influencing strongly on the reactions of her body.

-Kisa – San! – Said Ukitake. – You have gotten deep many souls. We've been searching for you everywhere! You had us all worried, now please, come back with us. We are taking you home…

And from then on, she remembered things clearly as she regained control completely.

X End of Flashback X

(Play Bleach Movie 2 OST: "Recollection I" while reading the next clip, if you please. You know it's only to add drama and liveliness.)

Kisa in the present shed one tear with her eyes still closed. She had remembered events she didn't like much, but she also recalled those words that encouraged her greatly. She lifted her head to see up high at the darkening sky and only then she opened her eyes with newly-gained confidence.

-Your face suddenly seems lit up. – Her Hikyo commented. – But you've seen what you've done with that sword. Do you have the courage to convene it?

_I don't like what I've done with it until now._ – Kisa responded softly and slowly, calmly whispering inwardly. – _But I know I can wield one, that's for sure. I also know that I can do more than causing damage with it. I… I know I have to use it and I will make sure it never hurts anyone I love anymore. I have also remembered something important: That I cannot let them down. I cannot let them think I'm giving up on myself and I don't want to see them pained again because of my death. I am grateful I didn't see them while I was dead weeks ago, but I know it wasn't easy for any of them. I could see so much sadness in their eyes as they saw I had revived… I cannot let them down now. I will fight for myself, but also for everyone. If I need to use a sword for that purpose, then so be it._

-Heh, is that so? Well then, let's not waste that confidence boost, boss.

_But I still don't know the words…_

-Actually, you do. You've known them all along. It's just that not being able to picture the sword made them sound too faint in your memory. But now, you've gotten a good peek at it, right? So summon it.

Summon it?

-Say the words, Kisana. – Her Hikyo's voice vanished after that statement.

Kisa focused her head on her front. She could feel the tear mark on her right cheek. Apparently, Diego did not mind it as he was still waiting for her to materialize the sword.

(Music should end around here.)

-Hasumei technique # 1: Slayer's Call. – Kisa expressed out loud after being outwardly silent for minutes, though she could've regarded those minutes as hours.

The circle beneath her shone more intensely as a weapon materialized particle by particle. Her left hand gripped the handle and raised it up high.

The circle slowly disappeared into the grass and Kisa stared in near disbelief at the weapon she was holding. Its appearance wasn't too off from an ordinary katana but it had rarities to it. While an average katana blade measures 70-80 centimeters, this one was around ninety. Its total length, taking into account the handle and guard, was 106 cm. The guard was metallic and resembled that of classic fencing swords. However, opposite to fencing swords, this one was not thin; its width reached 16 cm. The blade was wide though as thick as any other katana. Its ridge line did not sink in the blade like it does in other swords; this one stood out, it looked like a blade over a blade.

The sword was not half bad, but Kisa was worried about something other than its appearance: The feeling it gave her to hold it.

She thought an innocent person who had never used a sword should feel foreign to a sword's handle. She didn't. Grabbing it felt even natural. This worried her. _So in the end, Santiago and my Hikyo were right… I can only imagine an assassin feeling so comfortable with a sword. Whoever I was before was an assassin, is that not right? But I am different now…I am. If I will hurt anyone with this blade, it shall only be in defense. I can't tell I will only use it as a last resort, but I hope it doesn't become my first one either._

-Do you remember that sword, my Mistress? – Santiago asked her finally looking straight at her.

-I…Don't recall anything about it…But it feels as if I had held it before.

-You have. – He answered serious like always.

Kisa gazed down. She was certain of that before getting his confirmation but it still hurt a bit and didn't even want to imagine what she had done with that sword before. The blade looked clean but that didn't mean it had never entered in contact with blood; hopefully, the blood was not from innocent people.

-You are a swordswoman, my Mistress. – Diego told her, causing her to direct her attention to his form. – Is that thought hindering you now? – He narrowed his eyes to focus on what her body language replied.

-A bit. – She knew it was useless to lie. – But I have made up my mind, Santiago. I don't plan on taking back what I said.

-Good. And please remember you must not hold back. The enemies you have are the kind you have to give it your all to fight with.

Kisa nodded determined and accepting the fact she might spill blood that did not belong to her in order to protect her own life; that didn't mean, however, that she'd end others' lives.

-Will we train my swordsmanship now? – Kisa asked him.

Diego shook his head, much to Kisa's astonishment.

-I wish we could, but we do not have time for that anymore, Kisana. The sun is setting. We have approximately three minutes before the training session is over.

Kisa turned to him hastily with surprise.

-Eto…Shouldn't we at least like… - She stuttered. – Review the defense poses and techniques or so? I don't even remember this sword, Santiago.

-This is just like everything else we've done, Kisana. – Diego replied serious. – You already know it. There's not need to teach them to you again; it's a matter of you remembering them. Whenever your opponent comes, you will be able to naturally fight them if you focus. There is no reason for you not to be able to do it as you are if you could do it while in Hikyorayuki.

Kisa looked down before looking at the sword she held on her left hand. Honestly, she still found it hard to believe that was happening.

-I feel so confused, Santiago. – She spoke as she thought. – I don't know what to think of myself or who I used to be.

-I repeat you were not a bad person, my Mistress. – Santiago felt uneasy at this kind of subjects; Kisa knew that.

She grinned for him. A smile was not possible in her current thoughts.

-Thank you for training me…For the second time, Santiago.

Diego bowed in front of her, making her face reveal a surprised appearance.

-It is my duty to do this, my Mistress. – He said solemnly.

She cleared her throat in speechlessness and he straightened his position to look at her.

-So… - Kisa started a bit confused as to how to speak. – Well, send Edward my regards. By the way, how do I get out of here?

-Before we get to that part, Kisana, there is one last thing I feel would be good to tell you. – Diego Santiago stated.

-Huh? What is it, Santiago? – Kisa asked.

Expect a drawing of Kisa's sword soon. ^^ I'll post it in my profile but it's not ready yet, though it's not going to be anything super elaborate, OK? I'm not a Paint artist. (XP) I also know Byakuya might seem OOC to you sometimes _BUT_ he is not! I just saw Fade to Black, which has finally been subbed (Hallelujah!) and in a fragment, we see him and Hisana together and his attitude and concern towards her were not too off from the attitude I have described in here! So, he's not really OOC, at least not much. Besides, please take into account none of us know for sure what he's like when in love.


	84. The Records of Soul Society

Dedicated to my sweet friend Ashley, September09 for reviewing and alerting and kakashilovir, thedreamfall, Artemis615 and marife7, for favoriting.

Information note: The Great Spirit Library is introduced as the repository of all knowledge of Soul Society.

**The Records of Soul Society**

Kisa was not alone during her training inside her mind.

He came back from the barracks and went straight to her room, extremely yet discreetly worried.

He found Kisa sleeping with her head and left arm over the crystal coffee table. He slowly walked towards her and sat on his knees at her side. The light coming from the crystal wall shone upon her. The day's afternoon was pretty advanced at that point. Her ash brown hair had a red tone in it because of the sunrays. Under her face was the notebook they had gone to the Human Realm to obtain. It was open in the last page. Strange symbols shone as if by magic. He tried to read them but he didn't understand what they read. They seemed somewhat alike to Japanese but very different.

_Kisa speaks other languages? _– He mused. –_ Come to think of it, she might actually do._ _That shouldn't be a surprise compared to anything else she's discovered. _– He then noted it was her _left _arm that was on top of the table and a pen had rolled close to it. - _Kisa is left-handed? I could've sworn she was right-handed. Those are the hands she used to slap Kurotsuchi taicho and Hinamori fukutaicho… Maybe she's ambidextrous? Kisa, how is your training doing? Are your guardians giving you any answers? Are they rough on you? Kisa, I still think this is not fair for you. Us, shinigami, have gone through hardships like that because we decided to; you're doing it because your guardians told you it was your only way to survive… Kisa, I simply cannot imagine you as a fighter. Is this what you really want?_

He looked at the envelope he had with himself. He put it away for the time being. That could be brought up later.

He decided he would stay right at that spot until she woke up. If she needed comfort for whatever she might find out, he would be the one to lend her his shoulder. If she had the wish to tell something, he would be the one to listen to her. He refused to move until that moment came.

Meanwhile, at the 1st's barracks, a man with a floral pink haori and a traditional hat appeared at the office of Gotei 13's leader, Yamamoto soutaicho.

-Yo, Yama – Jii. – He greeted as casually as usual.

-What brings you here, Shunsui? – He replied serious, as usual, too. (That's what he called him when in private.)

-You're always straight-to-the-point, aren't you Yama – Jii?

-I am a busy person, unlike you, who shoves all the work to Ise fukutaicho.

Kyoraku's eyes momentarily twitched and he tried whistling innocently.

-Did you really believe I hadn't noticed?

-Well… I knew you looked a lot into details but it was rude to bring that out. I'm dearly hurt.

-I shall ask again: What brings you to my office, Kyoraku taicho? – He was getting serious now, based on the personal pronouns he was starting to use.

-I have both a favor to ask and a proposal for you to consider. – His eyes shone mysteriously as the conundrum they are and his lips showed inklings of a grin characteristic of Squad 8's captain.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, listening with keen interest. It wasn't everyday that his former student actually had a serious topic to discuss.

During the time Byakuya waited beside Kisa, he noticed how several bruises and cuts mysteriously appeared and, seconds later, healed. It was a rather astonishing, though worrisome, view. He saw how injuries appeared on her back and hands, how some of her hairs were cut out of the blue by nothing visible in that room and how sweat appeared all over her. She neither made a sound, moan from pain nor grimace, but he knew she was breathless and he knew she was exhausted.

Byakuya gritted his teeth at the feeling of powerlessness to help her.

His hand gently touched hers in hopes that it would let her know he was next to her.

It looked worse than a nightmare for him. He wanted to wake her up to stop her pain but knew Kisa would be mad at him if he did that. This is what she wanted and he had told her he'd support her…

He recalled her arguments about why she wanted to do things. She did have a point when she mentioned she felt bad to see him hurt because of her and that she couldn't do anything for him… Now he knew what it felt like to not be able to help someone you care about in a situation like this. Painfully, it wasn't too different with Hisana. He felt so powerless because he couldn't save her life even though it was all he asked with his whole being… That is why he wanted to protect Kisa with all he had and as much as he could… _But they're different… Kisa is not Hisana. The circumstances are not the same either…_

Time flowed. Night came and Kisa was yet to wake up. While her mind was literally somewhere else, his was not in the current time or place either. As the day went by, he had just observed her immobile body and wiped the sweat off her forehead with his handkerchief.

_Kisa, how much longer will it take you to be back? Will you be sad? Will you be happy? Should I ask you about it or should I not? (…) Come to think of it, I am always sticking my nose into your business and yet I hardly talk to you about myself. I suppose I am just inconsiderate. Kisa, I wonder if there is anything you wish to ask me. Has there ever been a time in which you refrained from asking me something because you thought it inappropriate? Yet you share your own memories with me, any little fragment that you recall… But do you __want__ to know about my past? My past itself is not very interesting. I wonder if you wouldn't feel comfortable if I talked about Hisana… Hisana… She was a wonderful person, but was different from you, Kisa. Hisana was gracious but, essentially, simple to understand. She definitely didn't make me feel as insecure as I've felt next to you. Would you really feel fine if I talked to you about her that way? Would I not give you the impression I'm comparing you to her? I am, to some point, comparing you, though. I cannot help it; you two were, after all, the two women I've felt this way about. However, I accept you as you are. I don't mind that you're different at all. I admit, it seems I no longer know how wide my 'taste' is in range, but I still don't mind. I know you never discourage me when I've mentioned Hisana in front of you, but are you fine with me bringing her up? (…) I guess this is what is called irony. I used to hold on to my past and nothing else before I met you. Now, while you try desperately to remember yours, I am trying to forget mine so I can welcome a present at your side. Kisa, you've told me that what you want the most is to be with me in the future; your past comes second in your priorities; but what about the present? Do I make you happy? (…) Kisa, I will still give you my support. I wish I could see your eyelids roll open to see your expression. Are you sad at this instant, wherever you are? Or are you happy? …Perhaps neither? Kisa, please wake up._

As if she had read his mind, her eyes opened that very second.

If he didn't have his self-control, he would've jumped back at the sight of her brown irises.

_S-She's awake…_ - He stuttered in thought (as unlikely as that sounds).

Kisa straightened her back right after opening her eyes. She grimaced slightly. Her whole body was as sore as she felt it during the training session. She also felt sweaty in several areas of her body. Indeed, it didn't seem to be different from live training.

She turned to see the man beside her. His expression was impossible to camouflage as cool.

_Byakuya…_

She then turned her head to see her hand still being held by his. She smiled sincerely. But, when he noticed where her eyes pointed, he immediately removed his hand curtly, as if contact with her burnt. He didn't realize she didn't think it was embarrassing and, actually, felt slightly sad when he removed his hand away from her.

Her gaze turned to his face straightaway. They exchanged silence and glances for many seconds. Speaking felt impossibly hard for him and she had no clue what to say. He wasn't the only one surprised. She hadn't thought he'd be waiting for her to wake up. How long had he been there?

She leaned closer rapidly and her lips kissed his. No reasons or words were spoken before. He didn't expect it but he received it warmly with tongue. He didn't plan things this way. He hadn't even realized how much he, apparently, was in need of a kiss. It felt as if a whole month had passed since the last time they kissed like that. (And that was not the case…)

After a long time, they broke apart and exchanged glances again.

-Are there…Any good news…Kisa? – Byakuya tried to break the awkward silence; hopefully, there were good news at all.

Kisa could've chuckled. She was only half present in reality. Perhaps part of her was still with her guardian, but she knew it was more likely that her mind was uneasy and wanted to think through many things… She seemed to think about it for a second.

-I didn't kill my mother. – She said.

O…K… That was not like anything he expected to hear… But, still, it was undeniably a _very _good thing. He nodded as serious as he managed to be.

Kisa's gaze was lost inside her thoughts even after speaking out loud. She didn't seem sad, which was good.

-Kisa, if there is anything you wish to tell me, I'll listen. – He offered wholeheartedly.

-Thank you, Byakuya. – She smiled. – But I didn't really receive that much information. Mostly, I trained with Santiago. I am thinking of doing some research, though. I don't know for sure my family name, but he said they are a powerful. He mentioned they even knew secret kido techniques.

Byakuya's seriousness emerged as he listened. This was beyond what he guessed she'd tell him. It was seriously too easy to receive surprises when it came to the girl he was talking to… Was _that_ a good thing? Was Kisa's family noble or something?! He hadn't seen that one coming…

-Do you know where I could do some good research? – She asked him. – I could go to the library, but it will be challenging to find anything there…

Byakuya mused solemnly.

-If your family is, or was in the past, popular or belonging to nobility, it is likely they'll appear in the Records of Soul Society…

-Soul Society's…Records? – She asked unfamiliar with the term.

-Those records is a collection of documents where information regarding the events in Soul Society are registered. All of them are sealed in an underground room. Both public and confidential information can be found in those documents. Most of the History found revolves around the foundation of Gotei 13, the captains that have taken charge of the squads, the noble families through time and the wars fought from the beginning of times to date. However, I'm afraid getting access to them is not easy. Even I, as captain, do not have access to them at any occasion. The Great Spirit Library is even harder to access, though.

-Wow. – Kisa said fascinated and intrigued. – Well, what does someone need to do to get permission to see them?

-I apologize, Kisa, but my influence is not enough to let someone outside the Gotei 13 see those files. - He told her earnestly

Kisa gazed down momentarily in disappointment and it hurt him, even though he knew she didn't mean to make him feel bad. She then tried to smile for him,

-It's fine, Byakuya. – She said. – I can still use the library; it's not like it'd be a waste of time to try and find something in there.

Byakuya suddenly recalled something important and, uncommonly, opportune.

-Kisa, - He began. – A letter arrived for you today. – He said while placing it on the coffee table. – It's from the Soutaicho. – He explained gravely.

She stopped breathing a couple of seconds before grabbing it. It still had the seal of Squad 1 in it; it hadn't been opened. So she opened it herself.

She read it and remained quiet for three minutes.

-What does it say? – Byakuya asked her curious but without urging her to tell him.

-Captain Commander Yamamoto wants to see me at his office. – Her voice replied dull and blank. – He wants to know more about what I might've found out so far… - She said while looking up.

She didn't realize her hands held the thin paper so tightly, they creased its borders.

Byakuya knew the reason of her apparent unhappiness. How was she to tell him what she had found out? Her position, despite the passage of time and the many experiences she had had in Soul Society, was still delicate. Telling the Captain Commander that she was a…Fighter…Was not going to be a piece of cake. What if the Soutaicho considered her a greater threat? What was he going to say if he found out her guardians had escaped and contacted her? Moreover, Kisa was aware that they were planning to escape days before their execution and said nothing.

Now what? How was he supposed to help her? If he couldn't help the person he cared about the most, what kind of man would that turn him into?

-Kisa… - He didn't have a hint about what to tell her.

-I'm fine. – She interrupted him before looking at him seriously. – I don't plan to lie to him. I'll just have to find a way.

-Kisa, for one thing, this is enough of a challenge, but, if you find a way, there is one thing you can get out of this all.

-What do you mean?

-I don't have the influence to give you access to Soul Society's records, but he does. - Her eyes widened in understanding. – Convincing him will not be easy, but you could try.

She frowned pondering and nodded slowly.

-That is true. But I wonder if he'd be willing to let a threat like me see those documents…

-You're not a threat. – He said straightaway and she turned to him. – Only those that do not know you could think you're a threat.

She chuckled melancholically.

-But Byakuya, you're aware of what I did while my Hikyo had control over me; you know that better than anyone else.

-But you tamed it already.

-Taming it, I've learned, does not guarantee it will not try to come out again. If I go berserk, I know I can cause serious damage. Byakuya, you're always in control of yourself; it's amazing. – She smiled. – It's fine. I don't expect you or ask you to understand how easy it is to lose control of your own actions…

-Do not continue. – He urged serious. – Even if you go berserk again, I will just have to bring you back like I have before.

-Byakuya… - Kisa spoke softly.

Her whole expression softened while his remained grave and stately.

He then took the hand he had held for hours before again.

-I will not let you blame yourself when it is not your fault.

-Yes it is. – She shook her head.

-Kisa… - His expression was turning softer momentarily as well.

-But I told you all I'd be strong, didn't I? – She immediately continued; a new tone was in her voice. – I am still trying my best to become strong, Byakuya! – She smiled sincerely and reassuringly. – I am not about to give up yet! I am trying my best to keep it under control. The pressure to keep things that way is heavy, but I can handle, really!

Her expression changed to surprised when he placed his hand on her cheek.

-I know, Kisa. – He told her. – I don't doubt you are strong. Everyone has faith in you; whether you believe me or not. Just, don't overexert yourself. That is all I asked you to do before, and I still ask you no more than that. If you want to share the burden, I don't mind carrying some of its weight if that relieves you.

-But you have your own stuff to carry…

-My burden is not as heavy as yours. It is only natural to help someone with a much greater weight.

She smiled gratefully and placed her arms around him. Her face was against his chest.

-Thank you. – She whispered, sincerely happy to have him at her side.

-You're welcome. – He said while hugging her back tightly and placed his chin on top of her head.

Byakuya retired for the day. He had some issues to take care of as the clan's head. Kisa didn't mind. She needed alone-time to muse anyways.

The following day, early in the morning, Kisa stood before the gigantic doors that led to Yamamoto's office.

The doors opened and she came in. The space was big but it seemed almost empty without any furniture other than the soutaicho's desk with paperwork piles and the chair he occupied that very moment.

In front of his desk, a chair was placed specially for the occasion. He beckoned her to sit in that chair. So she did.

-It has been a while since I heard anything from you, Kisa. - That was what he agreed to call her last time they met.

-It has, sir. – Kisa replied serious.

While she might've felt less uneasy under normal circumstances, after all, they had met already, the situation she was in did not look good from any angle. Kisa was slightly stiff but tried to act as formal while natural as possible. She had a reason why she needed to success in this rendezvous…

-What have you discovered on the notebook you retrieved from the Human Realm with Kuchiki taicho? – That question was too direct for Kisa's nerves.

-I used it to train, as I said before. I haven't yet discovered my family name, unfortunately, but I have my suspicions on a few things and I have the intention to search more deeply into them.

-I asked you what you have discovered, not what you have not. – He was, indeed, a straight-to-the-point man.

-Of course. – Kisa nodded, inwardly nervous. – I have discovered that my 'state', in which I expressed a lack of control, was due to my Hikyo. The Hikyo is the expression of power I possess. I have learnt that my family and I share in common the blood characteristics you know of and a second nature in reiatsu. This second nature of reiatsu differs from the one shinigami know. That is the reason it is hard to locate me based on reiatsu.

Yamamoto was listening closely.

-Why is it that your power finds such an expression?

-Because, I learned, I am a 'Hasumei Dragon'. That was the term…Used. – She hesitated. – I myself don't have it quite clear what these 'Dragons' are. There seems to be 5, representing how close their reiatsu is to an element, I believe.

Yamamoto remained composed only outwardly. Hasumei. That word said it all to him, though not to Kisa. This confirmed he was right in the suspicions he had had for months now.

-I understand. – He said.

Kisa couldn't help raising both her eyebrows in disbelief. Was he really not going to question the rather incredible story she had just told him? Was he not going to ask her anything else?

She didn't know this wasn't the first time he heard of the Hasumei Dragons…

-Which element do you represent? – He asked her.

-I was told wind… - She replied blushing.

It was slightly embarrassing to talk like that for her. After all, she still felt that it sounded like a shonen manga story…

-'Told'? – He asked her.

Kisa yelped softly. _Shoot!_ _I screwed up!_

-Kisana, why do I have the feeling you're hiding something from me?

Kisa's lips gaped but not a sound parted from her mouth.

-I wish to know more details. – He said while standing up.

-I-I'll try to give you… - Kisa was saying as she followed and stood up, too.

-No need. – He interrupted her with his strict tone that shut _anybody_ up.

Kisa's back straightened hastily in response to the fear, like a soldier and let him walk towards her.

He was so close he whispered something unintelligible to her ear. Whatever those brief and forbidden words were, they had its toll on Kisa's consciousness.

Her body plopped over the chair and landed in a rough-hewn way. The chair recoiled and the noise of its legs against the wooden floors echoed on the room. He didn't tremble at the noise, remaining still.

He then placed his right hand's fingertips in the middle of her forehead. This was a secret technique he had learnt millenniums ago, but it had only been centuries when he realized this technique originated from a Hasumei secret one. It is unknown how that secret technique was let out from the Hasumei circle.

What this technique allowed the Soutaicho to do was to see into Kisa's memory and see the bits he was interested in.

He saw a good deal of the latest months. Her first encounter with the Black Servers at the Human Realm, her persecution by them on the forest, her guardians, the few information they told her, the way it was frustrating for her to not have all the answers she wanted, the fight of Kuchiki taicho with Koji, her taming the Hikyo, her training with Diego Santiago, her fight with her twin sister, Jisume, her revival and, most interestingly, her calling forth a sword the captains had discussed about months ago. He didn't have the smallest doubt it was the same one Hitsugaya Toshiro affirmed was a zanpakuto.

Also, he saw and understood that Kisa had yet to see through this information. He had more information than her now, out of the very same images and experiences Kisa had had.

He knew more about her than she did herself. However…

X Flashback X

-I've heard about guardians before. – Yamamoto whispered to Diego's right ear, before the execution began. – I shall ask you what I've been suspecting for a while now: Is she a… - He then got even closer and whispered in a lower voice. – Hasumei?

Diego's eyes actually showed surprise, even if for the briefest of instances.

-I have no obligation to answer that question. – Diego stated firmly with a cold look in his eyes.

-You already have with your reaction. – Yamamoto informed him and Diego narrowed his eyes at him. - Fear not. I will not tell her. – He affirmed before stepping back.

X End of Flashback X

A lot, however, was also found strange by him. For example, she was told to be 105 years old. How could her appearance be that of an older teenager when she was even younger than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya? Although he had heard of the Hasumei Dragons before, he knew no more than she did about them.

He saw that Kisa was trying to hide that her guardians were in contact with her. Moreover, Kuchiki Byakuya was aware of this all as well and was her accomplice in keeping it a secret.

He seriously had no idea what to say about how much the captain of Squad 6 was changing, and so fast it was hardly conceivable, especially from his part. This reminded him of the 'proposal' Shunsui Kyoraku had made to him the day before.

As absurd as what he said sounded, he accepted it in the end and even granted him the favor and did as he had proposed. Just like a student never ceases to learn from the master, the master never stops learning from his students.

He sat back on his chair and pondered on the situation while Kisa's body remained unconscious.

She regained consciousness mere minutes later. She was clueless about what had happened but felt confused somehow and was certain she had been out for a lapse of time.

-How long has it been? – She asked earnest.

-Less than 30 minutes. – He answered.

-The feeling I have… - She started. – It feels the same as when Santiago placed his hand on my forehead and showed me memories of the past… You saw into mine, didn't you? – She was serious.

-I did. – He replied bluntly.

-Then, you know the reason I need access to the Records of Soul Society?

Yamamoto's eyes opened.

-I knew you were intending to ask me…If things went on right.

-I… - Kisa's expression turned melancholic.

-Say no more. – He cut strictly.

Kisa gulped. _I will not be able to glance at the documents after all…_ - She repented inwardly.

-I will only grant you access for one day. – He began, startling her completely. – In that room, there are documents that contain highly important information recorded in them. You are not allowed to look at the files of different sections, other than the Family History records. You are especially not allowed to read the top secret documentation. Also, the only existing copies of those documents are in the Great Spirit Library. Some don't even have a copy. So be mindful and treat them carefully and with respect.

Kisa couldn't contain her happiness and her smile within her body. She had to release it all in a highly awkward hug.

-Thank you, Yama - Jii! – She exclaimed excited.

The old man did not return the hug. To be hugged was a strange and foreign sensation to him. Few times had he had contact with others despite his 6000 years of life.

-You are dismissed. – He told her.

She left with a smile.

She had no clue as to what she had done right or how come Yamamoto had accepted her circumstances, but she was still happy and knew she owed him a lot.

Byakuya was no less surprised than she was when she narrated what had occurred at the Soutaicho's office.

Byakuya then continued with work and Kisa proceeded to prepare herself, gathering paper and things she thought useful when collecting information from such _precious_ documents.

The next day, she was escorted to the Records' room by Chojiro Sasakibe.

-Hello. – She tried to sound friendly. – I don't think we have introduced each other formally…

-Sasakibe Chojiro, lieutenant of Squad 1, right hand of the great Soutaicho. – He spoke solemnly and with almost tangible pride.

-Ah… - Kisa expressed with her favorite drop. – I see. Well, eto, nice to meet you…

-We are at the entrance of the room. – He announced. – You should feel honored. You're the first person to see this without belonging to the Gotei 13 or being a high noble.

-Ah… - Kisa continued. – Really? Well, I feel special. – She joked.

He didn't laugh. OK, he seemed serious as his captain, though the effect he had on others was not nearly as…Big.

_I wonder why Byakuya wants him as his lieutenant. I don't know Renji very well but he seems more lively and funnier. I wonder what's up with his tattoos, though._

They went down numerous stairs and finally arrived to the subterranean room. The front entrance was a narrow thick door that seemed like the type a bank would have at their safe to guard the money.

What was behind that door was not money, but it could be the key to give her something more meaningful yet, her family name.

One could tell the door was opened frequently. The air inside was tight and breathing was not as easy. This place definitely did not welcome smokers, which was a good thing, for fires on documents that had no existing copies didn't wound convenient or funny at all.

The walls were made of rocks. There were several pillars to hold the roof on place. About 30 book stands with 5-meter heights came into view. The lighting was dim with just a chandelier at the center and lights at the walls, but she could work with that.

She was escorted to a specific area, the only one she was allowed to look.

They passed by a pair of glass doors with diamonds incrusted in them. They didn't match anything else there and seemed somewhat out of place in such a darkness where they couldn't possibly shine to their fullest.

-Where do those doors lead? – She asked the lieutenant.

-They lead to the top secret files. – He replied. – Only my captain can see them.

Wow. Secret files among hardly accessible secret files…

Kisa didn't really care much, though. When they arrived to the section of Family History, her guide excused himself and said he'd be at the entrance.

Kisa skimmed though the book shelves, which were ordered alphabetically. She looked more closely at the books with titles starting with 'H'.

She was told to be a Hasumei Dragon, her family used Hasumei Kido techniques and the line to call forth her sword was called Hasumei technique 1. The 'Hasumei' part had to be key! While Santiago told her she had to remember, this seemed like a good way to force her memory out.

Two hours passed uneventfully. Kisa didn't like the way things seemed. Although she had all day, she had already gone though most books with an 'H' title. She hadn't found the word 'Hasumei' once.

She then recalled the language she was told she spoke without even noticing: Hinara. She tried looking for that word too. It didn't work. She then tried to see if more information was given on the second nature of reiatsu. It didn't work either.

Four hours had passed and she had nothing yet. She yearned for a computer. If all these material came in a computer, things would be significantly faster…

She then thought of looking up 'Dragons.' There was a significant amount of books with that word. Most were about family crests. She didn't give up, though.

Then, she just felt like looking over a book that was among those books. She found it strange to find no title in its cover or anywhere in the first or last pages.

However, she saw something that called her attention because it somehow felt familiar. It was a handwritten and informal entry and very brief.

The short passage was the following:

_Every 1000 years, a generation of 5 youngsters shall appear. These warriors will be young but strong. Time shall build them into wise leaders that shall defend the place where the Dragons sleep. Their births can be predicted but finding their mothers while pregnant is no easy task. That is why it has never been possible to trace those outside the castle. Their ages are 25, 22, 20, 19 and 17. Each has an element they are similar to and communicate well with and a mark that connects them to it. Their attributes point to their element: Strength, bindings, illusions, speed and litheness. They are connected to their predecessors and their successors. They are a mystery but so are we. Their power could be a threat or a great asset to Seireitei. While few have lived in the same era as the Dragons, they are the base of the city. While outsiders think they are our deities, they are not; they are nothing more and nothing less than our heroes. Nevertheless, was one to betray us, a battle that will jeopardize everything will unleash._

Then, below and with different handwriting, it continued.

_A sacrifice has already happened; one we will never forget: The sacrifice of our greatest heroine, Mayah. While the battle with Dragons was over the second it started, a lot was destroyed along with Mayah's life. The new generation shall bear with this burden too. But what will await the new Dragons? The place where they sleep is falling down. I cannot be sure its existence will prevail until their time comes. Chances are it will not. There is no more hope for us, but what about the rest of Soul Society? What about Seireitei and Rukongai? What will the King do? For a inhabitant of the city to wonder what Soul Society's King will do… It should give whoever is reading this an idea of the current situation. The walled city is not what it used to be. King Yuuta was a dictator born from our worst nightmares, but his son has deceived us. King Touya is destroying all his progress; it is clear he has lost his sanity. Future, what will you do to us? Will you be merciful or ruthless to the place where the Dragons sleep?_

Kisa's fingertips softly passed through the handwriting. She could feel the despair and melancholy of the anonymous author.

She copied the text exactly as it was. She knew by the element references it had to be linked to what Santiago had told her.

She searched another three hours without any more promising results. Although she had all day, she was told it wasn't good to stay there too long. Her time was up.

She glanced back at the room before the thick door was sealed again with kido. Perhaps that had been the only chance she was going to get.

Yes, I indeed posted a third story. It's called Code Geass: Snow of the Rebellion. I want you guys to know that, still, that is only my third priority. KISA will always be first simply because I started it first. The idea had been bothering me a while, so I decided to go with it. Again, I will not leave this story! The only reason I delay the updating is when I have no inspiration whatsoever. Cheer up and review 'cause the action will start in the next chapter!!


	85. Invasion: You're the Target

Dedicated to Ashley, my sweetest reviewer. :D

Disclaimer: Please support Kubo for creating Bleach by buying the manga! I have no rights over the Toradora soundtrack. Give credit to Yukari Hashimoto, a Japanese composer who debuted with the anime soundtrack to Toradora, definitely a talented person! You also know "Chronicle of a Death Foretold" was written by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. I take no credit for it but I definitely recommend it. :)

Translation from Italian:

Principessa = Princess

**Invasion: You're the Target**

She returned to the Kuchiki manor. She was exhausted; she was before she went to the Records because of her training, now she was also mentally tired after reading in a semi dark room for several hours without rest.

She took a bath to relax her sore muscles, and it was a good idea; she felt better afterwards.

She thought of using the notebook again since the required time of one day had already passed. However, because she had not really rested, she recalled Santiago had also told her that her body must be well rested before training in that method, or else, it could affect her gravely. She sighed. Perhaps she should wait until the next day.

One hour later, Byakuya arrived from work and headed to her room.

Kisa smiled at his sight.

-I don't get to see you as frequently since you went back to work. – She commented casually.

-I must work, Kisa. I am an entire squad's captain, after all.

-I know.

A pause started before he walked closer and sat beside her at the bar. She was drinking from a wineglass. That was not a good sign… His eyes fixated on the mysterious liquid on her glass.

-Kisa, what are you drinking? – He asked her blankly.

-Champagne. – She replied bluntly. – Want some?

-Kisa. – He sounded firm. – You know well what happens when you drink!

-It only happens when I drink _too much_. A couple of glasses won't hurt, Byakuya.

She then raised her wineglass to take another sip but he used his speed, which was as fearsome as Santiago's, to take the glass from her hand. He then threw it down the sink nearby.

-Wow, Byakuya. – Kisa exclaimed. – I know you're rich but wasting food is wrong.

-Kisa, I am just worried about you. You are too young to drink.

-I am 105. Isn't that old enough?

-Not in Seireitei. You must be at least 200 years old.

-But I age differently… - Kisa mused out loud. – After all, I am supposed to be younger than Toshiro but I look quite older than him.

Byakuya knew she was right. He himself had thought about that for a while, ever since she told him her age.

-Well, then… - He began after an awkward pause. – You will have to wait until you look 200.

-That's around 20 years old in human years, right? – She asked pensive. – Well, how old do I look right now?

He paused. He turned around, trying to hide his blush.

-170, perhaps.

He couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed about the age difference. At first, when he met her, before thinking she could be a living human, he had guessed she was 170… Then, a lot of things happened that led him to believe she could be alive, like Kurosaki Ichigo was considered living… He then wondered if she was only, by chance, seventeen. The age difference between them was great in the end, because she was 105 while he was (censored).

Kisa stared at him blankly as a thought hit her. A person of 170 was confused by a 17-year-old by living humans… _Seventeen, huh?_ – She thought. – _I wonder if by chance that means it is me who the…_

-Kisa, did you find anything useful at the Records? – He interrupted her train of thoughts.

-Um… Well… - She was confused about what to reply. – Unfortunately, I didn't find anything on the words I searched for…

-I'm sorry to hear that. – He sounded and looked apologetic. – I do not wish to make you feel bad, but it is not likely you'll get access again soon…

-I know. – She said while looking just fine, which made him wonder…

-You don't look upset… - He said blankly.

-That is because I did find a couple of paragraphs… - She then took the paper sheet where she had copied them out of her jeans' pocket. – However, I am not certain if they are related or not to me; I simply suspected they could based on what I remember Santiago telling me.

Byakuya unfolded the paper sheet with sheer interest to read them. He scowled a second later. It looked like nothing but doodles to him! It was just like the time he had tried to read what she had written on her notebook…

-Kisa, what language is this?

Kisa frowned and took the paper back. Her eyes were shocked. How come she hadn't understood until that instant that it was written in Hinara?! She had even copied it, for crying out loud!

-Sorry… – She was embarrassed. – Well, it's Hinara. – She continued.

-Hinara?

-Did I not tell you? – Kisa felt surprised. – Well, it's kinda complicated. Santiago and Edward told me it was my mother language. I believe my family speaks it… They also told me it bears similarities with Japanese as well as other languages, but it has many words of its own and the order of words in sentences seems to be backwards in comparison to Germanic languages. They told me that one is literally born knowing how to speak that language. While others can learn it, takes a good deal of time to master it. They said it was harder to learn than Mandarin. Also, Hinara is based on perception, actually. One can easily change from speaking one language to Hinara as a reaction to someone speaking to you in Hinara, and you don't even realize it. My guardians told me they spoke to me in Hinara and so I replied in Hinara. I couldn't even tell the difference as I thought we were talking in Japanese all along. Then, when I first talked to Santiago at 4th's basement, I tried to communicate with a guard but he didn't understand what I told him. To him, I was speaking a different language… It's strange, right? – She shrugged her shoulders.

Byakuya was listening with keen interest. Every sentence she told him was incredible. And she said her family spoke such an unbelievable language? _Kisa… Just who are your family?_ - He couldn't help asking that to himself.

-Byakuya? – Kisa wondered why he remained silent while she worried it was too much for him to accept.

-I have never heard of such a language and I admit it hardly seems possible… But if you show me that paper and tell me that it is written in that language and that you understand perfectly what is reads, then I believe you.

Kisa smiled relieved. She always felt pressure each time she shared something new about her past with him. Perhaps she just wanted him to accept it, believing it linked to him accepting her as a person.

-Thank you. – Her lips said too softly for him to hear.

-But what do those two paragraphs say? – He asked her interested.

Kisa proceeded to translate the paragraphs. She then looked at Byakuya.

-Even I believe it sounds much like what your guardian told you. – He told her.

Kisa nodded sadly.

-I wish I could've gotten more information about this, though. – She began. – I found these paragraphs in a book with no title, but I remember clearly it was written in Japanese. These paragraphs must be additions someone wrote in them.

-That means they were figures of great influence; it's the only way to gain access to those files.

-By the way, Byakuya, why is it that those records exist if there is already a Great Spirit Library?

-For what I've been told, it was a project that is already thousands of years old. Because the Great Spirit Library is of restricted access, it was planned to have records that were open to the top office occupants. While the Great Spirit Library has a lot more information that is strictly classified, such as decisions of Central 46, the Records contain only what we are allowed to see. Also, the Great Spirit Library holds information about the Human Realm as well, from the beginning to today; many things we are not meant to see, so it has been told. Not even captains know its inner work.

-I see. Then, what's with the top secret files at the Records? Why are those files not available if that was the whole purpose of the project?

-I have not seen those files myself. Because Central 46 thought it necessary to have a summary of many areas of information at the Great Spirit Library, they used the project of the Records to place separate summaries and copies of the library's works, but they strictly forbid anyone to glance at them, other than the Soutaicho.

-So I see…

Kisa sighed before turning on her stool and glanced outside the glass wall. It was sunset already. Time flew very fast lately.

Much to her surprise, Byakuya set down a wineglass full of champagne in front of her.

She turned to him astonished. When did he even pour the alcohol that she did not notice?

-Well Captain, this is a surprise. – She joked.

-You had a hard day and you look tired. I guess I can make an exception for now. – He said without looking straight at her eyes.

-Thank you. – She said, loud enough for him to hear this time, and then turned to see the setting sun.

He turned to her and saw her smiling as the last sunrays of the day touched her face. Her eyes gained a nice golden spark and a hazel shade with the sun. He loved to see her face, slowly regaining her usual mood while relaxing just because she was seeing the sky; that was much like her.

He went ahead and poured himself a glass too. The champagne was good and it tasted better when watching the sunset. And the sunset looked even better when watching it with Kisa beside him.

He leaned and kissed her warm cheek.

She blushed and her cheeks turned warmer while contemplating his face, also touched by the sunrays. She'd never get over him being really handsome. A really handsome man had just kissed her right cheek… Sometimes it was still hard, even at this point, to believe she was not dreaming. There she was, at a room she wouldn't dare to dream of having before, with a young and rich noble magazine photographers would kill to catch a glimpse of, and he loved her… Even if it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

A lot had happened in the time she had been with him, almost 4 months by then. She had discovered many sad things about her past and suffered numerous disappointments, but it was all worth it if that was what needed to happen in order to be where she was that moment.

[Play Soru Iro no Houkago while reading the following. Song from Toradora! OST]

-Do you want to go outside? – He asked her.

She couldn't do anything but smile at the offer. He could see her eager excitement and that was entertaining. He felt glad to see her happy. That was one thing he admired a lot of her. No matter how many hardships she was going through, she made smiling look so easy and natural that she could place any bitter person in shame. He himself used to feel ashamed of himself for not being able to smile again until she made her debut in his life… But he was thankful to be with her.

She nodded before she finished her glass and stood up. She grimaced a second, though.

-Is your body still sore? – His expression turned worried.

Kisa shrugged her shoulders.

-I'm such a shame. – She told him grinning. – Feeling so sore after training one time. I have a long way to go before becoming strong. I cannot compare to a shinigami, can I?

-Kisa, do not push yourself. – He told her. - You promised you wouldn't.

-I have to do this, Byakuya. – She replied serious. – But I have been taking into account that, I am not training right now because of that. Besides, I'm not at the hospital. – She tried to sound persuasive.

-What I meant was that you must not push yourself to become strong so quickly. We all have our pace and you should not try to push your limits. Even I was once where you are.

She chuckled.

-I've heard you were a prodigy when just a child. I am definitely not comparable to you…

She trailed off when she felt her body being lifted. She was now in his arms. Her face flushed bright red.

-B-Byakuya…! – She stuttered a bit nervous; she felt uneasy each time she was carried, even by him.

-You will become strong; of that I have no doubts. – He started while walking with her in his arms like a bride, except that she wore Capri jeans, the only white she wore was her sleeveless tank top and she was barefoot.

-Byakuya…? – She slowly went speechless as he continued walking.

-Could you do something for me?

-What is it? – She did not hesitate to ask what.

-Promise me something. – He looked at her face without his body stopping. – I worry you'll forget your limits. Just like you must not forget them, please don't forget you are strong either, Kisa. - Her eyes grew open and shone more intensely. – You do not realize this, but you are strong. Everyone thinks you are. You've proven over and over again that you are. Do you know how many can really smile like you can after having a bad day just because they like to watch the sky? Believe in yourself, Kisa.

Kisa's mouth was wordless. He suddenly stopped moving.

-I promise.

He then leaned and kissed her lips tenderly before sitting down with her on his lap.

It was then that she realized he had stopped because they were already outside.

She glanced at the sun, already half way done in setting. Way above, the sky was darkening and a few stars could be seen dimly.

She turned to him again. He had been looking at her all along. With her blushed face, she mustered enough guts as to place her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself until her lips met his again. The kiss she gave him was more passionate this time; it lasted longer too.

[Music should end around here]

It brought memories to do that. That was the very same spot where they tongue-kissed for the first time… Kisa felt mesmerized. They met each other almost four months before. Four months is not a long time, but it is long enough as to have memories with him. To have pleasant memories felt nice.

He hugged her and she placed her head on his shoulder while looking at the sun setting completely. She wished it had never finished setting so that they could be like that forever.

Elsewhere, a group of 22 people with black cloaks that covered their bodies completely and their faces almost entirely. Their stances faced the sun that was setting over Seireitei from the inside of the forest.

They had gotten there using the very same method Kisa had used months ago. They were all assembled. Most were in pairs. At their front was one man and another one stood a few steps behind him.

The latter man's white-skinned right hand held a hell butterfly close to his whispering lips. Soon afterwards, he released it to fly its assigned route. Then he walked from his spot, closer to the rest of cloaked forms yet distant from them. Only one other stood by his side.

-Seireitei's peaceful times have come to an end with this day. – The man at everyone's front said. His voice was that of an old man.

-We made a deal that it would be like that. – Another one spoke. Just listening to him made one know he was smiling. His tone was playful and clever with a strange and eerie sensation of serenity.

-Tch. I don't know what got into that jackass for him to think he has any power over us! – Another one complained. – Does that asshole really believe we care for his nasty blood?

-Shido, you shouldn't let that get to you. – The previous one talked again. – Hajime has always been like that. You cannot blame him for that idea of his of how precious his blood is has been to our advantage.

-Don't use my given name, you bastard! – Shido replied mad. He was the only person he couldn't stand hearing his own name from. – It's Hitokiri for you!

-Ah, it's true. – He replied. – You don't like to be reminded you're a Commander, right Shido?

-You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!!

Hitokiri Shido was about to charge at him when his significantly larger colonel stopped him.

-Let me go, Dumisa! – Shido demanded exclaiming.

-Commander Hitokiri, this is neither the time nor place to be acting like this. I ask you to behave, please. We are on a mission and the Brigadier Commander is present.

-I don't give a damn, Dumisa!! – He shouted. – I want to kill this bastard! I order you to let me go!

-I'm afraid I cannot do that. – Dumisa Edusei sounded apologetic but firm and grave, as usual.

-Your dedication at your job is impressive, Colonel Edusei. – The same smiling man commented.

-I appreciate the compliment, Commander Amagiwa.

-Did you just thank him for insulting you?! – Shido shouted upset with a highlighted vein in his forehead. – You freaking idiot!

-Commander… - Dumisa was about to reply.

-Don't you _dare_ call me _your_ Commander! I refuse to keep having you as a colonel! I can put up with you being dull and boring but I refuse to bear the shame of having an idiot for colonel!

-My apologies, Commander Hitokiri. – Dumisa was unaffected and unhurt by his words.

-Why, you are very rough on Colonel Edusei, Shido. – Eiji Amagiwa said calmly. – I actually think he's among the best colonels we have.

-Bastard! – Shido shouted. – I'm going to kill you! – He exclaimed while struggling to break free of Edusei's firm hold.

-Argh! Shut up already! – A short female yelled. – You're giving me a headache you ugly idiot!

-Mind your own business, midget! – Shido replied snidely.

She gasped, actually surprised about receiving an insult from someone who is expected to insult.

-How dare you address my bella diva so disrespectfully?! – A male asked sounding astonished.

-Whatever, you gay face. – Shido replied.

The newly insulted man made sounds that beckoned he was offended and mad.

-Hmph. Ignore him, Marco. – The one who couldn't ignore him in the first place began telling the colonel. – He's just bitter because he is _so_ ugly!

-Forgive me, Principessa. – Marco Baglioni then kissed his commander's hand while kneeling.

-Argh, how corny can anyone get? – Guess who said that.

-You know? I'm already tired of your insults. – Runa Tsukimoto said angry. - Don't you know how to do anything else, ugly?!

-I don't care about what a little princess like you thinks of my appearance, midget!

-You…! – She hissed.

-We-well! It-It's fine! Commander Hitokiri, Commander Tsukimoto…P-Please… - A nervous guy interfered.

-Shut up, ugly! – Commander Tsukimoto replied angry, scaring him.

-Call me 'Shido'. – Shido replied cool while cooling down.

-U-Ugly…? – He asked confused.

-Anyone that is not Zane is ugly! – She replied dreamily.

She then turned flirty towards another man in cloak.

-Isn't that right, Zane? You're so cool and so hot! – She squealed like a fanclub girl. – I wish I could touch your sexy muscles! – The woman nicknamed 'The Seductress' said shamelessly.

-I'm not Williams. – The cloaked guy replied grinning. – But sure! I'll let you touch if you let me peek at your…

He didn't finish that sentence (thankfully) when someone banged him in the head so hard his skull made a sickening sound in reply.

-Ouch!! – He shouted and turned to the culprit: His colonel. – That hurts!! Why are you always so violent?! Gee, woman! Be happy and lax for once, will you?!

She conked him again in response. Her serious demeanor could easily break when it came to her commander.

-Ouch! What the hell, Lavali?! – Commander Yahima cried.

-It's 'Colonel Mevcha' for you. – She replied coldly while glaring daggers at him.

-Why are you so cranky? – Matsuharu Yahima asked casually.

Lavali Mevcha hit him again and then turned her back on him, refusing to tell him any more as he whined.

-Eww! – Runa cried at her colonel. – Why did it have to be Yahima?! Zane, where are you?! – She asked loudly while turning her head everywhere in search of him.

The whole scene was watched with indifference by a pair standing relatively far from them.

-It seems we cannot even distinguish ourselves with these cloaks. – A woman of cold demeanor expressed.

-Pay no mind to those annoying clowns. – Her commander replied coldly and indifferent. – More importantly, despite the distance, I had figured I'd be able to feel her reiatsu soon.

-I heard her reiatsu is very small now. – His colonel replied. - Even us, that now how to sense her, cannot from afar. We'll have to search. The mission report stated we are mostly meant to be a distraction. I feel degraded.

-I do not care what the mission report says. – He replied. – I will find Kisana.

-You seem eager to do that, Commander Williams. – Helena Montiel noted.

-I am not eager, Colonel Montiel. - Zane Williams frowned, trying to sound indifferent.

-I do not really care about what you do and neither will Brigadier Kumamoto, as long as you carry out your other orders.

-You do not need to remind me of my assignments, Colonel Montiel. – He spoke gravely. – I know what I have to do.

Zane Williams glared at Helena Montiel through the fabric of the hood that covered his face. He had gotten used to it and could even distinguish the features on his colonel's face clearly.

The colonel's eyes narrowed.

-My apologies, Commander. I did not mean to sound arrogant.

The commander looked away after those words. He knew very well his colonel had thoughts of her own about him and this mission's target.

Indeed, she knew he was lying. She knew very well Commander Williams did not regard Kisana as he regarded the rest. Something about her was calling his attention, so she understood a while back. What she still couldn't figure out was what was it that he found unusual in her. Personally, she didn't care at all about her. She had seen her plenty of times but she never regarded her as an extraordinary person, though she couldn't deny she was very strong. Her current situation was found unbelievable by most Black Servers, her inwardly included.

-You should know better than getting in the middle of arguments, especially one regarding Commander Tsukimoto, Colonel Madatari. – Ichiru Kazegawa told her colonel, who had been called 'ugly'.

-I apologize, Commander Kazegawa. – Daisuke Madatari blushed.

-It's fine. Just remember what I told you. – Ichiru Kazegawa replied as serious as usual.

Daisuke sighed inwardly. He watched the show everyone was making, paying special attention to Colonel Mevcha. She was always so serious in everyone's presence but her demeanor seemed to crack at the mere sight of Commander Yahima. The colonel wondered if there would ever come a time in which he'd get to see Ichiru Kazegawa with a different demeanor, but he hardly believed that possible.

-Everyone! – A woman's harsh voice called. – We're here on a mission! Stop making so much noise!

-Oh, come on, Li-Mei! – Her colonel called. – Don't reprimand others. Relax, too! – He said happy and serene as usual. – Make love not war.

She growled. He always gave the impression to be under the influence of narcotics for his happy and carefree attitude which demanded absolutely nothing from himself.

-It's 'Commander Song' for you, Colonel Ethelstan! – She corrected strictly.

Tristan Ethelstan's head tilted sideways and stared at her with narrowed eyes as if musing deeply.

Suddenly, his face enlightened and he pressed a closed fist above the palm of his other hand.

-Oh, I know! You want me to call you 'Commander' because you are too shy to call me 'Tristan'. You're really cute in the inside, right, Li-Mei?

His words were met with a punch on his face and that made a sickening sound. Some women would consider hurting such a handsome face a sin but, unfortunately for Tristan Ethelstan, Li-Mei Song was not 'some women'.

Shido was still struggling to break free from Dumisa's hold when a gigantic figure approached them. In that cloaked man's shoulder was a tiny cloaked being.

-Ne, Shido, do you not like Eiji? – A little girl's voice that called everyone by their given names asked.

-Tch. How not hate him when he's always showing a fake smile and when it's obvious he's a manipulating bastard?

-Eiji likes to manipulate, that is true. – She spoke much like Yachiru Kusajishi. – But Eiji knows many funny and dirty jokes!

-I don't care! – Shido exclaimed. – That bastard annoys me, just like that Ichimaru bastard.

-Gin? – She asked. – I liked Gin! He was so funny! It's a pity his ex killed him.

-I don't care about your opinions, Nori! – Shido growled.

The gigantic and silent man suddenly walked closer.

-Careful with your tone, Commander Hitokiri. – The man's grave voice spoke.

-Think you scare me? – Shido raised an eyebrow.

-Commander Ichizawa, shall I 'make him respect you'? – He asked the little girl.

-It's OK, Harish. You don't need to. Shido's temper makes him likeable, actually. – Nori Ichizawa replied with glee.

Harish Jayaraman lowered his fists the moment she said that. He followed her every order.

-Isn't this exciting Shido? – Nori asked cheerfully. – We'll get to see Kisana!

Shido's face darkened, and so did everyone else's as they heard. Many felt they had 'unsolved issues' with her. She was a conundrum whose presence was unforgivable simply because she was different. While most of them were unusual people, they had something in common with each other, except with Kisana.

-Tch. I hate that conceited brat. I don't give a damn about her. – Shido lied.

-Really? I thought she was just antisocial. – Nori mused. - Well, it doesn't matter anymore. She's our target tonight. Let's go, Harish. – She ordered her colonel.

Colonel Jayaraman walked away with her sitting on his shoulder.

-The world shall end with yet another man like you, Dumisa. – Shido said.

-Commander Hitokiri, I merely do my job as I must. – Colonel Edusei replied.

-Will you stop calling me 'Commander'?! Is 'Shido' such a hard name to remember?!

-It would be too casual to call you by your given name, Commander Hitokiri. – Dumisa replied calmly.

-Oh, so 'casual' _is_ in your vocabulary! – Shido replied sarcastically. – What an astonishing discovery. – His voice indicated he was sick of that place and they had just gotten there.

-Are you being sarcastic now, Commander?

-I fucking hate you, Dumisa.

Shido finally managed to break free because Dumisa thought he had cooled down enough.

A bespectacled woman watched Commander Hitokiri and felt fear; she always did each time she looked at him, and at Commander Stragger, too. She shrugged and hid behind her commander like a child.

-It's OK, Azumi – Chan. – He said, still smiling. – I wouldn't let you get hurt. Please be careful while here.

-H-Hai, Commander Amagiwa! – She replied with shining grey eyes behind her glasses.

-You can just call me 'Eiji', Azumi – Chan.

-I-I-I couldn't! – She stuttered.

-You're very cute. – His small smile extended. – You're also very pretty.

Colonel Suzuhiro blushed intensely while speechless. She just stared at her bespectacled commander through her glasses, unable to speak. He merely enjoyed staring back at her.

Someone actually managed to ignore the whole ruckus while watching the night sky above with his cloaked form.

Commander Stragger was always alone and his expression underneath was always serious, but his current thoughts made his iron eyes softer under the cloak.

-Haku… - Jack Stragger whispered softly.

Also away from the noisy havoc was a silent pair. One of them had set free the hell butterfly minutes earlier.

The colonel looked at his commander. He was always a serious and silent person but he felt an unusually eerie feeling around him that night.

-Commander Hirohara, are you not feeling well? – He asked.

-I'm fine, Colonel Yomigana. – Tatsuya Hirohara replied serious like always.

Horio Yomigana gazed down. He was certain his commander was not well somehow and that worried him.

-Even if you didn't feel well, it is not likely the Brigadier Commander will let you off this mission. – Someone said out of the blue.

A pair approached them. Hirohara turned and frowned behind his cloak.

-May I help you, Commander Hohenheim? – Hirohara asked icily as always.

-I simply have a feeling, Commander Hirohara. – He replied serious, too, with Colonel Thomas, who loyally followed him anywhere, standing next to him.

-A feeling? – He asked.

-I feel you're hiding something important from us. – Vaughn Hohenheim replied. – Just what is your past with her?

Hirohara stared at Hohenheim through his cloak. It was a serious versus serious silent battle.

-I have no idea what you're talking about. – He replied.

-I believe you do. I have had my suspicions for a long time now. You always avoided eye contact with her. Merely her presence drove you away and made you walk in the opposite direction. You two never seemed to have any issues. As a matter of fact, you never spoke to her…

X Hohenheim's Flashback X

All Black Servers were gathered at a great room where a meeting was called. A circle was drawn in the stone floor. The room itself was barely lit by an old iron chandelier with candles. It was too dim an illumination for a room of dark stone floor and walls 10 meters high with 13 arches. There were no windows to let any external light come in… Not that there could be much light outside in the eternal night of Hueco Mundo, anyways.

A girl wore a grave expression permanently on her face, which simulated 17 years old. She wore a revealing black leather outfit with boots adorned with buckles and a thick leather necklace with a white kanji reading 'six' over onyx stone as she walked towards Commander Hirohara, who stood under the second arch.

That act itself raised several eyebrows. She was not the social type, as far as everyone knew. The second she arrived at that room, she'd place herself under the sixth arch and wait for the meeting to start.

-Y-Yes, Commander Ha-Hasu…? – Colonel Yomigana spoke unnerved.

Her presence herself could make anyone unnerved, it's just that most people there were serious and so it was not easy to intimidate anyone in that place, except for some coy colonels.

Commander Hirohara turned, barely managing to hide his astonishment in time before she noticed it.

-Commander Hirohara, - She interrupted the colonel; everyone across the room was listening keenly. – Did the package I sent to you arrive safely at Manila?

_What? So she is just going to talk about work?_ – So everyone listening interested thought.

Hirohara nodded without looking at her.

-Package? What package? – Horio Yomigana asked surprised and uneasy for not knowing anything about a package.

She turned her brown eyes to his, which were brown as well.

-At my previous report, I stated I had found an abandoned gigai in the middle of the desert I am sent to in Mexico. I had yet to determine whether a shinigami had occupied it and the time it had been used. Commander Williams was busy with another project and he suggested me to send them to Commander Hirohara, who is also knowledgeable. – She explained with a monotonous and uninterested voice.

She then turned again to Hirohara.

-Do you have the results ready? – She asked him.

He shook his head.

-Send me a copy of the results when you do.

He nodded.

She then turned on her heel and placing herself under the sixth arch silently and alone.

While most listeners lost interest at the middle of Kisa's explanation, there was still someone paying attention. Vaughn Hohenheim didn't fail to notice how Hirohara Tatsuya's eyes followed Commander Hasumei while she walked away. There was something in those eyes that was not characteristic of him. They seemed apologetic and sorrowful. Even his colonel, Horio Yomigana, failed to notice them, but he didn't.

X End of Hohenheim's flashback X

-You didn't say a word to her the only time she ever spoke directly to you. – Hohenheim continued. – No one has witnessed any other interaction of you and her other than that occasion.

-You were just imagining things. – Hirohara denied.

-Those eyes were not just my imagination. Don't tell me you don't have a past with her. – He pushed.

-Even if your absurd assumption was correct, it is none of your business! – Hirohara said upset before walking away from him, with his colonel following him.

Colonel Yomigana was shell-shocked. He had never seen his Commander lose his solemn face before. Commander Hohenheim's words made him pensive. What if that eerie sadness he felt coming from his Commander earlier had something to do with _her_ in reality?

-Walk away all you please, I will still be close enough to keep an eye on you, Hirohara Tatsuya. …_If that is your real name._ – Commander Hohenheim finished mentally.

Commander Hirohara continued walking. He stopped momentarily as he heard him but pretended not to hear when he continued. He gritted his teeth. _Don't stick your nose into my life, Vaughn Hohenheim… I don't care if you keep observing me like a vigilante; I refuse to let you see the truth… How could I when not even __she__ knows who I am? _

Allan Thomas had been listening. He shared his commander's suspicions. He too noticed those eyes and knew it wasn't just his commander's imagination.

-Commander Hohenheim, it doesn't seem like he'll reveal anything any time soon. – He spoke.

-We cannot determine that for sure, given the circumstances. I certainly have something to look forward to when we all see Kisana tonight.

-I will observe him, Commander. – Colonel Thomas decided.

-Kisana herself is a mystery. – He mused softly. – We all know her past is special. It makes you wonder who Tatsuya Hirohara really is, or rather _was_, in order to have met her.

-Commander, if you know that is not his real name, why do you still use it? – Thomas asked curious.

-It is better than having no name to call him. – He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

The leader, Brigadier Commander Masashi Kumamoto, turned to them and saw the great ruckus everyone was making.

-Silence! – He demanded loudly.

Everyone gave him silence immediately. He became the object of all glares.

-You all know the plan and our objective, as well as our reason to do this. Cause enough damage as to make our excuse believable to Seireitei and our 'results' to Hajime Hasumei. Spread!

The second he gave that order, everyone shunpoed away from that spot with one person in mind.

Like the previous time they had watched the sunset at that spot, Kisa wished it had lasted forever.

Byakuya felt Kisa's head over his right shoulder and blushed.

He inwardly sighed at his own self. Blushing had been a very frequent reaction in him lately. Kisa made it seem as if making him blush were a piece of cake. This really was a first for him. Things were definitely not like that with Hisana, they were too different because their love relationship was of a different nature, more quiet and tender than dramatic.

Then Byakuya remembered the way Kisa was with everyone else. Like him, she was different with others. She didn't blush as easily and she was, in a way, louder. He understood they were both in the same boat when it came to the effects they had on each other's person.

All of the above crossed his thoughts while staring at the sky. Then he turned to Kisa. He had figured she'd be looking up as always. Much to his surprise, that wasn't the case. It was as if they had exchanged their usual roles. He was the one looking up in deep thought ad she was the one staring at him while doing that.

Their faces were slowly getting closer and their eyelids half closed when a little black creature interrupted them. It was just a hell butterfly, not a person, but Kisa still blushed slightly embarrassed.

Byakuya would've shot that hell butterfly a piece of his Shot of Red Fire (Way of Destruction No. 33) but he knew better, so he simply, and reluctantly, offered the black butterfly his finger and got it close enough to his face so it used its enigmatic message delivering system.

He frowned subtly and turned to Kisa.

-I've been called to a meeting. – He announced.

-At this time? – She asked skeptical. - I wonder if something happened. – Kisa mused. – Hopefully nothing too serious.

-Yeah. – He agreed while standing up.

He looked down at her and she looked up. She noted his eyes were reluctant to go already. She didn't want to hinder his duty as captain; she knew it meant a lot to him. So she offered him a grin.

-You should go, Byakuya. – She said convincingly. – I actually feel like continuing reading "Chronicle of a Death Foretold". I am really close to finishing it. – She smiled; she was telling the truth there.

Byakuya held back his wish to chuckle. She had just returned from a day in which nothing but books surrounded her and now she was going to willfully read more? He thought she liked reading but he hadn't realized she enjoyed it thus much.

He smiled. It felt nice to discover new things about that mysterious girl that was standing up at the moment.

He nodded and shupoed away from there. His speed gave birth to a gust of wind that she and her dancing hair felt. Kisa found it nice during that summer night. Then she picked up the wineglasses with a remaining scent of champagne in them and went inside her room/penthouse.

Reading for research purposes is definitely not the same as reading for entertainment. Reading a novel or novelette is a wonderful solution to forget everything around oneself while submerging into a foreign world composed with words. While some believe alcohol is the best remedy for the soul, Kisa knew of one that was far cheaper, healthier and more beneficial.

She grabbed the book and sat at the stool where she had sat earlier.

Although the story's climax was more than entertaining, she couldn't focus on her reading. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off around her. She closed the book and was about to stand up when she felt a dagger's sharp edge millimeters away from her throat.

Behind her, there was a man dressed in black with his face covered. He held the dagger with his right hand. Kisa, however, could see the man very well. He looked exactly like the men that had haunted her down in the forest of Seireitei months ago, and who died by the hand of Byakuya on the rainy day in which they met.

-This is quite an interesting feeling I'm getting, Kisana. – The man in black spoke. – I never thought the day would come in which I could just press a blade against your uncovered neck. – He then started to play with the knife by taking it up and down while it brushed her neck. – It simply feels exhilarating.

-You're a Black Server. – Kisa said straightforwardly.

Sure, his appearance brought unpleasant memories but, during the four months she had known Byakuya, she had decided to be strong and constantly reminded herself of it, especially during Diego Santiago's training. She also refused to play hunter and prey again. She would no longer fear them.

-Your conclusion was clever not, Kisana. You really are a different person like I heard. Because you were too slow to realize my presence, you are in this predicament. We have been ordered to take you somewhere in specific. I recommend you do as told.

Kisa would've nodded if that wouldn't mean cutting herself. She obediently let the man guide her outside her room and then outside the Kuchiki manor. Outside the manor's grounds was a group of men with uniforms that were identical to her captor's. It was already dark outside. Tonight was new moon night so there was no light to help her be able to figure out how many were there exactly. Her guess was about ten.

The hold they had on her was nothing. She knew she could free herself any moment from him but she decided to let them take her for two reasons.

Firstly, she didn't want to cause a ruckus in the manor. She'd wake everyone up and cause a disaster that wouldn't let her face Byakuya and would probably give enough excuse to the Elders as to kick her out of there.

Secondly, she immediately understood they were more like underlings rather than the top members of the Black Servers. Her captor himself told her they had received orders. Also, the feeling she had had in the room inside the maze building in Karakura Town, when she first encountered the Black Servers, including Yahima and Kumamoto, was very different from the feeling she got from those men. She thought she'd be able to find out more about the Black Servers' purpose with her if she followed them.

She knew it probably wasn't wise to get that close to the enemy, but she felt uneasy about it all. She _needed_ to know more about whatever were her connections with them. It was likely they knew more about her past than she did at the moment. However, this wasn't about her past. She simply didn't want to constantly think about them as a threat.

For the past months, part of her occasionally wondered about what was it that they wanted with her blood, as Yahima had explained in the Human Realm. Ever since she learned of what her blood was capable of, this matter worried her. Santiago looked quite concerned about them too. She just wanted it all to stop. She wanted to face them and know once and for all what it was that they wanted with her.

Based on what Santiago told her, she knew it wasn't likely she could defeat them with her current abilities, but she had no choice but to give it a try. Even if she were not walking willingly as they guided her, they would've taken her by force. She knew that and did not doubt it.

She noticed they all seemed to enter the forest. Why was she always forced to go into the forest? Whether for training or unscheduled fights, it had to be in the forest…And once in 12th Division…

It was a very strange walk for her…

_I haven't been held captive like this before…Right? Then why is it that it doesn't feel foreign to me? My heart is not racing and my breathing is perfectly fine. I am being led who knows where by these strangers and it's as if I don't even care… Is it not my first time then? (…) Just what kind of past did I have? (…) What kind of sane person muses like this while having a blade this close to their throat?! Am I not sane then?_

Suddenly, they all stopped. She had to stop too or else the long blade would decapitate her.

-Why are we stopping? – Kisa asked and again wondered why she was so calm about it.

-Because this is it. – Her captor explained briefly.

-Is this where I'll meet the rest of the Black Servers? Will Kumamoto Masashi come?

Kisa couldn't see her captor's face because it was covered but the way his hand that held the knife suddenly changed position let her know he was surprised. Most likely, he had an eyebrow raised.

-I have no idea what you could mean, Kisana. – His voice tone confirmed what she thought. – The Brigadier Commander has not specified anything further than the instructions he gave us.

Kisa frowned. So she was not going to get a chance to face them? Then why had she come here in the first place?

-Then why did you bother bringing me all the way here?! – She asked confused, scowling.

-To get your data. – The man grinned behind his dark cloak.

-My data? – She asked in a whisper, bemused.

-Yes, your data, Kisana… - He spoke tardily.

Kisa's eyes were glued to the dagger's movements; his body language was the only mean she had to get information about the man's behavior. She narrowed her eyes as she understood what he was planning to do next. She turned her instinct on.

-What kind of data? – She asked one more question.

-Your fighting data. – He said terminally.

-Attacking me while I'm in this position is low. – She commented with narrowed eyes.

-Anything goes in love and war, dear.

With a lithe twirl of his wrist, he turned the dagger so its tip was against her neck. It was like a declaration of war that confirmed her suspicion: It was time to make use of her fighting skills. Hopefully, she would see the fruits of her arduous training with her guardian.

Kisa prepared herself. The man's body covered her back and her arms were tied at her back with kido-based ropes. With such limited movements at her disposal, there was only one thing she could think of quickly.

Before the blade was thrust into her neck, Kisa raised her right knee and kicked him between the legs with her foot.

The man moaned in sharp pain. He had no choice but to let go of the dagger and fall to his knees.

His covered face seemed to be glaring at her.

-That was… - He growled, still unable to talk.

-Anything goes in love and war…Um…Dude in black.

Kisa could say no more. She barely managed to evade a fist that had come to her from the back.

When she twisted sideways to evade, she remembered it was not just the two of them; there were another 10 men en garde, ready to attack her.

The man whose punch she had previously eluded threw her a full-body kick this time. She had to lean back to evade his attack.

She erected herself while her opponent landed in the ground. She didn't give him a chance to attack when she directed her right fist to him. He saw through that too easily and simply stepped to the side. Kisa knew she had been too predictable and grinned. She had applied no force right fist.

The man's covered face met her left fist. He saw through her intentions; she knew he'd step to the side and took advantage of that to surprise him. But it was too late when he noted it. He was knocked down by her fist. That was one down.

She had no time to take a break as another one came at her from above. She looked up and immediately moved aside. While still in midair, the man turned and threw her a kick lithely. She leaned back again and straightened her back one second later.

A punch was thrown to her but she blocked it with her left forearm. She didn't even grimace.

Before she could return the favor, her opponent backed down, jumping. She followed him by jumping too. He jumped back once more and so did she, but she didn't jump like him. She twirled and made a somersault, allowing her to cut the distance between them quickly and kicked him right in the middle of his lower chest. Her opponent fell backwards and remained there.

Her next opponent went for a direct attack head on. He kept throwing her punches and kicks which she evaded at a rhythm she was slowly getting used to without problem, adapting to his pattern. But then, he deliberately ceased for a moment to adopt a new pattern that could surprise her. However, the first fist he threw at her in his new pattern was stopped by her hand.

He didn't consider she'd change her evasive attitude. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise, she kneed him in the belly. He made a sickening sound with his throat and fell on all fours with one hand holding his hit part, trembling and barely able to sustain himself even in his knees and arms.

The rain of attacks kept coming when a performed an aerial attack. She bent her knees and the man flew above her. She quickly straightened her position and went at him while he was still landing on the ground. She threw him a solid fist right in the guts and he fell on his knees with his head against the grass and one hand holding his belly. Two more down. Five more to go.

The five that still stood made sounds of shock she could hear. They could not believe that one of her attacks was enough to knock them down. Why?

Some of them remembered what they thought when they received their orders. They thought their commanders and lieutenants were out of their minds (more than usual). The Kisana they remembered was too strong for all of them. They didn't consider themselves a match to her even if they had a million men with them; and that was no exaggeration on their part, really. However, the newest information about her showed her power had decreased too dramatically and few could believe it.

They saw her through their masked faces. They knew it was true that she had lost a good deal of her power. The Kisana they remembered wouldn't have needed to evade anyone's attack or even block them… However, for what they saw, she was still severely underestimated. She still had ridiculous force in her fists and kicks. While it didn't seem like they had killed any of their partners like they would've in the past, she could still knock them out.

They had to get better data from her; that was their given mission.

This time, two went at her at the same time. One was coming from the front and the other from the back.

She turned around and that was enough to misdirect their attacks. The one that was at first in her back was now at her front and vice versa. All she did next was to merely punch the torso of the one at her front and kick the lower stomach of the one at her back. They both fell to the floor groaning and could not stand up again.

She put her arm and leg down and another of her attackers came to her.

Dodging her new opponent's attacks was not as simple as the others'. Many of the new offender's punches and kicks grazed her by centimeters.

Kisa was losing in footwork as she needed to back off to elude. She then thought of a new approach. She turned around and ran to a tree and her offender ran after her.

She quickly ran to the nearest tree's trunk and climbed it running, using it to make a somersault without bending her body. She twisted while in midair to kick the attacker's face and knock him out but the attacker ducked and jerked away.

Kisa landed on her feet and noted two men came at her from different directions while trying to land their best kicks on her. One came while in the ground, sweeping away the grass in the ground, like a soccer player, and the other one in the pose for a full-body kick in midair.

She bent her knees for impulse and jumped quickly to reach the lowest branch of the tree and hanged from it. She lifted herself in a pull-up and picked up her knees to evade the aerial kick. The moment she evaded him by inches, she lowered herself and unfolded her legs to kick him down in the side of his torso. He fell on top of the other one coming from the ground.

She then let go of the tree's branch and landed inches from both bodies.

Suddenly, she was caught off guard when a third offender immediately came from the tree branch above. It was the same one that had evaded her kick seconds ago and he had taken advantage of her fighting the other two to jump up high and surprise her.

She was too late to elude the strong kick she received on her right shoulder.

She fell to her side and gritted her teeth. Groaning, she held her shoulder. It felt as if it had been dislocated.

She stood up. She barely dodged his upcoming fist of her offender, leaning back once more. Her shoulder sent a painful shock to her while bending her back and she let out a groan, clenching her fists and teeth tighter. The pain caused her to lose balance. While the fist passed centimeters away from her head, she fell backwards.

Before she could blink, she had to roll to the side to dodge her opponent's foot stomping on her chest. Rolling made the pain greater.

She remembered Santiago telling her about her healing ability.

X Flashback X

-If you can spare some energy, then your body will use it for your wounds, but, if you don't have any, it cannot heal at fast rate. When your energy is normal, a cut doesn't take half a second to heal, a bruise takes one entire second and so your type of injuries progressively take longer time to heal depending on their gravity. Your bones, when dislocated, can place themselves in place again after 30 seconds. When fractured, it takes a whole minute for them to reunite. However, as I told you before, your reiatsu used to be almost at 0. It indicated you could not control your power at its full and hence it stayed permanently low until you'd reach a level in which you could manage to raise it at will; and it also indicated that your energy was not sufficient. A cut currently takes almost you two seconds to heal.

-That's still pretty fast if you ask me.

X End of Flashback X

_It used to 30 seconds to heal._ – Kisa pondered. – _But I'm not the same as before, so it takes me longer; it might take up to a minute… _- If she had not been in the situation she was, she would've chuckled. – _Well, it doesn't seem 'pretty fast' now…_

She needed to stand up but she was forced to fall forward again to evade a kick and landed on her knees with her head down, almost touching the ground.

X Flashback X

-An enemy doesn't wait until you recover your breath. – Santiago spoke to her normally; he obviously unaffected even though he had just injured her. – When you fall on your knees, the opponent takes advantage of that moment and strikes again. Don't fall on your knees again. Now, get up. – He commanded.

X End of Flashback X

As if that memory were her real guardian, she stood up like she would've if Diego Santiago had been there in person.

The offender came at her again and Kisa blocked the attacks directed towards her. She then noticed this particular offender, who seemed to have superior skills in hand-to-hand combat than the others, was a woman.

Her pattern of attacks, however, was not too predictable. She blocked one punch only to be hit simultaneously by a kick she could neither evade nor block due to her defensive position that blocked her opponent's fist.

She swayed backwards but stomped her right foot, refusing to fall again.

The woman in black was relentless. She again attacked her. She couldn't block this one with her left side, so she had to use her right forearm to stop her. While she could feel her shoulder aching, the pain was not as intense as before. Her bone had somehow placed itself back to its place sometime in the last minute.

The woman continued to attack her, but, Kisa already understood her offensive pattern and, seconds later, found a blind spot she could hit. Nonetheless, she would have to use the full strength of her right arm to land a hit on her; there was no other way around it. Her shoulder still hurt and she knew it would make it hard to land a hit on her…

X Flashback X

-As for your back, the wound is healed.

-But I still feel the pain, as if it were still there, though not as a fresh wound, but as an old wound.

-You must shrug the pain off and continue. – Santiago almost sounded uncaring, which he probably was about that matter.

-Was that something I was able to do before? – Kisa asked.

-Yes and you still can, just like I can do it as well.

X End of Flashback X

While still moving around, dodging the woman's punches and kicks and while battling with each other's footwork, Kisa took a deep breath.

She waited for the right moment to strike, attentive of that specific spot some inches behind her right breast, but careful as to not be too obvious to let her know what she was intending to do.

That specific second arrived when her opponent's right fist grazed her left cheek, this time she had managed to give her a cut. Nevertheless, Kisa inflicted much graver damage on her when she cut her diagonally on the right side of her torso with the reiatsu around her arm acting as a sharp blade and slew her.

The woman's covered face gasped and Kisa took advantage of her being immobile in shock.

X Flashback X

-You've made me use greater strength than I planned at first and you had me at your mercy as you held me. That is the kind of moment you should take advantage of to strike the final blow…

-I'll do that when I face an enemy, Santiago. I won't do it now because you're not my enemy; you're my guardian.

X End of Flashback X

Kisa brought the side of her hand to the side of her neck and that was all it took to finally make her fall.

Byakuya Kuchiki had reached the meeting room at One Division minutes ago, but nobody else was coming. He used to be punctual to the meetings but he found it too strange that no one else was getting there. Not even Yamamoto was present. He frowned. Had it been a mistake? That would be odd. In all the decades he had been captain, something like that had not happened.

For several minutes, he had been trying to shrug off a strange foreboding about Kisa. It was absurd. Why would she not be safe if she was at the manor reading? He had no reason to worry about her… It's not like he had a sixth sense connected to her…Right?

Another minute passed and no one showed up. He decided it had been a mistake, somehow.

Suddenly, he felt Kisa's reiatsu… His grey irises contracted as he perceived it. He just knew she was fighting.

Up until that moment, he had only felt her reiatsu when it was out of control and leaking in industrial amounts. However, this time, the amount she was using was actually much moderated and barely significant. He understood this sensation he had was the effect of her blood.

He was going to leave, but someone appeared with shunpo at the exit.

The dim lightening provided by the torches in the walls was not too clear but it was enough as to see the stranger's form. He wore a cloak with a hood, covering his outward appearance. On the other hand, Byakuya could be distinguished clearly by the newcomer.

-Who are you? – Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes.

-Your opponent, for the moment. – A shrewd voice replied. – You should make an interesting opponent, Captain of the 6th Division of Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura. He didn't like it that he knew well who he was. Also, something about that man's presence was strange.

-Why have you come here? – Byakuya asked him.

-I already told you. I came here to fight you.

-Do you have a specific reason for that?

-Those were my orders; that is all there is to it. In case you haven't figured it out, I'll confirm it. I am a Black Server.

Byakuya narrowed his gaze. That explained he was his enemy. However, he was not like the previous Black Servers he had known; Byakuya was aware he had to be alert of him. That also explained why he felt like he did about Kisa. Chances were she was fighting that moment.

Byakuya gritted his teeth and frowned notoriously in anger. The hell butterfly incident had been planned by him and whoever else accompanied that man; they wanted to separate him from Kisa. How they had done it, though, he was yet to find out.

_Wait for me, Kisa. I have to defeat this person first. His presence suggests this will take time… I have no choice but to have faith in you and the training you went through… Kisa, until I get there, please live._ – He asked inwardly before preparing for a fight.

Kisa considered the woman the tenth person she had knocked out that night, but soon learned she was only the ninth when she saw one of them up. It was the one man she thought she had brought down first, her former captor. She had no idea how she could tell it was him; she just knew.

His image, however, became blurry the next moment.

Before she knew it, he was behind her. His speed was superior to others'. He moved like a different person; he was finally serious about fighting her.

Kisa turned and blocked one of his attacks, but she wasn't fast enough to block the next one, which took place less than a second afterwards.

His fist hit her in the same shoulder that had just healed. She was still feeling pain in it, the pain of an old injury, and he had just increased it.

She groaned. The pain distracted her, so he floored her with ease.

He knew where to hit because he had been observing her all along, she understood.

-The reason why your blows had a great impact to knock them out was because you were applying some reiatsu to your attacks, only a thin layer that barely made it detectable, but I saw through it. – Her opponent stated.

She was about to get up but he stomped on her back. She fell on her face. His speed was not something she couldn't match but she had not had the chance to counterattack since she received the blow on her shoulder. She had made a mistake there that was costing her a lot.

She rolled on her side and lifted her leg to kick him. She knew she'd miss; she just wanted him to evade it by backing away from her, giving her the chance to stand up. But that didn't happen.

Instead, he stopped her foot with his bare hand. She didn't know if he had grimaced or not but he didn't make any pained sounds and his stance remained straight and unyielding. Now she was in disadvantage. He took her ankle and pulled from it to drag her body closer to him.

Kisa used her free leg to kick the arm that pulled her from the ankle. The man couldn't help but let go of her. She managed to break free and quickly got up.

He immediately began to attack her again and she continued to dodge. But this time, she did not let him land one blow on her. She used the speed she had acquired in training, at last.

They were both racing to increase their speed. Whoever surpassed the other one first would win. So, they both attacked and dodged relentlessly. But, then, her opponent started to aim at different points, vital ones. She had to change her defense pattern to defend them. In the process, she had no choice but to let her shoulder discovered to defend her vital points.

She tried to jump and kick from midair to avoid him touching her shoulder. However, soon, Kisa learned her opponent was dexterous in midair as well. Such abilities were pressuring her, almost as badly as Santiago.

When her face came upon a realization, she heard her opponent's chortle.

-Have you realized it yet? – He asked casually without ceasing to attack.

-You're the superior of this group. – Kisa didn't stop moving either.

Her opponent grinned.

In the middle of their hand to hand combat, he suddenly jumped and set down on the closest tree branch. He was about to come at her from above.

She jerked back in another direction but found a tree's trunk at her back. She had been tricked and then cornered.

-You have lost your fighting instinct. He told her. – You no longer act like a fighter. That is why you can be tricked by my movements. You've forgotten to see through opponents and to use your surroundings to your advantage.

She clenched her fists and scowled. It felt as if he were mocking her each time she was tricked by him.

-Have you realized it yet? – He asked her again while jumping down the tree and landed coolly. – You have become weak.

Kisa growled and tried to move away but it was too late.

He trapped her with his arm on one side of her face. She turned to her left. That moment, in which she was turning, he grabbed her right elbow and twisted it behind her back.

Kisa groaned. She let out a husky scream when the pain affected her injured shoulder.

-I know it hurts, Kisana. – He began. – I saw everything. I have gotten interesting data as I saw you knock out my team. It was boring but I find the fact that it took you a considerable amount of effort to defeat them quite amusing.

Kisa glared at him. She couldn't see his eyes or face because of his cloak but she knew his expression had to be crooked. Only a depraved soul could say something like that, as if his teammates were merely tools to get data. Such a soul is found repulsive by anyone with morality.

-The reason why your blows had a great impact to knock them out was because you were applying some reiatsu to your attacks, only a thin layer that barely made it detectable, but I saw through it. – Her opponent stated.

Kisa gritted her teeth and refused to reply. Through the fabric that covered his face, he saw her expression. She certainly had changed; she looked nothing like before…

-You are weaker than before, no doubt about it. – He continued. - Before, not only would you not have needed reiatsu to make your fists lethal, you wouldn't have hesitated to kill them. If you had killed me before, I wouldn't have stood up and you wouldn't be in this predicament. You have become weaker by letting your emotions and fear interfere with your judgment, Kisana.

Kisa's scowl grew more notorious with each sentence. When he finished, she turned to him, glaring at him upset.

-How can you say such things? – She replied hoarsely. – They're your teammates! How can you tell me I should've killed them?! Don't their lives matter to you at all? Is data all you frigging care about?!

His hidden expression changed after listening to her. Judging by how his hold on her seemed to change, though it was still not loose enough to break free from it, Kisa guessed he was taken aback.

She was right. The Kisana all Black Servers remembered was indeed stronger than the one in the present, but her past self was also quite reserved. She barely talked to anyone. You had to talk to her for her to talk back to you. She was always a mysterious girl as far as anyone was concerned. Now, he had seen a very different side of her. Nobody would've considered her capable in the past of stating anything like that or show the emotions she was not even trying to hide at that moment. She had changed too much and that surprised him. Anyone would be surprised at such a radical change. After all, it is a largely shared belief that people don't change.

As for his reaction, he snorted and then finally burst out laughing.

-No wonder our leader is interested in you! – He snickered.

-Who is your leader? – She asked while still captive.

He stopped laughing. Kisa's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. She wondered just what kind of button she had pressed. Part of her knew he could do something dangerous next (more dangerous than what he had done so far). She stayed alert.

-'_Your_ leader'? – He quoted. – Are you implying you believe he is not yours?

His grip on her elbow tightened and she closed one eye in a grimacing gesture.

_Mine?_ – She thought.

-So it was true. You really have forgotten everything? – He asked sounding mad. – Well, it would explain how you've turned to naïve. Such ingenuousness disgusts me!

Kisa squeezed her closed eye shot as the grip on her elbow was slowly getting harsher and tighter.

-You think you're a good girl?! – He shouted. – Give me a break here! You're no such thing; you've never been! – He then leaned to whisper in her ear. - Yes… My leader is yours, too.

She didn't want to believe a word he said but she believed him and was unable to traverse him. Each sentence he told her harvested fear in her. She was scared if her past as she thought it was, according to what her guardians had told her. Now, it just so happened that she was related to her own enemies? _What am I?_

-He owns your soul; every bit and inch of it! You belong to him…

-SHUT UP! – Kisa bellowed.

He complied with her wishes when he shut up. He stared at her face that was tilted down.

He used his hand to roughly lift her face for him to see. Fear was written all over it and her eyes were watery. The tears she did not shed for the pain were shed for her fear. She squeezed her eyes shut a second later. She didn't want to accept it. She refused to accept it. Yet she was doing that. Why wouldn't her mind obey her if she was in control of herself, unlike other times?

Again, the man was surprised. He had trouble believing what he saw. One of the most unemotional people he knew about was crying in despair and denial.

-Are those tears? – He asked huskily, getting over the shock. – How weak and lowly, not to mention gross. Innocence does not suit you, Kisana.

Kisa opened her eyes. Somehow she sensed him wrinkling his nose in displeasure as if her tears scent were revolving.

She struggled to break free from his hold but it seemed impossible. Moreover, she couldn't think straight at the moment… _Was I really like them? Was I really like I've been described? Am I so useless I cannot break myself free? (…) Will I just have to do my best until Byakuya comes to save me? But then why did I work so hard?_

X Flashback X

-I cannot say I don't want to find out my past and figure out who I am, but my present comes first. That's why…I don't mind ignoring most of who I used to be before for now. I want to fight to survive, so I can be with the people I care for. I am aware I could never pay Byakuya back by protecting him ever… What I want to defend is not merely him, but this present; that's what I shall protect, Santiago. – Kisa whispered to his ear.

X End of Flashback X

_How am I supposed to do that? What if I used to be like him? If I am that person, then there is no present to protect. No matter how hard I try, it will all shatter apart! (…) I have lost everything even before I lost the battle, didn't I?_

X Flashback X

-I lost.

-You lost because you wanted to. - His voice showed no compassion with its strict tone but it wasn't unemotional this time; she was certain he sounded disappointed.

-I couldn't dodge it even if I tried to.

-Not completely, but if you had tried, you might have made it so my hand only gave you a cut on your neck's side. You gave up.

X End of Flashback X

_Santiago… How do I overcome this? You would know, wouldn't you? If I were fighting you right now, you'd be scolding me. You'd tell me that I am losing because I lack faith in myself. But perhaps that is just the way I am. I might just be useless and helpless…_

-Byakuya… - She mouthed soundlessly.

_Kisana! What the bloody damn are you doing?!_ – A berating voice called in her head.

Kisa gasped and her tears ceased. The only voice she had heard before was her Hikyo's, but this one didn't belong to it. She would recognize that voice anytime…

All of a sudden, she could actually see her guardian standing right in front of her, hers arm was free and they were standing in the field of her mind. The sky that showed her state displayed an afternoon.

-Santiago? – She asked in disbelief. – How come you're here? How come we are in this field even though I didn't use the notebook?

-I can do this as your Guardian, Kisana. – He answered obediently despite his upset outward appearance. – However, without the notebook, I must be brief to you.

Kisa couldn't ask or reply anything. For him to display an emotion, anger, so bluntly, she didn't want to imagine how much ire he had inside.

-My Mistress, just what do you think you're doing?

-What do you…?

-Why did we train here before? – He interrupted harshly. – How can you let an opponent of that level get you so darn easily?!

Kisa gaped mute. Diego Santiago sighed frustrated, trying to calm himself down. It was remarkable per se that he had lost his composure in the first place.

-He is not even one of your main opponents, My Mistress. If you have such trouble with him, you will not be able to make it. – He said gravely.

Kisa looked down.

-I know my life was at stake; I do… - She spoke timidly.

-And yet you gave up. – He interrupted her again. – You tried to call that man's name to ask for his help! Didn't you say you wanted to be strong, My Mistress? How would you be strong if you relied on him to save your life?! Had I known this I would've never entrusted you to him.

She lifted her face with her eyes wide open.

-That's not it…! I… I was… - She stuttered and her tone went lower as she continued. – I was not asking…For his…

She looked down again. _I'm lying. I __was__ asking for Byakuya's help…_

-Kisana. – Diego called her and she looked up. – You are not weak. I won't lie to you and say you can defeat your main enemies, but I know you could if you grew stronger than you used to be before.

-But I'm not even as strong as I used to be; you told me that yourself.

-And that is true. But did I not tell you as well that you can regain your former strength? What do you think I've been re-training you for, Kisana?

-To survive.

-How is it that you shall survive?

-If I fight.

-How will you be able to fight your enemies?

-I have no idea.

Diego Santiago sighed heavily again with his eyes closed, as if praying for patience, though Kisa doubted he was religious.

-You must regain your power, My Mistress. You must gain your old strength and more. You must be stronger than you used to be. I will not sugarcoat things for you and say it will be easy. You should already know it will not. But, in order to live, you must do no less than that.

-But what if I myself am an enemy of the people I care about?

He stared at her gravely. For a moment though, his eyes appeared to have softened slightly.

-Have you forgotten the flashback I showed you several weeks ago, My Mistress?

-I haven't but…

-Then why do you let the words of an opponent who is obviously trying to gain advantage over you sway your thoughts?

Kisa bit her lip. She would've been ashamed but she wasn't. Somehow, she didn't feel Diego's words sincere.

-Santiago, look at me and tell me his words were a complete lie, then. – She defied.

Diego was baffled at her expression, inwardly.

-Why is it that I don't believe you? – She asked him. – It's not that I'd prefer to believe that man's words, because I certainly do not, but his words made sense… I don't want to believe I am an enemy of Seireitei… I don't want to believe I was related to the Black Servers, but his words, Matsuharu Yahima's words and Kumamoto's words somehow match. While it is possible they were all lying, I get a very familiar feeling about them. It hurts and it is uncomfortable, but I feel like I've talked to them before… Santiago, do you sincerely tell me that he was lying to me?

Santiago's silence seemed like an answer to her.

Kisa thought she was going to get crushed as the whole world was falling upon her. Had she, all this time, been one of them?

-What if you were? – Santiago, who knew he sucked at dealing with these situations, asked her out of the blue.

She turned to see him with her brown eyes watery.

-If you were related to them in any way, would that change what you want to protect in any way? If you were related to them, in the past, would that affect who you are this moment and what your current situation is?

His earnest eyes and words turned her mute.

-Only you can answer that. However, what I can tell you myself is what I already told you. You were not a bad person. You never killed anyone who was innocent. Most of what the man told you about yourself was based on his own perception and nothing else. He only described you the way he thought you were. You are not what others see and you do not depend on their perception of you or anyone's opinion.

Kisa shed one more tear. Santiago used his index finger to stop its flow. She could not believe how soft his hand was. One wouldn't think someone like him could have a soft touch.

-The flashback I showed you about Dorset was not made up by me, Kisana. I must warn you things will only seem worse and more confusing as you continue learning about your past. That is why you must never forget what I'm telling you. You must always remember that your past and your current self are still the same person.

Moving his hand from her cheek to her chin, he lifted her face for her to see him. She saw more than sincerity this time, she saw a sad but also soft and caring air in his expression. It made him look even more handsome.

His honey blond hair shone beautifully with the sun that was soon to begin setting.

They stared at each other for several seconds before he spoke again.

-I'm running out of time. Before I leave you, though, I want you to show me that you still have the determination to fight and the will to live.

-How?

-By telling me why you want to live and why you have to fight, of course.

-I…I have to fight because I want to live. I want to live because…Because I still want the same thing. Despite it being hard to conceive, I still want to be with the people I care about and I still want to have more nice memories with them. – She replied seriously

Although her chin still had his hand below, that didn't make her determination any less perceivable.

He seemed satisfied with her answer and finally let go of her.

Kisa suppressed a gasp when she thought she saw his lips curl into a smile. However, a fraction of a second later, she was back to where she was before, with the 'dude in black'. The pain was back too.

She looked at the man with the covered face. Had he not moved at all since her mind left or had a second not passed between her coming and going? Time was so hard to follow in Soul Society and her mind…

Somehow, she found a way in which she could free herself right away. She wondered how she had not seen it before. Perhaps her confusion was blocking her?

She did what he least expected her to do. She turned, hurting her arm in the process, dislocating her shoulder that had been under a lot of pressure for minutes now, again.

She finally freed herself and kicked him in the upper stomach. Then, she punched his face, hitting his nose badly and causing him to bleed. After that, she kicked his cloak up, revealing his face.

He was pushed backwards by the impact but remained standing.

Kisa, for the first time that night, saw his face. He was young-looking, black-haired and had black eyes. His features were worn after so much training but skin was pale as if it hadn't come in contact with the sun in decades. His black eyes were not like Santiago's. Those black eyes were empty; he was empty as a person. Kisa was wordless at that realization.

The man wiped the blood that was running from his nose with the back of his hand. Turning to look at her, he grinned.

-Well, that surprised me, I'll give you that. – He spoke. – Though, your past self wouldn't have taken forever to figure that out.

-I don't care. – She retaliated. – I don't care about who I was before. Right now, you're fighting the me now. I cannot afford to lose to you. Whether I disgust your or not, I will defeat you!

The man accepted her challenge with a nod and a grin.

-I believe we can get to the fun part now that you stopped with your nasty tears.

-If my tears disgust you, imagine what the blood coming from your nose does to me. – She bit back.

He narrowed his eyes, grinning, and snapped his fingers.

Two seconds later, she was surrounded by another 25 men in black that appeared from treetops and behind the darkness like ninjas. They all had their different weapons out; no more pure-body combats.

-As you can see, I did not make the mistake of underestimating you. I was actually disappointed at how easy you were, but I can finally bring my best boys out. Make sure to amuse me while you provide me more impressive data.

Kisa narrowed her eyes and tried to analyze her surroundings. Regardless of the angle in which she saw things, she was at disadvantage in numbers. While she could've fought them like she fought their teammates, she didn't know if she was going to last enough to defeat each of them individually. Not to mention, her shoulder was killing her.

Five of them came at her simultaneously. Three had different kinds of swords, one had a staff and the other one had a chain-sickle.

Evading their attacks at the same time was a challenge itself. Their superior didn't lie; they were better than the previous opponents. Kisa needed to make use of her speed to be able to dodge everything.

She then jumped to the air and kicked one of them from the back. She used his falling body as a support for her foot to jump even higher, somersaulted in midair and landed a punch on another one that, because he stood far from the one that had just been knocked out, did not expect to be hit. The two men fell down at the same time.

One more with a staff joined, so she was up against two swords and two staves.

She stepped to one side and the next second to the other to evade the attacks of a swordsman and a staff-user. Then, she jumped to the front and then to the back to evade the other two's attacks. The lapse of time between one attack and another was so short a normal person would've never thought the attacks were not directed at the same time. She had used her speed well but now she was cornered. There were four adversaries surrounding her and walking closer, slowly closing the circle that imprisoned her. She narrowed her eyes before deliberately getting herself closer to one of the swordsmen. This action misled the other three, who immediately ran to where she was heading.

The swordsman she was approaching stopped and formed a stance, ready to swing down his sword the second she was close enough.

The cutting blade came swinging down. It was expected for her to back off because she was unarmed, yet she didn't do that. She stopped it with her forearm as a shield, protected by a much greater flow of reiatsu in it.

All of the people in black present were aware that Kisana was capable of doing that. Still, the swordsman and the other offenders were taken aback. Once they were told how low she had fallen in power, they did not expect her to show this kind of power comeback… Her not having fought like that until then meant they were not the only ones saving their best for the end, so understood the man that had convened the 25 people in front of Kisa. He grinned. _Perhaps her innocence was a façade from the beginning…_ – He thought.

The other three men attacking Kisa got over their shock and continued forward towards her.

Kisa shoved away her attacker's still sword with her forearm. She focused more reiatsu in her other arm such that her punch in his lower stomach got to his guts inwardly. The impact threw the man back two meters. She had no time to glance at him, though. Although it was dark, her ears were keenly listening so that anyone else approaching her would not surprise her. She turned around to stop the one that was already at her back. With her forearm, she stopped his staff and pushed it back a bit. Then, she ducked and supported her weight on one knee to spin and make his legs lose balance. While one of the staff users fell backwards, she immediately erected her position and quickly turned to the other staff user coming. She gave a sidestep and kicked him with her other leg, in which she applied reiatsu to push him back as if a cannonball had been thrown to him. She expertly arched her back, fast, and then stood on her hands. She swirled and threw two kicks at the approaching swordsman. She jumped, somersaulted in the air and landed crouching in the ground. All four men had fallen to the floor by the time she rose from her crouching position.

All four stood up again, slowly. She didn't expect her attacks to be bad enough to knock them out, so she wasn't surprised.

This time, they all went at her at the same time and with lithe speed, but none could reach her. She jumped into the air again, way high because she had focused reiatsu in her legs. They all followed and jumped towards her direction. Turning and twisting in midair, she concentrated and formed a sword with her arm, made of air and even sharper than a material one. She slew one in a diagonal line across his chest. Twirling her body via different maneuvers that formed an entertaining show, she slew another one horizontally in his torso's right side. Without letting a single second pass between slay, she maneuvered again and, with a single movement, slew the remaining two in a shape that looked like an 'X' if both bodies' fronts were joined together.

Everything had happened in fractions of seconds. She landed in one knee and easily stood up again while the other four landed unceremoniously, unable to land in better positions and helpless to stand again. Their weapons lied in unequal halves close to them, as Kisa cut them along with them. The sharpness of the air blade around her arm and the reiatsu it expulsed towards the adversary when in contact made it impossible for any of them to stand up.

Kisa barely spared them a glance. They were her enemies and she knew she was not to feel sorry for them or regret her actions. Even when her attackers were hurt, she had to make sure they'd stay down and her single glance over them told her they would.

The other 20 people stared at her in disbelief, still in their guards.

Kisa was starting to feel slightly tired. She had read all day since early and her eyesight was tired for the moment. She knew it'd take a good while to defeat them all. The fact that they had weapons did not bother her; all of her opponents were nothing compared to Diego Santiago. However, weapons did make the fights more prolonged. She thought it prudent to end things more quickly and she knew exactly what to do.

With her right arm extended to her front, she called forth her sword like her guardian told her. A circle of blinding light spun around her slowly and emitted a mystical light over the girl on top of it. It was, actually, quite a pretty sight. A sword slowly materialized in her right hand and she took it.

Although she had already seen it before, she still looked amazed as she looked at her sword. Ten centimeters longer than the average katana blade, a total of one hundred and six cm in length and sixteen in width, a purely metallic handle and an outstanding ridge line were the special traits the sword possessed.

She then took notice of all the gasps going around her twenty adversaries in black.

-Wait, that's not the same sword! – She heard one of them say.

-Do you think so? – Another one asked.

-Perhaps that is its sealed form… - One speculated.

-I thought she always had it in sealed form… - The first one to talk expressed.

-No, I'm pretty sure it was only in a permanently active state… - One more explained.

Kisa had to raise an eyebrow. _They_ were familiar with the sword she held? Moreover, it seemed as if they were talking about that being a different sword than the one she had used in the past.

X Flashback X

-Do you remember that sword, my Mistress? – Santiago asked her finally looking straight at her.

-I…Don't recall anything about it…But it feels as if I had held it before.

-You have. – He answered seriously. - You are a swordswoman, my Mistress… Is that thought hindering you now? – He narrowed his eyes to focus on what her body language replied.

-A bit. – She knew it was useless to lie. – But I have made up my mind, Santiago. I don't plan on taking back what I said.

-Good. And please remember you must not hold back. The enemies you have are the kind you have to give it your all to fight with.

X End of Flashback X

How strange. Santiago clearly told her she used to use that one… Well, she had already learned it was better to trust his words than to trust theirs.

Her eyes, already used to the darkness, noted how everyone suddenly changed their stances, acquiring a more defensive tone to them.

Perhaps, after all, they did know her. Santiago told her she was known as a swordswoman. Because they knew her, they knew they had to raise their guard if she had a sword… Either way, she was a different person now and she stood and fought for something she really wanted to protect. She refused to back off. Instead, she was decided to finish things quickly…

X Flashback X

-So… Well, send Edward my regards. By the way, how do I get out of here?

-Before we get to that part, Kisana, there is one last thing I feel would be good to tell you. – Diego Santiago stated.

-Huh? What is it, Santiago? – Kisa asked.

-You must know that sword is very special.

-I figured as much since it's invoked with a magic spell, Santiago. – Kisa replied bluntly.

-My Mistress, I am not joking here. – Diego scolded; his patience reserves were practically empty. - That sword you have in your hand is not an ordinary katana. There are many ways in which you are able to use it. As I've told you before, you are a very skilled swordswoman. You are capable of using several styles in your swordsmanship and your speed and litheness with it are impressive.

-Don't you mean 'used to be'? – Kisa asked.

-Of course not! – Santiago berated with narrowed eyes. – Kisana, I already told you the current yourself can do anything your past self could. Don't tell me you still don't believe that.

Kisa shrugged her shoulders.

-I find it a bit, or rather, quite hard to believe. – She suddenly changed her expression to a more serious look. – But, still, after all you've said, done and shown to me, I just cannot bring myself to believe that you're lying either.

Diego Santiago's face remained recollected as usual, but his eyes said otherwise as they looked at hers with sheer sincerity. Each time they met the impression of him being callous cracked more and more.

-I am not lying to you, Kisana. – Diego told her earnestly.

He then approached her slowly and took a wisp of her hair in his tightly closed hand. He didn't pull from it but Kisa still felt the strength with which he held it and the way his eyes were fixated on his fist with locks of disheveled hair, which had been messed by the wind and her nonstop movement all day and had the smell of her sweat impregnated in it. It almost seemed as if he refused to let go of it for life. She, for a second, wished she hadn't noticed that; wished she hadn't looked into the uncharacteristic serenity his onyx eyes showed. The feeling such gesture gave her was frighteningly unfamiliar. The aura he emitted that instant felt as if that of a completely different man, one perhaps not even her past self knew about.

The grip on her sword's handle fastened. She stared at him in befuddlement. She had no clue as to what to stare at him like so she simply glared with at him with giant question marks all around her visage while she hardly breathed at all.

Once he took notice of her. He let go of her hand, making it seem effortless, and stepped aside from her and walked to the back, past the limit of her right eye's peripheral vision. Had he simply pretended not to see it to avoid awkwardness or did her expression mean nothing to him in the least, as expected of a callous person? One brief instant was enough to give Kisa one hundred questions. The most prominent ones were: _Just what am I to Santiago? Just what is a 'mistress'?_

Dictionaries define the word 'mistress' with two most common explanations. A mistress is either a female master with control and power over someone else or a woman that has a close sexual-oriented relationship with a man that is not her spouse, a lover. She had, some time ago, understood she was the first option to him and Edward, for they had explicitly told her that her orders were final to them. But, perhaps, she was not only that to both guardians. While not necessarily a lover either, perhaps she was something different than either of those options. She, after all, always felt from them both, that there was much more to their relationship with her than they told her. Their body language, gestures and looks pointed out that she might be right… That worried her. She hoped their feelings for her were in no way related to the second definition, though something inward nagged that it was likely that was it.

So much was given thought to by her in short moments and it was all interrupted when she felt two arms around her, embracing her from her back.

She stiffened before freezing. She could feel his breathing behind her ear. She next felt both of his hands over hers, which held the sword's handle so tightly it was starting to ache.

-Loosen your grip slightly. – He said.

A chill traveled throughout her spine. She was trying to get a hold of herself again but merely moving was as difficult as moving atrophied limbs.

His hands, more softly than anyone would think them capable of, got her grip to loosen.

-Just like that is fine. – He told her. – You know how to use a sword already; I shouldn't need to teach you this, Kisana.

Was he berating her now? _Seriously! I neither get nor believe this guy! …Just what does 'mistress' mean to him?_

Before she could ask him anything, he guided her arms and swung the sword with her. He guided her smoothly and without any apparent effort.

Kisa was slightly upset at him. For a second there, she felt confused about his intentions and all he was doing was teach her? She felt like an idiot for even worrying. Of course she was not that much to him. He never blinked while fighting her and he didn't hesitate to injure her either. Someone as callous as he was wouldn't feel that way about someone as her, someone too different from him. She shrugged everything off and accepted his instruction and allowed him to guide her. After all, that was her goal and what she needed to do.

She then swung it down and in many directions by herself. Suddenly, she began jumping and attacking the air everywhere around her. She did not even use both her hands; her left arm proved to be sufficient. Her footwork and swift movements were more dexterous than she realized. She continued until she was tired and breathless.

She was gasping for air. Her sword was still in her hands but she was too tired to lift it, so its tip was against the ground's soil. Only then did she realize that what she had done had proved her guardian was not lying. While it was still questionable whether her swordsmanship was that good, she definitely was no beginner.

She stared at the sword without sheath and then turned to Diego surprised. He didn't let her ask anything, though.

-You can also use it instead of using your arm. If you cover it with your reiatsu, you can attack like you did today using it. The destructive power of it may increase and it should be easier than using your own arm. However, remember that you will use the blade's tip to aim at your enemies. The sword you are holding must be like an extension of your arm.

Kisa listened keenly while observing her sword's steel blade shining with the stars' light.

-I'll remind you, My Mistress, that even if the enemy reaches you before we meet again, you must still keep training. Your enemies are more than one. This is not an exaggeration on my part. A battle is approaching. We do not know when it will finally strike but it will. The time we have is not in our favor and you are not ready yet.

She turned to him. Her eyes shone with confusion, anxiety, and the wish to deny it but, in truth, she knew he was telling her the truth. She had a premonition herself that something was soon to happen.

-But most importantly, - Diego Santiago continued. – It is vital that you do not forget what you are fighting for, Kisana.

She saw his eyes change momentarily. She wondered if that was compassion, but it was getting too dark and his eyes themselves were black. Reading them was impossible. Not even the moon that was rapidly ascending was of much help.

She looked up to see it shine before turning to him one last time.

-Can I ask you more questions?

-We're out of time. – He replied. – But you may next time we meet, My Mistress…

And then, she opened her eyes. She had so much to think about, but the sight of Byakuya sitting close to her occupied her mind immediately. She had missed him a bit.

The sight of him relieved her from the tension gathered in her insides. The feeling she had at just his sight was exactly what made her certain that she loved him. That sensation was the opposite of what proximity to her guardian made her experience. Despite knowing it was ridiculous to still worry about it, she hoped Diego Santiago didn't see her like Byakuya did in any way.

X End of Flashback X

All 20 adversaries in black ran towards her at the same time. She jerked back swiftly. She couldn't afford to be defeated right there.

_I want to win… I want to live. I am just starting. This is not a game. It's my life that's at stake here! I will not lose at the beginning or beg for Byakuya or anyone else to rescue me. I am not a frigging damsel in distress! I am a fighter! Whatever it takes, I must survive and live on. I want to live because I want to be with everyone and find the happiness you all tell me I'll never get a grasp of because of my damn past. I'll prove you all wrong… I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!_

While she formed her resolve, her body radiated with splendiferous reiatsu in white, the most powerful of all colors. Its serenity can easily overpower beings in its control and extinguish their flaming rage subtly like cool snow. However, when serenity is not what it emits, it still emits something else, something very different and even more enigmatic than darkness despite white being representative of light.

All 20 opponents in black stopped moving forward. Along with the only one whose face was discovered, they stared at her in disbelief.

-Impossible… - The man expressed with a shocked face. – That is a wholly different reiatsu! It cannot belong to her!

Oblivious and uncaring about his words, she stared at them all differently. That face looked a lot more like the one they all remembered and, at the same time, too different. She always wore that face when ready to strike, attack and destroy. But what made it so different from before were her warmer eyes. The extra element of determination was present in them. Before, all that was in them was ice and resignation, resignation because she, as everyone else, knew she was doomed for life and she had no way to escape out of her curse. But now it was different. She had hope for something better, something to look forward to. Because she had that, she could employ all of her strength and will to reach for it, with determination. This time, no fate was imposed on her. Absolutely everything, her life and future, depended on her.

She lifted her sword forward with her left arm.

Her opponents could start to feel the pressure her soul gave off, just like Diego Santiago, her strongest guardian, had during their training session.

The wind blew from behind her. They were all familiar with that deadly breeze she was capable of calling forth but, like her reiatsu, it gave a very different sensation from before. The fear they used to feel for her past self revived that instant. Not one dared to move.

Dark brown eyes glared at them without a trace of the ingenuousness she was accused of having before. They knew she was willing to hurt others if that was what the situation called for.

Her ash-colored hair was as wild as the fast air that blew, framing her face one instant and then waving at her side at another.

With hints of crimson appearing at the edges of her intangible reiatsu, she jumped up, higher than an athlete, and, with a twist of her left wrist and a lateral swing of her katana in midair, she shot an 'X' shaped pair of air waves, which descended at fast pace towards her enemies, but its large size, nearly twice the size of Getsuga Tensho, made it look slower than it truly was.

The sensation it produced to have thus a monstrous attack directed towards oneself was beyond shivery.

All twenty people tried to escape for mere instinct, though, objectively speaking, it was obviously imminent and escaping from it was not possible for them.

During training, that attack had been born from a kick of hers and it had crashed against a barrier Diego formed. The impact this time was felt stronger because there was no barrier to absorb some of its crushing force.

A blinding light exploded in the forest of Seireitei. The light expanded upwards and outstood from the rest of the dark tree tops, making it obvious to everyone in Soul Society.

Nobody in Gotei 13 failed to see it, and neither did any of the Black Servers.

Commanders and colonels alike looked up. Some looked at it gravely, others raised an eyebrow and a few others grinned maniacally. But all of them had one reaction in common, they were impressed. Even in the past, she seldom let loose that amount of reiatsu.

-Yes, my dear! – Brigadier Commander Kumamoto chortled. – You show us what you have! Your fate will not be avoided no matter how hard you struggle! – He said before laughing like a crazy person.

-This is very interesting. Little Kisana never fails to surprise me. – Commander Amagiwa commented while staring at the white column of light.

-Heh, that bitch might be able to actually put up a fight! – Commander Hitokiri grinned. – You're gonna pay for leaving, Kisana! It's your damn fault that geezer sent me to that lame hell in Mexico!

-Look Harish! – Commander Ichizawa exclaimed with glee. – Isn't that light pretty?

Colonel Jayaraman nodded in response.

-Lady Runa must be angry this moment. – Colonel Baglioni mused out loud. – There is nothing she hates more than anything that reminds her of Kisana…

-You whore… - Commander Tsukimoto hissed. – I hate you for treating Zane like you do… I'm gonna make you regret your existence!

-Heck yes! – Commander Yahima held up his fist. – This is going to be fun, Kisana!

-She has just revealed her location to everyone. – Commander Hoheheim expressed.

-Commander Hohenheim, what will happen now? – Colonel Thomas asked him. – Will everyone really stick to the mission? I mean, we know everyone, for one reason or another holds a grudge or interest for her. Will everyone not want to simply go directly to her now that they know where she is?

-Colonel Thomas, while you have a valid point, I assure you they will stick to the plan. After all, if we don't do this right, Hajime will come to Kisana himself. If every Black Server really wants to be the one to finish her, then they will not give Hajime a reason to do it himself. That is why they will not attack her this very moment.

His commander always impressed Allan Thomas and he never once doubted his commander's words. He loyally believed them and acted as they mandated.

The light column finally extinguished. The darkness of the aftermath seemed even darker than before.

Kisa landed in the ground with her sword extended to her left side.

She stood up and contemplated the scene of the people she had just assassinated. The faces of some were now discovered. Only one of the shown faces belonged to a woman. Her eyes were still open and dead, fear being the last emotion they experienced.

The deep solemn face she wore was only shattered by a sudden movement she caught with her peripheral vision. She turned to see someone standing up with painfully notorious difficulty.

She saw his face. It was the man that was, apparently, their leader. Him being the only survivor to that indicated he was strong and that he was above the rest.

Wounded, he still took off his cloak completely. His attire was like the attires she had seen the Black Servers from months ago wear, but it was now torn and in bad conditions.

He used almost everything he had to shunpo towards her and threw her a couple of punches that were too slow to hit even a baby. She avoided the first one and let him give her the second. It was feeble and painless. His eyes were struggling to remain alive but were inevitably losing vivacity or any trace of life.

He fell back and landed sitting. He didn't look anywhere close to mustering enough strength to get up again.

He groaned trying his best but it was futile.

Kisa knelt on one knee while looking at him. _His vision must be getting blurry. He doesn't seem to know I'm in front of him…_

The man was forming something and a few sparks were still there. She immediately recognized it as the Way of Destruction No. 1 Thrust.

She was about to back off but then caught sight of a shiny blade. She grabbed the dagger and pierced his chest with it, the very one he had threatened her with earlier.

The kido spell he was making never completed before it faded.

-You gotta be able to use your surroundings to your advantage, right? – Kisa threw him words.

The man laughed. She knew it must have been painful in his condition to laugh but it didn't stop him from guffawing. The noise it made was annoying. It was an enigma how a moribund man could get enough energy, but the mystery cleared itself when he fell on his back.

-You're quite the woman, Kisana! – He exclaimed, still grinning goofily. – I'm actually glad you amused me this much. I didn't expect you throw a spectacle here. I suppose you know that means that your location is no longer discreet. – He then began cough a bit violently while still laughing. – Though, you know? I have seen more spectacular than that.

Kisa didn't reply. Next he began coughing blood. His pinkish lips turned red in a matter of seconds. This man was mocking her but she said nothing because she knew what awaited him.

-Kisana… - The man continued huskily. – You are our target. Wherever I go tonight, you will be joining soon too. It's a pity though. – His coughing was getting more and more violent and his voice hoarser and his breathing more ragged. – I will not get to see you whimper while you observe Seireitei battling this very night with no moon. – He coughed again and continued with his last breath and whisper. – It will all be because of you. You are the target of this all…

Kisa sat next to his lifeless corpse that still had his eyes open. She then turned to see the rest of the cooling corpses, slowly losing all warmth.

_I wonder if I will feel guilty about this in a few seconds, in a few minutes, days or maybe in years…Or maybe never at all. I never knew his name, now that I think about it. I know none of these people's names. I wonder, how many people I assassinated in the past. How many of their names did I get to hear? I never liked the concept of killing to survive but I will not lose… Does this mean I am, in reality, the heartless woman this man with no name described? He was right about something though, I cannot afford to play innocent anymore. They were trying to kill me and I defended myself. They were not innocent either. I may cry about this later, but I know well this was the only thing that could have happened. I'm not naïve enough to believe I would've suddenly convinced them to leave the convictions they were willing to assassinate for and then be my friends… I won this fight in which my life was risked too… (…) Did I? Is this really a victory? No, there was no winner or loser… We merely fought to survive. While I was the one that survived, I was the one defeated. I felt bad for him in the last moment; I know Santiago would tell me nonstop how wrong that was. I thrust a dagger in his chest because I wanted to accelerate the end of his pain… His words ended up getting to me. I have a feeling they weren't the only Black Servers here… Seireitei will be involved in a fight because of me. I actually lost this fight…_

She suddenly heard a branch breaking, a distinctive sound that happens whenever someone steps on it. Kisa had been seen in her acts. Whoever was watching her had just let his presence be known.

She turned to look at the form of the bystander. How long had he been there? How much of what she had done had he seen?

Despite there being no light, not even a faint moon ray or a start overhead, she still recognized the person. She exchanged glances with him for several seconds. She thought it unlikely he'd know what to say, so she spoke instead:

-Byakuya. – Kisa called serious.

Once again, I'll ask you to point out ways in which I can improve my fighting scenes and I am searching for criticism there, so please don't hesitate to give me a solid critique. I appreciate those a lot and learn bits from them. Though, I gotta say, I feel kinda proud about this one. -*w*-. I feel it's better than the previous fights I've written with Kisa. I've been really eager but also nervous about writing these Invasion chapters. I plan to load them with action and I hope you enjoy them. In the meantime, I would appreciate your opinions about any character(s) of the Black Servers and/or Diego Santiago! Thanks for being my reader.


	86. Invasion: Sworn Enemy and Inner Conflict

I apologize for the late update and it's not long… (Feels ashamed) Dedicated to Ginny, Ash, Bella and Emily. Thanks for always cheering me up. :) Also, to Gray-Man Rules, MoonlightChaos, GakuenAngel12, Raya nuva, AbbyCullen1586 and x-Natasha-x for favoriting and to XTeddyBear312 and RyuuRaiden for alerting. Woop! This story now has 11,000+ hits! If you have hardships identifying the specific kido spells I describe, you can use the Bleach Wikia as reference.

Disclaimer: You know Kubo Tite owns Bleach. Please support Shiro Sagisu, the composer of the awesome soundtrack for Bleach, by buying the CD. This anime's OST is one of the best I have heard and it's worth listening to. I definitely recommend it.

X ~Special Message~ X

Recently, I found a stupid blog in which they were speaking ill of other people's stories. This one was included. It said Byakuya was too OOC, that Kisa was a Mary Sue and whatnot. But…I WON'T GIVE UP!! If those girls have nothing to do but that, then they're sure to be pitied. As for me, I'm only going to continue writing this! I promised myself I would. I know the first chapters are different and my style has been evolving as it continues. Even so, I have worked hard for its planning, filled an entire notebook for it, and I refuse to let this stop me from writing this story. I can only hope _you_, my readers, feel differently about my work, for you are the ones whose opinion about this is valid, and only you. I also plan to continue improving and keep giving it my best! I don't care what people's opinion about me is in real life, so I must be able to do the same for this, to mature a bit. Yes, I was kind of hurt at first, mostly shocked, but I've been through way worse; I can overcome this and I will. Your support, though, is appreciated and very thanked. Thanks for reading KISA, I know it's long. (Laughs) And it's nowhere close to finishing! XD Please, I hope I get to have you with me for a while more. I feel blessed to know so many enjoy this. (Bows) Thank you very much for your support and interest; I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

X ~End of Special Message~ X

**Invasion: Sworn Enemy and Inner Conflict**

-You should make an interesting opponent, Captain of the 6th Division of Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya. – The enigmatic cloaked man expressed calmly.

-Why have you come here? – Byakuya asked him with a narrowed gaze.

-I already told you. I came here to fight you.

-Do you have a specific reason for that?

-Those were my orders. That is all there is to it. In case you haven't figured it out, I'll confirm it. I am a Black Server.

The stranger had talked with great confidence and without a trace of fear or hesitation. His presence didn't beckon him being stupid and he clearly didn't ignore he was a captain. _He is sure of his power. He thinks he can defeat me._ – Byakuya concluded.

The mysterious stranger threw something at him not soon before Byakuya knew; it was Way of Destruction No. 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire Crash Down. Byakuya's outstanding speed was no faster than necessary for him to evade it.

Byakuya was surprised. Not only was the man capable of performing kido, he also seemed to be fairly good at it. He had obviously said no incantation and simply threw him a high level kido spell without much apparent effort. His foreboding was correct; it was going to take a while to defeat such an opponent.

-Your shunpo speed is supposed to be impressive, so I read in your data. – The apparently young man said nonchalant about the situation; it was as odd as if he were making small talk about the weather. – It is certain you can move faster than that.

Byakuya gritted his teeth. He really didn't like the fact that this man seemed to know a lot about him when he couldn't even see his opponent's face.

-Way of Destruction No. 58: Orchid Sky. – Byakuya whispered before he fired a wind blast in form of a growing tornado towards the cloaked adversary.

The man used shunpo to move away, surprising Byakuya again. Why could this man do what only shinigami are supposed to be able to?

Before Byakuya could give it any thought, he needed to shunpo, and faster than before, to evade another kido attack; Way of Destruction No. 1: Thrust.

Between shinigami, when in combat, to be attacked by such a low-level spell might be considered insulting, unless fighting a newbie that is still learning. Byakuya knew that a man that could easily throw spell number seventy-three couldn't possibly mean to cause him damage with that spell.

Like he had guessed, his opponent shunpoed, and quite rapidly, behind him another time. Byakuya dramatically increased his speed to avoid a sword that was swinging down.

After having evaded, Byakuya saw, much to his surprise, that his opponent's sword was sheathed. Byakuya understood that what his opponent wanted was for him to increase his speed, and that was what he had done…

-By this point, you must have realized I am not fighting you seriously. – The Black Server expressed before Byakuya could point it out. – That is because you are yet to take me serious yourself. I volunteered to be your opponent tonight because I was interested in you, Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Just what do you mean by that? – Byakuya asked gravely.

-I am merely doing this for data and interest.

-Why would a Black Server be interested in me? Isn't Kisa the one you are after? The one you have persecuted and tried to kill? – Byakuya replied snidely.

He expected an immediate answer but there was a pause instead. The younger man had answered his questions before as if he could read his mind. Now that he had finally had the chance to ask one himself, he wasn't getting an answer at all.

-'Kisa'? – The man asked.

-Yes! You sent a total of five men to Seireitei's woods to kill her! – Byakuya hissed, growing impatient as the thought of Kisa fighting what were likely more than five opponents that very instant hit him.

-Is that what you call Kisana? – He ignored Byakuya's words. - Although that doesn't sound relevant, I am interested. – The man said perfectly serious.

-Don't call her 'Kisana'. – He exclaimed before pulling out Senbonzakura from its handle.

-So that is your zanpakuto, Senbonzakura. – He talked more to himself than to Byakuya.

Byakuya could barely contain his frustration as the opponent revealed yet more information about him. Belike, he also knew what Senbonzakura's special abilities were. Hence he didn't have the element of surprise in his side. It was quite the opposite in his circumstances.

-I'll ask again. Why are the Black Servers interested in me? How did you get that data?

-Our resources are unstoppable. There is no information we cannot get a hold of. We are not interested in your person itself, I am only interested about Kisana. The newest data showed you were her source of will. That alone makes your worthy of insight.

Byakuya's reiatsu flowed faster and more visibly while he scowled. He did not like how that complete stranger in Black was referring to Kisa as if she were some experimental subject. Not one bit.

-Chire, Senbonzakura.

The blades that resembled sakura petals scattered around the unnerved Black Server, who stood firmly with his arms crossed; Byakuya had no doubt he was analyzing him from behind the cloak's fabric with his shrewd eyes.

The blades, which were mostly invisible due to the lack of light in their surroundings, did not cause one scratch in the man. Even his black cloak was impeccable. Byakuya's grey irises contracted in disbelief.

-Seems like you're starting taking this fight more seriously at last. – The man spoke again.

Just like that, he took off the cloak and threw it aside.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he took in the image of his adversary. Finally, he could see the enigmatic man's face clearly.

He was a handsome man. His appearance suggested he was younger than 230. He had loose black hair, dark blue eyes, white skin, and fine features. His outfit was pretty flashy, made completely with black leather. His pants were tight starting from the knee and above. His shirt was sleeveless, showing his exercised triceps, though they were not very prominent either, and it had a soft V-neck with a metal zipper in the front's middle and one pocket at each side with buckles in them. His shoes were all black with a couple of buckles at the side of the ankles. Around his neck, he wore a white gentleman neckerchief with a brooch with the kanji for 'twelve' in it; it didn't quite seem fitting for that outfit but it didn't look bad either.

Byakuya nearly raised an eyebrow at his adversary's get up but that should be the least of his worries.

He noted he had his sheathed sword hanging from his lower waist. Right away, he knew that was a zanpakuto and narrowed his eyes.

-Not only do you handle kido, you also have a zanpakuto. – Byakuya expressed. - I am guessing you are not the only one of your group with those traits. The men that had previously been after Kisa also wore uniforms similar to ours. Just what are you, Black Servers?

The Black Server narrowed his eyes after listening to him.

-If you show yourself as being a worthy opponent, I might provide you with that information, Kuchiki Byakuya.

After his snide reply, he immediately shunpoed towards Byakuya. Byakuya used his arm to direct Senbonzakura's blades and create and barrier between him and the enemy. He had a speed Byakuya could not neglect.

The man in black leather tried to attack him from several angles but Byakuya's defense with Senbonzakura seemed impenetrable and the blades' speed was challenging for the stranger when Byakuya used his hands to control them.

Then, in one specific instant, he sensed an approaching shadow behind him. Byakuya shunpoed away from the sheathed sword that was being swung down in his direction.

His enemy had found a blind spot in his defense after analyzing it mere seconds and used it as an entrance. Byakuya learned something very true: The Black Server had a fearsome intelligence, which allowed him to detect, or rather, predict a blind spot using nothing but mental logic. Byakuya had found someone who could rival him as a tactician.

After Byakuya eluded his attack, the stranger turned his head. His eyes followed Byakuya's movements without apparent difficulty. The man with dark blue eyes proceeded to unsheathe his zanpakuto, which was sealed at the moment, so its appearance was that of an ordinary katana. Then, he disappeared with shunpo as well.

Noises of a katana being swung down, Senbonzakura's blades maneuvering in the air and punches and kicks being thrown along with kido spells of medium low level echoed in several parts of the room. To an average human, the noise would've been present all over the room at the same time.

It was a battle of speed. Both men were proving themselves proficient in speed. However, Byakuya's speed was still not at its maximum and part of him was not in the battle his body was facing; he was still worried about Kisa.

All sounds ceased when the main offender came to a curt halt. He stood while he frowned with a glower that was not amused in Byakuya's direction.

-Is this all the captain of the 6th Squad is capable of? – He asked gravely. – How disappointing, not to mention pathetic.

Byakuya refused to let him say any more and took the offensive role at last. _I must finish this right away…Kisa…_

Senbonzakura's blade fragments surrounded the Black Server completely. All he did was stand with his arms crossed and observe with shrewd eyes, understanding the technique, as if he didn't mind that they were surrounding him. Byakuya scowled before he enclosed his opponent without a single opening and let the blades fall on his adversary.

However, the attack was interrupted.

-Way of Destruction No. 58: Orchid Sky. – His cold voice said calmly.

Senbonzakura was literally blown away by the tornado of his kido spell. Byakuya's visage confessed he was stunned. He could not believe how potent he had made that spell in order to misdirect the blade fragments that were suspending in the air. He had just pointed out one of Senbonzakura's weakness. Byakuya felt mocked since he had used the same spell he had used earlier to ruin his own attack.

Meanwhile, the adversary in black stood unfazed with the few suspending blades of Senbonzakura still floating dangerously yet unthreateningly in the air.

-Like I said, this is uninteresting and disappointing. – He said uninterested. - It is upsetting that I have wasted my time with you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I do not like to waste my time.

Having said that, he sheathed his sword and placed it by his waist again.

-For that reason, you are unworthy of fighting my zanpakuto. Your thoughts are not even where they are supposed to be. Just what is keeping you distracted?

Byakuya gritted his teeth.

-Don't talk as if you were that important, brat. – He told him with expressed enragement and menacing eyes. – You sent a hell butterfly to separate me from Kisa so that your cowardly partners could attack her, taking advantage that she is not in the same level as you. Yet you call me pathetic.

-Kisana is the reason then? The data I have suggests you are correct. Kisana's strength has diminished considerably. However, nobody of my rank is attacking her in this instant. In addition, because it is her, I do not see that as enough to distract you from this, which cannot even be called a spar.

-I know your group wants to kill her. – His frown deepened. - I shall not let you touch her for your sick wish of her blood.

-Her blood? – His opponent frowned lightly; a sparkle of interest began shining in his blue eyes. – Is that what she thinks we want from her?

-At the Human Realm, you yourselves told her you wanted her blood. – He expressed seriously.

-While we do want her blood, that is not all we want from her. – His manner of speaking expressed his words sounded trivial to his ears. - We want much more than just that.

Byakuya clenched his teeth harder. His grip Senbonzakura's handle was tight so hard he could feel it in his bones. His expression was infuriated.

-You bastards… - He hissed beyond mad.

With the hand that held his zanpakuto's hilt, Byakuya directed the blades levitating in midair towards him. The Black Server, again, stood in spot and frowned with annoyance. Byakuya created a wave of all blades to crushed him from above but he evaded it.

-I am already tired of that trick of yours. – He said while behind Byakuya.

Byakuya jumped away from him, who followed him with his gaze.

-Way of Binding No. 61: Six Rod Prison of Light. – Byakuya pronounced while still to land in the floor.

The second his feet landed gracefully in the meeting room's floor, the opponent in black was trapped by six restrainers that resembled a flower in conjunction.

The handsome man in black showed no mind to the spell that bound him.

-Will you answer to me now or will you answer to the captain of the 2nd Squad later? – Byakuya asked him.

The man with six rods around him merely raised an eyebrow lightly.

-You think you've captured me? – He asked him seriously. – If not pathetic, you sure are an ingenuous man, Captain Kuchiki. I had read in your data that you were a clever opponent. That is clearly false. Underestimating your opponent this much is typical of the ingenuous and the foolish.

Byakuya could not reply. He only gazed at his opponent while he undid his spell and freed himself without showing remarkable effort.

The Black Server was right. He had done something very foolish for underestimating his opponent like that. Had he not learned the lesson after having paid the price for underestimating Kurosaki Ichigo? It had turned out this way because, instead of using his head, he was trying to rush things. He wanted to save Kisa.

Before he knew it, his opponent was right at his back. He needed to shunpo to get away from his kido attack, Way of Destruction No. 1: Thrust. Although he dodged it, it grazed his upper right arm.

They were then both facing each other.

-I had considered as much as grazing your would be more of a challenge. – His opponent's undertone sounded upset. – You are still not focusing or using all your power, Captain Kuchiki. Even at this point, you are not taking me seriously.

He disappeared one second and appeared at his back again the next. He threw him the same spell again and pierced through him. So he thought.

Much to the Black Server's surprise, the man he had attacked was no longer there. He had used Utsusemi.

-Way of Destruction No. 63: Thunder Roar Cannon! – Byakuya exclaimed from above his adversary.

A gigantic wave of yellow energy fell upon the Black Server.

Byakuya landed in the floor and turned his attention to the opponent. There stood the Black Server. He had received the impact but he was clearly not injured severely. Moreover, his plastered expression changed from the one before. In a nearly crooked way, he looked more amused at Byakuya's comeback.

Indeed, he was. He had not been able to evade the attack completely because he had not predicted Byakuya would move that way. That technique he had used that left an afterimage of himself was found intriguing by him. He was not a challenge lover, but he did not like to fight those that were 'unworthy opponents', so he denominated them. Because Byakuya had just overtaken his mind, he had just become a 'worthy' of fighting him.

-That was closer to what I expected, but you should be capable of far more than this, Captain Kuchiki. – He said sharply.

-I could not care less about what you want. – Byakuya said straightforwardly. – I will not let you do as you please with Kisa. Even if I have to face all of you, I will protect her.

His opponent's stance changed and his face seemed displeased again.

-Kisana is the reason you are fighting me with more seriousness? – He asked with anger underlying in his voice and eyes that conveyed disdain, which Byakuya understood belonged to the name of Kisana.

The Black Server closed his eyes then turned to his left and slowly walked to a different corner of the meeting room. Byakuya followed him with his gaze. Nonchalantly, he picked up his cloak and put it back on.

-Do you think I will let you walk away? – Byakuya asked as he held up Senbonzakura's hilt.

A wall of blade fragments surrounded him but he showed himself unnerved about it, still showing his prideful and conniving countenance.

-I refuse to keep fighting someone this absurd. – He began after putting on his black cloak.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

-Absurd, you say? – Byakuya asked him.

-To fight with thus little power for Kisana is absurd and pointless. Kisana is Kisana; she's nobody special.

Byakuya could not believe what he was listening. He clenched his fists tightly.

-Don't you dare talk about her! – He threatened. – What are you going to know about her? All you want is her blood!

-I happen to know more about her than you do, Captain Kuchiki. – He replied with a calculating sparkle in his dark blue orbs. – Besides, Kisana might have weakened, but I wonder if she really is as weak as you imply she is.

Byakuya froze and turned mute.

-Her needing protection? – The Black Server continued. – I believe that statement is underestimating her even more than us. You don't really know her. It is not likely you know who she really is. Not even she remembers that.

_This man knows Kisa…?_ – Byakuya could barely phrase thoughts.

Without any more words, he extended his arm and opened what Byakuya clearly recognized as a Garganta. His speechlessness increased that instant. Not only did Black Servers share traits with shinigami, they also had traits of the Arrancar?

-Just who are you, Black Servers? – He asked huskily, struggling to keep his composure.

The young handsome man turned his eyes to the older and also handsome man that stared at him in nearly tangible disbelief.

-I am the Commander of the 12th Unit of the Black Servers, Zane Williams. That is the only thing I will let you know. Kuchiki Byakuya, you have proved to be a worthy opponent. The day you are willing to take me seriously, I shall fight you seriously. Until a result comes from that battle, I will be your sworn enemy. Do not disappoint me next time.

The confidence with which he spoke was beyond arrogant, it was insolent. Byakuya could only watch as his enemy, Williams Zane, entered the Garganta and then disappeared.

'_I wonder if she really is as weak as you imply she is.'_ – Those words echoed in Byakuya's mind.

At the other side of the Garganta the commander had opened was his colonel.

-You did not fight him seriously.

Helena Montiel knew he already knew that; that was her way of asking for details.

-He was not serious too. – He said.

Zane Williams always sounded serious, but he had different serious tones for every emotion, so the colonel knew after working with him for a long time now. She could hear in his voice a grudge he held against Byakuya Kuchiki.

-He might be a worthy opponent but right now, he is weak.

-What about the speculation of him being Kisana's source of strength? You believe the information Isadora Dulcinea passed on to the Brigadier Commander was misinterpreted?

The Commander of the 12th unit paused and began walking in another direction.

-I am suspecting it being the other way around.

Then he disappeared with shunpo. Helena Montiel shrugged her shoulders inwardly and shunpoed away too to do her own business.

It wasn't too long before Zane sensed two shinigami followed him. No doubt about it, they had seen him by pure happenstance and decided to follow him. By then, they probably knew he was no shinigami. He considered them naïve for thinking he would not know they were there. Being the straight to the point man he was, he turned to face them.

-I know you're there.

Before him appeared two women. Both wore lieutenant badges. One was 165 cm tall, had dark blue eyes, long black hair tied into a braid and wore a skirt instead of a hakama. The other one was slightly shorter, about 162 cm, bespectacled, had blue eyes and kept her black hair pinned back while leaving a loose lock at the right side of her face. Judging from that, he already knew they were the Lieutenant of the 8th squad, Ise Nanao, and the Lieutenant of the 12th division, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

_I just dealt with a weak one and now I have to deal with two._ – He thought bitterly and in a bad mood with little patience, though he never broke his cold serious demeanor.

X Flashback X

-You will become strong; of that I have no doubts.

-Byakuya…?

-Could you do something for me?

-What is it?

-Promise me something. I worry you'll forget your limits. Just like you must not forget them, please don't forget you are strong either, Kisa. You do not realize this, but you are strong. Everyone thinks you are. You've proven over and over again that you are. Do you know how many can really smile like you can after having a bad day just because they like to watch the sky? Believe in yourself, Kisa.

-I promise.

X End of flashback X

_Despite the many times I've told her I believe she is strong… I still have no faith in her. Despite seeing her working so hard to become stronger, I still didn't have faith in her… Kisa… What would you say to me if you had seen me right now? Would you have gotten angry at me? Would you have been disappointed at me? Impossible… I cannot believe she is strong enough to be by herself yet… Not yet…_

Byakuya growled inwardly and then gathered all the blade fragments into his sword to sheathe it.

'_You don't really know her. It is not likely you know who she really is. Not even she remembers that.' _ - He recalled the Black Server's words.

_They are the ones that don't know her! Kisa is different. She has changed. She's not the same person as before… But I wonder if that man, Zane Williams, knew who she used to be… (…) He mentioned he was a 'Commander'? These people have ranks, like we do? '12__th__ Unit', he said? How many do they have? Just how numerous are Kisa's enemies?_

Byakuya shook his head. This was not the time to muse about Kisa's enemies; he should be more worried about helping them fight them that very instant.

Struggling to focus and think objectively, he shunpoed and began tracking her. Thanks to having drunk her blood before, he could feel her reiatsu just like he could feel any other. It was evident she was fighting. It was not in threateningly big quantities, hence nobody else could sense it, but it still felt uneasy, intense and very differently from before.

He arrived at the forest. _For some reason, Kisa is always brought to this forest to fight… _- He mused, oblivious to the fact Kisa had mused the exact same thing a while earlier. – _Perhaps, there is something here that makes her show a different side of her? Then again, I also met her here. Does Kisa have any connection to this place?_

He finally found her. The second he found her, however, he froze.

[If you wish, you can read the following while listening to Burden of the Past from the Bleach OST.]

Twenty people with black cloaks, though different from the one the Black Server he had just fought, were charging towards Kisa at the same time.

He reached for Senbonzakura's hilt but never unsheathed it. He only caught a brief glimpse of a white sparkle in Kisa's eyes, a sparkle he had never witnessed in them in the past, before her whole body emanated the same white light as her reiatsu flowed visibly like fire.

He remained where he was standing, his mind brimming with disbelief. Her reiatsu was not red and black as he had seen before, but its white was not like the reiatsu of the other shinigami either. The white was blindingly radiant and almost seemed tangible. He protected his eyes by placing his forearm against his forehead and still ventured to keep one eye open.

Like him, the 20 people in black that originally were taking the offensive towards Kisa were then shocked, some were trying to escape with notorious difficulty to move.

What shocked Byakuya the most was not her reiatsu, which was starting to flow in enough quantities for everyone in Soul Society to sense her, but the face she wore. It looked like it belonged to a different person. It was fearsome, ready to attack and destroy. The only thing that made the face slightly humane was her eyes. They had determination in them, but they seemed cold to him since he was used to see them with much more warmth, for that moment, her resolution also seemed different from before.

Byakuya had no idea what to think. It was like a bad dream yet he knew he was awake, though he wished he didn't.

He contemplated immobile how Kisa lifted her sword, which he remembered back from the time she fought Hitsugaya Toshiro, and a deadly air blew from behind her. _This is a dream…_

Kisa's killer glare became more notorious. The eyes he had watched with liveliness, confusion and despair many times now looked void and cold enough to make his skin shiver. _This has to be a dream…_

Hints of crimson appeared at the radiant white's edges, making it more bearable to the eyes but it didn't soften one bit the killing intent it had. She jumped with more agility than he might have guessed she possessed and shot an attack he would've never imagined in the form of two waves of solidified air in the shape of a giant X. He saw the monster attack fall down upon everyone. A huge blast of reiatsu was in order. He barely reacted in time to back away. _I must be dreaming… This can't be real…_

An explosion that ascended to the skies shone blindingly and intensely enough for anyone to ignore. Byakuya knew it was dangerous to be where he was yet he couldn't go further even if he wanted to. _A nightmare…_

Kisa landed expertly in the ground in the middle of what looked like a slaughtered battle field. Corpses were on top of the grass with incinerated wounds. A disgusting smell of blood and death surrounded her. Still, she didn't flinch or even show discomfort.

_This has to be a nightmare!_ – Byakuya could hardly phrase that sentence in thoughts.

The merciless assassin swordswoman he saw was not the Kisa he knew. She was a different person. He begged to no one in specific everything were a nightmare, which he knew was begging for a lie. He hoped she had lost control again despite seeing neither her eyes nor back shining red and black.

'_I wonder if she really is as weak as you imply she is.'_– He remembered unwillingly. – _'You don't really know her. It is not likely you know who she really is.' _

He had stopped breathing as he observed her. No words came to his mind; it was blank from the shock. The images his brain caught were in conflict with his beliefs of Kisa. What had happened to her liveliness, her confusion, her positive resolve, her smile? Where had the smile he swore to protect gone?

[Music should end around here.]

He didn't want to believe the Black Server had been telling him the truth although it was, objectively speaking, reasonable to believe he was. Analyzing his personality and what he had seen of him, it wasn't probable he was lying. But there is no stronger and thicker blindfold than love to obstruct reason. Perhaps Commander Zane Williams was right. He was being absurd.

He witnessed from the shadows in bewilderment as a man from the Black Servers stood up. He could see his face clearly before he removed his cloak entirely. Unlike Zane Williams, his attire was not made of black leather, but a robe that was very similar to the shinigami uniforms. It was already torn, though. Although severely injured, to have survived thus an attack said a lot about the true strength of the Black Servers. He noted Kisa herself didn't expect him to be alive either. Her expression was still that of a different persona, though.

The Black Server tried to fight back Kisa despite his moribund condition. She let him hit her once to make it clear to him he was no longer capable of inflicting damage on her.

The man groaned and fell back. It took no genius to figure out he wouldn't stand up anymore. He didn't look like he was about to give up anytime soon, though. There is always a stubborn soul.

Byakuya saw something unexpected next. Kisa knelt on one knee in front of the man that was trying so hard to fight her.

It was baffling to see the man still tried to pull off a kido attack. Kisa immediately stopped his attempt with a dagger that was close by.

-You gotta be able to use your surroundings to your advantage, right? – Kisa threw him words.

Byakuya could only wonder the reason for them. However, he was paying attention to her intently. There was something he wanted to confirm.

He heard the man guffawing painfully before falling on his back.

-You're quite the woman, Kisana! – He said. – I'm actually glad you amused me this much. I didn't expect you throw a spectacle here. I suppose you know that means that your location is no longer discreet. – He then began cough a bit violently while still laughing. – Though, you know? I have seen more spectacular than that.

Kisa remained silent, oblivious to the fact she was the object of Byakuya's keen attention. The wind no longer blew. The only audible sound was that of the man in black coughing blood.

-Kisana… - The man continued huskily. – You are our target. Wherever I go tonight, you will be joining soon too. It's a pity though. – His coughing was getting more and more violent and his voice hoarser and his breathing more ragged. – I will not get to see you whimper while you observe Seireitei battling this very night with no moon. – He coughed again and continued with his last breath and whisper. – It will all be because of you. You are the target of this all…

And the grimmest of silences reigned at last.

Byakuya was wordless.

Then he saw her pondering. Her eyes were warmer all of a sudden with human confusion and yet colder with the lack of guilt in them. The question was whether she had accelerated the man's imminent death out of mercy or if it was the opposite. Byakuya couldn't figure that out.

What was he thinking? Why was he…Afraid of Kisa? That couldn't be. It couldn't because he could not identify that person as Kisa.

He gave a step back and his heart skipped a beat when a branch he stepped on broke and revealed his presence.

The crouching figure identical to Kisa turned her head in his direction. She slowly erected herself. She stared at him with eyes he could not read, both because of the darkness and her eyes being too unfamiliar to him.

-Byakuya. – Her voice called him; even her voice was unrecognizable.

Kisa's expression changed in one second. She frowned because her voice didn't come up as she wanted it to, free of coldness.

-Your expression tells me you've been there a while. – She said. – I cannot blame you for it, then.

Expression? What did Kisa mean with that? Was his face not blank? Was he showing something that was hurting her? Fear? Shock? Confusion? Byakuya didn't know.

Kisa attempted to give a step forward but stopped when she noted Byakuya gave a step back.

She gave a silent gasp. Her eyes opened widely. Byakuya knew she had just hurt her.

_Why?_ – He asked himself urgently. – _Why did I step back? I… I'm not afraid of her… Am I guarding myself against her? Why? She's Kisa! I have no reason to… _

-It's OK… - Kisa interrupted his thoughts sounding hurt; she was slowly getting back to being the way he remembered her. – I myself don't recognize me. But…It's me… - She paused. – Byakuya, I…I told you I was dangerous… I told you I was possibly someone terrible. – She whispered.

She paused for a longer time next. She gulped, lifted her face up and held her arms wide open in the air.

-The Black Servers were right all along! I was a merciless assassin! How else would I be capable of doing this all without holding back if not because I've done it before! I was never innocent and I still am not!

_Kisa…_ - Byakuya couldn't say it out loud.

-I'm a fighter, Byakuya! – She exclaimed. – A ruthless cold fighter!

Byakuya didn't think a word, he merely acted. His arms were around her in the blink of an eye.

His body moved too soon. He was still yet to muster enough strength to articulate words, so they stayed in silence. Kisa was yet to hug him back, still he felt hugging her was doing some good to her and refused to break it apart. He was right. _Byakuya is so warm…_

Byakuya only pulled away slightly so he could see her face.

-Kisa. - He began at last. – Don't say they are right because they are not.

-I am an assassin, Byakuya.

-You were defending yourself.

-I showed them no mercy.

-They showed no mercy to you.

-Then why are you afraid of me? – She asked curtly.

-I'm not afraid of you. – He replied curtly as well.

-You stepped back.

-I was just surprised.

Kisa was actually surprised at how Byakuya was not pausing to think his answers. She expected him to turn on the silence switch after her question but it did not happen… Instead, she was the one who paused.

She observed his eyes more gingerly. He was replying immediately to show her he was not lying.

-I did not intend to look scared of you, Kisa. I could never do that… I'm sorry.

She let 5 seconds slip by in silence.

-Why are you not afraid? – She asked quietly.

-I am an assassin as well, Kisa. I'm not innocent either… Also, right now, you stabbed the man to end his pain faster.

-Is that what you want to believe? – She asked looking away.

Byakuya took both her shoulders and glared at her such that her eyes would not have a choice but look at his.

-I am positive you did it for that reason! – He neither said loudly without shouting. - Kisa, I don't know who you were but I know who you are. The Black Servers speak of you as a merciless assassin. They also say you are cold. They claim you don't smile. Their most absurd lie is that you are no one special. All of that is false! You know well you were merciful in the end to the man who was trying to kill you. I know you are not cold, Kisa. This is just a mask you're wearing! They are fools for not being able to see how much you struggle to keep that cold mask on! I've seen you smile plenty of times. I am yet to assimilate the level of your strength and I owe you an apology for not trusting in what you can do, but I know you are so strong that you will be able to smile after this! I and many other people would bet on that. And I want to see it while standing next to you! Kisa, so you're different. What about that? Is that a reason for you to think I would fear you? Perhaps the reason I love you is because you are special! I said I'd accept you, did I not? It is fine by me if your enemies challenge me and become enemies of mine as well. They can bring it on! No matter whom you were or what your power is capable of, it will not make me feel any different about you. I'll take all of it if that's what I must. You're worth it.

Kisa shed a single tear of relief and hugged him tightly.

His speech, he knew, was actually meant more for himself than for Kisa. Shouting at himself was necessary after having acted like he had. Yes, he was surprised. It was the first time he saw her fighting like that. He deserved a smack in the head. As much as he wished to deny it, the Black Server Commander was pointing out something true. He was not acknowledging Kisa's strength. He had no idea why he had so much trouble doing so before. That very moment what he felt was relief, relief to know protecting Kisa (even if she opposed) would be easier. It seemed ridiculously obvious now. Kisa was strong in will, why would she be fragile in body, then?

Byakuya felt an urge and he surrendered to it without a second thought. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Perhaps stealing a kiss from her was selfish but then, they had both agreed they were both selfish and unselfish.

Kisa, he knew, was the one that was most confused about everything. Her struggle to just grin reflected it. Unfortunately, the night was far from over.

-Byakuya, this was only the beginning. – She said. – I have the feeling all Seireitei will be involved in something terrible and it is all because I am here.

-Say no more. – He said gravely. – Indeed, the Black Servers are strong enemies. Nonetheless, invading Seireitei is to declare war on us. Kisa, the Black Servers are not just your enemies anymore. Gotei 13 will answer to this. We've been through many things and we are still standing.

Kisa knew he was saying the truth. It was in her understanding, curiously, Ichigo had been involved in many fights. He was an ally of Seireitei who brought trouble and victory with himself. But it was not just Ichigo, every single shinigami made it possible.

-Because I propitiated this, nonetheless, I will fight with Gotei 13 tonight, Byakuya. – She said determinedly. – I've finally understood Santiago was right. I'm not meant to be fought for, but to fight too!

Byakuya looked at her and knew it was beyond him to stop her. So he took her hand.

-Then, I shall not fight for you but beside you. – He replied. – I am determined too, Kisa.

Kisa looked at him and, finally, smiled. Byakuya found that a pleasant sight and he himself curled his lips upwards too.

-Then, Byakuya… - She said before quickly kissing his lips and continued to smile with resolve. – Let's go, together.

Right that instant, General Commander Yamamoto, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Isane, Izuru, Kai and Soi Fon appeared. If they were there because they knew Kisa was the cause of the huge reiatsu blast, they had taken too long… Unless they had been there a while and seen more than she wished they did… Kisa blushed like an apple while Byakuya assumed seriousness in front of the others, perhaps a bit uneasy at the same thought as Kisa.

Regardless, they both knew it was time to get serious anyways. The presence of the group would require answering some things, but it something should come out of it.

_Perfect timing._ – Kisa thought.


	87. Invasion: The Enemy in Advantage

Disclaimer: We all know here I don't own Bleach. Give credit for the Bleach's amazing soundtrack to Shiro Sagisu, a talented composer, definitely.

Dedicated to Kakashi-girl90, XTeddyBear312 and Valinor's Twilight for their encouraging reviews and to kero17, sailormewsun02 and fungling for favoriting. I really thank all of you, who have supported me and this story wholeheartedly. It makes me joyous and I promise that, if I get flamed again, I will remember that you, my readers, won't agree and I'll recall your words, which I have always found motivating. Thanks always, my dearest readers.

Information note:

Daisho: Traditional pair of edged weapons, two katana, one slightly longer than the other. That is the shape of Katen Kyokotsu.

Attack Translation:

Bushogama = Lazy Spinning Top

Translation from German:

Gerecht Faust = Just Fist (At the end of my profile, I've posted a link to an image of this one)

**Invasion: The Enemy in Advantage**

-The hell butterfly was a setup so that Kisa was left by herself. – Byakuya continued informing.

-Did the Black Server, Commander Williams, give you any relevant information, Kuchiki taicho? – Yamamoto soutaicho asked.

-He mentioned he was the Commander of the 12th Unit. He mentioned no information regarding how numerous they are but I assume their numbers are not insignificant. He knew who I was and he knew the abilities of Senbonzakura as well as the reach of my shunpo speed. It is likely they have access to information about every squad representative. Their sources he did not disclose… Also, he implied Kisa's blood was not all they were after…

Yamamoto frowned slightly. He had suspected from the beginning Kisa was going to bring a handful of issues but his premonitions had not gone as far as to guess it would come to war.

_These enemies are not to be underestimated. Them knowing about the Hasumei blood is dangerous itself… I knew it; measures will be necessary. Good thing I already have everything ready._

Yamamoto's thoughts were discontinued as he noticed the dissimulated worry in Kuchiki taicho. He had not done such a bad job; it's just that his old eyes were already too dexterous after centuries of experience for him not to notice. That reminded him of the proposal Kyoraku taicho had made to him recently. He wanted to shake his head. Back then, he honestly was clueless as to what to reply. Now, he was starting to see that maybe, and just maybe, his former student might have been right.

He suddenly thought about Kisa. He recalled all he had seen inside her memories from the last time they had spoken together. He knew so much about her that she didn't. Inwardly, he felt bad for her. Even though he had seen many sad things in his millenniums of life, her past was still above the average of sadness.

_She is definitely braver than most for knowing it was a harsh past and still want to remember. Unfortunately, it isn't likely she has an accurate idea of what her past is truly like. _

Yamamoto would not tell her nothing about it, though. He was wise enough to know she had to remember it herself. Her Guardian, Diego Santiago, had made it clear he wanted her to remember herself so she could retrieve her former powers. The real question was whether that was something that would be bad for Seireitei or not.

As Byakuya and Yamamoto spoke privately, Kisa was surrounded by the others that had come: Hisagi Shuuhei, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kotetsu Isane, Kira Izuru, Nirihara Kai and Soi Fon.

Kisa stared at them all. Seeing their looks made her heart beat fast. None of them needed to ask out loud what they thought. 'Kisa – Chan, did you do all this?' They all read the same thing with disbelief written all over their expressions.

Kisa gazed down a second before smiling sadly and nodded. Then, she proceeded to explain the situation, how they were at war and told them as much as she knew about the Black Servers, which was not sufficient at all.

-That is all I know. – Kisa attempted to grin with notable bitterness and melancholy. – I guess I was never innocent, huh? – She cackled.

Everyone's gazes revealed they needed time to process what she had told them. Kisa found that perfectly reasonable.

With the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Byakuya explaining things to Yama – Jii. She thought of going to help him and give the rest time to digest what she had told them. She turned around but halted with her heart beating more intensely as she felt a hand over her shoulder.

Kisa turned around and saw the owner of the hand was the one she least expected it to be, for he had been quiet and still as a statue just seconds ago. What surprised her most was his expression, though. He was scowling slightly but his peridot eyes were, almost incoherently, soft while determined, not severe or upset but unyielding.

-Do you hate yourself thus much? – He asked her gravely.

-Kai… - Kisa had no idea how to reply; his name was the only coherent thing she could say.

-Do you hate yourself to the point in which you spoke of yourself like an assassin and now you try to walk away from us as to make us hate you for that? – Kai's voice was straightforward as his hold on her shoulder grew tighter.

Kisa didn't reply. What could she answer to such a question? She didn't know. She could only stare at him. His grip on her shoulder was firm, not about to let her go anytime soon. She opened her mouth to speak but he did not give her the opportunity to do that.

-None of us are innocent either! – Kai's tone was berating; he was dead serious while his eyes stirred with anger.

Kisa's brown pupils contracted a second. She had heard those words before, though from a very different man, different both in person and in the feelings she had for him.

-We're shinigami, Kisa! So you assassinated! Why would that be enough for us, for anyone, to look down on you?! – Nirihara Kai continued, still upset, but Kisa found his words far more bewildering than his scowl. – Nobody ever said you had to be innocent! You are still yourself, aren't you?!

His voice had gradually turned pleading and each of his words, combined with his piercing green eyes, left Kisa wordless.

-You have done nothing wrong! You did everything to defend yourself. Anyone would've done the same. I would have! – His frown deepened as his tone went pitches higher, though the anger in it was subsiding to let forth an emotion Kisa could not identify. - Killing to survive makes you neither a criminal nor a murderer… Taking the decision of surviving alone is enough for those that dare not live on to look up at you.

He had finished his sentence for several seconds but he wouldn't let go of her. Neither of them could blink nor look in another direction other than one another's eyes.

As their silent staring, which continued saying as much as Kai's words were just a moment ago, the rest of the present squad representatives witnessed and listened each word the 6th seat uttered, and they were not immune to their effect.

Kisa was their Kisa – Chan. She had been considered innocent by many of them some times before. They were authentically staggered at what they could see the innocent, strange and sometimes amusing girl could do in reality, but Kai's words made them reflect about her. It was clear she herself didn't know what she could be capable of or who she really was. Even clearer, she was frightened at the possibilities, which, slowly, were turning into the truth. But what everyone cherished about that girl who was in reality a stranger was who she was at the present. Kisa was admired by some by the actions her current self had done as she proved to possess a strong will. She was beloved for the words her current self had expressed that showed her good heart, lacking any ulterior motives. She was liked for the attitude her current self had shown during the past 4 months she authentically cared for others and openly told them she considered them friends. It was that person, that current self of the girl that Nirihara Kai was addressing, that they, in different ways, that had earned their favor.

-Nirihara is right. – Matsumoto broke the silence and her prize was to be the object of the others' glares, Kisa's and Kai's included.

Hisagi nodded as he made a sound to indicate his agreeing.

-Yes, he is. – Izuru followed with a positive look.

Soi Fon didn't say anything. She didn't even look at the others. Still, while her eyes were closed, she couldn't discern the light smile that took over her features.

Isane smiled and stepped forward. Kisa's eyes moved, touched at her sight, of the one she thought of and looked up to like an older sister.

-Kisa – Chan, what Nirihara – Kun said is true. Don't refer to yourself that way. You did what you had to. You should already know you count with our support, regardless of anything. – She offered her a smile.

-Isane… - Kisa replied softly.

She looked at all 5 squad representatives, deeply moved, then looked back at Kai, whose hold on her had loosened already.

-Everyone I… Thanks. I'm sorry for worrying you so, I just…

-You fool. – Kai interrupted as he patted her head with a smile he didn't really want to exhibit, but the relief made it impossible to hide it.

Kisa's eyes widened at his touch. In the past too, she had felt that way. It was very reminiscent of Taro's hand patting her head.

She couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't corny, so she opted to thank them in a silent fashion, using just her eyes, and that was more than enough for them.

Byakuya and Yamamoto had long finished their talk but had yet to join the group as they observed Kisa and the others from a distance. Both captains were thinking of Kisa. The Captain Commander thought of what that girl represented to him and Seireitei while the captain of the 6th division was mesmerized at the expression she wore. Her smile looked so natural despite the circumstances that gave her every reason not to.

_Kisa…_ - Byakuya thought with a smile of his own, which was not unperceived by the old man standing next to him.

Yamamoto stared at Kisa and the other squad representatives. She had earned their favor without difficulty, despite each of them being so different from one another and hardly agreeing in other issues. What he saw was proof of what everyone had told him before she was, confirming everything he heard a while back, when they exposed arguments to him to allow the CSSL law number seven hundred and thirty-nine to be applied to her.

_Kisana has changed a lot of things in a short lapse of time. _– He pondered with his eyes seemingly closed despite watching over her and everyone eternally. –_ I know her name, but I don't know who she is. This is her. Everyone acknowledges her. This girl, of an age much younger than her soul's appearance, is the cause of this invasion. Yet, she cannot be blamed of anything because of her lack of memories. She is a threat despite having tried not to be… I knew it. It will be necessary to apply my plan. She must not remain in Seireitei much longer; she should at least stay away for a period of time…For the time being, for now, though, her enemies, who have declared war on us now, must be taken care of._

At last, he proceeded to walk forward and remind everyone of his much ignored presence.

Byakuya blinked and turned towards him. He had forgotten the very soutaicho had been standing next to him. He had to resume his sober seriousness once again, and so did the others, Kisa as well.

-We are being invaded. – He spoke with the grandiosity only he had with powerful wisdom and senility. - Regardless of the cause, we must take care of the offenders first. It is evident we cannot underestimate them. We must take the initiative of finding them before they find us with our guard down.

Everyone stared at him with gravity. They knew this was a serious affair; their captain commander's words were emphasizing that aspect.

Without exchanging words among themselves, they shunpoed away with the orders of warning their squads and the other representatives, give their specific orders and, after that, they were to search for anyone suspicious-looking. Everyone left except Byakuya and Kisa.

-Kuchiki taicho. – Yamamoto called before turning to him with his eyes open.

-Yes, Soutaicho. – Byakuya responded like the soldier he was, knowing very well Yamamoto was about to refer to him dead serious words because of his shown eyes.

-I will remind you that you must fulfill your duty as captain before anything else. – Yamamoto expressed.

Byakuya almost lost his composure. He understood well what he meant.

-Soutaicho, Kisa is their target. Wouldn't it be preferable if she were to be guarded by someone…?

-Byakuya! – A female voice interrupted him.

Byakuya turned to Kisa. She stood a meter away from them. Her tone had been reprimanding and her current expression scowled, noticeably displeased about something.

-I will not let you miss your duties as a captain because of me. – She marked every word.

-Kisa… – Byakuya meant to reply while he furrowed his brow.

-I'll be fine. – She interrupted again, though, this time, her eyes and tone were softer and more sincere.

Byakuya scowled dimly. He didn't want to leave her alone, unprotected. Although he witnessed her fight and his feet stood upon a field she had massacred, he still didn't want to leave her alone and feared for her safety; all thanks to him having done the same in the past, resulting in her demise for 5 long and torturous hours.

-You claim you are capable of detecting Kisana's reiatsu? – Yamamoto had to remind them of his presence again.

-I can. – Byakuya affirmed after a pause.

-In that case, you should have no problem attending to your duties in your squad's quarters. Were anything to happen to her, you should know about it.

The old man said nothing else before shunpoing to 1st squad's headquarters. Byakuya, however, caught his words and felt sincerely surprised at their nature. Yes, indeed, not only would he know if something were to happen to Kisa, he'd also know if she would need him… That was just unexpected coming from the Captain of Division 1.

He turned once more to Kisa, who tried to smile for him but didn't quite look as heartfelt as before.

-You should go. – She told him. – Squad 6 counts on you.

-Where will you go? – He asked her.

-I'm not sure. – She didn't lie to him.

-Kisa, promise me to move away from this area. – He warned her and blinked uneasily before continuing. – The…Light…Just now, from your attack, was very bright… - He paused a moment, which both found uncomfortable. – I am certain everyone in Seireitei could see it. You are their target. I do not need to tell you there are enemies whose strength are greater than the ones you have defeated. You cannot let them find you… - He scowled at Kisa's unresponsiveness. – Promise me you'll stay safe, Kisa.

She forced herself to nod at him. She herself was perplexed at everything that was happening and how events were unfolding that night, which was only beginning.

They exchanged gazes but no words, but they weren't necessary. If pictures could say more than a thousand words, then their eyes were saying a million at an inconceivable speed.

Byakuya lifted his arm in her direction. Kisa's breathing was short as he saw his white hand almost reach to her… If he had reached out for her, she would've shunpoed towards him, take his hand with both of hers and kiss his lips as a way of telling him to take care… But his hand didn't reach for her.

He put his arm down and her heart skipped one beat because of that single action.

_Why?_ – Kisa wanted to ask but dared not.

She wanted to reach out for him instead but, after seeing him lowering his arm, she wasn't sure.

She wasn't the only one confused. He too didn't like his own action. He wanted to attempt yet again to go towards her, to cross the single meter of distance that separated them, but he couldn't. The humane anxiety of whether or not that'd be too awkward, if several seconds had passed, assaulted him. That anxiety was enough to stop him from trying again, even though it seemed as if part of him still nagged about doing it either way. Still, he knew well the reason he had stopped in the first place.

In truth, he wanted to hold her against his body, kiss her, look even closer into her dark orbs and caress her cheeks…But he had to go. Leaving her alone was hard enough already, but if he were to submit to his physical desires, it would be ten times harder to shunpo away from her; it was safer to stay apart.

What a cruel punishing irony! He was trying with all he had to respect her wishes and comply with his orders, his duty, which he had promised on his parents' graves he would follow without complain, but it was her very look of confusion what made things harder. Just what was he supposed to say? Tell her to stop looking at him that way? How could he? Belike, he wouldn't even be able to articulate those words correctly. Little did he know that Kisa was aware of that, that, like mentioned before, words were not necessary.

_Byakuya,_ – Her thoughts began spinning. – _is it too painful for you to let me go? Why do you want to sacrifice yourself for me? I thought you supported me training to become less of a burden… Honestly speaking, I wish you could be with me. It's a bit frightening…No, it's __very__ scary! I am scared because I'm the cause of this disaster everyone's facing. I am scared of the other me that is emerging tonight. I killed somebody, Byakuya, and I cannot just shrug that off; I'm not your or anyone else here. And I am scared of the words then man whose life I ended said, that I used to be related to the enemy. I am scared that I don't know what to think anymore… But that's nothing. I prefer this fear than being your burden to carry… I refuse to stand in the way between you and your duty. What Yoko Mikado said was wrong and I'll prove it. This is not about pride, but about proving that I will not ruin your life if you're with me…That I can be with you and we __can__ be together…_

Byakuya closed his eyes, bringing both of them back to reality now that he could not see her darks and the sight of his grays was blocked to Kisa.

She put on a smile for him although he couldn't see it.

-Be careful.

Once she said those insincere words, she turned 90 degrees and showed him her right profile. Originally, she intended to show him her back, but that she just couldn't do.

Byakuya lowered his gaze at her, and she noticed while acting nonchalantly. She said nothing.

-You too. – He replied lamely and turned away too.

_I will not make things harder for you…_ - She insisted. - _Regardless of anything else. I want you to be happy Byakuya. I know how much duty means to you. I won't be the one to interfere with it. If I get to be with you, then I don't mind feeling like this. It's even a bargain._

Just like that, he disappeared using the speed he was famous for. Kisa waited five seconds before hugging herself and looking up. The night that per se had no moon was turning cloudy.

-It's going to rain soon, Byakuya, so be careful. – She whispered softly with glassy eyes but he was already far from hearing range.

In the meantime, Toshiro Hitsugaya roamed around the forest with his alert at its maximum. He was yet to be warned of the Black Servers' invasion, but his captain sense could tell him enough for him to know there were uncommon presences in Seireitei that night.

He suddenly halted and turned his narrowed eyes to his far left.

-Show yourself at once. – His youthful voice called unwelcoming, a tone anyone who did not know him might have found unbelievable if they took into consideration his appearance.

From the shadows of the trees emerged one with humane contour. Although it was dark, Toshiro could distinguish some of his features. He was uncommonly tall; 183 centimeters, he estimated. His face presented Caucasian characteristics. He had short brown hair, most likely of a light shade but his eyes were definitely a darker color. There was not enough light for the Captain to tell if they were dark green or black.

To a living human, he would've looked 27, but Toshiro knew he couldn't possibly be a normal human. There was no way a mere human could emanate a reiatsu that gave such an intimidating serious feeling to it. The very air around him felt heavier and grim, akin to a shinigami, but still a world away from anything he knew, humans, shinigami, hollow. So he determined him to be between three and five hundred years old.

-It is not surprising you found me, 10th Squad's Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. – The shadow's soft-spoken calm voice said.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the threat of the stranger knowing who he was.

-Who are you? – He asked with his menacing undertone.

-I have no intention of hiding my identity. – The man answered. –Vaughn Hohenheim, I am the Commander of the 13th Unit, a Black Server.

Toshiro's aquamarine eyes reacted momentarily before he could reach to unsheathe Hyorinmaru from his back. That man was Kisa's enemy. For him to tell him that so openly, just what was with that man?

-What are your intentions here? – Toshiro questioned with his pose already set for a fight.

_That, I cannot tell you…_ - Hohenheim thought.

-I would expect someone known to be a prodigy to not need to ask me that. – He answered calmly. – Seireitei's sentence was decided the moment you took Kisana in.

Toshiro clenched his teeth. The man had upsetted him. He didn't like one bit him referring to Kisa that way.

Immediately, Toshiro charged towards him, rapidly approaching him with shunpo.

Despite having had the advantage of taking the first move, his zanpakuto still clashed against a blade, which his adversary, Vaughn Hohenheim, had unsheathed in a fraction of a second. This man was _fast_.

Besides their swords, their gazes also clashed. Toshiro finally distinguished his eyes to be hazel brown, but their color was the least of his worries. Those eyes told him he was not your typical opponent. Their distressfulness was well above what he, a captain, was used to seeing. Those eyes were astute, sharp, analyzing every single reaction he displayed. They were not just serious and calculating; there was more to them yet. It was the kind of look he had only seen in men who knew more than they would tell.

Toshiro was brought back to himself as his adversary, whose sword hilt he held singlehandedly, possessed enough strength in his arm to push him back.

The white-haired boy was yet to land in his feet when a breeze fast as sound passed him by. Toshiro's gaze was lost for a second. Black Server Commander's frame appeared meters past the young captain in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

The second Toshiro's feet touched the ground, so did a lock of his white hair cut by a katana. His blue pupils dilated in surprise before turning his head to where the man stood. Hohenheim was staring at him intently, studying his every blink with those hazel eyes few men could have while showing a calm countenance like his. Toshiro wanted to frown but his forehead was paralyzed with a permanent look of shock plastered in his visage. How could any nerve in him move when such speed made his body, more specifically his arm, remembered against his mind's wishes his fight with Tia Harribel, the Tercera Espada?

Moreover, Toshiro wasn't sure how he knew he was hiding something that was likely important, but he knew; that was actually a very unusual thing for him, the prodigy of Gotei 13, to say, even if only in thoughts. He realized his opponent was the real deal, no pushover even for a captain, and it took no genius to know the man was yet to show what he was really capable of.

Toshiro's lips parted.

'What business does a Black Server have here in Seireitei?' He was about to ask, but he didn't because it was so clear asking would be unnecessary. So, he opted for a different choice of words.

-What is your intention towards Kisa? – He asked serious.

'_Kisa'…?_ - Hohenheim thought without showing it outwardly. – _I hadn't heard anyone calling her that in a long time… Kisana has changed, indeed. How else would she allow herself to be called that? She, I know, was unhappy when our leader addressed her like that…_

-Even if I told you, most likely, you would not believe me, Captain Hitsugaya.

_You definitely wouldn't._ – He added in thought after a pause.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. The more closely he listened to him, the more he felt he hid something from him. Whatever he was not telling him, his intuition told him, was related to Kisa. It was no secret the Black Servers were Kisa's enemies, but just what was her actual link to them? He could not imagine how Kisa could have that kind of relationships with anyone, never mind with people as dangerous as the man he was observing.

_I must get serious; this man is not to be underestimated or trifled with._

-It is probably in your interest to know that I am not here alone, Captain. – Hohenheim continued. - Another twenty-one people have come along with I. Seireitei will pay a costly price for having sheltered Kisana.

Toshiro finally scowled with gritted teeth. He had just become even angrier. Kisa was his friend. For a friend, he would show his fangs, literally.

-Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru! – He called loudly.

Hyorinmaru's length, already larger than average, extended even more and an attached crescent-shaped blade appeared, his Shikai.

-I will not let you talk that way about her anymore. – Toshiro snarled.

Vaughn Hohenheim, not impressed, kept his tranquil outward appearance, and Toshiro suspected he was calm inside too. This man's seemingly unflappable self might be considered by some scarier than someone with an evident killing intent that finds amusement in fighting. His perfectly serious glare's condescending air didn't tell otherwise, making him look even more deadly.

-You seem very willing to defend her despite not knowing much about her. – Hohenheim observed.

-I don't care. Nobody here does. – Toshiro replied serious while defending his friend. - All we care about is who Kisa is in the present. Whoever she was in the past is none of our concern.

_And I shall defend who she is this moment._ – He complemented inwardly.

Hohenheim did not reply.

_Kisana is, or perhaps 'was' would be more appropriate, the unhappiest and most miserable woman I had known. Ever since I came across her true nature, she has occupied so many of my thoughts. She would cry. Her sobbing voice would sound unnatural for the character she constantly portrayed in anyone's presence, but her cries were certainly heartbreaking and bereaved. I tried to look into her past to find out more of her and came out with a hypothesis as to why she was a Black Server. You, shinigami, know nothing of her past. Not even you, the renowned prodigy captain, would guess what it was like, what Kisana was like. I wonder if you would be as ready to fight for her nonexistent honor if you were aware of the truth. Would any of you, shinigami, defend her if she happened to be as much of an enemy and threat as I?_

-So I see. – Was all Hohenheim bothered to utter.

At last, Toshiro charged at him.

Their swords clashed another time. Again, Toshiro could not surpass the Black Server commander in strength, and, another time, Hohenheim outdid the Gotei 13 Captain in speed.

Toshiro only saw in a glimpse the ends of a black scarf before all sight of Vaughn Hohenheim disappeared.

Immediately, Toshiro jumped shunpo, barely able to dodge a sword swinging toward him from the left. He gritted his teeth. That swing had been too slow for someone as fast as him. He was toying with him.

Toshiro crossed looks with Vaughn Hohenheim's eyes again. Stiffening his jaw, he threw the crescent-shaped blade attached with a chain to Hyorinmaru in the Black Server's direction.

Hohenheim lithely changed the crescent's route by pushing it away with the tip of his sword from right below.

Before Toshiro could land on his feet, the Commander jumped towards him. Toshiro's eyes widened. He couldn't dodge him completely in midair. To avoid being slain from the right, he tried blocking him with his zanpakuto, but Hohenheim turned and attacked from a new angle, right in front of Toshiro.

Toshiro's heart skipped a beat as he got a vertical cut in his chest. It was deep but not lethal. It cut through his kimono and it would leave a mark on his tanned skin. Hohenheim had cut him without any difficulty and, one could even say, some degree of elegance in his movements, showing simplicity.

They both landed in the ground at the same time, though Toshiro, injured, could not show the same poise as Hohenheim when doing so.

The young white-haired boy brought his hand to his chest and closed one eye in a grimacing gesture when the cut burned. Still, he noted it was a clean cut. The tall man had skill, he noted. More importantly, though, the tall man was doing more than toying with him and hiding him something. If he wanted to, he could've hurt him severely while in midair. He didn't do that. Why?

The 8th Squad's Captain walked in the hallways close to his division's barracks. He was pondering seriously like he seldom did.

_Seems like our predictions months ago, from the beginning, were correct. Kisa – Chan has sure brought forth one mystery after the other. Well, a mystery for most. I cannot say it is not an enigma for me as well, but I believe I might have a better idea of what is going on, and that is thanks to Hatori – Kun… Now, this is happening. Yama – Jii also hides something. He must have used his special technique on Kisa and now knows more than he'd tell. Kisa – Chan, you turned out to be very interested, as I've said before. Now this is happening. We're being invaded; those who mask their reiatsu are a long way to go before going unperceived by me. Are these the Black Servers? Ever since I heard of them, something about them felt fishy and I've had a strange sensation about them even though I've only heard of them. Perhaps tonight I'll be able to look into this._

Shunsui Kyoraku was in this train of thoughts as he turned around one corner and immediately found a sight he could not ignore. A cloaked person was standing right in his front, facing him such that it was obvious he knew he was going to come from that direction; he had been awaiting him. While the captain expected to find someone there, he didn't know that person was waiting for his appearance. Shunsui grinned, intrigued at what a person so blatantly looking for a fight could want in reality. He still ignored what the objective of the invaders was, but he was nearly certain it was related to Kisa one way or another.

Kyoraku brought his hand to the top of his traditional hat and went ahead and talked.

-You have either bad luck or bad judgment. – He said sporting his trademark grin and his eyes shadowed by his hat. – You don't need to know much about me to know I'm no pushover yet you seem to be up for a fight. I am still wondering about your reasons to invade Seireitei, but you made an unwise move by encountering me. Whether you chose me consciously after having sensed me or you chose me randomly, you still have either bad luck or bad judgment.

The words of the man with the floral haori lingered as a pause took place. At first sight, Kyoraku Shunsui had been able to distinguish a male figure beneath the black cloak and of a height around 1.76 m. Now, he could also tell he was a silent person, serious, perhaps he was analytic or perhaps he was just not a man with gifted in speech.

-I know who you are. – The figure under the cloak at last responded. – Gotei 13's 8th Division Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui.

The man's voice was also young and a tad soft-spoken. Hearing it alone was enough to conclude the young man didn't talk much and that the oldest he could be was 300 years.

-That means you have bad judgment.

The man gave no reply. He was not temperamental either, apparently.

-Well, cloaked invader, I believe it's only fair you introduce yourself since I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name. – Shunsui inquired with a smile.

-Jack Stragger, Black Server's Unit 9 Commander. – He answered quietly and unhurriedly.

-Well, Stragger – Kun, I'm not usually the one starting the fights. However, I don't think you'd be interested in just letting go of this, drink some sake and then tell me what your objective is, would you?

No reply, again. Kyoraku used a single finger to raise the hat from his eyes and looked straight at the man with the hidden face.

-Will you not tell me why you want to fight with me, at least?

-I do not want to fight you in specific; I was merely ordered to fight.

-If you're bored that badly, there are plenty other things you can do, Stragger – Kun.

-It is not prudent of you to address me that way. – He reminded softly. - Remember I am your enemy.

-You're Kisa – Chan's enemy, not mine. As a matter of fact, your relationship with Kisa – Chan is still unclear, too blurry. Tell me, in reality, is Kisa – Chan a bad girl?

-Kisa – Chan? – The voice asked calmly; his undertone showing subtly his confuse understanding of that name.

-That's what we call Kisana, you see. – His grin widened.

Jack Stragger didn't answer. Again, he was silent, thinking about what his ears had just understood. Indeed, Vaughn Hohenheim wasn't the only one surprised to hear Kisana's nickname. The sound of it was in too much conflict with the image of the Kisana they all remembered.

-Though I personally prefer 'Kissy - Chan'. – He added smiling.

Silence was the response of the quiet Black Server, though, actually, few would've found the words to reply to that regardless of their speech endowment.

'You know nothing of Kisana since she herself does not remember who she is, definitely not a good girl; in truth, you ignore she's not who you or she, for that matter, think she is'. That was the standard response from Black Servers to shinigami who tried to defend Kisa. However, Jack Stragger felt differently about that matter. With all that was happening, he didn't think he knew who Kisana was anymore. He never thought he did. He didn't use to talk with Kisana more than necessary or go with the flow of whatever people said about her. _Haku._ – He recalled. Not trusting what others claim they know when they're just their personal perceptions is something he knew well. _It's part of what you taught me, Haku._

-You're don't say much despite being so young, Stragger – Kun. – Shunsui pulled him from his thoughts.

Jack lifted his eyes from behind the black veil of his hood and looked through it. His keen eyes were aware of the presence of a grin in the captain's face. He didn't respond and did nothing but stand there.

Kyoraku's grin disappeared. He looked at the young form with solemn eyes.

-I don't fight for no reason at all, boy. – Shunsui said. – But, see, I believe you can give me answers to some questions I've had for a while now.

-Questions? – Jack asked with his ever calm voice which, nevertheless, had a serious undertone that would not allow others to trifle with it.

-About Kisa – Chan, of course. – Kyoraku smirked.

There was a brief pause before Stragger answered. He realized he probably wouldn't be able to answer them as he never understood Kisana. Truth be told, he didn't think anyone did.

-I won't answer them. – He replied.

-Because you don't want to or because you won't be able to? – Kyoraku hit the bull's eye.

Shunsui's sharpness caught Jack by surprise. He had read in the profile of the captain he was a sharp man, but Shunsui Kyoraku just had that something that could always catch people off-guard even when they think they are alert.

-I've heard you Black Servers want to kill Kissy – Chan. That'd be a pity, you know? She's very intriguing and she has given me too many questions. If you killed her, chances of my enquiries being answered would narrow down considerably. I can't let you do that, you see. Still, for someone supposedly wants to kill her, you don't talk ill of her; you hold no grudge against her.

-It has never been personal…

-It's only your job. – Shunsui continued, not letting him interrupt. – I can see that. – He then lowered his hat again to shadow his eyes and turned around. – If you won't be able to answer my questions, then, I have no reason to fight with you, Stragger – Kun, and you have no special reason to fight me. You are just a soldier following orders blindly, aren't you?

Jack's heart skipped a beat.

'_Commander, are you just a blind soldier, following orders without distinction of what your conscience can and cannot withstand?'_ – He recalled those words against his wishes.

-Haku…! – Stragger whispered hoarsely.

Kyoraku Shunsui walked away; he always tried to avoid fighting unless necessary. However, he stopped when the cloaked form shunpoed to appear in his front again.

The cloak's hood was no obstacle for Shunsui to know his eyes were no longer calm and indifferent. The Black Server's breathing was beginning to turn ragged as his heart was beating too fast and loudly. The entire countenance of the male figure had turned 180 degrees.

The Captain placed his hand on top of his hat and stared at the man with his grey eyes giving the impression of boring through the thin black fabric.

-Why do you insist in fighting me in specific? Even now, you seem to calm to be a hot-headed. You do use your judgment, but you are ignoring it willingly now. – Kyoraku paused a few seconds, in which only heartbeats and breathing struggles were heard. – Do you have other motives, Stragger – Kun?

'_Are you just a blind soldier?'_ – The words replayed on Jack Stragger's mind again.

-You're the one who has misjudged me, Shinigami. – Jack's voice came out more altered than it had before; it had been a while since it had sounded like that.

Shunsui yet again lifted his hat from his eyes and stared at him with less graveness on his eyes.

-Show your face, Stragger – Kun.

Jack didn't question his order or hesitate to comply it despite them being adversaries. He immediately showed his face. He simulated 25 human years of age. His skin was sun-kissed but originally Caucasian and, once, American. He had short white hair and light brown eyes to contrast with it. Those eyes were easy to picture serious, but that moment they showed a glister in it Shunsui, not having seen or known him before, knew was uncharacteristic of him. There was underlying sadness in his visage, and it looked so natural it showed he wore that sadness most of the time. Last of all, the captain took notice of a piercing in his left eyebrow. It was ring style, and the black onyx sphere on it read 'nine' in white kanji.

The captain with the floral haori could see there was a true wish to fight him. Perhaps he had said something that made him change his attitude so suddenly. Yeah, that was probably it. There was more than impulse in the young man's tanned features, though. He accepted that wish.

-Very well. – He said solemnly. – I apologize for having offended your intentions, Stragger – Kun. If you want me to take your life, then I that is what I shall do.

Without expressing any other words, Kyoraku Shunsui unsheathed his daisho, Katen Kyokotsu.

Shunpoing towards his young adversary, Kyoraku proved his proficient swordsmanship. His person disappeared from normal sight for a second and then appeared meters away from where he was before. By the time he turned around to face the Black Server again, the black cloak, cut, fell down to the floor, exposing the entirety of Jack Stragger.

His outfit was all made out of black leather. His pants were neither loose nor tight. His shirt was sleeveless, tight and the collar was loose and open just enough to show his throat. His shoes were just black and simple without any outstanding features.

If Shunsui Kyoraku was going to be honest, he'd admit he was curious about whatever his cloak hid. The chiseled muscles of the man were nothing unexpected; he had noticed that before. The same could not be said about the leather outfit. He grinned anyways; things were only getting more interesting each second.

Jack Stragger was aware he faced one of the strongest captains. He didn't mind that, though. He seldom cared about who is strong and who is weak. He just did what he had to do; that was all.

In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared about the Captain turning around the corner, but his words triggered this reaction in him. He was not going to step back now. In truth, Jack Stragger was not a proud man, but he took actions and his own word seriously.

_Haku…_ - He thought with pain. -_ Haku, I will pray before Christ the Redeemer after tonight is over._

Immediately, he unsheathed his katana. It took 8th Squad's Captain just two seconds to figure out the katana was a zanpakuto.

-The Black Servers might turn out to be interesting after all. – He said to himself.

Jack Stragger charged towards Kyoraku. The latter decided to see what his opponent had, so, rather than shunpoing away, he encountered the blade and stopped it with his crossed daisho. His speed was impressive compared to the average shinigami's but nothing extraordinary if compared to other captain's levels. It was nearly safe to assume he wasn't the fastest among the Black Servers either; nonetheless, he made up for it with his strength. The force he was releasing in that attack rivaled Zaraki Kenpachi's. The strength he required to stop his brutal attack was well above the average he used to stop most. The young-in-soul captain had to admit it took him effort for his hands not to tremble, and his wrists were not going to last much longer in that situation.

Kyoraku shunpoed and quickly attacked from another angle, his back, but Jack's arm was fast enough to bend behind his head and let their blades clash again; he had done the opposite of swinging down a sword.

He could stop Kyoraku's crossed daisho in that somewhat disadvantageous position and his right arm seemed far from trembling or getting tired.

He turned his head around to meet the Captain's grey eyes with his light brown look. He was not intimidated by Shunsui's speed, though the latter was not intimidated by Jack's strength either. Jack had seen much faster people like Shunsui had seen a much stronger person, who he met in the fateful day in which Rukia Kuchiki's savior came.

_Kissy – Chan has some enemies… It makes her look more enigmatic than before, yet it's suspicious. While this looks to be a situation that will raise more questions, I have the feeling these people are about to give us the answer to Kisana's mystery._

In the meantime, Kenpachi and Yachiru were close to the Eleventh's grounds. They had been there all night, although they were actually trying to get out.

-Oi, Yachiru! – Kenpachi called. – We've been going in circles. At this rate, someone else'll go to where the friggin' big light came from!

-Ken – Chan, I'm telling you to just trust me. – Smiley Yachiru, clinging to his shoulder as usual, assured. – Turn to the right there. – She proceeded to point to a wall.

-Got it. – Kenpachi did as told and ran at stunning speed while laughing maniacally. – This is great! With that reiatsu, that girl should give a darn fun fight!

-Yay! – Yachiru exclaimed gleeful. – I knew it, Ken – Chan. Kissy – Chan is very strong, I knew she was all along.

-I've wanted to see how she fares for months already! It's about time we settle that. I won't let her say 'no'! Where do I turn now? – He asked her as they approached the end of the hallway.

-Left.

The moment they turned left, they were stopped by the sight of Matsumoto Rangiku.

-It's Big Boobies. – Yachiru announced unnecessarily.

-Zaraki taicho, Kusajishi fukutaicho, good to see you're still around the Eleventh's barracks. I was just there and didn't find you.

-What da ya want? We're in a hurry here, trying to get to the light. – Kenpachi informed.

-The light? – Matsumoto asked confused.

-The big pretty light where Kissy – Chan is. – Yachiru explained smiling.

A drop appeared at the back of the 10th Squad's lieutenant. _That happened about 15 minutes ago; how come they haven't gotten there?_

She shook her head. She had serious business with them, after all.

-Kisa – Chan is no longer there. – She began. – The Soutaicho has given orders to all squads.

Matsumoto proceeded to explain to them about them being invaded and what had happened with Kisa. Kenpachi growled mad at the news. He was looking forward to a match with Kisa. Yachiru was disappointed too. Suddenly, a glimpse in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She suddenly jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder. He did notice the sudden lost of weight on his shoulder, but he was too angry at what the lieutenant was saying to give importance to it.

Yachiru ran at speeds even more numbing than her captain's. Something felt too interesting for her to ignore.

Although her sense of orientation was just as bad as Kenpachi Zaraki's, she, for once, got to her destination. There, she found the sight of two cloaked figures. One was very tall and visibly muscular underneath the long cloak that covered the frame of the, most probably, male of 2.30 meters. On his shoulder sat a contrasting short figure of about 1.47 m.

The short figure on the tall man's shoulder made a sound when smirking, revealing it was female; more specifically, it was a girl.

The girl had smirked because of the sight of Yachiru.

-As you can see, I was right, Harish. – Ichizawa Nori expressed. – We were being followed.

The man on whose shoulder she sat nodded once.

-Pink hair and short height. – Jayaraman Harish stated. – That would be the lieutenant of the 11th Division, Kusajishi Yachiru.

Yachiru only stared at them, blinking occasionally. Those two felt like her and Ken – Chan, but different too. Something about their presence didn't let her wear her smile, but she still looked like she usually did with her curious look at both cloaked forms.

-I see now. – The girl expressed; her interest and joy were easy to perceive. – Those are excellent news.

-Why do you know my name? – Yachiru asked with a grin.

-She has a point, Harish. – The little Commander said. - We should introduce ourselves properly.

-Yes, Commander. – Colonel Jayaraman replied.

Just like that, both of them took off their dark cloaks to reveal themselves.

The tall form was a bald man of Mediterranean skin and a permanently serious, quiet expression on his face. His physique showed many Indian traits and in his late twenties to human eyes, perhaps his early thirties. He wore black leather pants and a tight turtleneck jacket that did not hide the shape of his brawny torso and huge arms; maybe it made them look more intimidating, actually.

The short one was a girl simulating 11 human years. Her characteristics appeared more Japanese than the man's. She had baby blue hair with a flower-shaped black barrette with the kanji for 'eleven' in it and matching mischievous black eyes. She wore boots that reached half way to her knees, short shorts and a turtleneck blouse without sleeves that showed her navel. Like her colonel's, her whole outfit was of black leather.

-I'm the Commander of the 11th Unit, Ichizawa Nori. – The girl explained smiling before pointing to the man she was sitting on. – And this is my Colonel, Jayaraman Harish. We are Black Servers.

Not waiting for Yachiru's reply, Nori Ichizawa jumped from her colonel's shoulder and landed in her feet with a sly grin. Her long blue hair reached all the way to her hips and the wind of that moonless night played with it.

-I remember something about your profile was very interesting. – She began with an excited childish voice. – You are the fastest lieutenant in Gotei 13, is that not right? I've been looking forward to see how fast that is! It will be very fun! Now, a Commander wouldn't usually fight a lieutenant, but I heard you're far faster than your captain. Not that a captain would have a chance against us, though.

-Ken – Chan is very strong! – Yachiru's eyes glistened as she defended him.

-I don't defy that slow captain, but you! – Nori said brashly; her authoritarian tone sounded like she was giving orders rather than information.

Yachiru assumed a more serious look, though her cheeks were permanently flushed.

-Take that back. – She uttered in an unusual threatening tone, very softly.

-Huh? – Nori raised an eyebrow.

-I won't let you insult Ken – Chan. – She spoke softly again.

Nori huffed. Her smile died as well to let forth her annoyed visage.

-Oh well. This is actually better, I guess. I need you to be serious in order to fight you. You better not be boring.

Yachiru shunpoed to attack the Black Server girl, showing she stood up to her reputation. Nonetheless, Nori dodged. Her shunpo was astonishing, almost as astonishing as Byakuya Kuchiki or Yoruichi Shihoin…And that girl was not even serious yet.

-Oh, I forgot to mention it. – Nori smirked. – Like you're known as the fastest lieutenant in Gotei 13, I'm known as the fastest among the Black Servers. - Nori giggled. – Let's play, Kusajishi fukutaicho…

Yachiru charged at Nori again. Nori dodged and occasionally hit, but Yachiru could dodge her attacks as well. Their spar became a race almost as soon as it began.

Elsewhere, Zane Williams stood in a field in Seiretei's forest. He sheathed his sword in the darkness. On the ground lied two women.

Nemu Kurotsuchi could hardly contain the pain. She had a big burn in her back and her legs had cuts in them. Her eyes would not look away from the one who injured her. She tried standing up, but she needed a few more seconds to recover yet. Moreover, she was worried about Nanao Ise. Without a doubt, the bespectacled girl was stirring, struggling to remain conscious. Nanao's condition was far worse. She had a cut on her torso and was bleeding at preoccupying rate.

The Commander of the 12th Unit turned to her, sparing her a glance with his cold scheming eyes, serious and uninterested.

-You two are not worth killing. – He said before turning to walk away.

Nemu's memory recollected what had happened. That Black Server had done such damage to them in merely two minutes and three seconds.

They asked him who he was and how come he knew their names. He didn't hold back saying he was a Black Server. Both lieutenants immediately raised up their guards and took offensive poses, aware of Kisa's story.

The first time, he brought them down using the most basic Hadou kido spell, Hadou No. 1: Thrust.

They had tried to fight him back but it was futile. The difference between them was too great. He outdid Nemu in body combat, and she ended up with several shallow cuts in her legs, hardly being able to dodge his attacks. He outdid Nanao's shunpo, and they both ended up burnt by him another time. Not even facing him two to one served them as advantage.

That was all; nothing more. He didn't give them a chance to show their zanpakuto or even recover their breath. All the while, Commander Williams had sported an uninterested annoyed look, as if upset he had to defeat them, so weak in comparison to him.

Without sparing them anything else, the handsome Black Server shunpoed away.

Nemu could stand up at last. Nanao had contained her pained groans until he was out of sight. Nemu held her left side and walked tardily but as hurriedly as she could to her. She had a painkiller injection with herself and proceeded to apply it to the lieutenant of the 8th Division. Unfortunately, she could do nothing else for her. Nemu wished she had learned some basic healing techniques at least.

Nemu lifted Nanao and let her support her weight on her**. **She was too weak to be a good support, but she'd have to do.

-I'll take you to the Fourth Squad, Ise fukutaicho.

Nemu attempted to use shunpo, but it gave no results. She herself was injured.

-I apologize, but we'll have to walk. – She spoke softly, apologetic and feeling useless, product of her father's daily treatment.

-Nemu… - Nanao whispered hoarsely.

She immediately grimaced and hissed afterwards due to the pain.

-Ise fukutaicho, you better not speak. – Nemu advised.

-We must go to our respective barracks. – Nanao insisted, agonizing as she endured the pain.

Nemu couldn't tell her again not to talk, not after seeing the resolve in Nanao's blue eyes, whose shielding glasses had been damaged beyond repair in their fight… No, that hasn't even been a fight. That had been a feeble resistance that failed in great scale as they felt in flesh the power of a Black Server.

Nanao looked at Nemu with her messy, dirty and loose black hair covering her face partially. Her right eyelid fought not to close in a grimacing gesture. There was a trail of blood at the side of her lips going down her chin. Ise Nanao gasped painfully when breathing. She needed several seconds to recover and continue talking.

-Seireitei is being invaded. Our divisions need us to follow whichever measurements we must. – She paused as a wave of pain stabbed her momentarily. – My captain…He's so irresponsible and carefree! The Eight Squad will be doomed if I leave things to him. – She gulped. – I must get there, warn him about this and rush him to do things once he knows he should but refuses to do it because he wishes to keep drinking sake… - Her breathing became more ragged. – Nemu, do you not have any other painkillers? Anything will do. I must get to the Eight's…

Nanao finally trailed off as she fought back tears. Nemu could see her pain transparently.

Twelfth Squad's Lieutenant was inwardly amazed to see how serious Ise Nanao took her role as lieutenant. She truly was a dependable woman and her division counted on her.

_I wish Mayuri – Sama needed me like that too…_

Nemu didn't want to say what she knew she had to say next. She wanted to say 'Yes, understood. I will take you to the Eight's, Ise fukutaicho'… But the truth of what she'd say next was a different one.

-I'm afraid I can't do that, Ise fukutaicho. – She said apologetically. – I don't have more painkillers and your condition requires immediate attention…

It almost broke the bionic woman's heart to see the Nanao Ise's pained face at her response. Nemu seldom felt much, but that moment she felt she had to do anything to erase the pain on that woman's face.

-Because your squad needs you, you must live, Ise fukutaicho. – She said with a soothing smile. – But, I promise, I will take you there if I must once you become stable enough after quick emergency treatment.

Nanao half-smiled. She wanted to tell Nemu she appreciated it. Nanao Ise was one of the few people that knew Nemu had a heart and feelings, but it was the first time she saw her like this.

Eight Division's Lieutenant nodded.

Nemu Kurotsuchi felt relief inwardly as her words worked and then turned to look ahead, determined to get Nanao Ise safe for medical attention. She had to be careful not to run into any other Black Server, but, she said to herself, were that to happen, she'd protect Ise Nanao with her life.

One step at a time, they began walking in the forest. Fourth Squad was not close but hurrying at their pace was a challenge. Things complicated more when Nanao's pain aggravated and she fainted.

-Ise fukutaicho…! – Nemu called but got no reply.

She frantically looked inside her blouse for anything to give her despite being aware she had nothing else.

Knowing time was valuable, she carried her on her back, withstanding the pain that caused her, and ran as fast as her condition allowed her to.

Neither Kyoraku Shunsui nor Jack Stragger was serious yet; both were studying each other. They had only clashed swords and ended in a draw each time.

So far, Stragger Jack had shown good reflexes and his strength was telling. His movements and iron eyes showed the discipline of a soldier and a perfect assassin; he even managed to possess an atmosphere ruled by sadness, seriousness and silence that gave an overall scary effect.

As for Kyoraku Shunsui, he didn't mind that pointless crossing of blades, but he knew well sooner or later the fight would have to turn into something else.

Kyoraku charged at Stragger with one sword after hitting with both became old at last. Jack blocked it effortlessly. Then, Shunsui used the other part of Katen Kyokotsu to attack from another angle, swinging it down. Jack, with his bare left hand, stopped it by grabbing the blade, yet he didn't get more than a shallow cut in the process.

Stragger attempted to maneuver his katana and cut his enemy in the guts; he could not shunpo away since his katana was trapped. Jack couldn't make it, though. Kyoraku Shunsui was not among the captains with most physical strength, but he was strong for being able to stop Stragger's katana from sliding in his direction.

Finally, they broke apart and faced each other again. Their gazes showed they were about ready to start getting serious.

It became about strength and speed again, though not one at a time but together. Both showed prowess in blocking and almost immediately dodging. They'd move all over that hallway, which suddenly was too narrow, imperceptible for common eyes.

One more time, both ended in the same position in which Jack singlehandedly blocked Kyoraku's crossed daisho with his arm bent behind his head. Unlike last time, however, Kyoraku managed to hit Stragger. All he did was slide one of his swords, or sword halves, as he preferred to call them, and since the Black Server was unable to turn around while blocking his attack, he could hit his left shoulder. Much to his surprise, he could not cut through him. His zanpakuto's surface slid throughout his skin as if the latter were stone. Jack did not even grimace.

In addition to his obvious strength, of which he was yet to see its true power, Jack Stragger's skin was hard as if enveloped with a shield.

_Intriguing._ – Eight Division's Captain thought, not really amused.

With his bare left arm, Jack Stragger pushed the sword half away and almost kicked Shunsui with a kick that showed his expertise in hand to hand combat. Kyoraku evaded it and jumped back; fighting like that left them at an impasse.

They exchanged glances once more. The Black Server's light brown eyes were not those of a bellicose, proving he really wasn't the impulsive, fight-obsessed kind. Nonetheless, there was a glister in them that showed he wished to fight. As their spar moved on, Jack reminded him more and more of Yasutora Sado. Even their serious looks were alike, though Sado's was more tranquil. Then again, Jack was tranquil too minutes agone; something changed since the moment he refused to let him walk on him.

Shunsui extended his arm towards Jack, who stood still, glaring at him.

-Hadou No. 1: Thrust.

From his finger, a seemingly small blast went in Jack's direction.

Jack Stragger narrowed his eyes. That was the weakest destructive spell of all; it was beyond him why the Captain would underestimate him so. Jack encountered it to block it, ignoring the power it contained despite its level of destruction. Very soon, he realized his mistake. _He_ had been the one underestimating the Captain.

The impact blew him away nearly 3 meters, and he could not oppose it.

Jack Stragger stood up with a light frown disrupting his neutral features. It had not been in the data he received that Kyoraku Shunsui was thus proficient in kido…But that wasn't enough to make him stop or back off.

Kyoraku's reiatsu focused on his daisho.

-Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu. – He commanded.

His daisho turned into black wide Chinese scimitars with curved silver edges with vivid red sword knots. That was Katen Kyokotsu's Shikai for, the only zanpakuto in Soul Society that consisted of two completely separate weapons.

A pause occurred before Jack complied and followed. He extended his right arm to the front with his sword perfectly parallel to the ground.

-Fell and pay for those you've felled, – He spoke in English. – Ripper.

Surprisingly enough, Jack Stragger's zanpakuto, Ripper, was also a scimitar. Differently from Kyoraku's, he only had one, it was a lot thinner, the curves were not very pronounced, it was metal-colored like most blades, except for its ridge, which had a white tone in its surface and the hilt was silver with black lines.

-Sharp Rain. – Stragger announced his first attack.

He swung his zanpakuto in the air. From its tip ten sharp daggers were born. The daggers traveled in Kyoraku's direction.

Kyoraku dodged all of them but soon after discovered those daggers resembled the blades of Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura. They came back and attacked him from behind. Since taken by surprise, he could only evade most of them. A couple made shallow cuts on him unexpectedly.

Once the daggers completed their assignment, they went towards Jack, into the blade of Ripper, whose surface acted like water as it let the daggers sink back into it.

Kyoraku couldn't care less about the cuts stinging. What caused him to become more alert was that the cuts were there in the first place. _The speed of the daggers is greater than his own. _– He understood.

-Not bad. – He acknowledged.

-I can say the same. – Jack answered, which was hardly characteristic of his quiet nature.

Since both of them weren't really fond of talking much during fights, the small talk remained brief before Katen Kyokotsu and Ripper clashed again.

While fighting Jack Stragger, Kyoraku Shunsui realized the young man's level, still to show its true abilities, was not to be underestimated. Moreover, that said a lot about the abilities the rest of the invaders had.

_I can sense the reiatsu of other squad representatives, fighting elsewhere at this very moment._ – He gave himself the luxury of thinking something in the back of his head while fighting Jack Stragger. – _This invasion has become a war._

Jack kept swinging his sword in the air and endless daggers would come back and forth, but, since the two cuts he gave him in his face and left hand, he had been incapable of even grazing Kyoraku Shunsui again. If the latter didn't shunpo away from them, he'd deflect them skillfully with one of his scimitars. That said a lot; Ripper's daggers were twice as fast as him…Unless he modified that.

-Double Edge. – Stragger commanded.

He swung Ripper again. This time, the daggers' speed, as well as their number, doubled. Even then, Kyoraku was untouched. The daggers turned around and went at time and time again but they would fuse with Ripper another time eventually without doing as much as grazing him superficially.

_The daggers can only change from their original direction nine times. There is never a tenth change; they always come back to you before that. _– Kyoraku noticed; there was a reason why he had remained in defensive mode.

When he wanted to, Shunsui Kyoraku could be intelligent, though he much preferred to nap, drink sake or merely enjoy the passage of time as his Lieutenant got angry at him and called him all sorts of things while running the division, a remarkable woman he liked spending time with…

Then he felt it, or, more accurately said, he did _not_ feel it. Ise Nanao's reiatsu, that was. _Nanao – Chan…?_

Kyoraku Shunsui froze, his breathing and heartbeats included. As an effect, he got himself 9 cuts from all nine daggers.

Jack Stragger scowled and positioned Ripper parallel to the floor. All daggers still had 5 more direction turns left before their attack expired, but Stragger called them back anyways.

He looked at the man with the floral haori, which had gotten some rips. His eyes were anywhere but there, lost in thought.

Stragger lowered his sword. The Captain was insulting him.

-You have not attacked yet. – Jack said seriously.

It felt strange to say those words. Jack was not a war fanatic and he didn't care whether his opponents ever paid attention to him; he had surprise-attacked many himself. The thing was he wasn't fighting because of orders only… He was crossing blades with Captain Kyoraku Shunsui because of what he said. He said the words he had been running away from for some time already, and that caused old wounds to ache again.

It was useless to talk to him, though. Kyoraku's mind had turned 180 degrees as mortification aroused within him. His thoughts were a mess, but they can be salvaged and summarized. Jack Stragger was of a certain level comparable to captains; their battle would take a while if he were to defeat him completely in that place that very moment. He couldn't afford to waste so much time; he had to leave to help Nanao – Chan, his lieutenant.

Within the minute, his mind returned to where his feet stood. It was not like him, an experienced captain, to space out in the middle of a combat.

-Attack, you say? – Apparently he had a vague idea of what was happening outside his world…

Jack's frown deepened. The grey eyes he was staring at looked like they belonged to a different man than who he was minutes before.

Not waiting for a response, Kyoraku jumped into midair.

-Bushogama. – He attacked for the first time that night.

Immediately, a tornado surrounded Jack entirely. There was no escaping route other than upwards, where he was.

Kyoraku knew that throwing a destructive attack wouldn't be enough to bring him down _and _for him to not stand up; he had just seen the endurance of that man. If he did, he'd go after him and he wanted to end things immediately. He had to get to where he last felt an inkling of Nanao's reiatsu. He was sure he'd locate her, but it would be hard with her faint energy left.

-Bakudo No. 8: Repulse!

A round shield appeared all around Jack. He was paralyzed. He was vulnerable to any attack. He gritted his teeth. _Haku…_ - He thought.

He tried to break free but couldn't. That barrier was stronger than most he had broken before.

Without as much as a giving his adversary a glance, Kyoraku shunpoed away, free to flee away this time.

Giving up on breaking the barrier, Jack saw him go and waited for the barrier's effect to pass, immobile.

He didn't once think the Captain had fled because he feared him. On the contrary; he didn't even take him seriously. Something else was happening to him. Something was rushing him.

He might have felt offended, but he didn't. He had been fighting as a reaction to the words he didn't want to recall, but the bearded man was right.

-I have not changed at all, Haku. – He said out loud.

_I won't fight any more tonight. At least until the Brigadier Commander calls for us to reunite with Kisana… Shunsui Kyoraku said people here called her 'Kisa - Chan'. I can hardly imagine that. Not that I care. There's still some time left before that. Until then, Haku, I will pray._

He prayed and continued praying immobile even after the barrier faded.

That is pretty much all there was to see of Jack Stragger that night with new moon.

Gotei 13's Eleventh Squad's Lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru, and Black Servers' Eleventh Unit's Commader, Ichizawa Nori, were still at it.

Both clashed swords they were yet to sheathe. Their spar was not about swordsmanship or kido, but speed. They constantly jumped around from one place to another in Seireitei's obscure forest, shunpoing, fighting in midair. Neither was hurt or in advantage; it was an ongoing tie.

Ichizawa's Colonel, Jayaraman Harish, witnessed their spar. He seldom missed any encounter of his Commander since both were together most of the time.

_That lieutenant has been able to keep up with my Commander…_ - He mused calmly. –_ I thought my Commander would be disappointed because of her rank._

Truth was Harish Jayaraman was impressed.

Regardless of how entranced he could be in that spectacle, he could sense a strong reiatsu coming. He had felt the same reiatsu earlier, right before they came across Yachiru Kusajishi.

He walked for a couple of minutes to meet that reiatsu's owner somewhere where they wouldn't interrupt his Commander and the pink-haired lieutenant.

-Oi, Yachiru! – Kenpachi Zaraki called annoyed.

_Where the hell did she go off to?_

He could sense her reiatsu nearby, but his detection skills were not accurate enough to find the exact spot where she was. He didn't like feeling lost. While he was lost pretty much all the time, he only felt lost when the pink-haired girl was not on his shoulder.

Then Zaraki Kenpachi came across Harish Jayaraman.

Zaraki looked at him only slightly interested. His outfit was unusual, so, no doubt, he was not from around. In Kenpachi's head, that meant it was OK to fight him without old Yamamoto nagging for fighting with other Captains. Other than his outfit, his physique looked promising enough to be above the average, but looks were not everything to determine whether he'd be a good opponent. Zaraki's possible interest in fighting him was too mild to tempt him; finding his pink-haired guide was more important (although she didn't do a good job).

Jayaraman was, in the meantime, studying Kenpachi and identified him after seeing his eye patch, hairdo and height.

-Oi, you weirdo in leather, seen a slick pink-haired brat anywhere 'round here?

Harish frowned. _Like I thought, by 'Yachiru' he meant Lieutenant Kusajishi… I can't let that happen._

-I will not let you interrupt my Commander's combat, Captain of the 11th Division of Gotei 13, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Zaraki huffed.

-What're you goin' on about? Who the heck are you?

-Harish Jayaraman, Colonel of the 11th Unit of the Black Servers at Commander Ichizawa's service.

-What's with ya an' long titles? Though, the Black Servers part sorta rings a bell.

Jayaraman's normally callous face frowned.

-No matter what, I won't let you interrupt my Commander and Kusajishi Yachiru's fight.

Only then Kenpachi understood.

-Huh, so that was it? They're fighting. Tch. Well, whatever. Yachiru can take care of herself.

Harish Jayaraman felt offended at his comment.

-My Commander would never lose to one of Gotei 13's lieutenants, no matter how fast she is.

-Oi you, a fight's results aren't predictable for reasons like that. – He said, raising his voice tone to defend his favorite hobby. – If it were like that, it'd be boring. If Yachiru got into a fight, I respect that and wouldn't get in her way. A fight might do her some good since it's been a while.

-As long as you understand that. – Jayaraman was about to turn away.

-Picking a fight, aren't ya? – Kenpachi grinned. – Now, I don't see why waste a chance to have a nice fight. Yachiru's fightin' and it'd be boring to wait around for her to finish.

Harish Jayaraman stared at Kenpachi's black eye.

-I don't turn down challenges, you see. – Kenpachi grinned his sick grin.

Harish Jayaraman narrowed his eyes momentarily, but accepted he'd have to fight him. The recollected data showed he was not knowledgeable about kido and his swordsmanship was not among the most skilled, but his physical strength and offense power were superior to most'.

In any case, he was willing to fight as that was part of the mission, everyone's goal that night in Soul Society.

Kenpachi eagerly showed his nameless zanpakuto's extremely abused blade.

_His reiatsu is far too noticeable._ – Harish began analyzing. -_ I can see it is enough to force his zanpakuto into constant Shikai form. That would explain his rank despite his lack of knowledge of kido or formal education in the Shinigami Academy…_

-What are you waiting for? An invitation? – Kenpachi smiled. – Fine, then. Bring it on! – He exclaimed before charging at him.

In less than a second, his zanpakuto collided with a katana Harish Jayaraman quickly unsheathed. For the following minutes, they'd attack and clash with one another from different angles and not much other can be said other than them being tied, like their lieutenant and Commander were.

In the dark woods, Nemu kept struggling with Nanao on her back. Her wounds were not hurting as much as before, but they still handicapped her speed greatly. She couldn't use shunpo yet.

Nemu's foot suddenly tripped. She was about to fall with Nanao weighting her down, but the pain never came. Two strong hands helped her remain standing.

Nemu Kurotsuchi turned around and met the still face of Kyoraku Shunsui.

-Kyoraku taicho! – Nemu whispered.

He didn't respond to her. He immediately took his unconscious Lieutenant in his arms and looked down at her pained face with her hair messier than he'd ever seen it before and with her glasses nowhere to find.

-Nanao – Chan. – He called softly.

She didn't do as much as stir to his call.

He turned to Nemu with eyes from which gray worry spilled in gallons.

-What happened? – He asked straightforward.

Nemu gulped. She felt uneasy as those eyes bore into her. Even she found that attitude abnormal in Captain Kyoraku. His demanding face would not let her evade that question, though.

-A Black Server. – She said finally.

Kyoraku closed his eyes for several seconds. He needed to hear no more to figure out the rest. Facing Jack Stragger gave him a fairly good idea of the level other Black Servers had. He hadn't even shown his true potential in their fight; the captain didn't give him the chance to.

He looked at his lieutenant in his arms again. Of course she was not going to be able to defeat a Black Server… He cursed inwardly. He cursed for having let this happen to her. He was her Captain; it was his duty to protect her, and he failed.

Him understanding everything with just those words meant he was already aware of Seireitei's situation, Nemu concluded.

He needed a minute to overcome the guilt.

-Nemu – Chan. – He began. – We must hurry and take her to Fourth.

-That's where we were heading. – She spoke softly, apologizing for not being able to help her.

He spared the young woman a half-hearted grin. He did appreciate Nemu's efforts; he wasn't blind so as to not notice she herself was injured too. He was just too worried about his lieutenant, his right hand, to be able to smile properly.

-We must go. My take is you can't use shunpo, am I wrong?

-My sincere apologies. – She said with her face down.

-Don't worry about it. Ride in my back.

Nemu lifted her face, bemused.

-I beg your pardon…?

-You need some attention as well. I'm sure the guys at Fourth should be able to help you a bit so you can make it to your barracks alive. But you can't shunpo there, so I'll take you. I'm afraid I can't take two ladies on my arms at the same time. Get in my back, Nemu – Chan. – He offered sincerely.

Nemu wanted to refuse, but she didn't want to slow them down and risk Nanao's life. 12th's barracks were also too far-off; she knew she wouldn't be able to get there in her current condition. Sheepishly, she accepted and clang to his back on top of the battered pink haori.

-Hang on tight. – He half-smiled before they parted.

In the 12th's quarters, an incident was happening.

The rubble made the place a mess. Curiously enough, the disaster occurred in the same place where months ago Kisa had first lost control. And they had just had that area fixed recently.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi heard the loud explosion that caused the ceiling to crash in the west wing of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

The Captain quickly headed there and found the mess. That ruined his mood, which was not too good to start with that night. That was going to affect their budget. Not to mention, he was busy before, analyzing the source of the gargantuan light of reiatsu he was certain belonged to Kisana. Though she had been there 4 months, she was still as intriguing as she was in the beginning, if not more. Mayuri got moody when he recalled he'd never get to play around with her body because of her annoying lovey dovey relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya and her absurd friendship with other squad representatives.

-What the bloody hell happened here?! – He exclaimed furious. - Nemu!

Only when he received no answer he began to notice Nemu's absence.

-Where did Nemu go off to?! – Mayuri yelled. – That girl!! She's gonna get it the next time I see her!

-E-Eto… - A brown-haired boy replied timidly.

-What?! – Mayuri turned to him mad, scaring the poor boy.

-K-Kurotsuchi fukutaicho was out on duty for the 12th Division… - Tsubokura Rin stuttered.

-Tch. She's so useless.

After that, Mayuri instantly forgot about Rin's existence and proceeded to find the source of the mess, and it wasn't hard to find.

-Was my cool entrance too much for you to take? – A male voice talked from behind the clouds of dust.

-Who's there? – Mayuri asked annoyed.

A cloaked figure emerged.

-I'm impossibly bored, you see. – The cloaked man began explaining. – And Lavali is just too cranky today. Well, she is all the time, but she's worse tonight. I had to get away from her and came all the way here. Hey, what do you say we roll a party here?

-I hate parties unless they involve gore themes. – Mayuri replied, not amused in the least.

-Ah, strange makeup and huge dark fingernails! – The cloak pointed at him openly. – You're that captain that's supposed to be like insane, right? Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th Division.

-You're an outsider. – Mayuri didn't comment on it, but was curious as to how he knew who he was. - You seem to be insane yourself for knowing who I am and still daring me to a fight. You could also happen to be merely an idiot, though.

-Matsuharu Yahima, Black Server's Unit 3 Commander, also Commander of the Various Jobs Unit. I like fighting insane people; it's always entertaining and fun… - He grinned sickeningly. – How about you getting to see how much of an idiot I am as I kick your ass?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes. He remembered well what he had heard about the Black Servers, enemies of his worst nightmare, the specimen he'd never get to put his hands on… This situation was suddenly promising. He followed Yahima and grinned next.

-Interesting…

Yahima let out a laugh. His laughter was uproarious, unpleasant and very eager.

-I'll take that as a yes!

Immediately afterwards, Yahima took off his cloak to show himself. His 1.78 m frame simulating 26 humane years was free for anyone to see. His fair curly black hair and emerald green eyes mattered little since his face sported a sickening smile, addicted to combat and fond of thinking itself hilarious.

As for his clothes, he wore an open long sleeve leather jacket on top of a black cotton t-shirt, leather pants loose from the knee and downwards with a chain accessory attached to his belt and black shoes with chrome-colored buckles. He wore a half bangle bracelet on his left wrist from which a black bead dropping read in white 'three'.

-Let's have fun, Kurotsuchi Mayuri! – Yahima Matsuharu exclaimed excitedly while unsheathing his katana.

Captain Kurotsuchi was able to recognize a zanpakuto when he saw one.

_A zanpakuto… This is getting more and more interesting…_

His thoughts caused Mayuri to show his toothy smile with his eyes wide open. If his make-up mask is added to his expression, we get a face that clearly states Kurotsuchi Mayuri was all in for 'having fun'.

Twelfth Squad's Captain unsheathed his zanpakuto.

-Rip, Ashisogi Jizo! – He commanded.

Ashisogi Jizo's blade transformed into an abstract trident with three serpentine blades and a hilt resembling a praying baby's head.

-Revealing Shikai right off the bat, aren't we? – Yahima asked.

Shunpoing towards each other, their zanpakuto met. In the process, Yahima learned the smoke his opponent's hilt emitted was poisonous. He immediately jumped back.

-Whoa, dude, you really are nuts like I read you were. – Yahima said, perfectly fine, unharmed,

Mayuri frowned. _The poison didn't affect him? How is that possible?_

12th Division's Captain saw when the Black Server's grin widened. His emerald grin eyes were not intimidated, but brash and gleaming with excitement.

-This is going to be fun. – His unafraid and eager voice tone was more frightening than poison.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was gasping for air. The injury on his chest still ached. His hair was disheveled and sweaty despite the cold air surrounding him and Black Server Commander, Vaughn Hohenheim. Still, he was standing and refused to give up.

Vaughn Hohenheim's hazel eyes were as indifferent as always. The cold did not affect him; it was a summer breeze compared to the blizzards of Russia.

Toshiro had tried to attack from several angles, and he failed each time. Hohenheim's swordsmanship was good enough to block his every attack. His speed required more effort from Toshiro to keep up with.

It was nerve-racking for the young captain to feel like he did. The Black Server Commander was not taking him seriously yet; he hadn't even attacked him for real since he cut him, and, even then, he was not showing all his skills, not even close. That was why, even though he was vulnerable that instant as he recovered his breath, the tall man did not attack him.

Growling inside from offense, he extended his left arm forward. It was his time to turn the tables.

-Way of Destruction No. 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!

A burst of blue energy was shot widely in the Commander's direction. Once that occurred, the rest happened in second fractions put together.

Hohenheim shunpoed apart from it as soon as Toshiro finished announcing the spell's name, but Toshiro knew which way he'd go and met him there using shunpo as well. He placed himself in a position where the Black Server would not be able of evading unless he took the kido attack; Toshiro had him cornered.

The aquamarine-eyed Captain threw his crescent blade at the Commander's sealed zanpakuto, and, for the first time, successfully surrounded its blade with his chain.

Hohenheim glanced at his trapped sword before seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya approaching him, ready to strike him.

-Way of Destruction No. 11: Bound Lightning. – He whispered softly.

Hohenheim moved sideways to evade Toshiro's attack and then touched his chest's wound. Electric current flowed throughout Toshiro's entire soul, focusing on his wound. Toshiro's agony came out in a scream.

After four seconds, Hohenheim used the back of his sword to push him back, pressing against his burnt chest.

Toshiro fell on his back. He hissed and groaned from the pain.

Nearly a minute later, he clumsily attempted standing up but could only get on one knee while using Hyorinmaru as a support he held with both his hands. His ragged breathing wasn't helping.

-It will be very difficult to stand up, Hitsugaya taicho. – Hohenheim discouraged. – Are you reaching your limit?

Toshiro's hands gripped Hyorinmaru's handle tightly.

-You keep toying with me, not taking me seriously… – Toshiro replied between heaves. – You would not attack me before. What are your intentions? Are your orders not to kill me or do you just not find me worth killing?

-My orders don't specify it, so it is up to me to kill you or not. – Hohenheim answered straightforwardly, without showing any inclination as to which option he'd choose to follow through with the Captain.

-Don't get confident yet…! – He slowly erected himself into standing and lifted his face with his lip curled such that his gritted teeth showed. - I'm far from done for! – He yelled.

Using both his hands, he held Hyorinmaru forward with a firm and determined grip on the sky blue hilt.

-Bankai!

Ice wings and tail shaped like a dragon's formed around Toshiro. Hyorinmaru's star-shaped guard had 4 points added to it. Down his left arm, formed an ice claw and, on his right one, an ice head.

-Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Albeit his wound handicapped him slightly, Toshiro's aquamarine eyes were fierce despite being surrounded by ice, and their glare was directed straight to Vaughn Hohenheim.

-Take you seriously? – Hohenheim asked and then paused briefly, unhurried. – I am indeed not since I have no reason to fight you all out, Hitsugaya taicho. Your wording is accurate, I suppose; I am not toying with you. This is not a fight, just a waste of time. – He finished coldly.

Regardless of how the Captain would take it, Vaughn Hohenheim was not mocking him. _My orders were not to start a massacre, but to stall for time…_

-You shall better not underestimate me much longer. – Toshiro snarled scowling.

A pause of medium length took place before the Commander answered. The Black Server was neither affected by Toshiro's power nor calm about it.

-Very well. – Hohenheim assented. – I can see I have offended you greatly. In that case… - He then removed his cloak. – I shall fight you with more respect. No matter if you're unworthy as opponent, respect is far more important.

Toshiro could see what was beneath the cloak at last. The man's outfit consisted of a long black leather jacket that reached his thighs, halfway to his knees. It had two buckles below the right side of the collar to close it and one pocket on the left side with three leather stripes. His pants were not tight and his combat boots covered half his shins.

With his zanpakuto pointing forward, like Daiguren Hyorinmaru's blade, he unsealed it.

[For the following parts, I recommend to play "Storm Center" by Shiro Sagisu]

-Seek the truth and punish justly, - He said in German, - Gerecht Faust.

The katana transformed into a sword with a guard that had two downward protrusions with intricate gothic designs. The blade was thick and akin to a cylinder, but its flat upper surface had very sharp edges. The guard and blade were white while the handle was completely black. From the guard to the tip, the sword became narrower and its tip was conical.

Toshiro could see his immense reiatsu. While he had it present he was a strong opponent, it was now hitting him that that was exactly what he had to expect from the other invaders. _Seireitei will be facing a strong fight tonight…It will be a long night._

Without any words from either side, they both jumped into midair and charged at one another flying. Their battle's result would be determined within that second.

They clashed and received each other's impact. A loud explosion reverberated and a blinding light was born.

The last thing Toshiro could see was his adversary's black scarf's ends. He noted the symbol for the number thirteen in there. Finally, his wings shattered and he fell to the ground in defeat, unconscious.

In his last thoughts that time, he berated himself. _I failed because I didn't go all out completely. I can't blame this all on my cut. I myself underestimated him; something made me hesitate… Why did I let the enemy win?_

Hohenheim remained standing for longer. Then he fell to one knee, and it would've been both if he hadn't used Gerecht Faust as a support; the latter was already back to its sealed form. He was not injured, but the impact from Hitsugaya Toshiro's attack had not been insignificant either. He could stand up right away, though.

He brought his hand to his head's left and felt the unevenness. He had cut his already short hair shorter, like he had done with him earlier.

Hohenheim never smiled and he seldom grinned. As he saw the lock of brown hair on his hand and then turned to the young captain's lying body, however, he let out half a grin.

-Pay back, right?

How not to grin at the irony? He was a firm believer of justice. He was not like Kaname Tosen and talked about it all the time, but he reflected his respect and desire for it notoriously. Now, a young boy had given him a small piece of retribution…

13th Unit's Commander sighed and turned around. He glanced up but his eyes met no stars. It was a starless and moonless night. _How suiting._

He then put on his cloak again and disappeared into the darkness of the tree trunks with the lightless sky above as his veil.

It didn't take Kyoraku Shunsui long to take the two lieutenants to Fourth Division.

Nemu's injuries were not in areas complex enough for only Captain Kurotsuchi to be able to figure out how to fix her. She was pretty much human, after all. She just had some body modifications and so did Mayuri.

Nemu was free to leave, but she decided to wait beside Captain Kyoraku; she too was worried for Ise Nanao. At the moment, Yamada Hanataro was the only one available since Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane were out. He was doing his very best healing her.

-7th seat Yamada said he'd be able to save Ise fukutaicho since her wounds were not too terrible.

Nemu was trying to calm down the man sitting next to her; even she could see how worried he was.

Kyoraku turned to her with eyes she didn't expect to see so demanding, demanding for an answer to a question he had not yet asked her.

-Nemu – Chan, what is the name of the man who did this to Nanao – Chan and you?

-His exact words were 'Zane Williams, Commander of the Black Servers' 12th Unit'.

Nemu saw a sparkle in the Captain's eyes, a promise to himself of what he would do to the owner of that name.

-Kyoraku taicho? – She asked.

He blinked. He looked confused, as if just awoken from an entrancement.

He gave her an attempt of a smile again, but it was pretty half-hearted. He decided it was best not to talk more about that matter.

-Nemu – Chan, can you feel it?

-Feel what, Kyoraku taicho? – She asked softspokenly.

-The reiatsu of those fighting.

Nemu turned her head.

-Mayuri – Sama is fighting too. – She said.

-Of course he is; everyone will have to fight tonight eventually. This is an invasion, a war, and it's not over. It barely began with Kisa – Chan's fight and it probably will keep going for a while.

-I sensed Kisa – San's reiatsu earlier. It felt far greater than I had felt it before, even greater than it was the day she first went into the Twelfth's Quarters.

-Kisa – Chan is proving to be the threat we feared she'd be in the beginning. – He expressed grinning.

Nemu turned to him again. Somehow, she didn't want to have to think of Kisa as a threat. Despite having seen her first outbreak live and in first row, she still didn't want to say she was a threat because that would mean she'd be judged and any imprisonment or torture would be applicable to her.

-Is there hope? – She asked.

[Music should end around here]

Shunsui turned to her. He knew well she meant to ask if Kisa had any hope.

-Yes, there is. – He answered with eyes lost in space. – We're in disadvantage now, but we'll get the hang of things. This fight is no longer hers alone; she has Kuchiki taicho and all of us. Nevertheless, none of us can help her much after this is over. Whatever we find out of her tonight, whatever the result of this battle will be that will affect anything about herself, it will be hers to face and deal with, and hers alone.

Gee, another late update, huh? I'm sorry. It's because of college and sometimes lack of the feeling I need to have to write… Much to my shame, I don't think I could describe that feeling. It's true that in high school I could update much oftener…But let's look on the brighter side! The latest chapters are considerably longer than the first ones. Also, because these chapters include a lot of action, which is not my forte as you know well, it takes me longer to write them. Please bear with me while I'm at these Invasion chapters and don't think I'll ever abandon you or this story, which is already a very meaningful part of my life ;) You might have also noticed I posted a new story for One Piece called G H O S T. You're free to read it. Just, do remember, please, that this story is usually my first priority over all. :)


	88. Invasion: More Hollow Opponents

X ~X~ X

-Ah, Byakuya! – Kisa exclaimed with a smile.

-What is it, Kisa? – Byakuya asked confused. – Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? I'm not sure where, though. Seireitei is being invaded.

-Yeah, but we really should take a little break from the script. – Kisa explained. – It's been two years since our story began! I think it's important to commemorate special occasions. – She smiled.

Byakuya was somewhat dazed at how excited Kisa seemed, although…

-Kisa, it has not been 2 years; it has only been 4 months. Come to think of it, didn't you recently say something about it being one year?

-Ah, that was in chapter 82, yes. – She replied apologetic. – But like I said before, the time in our story is slower than time is for the authoress. It's been actually longer than two years for her, and she's smiling right now at the thought. She wants everyone to know she's sorry she only posted 5 chapters in the entire year, but it was because school got in her way, and her inspiration was at its minimum too.

-Will you tell me who that authoress is anytime soon? – He asked earnestly while caressing her cheek.

Kisa began blushing berry red.

-M-Maybe. – She played hard-to-get-info-from.

Byakuya had been forced to ask himself plenty of questions about Kisa, especially regarding her power's source and nature, but it seemed his feelings didn't care as he still found her that moment really attractive somehow, and an urge to kiss her invaded him.

She felt the same way. She felt so many things were going on, yet the way she felt about Byakuya simply didn't fade, if anything her wish to spend more time with him only grew.

She felt the wish to kiss his lips too, and proceeded to slowly approach them herself. She instantly knew he too wanted to kiss her that moment. Both were happy and made the most of that kiss.

-And yet again here I am. – I greeted. – I truly am sorry it's taken me over 9 months to update. I know it's not cool from me, and believe me I wish I could update much faster. Unfortunately, I've been really busy with college. Last fall I was taking Physics, Chemistry, Calculus and two labs. Even in summer, I took classes. All were demanding. For spring I am also taking a couple demanding classes, so I am afraid I cannot promise to update very often even after the Invasion chapters are done, but, believe me, I'll try. This chapter was written in bits and pieces during a long span of several short breaks I gave myself to do this when I had the chance. It almost feels like I have a block with it. There is also the fact that my muse is not very good with action, and these chapters are all about it, and well, I require more time with those, and I end up updating slower. However, you guys know I will not give up after coming this far! I am greatly thankful to all of you, my readers. I hope at the very least that you enjoyed these few chapters I was able to provide, and I wish for you to keep believing I'll do my best with this story until its end, whether that is next year or in five! Your support has always meant a lot to me. Thank you very much.

-We too are glad the story has come this far. – Kisa commented with a smile towards me, which made me blush from happiness. – I am excited this story has gotten over 15,000 hits!

-It's in my lines to say that sayume214 does not own Bleach, and that includes me. – Byakuya explained seriously.

-But we're glad she's worked her best until today, aren't we, Byakuya? – Kisa smiled playfully as she hugged Byakuya's arm.

-Yes, of course. – Byakuya replied blushing while struggling to keep his cool.

I laughed. After two years, I really had come to love this couple. I wondered for a moment if any of the readers knew that much already. I cleared my throat to continue.

-This chapter is dedicated to my most wonderful reviewer, Ash, better known as inuluver42. Thanks, Ash, you're my sweetest B.K.B.! :D As announcement, I'd like to let you all know I am aware there are a lot of OCs in this story, especially the antagonists, the Black Servers. That is why I have asked my friend Ash here to draw some of them, to make it easier for your all. I also intend to provide character profiles after the Invasion chapters. Give Ash and her amazing talent an applause round, please.

Applause sounds were heard.

-Good. – I nodded. - There is already a drawing for Jack Stragger, BS Unit 9th's Commander, and Zane Williams, BS Commander of Unit 12, available at the end of my profile, along with a gorgeous drawing of Kisa and Byakuya's first encounter. I loved it so much, like you've got no idea! By the way, I also learnt recently there really is an artist called Zane Williams. I want you guys to know I didn't intentionally use that name for the OC taking anyone into mind; that is just a coincidence.

-Is it really? – Kisa asked curious.

-I swear it is! – I exclaimed.

X End of ~X~ X

Information notes (More information available on Wikipedia):

*A black belt can throw a karate chop at 46 ft per second. Hitting a piece of wood at that speed would exert a force of approximately 2800 Newton.

*Seppuku, translated as 'stomach cutting', is a suicide ritual performed originally by samurai only via disembowelment.

*Botulinum toxin is protein known for its extreme neurotoxicity, meaning it alters normal activity of the nervous system, causing tissue damage; it may even kill neurons, which results in paralysis. Neurotoxicity can emerge after much exposure to some food additives, pesticides, heavy metals, cleaning solvents, cosmetics, Botox, among others.

*A ray is a believed to be coherent light and focused in nature, such as polarized light; it is confined. A beam is a light which is not focused; it is diffused. In optics, a ray is an idealized narrow beam of light while a beam of light is made up of many rays of light and may be parallel.

*Katar is a type of push dagger unique from South Asia and the most famous and characteristic from India.

*Marcus Aurelius was the Roman Emperor from 161 to 180 AD, adopted by the previous Emperor, Antoninus Pius, under who he served conscientiously as consul. His reign had plenty of hectic affairs even though he was well know for his peaceful temperament. He is best known as one of the most important figures in Stoicism and his contribution with the series of 12 books called Meditations.

Translations (attempts of, rather):

Aashray = Rock (Hindi)

Kaji Taiyo = Fire Sun Nenshou Kaji Taiyo = Burning Fire Sun

Kisama = Extremely impolite manner of referring to a person in Japanese. Its equivalent could be 'bastard' or 'scum'.

Warning: This chapter contains a larger amount of swearing than usual, though nothing significant yet.

**Invasion: More Hollow Opponents**

The night's sky was clear. Never mind the moon; there was not a single star or cloud above. It was just absolute dark, a suiting sky for a night that marked the beginning of a war.

A fast shadow ran on the rooftops of the outer passageways without any light over him. Hisagi Shuuhei had just come from the forest where he and several others met Kisa and a much unexpected situation that, putting it simply, meant they would fight that night.

_There is no way anyone could have foreseen this; not even the Soutaicho could._ – He thought as he moved. – _The Black Servers are supposed to be Kisa's enemies. Why would they attack Seireitei? Could it be just because she is here? But then, why did one of them appear before Kuchiki taicho after having tricked him to separate him from her? (…) Whatever reason they had, it would not be an exaggeration to believe them capable of attacking anyone in their way…_

His thoughts were right on and very timely, for it was right that instant that a sharp blur grazed him menacingly.

He barely avoided it by mere instinct. He stopped and tilted his head upwards to stare at a figure his eyes could distinguish in the darkness. Said shadow landed right in front of him. Despite there being no moonlight to help his eyes, Hisagi knew the person, who was about 1.60 m tall, was cloaked.

_It has already begun._ - He thought while putting on a serious face, lightly scowling.

Before he had any opportunity to speak out, the cloaked charged at him with a kick. Hisagi dodged it and returned the gesture with a punch that nearly grazed the shadow.

It was a very brief clash by the time Hisagi understood his opponent's moving pattern made it likely for the cloaked form to be female.

His mysterious opponent dexterously threw a couple of high kicks right after stepping aside. He jumped back tilting his body backwards to evade the blurry foot. It was fast, but Hisagi thought he caught a glimpse of a high heel in the black shoe that threatened him, confirming his belief, but that was just one piece of information, and, at the same time, his opponent was likely learning information about him.

She jumped to offense before he could. He caught a lot more glimpses of the aforementioned high heel while the cloaked woman threw him ten left kicks in midair, all of which grazed him.

Not stopping there, his opponent jumped yet again after having landed flawlessly. She was like a feline. This time, she opted for a side attack; first a kick and then a consecutive one. Hisagi maneuvered in a jump to dodge them.

He had yet to come in contact with any of his adversary's attacks, but he was already aware she possessed uncommon strength. Whenever she kicked, the air around her legs made a sound as if intangible space were being cut, and he knew she was not emanating reiatsu at unusual levels yet; it was all her pure physical power.

_I cannot underestimate her strength._ – He thought at the back of his mind while trying to remain alert for anything else she could throw him.

Hisagi thought momentarily he heard a growl. She charged at him another time, relentlessly throwing at him one punch, then another, then a kick, then another, and so the cycle repeated five times in total.

_She attacks relentlessly._ – He thought gritting his teeth. – _It's not everyday a female adversary has a dangerously violent way of combat… Her kicks are fast and lithe. I cannot tell what her reiatsu is like yet, but she doesn't seem to be using any for offense yet. How is it that her attacks carry so much destructive power in them, then?_

The cloaked form at last stopped moving, and Hisagi stopped accordingly.

Hisagi had already broken a sweat. He couldn't tell if she had, but her breathing sounded perfectly composed. That was enough to tell him she was far from a pushover. He learned in that brief lapse of time they fought that she was very proficient in hand to hand combat.

_I don't think an officer of a level inferior to a lieutenant's could keep up with her._ – He concluded consternated.

Why did she stop, though?

-Have you gotten to that conclusion yet? – The cloaked female spoke at last; her sultry voice carried a somewhat impatient yet very cold and aloof undertone in it.

-What conclusion? – He let her listen to his voice as well.

-I'm not a pushover. Stop underestimating me and take the offensive instead of just dodging my attacks like a prey helplessly trying to escape. – She went straight to the point, and that was something she generally did.

-Before you call me a coward, how about you take off your cloak, or is there something you fear about showing yourself? – He taunted in order to see what would happen.

-I shall make something clear for you. – She responded calmly, not taking Hisagi's bait. – Neither I nor anyone I have come with tonight consider Gotei 13 a threat; you are hardly our enemy. You are simply bystanders who are irrelevant and whose only role is to watch. None of us have any business with Seireitei. We will merely take Kisana and settle our score with her. If you are intelligent at all, you should know it is in your best interest to remain aside quietly.

Hisagi couldn't believe she could utter words that could provoke with a tone that was neither angry nor provoking. Rather than trying to tantalize him, her voice possessed unwaveringness that voices only carry while uttering _facts_.

Hisagi's scowl deepened. His eyes also changed as if a sparkle had been ignited in them. He had succumbed to words that might or might not have been meant to taunt him.

-Do you really think any of us would listen to you and simply let you take a girl to do whatever you please to her? I don't know what your group has against Kisa or why you're after her, but mark my words: I am not stepping aside to watch quietly.

A brief pause followed.

-'Kisa'? – She gave away a tone that conveyed some disbelief in it despite her face remaining neutral. – Is that seriously what you call her? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You seem to speak big words for someone who hardly knows her.

-I do not know what she was like before I met her, but neither I nor anyone else here cares because she's changed, and we know who she is right now. – He replied softly. – Kisa-Chan is confused. She is just trying to move on with her life already. – His voice turned graver while uttering that last sentence. – Maybe you should do the same. As for me, I won't ignore my sense of justice and let you hurt her.

Finally, Hisagi took the offensive by positioning his arms forward to perform kido, murmuring an incantation at inaudible volume.

-Way of Destruction No. 32: Okasen! [Yellow Fire Flash] – He exclaimed within a few seconds.

He shot an arc of yellow energy that the Black Server easily dodged, especially because he had taken the time to utter the incantation and so kindly let her know what he was planning to do when posing his arms in the most blatant give away.

His opponent was already thinking him an incompetent fool when Hisagi let her know the reason he had bothered to do that in the first place. One after another came several arcs of yellow energy, each came faster than the previous.

She had no choice but to inwardly recognize he was not as weak as he looked with his punk getup. (To put that sort of attention to appearance, after all, generally can be understood as a way to make up lack of strength… Not that she would find it not being the case, considering the Black Servers themselves had quite a diverse buffet of personalities and an arsenal of surprises.) After all, Okasen only gave for one, but he had managed to turn one incantation into enough for not a single powerful arc but several weaker ones at fast pace with less than a second's interval between each attack to the target.

They were on rooftops, but she wouldn't topple as she skillfully evaded each and every arc, although it was not as effortless as she made it seem.

-Hado No. 31: Shakkaho! [Red Fire Cannon] – Hisagi shouted.

Catching her off guard, the very second she dodged the last arc, a red energy ball grazed her. The damage was none, but he ripped her hood.

_I suppose it's not bad, but I still cannot do it as fast as Izuru._ – Hisagi mused as he observed the results of his spell.

Shuuhei Hisagi was by no means weak, and his proficiency at kido was excelling, especially considering his reluctance to use zanjutsu unless truly necessary. The Lieutenant of the 3rd Division was the one who taught him to do what he had just done. That was the level of proficiency not many were aware of concerning Izuru Kira.

-If you really care to fight us, show your face. – He told her gravely.

The black hood of the Black Server's black cloak fell, revealing her to have medium dark skin, wavy dark brown hair with red highlights, notorious fleshy lips painted red and big light hazel eyes her thin-framed glasses could not hide. She gave the impression to have Indo-Aryan ethnicity and, to a human, be around 24 human years old although she was 284. It could be said she possessed an attractive face.

The member of the Black Servers did not look amused as she stared at him. Although her expression was no longer deadpan, yet it showed itself serious with half-closed eyes. Her face conveyed condescendence, so arrogant it was offensive, that told him not only was she far from convinced he knew Kisa (and it was apparent she didn't feel anything positive regarding her), and looked at him like he were ignorant and foolish., as if those big hazel eyes could bore through him… Upsetting as it may have been for Hisagi, he kept his composure; that is the example a Lieutenant shows.

-For someone who seemed offended for being underestimated, you sure look like you find me as nothing more than an annoying pushover. – He remarked with his voice tone filled of gravity.

-That is exactly what I think you are, Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant of Gotei 13's 9th Division. – She replied composed and slowly with a deadpan air that reeked of arrogance.

Hisagi narrowed his eyes, his scowl deepening. It was clearly a declaration of war towards him while not bothering to hide the fact that she knew exactly who he was.

Before he made any other question, she went ahead and attacked him, showing him she knew her kido too.

-I will show you what Shakkaho can truly do. – She uttered menacingly despite yet softly.

Without uttering any incantation, the female Black Server formed a red energy ball drooping from her hand. It was just one, but it was different from the usual Shakkaho. It was of larger size than the regular one, meaning she had applied extra energy to it; that alone was no simple task by itself, but that was not the end of it. The ball was a nearly blinding red light at its center. As it grew, its outer layers were darker, crimson red as blood, and they had the looks of flames rather than a firm sphere in them. No, it wasn't that she was no good at kido like Renji Abarai; it meant she was good enough to alter a spell's outcome while manipulating the reiatsu applied to it. Yes, that happens to be impressive.

Hisagi's eyes became more open at its sight. A glance was enough for him to see instantly that getting hit by that would be a high price that would undoubtedly leave him in disadvantage. He was beginning to understand the Black Servers not only could not be underestimated but also could be a true menace.

Hisagi was waiting for her to throw it and planned using shunpo to avoid it, but instead she shunpoed towards him with the red energy ball not falling from her hand.

He shunpoed to random directions just to avoid her. His figure appeared and disappeared from one moment to the other three times. He thought that would be enough to mislead her, but it turned out it wasn't. Just as his frame reappeared the last time and stopped, he caught a glimpse of red and dark brown from the corner of his left eye. It was thanks to the Black Server's long hair that he could shunpo just in the nick of time to avoid a blinding sphere being thrust into his upper back from behind. Her footwork and litheness were able to match him and even surpassed him that instant.

Just as he imagined, the sphere she let out of her hand caused great damage as it landed in the roof tiles of a nearby edification. It was as loud as an explosion. The tiles blew up and turned in circles like a small cyclone with the air around it that turned according to the movement of the energy in the kido sphere. Taking a hit like that in the back would've pierced him like a blade and caused his lungs to explode inside.

Hisagi saw with gritting teeth and alarmed eyes the place it hit briefly before immediately looking out to her, to any movement of her. He met her hazel eyes, which gave the expression 'deathly serious' an almost new meaning.

Out of the blue, she began speaking, breaking his slight trance, as entranced as a person can be while still en guard.

-You should know I'm not using my full capacity yet. – She informed deadpan in voice.

-Just what do you want with Kisa? Are you trying to take her back for her blood? Are you trying to kill her? What exactly do you want with her? – He spoke with an angrier undertone, but kept a low and relatively cool demeanor.

-It is not my obligation to answer any of those inquiries. – She replied simply, unblinking.

-If you are trying to reach her, why are you wasting time?

-I already told you I will not answer to you! – She frowned and glared gravely, as if bothered for having to repeat herself.

_Limited patience._ – Hisagi listed the first weakness he could see, information that he could use to his advantage; gathering such was fundamental, what every warrior is taught to do.

-You know something you have not said even one time yet? That is your name. – Hisagi enquired calmly, not breaking eye contact with her for a microsecond.

-I suppose that since you will find out eventually; I might as well tell you. – She replied with one side of her fleshy lips curled downwards in displeasure. – Colonel of Unit 3 of the Black Servers and second-in-command of the Various Jobs Unit, Lavali Mevcha.

Surprising him effectively, a Shakkaho surprised him from behind. Apparently, her proficiency with kido went even further than she had shown previously. Hisagi didn't know that while her mouth uttered words her mind chanted an incantation, and a red sphere appeared behind him even though there was a good four meters minimum from her hand and the space where it was created.

His left upper arm was grazed by it. The only reason he wasn't damaged seriously was that the Shakkaho was the regular one he was familiar with rather than her modified bomb version.

He wondered how it was possible if she needed to feed it her reiryoku to create a spell. The answer was simple. She had moved around the roofs with him before in the dance only they understood. Emanating reiatsu at a small but constant rate allowed it to be present in the atmosphere surrounding them, and from a distance she could gather it to form an attack. If she was impressive before, she was then remarkable. It seemed the lady could go beyond traditional kido spells.

Hisagi refused to let his cool portrayal shatter. As a trained officer, he knew it was time to begin poking her weak spots, though he was not particularly fond of doing that. He exhaled in his mind and loosened his jaw.

It started with a mocking grin from his part.

-'Various Jobs Unit'? That sounds like a random group that does everything, from picking up garbage to organize an environmental campaign. – He belittled.

Just like he suspected she would, she bit the bait.

Her scowl marks deepened, she clamped her together, showing an inkling of pearly white when her lower lip grimaced.

Hisagi was inwardly surprised to see how little it took to get her angry to that degree; he believed it would take more yet. What he ignored was that he had hit the very center of her target board.

She hated that name, Various Jobs Unit. She wasn't the one who thought of it but her cursed idiot of a Commander. She mustered all the seriousness she could possibly have when it came to him; just being in his presence was a threat that 90% of the time ended with her demeanor shattering as she smacked him for his remarks that often lacked either intelligence, restraint, class or all of the above. She stated it was not a very proper name since it sounded random. 'Meh, I think it's funny; we'll go with it' was Commander Yahima Matsuharu's smartass response, which brought upon him a hit in the head as strong as an anvil falling on him. No, that is not a metaphorical exaggeration; it was not unusual for her punches to be over 2,000 Newton, and that without her special ability, easily surpass a falling anvil's force. Had she used such force on average human heads, she would have cracked some skulls.

…And that moment, he brought _that_ up, humiliated her with the remark and made her recall that memory as an unintended bonus.

Hisagi was also not aware that her patience was as only slightly more limited than an average person's. The callous impression she gave to many initially was eventually found to be at odds with her, deceiving. What else was Lavali Mevcha to do but get madder than a person being forced to go to anger management sessions whenever a memory involving Matsuharu Yahima came to her mind?

He took advantage of her enraging status. His body shunpoed and reappeared leaning forward with his back facing hers from two and a half meters away. His right hand was in his zanpakuto's handle. His intentions became clear within that second as a couple of cuts were made at each side of her cloak around the area of the upper arms as if it were his double payback for the cut he got earlier. He also demonstrated he could rival her speed if he intended. In the blink of an eye, he unsheathed his sealed zanpakuto, cut her in both sides while off guard and sheathe his katana back while using shunpo. That was the level of a Lieutenant, a title his badge in his naked arm symbolized.

Unimpressed and not amused, she turned her body to face him. Her face still conveyed seriousness, but its deadpan air was gone for good. Her eyes looked as if they could materialize daggers to stab him with. The glass of her glasses wouldn't dissimulate the anger behind them. A glass shield is no shield at all.

With one arm, the Black Server Colonel took off her cloak roughly with violence in her every move and threw it into the air. Slowly, the black cloak would reach the ground whenever air let it.

Her outfit made entirely of black leather consisted of formal dress pants that fit from her knee upwards, a button-up blouse with 3/4 sleeves, which looked odd with leather as its material, pointy boots with thin stiletto heels 3 and a half inches tall that made one wonder how she could fight so well wearing those, a stylish and simple black belt around her waist and a half bangle bracelet on her left wrist. What was eye-catching about her, however, were her large breasts that were, quite inconceivably, the fair match to the chest of the Tenth Division's lieutenant, and her outfit did not do much to conceal them despite not being revealing.

Hisagi was not exactly captivated; it's just that he didn't expect that.Before he could pay any more attention to her features, she shunpoed in his direction. He dodged as well, but immediately fell subject to her relentless rain of attacks and was trapped in the vicious pattern-less cycle of kicks and punches from which he was allowed no room to step back and out of it, a merciless rain of fury that lasted longer than he believed she could go on. She sure had stamina.

He'd counterattack, but only grazed her every time, just like she only grazed him. Her speed was hard to keep up with. It seemed faster than it was prudent to be while using that much energy. He was given no chance to perform any kido or pull of tricks since all of his limbs were solicited at the moment.

Three minutes later, a gap finally presented itself and he exited it at the first opportunity he got.

Her punch hit an attic's concrete wall…and shattered it as if it were made of baby blocks.

Hisagi was yet to receive any hit from her, but apparently he had acted wisely by dodging her. She used her reiryoku for speed only until then; there didn't seem to be a particularly large amount of energy given to her fist. It made no sense a human could do that without doing so, though. She was yet to show him her real strength.

_I must avoid her attacks at any cost…_ - He began pondering when he was interrupted.

With his back against a chimney's wall he carelessly didn't notice before due to understandable reasons, he reached for Kazeshini's handle reflexively just to shield himself from an upcoming thin but deadly stiletto heel.

He needed to use both of his hands, on in the hilt and the other in the blade back, to not lose his balance. His arms felt the impact, unusually strong enough such that it would've shattered a normal katana and slain the swordsman behind it easily. He felt a shaking tremor travel down to his bones and closed one eye as a grimacing gesture. One eye was all he dared to take off from the enemy before him. What that right eye met was a powerful look.

The anger in them was not filtered at all by the spectacles she wore. Her whole face was upset. Even her beauty seemed pale when wearing so much fury, which Hisagi wondered about. That overreaction was more than he thought a simple mocking remark would normally gain. He ignored what the remark had triggered. When wrath circulated in her veins, Lavali Mevcha undoubtedly made the term 'femme fatale' seem very literal. Despite her looks, seduction was far from her forte, though.

Nonetheless, it was about him to pull himself together and act as a Lieutenant. It isn't that he no longer felt fear during a battle but that the years thought him to dominate that fear, and how funny it was that he was suddenly remembering the time he learned fear is natural, even in Captains like his…

Hisagi charged this time with Kazeshini intact and ready to become a slaying threat. Lavali Mevcha, however, still had time to unsheathe her katana as well, and they clashed swords without her doing as much as blinking, though still mad.

Hisagi Shuuhei's wrists and sinking feet began to feel the pressure soon. Something didn't make sense, though. Her blade _did_ buckle a little if he tried to move it, just as any other swordsman's blade could cede, yet the strength hers had against his was more than effective to get a few sweat drops to trickle down his brow's sides. The difference in strength between her defense and offense was too great to belong to the same person.

Hisagi's zanjutsu had been praised before, but his skill was not as effective on someone who could counteract thus powerfully without breaking a sweat even yet.

With much effort, he moved a foot back and stopped fighting back her sword, letting it fall to his side as he moved. Using shunpo to confuse her while she lifted her sword again, he tried attacking from another angle, but her reflexes were praiseworthy too. She quickly positioned the katana to shield her side.

Certain force pressured him as he encountered the blade, but whenever he took her by surprise, he could make her bulge, but it was rather difficult since it was an absurd amount of force she seemed to be putting into her swings.

That was not the usual face-off for who had more physical strength; something was different.

He made her bulge again; that time it was easier. He again stepped back and attack from a different angle, shunpoing much faster than before to make sure he could get her another time. He attacked the same side, though from a slightly differing angle. The pressure of the force her sword had was even smaller again, and she was buckling with relative ease, though it was still challenging. It dawned on him she didn't have a chance to swing it that time whereas at first she could. Her being able to give some impulse to the blade affected the strength of her hold more than it should for a normal katana.

One of her eyebrows trembled before she placed her free hand on the hilt of her sword. The pressure doubled, and Hisagi ceded.

He should not have done that.

Lavali Mevcha, using both her special ability and anger, which arguable was also special, swung her sword down with both arms fiercely, hitting the top of the roof purposely while releasing an amount of reiatsu barely conceivable for an attack not made with a zanpakuto in Shikai form at least.

Like domino tiles in chain reaction, the stone tiles of the rooftops of 20 kilograms each jumped from their places in a straight line towards Hisagi like flower petals. The wind accompanying the traveling unnatural phenomena was strong by itself as its speed was of approximately 83 kilometers per second. (That is a third of the speed of a hurricane's winds.) He got hit by the impact of the attack directly.

Relentlessly, the Black Server Colonel shunpoed, and, before 10 seconds ticked by, she performed a duplicate attack from behind, which he couldn't dodge due to the shock of the first time.

He got hit on the back by an attack of equal force, which, despite consisting mainly of wind and roof tiles, was still somehow worse than being run over by an automobile.

Sheathing her katana and slightly calmer after releasing some anger, Mevcha looked at the spiral of smoke where the Lieutenant had stood, expecting to find him at that very spot. Since he was a Lieutenant, she considered the possibility of attacking another time.

From inside the smoke, an object was thrown in her direction. She bent over backwards as a reflex of a trained fighter, before having time to distinguish what it was. It was no kido spell as it lacked the characteristic energy those emanate. She had assumed it to be sharp tool like a dagger, which she inwardly found odd since the profile she read about her opponent did not stat he handled any such small weapons.

Her being in high heels while bending over backwards was not enough to make her fall, which was undeniably impressive and cool, and she still didn't topple and hit her head even when things made sense as she saw the circular band of dark squares beginning to shine with energy spiraling in midair right above her head, which was still pretty impressive but not as cool due to the blinding explosion that followed right after.

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far from the Eleventh Division's quarters, a Colonel and a Captain fought at the same time as their respective Commander and Lieutenant were.

Close to ten minutes had passed since Kenpachi Zaraki and Harish Jayaraman began their spar. So far, they had fought on somewhat equal grounds. Like Kenpachi, Harish had proved to not be very proficient in swordsmanship but possessed overwhelming physical strength. However, all they had really done was to run and clash swords. Harish's immovable sturdy body and sharp cutting swings had been enough to amuse him, but after 5 minutes the time had come where Kenpachi was starving for more than what he considered child's play, so he began attempting to cut him. Because the Black Server was so slow, finding a time to swing his word at him was too easy, but he was yet to be successful in cutting him.

Grinning excitedly, the man with the patch looked at the tanned bald man of gigantic stature and Indo-European physique with his only visible eye lusting for combat. Him having more strength than conceivable even for someone of his size and cutting his rock-hard skin being a challenge only made things better from his point of view. Furthermore, to a man who just wanted to have a good fight, encountering an opponent as quiet was so rare an event, making it all the more enjoyable. All dialogue ever does is annoy him, for he is not patient. He hated interrupting his fights for some rambles from crazy idiots or pitiable pleads; now the latter really was the worst turn off.

At the moment, Kenpachi was ecstatic; things in that fight were just so wonderfully perfect for him!

-What do you say we power it up to make things more interestin'? – Kenpachi suggested smiling more happily than a child at a playground. – We've been goin' at it slowly, but I don't need warming up, and you haven't moved at all.

The Colonel of the 11th Unit had maintained an unchanging face all throughout, deadpan, and Kenpachi's question and bellicosity had not been enough to change it. He was known among the Black Servers to have a very poor repertoire of emotions to display with his rough features, which, although looked to be about 31 in human years, were nearly a millennium old. Commander Shido Hitokiri often remarked that he thought he was doomed for having Dumisa Edusei as a Colonel, but he'd commit seppuku if ever forced to deal with _him_.

-I will remain your opponent as long as I must if that keeps you from interfering with my Commander's fight. – Harish spoke slowly with a naturally grave voice tone.

-Look, I already told you I don't get in Yachiru's fights, and I really don't give a damn about her fight now. I'm talking about this business here. I'll admit I didn't think you'd amuse me this much. I can tell you're slow, but your strength's enough for me to have fun. For now that is. And how about you begin moving now to make things more interesting?

-I will not move. I do not move in fights. Attack me as you wish. You won't get to hurt me. – He spoke monotonically.

-Heh? You're getting cocky now? – Kenpachi's grin widened, showing more of his shark-sharp teeth. – It's too soon to say I won't move you. I already told you: If you challenge me, I won't turn you down. I'll more than budge you an' even if I have to force ya, I'll make you fight me for real. You better not be a puss in the end.

Again, no reaction was shown in Harish Jayaraman's visage after that declaration. However, that changed when he noted how a golden skull began forming behind the shinigami Captain's frame. It was then that the Colonel narrowed his eyes a little and showed minuscule inklings of a scowl.

_It's like my Commander said; he emanates a very vast reiatsu._ – He thought. – _And yet she decided to fight this Captain's Lieutenant instead. Now that I see this, I wonder what my Commander caught about that Lieutenant to decide she's more worthy of fighting her. This person's bloodlust might just rival Commander Yahima's._

Kenpachi jumped towards Harish's direction. Menacing as he was, an average reaction might have been to get away, but the Black Server did not move a step. Applying a layer of reiatsu around his steel-sturdy body to harden it further yet, he met Kenpachi's offense head-on.

Effectively, despite being close to 30 centimeters shorter, Kenpachi made Harish give one step back with his much abused blade, which caused his jacket to get ripped, though that left no mark on his skin. Giving only one step back could have been considered impressive taking into account the impact's force would've sufficed to create a crate in a mount. Indeed, there was a large meteor-sized crate under their feet that instant. Harish finally showed inklings of a scowl with one highlighted vein easily visible in his bald head.

Kenpachi shunpoed a few meters away. He lifted an eyebrow, beginning to lose some excitement slowly.

-I've moved ya. – He stated the obvious almost mockingly. – And that wasn't even tough. I'm still getting started here. I take it that pathetic defense is not the best you've got. If you don't pull something out now, next time I will leave a mark on your skin, and you'll back off far more than this. – He warned threateningly. - Now, come on! – He shouted before running towards him to attack again.

His face might have changed, but the Black Server understood the situation called for him using his sword at last and positioned it in front of him. Softly, he whispered words in no language Kenpachi would know, which translated as 'Become a strong immovable shield'. Kenpachi was less than a meter away from him when he uttered a name.

-Aashray. – He uttered in the last second.

Kenpachi swung his nameless zanpakuto down, and this one clashed with what was then revealed to be a zanpakuto as well.

'Aashray' means 'rock' in Hindi, and it certainly honored its name. (Not that Kenpachi Zaraki knew Hindi, though.) Aashray was a unique katar. Like all katars, the hilt was an H-shaped handle such that the blade was right above the knuckles. However, two things made this one particular. One, traditional katars are daggers, but his zanpakuto was even larger than a sword. Two, the way he held it downwards turned its triangular blade that grew less thick as it descended until it ended in a tip allowed it to moonlight as a shield, and as such it was held to stop the tall man's attack by the even taller one. Its appearance was not decorated in the least; everything about it was steel-colored, and no engraved details were present in it. It was just a weapon with a purpose in battle, not for showing off.

That time, Kenpachi not only made no mark on him since he couldn't touch him, but he did not cause a scratch on his shielding blade either. Something akin to fascination could be noted in him, but there was also something that bothered him.

-A zanpakuto used as a shield? – He asked. – How boring. Come at me now, Baldy. A blade ain't used for cowardly stuff like hidin' behind it. Use that as a blade like you should and come at me!

-As long as my Commander continues fighting nearby, I won't move. – He expressed with a face unchanging but a different voice tone that sounded firmer.

Growling in the beginning of frustration, leaking a lot more reiatsu and using shunpo, Kenpachi approached the Colonel and attacked him. Once again he could neither shake his opponent nor scratch the blade he viewed as a means of cowardice.

That fight was no longer perfect. He would've much preferred if he suddenly got cocky than this. He could deal with cocky adversaries, but someone who even refused to fight him in the way a spar is meant to be fought? That was insulting, frustrating; it made him growl and want to prove him weak. Rage was beginning to overcome his interest in the invader.

-You cannot make me move. – Harish spoke.

The resolute way in which he said it, as if it were a granted truth, got to the shinigami Captain. His olive green eyes seemingly reacted to those words, instantly shining with golden reiryoku burning within him in flames that sought to get out.

-What was that? – Kenpachi asked, starting to fume.

The skull behind him shone with much more light than before as he began getting more serious. Harish knew it was energy too great to take directly. He might have considered moving away that time, but he was given no time to. In the blink of an eye, Kenpachi came at him. Harish Jayaraman was thrown close to five meters and his zanpakuto got a trip in midair. By the time it reached the ground, the scratch on top of the crate in it was perfectly visible.

-You don't tell me what I can or cannot do. – Kenpachi responded with his back to him.

Surprisingly, however, the Black Server got up without his movement showing the slightest inkling of difficulty, which did not escape Kenpachi.

-I must not let you approach the area where my Commander is. - He spoke normally. – If you do, I cannot guarantee you won't step in for your Lieutenant.

-You just won't shut up about your 'Commander', will you? – Kenpachi shouted at him, turning around with a mad face to face him with. - You implying Yachiru would lose? What do you know about that? You can't predict the results of a fight on impressions, you pushover! If Yachiru lost to anyone you stand for, she'd be weak. Kisama, you think I'd have a weakling riding on my shoulder?

-It's my duty to avoid you interfering. – The Black Server was not listening. – We must make sure you don't get in the way between us and Kisana.

Kenpachi glared daggers at him. In a fit, he slew the ground, creating a crack with a path that missed the Black Server by inches. Unfazed, though, Harish stood up.

-Duty, you say? – Kenpachi enquired getting upset. – Ya sound like that conceited noble. And that's friggin' annoying!

Not two seconds after, Kenpachi's blade cut into his skin thanks to the strength his arising anger gave him.

Harish didn't react at first, as if he had felt nothing. He slowly looked downwards at his upper left arm which had a 30-cm long vertical cut in it. A couple of blood drops trickled down from it, but the wound was more superficial than an attack of that caliber would let anyone guess it could inflict.

Kenpachi looked at him, not reacting at all. A little cut was nothing to whine about, but the way he stared at his own wound was something other than indifferent, despite being incapable of feeling pain…And that aroused his interest. He was no longer the perfect opponent, but he still seemed to be promising. He was not about to let him walk away (or stay put in this case) after getting him that pumped up for a fight.

He thought of an idea and immediately welcomed it with a grin.

He headed fast toward the direction where he knew Yachiru and the other Black Server were (because he could hear them sparring from afar, that is).

Just as Kenpachi thought he would, Harish moved to stop him.

-I won't let you interfere with my Commander's fight. – He insisted, already sounding robotic.

Kenpachi smiled maniacally as a product of angering him for fighting someone whose style he did not agree with while still interesting enough to keep his attention on the opponent. Not really a recommended thing to do since his protruding eyes revealed he was unstoppable at that point.

-Your buttons are too easy to press. – He expressed while looking at him eyes wide open, starving for combat. – I'll keep this up 'til you go all out. You've pressed my buttons already, and now you're gonna fight me, even if I have to make you!

Harish said nothing. Like Kenpachi said he would, he kept going in that direction, and Harish would attempt stopping him each time holding his zanpakuto as a shield.

Being very close to those two in more than one way, neither Yachiru Kusajishi nor Nori Ichizawa ignored what was going on with their Captain and Colonel, respectively. However, that did not mean their spar was boring or that they were not focused on each other's every move.

Until then, they had been at par. An average shinigami would not have been able to follow them, not even with just the eyes. Their speed was far above normal even in shunpo standards. Ichizawa Nori was smiling both outwardly, with her grin resembling a cat's sneaky one, and inwardly for having been right. Kusajishi Yachiru was _fast_. Truth be told, she had expressed before she would've been more interested in a match with Shihoin Yoruichi, the renowned 'Goddess of Flash', to compare their speed, but the pink-haired Lieutenant was holding her own by keeping up with her. Neither had been able to outrun the other longer than a second yet.

Most of the time they shunpoed, racing each other, seeing who could land another hit on the other before the other hit them. Each minute they would have contact a number of times, each lasting very little and consisting of basic hand-to-hand attacks, mostly kicks and hits in the torso. Because it was a speed contest, they knew both of themselves were yet to fully muster strength for an attack showing their whole potential, and whenever it looked more convenient to dodge, they never failed to dodge each other. Plenty of times they would accomplish nothing but grazing their adversary. That was also part of their unique fight. Yet, they had time to keep check on their partners and even comment on their situation.

-I felt Harish releasing Aashray some minutes ago. – The baby blue-haired girl expressed casually as if they were friends having tea without that handicapping her in their combat, which had by no means stopped since it began. – I can sense your Captain is strong enough to push him to use something other than his strength. And I've told him so many times already he doesn't need to mind my fights getting interrupted! – She laughed at her helpless Colonel. – I don't mind after all. The more people I get to defeat, the more fun after all! My, if only he focused in actually fighting himself!

-Ken – Chan wouldn't be defeated. – Yachiru replied with a neutral face, proving she could also talk and keep up.

-Indeed, his file said his physical strength was no breeze. I personally found him very interesting at first, but when I read your file, Yachiru - Chan, I knew you would be a much more entertaining option! And I have just been proved right! Look at how well you can keep up so far! And you were not even using shunpo at first! Everyone else I've fought at this speed gets knocked out before it can get fun, and they never know what happened. – She chuckled as childishly as her appearance.

-I won't lose either. – Yachiru stated as blankly as before. – Because of Ken – Chan, I'll never lose a fight. Ken – Chan is my best friend. He depends on me. Without me, he cannot get anywhere because he gets lost easily. I won't lose because then Ken – Chan won't be able to rely on me anymore.

-Yeah, amusing. – Nori replied half-heartedly without stopping grinning. – Harish is the slowest of the BS, but I am the fastest, unfortunately for you. If I were you I wouldn't worry about someone else's fight now. – She giggled while moving.

That moment, Nori's catty grin grew wider. Her lime green eyes acquired a new glister in them, and she giggled quietly like a child who knows something they won't tell, and it wasn't hard to guess that was a dangerous signal.

-Now, don't look away, Yachiru. I can tell you're capable of greater speed than this. Let's step up. It's more fun that way! How far will I have to go to outrun you? But don't let it be too little! I want to play with you all night long, ne?

She sped up to more inconceivable speed, and Yachiru still followed suit.

The quarters of the Twelfth Division looked like a battlefield because that was precisely what they were. The damage at that point already surpassed the damage Kisa's Hikyo had caused there months previous to that night.

Research staff had evacuated for the most part. Some were still in it. Tsubokura Rin, however, remained standing close to a room that had not so long ago been a laboratory, watching from a relatively safe distance the unforeseen circumstances in what he had previously thought to be a quiet night. His eyes would not blink. Each was set in one of the two men before him. Both were dressed in black and both gave the impression they lacked sanity.

Matsuharu Yahima showed his complexion and leather outfit without attempting to hide his expression. The former was indeed considered handsome by some, but the latter gave it a maniacal distortion with the insanity it emanated; his green eyes looked uneven with one more open than the other, and his teeth showed in a grin that revealed he was finding the current events amusing.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi's heavy layer of make-up made it hard for most to see through and note the face that was not entirely unattractive as well as his expressions, which would often gain an eerie air to them thanks to the paint. At the time, he was frowning while his right hand held his zanpakuto's hilt tightly with both anger and curiosity; it was hard to tell which one was greater in him. It was almost unacceptable to him that none of the poisons, gas or liquid, he had personally prepared were entirely ineffective as he threw them to the Black Server, not causing the slightest reaction in him. On the other hand, the fact that they had no effect in him despite him positively _not_ confusing the poison with pepper and sugar was something no scientist could help feeling intrigued about. Furthermore, he had also tried throwing some sleeping and tear gases to him and those were rendered just as useless against him. Fascinating, to say the least, which was the reason his anger was not yet getting the best of him.

-Oi, I think I said 'let's have fun', not 'throw me whatever little bombs and bottles you got and get me bored'. – The Commander of the Third and the Various Jobs Unit remarked with one side of his mouth curled downwards and a small frown, somewhat like an impatient and capricious kid.

Mayuri glared at him neither impressed nor annoyed but with his his interest very aroused, grinning his signature grin that gave anyone with the smallest amount of judgement and self-preservation a frightening chill down their spines.

-It's quite intriguing to me that you're immune to poison and other diverse substances I just threw at you. They should've been potent enough to melt you skin and eyes, damage irreparably your respiratory system and make you spit out your stomach, but it seems you're perfectly fine. Isn't that odd, now? And I thought Black Servers were just a bunch of clowns trying to get their claws on her, although I can understand why. However, now you seem interesting, almost as interesting as her blood. If all Black Servers are like that, I ought to use this night productively and get as many wonderful specimens as possible.

As he talked, Kurotsuchi Mayuri's tone ascended gradually, talking as if he were in an epiphany, a dream, and perhaps he felt that way. His black and white visage produced a sickening-wide smile; those are never up to any good.

-I get it already. – Yahima replied dully with his forearms behind his nape to emphasize him not having fun. - You're a nutjob that's obviously into S&M, but there's really no point in you throwing at me all this build-up talk to get me excited if you're not planning to let me have actual fun. Only chicks find chit-chat fun. Lavali doesn't, though.

The Captain narrowed his eyes. He no longer grinned like crazy, but his eyes still conveyed his keen interest in the Commander.

-Very well, then. – Kurotsuchi Mayuri began. – I will use in you something I reserve for only special cases. So feel honored.

Yahima smirked content that he'd get what he wanted, like a child getting away with his whim.

Mayuri approached him with shunpo. They clashed swords. The expression Yahima just put on died right after the shinigami attempted stabbing him with the tip of the left blade, from where, he inferred easily, there was yet another substance he wanted to get in him.

With a growl, Matsuharu Yahima shook Mayuri Kurotsuchi off easily by applying greater a little more force in his swing. Not being renowned for physical strength, Kurotsuchi was as easily pushed back as any other pushover lower seat. Yahima was then frowning annoyed.

-That got old ages ago, dude! – Yahima exclaimed sounding about frustrated. – Don't tell me the shit you were referring to about using for 'special cases' was that crap!

-Shut up already. – Mayuri responded. – Specimens aren't allowed to whine, and for calling my special paralyzing serum 'crap', count on getting a punishment later. Right now I will paralyze you with this. – He proceeded to point at the left tip of his zanpakuto as if for illustration. - This special serum is more potent than any other paralyzing substance. It is ten times more neurotoxic than botulinum toxins, even those with altered immunity are affected by this! Of course, I and Nemu are the exception. – He finished triumphant with a gloriously insane face, a wide grin and wide open eyes close to bulging out.

-Blah blah blah; you're making me sleepy here.

Yahima replied rudely while leisurely crossing his hands behind his head, looking as uninterested as he sincerely was.

-I thought we agreed we'd make this _fun_.

-Nonsense. – Mayuri huffed. – Damaging a specimen is out of the question, which is why I will paralyze you.

-I could care less for your potions. Man, I would've picked a fight with the Captain of the 11th if I had known beforehand you'd be this irritatingly dull. It sucks Harish beat me in taking him on; he was one of the people I was interested in checking out. I've heard Zaraki Kenpachi's insane, too…Well, pretty much all of you are missing some screws, and so are we to be honest. – He chuckled briefly. – I'd generally not care about who got to him first and snatch him. Really, Harish is like a clone of Dumisa with a lower IQ, and two of the same boring type are too many, but he's Nori's Colonel, and I like Nori. She's my drinking buddy. Boy, she looks like a kid but she drinks more than an old man. She's also even more perverted…

-Shut up! – Mayuri shouted, beginning to show more impatience. – Specimens don't talk unless I test their vocal chords!

-Hey, I don't particularly enjoy chit-chatting like an old lady here, but you started this. If this is your idea of fun, then I guess that explains you having little social life; no wonder you're a crazy scientist. Maybe I should just get out of here. – He said while turning his body.

-You are not going anywhere. – Mayuri spoke only slightly louder than a whisper; his eyes and grim serious face revealed how dangerous he was at that instant.

His menace was complemented with his right hand gripping Ashisogi Jizo firmly in his direction such that the left blade was above the other two.

-I have never once let a specimen escape once it's stepped into my laboratory. – He lied with a bitter flavor he would not show outwardly but would inside enrage him, that torturous memory of that girl he had come to despise.

She was in a fragile position, and, looking at the events taking place that night thanks to her, it was likely her protection would diminish, and his pale hands would finally get a hold on her…Yet the chances of that happening still looked too slim for his logic's approval. He didn't want to believe it, but he did. He saw in those four months how that sneaky viper managed to manipulate everyone into backing her up before and would not soften her tight hold on them. Still, even if she were to not succeed, were anything not to her favor to occur, it would undoubtedly be her sentence to death. She would not be of any use to him dead either; her blood would alter, and it could lose its properties before giving him a chance to study them profoundly.

_That little bitch! I will get my hands on her someday!_ – He swore.

Matsuharu Yahima's expression remained unchanged, showing explicitly he didn't take him as a serious threat like an invading trained soldier looks down at a defenseless kid from the bombarded village trying to play brave by taking him on.

-Tch. – He uttered curling one side of his mouth downwards.

Shunpoing much faster than Mayuri had before, he deliberately held his forearm against the tip of the left blade of Ashisogi Jizo.

Mayuri could not help projecting his surprise, which increased exponentially after 10 seconds, the amount the serum required to kick in, passed, and he was still fine.

Yahima licked nonchalantly the drop of blood trickling down his forearm as a result of the pinch, and with the static bored-out-of-his-mind face he glared at the Captain unimpressed.

-My immunity is indeed modified but not by any some cheap measly method. – His tone sounded darker suddenly for that sentence, which hinted it had a graver meaning than obvious. – Unfortunately for you, among all BS, I'm the one you've got the least chance against. I have super immunity, which makes me immune to practically any existing substance as long as I do not permit it to affect me. Though, I'm not lucky either since I had to pick you for an opponent. I'm having double-thoughts about letting Harish keep Zaraki Kenpachi to himself now; Nori might not even care.

Not really paying attention to Yahima's words, Mayuri started, utterly captivated by the sight of Yahima having deliberately gotten the serum in his own body but remained alright. Far from getting discouraged or scared or angry for him having made his serum useless, it almost was a dream come true! Now more than ever, he wanted him, a specimen of a high-level immunity, someone he could test anything on for proving good quality.

-My, aren't you hard-headed. I already told you, I won't let anyone who steps here escape. You became my specimen the second you came! – Mayuri flashed a toothy insane smile. – I'll run every acid I have in my shelves through your blood to test them all out… - His person began shaking all of a sudden. - I'll test all sorts of viruses for your cells! I-I'll have Nemu check for anything that can melt your-your bones…! – His shaking was affecting his sadistic speech. – N-N-Nemu can-can r-register the to-toxixicity levevels of the p-pa-pararalyzing s-s-eerums I can-can-can create! Ha-hahaha, they'll-they'll be-be-be betterer than this-this one…!

Yahima stared at him, already annoyed. That man was having a downright weird epiphany and was officially insane, which was a good thing, but it was a major disappointment yet because he was not willing to fight him for real anyway. That was just no fun.

-…And-and Nenemu can-can also-also…

-I've heard enough already! – Yahima shouted at him irritated.

That loud voice was enough to bring him back to the real world but not entirely, it seemed. The shinigami looked at him daftly as if he had just been woken up without prior warning from a nap.

-I don't bloody care about your nasty fantasies or what you can have that Nemo thing do; probably some other shit you made to make more shit like it! I've been bored enough by you! I'm getting outta here! – He bellowed, no longer patient.

Mayuri came back to his self then. He stared at his retiring back with a whole new dumbfounded look plastered in it.

-Huh? – He replied unintelligently for the first time in a while. – What-what did you just say? – He stuttered with his eyes twitching. – Shit? You-you just called Nemu shit? Shit? Shit, you said?

Needless to say he was out of himself. Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-made daughter, his piece of art that he was yet to surpass, a feat not even a fake Karakura Town accomplished to for him. The effort he spent on both could not compare. Fake Karakura Town was a breeze made in a matter of days. But Nemu…she was a different story. He spent years in her creation, many of which were planning and researching only. It was such a pain to modify her cells to reproduce at abnormal rates to grow into adult form right away. He minutely dedicated hours to each key neuron in her brain that would later reproduce into a limited number more. Including so much artillery within her had been a challenge he could still remember. Her regenerative properties were the biggest pain in the neck. Still, he made her, a Gigai like no other, an upgraded human. She was the closest he had gotten to perfection as a scientist so far. And she had just been called 'shit'. As soon as the lovely dream of a great specimen was beginning to take form in his eyes, it went away.

-Bankai. – He whispered seething.

A monstrously giant gilded baby head came out of his hilt's praying baby's mouth, a very not cute sight.

The Commander turned around to meet that very not cute sight.

-Heh, so you _will_ fight.

Smirking, Yahima held forth his katana.

-Show us light, Kaji Taiyo! – He summoned, grinning, already feeling excited.

In his right hand he held a large thick katana with a red blade, white hilt and a flame on the blade's tip; its appearance was not very outlandish. If Kisa had been present there, that would've been the second time she would've seen it within the range of her memories, and that was the only zanpakuto for which that applied.

While Matsuharu Yahima took his time getting Shikai out, generally, he was the first to summon it. He liked his zanpakuto that much, so much he didn't mind using it against weak Hollows, though in those cases he held back more than considerably.

-Bring it on! – He more than tempted him.

Mayuri didn't listen. He didn't look at the zanpakuto. He didn't look at his crazy face. He just saw Yahima as an overall scum that he needed to beat as brutally as possible, which was understandable (to people without conscience) considering he had insulted his greatest accomplishment as a scientist. Worst thing was that he himself thought Nemu _was_ shit compared to what his ambitions desired… He could only admire his years-long project for a short time before he dismissed her as 'not good enough'. The rest is well-known history.

Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo approached the Black Server Commander at high speed, but, in an impressive sight, the latter stopped it with Kaji Taiyo's burning tip singlehandedly. However, it wasn't effortlessly, and within a few seconds he saw the need to use both arms to hold his zanpakuto's hilt.

Diverting a little, the hilt at first was not visually very interesting; it looked just like a regular katana's, but for a moment, Rin Tsubokura, feeling unsuspectedly observant, thought he saw a spark around it.

Returning to the crux issue, it wasn't long before Yahima's feet began sliding backwards, a feat of his losing in sheer strength; strong he was, but he was not his Colonel.

Not twenty seconds afterwards, he was thrown aback flying with the acceleration of a common automobile in a regular day at a non-interesting town, yet he landed crouching, intact.

He straightened slowly. Rin looked closely and felt a shiver down his spine when he noted the width of that eerie grin of lust for blood and fights. That attack had managed to separate his feet from the ground by a few inches, and that was enough by his standards to arouse his interest in the situation.

The humongous baby monster furrowed with what looked as sheer anger as big as its wielder's.

A second time it charged with him as its target and would've devoured him had he not shunpoed to avoid it, but the retractable blades that emerged from its chest like the spines of a hedgehog, without any prior notice and sharp, were not as easy to dodge. However, the only damage it inflicted on him was a semi-deep wound on his left upper arm, no longer than 15 centimeters, from which but two drops of crimson liquid trickled down, one right behind the other. To a soldier who could rival a shinigami Captain, that hardly was worthy of attention, significant enough to distract him from the thrilling ecstasy he was in.

That had only been mildly challenging at most for the Commander, but it was only beginning. Captain Kurotsuchi was far from done with him after thus an offense to his masterwork. Relentlessly and with increasing velocity, Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo charged at him fiercely, never giving him a spare second to approach Mayuri, and yet the Black Server's grin remained in place; it was painfully obvious he was in enjoyment of the situation.

Minutes went by like that. Eventually, Yahima's smile decreased in width but still wasn't entirely erased. He was already managing fine to keep his pace and only continued dancing with the golden baby because he found it fun somehow. He had acquired a couple more scratches from the retractable blades, but he had inflicted a much greater number of scratches to the zanpakuto as well as rendering a couple of the blades useless due to repetitive attacks and the flaming tip of his zanpakuto.

-Oi, this is getting old somewhat. – He finally expressed after a while passed.

Mayuri didn't reply. He no longer was raging as much since using his Bankai like that was starting to take its toll on his energy. A vein was flashing in his brow, though, determined to hurt the Black Server no matter what.

-Don't tell me this is all you got, taicho. We're yet to get to the fun stuff! – He commented mockingly, causing a specific vein in another being's forehead to shine like neon covered with black and white paint.

-Way of Destruction No. 63: Raikoho. [Thunder Roar Sear] – Mayuri hissed with a deep scowl.

A wave of massive yellow energy was shot towards Yahima, who had just dodged Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo, and almost nonchalantly avoided the yellow blast. He chortled.

-This really _is_ the best you've got, isn't it? I sure hope not all the captains are this weak or else it'll be dead boring this night.

With a small signal using two of his fingers, Captain Kurotsuchi gave his modified Bankai an order.

The mishap baby responded by opening its large mouth, showing a row of fully developed teeth and a cloud of what looked to be yet more poisonous gas quickly invaded the area where the Black Server was. His grin was obliterated at last as a backwards smile replaced it.

Lifting his grin to meet the Captain's, who was more or less stable at that point, the feeling his eyes gave was ominous, causing an ignored spectator shiver and yet a second unnoticed spectator to half-close her eyes, quickly understanding something critical was about to occur while watching in utter silence and unnatural calmness. Mayuri Kurotsuchi kept his guard sharp, realizing the change in the presence of his opponent.

-That was not a good move.

Matsuharu Yahima spoke so softly his sentence was close to a whisper. There was neither humor nor sarcasm left in his voice, a very threatening one to that.

Mumbling indiscernible words, he swung his zanpakuto down until it touched the ground with a decided grip on the hilt, which emanated from it in every move. A ray red and black flame expanded underground, radiating light visible from above the surface, and exploded where Mayuri's feet were before he shunpoed to get away. The explosion caused a large crater in the ground. The pressure the air around it exerted was 'something else', as some of the ones familiar with that attack would describe it. The crater's depth indicated it had travelled from at least 12 feet under. It had a diameter of over 5 meters, and the debris it threw into the air traveled even farther.

Kisa would've recognized that attack. She had witnessed Dark Flame Ray in the Human Realm around 4 months before, but, back then, its power had been held back against an insignificant Hollow, or so would she have likely comprehended if she had been present among the debris of that once-laboratory. Her location at the time was unknown.

If other Black Servers had been around, they likely would have commented Mayuri had not acted wisely by arousing Yahima's bloodlust and then disappoint him, for that was just what was necessary to trigger the reactions characteristic of him, which explained why a clown like him was, in a way, the second most influential Commander among the Black Servers, second only to the Brigadier Commander. Not that any of them even cared about that detail, though, and they certainly did not show him enough respect to prove the previous fact right. Their locations at the time were not specific either, simply scattered throughout Seireitei.

Menacingly, the Commander of the Third Unit gave a step forward. His green irises trembled from what could be safely assumed to be angriness mixed with a derivative state of dementia.

-I told you, didn't I? – His voice's volume increased not very steadily, going from eerie whispering to an unstable speaking that could easily begin growling. – Your shit's got nothing on me… You… You cannot defeat my super immunity. You… You have the nerve to get me this bored…

Without any prior notice in behavior, he chortled, reflecting insanity he certainly possessed, or rather, that insanity had certainly possessed him. His fitting sickly-sounding laughter was more pronounced than ever and, hence, more annoying.

-I'll show ya, Shinigami Taicho, what real damn power is! – He shouted euphorically.

The maniac expression he wore wouldn't make eye contact to the one he his words were meant to imperil.

-BANKAI! – He exclaimed with a growl akin to a screamo vocalist's.

Tsubokura Rin watched from a distance, which was still not safe enough, and felt astounded as he noted the fire emanating from the Black Server's hand. The vivid red flame around it, however, was not from his hand but what his unfazed hand held.

-Nenshou Kaji Taiyo. – He named his Bankai.

Kaji Taiyo in Bankai form no longer displayed a dull hilt as blue fire encompassed it. The blade was only a tad ticker and longer; it essentially looked almost the same, but that could easily be thought of as a lie because the feeling its look gave changed radically when a spiral of blue fire growing from the tip surrounded it.

Mayuri gritted his teeth mad. He disliked this guy big time, which probably was something they shared in common at that point. Nevertheless, he relaxed his jaw again and flashed a grinned. Things were about to play in his favor if his suspicions were correct.

Once again, the Black Server swung down the zanpakuto to the ground.

-Dark Flame Beams!

The light of his previous attack, visible from 12 feet under the cracks of the black floor, seemed dim in comparison to this attack. Not only was the light visible from the surface again, it was also more noticeable. Beams reminiscent of sunrays emerged powerfully from the floor's cracks, creating more to make way for themselves.

The whole room was soon invaded by those, which continued to cause more cracks expanding like lightning as well as a few craters even bigger than the one Dark Flame Ray caused. It stopped less than a meter from where an unnoticed spectator stood, not moving or flinching once. Her eyes would not let the nearly blinding brightness close her eyes. Her interest in what she was witnessing was growing.

Rin, despite being far already, had to dodge one of the cracks, from which a wall of light came out. Because it was so close to him, he learned they were hot as well. The room temperature was elevating alarmingly; the coolness of the lab was overridden by this fight, and at that rate it was going to become suffocating soon. Those walls were thin, but by only being a few feet from them, his skin would feel some pain; it felt like he was being cremated alive. They were blinding at their bottom, but transparent at their tops that reached the roof. Unless present there, it would be hard to believe they were hotter than red-hot steel.

Only managing to keep his eyes less than half-open, he looked ahead but could not distinguish much. He could not spot a trace of his Captain or his Captain's opponent.

-What could be going on? – He asked out loud to nobody.

-I see. He caged himself and Kurotsuchi taicho with that attack. – Somebody's voice answered back to him.

Rin was surprised, screaming as he turned around to his side and backing off scared.

-You will die if you step back in that direction any further. – The voice's owner replied with a smile.

-Huh? – Rin halted when his brain at last recognized what his watery eyes saw.

He slowly turned to see behind him, and his eyes hurt when they met another wall inches away from his back. He ran back to where he was standing before from the shock.

Slowly he turned to see the other spectator.

-AH! A-A-Ah! – He exclaimed while he pointed a finger at the voice's source as he processed the person he had already recognized was of importance as well; it was the first time he stood so close to her.

The woman's smile was not there anymore; a serious look was in her face. The way she looked focused ahead without blinking implied she was capable of distinguishing more than he could.

He didn't have the confidence to talk to her directly, so he preferred to squint ahead to discern whatever he could.

Close to the region of the forest where Toshiro Hitsugaya had fought, two adversaries were facing each other.

From the Black Servers' side was a cloaked man whose every movement he made revealed he was harsher than iron, making it the trait his adversary disliked most about him immediately.

Representing Gotei 13, Rangiku Matsumoto stood a few meters away from the man who introduced himself simply as Dumisa Edusei, Colonel of the Black Servers' Tenth Unit, and when she inquired, he told her they were there with Kisana as their objective, but that is all he said.

They had spotted each other a little bit ago and had already begun showing hostilities.

-Way of Destruction No. 54: Haien [Abolishing Flames].

The Black Server had no problem eluding the purple energy blast that came from the shinigami Lieutenant's hand. That kido attack was meant to be a feint. He shunpoed away from the blast, but the distraction that was supposed to provide proved to be insufficient as he immediately turned around to block the swing Matsumoto threw him from the back. She had tallied he'd evade it without much problem, but she was hoping he wouldn't foresee it was a feint. Nonetheless, before jumping back, she did manage to turn Haineko's blade and swiftly graze his face, managing to cut his hood and unveil his face.

The Black Server had dark skin, a firm square jaw, serious olive green eyes and really short black hair. His face alone revealed he was a dutiful man. Humanly speaking, he looked 25. Inhumanly speaking, he was a little younger than 300 years old.

Matsumoto Rangiku was renowned for being free-spirited and outgoing, so few ever suspected how observant she could be when she needed to. Despite having such a warm personality that matched her golden hair, her winter blue eyes suited her well too, and it showed in times like this. Colonel Edusei could tell she was scrutinizing every detail about him while landing a few feet away from him. That in itself was praiseworthy, considering she could hardly discern as much as she would like about him with his cloak on. Furthermore, it seemed she began grasping the nature of some of his movements not long after they began charging at each other. At least she proved she was not in her position as Lieutenant for her 'charms'.

On the other hand, Dumisa Edusei always had a serious visage on that gave the impression he was always observant, so it was not easy to tell when he was paying special attention to anything in particular, especially for his Commander because, ironically, it was he who was with him most often. The Lieutenant, however, took note of his glare as if he were scrutinizing her as well. He was to a degree taking note of some of her features through the darkness with no aiding light, such that he already knew her identity, and in the back of his mind recalled some of the information he read about her in her profile before, but he was not really studying her.

At first, he had no business with her; she was the actually the last person he wanted to come across that night. However, if he had to, he was not about to avoid fighting her at all costs either. He only had their goal in mind, and as long as their mission was accomplished, he would not make the first move to offense unless necessary. However, part of him understood as he noted the glare she directed at him that the moment they clashed looks, their blades were fated to clash as well. She was not going to let him go off, and he did know it was in the best interest of their objective that night that he faced her, so he was more than inclined to do that at that point.

It was ironic they were set to fight when in truth both had something else they wanted to do, people they wanted to search for. The only reason the blonde Lieutenant was near the forest at a time like that was because she had earlier felt her Captain's reiatsu battling one instant and the next it dropped and nearly vanished, worrying her. Dumisa Edusei was looking after his Commander at the request of the Brigadier Commander, stating he wanted to make sure Commander Hitokiri didn't do anything that would compromise their objective. Shido, of course, cursed more generously than usual with the serious man following him, yelled at him to stop, got frustrated at his Colonel's response regarding how the chain of command indicated he had to follow the Brigadier's orders before his and made a fit about how the only reason 'that damn old geezer' was doing that was because he was not 'among his group of ass-kissers' and how if anyone should be tailed it should be the Commander of the 3rd Unit 'since he's the crazy sadistic psychopath who will do anything for a fight he considers fun and screw everyone else for his freaking whims', to which Dumisa couldn't reply because he was aware Brigadier Kumamoto considered his Commander somewhat rebellious, and he partially agreed that his description of Commander Yahima was not more accurate than he'd like to admit aloud.

His hand reached for his cloak and proceeded to take it off. If his face, which was the most risky to exhibit, was already being displayed to her, showing the rest of his body made no difference other than making it easier for him to move.

Beneath the cloak, his muscular frame wore straight leg pants, a classic long-sleeved shirt and plain boots, all in black leather, which, Matsumoto Rangiku being herself, caused her to lift both her frowning eyebrows and wear a slightly surprised expression, but only momentarily. She knew better than to be lower her guard in plain combat, even if her opponent had a strange though not necessarily appalling sense of fashion.

-I commend you for catching me off guard, Matsumoto fukutaicho. – He talked, displaying for the first time his serious no-nonsense tone of voice.

Although his voice was monotone for the most part, an inkling of insincerity decorated it. Matsumoto stiffened, not because of the voice but the words it uttered; he obviously had the advantage by knowing more about her than she did about him. Differently, a spectator sitting on the branch of a far tree realized he had hanged around so much with the dull man that he actually could identify _differences_ in his voice that beckoned different _emotions_.

_Creepy, to say the damn least._ – Shido thought while suppressing a shudder. – _OK, so I admit Dumisa may not be a robot, even if he does his damnedest to be one, but when did he learn to be __sarcastic__ or __lie__? (…) I wonder if the doll over there could also see that too…Or maybe I really have spent much time with him lately. Damn, that's sad. And it's the damn geezer's fault! Ever since he assigned the fucking hot hell of Mexico to me and increased my shitload of work, I've had no fucking choice but to spend more time with the reincarnation of Marcus Aurelius over there…_

While the Commander had the previous enlightening thoughts, the battle he forgot he was watching went on.

-Way of Destruction No. 63: Raikoho! [Thunder Roar Sear]

A yellow orb of energy formed around Rangiku's hand, and she fired it towards the area where the Black Server was. No matter how fast he was, he had no chance of escaping the massively destructive strike entirely.

Not two seconds later, mere instinct told her to move, so she did. She soon understood she would've been thrust in her torso's right side with a blade if she hadn't moved.

It didn't make sense to her that the Black Server was there, attacking her from behind; he should've been caught in the blast. She jumped high to gain more distance between them. Her left hand unconsciously went to her right side, a side that had been ripped off from her once already.

Dumisa Edusei charged at her again. He was fast, but not fast enough to not allow her time to react.

-Growl, Haineko! – Matsumoto exclaimed to release her zanpakuto.

Their blades clashed. Rangiku could feel her opponent was sturdy as she had to put more effort than usual so his sword wouldn't overpower hers. Fortunately, her stamina excelled over her fellow female shinigami's. At the same time, she was almost taken off guard initially when the realization came to her upon blade contact that his was a zanpakuto.

_No doubt about it._ – She concluded mentally. – _But what could this mean…?_

She pushed extra hard to have enough time to pull back safely. It was already clear that she could not underestimate him and that it was not to her advantage to face him in short range combat.

Swinging her hilt, a whip of cutting ashes charged at the Black Server. In the blink of an eye, however, he no longer was where he was standing less than a second before. _Was that kido?_ – She questioned, for she doubted the answer was 'yes'.

Even more strangely, although she certainly did not remember anything in a sudden fashion, she got the nagging feeling at the back of her head that people get when they feel they _should_ be remembering something.

Were it not because Haineko's ashes answered to her mind's commands like an extension of her own body, they might not have formed a shield above her in time to protect her from the adversary coming at her from above, of whom she had only gotten a brief glimpse of one second before; it was a mere reflex what saved her.

The tall dark-skinned man landed on the ground a couple of meters from her and straightened up while daring to look at her face fixedly.

Instead of attacking, she returned the gesture. Looking at him closely and making out what she could when there was no source of light in the night sky, she could see there was a very distinctive stiff feeling in that man. She could recognize eyes like those anywhere. Stiff, serious, rigorous, unbending, dutiful…And guilty. Yes, those eyes were much like her Captain's.

In her many years of service in Gotei 13, Matsumoto Rangiku had met several people with austere eyes that sought duty only and a mentality that did not conceive fun, enjoying a drink with friends in a party or tolerate the idea of delaying work casually even when one feels the need to escape everything. She had met such people among both her opponents and as her division coworkers. Her Captain, however, was different. For one, he perhaps was too young to find amusement in the adult fun she enjoyed, but that was not all. There was a reason she could understand behind it. The obligation he felt towards his grandmother drove him to act unlike a child.

He felt he owed it to her, to the woman who adopted him and, in a way, Momo Hinamori too, taking them from a life of struggling for survival to the sheltered district of Junrinan, the first of the Rukongai districts. In the end, he moved out for her sake. There was a debt he could not pay, and the result of that became the boy she saw about everyday that got mad at her for slacking off and frustrated at her laidback ways. Boy, did she find that fun. She was, however, conscious about his motives, so even she at times would resign herself to work on a couple of documents to give him a break.

Matsumoto did not know if the Black Server felt such need for the sake of a grandmother, but she could tell he had something that drove him with guilt. His visage would carefully mask the desire to be anywhere but there with stoicism and duty, but the Lieutenant was by all means a people person, she could at times like this see beyond what most could see. Yet, she questioned her conclusions herself. How could a man who was after Kisa, a girl who in her regard was far from the type that would deserve being hunted down by invaders of this fashion, emanate an air so similar to her Captain's?

Albeit she was aware of the possibility that seemed more likely as more was discovered about her that she used to be a very different person, she could not fathom how anyone could change so much due to amnesia. Memories could go and experiences that affected people could fade; she knew that all too well, but at the core we are who we are, and she could not believe even her way of thinking and smiling and expressing herself could change so dramatically. Moreover, she was not the only one in that idea. However, there was no telling how things would go for her after the night was over.

No matter how odd it looked, though, she was nearly certain he was not standing before her out of pleasure.

-What does your group want with Kisa – Chan? – She asked cautiously.

-That is not up to me to reveal. – He replied calmly, not taking his eyes off her.

It is thought in the Shino Academy that a battle constitutes at least two people. It is vital not only to think for oneself but to keep the other party in mind. Whenever one stops to analyze the enemy, the enemy is likely doing the same. When in combat, among the many things one must keep in check, it is important to attempt concealing one's weaknesses as best as possible so the opponent does not gain information with the potential to give them an advantage during those analyses. Nonetheless, that is all. Whatever the opponent manages to find out is beyond what is avoidable, and what one must worry about next is how to compensate for the fluke, not about what the opponent's thoughts are. At that specific instant, Matsumoto was feeling uneasy about what the latter could be; it was too suspicious that he was also taking time to analyze her stilly. Notwithstanding she was not sure why as it was the produce of her intuition only, it happened that her intuition was generally sharp.

-What did she do to deserve you pursuing her? – She insisted, especially because part of her was not comfortable accepting the idea of Kisa being a threat.

-I already established that I cannot tell you, Matsumoto fukutaicho. – Edusei responded perfectly stoic.

A short pause occurred. That encounter qualified as unusual for many reasons, and one of them was Matsumoto having an uneasy feeling about the Black Server Colonel. She felt the need to know what was obligating him to stand there, just like she felt the need to cheer up her Captain every now and then. Withal, she knew it was absurd beforehand to wonder like that about an enemy.

-Why do you not attack? – She asked with a blank expression.

-You are not attacking yourself, Matsumoto fukutaicho. – He replied equally inexpressive.

-If I don't attack you, then, you will remain still all night? – She enquired cautiously.

-If you don't desire to attack, that is your choice. I have no specific obligation to fight you.

-So, your orders are simply to stall me here. – She uttered, not in question form but affirmatively. - I can feel my Captain fought recently. You are either lying or unwilling to fight me.

Her trained eyes perceived a slight movement in his tensing muscles as she tested him.

-If my orders were to fight you, I would have found you and challenged you sooner, Matsumoto fukutaicho.

-Even though you clearly don't want to fight me? – She pushed.

-You as Lieutenant understand all orders have a reason to be. Not following them can lead to disaster. - The way he uttered that sentence was stressed enough for her to know he felt strongly on that matter. - I find both lying and failing to meet my orders and duties dishonorable.

Albeit his tone was monotonously controlled, she could sense how badly he meant those words, how simply uttering them did not feel as enough for him to calm down the need to fully convince her of them being true.

The shinigami Lieutenant was aware going further would be stepping in landmines that could explode in a battle, which was not precisely the best option for her.

-And going after a girl that, regardless of who she used to be, is currently defenseless is not dishonorable in your book?

At last, the Colonel showed a reaction. He blinked and showed inklings of a scowl in his brow.

-I do not know who she has led you to think she is, but Kisana is a traitor. With or without memories, she still betrayed us all and our leader.

Rangiku's eyes opened more widely.

_Betrayal? Kisa – Chan? She was involved with these people that deeply? In what way did she betray them?_

She feared for Kisa, who she had come to consider a friend. Things were nearly certain to be difficult for her in the future now that it was known her background was perhaps as threatening as originally feared to be. Worse thing was that Matsumoto was aware she would hardly be capable of helping Kisa then. She had already began pondering about it seriously since earlier, when she and others found Kisa and Kuchiki taicho in that field surrounded by all those defeated men, defeated by none other than Kisa herself. Although her appearance showed it was no breeze to her, looking at the bodies of the Black Servers on the ground, it looked as if they had not withstood a chance, not with that enormous attack anyone in Soul Society could've sensed… However, there was also something that was in her favor.

-She has changed. – She responded slightly frowning. – And her having betrayed the likes of you may mean she changed even before losing her memory. She is a nice person now, and I believe in the core she always was.

-Believe what you will. That will not change reality. Kisana… - He paused not for drama (he didn't seem capable of that) but because, she could see, he did not have a good opinion of her, and talking about her was not pleasant to him. - …May or may not have been good, but she… - His eyes frowned. - She did not follow orders in the end. She turned out to be a disappointment. She betrayed us. She will not be forgiven.

She half-closed her eyes in understanding.

-I can tell you're speaking for yourself. – She spoke softly. – I cannot fathom what your personal grudge against her is, but… - Rangiku Matsumoto changed her stance into a battle one as her eyes opened completely and gained a fierce but serious sparkle in them that even someone with his emotional intelligence could catch. – I will not let you harm Kisa – Chan because of that.

The shinigami's mind went back to the encounter she had had with the girl she was talking about earlier. She stood looking like a mess among all the bodies of the opponents she killed, even with some blood on her, yet she did not look like a killer. She gave them all a nod to let them know she was guilty of the landscape around her with a sad smile that did not suit her. That was not the face of a killer. Matsumoto was convinced that, even if she had killed before, she would still be the same person she had gone shopping with; she was set on that.

With a smile of hope for a friend, she swung her hilt to charge at him again and resume their fight.

Rangiku Matsumoto loved to do many things, but what she enjoyed most was being with friends. Even she acknowledged friends are better than sake. Few things were harder to her than fighting them; she could still remember fighting Izuru, and she did not exactly regard it as a good memory. On the other hand, as cliché as it may sound, if it was for those friends' sakes, she would fight even tough opponents. For someone who had given her a pleasant memory in a shopping spree, she would fight too.

Rin Tsubokura didn't have much luck at first, but that changed quickly. Dramatically as well with the blinding illumination suddenly gone. Rin's pupils struggled a while to see in the darkness he was used to before, and when they recovered their faculties, what they transmitted to his brain was inexplicable to him, entirely unforeseen.

The flame in Nenshou Kaji Taiyo's hilt was down to a small sparkle, and Commander Matsuharu Yahima was on one knee, panting when breathing and with sweat adding shine to his face. In front of him stood idly Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and the only thing he seemed to be doing was observe the Black Server with nearly tangible intrigue.

Yahima kept struggling and groaning louder and more desperately but futilely; he was frozen, and that was that.

Abruptly, the shinigami Captain flashed a smile. It turned out he was correct, and that was something that never failed in improving his mood.

-So I was right in my assumptions after all. – He commented with sly satisfaction that gave his toothy grin an extra touch of creepiness to it.

-What…the hell…? – An angry and frustrated but immobile Yahima asked with a demanding look despite barely mustering the strength to speak.

-It seems you have not noticed the retractable blades of my Bankai did more than just a scratch to your arm. – Mayuri informed without stopping grinning one moment.

Yahima looked up with fire in his eyes, mad, not understanding how he had gotten to his current circumstances, and Mayuri looked down unfazed. Whatever had happened had gotten to him such that his attack was negated, and that was no small feat.

-Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo's retractable blades had a most special poison in them that I prepared myself, of course, using Kisana's blood.

To the mention of Kisa's blood, Yahima's entire face changed drastically, going from a mixture of insanity and wrath to surprise and wrath.

-That can't be it… – Matsuharu Yahima stated in a surprisingly calm tone.

-You asking that annoying brat for her blood is known information to everyone. Clearly, something about it you found intriguing. Oh, I indeed already despised that brat for being so promising and not letting me get her…! For a long time I've wanted to have her, and yet that old geezer refuses to let me run experiments with her and instead lets that hideous woman have her all to herself! She's not even an actual scientist! All she does with the blood samples is look at them! Such a waste! Such a waste! I may hate that drama queen (why can't she behave obediently like a normal subject?), but as a scientist I am driven by the wish to have that blood to myself!

-I'm… - Yahima began huskily. - …Telling you that… - His volume went down to whispering. - …Can't be… - Finally his voice shut down completely.

-Interesting; even your voice is paralyzed. Still, you seem to be getting it quite easy in comparison to some idiot who got himself killed in a very attractive way when he got in contact with her blood. The poison I made should be enhancing its deleterious properties, yet you seem to be paralyzed only… Ah, if only that useless of Nemu were here, I'd have her record your reactions into her memory! She's getting it when I see her! – Mayuri complained, not giving importance to the obvious confusion in the Black Server.

Yahima was not only paralyzed; he was also in agony. His bodily temperature was rising alarmingly to the point his head felt like it would burst. Sweat moistened and added gloss to his skin, but it didn't seem to make a difference; he still felt he was on fire. He was somehow able to fight his own throat and husky worked up breaths came out of it.

Rin observed from a distance while on his knees; he had knowingly stepped back long ago so as to not breathe the poison of Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo, but he had not guessd he was sparing himself from something that terrible. He gulped and turned to see if the person standing next to him had any reaction about it, though he knew chances were she didn't. Surprisingly, though, he found only air next to him.

Mayuri rolled his eyes from muttering to himself about Nemu really being shit to Yahima; he looked at him like he stared at any other experimental subject he found unpleasantly troublesome.

-So that brat's blood really is something, huh? – He mused out loud before flashing a grin. – It was worth the trouble of obtaining it then.

-I long ago noticed there was a missing sample of Kisa's blood among the tubes I had in the hospital's lab, and I knew immediately you had snatched it and were likely trying to work something out of it. – The person Rin was looking for showed herself. – I never thought, however, that you would manage to use its deleterious properties to use it in a poison, especially since you do not quite understand it fully yet. – She stated more calmly than the words she was uttering would let a reader guess. – As expected of the 12th Division's Captain, should I say? – She finished by widening her trademark smile.

The moment she appeared before him, Captain Kurotsuchi growled inwardly. Oh, how he dearly hated that woman. For the sake of his own well-being, however, he knew better than to sneer at her.

-What brings you here, Unohana taicho? – He asked with a fake smile.

-As you probably understand by now, Seireitei is being invaded by the Black Servers. – She replied sweetly with her eyes nearly shut. - Along with this area, many other parts have suffered attacks and the number of casualties is still low but almost certain to rise. The people evacuating have requested the 4th Division for assistance with the injured. I volunteered to come here in particular. We noticed you were missing among the people outside the debris here, so I've come to check on you.

After she finished her explanation, Retsu Unohana turned her attention to the Black Server and looked at him minutely, realizing that he was not paying attention to his surroundings; he was up to something. The blue flame on the hilt of his zanpakuto, which still had not reverted from Bankai form, was blinking.

-Well, as you can see, it was not necessary of you to bother. – Mayuri replied. – As you can see, I am rather busy with an experimental subject. It'll take more than attacking this facility to stop me from working.

Unohana turned to him, reverting back to her sweet face, which, nonetheless, was marked by her frightening aura; moreover, the fear she induced was not the usual but even bigger. She was clearly unhappy at what he had done, and the calm anger would only increase when she thought of how Kisa would feel if she came to find out about it.

-I can see that; I in fact have been witnessing everything for a while. It seems to me, however, that you might be giving him for defeated, but it seems he's not quite finished yet, Kurotsuchi taicho. – She informed.

Before he could reply, Mayuri couldn't miss the white forming in around Matsuharu Yahima's face. His green eyes went wide in surprise. He had simply not foreseen anything like what he was seeing. His grin widened to the max. The specimen whose worth as a future consumer of his time he was beginning to question immediately aroused his interest even more than before.

Captain Unohana's eyes were locked on the Black Server with deep seriousness. She had not foreseen him doing anything like what he was doing either.

The man had mustered enough will to move against the restraints his body felt just enough for his right arm to touch his burning forehead. A white slime began to appear and take a solid shape, slowly covering his whole face but his eyes, which went from green to yellowish with black corneas. The final result was a face hidden behind an entirely white mask with some protrusions on the cheeks in the shape of flames and a maniac smile plastered in it from which fangs stood out.

-Hollowfication. – Unohana spoke softly to herself, narrowing her eyes while trying to find an explanation for how what she was witnessing was possible.

Matters had just become ten times more complicated than they were with that simple revelation.

There was only one being that had recurred to such methods before.

After the war, Sosuke Aizen had been imprisoned and sealed such that it was impossible for him to have done anything like this; not even he could have after his own body and mind had been done for beyond any hope of repair, and yet the possibility of him being involved in the current events had gone from slim to non-negligible.

If Kisa's situation was delicate before, at that point it had made her chances of remaining unscathed nearly inexistent.

The power the mask unleashed in him seemed to be vast since he could move against the poison's performance, but the poison enhancing the already deadly blood of Kisa was still noticeable since the Black Server did not seem like he could move entirely freely.

-Unohana taicho, there is no need for you to remain here. I am busy running an experiment, so you can leave. – Mayuri informed before she could meddle in his business.

-I will stay, Kurotsuchi taicho. – Unohana replied without turning to him, keeping her calm composure while staring at the Hollowfied Black Server struggling. – If you happen to get hurt, I have the feeling you will require immediate attention. Also, it looks to me more like a fight than an experiment, Kurotsuchi taicho. In an experiment, one usually has some control over the process. It seems to me, however, that you are not in control of this situation.

He growled fuming in response.

-I AM IN CONTROL! – He bellowed. – He is _my_ subject! Just don't interfere! – He shouted before turning to the troublesome subject.

Yahima was about to swing his zanpakuto again, but it was tiresome to do thanks to the poison still working and making it harder for him to swing it fast enough. Mayuri understood what he was attempting to do, and he was not about to let him capture him in that annoying blinding prison.

He could guess the true power of Dark Flame Beans could have be very powerful had he gotten to finish it before the the poison kicked in. While it was slightly tempting to see how far it would go with the poison active, the fact that he had not seen before the power it held with his mask out without the poison made whatever he could observe next incomplete information, and he was, despite what he said (or shouted) to Retsu Unohana, not really in the mood to experiment with such a troublesome sample; he was too mad at him to not destroy him.

To stop him, he sent his still active Bankai with its retractable blades still out, but Yahima somehow eluded that by gathering all his newly-released power to make a high jump. Then, taking advantage of gravity's help, he positioned his sword vertically while holding it up. When he landed in the head of Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo, he placed almost all his energy in Nenshou Kaji Taiyo's blade.

What he ended up doing caused Kurotsuchi Mayuri's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets as he screamed from what sounded almost like agony and perhaps shock. The latter was more than understandable; even Unohana momentarily lost her tranquil visage to a slightly surprised expression.

Mayuri's yellow-green eyes followed the golden head as it rolled with its mouth agape, screaming as if in pain while the decapitated body simply fell down.

It likely was the first time that happened to him, since he ended up shaking violently from anger, almost looking like a seizure. In fact, he fell to his knees as a result, and then, oddly and ominously, halted moving and simply lied in the ground face down.

Unohana stared at him curiously. Not long afterwards she found a swamp of blood growing from beneath him. She was not sure why, but her first guess was that the decapitation of Konjiki Ashizogi Jizo had triggered some damange within him, which wasn't hard to believe considering all the experiments he ran with his zanpakuto and his own body that could only be classified as crazy.

Yahima landed and immediately fell to his knees. He panted heavily as he supported his weight over his zanpakuto, which he held vertically in front of him. His extended arms were stiff and ached quite a lot after the strain he put in them to behead that giant baby monster thing. He had spent a large amount of his reiatsu on that alone as the poison constricted him, even requiring his mask, which at that point had faded.

It had been previously stated that all they had to do was prolong their fights, so pulling out the masks was not to be used. Even though he used it, he was still at disadvantage. There was yet another Captain there, and he knew who she was, knew she would be much more of a challenge than the make-up S&M freak one had been. He liked fighting freaks now, but Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been rather disappointing and boring in his style to suit his taste. Had he not been lucky enough to get a sample of Kisana's blood, he wouldn't have stood that much of a chance. The latter part was befuddling, though. He was supposed to be immune to her blood already. However, although he ignored what had been added to it to make it more poisonous than it already was, he was aware he was actually not that bad; he had seen what her blood did to those who entered in contact with it many times before, and despite having been supposedly enhanced, his organs were not exploding, the pain was not nearly as great as it could be in others, and he was still alive. His special ability that gave him superimmunity to poisons might have had something to do with that, but he was not convinced that was it.

Nevertheless, Yahima could feel his reiryoku had been messed up with thanks to whatever the hell the Captain got into him was; he was in no condition to fight back. Going against Unohana in his good condition might have been difficult enough, but in his current state fighting her was suicide.

He was starting to feel a little better as the pain slowly subsided, but he still had only one choice. He stood up shaking and lifted his face.

Captain Unohana had occupied herself with healing Captain Kurotsuchi. Observing from afar was some insignificant-looking shinigami he didn't bother to but glance before returning his focus to the female shinigami.

The circumstances indicated this was his best chance to do what he disliked most, and that is just what he did. He didn't bother to run; he couldn't even if he wanted to. He simply turned and slowly walked away further into the shadows and disappeared. He was escaping.

Unohana was following him with the corner of her eyes. Part of her didn't care enough to follow him, but she was not about to let him go so easily. That man knew things about Kisa's blood, she could tell. He was after Kisa herself, and his intentions towards her were unclear.

Using one finger, she drew a large triangle in the air calmly without even looking at it. The triangle glittered with golden light, and from each vertex a beak-shaped claws of reiatsu rose until they were sharp.

-Way of Binding No. 30: Shitotsu Sansen. [Beak-Piercing Triple Beam] – She uttered quietly and calmly without even turning to him.

The reiatsu claws were launched from their bases and headed right towards Yahima, who was too exhausted to dodge and barely had time to react, leaving him staked to the ground, though he did not get any new injuries.

-Tch. – The Commander fo the 3rd Unit was too tired to complain much.

Not too far from there, Captain Zaraki and Colonel Jayaraman had long ago gotten tired of the game where Kenpachi would pretend to give a step to get in Harish's seemingly unbreakable nerves, which were possibly the product of his nonexistent sense of self.

Harish at last moved and swung his katar Kenpachi's way. He was slower than Kenpachi initially, but the latter wouldn't even try dodging. It wasn't until Jayaraman used shunpo that he received the first slash head on, and it barely managed to cut him superficially.

From that point onwards, Kenpachi's impression of the bulky Black Server only went downhill, though it momentarily took a sharp peak when Harish Jayaraman's hand went to his face and revealed a very interesting thing. He sported a mask entirely white with just a few carved marks around the eyes. Like his zanpakuto, it was dully impersonal.

His raw power increased close to 4 times. His speed also improved to a much more acceptable one, and Kenpachi, knowing no shunpo, could barely keep his sight on him. Kenpachi laughed as he at last got a deeper cut, though in the end he was still stronger than the bulky Hollowfied man, not finding it particularly difficult to block the attacks he felt like blocking, stopping the other completely.

Zaraki learned Jayaraman was far more of a passive defense than an offensive attacker the…Let's call it unpleasant way.

The problem he had had with him previously remained; he was still unwilling to attack him like crazy; apparently he was crazy enough to challenge him but not crazy enough to attack him like there's no tomorrow. That simply made no sense to him (nor would it have made sense to anyone else).

Whenever he did swing Aashray at him, he did make the Captain use both of his arms to stand his ground, which beneath his feeth became a crater, but his attacks were still not powerful enough to truly motivate him and push him further. Slowly, his interest in the fight was dying, and at the same time his attacks became livelier due to anger alone

The raw power of Harish Jayaraman might have instilled fear on other blokes, maybe raise a little the guard of even Kenpachi's 3rr seat, though not to a degree that it would've truly mattered. He might be bald, but the man before him had not one fourth of the strength the other bald who persistently followed him had. In Kenpachi Zaraki, also capable of fearsome raw power, the Black Server's ability was nothing special. Had he been anyone else, things would've likely gone differently.

Kenpachi had gone mad angry already, going at him with more power than before to take his frustration out on him. The fact that he didn't feel pain and, hence, could not be pushed to actually change his stand, was not helping.

There was the Black Server Colonel, standing on one knee and supporting most of his weight on his standing katar, with sweat trickling down his face and several cuts on his limbs, some shallow and others deep, as well as a mortal wound from a stab in the back through and out the stomach, panting heavily. His mask was long gone. He was immune to pain itself but not to its effects.

It was neither difficult nor easy to get him wounded like that. He had not really done that bad a job in defending himself from Kenpachi's attacks considering he charged at him wrathful due to disappointment. Jayaraman understood the shinigami was much like Matsuharu Yahima combat-wise, and Kenpachi understood that the Black Server only fought him out of duty rather than out of desire. Despite not having a degree in communication, he could easily see that existence had no desires of his own.

Hence, Captain Zaraki had at that point recovered some composure to stop attacking and was already tried of it. By the end of his fit, Kenpachi had already destroyed the soil surrounding them from all directions. There were inklings of a fight everywhere around them, but the fight was not worth it to him; that was not a fight in his book. The man who could tower over him was not what he looked for in an opponent, and he no longer could nor wanted to extend the spar. He wanted somebody who could be challenging and maybe even pushing, even better if he could be insanely reckless instead of insanely passive. At least someone who would fight him back seriously, with the intent of _killing_ him.

-…Kisana must be dealt with… - Harish got out between panting once and then twice more.

Well, at least he wasn't talking about his regal Commander anymore, and Kenpachi felt slightly glad about that. He had gotten him weary of that too; he was worse than a broken record. At least you could always destroy the record player to shut it up. Then again, what he had previously planned on doing wasn't all that different. Still, the record player was much more preferable than him.

-Right, she's the reason you're here. – He replied unamused while looking down at him. - I'll _thank_ 'er later for it. – A small grin was close to appearing in his face at the thought of what he'd do to thank her for being the cause of him ending up fighting such a weakling. - Ya see now, I can't let weaklings like you kill 'er. I've got a pendin' spar with her. I don't care she refuses, I'm gonna get that from her, especially after this! I wasn't planning on lettin' her get away after seein' that big-ass light of reiatsu. – He grinned briefly at the pleasure the thought of it caused him. – I ought to fight her, ya know?

-Aren't you fighting to protect Kisana…? – He could hardly muster the voice to speak, but his surprise was visible.

-While she gets stronger, and as long as I haven't fought her, I'll protect her so my chance at sparring with her ain't taken from me. Sure, she wouldn't lose to the likes of you, but if she enters that state, or whatever it is, where she gets her eyes red and stuff, she'll might get depressed 'cause she's daft and has issues hurtin' others and crap. But I think she'll be getting more interestin' soon, and I won't miss a chance like that. – His tone kept sounding more dangerous (more than usual).

-Protecting her and letting her regain her power will bring you no good. – Jayaraman frowned. – You will be no match for her if that happens.

Kenpachi chuckled.

-Ain't that interestin'? You're teasing me here, and that's no good. I still have to wait some more. Don't make it harder than it already is.

Jayaraman looked at him with some disbelief and shook his head with an unhidden condescending air to it.

There was no need for Kenpachi to hit him to erase that attitude since he began a painful and bloody coughing fit and ended up lowering his other knee to support all his weight on Aashray. He had been hit in a vital spot, and it was starting to weaken him more noticeably than he had allowed before, but it was inevitable at that point.

-Kisana… She's a traitor.

Now, that caught Kenpachi's interest highly.

-She betrayed us. – Colonel Jayaraman elaborated weakly, quickly going pale. – She trapped us all that time so we wouldn't come to aid of our leader. We believed that by the time the spell would wear off, we'd be helpful, but it was too late. The Espada could not hold… - He was interrupted by more bloody coughs.

The Colonel lost his grip on his zanpakuto, which immediately went back to its sealed appearance, while Kenpachi actually narrowed his eye. That was more than just interesting; it was the most suggesting thing he had heard about her that night.

He bent his knees to lower himself and speak to him; he definitely wanted to hear more. Unfortunately, it seemed he had less than a minute left.

-She betrayed us, and she will betray you too. – He spoke huskily while looking at him firmly, and those were his last words.

Kenpachi stared at the corpse. He had done yet another thing he was angry at him for. He simply hated it when someone ignited questions within him and slipped away before he could get an answer, though that is something many dislike. Although he didn't usually kill those who are too weak to fight him back, that giant did not fight him back because he was too weak to care, and that just pissed him off to much. Adding to that the fact that he was an annoying robot with no personal wishes didn't help.

Harish Jayaraman could feel no pain, but he could also not feel anything else.

-Tch. This was such a pointless waste of time. I should've guessed it. Pain forces the best out of you. Not being able to feel pain is a hindrance to acquiring power. – That was all he said about the matter before straightening up.

He headed lackadaisically to a nearby tree where he could sit and observe Yachiru's fight. From what he could hear from afar, they were constantly going at each other. Hopefully her opponent was not as pathetic as her Colonel. Lucky brat got the better fighter.

A few minutes went by in silence in the debris of the 12th's quarters while Captain Unohana healed Captain Kurotsuchi She was well-aware the Black Server was far from done for; she could tell he was just resting a little to recover some energy before he could set himself free.

-You claimed to be attacking Kurotsuchi taicho for the fun of it. – She turned to him out of the blue, calmly, not displaying anything remotely akin to anger. – However, judging by the way the battle was dragging on without you bringing out your greatest power right away, I would say your orders were simply to stall, to distract us. The question is, what were you trying to distract us from?

-As expected of Unohana taicho. – Yahima praised sarcastically even though his voice was rather aloof and uninterested. – I don't think you haven't figured out who our objective is. As for what exactly is our business with her, I am not telling you. And before you waste your energy trying to get it from with torture, I shall bid you good luck with that. I am silent as a grave there. After all, I am used to being hit by a force equal to a battleship's in a daily basis. – He finished with a mental image of his Colonel in mind.

Not even he could believe he had personally chosen Lavali Mevcha as his Colonel.

-Is that so? – Unohana replied, but that was the end of their conversation, and she knew it.

Feeling slightly better, he grunted loudly and at last freed himself from his temporary restraint, and Unohana did not even care though.

Slowly, Yahima got up and walked away at last while Unohana simply followed him with the corner of her eyes.

She was busy healing the Captain of the 12th Division. He wouldn't have died if she had stopped with him that moment and gone after the Black Server, but she did not consider him a threat anymore in the condition he left, apparently incapable of shunpoing. She saw no point in following after him. Problem was that there were others besides him.

_I trust Kisa – Chan will be safe. Kuchiki taicho would not let anything happen to her. _– Unohana pondered seriously. - _I wish there were more we could do for her protection, but it seems there is not much we can do… Besides, he not once admitted their goal was to kill her. If that was their objective, I believe they could've done it a while ago. Kisa – Chan, perhaps you will finally remember tonight. I sincerely hope you will muster the strength for that, for I have a premonition that something difficult is approaching, and, sadly, my forebodings are seldom wrong._

Far from there, in training grounds, a shinigami with wide open peridot eyes lay on the ground. A crimson trail from his mouth to his chin could be spotted. He was shaking almost violently, so he could not utter a thing; else, he would've screamed from the agony.

Nirihara Kai's breathing was ragged and rushed. The air he exhaled was colder than the one he inhaled. His torso was killing him. He felt so cold. He could almost see ice spikes coming out right through his skin. As a reflex, his body wanted to grit his teeth hard, but they kept chattering, trembling along from him. He couldn't control his movements.

Standing close to him was a cloaked form looking at him through her hood of whom he only two things. One, the enemy was female. Two, she and the people she came along with were after Kisa. Even in his state, he continued to glare at her menacingly, an act which the woman found ridiculous, but she paid no mind to it as she knew he was aware he could do nothing against her.

X Kai Nirihara's flashback X

He was using shunpo to head to the 12th's quarters after parting from where Kisa was. He wanted to stay with her to get her somewhere safe, but he was given orders.

_I hope she's safe…_ - He mused as he traveled. – _Yes, she should be. Kuchiki taicho… He wouldn't let her face such danger again, right? (…) Get a grip, Kai. So she happens to be stronger than we believed. That's great. She should be able to take care of herself… But then, I can feel there are others fighting, Captains and Lieutenants, and it seems they are not having it easy… Kisa, just be safe, and don't worry, you are still you no matter what… You'll always be you…_

Moving absentmindedly was something he soon came to regret as he felt a sudden release of unfamiliar reiatsu _very_ close by, and he was nearly certain such release was to unlock a zanpakuto's power.

He stopped and turned his head to the direction he felt it coming from. His arm automatically reached out for his own zanpakuto. What he met was a cloaked form with a blade she swung too fast for him to see as anything but blurry. He jumped back to avoid further dodge, but he was a little too late to avoid it completely, so he acquired a light scratch in the middle of his chest that ripped his uniform. Although that was easily negligible damage, he did feel a chill inside.

He unsheathed his zanpakuto and in a defense stance looked at his enemy. He scanned her and noted she possessed a zanpakuto. The hilt looked like a black and white snowflake. The blade was transparent. It seemed it turned entirely into pure ice, with its outer edges turning black as if tinted.

He had no doubt she was one of the people after Kisa.

-You…You're a Black Server, aren't you? – He asked scowling, angrily showing his gritted teeth.

-I have no reason to lie to you. – A woman's voice answered calmly and with an eerie cold undertone.

Kai got angrier at her honesty, however.

-Why are you people after Kisa? What do you want with her? What did she ever do to you to be persecuted like a prey by you all?

He got no reply. Instead, he was taken aback as he saw her returning her zanpakuto to sealed form and sheathing it back. Did she suddenly feel he was not worthy of being opposed by it? That made him even angrier. His greatest weakness had always been his temper, and, considering the way he felt about Kisa, it was not surprising he could hardly control himself.

With one hand forward he gathered blue energy and aimed for the cloaked woman.

-Way of Destruction No. 33: Sokatsui [Blue Fire, Crash Down]!

He didn't think it would be difficult for her to dodge that, but as she did, he planned to attack. He took one decisive step forward ready to attack her and begin their clash… But he stopped right away.

He gasped as a sudden pang of pain hit his chest. He felt as the temperature of his body began dropping dramatically. His eyes widened in pain as he fell to his knees and his lips began to tremble.

-W-What…?

He could not talk any more than that as his throat felt hoarse. He looked at her angry as she stood calmly, watching him.

-Did you believe you were unscathed after my zanpakuto's blade touched your skin? – She answered in interrogative form to the question he never finished asking.

His blood felt as if it were turning into ice. The pain brought him on all fours. He wanted to fight back, and he was trying to, but it was futile. The pain was worsening with each millisecond. Eventually, his entire body was incapable of standing as it shook. His skin was covered in hard goose bumps. It was like ice was growing inside of him. Breathing hurt, but he could do nothing to calm it down. His heart was working harder than ever, but it was as if his blood was no longer circulating.

X End of flashback X

_I feel degraded. _– The cloaked woman thought as she kept her victim in her peripheral sight. –_I can't believe this insignificant fool dares to look at me with those eyes. I don't care what orders were. I can keep him from interfering just the same if I leave him here to die. I refuse to fight him seriously; he's not even a Lieutenant. I can't believe some of us have actually revealed their masks. Those fools don't realize they are giving too much information to Seireitei._ _They will already look us up after tonight; doing that will only make them come at us with more force… Though, that will not matter in the end. This pointless invasion is a tasteless extravanganza we're wasting time on merely because of that cursed bastard's whims… However, chances are we were going to have to do this eventually… _- She frowned with her usually serious face. - _Kisana, you will regret having betrayed us, though I never trusted you… Your motives were always suspicious… You may look like your sister, but you are not her. You will never be Jisume… You must be eliminated…_

_Damn it…!_ – Kai cursed in thoughts. – _It hurts…! My whole body… I feel like a corpse! No… I can't… Can't die like this. Kisa? Will she be safe? _

He then recalled their earlier talk. The image of the thankful eyes she gave to everyone after they let her know she was still the same Kisa they knew had made him smile, and when she made him the object of those brown eyes as he still had his hand on her brown-haired head patting her, he could feel his cheeks blushing and felt thankful it was too dark to be distinguishable. She looked happy again even without a smile after having seen her down and depressed.

His shuddering was not as violent now, but he instead was immobile; it was as if his nerves had frozen. He wasn't numb, though; the pain was still excruciating.

Blinking and grunting hoarsely, Kai struggled as he put all his might in reaching out for his zanpakuto only a few inches away from his hand in the grass, but it was kicked away by a black leather boot that later gave him a merciless stomp in the stomach.

He gawked and screamed quietly with his eyes bulging out from the pain.

-You are too weak; you would not last long against me even if weren't in pain. – She told him callously. – Surrender to the pain. It's useless of you to fight it back because doing so will make no difference.

She removed her boot from him and proceeded to walk away slowly.

Kai gritted his teeth and closed one eye in a grimacing gesture while gathering all of his energy and will to move his head towards her.

She was not sparing him a backwards glance even, but she did directed some more words to him.

-You will die soon. If you care to live, however, I'll tell you the only way is to embrace coldness.

Then she shunpoed away.

Kai could feel tears filling his eyes. Besides blurring his vision, they felt very cold.

One last image came to his mind before he closed his eyes with the cold tears falling down them, and it was one he liked very much: Kisa's smile. He hoped that smile so carefree and sincere would not disappear by the time the sun rose again.

I'm back from the dead…! I sincerely apologize for the almost-10-month-long delay; it's due to school, really. I wish I had been able to put this up on the very 30th of September _of last year_, the actual day this fic got two-years-old, but I simply couldn't even though I tried, and now it's been several months since that. I hope I made up for it with this chapter somehow, which is so far the longest one. I actually feel this was among my best writing of fights for characters other than Kisa, though maybe it was the dialogue… What can you tell me about them? How can I improve? Did you find the details I gave about attacks and such interesting to read or irritating? Your honest opinion about any of my OCs would also be helpful. ^^ I definitely don't know Hindi, so forgive me if my attempts were extremely poor. On a different note, time ago, I began reading a manga called Heart no Kuni no Alice (Wonderful Wonder World), and Alice Lidell, the protagonist, reminded me of Kisa! XD I'm not bragging or anything, but I just couldn't help thinking she resembles the idea I have of Kisa, being sometimes hilarious and blunt while still being a good person with a good heart who speaks up her mind when she feels she needs to. In case you haven't read it, I recommend it to those that like darker themes hidden within innocent settings. :3 With lots of love, I thank you for sticking with me reading this story; I sincerely hope you've liked it so far!


End file.
